A Friend's Betrayal
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] For I Can't Help Falling In Love With You / Sehun-Luhan! HUNHAN! / M! / NC!/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** _ **feat**_ **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Support cast :** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lu, Kau yakin gadis itu yang kau cari?"

Namanya Xi Luhan, usianya menginjak 25 tahun ini. Dia bekerja sebagai Manager pencari bakat di Agensi Ternama - _sebut saja OSH Entertaintment-._ Yang merupakan salah satu raksasa industri musik di Korea.

Tugasnya adalah mencari bakat dari seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan untuk melahirkan bintang berkualitas dia harus menggunakan waktunya baik siang maupun malam hanya untuk mengikuti target yang dia inginkan.

Dan Ya-….Inilah pekerjaannya. Mengikuti kemanapun calon _trainee_ nya pergi. Mencari tahu apapun kebiasaan dari calon artisnya. Mulai dari sekolah, kegiatan di luar sekolah hingga apa yang dia lakukan setelah sampai di rumah.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa pencari bakat dan paparazzi tak jauh berbeda. Pekerjaan mereka sama-sama mengikuti target yang mereka inginkan. Bedanya Paparazzi mengikuti artis-artis yang sudah dikenal dunia sementara dia mengikuti "calon" artis yang kelak akan diikuti _Paparazzi_ tersebut.

Lelah memang, tapi nyatanya Luhan menikmati pekerjaan ini. Karena dibawah tangannya lah nama-nama artis besar seperti EXO dan Kyungsoo menjadi terkenal dan disukai banyak penggemar. Membuatnya selalu memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk menemukan bakat-bakat lain yang akan menginspirasi banyak orang nantinya.

"LU!"

Yang sedari tadi terus berbicara adalah Kim Minseok-…Dia sahabat Luhan. Usia mereka sama, pekerjaan mereka juga sama namun berbeda divisi. Jika Luhan si pencari bakat, maka Xiumin - _Panggilan akrab Minseok-_ bertugas sebagai "Coach" untuk para _trainee._

Tugasnya adalah memastikan bahwa calon artis yang dipilih Luhan memahami seluruh peraturan menjadi selebritis. Xiumin mengajarkan dasar menjadi selebritis adalah "SENYUM". Entah apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka - _dunia tidak peduli-_ yang dunia pedulikan hanya melihat kecantikan, ketampanan serta bakat mereka tanpa ingin tahu bahwa mereka sedang kesakitan karena banyak hal.

Entah karena pekerjaan, tekanan persaingan, tuntutan _fans,_ masalah keluarga atau bahkan urusan percintaan mereka. Ya-..Seluruh penggemar dan pengamat tidak ingin mengetahui cacat dan cela dirimu. Yang mereka inginkan hanya kesempurnaan dirimu di layar kaca.

Dan untuk itu maka tugas seorang Kim Minseok memastikan bahwa kau siap untuk dikenalkan pada dunia. - _dia juga pelatih vocal sebenarnya-_ membuat Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum membenarkan pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Ya dia gadis yang aku cari Xiu."

"Tapi dia terlihat tidak bertalenta. Maksudku-… _sense_ mu pada seseorang akhir-akhir ini berkurang. Kau bahkan terus melakukan kesalahan mencari artis yang akan kita kenalkan pada dunia."

"Jika kau meragukan aku maka ingat EXO dan Kyungsoo yang terkenal sekarang ini."

"Direktur Jang yang merekrut dua aktor dan penyanyi sekelas Kyungsoo dan EXO."

Luhan secara _refleks_ menoleh kesal. Kenyataan bahwa EXO dan Kyungsoo tidak debut dari kedua tangannya sendiri memanglah benar. Karena pada saat itu Luhan baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun.

Dia hanyalah seorang _newbie_ dengan " _High Sense"_ yang bisa merasakan aura menguar dari seseorang. Secara kasat mata Luhan juga bisa merasakan bakat-bakat yang dimiliki orang di sekitarnya saat itu. Tapi karena keterbatasan usianya yang masih sangat muda, dia terpaksa memberitahu atasannya saat itu.

Namanya Jang tua bangka itu sudah menginjak lima puluh tahun ini. Tapi kelakuan pria botak itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia akan secara terus menerus _mengklaim_ bahwa artis yang dia temukan adalah artis berkualitas yang tak bisa disamakan dengan artis yang Luhan temukan.

Si botak itu memang berbicara tidak menggunakan otak. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan artisnya lebih berkualitas dibandingkan dengan artis Luhan sementara dia mendapatkan seluruh artis berkualitas itu dari Luhan.

Membuat si pria cantik yang selalu bertingkah menggemaskan saat kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap tak suka pada pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Hal itu membuat Xiumin terkekeh dan memilih mengalah " _Araseo araseo…_ Kau yang menemukan Kyungsoo." Katanya mengalah sebelum Luhan kembali merajuk tak jelas.

"EXO juga."

"EXO juga." Timpal Xiumin terkekeh sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggu disini."

Luhan kembali dengan suara yang dibuat _sok_ berwibawa. Mengancingkan jas hitam yang entah mengapa ia gunakan hari ini sebelum berjalan mendekati target besarnya. Dia pun sedikit tersenyum meninggalkan Minseok untuk mendekati gadis yang kini berusia enam belas tahun dan berada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah atas.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengabaikan teriakan sahabatnya dan terus berjalan mendekati remaja berbakat yang sepertinya akan segera pergi dari kedai kecil yang juga menjadi favoritnya. Berjalan terburu sesekali menggumamkan semua hal tentang targetnya

 _Hobinya menulis lagu. Dia akan membantu ibunya di kedai sampai pukul lima sore, setelahnya dia akan pulang dan belajar dirumah. Lalu kemudian esok pagi dia akan mengantar dua adiknya ke sekolah, Selalu mendatangi toko aksesoris dan menitip jual kreasi pita yang ia buat. Mengambil pekerjaan part time sebagai guru musik dan terakhir-…Di hari minggu dia selalu datang untuk menyanyi di gereja._

Suaranya? Tidak perlu ditanya karena saat Luhan mendengarnya pertama kali di gereja dia menangis haru karena tersentuh.

Dan jangan tanyakan pula darimana Luhan tahu semua itu karena sudah pasti tugasnya sebagai pencari bakat untuk mencari tahu sejauh ini.

Remaja yang akan ia datangi ini memiliki tinggi sekitar 162 cm. Berat badan berkisar ideal di 58kg dengan rambut lurus hitam sebahu yang selalu ia ikat setengah ke belakang. Matanya berwarna hitam bulat, kulitnya putih _flawless_ dengan senyum _innocent_ yang selalu menjadi khas gadis ini.

"Selamat siang."

Remaja itu masih diam di tempatnya. Enggan menjawab panggilan Luhan enggan pula melihat siapa pria asing yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil menyadari remaja yang satu bulan ini ia ikuti memang sedikit tertutup pada orang di sekitarnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Buru-buru remaja cantik itu menutup bukunya. Bergegas untuk pergi sebelum Luhan lebih dulu menarik kursi di samping remaja itu hingga sulit untuknya berdiri saat ini "Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Sungguh."

"Biarkan aku pergi atau aku berteriak."

Cukup sulit berhadapan dengan beberapa _trainee_ yang memiliki sifat keras kepala dan cenderung tertutup seperti gadis disampingnya. Namun jangan sebut namanya Luhan jika tak bisa menangani sifat keras kepala, terlampau diam, egois dan keji yang sudah menjadi "teman" hampir seumur hidupnya.

Luhan pun memilih tak menanggapi ancaman si gadis. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _map_ kecil sebelum menatap remaja yang jelas merasa takut dan risih karena kedatangannya.

"Kim Jisoo- 16 tahun. Siswa tingkat dua _Hannyoung high school."_

"Ahjussi apa yang kau-…"

"Memiliki hobi bernyanyi dan lebih suka berada di tempat yang tidak banyak dikunjungi banyak orang seperti perpustakaan. Kau juga sering bernyanyi untuk acara ulang tahun dan gereja setiap minggu. Sedang mengambil-…"

" _y-yak!_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sedang mengambil beasiswa untuk masuk ke SOPA agar bisa mewujudkan mimpimu sebagai seorang-…"

" _Aku harus pergi."_

"Penyanyi."

Saat cita-cita terbesarnya disebutkan. Maka disinilah remaja bernama Jisoo itu terdiam. Sedikit menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum berdebar untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Tak banyak yang tahu keinginannya untuk menjadi penyanyi, bahkan ibunya sama sekali tak tahu tentang kecintannya pada musik. Namun saat pria asing ini berbicara banyak hal dan menyebutkan cita-citanya dengan tepat. Maka suara hatinya memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pria asing yang baru ia temui.

"Ahjussi…Kau ini siapa?"

Pria yang sedang duduk di depannya tersenyum sangat cantik. Membuat Jisoo hampir menyukainya jika tidak ingat bahwa pria cantik didepannya tetap pria asing. Memalingkan wajah adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum Luhan mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Luhan-..Trainer _OSH ent."_

" _huh?"_

"Aku seorang pencari bakat. Dan dilihat dari reaksimu kau pasti tahu OSH _ent_ yang sedang kita bicarakan."

Gadis enam belas tahun itu terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya memekik menyadari siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya "Astaga berarti kau berada di satu label dengan Kyungsoo dan-.."

"EXO"

"Ya EXO."

Luhan merasa memenangkan situasinya saat ini. Membuat percakapannya lebih menyenangkan dan pasti lebih mudah untuknya "Jika aku seorang public figur mungkin kalimat berada satu label dengan Kyungsoo dan EXO tepat. Namun sayangnya aku hanya pencari bakat untuk agensiku. Jadi kalimat yang tepat menggambarkan diriku adalah aku bekerja di bawah satu perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan EXO."

" _whoa…"_

"Kau terpukau?"

" _eoh!_ Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa berbicara dengan salah satu karyawan dari _OSH ent._ Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sangat mengidolakan Kai Oppa. Aku sangat menyukainya dan bermimpi untuk menjadi sepertinya. Dia sangat berbakat dalam menyanyi dan menari. Belum lama aku melihat drama yang dia mainkan dan aku semakin menyukainya. Aku-….Aku sangat menyukai Kai oppa."

Satu yang lolos dari pengamatan Luhan mengenai targetnya adalah bahwa gadis remaja didepannya tidak cukup sulit, Jisoo bahkan cenderung lebih banyak bertanya dari yang dibayangkannya. Membuat senyum lega terlihat di wajahnya sebelum mengatakan maksudnya pada remaja yang memiliki usia sama dengan adik lelakinya.

" _Well-…._ Jika kau menerima tawaranku mungkin kau akan bertemu bukan hanya dengan karyawan _OSH ent_ sepertiku tapi juga dengan seluruh artisnya."

" _huh?_ Apa maksdumu _ahjussi?"_

" _haah-…_ Sebelum aku mengatakan apa maksudku, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa aku terlihat tua di matamu?"

Jisoo memperhatikan Luhan dengan cermat sebelum menggeleng penuh keyakinan "Tidak juga."

"Berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_ kalau begitu."

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa padamu?"

"Luhan saja."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Itu permintaan dariku - _bukan-_ itu perintah." Katanya sedikit mengoreksi sebelum mengeluarkan surat yang harus dibaca Jisoo dengan teliti.

"Ini bacalah."

"Ini apa?"

"Surat kontrak sebagai _trainee."_

" _huh?"_

"Anggap saja ini adalah _street audition_ dan kau terpilih karena aku memilihmu."

Remaja itu masih melihat Luhan dalam diam. Mencoba untuk membaca surat yang diberikan pria asing disampingnya sebelum kata per kata membuat matanya membulat membaca apa yang tertera dalam surat perjanjian tersebut.

Dan dari semua yang dibaca olehnya hanya satu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat. Satu panjang kalimat yang mungkin akan merubah hidupnya saat ini. Kalimat yang bertuliskan

 _ **Kim Jisoo, 16 tahun. New trainee of Osh ent.**_

Sukse membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Dia pun melihat cepat ke arah Luhan dengan mata yang sangat berbinar. " _ahjussi-..ummh.._ Maksudku Luhan. Apa aku terpilih menjadi _trainee_ baru?"

"Jika kau menandatanganinya kau akan secara resmi menjadi _trainee_ baru dan akan menjalani pelatihan satu minggu tiga kali dengan pelatih vocal serta pelatih dance sesuai kebutuhan debutmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Jisoo terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan penawaran Luhan. membuatnya nyaris menandatangani surat kontrak sebelum sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya "Tapi aku masih sekolah. Lagipula ibuku belum mengetahui hal ini."

Luhan tertawa kecil merespon sikap Jisoo. Ditepuknya pundak si remaja sebelum mengangkat kartu nama yang tergeletak di meja "Itulah fungsi kartu namaku. Kau bisa mengubungiku setelah tahu jawabannya. Tidak ada paksaan dalam industri bisnis hiburan."

"Tapi ibuku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Dia ingin melihatku lulus sekolah lebih dulu."

"Dan aku tidak mengatakan kau akan debut sebagai seorang _idol_ esok hari. Aku hanya mengatakan kau akan dilatih sebagai _trainee._ Dan selagi menunggu kau bisa menyelesaikan sekolahmu."

"Apa prosedurnya seperti itu?"

"Kau artisku, jadi seperti itu prosedurnya. Memang tidak tertulis di perjanjian, tapi aku menjamin bahwa sekolahmu tidak akan terganggu. Pikirkanlah."

Buru-buru remaja itu memasukkan surat perjanjian dan kartu nama Luhan ke dalam tas. Segera menutup cepat tasnya sebelum berdiri membungkuk pada Luhan "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ibuku."

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk setuju. Memberikan jalan untuk Jisoo sebelum mengerling remaja di depannya penuh harap "Aku menunggu kabarmu." Katanya bersungguh-sungguh disambut anggukan semangat dari Jisoo.

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu Luhan."

Dan bersamaan dengan jawaban sang target. Maka berakhirlah pula tugasnya sebagai _Artist Management Resource_ hari ini. Dia membuka cepat jas hitamnya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

 _Kepalaku sakit_

 _Perutku mual_

Katanya meracau tak jelas mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ia rasakan. Kepalanya tidak sakit dan perutnya tidak mual. Tapi dia terus meracau sakit sampai tangannya secara _refleks_ meremat kuat dadanya.

 _Ah bukan itu….._

 _Tepatnya hatiku yang sakit._

Luhan terus meracau tak jelas. Membuat Minseok sang sahabat yang duduk tak jauh darinya bergegas menghampiri. Dia pun tahu alasan mengapa temannya terlihat hancur mengingat berita di televisi dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya dikabarkan berkencan dengan teman satu management di tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

Buru-buru Minseok menarik kursi di samping Luhan. Mengusap lembut tengkuk sahabatnya berharap berita sialan itu segera berakhir.

"Lu…."

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Rasanya dia tak kuat melihat Televisi sampai akhirnya berita itu selesai disiarkan "Rasanya ini lebih menyakitkan dari skandal pertama miliknya."

"Luhan."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tersenyum sangat dipaksakan. "Aku menyerah dengan hubungan kami."

"Setidaknya kau harus bicara dulu dengannya."

"Dia menghindariku Xiu…"

"Bukan dia yang menghindarimu. Tapi kau!"

"Entahlah rasanya sulit menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _idol_. Dia seperti bukan milikku."

Xiumin menggenggam kuat tangan Luhan. Mencoba untuk memberi sahabatnya kekuatan sebelum mengatakan hal yang harusnya dikatakan sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Kai kekasihmu-… Dia milikmu Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Skandal baru terkuak dari Maknae boy band Exo-… Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kai dikabarkan sedang berkencan dengan salah satu anggota girl grup F(x) Jung Soojung atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Krystal selama dua bulan belakangan ini._

 _Namun kemarin malam berita mengejutkan kembali dibawa oleh sang maknae. Kali ini bukan dengan Krystal melainkan dengan aktor terkenal sekaligus solois yang juga berasal dari OSH ent-…DO Kyungsoo. Keduanya tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman mesra dan berkencan di taman sekitar Gangnam dengan memakai atribut lengkap._

 _Belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak management mengenai hal ini. Namun penggemar meyakini bahwa dua orang yang tertangkap kamera dispatch adalah benar Kyungsoo dan Kai EX-…_

 _Pip!_

"BRENGSEK! BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA MEMBAWAKAN BERITA MURAHAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kai tenanglah."

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang hyung? Bagaimana jika Luhan melihat berita itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Adalah Shin Dong Hee manager sekaligus asisten EXO yang harus menerima kemarahan artisnya. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan mengingat bahwa dia pribadi bahkan meyakini bahwa pria yang terlihat sedang berciuman dengan Kyungsoo adalah benar sang maknae EXO. Membuatnya hanya diam dan tak bisa berkata-kata sampai

 _Cklek…_

Leader EXO-K terlihat masuk ke ruangan diikuti dengan Leader EXO-M yang juga memasuki ruang pribadi latihan EXO. Keduanya terlihat kesal dan tak habis pikir dengan ulah yang selalu dibuat Maknae mereka.

"Kai jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"

Suho yang memulai bertanya. Namun yang dilakukan Kai hanya mengusak kasar wajahnya khawatir jika skandal ini terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan - _kekasihnya-._

"Kai apa kau gila? Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Merasa kesal karena sang maknae tak menjawab membuat Kris jengah. Didekatinya sang maknae sebelum Shindong berdiri menghalaunya.

"Kris sudahlah. Adikmu sedang gelisah."

"Gelisah? _Cih!_ Harusnya kau melepas Luhan dan biarkan dia menjadi kekasihku. Kenapa kau terus menyakitinya dengan semua skandalmu sialan! Harusnya kau-….!"

Buru-buru Kai menghampiri Kris. Menyingkirkan tubuh besar manager mereka sebelum mencengkram kemeja pria tertua di grup mereka "Jangan pernah berharap bisa mendapatkan Luhan. _Jangan pernah-_ …LUHAN MILIKKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…!_

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan cukup terperangah melihat bagaimana kondisi satu-satunya sahabat tempatnya bergantung - _terlihat berantakan dan begitu pucat-._ Suara sahabatnya bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun nyatanya dia terus terisak dengan kepala tertunduk.

Entah untuk alasan apa seorang Byun Baekhyun menangis. Designer muda itu juga terlihat sangat sedih dengan isakan dan kepala tertunduk.

" _Mungkin ayahnya lagi."_

Pikir Luhan begitu. Karena sejauh yang ia tahu Baekhyunnya selalu menangis jika berkaitan dengan sang ayah.

Baik karena merindukannya, maupun membenci ayahhnya. Semua selalu berkaitan dengan sang ayah. Karena yang Luhan tahu Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan sang ayah. Ibunya meninggal saat usianya sepuluh tahun, dan sejak itu sahabatnya hanya hidup berdua dengan sang ayah. Hanya berdua dan hidup dengan sangat bahagia sampai hari itu datang.

Hari dimana ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti bibinya sendiri. Bukan pernikahannya yang membuat Baekhyun marah-…Tapi penghianatan sang ayah yang menikahi sahabat mendiang ibunya. _Banyak wanita yang bisa dinikahi ayahnya tapi kenapa harus dengan bibi Kim?_ Itulah yang mengganggu Baekhyun selama ini. Dia berfikir Bibi Kim dan ibunya adalah sahabat sejati yang akan selalu menjaga. Bukan mencintai apa yang harusnya hanya menjadi milik ibunya.

Baekhyun murka saat itu

Dia menangis dan menjerit sampai hanya sesak yang dia rasakan.

Dia merasa sangat dikhianati oleh ayah dan wanita yang selama ini ia kira sebagai teman dekat ibunya. Membuatnya begitu sakit hati hingga pergi dari rumahnya di hari pernikahan sang ayah.

"Baek?"

Dan semenjak hari itu Baekhyun sangat bergantung pada Luhan. Beberapa kali dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri maka berkali-kali pula Luhan menghentikannya. Berjanji akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Selalu ada untuk Baekhyun dan tak akan pernah membuat teman kecilnya merasa sakit atau dikhianati.

Itu janjinya dan Baekhyun mendengarkan.

Karena sejak pernikahan ayahnya terjadi Baekhyun dan Luhan berbagi apartemen yang sama. Hanya Baekhyun yang menjadi penghuni tetap sementara Luhan beberapa kali harus rela menetap di tiga tempat. Terkadang di tempat ibunya terkadang menemani Baekhyun dan jika sedang ingin berada seorang diri dia kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

Namun untuk beberapa hari ini dia merasa tidak bisa pulang menemui sang ibu. Bukan karena dia tidak mau tapi karena hatinya sedang kacau dan dia tidak sampai hati menunjukkan pada ibunya.

Yang dia lakukan hanya mencari tempat pelarian dan disinilah Baekhyun-….Satu-satunya pelarian yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Apa kau-… _hks…_ Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku?"

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku hanya untuk mendekati Luhan, dia terlalu sensitif pada banyak hal. Dan mengetahui kekasih sahabatnya dikabarkan berselingkuh adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat hati Baekhyun hancur.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jadi Luhan saat ini.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin buruk adalah ketenangan Luhan yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Membuat hanya tangisan cemas yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya dan dia tahu itu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau-…Tentu saja kau. Aku melihat berita tentang Kai pagi ini. Aku-… _hksss…_ Aku mencemaskanmu Lu."

" _ah-…."_

Bukan karena merindukan ayahnya ternyata.

Baekhyun menangis karena mencemaskannya.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Luhan percaya adalah bahwa sebanyak apapun orang menyakiti dan meninggalkannya dia tidak peduli karena pria di depannya akan selalu berada disana untuknya. Entah menangis atau tertawa-….Baekhyun akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak sekalipun dan Luhan yakin akan hal itu.

Membuat Luhan tertunduk sekilas. Menikmati rasa bahagia karena memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu. Begitu peduli padamu.

Luhan bahkan bertaruh rasa sayang Baekhyun untuknya lebih besar dari milik Kai untuknya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan cepat menghampiri satu-satunya pria yang tak pernah meremehkannya. Pria cantik yang selalu mempercayainya sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Mengucapkan segala rasa terimakasihnya pada Baekhyun sebelum bergumam sangat pelan

"Aku baik Baekie- _ya_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _brengsek!_ Jadi dia belum menghubungimu?"

Setelah saling menguatkan kedua pria cantik itu pun memutuskan untuk minum sebanyak yang mereka mau. Memesan banyak minuman kaleng serta makanan pedas adalah hal yang dilakukan kedua pria yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak usia mereka sepuluh tahun.

"Lu kau sudah mabuk?"

Dan terlihat dari enam kaleng bir yang tergeletak di lantai maka bisa dipastikan keduanya sudah cukup mabuk dan lebih memilih untuk berhenti sejenak.

Yang berparas lebih cantik berbaring di pangkuan sahabatnya. Menikmati usapan lembut di kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Dia selalu merasa tenang saat usapan tangan Baekienya terasa begitu nyaman untuknya.

"Lu!"

Membuatnya bisa terpejam kapan saja jika suara Baekhyun tidak terdengar dan berhasil membuatnya kembali terjaga.

" _huh?"_

"Lu kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika suaramu terus terdengar Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Berniat ingin membiarkan Luhan tidur namun rasa penasarannya jauh lebih menguasai saat ini "Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu tidur setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentang apa?" katanya bertanya dengan mata yang menatap mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyunnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit ragu namun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Tentang Kai."

"Tanyakan padaku apapun yang membuatmu ingin tahu."

" _mmhh…"_

Yang berparas lebih manis menggigit bibirnya. Takut jika pertanyaannya mengganggu untuk sang sahabat sebelum memberanikan diri tetap bertanya "Apa bajingan itu belum menghubungimu?"

"Kai bukan bajingan Baek."

"Dia tetap bajingan untukku."

"Baek…."

" _araseo…_ Jadi apa dia belum menghubungimu?"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Sedikit mengangkatnya tdi depan kedua mata Baekhyun sebelum memberitahu prianya yang gemar menggunakan _eyeliner_ "Lihat panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku dan kau akan menemukan seratus panggilan dari Kai."

" _huh?"_

"Kai menghubungiku Baek. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya." Katanya lirih menatap mata sahabatnya. Dia pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya untuk kembali berbaring di paha sahabatnya. "Aku takut kami bertengkar jika aku mengangkat panggilan ponselnya."

"Lu…."

"Aku mencintai Kai….Aku sangat mencintainya Baek."

Air mata Luhan jatuh bersamaan dengan mata rusanya yang terpejam. Membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menghapusnya dan mencium sayang kening sahabatnya berulang " _sstt…_ Mianhae Lu…Mianhae. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Luhan mencoba membuka matanya. Berusaha untuk tenang dan mencurahkan semua hal yang begitu mengganggunya "Perasaanku buruk tentang hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa cepat atau lambat Kai akan berpaling padaku. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada skandalnya dan Krystal terkuak. Aku-…..Aku merasa Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang nyata."

"Lu…"

"Aku harus apa Baek? _Hksss…."_

" _sst…_ Lu dengarkan aku. Lihat mataku."

Buru-buru Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya. Menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan dan memaksa si rusa menatapnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat bagaimana Luhan bertahan selama lima tahun ini untuk Kai. Beberapa kali dia terus meminta Luhan mengakhirinya namun beberapa kali pula mereka akan bertengkar karena hal ini. membuat terkadang Baekhyun ingin membunuh Kai agar Maknae EXO itu berhenti menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Tenang dan tidurlah. Aku menjagamu _hmm…"_

Rasanya begitu nyaman melihat mata Baekhyun menatapnya. Membisikan kalimat yang begitu ia butuhkan hingga tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk. Luhan bahkan menyetujui untuk bersikap tenang. " _Gomawo Baekieku."_

"Aku menjagamu sayangku. Tidurlah Lu. Besok semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik."

Dan saat tangan Baekhyun dengan lihai menghipnotis ketenangan Luhan maka secara cepat pula dua mata rusa itu kembali terpejam.

Untuk beberapa saat masih terdengar isakan. Namun detik berikutnya nafas Luhan terdengar beraturan membuat giliiran Baekhyun yang terisak merasakan sakitnya menjadi Luhan, dia pun membekap paksa mulutnya sebelum

" _haaah-…."_

Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit-langit. Hatinya begitu sesak dan tak tega melihat Luhan mendertita. Bukan hanya karena masalah Kai, pria mungil yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya adalah pria yang begitu banyak menerima penderitaan di hidupnya. Pekerjaan, keluarga dan kini sang kekasih seolah terus mencekiknya kuat tanpa memberinya nafas walau sejenak.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun memohon pada Luhan untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang hanya memberikan kebencian untuknya, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang terus menyakiti harga dirinya dan melupakan sang kekasih yang terus membuatnya menangis.

Beberapa kali pula Baekhyun menangis agar Luhan mendengarkannya namun Luhan menolak-….Dia cukup keras kepala untuk bertahan di dunia yang terus memberikan penderitaan untuknya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Baekhyun berjanji akan menjadi satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang dimiliki Luhan, _ketenangan_ untuk Luhannya

Karena untuknya Luhan dan sang ayah adalah dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dua orang yang selalu ingin ia jaga. Dua orang yang selalu ia doakan untuk hidup dengan bahagia.

Jika satu terluka maka Baekhyun akan menjadi yang paling sakit, dan mengingat bagaimana terlukanya Luhan membuat tangisan yang ditahannya sejak pagi tadi meledak pilu.

Baekhyun tak tahan melihat Luhannya terus berpura-pura kuat. Membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah karena tak bisa membantu mengurangi luka dihati pria yang selalu menjaganya dengan baik hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Lu. Aku janji sayangku. Bahagialah Lu- _hkss…_ Bahagialah kumohon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…_

"Hey cantik kau sudah bangun?"

Yang disapa mendengus kesal. Beberapa kali melihat arloji sebelum berjalan mendekati hidupnya dan

 _Grep…._

Dia mendekap pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya begitu erat. Enggan melepaskan sampai Baekienya meronta dan mulai mendengus kesal "Jangan ganggu aku Lu!"

"Aku lapar."

" _araseo,,,_ Sebentar lagi matang. Tunggu di meja makan."

"Mau memeluk Baekie saja."

"Astaga Luhan! Maaf mengatakan ini tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu."

" _ish!_ Aku akan menikahimu Baek. Ayo kita menikah saja."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar celotehan sahabatnya. Dan dilihat dari cara Luhan merengek manja maka bisa dipastikan sahabatnya sudah jauh lebih baik pagi ini. "Aku tahu kau depresi Lu. Tapi maaf-…Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah dengannya."

"MWO?"

"Cepat tunggu di meja makan."

"Tidak mau! Cepat katakan siapa kekasihmu?"

"Lu…."

" _haah…._ "

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya. Melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun sebelum menyerah mengganggu sang sahabat. Dikecupnya bibi Baekhyun sebelum berjalan pasrah ke meja makan "Baiklah. aku dicampakan lagi."

"Saranghae Lu."

"Makan cintamu! Kau mencintai orang lain." Katanya bergumam kesal sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan meletakkan malas kepalanya di meja. Berniat untuk merengek sepanjang hari sebelum aroma nasi goreng yang dibawakan Baekhyun mengalahkan sikap bocahnya.

" _whoa…."_

"Kau suka?"

Matanya berbinar lucu disertai anggukan cepat dengan bibir terbuka " _eoh…!"_ katanya bersiap mengambil nasi di piringnya sebelum

 _Sret..!_

" _Baek!"_

"Cium pipiku dulu sebelum makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu Zhou yang akan makan semua nasi ini!"

"Kucing gempal itu tidak boleh makan lebih banyak." Katanya merebut nasi di tangan Baekhyun sebelum

 _Chu~_

Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun, membuat sang koki tersenyum senang dan membiarkan Luhan menghabiskan makanannya. "Kau - _nghh-_ tidak mak- _nggh-_ makan?"

"Pelan-pelan Lu."

Setelah memperingatkan Luhan, Baekhyun kembali ke dapur. Mengambilkan segelas jus untuk Luhan sebelum matanya menatap takjub melihat bagaimana nasi goreng buatannya habis dalam hitungan detik "Kau kelaparan ya?" katanya terkekeh dan menyerahkan air untuk Luhan.

"Minum ini."

Luhan masih sibuk mengunya nasi goreng sebelum mengambil jus di tangan Baekhyun. Menenggaknya cepat dan

 _Ah~_

"Kau yang terbaik Baek! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa masakanmu."

"Kau harus belajar memasak kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan menikahimu saja."

"Terserahmu saja." Timpal Baekhyun membersihkan nasi di sudut bibir Luhan dan mulai ikut menenggak jus apelnya. Keduanya menikmati jus masing-masing dalam diam, sesekali bermain dengan Zhou yang berkeliaran sampai suara Luhan terdengar memanggil Baekhyunnya.

"Baek."

" _hmm."_

"Bersihkan bibirku."

Baekhyun yang sedang menenggak jus apelnya melihat Luhan. Begitu merasa gemas pada pria dua puluh lima tahun yang hanya meminum jus apel saja harus berceceran di seluruh sudut bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun tak repot-repot menghapus dengan tisue dan lebih memilih membersihan bibir Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini siapa pria yang akan menikahimu Lulu sayang." Katanya gemas membersihkan bibir Luhan disambut kekehan oleh Luhan "Baekie tentu saja."

" _ish!_ Aku rasa aku akan segera menikah."

" _huh?"_

Baekhyun ikut membersihkan tangannya sejenak. Tersenyum menatap Luhan sebelum menggenggam tangan sahabatnya "Aku menemukan pria yang mencintaiku. Benar-benar tulus kali ini."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Lu….Aku serius, Hubungan kami sudah berjalan satu tahun dan aku rasa dia sangat mencintaiku karena kepulangannya kali ini untuk bertemu ayahku."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan pria itu padaku."

" _he he he_ Mian. Aku memiliki semacam trauma jika memperkenalkan kekasihku padamu."

"Trauma?"

"Kau ingat berapa kali aku kencan?"

" _umhh.._ Sekitar sepuluh kali."

"Ya sepuluh kali! Dan sepuluh pria brengsek itu berpaling padaku saat aku mengenalkan Luluku yang cantik pada mereka."

" _ah-….."_

Luhan menyadari maksud Baekhyun kali ini. Membuatnya terkekeh mengingat bagaimana satu persatu kekasih Baekhyun mendekatinya di malam pertama Baekhyun mengenalkan mereka pada Luhan.

Dia pun menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak hati sebelum tertawa percaya diri mencari topik untuk membela diri "Setidaknya kau tahu mereka tidak serius padamu kan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi kali ini aku rasa dia tulus padaku. Dia sangat tampan Lu."

"Apa perlu aku menggodanya untuk mengetahui seberapa tulus dia padamu?"

" _ish…!_ Tidak perlu. Kali ini aku sangat yakin padanya."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Bisa ya…Bisa tidak." Katanya menjawab Luhan hingga raut bertanya yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya "Kalau begitu siapa kekasihmu? Mungkin aku akan tahu jika kau menyebutnya."

"Namanya-…"

 _Drrtt…drtt…_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar bersamaan dengan suara Baekhyun. Membuat si pria mengambil cepat ponselnya sebelum

 _Sret…_

"Ada apa?"

"MWO?"

Baekhyun menyadari perubahan warna wajah Luhan. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ memegang tangan sahabatnya namun Luhan memberikan _gestur_ kalau dia baik-baik saja " _sebentar."_ Katanya berbisik pada Baekhyun dan beralih ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA?"

"OH SIAL-…! KALAU BEGITU KITABERANGKAT HARI INI JUGA!"

Selesai berteriak Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberitahu Baekhyun dengan tergesa "Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian."

"Kenapa Lu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku akan berangkat ke Thailand selama tiga hari."

" _huh?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Mereka mencoba mencuri artisku."

"Siapa?"

"TOP's ent. Mereka mengincar artisku juga." Katanya panik sebelum tangan Baekhyun memegang kuat lengannya "Baek aku kehabisan waktu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya bawa pakaianku dan tak perlu kembali ke apartemenmu."

" _huh?"_

"Kau membuang waktu jika pergi ke apartemenmu Lu."

Luhan menyadari maksud Baekhyun, membuatnya diam sejenak sebelum memeluk cepat sahabatnya "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Baek." Katanya bergumam sangat senang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di mobil. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian termodis untukmu."

"Tidak perlu Baek. Aku hanya butuh pakaian secukupnya."

"Percuma memiliki sahabat _designer_ jika penampilanmu mengecewakan. Jadi jangan berisik dan tunggu di _basement._ Oke?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi - _untuk berpamitan kali ini-_ memeluknya cukup erat sebelum mencium kedua pipi sahabatnya "Jaga diri saat aku pergi."

"Araseo."

"Aku tunggu di _basement."_ Katanya mengambil cepat tas yang akan ia bawa sebelum mengerling sayang sahabatnya "Aku sangat menyayangimu Byun Baek."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, membiarkan Luhan terburu-buru sampai pintu apartemen benar-benar tertutup kali ini dan dia pun menyiapkan seluruh pakaian terbaiknya untuk digunakan Luhan "Aku lebih menyayangimu Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon airport_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KATAKAN PADA MEREKA AKU DATANG MEMBAWA KONTRAK."

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya berteriak memaki asistennya yang dia tempatkan di Thailand. Merasa tim nya begitu ceroboh hingga kedua artis yang sudah menjadi targetnya selama satu tahun ini nyaris di rebut begitu saja oleh agensi yang merupakan rival dari agensi tempatnya bekerja.

Membuat Luhan mengabaikan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang menabraknya hingga tak sengaja

 _BRAK….!_

Dia menabrak seseorang - _pria tinggi tebakannya-_ membuat Luhan meletakkan ponsel di antara bahu dan telinga lalu berjongkok membantu membereskan kertas berserakan karena ulahnya "MWO? BERANI SEKALI MEREKA! KATAKAN PADA MEREKA KEDUA REMAJA ITU MILIK OSH ENT!-…. _ini kertas anda._ Maafkan saya tuan." Katanya memberikan cepat kertas yang berserakan pada pemiliknya sebelum kembali mengejar peawatnya yang akan segera _take off._

"BAIKLAH AKU SUDAH TAKE OFF. TUNGGU AKU DISANA!"

Luhan kembali berteriak dan tak lama menghilang di kerumunan bandara. Meninggalkan pria yang baru saja ditabraknya begitu saja hingga membuat pria tersebut tertawa kecil.

Awalnya dia geram namun saat melihat _id card_ yang menggantung di leher pria yang menabraknya maka di hanya bisa memaklumi bahwa apapun yang membuat pria tersebut terburu-buru pastilah berkaitan dengan perusahannya-…. _artisnya._

"Aku rasa kau karyawanku." Katanya terkekeh geli mengenali _id card_ dengan tulisan OSH ent' Manager yang menggantung di leher pria tersebut membuatnya terus tertawa sampai

"OH SEHUN!"

Pria tampan berkulit agak gelap memanggil namanya. Membuat pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menoleh dan sedikit mencibir mendapati pria yang terlambat menjemputnya "Harusnya Direktur Oh, Jung Yunho- _ssi!"_

"Jung Yunho kepalamu!"

Sehun pun tertawa mendengar celotehan kakak sepupunya. Membuatnya memeluk cepat pria yang memiliki agensinya sendiri dan bekerjasama dengan sahabatnya

"Park Chanyeol!"

Yang disapa tersenyum dengan lesung pipi terlihat di wajahnya. Menghampiri pria yang tumbuh besar bersamanya sejak kecil dan memeluknya dengan erat "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana ayahmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Well-…Kalau begitu selamat bersaing dengan JYC ent' Direktur Oh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan menyambut tangan dua pria pemilik agensi yang merupakan saingannya "Dengan senang hati." Katanya tertawa sebelum

"DIREKTUR OH!"

Sehun melihat pria paruh baya berlari terengah menghampirinya. Dan melihat dia membawa "pasukan hitam" menjemputnya sudah dipastikan bahwa sekertaris ayahnya yang kini menjadi sekertarisnya jelas berlebihan di hari pertamanya menggantikan sang ayah "Paman siapa mereka?"

"Mereka pengawal anda direktur Oh _."_

Sehun melepas rangkulan sepupu dan sahabatnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mendekati sekertarisnya "Aku rasa artisku lebih membutuhkan pengawal daripada diriku. Jadi suruh mereka pulang dan kau bisa menungguku di kantor paman."

"Tapi direktur…."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku harus menemui seseorang lebih dulu."

" _huh?"_

"Kekasihku. Aku harus menemuinya lebih dulu."

"Baiklah direktur. Kita pergi!"

Sehun tersenyum melihat paman Kim mendengarkannya. Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa dan kembali berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung…Aku tidak menyangka bocah ini memiliki kekasih!"

"Aku juga yeol…"

"Terus saja mencibir. Tunggu sampai aku melangkahi kalian dan menikah lebih dulu."

" _uuu…._ Oh Sehun akan menikah." Keduanya mengenal betul siapa Sehun. Dia memang tipe setia, tapi jika belum menemukan pujaan hatinya Sehun akan terus bermain-main pada pasangannya.

Paling cepat satu minggu dan paling lama sepuluh hari hubungan Sehun dengan pria atau wanita yang hanya dijadikan tempatnya bermain, membuat diantara mereka bertiga-…Sehunlah yang memiliki _cap_ Playboy paling buruk semasa kuliah maupun saat dia bekerja di Jepang sebelum menggantikan ayahnya di Seoul saat ini.

"Aku serius dengan pasanganku kali ini!"

"Benarkah? Lalu sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan? Satu jam? Sepuluh jam? Atau satu-…"

"Satu tahun."

" _huh?"_

Sehun menikmati ekpresi Yunho dan Chanyeol sebelum merangkul paksa pundak dua pria yang akan menjadi rival sekaligus teman bisnisnya nanti "Aku sudah berkencan selama satu tahun kali ini." katanya berujar bangga sebelum mengerling dua wajah melongo di sampingnya "Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kekasihmu bekerja disini?"

" _eoh…_ Dia designer dan beberapa artisku menggunakan _design_ darinya untuk perform-…EXO terutama."

"E-X-O."

Pegangan tangan Chanyeol mengeras di kemudinya. Entah mengapa setiap kali mendengar nama EXO hatinya bergumul panas, ingin rasanya dia membubarkan _boy band_ besutan ayah Sehun itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Namun saat dia sadar dua pasang mata yang lain memperhatikan maka Chanyeol hanya bisa diam menenangkan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol melihat sekilas mata Sehun. Sedikit menghindari tatapan bertanya sahabatnya sebelum tersenyum meyakinkan "Tentu saja. Cepat masuk dan temui kekasihmu."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, aku akan aktif bekerja mulai besok." Katanya menoleh ke belakang untuk berpamitan pada Yunho sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Membuat Yunho ikut berpindah tempat sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia memasang _seatbelt_ di samping Chanyeol. Memperhatikan wajah gusar teman adiknya sebelum tertawa dan melihat kosong ke depan "Kau terlihat menyedihkan yeol."

" _huh?"_

"Kentara sekali wajahmu sangat membenci EXO - _ani-_ kau terlihat ingin menghabisi si Maknae EXO. Aku benar kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sengit sebelum menyalakan mobilnya. Dilihatnya jalanan kosong ke depan sebelum menyeringai penuh kemarahan "Ya. Aku ingin sekali menghabisi Kim Jongin!" katanya berujar penuh kebencian sebelum

 _BRRM….!_

Dia meninggalkan tempat dimana kekasih Sehun bekerja untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa sang aktor sekaligus solois terkenal yang bekerja di bawah naungan Sehun sekaligus berstatus sebagai kekasihnya - _Do Kyungsoo-_ terlibat skandal dengan rekan satu labelnya yang tak lain merupakan Maknae _boy group_ yang sedang dipuja hampir di seluruh dunia-… _Kim Jongin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tring…._

"Selamat datang di-….Sehun?"

" _sst…."_

Adalah Bae Suzy. Partner sekaligus rekan kekasihnya dalam mendesign pakaian. Wanita yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Sehun mengatakan cinta pada pria cantiknya yang kini terlihat semakin cantik saat fokus menggambar _design_ pakaian terbaru untuk butiknya.

Dia pun meminta partner kekasihnya untuk diam, membuat si kekasih aktor tampan itu pun mengangguk setuju dan meminta seluruh karyawannya untuk diam dan tak mengganggu moment sepasang kekasih yang sudah tiga bulan terpisah.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."

" _gomawo_ Bae-…"

"Bukan masalah untukku Oh." timpalnya dan tak lama meninggalkan butik diikuti empat karyawannya yang sedang bertugas siang ini.

Sehun pun hanya diam menikmati bagaimana cantik kekasihnya saat ini, memperhatikan bagaiamana kekasihnya fokus bekerja dengan tangan yang lihai menggambar di kertas terkadang disertai gerutuan karena salah dengan ukuran.

Membuatnya tersenyum sangat gemas mendekati pria yang sudah mengisi hidupnya satu tahun ini sebelum

 _Grep…_

"Astaga.."

"Aku rindu sekali pada kekasihku. Sangat rindu."

Yang dipeluk mengenal dengan mudah suara siapa yang sedang menciumi tengkuknya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu hebat antara berharap dan takut jika dia salah menebak. Pria yang kerap kali menggunakan _eyeliner_ itu pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh sebelum

"SEHUNNA!"

Mengetahui itu kekasihnya yang datang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Pria itu bahkan melompat ke pelukan kekasihnya sampai dipeluk nyaris terjatuh jika tak bisa menahan dua bobot berat badan saat ini.

Membuat si pria tampan tersenyum senang dan menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Posisi mereka masih saling memeluk sampai yang lebih tinggi melepas pelukannya. Mengusap sayang wajah yang dirindukannya sebelum mengecup kening pria yang sudah satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu-…Baekhyunna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

Malam sudah menyapa negeri yang terkenal akan gingsengnya itu. Membuat beberapa warganya bergegas mencari kehangatan di tempat mereka tinggal. Entah bertemu dengan keluarga atau berkumpul bersama teman adalah hal yang kerap kali dilakukan sebagian besar warga Seoul.

Membuat satu pria tampan yang _khas_ dengan lesung pipinya juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat di apartement mewah miliknya. Dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk menghiburnya. Tak ada keluarga maupun teman yang bisa dia kunjungi. Membuat pria tampan itu sedikit tersenyum lirih sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Harapannya saat keluar dari mobil dia menemukan ketenangan. Namun sialnya baru beberapa langkah menuju gedung apartemen dia merasa sangat terganggu melihat Poster besar yang tergantung di seberang apartemennya.

Bukan karena ukuran poster itu tentu saja. Tapi karena pria yang berada di poster itu adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya hati seorang Park Chanyeol malam ini.

Awalnya dia diam memperhatikan bagaimana senyum _innconent_ kekasihnya terpajang di poster. Namun mengingat skandal yang melibatkan dirinya terkuak-….Hati Chanyeol kembali berdenyut sakit. Ingin sekali dia menemui kekasihnya dan meminta penjelasan, tapi mengingat suasana masih sangat memanas maka hanya diam yang bisa dilakukannya.

Membuat si pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum lirih dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai wajah di poster itu. Membuat gerakan mengusap udara seraya berkata

"Aku merindukanmu-….Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thailand…_

 _._

 _._

"Setelah Jisoo-…Kau bahkan mendapatkan Ten dan Lisa. _I'm so proud to my baby."_

"I'm a Man and not baby."

"Terserahmu saja! Omong-omong aku tidak tahu bahasa Thai mu sudah sangat lancar Lu."

Luhan menikmati bagaimana Minseok memujinya. Membuat malam pertamanya di Thailand terasa sangat lengkap dan menyenangkan karena dua hal.

Pertama dia memenangkan kontrak dengan dua calon _trainee_ berbakatnya. Kedua dia bisa lari menjauh dari masalah cinta pelik yang mencekik kuat lehernya. Membuat dirinya sangat bersemangat sebelum menjawab asal pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan - _jawaban yang sangat asal-_

"Jangan panggil aku SWAG jika meniru cara mereka berbicara saja aku tidak tahu."

Langkah beriringan mereka pun terhenti bersamaan dengan celotehan omong kosong milik sahabatnya. Membuat pria yang berstatus sebagai pelatih vocal dan _attitude_ di tempat mereka itu mendengus - _sangat kesal-_ sebelum

"LU!"

"APA?"

"Apa hubungannya bahasa Thai dengan SWAG?"

" _ah-…._ Tidak ada ya?"

"Kau benar-benar…! Kemari! Biar kupukul kepalamu." Katanya berlahan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Ckit….!_

Bersamaan dengan kekesalan Minseok maka terlihat mobil mewah berhenti di depan mereka. Membuat Minseok bertanya-tanya siapa yang berada dalam mobil sampai kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

" _tidak-…_."

"Minnieya ada apa? Apa kau melihat hantu? Kenapa tidak jadi memukulku!"

Yang berparas cantik masih terus mengejek temannya. Sampai mata Minseok menatap serius padanya barulah Luhan diam-…Mencoba mendekati sahabatnya dan bertanya khawatir pada Minseok "Ada apa?"

"Kai…."

" _huh?"_

 _BLAM…!_

Mendengar suara mobil terbuka membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat Minseok begitu pucat sampai reaksinya tak berbeda jauh mendapati sang kekasih berada tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Kai?"

Luhan melangkah mundur melihat Kai berdiri disana tanpa perlindungan apapun. Pria tampannya bahkan tak memakai masker atau sekedar jaket untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan hanya berdiri disana sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan masih menjauh namun warga sekitar Thailand bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengenali siapa Kai dari jarak sedekat ini. membuat Luhan bergerak cemas menyadari bahwa sudah beberapa gadis yang memekik menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kai-… _Maknae EXO!_

"Masuk ke dalam mobil."

Dengan tenangnya Kai meminta Luhan masuk. Dia bahkan menghindari beberapa gadis yang mulai mengganggunya dengan mata yang tak berkedip dan hanya melihat pada Luhannya.

"Kau gila."

"Jika kau terus diam dan tak masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka akan menggangguku."

"Pergi."

"Tidak sebelum aku berbicara denganmu. Masuk kedalam mobil-….SEKARANG!"

Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya, menyadari Kai terlalu banyak menarik perhatian membuatnya sangat cemas. Dia pun tergesa melepas jaketnya sebelum mendekati sang kekasih dan

 _Sret…!_

"Aku sangat membencimu Kim Jongin." Katanya menyembunyikan wajah Kai dengan jaketnya sedikit berbisik marah sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil sesuai permintaan Kai. Membuat si pria berkulit _tan_ tersenyum begitu lega karena setidaknya Luhan tak lagi menghindarinya. Dia pun mengerling sang pelatih vokal sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Mengabaikan bisikan dari beberapa gadis yang mengenalnya sebagai Kai EXO dan hanya masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum

 _BRRMM…_

Dia menjalankan cepat mobil yang sengaja ia beli beberapa menit lalu. Sedikit menoleh menatap rindu pada sang kekasih dibalas seribu bungkam oleh Luhan. Membuat Kai menghela dalam nafasnya menyadari bahwa Luhan akan menjadi Luhannya yang selalu berpura-pura kuat untuk semua hal.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting…!_

Lift mengantarnya ke lantai dua puluh tiga tempat apartemennya berada. Membuat lamunan pria yang juga memiliki agensi bersama Yunho itu sedikit buyar dan bergegas keluar dari dalam lift.

" _haah-….."_

Yang paling menyita pikirannya adalah sang kekasih. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat ponsel dan menimbang apakah dia harus menghubungi Kyungsoo atau terus menahan diri. Sesekali dia akan menekan tombol _dial_ menghubungi sang kekasih. Namun detik berikutnya dia hanya berakhir menghela nafas menyadari bahwa ini belum saatnya bicara dengan Kyungsoonya.

Chanyeol - _pria tampan yang terlihat berantakan itu-_ menghela nafas. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya sebelum

 _Tap..!_

Langkah kakinya berhenti melihat siapa yang sedang berjongkok dengan kepala tersembunyi tepat di depan apartemennya. Jantungnya cukup berdebar dengan tangan terkepal sebelum lirihan lolos dari bibirnya.

" _Kyungsoo?"_

Chanyeol sangat hafal bagaimana postur tubuh pria mungilnya. Terlalu hafal hingga rasanya sesak menebak sudah berapa lama prianya berjongkok disana. Dan merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, maka pria bermata bulat itu secara _refleks_ mencari asal suara. Berharap itu sang kekasih dan benar saja-….saat kedua mata mereka bertemu Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung sebelum menyapa Chanyeol sedikit putus asa.

"Yeol…"

"…."

Chanyeol hanya diam saat suara yang ia rindukan memanggil lirih namanya. Antara senang bercampur marah dia rasakan saat ini. Namun saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya kelelahan maka rasa marah seorang Park Chanyeol ikut menguap digantikan rasa cemasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu sayang."

 _Ini gila-…._ Kyungsoo bahkan tahu _password_ apartemennya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan aktor terkenal sepertinya di depan apartemennya. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal sebelum menyadari pria mungilnya kini berjalan terhuyung mendekatinya.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu. Aku merindukanmu yeol." Katanya berjalan gontai mendekati kekasihnya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh namun beruntung Chanyeol selalu berada disana untuk menangkap tubuh lelahnya.

"Baiklah kita bicara."

Mendengar respon Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo begitu bahagia. Dia pun buru-buru memeluk tubuh Chanyeol hingga secara _refleks_ Chanyeol menggendong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Kyungsoo juga melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol sementara sang kekasih menekan _password_ apartemen hingga

 _Klik…!_

Apartemen terbuka dan ditutup dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol setelah mereka masuk.

Chanyeol pun membawa Kyungsoo ke sofa terdekat sebelum bergegas mengambil air untuk diminum sang kekasih. Buru-buru melepas jas hitamnya dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo "Minumlah Soo."

Kyungsoo mengambil cepat air mineral yang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum

 _Glup…glup…_

Dia menenggaknya dalam hitungan detik. Meletakkan asal gelas yang digunakan untuk menatap sang kekasih yang sedang membantu melepas jaketnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini. Bagaimana jika _fans_ mu melihat dan kau-…."

" _Mianhae…."_

Gerakan Chanyeol membuka jaket Kyungsoo sedikit terhenti. Dia tahu kalimat penyesalan itu ditujukan untuk apa namun rasanya dia tidak siap mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dan hanya mengalah menganggap skandal itu tak pernah ada.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan Kai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan malam itu. aku minta maaf _yeol…._ Maaf membuatmu kecewa-.. _hksss."_

Kyungsoo tertunduk dan terisak pilu disana. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertegun menyadari satu hal bahwa saat ini-….Secara tidak langsung kekasihnya membenarkan skandal dengan Kai, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit namun ia abaikan.

Karena untuk Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo menangis lebih menyakitkan dari skandal yang memberitakan hubungan Kyungsoo dan maknae sialan itu. membuatnya hanya tersenyum pahit dan mulai memeluk sayang tubuh Kyungsoonya "Tidak apa Soo. Aku mengerti."

" _hkss-….._ Mianhae. Jangan hindari aku lagi yeol. Aku-…Aku mencintaimu."

" _sstt…._ Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Hey baby dengarkan aku."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo penuh cinta. Memaksa mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan dahi yang dia tampilkan. Chanyeol pun perlahan menghapus air mata itu dan memutuskan mengalah dan menganggap skandal itu tak pernah terjadi. Mencium sayang kening Kyungsoo sebelum tersenyum sangat tampan menatap pria yang sudah tiga tahun ini mengisi hidupnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu sayang. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Benar- _hks-…_ Benarkah."

"Tentu. Apapun untuk penguin kecilku."

"YEOLLL!"

Kyungsoo melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat tubuh Chanyeol terlentang di lantai sementara dia berada di atasnya. Keduanya saling menatap penuh kerinduan sebelum Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan mencium sayang bibir kekasihnya.

Dia berusaha untuk bangun namun Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya "Ada apa sayang?" katanya bingung namun sedikit senang saat tangan Kyungsoo bermain di kemejanya. Penguin kecilnya bahkan membuka satu persatu kemeja yang ia gunakan sebelum menatap nakal padanya.

"Baby Soo merindukan yeolie…"

Astaga-….Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri melihat kekasihnya. Membuatnya hampir menerkam Kyungsoo jika tak ingin membuat kekasihnya sedikit lebih berusaha. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit kencang bibirnya, mengetahui permainan Chanyeol sebelum tangannya bermain semakin nakal di tubuh Chanyeol. Sesekali dia menggesekan kedua kejantanan mereka sebelum berbisik sangat menggoda "Sentuh aku malam ini." katanya menjawab seduktif sebelum

 _Ngghh….._

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya sudah bergumul dengan ciuman panas. Melepas rindu mereka dengan menyatukan dua tubuh yang sudah menggeliat rindu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

Apartemen yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul itu pun kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampilkan _designer_ muda yang tubuhnya tak henti di jamah sang kekasih. Keduanya bahkan sudah bergumul panas di dalam mobil sampai yang lebih cantik menghentikan pria tampannya.

"Sehun-.. _nghmphh.."_

"Baby aku merindukanmu."

Sehun - _kekasih sang designer-_ tak sedikitpun memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun. Membuat si pria cantik sedikit menggeliat risih sebelum berhasil melepaskan cengkraman kekasihnya "Kenapa?"

"Sabarlah sedikit. Kau belum makan apapun."

Sehun kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sudah menjamah ke hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun "Aku bisa memakan dirimu malam ini."

"Sehun-….!"

" _araseo…araseo…."_

Yang sudah bernafsu akhirnya mengalah. Sedikit mendengus hingga terdengar suara tawa gemas dari kekasihnya "Sebentar saja sayang. Kau bisa "memakan" diriku setelah mengisi perut." Katanya mencium bibir Sehun sebelum bergegas menuju dapur.

"Duduklah di sofa sayang."

" _araseo…._ Cepat masak dan layani aku Baek."

" _ish!_ Aku terdengar seperti pria panggilan!"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Mengelilingi apartemen sang kekasih sampai dia teringat satu hal "Sayang."

" _hmm?"_

"Kau bilang tinggal bersama temanmu? Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun yang sedang membuat _omelete_ sedikit tersenyum sebelum menjawab sedikit berteriak "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis."

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

Sehun mulai melihat foto-foto yang berjejer. Menyadari tak menemukan satu foto pun tentang pria yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelum suara kekasihnya menjawab dari dapur "Ke Thailand selama tiga hari sayang."

Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti sejenak. Awalnya dia melepaskan Baekhyun karena takut teman kekasihnya datang. Namun saat Baekhyun mengatakan temannya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis maka tak ada alasan Sehun untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Dia pun buru-buru berlari ke dapur sebelum

 _Sret….!_

Setelah mematikan cepat kompor yang menyala, Sehun menarik lengan kekasihnya. Mengunci tubuh mungil sang kekasih di antara _wastafel_ dan meja dapur dengan tangan yang melingkar semakin seduktif di pinggang kekasihnya.

"S- _se_ -..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan sayang."

Sehun sengaja menghimpit semakin kuat tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap kekasihnya penuh gairah sebelum menundukkan tubuh dan berbisik " _Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi sayang."_ Katanya menggoda dan tak lama mengunci bibir gugup Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Membawa gairah itu semakin memuncak untuk mencapai nikmat bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…._

Setelah menyewa motel terdekat dengan hotelnya-….Luhan membawa sang kekasih ke dalam. Menatapnya jengah dan tak percaya sebelum berteriak sangat marah. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA? HAH!"

"YA! YA! AKU GILA KARENA KAU-….AKU GILA KARENA MERINDUKANMU."

Dengan sesuka hatinya Kai menarik lengan Luhan. Memaksanya ke dalam ciuman panas hingga membuat tubuh Luhan lemas seketika. Bisa saja dia membalas ciuman itu namun Luhan menyadari bahwa ini salah dari awal.

Harusnya bukan seperti ini cara mereka bertemu setelah skandal gila tentang dirinya terkuak. Luhan bahkan sudah menahan diri karena rasa sakitnya lalu kemudian harus menerima perlakuan Kai yang kasar padanya. Membuat pria kecil itu mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya sebelum mendorong tubuh sang kekasih dan

 _PLAK…!_

"TEGA SEKALI KAU PADAKU!"

Luhan sudah menangis hebat saat ini. Merasa begitu terluka tak hanya karena skandal yang dibuat sang kekasih namun juga karena sikap Kai padanya. Membuatnya sangat marah dengan mata yang menatap kecewa pada kekasihnya "JIKA KAU BOSAN PADAKU CEPAT AKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA! AKU LELAH KAI-….AKU LELAH MENCINTAIMU!"

"Lu aku mohon maafkan aku."

"MAAF? MAAF UNTUK APA? MAAF KARENA KAU MENCIUM KYUNGSOO DAN KAMERA MENANGKAPMU? MAAF KARENA BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU HAH!"

Luhan berteriak semakin kencang saat ini, emosinya bahkan tak stabil membuat Kai begitu cemas. Dia berkali-kali ingin mendekati Luhannya namun berkali-kali pula Luhan menghindar dan semakin berteriak kencang.

"TEGA SEKALI KAU PADAKU KAI-…..KAU BILANG MENCINTAIKU DAN AKAN MENIKAHIKU! KENAPA KAU-….AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN!"

Kai menagis dalam diam. Menikmati rasa bersalahnya saat Luhan memakinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Luhan, merasa begitu putus asa dan takut jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir dirinya berstatus sebagai kekasih dari pria yang ia cintai selama lima tahun.

"PERGI KAU!-….ENYAH DARI HIDUPKU KIM-…"

BRAK…!

Kai berlutut di depan Luhan. Memohon ampun untuk kesalahannya dan hanya diam menatap kemarahan sang kekasih. Membuat Luhan sedikit tenang sebelum suara tawa mengerikan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Untuk apa kau berlutut? Pikirmu aku akan memaafkanmu? Pikirmu aku akan-…"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

 _Hening…._

Luhan berhenti berteriak sementara Kai mengambil kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Tangannya sudah menyatu untuk memohon pada Luhan sementara wajahnya dipenuhi air mata yang mewakili perasaan hancur dan takutnya malam ini.

"Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku Lu."

"Aku menghianatimu dan pantas dihukum. Maafkan aku sayang."

"Aku pantas di benci. Dan kau bisa - _hks-…_ Kau bisa melakukan apapun sebagai rasa marahmu sayang. Kau bisa melakukan apapun kecuali satu hal-….." katanya menatap mata rusa Luhan yang kebingungan sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicara.

"Jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidupmu tanpamu Lu. Aku mohon-….AKU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SAYANG!"

Pada dasarnya Luhan sangat mencintai Kai. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia tidak pernah bisa melihat Kai menangis. Terlebih kekasihnya menangis karena memohon agar hubungan mereka tidak diakhiri. Membuatnya begitu sesak hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekati pria yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan bahwa ada hubungan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya iba. Melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya sesak dalam hitungan detik pula.

Dia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Kai-….Dan saat Kai berada tepat di depan kedua matanya hanya untuk meminta maaf dan menyesali apa yang dilakukannya. Maka disinilah Luhan-….Berjongkok di depan sang kekasih dan tersenyum dengan serpihan hati yang sudah hancur berkeping.

"Lu Mianhae…. _hks..._ Luhan-…."

"Penggemar wanitamu akan membunuhku jika melihat idola mereka menangis tersedu seperti ini."

" _huh?"_

Kai dibuat bingung saat tangan lembut kekasihnya mengusap lembut pipinya. Dia juga bisa merasakan kelembutan suara Luhannya yang tak lagi berteriak. Membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berharap sampai tak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin-….Sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan-…."

 _Grep….!_

Kai memeluk tubuh rapuh itu begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga rasanya dia ingin membawa Luhan kemanapun dia pergi. Terkadang rasanya dia menjadi pria yang begitu jahat untuk kekasihnya. Terkadang dia bahkan terlalu beruntung mendapatkan pria seperti Luhan. membuatnya bersumpah untuk terus menjaga Luhan dan tak akan membuat prianya menangis lagi.

"Aku keterlaluan kali ini. Maafkan aku sayang. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu-…."

Kai melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Menatap dua mata rusa itu penuh cinta sebelum mencium sayang kening sang kekasih "Aku yang akan mati jika kau pergi dari hidupku. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku Lu. Tetaplah di sisiku sayang. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan tahu ini hanya ungkapan cinta sesaat dimana kekasihmu meminta kau untuk tetap tinggal namun nanti pada akhirnya dia yang beranjak pergi.

Luhan tahu permintaan untuk tetap di sisi seseorang hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berkomitmen untuk membangun keluarga kecil mereka.

Dengan kata lain Luhan tahu terkadang Kai hanya mengatakan omong kosong padanya. Dia harusnya menolak namun dia tidak peduli-….Sungguh dia tidak peduli.

Karena yang dibutuhkan Luhan adalah sosok yang mencintainya. Sosok yang akan selalu menjaganya dan sosok yang akan menangis jika dia terluka.

Sejauh ini hanya Jongin yang melakukannya-….Dan jika memang hanya Jongin yang akan mencintainya. Maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa cinta Luhan hanya untuk sang kekasih yang kini mencium lembut bibirnya.

Melampiaskan rasa rindu karena perbedaan status di antara mereka.

Sulit memiliki hubungan dengan seorang idol. Terlebih idol itu digemari dan dicintai begitu banyak wanita. Membuat baik Kai dan Luhan harus bersabar selama lima tahun dan berkencan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Melampiaskan gairah mereka dalam diam dan harus bersembunyi. Jika sudah seperti ini rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak pada dunia dan mengatakan

KIM JONGIN MILIKKU!

Dan detik berikutnya dia terkekeh karena melakukan hal itu sama saja membunuh karir kekasihnya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan mencoba mengerti situasi, selalu bersabar saat Kai hanya datang untuk bercinta dengannya di malam hari lalu pergi sebelum pagi datang.

Sudah lima tahun hubungannya dan Kai berjalan seperti itu, kadang Luhan merasa lelah. Namun saat melihat sang kekasih begitu bahagia di atas panggung. Maka rasa lelahnya digantikan dengan kesanggupannya untuk menunggu sebagai kekasih dari seorang _idol._

Dia pun terus menunggu sampai

 _Ah…Kai~_

Sampai akhirnya nanti Kai benar-benar akan menggenggam tangannya erat hingga tak mungkin ia lepas lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _Shall I stay?_**

 _._

" _Ah… yeol~ / Soo-…nghpmmph…"_

 _._

 ** _Would it be a sin?_**

 _._

" _Sehunna-…ahhh~ / Baek-…ngghh~"_

 _._

 ** _If I can't help falling in love with you_**

 _._

" _Kai…nghhh ~ / Lu-haaaan~nghhh…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah-….pada siapa akhirnya cinta mereka menetap. Pada siapa akhirnya cinta mereka tinggal tanpa saling menghianati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ha-Lo-Ha.. beck egen with receh's story ku :v_

 _._

Kwkwkwkw/ ready2 ya gengs…. :v

Niatnya mau intro doang tapi bablas jadi satu chap. Kebiasaan gueh ;"v

.

Okey…. _fyi_ ini _crack pair_ nya kuat2 loh cintanya disini. Dan diliat dari judul kalian juga pasti tau arahnya kemana. ;V. yang gue mau sampaikan selingkuh itu indah gengs /dicekek tiga OTP/

.

HH, CB, KS nya baru mitap di next chap…:*


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** _ **feat**_ **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Support cast :** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika setiap hari dia dapat melihat sang pujaan hati terlelap disampingnya seperti pagi ini-…..Maka Kai rela menukar apapun yang dimilikinya hanya untuk melihat betapa cantiknya Luhan di pagi ini.

Dia rela meninggalkan dunianya sebagai _boyband,_ meninggalkan _fans_ dan dunia yang membesarkannya hanya untuk melihat bulu mata lentik kekasihnya setiap pagi.

Bulu mata lentik yang terlihat sangat menggoda ditambah dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit membuka mencari udara dalam tidurnya. Kai sendiri tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam menikmati wajah cantik Luhan - _kekasihnya-_ yang terlihat sangat kelelahan namun masih memancarkan kecantikan yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan kecantikan seorang bidadari.

Membuat tangannya tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajah mulus kekasihnya dan memuja betapa sempurnanya Luhan untuk pria jahat sepertinya. "Sayangku." Katanya bergumam pelan memuja kesempuraan Luhan. Kai sedikit tersenyum saat mengusap lembut pipi yang selalu merona jika dia sedang memuja kecantikan sang kekasih.

Beralih perlahan mengusap dua kelopak mata yang selalu menatap penuh cinta dan lembut untuknya. - _dia tersenyum lagi-_

Tangannya kemudian menyusuri hidung bangir sang kekasih sampai akhirnya berhenti di pusat gairahnya. Berhenti tepat di bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah dan mencintai semakin dalam. Bibir yang nyaris tak pernah berkata kasar padanya, yang selalu tersenyum sangat cantik, yang selalu menangis jika melihat dia sakit atau terluka dan bibir-….Bibir yang selalu mengatakan - _Kai aku mencintaimu-_ dengan begitu banyak.

Membuat sang kekasih lagi-lagi harus merasa kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia jelas terpesona semakin dalam pada sosok mungil di depannya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum sangat cantik untuk semua hal yang dirasakannya. _Marah, kecewa, sedih atau benci_ sekalipun-…Kekasihnya akan selalu tersenyum, membuat Kai selalu merasa cemas dan takut bahwa dia adalah semua sumber kemarahan, kebencian dan kesedihan kekasihnya sendiri.

Bahkan tangannya berhenti mengusap di bibir Luhan. Memikirkan banyak kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya pada sang kekasih. Dia sering membohongi Luhan, tapi Luhan terus menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar kebohongan yang dilakukannya. Dia juga sering mengingkari janji, tapi esok harinya Luhan akan datang dengan senyum yang menyapanya.

Dan yang paling buruk adalah semua skandal tentangnya. Harusnya Luhan marah dan meminta penjelasan, namun yang dilakukan sang kekasih hanya diam dan menghindar tanpa meminta penjelasan. Membuatnya tersenyum miris sebelum mengecup lembut bibir pria mungilnya.

" _Mianhae…"_

Dengan mata masih tertutup Luhan bergerak sebagai respon. Kekasihnya pun hanya tersenyum gemas dan berniat menciumi lagi bibir mungil Luhan sebelum

 _Drrt…drrtt.._

Perhatiannya terganggu saat ponselnya bergetar. Mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggu _moment_ langka dirinya bersama Luhan sebelum

 _Sret….!_

Mata Kai membulat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Buru-buru dia menyingkap selimut untuk menjawab panggilan ponselnya sebelum

"Kyungsoo? _"_

" _Kai…Kau dimana? Aku sudah tidak melihatmu selama tiga hari."_

"Aku di Thailand. Pagi ini aku kembali."

" _Cepat pulang dan temui aku."_

" _Araseo…._ Tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menemuimu." Katanya tersenyum menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo. Matanya terus menatap Luhan yang kini memunggunginya, dan saat melihat punggung sang kekasih terlihat sangat rapuh maka hanya senyum lirih yang bisa Kai tunjukkan.

 _Merasa menyesal tapi tak bisa menghindari perasaan khususnya yang entah terjadi sejak kapan untuk Kyungsoo._

Kai bahkan terus melepas rindu pada Kyungsoo "nya" dengan bahagia. Sesekali berbisik lalu kemudian tertawa tanpa tahu ada dua telinga yang sedang mendengarnya saat ini.

Ya-….

Yang tidak Kai ketahui adalah saat ini-….Ada hati yang hancur karena mendengar kebahagiaanya dengan pria lain secara langsung. Hati yang terkoyak hancur mendengar dengan kedua telinganya sendiri bahwa memang ada sesuatu terjadi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Membuat mata yang terbuka dan penuh air mata itu kembali dipaksa terpejam. Menikmati bagaimana sakitnya namun bersikeras untuk tetap menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu Soo."_

Yang tidak Kai ketahui adalah betapa besar cinta Luhan untuknya. Betapa rela dia disakiti tanpa menuntut. Dan yang tidak Kai sadari adalah bahwa hari ini dia baru saja melepas seseorang yang sangat besar di hidupnya-….Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjaganya dalam diam tanpa menyakiti sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat kembali Kai _._ Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Soo."

"Baiklah sampai nanti."

 _Pip….!_

" _Whoaa…_ Kau benar-benar rubah licik Do Kyungsoo!"

Adalah Lim Hyunsik-…Main Vocal dan Lead Dance BTOB yang merupakan besutan JYC'ent. Dia merupakan teman akrab dari solois dan aktor terkenal OSH'ent - _Do Kyungsoo-_

Keduanya sedang memiliki _project_ bersama. Membuatnya dengan senang hati datang ke tempat latihan Kyungsoo dan mengerjakan _project_ yang akan menjadi besar untuk dua agensi tempat mereka bernaung.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang berlatih vocal, tapi saat melihat sahabatnya datang maka dia berhenti berlatih. Dia pun dengan cepat menarik Hyunsik ke kafe agensinya sebelum melakukan rencana licik terbilang keji yang baru saja dilakukannya.

" _wae?_ Aku hanya bermain-main."

" _tsk…!_ Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main? Kau bahkan sudah membencinya sejak kita SMA."

"Dan aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku."

"Dengan mengambil kekasihnya?"

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada Hyunsik sesaat. Merasa kalimat _mengambil kekasihnya_ tidak tepat sebelum menyeringai licik dan secara asal membenarkan pertanyaan sahabatnya "Aku tidak mengambil kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang datang padaku."

"Terserah saja! Kebencianmu untuk Luhan tidak masuk akal!"

" _oh ya?_ Sekarang kau membelanya juga? Brengsek!"

Hyunsik terkekeh sebelum menarik cepat kursinya, menyadari bahwa membuat buruk _mood_ Kyungsoo adalah hal buruk sebelum berbisik meminta maaf pada _solois_ terkenal sekelas Do Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hey mau bagaimanapun dia adalah kakak tirimu. Kau tidak bisa-…"

"LIM HYUNSIK!"

" _araseo…araseo…_ Mianhae. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar jatuh ke pelukan Kai?"

"Tidak akan! Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol dan menjadikan Kai sebagai pelampiasanku untuk membalas bajingan itu!"

"Apa kau masih sangat membencinya?"

"Dengan hidupku-….Aku sangat membenci bajingan itu. Karena ibunya ayahku pergi meninggalkan ibuku. Karena kedatangannya dia menghancurkan keluargaku dan aku bersumpah-….Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkannya berkali-kali lebih keji dengan hidupku!"

Kenyataannya bukan seperti itu-…. _Hyunsik_ mengetahuinya.

Karena jika ingin berkata kasar maka yang benar adalah keluarga Kyungsoo yang datang menghancurkan keluarga Luhan. Terdengar kasar memang-…Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kyungsoo bahkan mengetahui hal itu tapi dia mengelak.

Mau bagaimanapun Luhan lebih dulu lahir ke dunia ini. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun sebelum Kyungsoo lahir ke dunia, kedua orang tuanya berencana menikah jika ibu Kyungsoo tak datang dan meminta ayah Luhan bertanggung jawab.

Awalnya ibu Luhan memohon agar ayah Luhan tetap tinggal. Tapi saat tuntutan bisnis mengatakan hal berbeda dan keraguan terlihat di wajah ayah Luhan saat itu. Maka wanita keturunan Beijing - _Xi Shao Han-_ yang merupakan ibu kandung Luhan merelakan calon suami dan ayah dari putranya pergi.

Dan jangan tanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan sikap tenang dan sabarnya, karena sang ibu adalah jawabannya. Jika istri lain akan menjerit dan memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan, maka dengan menggendong Luhan ibunya berkata " _pergilah dan hidup bahagia bersama Sunhye dan putramu. Aku dan Luhan baik."_

Dan dengan satu kalimat pasrah itu sang ayah meninggalkan ibu Luhan untuk hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Setidaknya kebahagiaan itu terjadi sampai Kyungsoo berusia sepuluh tahun. Karena tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh, ibu Luhan datang dan menangis memohon bantuan.

Luhan sakit parah saat itu. Dokter mendiagnosa dia memiliki tumor di otaknya dan harus segera melakukan operasi agar tumornya tak menjadi ganas dan tak menyebar ke bagian vital putranya. Dan demi Tuhan-…Luhannya masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat didiagnosa penyakit mengerikan itu membuat Shao Han tak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan pada pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari putranya.

Do Han Sung - _ayah Kyungsoo dan Luhan-_ pun menyanggupi untuk membantu putra pertamanya, namun berbeda dengan ibu Luhan yang mengerti keputusan sang suami maka ibu Kyungsoo berteriak murka tak menyangka suaminya memiliki wanita dan putra lain selain dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Bajingan itu membunuh ibuku."

"Kau tahu bukan seperti itu keadaannya. Luhan tidak-…."

"LUHAN DAN IBUNYA MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" katanya menjerit pilu mengabaikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya. Kyungsoo terdengar rapuh tiap kali mengingat alasan kematian ibunya adalah karena malam itu-…. _malam dimana ibu Luhan datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya_

 _Ya…_

Karena kejadian mengerikan malam itu Kyungsoo kehilangan ibunya. Ibunya mengalami serangan jantung di malam yang sama saat ayahnya memutuskan pergi untuk menolong putranya yang lain.

Untuk Kyungsoo-…tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari malam itu. membuatnya terus bersumpah untuk menyakiti Luhan dan membuat Luhan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia cintai sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dia tidak peduli jika dia harus dibenci orang karena perbuatannya, yang dia inginkan hanya membuat Luhan menderita dan itu tujuan hidupnya.

 _Mengerikan memang…._

Tapi malam itu Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Iblis menakutkan yang tak segan menghancurkan hidup saudaranya sendiri. _Kakaknya._

Membuat Hyunsik hanya termenung kecil merasa semua kegilaan Kyungsoo harus dihentikan. Terkadang dia takut berteman dengan Kyungsoo, tapi saat Luhan datang dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak menghianati Kyungsoo-…Maka disinilah dia berniat untuk tetap tinggal dan menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan oleh Kyungsoo, _sahabatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A week later…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana dok? Apa Luluku baik-baik saja?"

Dokter tampan yang memakai _name tag_ Park Hae Jin itu pun tersenyum. Mata tajamnya terus melihat ke hasil _ct scan_ sang pasien sebelum tersenyum sangat tampan nyaris membuat air liur Baekhyun menetes.

"Baek!"

Yang dipanggil Lulu merasa kesal karena sahabatnya selalu bertingkah berlebihan pada dokter yang selama lima tahun ini menangani dirinya. Merasa begitu malu namun pada akhirnya tertawa karena sang dokter sepertinya sudah maklum dengan sikap dan tingkah konyol Baekienya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menggoda dokter Park!"

" _huh?"_

"Mulutmu terbuka." Katanya mendesis dibalas pekikan cemas oleh Baekhyun "Omo…omo!" buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya dengan suara tawa dari Luhan dan dokter yang menangani sahabatnya terdengar.

Merasa sangat malu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal, dia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum dengan mantap bertanya

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Lulu? Apa benjolan kecilnya sudah hilang?"

Dokter yang sudah lama mengenal Luhan dan Baekhyun itu pun tertawa dan membalas dua pasiennya dengan sangat santai "Panggil aku Haejin jika tidak ada perawat. Kita teman." Timpalnya membuat Baekhyun memekik centil dan merubah cara memanggil Haejin

" _Haejinna…umhh.._ Apa Lulu sudah lebih baik?"

" _ish!_ Memalukan!"

"Seseorang menggeram."

Baekhyun terkekeh menggoda sahabatnya sebelum kembali bertanya pada Haejin - _serius kali "_

"Jadi Luhan bagaimana?"

Haejin beralih menatap Luhan saat ini, bertanya langsung pada si pasien dan memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak menyembunyikan apapun "Apa kau masih sering merasakan sakit di kepala?"

Luhan mengira-ngira sejenak sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Setelah operasi dua tahun yang lalu aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Sakit kepala?"

" _umhh…_ "

Luhan menatap kecemasan di wajah sahabatnya, membuatnya secara _refleks_ mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haejin "Sedikit. Aku sering merasakannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya merasa mual sesekali."

"Lu kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun yang bertanya, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan menggenggam kuat tangan sahabatnya "Aku baik-baik saja karena kau _baby."_ Katanya menjawab sebelum Baekhyun bertanya cemas pada Haejin.

"Bagaimana Haejinna…Apa kita harus melakukan operasi lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau operasi lagi Baek."

"Kau harus jika tumor itu terus tumbuh di otak cerdasmu." Katanya menekan kepala Luhan sedikit kencang membuat si pemilik kepala meringis karenanya "Sakit Baek.."

" _ah_ Mian…Aku sangat takut Lu." Katanya memeluk cemas sahabatnya. Mengira tumor kecil yang selalu tumbuh di kepala sahabatnya benar-benar sudah menghilang namun harus bergumam cemas menyadari Luhan masih sering mengalami sakit kepala.

"Maaf tidak tahu kalau kau sedang kesakitan. Maafkan aku Lu…"

" _ish!_ Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kalian tenang saja. Tak ada benjolan kali ini di kepala Luhan. Luhan sudah-.."

"BENARKAH?"

Baekhyun memekik heboh sementara Luhan terpaksa harus menutup kencang telinganya. Dan disambut dengan anggukan Haejin maka hilang sudah kecemasan Baekhyun mengingat tak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuat Lulunya kesakitan.

"Kali ini benar-benar bersih." Timpalnya yakin disambut pekikan Baekhyun yang semakin terdengar gila "ASTAGA…ASTAGA…INI HADIAH ULANG TAHUMU LU! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAYANGKU!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk erat Luhan dari belakang. Sedikit tersenyum senang sebelum dengan tulus membisikan rasa leganya "Aku senang kau sudah sehat."

Luhan menoleh sekilas sebelum mengecupi lengan sahabatnya "Terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan baik."

Nyatanya selama Luhan sakit hanya Baekhyun yang tahu. Dan tak ada lagi yang mengetahui jika dia sakit kecuali sang ibu dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Bahkan Kai tidak mengetahui apapun. Jadi jika harus memberikan rasa terimakasih terdalamnya untuk kondisinya saat ini maka Luhan akan memberikannya tanpa ragu pada Baekhyun, _sahabatnya_ "Gomawo Baekiku sayang."

Membalas kecupan Luhan di lengannya maka Baekhyun mengecupi pipi Luhan berkali-kali. Merasa begitu senang sebelum sesuatu masih mengganggunya " _y-Yak!_ Park Haejin!"

"Baek kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan dan mulai menatap mengerikan pada dokter spesialis bedah di depannya. Sedikit memperingatkan sebelum beralih tersenyum menggoda pada sang dokter "Jika kali ini aku gagal lagi dalam kencan. Aku rasa aku akan mengejarmu, Bolehkah?"

"ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" _Wae?_ Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Dokter Park abaikan Baekhyun."

" _ha—ha—ha…."_

Haejin sendiri hanya tertawa geli melihat betapa lucunya Luhan dan Baekhyun membuat sang dokter spesialis itu hanya bisa tertawa sampai perutnya _kram_ dan nyaris tak bisa berhenti "Dokter Park-…Kau terlihat sangat tidak tampan jika tertawa seperti itu!"

"Byun Baek…"

Kali ini Luhan mendesis pelan, membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan kembali memeluk sahabatnya "Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu malam nanti."

Luhan menoleh dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar mendekat. Sedikit mengecup pipi sahabatnya sebelum kembali mengucapkan "Kau hidupku Baek-…Gomawo."

"Apapun untukmu Luluku sayang." Katanya kembali memeluk Luhan sebelum Baekhyun kembali bertanya "Tapi kenapa Luhan masih merasakan sakit kepala dokter Park?"

Sang dokter yang masih berusaha berhenti tertawa itu pun melihat Baekhyun. Dia kemudian mencoba serius sebelum " _ekhm!"_ katanya berdeham dan mulai bersikap serius sebagai dokter "Itu karena Luhan sedang menyesuaikan kondisi tubuhnya."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memastikan tumornya tidak akan tumbuh lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Kalian yang harus memastikan."

" _huh?"_

"Luhan harus menjalani pemeriksaan setiap tiga bulan. Memakan makanan yang sehat dan yang paling penting kau harus minum obat secara rutin." Katanya menatap sang pasien yang terlihat jengah saat ini

"Obat? Lagi? Aku bahkan sudah merasa sehat."

"Lu…."

"Tapi aku sudah sehat Baek!"

"Selama dokter mengatakan kau harus minum obat maka kau harus minum. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Baek…"

"Aku tidak mau dibantah." Timpalnya kesal membuat Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya dan " _haah-…_ Baiklah! berikan obatnya padaku. Cepat."

" _aigoo…_ Yang akan berulang tahun sedang marah."

" _ish!"_

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kekesalan Luhan. Dia pun memaksa Luhan berdiri sebelum berpamitan pada Haejin "Kami permisi dulu dokter tampan."

" _eoh…!_ Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Mengerti dok. Sampai nanti." Katanya berpamitan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Baekhyun menutup pelan ruang dokter Park dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

"LU TUNGGU AKU!"

Luhan menulikan telinganya. Dia bahkan merasa sangat kesal harus terus minum obat disaat kondisinya baik-baik saja. Membuat dia mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun sebelum

"LU TUNGGU-… _arhh!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh saat teriakan Baekhyun terputus. Mencari cepat dimana sahabatnya berada sebelum

" _Baek!"_

Dia berlari cepat saat melihat Baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya sebelum berbuat ulah namun sepertinya

"Y-YAK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA?"

 _Dia terlambat!_

Baekhyun sudah berteriak memaki orang yang menabraknya. Membuat adu mulut itu pun tak terelakan lagi dan-…. _ya!_ kedua pria tampan dan cantik itu terlihat saling memaki saat ini.

"KAU YANG MENABRAKKU NONA CANTIK!"

"NONA? KAU BILANG AKU NONA? APA KAU MAU MATI HAH! SINI BIAR KUPUKUL-…"

"BAEK… _astaga_ Byun Baekhyun! Jaga sikapmu!"

Luhan dengan cepat menarik lengan sahabatnya. Menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya sebelum menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pria yang tak sengaja ditabrak sahabatnya "Maafkan temanku dia tidak sengaja."

"YAK LU! KENAPA MEMINTA MAAF! TIANG LISTRIK INI YANG MENABRAKKU LEBIH DULU!"

Bahkan disaat Luhan berusaha keras meminta maaf maka Baekhyun terus meronta di belakangnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit kewalahan mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun sebelum suara pria di depannya terdengar bertanya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu."

Dan saat Luhan menatap mata pria di depannya maka kedua mata rusanya secara _refleks_ pun membulat. Membuat mulutnya tak sengaja menceloskan kalimat

" _Direktur Park?"_

" _huh?_ Direktur Park? Lu dia bos mu?"

Luhan mengabaikan celotehan Baekhyun dan kembali menatap direktur kedua di JYC'ent-…Park Chanyeol pemilik agensi yang merupakan rival sekaligus partner dari Osh'ent.

" _Maaf membuat ulah Lu-.…"_

Dan menyadari telah membuat kesalahan, Baekhyun pun terkekeh dengan ulahnya. Merasa tak enak hati pada Lulunya sebelum si pria tampan - _tidak-_ pria menyebalkan namun tampan di depannya kembali bersuara.

" _ah-…_ Aku ingat sekarang. Manager and Artist resourcement yang bernaung di OSH'ent-…Xi Luhan. Aku benar kan?"

" _ya_ Direktur. Saya Luhan."

" _whoa…_ Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya dia-…"

" _aniya-…_ Saya tidak sakit direktur. Maafkan teman saya Direktur Park. Saya permisi." Katanya buru-buru menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawa sahabatnya pergi.

Namun saat Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol maka dia hanya memberikan cibiran yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. Membuat si pria berlesung pipi tertawa tanpa alasan sebelum

"Ada apa tertawa? Kau sudah gila?"

Chanyeol mengubah _image troll_ nya dengan cepat saat suara yang paling menyebalkan terdengar menyapanya. Sedikit menatap kesal pada satu-satunya kakak pria yang dia miliki sebelum

" _hyuuung…_ Yeolie rindu." Katanya memeluk hyung sekaligus dokter spesialis bedah di Seoul hospital yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Sedikit berlebihan memang-…Tapi siapa peduli jika direktur agensi yang mengeluarkan _boyband_ dunia sekelas BTS itu sangat merindukan kakaknya.

Pria berlesung pipi itu terus memeluk manja hyungnya disambut kekehan dari sang dokter. Awalnya dia membiarkan namun saat adik kandungnya berlebihan maka melepaskan pelukan si _troll_ bodoh di depannya adalah hal yang paling tepat.

" _ish!_ Menjijikan sekali kau Park Chanyeol!"

" _hyuuungg…."_

"Jangan merengek atau aku panggil keamanan."

"Kau tidak akan tega."

"Ya aku tidak tega! Tapi aku cukup tega untuk meninggalkanmu saat ini."

" _whoa_ hyung! Kau sangat jahat. Aku jauh-jauh kesini untuk makan siang denganmu."

"Lain kali saja adik kecil. Sampai nanti."

" _hyung!-…y-_ YAK PARK HAEJIN!"

Yang memiliki _feature_ wajah _stoic_ menoleh menatap adik kandungnya. Sedikit melambaikan tangan sebelum mengerling sang adik "Hyung ada operasi. Sampai nanti."

Dan yang memiliki lesung pipi di wajahnya hanya bisa tertawa pahit. Niatnya untuk melupakan sejenak sang kekasih harus gagal mengingat setelah Sehun dan Yunho-…Kakak kandungnya pun ikut menolak kedatangannya siang ini.

" _ish-…!_ Aku sudah merindukanmu _Soo-_ ya…Cepat pulang dan jangan terlalu sibuk dengan syutingmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ckit….!_

"Kau masuklah lebih dulu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sebentar."

"Tapi Lu-….Aku kira kita akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk ulang tahunmu!"

"Aku hanya sebentar."

Baekhyun merasa wajah Luhan murung sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Entah apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya tapi dia tahu sedari tadi Luhan melirik ponselnya dan berharap Kai segera menghubunginya.

"Dia belum menghubungimu?"

" _huh?"_

"Kai….Dia belum menghubungimu?"

Luhan salah tingkah saat Baekhyun menebak dengan benar alasan dirinya terlihat murung. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa canggung untuk menutupinya sebelum

 _Klik….!_

Dia membukakan _seatbelt_ Baekhyun dan mengerling sahabatnya "Dia akan menghubungiku tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat. Dia tidak pernah terlambat."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu dirumah. Sampai nanti Lu."

"Oke."

"Jangan terlambat."

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan membuka jendela mobilnya untuk berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Sedikit mengerling sahabatnya sebelum

"Aku tidak akan terlambat." Katanya menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun sebelum

 _BRRM….!_

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan apartement mereka. Membuat sahabatnya tersenyum lirih menyadari bahwa alasan Luhan kembali ke agensinya siang ini hanya karena ingin bertemu Kai-…Luhan bahkan mengatakannya terlalu jelas dengan wajah murungnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dan saat dia mengatakan memiliki "urusan" di agensi tempatnya bekerja maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Kai adalah "urusan" yang dia maksud.

"Kau harusnya bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu Lu." Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Sayang?"_

"Sehunna. Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

" _Untukmu tentu saja tidak. Ada apa sayang?"_

"Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini."

Dan tanpa berfikir lama-…Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan cepat menjawab

" _Tentu saja aku akan datang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM….!_

Luhan sampai di _basement_ kantornya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sedikit berharap melihat mobil sang maknae EXO walau harus mendesah pilu menyadari bahwa bukan hany atak bisa menghubungi sang kekasih namun Luhan juga tak menemukan dimanapun Kai berada.

" _haah…"_

Lagi-lagi dia harus mendesah karena panggilannya tak dijawab sebelum

 _Ddrrt…ddrrtt.._

Awalnya dia mengira itu Kai yang menghubunginya, namun saat nama _little Xiu_ yang tertera di ponselnya maka Luhan hanya bisa menahan rasa kecewanya dan menggeser _slide_ nya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Xiu?"

" _Lu kau dimana? Ini gawat!"_

"Di basement. Aku segera naik ke atas."

" _Aku akan menyusulmu!"_

"Baiklah kita bertemu di-…"

 _Pip…!_

Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di OSH'ent mulai lagi pada sikap berlebihannya. Karena sama seperti Baekhyun, Xiuminnya cenderung sangat panik dan selalu mengatakan hal kecil sebagai " _hal yang gawat"_ membuatnya terkekeh kecil dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam agensi sebelum menyadari bahwa hari ini kantor terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

" _ada apa ini?"_ katanya bergumam bingung sebelum

"LUHAN!"

" _hmhh…"_

Luhan membalas cepat panggilan Xiumin dengan tatapan bertanya mengapa sahabatnya terlihat berkeringat dan terengah "Ada apa? Kenapa berlari?"

"Artis-… _hah-…_ Artismu dipaksa melakukan debut minggu depan."

" _huh?"_

"Jisoo dan semua calon artismu sedang menunggu keputusan _final_ dewan direksi. Dan jika Ketua Jang berhasil meyakinkan Presdir Oh. Bisa dipastikan mereka akan menjalani kontrak budak untuk lima belas tahun!"

"MWO?"

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menuju _lift._ Menekannya tak sabar sebelum

 _Ting…!_

Dia sudah berada di lantai para petinggi OSH'ent. Sedikit berlari ke ruangan Presdir pengganti Ketua Oh Sang Hoo sebelum melihat Jisoo dan seluruh _trainee_ barunya duduk tepat di depan lobi kantor Presiden Direktur.

"Jisoo, Lisa.."

Kedua remaja berbeda negara itu pun terlihat panik saat melihat Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit cemas sebelum berlari menghampiri seluruh _trainee_ nya.

"Luhan apa kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang aku bisa debut setelah lulus dari sekolah? Lalu apa maksud mereka mengatakan aku terkena denda lima puluh juta won jika menolak. Apa kau-…."

Pertanyaan Jisoo mewakili seluruh anak baru di agensinya, Luhan bahkan bisa melihat raut cemas dan gugup pada wajah polos di depannya. Membuatnya tanpa ragu memegang bahu Jisoo dan mulai menatap satu persatu calon artisnya di masa depan.

"Aku tidak bohong dan aku akan mengurusnya untuk kalian. Tunggu disini." Katanya meyakinkan sebelum melihat pintu ruangan dimana para petinggi itu memutuskan hal penting tanpa bertanya padanya sebagai sumber penghasil artis.

Membuat pria yang akan menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun dalam beberapa jam lagi sangat murka terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal begitu erat. Dia pun berjalan mendekati ruangan sialan itu sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

"Baiklah jika Ketua Jang mengatakan mereka siap-….Maka aku rasa kita akan mulai konsep baru dengan semua artis baru kita dan aku rasa-…"

"KEBERATAN!"

" _huh?"_

Ucapan Presdir Direktur OSH'ent _-Oh Sehun-_ terpotong begitu saja saat Luhan berteriak tanpa takut di hadapan petinggi dan pemegang saham di tempatnya bekerja. Membuat sang presdir mempelajari cukup lama wajah Luhan sebelum bertanya pada asistennya "Paman dia siapa?"

Sekertaris Kim mengenal Luhan sejak awal. Dia bahkan harus mengakui keberanian Luhan dalam mempertahankan _trainee_ yang menjadi targetnya. Dan jangankan seorang Oh Sehun-….Luhan bahkan berani memprotes keputusan pendiri dan pemilik OSH'ent yang tak lain merupakan ayah kandung dari Presdirnya yang baru.

Membuat sang sekertaris tekadang harus berdecak kagum pada Luhan sebelum menunduk dan berbisik memberitahu Presiden Direkturnya yang baru

"Xi Luhan Presdir Oh-…Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas debutnya _trainee_ baru kita. Dan mengingat dia cukup keras kepala maka bersiaplah untuk berdebat." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dibalas senyum Sehun yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

" _Menarik…"_

Dan alih-alih kesal-…Sehun menyikapinya cukup bijak. Dia pun membiarkan Luhan menyuarakan keberatannya dengan bertanya

"Dan kau adalah?"

Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf. Sedikit merasa tak enak hati sebelum menyapa pada Sehun "Xi Luhan-…Manager Artist Resourcement."

Sehun menganguk mengerti. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum membiarkan Luhan bicara.

"Dan alasan kau keberatan adalah karena?"

"Karena di kontrak yang saya buat berbeda dengan yang dibacakan Ketua Jang."

Yang dituduh bernama Jang Hyosuk. Usianya bahkan sudah memakan setengah abad tapi perilakunya licik dan tamak. Dia bahkan mendelik marah pada Luhan sebelum membenarkan dasinya dan berdiri berbicara pada Sehun.

" _ekhm…_ Anda rasa anda tidak perlu mendengarkan amatir ini Presdir Oh. Kita sudah mendapatkan penerus yang akan menggatikan EXO dan SNSD-….Lalu untuk apa kita menunggu lebih lama?"

"Karena jika kita tidak menunggu lebih lama kau akan memberikan kontrak budak pada mereka!"

"Xi Luhan kau-….."

"Alasan mengapa aku merelakan beberapa artisku pergi adalah karena campur tangan anda Ketua Jang! Dan anda Presdir Oh-….Ada tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kita kehilangan artis kita karena kontrak budak yang dibuat oleh ketua Jang." Katanya memberanikan menatap Sehun hingga keduanya membuat kontak mata.

Sehun hanya diam tak merespon, dia bahkan bisa melihat betapa Luhan memperjuangkan seluruh artisnya. Membuatnya sedikit memberi nilai tambah pada Luhan sebelum yang sedang dinilai kembali membuka suara - _terdengar memohon saat ini-_

"Mereka berusia sekitar 15-17 tahun. Dan artis milikku-….Mereka tidak ingin ketenaran semata. Mereka ingin debut di usia yang sesuai setelah menyelesaikan sekolah tingkat atas mereka. Jadi bisakah anda mempertimbangkannya Direktur Oh?"

"Jika anda menunda pasaran _girl band_ kita akan kembali kalah dengan TOP's ent. Mereka sudah memiliki TWICE dan itu sangat menakjubkan."

"Kita juga memiliki SNSD dan RED VELVET! Jadi bisakah anda sedikit bersabar ketua Jang!"

Yang membuat Sehun sedikit tak mengerti adalah dua orang yang berdebar berasal dari divisi yang sama. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai "Sumber daya" artis-artisnya. Tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan memperjuangkan artisnya di waktu yang tepat sementara Ketua Jang terburu-buru dengan keputusannya membuat Sehun menyadari satu hal bahwa-…

 _Bahwa Luhan lebih menganggap artisnya sebagai manusia-….bukan robot._

Dan itu membuatnya kagum jujur saja. Sehun bahkan tak perlu berfikir lebih lama lagi untuk membuat keputusan. Dia pun menyela pertengkaran dua pria berbeda usia di depan seluruh pemegang sahamnya dengan jawaban yang sangat bijak.

"Jadi tuan-tuan aku rasa kalian sudah mendapatkan jawaban dariku."

Baik Luhan dan ketua Jang serta seluruh pemegang saham di perusahannya menoleh melihat Sehun-…Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun terlihat sangat tenang sebelum dengan elegan dia mengatakan bahwa

"Kita akan menunda debut dari nama-nama yang diajukan Ketua Jang. Dan untuk kenyamanan serta kematangan _trainee_ kita. Aku rasa Manager Xi bisa bertanggung jawab. Aku benar?"

Luhan mendesah begitu lega. Dia tak menyangka pertempurannya kali ini akan sedikit lebih mudah mengingat dia harus berjuang lebih saat berdebat dengan Presdir Oh sebelumnya. Membuatnya mengangguk dengan cepat dan membungkuk berterimakasih pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja Presdir Oh. Terimakasih untuk keputusan anda. Saya permisi."

Dan meninggalkan Ketua Jang yang menggeram murka, Luhan melewati pintu untuk pergi. Membuat Sehun semakin menganggap ini menarik mengingat tak pernah ada satu pun karyawan yang bisa membuatnya cukup kagum seperti ini. "Paman Kim."

"Ya direktur."

"Bawakan berkas tentang Manager Xi ke ruanganku."

" _huh?"_

Sehun mengerling sang sekertaris dengan memakai jasnya secara elegan "Aku tidak akan melepaskan karyawan berbakat sepertinya." Gumam Sehun menjelaskan disambut kekehan oleh sekertaris yang sudah bekerja untuk dua generasi Oh saat ini.

" _Bukan hanya keputusan tapi cara anda mengangumi Luhan bahkan sama persis dengan ucapan ayah anda Presdir Oh! aku rasa anda akan sangat sukses meneruskan bisnis hiburan ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _hmmm…_ Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengannya. Jadi dia adalah Luhan yang sama yang selalu dibicarakan ayahku?"

"Ya Presdir Oh. Dia Luhan yang sama."

"Ayahku selalu memujinya berlebihan."

"Asal anda tahu Presdir Oh. Beberapa kali ayah anda mengatakan akan menikahkan Luhan dengan putrinya jika dia memiliki seorang putri."

"Ayah bicara seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja Presdir Oh. Jika Ketua Oh dinyatakan sembuh dan diijinkan pulang ke Seou;. Aku rasa Luhan adalah orang pertama yang ingin ditemuinya saat kembali ke sini."

" _ck!_ Kau benar paman! Orang pertama yang ingin ditemuinya pasti Luhan, dia terus meracau tentang si Luhan ini bahkan disaat dokter sudah membiusnya. _ck ck…_ Aku rasa ayahku menyukai Luhan." katanya terkekeh sebelum suara paman Kim kembali terdengar.

"Banyak yang menyukai Luhan Presdir Oh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi lebih banyak yang membencinya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak dengan berkas Luhan ditangannya. Menanggapi ucapan sekertaris Kim sebelum kembali membuka halaman _profile_ milik Luhan "Dengan sikapnya aku rasa tidak heran jika banyak yang membencinya."

Sehun sedang membaca _profile_ Luhan saat ini. Dan semakin dia membalik halaman demi halaman _profile_ sang Manager maka hanya decakan kagum mengingat prestasinya yang luar biasa dalam menemukan bakat seseorang.

Di _profile_ nya bahkan tertulis seluruh kemampuan Luhan. Membuatnya kembali mengagumi sang manager sebelum melihat pada sekertarisnya "Terkadang dia menjadi pelatih vocal dan dance?"

"Lebih sering menjadi pelatih dance Presdir. Dia akan memberikan latihan _private_ untuk beberapa _trainee_ yang kesulitan menghafal gerakan."

"Disini tertulis bahkan _lead and main dancer_ seperti Kim Jongin juga pernah dilatih olehnya."

"Mereka bahkan terkena cinta lokasi karena hal itu."

" _huh?"_

Sekertaris Kim membenarkan cara berdirinya sebelum menunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu pada presdir mudanya. Membuat Sehun dengan seksama mendengarkan sebelum

"MWO? MEREKA SEPASANG KEKASIH?"

" _sst…_ Tidak banyak yang tahu hubungan mereka Presdir Oh."

" _whoa…._ Panggil Luhan sekarang! Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kau tidak bisa memecat karyawan kita hanya karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan artis kita Presdir Oh. Itu pelanggaran undang-undang asmara!"

" _ck!_ Memangnya ada undang-undang seperti itu? Cepat panggil Luhan."

"Aku mengulanginya lagi-….Kau tidak boleh memecat Luhan Presdir Oh."

" _ish!_ Aku tidak akan memecatnya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

Sehun menatap penuh arti sang sekertaris sebelum tertawa sangat menjijikan menurut paman Kim "Mengucapkan selamat karena berhasil memikat salah satu sumber penghasilan terbesar agensi kita."

"MWO?"

"CEPAT PAMAN!"

" _CK!_ Anda pasti sudah gila Presdir Oh!"

" _ish!_ Hanya panggil Luhan dan berhenti menggerutu!"

" _araseo…araseo…_ Aku akan memanggilnya untukmu." Katanya berlalu pergi sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat tak sabar bertemu dengan salah satu _ace_ di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sebenarnya kenapa dia memanggilku?"_

Tangan Luhan sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu, namun setelah dipikirkan berulang kali maka Luhan masih tidak mengerti mengapa Presdir baru yang dia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu ingin bertemu dengannya.

Membuat jantung Luhan cukup berdebar dengan tangan yang mulai berkeringat takut jika Sehun merubah keputusannya tentang calon artisnya.

" _ish!_ Sebenarnya ada apa?" katanya terus bergumam cemas sebelum

 _Tok…tok…_

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun. Membuat sang pemilik ruangan merespon dan menjawab

"Masuk…"

Luhan pun dengan gugup menggenggam gagang pintu. Sedikit ragu namun pada akhirnya

 _Cklek…!_

Dia pun membuka pintu dan membungkuk untuk menyapa Sehun "Selamat siang direktur Oh."

" _ah_ Luhan? Kau sudah datang, masuklah!" katanya memberikan izin disambut langkah kaki Luhan yang mendekat. Luhan bahkan sudah berdiri menunggu di depan meja kerja Sehun sampai si pemilik ruangan yang terlihat sibuk memintanya untuk duduk.

"Duduklah."

Luhan pun menggeser kursinya. Sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan Sehun sebelum suara berat Presdir barunya itu kembali terdengar "Pasti kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memanggilmu?"

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja Presdir Oh."

"Kau tenang saja, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan artismu."

Terdengar suara Luhan menghela lega nafasnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan berkas dari artis lain yang ingin ia tanyakan "Tapi aku ingin bertanya tentang dia."

" _huh?"_

"Apa benar kau kekasih Kim Jongin?"

Luhan menyadari berkas kekasihnya di atas meja saat ini. membuatnya bergerak resah takut jika Sehun tidak menyukai hubungannya sampai lagi-lagi suara berat Sehun terdengar dan seperti membaca isi kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kok. Kau tenang saja. Jadi benar kau kekasih Kim Jongin?"

" _ah-.._ Aku…" Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun yang terbilang sangat _privacy_ "Y-ya. Saya kekasih Kai Presdir Oh." katanya bergumam pelan sebelum

"Tapi anda tenang saja Presdir Oh. saya bisa menjamin bahwa hubungan saya dan Kai tidak akan pernah tercium media. Dan jikalau hubungan kami sampai terdengar media dan itu merugikan untuk Kai dan perusahaan-…Maka saya bersedia mengakhiri hubungan saya saat itu juga Presdir Oh. Saya janji akan-….."

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk berjanji."

" _huh?"_

"Sudah aku bilang aku hanya bertanya."

Yang tak Luhan mengerti adalah mengapa Presdirnya yang baru terlihat menyepelekan semua hal dan tak menganggap penting hal yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan berkepanjangan. Tampangnya saja yang terlihat dingin dan kaku-…Karena bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam Luhan mengenal direktur barunya, dia berani bertaruh bahwa hanya wajah sang Presdir yang terlihat dingin tapi tidak hatinya.

Karena satu jam yang lalu dia membuktikan betapa bijak dirinya dengan keputusan yang dia buat dan Luhan menyadari bahwa sang presdir merupakan _tipe_ pendengar yang baik.

"Tapi kenapa anda bertanya?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

" _huh?"_

"Ah kalimatku salah. Maksudku aku mengkhawatirkan karyawan terbaikku."

Luhan masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sehun sampai Presdirnya kembali menjelaskan "Aku tahu pasti sulit memiliki hubungan dengan seorang idol. Jadi aku hanya ingin kau bertahan sebanyak yang kau bisa dan lepaskan jika itu sudah mencekikmu."

Kali ini Luhan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. Membuatnya tersenyum pahit menyadari ucapan Sehun benar-….Benar mengenai tentang bahwa hubungannya dengan Kai sudah mencekiknya perlahan namun pasti.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana rasa cintanya terus menemukan cara untuk bernafas, maka Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Sehun "Terimakasih untuk perhatian anda Presdir Oh. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kami baik-baik saja."

Sehun bahkan menyadari bahwa di balik kalimat _kami baik-baik saja_ terselubung makna menyakitkan yang diucapkan langsung dari bibir Luhan. membuatnya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak namun dia mengerti dia sudah melampaui batas antara Presdir dan Karyawannya. Membuatnya hanya diam sejenak sebelum memberi pesan pada Luhan.

"Jaga Kai dengan baik. Dia maskot penting untuk Agensi ini."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Segera membungkuk untuk berpamitan sebelum menjawab permintaan Sehun "Saya sudah menjaga Kai selama lima tahun sebagai kekasih dan artis saya, dan tanpa anda minta pun saya akan terus menjaga Kai dengan hidup saya. Baik sebagai kekasihnya atau hanya sebagai seorang Manager-….Saya akan terus menjaga Kai. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya memberitahu Sehun sebelum membungkuk berpamitan "Saya permisi direktur Oh." katanya membungkuk sekali lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri terus melihat ada yang salah dari sikap Luhan, membuatnya benar-benar ingin tahu sebelum tanpa sengaja memanggil nama pria yang punggungnya terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Luhan!"

Pegangan Luhan di gagang pintu terlepas. Dia pun kembali menoleh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun terlihat sangat _familiar_ untuknya. Dan mengabaikan pikirannya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum menjawab

"Ada apa direktur?"

"Aku melihat _profile_ mu dan aku rasa kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya membuatnya sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih sebelum menjawab atasannya "Anda orang pertama yang mengucapkannya untukku kalau begitu."

" _huh?"_

"Milikku 20 April. Bukan 19 April."

"Tapi disini tertulis 19 April."

"Kesalahan penulisan dan aku belum mengajukan pembenaran data. Tapi terimakasih untuk ucapanmu Presdir Oh. Selamat siang."

Buru-buru Sehun kembali melihat _profile_ Luhan, mencari datanya dengan benar sebelum menghubungi bagian kepegawaian "Ya Presdir Oh."

"Aku ingin semua data pegawai di perbarui secepatnya."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak mau salah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi! Kau dengar?"

"Ya Presdir Oh. Saya akan segera mempebaruinya."

Setelah memberi perintah Sehun mematikan panggilannya. Merasa begitu malu karena salah mengucapkan hari sebelum terkekeh sangat geli " _ish!_ Memalukan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rabu, 19 April, 22.00 KST_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini pria berkulit tan yang mendapatkan julukan " _The Machine Dance"_ di grupnya pun terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia sibuk mendekorasi apartemennya dan sengaja mematikan ponsel seharian ini.

Tujuannya memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahun kekasih. Berniat menjemput Luhannya pada pukul sebelas untuk merayakan bersama ulang tahun ke 25 pria cantik di hidupnya.

" _cake_ siap, _wine_ siap dan yang paling penting-….Cincin ini siap." Katanya bergumam senang dan mantap dengan keputusannya. Memandangi cincin yang ia pesan secara khusus itu dengan bersemangat. Kai bahkan terus tersenyum melihat benda kecil yang akan membuat hubungannya dan Luhan selangkah lebih maju.

Ya…

Kai berniat untuk melamar Luhan malam ini, mengabaikan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada keputusannya malam ini. Dia tidak peduli jika dunia tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin membuat Luhan lebih bahagia dan tak lagi mengecewakan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu sayang." Katanya dengan jantung berdebar gugup dengan rencananya sendiri. Kai menyiapkan semua seorang diri dari pagi hari dan saat tujuannya hampir terlaksana maka jantungnya terus berdebar secara berlebihan dengan rencananya sendiri sebelum

"Baiklah sekarang saja." Katanya mulai menyalakan ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi Luhan sebelum

 _Ting…tong…_

" _huh?_ Siapa yang datang?" katanya bergumam bingung sebelum

 _Ting…tong.._

"Siapa yang-…"

 _Cklek…!_

 _Hnghmmphhh~_

Belum sempat dia melihat siapa yang datang orang itu melompat ke pelukannya. Dia bahkan menciumnya paksa dan menuntut. Membuat Kai dengan mudah menebak itu Kyungsoo tercium dari aroma khas Kyungsoo yang memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Dan entah apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini tapi dia mungkin dia sudah gila karena datang dan menciumnya bernafsu tepat dua jam sebelum ulang tahun kekasihnya. Membuat Kai sedikit cemas dan susah payah mendorong Kyungsoo sebelum terengah menatap pria lain yang diam-diam mengisi hatinya malam ini.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kai aku membutuhkanmu.."

" _huh?"_

"Seseorang memberiku perangsang. Seluruh tubuhku sangat sensitif saat ini, aku bahkan hampir membiarkan beberapa penjaga menyentuhku sebelum akal sehatku kembali."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"KAI AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU UNTUK BERCINTA DENGANKU! KUMOHON!"

Buru-buru Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Merasa tubuh mungil di depannya sangat berkeringat tanda bahwa sesuatu memang membuatnya cemas. Kai pun tak sampai hati membiarkan Kyungsoo kesakitan. Ditutupnya kencang pintu apartemen sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo, mengecupnya dalam sebelum melihat dua mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat bernafsu "Kita akan bercinta." Katanya menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat lembut bibir pria "nya" yang lain.

Membuat diam-diam Kyungsoo menyeringai di ciuman panasnya mengingat bahwa rencananya menjebak Kai berjalan sesuai yang dia inginkan. Membuatnya secara agresif membuka satu persatu pakaian Kai dan tanpa sadar

 _Tring…!_

Kai menjatuhkan cincin yang akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Luhan. Membuat benda kecil itu terjatuh entah kemana seolah menolak rencana sang pemilik. Rencana bahwa dirinya akan melamar Luhan seolah hanya omong kosong. Karena nyatanya saat ini-….Tepat dua jam sebelum kekasihnya berulang tahun

 _Kai bercinta dengan pria yang menjadikan tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk menghancurkan Luhan-….kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baek…Kenapa ada tiga piring? Bukankah kita hanya berdua?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Ambil _cake_ mu di lemari es."

" _ish_ galak sekali!" katanya menggerutu sebelum mendapati _cake iron man y_ ang dibuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu di matanya " _whoa…_ Aku tidak akan memotong _cake_ ini Baek-…Ini sangat lucu."

"Terserahmu saja. Cepat bawa ke meja dan tunggu disana."

" _oke…"_

Dengan riang pun Luhan membawa _cake_ buatan Baekhyun ke meja makan. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar sebelum

 _Ting tong…._

 _Ting tong…_

"Siapa yang datang?"

Luhan bergumam tak peduli sebelum Baekhyun menoleh dan meminta tolong padanya "Lu. Tolong bukakan pintu untukku."

" _huh?_ Memangnya siapa yang datang?"

"Kekasihku."

 _Uhuk….!_

Luhan bahkan tersedak minumannya. Menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun sebelum mencibir kesal "Kau mengundang orang asing di ulang tahunku?"

"Dia bukan orang asing. Cepat buka pintu."

Luhan pun mendengus kesal. Bertanya-tanya maksud dari _dia bukan orang asing_ sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

"Siapa yang-…."

Dua mata rusa dan dua mata elang itu bertemu saling bertatapan. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Merasa begitu _familiar_ dengan wajah masing-masing sebelum yang lebih tampan akhirnya bersuara.

"Bukankah kau Luhan?"

" _Luhan?_ siapa Luhan?"

"Kau tentu saja."

" _ah-…_ Aku Luhan ya-..Maksudku Ya!-… Aku Luhan direktur Oh-. _astaga-…._ Astaga! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Luhan mulai bertindak gila jika salah tingkah. Dia bahkan terus berusaha menutup pintu lalu membukanya lagi lalu menutupnya lagi sampai Baekhyun jengah melihat interaksi bos dan karyawan di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hey biarkan aku masuk."

"Masuk? Ah ya-….Silakan masuk direktur Oh."

Dia mengatakan silakan masuk-…Tapi nyatanya yang dilakukan Luhan adalah menutup pintu. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas sebelum menyingkirkan Luhan dari depan pintu.

"Hey sayang."

"Baek? Aku kira aku salah tempat."

" _aniya-…_ Tentu saja tidak. Ini apartemenku dan orang bodoh ini adalah-…" katanya mencibir Luhan sebelum mencium pipi kekasihnya dan berbisik "Dia hidupku."

" _huh?_ Jadi bukan aku hidupmu?"

" _ish!_ Ayo masuk."

Kedua pasang kekasih itu bahkan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih salah tingkah. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mencibir dan tak lama "Apa yang kau lakukan di balik pintu?" katanya menyeret lengan Luhan dan mendudukan Luhan tepat di samping Sehun.

"Nah sudah lengkap. Luhan nyalakan lilinnya."

"Lilin?"

"Astaga bocah ini! apa kepalamu sakit lagi? Lilin-…Lilin untuk meniup kue."

" _ah-…_ Benar..Lilin-…tapi sebelum itu-.. _y-_ Yak Byun Baek! Jadi kekasihmu itu atasanku - _ani-_ jadi kekasihmu pemilik agensi tempatku bekerja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal!"

Baekhyun bahkan harus tertawa gemas melihat bagaimana Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan kesadaran. Sedikit mengerling Sehun yang sama terkejutnya sebelum sang kekasih menjawab membela diri "Aku hampir memberitahumu hari itu-…Tapi kau ingat? Kau menerima panggilan dan pergi ke Thailand. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

"Tapi tetap saja kau…." Luhan berusaha menyela namun nyatanya Baekhyun lebih ahli masalah menyela dan menyindirnya. Membuatnya tanpa rasa bersalah merangkul lengan Sehun untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Jadi Oh Sehun-…Perkenalkan dia sahabatku Xi Luhan. Dan Xi Luhan-….Perkenalkan dia kekasihku Oh Sehun."

 _Krik.._

 _Krik.._

Sesaat suasana benar-benar canggung untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya bahkan tidak terlalu akrab untuk dikenalkan satu sama lain. Membuat lagi-lagi Sehun yang bertindak lebih dulu mengingat Baekhyun sudah mendelik kesal padanya.

" _h-_ hey Lu….Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan luar biasa bingung bagaimana menjawab Sehun sebelum

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Presdir Oh." katanya berlari cepat kedalam kamar Baekhyun sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan berdalih mengambil lilin di kamar Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa merasa interaksi Sehun dan Luhan begitu menggemaskan untuknya "Hey baby…"

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa berteman dengan pria yang sedikit lebih normal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _ani-…_ Maksudku dia-…Entahlah kepribadiannya benar-benar berbeda dengan di kantor." Timpal Sehun terkekeh membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia pun merangkul lengan Sehun sebelum membawanya kembali duduk di kursi "Dia lebih menggemaskan saat berada di rumah." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk membawa Luhan keluar. Karena menurut tebakan Baekhyun bahwa di dalam sana-….Luhan tidak mengambil lilin tapi…..

" _y-_ YAK XI LUHAN KENAPA TIDUR? CEPAT BANGUN DAN TIUP LILIN!"

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun saja sudah membuat Sehun terkekeh dan saat menyadari bahwa teman kekasihnya benar-benar bersikap kekanakan maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa karyawan favorit ayahnya memang benar-….Menggemaskan.

" _ya…._ Temanmu sangat menggemaskan Baek."

Membuatnya terkekeh dan tanpa sadar membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun bahwa Luhan memang sangat menggemaskan. - _tidak-….._ jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan Luhan menggemaskan dia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa Luhan memang menggemaskan dan-… _cantik._

"Well…Sudah pukul dua belas malam."

Sehun pun meletakkan bunga yang sengaja dia bawa untuk Baekhyun di samping kue ulang tahun Luhan. Sedikit terkekeh saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan menyadari dua hal

Pertama siang tadi tanggal 19 April dia sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luhan terlalu cepat. Dan kedua dia berani bertaruh bahwa mungkin dia akan kembali menjadi orang pertama pada tanggal 20 April yang mengucapkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhan- _ssi."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ajieee presdir Oh belum apa2 jadi yang pertama kwkwkw…_

 _._

 _._

 _Niwaay_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy bday kecintaannya Oh Sehun. Manlynya Oh Sehun. Tjantiknya Oh Sehun… Sehat sukses terus sama album dan sineteronnya yang Masmba Lu *love_

 _._

 _Harapannya masih sama kaya tahun lalu-….diriku cuma berharap satu saat nanti-….Entah gimana caranya kalian bisa ketemu kaya di epep gue :"" *kanjadimelowkan…_

 _ **#happyluhanday** yuhuuu…_

 _._

 _._

 _Back to story dikit…_

 _Sepanjang gue baca chap 1 kesamaan kita rata2 sama gaieess…Kita ga suka Hunbaek dan Sesoo moment. Berasa anta-..ga ada rasanya :""..gue juga BLAS sepanjang nulis Sehun sama Baek Cuma anggep mereka kaya kk-adek suer dah. Tapi demi cerita gue feel2in nulisnya_ _._

 _._

 _Klo Luhan si masi oke sama Kai. Tapi nulis Kailu aja gue kudu liat KaiLu moment dulu di yutub. Gue pernah jadi Kailu Shipper tapi udaaah lamaaa banget jadi lupa rasanya_

.

Btw…niwaayy…

.

Kai-Soo ga sejahat yang ada di tebakan kalian. Jangan suujonan apalagi disumpahserapahin kkekeke..Tunggu aja ntar juga mereka se-GENG kayanya.

Dan yang bilang ini bakalan panjanglah, berpuluh-puluh chaplah, apalah-….. Sok atuh sebelum bete di skip aja ceritanya. Gue juga ga bisa mastiin ini berapa chap tapi selalu diusahakan cepet selesai biar no hutang2…ennn

.

 _Karena gue bikin crack pair bukan berarti gue bersedia bikin OTP selain HunHan. Note ya hehehe… biar ga dibilang ini itu-…apalah._ Kutakbisa CB dan KS kecuali jadi _support pairnya_ HH _._ Muuppp…


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

" _ya….Temanmu sangat menggemaskan Baek."_

 _Membuatnya terkekeh dan tanpa sadar membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun bahwa Luhan memang sangat menggemaskan. -tidak- jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan Luhan menggemaskan dia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa Luhan memang menggemaskan dan-…cantik._

 _Sehun pun meletakkan bunga yang sengaja dia bawa untuk Baekhyun di samping kue ulang tahun Luhan. Sedikit terkekeh saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan menyadari dua hal_

 _Pertama siang tadi tanggal 19 April dia sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luhan terlalu cepat. Dan kedua dia berani bertaruh bahwa mungkin dia akan kembali menjadi orang pertama pada tanggal 20 April yang mengucapkan._

" _Selamat ulang tahun Luhan-ssi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** _ **feat**_ **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Support cast :** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang tutup mata dan buat keinginan."

"Baek tidak bisakah kita langsung meniup lilin? Ini sudah malam dan direktur Oh harus segera pulang."

"Sayang apa kau keberatan pulang dini hari?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya, menyatakan ketidakberatannya untuk tinggal lebih lama hingga membuat si mata rusa jengah melihat dua pasang kekasih yang jelas ingin melakukan "sesuatu" malam ini.

"Haah-...Dengar ya Baek, aku tidak suka jadi orang ketiga."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sebelum mencubit gemas pipi Luhan "Araseo... aku orang ketiga disini. Cepat tutup matamu dan buat keinginan."

Luhan mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun untuk menutup mata. Mengucapkan doa dan keinginan entah pada siapa sebelum diam-diam berdoa meminta

 _"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin Kai datang Tuhan. Bisakah kau membuatnya datang?"_

Kali ini matanya terpejam sungguh-sungguh. Bibirnya sedikit menggigit untuk mengucapkan kuat-kuat doanya di dalam hati dan dengan nafas teratur-...Luhan menyatukan kedua tangan dengan sungguh sungguh. Berharap keinginan kecilnya akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan

Sesaat Luhan tetap memejamkan mata. Mengucapkan doanya dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa mengetahui jika seseorang terus memandangnya saat ini.

Yang memandang Luhan hanya bisa diam saat melihat Luhan. Diam-diam mengagumi kesempurnaan seseorang hanya karena memejamkan mata adalah hal baru untuk direktur muda yang nyaris memiliki apapun dalam hidupnya.

Dia pun seolah terhipnotis dari cara sahabat kekasihnya membuat keinginan. Sedikit terkagum dan yah-... Seorang Oh Sehun memang sudah dibuat terkagum sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

"Aku selesai."

Barulah saat dua mata rusa itu kembali terbuka-...Sehun terkekeh. Mengutuk jenis apapun feromon yang dimilik Luhan hingga membuatnya terpukau dan betah menatap pegawainya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sekarang tiup lilin."

Dan saat suara sang kekasih terdengar, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa jantungnya hanya berdebar saat melihat Baekhyun. Membuatnya kembali tertawa karena sempat terhipnotis oleh wajah Luhan yang jelas rupawan namun tak bisa mengalahkan rasa nyaman yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Baiklah aku akan meniup-..."

Luhan bahkan sudah menggembungkan lucu bibirnya. Bersiap untuk meniup dua lilin yang dinyalakan Baekhyun sebelum

"Lu tunggu dulu!"

"Apalagi Baek?"

"Mian...Sebentar saja." Katanya tak enak hati pada Luhan sebelum beralih pada sang kekasih. "Sayang sekarang giliranmu menutup mata. Katakan keinginanmu dan tiup lilin bersama Luhan."

"Kenapa aku-.."

Sehun bergumam bingung ditimpal Luhan yang terkejut dan segera bertanya pada bosnya. "Direktur Oh apa anda berulang tahun juga?"

"Tidak-.. Aku tidak-.." katanya bingung namun dijawab lagi oleh Baekhyun "Ulang tahunnya tanggal 12 April Lu."

"Ah-..."

"Benar 12 April!" Timpal Sehun dibalas lagi oleh Luhan "Lalu kenapa kau meminta direktur meniup lilin?"

"Luhan benar. Kenapa aku?"

" _Ish!_ Aku belum sempat merayakan ulang tahunmu karena kau sibuk masih berada di Jepang. Jadi cepat tiup lilin dan buat permohonan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuat dua kue?"

"Luhannie kau-..."

" _Araseo...araseo.._. Silahkan buat permohonan direktur Oh. Kekasihmu yang SANGAT hemat ini hanya membuatkan satu kue untuk KAU DAN AKU!"

Luhan sengaja berteriak sementara Sehun tertawa geli. Membuat Baekhyun mencibir dan Sehun kembali menjadi penengah di antara dua orang super cantik yang terus bertengkar tidak jelas.

"Aku akan buat permohonan."

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah berbinarnya sementara Luhan memasang wajah mual melihat aegyo sang sahabat. Membuat lagi-lagi Baekhyun mencibir ditimpali juluran lidah dari Luhan. Keduanya kembali bersikap seperti dua kucing gila yang terus bertengkar sampai yang paling tampan membuka mata dan mengatakan

"Aku selesai!"

"Nah sekarang tiup lilin-...Kalian berdua."

"Luhan sebaiknya kita penuhi keinginannya."

Luhan terkekeh geli dan sengaja menjawab dengan nada menyindir "Kita yang berulang tahun tapi kenapa keinginannya yang terpenuhi."

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh. Membenarkan ucapan Luhan sampai suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Dalam hitungan ketiga-...Satu!"

"Dua..."

Keduanya pun mengangguk menyetujui instruksi Baekhyun. Bersiap untuk meniup lilin dan hitungan Baekhyun sampai ke angka tiga

"Tiga!"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama mendekat ke lilin. Meniupnya bersama lalu terdengar suara tepuk dari Baekhyun yang terlihat senang melihatnya.

Keduanya pun sama-sama terdiam saat lilin yang mereka tiup mengepul asap lalu diaaat yang sama mereka juga tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat senang hanya karena mereka meniup lilin bersama.

"Baekie gonawo."

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu Lulu sayang!" Katanya gemas mengacak rambut Luhan sebelum rambutnya juga diusap kencang oleh sang kekasih.

"Gomawo sayang."

Baekhyun merona malu dan beralih menatap Sehun. Sedikit ragu namun mengangguk menerima ucapan terimakasih kekasihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga sayang." Katanya mencium sekilas bibir sang kekasih sebelum

"Ah ya! Aku lupa! Hadiah untuk kalian ada di mobil."

"Nanti saja-...BAEK!"

Sehun berteriak namun Baekhyun hanya mengerling dan tetap menuju pintu untuk pergi mengambil hadiah "Sebentar sayang. Tunggulah bersama Luhan." Katanya berpesan dan

 _Blam...!_

Suasana pun menjadi canggung karena hanya ada dua orang asing berbeda jabatan di dalam apartemen saat ini.

Keduanya juga sama sekali tak bersuara. Hanya duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan Sehun yang berada tepat di depan karyawannya.

Sesekali terdengar Luhan menggerutu karena Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Namun detik berikutnya suara Sehun terdengar seolah membaca apa yang dia pikirkan

"Harusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu mengambil hadiahnya sekarang."

"Kau benar direktur! Harusnya nanti saja! Lagipula dia terlalu bersemangat mengingat kita yang berulang tahun."

Sehun tertawa menyadari sisi lain dari karyawannya. Karena tepat empat jam yang lalu dia melihat sosok Luhan sebagai seseorang yang serius, yang rela melakukan apapun demi traineee baru dan melawan atasan sekalipun itu merugikan untuknya.

Bukan Luhan yang terlihat heboh karena apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi harus mengakui bahwa kekasih hatinya _-Byun Baekhyun_ \- adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa bahagia.

Karyawan Baekhyun di butik, Luhan bahkan dirinya selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Baekhyun berada di sekitar. Membuat senyum bangga terlihat di wajahnya sampai suara Luhan terdengar menyapa "Direktur?"

" _huh?_ "

"Anda melamun?"

Sehun tertawa kecil seraya menenggak airnya. Dia pun tertawa sebelum menjawab Luhan dengan yakin.

"Ya sedikit. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki Baekhyun _-ani-_ aku sangat beruntung karena mencintai Baekhyun." Katanya tegas membuat senyum terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Anda benar direktur. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki Baekhyun-... _Baekhyunku."_ Timpalnya ulang sebelum

 _Drrrt...drrtr_

 _"Omo!"_

Luhan memekik senang saat nama Kai terlihat di ponselnya. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup terlalu senang mengingat kali ini Kai tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Membuat Luhan salah tingkah bersamaan dengan tatapan Sehun yang terus memperhatikan Luhan.

Dan menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya membuat Luhan sedikit tak enak hati pada atasannya. Dia pun mengambil cepat ponselnya sebelum

"Aku akan menambah air untukmu direktur."

Luhan mengambil cepat gelas Sehun, segera bergegas menuju dapur sebelum

 _Sret...!_

"Sayang."

" _Ngghhh deeper Kai-...aahh_."

PRANG...!

Tatkala desahan nista itu terdengar dari ponselnya, tangan Luhan secara refleks menjatuhkan gelas milik Sehun.

Telinganya tak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Tapi saat suara itu semakin terdengar maka Luhan tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk mengelak bahwa saat ini, di malam ulang tahunnya-... Dia sedang dikhianati.

 _"Soo-...nghhh!"_

 _"Aahh-...nggh...Kaii-ngghh!"_

 _BRAK!_

Dua kaki Luhan tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya mati rasa tak bisa lagi memegang ponsel.

Detik berikutnya dia hanya bisa terdiam mencerna semua yang terjadi sampai

"Kai-... _hmphhh."_

Luhan membekap kencang mulutnya. Takut jika Sehun atau Baekhyun mendengar kekacauan yang dia buat.

Luhan paling benci saat seseorang menghujat kekasihnya namun sepertinya dia kehabisan alasan untuk membela Kai jika seperti ini.

Suara desahan pria yang dia tebak adalah Kyungsoo terus terdengar hingga rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak namun sial Sehun sudah datang menghampirinya

"Luhan? Ada apa?"

 _"huh?"_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sesekali dia tersenyum namun di detik yang sama dia menangis pilu.

Dia terus melakukannya selama dua menit sampai akhirnya dia tertunduk dan dengan lirih bergumam

"Kai-.. _..haaah-...Aku... Kai-... hksssss_!"

Luhan memukul kencang dadanya berharap bisa berbicara dengan benar namun akal sehatnya sudah digantikan dengan emosinya.

"Luhan?"

"Kaidiategasekalipadaku. Dia-... hkskss..."

Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, yang dia tahu Luhan menangis sambil memandang ponselnya.

Dia pun mencoba mengambil ponsel Luhan da tak sengaja melihat nama Kai. Berniat untuk memberikannya pada Luhan sebelum dengan telinganya sendiri Sehun mendengar

 _"Bersama soo-...nghhh / aah-...Kaiiii nghhhh!"_

"KIM JONGIN ARGGGHHH!"

Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar memilukan. Detik berikutnya dia berdiri dan tak lama berlari keluar apartemen mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang begitu terkejut menyadari situasi saat ini.

 _"Tidak mungkin..."_

"LUHAN!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan sang kekasih, Sehun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun. Melihat ketakutan di wajah kekasihnya sebelum membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Sehun ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia menangis? Aku harus mengejarnya!"

" _sst…_ Sayangku tenanglah. Sepertinya Luhan _entahlah…._ Sepertinya ini berkaitan dengan kekasihnya."

"Kai? Astaga ini buruk-…Aku harus mengejarnya."

Dan saat Baekhyun berniat mengejar Luhan maka Sehun semakin mendekapnya erat. Merasa begitu bingung karena baru kali pertama melihat bagaimana seseorang dikhianati oleh kekasihnya di malam ulang tahunnya.

Sehun pun terus mendekap Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya tenang dan tak lagi menjerit histeris.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Sehun _-hks-_ Kau harus mengejar Luhan. Dia akan sedih jika aku yang melakukannya. Kau harus-… _Aku mohon sayang."_

"Baiklah aku akan mencari Luhan."

"Dia hanya akan berada disana tiap kali bertengkar dengan Kai."

Baekhyun kembali meracau tak jelas sampai hati Sehun sakit melihatnya. Dia pun menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Sayang tenanglah aku akan mencari Luhan. Hanya-….Hanya katakan apa yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan disinilah Sehun-….Di tempat yang diberitahukan Baekhyun padanya.

Satu-satunya tempat yang akan dikunjungi Luhan jika dia tertekan.

Perlahan kaki Sehun menuju ke arena tribun, mencari dimana keberadaan Luhan di tempat seluruh pembalap liar melakukan aksi mereka di malam hari.

Dia pun terus berjalan menyusuri tribun kecil itu sampai terlihat sosok Luhan yang sedang memandang ke arah lapangan.

Sehun mengikuti kemana arah Luhan memandang sampai tak sengaja bibirnya tersenyum dan secara _refleks_ menebak cerita Baekhyun bahwa adik Luhan yang lain adalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan lesung di pipinya.

"Jadi dia adikmu." Katanya bergumam menebak dan duduk tak jauh dari Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati waktunya sendiri sampai tak lama terlihat mobil-mobil mewah itu melesat cepat di lapangan.

Sehun bisa melihat mata Luhan hanya fokus pada satu mobil dan saat dirinya tersenyum lirih maka seluruh ucapan Baekhyun berputar jelas di benak Sehun.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kai dan Luhan?_

 _Luhan-….Dia memiliki dua adik tiri_

 _Lalu?_

 _Salah satunya adalah aktor dari agensimu sayang._

 _Huh?_

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Do Kyungsoo?_

 _Ya-…Dia adik tiri Luhan. Dia memiliki darah ayah yang sama di tubuh mereka._

 _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kai?_

 _Kyungsoo sangat membenci Luhan. Dia terus menyalahkan Luhan atas kematian ibunya, tapi Demi Tuhan Sehunna-…Luhan sama sekali tak bersalah. Ibunya hanya meminta bantuan karena Luhan sakit saat itu. Tapi di malam yang sama ibu Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal di malam ulang tahun Kyungsoo._

 _Lalu?_

 _Lalu dia menjadikan Luhan pusat kebencian hidupnya. Tujuannya menghancurkan Luhan dengan melakukan segala cara. Luhan tidak pernah merespon sebelumnya, tapi saat Kyungsoo menggunakan Kai sebagai tujuan menyakiti Luhan aku rasa Kyungsoo berhasil. Dia berhasil membuat Luhanku hancur Sehunna._

 _Ini mengerikan sayang. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa setega itu pada Luhan._

 _Tak hanya tega-…Kyungsoo sangat keji pada Luhan. Dia bahkan beberapa kali mendekati adik Luhan yang lain untuk tujuan lainnya menghancurkan Luhan._

 _Adik Luhan yang lain?_

 _Ya-…Adik Luhan yang lain bernama Jung Jaehyun. Usianya tujuh belas tahun. Dan berbeda dengan Kyungsoo-….Jaehyun dan Luhan lahir dari ibu yang sama namun berbeda ayah._

 _Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti._

 _Singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan memiliki ayah sama sementara dengan Jaehyun mereka memiliki ibu yang sama._

 _Dan aku tebak Jaehyun juga membenci Luhan?_

 _Sangat-…Dia lebih membenci Luhan karena banyak hal. Remaja itu cenderung iri karena Luhan bersama dengan ibu mereka sejak kecil sementara di tumbuh dengan pukulan dari sang ayah. Jaehyun memiliki segalanya tapi dia membutuhkan sang ibu. Dan saat dia tahu ibunya masih hidup namun hanya membesarkan satu putra-…Jaehyun murka. Dia sangat membenci Luhan dan tak pernah membiarkan Luhan bisa menemui ibu mereka._

"Persaaanku saja atau hidupmu memang sangat mengerikan Lu?"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terkepal di pahanya. Dari kecil dia memiliki ayah ibu yang lengkap dan begitu mencintainya. Sehun bahkan tak pernah merasakan kebencian seseorang karena statusnya.

Jadi saat mendengar seseorang memiliki banyak orang yang membencinya-…Sehun merasa takut. Takut jika orang tersebut tak ingin bertahan dan melakukan hal gila untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

 _Sayang aku mohon bawa Luhan ke tempat aman. Dia akan sedih jika melihatku menangis. Bawalah dia ke suatu tempat. Aku mohon._

"Aku rasa kau memiliki tempatmu sendiri untuk bertahan. Ya kan Lu?"

 _BLAM…!_

 _Ckit….!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun maka terlihat empat mobil balap itu berhenti di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sehun juga bisa melihat bibir Luhan tersenyum walau air mata terus membasahi wajahnya.

Tangannya yang kedinginan memberi tepukan bangga pada sang adik sampai di detik yang sama dia tertunduk - _kelelahan-_ tebakan Sehun.

Sehun pun membuka jaketnya dengan cepat. Bergegas menuruni tribun sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia duduk di _seat row_ yang sama dengan Luhan. Memakaikan cepat mantel tebalnya sampai mata Luhan mengerjap lucu seolah mencari siapa yang memberikan mantel hangat ini padanya.

"Direktur Oh?"

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan memannggilnya. Dia pun segera duduk di samping Luhan sebelum meniup kencang tangannya yang mulai merasa dingin "Jadi yang mana adikmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku bertanya yang mana adikmu?"

" _ah-…_ Baekhyun yang memberitahumu?"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan Luhan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban. Dia pun sedikit membenarkan mantel yang diberikan Sehun sebelum menunjuk pada anak lelaki yang sebelumnya Sehun tebak memanglah adik Luhan

"Yang memakai jaket merah bertuliskan JJ. Dia adikku."

"Tepat! Aku menebaknya dengan tepat kalau begitu."

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa. Dia pun memandang adiknya tak berkedip lalu dengan bangga mengatakan "Deskripsi untuk Jaehyunku hanya tinggi dan tampan. Jadi kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan mengenalinya."

"Kau benar. Adikmu sangat tampan."

Luhan mengangguk bangga sebelum keheningan menyergap dua pria yang kini sama-sama menatap kosong ke depan. Rasanya Luhan ingin meminta Sehun pergi, tapi dia tahu jika meminta Sehun pergi itu artinya membuat Baekhyun sedih. Dia pun hanya diam menikmati dinginnya malam dengan senyum Jaehyun yang membuatnya hangat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemui adikmu?"

Tersenyum lirih adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum menatap wajah tampan kekasih sahabatnya "Kau tahu direktur Oh?"

"Apa?"

"Aku memiliki dua adik dan keduanya membenciku dengan hidup mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat menjengkelkan."

"Kau benar! Mereka sangat menjengkelkan-…Tapi aku merindukan dua adikku."

Diam-diam Luhan bergumam sangat lirih. Bibirnya tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya.

Dan Sehun lagi-lagi membiarkan Luhan larut dalam dunianya sendiri sampai yang terlihat lebih cantik tersenyum tulus menatapnya "Aku sudah baik direktur. Kau boleh pergi. Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis."

"Dia menangis-…Dia takut kau terluka."

Luhan tersenyum lagi dan langsung merindukan sahabatnya dengan cepat "Dia selalu seperti itu padaku. Terkadang sangat _protektif_ sampai membuatku bergantung padanya."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu tugasku kan? Aku harus membawamu ke tempat yang aman dan layak."

"Aku akan segera pulang ke apartementku Direktur."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Sehun dengan keras kepala akan mengantar Luhan. Keduanya pun hanya menikmati udara dingin sampai suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Kau lihat remaja berparas cantik yang sedari tadi dipeluk adikku?"

"Ya aku melihatnya. Awalnya aku mengira dia adikmu-…Dia lebih mirip denganmu."

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu." katanya terkekeh sampai Sehun kembali bertanya "Dia siapa? Kekasih adikmu?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan dan tanpa ragu meminta izin pada Sehun "Tapi aku butuh izin darimu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

" _huh?"_

"Namanya Lee Taeyong. Dia sangat berbakat menulis lagu, aku juga beberapa kali mendengar kemampuan _rap_ nya. Dia tidak kalah dengan Kai."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu bolehkah aku mendapatkan hak khususku sekali lagi untuknya? Aku ingin mendebutkannya sebagai bagian dari tim kita."

Kerutan di dahi Sehun digantikan tawa kecil dari sang direktur. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan bisa sangat lucu saat memintanya untuk memberikan hak khusus sekali lagi. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti bertawa disambut tatapan penuh harap oleh Luhan.

"Sekali lagi direktur. Aku mohon."

" _ekhm!_ Adikmu bahkan lebih masuk kualifikasiku. Kenapa tidak dia saja?"

"Andwae! Jaehyunku tidak akan - _bukan-_ dia tidak boleh bergabung dengan agensi mana pun! Kehidupan sebagai _public figur_ sangat melelahkan. Aku tidak mau dia terluka."

"Kau melindungi adikmu dengan mengorbankan orang lain? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu direktur Oh. Jujur saja aku sangat membenci kehidupan liar adikku. Berkali-kali aku melarangnya namun berkali-kali pula dia semakin membenciku. Pernah sekali dia akan memukulku tapi hanya satu pria yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan itu Taeyong. Aku hanya-…"

Luhan berbicara panjang lebar sebelum kembali bicara menjelaskan "Aku hanya ingin adikku memiliki motivasi hidup lebih baik jika kekasihnya hidup dengan baik pula. Bisakah?"

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu?"

"Sangat yakin direktur. Aku sudah beberapa kali bicara dengan Taeyong dan dia mengatakan akan memikirkan tawaran dariku. Bisakah direktur?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan Luhan. Memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan memohon adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ditolaknya.

Sehun pun diam-diam menolak menatap mata Luhan sebelum mengangguk menyetujui keinginan sang manager "Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan hak khususmu sebagai manager. Kau bisa membuat kekasih adikmu sebagai _trainee_ di perusahaan kita."

" _yeah!"_

Luhan memekik senang sementara Sehun diam-diam tersenyum. Keduanya pun kembali melihat ke lapangan sampai sekali lagi-….Sehun berniat memastikan keadaan Luhan.

"Bagaimana hatimu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat sakit?"

"Direktur apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mendengar bagaimana kekasihmu-…."

"Aku baik. Sungguh! Jadi bisakah kau-…."

Setiap kali mengingat bagaimana Kai menghianatinya hati Luhan memanas-…Sesuatu seperti mencengkramnya kuat di dalam sana.

Dia sudah lebih baik sejak kedatangan Sehun. tapi saat kekasih sahabatnya itu bertanya tentang bagaimana hatinya-….Ingin rasanya Luhan menjawab hancur. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Luhan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sebelum memohon pada Sehun "Jadi bisakah anda berhenti bertanya padaku? Aku lelah."

Punggung Luhan bergetar lagi dan saat tangisannya tak bisa ditahan lagi maka Sehun hanya membiarkan pria yang hatinya baru saja disakiti itu menangis, membiarkan Luhan melewatkan malam ulang tahunnya yang mengerikan untuk menjadi lebih kuat esok hari.

"Baiklah Luhan. aku akan berhenti bertanya. Hanya menagislah dan buat hatimu tenang."

"Aku-…Aku tidak ingin menangis!" katanya berpura-pura kuat lalu berakhir terisak lagi di depan Sehun. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka Kai setega itu padaku."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan meracau sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak pandai menghibur hati yang terluka tapi yang dia tahu dia selalu merasa tenang jika seseorang mengusap punggungnya saat dia sedih.

" _hksss….."_

Diam-diam Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan. Mengusapnya perlahan sementara Luhan semakin terisak hebat di sampingnya. "Menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku menemanimu Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan paginya…._

.

.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan disini?"_

Tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah di depan ruangan bertuliskan " _EXO's"_ itu artinya dia berada di ruang tunggu salah satu _grup_ paling berpengaruh di Korea. Ini bukan hal baru mengingat beberapa dari anggota EXO juga merupakan temannya.

Tapi disaat dia harus kembali pada kenyataan maka Luhan tersenyum lirih.

Menyadari bahwa didalam sana ada kekasihnya yang berkhianat membuat Luhan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu.

Sesekali dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk lalu detik berikutnya dia menurunkan tangannya. Berniat untuk mengakhiri kegilaan ini sekarang juga sebelum suara sang Main Vocal sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya Xiumin terdengar menyapa

"Lu? Kenapa hanya berdiri diluar? Masuklah!"

"Kim Jongdae! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu!"

"Ada apa? Masuk saja dan temui Kai serta anggota yang lain."

"Tidak-..Tidak perlu. Aku hanya-…"

"Luhan?"

Sialnya suara sang kekasih terdengar saat ini, membuat Luhan ingin berteriak karena tak siap bertemu dengan Kai mengingat apa yang dia lakukan malam tadi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sayang aku menghubungimu berkali-kali. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

Luhan pun tak bergeming saat Kai membalikan tubuhnya, memaksa kedua mata mereka bertemu namun Luhan abaikan pada akhirnya "Aku sibuk." Katanya singkat dan memaksa Kai melepas tangan yang mulai mengekang pergerakannya.

"Hey Chen, bisa aku menitipkan ini pada Seughwan hyung?"

Dan saat Luhan berusaha menolak melihatnya maka Kai dengan segala keegoisannya kembali menyita perhatian Luhan. Dia melihat _rundown_ acara EXO malam ini. Sedikit emosi menyadari kedatangan Luhan ke ruang tunggu EXO bukan karena ingin menemuinya melainkan karena kertas sialan di tangannya. Membuat Kai begitu kesal dan

 _Sret….!_

"KAI-..!"

"Hyung, bawa jadwal kita ke dalam. Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan."

Jongdae ragu pada awalnya, namun saat mata Kai menatapnya penuh emosi maka dia hanya mengambil kertas itu dan segera masuk ke ruang tunggu EXO "Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Hanya jangan bertengkar. Oke?"

Luhan tertawa sinis sementara Kai menatap si rusa seperti serigala lapar, membuat Luhan mengumpulkan nyali untuk menolak kekasihnya sebelum suara berat Kai lebih dulu terdengar "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

" _oh ya?_ Kalau begitu aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu." Katanya menarik lengan Luhan menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Membawa kekasihnya bersandar dinding sementara dia mulai mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Banyak mata yang bisa melihat kita Kai!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kai lepas-…Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau bersikap dingin. Kau bahkan tidak menatap mataku Lu!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepas-.."

"LUHAN!"

Ada dua hal yang membuat Luhan terdiam saat ini.

Pertama karena Kai membentaknya.

Kedua karena bayangan Kai bercinta dengan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya kembali kacau.

Mata Luhan memanas mengingat bagaimana Kai dengan tega berselingkuh darinya. Dia bahkan tergoda untuk menampar wajah di depannya jika tidak menyadari lebih dulu bahwa Kai hanya dijadikan tumbal oleh Kyungsoo untuk menyakiti dirinya.

Dia pun terus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar, hingga isakan itu murni keluar dari bibirnya namun dengan alasan berbeda tentu saja.

"Sayang maaf membentakmu _hmm…_ Tapi katakan padaku ada apa denganmu? Aku takut sekali jika kau marah.

Dan saat suara Kai mulai lembut maka Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menangis sejadinya di pelukan sang kekasih. Memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk terlihat menyedihkan di depan Kai tanpa harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya " _hksss…"_

"Lu…."

Entah mengapa Kai merasa tangisan Luhan sedikit tidak wajar, dan satu yang dia ketahui jika Luhan sudah menangis pilu seperti ini-…Itu artinya seseorang telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Membuat hatinya ikut tergores sakit dan secara _refleks_ memeluk kekasihnya.

" _sst…_ sayangku. Siapa yang menyakitmu. Katakan padaku!"

" _KAU-…KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU KIM JONGIN!"_

Luhan menggigit kuat leher Jongin dan berteriak tertahan disana. Sedikit memukul dada bidang kekasihnya dan menangis kuat disana. "Kau jahat-…Kau yang menyakitku-… _hksss.."_

"Aku?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Kai. Membuat sang _dancing machine_ itu tergagap bingung dan mulai menyesali kesalahannya pada Luhan " _oh tidak-…._ Maafkan aku Lu. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu kesal. Sekarang katakan apa yang aku lakukan?"

 _Banyak…Banyak kesalahan yang kau lakukan Kim!_

Kai bahkan mengakui sendiri betapa banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan pada Luhan. dia bahkan dengan teganya bercinta dengan Kyungsoo di malam pergantian hari lahir kekasihnya.

Jika bukan karena dia mencintai Luhan, mungkin dia sudah mengatakan semuanya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara baik-baik.

Namun sayangnya Kai sangat mencintai Luhan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika hubungannya dengan Luhan berakhir, karena tanpa Luhan dia tidak bisa hidup walau nyatanya dia berselingkuh dan menghianati sang kekasih malam tadi - _tidak-_ dia sudah menghianati Luhan hampir enam bulan ini.

Dia diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama enam bulan ini.

Kai bisa merasakan hatinya memilih dimana cintanya ingin tinggal. Karena dengan Kyungsoo dia hanya bermain api.

Tapi dengan Luhan dia ingin membangun rumah tangga.

Dan saat Luhan terlihat sangat terluka maka sudah bisa dipastikan kesalahannya pastilah sangat fatal dan dia takut Luhan akan meminta putus darinya..

"Apa yang aku lakukan Lu? Katakan padaku agar aku mengerti."

Dan saat Kai bertanya bingung maka Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mengatakan

"Aku menunggumu sampai jam tiga pagi tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku tapi kau terlambat mengucapkannya padaku. Aku membencimu Kim Jongin!"

Kata "Benci" disini seperti mewakili keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Dia memang membenci Jongin karena menghianatinya namun tak bisa mengatakan secara langsung karena Kyungsoo hanya mendekati Kai untuk menyakitinya.

Tapi bagaimana jika Kai tidak datang karena dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana jika dia bercinta dengan Kyungsoo karena memang dia ingin bersama Kyungsoo dan bukan karena nafsu?

Bagaimana jika Kai benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana jika-…

" _ah-…_ Jadi rusaku sedang merajuk?"

Dan saat Kai mengusap dahinya yang berkerut maka saat itu pula fokus Luhan tertuju pada pria berkulit tan miliknya. Luhan bahkan bisa menangkap tatapan lembut yang dia rindukan dari sang kekasih. Sedikit terhipnotis sampai tak sadar dia mengatakan hal gila yang membuatnya terlihat "gampang"

"Aku merindukan kekasihku. Apa salah?"

Jemari lentiknya bermain di kemeja sang kekasih.

Bibirnya merajuk lucu tanda dia tak suka dilupakan.

Tak ada lagi kemarahan seperti beberapa menit lalu yang ada hanya rasa rindu

Rindu…

Dan rindu.

"Aku janji setelah acara malam ini aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam."

"Janji?"

Kai tersenyum tulus sebelum mengatakan

"Ya sayang. Aku janji."

Keduanya bertatapan lembut sampai yang lebih tinggi merengkuh pinggang si mungil dan mencium sayang bibir sang kekasih.

Melumatnya lembut dengan segala rasa bersalah yang dimiliki hatinya.

Dan jika Kai melakukannya karena rasa bersalah maka Luhan nyaris tak bisa merasakan cinta di ciuman sang kekasih.

Cara Kai menciumnya sangat berbeda - _tak lagi hangat dan bergairah-_ ciuman itu terkesan dingin dengan segala kebohongan yang disembunyikan. Membuat hati Luhan menjerit sakit sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat pria yang sukses membuat hubungannya dan Kai asing seperti ini.

Luhan tak lagi fokus pada ciuman Kai yang terasa asing untuknya. Dia hanya memperhatikan kemana Kyungsoo pergi sebelum

" _haah-…._ Sayang. Aku rasa cukup. Kau harus bersiap."

Kai sedikit bingung pada awalnya, namun saat Luhan terlihat sibuk maka dia hanya tersenyum dan menangkup wajah mungil rusanya "Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu malam nanti. Jadi tunggu aku setelah acara ini berakhir _hmm?"_

Luhan mengangguk - _agak-_ senang dengan ucapan sang kekasih. Tak banyak berharap memang-…Dia hanya menatap kekasihnya sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menjawab

"Aku menunggumu Kai." Katanya mencium pipi Kai lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih.

Hatinya sudah lelah mengalah

Dan saat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menegaskan kepada siapa Kai pantas untuk disandingkan maka disinilah Luhan-….Berada di depan ruang tunggu Kyungsoo untuk bicara dengan adik tirinya.

Dan saat tangannya hendak membuka ruang tunggu Kyungsoo maka terdengar pula dua suara bersahutan mesra sedang berbicara di ruang sang artis.

"Tapi kau pucat sayang. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Luhan bisa melihat disana Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan sang kekasih. Dan tak perlu ditanya siapa kekasih solois ternama seperti Kyungsoo karena Park Chanyeol adalah jawabannya.

Direktur kedua di JYC ent itu terlihat tak segan datang menghampiri artis nomor dua paling berpengaruh di OSH ent dan berbicara mesra di ruang tunggu.

Keduanya bahkan terlihat membenarkan pakaian masing-masing tanda bahwa sepertinya mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang "panas"

Posisi Kyungsoo sedang mengancingkan kemeja Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol memakaikan pakaian _perform_ Kyungsoo malam ini. keduanya juga tak berhenti saling melumat sampai Kyungsoo meminta jeda dan terlihat kelelahan menatap sang kekasih.

"Aku baik Yeol…"

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat Soo."

Yang lebih kecil tersenyum sangat lucu. Diapun berjinjit untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya sebelum bersandar di dada bidang sang kekasih "Aku sedikit lelah. Tapi akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi bulat sang kekasih sebelum berakhir membalas pelukan Kyungsoonya "Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

"Janji?"

Menghapus keringat sang penyanyi adalah hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat "Janji Soo."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuh besar kekasihnya ke depan pintu. Sedikit mengusir kekasihnya seraya berkata

"Tunggulah di tempatmu."

"Wae? Aku ingin melihat penyanyiku bersiap."

"Aku gugup tiap kali kau melihatku Yeol. Jadi jangan berpura-pura bodoh dan lekas tunggu aku di mejamu."

Lesung pipi Chanyeol terlihat tanda dia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Dan saar Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan cara yang menggemaskan maka si pria tinggi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dua pipi bulat kekasihnya.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau di mejaku. Aku yakin kau akan membawa banyak penghargaan Soo."

" _Gomawo Chanie.."_

" _uncch…_ Gemas sekali."

Luhan bahkan harus bersembunyi saat dua pasang kekasih itu saling mengucapkan kata yang dipenuhi cinta.

Dia juga bisa melihat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol begitu tulus layaknya seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun agar kekasihnya bahagia.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Kenapa Kyungsoo tega melakukan ini semua?

Bukankah hati Chanyeol juga akan terluka jika dia mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo?

Hanya untuk membalas dirinya Kyungsoo rela menggunakan hati dan tubuhnya untuk menggoda Kai.

 _Apa itu pantas?_

"Itu sama sekali tidak pantas."

Luhan menggeram marah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dan saat Chanyeol berjalan pergi maka dia tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan berbicara langsung dengan adik tirinya.

 _BRAK…!_

Sesaat kepalanya memang sedang berdenyut sakit, dia juga mengira yang membuka pintu adalah Lee Kwangsoo - _manager hyungnya.-_ Membuat sang aktor merengek dengan kepala yanh tersembunyi di meja riasnya "Hyung ambilkan aku obat pereda nyeri."

"….."

"Hyung cepat!"

"…."

Kwangsoo yang biasanya akan selalu merespon ucapan yang dia lontarkan. Bukan diam tak menjawab seperti ini membuat sang aktor mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai mendapati bukan manager hyungnya yang berada di ruang tunggu melainkan…

"Ah-….LU HYUNG!"

Sungguh banyak penekanan dan kebencian saat memanggil nama pria yang sialnya adalah sang kakak tiri. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa ini begitu menarik menebak bahwa kedatangan Luhan adalah karena malam tadi dia baru saja berhasil membuat kekasih bodohnya tunduk dan mendekapnya.

"Silakan duduk hyung! Nanti kau lelah. Jika kau lelah kau bisa mati. _Ah-…_ Atau memangh seharusnya kau mati?"

Luhan bergerak cepat mendekati Kyungsoo. Menarik paksa pergelangan tangan adiknya sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dia memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding. Menatap penuh kemarahan namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya karena harus terus berhadapan dengan kebencian Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan."

Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan sebelum menghempas kasar tangan Luhan. sedikit memojokkan balik hingga kaki Luhan melangkah mundur sementara bibirnya terus berucap keji.

"Hentikan apa hyung? Kenapa aku harus berhenti? _Shirheo!-…_ Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau benar-benar hancur."

Luhan berhenti melangkah mundur diikuti Kyungsoo yang berdiri tanpa jarak di depan kakak tirinya. Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai Luhan mendesis namun mengalah untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin mencekam

"Jauhi Kai."

"Jauhi Kai? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan sangat menikmati tubuhku malam tadi. _ah-…._ Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memujaku setiap kali kami berada di tempat tidur hyung. Dan lagi-...Dia sangat menggairahkan untuk-…."

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Ruang tunggu Kyungsoo dipenuhi teriakan Luhan, membuat sang aktor begitu takjub tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya dia bisa memancing kemarahan Luhan.

Karena selama ini-…Setelah bertahun-tahun kebencian yang dirasakannya. Tak sekalipun Luhan berteriak marah atau merespon segala hal keji yang dia perbuat.

Namun saat semua ini berkaitan dengan Kim Kai - _kekasihnya-_ maka sepertinya Kyungsoo menemukan apa yang paling dicintai pria sialan di depannya.

Dia pun - _lagi-_ tertawa keji sebelum mendesak Luhan dan membuatnya semakin terpojok "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Kai sebelum kau menderita. Aku akan terus mendekatinya dan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku. - _tidak-_ kekasihmu sudah tergila-gila padaku. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu SAMPAI DIA MENINGGALKANMU SIALAN!"

"DO KYUNGSOO CUKUP!"

 _BRAK…!_

Tangan Luhan bahkan sudah terkepal untuk memukul wajah Kyungsoo. Beruntung pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sang manager artis yang terlihat membeku di tempatnya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan pun mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum sang aktor kembali memainkan bagiannya untuk terlihat menyedihkan di depan semua orang "Hyuuung kau kemana saja? Aku takut." Katanya mendekati Kwangsoo yang terlihat marah melihat Luhan.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYAKITI KYUNGSOOKU!"

Giliran Luhan yang terlihat marah, dia pun berjalan mendekati Kwangsoo untuk berbisik memberitahu sang manager "Katakan pada artismu untuk menjauhi kekasihku. Kau dengar?" katanya menggertak Kwangsoo disambut senyum meremehkan dari Kyungsoo.

Dan saat Luhan berjalan pergi maka rasanya tak puas membuat hati kakak tirinya tidak semakin terluka. Dia pun segera melepas pelukan Kwangsoo untuk mengatakan

"Katakan pada kekasihmu untuk tidak tergoda pada rayuanku. Karena semakin dia tergoda akan semakin mudah untukku menghancurkanmu."

 _TAP!_

Hati Luhan begitu panas mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan mata yang terpejam memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan kekejaman Kyungsoo padanya, _pada Kai?_

Luhan terus berfikir sampai sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Dia pun kembali berbalik melihat Kyungsoo, memperhatikan kebencian di mata adik tirinya sebelum tersenyum-….Tersenyum begitu lirih dan dengan berat hati dia mengatakan

"Lalu jangan salahkan aku jika aku mendekati Direktur Park-…. _kekasihmu."_

DEG!

Rasanya begitu asing saat Luhan mengancam balik dirimu, karena Luhan yang biasa hanya akan diam dan menikmati seluruh kebenciannya. Bukan mengancam balik dan tanpa ragu mengatakan akan mendekati kekasihnya untuk membalas apa yang dia lakukan.

Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo menggeram marah, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah tanda dia murka dengan ancaman Luhan.

" _brengsek-…_ KUBUNUH KAU XI LUHAN!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Gerakan berikutnya dia berniat memukul Luhan jika Kwangsoo tidak menahan dan memintanya untuk tenang.

Luhan sendiri menikmati bagaimana kemarahan Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek yang dia lontarkan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil sementara hatinya memberontak tak tega melihat kebencian Kyungsoo yang semakin bertambah untuknya.

 _Tentu saja itu hanya kalimat asal yang dikeluarkan Luhan._

 _Dia tidak akan sampai hati melukai Kyungsoo dengan mendekati Chanyeol hanya karena ingin membalaskan dendam._

 _Tidak-…Luhan tidak menaruh dendam pada adik tirinya._

 _Karena sebaliknya-…Yang Luhan inginkan hanya dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun hidup layaknya seperti saudara._

 _Namun saat kenyataan mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang_

 _Maka setidaknya disini-….Luhan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakitnya saat kekasihmu digoda hanya untuk membalas dendam kepadamu._

 _Karena jauh sebelum ketakutan yang Kyungsoo rasakan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat kekasihmu tergoda dan perlahan benar-benar melupakan dirimu dalam hidupnya ._

Membuat lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum sakit namun bertahan dengan ekspresi dinginnya saat ini. "Aku pergi."

"JANGAN DEKATI KEKASIHKU! JAUHI CHANYEOL-…LEPAS!"

"Kyungsoo tenanglah."

"KEMBALI KAU XI LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _haaah-…."_

Setelah menjauh dari ruangan Kyungsoo, Luhan mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Berharap bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan namun rasanya percuma karena semakin ia memikirkan maka semakin benci pula yang dirasakan Kyungsoo untuknya.

" _rrhhh!"_

"Luhan!"

Dan saat tangannya memukul dinding maka terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Membuat emosi tak stabilnya itu terpaksa kembali terpendam sebelum menoleh dan mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"Jin?"

" _eyy!_ Lama tidak bertemu _cutie!"_

"Panggil aku _cutie_ lagi dan kulempar wajan ke wajah tampanmu!"

Pencari bakat dari JYC ent itu bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin. Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua saingan untuk mendebutkan artis papan atas yang telah mendunia lewat tangan mereka. Karena jika Luhan bisa melahirkan EXO maka Jin tak mau kalah dengan mengenalkan BTS pada dunia. Keduanya termasuk teman dekat-…Terlalu dekat sampai rasanya Luhan mual dan jengah jika Jin sedang dalam _mode_ gilanya.

" _aigooo…_ Lulu lucu sekali."

Seokjin tertawa. Dia pun merangkul asal bahu Luhan seraya berbisik "Wajan itu untuk memasak. Dan kenapa rasanya aku sangat rindu padamu."

Secara gila pria yang tingkahnya selalu berlebihan itu memeluk Luhan, dia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Luhan seraya memutarnya untuk melepas rindu.

"Jin- _aaa…"_

"Ah rindu sekali pada Lulu!"

"KIM SEOKJIN TURUNKAN AKU ATAU-…"

"Jin? Luhan?"

Kedua pencari bakat itu terdiam saat dua suara memanggil nama mereka. Untuk Luhan dia segera mendorong tubuh Jin dan Jin sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Keduanya cukup salah tingkah saat melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berstatus "atasan" mereka kini telah menatap sedikit menyelidik pada mereka.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

" _yang benar saja!"_

Chanyeol yang bertanya membuat Luhan mendengus kesal sementara Jin tertawa geli mendengarnya "Bukan direktur Park. Dia bukan kekasihku-…." Katanya merangkul Luhan sementara Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi dia istriku!"

"ASTAGA MULUTMU!"

Jin kembali harus menerima pukulan Luhan di depan dua petinggi pemilik agensi. Membuatnya mencoba mengerling Luhan namun gagal karena Luhan benar-benar memukulinya tanpa ampun "Lu…"

"Dasar mulut besar! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi-… _y-_ YAK! Aku bahkan merinding mengatakannya."

Luhan terus memukul Jin sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya melihat tingkah dua pencari bakat. Untuk Sehun rasanya benar-benar aneh melihat kepribadian Luhan yang lain. Terkadang dia sangat _cool,_ lalu berubah menjadi seseorang yang suka merengek lalu tak lama dia akan berubah sangat menyeramkan. Membuatnya mau tak mau terkekeh sebelum melihat rekan berlesung pipi di sampingnya.

"Kita pergi."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun bergegas meninggalkan Luhan dan Jin yang masih bertengkar. Berniat tak peduli sampai Sehun kembali berhenti dan berteriak memberitahu Manager sumber daya artisnya.

"Luhan"

"Ya direktur?" katanya menjawab tapi masih mengusak kesal rambut rekannya. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh melihat kedekatan sahabat kekasihnya dengan pria lain sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan dengan tegas mengatakan

"Cepat masuk. Acara kita akan segera mulai."

"Baik direktur."

"Ya Kim Seokjin kau juga masuk setelah selesai dipukuli. Mengerti?"

"Okay bos!-… _aahhh_ Lu sakit!"

Jin merespon dengan ibu jarinya sementara Luhan masih terus memukul sesekali menjambak rambutnya yang tertata rapi. "Lu ampun…"

"Sehunna."

" _huh?"_

Matanya yang sedang fokus melihat dua managernya segera merespon Chanyeol. Dia pun terlihat kosong sebelum merespon ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ayo masuk."

Sekali lagi dia melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Jin kini tertawa. Dia mempelajari wajah Luhan dan tersenyum lega menyadari bahwa sahabat kekasihnya sudah terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Membuatnya sedikit mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawan ucapan Chanyeol

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?"

Dua pencari bakat itu sedang berada di toilet saat ini. Membersihkan wajah masing-masing dengan air sementara teman mereka yang lain begitu jengah melihat pertengkaran konyol yang terjadi di lobi _venue_ malam ini.

"Salahkan Luhan. Dia terlalu agresif."

" _ish!"_

Yang disalahkan membalas cibiran melalui cermin. Dia menatap kesal pada temannya yang lain sampai mata Minseok - _pria yang sedari tadi memarahi mereka-_ kembali menatap menyeramkan hingga membuat nyali Luhan menciut melihatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan menjambak rambutmu!"

"Dasar wanita."

"Seok-Jin."

" _araseo..araseo._ Tak perlu mendesis." Katanya melihat Minseok dari cermin seraya membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat jelek karena Luhan menariknya kuat.

"Tampan sekali kau Jin- _a."_ katanya memuji diri sendiri diikuti Luhan yang tak mau kalah "Sesungguhnya kau adalah yang paling tampan Lu."

" _ck!"_

Mata Jin dan Luhan kembali saling mendelik namun saat Minseok berdeham memperingatkan maka keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan saling merangkul "Jadi Manager Kim apa kau siap menerima kekalahan dari EXO ku?"

"Kau tenang saja Manager Xi. Bangtan masih yang paling populer saat ini."

" _omong kosong!"_

Jin terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Luhan. Keduanya kini berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang masih melipat tangan di atas dada "Minnie- _ya…_ Kami sudah siap."

"Bagus! Sekarang cepat masuk kedalam _venue._ Aku mengawasi seluruh _trainee_ baru malam ini." katanya memberitahu dua manager gila yang tak pernah akur sampai terdengar suara kompak yang sangat mencurigakan baik dari Luhan maupun Jin.

"Baiklah kami masuk / Sampai bertemu nanti Xiu."

Dan setelah berpamitan pada Xiumin keduanya melenggang masuk ke dalam Venue. Sesekali Jin terlihat menyenggol kasar bahu Luhan dibalas tendangan bokong dari Luhan.

Terus seperti itu sampai mereka memasuki Venue diiringi bisikan lucu dari seluruh _trainee_ yang sengaja diundang malam ini untuk memberi motivasi pada mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pencari bakat jika tingkah kalian seperti pencari masalah." Gumam Xiumin terkekeh sebelum meminta seluruh _trainee_ dari _street audition_ maupun _trainee_ yang mengikuti audisi secara langsung untuk menempati _venue_ yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu kita duduk disana."

Jin menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia, membuat Luhan yang sedang mengagumi dekorasi acara malam ini mau tak mau mengikuti kemana Jin membawanya pergi.

"That's my boys."

Saat Jin berteriak heboh maka Luhan bisa melihat BTS satu persatu memasuki Venue membuat seluruh penggemar mereka berteriak heboh sementara Luhan tertawa sedikit mencari dimana kekasihnya dan EXO berada.

"EXO…!"

Dan saat EXO-L berteriak memanggil idola mereka maka Luhan bisa melihat di layar besar Kris diikuti Suho dan Chen masuk ke dalam _Venue._ Di urutan ketiga ada Yixing terlihat berbincang bersama Tao dan terakhir-….Tentu saja kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

Mata Luhan terkunci melihat bagaimana Kai tersenyum menyapa penggemarnya. Dia juga selalu mengagumi keramahan Kai pada penggemarnya sebelum terdengar Jin berbisik di telinganya

"Kau masih bersama dengan Kai?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau masih kekasihnya?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih mendengar pertanyaan temannya. Dia pun tertawa kecil lalu sedikit ragu menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Jin untuknya "Entahlah Jin. Aku merasa asing pada Kai akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak yang terjadi dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kim Seokjin- _ssi –_ Luhan- _ssi_ anda berdua diminta pindah di meja yang sama dengan Direktur dua perusahaan."

"Kami?"

"Ya anda berdua. Silahkan bergegas."

Jin bisa saja memancing Luhan lebih banyak lagi, namun saat _staff_ meminta mereka pindah disamping tiga pendiri agensi mereka pun membuat baik Luhan maupun Jin tak bisa menolak dan segera berpindah untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kita harus pindah duduk bersama direktur?"

"Aku rasa kita juga akan diberikan penghargaan." Timpal Jin membuat Luhan kembali mendelik kesal.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau berhenti berkata bodoh?"

"Sulit jika itu denganmu." Katanya tertawa menggoda Luhan sampai suara Sehun terdengar menyapa mereka

"Kalian sudah berhenti bertengkar?"

"Tentu saja direktur Oh."

Jin yang membalas sementara Luhan hanya diam. Membuat baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum meminta dua pencari bakat yang mereka miliki segera duduk dan begrabung menyaksikan acara malam ini.

"Jin duduklah disana."

Jin segera memutar arah duduk di samping Yunho dan Chanyeol sementara Luhan mengambil tempat di samping Jin dan Sehun yang kini fokus pada acara penghargaan di depan.

 _Best Artist of the year_

 _BANGTAN BOYS_

"Yuhuuu…"

Terdengar Yunho dan Chanyeol bergumam senang sementara Luhan dan Sehun bertepuk menyambut kemenangan rival sekaligus partner mereka. "Sudah kubilang aku selalu selangkah lebih depan darimu."

Jin bahkan sengaja berbisik pada Luhan membuat si pemilik mata rusa harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra jika tidak ingin bertengkar dengan agensi sebelah. "Terserahmu saja."

 _Best album of the Year_

 _EXO!_

Setelah BTS memberikan ucapan terimakasihnya kini giliran EXO yang maju ke depan panggung. Keenam anggota berparas tampan itu terlihat menikmati kemenangan bertajuk acara amal ini dengan mengucapkan rasa syukur mereka.

Sehun bahkan bisa melihat Luhan hanya fokus pada satu orang dan saat orang yang dilihatnya berbicara maka hanya senyum tulus yang terlihat di wajah cantiknya malam ini

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum setelah malam tadi dia dikhianati?_

Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Sehun membuatnya terus menatap Luhan sampai tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya memberi tepukan untuk kemenangan tertinggi yang di dapatkan EXO

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kekasih sahabatnya menatap iba pada dirinya. Dia pun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa malam tadi sedikit banyak Sehun berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang.

Dan tersenyum pahit adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan sebelum nama

 _DO KYUNGSOO!_

Dipanggil sebagai penerima penghargaan aktor terbaik dari OSH ent.

Matanya secara _refleks_ menatap bangga pada adik tirinya karena dalam waktu singkat Kyungsoo bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat berbakat di dunia seni peran dan tarik suara.

Dan mengabaikan bagaimana bencinya Kyungsoo pada dirinya-…Luhan tersenyum tulus

Terlalu tulus sampai rasanya dia lupa rasanya marah pada Kyungsoo.

Dia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk sampai di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Oleh karena itu hanya raut bangga dan senyum yang bisa ditunjukannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku sangat bangga pada kekasihku."

Sehun tentu tak sampai hati memberitahu siapa Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya. Rasanya salah melihat Chanyeol tertawa sementara dibelakangnya Kyungsoo sedang berkhianat. Dia pun hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban sementara saat melihat ke samping kiri dia kembali dibuat tertegun karena saat ini Luhan sangat menikmati ucapan terimakasih yang diucapkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia selalu tersenyum?_

Bahkan jika Sehun yang berada di posisi Luhan dia akan maklum saat Luhan berlari ke atas panggung dan memberi pelajaran pada pria yang merebut kekasihnya bukan tersenyum tulus dan terlihat haru saat melihat musuhmu menerima penghargaan.

Kyungsoo artisnya-…Sehun mengetahui itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa disebut manusia jika mendekati kekasih orang lain hanya untuk menyakiti Luhan, _kakaknya._

Dan seberapa banyak Sehun memikirkannya rasanya tak masuk akal jika Luhan terus tersenyum sementara malam tadi dia sangat terluka.

 _Entahlah_

Pikir Sehun sedikit bingung. Dan seolah tak ingin terlibat dengan masalah artis dan karyawannya-..Dia pun ikut mendengarkan ucapan terimakasih yang diberikan Kyungsoo saat ini

 _Untuk direktur Oh Sehun-…Terimakasih atas dukungan dan kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku._

 _Untuk seluruh tim ku, Kwangsoo hyung. Minji Noona. Dan seluruh yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu-persatu terimakasih karena sudah selalu berada di sampingku._

Kyungsoo sendiri sedang merasa sakit malam ini. Kepalanya terus berputar hingga keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Penglihatannya juga berangsur kabur hingga rasanya sulit untuk fokus. Namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata sang kekasih. Maka Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol, _kekasihnya._

" _Dan terakhir untuk seseorang yang kehadirannya selalu memberikan semangat untukku. Tanpamu mungkin aku tidak bisa sampai di tempatku saat ini. Terimakasih karena selalu mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menjadi diriku. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini dan terimakasih-….."_

 _BRAK…!_

Susana menegang untuk beberapa saat. Karena disaat Kyungsoo sedang memberikan ucapan terimakasihnya maka di detik yang sama sang aktor terjatuh di atas panggung.

Membuat baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol sangat terkejut dan secara _refleks_ berlari menuju panggung

" _Soo / Kyungsoo"_

Sehun bisa melihat dua pria di samping kanan dan kirinya segera berlari saat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di atas panggung.

Dan melihat kecemasan di wajah mereka maka itu kecemasan seorang kakak dan kekasih.

Sehun pun memaklumi reaksi wajar dari sahabat dan pegawainya. Dia pun tersenyum kecil sebelum sedikit bertanya mengapa Chanyeol dan Luhan berdiri membeku di tempat mereka saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun bisa melihat seseorang lebih dulu sampai ke atas panggung. Dia juga bisa melihat pria itu menggendong Kyungsoo dari atas panggung dan membawanya entah kemana.

Sehu bisa merasakan suara bisik penggemar terdengar ke telinganya dan saat menyadari bahwa pria yang membawa Kyungsoo pergi adalah kekasih Luhan-…..Maka secara _refleks_ pula tangannya terkepal tak menyangka bahwa seseorang bisa begitu keji di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Katakanlah Sehun yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo saja bisa bergumam marah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Kedua pria yang merupakan kekasih dari dua orang di atas panggung itu terlihat sangat kecewa. Tak menyangka di depan kedua mata mereka-…Kai dan Kyungsoo seolah membenarkan hubungan gila yang mereka miliki.

" _brengsek!"_

Dan jika Chanyeol mengumpat marah dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit maka Luhan hanya tertunduk dalam diam.

Sesekali matanya melihat ke segala arah. Menikmati penghianatan yang berulang kali di berikan Kai padanya.

Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa sakit

" _whoa daebak!..Jadi benar Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan?"_

" _Aigoo mereka terlihat sangat cocok."_

Namun saat suara penggemar keduanya mendukung hubungan mereka. Maka air mata Luhan tak bisa lagi dia tahan.

Dia pun segera menghapus air matanya sebelum berujar sangat lirih memanggil nama kekasihnya "Aku lelah Kai."

Entah apa rasanya menjadi Luhan dan Chanyeol

 _Itu yang berada di pikiran Sehun_

Dan untuk alasan tertentu-….Sehun benci melihat Luhan menangis.

Dia terlihat sangat lemah saat menangis.

Membuatnya secara _refleks_ mengikuti kemana sahabat kekasihnya pergi sebelum pria berperawakan mungil itu berbuat gila atau buruknya membiarkan seseorang melakukan hal gila padanya.

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ciye Sehun lagi-lagi...kwkwkwk_

 _._

 _Jangan kasian sama Baekhyun btw. kasianin Sehun aja *ini spoiler_

 _._

 _seeyousoon..._

 _._

 _kulagiholidaypadal :p_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

 _Katakanlah Sehun yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo saja bisa bergumam marah._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana dengan Luhan?_

 _Kedua pria yang merupakan kekasih dari dua orang di atas panggung itu terlihat sangat kecewa. Tak menyangka di depan kedua mata mereka-…Kai dan Kyungsoo seolah membenarkan hubungan gila yang mereka miliki._

 _"_ _brengsek!"_

 _Dan jika Chanyeol mengumpat marah dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit maka Luhan hanya tertunduk dalam diam._

 _Sesekali matanya melihat ke segala arah. Menikmati penghianatan yang berulang kali di berikan Kai padanya._

 _Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa sakit_

 _"_ _whoa daebak!..Jadi benar Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan?"_

 _"_ _Aigoo mereka terlihat sangat cocok."_

 _Namun saat suara penggemar keduanya mendukung hubungan mereka. Maka air mata Luhan tak bisa lagi dia tahan._

 _Dia pun segera menghapus air matanya sebelum berujar sangat lirih memanggil nama kekasihnya "Aku lelah Kai."_

 _Entah apa rasanya menjadi Luhan dan Chanyeol_

 _Itu yang berada di pikiran Sehun_

 _Dan untuk alasan tertentu-….Sehun benci melihat Luhan menangis._

 _Dia terlihat sangat lemah saat menangis._

 _Membuatnya secara_ _refleks_ _mengikuti kemana sahabat kekasihnya pergi sebelum pria berperawakan mungil itu berbuat gila atau buruknya membiarkan seseorang melakukan hal gila padanya._

 _"Luhan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A' Friends Betrayal_**

 ** _Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan_** ** _feat_** ** _ChanBaek & KaiSoo_**

 ** _Support cast :_** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 ** _Genre : Drama_**

 ** _Rate : M / NC!/_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Luhan meninggalkan Venue. Dan selama dua puluh menit itu pula Sehun terus mengikuti kemana sahabat kekasihnya itu pergi.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan saat ini

 _Dia juga tidak tahu._

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memintanya untuk menghibur Luhan

 _Tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?_

Dia takut jika dia membiarkan Luhan pergi seorang diri, dia akan melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuat Baekhyunnya menangis.

 _Alasan memang…_

Karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya-…Sehun secara naluriah mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dia pergi.

Dia baru saja menjadi saksi bahwa seseorang dikhianati di depan kedua matanya malam ini.

Harusnya dia menemani Chanyeol-…Sahabatnya.

Bukan diam-diam mengikuti Luhan yang selama dua puluh menit ini hanya berdiri di atap gedung agensi mereka.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"_

Jujur saja itu yang ada di benak Sehun saat ini, jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup jauh.

Jika sedari tadi Luhan melihat kebawah dengan ketinggian empat puluh lima lantai. Maka Sehun masih berada di dalam gedung. Memperhatikan pegawainya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak melakukan hal gila apapun setelah apa yang Kai lakukan di depan matanya.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Disaat matanya terkunci pada sosok punggung Luhan yang terlihat rapuh, ponselnya berbunyi.

Membuat si pemilik bergegas merogoh sakunya dan tersenyum saat nama _My Baby Baek_ menghubunginya. Dia bahkan bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan sang kekasih dan cukup siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan panjang dari Baekhyunnya

 _Sret…_

"Sayang.."

"SEHUN!"

Sehun secara refleks menjauhkan ponselnya saat Baekhyun berteriak. Membiarkan kekasihnya sejenak cemas dan bertanyak banyak hal tentang Luhan tentu saja.

"Apa berita itu benar? Dimana Luhan? Sayang katakan dimana Luhan? Aku-…."

"Dia baik-baik saja Baek."

" _huh?"_

"Aku mengikutinya dan sampai saat ini sahabatmu baik sayang."

" _haah…_ Syukurlah Lu."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Baekhyun, disusul sedikit isakan sampai akhirnya suara sang kekasih kembali terdengar pilu untuk Sehun "Aku akan segera kesana. Aku harus memastikan Luhan _hkss-…._ DIa harus baik-baik saja Sehunna."

"Baek tenanglah sayang. Luhan baik dan kau tak perlu menangis."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? _Hksss…._ Kai keterlaluan sayang."

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan kekasihnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena artisnya menyakiti pria sebaik Luhan sampai tak sadar tangannya kembali terkepal mengingat dua hari berturut-turut-… _Lead dancer_ EXO itu dengan keji mengoyak dan mencabik hati Luhan.

Dan seolah tak puas sampai disitu-….Kai bahkan seolah sengaja menunjukkan pada dunia tentang hubungan khusus yang dimilikinya dengan Kyungsoo

Membuat matanya terus menatap punggung rapuh Luhan sampai suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar "Aku akan segera menemui Luhan dan selagi menungguku bisakah kau menjaganya sayang?"

"….."

"Sehun?"

" _huh?"_

"Bisakah kau menjaga Luhan untukku?"

Walau Baekhyun tak meminta, rasanya Sehun memang akan mengikuti kemanapun Luhan malam ini. Dan mengingat semua penghianatan yang di terima Luhan selama dua hari berturut-turut ini, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan.

Pertama karena pria cantik yang hatinya sedang terkoyak saat ini adalah sahabat kekasihnya

 _Atau_

Kedua karena Sehun ingin.

Tanpa sadar dia memang selalu menganggap Luhan menarik.

Entah dari caranya bertahan saat disakiti atau bagaimana dia menolak untuk menyalahkan siapapun yang membuatnya terluka. Dia cenderung lari dari masalah dan melupakan hal yang tak mungkin dilupakan begitu saja.

Membuat direktur muda itu merasa tertarik namun tak memungkuri bahwa dia memiliki rasa cemas untuk Luhan.

"Sehun."

Dan sekali lagi saat suara Baekhyun terdengar, maka Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum merespon ucapan sang kekasih "Aku akan mengirim paman Kim untuk menjemputmu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengemudi dalam keadaan marah. Dan sampai kau datang-…Aku akan menjaga sahabatmu Baek."

" _hks…Janji?"_

Sehun terus menatap sosok Luhan yang terus diam di tempatnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengangguk dan menyanggupi apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Janji."

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara ponsel Baekhyun dimatikan, dia pun bergegas menghubungi paman Kim untuk menjemput Baekhyun sebelum matanya membulat melihat Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

Dia pun sedikit bersembunyi sebelum ikut berlari dan mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi selanjutnya.

 _Ting….!_

Tujuan Luhan adalah _basement -…._ Dan saat mereka sampai di _basement ,_ Sehun melihat Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sedikit terburu-buru sampai

 _BRRM…!_

" _sial!_ Kenapa cepat sekali." Katanya bergumam marah sebelum

 _BRRMM….!_

Sehun berusaha menyamakan kecepatan Luhan, mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi sampai mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti di kantor agensi mereka

 _Tapi untuk apa?_

 _BLAM….!_

Buru-buru Sehun ikut berlari masuk kedalam gedung kantornya. Terus mengikuti Luhan sampai menyadari bahwa tujuan Luhan saat ini adalah-… _ruang private EXO di_ OSH'ent.

" _Luhan."_

Sehun bisa melihat leader EXO M – _Wu Yifan-_ yang menyapa Luhan kali pertama. Wajahnya terlihat sama pucat dengan Luhan yang terlampau diam dan lebih memilih untuk melewati pria yang memiliki postur tubuh tertinggi di EXO.

"Lu."

 _Tap!_

Kali ini Sehun ingin berhenti melangkah saat Kris – _nama kecil Yifan-_ menarik lengan Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Dia bahkan berhasil membuat Luhan sadar dari semua kemarahannya hingga pria yang terlihat mungil jika disandingkan dengan Kris itu merespon.

"Aku mohon tenanglah."

"Lepas."

Walau responnya dingin-….Setidaknya Luhan menjawab. Dan saat Kris mendekapnya semakin erat maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah mengapa rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat leader EXO-M itu berusaha mengontrol Luhan dengan memeluknya. Sehun juga bisa merasakan nafasnya berhembus cepat tanda dia sedang menahan amarah.

 _Gila memang…._

Karena tanpa alasan yang jelas Sehun tidak menyukai semua yang berkaitan dengan EXO terus mengusik Luhan.

Entah Kai atau Kris sekalipun, dia tidak menyukainya.

Dia tahu ini gila, tapi saat matanya dan mata Kris bertemu maka secara _refleks_ pula Kris melepas pelukannya pada Luhan "Direktur Oh?"

Sehun membalasnya dengan seringaian, membuat Luhan ikut menoleh dan sedikit bertanya mendapati Sehun di belakangnya. Keduanya sempat bertatapan sebelum Luhan lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka untuk kembali bertanya pada Kris.

"Dimana Kai?"

" _huh?"_

"Ada dimana bajingan itu?"

"Lu…"

"HANYA JAWAB AKU KRIS!"

Sehun kini tanpa ragu berjalan mendekati Luhan berniat untuk membawanya pergi sebelum Luhan dengan kasar menghempas tangan kekasih dari sahabatnya "Kenapa semua orang terus ikut campur urusanku?" katanya sarkas menatap Sehun sebelum mendorong tubuh besar Kris untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

 _BRAK….!_

Jika diluar sana keadaan sangat tegang, maka tak berbeda jauh dari keadaan di ruang tunggu EXO.

Semua wajah anggota terlihat pucat karena kekacauan yang baru saja dibuat oleh maknae mereka.

Luhan bahkan bisa melihat sahabatnya sedang menemani Jongdae. Lalu kemudian matanya melihat Tao, Suho serta Lay yang memandangnya putus asa.

Mata Luhan terus mencari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Kai disana-….Sedang menundukkan kepalanya di sudut pojok ruangan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

Tapi Luhan berani bertaruh jika saat ini-….Malam ini seluruh isi kepala Kai hanya berisi tentang-….. _Kyungsoo._

"Lu."

"Diam di tempatmu."

Buru-buru Luhan menggertak Xiumin yang ingin mendekatinya. Memberi tatapan dingin pada sang sahabat sebelum dengan gusar mendekati prianya-… _kekasih yang terus menghianatinya._

"Direktur Oh?"

Seluruh anggota menyapa Sehun, namun saat Sehun memberi gerakan _tidak perlu berdiri_ Suho dan yang lain hanya berada di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Sehun sendiri kembali fokus pada Luhan yang terlihat menghampiri Kai. Memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum suara dingin Luhan terdengar di ruang yang cukup besar untuk sebuah ruang istirahat.

"Berdiri."

Yang diperintahkan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun perlahan mendongak sebelum melihat mata rusa sang kekasih terlihat menatap dingin padanya. Kai hanya tersenyum membalas Luhan namun nyatanya semua yang dilakukan olehnya adalah kesalahan malam ini.

"Hey sayang."

"Berdiri."

"Kita bicara besok saja. Aku lelah."

"Lelah? AKU LEBIH LELAH KIM JONGIN!"

 _Deg!_

Selama lima tahun mereka bersama-…Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan berteriak padanya. Jantung Kai dibuat berdenyut sakit karena suara teriakan Luhan dipenuhi rasa luka. Dia pun tertunduk cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang kini sudah menangis dalam kemarahan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Lu. Aku-…"

 _PLAK!_

Saat tamparan keras itu diterima Kai maka sedetik kemudian ketegangan semakin terasa di tiap hembusan nafas setiap orang yang berada di ruang tunggu EXO.

Semua terkejut karena apa yang baru saja dilakukan Luhan pada Kai.

Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya

Luhan yang biasa hanya akan diam dengan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Kai, Skandal Kai dengan siapapun dia hanya akan diam.

Bukan seperti ini-…Ini bukan Luhan.

Atau mungkin ini yang dinamakan kesabaran seseorang telah habis untuk diam dan tak melakukan apapun saat disakiti?

"Tega sekali kau padaku."

Setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Luhan terasa sakit di hatinya.

Tatapan yang diberikan sang kekasih juga mewakili seluruh amarah yang disimpannya selama ini.

Luhan terus mengeluarkan air mata namun menolak untuk terisak. Dan saat tangan mungilnya menampar Luhan maka Kai telah membuat kesalahan dengan menyakiti hati malaikat milik kekasihnya.

"APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO?"

"Lu…."

"AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI BELAKANGKU SELAMA INI! AKU TAHU KAU TERUS MENGHIANATIKU TAPI AKU SELALU DIAM! LALU BEGINI CARAMU MEMBALASKU? TEGA SEKALI KAU KIM JONGIN!"

Tamparan kedua baru saja Luhan berikan pada Kai dengan kata-katanya.

Kai sendiri tak menyangka kekasihnya sudah terluka separah ini karena penghianatan yang dia berikan. Entah iblis macam apa dirinya yang tega menyakiti hati malaikat kekasihnya.

Membuat hanya ketakutan yang tertinggal-… _takut jika pada akhirnya Luhan meminta lepas dari genggamannya._

"Lu apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Luhan tertunduk cukup lama. Dia tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan sesak yang terus ia sembunyikan enam bulan terakhir ini.

Dia tidak bisa lagi berdamai dengan penghianatan yang diberikan Kai.

Membuatnya terus mencoba untuk melupakan namun berakhir karena dia terlalu sakit untuk menahannya seorang diri.

Jika beberapa saat lalu tangannya menampar telak wajah Kai, maka saat ini tangan mungilnya mencari dimana dada bidang sang kekasih yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bersandar. Merabanya sekilas sebelum tangannya mencengkram kuat hingga terdengar ringisan dari pria yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi orang asing untuknya.

"AkutahukaubermaindibelakangkuKai."

Luhan setengah meracau dan mengatakannya dengan cepat. Tangannya terus mencakar dada bidang Kai hingga rasanya dia tergoda untuk mencabut paksa hati yang begitu tega menghianatinya.

Dia pun terus mencengkram tangan Kai sampai akhirnya menyerah dan meyandarkan kepalanya yang sakit di dada kekasihnya.

"Lu-…"

"Terakhir kali-….Biarkan aku bersandar untuk terakhir kalinya di pelukanmu Kai."

" _huh?"_

"Diamlah. Kepalaku sakit."

Luhan tidak bersandar, dia hanya menempelkan keningnya ke dada Kai. Kedua tangannya juga sudah berhenti mencakar dada Kai. Dia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di pelukan kekasihnya – _untuk terakhir kali-_

"Jantungmu berdebar cepat sekali Kai. Aku bisa merasakannya-….Jangan memelukku!"

Kai tahu ini pertanda buruk. Tiap kali Luhan memintanya untuk diam-…Artinya dia marah.

Dan saat tubuh mungil kekasihnya menolak untuk dipeluk maka sudah bisa dipastikan hal buruk memang akan segera terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

"Tapi mungkin ini debaran karena merasa bersalah bukan karena kau mencintaiku lagi."

"Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu _hmm."_

"Kini debaran jantungmu terasa tiap kali kau melihat Kyungsoo. Aku benar kan?"

"Luhan aku benar-benar bisa menjelaskannya."

Kai menempelkan dagunya di kepala Luhan, berharap Luhan memaafkan namun nyatanya si pria cantik terus meracau kalimat perpisahan padanya.

" _haaah-….."_

Luhan kemudian menghentikan omong kosongnya. Dia tak lagi menempelkan keningnya ke dada Kai dan berusaha tegar dengan kepurusannya malam ini.

"Aku lelah Kai."

"Sayang aku mohon jangan katakana apapun lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu-…"

"Aku bertahan karena takut kau disakiti, tapi nyatanya kau bahagia dengan dia. Aku bisa melihat dimatamu sayang-….Kau mencintai Kyungsoo."

Air mata Kai sudah turun membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya begitu sakit dengan penyesalan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia tak pernah melihat Luhan serapuh ini sebelumnya. Luhannya adalah sosok yang selalu tersenyum tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Dan Kai mengutuk semua senyum itu jika nyatanya dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan dengan merenggut senyum cantik itu dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Berkali-kali dia ingin mendekap Luhan maka berkali-kali pula dia menerima penolakan.

Luhan mundur selangkah lebih jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Dia juga menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum melihat satu-persatu anggota yang mungkin akan menjadi saksi akan keputusannya malam ini.

Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menatap Kai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia juga tersenyum menatap Kai untuk kali terakhir sebelum dengan berat hati mengatakan "Malam ini-…Aku dan kekasihku resmi berpisah. Kalian dengar?" katanya memberitahu seluruh anggota dan kekasih sahabatnya yang juga mendengar keputusannya malam ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan diri, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sampai mata rusanya kembali mengagumi wajah tampan seorang Kim Jongin untuk kali terakhir.

"Dan kau sayang – _tidak…maksudku-_ Kim Jongin- _ssi._ Terimakasih untuk lima tahun yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku-…."

Luhan kembali tertunduk untuk menangis sejenak. Hatinya sakit tak terima harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini, namun nyatanya semakin dia diam maka semakin banyak pula rasa sakit yang harus dia pikul seorang diri. Membuatnya kembali mengambil nafasnya untuk memeperjelas statusnya dengan Kai saat ini.

"Aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Selamat-…"

"Jangan katakana lagi Luhan. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini sayang."

Semakin Kai mendekat semakin pula Luhan menjauh. Dia pun terus pada keputusannya untuk berpisah dan menatap Kai dengan yakin sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Kai."

"LUHAN!"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kai-…Luhan kembali berlari. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini meraung hebat dan menangis begitu menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

Kai mungkin bisa mengejar Luhan jika tubuh tinggi Kris tak menghalangi. "MINGGIR HYUNG!"

"Kau tetap disini! Jangan buat kekacauan semakin banyak KIM!"

" _brengsek!_ AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

"KAI!"

Jongdae dan Suho menahan si Maknae agar tidak membuat kekacauan lagi. Keduanya menarik lengan Kai menjauh dari Kris meski harus merasakan pukulan Kai yang terasa menyakitkan di tubuh mereka.

"LEPAS HYUNG! AKU HARUS MENGEJAR LUHAN!"

"TENANGLAH KAI!"

Suho dan Jongdae memaksa Kai masuk ke dalam ruang khusus yang biasa digunakan member EXO untuk merenungkan kesalahan mereka. Mereka biasanya menyebut ruang kecil itu sebagai ruang hukuman.

Dan kali keduanya sepakat untuk membawa Kai kedalam sana sebelum

 _Klik….!_

" _arghhh-…..ARGGHHHHHH!"_

Dan saat mereka mengunci Kai di ruang hukuman. Maka yang terdengar hanya suara jeritan Kai yang menangis pilu. Dia tidak terima dengan keputusan Luhan beberapa menit lalu. Dia tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

Membuat seluruh _mood_ grupband terkenal itu menjadi buruk hanya karena masalah percintaan pelik yang dialami anggota termuda mereka.

"Biar aku bicara dengan Luhan."

Dan saat Kris memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan maka giliran Sehun yang mencegah leader EXO-M itu untuk pergi dari ruangan tempat timnya berada. Diam-diam dia menatap sengit pada pria berdarah China itu, menatapnya tak sukda dan dengan tegas menyuarkan perintahnya sebagai "penguasa"

"Tetap disini dan tangani anggotamu yang menyedihkan."

Dan sebagai pemilik serta pemimpin di agensi milik sang ayah-…Maka jujur Sehun sedikit merasa kecewa pada EXO. Seluruh tindakan mereka sebagai grup papan atas sangatlah memalukan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa grup sekelas EXO tak memiliki rasa _profesionalitas_ dia atas panggung. Dan saat matanya melihat Suho dan Kris yang menyandang status Leader EXO. Maka hanya tatapan memperingatkan yang diberikan sebagai pemilik dari masa depan enam orang paling popular di Korea saat ini.

"Renungkan kesalahan kalian dan beritahu aku cara kalian memperbaikinya." Katanya terdengar sagat kecewa sebelum berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sial!_ Cepat sekali dia pergi!"

Sehun bahkan tak lagi melihat mobil Luhan terparkir di lobi agensi. Dia berusaha menghubungi _security_ yang berjaga sebelum

 _BLAM!_

"SEHUN!"

Sehun kembali melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sedikit terdiam sebelum berjalan cepat menghampiri pria cantiknya yang terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat sahabatnya berada "Sayang."

"Sehun dimana Luhan?" katanya terus menangis bertanya tentang Luhan dan mengabaikan keadaanya yang begitu berantakan.

Sehun sendiri terus mendekap erat kekasihnya sesekali menciumi sayang tengkuk Baekhyun yang berkeringat "Baek tenanglah."

"Aku harus bertemu Luhan. Dimana dia sayang."

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sehun. Hatinya bergemuruh cemas tak sabar ingin memeluk rusanya. Dia tidak tahan-…Sungguh tidak tahan membayangkan seperti apa Luhan saat ini.

Karena tiap kali Kai menyakiti Luhan-…Luhannya hanya diam dan bersikap terlalu tenang. Baekhyun benci melihatnya, dan satu-satunya cara agar Luhan merespon adalah memaksanya untuk menangis.

"Entahlah Baek. Aku kehilangan dia."

Kemudian Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Air matanya benar-benar sudah membuat matanya sangat merah hingga hati Sehun pedih melihatnya " _hkss-…_ Apa dia baru saja pergi dari sini?"

"Ya sayang. Luhan baru saja menemui Kai."

"Kalau begitu itu dia-…"

" _huh?"_

"Aku melihatnya di persimpangan jalan. Samar memang-…Tapi aku yakin itu Luluku. Dia mengemudi sangat cepat."

"Kau melihatnya?"

" _hmm…_ Aku melihatnya Sehunna. Dia menuju Seoul Hospital."

" _oh tidak-…_ PAMAN KITA PERGI KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Buru-buru Sehun menggengam tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia juga mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun kenapa dia sampai terkejut saat tahu Luhan menuju rumah sakit.

"Sayang ada apa?"

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun hanya diam sesaat dengan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Jujur saja pikirannya kosong saat ini, karena jika benar dugaaannya. Maka alasan Luhan menuju Seoul Hospital karena dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo di rawat disana.

Dia tidak ingin Luhan berbuat gila mengingat banyak wartawan dan sahabatnya juga disana. Dia hanya tidak ingin Luhan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya terluka malam ini.

"Sehun kenapa kau diam?"

Sehun hanya merespon dengan senyum. Dia kemudian mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya "Semua baik-baik saja sayang. Tenanglah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, maka alasan kedatangan Luhan ke Seoul Hospital adalah Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan hal mengerikan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya dan Kai. Mmebuatnya muak dan berniat memberi pelajaran pada pria yang tak lain merupakan saudara tirinya.

Luhan berjalan menyusup diantara wartawan. Dia kemudian menuju meja informasi untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahu dimana pasien di rawat."

Buru-buru Luhan mengeluarkan _id card_ nya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bagian dari perusahaan yang menangani Kyungsoo "Aku Managernya." Katanya meyakinkan hingga membuat penjaga wanita itu percaya dan memberitahu dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"VIP ruang 1288 lantai enam."

"Oke."

Dia pun bergegas naik kedalam lift sebelum

 _TING!_

Luhan mengabsen seluruh ruang VIP di lantai enam. Hitungannya sudah berada di 1286 lalu kemudian 1287 sampai

 _TAP!_

Kakinya berhenti tepat di ruangan 1288.

Tangannya juga sudah bersiap membuka _knop_ pintu sebelum tak sengaja Luhan mencuri dengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan managernya – _Lee Kwangsoo-_

"Apa Kai gila? Kenapa dia menghampiriku ke atas panggung?"

"Kau tahu dia mencintaimu Soo."

"HYUNG!-..SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN KATAKAN CINTA JIKA ITU BERKAITAN DENGAN KAI! AKU MEMBENCINYA DAN HANYA MENCINTAI CHANYEOL!"

"Kau membencinya? Kau yakin?"

Sepuluh menit yang lalu sang aktor baru saja sadarkan diri. Dia mengira orang pertama yang akan dilihatnya adalah sang kekasih – _Chanyeol-_ namun lagi-lagi dia harus menelan rasa kecewa karena wajah Manager hyungnya selalu menjadi yang pertama ia lihat setiap kali dia membuka mata.

Namun berbeda dengan biasanya-…tatapan Kwangsoo dan caranya bertanya seakan menyindir dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terusik dan berniat untuk mengalihkan topik yang berkaitan dengan Kai saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Ada yang harus ditangani olehnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kekasihku." Katanya riang sebelum

 _Huekk…!_

Tiba-tiba dia kembali mual, Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil tissue dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena cairan bibirnya. " _rrhh…_ Hyung sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

Kwangsoo hanya membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab sarkas pertanyaan sang actor "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Soo."

" _huh?"_

"Sakit kepala, mual dan terkadang bersikap sangat keterlaluan. Semua itu mempengaruhi hormonmu. Sekali lagi aku katakan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu!"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak mencerna ucapan Kwangsoo. Dia kemudian kembali merasakan mual hingga tak sadar matanya membulat cemas dan tertawa menentang pikiran gila manager hyungnya "Tidak-…Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah membunuhnya."

"Dengan meminum racun yang kau pesan? Tega sekali Kau! DIA BAYI YANG TAK BERDOSA!"

"DIAAAM!"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo melepas selang infusnya. Dia kemudian meraih tasnya untuk mencari sebotol racun yang ia pesan dua bulan lalu namun nihil-….Dia tidak menemukan apapun. Tangannya sudah berketringat dingin tak menemukan racun yang bisa membunuh calon bayinya-… _darah daging Kai_

"ARRGGHHH! DIMANA KAU MELETAKANNYA HYUNG!"

"Meletakkan apa?"

Kwangsoo berusaha menahan amarahnya pada sang actor.

Nyatanya dia tak kalah terkejut mengetahui bahwa satu bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Usia kandungannya sudah masuk minggu keenam dan itu artinya-…Janin yang berada di Rahim Kyungsoo adalah milik Kai.

Dia sangat murka saat itu, dia bahkan bertengkar hebat dengan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan segala cara untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Kwangsoo marah-…namun setidaknya dia masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak menyakiti bayi yang tak berdosa. Dan tepat satu bulan yang lalu sebelum kepulangan Chanyeol dari Jepang. Dia mengetahui rencana keji Kyungsoo untuk membunuh calon bayinya.

Kyungsoo bahkan membayar mahal untuk rasa sakitnya, dia rela merasakan sakitnya hanya untuk membunuh benih dosanya dengan Kai.

Namun sial bagi Kyungsoo karena Kwangsoo mengetahui rencana busuknya, dia pun segera menukar racun yang dipesan sang actor dengan tonik penguat kandungan. Keduanya memberikan efek yang sama. Bedanya jika milik Kyungsoo bertujuan untuk membunuh maka tonic yang diberikan Kwangsoo bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan hidup si bayi.

"AKU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUNUH BAYI SIALAN INI HYUNG!"

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkan kau membunuh calon bayimu? Calon bayi Kai yang ada di rahimmu? KAU HAMIL DAN ANAK ITU ADALAH ANAK KAI!"

"ARGGHHHH-…..MATI KAU SIALAN! MATI KAU DAN JANGAN TUMBUH DI PERUTKU!"

Tepat satu bulan yang lalu disaat dia menggoda Kai menjadi malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sakit parah kala itu dan dokter mengatakan bahwa dia positif hamil.

Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pria yang memiliki keberuntungan untuk bisa mengandung seorang anak.

 _Keberuntungan dia bilang? Sialnya ini adalah malapetaka untuk Kyungsoo_

Dia hanya berniat untuk menghancurkan Luhan bukan mengandung darah daging dari pria yang dicintai kakak tirinya.

Dan disaat dia pikir telah berhasil membunuh calon darah daging Kai-…Maka ucapan Kwangsoo seolah menghancurkan dunianya.

Jika bayi ini tidak segera dibunuh dia akan semakin kuat di dalam perutnya. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo benci. Dia pun sengaja memukul kencang perutnya agar terjadi kontraksi dan bayi itu tidak pernah ada.

Kyungsoo terus memukul kencang bayinya sampai

 _Sret….!_

Tangan Kwangsoo memegangnya dan menatap marah pada sang actor. Dia menghentikan rencana gila Kyungsoo untuk membunuh calon bayi tak berdosa yang harus menanggung dosa dari kedua orang tuanya yang berselingkuh.

"Kau menginginkan ini?" katanya menunjukkan racun yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kalap dan berniat untuk mengambil racun tersebut namun dihalau Kwangsoo yang kini menghempas tangannya dan menatap marah pada Kyungsoo. "BERIKAN PADAKU HYUNG!"

"Jika kau membunuh bayimu dengan sengaja, aku-….Aku bersumpah akan membongkar betapa kejinya dirimu pada dunia. Aku juga tidak segan membuat karirmu hancur jika kau menyakiti calon bayimu. Kau dengar?"

"HYUUNG!"

"Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya. Kau tenang saja, tapi saranku segera akhiri hubungan yang kau miliki dengan Presdir Park. TINGGALKAN DIA DAN BERITAHU KAI JIKA KAU MENGANDUNG CALONG DARAH DAGINGNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA-…DEMI TUHAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH BAYI INI!"

"LAKUKAN DAN KAU AKAN MENYESAL MEMBUNUH BAYIMU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kwangsoo sudah tak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan pria keji seperti artisnya. Dia pun segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"AAARGGGGHH-…KEMBALI HYUNG! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH BAYI SIALAN INI! AAAAAARGGGH…."

Jika didalam sana Kyungsoo menjerit penuh kemarahan, maka keadaan tak berbeda dialami dari Luhan yang tengah menangis pilu di depan pintu.

Dia mendengar semuanya-…..Terlalu jelas hingga rasanya dia ingin pergi untuk mati menggantikan bayi yang ingin dibunuh Kyungsoo.

Entah apa dosanya hingga Kyungsoo tega melakukan ini pada dirinya, pada Kai bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa didalam sana-…Adik tirinya dan calon keponakan yang merupakan anak dari pria yang dicintainya tengah menangis hebat.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menampar Kyungsoo karena tumbuh menjadi pria yang keji.

Membunuh Kyungsoo karena begitu jahat bukan hanya pada dirinya tapi juga pada calon darah dagingnya dan Kai.

Namun Luhan sadar semua itu hanya keinginan sesaat karena nyatanya dia juga tak berdaya di tempatnya saat ini " _haaah-….._ "

Berkali-kali Luhan membekap mulutnya agar tak bersuara.

Namun berkali-kali pula dia gagal menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dikhianati.

Dia kemudian memukul kencang dadanya dengan menggumamkan nama Kai yang begitu hina hingga membuat adik tirinya mengandung calon keponakannya "Seberapa sering kalian menghianatiku? Dan bagaimana aku-….Bagaimana kelak aku menatap calon anak kalian nantinya. _Bajingankaukimjongin-…aaargghhhhhhhh!"_

Luhan berteriak menggigit kuat lengannya. Rasanya dia ingin membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat atas semua malapetaka ini. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan hingga hanya suara isakan bersahutan yang terdengar.

Ketika Kyungsoo berteriak maka Luhan ikut berteriak marah.

" _INI SEMUA KARENA KAU LUHAN! KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMBUAT HANCUR HIDUPKU-…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LUHAAAAAAN!-….AAAARGGGHHHH"_

Dan saat Kyungsoo menjerit menyalahkan Luhan, maka Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum – _sangat berharap-_

Berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo benar-benar akan membunuhnya dan membuatnya terbebas dari cekikan maut yang membuatnya kesakitan dan terasa sangat-…. _sesak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Why do I feel so lost and empty?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TING!_

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, maka beberapa pengunjung bisa melihat Luhan berjongkok di dalam sana. Kepalanya tertunduk tak mau mengangkat wajah sampai petugas _security_ menepuk bahunya.

"Tuan. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di antara lutut.

Dan saat petugas itu sekali lagi menepuk bahunya maka wajah Luhan terangkat dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan "Bisakah kau membunuhku?"

" _huh?"_

Petugas security itu luar bisa terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan. Dia pun berniat memanggil perawat sebelum Luhan lebih dulu tersenyum dan berdiri untuk menatapnya "Sudahlah. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Katanya meracau tak jelas dan keluar dari dalam _lift_ dan tertatih menuju – _entah kemana-_

"Kai akan segera menjadi seorang ayah ya? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? _Whoa-…_ Mereka jahat sekali padaku."

Luhan terus meracau tak jelas.

Sesekali dia tertawa lalu detik berikutnya dia menangis. Sesaat dia menatap bingung pada kerumunan orang yang berjalan di depannya lalu tak lama dia melangkah mundur karena takut semua orang yang ia temui akan menyakitinya.

"Eomma.. Baekie…Kalian dimana?"

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan membiarkan orang-orang menabraknya tak mempedulikan apapun sampai samar terdengar suara yang begitu familiar untuknya.

"Ya Direktur Park. Kyungsoo sudah sadarkan diri."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan segera ke atas. Kau boleh pulang Manager Lee."

Sekilas Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan Kwangsoo. Dia terdiam di tempatnya untuk memandang satu lagi calon hati yang akan terkoyak karena hal keji yang dilakukan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Dia bahkan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membuat gerakan mengusap punggung tegang Chanyeol dan berharap bahwa rasa sakit Chanyeol tak akan sebesar miliknya saat ini

"Kau harus kuat direktur Park. Jangan terlalu hancur sepertiku, _hmm?"_

Dan saat Luhan meracau tak jelas maka disaat yang sama pula Chanyeol berbalik ke arahnya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap.

Pancaran luka jelas ditunjukkan dari sorot mata Luhan maupun Chanyeol.

Sesaat mereka seperti berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Namun detik kemudian tangan Chanyeol terkepal sebelum melampiaskan semua rasa marahnya pada kekasih bajingan yang berani memeluk Kyungsoonya di depan banyak mata yang melihat.

" _brengsek!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini HAH?"

Luhan hanya menikmati rasa sesak saat Chanyeol mencengkram kuat kemeja putihnya. Dia bahkan membiarkan rasa sesak itu semakin membunuhnya sebelum dengan lirih mengatakan

" _Mianhae…"_

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada karena permintaan maaf Luhan. Rasanya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu jika suara seseorang tidak terdengar memanggil Luhan dan

"LUHAN!"

Pria asing berparas cantik mendorong kasar tubuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia merasa seseorang mencengkram kuat lengannya. Chanyeol pun menoleh sebelum mendapati sahabatnya mencengkram kuat lengannya saat ini.

"Sehun?"

"Dia kekasihku."

Perhatian Chanyeol kini teralihkan pada dua pria cantik yang memiliki ekspresi berbeda. Jika pria yang Sehun sebut kekasihnya itu menangis pilu memeluk Luhan. Maka Luhan hanya diam seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Dia pun cukup terenyuh karena tanpa sadar menyakiti Luhan yang juga terlihat sama kacau dengan dirinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah dan menikmati bagaimana dua orang sahabat itu saling menenangkan dengan cara mereka.

"Hey Lu…Sayangku. Kenapa kau hanya diam? Mana yang sakit beritahu aku!"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah mungil rusanya. Merasa begitu sakit karena Luhan tak merespon dan berakhir menangis memeluk sahabatnya "Lu aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut sayang."

Baekhyun terus berusaha membuat Luhan berbicara walau nyatanya Luhan terlampau diam.

Luhan yang biasanya akan merengek mengatakan siapa yang menyakitinya, dimana rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Karena tiap kali Luhan memberitahu rasa sakitnya, itu artinya Luhan masih bisa menangani siapapun yang menyakiti hati atau tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlampau diam. Karena jika Luhan sudah terlalu diam seperti ini. Maka kemungkinan terburuk dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya.

"LUHAN LIHAT AKU!"

" _huh?"_

Barulah saat Baekhyun berteriak, Luhan merespon. Dia kemudian mencari mata favoritnya sebelum tersadar bahwa didepannya saat ini, pria yang sedang menangis karena dirinya adalah Baekhyun-.. _Baekhyunnya._

" _Baekie?"_

" _hmmh-…_ Ini aku Baekie-…Baekhyunmu."

Mata Luhan kembali kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum terduduk lemas di lantai. Kakinya sudah tak cukup kuat untuk berdiri mengingat dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam dia menerima banyak rasa sakit malam ini.

"Lu…Kau tidak apa? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Yang sakit?"

Luhan mengulang ucapan Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah. Dia memejamkan mata untuk menemukan rasa sakitnya sebelum membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya "Rasanya ini akan meledak. Hatiku."

Baekhyun menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya. Tak lama dia kembali terisak dan mengutuk apapun yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah kejahatan pada kondisi mental seseorang, _Luhannya._.

Dia pun dengan cepat mengusap dada Luhan seolah mengusir rasa sakit agar Luhan merasa lebih baik "Aku akan mengusir rasa sakitnya. Kita pulang _hmm."_

Luhan kembali menatap kosong mata Baekhyun.

Dia sadar sangat membenci melihat Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan saat ini selain menjadikan Baekhyun pelampiasan akan semua rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Biar aku bantu kau berdiri sayang."

Saat Sehun ingin membantu Luhan berdiri-…Baekhyun mengerling kekasihnya. Memberi isyarat tak perlu membantu Luhan karena Luhan paling benci dikasihani.

Dia pun segera membawa Luhan pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menjaganya di rumah mereka.

"Baek?"

"Ya Lu?"

"Kepalaku juga sakit."

"Baiklah besok kita akan bertemu dengan si tampan Heejin. Bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya merespon lemah dan mengangguk senang di dada Baekhyun saat ini.

Luhan lelah menangis dan Baekhyun mengerti.

Dia pun tersenyum dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang sahabatnya " _mhh.._ Aku mau bertemu dengan dokter Park." Timpalnya asal dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih tubuhnya yang lemas dengan pikirannya yang kosong.

Meninggalkan dua pria yang kini berperang dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Untuk Sehun hatinya begitu tak tega melihat Luhan akan sejauh ini merasa kehilangan. Caranya menjawab Baekhyun, caranya maracau tak jelas seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tak lagi hidup karena terlalu banyak disakiti.

"Luhan baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai."

" _huh?"_

"Dia sudah meninggalkan Kai."

Untuk Chanyeol dia bersumpah dan berani bertaruh jika Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tepat sebelum kekasih sahabatnya datang. Dan apapun yang coba dikatakan Luhan Chanyeol yakin ini berhubungan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Membuat hanya senyum pahit yang dia tunjukkan menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat-….. _dia juga harus kehilangan Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sleep tight Lu._

.

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah sayangku. _"_

Luhan masih tak merespon dengan benar apa yang diucapkan atau dilakukan Baekhyun untuknya. Dia hanya terus menatap kosong pada banyak hal sebelum lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya "Lu lihat aku! Aku disini. Baekiemu sayang."

Luhan bingung untuk merespon

Matanya terus berkedip dengan cepat sebelum kembali dibuat mengenali sahabatnya lagi.

"Baek?"

"Lu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini jika sedih? Apa kau berniat melupakan aku? Aku mohon jangan kembali pada kebiasaan mengerikanmu sayang."

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk. Menangis tersedu karena Luhan cenderung selalu kehilangan arah disaat dia bingung dan sedih. Luhan juga seperti tak memiliki gairah hidup jika sesuatu direnggut darinya. Dia terus bertingkah seolah tak mengenali apapun dan Baekhyun membencinya.

Dia terus dibuat cemas sampai tangan Luhan yang kini berbalik menangkup wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis Bee?"

Luhan menghapus sayang air mata Baekhyun dan mencium kening sahabatnya sekilas. Dia kemudian memeluk erat Baekhyun dan berjanji untuk tidak bertingkah gila lagi setelah ini. "Aku hanya bingung. Terlalu bingung sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini mimpi atau ini benar-benar terjadi padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melepas pelukan Luhan. Dia pun memaksa Luhan untuk segera meminum obatnya sebelum bermimpi indah tentang banyak hal "Kalau begitu segera minum obatmu sayang. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil obat rutin miliknya. Meminumnya dengan cepat sebelum berbaring di kamar Baekhyun "Apa kau akan tidur denganku?"

"Nanti setelah Sehun pulang aku akan segera tidur disampingmu."

Baekhyun menaikkan selimut Luhan sebelum mencium sayang kening sahabatnya "Mimpi indah _hmm.._ Lupakan hal jahat yang menyakitimu hari ini. Kau dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Jujur saja matanya sudah lelah terbuka. Dia ingin memejamkan matanya saat ini – _ah-_ selamanya juga tidak masalah. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin menutup mata dan melupakan hal mengerikan yang baru terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah."

"Bagus."

"Selamat malam Lu."

"Selamat malam Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum beberapa saat melihat Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia juga beberapa kali mengusap kening Luhan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya. "Aku akan menjagamu Lu." Katanya bergumam kecil dan berniat menutup pintu kamar sebelum

" _hksss….hksss….eomma…hksss."_

Senyum pahit ditunjukkan Baekhyun saat ini.

Karena seberapa keras dia memaksa Luhan untuk menangis di depannya-…Maka sekeras itu pula Luhan menolak.

Luhannya selalu seperti ini, selalu menyimpan semua sakitnya seorang diri.

Membuatnya terus dan selalu menghkawatirkan Luhan sebelum lengannya ditarik dan kini sudah berada di dekapan hangat kekasihnya "Jangan menangis lagi _hmm."_

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik dengan menangis."

" _huh?"_

Sehun kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang sudah membuat wajahnya begitu mengerikan selama beberapa jam. Mencubit gemas pipinya sebelum menatap _intens_ sang kekasih "Jika kau ingin menjadi tempat bersandar seseorang-…Maka kau harus lebih kuat dari orang itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku orang tertutup seperti Luhan cenderung tidak suka dikasihani. Dia hanya akan menunjukkan betapa lemah dan sakit dirinya hanya pada orang-orang yang bersikap dingin padanya. Itu semacam pertahanan diri agar kau tidak dikasihani sayang."

"Begitukah?"

" _hmhh-…_ Luhan dan semua orang seperti dirinya memiliki sifat seperti itu, dia lebih memilih untuk disakiti daripada dikasihani. Jadi cobalah menjadi kuat mulai malam ini-….Setidaknya untuk Luhanmu."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

"Dan hancur." Timpal Sehun menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun beberapa saat. Secara tidak langsung Luhan berhasil membagi rasa sakitnya pada Baekhyun, padanya.

Membuat Sehun hanya diam menikmati rasa sakit yang coba Luhan bagikan sebelum mencium sayang kening kekasihnya "Tidurlah Baek. Aku akan segera pulang." Katanya tersenyum dan kembali membuka kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok. Selamat malam sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti "Selamat malam Sehunna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sorry I ruined your life, hyung!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah sayang. Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku."

Yang diminta pulang hanya merespon sesaat. Sedari tadi hal yang dilakukannya hanya mengusap tangan kekasihnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membuat Kyungoo merasa sangat takut dan berharap Chanyeol tak mengetahui apapun tentang Kai, tentang bayi mereka.

"Aku akan segera pulang."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum diam-diam mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan di wajahnya secara kasar "Pukul aku jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. PUKUL AKU DAN JANGAN HANYA DIAM YEOL!"

Sedetik rasanya Chanyeol tergoda untuk memukul wajah Kyungsoo, dia pun sempat mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum berdiri dan

" _nghmphh…"_

Hal yang dilakukannya memang kasar, tapi dia tidak memukul Kyungsoo melainkan mencium kasar bibir kekasihnya.

Berharap Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa sakit dan kecewa dirinya mengenai seluruh kabar berita yang terus mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kai memang memiliki hubungan khusus.

Chanyeol bahkan sengaja menggigit kasar bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat rasa anyir seketika dirasakan keduanya sampai tangan Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kekasihnya menjauh karena terlalu sakit untuk berciuman saat ini.

" _yeol-….haaah."_

Dia terengah dan Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat prianya mengeluarkan air mata sebelum menghapusnya kasar.

Detik kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatapnya – _sangat terluka-_ kali ini "Aku pergi."

"Yeolie…"

"…."

"Chanyeol aku belum-…."

 _BLAM….!_

Pintu ruangannya dibanting kasar oleh Chanyeol. Membuat sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo kembali meraung marah dan melempar semua benda di sekitarnya.

" _AAARGGGH-….ARGHHH-…AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU LUHAAAN!"_

Selalu Luhan tempat kemarahan Kyungsoo.

Selalu Luhan semua alasan Kyungsoo disakiti, ditinggalkan dan diabaikan.

Dan selalu Luhan yang ingin Kyungsoo sakiti.

Membuatnya tanpa ragu mengambil ponselnya sebelum mencari beberapa foto yang selama ini ia simpan sebagai senjata terakhirnya menyerang Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini menghancurkanmu Lu!" katanya marah dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Dia pun kemudian menghubungi Lee Youngmin. Pria yang dikenal keji dan tak segan menghancurkan karir seseorang dengan berita yang disebarkannya.

Kyungsoo pun tanpa ragu menekan nomornya sebelum

" _Do Kyungsoo?"_

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Cek alamat surelmu." Katanya memberitahu sang "penghancur" karir baik artis maupun seseorang yang bekerja di dalam management sebelum

 _Pip_

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Menatap beberapa foto terlampau mesra milik Kai dan Luhan enam bulan yang lalu tepat sebelum dia datang menghancurkan hubungan keduanya.

"Jika aku hancur, kau juga harus hancur hyung-…. _kita hancur bersama."_

Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air matanya. Hatinya sesaat ragu namun saat melihat Luhan tersenyum sangat bahagia di foto yang dia miliki-…Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia juga enggan menyesali apa yang akan terjadi setelah hal gila ini dia lakukan. "Mianhae hyung." Katanya tersenyum keji dan

 _Sent!_

Setelah mengirim kekacauan yang akan menghancurkan hidup Luhan, Kai atau mungkin dirinya sendiri-….Kyungsoo berbaring.

Memejamkan matanya dengan rasa sesak yang tak kuat ia pikul. Sesekali tangannya mengusap sayang calon anaknya yang kini tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Lalu detik kemudian dia akan memukul terus perutnya berharap bayi itu segera mati.

Terus berulang sampai dia merasa lelah.

Ponselnya terus berbunyi dengan nama Lee Youngmin tertera disana.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tersenyum keji dan tanpa ragu bergumam " _Aku tak sabar melihat kehancuranmu hyung, kehancuran kita!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sekali lagi gue mohon dengan sangaaaat jangan katain Kyungsoo-Kai dan KSOO Cuma gara cerita remahan kaya gini issshhhh!_

 _._

 _plis plis…kalo mau maki seperlunya dan jangan salah lapak di tempat orang. Ntar gue yang kena tegor weh…kwkwkw…kan ga lucu gue ditegor gara2 cerita bginian doang :""_

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu sampe Kyungsoo dapet hidayah baru dunia persilatan aman…wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Hunhan kita be ready untuk gue tempel2in di chap depan. CB juga yesss…_

 _._

 _Sseeyousoon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous_

" _Mianhae hyung." Katanya tersenyum keji dan_

 _Sent!_

 _Setelah mengirim kekacauan yang akan menghancurkan hidup Luhan, Kai atau mungkin dirinya sendiri-….Kyungsoo berbaring._

 _Memejamkan matanya dengan rasa sesak yang tak kuat ia pikul. Sesekali tangannya mengusap sayang calon anaknya yang kini tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Lalu detik kemudian dia akan memukul terus perutnya berharap bayi itu segera mati._

 _Terus berulang sampai dia merasa lelah._

 _Ponselnya terus berbunyi dengan nama Lee Youngmin tertera disana._

 _Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tersenyum keji dan tanpa ragu bergumam "Aku tak sabar melihat kehancuranmu hyung, kehancuran kita!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A' Friends Betrayal_**

 ** _Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan_** ** _feat_** ** _ChanBaek & KaiSoo_**

 ** _Support cast :_** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 ** _Genre : Drama_**

 ** _Rate : M / NC!/_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tik…Tok…_

 _Tik…Tok…_

" _rhhh…"_

Seorang pria cantik menggumam marah tatkala bunyi detak jam mengganggu tidurnya.

Jam besar yang dia letakkan di dinding kamarnya itu terus berdetak dengan kencang seolah mengejek dirinya karena masih terlelap sementara cahaya matahari sudah begitu terik bersinar " _ish!"_

Umpatan terakhir membuat si pemilik kamar geram, dia pun menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

 _Tik…Tok_

" _Berisik! Aku ingin tidur lebih lama!"_

Ah-….Jangan salahkan designer muda itu juga dia ingin tidur lebih lama.

Nyatanya hal yang terjadi pada sang sahabat cukup menyita pikiran dan waktunya, membuatnya benar-benar harus terjaga untuk mengawasi si rusa mungil jika tidak ingin sahabatnya melakukan hal gila selagi dia tidur.

Baekhyun – _nama sang designer-_ baru bisa tertidur saat waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lebih lama sebelum bergumam sangat kecil di dalam selimutnya

"Lu…Kau sudah bangun?"

"…"

Matanya kembali terpejam untuk beberapa saat.

Tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut untuk mencari sosok yang dia khawatirkan sejak malam tadi.

"Lu…"

Dan saat tangan mulusnya meraba di samping tempat tidur-….Maka hanya ada selimut yang menemani tidurnya. Membuat pria cantik itu sedikit cemas namun tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Lu kau dimana-… _jangan temui Kai hari ini_ " katanya nyaris kembali terpejam sebelum

" _astaga!_ LUHAAN!"

Baekhyun membuka cepat selimutnya.

Membiasakan silaunya cahaya dengan mata yang terus mencari sosok Luhan yang sudah meninggalkan kamar " _oh tidak…"_ ujarnya panik mengenakan sandal rumah dan bergegas keluar dari kamar

 _Cklek…!_

"Lu! Kau dimana?'

"….."

"LUHAN!"

"…."

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua sebelum

 _Drrtt…drrrtt.._

" _tidak tidak tidak…"_ katanya panik menghampiri meja makan dan menemukan ponsel Luhan sedang bergetar di atasnya " _ish!_ Kemana kau pergi?"

Rasanya dia ingin menangis menyadari Luhan tak ada di apartemen mereka, dia juga nyaris membanting ponsel sahabatnya karena takut Luhan melakukan hal gila diluar sana. Pikirannya sudah memikirkan banyak hal tentang kemungkinan hal gila yang akan dilakukan Luhan sebelum

 _Klik….!_

Suara apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun pun kembali berlari dan begitu bahagia menemukan siapa yang terlihat jauh lebih baik saat ini.

 _Itu Luhannya…_

Yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari malam tadi.

 _Itu Luhannya.._

Yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin andalan miliknya.

Dan detik kemudian dia tertawa kecil _khas_ milik-…. _Luhannya._

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya asal dengan koper besar yang berada di belakangnya "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila Baek…Jangan khawatir."

Nada suara Luhan sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

 _Dia baik-baik saja_

 _Dia tidak lagi menangis_

 _Dan dia-….Dia Luhannya._

Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum riang sebelum menatap horor koper yang kini didorong Luhan menuju meja makan.

Awalnya dia tersenyum sangat senang namun Luhan sangatlah jahat karena di detik yang sama dia menggantinya dengan kemarahan luar biasa mengingat ada koper besar yang didorongnya saat ini.

"Baek cepat duduk. Aku membeli _pancake_ kesukaanmu."

"….."

Luhan meletakkan koper yang dibawa di samping kursi.

Segera membuka _cake_ yang ia beli di kantin apartement tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku membeli rasa Mocca. Kau pasti suka." Katanya terus berceloteh dibalas sungutan kecil dari sahabatnya " _Tega sekali kau! Apa kau berniat pergi? Apa kau-…..y-_ YAK!"

Barulah saat Baekhyun berteriak Luhan menoleh.

Mencari tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya berteriak hingga hanya raut bingung yang ditujukkan Luhan "Kenapa menangis?"

" _whoa-…"_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat takjub dengan ketenangan Luhan.

Dia bahkan memukul kencang dadanya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum menatap marah pada si rusa

"KAU!" katanya berteriak memaki Luhan dibalas tatapan bingung dari sang sahabat "APA KAU AKAN PERGI? MENINGGALKAN AKU?"

"Pergi? Kemana? Dan kenapa aku harus-…."

"ALASAN!"

"Baek…"

Menyadari suara Luhan sedang memperingatkan padanya-….Baekhyun berhenti berteriak.

Si pria yang terlihat lebih manis itu pun mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghapus kasar air mata di wajahnya.

Hatinya masih luar biasa kesal ditambah dengan keahlian Luhan mengusik rasa takut dalam dirinya "Kenapa kau terus pergi Lu?"

"Aku?"

Baekhyun kembali menghapus air matanya sebelum menatap gusar pada Luhan "Ya! KAU!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dahinya mengerut karena terlalu bingung sampai dia menangkap mata Baekhyun selalu melihat ke belakangnya. Dia pun ikut menoleh sebelum

" _ah-…ternyata itu."_

Katanya menyadari apa yang membuat Baekhyunnya gusar.

Sebuah koper besar yang berada di belakangnya adalah alasan mengapa _designer_ muda itu mulai merajuk tak henti.

Membuat Luhan menatap Baekienya gemas namun dibalas tatapan sengit dari pria yang lebih mungil darinya. "Apa karena koper besar ini?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya-…Enggan menjawab sebagai bentuk rasa protesnya.

Luhan pun dibuat terkekeh karena menyadari _mode annoyed_ seorang ByunBaek yang selalu menolak menjelaskan namun gemar menuntut "Baek?"

"….."

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam? Sampai aku pergi?"

" _y-YAK!"_

"Kenapa berteriak lagi?"

"AKU TAHU KAU MARAH PADA KAI! TAPI APA HARUS MENINGGALKAN AKU? KENAPA KAU EGOIS SEKALI LU! AKU TERLIHAT TAK BERGUNA DI MATAMU SIALAN!"

Hening-…..

Tak ada lagi yang bicara.

Baekhyun berhenti berteriak sementara Luhan kembali pada kebiasaan lama.

Dia cenderung diam saat disalahkan, tidak berniat menjelaskan apapun sampai yang menuduhnya tenang.

" _hks….pergisanapergikemanapunkaumauakutidakpeduli-…hks!"_

Dia juga cenderung membiarkan seseorang terisak karenanya.

Karena percuma meminta seseorang untuk tenang sementara hatinya sedang gusar atau marah.

Dan itu adalah cara seorang Xi Luhan menggunakan ketenangannya untuk berbagai hal.

Terkadang dia benci dengan sikap tenang yang dimilikinya

 _Kenapa?_

Karena itu mengingatkannya pada sang ayah.

Ayahnya kerap kali mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan adiknya-….Kyungsoo. Membuat beberapa kali senyum pahit dia lontarkan mengingat Kyungsoo menggunakan ketenangannya dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

Luhan-….Dia jarang terbawa emosi jika dipikirnya tidak perlu.

Sementara Kyungsoo dia cenderung sensitif jika sesuatu mengusiknya atau orang yang dicintainya.

Membuat ketenangan dua bersaudara itu berada dalam definisi berbeda namun tetap tak bisa diungkiri bahwa dua bersaudara itu memiliki ketenangan yang luar biasa dalam melakukan sesuatu dan menyikapi banyak hal-…. _Luhan terutama._

" _Lu…."_

Barulah saat Baekhyun bersikap tenang-….Luhan merespon.

Mata rusanya menatap manik kecil mata favoritnya sebelum berpura-pura kesal menakuti rubah kecilnya "Sudah selesai menangis?"

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk sebagai jawaban. Rasanya begitu kesal saat Luhan tak merespon

Dia bahkan bersyukur Luhan bukan kekasihnya-….Karena jika Luhan adalah Sehun maka bisa bisa dipastikan hubungan mereka hanya akan berlangsung selama TIGA PULUH MENIT!

"Baek…"

"iya sudah! PUAS?"

" _Haaah…"_

"Terus saja menghela nafasmu. Licik!"

"Kapan aku boleh bicara?"

"Kau memiliki waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk bicara."

"Tapi jika kau terus menangis itu mengganggu fokusku."

"Alasan!"

"Kau tahu itu bukan!"

"LALU APA? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KOPER?"

"Karena koper itu milikmu bukan milikku."

" _huh?"_

Matanya mengerjap lucu tak mengerti.

Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat _koper itu milikmu bukan milikku._ Membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, sampai

"OMO! APA KAU AKAN MENGUSIRKU?"

" _yang benar saja!"_

Kali ini Luhan yang bergumam kesal. Mendengus kecil seraya melipat tangannya di dada " _ckckck…_ Bagaimana bisa aku mengusirmu? Ini apartemenmu Baek."

" _ah benar!_ Ini milikku."

Merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran tak penting mereka-…..Luhan menyerah.

Dia lebih tertarik pada aroma _pancake_ favoritnya

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kegusaran Baekhyun sampai.

"XI LUHAN JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan menoleh malas ke belakang, terus memotong pancakenya membuat mata Baekhyun sedikit tak fokus karena tergiur.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak-….Aku akan mogok makan."

"Yasudah, padahal hari ini hari terakhir kita bisa makan _pancake_ bibi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena bibi bilang dia tidak akan membuka toko selama satu bulan-…Cucu pertamanya baru lahir."

"MWO?"

"Jadi mau? Atau boleh kuhabiskan."

Baekhyun menggigit kasar bibirnya

Antara sangat tergoda atau tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jika dia makan-…Luhan tidak akan menjelaskan.

Tapi jika dia tidak makan-….Luhan akan menghabiskan pancake favorit mereka.

" _bagaimana ini?"_

Luhan bahkan tertawa saat mendengar suara cemas di belakangnya. Membuatnya dengan sengaja melahap _pancake melted chocolate_ dengan menggoda hingga si rubah kecil di belakangnya terdengar sangat gusar.

" _luakumau-…tidaktidak-..tidakboleh-…ish!-…._ HABISKAN SAJA! AKU TIDAK TERGODA?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau makan. Tapi jika-….."

 _Sret….!_

Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun sudah menarik kursi di samping Luhan.

Tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya hingga hanya kekehan terdengar dari si pria cantik.

"Lapar?"

" _eoh…._ Aku mau."

Luhan memotong _cake_ milik Baekhyun. Sedikit melipat _cake_ agar muat di mulut cerewet Baekhyun sebelum menyuapi bayi besarnya "Bilang aaa…"

"aaaaa.."

Sesaat Baekhyun langsung membuka mulut, namun melihat tatapan Luhan masih sedikit kosong membuatnya enggan membuka mulut "Kau akan menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Tentu saja Baek…Cepat makan tanganku pegal."

Dengan riang Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia pun segera membuka mulutnya dan " _aahmpphh…."_

"Enak?"

" _he he he…._ Sa-.. _nghmphh-…sangat enak!"_

Dalam hitungan detik pula _cake_ itu sudah terkoyak di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Baekienya "Hanya sarapan kenapa susah sekali _hmm…_ Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu di Paris selama tiga minggu."

" _huh?"_

"Minum dulu."

Kali ini Luhan memberikan segelas cokelat hangat pada Baekhyun. Membantunya untuk minum sebelum mengusap sisa cokelat tertinggal di sudut bibir sahabatnya "Kau harus menghubungiku setiap hari, tidak boleh terlambat. Mengerti?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tunggu disini." Katanya mengambil sesuatu di dalam kamar mereka dan tak lama kembali menarik kursi di samping Baekhyun "Ini buku dosa BBH"

" _huh?"_

Buku dosa BBH adalah _note_ kecil yang berisi serangkaian kegagalan Baekhyun di karirnya. Entah gagal men- _design_ atau mendapat keluhan dari pecinta _fashion_ tertera semua disana.

Luhan juga memiliki buku dosa, _namanya buku dosa LH7._

Dan tak berbeda dengan buku dosa Baekhyun maka milik Luhan juga berisi serangkaian kegagalannya menjadi seorang pencari bakat, entah karena prestasi sang artis atau skandal yang dibuat artisnya menjadi sebuah cerita di _note_ kecilnya-… _mungkin nama Kai akan tertera setelah ini._

Entahlah….

Tapi tidak seperti Baekhyun. Luhan cenderung mengabaikan buku dosa miliknya. Dia lebih memilih menebus dosa daripada harus terpaku mengakui dosa.

Karena gagal adalah hal yang sangat dia benci

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu memperbaiki diri secara rutin, berulang hingga semua kesabaran dan kegigihannya membuahkan hasil-… _hasil yang nyaris dia buang begitu saja._

"Buku dosa? Tapi aku tidak pergi kemanapun."

Biasanya buku dosa itu mereka bawa saat bepergian jauh atau menghadiri suatu acara tertentu. Bukan diisi di sembarang tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh siapapun dan karena hal itu pula Baekhyun menyuarakan protesnya dan dibalas tawa oleh Luhan.

"Lu aku serius!"

Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun lagi-…Diambilnya beberapa perlengkapan lain yang ditujukan untuk sahabatnya.

"Ini Vitamin milikmu."

Luhan mengeluarkan vitamin Baekhyun disusul dengan beberapa pakaian favoritnya lalu tak lama dia mengeluarkan contoh _design_ terbaru pakaiannya hingga membuat sang _designer_ kesal "Sebenarnya aku mau kemana?"

Luhan masih tak merespon hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tahap terakhir untuk mengantar Baekhyun menuju suksesnya.

"Hidupmu akan berubah setelah ini." Katanya yakin sebelum mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang Baekhyun tebak adalah tiket "Ini tiket dan passportmu."

"Lu sebenarnya apa yang kau-…"

"Dan ini undangan untuk _designer_ berbakat dari Paris Fashion Week."

" _Lu…"_

Luhan mengangkat sekilas bahunya sebelum memberikan undangan yang Baekhyun harapkan selama lima tahun hidupnya sebagai _designer._ Sedikit menatap tajam Baekhyun lalu tak lama menghabiskan _pancake_ favoritnya "Kusut memang tapi kau tidak merusak _barcode_ nya. Jadi aku rasa ini masih bisa digunakan dan-….."

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat saat undangan yang malam tadi ia buang kembali dipungut oleh Luhan.

Rencananya untuk memberi kejutan bahkan kini berbalik karena dia yang merasa terkejut.

 _Sungguh-…._ Baekhyun akan mengatakan tentang undangan _fashion week_ ini pada Sehun dan Luhan malam tadi. Tapi saat Luhannya mengalami hal gila malam tadi, maka sungguh acara perhelatan _fashion_ dunia itu tak lagi menjadi gairah untuknya.

Pukul satu dinihari Baekhyun meremat undangan kecil itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum Luhan memungutnya kembali dan menyerahkan undangan untuk menghadiri acara yang sangat diinginkan Baekhyun hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Dan aku sangat bangga pada Baekiku. Kau benar-benar hebat dan berbakat." Katanya memeluk Baekhyun sekilas dibalas tatapan kosong dari sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin sudah membuangnya."

"Kau memang melakukannya."

Dengan nada setengah menyindir dan setengah memberitahu, Luhan menimpali ucapan Baekhyun. Membuat sang designer terkekeh namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat ini.

"Lalu darimana kau tahu?"

"Berterimakasihlah – _lagi-_ pada kekasihmu."

"Sehun? Kenapa Sehun?"

"Aku tak sengaja membaca pesan kalian, aku juga tahu kalian bertengkar karena masalah ini. Jadi berhentilah keras kepala. Kau akan tetap berangkat dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Ting tong…._

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun maka bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Membuat Luhan secara refleks memakai jaketnya seraya mengerling bangga pada Baekhyun.

"Karena nyatanya aku baik-baik saja. Seperti kataku malam tadi-….Aku hanya bingung. Dan pagi ini aku hanya harus melewati hariku seperti biasa."

"Kau mau kemana Lu?"

"Bekerja tentu saja."

"Tapi Lu…"

Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Menatap sayang pada sahabatnya sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, Luhan hanya terus memeluk Baekhyun sampai detik berikutnya tubuh mereka terlepas.

Tangan mungilnya dibawa untuk mengusap surai cantik milik Baekhyun.

Tersenyum bangga lalu detik berikutnya Luhan benar-benar bicara untuk meyakinkan Baekhyunnya. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Sungguh."

"Apa benar?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan cukup lama, mempelajari raut sahabatnya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui "Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah di Paris. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara-….Presdir Oh yang akan mengantarmu."

"Sehun?"

 _Ting tong…_

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum matanya mengerling pintu masuk.

Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun lalu tak lama menjawab yakin pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Sehun." Timpalnya ulang dan bergegas mendekati pintu masuk diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

 _Cklek…!_

Saat pintu itu terbuka mereka tak sengaja bertatapan.

Dimana si pemilik mata elang menatapnya seolah memastikan

Sementara si mata rusa meyakinkan.

Membiarkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan di masing-masing benak termakan sunyi sampai Luhan yang lebih dulu memutus kontak di antara mereka.

Kakinya bahkan sedikit mundur untuk membungkuk dan menyapa atasan sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya.

Menarik kuat nafas karena tatapan mengasihani dari Sehun sampai bibirnya dipaksakan tersenyum seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa _**aku baik-baik saja-….**_ walau nyatanya tidak baik sama sekali.

"Direktur." Katanya menyapa disambut senyum kecil dari sang atasan.

"Hay Lu."

Luhan membalas senyum yang entah sejak kapan terlihat mempesona untuknya. Menikmati pikiran gilanya sesaat sebelum terkekeh dan memberi ruang agar Sehun bisa masuk kedalam apartement "Baekhyun sudah menunggumu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Tepat seperti dugaannya bahwa sedari tadi Sehun menatapnya iba.

Tatapannya juga terlihat berbeda – _lebih lembut dan terlihat peduli-_ membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sesaat dan kembali menatap Sehun di waktu yang sama.

"Aku baik direktur. Mohon tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku."

Sungguh-….Luhan membenci siapapun yang mengasihaninya, _terutama orang terdekat dalam hidupnya._

Dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah kekasih Baekhyun, itu hanya menambah daftar orang terdekat di hidupnya mengingat Sehun akan menjadi pria yang sering dia temui selama dia masih menyandang status kekasih Baekhyun.

Dia bahkan masih bertatapan dengan Sehun sampai kekasih sahabatnya itu tersenyum lembut menyadari kesalahannya bertanya.

Kenyataannya dia memang sedikit banyak memikirkan Luhan malam tadi – _sekali lagi dia tidak tahu mengapa-_ namun wajah Luhan yang terlihat kosong dan tertekan memenuhi mimpinya tadi malam.

Lalu kemudian dia sadar bahwa Luhan bukan tipe yang bisa dikasihani.

Dia mencari alasan kedua kenapa bertanya mengkhawatirkan Luhan, tidak ingin terlihat mengasihani tidak pula ingin terlihat keji.

Luhan pegawainya dan sebagai atasan dia hanya ingin anak buahnya terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat agar bisa memberikan hal terbaik untuk perusahaan.

 _Alasan memang…_

Tapi melihat Luhan sudah bersikap dingin dan persis dengan Luhan di hari pertama mereka bertemu – _Sehun tenang-_ dia pun tersenyum kecil lalu memegang sekilas pundak Luhan

"Jangan salah paham Lu. Bukan kau yang aku khawatirkan tapi Baekhyun. Dia tidak tidur sampai dinihari tadi. Kami juga bertengkar karena undangan itu. Jadi aku menghkawatirkan Baekhyun bukan dirimu."

Sedikit banyak alasan Sehun terdengar masuk akal untuk Luhan, dia pun segera mengangguk dan terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapannya sendiri " _ah_ begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

Walau harus sedikit berbohong tapi Sehun benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyunnya. Dan saat melihat Luhan tak lagi tersinggung maka sudah bisa dikatakan ucapannya bisa dipercaya,

"Kalau begitu anda tidak perlu khawatir direktur Oh. Baekhyun akan tetap berangkat siang ini."

"Benarkah?"

Tersenyum senang adalah hal yang dia lakukan hingga terdengar suara Baekhyun menyapa di belakangnya "Sayang."

Yang memanggil sayang bergegas memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat. Mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun dan – _sialnya-_ semua itu dilakukan di depan pria cantik lain yang hatinya masih patah mengingat bahwa tak akan ada lagi kekasih yang bisa ia kecupi seperti Baekhyun mengecupi kekasihnya.

 _Iri memang…._

Karena dari semua kekasih Baekhyun, hanya Sehun yang sama sekali tak meliriknya. Biasanya seluruh kekasih Baekhyun akan menggodanya di hari pertama, berbeda dengan Sehun yang seluruh tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Sama hal nya dengan tatapan Kai yang selalu tertuju padanya-…. _dulu._

Sesaat hati Luhan mencengkram sakit merasa rindu, namun disaat yang sama pula dia tersenyum sangat tenang menyadari bahwa hatinya tak akan lagi merasa sakit karena cinta.

Akan butuh waktu untuk sembuh, tapi setidaknya lubang di hatinya tidak akan semakin besar bersamaan dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan Kai.

" _mmh…._ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian masuklah ke dalam."

"Lu kau harus baik-baik saja saat aku pergi."

"Kau yang harus baik-baik saja saat jauh dari rumah."

"Aku sudah biasa _travelling_ dunia sebelumnya. Jadi tidak masalah untukku."

"Ah ya-…Tahun lalu di Jeju, ada yang menangis hanya karena rindu ramen buatanku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Bae-…"

"ASTAGA LU!"

Sehun bahkan dibuat tertawa gemas dan selalu menyukai interaksi Luhan yang menggoda Baekhyun, karena saat semaua kartu Baekhyun dia bacakan maka hanya ada rona merah yang terlihat hingga dekapannya adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk Baekhyun bersembunyi.

"Hubungi aku."

" _ara.."_ katanya bersembunyi di dada Sehun karena terlalu malu saat ini.

"Jangan berkeliaran dengan _v-neck."_

"Harusnya itu ucapanku Lu." Timpal Sehun mengoreksi membuat Luhan terkekeh "Kau benar direktur. Beritahu kekasihmu untuk tidak berpenampilan terbuka."

"Aku akan memberitahunya."

Luhan masih melihat betapa nyaman Baekhyun bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

Dia juga melihat tangan kekar Sehun yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun.

Membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa kosong dan hampa namun ia tunjukkan dengan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. Dia juga beberapa kali memukul pelan kepalanya agar tidak berbuat gila di depan sepasang kekasih saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu Baek."

" _hmmh…"_

"Saya permisi direktur."

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja jika kau mau."

" _aniya-…_ Banyak yang harus aku persiapkan. Saya permisi."

"Baiklah sampai bertemu di kantor."

"Sampai nanti direktur."

Sekilas Sehun juga melihat mata Luhan, dia terus tertunduk namun suaranya dibuat tegar dan disaat bersamaan pula dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih betah melepas rindu.

"Sehunna."

"….."

"Sehun!"

" _huh?"_

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Tidak melihat apa-apa. Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun melihat kemana Sehun melihat namun saat hanya lorong panjang apartemen yang terlihat maka dia hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul lengannya ke dalam apartement.

"Aku benar-benar boleh pergi?"

"Ya tentu saja Baek. Alasan mengapa kau ingin menjadi _designer_ adalah perhelatan akbar di Paris. Jadi tentu kau boleh datang kesana."

"Kau yakin? Aku akan berada sendiri disana. Bagaimana jika pria disana juga menyukai pria _fashionable_ sepertiku."

Tertawa adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun dengan tangan yang mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya "Kau tidak akan sendiri kesana."

" _huh?"_

"Setahuku ada sepuluh orang yang mendapat undangan khusus ke Paris, dan beruntung aku mengenal dua dari sepuluh orang itu."

"Dua?"

" _eoh…_ Kau dan Chanyeol akan berangkat ke acara yang sama."

"Chanyeol? Pria bertelinga alien yang malam tadi mencekik Luhan? Yang berteriak pada Luhanku?"

Nada kesalnya jelas terdengar, Sehun bahkan mengakui jika malam tadi Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan pada Luhan. Dia pun menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak hati sebelum berusaha membuat Chanyeol lebih baik di mata kekasihnya.

"Jangan lupakan dia juga sedang patah hati malam tadi."

"TETAP SAJA DIA NYARIS MEMBUNUH LUHANKU!"

"Baek…."

Baekhyun gusar mendengar dengan siapa dia akan pergi, menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya sebelum menunjuk telak wajah Sehun "Kenapa bukan kau yang pergi? Kenapa harus pria menyebalkan itu?"

"Karena perusahaanku tidak mendapat undangan khusus itu sayang. Jika perusahaanku dapat sudah jelas aku akan ikut bersamamu."

"Lalu kenapa harus dia?"

"Harusnya Yunho hyung yang berangkat, tapi di malam yang sama aku meminta perubahan rencana. Hati Chanyeol sedang tidak baik berada di Seoul, dia sedang patah hati dan butuh tempat baru untuk merasa lebih baik."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mohon sayang. Aku mohon jaga temanku."

Sepertinya posisi Sehun dan Baekhyun sama saat ini-…Mereka adalah sahabat dari dua orang yang hatinya dilukai kekasih masing-masing.

Mereka juga sama-sama menyayangi sahabat mereka dengan cara masing-masing.

Jika Baekhyun sangat menunjukannya maka Sehun cenderung diam namun bertindak.

Dan saat Sehun meminta untuk menjaga Chanyeol selama mereka di Paris, maka tak perlu waktu lama untuk Baekhyun meminta hal yang sama.

Buru-buru dia menarik kursi di samping Sehun, menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya sebelum tanpa ragu meminta…..

"Sama seperti kau akan menjaga Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku bersedia menjaga temanmu jika kau bersedia menjaga Luhan selama aku pergi. Bagaimana?"

 _Lagi-….._

Rasanya Baekhyun tidak perlu memohon padanya untuk menjaga Luhan-… _karena dia memang akan melakukannya._

Dengan atau tanpa permintaan kekasihnya, Sehun memang memutuskan untuk mengawasi Luhan.

 _Tak ada alasan…_

Karena dia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Untuk Baekhyun-… _mungkin._

Atau untuk dirinya sendiri-… _entahlah._

"Sehun. Janji padaku."

Dia pun membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun, sedikit tersenyum dan tanpa ragu mengatakan.

"Ya aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring….tring…._

Dari luar gedung sekolah Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi bel berbunyi di dalam mobilnya.

Sedikit menatap rindu pada sekolah yang dulunya juga pernah menjadi tempatnya mencari ilmu dan tersenyum saat melihat seluruh siswa berhamburan dari dalam gedung.

Matanya fokus mencari satu sosok.

Memastikan remaja tampan itu tidak mengingkari janji yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya

 _Baiklah aku tidak akan menemui ibu jika kau menjaganya dengan baik_

 _Tentu!_

 _Dan kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu agar aku tahu ibu hidup dengan putranya yang sukses_

 _Baiklah Luhan._

Seperti itulah janji yang mereka sepakati tiga tahun lalu.

Janji dimana dia tanpa sadar menjual ibunya pada Jaehyun – _adik tirinya yang lain-_

Karena jika Luhan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka tiga tahun lalu, mereka cukup akrab. Jaehyun memang tak menyukainya tapi dia tidak menyimpan kebencian seperti saat ini.

Mereka juga memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik pada awalnya.

Jaehyun memanggilnya hyung

Dan Luhan-…Untuk kali pertama dia sangat bahagia karena diakui sebagai seorang kakak.

Semuanya berjalan cukup baik sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana sekelompok penagih hutang datang kerumahnya.

Hari dimana bajingan-bajingan itu melukai ibu mereka.

Dan sialnya Jaehyun sedang menetap malam itu, Jaehyun juga dibuat geram karena nyatanya Luhan berbohong tentang siapa ayahnya.

Ayah yang dia katakan sangat mencintainya dan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ayah yang gemar berjudi, mabuk,main wanita.

Bajingan keji itu juga tega melakukan segala cara untuk melampiaskannya pada sang ibu.

Membuat remaja lima belas tahun saat itu bersumpah untuk menjauhkan ibunya dari pria brengsek itu maupun dari putra sulungnya-… _Luhan._

Jaehyun tak ragu meminta bantuan ayah kandungnya untuk membawa ibunya pergi dari jangkauan Luhan-…dan setelahnya Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Jaehyun.

Sampai setahun yang lalu dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sang ibu.

Mengira hidup ibunya bersama Jaehyun lebih baik-… _namun salah._

Selama dua tahun terakhir Jaehyun dibuang ayahnya karena bersikeras ingin tinggal bersama sang ibu, merasakan kasih sayang ibunya dan bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan ibunya lagi. Tidak akan terpisah lagi dari ibunya seperti dulu.

Remaja kecil itu bahkan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sang ibu dengan caranya. Dia melakukan segala cara seperti bekerja di _club, driver atau_ balap liar sekalipun hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Pada hari itu….

Saat itu juga…

Hati Luhan rasanya tercabik menyadari bahwa dia sangat tega membiarkan keluarganya terlantar.

Dia juga bersumpah akan membuat hidup Jaehyun lebih baik bagaiamana pun caranya-…termasuk membuat perjanjian dan mulai mengawasi dalam diam adik bungsunya _._

Luhan masih setia duduk di depan kemudinya dengan mata yang memperhatikan gedung.

Berharap melihat Jaehyun sampai bibirnya menarik senyum melihat siapa remaja yang kini sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

" _Kau menepati janjimu adik kecil."_

Mata Luhan terkunci pada sosok berlesung pipi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Menatap lekat-lekat anak lelaki yang memiliki senyum ibunya juga hati lembut seperti sang ibu.

" _Aku rindu di panggil hyung."_

Karena sebenci apapun Jaehyun pada Luhan-….Dia tahu Jaehyun adalah pemuda yang mencintai ibunya, mencintai kekasihnya juga mencintai temannya.

" _Terimakasih sudah membuatku lebih baik."_

Terkadang alasan mengapa setiap kali Luhan kacau dan datang melihat Jaehyun adalah karena remaja delapan belas tahun itu memiliki senyum lembut seperti milik ibunya.

Mencari ketenangan dari jauh dan Jaehyun selalu berhasil melakukannya untuk Luhan.

Dia juga tak berniat mengganggu kebahagiaan Jaehyun dan hanya menatapnya dari jauh.

" _Baiklah…._ Aku akan menemuimu lain kali."

Luhan memakai cepat _seatbelt_ nya. Berniat untuk segera pergi sebelum tak sengaja melihat mobil lain yang terparkir tepat di depannya.

Luhan merasa familiar dengan mobil itu membuatnya matanya sedikit memicing sebelum menyadari bahwa pria yang berada tepat di depannya adalah pria yang memiliki profesi sama dengannya

"Jin?"

 _BLAM….!_

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan, maka si pemilik nama Kim Seokjin – _pencari bakat yang bernaung di JYC'ent-_ keluar dari mobilnya.

Pemuda berperawakan tampan itu juga terlihat fokus pada satu orang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Luhan cemas melihat ke arah siapa Jin berjalan.

Dia juga terkejut menyadari bahwa mata Jin sama sekali tak berkedip saat memandang-…

"Jaehyun? _Ayolah!"_

Luhan memastikan sekali lagi, dan saat matanya mengikuti kemana mata Jin menatap "Mangsa" maka sosok sang adik dipastikan menjadi targetnya.

" _tidak tidak…._ Jangan Jaehyun." Katanya gusar melepas _seatbeltnya._ Memastikan Jin tidak sampai di depan Jaehyun sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Beruntung Jaehyun sudah berjalan dengan teman-temannya.

Posisinya juga tidak melihat dia dan Jin sedang berlomba ke arahnya.

Dan saat Jin benar-benar akan mendekati Jaehyun maka disaat yang sama Luhan berhasil mendului Jin untuk berdiri merentangkan tangan tepat di depan temannya. "Mundur."

" _astaga!"_

Jujur saja pria tampan itu terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya. Membuat matanya membulat dan secara _refleks_ memanggil keras nama temannya yang malam tadi terlihat sangat kosong.

"Luhan?"

" _sstt…."_

" _huh?"_

"Ikut aku."

"Tapi…"

"SEKARANG!"

Luhan kembali berlari ke dalam mobilnya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _haah…. sayang sekali."_

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain maka pria bernama Kim Seokjin itu harus rela melepas mangsanya kali ini.

" _kau juga! Kenapa kau ada disini."_ Katanya menggerutu pada Luhan namun tetap ikut berjalan ke mobilnya dan

 _BLAM!_

Dipikir-pikir Luhan tidak pernah menatap marah padanya, jadi saat dia kedua mata rusa itu terlihat mengerikan maka artinya ada sesuatu yang jelas mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? ADIKMU?"

Saat ini Luhan dibuat geram karena dua hal.

Pertama karena pria incaran Jin memanglah Jaehyun

Dan kedua karena pria di depannya terus berteriak. Membuat Luhan sangat kesal dan merebut paksa _profile_ Jaehyun dari tangan Jin.

"Jika aku melihatmu mendekatinya lagi, akan kupatahkan tanganmu. Oke?"

" _omo!"_

Dan saat Luhan merobek hancur _profile_ mangsa terbesarnya maka hanya hati sakit dipenuhi kesedihan mengingat sudah dua bulan ini dia mengikuti kemanapun Jaehyun pergi.

" _sayang sekali…."_

"Cari target lain."

"Tapi dia benar-benar berbakat Lu. Dia mengirimkan demo lagunya dan itu sangatlah memukau."

"Jaehyun melakukannya?"

"Ya. Dia melakukannya! Lagipula kenapa aku baru tahu kau memiliki seorang adik?"

"Kau akan sangat terkejut jika tahu aku memiliki DUA orang adik."

Luhan sedikit kesal mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Menunjukkan pada Seokjin berapa adik yang dia miliki walau nyatanya harus dia sembunyikan karena mereka tak suka disebut saudara.

"Dua?"

"Dua." Timpalnya pahit disambut mata berbinar oleh Jin

"Jika Jaehyun tidak boleh lalu bisakah aku mendekati adikmu yang lain?"

" _ish!"_

" _araseo_ batal! Padahal Jaehyun sangat berbakat. "

"Adikku yang lain sudah debut dan kau akan terkejut jika tahu siapa adikku yang lain."

"Sudah debut? Kau mau bilang adikmu yang lain adalah seorang publik figur?"

"Aktor dan penyanyi lebih tepatnya."

" _yang benar saja!"_

" _ck!_ Terserahmu saja! Aku ke toilet sebentar. Pesan makanan sesukamu."

" _haah-…_ Kau yang bayar kan?"

"Seingatku aku yang selalu membayar."

" _he he he…"_

Setelah menyuarakan tawa bodohnya, Jin sibuk melihat menu. Memilih makanan termahal di restaurant ini sebelum berita siang ini mengganggu pendengarannya.

 _Dispach kembali menemukan fakta bahwa maknae EXO bukan berkencan dengan Soojun maupun Kyungsoo. Karena fakta lain yang cukup kuat meyakini bahwa pelantun Monster itusecara resmi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Xi Luhan –seorang pencari bakat di agensinya-. Benarkah?_

" _What the…."_

Seokjin tampak fokus dengan berita sialan yang tengah disiarkan saat ini.

Matanya membulat menyadari bahwa berita omong kosong itu juga memiliki bukti bahwa Kai dan Luhan memanglah berkencan.

 _Ya mereka sudah berhubungan selama lima tahun._

Suara itu disamarkan, wajahnya juga tidak terlihat, tapi Jin yakin bahwa si narasumber adalah salah satu pegawai di OSH ent yang tidak menyukai Luhan.

 _Tapi Luhan mengencani Kai hanya karena Kai memiliki banyak uang. Karena yang aku dengar Luhan dan keluarganya memiliki banyak hutang. Dia tidak benar-benar mencintai Kai._

" _brengsek!_ Bajingan itu yang tidak mencintai Luhan."

 _Dan beberapa foto ini memang menunjukkan bahwa anggota termuda EXO itu menjalin hubungan khusus dengan manager pencari bakat di OSH ent'_

 _Lalu benarkah skandal Kai EXO dan aktor Do Kyungsoo hanya untuk menutupi hubungan Kai dan Manager pencari bakat di OSH ent?_

 _Lalu dimana Kai EXO saat ini?_

 _Dimana Manager yang kerap kali terlihat menghadiri acara EXO bersembunyi?_

 _Kami masih menunggu konfirmasi dari Oh Sehun sebagai pemilik dan pemimpin dari agensi ternama miliknya._

"Luhan!"

Buru-buru Jin berlari ke toilet, membuka kasar pintu toilet sebelum menemukan Luhan sedang mencuci muka dan kini menatapnya dari cermin "Ada apa? Kau juga ingin ke toilet?"

" _Syukurlah."_

"Jin?"

Pencari bakat itu hanya menatap cemas sahabatnya. Segera menghampiri Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Kita pergi!"

" _huh?"_

Jin terus menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari restaurant, berharap Luhan tidak mendengar apapun namun sial-….Luhan kini menahan tangannya untuk melihat berita yang sedang disiarkan saat ini.

 _Dari keterangan sumber yang kami dapatkan, Manager Xi atau yang biasa disapa Luhan mengancam Kai untuk terus berhubungan dengannya atau dia akan membocorkan rahasia yang dimiliki mereka berdua selama menjalin hubungan._

"Aku mengancam Kai? Bagaiamana mungkin?"

"Lu jangan dengarkan berita konyol itu."

"Jin…Perasaanku saja atau seluruh pengunjung restaurant sedang menatap ke arahku."

Dan benar saja seluruh pengunjung restaurant menyamakan Luhan dengan foto mesra yang sedag disiarkan saat ini.

Beberapa berbisik jijik sementara yang lain menatap marah padanya, membuat Jin kembai harus bertindak jika tak ingin terjadi keributan saat ini.

"Kita pergi."

Pikirannya yang kosong kembali dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Membiarkan Jin membawanya pergi seentara pikirannya bertanya banyak hal

 _Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

Dan jika Luhan masih bertanya siapa yang melakukan hal keji ini padanya-….Maka si pelaku terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan saat ini – _cemas dan bertanya-_

Cemas memikirkan hal gila yang ia lakukan malam tadi.

Dan bertanya bagaimana Luhan saat ini.

Harusnya dia senang jika berita itu mulai di publikasi,

Harusnya dia senang mengetahui kehancuran Luhan hanya tinggal menunggu jam.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tahu ini salah-…Dia tahu ini keterlaluan-…Dan dia tahu ini sangatlah keji.

Karena sebanyak apapun dia menyakiti Luhan, _kakaknya._

Luhan hanya akan diam tanpa menyalahkan atau berusaha membalas.

Membuat aktor ternama sekelas Do Kyungsoo mulai termakan rasa cemasnya sendiri.

Dia bahkan tak bisa tenang setelah dokter mengijinkannya pulang dan beristirahat dirumah, karena jujur daripada berisitriahat kepalanya terasa ingin meledak mengingat banyak hal yang terus dan terus mengganggu dirinya, _membunuhnya perlahan._

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

Pria bermata besar itu terus mengabaikan bunyi bel yang berbunyi, dia juga sengaja menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar suara bel di apartementnya.

 _Dia enggan bertemu siapapun._

 _Enggan untuk berbicara dengan siapapun karena takut disalahkan._

Dia terus bersembunyi di balik selimut, mencari ketenangan di dalam sana dengan tangan yang memegang kuat bayinya. "Baiklah jangan tegang, aku akan menjagamu. Kau dengar?"

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo kemarin malam yang membenci calon bayinya, maka Kyungsoo malam ini terlihat sangat menjaga calon bayinya.

Dia juga terus mengusap perutnya agar tidak tegang dan tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata lembut agar si bayi tak membuatnya sakit karena tendangan atau mual yang berlebihan.

 _Ting tong…_

" _ayolah!"_

Merasa kepalanya akan pecah mendengar suara bel. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bangun. Bersumpah akan mengutuk seluruh _staff_ yang mengganggu istirahatnya sampai

 _Cklek…!_

Untuk sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

Kakinya juga melangkah mundur melihat siapa yang datang ke _apartement_ nya.

Biasanya dia akan menggoda pria itu setiap kali dia datang.

Mengajaknya bercinta dan melebur dalam dosa untuk menyakiti kekasih masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan malam ini….

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo takut melihat pria yang hatinya sudah ia permainkan selama enam bulan.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo takut menyadari bahwa pria di depannya terlihat sangat hancur.

Ayah dari calon bayinya itu bahkan menangis terisak saat memandangnya.

Membuat sesuatu menghimpit kuat dada Kyungsoo hingga hanya rasa cemas yang menghinggapi.

"Kai?"

Yag disapa tersenyum sangat lirih. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat _kontras_ dengan warna kulitnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu juga terus berpeganan di dinding pintu seolah akan roboh kapan saja jika tak bersangga pada sesuatu.

Sesaat keduanya bertatapan lama, sampai akhirnya Kai menyerah dengan rasa sakitnya karena terlalu bahagia melihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja _Soo."_

"Kai apa kau gila? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu tapi mereka melarangku."

"Mereka benar melarang kita bertemu. Kita harusnya tak pernah bertemu lagi! Lagipula kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kau bersama Luhan!"

" _Luhan?_ Ah-….Benar! harusnya aku menemui Luhan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Hubunganku dan Luhan sudah berakhir."

" _huh?"_

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo menutup pintu terhenti, mencerna baik-baik ucapan Kai sampai rasanya dia bisa ikut merasakan betapa hancur perasaan pria di depannya "Apa maksudmu?"

 _Lagi-…._

Kai tersenyum sangat lirih, menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo dan diam-diam melangkah masuk kedalam _apartement_ yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menghianati Luhan.

"Luhan mengakhiri hubungan kami malam tadi. Apa kau senang?"

Mata besar itu semakin membulat tatkala Kai menyuarakan suara tuduhannya.

Dia juga terdengar menyindir Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk mengelak namun sepertinya Kai terus mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui namun dia bungkam selama ini

"Pikirmu aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan selama ini? Pikirmu aku pria yang bisa dibodohi sementara kau menyakit kekasihku, _kakakmu?"_

Kaki Kyungsoo lemas sejadinya, tak pernah dia menyangka bahwa Kai mengetahui hubungannya dan Luhan. Dan saat semua kebenaran ini dia suarakan-… _itu artinya_ selama ini Kai tahu rencana kejinya untuk Luhan.

 _Tapi bagaimana bisa dia diam?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak melakukan apapun?_

 _Jika selama ini dia tahu-..Itu artinya Kai sengaja diam untuk masuk ke perangkapnya._

 _Kenapa?_

"Kai apa yang kau-…."

"AKU TAHU KAU MENDEKATIKU HANYA UNTUK MENYAKITI LUHAN, _KAKAKMU!"_

Kyungsoo dibuat diam karena teriakan Kai.

Pikirannya begitu kosong dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit.

Dan saat Kai menatapnya hancur dan kecewa maka Kyungsoo mencari pegangan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemas dan kepalanya yang luar biasa sakit karena terlalu mual mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

 _DEG!_

Kata cinta itu terdengar sangat tulus dan lelah.

Terlalu lelah hingga rasanya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kekosongan hati Kai saat ini.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tega membiarkanmu menyakiti Luhan, _kekasihku."_

"Aku terlalu menggilaimu hingga tak mempedulikan betapa besar rasa sakit yang kau berikan pada Luhan."

"AKU-…..AKU ADALAH MONSTER SESUNGGUHNYA DI KISAH CINTA KITA BERTIGA! AKU!"

" _tidak…"_

Kini Kyungsoo terjatuh lemas di lantai,

Pikiran dan hatinya mendadak tertuju pada Luhan.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Luhan jika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ini.

Karena untuk Kyungsoo-…Hanya dirinya yang boleh menyakiti Luhan, yang menghancurkan Luhan, yang membuat kakaknya muak dengan hidup-…..Bukan seperti ini tujuan hidupnya.

Harusnya Kai tetap mencintai Luhan dengan tulus.

Harusnya Kai yang menjaga Luhan saat dia menyakitinya.

Bukan ikut menghancurkan Luhan seperti ini.

Membuat air mata Kyungsoo terus membasahi wajahnya sementara tak jauh darinya Kai terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kai… _hey_ Kai…"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mendekati Kai, menangkup wajah Kai dan memaksa calon ayah dari bayinya itu untuk melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Dengarkan aku."

" _huh?"_

"Aku-….Aku baru saja melakukan hal mengerikan pada Luhan. Aku membuatnya dalam kesulitan. Jadi kau harus-…Kau harus segera kembali kesana dan memeluknya. Jangan biarkan dia sendiri karena dia tidak akan bertahan."

"Luhan sudah mengakhiri segalanya Soo."

"KALAU BEGITU KEJAR DAN DAPATKAN HATINYA LAGI!"

Wajah Kai tertunduk dalam saat ini, hatinya begitu keji menyadari bahwa dia tak memiliki rasa tersisa untuk Luhan, untuk pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama lima tahun.

Keji memang-…

Tapi saat Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka malam tadi, rasanya itu sebuah kebahagiaan tak ternilai untuk Kai.

Pikirnya dia tak perlu menyakiti Luhan, namun nyatanya-….Kehilangan Luhan memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi dia yakin bisa bertahan selama Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo."

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Luhan lagi. Jadi bisakah kau berlari ke pelukanku? Aku ingin sekali menjagamu Soo. Aku-…."

" _brengsek!_ KAU MENGHANCURKAN HATI LUHAN JIKA SEPERTI INI!"

"BUKANKAH INI TUJUAH HIDUPMU? MENGHANCURKAN LUHAN? KAKAKMU?"

Kyungsoo mencengkram setengah mencekik leher Jongin, mata besarnya menatap murka pada pria yang ternyata melebihi monster seperti dirinya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh amarah dan rasa rindu yang coba diabaikannya.

Dia pun semakin mencekik Kai sebelum berteriak frustasi pada pria yang diam-diam sudah memiliki tempat di hatinya.

"Benar aku menginginkan kehancuran Luhan, tapi bukan seperti ini. Aku ingin menghancurkannya dengan kau disampingnya!"

"Luhan sudah mengakhiri segalanya. Aku sudah kehilangan dia. Apa aku juga harus kehilanganmu? LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH AKU! CEPAT BUNUH AKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mencekik lehernya.

Dan sesaat-….Sesaat Kyungsoo benar-benar tergoda mencekik pria bajingan di depannya. Mencekiknya kuat hingga warna muka wajah Kai berubah menjadi pucat.

"Aku juga memiliki kekasih, tapi setidaknya kekasihku tidak sekeji dirimu. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan pada Luhan!"

Matanya menatap benci pada Kai.

Benci karena dia terlalu tega menyakiti Luhan.

Jika itu Chanyeol, pastilah Chanyeol tak sampai hati melakukan hal itu padanya.

 _Lalu kenapa Kai begitu tega pada Luhan?_

Membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak terima melihat Luhan disakiti dan hanya berusaha membalas Kai saat ini.

Mencekiknya semakin kuat sampai bibir Kai terlihat tersenyum, mata sendunya bahkan terus menatapnya lembut seolah mengatakan cinta.

Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menendang kuat di perutnya.

 _Itu bayinya yang terlihat marah_

 _Marah karena dia mencekik calon ayahnya._

Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris mengabaikan tendangan di perutnya jika mata Kai tak terlalu lembut menatapnya. Dia pun menggeram marah sebelum

 _Sret…!_

 _Uhuk!_

" _haaah-…"_

Kai mengambil banyak nafasnya sementara Kyungsoo menghapus air mata.

Buru-buru dia mendekati Kai sebelum mendekapnya erat. Menciumi pucuk kepala Kai yang terlihat sangat lelah dan begitu terluka.

" _mianhae…."_

"Aku mencintaimu Soo. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Kai cukup. Kumohon."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyungsoo memejamkan erat matanya, tak ingin memberi harapan lagi namun dia tahu itu hanya akan membuat Kai semakin terluka. Dia pun mendekap Kai semakin erat sebelum tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya dia katakan.

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali ke rumah? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Luhan hanya diam saat Jin bertanya padanya. Pikirannya bercabang untuk banyak hal yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui jawabannya.

 _Bagaimana Kai?_

 _Bagaimana Kyungsoo?_

 _Bagaimana dirinya?_

Tiga pertanyaan itu terus berputar sepanjang perjalanan.

Karena jika Kyungsoo yang menyebarkan foto-foto pribadi miliknya dan Kai, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai para wartawan itu mencari lebih jauh dan menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo terlibat di dalamnya.

"Lu…"

Barulah saat Jin memegang pundaknya, Luhan merespon.

Mengerjap sedikit bingung dan tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di depan agensi tempat Luhan bekerja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Buru-buru Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Segera membuka pintu mobil sebelum berterimakasih pada Jin "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin tidak ingin aku antar pulang?"

"Aku harus memastikan seberapa jauh keadaan kacau didalam sana."

"Memastikan Kai maksudmu." Katanya sarkas disambut kekehan kecil oleh Luhan "Ya dia salah satunya."

" _haah-…_ Baiklah kalau begitu, mobilmu akan sampai lima belas menit lagi. Mereka akan meletakkan kuncinya di loker kerjamu."

" _gomawo_ Jin." Katanya bergegas keluar dari mobil sebelum tangan Jin kembali memegang lengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Perasaanku buruk mengenai skandal kali ini. Berhati-hatilah Lu."

Luhan menepuk pelan tangan Jin seraya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Jin, maka telihat seluruh wartawan berkumpul di lobi utama agensinya.

Luhan bahkan ragu untuk masuk melewati lobi utama atau harus memutar dari _basement._

Membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai

 _Sret…!_

Seseorang menarik lengannya dan terlihat wajah _stoic_ milik kekasih Baekhyun. _Atasannya._

"Direktur." Katanya berusaha menyapa sebelum tangan Sehun membawanya pergi dari lobi utama "Direktur?"

 _Ting!_

Sehun membawa Luhan menggunakan _elevator_ pribadinya. Membuat suasana seketika menjadi canggung sementara Luhan terus menatap tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan bosnya.

 _Ting!_

"Ikut aku."

Dan tak lama setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sehun kembali menarik lengan Luhan. Membawanya ke dalam ruangan sebelum menatap gusar pada sahabat kekasihnya.

"Direktur?"

"Bagaimana bisa berita tentang percintaan kalian sampai bocor keluar?"

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun-…Luhan menunduk.

Karena jujur saja dia tidak tahu kenapa berita tentangnya sampai pada publik. Dan daripada mencari pembelaan diri, dia lebih memilih diam menikmati kemarahan yang akan Sehun sampaikan padanya sesaat lagi.

"Manager Xi! Aku bertanya padamu."

" _sayatidaktahu."_

"Bicara yang jelas!"

Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat, dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Sehun berteriak padanya cukup membuat Luhan sedih.

Dia pun kemudian menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum dengan takut mencari mata Sehun yang terlihat sangat gusar "Saya akan bertanggung jawab direktur."

"Bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab?"

"Jika sampai berita ini membuat perusahaan anda mengalami kerugian, saya akan menyerahkan surat permohonan pengunduran diri secepatnya."

"Bukan seperti itu-…."

"Saya permisi direktur."

" _hey_ Lu-…..Luhan!-… _astaga!"_

Dan saat Luhan menutup pintu, maka hanya ada keheningan di ruangan besar miliknya. Membuat kepala Sehun semakin terasa sakit mengingat ini adalah skandal serius yang bukan hanya merugikan perusahannya tapi juga bisa menyakiti Luhan.

"Keras kepala! _Arrhhhh!"_

Niatnya baik untuk menolong Luhan, tapi saat Luhan menaggapinya dengan cara berbeda maka Sehun dibuat frustasi karenanya.

Dia ingin menolong Luhan, tapi di detik berikutnya dia mengetahui satu hal baru tentang Luhan, tentang sahabat kekasihnya. Tentang bagaimana pria berparas cantik itu cenderung suka mengabaikan masalah dan hanya membuat dirinya kesakitan di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berada di Paris bukan berarti kau berlibur, karena disaat Baekhyun berfikir bisa menikmati malam pertamanya di Paris dengan bersantai di hotel-…Maka dia salah besar.

Nyatanya satu jam setelah mereka tiba di kota romantis penuh cinta itu, pihak dari _fashion week_ meminta seluruh tamu undangan menghadiri persiapan pameran yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, berada di kursinya dengan mata yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Dia juga bisa melihat pria yang kemarin malam nyaris menyakiti Luhan berada tak jauh darinya.

Sesekali tersenyum simpul hingga lesung di pipinya terlihat.

Sesekali dibuat takjub karena peragaan busana.

Lalu detik berikutnya dia hanya diam dan terlihat sendu.

Perubahan wajah seorang Park Chanyeol itu sudah disadari Baekhyun hampir satu jam lamanya.

Membuat matanya diam-diam terus melihat Chanyeol sampai pria bertubuh atletis terlihat meninggalkan kursinya.

" _ck!_ Tidak sopan." Katanya mencibir Chanyeol sebelum fokus pada peragaan busana.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun juga merasa bosan dengan cepat.

Membuatnya juga beranjak dari kursinya sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat dingin untuknya.

" _haah-…."_

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengabaikan sahabat kekasihnya, namun saat dia mengingat janjinya pada Sehun maka tak ada alasan lain untuknya menolak kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum simpul sesaat, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengepul asap rokonya dan ikut bersandar di _balkon_ yang memberikan pandangan _menara eiffel_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

" _whoaa_ cantik sekali."

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pria cantik disampingnya. Sedikit tersenyum mendapati kekasih Sehun yang tetap terlihat menawan walau hanya menggunakan pakaian _casual_ nya untuk malam ini.

 _Fuh~_

Sementara Chanyeol terus mengepul asap rokonya maka Baekhyun terus mengagumkan keindahan kota Paris sampai

 _Uhuk…!_

Chanyeol tersedak kepulan asapnya sendiri. Membuat Baekhyun mencibir kesal sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Hey!"

"Aku benci asap rokok."

"Lalu jangan berada di dekatku."

"Aku juga tidak ingin! Tapi aku sudah janji pada Sehun."

" _ck!"_

"Terserahmu saja! Kau boleh menggerutu sesukamu."

Baekhyun mematikan kasar rokok yang dihisap Chanyeol. Membuangnya cepat ke bawah sungai sebelum kembali diam menikmati udara malam di Paris.

"Lebih baik tanpa asap rokok."

Chanyeol hanya diam sebagai respon.

Terlalu diam sampai membuat Baekhyun melirik pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menatapnya-…..

Terlalu cepat sampai rasanya Baekhyun merasa tersengat listrik karena senyum Chanyeol yang begitu tampan.

Baekhyun buru-buru menatap ke depan. Sedikit gugup dan mencoba menenangkan diri sampai Chanyeol menjawab

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun masih menormalkan detak jantungnya, berharap degup sialan ini segera hilang sampai kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya yang lirih saat ini.

"Kau berbohong."

" _huh?"_

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Lesung pipi itu kembali terlihat, kali ini lebih dalam menandakan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar.

Namun berbeda dengan senyumnya yang lebar, maka tangan Chanyeol terus mencengkram erat jembatan tempat mereka bersandar. "Entahlah."

Baekhyun menyadarinya lagi-…. _ini suara dan sikap seseorang yang sedang patah hati,_ yang hatinya dikecewakan karena cinta, yang terluka karena mencintai, yang ingin melepas namun terlalu takut untuk mencoba.

Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bisa merasakan kegusaran Chanyeol namun enggan ia tunjukkan.

 _Dia juga pernah patah hati._

 _Pernah kecewa karena cinta_

 _Pernah terluka dan_

 _Pernah takut melepaskan_

Tapi setidaknya semua _fase_ itu berhasil dilewatinya. Nyatanya puladia bertahan dan menemukan cintanya yang lain.

Membuat Baekhyun berharap bahwa orang-orang seperti Chanyeol, seperti Luhan atau seperti semua orang yang hatinya sedang terluka bisa menemukan cara untuk menutup lubang di hati mereka.

Dia pun tersenyum sangat tulus sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol seraya berkata

"Aku rasa kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Hay kenalkan namaku Baekhyun-…Byun Baekhyun."

Beruntungnya Sehun bisa memiliki kekasih se- _ekspresif_ ini, yang selalu memiliki banyak cara menghibur dan selalu tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat suasana canggung menjadi nyaman.

Dia juga iri karena sepertinya Baekhyun sangat mencintai Sehun, terbukti dari kesediannya menjadi teman walau malam tadi dia nyaris menyakiti sahabatnya.

Membuat Chanyeol menatap manik kecil mata Baekhyun cukup lama.

Memandangnya kagum sambil mengangkat tangan dan membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun. Dia pun tersenyum _khas_ dengan lesung di pipinya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN LARIII!"

Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, pastilah ini hari sialnya.

Karena kurang dari dua belas jam skandalnya dan Kai terbuka untuk publik, maka Luhan sudah menjadi korban _bully_ dari seluruh penggemar fanatik mantan kekasihnya.

"LUHAN CEPAT!"

Yang berteriak tentu saja Minseok, _sahabatnya._

Dan teriakan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua puluh menit.

 _Ya dua puluh menit…._

 _Atau bahkan lebih._

 _Entahlah…_

Karena saat mereka sedang menikmati _ramen_ di kedai favorit mereka maka serangkaian kejadian mengerikan terjadi disana.

 _Pertama di dalam ramen Luhan terdapat kecoa mati yang sengaja dimasukkan kesana._

 _Kedua saat Luhan termenung maka seorang remaja menjambak kasar rambutnya dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja._

 _Ketiga seseorang menyiram soju ke wajahnya._

 _Keempat sepanjang dia berlari maka akan ada satu atau dua orang yang menghalaunya dan_

 _BUGH!_

 _Menghajar wajah dan perutnya._

"LUHAN!"

Membuat Minseok menjerit histeris sementara tiga pria berbadan besar itu terus memukuli Luhan.

Kejadiannya berulang selama dua puluh menit.

Wajah Luhan sudah memar,

pakaiannya sobek,

Lututnya berdarah

Dan hatinya merasa sangat kelelahan.

Dia juga hanya diam saat caci maki hina ditujukan padanya.

"JALANG MURAHAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGODA KAI!"

"JAUHI DIA ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"LEPASKAN LUHAN!"

Sekeras apapun Minseok berteriak maka percuma.

Karena tiga pria berbadan besar yang disewa tiga remaja di bawah umur itu terlihat sangat lapar memukuli Luhan.

Luhan sendiri terus melindungi kepalanya, sesekali dia melihat Minseok dan memberitahu sahabatnya untuk diam dan tak melakukan apapun.

" _Lu…astaga-…astaga."_

Minseok sudah menangis sejadinya, dia kehabisan cara membuat bajingan itu memukuli Luhan sampai otaknya berfkir cerdas dengan berpura-pura melihat polisi yang sedang bertugas.

"POLISI! TOLONG TEMANKU!"

Sontak tiga remaja itu bergedik takut, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa sampai salah satu diantaranya berlari terlebih dulu.

"Ayo pergi."

"BERHENTI! KITA LANJUTKAN BESOK!"

"TOLONG TEMANKU! DISINI!"

Dan saat tiga _troll_ itu berhenti memukuli Luhan, maka Minseok tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk mendekati Luhan.

Begitu sakit melihat memar di wajah sahabatnya sementara Luhan hanya tertawa seperti idiot gila di rumah sakit "Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak angkat beban." Katanya meracau gila dibalas teriakan kesal dari Minseok.

"APA KAU GILA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sshh…._ Jangan menekannya lagi Minnie- _ya_. Aku bisa gila karena sakit."

Mereka sedang berjalan kembali menuju agensi untuk keperluan masing-masing.

Jika Minseok kembali karena janjinya pada Jongdae, maka Luhan kembali untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Keduanya juga baru selesai membeli antiseptik di apotik terdekat, membersihkan memar di wajahnya dan mengabaikan bagian lututnya yang tergores sangat dalam.

"Mereka bisa membunuhmu!"

Yang lebih tua menggerutu marah, dia juga sengaja berkali-kali menekan antispetik ke wajah Luhan sampai terdengar suara ringisan dari si pria cantik.

" _ssh….!_ Aku bilang jangan-…."

"Direktur."

" _huh?"_

Saat Minseok membungkuk menyapa seseorang maka celotehan Luhan terhenti.

Dia mengikuti kemana arah Minseok menyapa sampai tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata kekasih sahabatnya, _Oh Sehun._

Sehun menatap dingin pada Luhan. Melihatnya dari atas sampai ke bawah dan mempelajari sebanyak apa luka dan memar di tubuh Luhan. Dia bahkan sempat menggeram kesal sampai terdengar suara Luhan yang juga menyapa

"Selamat malam direktur-….."

Diikuti dua penjaganya-…Sehun mengabaikan sapaan Luhan.

Dia bahkan sengaja menabrak kencang bahu Luhan hingga posisi Luhan sedikit mundur karena tubrukan di bahunya cukup keras " _sssh…"_

"Lu!"

"Aku baik Xiu." Katanya tertawa menyadari bahwa saat ini tak hanya _fans_ fanatik Kai yang menyerangnya namun kekasih sahabatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" _ck!_ Tunggu sampai aku beritahu Baekhyun."

"Lu…"

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau pergilah temui Jongdae."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Xiumin.

Jika sahabatnya berjalan lurus ke depan, maka dia mengambil arah ke loker kerjanya. Sedikit bergegas menyusuri lorong sepi itu sampai tiba di loker dengan angka 7 yang merupakan lokernya.

 _Klik…!_

Tepat saat Luhan memutar kunci lokernya maka terlihat sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam.

Membuatnya secara _refleks_ melihat ke bawah sebelum

" _ARGHHHH….!"_

Dia berteriak melihat seekor anak kucing terkapar di bawah sana, leher kucing itu digores keji menggunakan pisau. Membuat kaki Luhan begitu lemas sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat tulisan mengerikan di dalam loker

 _Die_

 _Die_

 _Die_

 _YOU'LL DIE BITCH!_

" _tidak…"_

Luhan melangkah mundur sesaat. Memperhatikan loker kerjanya yang bersimbah darah sebelum

 _Huwek…!_

Dia tak tahan dengan rasa mualnya.

Kepalanya juga mendadak sakit,

Membuat penglihatannya kabur untuk sesaat sebelum lagi-lagi

 _Huwek…!_

Kepala Luhan berputar hebat, dia bahkan terhuyung nyaris terjatuh jika seseorang tak menangkap tubuh lemasnya.

"Luhan-…"

" _syukurlah."_

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum pandangannya kabur adalah wajah dari pria yang belum lama menatap dingin padanya.

Sedikit berterimakasih karena dia tak sendiri di ruang mengerikan ini sampai pandangannya benar-benar gelap dengan tubuhnya yang begitu lemas.

" _Terimakasih direktur."_

Dan hal terakhir yang dia ucapkan adalah rasa terimakasih pada kekasih sahabatnya.

Berharap saat dia bangun nanti, Sehun sudah membawanya pergi dari lorong mengerikan ini.

" _sial!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menggendong _bridal_ Luhan.

Bergegas membawa Luhan pergi sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Direktur Oh."

"BUKA PINTU MOBIL!"

Dua penjaganya pun segera membuka mobil sementara Sehun meletakkan Luhan di samping bangku kemudi. Memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada Luhan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Hubungi dokter Yoon dan minta dia untuk segera datang ke apartementku."

"Baik direktur."

 _BLAM…!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban anak buahnya maka Sehun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan

 _BRRM….!_

Tak tahu harus membawa Luhan kemana, maka Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke apartementnya-…. _tempat yang sampai saat ini belum pernah dikunjungi Baekhyun sebelumya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja hyung?"

Saat dokter bernama Yoon Doo Joon itu datang ke apartment Sehun, maka disaat itu pula seribu pertanyaan Sehun lontarkan berulang kali.

Dan kalimat

 _Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?_

Sepertinya sudah di dengar puluhan kali oleh dokter muda yang enggan terikat pada rumah sakit mana pun.

Pria yang memiliki usia enam tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu pun tersenyum, menepuk pundak lebar temannya dan mengerling Sehun sedikit menggoda.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya?"

" _ish!_ Jawab aku dan jangan tanya hal lain."

Doojoon pun merapikan alat _infus_ serta peralatan lainnya. Memasukkan kedalam kotak perlengkapannya sebelum mengangguk menenangkan Sehun "Dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Oh Sehuuun…"

Sehun mengerti nada suara memperingatkan untuknya. Membuat direktur muda itu terkekeh dan bergegas mengantar sang dokter keluar dari kamarnya " _araseo_ aku percaya padamu." Katanya menutup pintu kamar miliknya untuk berbincang sejenak dengan Doojon."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lukanya yang lain?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau tahu maksudku hyung."

" _ah-…_ Aku sudah memberikan penghilang rasa sakit, dia bisa tidur nyaman malam ini."

" _syukurlah."_

Doojoon mengenal Sehun bukan dalam waktu satu atau dua tahun-…Dia mengenal Sehun sudah bertahun-tahun. Dia juga jarang melihat Sehun mengkhawtirkan sesuatu atau bersyukur karena mendengar hal yang membuatnya lega.

 _Bukan jarang-…Doojoon nyaris tak pernah melihatnya._

Dan saat pria mungil yang berbaring di dalam kamarnya membuat Sehun seperti ini, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa Sehun sangat peduli pada pria berparas cantik di dalam sana.

"Kau menyukainya?"

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Matamu yang mengatakan."

"hyung! Dia teman kekasihku."

" _ah…._ Rumit sekali."

" _ish!_ Cepat pulang! Aku menyesal menghubungimu."

Doojoon tertawa melihat Sehun bersikap salah tingkah.

Dia juga bisa melihat wajah Sehun terlihat merona.

Membuatnya tak perlu mencari jawaban lebih jauh dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama pasiennya. "Baiklah aku pergi. Pastikan dia meminum obat saat bangun nanti."

"Baiklah."

Sehun mengantar Doojoon sampai ke depan pintu, membukakan pintu untuk hyungnya dan tersenyum untuk mengantar kepergian Doojoon "Sampai nanti hyung."

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Oke."

"Ah ya-….Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu Sehunna."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa daripada sakit di tubuhnya, temanmu memiliki luka yang lebih parah pada mentalnya."

" _huh?"_

"Dia cenderung tegang saat aku memeriksa denyut nadi atau memegang bagian tubuhnya yang lain, seperti menolak disentuh karena takut merasa sakit."

"Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja itu akan mempengaruhi sikapnya pada kebanyakan orang. Dia akan mendapat lebih banyak hujatan jika bersikap seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum miris sebelum mengusak kasar wajahnya "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Buat dia merasa nyaman dan temani dia disaat dia takut."

"Jika itu tidak berhasil?"

Doojoon memakai sepatunya sesaat. Merapikan pakaiannya dan dengan berat hati menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Kau harus membawanya ke _psikiater."_

"… _.."_

"Aku pergi Sehunna."

" _hmmh…_ Hati-hati hyung."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit melambai pada Doojon sebelum menutup pintu apartementnya.

" _haah-…._ Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Baekhyun." Katanya lirih sebelum

 _Cklek..!_

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, memeriksa cairan _infus_ di tubuh Luhan sampai tak sengaja matanya mengagumi sosok sempurna seorang Xi Luhan.

Feromon yang dimiliki Luhan bahkan menguar kuat disaat matanya terpejam. Membuat lagi-lagi Sehun harus mengakui betapa mempesonanya Luhan sampai terdengar suara Luhan meracau dalam tidurnya

" _rrh..jangan-….…jangan…"_

" _ssttt…."_

Secara _refleks_ pula Sehun segera mengambil tempat di samping Luhan.

Sesaat ragu untuk mengusap kening Luhan karena takut mengganggu tidurnya.

" _rrhh…jangan..jangaaan"_

" _Sstt Lu_ tenanglah."

Ketika tangannya menyentuh kening Luhan-….Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang untuk sesaat. Membenarkan ucapan Doojoon bahwa Luhan sedikit sensitif pada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Namun perlahan Sehun terus mengusap kening tersebut.

Terus mengusapnya lembut sampai nafas Luhan kembali teratur.

Dia bahkan enggan melepas usapan tersebut jika nyatanya bisa membuat Luhan tenang.

Membuat matanya semakin terkunci pada sosok Luhan yang sangat terlihat hancur di dalam.

"Hey kau tidak separah itu kan Lu? Kau tidak terlalu hancur kan?"

Sehun terus mengusap lembut kening Luhan.

Terus mengusapnya sampai rasanya dia terhipnotis dengan wajah Luhan, pesonanya, kesempurnaan Luhan.

" _Aku tahu ini salah."_

Sehun mengakui kesalahannya. Namun yang dia lakukan berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Karena disaat bibirnya mengatakan salah maka tubuhnya bertindak berlawanan,

Perlahan Sehun membungkukan badannya.

Semakin membungkuk

Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya mengecup sayang kening Luhan.

"Tidurlah Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*karena sesungguhnya semua karakter disini akan terlihat jahat dengan cara mereka masing2. Ga KS , ga CB bahkan HH sendiri._

 _._

 _So sekali lagi jangan baveran, jangan maki2 OTP…;jangan kebawa "kata orang"_

 _._

 _._

 _Seeyuu…_

 _:*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous_

" _Aku tahu ini salah."_

 _Sehun mengakui kesalahannya. Namun yang dia lakukan berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Karena disaat bibirnya mengatakan salah maka tubuhnya bertindak berlawanan,_

 _Perlahan Sehun membungkukan badannya._

 _Semakin membungkuk_

 _Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya mengecup sayang kening Luhan._

" _Tidurlah Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A' Friends Betrayal_**

 ** _Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan_** ** _feat_** ** _ChanBaek & KaiSoo_**

 ** _Support cast :_** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

 ** _Genre : Drama_**

 ** _Rate : M / NC!/_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Paris, 22.30 PM_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana? Menyenangkan memiliki kekasih seorang public _figur?"_

Jika waktu di Paris hampir menuju tengah malam, maka dua pria yang mulai merasa cocok sebagai "teman" mengobrol itu terlihat tak peduli, tak ada rasa lelah, dan sepertinya dua pemuda itu terlihat sangat nyaman dan sama sekali tak memiliki kesulitan berarti untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan waktu berbeda antara Seoul-Paris.

Tak ada istilah _jet lag_ untuk keduanya,

Yang ada hanya rasa penasaran tentang kehidupan masing-masing hingga tak sadar menimbulkan daya tarik sendiri untuk keduanya.

"Begitulah."

Yang ditanya menyesap pelan kopi hitam miliknya, sedikit melirik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pahit sepahit kopi hitamnya "Mengingat sahabatmu juga menjalin hubungan dengan _publik figur,_ aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum pahit. Sedikit menatap wajah sahabat kekasihnya sebelum bergumam sangat pelan "Rumit."

"Kau benar, Rumit."

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah itu, keduanya hanya diam menikmati udara di kota Paris sampai diam-diam mata kecil Baekhyun melirik ke sosok tampan berlesung pipi disampingnya.

Sedikit mempelajari wajah Chanyeol sampai hatinya mencelos sakit melihat bagaimana Chanyeol juga memiliki luka yang sama dengan Luhan di wajahnya.

Wajar rasanya jika Baekhyun sangat peduli saat Luhan terluka.

Tapi apakah wajar jika dia juga memiliki rasa peduli pada Chanyeol? Pada pria yang baru saja dikenalnya selama beberapa jam?

Ini gila…

Tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa pedulinya untuk Chanyeol bahkan lebih besar dari rasa pedulinya untuk Luhan. Rasa peduli yang berubah menjadi cemas saat melihat dua mata itu hanya menatap kosong ke gelapnya malam di depan mereka.

Membuat Baekhyun secara _refleks_ ingin menenangkan Chanyeol namun terlambat karena nyatanya si pria berbadan besar di sampingnya tengah menggeser kursi dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Merasa tak mengerti untuk apa uluran tangan Chanyeol sebelum pria berbadan besar di depannya tersenyum sangat bodoh "Aku ingin menculikmu."

" _huh?"_

"Bercanda, aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel."

"Apa kau sudah lelah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat "Kau yang lelah" katanya tersenyum sangat tampan hingga dua lesung pipinya terlihat sangat menyenangkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kita akan mengobrol seharian."

"Kita masih memiliki tiga minggu bersama di Paris, jadi lakukan esok setelah kau beristirahat."

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang perkataan Chanyeol, merasa enggan untuk kembali ke hotel namun tak memiliki alasan untuk meminta mereka bersama lebih lama "Baiklah."

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Sedikit kaku, tapi rasanya hangat.

Dan berbeda dari genggaman tangan Sehun, maka milik Chanyeol bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar, _dan Baekhyun menyukainya._

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Terganggu?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang dipikirnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. "Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Biasanya dia tidak suka jika Sehun membuat tangannya terlihat kecil saat digenggam, tapi melihat bagaimana tangannya hilang digenggaman Chanyeol, _dia tersenyum._

Tekstur kasar dan hangat tangan Chanyeol juga berbeda dengan milik Sehun yang halus dan terkadang sangat dingin, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum lalu membalas genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol "Aku tidak merasa terganggu."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi jangan salah paham, aku hanya membiarkanmu kali ini karena kau sedang patah hati."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun.

Ingin sekali rasanya dia membalas celotehan Baekhyun namun ia urungkan mengingat ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan " _kekasihku agak sensitif dengan selera humornya. Jangan membuatnya kesal karena leluconmu. Oke?"_

"Lagipula aku rasa tangan Kyungsoo tak senyaman tanganku kan?"

" _Oh Sehun kekasihmu benar-benar menakjubkan."_

"Aku ini pandai membaca karakter seseorang. Rasanya aku ingin berpindah profesi menjadi tukang ramal."

Chanyeol hanya diam sementara Baekhyun terus berbicara, sesekali ucapannya sudah tidak masuk akal namun Chanyeol membiarkannya.

 _Kenapa sangat menggemaskan?_

Begitulah pikiran gila Chanyeol saat ini, membiarkan kekasihnya sahabat terus meracau sampai tak sadar mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Baekhyun saat ini "Ini kamarmu?"

" _hmmh…_ Dimana kamarmu?"

"Masih lima belas lantai dari milikmu."

"Kenapa jauh sekali?"

" _entahlah._ Mungkin aku tidak masuk daftar _designer."_

 _Klik…!_

Pintu hotel Baekhyun terbuka, membuatnya bergegas masuk disusul Chanyeol yang entah mengapa masih terlihat sedih.

"Sampai besok Baekhyunna."

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

" _ah-…_ Maksudku Baekhyun- _ssi."_ Katanya mengoreksi namun ditolak keras oleh si pemilik nama "Aku ingin mendengar yang awal."

" _huh?"_

"Namaku. Bagaimana kau memanggil namaku?"

" _Baek?_ Baekhyunna?"

"Aku suka. Panggil seperti itu saja."

"Benar tak masalah?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan sederetan giginya lalu tertawa sangat senang "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah…"

Kemudian Chanyeol memegang pintu Baekhyun, berniat menutupnya sebelum berpamitan pada Baekhyun "Kalau begitu selamat tidur-…. _Baekhyunna."_

"Kau juga Yeolie… _mmhh.._ Bolehkan aku memanggil nama kecilmu?"

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat Baekhyun memanggil nama kecilnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa memungkiri degupan jantungnya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun sebelum mengangguk mengijinkan "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

Dan saat pintu hotel itu akan tertutup, maka rasa tak rela berpisah dirasakan keduanya.

Hati Baekhyun seolah marah pada dirinya karena membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, membuatnya secara _refleks_ kembali membuka pintu sebelum melakukan hal - _ **sangat gila**_ \- pada teman kekasihnya.

"YEOL!"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Begitu resah karena suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat berharap, sampai tubuhnya berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan sedang menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuh.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Chanyeol menahan mati-matian entah letupan apa yang sedang dirasakan birahinya. Berusaha untuk tetap berfikiran normal dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa disana, tepat di depan kedua matanya, pria cantik yang membuat malamnya begitu indah hanya dalam beberapa jam adalah kekasih sahabatnya.

Dia terus memiliki pikiran itu agar tak melakukan hal gila bersama teman barunya, _kekasih sahabatnya_

 _Sampai….._

"Kau bisa bermalam di tempatku jika mau."

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun meruntuhkan semua pertahanan teman di antara mereka.

Status teman yang seolah tak mungkin untuk dua orang pria yang bersama di negara asing.

Chanyeol mencari manik mata kecil milik Baekhyun, memastikan bahwa dia tak salah mendengar sampai senyum Baekhyun menjelaskan segalanya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa-…."

 _Nghmphhh…_

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol untuk bertahan sebagai pria normal, sudah lama dia tak merasakan letupan gairah seperti malam ini.

Dan saat dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun-…Maka tak kuasa lagi dia memendam semua rasa putus asa, rasa rindunya pada sentuhan hangat seseorang, dia juga melupakan bagaimana nanti dia akan memandang wajah Sehun atau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini.

Chanyeol putus asa dan Baekhyun ada untuknya.

" _nghmphhh…"_

 _BLAM!_

Chanyeol menendang kasar pintu hotel Baekhyun.

Memojokkan si pemilik kamar ke dinding dan menciumi begitu nafsu pria yang diam-diam ia perhatikan sejak malam itu, malam dimana Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun adalah-… _kekasihnya._

Tak sabar Chanyeol melucuti kemeja _casual_ Baekhyun, mengusap

" _nggh—aakh!"_

Dan berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu bermain lembut, maka Baekhyun menemukan gairahnya yang lain bersama Chanyeol – _kasar dan begitu menuntut-_ sesuatu yang diam-diam Baekhyun inginkan saat bersama dengan Sehun di tempat tidur.

Namun sayang, Sehun adalah seseorang yang begitu lembut di tempat tidur, membuat Baekhyun terkadang membayangkan bisa bercinta secara kasar namun nikmat hingga mimpinya terjawab malam ini.

" _yeolie!—nghpmmh!"_

Dia membiarkan pria asing menyentuhnya, menjamahnya dan paling buruk Baekhyun membiarkan pria asing ini menyatukan diri dengan tubuhnya.

Merasakan perih saat kejantanan Chanyeol memaksa masuk ke lubangnya hingga akhirnya terdengar derit lirih dari tempat tidurnya saat ini.

" _akh—akh—nghmphh!"_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seolah tak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah perbuatan hina ini mereka lakukan, membiarkan tubuh mereka bergerak seirama menjemput nikmat duniawi.

Terlalu nikmat hingga tanpa sadar mereka melebur bersama dosa saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

" _Baek—nghhmph!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul. 04.00 am**_

.

.

.

.

" _rrhhh…"_

Hal pertama yang dia rasakan saat menggerakan tubuh adalah sakit.

" _rhhh…"_

Lalu ringisan itu semakin terdengar tatkala tangan kiri yang dipasang infus di paksa dia gerakan.

" _jangan….jangan…JANGAN!"_

Lalu setelah semua kesadaran coba dia dapatkan, maka hanya mimpi buruk yang lebih dulu menyapa. Membuat keringat di wajahnya semakin banyak dengan rasa mual hebat saat kedua matanya membuka.

" _nghh…"_

Luhan – _nama pria cantik itu—_ terlihat mengerjapkan mata.

Membiasakan diri dengan redupnya cahaya sampai dahinya mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia berada di ruangan yang sangat asing untuknya.

" _apa yang terjadi?"_

Sesaat tangannya yang bebas memegang kepalanya yang begitu sakit, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai wajah pria terakhir yang ia lihat terlintas di ingatannya.

" _direktur…!"_

 _Cklek…!_

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya kesadaran Luhan, maka secara kebetulan, Sehun – _pria yang disapa direktur-_ masuk kedalam ruang kamarnya.

Membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan dan obat untuk Luhan seraya tersenyum menyapa pegawainya. "Kau bangun?"

Luhan berusaha untuk menyapa Sehun.

Namun sial-…Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa hingga sulit digerakkan.

Membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan meletakkan nampan di sisi tempat tidur miliknya "Kau belum diperbolehkan bergerak Lu, tidurlah."

"Tapi dimana saya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan. Dan mengingat tak ada keluarga yang bisa kuhubungi maka aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku."

Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, matanya juga diam-diam melirik apartement mewah milik Sehun lalu tersenyum lirih menyadari kesalahannya "Maaf aku merepotkanmu direktur. Aku akan segera pergi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok pagi. Jadi kau bisa tidur disini malam ini."

Luhan merespon dengan mata terpejam, tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "Makanlah sedikit. Kau pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar direktur. Terimakasih-…."

 _Kriuk…._

Dan saat perutnya menghianati bibirnya, maka hanya kerutan kening yang terlihat di wajah Sehun saat menahan tawa, Luhan bahkan bisa melihat _derp face_ atasannya, membiarkan rasa malu dia rasakan lalu tak lama mendesah frustasi.

"Kau lapar Luhan."

" _y-_ ya. Aku lapar direktur."

Sementara Sehun mengambil bubur dari nampan, maka Luhan berusaha bersandar di tepi tempat tidur, merasa sangat kesulitan karena sangat lemas namun menggerutu mengingat perutnya sangat kelaparan "Tidak perlu bangun."

"Aku bisa."

Dan lagi, keras kepalanya hanya membuahkan rasa malu yang lain. Karena nyatanya dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuh, jangankan untuk mengangkat sendok, mennopan dirinya sendiri saja dia tak mampu.

Membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh dan begitu takjub melihat seseorang yang begitu keras kepala itu memang ada dunia ini "Bilang aaaa…"

"Tidak perlu direktur. Sungguh."

Padahal dia sangat tergoda untuk memakan bubur yang disuapkan Sehun, namun karena alasan status karyawan-direktur, Luhan kemudian memiliki rasa canggung yang sangat besar, membuat lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh lalu dengan paksa menyodorkan sendoknya ke bibir mungil si pria cantik.

"Kumohon Luhan, aku juga lelah. Makanlah agar kita bisa sama-sama beristirahat."

"Tapi direktur-…."

"Aku Sehun bukan direktur, jadi jangan cemas. Jika kau terus keras kepala aku tak segan memotong gaji-…."

 _Mmmh…_

Satu gerakan cepat Luhan menyambar bubur di suapan Sehun, melahapnya rakus hingga sendokan kedua Sehun siapkan saat ini.

Setidaknya dia memiliki dua alasan mengapa menyambar lahap bubur yang disuapkan Sehun,

Pertama karena Sehun menyinggung soal memotong gaji,

Kedua karena dia memang lapar.

Dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena terlalu baik dan terlalu sabar menghadapi sifat keras kepala miliknya, karena jika itu Kai atau Baekhyun sekalipun, maka sudah dipastikan dia harus makan dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu."

Luhan tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya lagi.

Terlalu buru-buru hingga menyisakan sisa di bibirnya.

"Kenapa semua pria cantik cenderung ceroboh?"

" _huh?"_

Dan saat Sehun menyentuh sudut bibirnya-…Tubuh Luhan secara _refleks_ tegang karena takut. Sehun bahka sedikit tercengang mengingat ucapan Doojoon tentang sentuhan di tubuh Luhan benar adanya.

Luhan akan memberikan respon berlebihan saat tubuhnya disentuh secara mendadak, membuatnya berpura-pura tidak menyadari ketakutan Luhan sebelum kembali tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun juga selalu menyisakan makanan di sudut bibirnya."

Sehun terus mengusap perlahan sudut bibir Luhan, sengaja membuat Luhan terbiasa sampai akhirnya tubuh si mungil berangsur normal tak lagi takut pada sentuhannya "Sudah lebih baik?"

Sebenarnya Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan sudah lebih baik dari Sehun, namun saat Sehun tersenyum padanya maka secara _refleks_ pula Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik direktur."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera tidur."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku akan melakukannya direktur."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam." Katanya membantu Luhan berbaring lalu menarik selimut tebalnya sampai ke dagu. Membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman sampai sesuatu mengganggu dirinya.

"Anda akan tidur dimana direktur?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimanapun."

"Tapi aku rasa apartement ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur."

"Aku akan tidur di sofa kalau begitu."

Buru-buru Luhan berusaha bangun sebelum tangan besar Sehun menahan dan memaksanya kembali berbaring. Luhan juga bisa menangkap raut memperingatkan dari Sehun yang sepertinya kesal pada dirinya. "Tidurlah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku biasa tidur di sofa nyaman milikku. Jadi berhenti bertanya, oke?"

Merasa tak memiliki jawaban lain-…Luhan diam.

Dia pun mengangguk mengerti dibalas senyum lega oleh Sehun

"Aku akan segera keluar."

" _hmm…"_ katanya menjawab seraya membiarkan Sehun pergi. Memperhatikan bagaimana si pemilik punggung kokoh itu begitu peduli padanya hingga diam-diam tersenyum sampai sesuatu baru Luhan sadari.

"Direktur!"

Sehun sudah memegang pintu kamarnya, berniat untuk pergi sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Direktur!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?"

 _Benar! Baekiku…_

Sehun menggerutu kecil dihatinya, dia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan Baekhyun yang kini berada di negara asing untuk kali pertama. Terlalu mencemaskan Luhan hingga dia lupa bahwa Baekhyun – _kekasihnya-_ mungkin sedang menunggu panggilan darinya.

"Aku akan segera menghubunginya."

"Tolong jangan beritahu Baekhyun apa yang terjadi padaku."

Sehun diam menimbang permintaan Luhan, menebak apakah diam adalah hal terbaik atau justru membuat Luhan semakin dalam posisi sulit. "Bagaimana jika dia sudah tahu?"

"Hanya katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja, kumohon."

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat pergi tidur."

"Terimakasih direktur Oh."

 _Blam….!_

Setidaknya saat Sehun menutup pintu dia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Membuatnya sedikit lega sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya. Perlahan matanya terpejam lalu tak lama kemudian Luhan sudah benar-benar tidur ditempat asing yang terasa begitu nyaman seperti rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Hal yang membuat Baekhyun cemas sedari tadi adalah ponselnya.

Dan benar saja saat ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Sehunnie, maka hanya ada kecemasan luar biasa mengingat hal gila yang telah dia lakukan dengan sahabat Sehun, pria yang kini memeluk dan mendekapnya erat.

Dan ratusan kali dia mencoba melepas dekapan Chanyeol, maka beratus kali pula dekapan Chanyeol semakin erat seiring dengan gerakan yang dia buat.

Membuatnya menoleh pria tampan yang berada di belakang punggungnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _Hey sayang._ Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sehun…"

" _hmm?_ Ada apa? Kau terdengar lelah."

"Sungguh tidak."

Berkaitan dengan vitalitasnya disinggung, maka secepat kilat Baekhyun mengelak. Dia pun kembali mendorong tubuh polos Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat sebelum menyerah karena Chanyeol tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baek apa kau senang disana?"

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat lembut, kekasihnya bahkan tak lupa untuk bertanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tercengang hingga tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca begitu menyesal dengan penghianatan yang dilakukannya.

"Sayang?"

"Aku senang Sehun. Tapi aku lebih senang jika bersamamu."

Bohong memang, nyatanya Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyesali hal gila yang dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Nyatanya Baekhyun rela berakhir di pelukan nyaman sahabat kekasihnya,

Dan saat lagi-lagi hatinya menghianati ucapan-….Maka Baekhyun hanya bisa menangisi betapa malang nasib Sehun karena hal gila yang dia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, _sahabatnya._

"Lain kali kita akan kesana bersama."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

" _gomawo Sehunna."_

Di Seoul-….Tepatnya di depan kamar miliknya, Sehun sedang memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan tertidur dengan nyaman. Dan selagi matanya memperhatikan sosok mungil Luhan maka dia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

 _Lelah mungkin._

Itu adalah pikiran Sehun, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum lalu mencoba mengerti jadwal sibuk kekasihnya. "Sayang pergilah tidur."

"….."

"Baek.?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunna."

Sehun terdiam sesaat.

Nyatanya saat sang kekasih mengatakan rindu, dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan pria cantik lain yang kini berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah sebelum meyakinkan diri bahwa dia memiliki alasan untuk membawa Luhan ke tempatnya, Berharap Baekhyun akan mengerti suatu hari nanti seraya tersenyum untuk menjawab

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baek."

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah rasa rindu dilontarkan keduanya, merasa kali ini ucapan rindu mereka terasa hambar tak seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

Baekhyun diam lalu tak lama menjawab sangat pelan "Aku tahu."

Yang tidak Sehun ketahui-…. _malam ini, saat ini_ -….Baekhyun sedang bersandar nyaman di pelukan pria lain, _sahabatnya._

Dan yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui-…. _malam ini, saat ini_ -….Pikiran dan pandangan Sehun sedang dipenuhi pria lain, _sahabatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Dua suara itu kini memenuhi kamar super luas untuk ukuran sebuah apartemet, membuat satu-satunya pria cantik hanya diam merasa begitu canggung berada di antara orang asing untuknya.

Tidak asing memang, hanya saja mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain seperti saat ini.

"Hyung jawab aku!"

"Oh Sehun bisakah kau diam?" katanya memperingatkan Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada Luhan sebelum

 _Sret..!_

" _rrh!"_

Saat jarum infus itu dicabut paksa dari kulitnya maka hanya ringisan kecil yang Luhan keluarkan, selebihnya sang dokter hanya membuang bekas jarum lalu menatap Luhan cukup lama "Namamu Luhan?"

"Y-ya."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

Yoon Doojoon – _dokter yang menangani Luhan-_ terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, secarik kertas yang entah berisi apa lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan "Malam tadi aku mengambil darahmu sebagai _sampel._ Dan hasilnya tidak begitu baik. Apa kau mengkonsumsi semacam obat rutin?"

Luhan bergerak resah di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang kini ikut mendengarkan sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Ya. Aku mengkonsumsi obat rutin."

"Apa itu semacam penenang?"

"hyung apa maksudmu?"

Tangannya yang terlipat di atas dada tiba-tiba resah, Sehun bahkan sekilas mengepalkan tangannya untuk meminta penjelasan pada Doojon "Aku hanya menebak Sehunna."

"Itu bukan penenang. Aku mengkonsumsi aspirin, _semacam_ penghilang rasa sakit di kepala."

Dan saat Luhan memberi pernyataan maka dua pria di depannya mendengarkan dengan seksama, membuatnya kembali merasa canggung namun dia sembunyikan lagi lewat senyumnya "Itu resep dari dokterku."

"Kau diawasi?"

"Ya tentu saja. Baekhyun yang selalu mengawasiku."

"Baekhyun?"

"Kekasihku / sahabatku."

Sehun dan Luhan cukup tercengang saat menyebut siapa Baekhyun bersamaan, membuat Doojon tertawa kecil lalu tak lama menggoda menatap Sehun " _ah-…_ Pantas saja rumit. Iya kan Sehunna?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun salah tingkah dengan tatapan Doojoon, matanya juga tak sengaja menatap mata Luhan sebelum suara dokter sialan di depannya kembali terdengar "Lupakan." Doojon dengan mudah menghiraukan Sehun lalu kembali menatap Luhan "Baguslah jika ada yang mengawasi, kau memiliki sensitifitas pada ginjal, jadi sebaiknya berhenti minum obat jika tidak perlu."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dibalas senyum tampan dari sang dokter "Nah…Kau sudah jauh lebih baik walau harus membutuhkan banyak istirahat."

"Terimakasih dokter Yoon."

"Terimakasih pada adikku."

Luhan tanpa ragu membungkukan tubuhnya dengan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki "Terimakasih direktur."

"Aku akan mengantar hyungku lebih dulu. Jangan bergerak dari tempat tidur sebelum aku kembali, oke?"

"Oke."

" _ck!_ Proktektif sekali. Ingat dia sahabat kekasihmu."

"Astaga Yoon Doojon mulutmu!"

Dengan gemas Sehun menyeret kemeja Doojoon keluar dari kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam sampai tak sengaja bibirnya tersenyum simpul karena ucapan yang baru saja Doojoon katakan.

" _kenapa aku tersenyum?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Dan saat Sehun kembali ke kamar, maka pemandangan Luhan merapikan seluruh barangnya adalah hal yang membuatnya kesal, tanpa sadar suaranya menjadi tinggi hingga tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak karenanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun secara _refleks_ , sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan seluruh barang ke dalam tas untuk menyapa atasannya "Direktur."

"Aku tanya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tangannya kembali terlipat di atas dada, menunggu jawaban dari pria cantik yang wajahnya masih sangat pucat dan membuatnya geram tanpa alasan "Aku akan beristirahat di apartement."

"Baekhyun tidak ada di apartement. Jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat disini."

Luhan menggeleng cepat dengan pernyataan Sehun, menatap sendu si pria tampan dengan bibirnya yang tergigit kencang "Aku akan pulang ke apartementku sendiri direktur."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengingat banyak hal mengerikan terjadi padaku, aku rasa kembali ke apartement Baekhyun bukan pilihan bagus, aku takut mereka juga mengganggu Baeki kita."

Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan dengan hati gusar.

Entah mengapa rasanya salah membiarkan Luhan seorang diri sementara hidupnya dipenuhi teror yang sangat mengerikan. Namun kembali lagi pada status keduanya yang tidak pantas untuk merasa cemas satu sama lain, maka Sehun mengalah.

Dia hanya menanggap seperlunya ucapan Luhan lalu memastikan satu hal yang paling benar saat ini "Apa kau yakin?"

"Kembali ke apartementku?"

" _hmm.._ Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya direktur. Aku yakin."

" _haah…_ Bisakah kita pergi kesana malam nanti?"

"Aku harus ke agensi lebih dulu-…"

"Sekali saja!"

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak gusar. Membuat matanya memperhatikan kekasih Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Sehun berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri "Sekali saja jangan membantahku. Dengar?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke agensi dan kau akan pulang denganku ke apartement malam nanti. Dengar?"

Entah ini permintaan atau perintah-….Luhan tidak mengerti.

Tapi saat Sehun terdengar begitu peduli padanya-…Dia senang.

Bibir mungilnya juga menarik senyum sangat cantik.

Terlihat ragu sesaat namun dihilangkannya untuk menjawab "Ya direktur aku dengar."

"BAGUS! _"_

Terlalu senang Sehun berteriak berlebihan, membuat keadaan menjadi canggung dengan mata keduanya saling menatap. "Maksudku sangat bagus. Kau sebaiknya membersihkan badan, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk kaku menjawab Sehun, sedikit tertawa lalu buru-buru mengambil handuk bersih yang telah disiapkan kekasih sahabatnya "Baik direktur, terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tunggu di luar."

Sehun menjawab cepat lalu tak lama berlari ke luar kamar seraya memegang kencang dadanya yang berdegup sangat cepat " _sial! Kenapa sangat berdebar."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh, Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Berniat untuk membantu Sehun menyiapkan sarapan sebelum dahinya mengernyit menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun di apartemen mewah milik Sehun saat ini.

"Direktur?"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban.

Dapur di apartement juga terlihat bersih seperti tak digunakan.

Membuat Luhan sedikit mengangkat bahunya sebelum menyadari bahwa sepertinya Sehun sedang pergi keluar. "Sebenarnya dia kemana?"

Sesaat bibirnya bertanya bingung namun ketika matanya menangkap serangkaian foto di rumah Sehun, dia tersenyum.

Perlahan dia menyusuri koridor khsusus foto yang disapkan Sehun, berniat untuk mencari foto Sehun dan Baekhyun sebelum tersenyum mengenali wajah pria tua yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sehun "Ketua Oh."

Luhan bergumam mengenali direktur pertamanya sebelum Sehun.

Pria tua yang kerap kali memarahinya dan suka membentaknya adalah atasan terbaik yang pernah Luhan miliki.

Dari beliau Luhan belajar berbagai hal, salah satunya adalah mengasah _sense_ miliknya dalam mencari bakat.

Dari beliau Luhan juga belajar menghargai artis,memperlakukan mereka selayaknya manusia bukan seperti robot pencari uang.

Membuatnya tersenyum rindu dan tanpa sadar membungkuk hormat pada foto kecil yang dimiliki Sehun saat ini "Semoga anda selalu sehat Ketua Oh. Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum beralih ke foto yang lain.

Foto yang menunjukkan pemandangan hingga teman-teman Sehun. "Baekiku kau dimana?" katanya menyusuri berbagai macam foto pajangan Sehun namun nihil-….Luhan tidak menemukan satupun foto Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

Dia bahkan mengulang menyusuri berbagai foto yang dipajang Sehun sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan tersentak kecil saat pintu terbuka. "Direktur?" buru-buru dia menyapa Sehun dibalas tatapan lembut milik atasannya.

"Maaf menunggu. Aku baru selesai membeli sarapan. Duduklah kita makan bersama."

Luhan pun mengekori Sehun ke meja makan, lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan atasannya.

" _whoaa…"_

"Ada apa?"

"Apa itu pangsit rebus?"

Sehun menuangkan sebungkus pangsit yang membuat bola mata Luhan nyaris keluar lalu tertawa sangat gemas "Ya ini pangsit rebus."

" _daebak!_ Aku dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan pangsit rebus di pagi hari."

"Itu karena kalian bangun sekitar jam dua siang."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah,

Hal berikut yang dia lakukan adalah memalingkan wajah dengan Sehun yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Luhan.

"Nah sudah boleh dimakan."

Malu-malu dia melirik pangsit rebus yang begitu menggoda di depannya. Sedikit ragu untuk melahapnya sampai tak sadar tangan Sehun sudah mengarah ke depan mulut dan memintanya untuk membuka mulut "Bilang aaa…"

 _Glup…!_

Terlalu kaget, Luhan menenggak air liurnya.

Antara tergoda karena pangsit rebusnya atau karena Sehun yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Aku bisa sendiri direktur."

"Aku tahu. Tapi satu pangsit ini biar aku yang menyuapi."

Luhan menatap takut aura dingin Sehun, sangat ragu pada awalnya sebelum bibirnya kembali menghianati dirinya sendiri.

" _aaa…"_

Saat Sehun memaksa, Luhan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Melahap pangsit pemberian Sehun lalu mengunyahnya dalam hitungan detik "Bagaimana?"

" _ngmph…Wow!-…mmhh."_

Sementara Luhan sibuk mengunyah pangsit rebus, maka Sehun merasa perutnya penuh melihat bagaimana cara Luhan menghabiskan makanan. Membuatnya tersenyum sangat puas dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya "Habiskan."

" _eoh!"_

Layaknya bocah lima tahun yang mendapatkan makanan, maka mata rusa Luhan membulat heboh. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu menerima mangkuk pemberian Sehun dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Hey pelan-pelan."

" _mmhh…ara-…._ Araseo direktur."

Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan memakan lahap pangsit rebusnya.

Entah mengapa rasa penasarannya pada Luhan semakin kuat seiring hari dia mengenal sahabat kekasihnya.

Menurutnya Luhan memiliki dua kepribadian saat dirinya merasa sedih atau dalam kesulitan.

Karena ada satu malam dia akan menangis hebat, ketakutan serta bertingkah menyedihkan.

Lalu satu hari kemudian dia akan bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi, seperti semua baik-baik saja dan sudah melupakan apa yang membuatnya menangis semalam.

Membuat pandangan Sehun benar-benar terkunci pada Luhan dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya _apa dia baik-baik saja?, apa dia tidak bisa bersikap lebih normal?. Kenapa dia akan menangis hebat di malam hari lalu melahap rakus makananya di pagi hari? Apa yang salah dengan Luhan? Hatinya atau kepalanya?_

Membuat tanpa sadar Sehun merasa sangat cemas dan ingin terus mengetahui kabar pria cantik yang secara pelan namun pasti benar-benar menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Direktur!"

" _huh?"_

Pandangannya yang kosong tiba-tiba di penuhi wajah Luhan.

Sehun bahkan sangat terkejut menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, membuatnya secara _refleks_ memalingkan wajah sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Direktur anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja! _Ha ha ha…._ Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Canggung memang, tapi nyatanya dengan tawa bodoh itu dia tak perlu repot-repot membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Karena saat dia tertawa barulah Luhan sedikit menjauh dari posisinya hingga jarak mereka kembali normal seperti awal "Anda melamun beberapa detik lalu."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmh…"_

"Maaf. Aku hanya-….Banyak yang aku pikirkan Luhan, ada apa?"

Luhan mengangguk maklum, membuatnya dengan cepat membereskan piring kotor dengan tatapan Sehun mengikuti "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya bilang makananku sudah habis dan aku siap pergi ke kantor."

Buru-buru Sehun melihat dua piring pangsit yang dimakan Luhan. Matanya membulat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena tak menyangka bibir mungil itu bisa melahap habis dua belas pangsit rebus dalam hitungan detik. Membuatnya benar-benar terperangah sampai tak sadar dirinya tertawa sangat takjub " _whoa…._ Apa kau memelihara pengemis di perutmu?"

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu. Makanku sangat banyak direktur."

"Tapi tubuhmu tetap mungil."

" _haah…."_

Setelah selesai membersihkan piring dia kembali menarik kursi di samping Sehun. Mendelik sejenak sang atasan sebelum melipat tangannya di atas dada "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dibilang _tubumu tetap kecil_ daripada _tubuhmu tetap mungil."_

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau menggunakan kata mungil, itu terdengar sangat-…. _girly!"_

" _ah-….."_

Sehun menyadari hal baru lagi tentang Luhan. Dia tidak suka disebut dengan sikap-sikap berbau _girly_ sementara dia terus melakukannya tanpa sadar. Membuat Sehun benar-benar takjub sampai tak sengaja bibirnya bergumam "Tapi kau memang mungil."

"Sudahlah! Percuma bicara dengan seorang _TOP!"_

" _TOP?"_

"Ya-….Kalian hanya akan terus meremehkan Bottom seperti kami."

" _ah-…."_

Lagi….Sehun benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan semua hal pribadi Luhan dan hidupnya. Dia juga cenderung ingin tahu lebih baik namun rasanya tak hari ini "Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu."

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi percakapan kita untuk segera sampai di kantor."

Sejujurnya Sehun masih sangat tertarik membicarakan banyak hal pada Luhan selain urusan kantor, namun tampaknya Luhan selalu serius jika itu menyangkut agensi, pekerjaan atau calon artisnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau suka sekali bekerja? Maksudku-….Aku pemilik dari agensi tempatmu bekerja, aku memberikan cuti padamu tapi kau menolak."

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil hari libur semauku direktur. Itu peraturan."

"Tetap saja aku yang menguasai segalanya. Aku bahkan bisa merubah peraturan itu jika kau mau."

" _haah…"_

Luhan menghela panjang nafasnya, mengeluarkan kertas kecil di dalam tas untuk diserahkan pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah direktur."

Sehun pun membuka kertas kecil yang merupakan undangan untuk OSH'ent dan Luhan. Membacanya dengan seksama diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

Sesekali dia juga menoleh bangga pada Luhan, menyadari bahwa sekelas Manager pencari bakat-….Luhan sudah masuk kategori – _sangat di perhitungkan-_ untuk menemukan dan melihat bakat seseorang. Semua itu terbukti dari undangan yang sedang ia baca dan bertuliskan

 _Dengan hormat kami mengundang anda Manager Xi Luhan –OSH ent-, untuk menghadiri audisi international cakupan Asia Tenggara yang akan diselenggarakan di Kuta, Bali. Kami menantikan kehadiran anda_

Sehun melipat kertas undangan Luhan seraya tersenyum menebak wajah Luhan dengan mudah "Kau pasti mendapatkan banyak mangsa disana."

"Tepat sekali! Ini kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan artis berbakat. Aku akan mencarinya random, tidak hanya dari wajah tapi _skill!"_

"Hanya kau atau semua Manager pencari bakat?"

"Dari Seoul mengirimkan lima perwakilan. Aku, Seokjin, Xiumin dan dua sisanya dari TOP ent. Kami akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk hari itu."

"Tapi keadaanmu sedang tidak bagus Lu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit karena ucapan Sehun.

Benar keadaannya sedang tidak bagus karena skandalnya dengan Kai terungkap. Tapi demi Tuhan dia tidak menjadikan itu alasan, karena sebaliknya-….Luhan seperti memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi lebih jauh dari tempat yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Dia pun memberanikan diri menatap Sehun seraya mengatakan "Aku tidak akan membiarkan skandal ini menghentikan karirku maupun Kai-….. _tidak akan pernah."_

Kali ini Sehun seperti disihir oleh kebaikan hati Luhan. Dirinya benar-benar tertegun dengan semua sikap dan hal yang Luhan katakan.

Terkadang dia mengatakan benci tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat peduli.

Terbukti dari caranya menyebut nama Kai – _pria yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini-_ dengan begitu tenang.

Mata Sehun seolah enggan untuk melepas pantulan sosok cantik di depannya. Terus menatap kagum pada Luhan lalu tak lama dia yang menghela nafas panjang seraya menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Baiklah kau harus pergi kesana. Buktikan jika kau adalah Manager Xi – _si visoner untuk dunia hiburan-"_

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengucapkan dukungannya pada Luhan.

Dan tanpa sadar pula dukungan Sehun memberikan kekuatan tersendiri untuk Luhan. Membuat Luhan benar-benar terpukau lalu tersenyum untuk mengutarakan ucapan terimakasihnya "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki anda sebagai atasanku direktur Oh. Terimakasih banyak."

Sehun mengangkat sejenak bahunya, lalu bersiap pergi ke kantor – _atau lebih tepatnya pergi mengantar Luhan-_ dengan mengenakan jaket seraya mengerling si pegawai cantik. "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik." Katanya jujur membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat karenanya.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun memakai jas hitam dan jaketnya sebelum teringat akan satu hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan " _ah ya-…._ Direktur Oh boleh aku bertanya sesuatu."

"Tentu."

" _mmh…_ Aku tidak melihat satupun foto Baekie dipajang di tempat khusus foto milikmu. Apa kau menyimpannya di suatu tempat? Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku sangat ingin melihat kalian bersama."

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka mengambil foto, jadi selain di ponsel-….Kami tidak memiliki foto khusus untuk dipajang."

" _begitukah?"_ katanya terdengar kecewa dibalas jawaban singkat dari Sehun "Ya Luhan."

"Lalu bagaimana foto kalian berdua di apartement ini? Pasti kau memilikinya satu direktur. Maksudku-….Dulu aku dan Kai menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartementku. Kami suka memasak, bercerita dan mengambil foto. Apa kau memilikinya dengan Baekhyun disini?"

Rasanya dua pertanyaan terakhir Luhan membuatnya kesal, ditambah senyum Luhan saat menyebut nama Kai-… _dia berkali-kali lebih kesal_

 _Ah-…._ Lebih tepatnya karena nama Kai disebut – _itu alasan mengapa Sehun merasa kesal-_. Dia tidak memiliki alasan _spesifik_ mengapa dia kesal, hanya saja saat Luhan mengucapkan nama Kai membuat hatinya marah.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang telah mencampakanmu, menghianati, melukai dan bahkan membuatmu menangis masih menjadi alasan dirimu tersenyum?

 _Ini gila…._ Bahkan terlalu gila untuk dirasakan orang normal sekalipun.

Membuat Sehun sekali lagi melihat wajah Luhan lalu merasa muak karena Luhan masih saja tersenyum.

"Apa kau sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan kekasihmu?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Tentu saja. Itu adalah hal yang paling berharga untuk kami. Begitu juga denganmu direktur, pasti tempat tinggal milikmu penuh kenangan bersama Baekhyun."

"Kau salah."

" _huh?"_

Sehun mengambil cepat kunci mobilnya.

Sedikit mendelik Luhan lalu tak lama berkata "Kau orang pertama yang pernah masuk ke dalam sini, _ke apartementku."_ Katanya puas melihat ekspresi Luhan sebelum mmebuka pintu apartementnya.

"Aku tunggu di _basement"_

 _BLAM…!_

Dan tepat saat pintu itu tertutup maka jantung Luhan serasa akan lompat keluar. Rasanya begitu aneh saat Sehun menekankan _kau orang pertama_ beberapa detik lalu. Seolah dia adalah seseorang yang istimewa karena berkesempatan datang bahkan menginap di tempat privasi yang bahkan belum dikunjugi kekasih si pemilik tempat tinggal, sahabatnya, _Baekhyun._

Luhan benar-benar tercengang – _entah senang atau canggung-_ dia tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu cara Sehun menyampaikannya terlalu istimewa. Dia masih terlalu gugup untuk menyusul Sehun, membuat Luhan sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu tak lama tertawa sangat kecil,

" _bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke apartement kekasihnya sendiri?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tentu saja mungkin. Aku cenderung tertutup untuk kehidupan pribadiku, aku lebih memilih diam daripada menceritakan pada siapapun. Tidak keluargaku bahkan kekasihku sekalipun. Jadi aku rasa itu hal wajar mengingat aku selalu menemui Baekhyun di apartemen miliknya."

Saat ini Sehun harus menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai apa maksud ucapannya pada Luhan. Awalnya dia hanya ingin diam, tapi saat Luhan bersikap canggung maka dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadi "cerewet" saat ini.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta untuk datang ke tempatmu?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas di sampingnya. Sedikit terkekeh lalu memutuskan untuk fokus menyetir "Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta hal semacam itu. Dia lebih suka jika aku yang datang."

" _ck!_ Dasar aneh. Dia bahkan selalu merengek pada kekasih sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa tidak padamu?"

Luhan bertanya setengah menggerutu membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas namun terlihat sangat menahan diri "Apa kau tidak berniat membawa Baekhyun ke tempat tinggalmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawanya."

"Baguslah. Aku merasa tenang jika dia tidak sendirian."

Sehun menangkap nada suara Luhan terdengar aneh saat ini, membuatnya _refleks_ menoleh dan tak sengaja melihat Luhan diam sambil menatap trotoar jalan "Kau mau pergi?"

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Kau mengatakannya seolah kau akan pergi."

" _tidak mungkin aku pergi, hidupku disini."_

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak direktur. Aku hanya mengatakan tidak mungkin aku pergi."

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini Luhan yang menatap Sehun, meyakinkan kekasih sahabatnya itu seraya berkata "Tentu saja. Baekhyun, ibuku, dan dua adikku disini. Jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pergi, _lagipulakuakansegeramemilikikeponakan."_

"Kalimat terakhir aku tidak jelas mendengarnya."

 _Ckit…!_

Mereka sampai di _basement_ agensi, Luhan lebih dulu melepas _seatbelt_ nya lalu membungkuk berterimakasih pada Sehun "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku direktur Oh."

"Hey kau belum memberitahuku kalimat terakhirnya."

"Tidak ada kalimat terakhir karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai nanti direktur."

Luhan lebih dulu keluar dari mobil Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih yakin jika Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang _keponakan._ "Entahlah, mungkin aku salah dengar." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ sebelum

" _ah-…_ Aku lupa memberitahu Luhan."

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil cepat ponselnya, menulis pesan _teks_ pada Luhan yang berbunyi

 _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang malam ini. Jangan pergi sendirian atau Baekhyun akan menangis_

 _Sent!_

Sehun berjalan menyusuri _basement_ disambut sapaan dari seluruh pegawainya. "Selamat pagi direktur Oh."

"Pagi. Kembalilah bekerja." Katanya memberitahu diiringi getaran pesan masuk di ponsel

 _Baekhyun? Apa dia sudah mendengar beritanya direktur?_

Buru-buru Sehun membalas pesan Luhan lagi "Belum, tapi aku rasa dia akan segera tahu. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janji pada kekasihku."

 _Sent!_

 _Drtt…drrtt._

Tak perlu waktu lama Luhan kembali menjawab pesan dengan balasan yang sedikit membuatnya kesal _"Kalau begitu anda bisa pulang lebih dulu direktur. Saya ada rapat dan akan selesai pada malam hari"_

" _whoa-…._ Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

Sehun berhenti di langkahnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat seseorang menolaknya terus menerus, Demi Tuhan dia hanya ingin mengantar pulang bukan ingin meminta bayaran mahal, tapi kenapa sulit sekali? Membuatnya terus memukul udara sebelum membalas lagi pesan Luhan _–sedikit mengancam kali ini-_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam jika kau ingin tetap datang sebagai juri di Bali. Terimakasih Luhan."

 _Sent!_

Sehun sebenarnya cemas karena pesannya yang terakhir sangat kekanakan, bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan akan merasa tersinggung atau marah padanya.

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Dan saat pesan teks Luhan muncul di layar ponsel, maka Sehun sangat ragu membaca balasan Luhan. Tangannya tetap tetap menggeser _slide_ Ponsel dengan mata terpejam yang perlahan membuka untuk membaca balasan dari pesan Luhan

 _Ya direktur, saya akan pulang dengan anda. Sampai bertemu nanti malam._

" _YEAH!"_

Layaknya anak sekolah yang mendapat balasan surat cinta, maka percayalah Sehun berkali-kali terlihat sangat kekanakan saat Luhan mengatakan _Ya_ dan bersedia untuk pulang dengannya.

Beruntung sekitar koridor sedang kosong, karena jika tidak sudah bisa dipastikan Sehun akan menjadi topik hangat mengalahkan skandal Kai-Luhan di agensi miliknya.

" _ck!_ Oh Sehun. Jaga wibawamu." Katanya memperingatkan diri sendiri, segera berjalan menuju _lift_ sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Sehun kembali merogoh ponselnya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang menghubunginya sampai nama Baekhyun tertera di layar ponsel miliknya. "Aku baru mau menghubungimu sayang." Katanya tersenyum semakin senang sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"SEHUN!"

" _astaga sayang._ Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

"AKU MELIHAT BERITA DAN – _anghmphhh-_ APA-….APA LUHAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

"Luhan?"

Sebenarnya Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun terdengar merintih. Namun saat hanya Luhan yang diteriakan sang kekasih maka hanya senyum pula yang Sehun tunjukkan saat ini "Luhanmu baik-baik saja sayang."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Dia bersamaku di kantor. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah – _mmhh-_ syukurlah jika Luhan baik."

"Lalu kau tidak bertanya kabarku?"

" _ah-…_ Tentu saja sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _ck!_ Palsu sekali. Aku baik lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? _–ah-….-_ aku baik sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai nanti sayang."

 _Pip!_

"Baek!-…. _ish!_ Dia benar-benar menyukai Paris sepertinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada pikiran apapun yang mengganggu Sehun.

Karena saat dia bersumpah mendengar suara kekasihnya merintih dan mendesah, maka dia hanya mengabaikan tebakannya.

Sehun percaya Baekhyun sedang bekerja dan bersenang-senang di Paris

Tidak ada sebersit pun pikiran bahwa Baekhyun sedang menghianatinya saat ini.

Ya-…Tidak ada sedikit pun-…..Walau nyatanya saat ini, detik ini juga kekasihnya sedang berkhianat di Paris, _bersama sahabatnya_.

"Sudah kubilang temanmu Baik-baik saja. Kau yang tidak percaya padaku Baek-… _nghh!_ Shit! Kita sudah melakukannya sepanjang malam dan kau masih sangat sempit!"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. Memaksa pria yang sudah menggagahinya hampir delapan jam ini untuk berciuman panas sementara di bawah sana pahanya mengangkang lebar memberikan akses tak terhingga untuk penis besar yang terus menumbuk lubang sempitnya.

" _nghmph—aakh!_ ….Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat selesaikan. Aku ingin merasakan spermamu lagi Yeol. _"_

" _As your wish bee.."_

Mengikuti cara Luhan memanggilnya, Baekhyun semakin bergairah. Dia pun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memaksa posisi _on top_ pada raksasa tampan yang terus membuatnya bergairah "Let me…" katanya terdengar sangat seksi dengan tubuh dinaik-turunkan menjemput penis tegang pria asing yang diam-diam begitu ia dambakan kehadirannya.

" _akhh—deeper yeol! / shit! Too tight bee—ANGGHHHHH!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jeju….10.00 AM_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

"Ikut aku."

Malam tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling memeluk saat tidur melepas semua masalah yang begitu menghimpit mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, maka pria tampan berkulit tan itu terus memegang ponselnya sepanjang hari. Dia juga cenderung diam dan tak berbicara membuat Kyungsoo – _pria_ _idaman Jongin-_ terus berupaya untuk menghibur pria yang merupakan ayah dari calon bayinya.

"Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi kita perlu hiburan."

Tangan mungilnya terus menggenggam tangan Kai, dia pun tak berniat melepaskan sampai Kai menarik si mungil yang terlihat semakin bulat ke dala dekapannya "Tiap kali memeluk pororoku aku merasa tenang."

"Kai…."

Desir ombak dan pasir yang mengotori kaki mereka seolah menjadi bukti bahwa Kai memang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Terlalu tulus sampai rasanya Kyungsoo tak ingin lepas dari pelukan pria yang menjadi selingan di hidupnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku berlibur. Tapi malam ini kita harus kembali."

 _Huh?_

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, tapi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang kesulitan adalah kesalahan. Aku-….."

"Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Kai tersenyum pahit.

Ada waktu dimana dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan

Dan ada waktu dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo.

Ada waktu dia ingin bersama dengan Luhan, dan ada waktu dia benar-benar hanya ingin tinggal berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Egois memang-…_

Tapi salahkan hatinya karena terus bimbang. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo itu benar-…Tapi mencintai Kyungsoo dengan menyakiti Luhan? Itu dosa besar mengingat Luhan adalah satu-satunya pria yang selalu bersabar padanya, menolongnya disaat sulit, mendekapnya disaat dia gagal, dan membantunya berdiri saat dia terjatuh-…. _hanya Luhan._

"Kenangan lima tahun tidak akan hilang begitu saja Soo."

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali padanya?"

"Aku hanya akan menjaganya. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaganya."

Kyungsoo menangis-….Malam tadi dia jelas menjerit meminta Kai untuk kembali pada Luhan, tapi saat mendengar Kai akan menjaga Luhan dengan kedua telinganya sendiri, dia berat untuk merelakan.

"Soo…Tidak bisakah kau berdamai dengan Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa ragu, sungguh dari semua hal dia bisa melakukannya-…Tapi berdamai dengan Luhan? Dia rasa itu adalah hal paling sulit dalam hidupnya. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa menyukainya."

"Kau bisa menyukai kakakmu secara perlahan, tidak perlu terburu-buru jika kau-…."

"JANGAN PAKSA AKU!"

Kai meringis pilu mendengarnya, beginilah Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo yang sangat membeci Luhan. Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Membuat Kai buru-buru mendekap Kyungsoo, berniat untuk menenangkan pria mungil yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi kekasih orang lain "Mianhae…Aku tidak akan menyinggung lagi tentang Luhan. Aku hanya akan menjaganya dengan caraku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Aku juga akan menjagamu sayang. Aku akan tetap menunggu hingga kau menjadi milikku Soo. Tenanglah."

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mengatakan tentang bayi mereka pada Kai, tapi dia takut jika pada akhirnya Kai tak bersabar dan mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Karena sungguh-….Jika Kai masih sangat mencintai Luhan, maka Kyungsoo juga masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan jika Kai sudah rela kehilangan Luhan, maka tidak dengannya yang masih ingin bersama Chanyeol dengan bayi Kai berada di dalam perutnya.

Kai menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo, mencium lembut bibir yang terasa dingin itu hingga lenguhan terdengar memenuhi gairah mereka.

Kyungsoo membalas cepat lumatan bibir Kai, terlalu cepat hingga rasanya dia tak ingin Kai melepas ciumannya. Keduanya masih berpagutan mesra sampai Kyungsoo kalah dan mendorong dada Kai lebih dulu – _mencari nafas dengan sedikit menggigit malu bibirnya-_

"Kenapa diam? Kau malu?"

Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Menatapnya _intens_ sampai tak lama tersenyum menggoda mengerling pujaan hatinya yang lain "Aku merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku atau tubuhku?"

Kyungsoo bergerak salah tingkah, ragu-ragu menatap tatapan _intens_ Kai seraya menggigit kencang bibirnya "Keduanya."

" _oh shit!_ Aku tidak janji akan bermain lembut Soo."

Kai menariknya tak sabar dan Kyungsoo tahu tiap kali Kai menariknya cepat maka dia hanya akan bermain kasar di tempat tidur. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mendamba ingin disentuh, tapi saat perutnya tak sengaja merasakan tendangan, maka buah hati mereka seolah protes dengan niat kedua orang tuanya untuk bermain kasar dan mengganggu dirinya di dalam sana.

Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melirik perutnya lalu tertawa kecil sebelum menahan tangan kekasihnya yang lain "Kai."

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo ragu mengatakannya, tapi saat menyadari perutnya tak lagi bersahabat maka dia terpaksa mengatakan "Aku ingin kau bermain lembut kali ini."

" _yang benar saja!_ Kau tidak pernah suka jika aku bermain lembut Soo."

"Aku serius."

Kai memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Menatap rasa cemas di dalam sana namun enggan bertanya. Entah bermain lembut atau kasar sekalipun dia tidak peduli-…Yang dia pedulikan hanya melepas gairah cinta mereka lagi kali ini.-…. _Gairah yang untuk kali pertama akan mereka rasakan tanpa kebohongan._

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, Seoul_

 _._

 _._

"Ya-…Aku rasa cukup sampai hari ini. Untuk dua tim yang akan berangkat ke Bali, aku harap kalian memberikan hasil maksimal kali ini."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir ketua Jang selagi kita memiliki Manager Xi, aku rasa semua beres. Benar kan Lu?"

Yang menjawab adalah sahabatnya – _Minseok tentu saja-_ sengaja membuat suasana panas karena dua hal malam ini.

Pertama karena pria tua yang merupakan ketua tim mereka bertaruh Luhan tidak akan datang mengingat skandalnya dengan Kai terkuak.

Kedua dia begitu senang melihat wajah idiot putranya yang nyaris menggantikan posisi Luhan terlihat kesal. Membuat Minseok tanpa sadar terus membuat panas keadaan dibalas kekehan kecil dan sama sekali tak peduli dari sahabatnya. "Hey bantu aku menjawab."

"Tidak perlu. Kita pergi."

Luhan lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang rapat, disusul Minseok yang mencibir kesal lalu tak lama menyenggol pelan pundak Luhan "Hey cutie. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu?"

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja-…."

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya lagi. Aku lelah."

"Ayolah Lu jangan marah padaku. Kau tinggal dimana? Mau menetap di tempatku?"

Luhan hanya membiarkan Minseok merangkul pundaknya. Keduanya beriringan jalan menuju _lift_ sebelum seseorang meamanggil Luhan

"MANAGER XI!"

"Berisik!"

Minseok yang menjawab, membuat pegawai _trainee_ mereka tiba-tiba diam, takut jika Minseok membentaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf tidak sopan Manager Xi. Tapi saya diperintahkan untuk memberikan daftar artis kita yang akan ikut menjadi bintang tamu _event_ audisi di Asia tenggara."

"Bintang tamu? Apa kita dibayar?"

"Pihak sponsor yang membayar kita. Ini nama-nama artis yang akan ikut dengan anda ke Bali."

Jujur saja Luhan memiliki firasat buruk tentang siapa artis yang akan ikut dengannya. Membuatnya sangat ragu untuk membuka sebelum

 _Sret…._

Minseok yang mengambilnya lebih dulu, dan entah untuk alasan apa dia juga terlihat tak sabar sebelum memekik sangat gila saat ini

"JONGDAE! KEKASIHKU IKUT DENGAN KITA LU!"

Jika Minseok memekik sangat bahagia, maka Luhan setidaknya bisa bernafas dengan lega "Syukurlah itu Chen. Setidaknya bukan Kai." Katanya sangat bersyukur karena nama Kai tidak terdaftar disana, membuatnya benar-benar tenang sampai suara Minseok terdengar lirih merespon ucapannya.

"Lu…"

"Ada apa?"

"Jongdae tidak sendiri, di undangan ini tertulis dua nama."

"Siapa saja?" katanya cemas diikuti suara Minseok yang menjawab "Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa harus Jongin? Kenapa-…."

"Luhan?"

"APA?"

Minseok menyenggol cepat lengan Luhan, sedikit memperingatkan si rusa bahwa yang baru saja memanggil namanya adalah…..

"Direktur Oh."

Luhan menggeliat resah saat Minseok menyapa Sehun, membuatnya benar-benar salah tingkah sebelum ikut menoleh dan menyapa direkturnya "Maafkan saya direktur Oh. Saya tidak bermaksud-….."

"Ikut aku."

Lebih dulu Sehun memasuki _lift,_ menekan tombol agar pintu _lift_ tidak tertutup sementara matanya terus menatap Luhan "Cepat masuk."

Luhan ragu sebenarnya, tapi saat mata Sehun terus melihatnya dan tangan Minseok terus mendorongnya masuk ke dalam _lift_ maka dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut dengan Sehun.

Memastikan Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Sehun melepas tombol tahan. Membiarkan pintu _lift_ tertutup dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Direktur saya minta maaf karena-…."

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri kenapa kau terlihat gusar. Jadi tenanglah dan tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun."

Luhan melirik pria disampingnya, sedikit mengagumi ketampanan Sehun yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun meski sudah berada seharian di kantor miliknya. "Apa kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Pulang _?"_

"Ke apartement mu? Apa kau akan langsung kesana?"

" _y-ya_ tentu saja direktur. Saya akan ke mobil lebih dulu di _basement."_

"Kau pulang denganku."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen tertinggal di mobil."

Sehun menghela panjang nafasnya. Sedikit lega karena Luhan tak mengingkari janji sampai

 _Ting!_

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke mobil."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke luar dari _lift._

Dan sementara Luhan mencari dimana mobilnya berada maka Sehun meletakkan sejenak tasnya ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir.

"Disana mobilku."

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun kembali menutup pintu mobilnya. Segera mengikuti Luhan sampai matanya dibuat membulat karena Luhan terjatuh begitu saja.

 _BRAK!_

"LU!"

Buru-buru dia berlari menghampiri Luhan yang terjatuh. Bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat sebelum berjongkok tepat di depan pegawainya "Ada apa?"

"Mereka-…..Mereka melakukannya lagi."

"Mereka siapa? Melakukan apa?"

Luhan menunjuk mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Membuat Sehun mengikuti kemana arah Luhan menunjuk sampai perutnya dibuat mual melihat apa yang terjadi.

" _brengsek!"_

 _Mobil Luhan hancur._

Mereka mematahkan _spion_ mobil dengan seluruh kaca mobil yang dihancurkan. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan tulisan mengerian di loker kerja Luhan maka di kap mobilnya juga terlihat tulisan

DIE! DIE BIT*H!

" _aku takut….aku harus pergi."_

"LUHAN!"

Buru-buru Luhan berlari meninggalkan _basement._

Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun yang memanggilnya dan hanya berlari sejauh mungkin.

" _jika terus seperti ini mereka akan membunuhku. Mereka akan-….."_

Kakinya sangat lemas, dia bahkan tak bisa berlari cepat membayangkan hal gila apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Pertama loker kerjanya, kemudian mobilnya, lalu apa setelah ini?

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tidak mengindahkan teriakan Sehun, dia terus berlari lalu terjatuh, mencoba berlari lagi dan gerakan terakhir dia merasa seseorang menarik kuat lengannya.

Membuat dua mata rusa dan elang itu bertemu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Jika Luhan sangat ketakutan maka Sehun menatap cemas pada pria cantik di depannya. "Tenanglah."

" _mereka akan membunuhku direktur. Kita harus pergi darisini. Kita harus-….astaga aku-…"_

"LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

Matanya yang ketakutan mencari dimana mata Sehun, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun berteriak sampai tak sengaja dia melihat raut cemas di mata Sehun "Tenanglah. Aku menjagamu."

" _tidaktidak-…._ Kau tidak boleh menjagaku. Mereka juga akan menyakitimu. Kau harus pergi direktur. Aku juga akan pergi."

Luhan kembali meracau gila, berusaha untuk melepas tangan Sehun namun nyatanya Sehun terlalu kuat untuk dilawan, "LEPAS DIREKTUR! KAU BISA TERLUKA BERSAMAKU! CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN-….. _nghmphh…"_

Katakanlah Sehun gila-….Tapi sungguh dia kehabisan cara untuk membuat Luhan tenang.

Membuat satu-satunya cara yang terlintas hanya membekap bibir Luhan, Dan ya-…..Sehun sedang membekap bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya saat ini.

 _Nghmphhh…_

Panas….

Luhan merasa tubuhnya panas saat bibir asing milik Sehun bergerak lembut di bibirnya.

Rasa panas itu begitu berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Luhan merasa begitu panas hingga dadanya terasa ingin meledak. Membuatnya pikirannya benar-benar kosong dan hanya membiarkan Sehun menguasai bibirnya.

Sehun sendiri tahu ini gila, awalnya dia hanya ingin mengecup. Tapi saat bibir Luhan terasa sangat lembut dan membuatnya ingin mencicipi lebih dalam maka tangannya bergerak berani melingkar di pinggang Luhan untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

" _ngnghhh!"_

Luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keintiman mereka berdua. Tangannya juga sudah memukul dada bidang Sehun namun percuma-….Yang Sehun lakukan hanya terus menahan tangannya dengan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

Sehun bahkan membawa tangan Luhan yang terus memukul dadanya untuk melingkar di lehernya. Awalnya Luhan menolak, tapi saat Sehun berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut, saat lidah Sehun mengunci gerakan lidah Luhan, maka disaat itu pula tubuh Luhan terasa lemas merasakan sensasi ciuman yang begitu lembut untuk kali pertama.

Sehun masih terus mengunci lidah Luhan. Sesekali lidahnya bermain nakal di langit-langit bibir Luhan, lalu detik berikutnya dia tidak bermain lidah dan hanya mencium semakin dalam, terlalu dalam sampai rasanya tak ada oksigen yang bisa dihirup.

 _Rrrhh…!_

Luhan mengerang nikmat saat bibir Sehun menghisap kuat lidah dan bibirnya. Tangannya tanpa sengaja mencakar leher Sehun, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan dengan tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, menjaga agar dia tidak terjatuh karena pergumulan panas mereka saat ini.

Hisapan terakhir sengaja Sehun lakukan dengan kuat di bibir bawah Luhan-….Setelahnya dia melepas lumatan panasnya untuk menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Luhan bersama.

Sehun masih tidak memberikan jarak pada Luhan, tangannya masih mendekap kuat pinggang Luhan untuk berjaga agar Luhan tidak berlari lagi. Kedua nafas mereka bahkan terdengar bersahutan saling berlomba mengambil oksigen.

Dan saat kesadaran sudah di dapatkan keduanya, maka Sehun berusaha mencari mata rusa cantik di depannya, menatapnya begitu dalam dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut wajah halus milik Luhan.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencari pelaku gila dari semua teror yang kau dapatkan. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pelakunya-….Segala cara Luhan. Dan aku berjanji aku akan menyeret mereka ke hadapanmu. Jadi kumohon tenang dan jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau mengerti?"

" _Entahlah direktur. Aku bingung."_ Katanya lirih tak tahu harus menjawab apa

Jujur saja pikiran Luhan masih kosong.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka Sehun, _kekasih sahabatnya_ baru saja menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Pria tampan ini juga mengatakan banyak hal yang membuatnya tenang.

"Aku akan mengatasi ini semua untukmu."

"Kau bisa terluka karena aku. Aku tidak ingin-…."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI LUHAN! Demi Tuhan aku tidak peduli, ini sudah keterlaluan dan mereka harus di hukum. Jadi percayakan semua ini padaku. Kau dengar?"

"Aku dengar."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pulang, aku akan membawamu pulang dan membuatmu melupakan hal gila malam ini."

Lagi-…..Luhan seolah terhipnotis oleh semua ucapan Sehun, sesaat dia kesulitan memahami ucapan Sehun, tapi saat mata Sehun menatapnya begitu lembut-…..Maka dia memutuskan untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun, _pada kekasih sahabatnya,_ _pada pria yang tak seharusnya dia jadikan tempat untuk bergantung._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan lupa napas…Jangan gondok :p_

 _._

 _Nih giliran Baekhyun yang ketawan belangnya ngata2in si cabe deh -_- jangan ya kecintaan. Ini cerita remahan, nelangsa boleh tapi jangan baper. Nanti juga ada giliran HH yang luar biasa jahanamnya. Semacem tinggal tunggu waktu sampe mereka bener2 gila karena dosa masing2…. Doakan biar mereka sama_ _ ***gue terutama***_ _dapet hidayah buru2 :""_

 _._

 _Eh btewe ini harusnya sampe adegan Baekhyun balik ke Seoul, tapi terpaksa gue cut sampe di parkiran soalnya panjang bgt klo harus diterusin, *_ _ **tremor tangan gue…ga kuat.***_

 _ **.**_

 _Berita bagusnya ini gue apdet lagi hari rabu…dan Chapter buat hari rabu itu GEGER! *menurut gue sih wkwk* karena apa? Karena chap depan HH "cipok colok" kalo kata si miss nganu :p_

 _._

 _Harusnya chapter ini tapi disabar ya buat hari rabu. Anggep penutupan seblm puasa :v_

 _._

 _Doain lagi biar gue ga molor apdet hari rabu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Btw pertanyaan paling sering satu minggu ini adalah_

 _Plet apdet kan pas puasa?_

 _Jawabku : Pasti kok, dosa tanggung masing2 tapi wkwkw. Gue buat rate aman selama puasa, paling klo ada yang harus rate di atas aman gue ga jabarin, Cuma sekilas doang._

 _._

 _C.U_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous_

" _Bagus. Sekarang kita pulang, aku akan membawamu pulang dan membuatmu melupakan hal gila malam ini."_

 _Lagi-…..Luhan seolah terhipnotis oleh semua ucapan Sehun, sesaat dia kesulitan memahami ucapan Sehun, tapi saat mata Sehun menatapnya begitu lembut-…..Maka dia memutuskan untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun, pada kekasih sahabatnya, pada pria yang tak seharusnya dia jadikan tempat untuk bergantung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A' Friends Betrayal_**

 ** _Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan_** ** _feat_** ** _ChanBaek & KaiSoo_**

 ** _Genre : Drama_**

 ** _Rate : M / NC!/_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting!_

Tak ada yang berbicara saat pintu lift terbuka, keduanya masih berperang dengan pikiran dan kecemasan masing-masing. Dan saat pintu lift terbuka, itu seperti menjadi akhir kebersamaan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Terhitung sudah dua puluh empat jam mereka bersama.

Sehun juga terus menjaga dan memperhatikannya. Membuat Sehun maupun Luhan _-Luhan terutama-_ merasa begitu gusar karena nyatanya setelah malam ini dia akan merasa cemas dan ketakutan karena Sehun tak lagi bersamanya.

"Jadi ini apartement mu?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong, mencari satu unit apartement bernomor 520 yang kini berada di depan mereka.

"Ya direktur."

 _Klik!_

Luhan menjawab pertanyaaan Sehun seraya membuka pintu apartement, berniat untuk membuka pintu namun terhenti karena tangan Sehun memegang kuat lengannya.

"Direktur?"

Luhan menoleh untuk mencari tahu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya wajah cemas sang atasan yang terlihat sangat takut membiarkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri disini? Maksudku-...Beberapa menit lalu mereka kembali menerormu."

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Luhan, Sehun mengkhwatirkannya. Membuat entah mengapa dia merasa sedih karena banyak hal terjadi tapi hanya Sehun yang benar-benar peduli.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Tapi Lu-..."

"Terimakasih untuk perhatian anda direktur. Tapi aku benar-benar baik. Selamat malam."

 _Sial!_

Sehun merutuk kencang didalam hati.

Mengutuk segala jenis status dan hubungan mereka yang membuatnya sulit mengatur Luhan.

Dan saat Luhan membuka pintu maka hanya rasa sedih terlihat di wajah keduanya.

Menyadari bahwa ini akhir kebersamaan mereka hingga Luhan yang lebih dulu bersuara "Aku ingin membiarkan anda masuk, tapi aku lelah."

"Tidak perlu Lu. Tidurlah malam ini, kita bertemu besok."

"Mmhh.. Terimakasih direktur."

Sehun hanya terus memandang manik kecil Luhan, merasa tak rela berpisah hingga perlahan Luhan menutup pintu, membuat Sehun berhadapan dengan pintu apartement.

" _Haaah..._ Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintunya dan hanya bergantung padaku?"

Sehun meracau gila saat wajah Luhan tak lagi terlihat, tergoda untuk mendobrak pintu dan hanya memaksa Luhan tinggal bersamanya-… _tapi itu gila._

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku bisa gila mengharapkan pintu ini terbuka." Katanya bergumam pelan dengan mata sendu.

Entah mengapa ini adalah kali pertama dia begitu berat meninggalkan seseorang. Dia tidak pernah merasakannya pada siapapun, tidak pada keluarganya tidak pula pada Baekhyun.

Sehun bahkan masih menetap satu kota dengan Luhan, bukan berbeda negara seperti dia meninggalkan Baekhyun ke Jepang.

Namun entah mengapa rasanya lebih sulit meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri daripada meninggalkan orang terdekatnya bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun.

 _Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu._

Dan setelah mengirim pesan teks pada Luhan, dia beranjak pergi.

Berniat untuk kembali ke tempatnya sendiri sebelum

ARGGGHHH!

Kakinya secara refleks berhenti melangkah.

Merasa mendengar jeritan dan sialnya!— _itu berasal dari kamar Luhan._

 _Luhan?_

Oh tidak!

Buru-buru dia memutar kembali tubuhnya, berlari menuju apartemen Luhan sebelum

 _BRAK!_

"LUHAN!"

Yang dipanggil namanya terlihat histeris sementara kedua mata Sehun membulat sempurna melihat apa yang terjadi tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Dia juga secara refleks memundurkan langkah kakinya ketika melihat betapa keji seseorang menghancurkan apartement Luhan.

Yang Sehun liat semua barang dihancurkan, semua benda milik Luhan seolah tak dibiarkan utuh. Banyak tulisan caci maki dan sumpah serapah tertulis di dinding atau di semua tempat yang bisa memantulkan tulisan.

DIE LUHAN!

Itu adalah cacian yang sama yang dilontarkan pada Luhan selama tiga hari berturut-turut, tangan Sehun secara _refleks_ mengepal menebak bahwa perbuatan gila ini tidak dilakukan seorang diri. Tebakannya ada dua sampai tiga orang sialan yang tega melakukan ini pada Luhan.

"Apa salah aku mencintai Kai? Maksudku-...Aku menjaga Kai dengan baik selama ini, aku tidak pernah menyakitinya sekalipun dia menyakitiku, menghianatiku. Lalu apa ini balasan atas semua perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, mengejar mimpiku dan-... _hksss. Aku ingin-...hkss-_...KENAPA MEREKA TERUS MENGGANGGUKU!"

 _Luhan.._..

Buru-buru Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan. Mendekapnya erat dan bersyukur Luhan tak menolak.

Pikirannya kosong dengan hati yang menggeram marah. Mengutuk segala kekejian yang bisa dilakukan pada satu orang seperti Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan aku juga menjaga Kai dengan baik selama ini. Aku tidak-..."

" _sst…_ tenanglah Luhan. Kumohon tenanglah."

"Akutidakpernahmenyakitinyadirektur!"

Luhan setengah menggigit lengan Sehun. Menangis tersedu di dekapan terlarang milik kekasih sahabatnya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku takut."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan membawamu pergi beristirahat."

"Aku tidak memiliki tujuan lagi."

Entah mengapa hati Sehun merasa begitu sedih mendengar nada putus asa pria mungil di dekapannya.

Dia pun sengaja memeluk Luhan semakin erat sementara tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang terasa sangat tegang.

"Aku akan menjadi tujuanmu. Hanya tenang dan kumohon percaya padaku _hmm..."_

 _"Hmm.."_

Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan di suara dan pelukan Sehun. Membuatnya terlalu tenang hingga tanpa sadar dia berharap Sehun tidak akan pernah melepas pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek!_

"Masuklah..."

Entah kemana lagi Sehun membawanya kali ini, yang jelas tempat tujuan mereka kali ini memakan waktu empat puluh menit untuk sampi ke tempat kerja mereka atau apartement mereka sekalipun.

 _Entahlah..._

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sehun membawanya.

"Lu masuklah..."

Barulah saat nada lembut itu terdengar-... Dia merespon. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling tempat asing itu lalu lagi-lagi merasa nyaman bahkan saat malam menutupi indahnya tempat ini.

Entah dimana mereka saat ini, tapi sejauh Luhan memandang dia hanya melihat halaman luas dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam tanaman cantik di sepanjang sisi trotoar jalan.

Luhan juga bisa mendengar gemericik air yang berasal dari kolam ikan. Suaranya begitu menenangkan hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya mendamba saat tangan hangat Sehun menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin.

"Kau sudah kedinginan Lu."

Dan tak lama rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa tangan Sehun membuatnya benar-benar hangat. Dia juga merasa sangat tenang melihat punggung tegap Sehun membawanya masuk ke tempat yang lima kali lebih besar dan mewah dari apartement Sehun sebelumnya.

"Ini rumahku."

 _"huh?"_

 _Guk...Guk!_

"Dan ini cinta sejatiku."

Belum sempat Luhan mencerna ucapan Sehun, dia dibuat terpukau oleh interaksi Sehun dengan anjing kecil menggemaskan yang kini sedang dipeluknya.

 _Guk...Guk...!_

"Vivi beri salam pada Luhan." Katanya menunjuk Luhan membuat si anjing putih berlari senang dan tak sabar menjilati kaki Luhan.

 _Guk...Guk...!_

"Hey Vivi... Namamu Vivi?"

Luhan berjongkok menyambut si anjing kecil. Mengusap gemas kepalanya lalu tak lama berkata "Aku Luhan."

 _Guk!_

Vivi pun melompat ke pelukan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terjatuh namun tertawa karena rasanya begitu menyenangkan memiliki hewan menggemaskan seperti Vivi

Sebenarnya Luhan memang pecinta hewan, dia cenderung menyukai hewan berbulu yang menggemaskan. Namun karena satu dan banyak hal-...Terutama alergi ibunya pada bulu hewan, maka Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan dua kucingnya pergi dari rumah.

"Vivi menyukaimu."

Luhan tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun, karena jujur tiap kali dia melihat Sehun maka ciuman panas mereka beberapa saat lalu sungguh mengganggunya.

 _Bukan ciuman itu yang mengganggu_.

Harusnya Luhan berterimaksih pada Sehun karena menciumnya dan membuatnya tenang.

Tapi saat wajah Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya, maka hanya ada perasaan bersalah menggerogoti dirinya "Aku juga menyukai Vivi direktur."

"Sehun saja."

 _"huh?"_

"Ini bukan di kantor. Jadi panggil aku Sehun."

"Kau tahu itu tidak sopan."

"Tapi aku memaksa. Cobalah Lu."

Luhan kembali fokus pada Vivi, menimbang apakah harus memanggil nama Sehun atau tetap memanggil direktur. Membuatnya sejenak ragu namun akhirnya mengalah dengan mengatakan

"Baiklah Sehun."

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

Luhan menghela panjang nafasnya lalu mengatakan "Sehun"

"Bagus!"

Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, mengambil alih Vivi lalu membiarkan Luhan memiliki ruang sendiri sejenak.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Luhan pun membiarkan Sehun membawa Vivi pergi. Diam-diam berpegangan kuat pada sisi lemari karena begitu lelah dan ketakutan.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja disini?" Katanya penuh harap sampai sosok tampan Sehun kembali terlihat _-kali ini dia hanya menggunakan kaos hitam ketat yang menampilkan betapa jantan pria seperti dirinya-_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku antar kau ke kamar."

Sehun membawakan tas Luhan, membuat Luhan secara refleks terkejut dan bertanya ragu pada Sehun "Apa benar aku bisa tinggal disini? Maksudku-... Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu aku tinggal bersama kekasihnya."

"Kepalamu terlalu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun, Lu. Kau tahu sekalipun dia ada disini aku rasa dia tidak keberatan jika aku menolongmu."

"Tapi ini berbeda-...Maksudku Baekhyun selalu sensitif padaku jika menyangkut kekasihnya. Dia selalu berfikir aku yang lebih dulu menggoda kekasihnya. Aku hanya takut dia-..."

"Apa karena aku mencium dirimu? Apa kau ingin membahasnya?"

 _Deg!_

Topik yang sedari tadi dia hindari akhirnya dikatakan secara gamblang oleh Sehun. Membuat kakinya secara refleks mundur karena takut sementara Sehun terlihat sendu menatapnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena keinginanku. Kau tidak menggodaku Luhan, itu berbeda."

"Direktur."

"SEHUN!"

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun berteriak. Matanya mencoba mencari mellihat mata elang itu namun berakhir menunduk takut setelahnya

"Tolong panggil aku Sehun!"

Luhan hanya terus menunduk, sama sekali tak merespon apapun yang Sehun katakan saat ini, matanya bahkan sudah dipenuhi air.

Lalu detik berikutnya bahu kecil itu terisak pelan tanda bahwa dia tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan mudah sekali menangis dan ketakutan. Dia juga bisa melihat jika Luhan benar-benar ketakutan.

 _"Sial!"_

Membuat lagi-lagi suara geraman itu terdengar sampai langkah kaki Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

" _Hks..."_

"Luhan.."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya. Aroma sitrus yang menguar dari tubuh kekar Sehun, ditambah dengan nada bicara Sehun yang dingin sungguh membuatnya takut. Dia pun hanya diam lalu detik berikutnya Sehun kembali memanggil namanya.

"Luhan boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sehun berdiri semakin dekat dengan Luhan, tidak membiarkan jarak diantara mereka dan hanya membuat Luhan semakin diam karena terlalu gugup.

"Luhan boleh aku memelukmu. Aku mohon."

Dan saat suara serak itu terdengar memohon, maka hati Luhan luluh. Sedikit membalas tatapan penuh harap milik Sehun sebelum mengangguk membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

"Kau boleh melakukannya direktur."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sehun mendekat pada Luhan. Perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada si mungil sebelum benar-benar membuat Luhan berada di pelukannya.

Dia juga mengabaikan tubuh tegang Luhan karena sentuhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengusap punggung Luhan sampai perlahan tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku akan menjagamu sama seperti Baekhyun menjagamu. Hanya saja aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku."

 _"hks..."_

Sehun tahu semua ini berat untuk dilalui seseorang. Luhan memang terbiasa melihat banyak wartawan atau antifans sekalipun.

Tapi merasakan dibenci dan ingin dilukai oleh fans _psycho_ mantan kekasihnya adalah hal baru untuk Luhan.

Dia sangat ketakutan sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi disaat yang sama Sehun selalu menjadikan dirinya tempat berlindung yang aman untuk Luhan.

Membuatnya perlahan terus menerima uluran tangan Sehun hingga tanpa sadar bergantung pada kekasih sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya termasuk Baekhyun. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beristirahat dan fokus. Dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah di pelukan Sehun.

Malam ini dia butuh sandaran untuk berbagi dan Sehun ada untuk memeluknya.

Lalu kemudian pria itu menawarkan semua perlindungan untuk diberikan padanya, wajar jika Luhan bergantung. Karena nyatanya memang hanya Sehun tempatnya berlindung saat ini.

"Jawab aku Lu."

"Aku mendengarmu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Luhan. Di dekapnya erat tubuh Luhan lalu tak lama dia memberanikan diri mencium pucuk kepala sahabat kekasihnya.

"Bagus."

"Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal denganku."

Lagi-…Luhan mengangguk. Tanpa sadar hatinya mendambakan hidup bersama Sehun, membayangkan seseorang akan menjaganya begitu membuat Luhan tenang, dia pun tersenyum.

Ikut membawa tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun sebelum menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _citrus_ menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh kekar pria yang diam-diam selalu menjaga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Three weeks later-…..Incheon airport, 09.00 PM_

 _._

 _._

Terhitung sudah dua minggu Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun di rumahnya.

Dan selama dua minggu itu pula dia semakin dekat dengan kekasih sahabatnya.

Dekat dalam artian sering membicarakan banyak hal dengan Sehun, tentang pekerjaan, tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka dan paling sering dibicarakan adalah Baekhyun.

Ya-…pria cantik itu akhirnya selesai menyelesaikan pertunjukkan busananya di Paris, dan hari ini kembali ke Seoul.

Membuat dua orang terdekatnya – _kekasih serta sahabatnya-_ dengan senang hati datang ke Incheon untuk menjemput kesayangan mereka.

"Sehun-…Maksudku direktur."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum kecil, dia menangkap kecemasan di wajah pria yang sudah dua minggu tinggal bersamanya. Menyadari bahwa Luhan terlalu gugup hingga tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku paling tidak bisa berbohong pada Baekhyun."

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?"

"Jika dia bertanya dimana aku tinggal?"

"Katakan kau tinggal denganku."

" _Ish!_ Apa kau gila? Atau apa kau tidak bisa berfikir?-…"

"Luhan…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan jika-…"

"Luhan…"

"Jika kita tinggal bersama? Baekhyun bisa-…"

"Luhan…"

"APA?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Menilai perilaku Luhan yang sudah sangat kurang ajar sampai tak sengaja terkekeh menyadari Luhan sudah terlihat gugup di depannya

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku direkturmu bukan Sehun."

Buru-buru Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya, segera membungkuk meminta maaf seraya berkata "Maafkan saya direktur. Sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk-…"

"Lupakan. Baekhyun tiba."

"MWO?"

"LUHAAAN/ HUNNIE SAYANG!"

Dan benar saja-….Suara sembilan oktaf milik Baekhyun memenuhi bandara saat ini, membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"HEY BABY!"

Sehun lebih dulu menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat si mungil tanpa ragu melompat ke pelukannya untuk melepas rindunya pada sang kekasih. Sehun dan Baekhyun tanpa ragu berpagutan mesra di depan umum, mengabaikan tatapan dari semua orang yang melihat dan hanya saling melepas rindu yang menggebu.

Luhan melihat bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu melepas rindu, menatapnya penuh senyum walau ada rasa tertohok – _sangat kecil-_ yang dia rasakan. Dan saat ciuman mereka semakin mesra maka Luhan memalingkan wajahnya – _entah mengapa hatinya terasa dicubit sakit-_ melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu memuja Baekhyun.

Dia pun segera mencari kegiatan lain atau alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum dia mendengar suara lain tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau iri ya?"

" _huh?"_

"Melihat mereka. Kau merasa iri kan?"

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh ke samping, mencari tahu dengan siapa dia berbicara sampai secara _refleks_ tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menyapa direktur kedua di JYC'ent. "Direktur Park."

Yang disapa tersenyum _khas_ dengan lesung di pipinya.

Dia juga bisa menangkap ketakutan di suara Luhan, membuatnya merasa bersalah mengingat pertemua terakhir mereka, Chanyeol nyaris mencekiknya kuat.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?"

"Aku terlalu keji di pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku minta maaf padamu."

Buru-buru Luhan menggeleng untuk meyakinkan direktur di sampingnya "Tidak perlu direktur. Sungguh-….Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol memaklumi segala sikap canggung Luhan padanya. Dia pun menerima permintaan Luhan untuk tidak meminta maaf untuk bertanya tentang dirinya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Apa kau kembali lagi pada kekasihmu? Pada Kai?"

Setelah dua minggu, ini adalah kali pertama nama Kai kembali Luhan dengar, hatinya selalu memberikan respon berbeda saat membicarakan Kai.

Terkadang dia sangat marah, lalu tak lama merasa sangat rindu, lalu kemudian dia tidak ingin membicarakan Kai sampai seseorang memaksanya untuk membicarakan pria yang terus menghubunginya namun terus pula dia abaikan.

"Tidak tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Luhan, nyatanya benar dia dan Baekhyun berbuat gila di belakang Sehun. Tapi demi Tuhan tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Lalu kenapa pria disampingnya seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu? Nada suaranya juga terdengar marah dan setengah menuntut seolah mengharuskan dirinya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, berharap jika kebenaran sudah terungkap dia tidak akan terlalu merasa sakit atau putus asa seperti dirinya. "Karena cepat atau lambat kau memang harus melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kau akan kesakitan jika mempertahankannya lebih lama."

Chanyeol melihat luka di tatapan dan mendengar nada suara Luhan terdengar putus asa, dia bahkan bisa melihat kedua tangan Luhan terkepal erat hingga sesuatu mengusik jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksud-…"

"LU!"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, maka Baekhyun merusak segalanya. Pria yang selama tingga minggu menemaninya di Paris itu sekilas menatapnya sebelum benar-benar pada Luhan, _sahabatnya._

"Hey sayangku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Wajah Luhan basah karena ciuman berlebihan yang diberikan Baekhyun di seluruh wajahnya, ingin rasanya dia mengelak namun hanya akan berakhir dengan rengekan Baekhyun karena tak ingin ditolak.

Membuat Luhan mersepon sahabatnya dengan cepat sebelum berganti menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi wajah Baekienya "Aku baik sayangku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat semakin gemuk hanya dalam tiga minggu."

Dan saat dua pria cantik itu saling melepas rindu, maka dua pria tampan lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

Untuk Sehun dia selalu senang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berinteraksi. Karena hanya dengan melihat kekonyolan Baekhyun-Luhan dia bisa sangat terhibur. Terlebih tak hanya tawa Baekhyun yang ingin ia lihat malam ini, karena diam-diam dia juga berharap bisa terus melihat Luhan tertawa walau sebentar.

Dan untuk Chanyeol, ekspresi Luhan masih menghantui dirinya, dia yakin Luhan tahu sesuatu tapi hanya diam. Membuat matanya fokus pada Luhan sampai tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja yeol?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau terlihat senang tapi menyedihkan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _bro!"_

Nyatanya Chanyeol tak pantas menerima kepedulian Sehun untuknya, rasanya terlalu besar mengingat hal keji yang dilakukannya dengan sang kekasih.

Selama tiga minggu di Paris dengan Baekhyun-….Dia terus menjadikan kekasih Sehun sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya. Tak benar-benar membiarkan Baekhyun memakai pakaian lengkap disana karena nyatanya pula mereka bisa berjam-jam atau bahkan seharian saling bergumul mesra di tempat tidur.

Hati Chanyeol sakit mendengar kepedulian Sehun, dan karena alasan itu pula dia tidak berani menatap Sehun dan hanya menjawab seperlunya "Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku Sehunna."

"Aku sahabatmu, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

 _BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERCERITA PADAMU JIKA SELAMA TIGA MINGGU AKU MENJAMAH KEKASIHMU!_

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak memaki dirinya sendiri di depan Sehun, namun menyadari hanya Yunho dan Sehun yang dimilikinya sebagai teman sejati, maka dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan dosanya dengan Baekhyun menjadi dosa terindah untuk mereka.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu kelak."

"Sehunna ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah rindu apartementku."

Suara Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuat percakapan dua orang terhenti, membuat Sehun tertawa gemas sebelum menghampiri sang kekasih dan mengambil alih _troley_ Baekhyun, dia juga berjalan lebih dulu menuju parkiran meninggalkan tiga orang lain dibelakang.

"Lu ayo kita pergi."

"Ayo Baek kita-…"

Saat jaket Baekhyun sedikit terbuka maka mata Luhan terfokus pada tanda ungu di sekitar leher sahabatnya. Awalnya dia mengira itu bekas luka, tapi saat Baekhyun menutupnya dengan cepat maka Luhan tahu bahwa tanda ungu itu bukanlah bekas luka melainkan-….. _hickey?_

"Tidak mungkin itu _hickey…tidaktidak…_ Tidak mungkin. Tapi itu jelas tanda hisapan seseorang. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?"

Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan mana tanda bekas luka atau tanda _khas_ yang diberikan seseorang usai percintaan. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit menebak apa yang Baekhyun lakukan selama ini di Paris sampai

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi Baek."

" _mmh…_ Aku menunggu Yeol. Sampai nanti."

" _Baek mungkinkah kau-….tidak mungkin."_

Pertanyaan Luhan seolah terjawab dengan reaksi intim Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini, hatinya bahkan tiba-tiba memukul sakit mencium tanda-tanda penghianatan yang aka dilakukan sahabatnya pada pria yang dengan baik hati menampung hidupnya selama tiga minggu ini.

Membuat Luhan mematung di tempatnya sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus bersikap intim di depan kedua matanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Luhan bersumpah mendengar Chanyeol berbisik rindu, Baekhyun juga meresponnya dengan senyum malu hingga rasanya kepala Luhan berputar sakit tak tega pada Sehun jika semua ini adalah nyata, jika benar hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar bisnis, maka Sehunlah yang akan paling terluka.

Hatinya menjerit kuat ingin memaki sahabatnya, tapi saat mata _innocent_ Baekhyun memanggilnya maka luap sudah kemarahan Luhan pada sahabat yang begitu ia cintai.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lelah."

Luhan tertunduk sejenak, menghapus cepat air matanya seraya berdoa

 _Tuhan jangan biarkan siapapun merusak hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tidak Direktur Park, tidak pula diriku. Aku mohon jangan membuat mereka menangis Tuhan. Aku sangat memohon._

"Luhan aku lelah. Ayo cepat…!"

Luhan memukul kencang dadanya, sedikit menenangkan diri sebelum tersenyum melihat sahabatnya "Ayo kita pergi Bee."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO! JADI LUHAN TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DENGANKU?"

Dua pria lain hanya bisa menutup telinga saat Baekhyun berteriak, karena tepat seperti dugaan mereka bahwa Baekhyun akan berteriak. Maka berteriaklah dia.

Sehun – _satu-satunya pria jantan-_ dia apartement saat ini mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, berjalan memutari sofa untuk duduk tepat disamping kekasihnya "Kemari sayangku."

Dia pun mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membawanya ke dekapan sementara kekasihnya masih jelas terlihat tak terima "Kenapa Luhan tidak boleh tinggal denganku?"

"Bukan tidak boleh Baek, hanya sementara sampai aku-…."

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Nyonya!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil nyonya?"

"KAU TENTU SAJA!"

"Byun Baek kau benar-benar-…."

Dan saat Luhan mulai terpancing kalimat mengejek sahabatnya, maka Sehun benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi dua pria cantik yang kini mulai bertengkar. "Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi _hmm…"_

Sementara pipinya ditarik kencang oleh Sehun maka Luhan terlihat mencibir dan itu artinya dia kalah berdebat dengan si rusa. Dia pun berusaha memukul lengan Sehun sampai Sehun mengalah dan mulai melepas tarikan di pipinya "Tapi aku ingin tinggal dengan DIA!" katanya menunjuk Luhan tanpa ragu dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun dan cibiran menggoda dari Luhan.

"LUUUUU…"

Dan saat Baekhyun merengek, Sehun tertawa lalu mendekapnya erat. Menciumi berulang wajah sang kekasih lalu dengan lembut berkata "Hanya sementara sampai aku memastikan Luhan tidak diteror lagi."

"Memangnya teror seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Buru-buru Luhan mencari mata Sehun, meminta atasannya untuk tidak memberitahu hal gila yang telah dia alami pada Baekhyun. Dan seolah mengerti Sehun pun mengangguk, dia kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun seraya berkata "Banyak yang mengirimi pesan konyol pada Luhanmu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa ya misalnya-…"

"Seperti – _hey Luhan! aku tahu kau sempurna! tapi bisakah kau menjauhi Kai? Apa jadinya jika dua orang sempurna bersama? bagaimana dengan nasib kami yang buruk rupa?-_ seperti itulah pesan yang selalu masuk kedalam ponselku."

" _ck!_ Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius." Timpal Luhan tak mau kalah dibalas cibiran oleh Baekhyun "Daripada teror itu terdengar seperti pujian untukmu. Jadi apa kau sedang mengarang cerita padaku?"

" _huh?"_

"Dengar ya Xi Luhan, Bukan satu atau dua tahun aku mengenalmu. Aku sudah mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku. Jadi jangan coba berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak kok."

"Kau jelas berbohong. Matamu yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Baek aku-…."

"Setidaknya aku tahu jenis teror apa yang diterima Luhanmu, dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana? Kau tenang?"

Baekhyun mendongak mencari mata kekasihnya. Melihat bagaimana Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya adalah hal yang membuat dia tenang. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa menolak tatapan mata Sehun hingga akhirnya dia mengalah lalu mencoba mengerti jika dua pria di belakang dan di depannya hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya cemas.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan akan menetap?"

"Selama ini aku mengetahuinya."

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit cemas saat membicarakan dimana dirinya tinggal, tapi mendengar bagaimana Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan lega. Dia juga mengagumi ketenangan yang dimiliki Sehun saat menjawab pertanyaan _strike_ kekasihnya.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan sulit dari Baekhyun, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya bersikap seperti biasa, selebihnya dia membiarkan Sehun – _sekali lagi-_ menangani masalahnya.

" _haah…_ Baiklah jika kau tahu. Setidaknya aku bisa memastikan bahwa rusa jelek ini tidak akan lari dariku." Katanya menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sehun pun menyambut ciuman kekasihnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun menjadi lebih agresif mengingat Baekienya tidak pernah seperti ini selama mereka mengenal.

Sehun bahkan nyaris membalas lumatan Baekhyun jika matanya tak sengaja melihat Luhan memalingkan wajah saat ini, membuat entah mengapa hatinya merasa bersalah sampai akhirnya dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun " _Wae?"_

Baekhyun setengah berbisik dengan nada seraknya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tak membalas ciumannya sampai sang kekasih memberi isyarat dengan mata bahwa disamping mereka ada Luhan.

" _ah-….Mian."_

Sehun mencium gemas bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, segera melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang bersiap pergi "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Kalian bisa bermesraan setelah aku pergi."

"Biar aku mengantarmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke dapur mencari keberadaan sang kekasih, melihat Sehun mengatakan akan mengantar Luhan membuat dahinya mengernyit. Tapi saat mata mereka bertemu maka yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya sementara tubuh Luhan sudah tegang di tempatnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi setelah mengantar Luhan."

Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah Sehun yang seperti tak ingin dibantah, lalu tak lama matanya memandang Luhan sampai kembali menoleh lagi pada Sehun "Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi dekat?" katanya mendengus curiga dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun

"Sejak Baekiku menjadi dekat dengan Yeolie."

 _Skak!_

Semua tertawa dengan lelucon Sehun, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Dan daripada tertawa wajah sahabatnya berubah menjadi pucat-…. _Luhan menyadarinya._ Dia bahkan bisa melihat Baekhyun bergerak salah tingkah dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Membuat mata Luhan terus melihat Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab ucapan kekasihnya – _terdengar gugup kali ini-_

"Kau benar sayang. Kau harus mengantar Luhan lalu kembali lagi kesini."

Luhan menyanggah dengan mengatakan "Direktur anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sehun menuang lagi air dalam gelasnya, menenggaknya dengan cepat lalu melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian "Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah setuju. Iya kan sayang?"

" _y-_ Ya sayang. Tentu saja."

Dia memang tersenyum-….Tapi Luhan menyadari bagaimana wajah pucat Baekhyun mendominasi, tangannya juga terkepal sangat erat – _itu kebiasaan Baekhyun jika sedang berbohong-._ Ingin rasanya Luhan bicara berdua dengan Baekhyun namun harus dia tahan mengingat Sehun juga berada disini dengan mereka.

"Ayo Lu kita pulang. Ini sudah malam."

Sehun kembali mendekati Baekhyun, mencium sayang kening kekasihnya lalu mengerling Luhan sekilas "Aku menunggu di depan _lift."_

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun pergi lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun "Hey sayangku." Katanya berjongkok dengan tangan menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Memaksa Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas untuk melihatnya dan hanya fokus padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

"Wajahmu pucat Bee."

"Aku-…. _Aku baik sayang._ Aku hanya lelah."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menolak menatap Luhan-….Dia hanya terus melihat ke banyak arah sampai membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain "Yakin hanya lelah?"

" _mmhh…_ Aku akan pergi tidur setelah kau pergi."

Luhan kemudian beranjak memeluk Baekhyun, mendekapnya sangat erat seraya berkata "Nanti, apapun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin bahagia Baek."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Luhan mencium sayang kening Baekhyun seraya mengangkat dua bahunya "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahagiamu adalah hal yang sangat ingin aku lihat. Jadi berbahagialah sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Walau caraku salah?"

"Asal kau bahagia aku tidak akan memperhitungkan benar atau salah caramu."

Buru-buru Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan, dia juga memeluk sahabatnya erat. Terlalu erat hingga sepertinya Luhan tak bisa bernafas. "Baek?"

"Nanti, apapun yang terjadi biarkan aku menjagamu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri hingga Sehun tak perlu melakukannya. Aku sangat menyayangimu Lu."

Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Luhan, sangat bergantung pada sahabatnya hingga rasanya dia akan mati jika Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. "Kau dengar kan? Aku menyayangimu."

Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan-….Mereka tidak mengenal satu atau dua tahun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Jadi bohong, jika Luhan tidak tahu Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuatnya cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki waktunya sendiri

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Baek."

Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun cukup lama, membiarkan kegelisahan Baekhyun sedikit menghilang sampai Baekhyun melepas pelukannya "Aku tahu kau lebih menyayangiku. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Paham?"

Luhan mengerling Baekhyun lalu membalas "Paham."

Keduanya tertawa konyol cukup lama. Membiarkan Sehun menunggu diluar sana sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh sahabatnya pergi "Sekarang cepat pergi. Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi."

" _ah ya…._ Aku lupa memberitahumu. Lusa aku ke Bali."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya lima hari."

Baekhyun masih memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Membiarkan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu sambil bergelendot manja di punggung sahabatnya "Baiklah hanya lima hari aku bisa tahan." Katanya sedikit mendorong Luhan keluar lalu bersiap menutup pintu.

"Kau ingin aku bawakan apa?"

" _mmh…_ Apapun yang bisa dimakan."

"Oke."

"Sampai bertemu besok Lu."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengusak kepala Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartement mereka berdua "Sampai bertemu besok Baek." Katanya berjalan lurus menuju _lift._ Berniat untuk segera pulangsampai terlihat si pria tampan yang masih setia menunggu bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Perasaanku saja atau kalian benar-benar lama di dalam sana?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Sehun lalu berdiri di depan atasannya "Aku merindukan Baekiku direktur."

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Membuat keduanya bersiap masuk sampai

 _Sret…!_

Sesukanya-….Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat seraya memasuki _lift_ bersama

"Direktur!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan peringatan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu menekan tombol _B_ membiarkan _lift_ membawa mereka ke Basement.

"Direktur apa yang anda lakukan?"

Dan saat Luhan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, maka yang dilakukan Sehun hanya melirik si pria cantik yang sudah tinggal bersama dengannya selama tiga minggu "Jam kerjamu sudah habis. Panggil aku Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

"Ini gila-…Ini benar-benar gila!"

"Berhenti menggerutu dan pasang _seatbelt_ Lu."

Yang memerintah terlihat begitu tenang, berbeda dengan yang diberi perintah. Membuat Sehun – _si pemberi perintah-_ terkekeh lucu melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan sangat pucat karena sepanjang perjalanan ke _basement_ dia terus menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Berhenti menggerutu? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Luhan…."

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun melihat?"

"Luhan…"

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengira ada sesuatu di antara-…."

"Luhan!"

"APA?"

Kebiasaan Luhan adalah tidak suka dipotong saat dirinya panik, karena jika sudah panik dia cenderung kasar dan berteriak memaki semua yang memanggil namanya. " _ck!_ Kau mulai lagi."

Dan saat Sehun memijat keningnya maka sudah dipastikan bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan besar karena membentak atasannya. "Direktur, maafkan aku. Aku hanya-…"

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun. oke?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu Sehun selama tiga minggu tapi saat di depan Baekhyun aku harus berlatih memanggil direktur! Pikirmu aku tidak kesulitan, HAH?"

"Apa kau sedang berteriak padaku?"

"TENTU SAJA-.."

Buru-buru Luhan membekap bibirnya, menyadari kesalahan keduanya malam ini seraya menggaruk asal tengkuknya " _maksudku._ Aku tidak berteriak direktur-…Sehun maksudku."

"Pasang _seatbelt_ atau perlu aku yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun menangkap gerakan Luhan memakai _seatbelt_ sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Dia bahkan terlihat masih menggerutu sampai terdengar kalimat " _Aku seperti selingkuhanmu jika seperti ini."_

"Tenang saja kau bukan selingkuhanku."

"Tetap saja aku menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku tinggal bersama kekasih sahabatku. _Ish!_ Tiap aku memikirkannya kepalaku terasa ingin pecah."

Sehun sengaja bergerak cepat mendekati Luhan, membuat jarak mereka hanya sekitar tiga sentimeter dengan nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan " _Se-…Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Dan saat Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya maka Sehun dengan sengaja semakin menghimpit Luhan. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat, membuat Luhan memejamkan erat matanya takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan menciumnya, _lagi._

Sementara Luhan memejamkan erat matanya maka Sehun terkekeh menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, dia memang nyaris membuat bibir mereka bertemu jika wajah Luhan tak sangat tersiksa seperti sekarang

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Kau bukan selingkuhanku dan aku tidak akan menciummu. Jadi cepat buka matamu."

Buru-buru Luhan membuka matanya, merasa sangat sesak di dada karena apa yang nyaris Sehun lakukan padanya. Dia pun kemudian membenarkan caranya duduk lalu melirik sekilas pria tampan yang sedang tertawa di sampingnya " _ish!_ Aku bisa gila terlalu sering bersamamu."

"Baiklah setuju! Aku akan membuatmu gila kalau begitu." Timpal Sehun membalas sebelum terdengar getaran di ponsel Luhan.

Luhan pun segera menggeser _slide_ pesan yang dia terima dengan mata membulat tanda dia melupakan sesuatu. "Direktur." Sehun menatapnya tak suka lalu Luhan membenarkan cara memanggil Sehun "Sehunna."

Yang dipanggil diam-diam tersenyum, lalu berusaha menjawab panggilan Luhan dengan keren – _itu menurutnya-_ "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat Baekhyun sebentar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku lupa ayah Baekhyun menitipkan hadiah untuk Baekhyun padaku. Aku harus memberikannya."

"Ayah Baekhyun?"

Luhan tergesa melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Dan setelah memastikan hadiah yang dititipkan ada berada di tasnya, dia segera membuka pintu mobil "Ya ayah Baekhyun."

"Maksdumu calon ayah mertuaku."

"Terserah kau ingin memanggilnya apa." Katanya menggumam kesal lalu tak lama

 _BLAM…!_

"LUHAN AKU IKUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting..tong…_

 _Ting..tong.._

"Siapa yang datang tengah malam seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ saat ini, dan dilihat dari rambutnya yang basah maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia baru selesai membersihkan badan.

 _Ting…tong…_

Dengan handuk kecil di tangannya dia mengeringkan rambut, awalnya dia enggan untuk membukakan pintu, tapi saat bel terus berbunyi maka rasanya dia bersemangat menebak jika Sehun yang sedang menekan bel nya.

Terlalu cepat memang, tapi siapa tahu Sehun membatalkan tujuannya mengantar Luhan dan hanya kembali untuk bermain "panas" dengannya "Kau tahu aku sedang bergairah ya?" katanya riang menuju pintu apartement dan

 _Klik…!_

Langkah kakinya secara _refleks_ mundur melihat siapa yang datang.

Mata kecil miliknya juga terlihat membesar menyadari bukan Sehun yang datang menekan bel, bukan Sehun yang tahu jika dia sedang bergairah, bukan Sehun tapi…..

"Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil namanya terlihat menatap lapar tubuh seksi Baekhyun. Dia kemudian memaksa untuk masuk sementara Baekhyun terus berjalan mundur "Apa-…Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yeol?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tiga minggu dia tinggal bersama Chanyeol, dan selama tiga minggu itu pula suara berat Chanyeol selalu berhasil menaikkan gairahnya. Bohong jika dia tidak bergairah sama seperti tiga minggu lalu, bohong jika dia tidak merindukan Chanyeol. Rasanya dia bahkan ingin mengulang malam panas mereka, _Tapi itu di Paris._

Berbeda dengan saat ini, Baekhyun memang bergairah melihat bagaiamana tampilan _casual_ Chanyeol dengan dua kemeja terlepas di di depan matanya saat ini, _tapi ini gila? Ini terlalu gila?_ Dia tidak berani mengambil resiko mengingat Sehun bisa datang kapan saja.

"Apa kau gila? Sehun bisa datang kapan saja."

"Aku melihatnya di _basement._ Dia sudah pergi Baek."

"TETAP SAJA DIA BISA-… _nghhmmphh…"_

Baekhyun selalu seperti ini selama di Paris, selalu menolak di awal tapi luluh di akhir. Chanyeol bahkan sudah terlalu menghafal bagian tubuh mana yang bisa membuat Baekhyun pasrah dan hanya melenguh di bawahnya.

" _mmmphh…yeol…"_

Seperti saat ini, saat Chanyeol melepas ciuman panasnya, dia beralih ke leher dan pundak Baekhyun

 _Hasilnya?_

Baekhyun mendesah luar biasa tersiksa saat ciuman dan tangannya melumpuhkan kesadaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tanpa ragu melepas tali _bathrobe_ Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupi dada seksi yang menemani malamnya selama tiga minggu.

" _yeol—akh…!"_

Dan untuk Baekhyun, rasanya dia ingin menampar Chanyeol saat ini, mengutuk segala keberanian Chanyeol untuk datang ke apartemen miliknya dan mengajaknya memadu kasih.

Dia bisa saja benar-benar mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, _lalu setelah itu apa?_ Dia hanya akan menyesal karena membiarkan sentuhan nikmat ini tak lagi dirasakan tubuhnya.

 _Brak…!_

Dan karena alasasan itu pula, Baekhyun diam.

Saat Chanyeol menidurkannya di sofa, Baekhyun pasrah.

Dan saat tubuh besar itu kembali mengukung tubuh mungilnya, _Baekhyun mendesah._

Tak perlu waktu lama pula saat keduanya saling melepas kaitan di tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka lebar paha Baekhyun. Sedikit menindih tubuh mungil itu untuk mempersiapkan hal yang lebih nikmat untuk keduanya malam ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Peluh di wajah Baekhyun sungguh menambah indah pemandangan Chanyeol, keduanya masih saling bertatapan penuh nafsu sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk tanda menyetujui penghianatan ini berjalan semakin jauh "Lakukan."

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangguk. Memposisikan tubuh mereka semakin intim sampai terdengar erangan nista dari pria mungil dibawahnya

" _AKH—CHAN-…NGHH!—deep yeol-…RGHH!"_

" _tidak…"_

Dan saat desahan nikmat itu sedang terdengar bersahutan di dalam apartement, maka sepasang mata yang melihatnya nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat ini.

Itu Luhan yang melihat bagaimana Baekhyunnya memadu kasih dengan pria lain di apartement miliknya.

Itu Luhan yang kini menangis merasa sesak entah karena alasan apa.

Dia tahu rasanya dikhianati

Dia tahu rasanya melihat kekasihmu bercinta dengan orang lain.

Hingga saat ini lukanya tak kunjung sembuh, dia masih merasakan marah pada Kai,pada Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, akan ada hati yang jauh lebih terluka jika dia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

 _DEG!_

Mata Luhan membulat hebat mendengar suara Sehun menyapa.

Buru-buru dia membalikan tubuh, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah Sehun melihat semakin ke dalam.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Luhan tercekat, dia sama sekali tak bisa bersuara.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menggeleng keras dengan air mata yang terus membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Dimana Baekhyun."

" _akumohonjanganhksss."_

"Kau bicara apa?"

Sehun semakin panik melihat tingkah Luhan.

Dia takut Baekhyunnya diganggu oleh _fans_ Kai yang terus menganggu Luhan, membuat tubuhnya secara _refleks_ ingin bergerak masuk namun dihalangi tubuh mungil sahabat kekasihnya saat ini.

" _ja-..jangankumohonhksss."_

"Luhan ada apa?"

" _jebal…"_

Suara Luhan benar-benar penuh ketakutan. Dia kini menyatukan dua tangannya seolah memohon – _dengan sangat-_ agar Sehun tak masuk kedalam.

" _sial!_ Kau membuatku marah."

 _Brak!_

Satu gerakan cepat, Sehun sengaja menabrak tubuh Luhan dengan bahunya. Berniat untuk masuk kedalam sampai

" _rrgh—baek—aakh!"_

" _deep yeol—faster!—agh"_

 _Brak…!_

Dia belum sampai di dalam apartement.

Demi Tuhan dia masih berada di luar apartement dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka kecil.

Pintu apartement itu memang terbuka kecil, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua _siluete_ yang tengah bergerak beraturan untuk menjemput rasa nikmat.

" _tidak."_

Dan sialnya Sehun mengenal dua _siluete_ yang sedang memadu kasih di depan kedua matanya. Seketika kaki Sehun melemas melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua pria terdekat dalam hidupnya.

Itu Baekhyun – _kekasihnya-_ sedang memadu kasih dengan Chanyeol – _sahabatnya-._ Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka gila? _Tidak-…._ Mereka cukup waras untuk melakukan hal gila saat ini.

" _brengsek!"_

Sehun tak tahan dengan pemandangan keji di depannya.

Pemandangan keji yang dalam hitungan detik mencabik hingga ke tulang rusuknya.

Sehun kesulitan bernafas saat ini.

Tangannya terkepal sangat erat seolah ingin membunuh pria yang kini namanya sedang diteriakan penuh nikmat oleh kekasihnya.

" _aku-…_ Aku akan membunuhmu yeol. Aku akan-…."

Dia kembali berdiri, berniat untuk berjalan mendekati dua insan keji yang sedang memadu kasih sampai

 _Grep…!_

Tangan mungil seseorang mendekapnya erat di belakang saat ini.

Membuat dadanya yang sedari tadi ingin pecah seolah dibuat tenang untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun kembali sadar untuk beberapa detik sampai tangisan Luhan dipunggungnya seolah menyadarkan dia bahwa penghianatan ini benar adanya-…. _bahwa perselingkuhan itu nyata._

Dan pahitnya ini bukan dilakukan oleh orang asing, bukan dilakukan oleh musuhmu. Semua ini dilakukan oleh orang terdekatmu, oleh sahabatmu, oleh kekasihmu.

Membuat gemuruh murka kembali mengusai hati dan pikirannya sementara tangan Luhan terus mengusap lembut dadanya yang sakit. "Lepas."

Luhan menggeleng kencang. Dia berusaha untuk membawa Sehun pergi tak peduli bagaiamana caranya. "Aku mohon jangan. Kita pergi Sehun, aku mohon."

"Aku bilang-…."

 _Brak…!_

Luhan berlutut memeluk kencang kaki Sehun, setengah menggigit kaki Sehun agar kesadaran Sehun dikembalikan, agar amarah Sehun bisa dia tekan, agar kejadian mengerikan malam ini tak menyakiti siapapun.

"Akumohonsehun…akumohonkitapergi!"

Sehun tersadar karena satu hal, bukan karena Luhan berlutut memohon padanya, bukan pula karena Luhan menggigit kuat kakinya.

Dia melihat bagaimana Luhan menangis pilu.

Bahkan dibanding dirinya dia berani bersumpah kalau Luhan terlihat jauh lebih terluka.

Membuat segelitik rasa amarahnya menggoda untuk tetap membunuh namun kemudian tangisan Luhan menghilangkan semua keinginan kuatnya untuk memukul bajingan yang kini menggagahi Baekhyun, _kekasihnya._

" _AkumohonhkssakumohonSehun!"_

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengatakan _baiklah_ pada Luhan.

Namun mengingat alasan Luhan menangis adalah karena takut Baekhyun disakiti-.. _Sehun marah._

Dia pun hanya menikmati tangisan Luhan sebelum menghempas kasar tubuh Luhan hingga dia terpental cukup jauh. " _Sehun.."_

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun murka dan Luhan ketakutan.

Sehun bisa saja mendobrak pintu yang menghalangi antara dia dan Baekhyun, namun saat mata Luhan memintanya dengan pilu maka hanya geraman menyiksa yang Sehun rasakan.

Dia tergoda dan ingin sekali menyakiti dua orang yang menghianatinya.

Tapi pria asing ini menghancurkan segalanya.

Pria mungil yang sedang menangis memohon padanya seolah mematikan sisi jahatnya dalam hitungan detik, mungkin ini yang Luhan rasakan saat dikhianati Kai, _tapi apa bisa disamakan?_

Sehun bertanya-tanya, dan saat jawaban tak kunjung dia dapatkan maka tangan terkepalnya seolah menjawab semua kemarahannya. "Jangan temui aku." Dia melampiaskannya pada Luhan.

Menghapus cepat air matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasanya pedih saat dikhianati.

" _sehun…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SEHUN!"_

Luhan tentu tak mengindahkan kalimat _jangan temui aku_ yang Sehun lontarkan.

Karena nyatanya dia terus mencari kemanapun Sehun pergi, berusaha menghubungi Sehun walau tak mendapat respon.

Sampai semua pencariannya menemukan hasil saat ini.

Tersenyum kita matanya mendapati sosok tampan itu tengah termenung berdiri di balkon apartement miliknya.

Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan disana, yang jelas Luhan merasa begitu lega karena tampaknya Sehun sudah jauh lebih baik.

" _syukurlah."_

Dan jika Sehun terlihat tenang dengan melihat pemandangan malam, maka Luhan tak berniat mengganggunya.

Yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri tepat di belakan Sehun dengan tangan mengusap punggung tegap itu dari kejauhan.

Berharap apapun yang Sehun rasakan tidak membekas terlalu lama di hatinya, " _mianhae."_ Luhan masih setia berdiri di belakang Sehun, hanya sedikit berbisik tak membuat banyak suara sampai suara berat Sehunlah yang lebih dulu terdengar.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan temui aku."

Luhan bergerak salah tingkah. Pria di depannya seolah asing dan tak seperti Sehun yang dia kenal selama tingga minggu ini. Suaranya berat dan penuh kemarahan, membuat Luhan hampir menyerah jika tidak mengingat semua ini terjadi karena penghianatan Baekhyun padanya.

" _mianhae."_

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika terus melihatmu."

Tak mengerti-….Luhan diam.

Dia hanya terus setia menatap punggung Sehun.

"Tak perlu melihatku kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Balasnya singkat namun penuh kepedulian untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu Sehunna."

Punggung dingin itu masih menyapa penglihatan Luhan, dia juga masih setia mengusap si pemilik punggung dari jauh. Terlalu setia sampai detik berikutnya matanya sudah bertatapan dengan mata tajam yang terlihat penuh luka dan kemarahan.

"Sehun."

Terkejut, Luhan sedikit mundur dari langkahnya. Berharap Sehun membalas namun nyatanya dia hanya diam seolah menyalahkan dirinya "Siapa kau?"

" _huh?"_

"SIAPA KAU? KENAPA KAU BISA MENGENDALIKAN AKU?"

"Sehun apa yang kau katakan?"

"AKU MENGERIKAN SAAT MARAH-….SEMUA MENGETAHUI HAL ITU! SEMUA TERMASUK SAHABATMU! AKU BAHKAN BISA MEMBUNUH MEREKA BERDUA MALAM INI JIKA BUKAN KARENA KAU!"

"Sehun tenanglah."

"KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBUATKU MENAHAN DIRI? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU LUHAN!"

Luhan ketakutan, perlahan dia semakin mundur dengan Sehun yang semakin mendekat, dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Dia terlalu takut dan terus melangkah mundur, sampai akhirnya langkahnya terkunci karena tak ada lagi ruang untuk bergerak.

"Aku perlu mencari tahu siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengunci pergerakan Luhan di antara dinding, matanya dipenuhi kemarahan namun terbersit rasa ingin tahu yang besar mengenai siapa Luhan untuknya.

Dia pun menyeringai layaknya iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa. Menyusuri wajah pucat Luhan dengan jemarinya seraya berbisik penuh kekejian di dalamnya "Aku menginginkanmu."

Detik berikutnya Sehun menarik paksa tengkuk Luhan,

Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dengan kasar hingga rintihan sakit terdengar dari bibir Luhan.

" _nghh—sehun-…SEHUN LEPAS!"_

Luhan berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

Segera berlari menuju pintu sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun kembali menarik lengannya.

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi secara kasar, membuat Luhan meronta sangat ketakutan namun diabaikan Sehun yang sedang dipenuhi iblis di pikirannya.

" _sehun—akkh!"_

Katakanlah dia seorang pejantan yang tahu dimana titik kelemahan mangsanya. Karena saat bibirnya menyusuri leher sensitif Luhan dengan tangan meremas penisnya yang mulai memberikan reaksi-… _Luhan melenguh._

Sehun terus mengecupi kasar leher Luhan, memberikan banyak tanda disana sampai membuat Luhan terus meringis karena rasa sakit.

"Sehunakumo… _nghmmphh.."_

Dia kembali mencium kasar bibir Luhan, kali ini terlalu kasar hingga darah keluar dari bibir Luhan yang sengaja digigitnya kencang.

Rasa anyir langsung menjadi dominant di ciuman mereka, membuat tubuh Luhan semakin meronta sakit namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini merobek kasar kemeja yang Luhan gunakan lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

" _ngghphmhh—SEHUN!"_

Semakin Luhan berteriak maka semakin marah pula Sehun, dengan satu tangan dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Luhan sudah berada di tempat tidur miliknya, menangis terisak dan terlihat kacau karena ulahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Sehun juga menatapnya lembut dibalas tatapan ketakutan Luhan di matanya.

"Aku mohon hentikan, sakit."

Hati nurani Sehun kembali untuk sesaat, berniat untuk menghentikan hal gila yang dilakukannya pada Luhan namun gagal karena tubuhnya menginginkan hal berbeda.

"Ini akibat karena kau membantahku, aku bilang jangat temui aku dan kau tetap datang."

"AkuakanpergiSehun….akuakanpergi.. _tidak kumohon jangan."_

Tangan kekar Sehun sibuk melucuti celana Luhan, dan semakin Luhan mencegah maka semakin kasar pula gerakan Sehun. Membuat Luhan tak lagi ingin melawan dan hanya membiarkan apa yang diinginkan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

" _ck!_ Kau sudah merespon sentuhanku!"

Tanpa segan Sehun memasukkan penis tegang Luhan ke dalam mulutnya, mengisapnya kuat-kuat hingga

" _akh—sehun!"_

Luhan mendesah kuat saat Sehun mengulum kasar penisnya, dia juga menjambak rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

Sesekali membekap mulutnya agar tak mendesah dan tak membiarkan gairah Sehun semakin tersulut karena desahannya. " _mmmph—ngghh.."_

"Kau menyukainya Lu."

Saat Luhan mati-matian menggigit bibirnya maka secara kasar pula Sehun merangkak untuk menggantikan gigitan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Luhan terlalu lelah untuk melawan, dia pun hanya membuka lebar mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyatukan lidah mereka saat ini.

Hati Luhan miris mengingat tiga minggu yang lalu Sehun menciumnya begitu lembut, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati lemas karena mendamba dan karena ketulusan dalam ciuman tiga minggu yang lalu.

Berbeda dengan malam ini, semuanya terasa kasar walau tetap membuat Luhan nikmat,

Bedanya tak ada lagi rasa peduli, yang ada hanya pelampiasan rasa murka Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Luhan bisa mati lemas karena Sehun terlalu dalam mengeksplor bibirnya dan saat Sehun berbaik hati menyudahi ciuman panas mereka maka buru-buru Luhan mengambil nafas sebelum matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan

" _tidak—akh…"_

Sehun sengaja menggesekan perutnya dengan penis Luhan, berusaha membuat Luhan lemas sementara dirinya membuang seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

 _Sret….!_

Dan saat bunyi _zipper_ celana Sehun diturunkan, maka Luhan sudah tahu hal berikutnya yang akan dilakukan Sehun adalah.

 _SLEB…_

" _AAAAKH—SAKIT! KELUARKAN SEHUN! KELUAR-….ngghmphh."_

Lubang Luhan terlalu sempit sementara penisnya terlalu besar untuk masuk dalam satu kali hentakan.

Karena hal itu pula Sehun tersulut mendengar teriakan Luhan, dia pun kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan sementara pinggulnya terus mendorong ke dalam hingga

 _SLEB..!_

" _NNGHHMMPHH!"_

Luhan menjerit pilu saat sesuatu yang besar itu menerobos paksa ke dalam lubangnya.

Rasanya terlalu besar dan tak mungkin untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Tapi saat Sehun terus mendorong pinggulnya maka rasanya Luhan bisa mendengar suara robekan yang berasal tepat di bagian bawahnya "SEHUN— _mphh—SEHUNSAKIT!"_

Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, tangannya juga mencakar habis punggung Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Tapi kemudian Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan menatap dua matanya-…. _Luhan tenang._

Sesaat tatapan Sehun terlihat seperti Sehun yang selama ini menjaganya. Terlihat lembut dan terasa hangat. Luhan juga bisa melihat penyesalan yang enggan diucapkan pria yang kini sedang menggagahinya.

Membuat antara marah dan tak tega juga dia rasakan sebelum suara berat Sehun membuatnya kembali bereaksi "Hanya fokus padaku."

"Kau gila!"

"YA AKU GILA KARENAMU-…!"

Murka dengan ucapan Luhan, Sehun kembali emosi.

Tapi dia masih tak sampai hati membuat Luhan kesakitan.

Terbukti dari cara dia mencium lembut bibir Luhan dengan tangan yang mengocok penis Luhan dengan _ritme_ cepat, membuat rintihan kesakitan itu kini digantikan desahan nikmat dari bibir menggoda Luhan.

" _sehun—mmpph…"_

Demi Tuhan dia sudah lama tidak bercinta, dan saat Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar tapi tetap menyerang titik pusatnya-… _Luhan menyerah._

Dia menyerah untuk meleburkan diri bersama dengan emosi Sehun. Tubuh mereka menyatu tapi tidak dengan hati mereka, dan saat Sehun terus menggerakan pinggulnya semakin dalam maka rasanya semakin perih sampai akhirnya terdengar lenguhan nista yang tak semestinya terjadi.

" _aakh—../ Sehunmmph—"_

Beberapa detik Luhan mencapai _klimaknya_ lebih dulu dibanding Sehun.

Lalu detik kemudian Luhan bisa merasakan betapa panas sperma Sehun membasahi lubang dan bagian dalam tubuhnya. Terlalu panas hingga rasanya Luhan jijik menerima kenyataan bahwa malam ini, saat ini juga, Sehun baru saja memperkosanya, _melecehkan dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Nggh…._ Kepalaku sakit!"

Saat sinar matahari menyinari paksa wajahnya-… _dia menghindar._

Sehun juga sengaja menarik kasar selimutnya sampai mencium bau _khas sperma_ menguar dari selimut yang digunakannya.

Dia kemudian membuka mata, mempelajari dimana dirinya saat ini sampai bergumam bingung menyadari bahwa dia tidak berada di rumah melainkan di apartement.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya kembali memejamkan mata. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai

LUHAN!

Dia mengingatnya sekarang, terlalu mengingat semuanya sampai perutnya terasa sangat mual.

Alasan mengapa dia berada di apartement adalah karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermain gila di belakangnya.

 _Dan sialnya….!_

Alasan mengapa dia tidur tanpa busana adalah karena malam tadi, dirinya baru saja memperkosa Luhan, melecehkan pria cantik yang begitu polos dan ketakutan.

Membuat kepalanya benar-benar sakit hingga

 _Huweek…!_

Dia begitu mual mengingat hal gila yang telah dilakukan pada Luhan.

Bajingan macam apa dirinya. Tega sekali dia melakukan hal keji pada Luhan?

Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya, segera menekan tombol Luhan namun-… _nihil._ Luhan mematikan ponselnya.

Hal kedua yang Sehun lakukan adalah menghubungi paman Kim sebelum

"Presdir?"

"Paman apa Luhan sudah di kantor? Berikan panggilan ini untuknya."

"Luhan?"

"Luhan. Cepat panggilkan dia untukku."

"Tapi Presdir."

Sehun mendengar nada resah dari sekertarisnya, jantungnya bahkan berdebar sangat cepat sampai sekertarisnya kembali berbicara "Luhan dan timnya sudah berangkat ke Denpasar hari ini."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya direktur. Mereka memajukan jadwal penerbangan ke Denpasar lebih awal."

" _sial!"_

Kepala Sehun benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Nyatanya Luhan benar marah, terbukti dari keberangkatan yang dia majukan.

 _Tentu saja dia marah-….itu sangatlah wajar._

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi pria yang baru saja memperkosamu?_

Sehun benar-benar resah saat ini.

Seluruh kepalanya berisi Luhan.

Dan daripada Baekhyun-…dia lebih memilih untuk melihat Luhan, meminta maaf pada pria yang tanpa sadar dia jadikan pelampiasan rasa amarahnya.

Sehun masih terus berfikir sampai akhirnya membuat keputusan gila saat ini "Carikan tiket ke Bali untukku."

"Bali? Anda? Tidak mungkin Presdir. Anda memiliki _schedule-…"_

" _BATALKAN DAN HANYA CARIKAN TIKET KE BALI UNTUKKU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Denpasar, 08.00 PM_

.

Seokjin, Luhan dan Minseok adalah tiga nama Manager yang mengganti jadwal penerbangan ke Bali lebih cepat.

Bersama rombongan mereka langsung bergegas menuju hotel yang disediakan untuk tempat audisi esok malam.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat ini, ketiganya begitu lelah karena perjalanan mereka yang begitu jauh dan mendadak.

" _ah-…_ Menyegarkan sekali udara disini."

Dan berbeda dengan wajah Luhan yang terus tersenyum maka Minseok dan Jin memasang wajah bosan saat ini.

"Nah ayo semangat bekerja."

"Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!" Jin yang menjawab, Luhan mengabaikannya dan hanya fokus pada Minseok yang sedang mengambil kunci kamar yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia.

Wajah lelah jelas terlihat pada tiga pria berusia sama yang bekerja untuk dua agensi berbeda. Mereka memang berteman, tapi jika satu merubah rencana keberangkatan secara tiba-tiba maka bohong jika dua yang lain tidak merasa kesal.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Aku akan tidur bersama Chen."

Yang terlihat lebih mungil menyerahkan satu kunci pada sahabatnya, dimana yang satu terlihat senang menerima kunci hotel sementara yang satu terlihat mencibir.

"Jangan bertengkar. Kita akan sibuk besok."

"Jika bukan karena bocah ini, aku masih bisa makan sepuasnya di kamarku!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

"Pria cantik yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku dan berteriak JIN KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG! _Ck!_ Kau yang patah hati kenapa harus aku juga yang merasakan?"

Luhan tertawa memamerkan sederetan giginya. Bergegas merangkul pundak teman satu kamarnya untuk lima hari seraya berbisik "Itulah gunanya teman. Ya kan sayangku?"

Wajah Jin berubah horor, Luhan yang biasa tidak akan pernah sudi memanggilnya sayang. Dan saat Luhan si gila mulai bertingkah SANGAT GILA maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya

"Y-YAK! JANGAN PERKOSA AKU DI KAMAR NANTI!"

 _Huwek!_

 _"Ey!_ Jangan jual mahal padaku. Jin- _na_... Mau main dengan hyung kan?"

Luhan semakin gila menggoda Jin. Terlalu gila sampai

 _Sret!_

"Aku lebih dulu ke kamar! Jangan ikuti aku sampai otakmu kembali waras!"

Jin mengambil cepat kunci kamarnya dengan Luhan. Segera bergegas menuju tempatnya beristirahat sementara Minseok masih setia memandang iba pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dampak single akan seperti ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau gila Lu _-bukan-_ kau kurang belaian!"

 _"Ish!"_

 _Puk puk!_

Minseok menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, bergegas untuk mengambil koper miliknya lalu perlahan meninggalkan Luhan "Sampai bertemu besok pagi sayangku."

"HAH!" Luhan membalas cibiran Xiumin lalu kembali bertanya - _sedikit panik_ \- kali ini "Apa Jongdae sudah tiba?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya lalu menjawab pertanyaan si cantik "Harusnya sudah. Mereka mengambil jadwal penerbangan yang sama namun berbeda maskapai dengan kita."

"Mereka?"

"Kau tahu siapa mereka yang aku maksud." Timpal Xiumin lalu tak lama melambai dan hilang dalam kerumunan hotel di Kuta yang begitu ramai.

" _Haaah_ -...Saat aku menghindari yang satu, aku bertemu dengan yang lain. Selalu seperti itu, lalu aku harus kemana?"

Masih teringat jelas kejadian mengerikan malam tadi yang harus dilaluinya bersama Sehun. Malam dimana Sehun untuk kali pertama berlaku kasar padanya.

Kekasih Baekhyun itu bahkan tanpa segan melecehkan dirinya. Membuat luka perih tak hanya dia rasakan di hati tapi di bibir, leher, pundak dan bagian privatenya. Semua masih terasa sakit karena pelecehan yang dia terima.

Tapi yang Luhan tidak mengerti adalah dia tidak marah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, sama sekali tidak marah. Dia hanya sedikit kecewa dan itu tidak seberapa.

" _setidaknya kau melampiaskan marahmu padaku Sehun, bukan pada Baekhyun."_ Katanya bergumam pelan lalu perlahan menuju pantai yang terletak di belakang hotel. Berniat untuk menikmati udara malam dan melupakan apa yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Aku harus kemana setelah audisi ini berakhir?"

PLUK!

Luhan menendang kencang batu kerikil di depannya, memperhatikan sejauh mana dia bisa menendang sampai suara yang tak asing terdengar di telinganya.

"Tendanganmu masih sangat jauh ya?"

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sampai nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongan melihat Kai _-sang mantan kekasih_ \- tengah berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum seolah tak ada hal gila yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hay Lu."

Dan kali ini dia juga menoleh. Mencari dua manik mata rusa cantik milik Luhan lalu tersenyum simpul khas seorang Kim Kai, "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Sementara Kai terus meracau gila, maka Luhan hanya diam tak berniat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia terlalu marah untuk berbicara dan terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar. Terus membiarkan sang mantan kekasih meracau apapun yang ingin dia katakan sampai Luhan tak bisa mentolerir satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kai saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan."

 _Kriet...!_

Rasanya Luhan mendengar patahan di hatinya. Terlalu sakit mendengar kalimat rindu dari pria yang sudah tak lagi mencintaimu.

Ketenangannya seolah dibawa pergi bersamaan dengan surutnya ombak di pantai, dia masih terlalu diam untuk merespon, namun saat tubuh Kai mendekatinya maka tak segan dia mengambil keputusan untuk segera meninggalkan _"artis dunia"_ yang sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Luhan aku mohon."

Buru-buru Kai menahan lengan Luhan, berniat melakukan segala cara agar Luhan bersedia untuk….

"Bicaralah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kafe yang terletak di pinggiran hotel.

Mereka sengaja memilih tempat diluar agar bisa menikmati semilir angin dan suara ombak, berniat untuk menjadikan perpisahan mereka benar kali ini, tanpa ada rasa penyesalan yang akan keduanya rasakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kai yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu, membuat Luhan masih tak merespon dan hanya fokus melihat ombak di pantai "Aku tahu kau mengalami hal sulit karena aku. Maaf tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkan."

Luhan hanya terus memalingkan wajah melihat ombak di pantai, dia mendengar seluruh ucapan Kai namun rasanya sakit membalas ucapan maaf Kai mengingat dia benar-benar kesulitan beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Lu."_

Rasanya ini adalah kali pertama Luhan mengabaikan dirinya.

Tak ada lagi bayangan dirinya di mata Luhan, semuanya terasa hampa dan kosong.

Setelah lima tahun, ini semua adalah balasan yang harus dia rasakan karena penghianatan keji yang dilakukannya.

Kai bisa menerima kemarahan Luhan, tapi sungguh-…..Diamnya seorang Luhan adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang selalu dia rasakan sebagai seorang teman, kekasih atau mantan kekasih sekalipun.

Membuat bibir tebal bertekstur seksi itu tersenyum lirih dengan hati memukul sakit menerima semua kemarahan Luhan dengan diamnya.

"Lu, bicaralah-…."

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku bertanya tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo, adikku?"

 _DEG!_

Lengkap sudah kejahatan Kai pada Luhan,

Karena selain dia berhianat, Luhan juga mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kai menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai siapa Kyungsoo untuknya, _untuk_ mereka.

"Lu."

"Aku dengar kau tahu Kyungsoo adikku? Benarkah?"

Kai tertunduk, bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam lalu taklama terdengar isakan dari si _maknae EXO_.

"Mianhae."

Kai kembali mengangkat wajahnya, mencari dua mata Luhan sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu pandang. Sudut matanya jelas basah, berbeda dengan Luhan yang begitu tenang namun hancur di setiap tatapan sendunya.

"Untuk apa? _Ah-…_ Karena tahu Kyungsoo sedang membalasku tapi kau hanya diam dan menikmati waktu bersamanya?"

Luhan membalasnya terlalu sempurna, terlalu _detail,_ hingga rasanya sulit untuk mengelak sementara kenyataan sudah tak bisa lagi di pungkiri.

Luhan sudah kembali berdiri dari kursinya, tak tahan tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama Kai mengingat semua luka dan rasa cintanya masih sangat besar untuk pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah dari keponakannya.

"Aku pergi Kai."

"Lu kumohon."

Lagi-….Kai menggenggam lebih dulu tangan Luhan, memaksa mantan kekasihnya untuk tetap duduk sementara tatapannya gelisah seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kumohon."

Rasanya rindu menatap wajah Kai dari jarak sedekat ini,

Rasanya rindu mendengar suara Kai yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Rasanya rindu. Tapi kemudian Luhan ditampar pada kenyataan bahwa pria tampan di hanya masa lalunya yang begitu manis untuk dikenang tapi terlalu pahit untuk diingat.

Sekali lagi dan kembali pada kebiasaan lama-….Luhan mengalah. Membiarkan Kai mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya untuk mengakhiri semua kecanggungan diantara mereka "Baiklah." Balasnya lembut – _tersenyum sangat kecil-_ menahan keinginan gilanya untuk semakin dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan tidak menolak saat tangan Kai menggeamnya, karena sebaliknya-…Luhan juga membalas genggaman tangan Kai. Berniat memastikan sesuatu sampai rasanya

 _Hambar…_

Luhan tak merasakan debaran lagi saat tangannya dan Kai bertautan.

Membuat lagi-lagi hanya senyum lirih yang dia tunjukkan menebak bahwa Kai juga merasakan hal sama saat tangan mereka menyatu seperti saat ini.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kai ragu membalas pertanyaan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menggenggam tangan mungil yang biasa dia jaga sebelum tertawa pahit menyadari mulai hari ini, dia tak akan bisa menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, _mantan kekasihnya._

"Aku sangat rindu menggenggam tanganmu. Sungguh."

"….."

Kai muak dengan diamnya Luhan, dia pun menggenggam jemari Luhan semakin kuat seraya bertanya tanpa ragu "Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi apakah tidak ada sedikit saja perasaan tersisa untukku?"

Tak tahu malu, dia bertanya seperti itu. Luhan mungkin akan bergumam "jijik" jika tidak mengingat siapa Kai untuk hidupnya.

Dan membalas pertanyaan tanpa ragu yang Kai lontarkan, maka Luhan juga menjawabnya tanpa ragu – _dan sedikit menyakitkan di hati-_

"Aku atau Kyungsoo?"

" _huh?"_

"Jika kau bisa menjawabnya tanpa ragu, aku bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih banyak untukmu Kai. Jadi jawab aku-…Diriku atau Kyungsoo?"

"….."

Luhan merasa keringat di genggamannya berasal dari tangan Kai-… _dia gugup,_ pikir Luhan. Membuat yang terlihat lebih cantik tertawa pahit lalu melepas paksa genggaman Kai di tangannya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan aku Kai, kau hanya takut jika aku menemukan pengganti dirimu. Benar?"

"Luhan aku bingung. Beri aku waktu."

"Bingung? Jika kau menanyakan tempat di hatiku, maka harusnya kau tidak pernah ragu untuk menjawab. Harusnya kau langsung menjawab TENTU SAJA AKU MEMILIHMU LUHAN! Apa sulit berbohong? Kau terus berbohong padaku mengenai Kyungsoo, lalu tidak bisakah kau berbohong untukku? Sekali saja?"

"Luhan…."

"CUKUP!"

Nafas Luhan tersengal hebat, beberapa mata juga melihat mereka sekilas. Beruntung posisi Kai memunggungi pelanggan lain, hingga hanya wajah menyedihkan Luhan yang terlihat. Namun dia abaikan. "Baiklah kita akhiri ini dengan cepat. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Sedikit saja, apa kau masih memiliki perasaan untukku?"

Rasanya Luhan tergoda untuk menampar pria di depannya. Kenapa Kai tidak memiliki harga diri? Kenapa dia terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang dia sudah tahu jawabannya, membuat Luhan ingin berteriak jika tak melihat air mata sialan itu jatuh dari mata mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar hal itu, Luhan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum menggenggam tangan Kai, Memaksa pria yang berhianat di hubungan mereka untuk menatap wajahnya selagi dia menjawab "Bohong jika aku bilang tidak mencintaimu lagi."

" _Lu…"_

"Bohong jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan lagi untukmu Kai." Katanya frustasi lalu kembali berbicara "Sampai detik ini pun aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi kau tahu Kai? Aku rasa ini salah jika dilanjutkan lebih jauh-….Kau tahu itu."

Sementara Luhan menyakiti dirinya dan Kai dengan ucapan yang dia lontarkan-…Maka Kai hanya terisak sebagai respon.

Lemah memang, tapi mendengar Luhan begitu tegar sementara dirinya masih sangat bergantung, dia hancur.

Dan saat dia mengira Luhan tidak peduli, maka disinilah Luhan, menangkup wajahnya dan menatap sama terluka walau tanpa air mata yang mengiringi rasa pedihnya "Hey dengarkan aku."

Luhan terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang hatinya belum lama ini di hancurkan, terlalu baik untuk status mantan kekasih karena terus menenangkan sementara yang harusnya dia lakukan adalah membalas.

"Lihat aku Kai."

Dan setelah Kai menatapnya, Luhan tersenyum pedih seraya mengatakan "Dulu adalah bagianku untuk menjagamu, tapi kini tidak lagi. Dulu adalah bagianku untuk membuatmu tertawa, tapi kini tidak lagi. Awalnya sulit, sungguh-…. Tapi aku bisa apa saat kau memilih cintamu yang lain, Kai?"

Luhan menghapus air mata Kai lalu tersenyum begitu tulus untuk mengatakan kalimat yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri "Jadi hapus air matamu dan biarkan Kyungsoo mengenalmu lebih dalam, melebihi aku."

Luhan diam sejenak menikmati kata-kata yang berbalik menyerang hatinya sendiri. Air matanya ikut menetes lalu tak lama dia melanjutkan kalimat terakhir yang harus dia ucapkan "Kau juga harus mencoba lebih giat untuk mencintai Kyungsoo, _adikku. Hmm?"_

Air mata mereka menetes bersamaan, mereka tidak tahu rasanya perpisahan nyaris tak bisa membuat mereka bernafas, mereka tidak tahu rasanya masih mencintai namun dipaksa berpisah akan merobek dalam hati mereka. Membuat baik Kai maupun Luhan tersenyum dalam tangis lalu mengakhiri semua percakapan mereka.

"Aku memilikimu tapi seperti tidak. Jadi demi kau dan demi diriku-…. _hks—_ " Luhan tertunduk cukup lama lalu mengangkat wajahnya – _tersenyum pedih-_ lalu perlahan mencium sayang kening Kai, turun ke hidung sampai akhirnya Luhan mengecup singkat bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat pujian untuknya untuk kali terakhir. Mengecupnya sebagai salam perpisahan lalu lagi-….Luhan tersenyum kecil untuk memberitahu Kai bahwa mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir.

"Kita sudahi sampai disini." Katanya menatap Kai lalu berlari meninggalkan pria yang sudah benar-benar menjadi masa lalu di hidupnya mulai malam ini, dia terus berlari menyusuri pantai yang panjang untuk kembali ke hotel dan memejamkan matanya yang lelah menangis

" _hks….kausudahmelakukanhalyangbenarLU!"_

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan merasa hatinya dipatahkan tak bersisa, rasanya sakit, sungguh. Namun di antara rasa sakit itu dia merasa begitu lega karena mengakhiri semuanya.

Entah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai nantinya-…. _dia tidak peduli._ Yang dipedulikannya hanya tidak merasa sakit lagi jika nanti harus bertemu dengan Kai.

" _Haaah…."_

Luhan berhenti berlari. Dia lelah – _fisik dan hatinya-._ Setidaknya jarak dirinya dan Kai sudah sangat jauh, membuatnya bisa bernafas lega sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya dan

 _Grep…!_

" _apa lagi ini?"_

Kali ini dia bertanya-tanya siapa pria berbadan besar yang kini sedang mendekapnya erat. Nafas pria yang mendekapnya tersengal, Luhan juga bisa mendengar degupan jantung tak beraturan seolah takut kehilangan sesuatu.

 _Kai?_

Tidak-….Tidak mungkin, Kai tidak mungkin berani melakukannya di depan umum

 _Lalu siapa?"_

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu lebih cepat."

Matanya membulat hebat, _Itu Sehun-….Ya! jelas itu Sehun._ Luhan mengenali suaranya, terlalu mengenal hingga membuat tubuhnya secara _refleks_ menegang dan

 _BRAK…!_

Luhan mendorong kasar pria yang mendekapnya. Membuat dua mata itu menatap dengan cara berbeda. Jika Luhan menatapnya penuh kemarahan dan rasa takut, maka Sehun – _pria yang mendekapnya beberapa detik lalu-_ terlihat sangat menyesal.

" _apa yang-…_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri, berniat menjelaskannya pada Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan tak berbaik hati untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun kembali mengejar Luhan, namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa meremehkan kecepatan berlari yang Luhan miliki, si pria cantik terus berlari cepat namun setidaknya dia bisa mengimbangi dan kembali menarik lengan Luhan untuk didekapnya.

"LEPAS!"

"Lu tenanglah. Banyak orang melihat."

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

" _baiklah…baiklah…"_

Sehun mengangkat dua tangannya, berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan, dia pun menatap sendu pada Luhan namun dibalas tatapan marah yang pertama kali dia lihat setelah tiga bulan mengenal si pria cantik. "Aku minta maaf."

" _brengsek!"_

"Aku brengsek."

"BAJINGAN!"

"Aku bajingan."

"Luhan dengar, Maafkan aku karena-…"

"DIAM!"

Luhan luar biasa kacau saat ini.

Belum lama tadi dia harus berurusan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Dan saat ini, dia harus kembali berurusan dengan pria yang kemarin malam memperkosanya.

"Pergi saja! Kau dengar? Sebaiknya kau pergi-…"

BRAK!

Mata Luhan membulat hebat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun, pria tampan itu berlutut mengabaikan semua tatapan pengunjung seperti mereka, membuat Luhan semakin geram tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan terus berlutut sampai kau tenang, sampai kau mau bicara denganku."

"Berdiri."

"Tidak sampai kau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku."

 _Tes…!_

Luhan merasakan tetesan hujan yang turun, membuatnya panik namun enggan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Sehun "Ini hujan, cepat berdiri."

"Ulurkan tanganmu kalau begitu."

"Berdiri."

"Tidak."

"TERSERAH!"

Kemudian dia berlari ke dalam hotel, diikuti beberapa pengunjung lain yang mencari tempat berteduh, dan jika semua pengunjung hotel sudah berada di area hotel-…Maka disana, dengan bodohnya Sehun masih berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk melindungi wajahnya dari hujan.

"Mom, Paman itu kenapa tidak berteduh?"

"Entahlah nak. Ayo kita kekamar."

Luhan tidak mempedulikan apapun, dia tidak peduli semua orang bertanya dan membicarakan Sehun yang masih berlutut di bawah derasnya hujan. Yang dia inginkan hanya kembali ke kamar. Dia juga sudah menekan tombol _lift_ menuju kamar sampai si anak lelaki yang berada satu _lift_ dengannya mengatakan

"Tapi hujan semakin deras."

" _sial!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menekan tombol _lift_ agar tidak tertutup, berlari menuju lobi untuk meminta

"Berikan aku payung."

"Pardon?"

Bahasa-….Mereka berbeda bahasa, membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan sebelum

"UMBRELLA!"

" _oh_ yes sir!"

Setelah mendapat payung, Luhan kembali berlari ke belakang hotel. Membuka payungnya sebelum mendekati idiot bodoh yang kini sudah basah kuyup.

Dia pun harus rela mengotori kakinya dengan pasir sebelum berdiri tepat di depan Sehun "Dimana kunci kamarmu?"

Sehun mendongak, matanya tak lagi sakit terkena air hujan karena Luhan kembali.

Tak hanya itu, Luhan bahkan kembali dengan payung di tangannya. Membuat air hujan jahat itu tak mengenai matanya dan dia tersenyum sangat bahagia "Kau kembali?"

"Mana kunci kamarmu?"

Buru-buru Sehun merogoh _jas_ hitamnya, mencari kunci berbentuk _card,_ lalu memberikannyapada Luhan "Ini."

Luhan pun menerimanya dengan kasar, mengutuk tubuh Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan sebelum meminta pria tampan yang sudah kedinginan itu untuk

"Berdiri."

Dengan gemetar Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, tetap bersikeras akan berdiri jika Luhan membantunya "Bantu aku."

Enggan-…Sungguh Luhan sangat enggan membantu Sehun berdiri. Tapi saat melihat tangan Sehun yang terulur menggigil kedinginan maka dia tak sampai hati membiarkan Sehun menggigil lebih lama.

Diulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang payung untuk membantu Sehun berdiri

"Aku bantu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…!_

"INI GILA!-…INI SANGAT GILA!"

Sementara Sehun masih menggigil kedinginan, maka Luhan berteriak _nonstop_ selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar VIP Sehun. Membuat Sehun tak membalas apapun karena memang tubuhnya basah kuyup dan dia sangat gemetar karena dingin.

" _apa-.._ Apa kau bisa memarahiku nanti?"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS-… _astaga!_ Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Kau bisa mati kedinginan."

"Aku bisa mati jika kau terus berteriak Lu."

Buru-buru Luhan mendekati Sehun, membuang jas hitamnya yang sangat basah lalu disusul kemeja hitamnya sampai Sehun setengah _naked_ barulah dia sadar telah melakukan hal gila yang bisa memancing gairah seseorang.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

 _Abs_ Sehun seolah mengingatkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin malam. Membuat antara marah dan malu dia rasakan bersama lalu berakhir dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Kau kedinginan."

Dan saat Luhan memalingkan wajah, barulah Sehun tahu alasan mengapa Luhan tak ingin menatapnya. Dia pun tersenyum getir lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan "Jangan pergi sampai aku selesai membersihkan tubuh."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

"Karena aku bisa menghapus namamu dari daftar juri disini. Sungguh-…Aku bisa melakukannya." Katanya mengancam sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun membanting pintu kamar mandi, bergegas membersihkan tubuh dengan Luhan yang mati-matian menghapus keringat bahkan di cuaca sedingin malam ini.

 _Ddrtt…drrtt…_

Buru-buru Luhan merogoh ponselnya untuk mendapati nama _Seokjin_ tertera di layar ponsel. Membuat Luhan segera menggeser _slide_ sebelum suara sahabatnya terdengar kesal

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Kau tidurlah dulu. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu larut, hubungi aku jika sudah di depan kamar."

"Oke."

 _Pip!_

"Siapa?"

Luhan mematikan ponselnya diiringi suara Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri menatapnya di depan kamar mandi. "Astaga! Kenapa kau keluar lagi? Cepat mandi!"

"Aku sudah selesai. Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

Menggunakan hanya _bathrobe_ nya saja Sehun terlihat santai, dia melenggang menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil segelas air lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat.

"Jin."

"Jin? Manager Kim?"

"Ya dia yang menghubungiku."

" _ck!_ Perasaanku saja atau kalian berdua memang terlalu dekat?"

Luhan tidak mengindahkan Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya membereskan barang untuk bergegas pergi kekamarnya "Jika anda sudah selesai saya permisi direktur."

" _ck!_ Formal lagi!"

Sehun menggerutu kesal, langkah berikutnya dia sudah sampai di depan pintu untuk menghalangi Luhan yang hendak pergi "Direktur apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Mencegahmu pergi."

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

"Suka atau tidak ini kamarmu."

"MWO?"

"Kau akan menetap disini selama lima hari, _bersamaku."_

"OH SEHUN!"

" _begitu lebih baik."_

Jika Sehun tertawa puas, maka warna muka Luhan berubah pucat. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan berjongkok dan

 _Hkss…_

" _L-Lu?"_

" _Kenapa kau –hks- jahat sekali –hks-…._ Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku takut— _hks."_

Menyadari kalimat takut disini ditujukan untuknya-….Sehun tertawa lirih.

Dia pun ikut berjongkok berhadapan dengan Luhan lalu menangkup wajah mungil si pria cantik "Hey. Kau takut pada siapa? Padaku?"

Luhan mengangguk polos, lalu detik berikutnya Sehun memberanikan diri menggendong Luhan seperti koala untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Pada dasarnya Luhan memang lelah, jadi saat berada di gendongan Sehun sangat nyaman dia pasrah. _toh_ nyatanya dia memang tidak marah pada Sehun, dia hanya takut Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar dan membuatnya sulit berjalan seperti malam ini.

"Lihat aku."

Posisinya Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Sehun berjongkok di bawahnya, tangan Sehun bermain di jemari Luhan sementara mata Luhan sudah setengah terpejam tanda dia sangat mengantuk.

"Lu."

" _huh?"_

Dia bingung mencari dimana suara yang memanggil, barulah saat tangan hangat Sehun menangkup wajahnya, Luhan tersadar. Matanya kembali membulat tanda ketakutan, tapi tak lama diam dan menikmati wajah tampan Sehun yang tersaji gratis di depan kedua matanya.

"Kau mengantuk."

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum mengatakan "Hal gila yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin malam."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin membicarakannya! Aku-…."

"Aku minta maaf karena-…"

"CUKUP!"

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, Sehun hanya diam sementara Luhan diam-diam terisak. Dia juga berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun namun tentu saja tak dilepas oleh tangan besar Sehun "Aku biasa diperlakukan kasar. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Luhan bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku-…"

"Aku tahu kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Diam-…"

"Kau hanya ingin membalas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan-…."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"…"

Mata Luhan lagi-lagi menatap bingung dengan ucapan Sehun. Rasanya dia mendengar Sehun mengatakan _aku menyukaimu._ Namun detik berikutnya dia menggelengkan kepala seolah menyangkal bahwa dia mendengar Sehun mengatakan _aku menyukaimu_ beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau dengar? Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

 _Jadi benar dia mengatakannya?_

Luhan kini berperang di pikirannya sendiri. Ucapan pertama dia mengelak, namun saat Sehun mengatakannya lagi maka rasanya salah jika dia kembali menyangkal.

Buru-buru dia menatap mata Sehun untuk menemukan jawaban disana, _itu tatapan tulus seseorang jika menyukai orang lain._ Membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah dan tanpa sengaja mengatakan

"Kau gila."

"Kau benar! Aku gila-….Aku gila karena kau bisa mengendalikan pria sepertiku. Aku tidak suka dikendalikan, tapi kau? Kau berhasil mengendalikan aku di waktu terburuk yang aku miliki. Kau Luhan!"

"Sehun aku mohon sadarkan dirimu, ini salah dan-…."

"AKU CUKUP SADAR UNTUK MENGATAKAN AKU MENYUKAIMU! DAN YA-….AKU MENYUKAIMU LUHAN!"

" _tidak…kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku."_

Luhan lemas mendapat pengakuan dari pria yang seharusnya menjadi teman baiknya kelak, dari pria yang seharusnya akan hidup bersama Baekhyun sampai tua.

"Dan kau tahu Lu."

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya lalu mengatakan hal gila yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuh Luhan mati lemas karena sebuah pengakuan.

"Kemarin malam saat aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, bukan Baekhyun alasanku. Kau tahu apa?"

Luhan menggeleng dibalas jawaban yang sempurna untuk Sehun mendapatkan sedikit hati Luhan "Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu sebagai pegawai atau sebagai teman kekasihku lagi-….Aku terlalu frustasi karena hanya bisa melihatmu sebagai pria istimewa, _pria yang diam-diam aku sukai."_

 _Deg…!_

 _Bukankah ini semacam pengakuan cinta?_

 _Bukankah Sehun secara tak langsung mengatakan cinta padanya?_

 _Ini gila-….Tapi lebih gilanya lagi, Luhan menyukainya._

Dia pun membiarkan Sehun menguasainya, sedikit terbuai sampai lagi-lagi Sehun berbisik terlalu sensual di telinganya "Jadi maafkan aku karena bersikap kasar, aku janji akan melakukannya lembut malam ini."

" _huh?"_

Detik berikutnya Sehun sudah menyatukan lagi bibirnya dan bibir Luhan-…. _lembut kali ini._

Membuat gairah membakar Luhan dengan cepat-… _berbeda dengan malam tadi_

Saat Sehun meminta Luhan membuka mulut, Luhan memberikannya. Membuat lidah bertemu lidah, dan tanpa segan Sehun lebih dulu membelit kedua lidah mereka sampai menggelitik langit bibir Luhan.

" _akh—aah…"_

Tak menyiakan desahan Luhan, dia kemudian bergerak cepat membuka _shirt casual_ Luhan. Membuangya sembarang untuk fokus pada dua tonjolan kecil yang malam tadi dia perlakukan secara kasar.

"Sehun!"

"Ada apa?"

Sehun terlalu bernafsu untuk menjawab tenang, dia pun memandang mata polos Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan. Sedikit menciumi perut Luhan lalu bertanya meminta izin "Bolehkah aku menghisap _chocochip_ ini bergantian?"

" _chocochip?"_

Demi Tuhan saat dia menggunakan istilah, Luhan berkali-kali lebih menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin langsung menerkam jika tak ingat hal gila yang dilakukannya kemarin malam pada Luhan.

"Ini."

" _akh—.."_

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Sehun mengusap kasar _nipple_ Luhan sesekali menekan dan menarik gemas hingga tubuh Luhan tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri "Bolehkah?"

"Cepat lakukan!"

Tak sabar Luhan mendorong tengkuk Sehun, memaksa Sehun untuk memanjakan dua _nipple_ nya sementara dia menjambak nikmat si pemilik rambut hitam legam yang terus menjeratnya dalam dosa manis.

" _nghmmphh…."_

Saat lidah Sehun menjulur menjilat _nipple_ kanan, maka tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menarik dan memlintir _nipple_ kiri. Membuat tubuh Luhan mengejang nikmat dan tak sadar berbaring pasrah di tempat tidur.

Sehun pun mengikuti kemana posisi Luhan, karena saat Luhan memutuskan untuk berbaring maka dia tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menciumi tubuh Luhan semakin ke bawah.

Lidahnya kini menari bebas di pusar Luhan, membuat gerakan melingkar sementara si pemilik tubuh menggelinjang nikmat di bawahnya. " _sehun!—sehunmmph-"_

"Ada apa _baby?"_

Luhan menarik pundak Sehun, memaksa mata mereka bertemu hingga posisi Sehun berada di atas tubuh Luhan yang sedang mengangkang pasrah saat ini. Nafas mereka memburu jelas dipenuhi nafsu, tapi sepertinya Luhan kalah dengan permainan panas mereka karena meminta

"Langsung saja – _mmph-_ langsung masuki aku."

Sengaja-….Tangan Sehun menelusup masuk ke celana Luhan, mengusap setengah mengocok penis Luhan hingga Sehun bisa merasakan _precum_ di tangannya.

" _ah—ah…_ langsung saja. Kumohon."

Luhan mengejang nikmat karena ulah tangan panas Sehun. Dia bahkan memohon untuk berhenti digoda dan hanya dibuat nikmat, membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dan tanpa kesulitan membuka seluruh celana Luhan.

Setelah tubuh Luhan polos, kiini giliran dia yang melepas kaitan _bathrobe._ Membuangnya asal ke lantai lalu mengukung tubuh polos Luhan di atas tubuh jantan miliknya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya-..! – _mnnhhh-.._ Ya!"

"Dengan atau tanpa pengaman?"

Nyatanya Luhan menyukai sensasi saat sperma Sehun memenuhinya kemarin malam, membuatnya dengan tegas menggeleng lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk dikecupnya panas sejenak.

Kali ini Luhan membelit lidah Sehun, dan sementara Luhan fokus pada bibirnya maka Sehun membuka lebar-lebar paha Luhan untuk segera menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam gairah sesaat lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pakai pengaman."

"Yakin?"

"Ya – _ARGHH-!"_

Satu jari sudah membuat Luhan memekik, rasanya sangat menyakitkan – _sementara-_ lalu Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan ciuman sebelum jari tengahnya ikut bergabung dengan jari telunjuk untuk mengoyak lubang sempit milik pria cantiknya.

" _akh—akh—THERE!"_

Luhan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya, mencakar habis punggung Sehun lalu tak lama " _aah ahh…"_

Nafasnya tersengal saat dua jari Sehun ditarik keluar, sesaat dia bisa bernafas lega. Namun detik berikutnya Sehun kembali memulai permainan inti mereka tanpa jeda.

"Tanpa pengaman akan terasa sangat sakit."

"Hanya lakukan seperti kemarin malam, buat aku menjerit nikmat."

Sehun mengecup lagi bibir Luhan, tak lama mendekatkan penisnya ke lubang masuk yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum

 _SLEB…!_

" _NGGGH—ngghmpph!"_

Itu baru bagian kepala penis Sehun, tapi Luhan sudah menjerit hebat.

Antara rintihan sakit dan ciuman panas Sehun mendominasi, diapun mencakar kuat lengan dengan paha yang semakin mengangkang lebar sebelum

 _SLEB!_

Hampir seluruhnya masuk namun belum, membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya sampai pinggul Sehun sekali lagi bergerak dan

 _SLEB!_

 _Penuh…_

 _Besar.._

 _Kasar.._

Tiga kalimat itu menggambarkan bagaimana penis Sehun di dalam lubangnya saat ini, tekstur dinding penis yang penuh urat membuat gesekan semakin nikmat di dinding rektum Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas lalu tak lama menggerakan brutal pingulnya, sesekali dia menghentak dengan tempo pelan lalu bersamaan dengan tusukan penisnya dia bergerak brutal dan semakin dalam.

Membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mendesah diirinigi suara deritan tempat tidur dan bunyi _khas_ dua orang yang sedang bercinta.

" _Sehun—nghmphh…"_

Sehun membantu posisi Luhan _on top._ Memegangi pinggang si mungil yang kini bergerak liar ke atas ke bawah menjemput penisnya " _oh shit!_ Nikmat Sehun—nikmaathh…"

Karena posisi ini baru untuknya, Luhan merasakan sangat bergairah. Terlalu bergairah hingga tak sadar dia

" _Sehun—aahhh…"_

Dia mencapai _klimaks_ dengan posisi duduk memeluk leher Sehun. Cairannya juga sudah membasahi perut Sehun yang diabaikan olehnya.

Sehun lebih memilih membaringkan Luhan ke posisi samping lalu mengangkat lebar pahanya sebelum

 _SLEB!_

Posisi seperti ini menguntungkan untuk Luhan, karena selain belakang, _bagian depan_ juga bisa dibuat nikmat. Karena saat Sehun menusuknya di belakang maka tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk mengecok cepat penisnya yang baru mendapatkan _klimask._

" _sempithhLu—nikmat.."_

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Sehun, sebelum mendorong tengkuk Sehun untuk beradu panas ciuman dengannya.

Pada dasanrnya Sehun sudah akan mendapatkan klimaks, dan saat Luhan sengaja mengetatkan rektumnya maka bisa dipastikan bahwa dalam beberapa detik dia akan mencapai klimaks dan memberitahunya.

"Aku datang—aku akan- _aaakh…"_

Buru-buru Sehun membawa posisi Luhan kembali terlentang. Memasukkan cepat penisnya lalu menggenjotnya brutal sampai dia mengerang karena Luhan sengaja menjepit penisnya dengan mengetatkan dinding rektumnya hingga

" _Luhan—aaaaah…hmphh…."_

Saat Sehun mencapai klimaks, Luhan sengaja melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, memastikan seluruh sperma Sehun membanjiri lubangnya hingga tak tersisa.

Nafas keduanya tersengal bersamaan. Saling menyeka peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing.

Sehun sendiri bersyukur karena tak melihat lagi tangisan Luhan seperti kemarin malam, membuatnya tersenyum sangat bahagia lalu mengecup bertubi bibir Luhan "Maafkan aku menyakitimu kemarin malam."

"Kau membalasnya malam ini, tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?"

Luhan menimbangnya sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan membalas "Kau dimaafkan." Katanya menyusuri wajah tampan Sehun yang terlihat berkali-kali sangat seksi setelah bercinta.

"Gomawo Lu."

Sehun mencium kening Luhan, membenarkan posisi tidur mereka lalu menarik Luhan ke pelukannya "Kita bicara besok pagi. Kau sudah lelah dan harus bekerja."

Luhan merasa Sehun menghindari pertanyaannya. Karena saat Luhan ingin bertanya tentang Baekhyun maka secepat kilat dia memejamkan mata.

Tidak tidur-…Hanya memejamkan mata agar tidak ada pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia temukan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu Sehunna?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara,"

"Tapi aku ingin!"

Sehun kembali membuka matanya, memperhatikan keinginan Luhan lalu mengalah untuk bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Yang ditanya mendengus kesal, sedikit memukul dada Sehun sebelum menggerutu "Kita sudah bercinta dua kali."

"Lalu?'

"Lalu aku benar-benar merasa seperti selingkuhanmu sekarang."

"Kau bukan selingkuhanku. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Lalu apa sebutan untuk orang sepertiku?"

" _entahlah."_

Sehun tak peduli, yang dia lakukan hanya kembali memejamkan mata.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Luhan merasa lebih buruk dari seorang selingkuhan, _dia seperti pria penggoda._

Berniat untuk melepas pelukan Sehun, sebelum tangan kekar Sehun semakin erat melingkar di pinggangnya "Lepas."

"Tidur sudah malam."

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan-…."

"Aku menyukaimu."

" _berhenti mengatakan-…."_

"Alasan mengapa kau tidur disampingku adalah karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan karena kau selingkuhan atau pria penggoda. Aku menyukaimu Luhan."

Untuk pria yang baru saja patah hati sepertinya, tentulah bahagia saat ada yang mengatakan dia menyukaimu. Tapi kemudian hatinya sedih mengingat mau bagaimanapun pria yang baru saja mengatakan suka padanya masih terikat dengan pria lain, _sahabatnya_

Dia terlalu bingung sampai tak sengaja bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu."

Luhan gelisah, Sehun diam.

Jika sudah begini, apa mencintai adalah hal yang salah?

 _Entahlah…_

Hati mereka seperti tak ada di tempatnya,

Pikiran mereka menangis, terjebak dengan dosa yang mereka buat sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Ini rabunya gue ngaret njir…. :v maapin gue….gue juga usaha bgt ngerampungin sebelum jam 12 tapi apadaya baru kelar words 5k kemarin, dan sisa 8k nya dikebut dua jam abis kena macet pulak -,- ini gue juga udah _blank space…_ sama2 GEGANA kita2 ya _.._ seri kkk!

.

 _Udah yang penting mereka bertiga 1-1-1_

 _._

 _Tapi menurut gue dari selingkuhan2 ini yang kepincut beneran emang sehun ke luhan deh.. *udahtakdirsih! Mau dielak juga rugi lu del ;v_

 _._

 _Siapa yang start duluan ? Chap depan lagi dijawabnya_

 _._

 _Seeyou!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous_

" _Alasan mengapa kau tidur disampingku adalah karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan karena kau selingkuhan atau pria penggoda. Aku menyukaimu Luhan."_

 _Untuk pria yang baru saja patah hati sepertinya, tentulah bahagia saat ada yang mengatakan dia menyukaimu. Tapi kemudian hatinya sedih mengingat mau bagaimanapun pria yang baru saja mengatakan suka padanya masih terikat dengan pria lain, sahabatnya_

 _Dia terlalu bingung sampai tak sengaja bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu."_

 _Luhan gelisah, Sehun diam._

 _Jika sudah begini, apa mencintai adalah hal yang salah?_

 _Entahlah…_

 _Hati mereka seperti tak ada di tempatnya,_

 _Pikiran mereka menangis, terjebak dengan dosa yang mereka buat sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

 _._

" _rrngghh…"_

Yang paling tidak disukai Luhan setelah bercinta adalah seluruh tubuhnya akan merasakan nyeri di sekitar pinggang.

Hal kedua yang dia benci adalah saat pinggulnya tidak bisa duduk dengan benar. Terkadang dia bahkan harus meringis sakit saat memaksa untuk duduk.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, dia merasa sangat lengket dan kotor. Terlebih lagi di bagian selangkangan. Dan saat dia menyentuh daerah private miliknya, maka hanya akan terdapat sisa cairan putih mengering milik pria yang malam tadi berteriak menyukainya, pria yang merupakan atasannya di agensi dan pria yang hingga saat ini masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih sahabatnya-...

" _Oh Sehun_."

Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat Luhan berdebar, dia bahkan merasa perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu merasakan sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya. Terlalu senang hingga tanpa sadar terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kelewat tampan yang kini hanya menggunakan bathrobe sebagai pelindung tubuh kekarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Y-ya direktur."

Mengingat hal gila yang dia lakukan malam tadi bersama Sehun-...Luhan gugup. Terlihat sekali dari caranya menjawab dan menolak untuk menatap mata Sehun. Dia juga secara refleks menarik selimut hingga tubuh polosnya kini tertutup selimut kotor karena ulah mereka malam tadi.

"Kau bicara formal lagi padaku?"

" _huh?_ "

"Panggil aku Sehun atau aku bersumpah akan menarik selimut itu dan kembali menjamah serta membuatmu mendesahkan nama-..."

"Sehun!"

Secepat kilat Luhan memanggil nama atasannya. Berharap tak ada lagi pergumulan panas di pagi hari mengingat satu jam lagi dia harus berada di Venue tempat audisi diselenggarakan

"Panggil lebih halus." Titahnya disambut dengusan tak percaya dari Luhan "Haruskah?"

"Selimut yang kau gunakan sangat mudah ditarik. Aku bisa melakukannya dalam satu tarikan kencang asal kau tahu. Jadi jangan-.."

"SEHUN! mmh... maksudku Sehunna."

"Astaga pintar sekali membuatku berdebar." Katanya mengusak gemas rambut Luhan. Detik berikutnya Sehun meletakkan nampan berisi sandwich di meja. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Luhan lalu mengusap lembut wajah yang malam tadi memenuhi gairahnya.

"Sehun aku harus bersiap ke Venue."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi biarkan aku membersihkan tubuh terlebih dulu."

"Nanti."

Sehun lebih dulu mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan kembali berbaring. Membuat pundak serta paha dalamnya kembali terekspos diikuti geraman tertahan dari Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun."

"Jangan!"

Dan ketika Luhan berniat menarik kembali selimutnya maka tangan besar Sehun seketika menahannya.

Membuat gerak resah terlihat dari Luhan sementara mata lapar Sehun mulai menjelajahi lagi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu Luhan?"

"Y-ya direktur?" Katanya menjawab gugup dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Terlalu dekat hingga Luhan bersumpah bisa merasakan deru nafas panas bersahutan dengan miliknya.

"Awalnya aku mengira kau hanya terlihat mempesona di waktu-waktu tertentu."

Sementara bibirnya mengecupi pundak Luhan yang terekspos, maka tangan Sehun kini mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuh Luhan yang malam tadi menggeliat dan menjemput nikmat bersamanya, memastikan bahwa matanya tak salah menebak karena pastilah tubuh Luhan semulus dengan apa yang terpantul di kedua matanya.

" _sehun-mmpph.."_

 _Ini dia!_

Tatkala tangannya bermain di paha dalam Luhan dia kembali bisa mendengar desahan yang tiba-tiba dirindukannya sejak usainya percintaan mereka malam tadi. Tubuh Sehun dibuat merespon karena lolosnya desahan singkat yang dikeluarkan Luhan, membuatnya tak sabar untuk mendengar semakin jelas namun berusaha fokus agar Luhan tidak dibuat takut karena ulahnya.

"Kau cantik."

 _Deg!_

Satu pujian nista itu berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan mendamba disentuhseketika. Dia bahkan tak lagi menganggu tangan Sehun yang bermain di bagian _private_ nya. Yang dia lakukan justru menempatkan tangannya di pundak Sehun dan melampiaskan letupan gairah kecilnya dengan meremat kencang pundak kokoh milik pria yang malam tadi mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Bahkan ketika dua mata cantik ini tertutup." Katanya mengecup mata Luhan bergantian sebelum beralih menggigit gemas hidung bangir Luhan "Kau semakin terlihat mempesona untukku."

Dan perlahan bibirnya mulai turun untuk menangkap bibir Luhan. Menempelkannya sekilas lalu mengajak Luhan untuk bermain panas seperti malam tadi.

" _aakh-…"_

Luhan mendesah ingin, sementara Sehun menyeringai dalam lumatan panas mereka. Dia membawa tubuh Luhan semakin berbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Terlalu pasrah hingga tak sadar kedua paha Luhan membuka lebar untuk Sehun.

Tak ada lagi selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, yang ada hanya tangan Sehun bergerilya di setiap inci tubuh Luhan yang polos – _panas dan kasar-_. Membuat si pemilik tubuh menggeliat tanda sangat mendamba untuk dibuat nikmat lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Sehun?— _tidak—hmphh."_

Sehun mengunci lagi bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Tangan Luhan dia bawa untuk melingkar di lehernya sementara tangannya terus menyusuri kebawah tubuh Luhan, terlalu kebawah dengan jari telunjuk yang bermain di pusar Luhan.

Detik berikutnya dia mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dengan hisapan kuat di lidah sementara jari telunjuknya turun semakin ke bawah dan tak lama

" _AKH—Sakit Sehun—aahngghh.."_

" _Ssst rileks_ Lu. Fokus dengan ciumanku."

Mata Luhan membulat _refleks_ saat jari telunjuk Sehun menerobos paksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya begitu perih mengingat malam tadi Sehun baru selesai menikmatinya sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Lalu pagi ini dia harus bersiap diberi pemanasan namun tak mengungkiri ingin segera dimasuki lagi oleh Sehun.

" _rileks sayang."_

Bukan ciuman Sehun yang membuatnya tenang. Tapi saat kalimat _sayang_ dia ucapkan begitu lembut-…. _Luhan merasa begitu dilindungi._ Rasanya sudah lama tak ada yang memanggilnya sayang begitu tulus, dan saat Sehun mengatakannya rasanya Luhan rela melewati hal sekeji apapun asal ada Sehun di hidupnya.

 _Ini gila-…._ Luhan bahkan sudah berharap Sehun berada terus di hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana setelah ini? Bagaimana dia tega merebut Sehun dari Baekhyun? _Entahlah-…_ Dia tidak mau memikirkannya saat ini, dia mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti, tapi malam ini? Dia bersumpah hanya akan terus bersama dengan Sehun setidaknya hanya disini dan untuk lima hari mereka di Bali.

"Bagus. Seperti itu, tenang dan hanya fokus pada ciumanku."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa perih di lubangnya dan hanya fokus pada bibir Sehun yang kini mengeksplor seluruh bibirnya. Sesekali dia membelit kedua lidah mereka, lalu mengajaknya kembali berciuman panas dengan sedikit hisapan kecil sementara jari telunjuknya terus mengoyak paksa lubang Luhan dibawah sana.

" _nghh—sehun.."_

"Ya sayang! Mendesahlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Dan ketika Sehun mulai fokus dengan leher dan tengkuk Luhan maka Luhan dibuat seolah tak rela saat tak ada lagi ciuman panas dari Sehun. Dia pun menangkup wajah Sehun lalu memaksa kekasih sahabatnya ini untuk kembali mencium bibirnya – _tidak-_ Luhan secara tidak langsung memaksa Sehun untuk melumat panas bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Sehun sengaja bertanya menggoda Luhan dibalas raut gelisah yang lebih mungil, dan seolah tak ingin digoda, Luhan pun menunjukkan maksudnya dengan menarik kasar tengkuk Sehun dan mempertemukan kembali dua bibir mereka.

" _ah kau ingin dicium ya-…hmpphm."_

Ucapan Sehun tak lagi terdengar saat Luhan dengan rakus melumat bibirnya. Dia senang karena pada akhirnya Luhan sangat agresif, membuat dirinya lebih mudah untuk semakin menjamah tubuh Luhan sebanyak apapun yang dia mau.

"Aku akan menambah jariku lagi."

"Terserah apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya cium aku Oh Se-… _AKH—aaangghmph.."_

Kini tak hanya satu jari. Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan dan jari tengahnya bersamaan. Dia bisa saja menambah satu jari lagi merasa sedikit ruang tersisa di lubang Luhan. Tapi sungguh-….dia tak sampai hati membuat Luhan semakin kesakitan dan hanya mencukupkan dengan dua jari.

"Tenang Lu. Rasakan aku sedang melumat bibirmu saat ini."

Tubuh tegang Luhan kembali _rileks,_ pagi ini sungguh sangat membuatnya kewalahan. Karena selain harus melayani kekasih sahabatnya dia juga harus mati-matian menahan nafsunya sendiri.

Sehun nyaris memberikannya. Ya-…Jika dia tidak resah mungkin dia akan menjemput klimaksnya hanya dengan dua jari kasar Sehun yang kini menumbuk jauh kedalam lubangnya. Tapi terimakasih untuk rasa resahnya karena dia tak perlu takluk semudah itu dengan dua jari Sehun sementara si pemilik jari terus menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka.

"Sudah akan klimaks?"

Luhan menggeleng penuh percaya diri. Dilingkarkannya kedua paha di pinggang Sehun sementara dua jari Sehun lebih leluasa menumbuk saat ini, "Belum?"

"Belum."

Luhan menarik lagi tengkuk Sehun, memaksa dua bibir mereka kembali bergumul panas sementara si pejantan merasa terlecehkan dengan jawaban "Belum" yang begitu percaya diri dari si mungil di bawahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi." Katanya bersungguh-sungguh sebelum

" _SEHUN—aarrghhmmhhh!"_

" _Got You babe!"_

Sehun benar dengan kalimat _tidak akan berbaik hati lagi_ pada Luhan. Dia pun sengaja menghujam kencang dengan jari tengahnya lalu bergantian dengan jari telunjuk yang tak kalah dalam dan kencang menyodok langsung dibawah sana.

" _ah-...Sehun—sehunn.."_

" _Wae?_ Sudah akan klimaks?" katanya berbisik menggoda sementara kedua jarinya sudah terjepit oleh dinding rektum Luhan yang semakin sempit disela tusukan dua jarinya. "Jawab aku atau aku akan berhenti membuatmu nikmat Lu."

" _ah-…"_

Nafas Luhan putus-putus, rasanya terlalu nikmat dibawah sana hingga dia lupa merespon Sehun. Dan saat dua jari Sehun mulai pada tempo lambatnya maka Luhan dengan cepat mengetatkan lubangnya seraya berkata

" _ya-..YA!_ AKU AKAN KLIMAKS SEHUN"

"Lalu?"

Sehun menjilat dua nipple Luhan saat ini, memutar gemas lidahnya mencicipi dua tonjolan kecil Luhan sebelum terdengar suara memohon dari Luhan yang terdengar sangat gelisah.

"Sehunna kumohon."

Rasanya lucu mengingat dia tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaan mangsanya di atas tempat tidur. Tapi saat Luhan hanya memohon – _tidak sepenuh hati-_ maka disinilah Sehun, sekali lagi takluk pada apapun yang dikatakan dan diinginkan Luhan darinya.

"Baiklah."

Dalam hitungan detik lidah Sehun kembali membelit lidah Luhan, keduanya bahkan terlihat menikmati pergumulan panas mereka hingga benang saliva disela ciuman panas mereka. Dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesuatu milik Sehun sudah sangat tegang, maka jarinya hanya terus melakukan tugas untuk menusuk semakin dalam, sangat dalam, terlalu dalam sampai terdengar

" _Sehuuun—sehun—aaah~"_

Desahan panjang dari Luhan yang mengartikan bahwa si pria mungil benar telah mencapai klimaksnya saat ini. Terbukti dari dadanya yang sedikit mengangkat saat menjemput klimaks bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang membasahi tangan serta perut Sehun.

Kedua nafas Sehun dan Luhan bersahutan tanda sangat lelah. Namun fakta lain yang harus Luhan sadari adalah kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat tegang dan belum disentuh sama sekali bukanlah pertanda baik.

Dia kemudian kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sedikit menyentuh kejantanan yang hanya tertutup _bathrobe_ seraya berbisik setengah menggoda dan terdengar sangat pasrah.

"Masukkan milikmu dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Katanya seduktif melepas tali _bathrobe_ Sehun diiringi seringaian puas dari si pria jantan yang tak sabar menunjukkan seberapa tangguhnya dia bahkan di pagi hari untuk memuaskan mangsa kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin bermain lama?"

"Sehun kau tahu aku-…."

 _Ddrtt…drrtt…_

Posisi kejantanan Sehun sudah setengah menerobos lubang Luhan saat ini,

Namun sial-…Ponsel Luhan bergetar sangat kencang hingga membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan untuk sesaat. Sehun menggeram marah sementara Luhan berusaha menggapai ponselnya.

Dan saat matanya sudah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya maka wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat saat ini "Baekhyun. Sehun-…Ini Baekhyun!"

"Abaikan."

Sehun mengajaknya bergumul panas lagi. Namun berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu, kali ini Luhan menolak, jelas sangat terasa karena tangan kecilnya terus memukul dada seolah meminta untuk dihentikan beberapa saat.

"ADA APA?"

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon."

" _sial!"_

Sehun bangun dari posisinya menindih Luhan. Dia juga kembali memakai paksa _bathrobe_ nya tanda sangat marah.

Luhan tahu Sehun marah, sangat tahu. Pria tampan yang kini duduk disamping tempat tidur itu terlihat enggan menatapnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menyesal dan beranjak untuk memeluk dari belakang si pria kekar yang hatinya baru dilukai oleh sahabatnya sendiri "Aku tahu kau masih marah. Tapi dia masih kekasihmu Sehunna."

"Persetan!"

Tangan kanan Luhan terus melingkar di pinggang lebar Sehun. Menjaga si pria tampan agar tetap disampingnya dan tak lagi pergi dalam keadaan marah "Maaf tapi dia tetap sahabatku. Baekhyunku."

Sehun diam merasakan derus nafas Luhan di punggungnya. Awalnya dia marah, namun melihat tangan Luhan melingkar di pinggangnya maka hanya satu helaan nafas yang terdengar sampai dia memegang tangan Luhan yang terlihat seolah menjaganya.

"Angkatlah."

" _gomawo Sehunna."_ Katanya senang sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _Baek?"_

Luhan sengaja mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ nya. Berharap marah Sehun sedikit berkurang saat mendengar suara yang jelas masih merupakan kekasihnya.

"LUHAN!."

Rasanya dia ingin menjawab panggilan itu.

Itu Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Itu Baekhyun, yang selalu berujar manja padanya.

Jujur dia rindu,

Tapi saat adegan sialan itu terus berputar di benaknya, maka Sehun lebih memilih untuk mendekap si mungil yang kini juga memeluknya di belakang.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Lu…Lu…Jawab aku."

"Hey ada apa? Tenang sedikit."

Terdengar suara Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, detik berikutnya suara cemas Baekhyun digantikan isakan layaknya bocah yang kehilangan mainan yang sangat dia sukai.

" _hkss…"_

"Astaga! Kenapa sekarang menangis?"

"Aku— _hks—aku_ tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya Lu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia menghindariku. Apa kau— _hks—_ apa kau tahu dia dimana? AKU TAKUT LU! _Hkss…"_

Buru-buru Sehun menoleh untuk memperingatkan Luhan, memintanya agar tidak memberitahu Baekhyun namun sial!-….Luhan kembali mengabaikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tahu dia dimana Baek. Berhenti menangis."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun murka saat ini, dilepasnya kencang pelukan Luhan lalu dia menjauh dari jangkauan si mungil yang terlihat panik. Dia bahkan memohon pada kekasih sahabatnya sementara bibirnya terus mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin Sehun dengar saat ini.

"Ya Baek. Dia ada di Denpasar bersamaku, bersama tim kami."

" _astaga_ syukurlah. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian kesana."

Tanpa berlama-lama Baekhyun terdengar sangat bahagia, dia pun mengakhiri panggilan ponsel mereka hingga terdengar

 _Pip!_

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

Luhan tersentak dengan teriakan Sehun yang penuh amarah. Membuatnya sangat takut dan berniat untuk menjelaskan namun rasanya percuma karena Sehun masih sangat marah "Sehun dengarkan aku!"

"SESAMPAINYA DIA DISINI AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN KAMI! KAU DENGAR?"

" _tidak…"_

 _BLAM!_

"Sehun…"

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil kemeja Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai, memakainya asal lalu kemudian berlari menyusul pria tampan yang hatinya dipenuhi marah saat ini.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun, memaksa dua mata mereka bertemu untuk berbicara dengan kepala dingin "Aku mohon bicara denganku."

Rasanya mustahil menenangkan kemarahan Oh Sehun saat ini, karena saat Luhan memohon agar Sehun bicara maka hanya bungkam yang dia dapatkan. "Aku mohon."

"Kau tahu jawabanku, aku akan tetap mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun!"

Tak ada keraguan sama sekali di mata Sehun saat mengatakan akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Semua sama, terlalu sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan malam itu, _malam_ dimana Luhan memiliki keyakinan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai.

Dia bisa saja membiarkan Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk hubungannya dan Baekhyun. _Tapi setelah itu apa?_

Mereka hanya akan seperti dirinya dan Kai saat ini, terjerat pada kebencian tak berkesudahan.

Dan mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan diri, maka mustahil jika sahabatnya tidak akan berbuat gila. Dia pun terus menggenggam lengan Sehun dan menatapnya sangat memohon saat ini "Aku mohon tenanglah."

"Tenang kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu bercinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri! KAU TIDAK TAHU LUHAN BETAPA MARAHNYA DIRIKU LUHAN!"

" _y-YA-…YA AKU TIDAK TAHU!_ Tapi kumohon tenanglah. Sehun aku mohon-…"

 _Sret…!_

Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan, kepalanya sudah tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Dia pun berniat pergi meninggalkan Luhan sampai terdengar

"HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR JIKA KAU MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN!"

 _Tap!_

Langkah Sehun seketika terhenti mendengar teriakan gila dari Luhan, _ya-…terlalu gila sampai rasanya dia ingin membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya._

Rasanya dia begitu muak saat Luhan mengancamnya, tapi kemudian hatinya berdenyut sakit dan sangat tidak rela membayangkan hubungan mereka akan berakhir, membuat Sehun – _dengan sangat terpaksa-_ menoleh begitu marah untuk mendapati Luhan yang kini menangis di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya, dia mendekati Sehun dan memaksa tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sensasinya aneh mengingat tubuh polos Luhan menekan kejantanannya yang masih memberikan respon.

"Dengarkan aku Sehunna."

Namun saat tangan mungil Luhan menangkup wajahnya, maka sekali lagi-….Segala kemarahan Sehun menguap bersamaan dengan tatapan lembut Luhan untuknya.

"Jika kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, aku-….Aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu di luar jam kerja. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi kumohon— _hks—_ kumohon berpura-puralah tidak tahu untuk sementara, _untukku."_

Sehun tidak menolak saat Luhan mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang mungilnya. Dia juga kemudian menjaga Luhan untuk bersandar di tubuhnya, memastikan tangannya mendekap pinggang mungil Luhan dan menjaganya tanpa ragu

Tapi jujur Sehun bingung mencerna segala ucapan Luhan. Yang dia tangkap hanya kalimat Luhan yang memohon untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu, _tapi untuk apa? untuk apa dia berpura-pura tidak tahu sementara dia melihat malam keji itu dengan kedua matanya._

Dia sungguh bingung. Sampai Luhan berkata

"Ini bukan untuk Baekhyun. Sungguh-….Katakan aku jahat! Tapi jika kalian berpisah aku tidak bisa lagi bergantung padamu, aku masih ingin tinggal bersamamu, bertemu dengan Vivi dan tidur memelukmu setiap malam. Jadi bisakah-…."

Luhan mengambil nafasnya cukup dalam sebelum kembali memohon pada Sehun "Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Aku mohon. Ini untuk kita, untukku."

Sekarang Sehun mengerti alasannya.

Rasanya gila saat Luhan tanpa sadar mendeklarasikan dirinya rela menjadi selingkuhan asal hubungannya dan Baekhyun tetap bertahan.

Bisa saja Sehun tetap mengakhiri hubungan mereka lalu berlari pada Luhan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan menangis memohon agar dirinya berpura-pura tidak tahu maka rasanya mustahil mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Dia pun perlahan mengecup lagi bibir Luhan, memintanya untuk tenang sebelum akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa menit hanya suara Luhan yang terdengar

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tiap kali melihat wajah sahabatmu aku akan marah dan merasa sakit. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku bertahan? Katakan padaku?"

Buru-buru Luhan berjinjit untuk mencium Sehun, melumatnya lembut dengan tangan yang mengusap perlahan dada Sehun – _memintanya untuk tenang-_ dan berjanji jika dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas seluruh rasa sakit Sehun.

"Kau juga bisa bergantung padaku. Dengarkan aku sayang-…."

Memang gila memanggil sayang pada Sehun, tapi dia abaikan. Yang Luhan lakukan hanya menangkup wajah Sehun lalu mengecup lagi bibirnya untuk memberikan satu tawaran menggoda untuk Sehun.

"Selagi kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk rasa sakitmu. Aku-….Aku memberikan semua hati dan tubuhku padamu, hanya padamu. Jadi kau harus baik-baik saja _hmm?"_

"Tapi kenapa?"

Luhan sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kali ini, namun saat tangan hangat Sehun yang kini menangkup wajah kecilnya maka hanya senyum kecil – _namun terlihat sangat bahagia-_ yang ditujukan Luhan. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri berjinjit untuk menciup kening Sehun – _cukup lama-_ sebelum mengakui bahwa dia

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku resah untuk mengakui ini, tapi dari awal kita bertemu aku menyadari tatapan lembut yang selalu kau berikan padaku, diam-diam kau juga selalu memperhatikan aku. Aku sangat menyadarinya, tapi aku menyangkal. Aku terus mengatakan kau peduli padaku karena aku sahabat Baekhyun. Tapi malam tadi-….Malam saat kau mengatakan menyukaiku. Kau membuatku semakin serakah pada dirimu. Aku bukan hanya menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selama-…"

 _mmhhpmmmhh~_

" _Sehunna—aah…"_

Dengan satu tangannya Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan, memaksanya untuk kembali berciuman sementara dirinya mencari _spot_ agar tubuh mereka segera menyatu.

 _Brak…!_

Dengan cepat dia membuang seluruh peralatan di meja makan kamar hotelnya, meletakkan Luhan secara perlahan disana sementara tangannya membuang kemeja miliknya yang digunakan Luhan " _nghh…"_

Luhan menggeliat resah saat tangan panas Sehun kembali menyulut tubuhnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dikecup basah oleh bibir panas Sehun secara perlahan. Terlalu perlahan sampai akhirnya dua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk sesaat, keduanya menikmati indahnya pengakuan atas perasaan terpendam selama ini. Sampai Luhan lebih dulu berbicara "Sehun aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukai-…"

" _sst…_ Jangan katakan lagi Luhan, nanti hatiku bisa meledak karena terlalu bahagia." Katanya membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya dan benar saja-….Luhan bisa merasakan degup jantung Sehun tidak beraturan, sangat kencang dan sama persis seperti milkknya. "Kau berdebar."

"Kau yang membuatnya berdebar gila."

"Aku juga berdebar."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia sampai tangan panas Sehun mengusap wajah untuk memberi pengakuan lainnya pada Luhan.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta lagi."

"Jangan membuatku lemas direktur Oh."

" _wae?_ Aku hanya mengatakan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang hati dan rupanya sama cantik. Aku benar-benar mengagumimu Luhan."

" _gomawo_ direkturku. Kau juga pria paling lembut dan sabar yang pernah aku temui. Dan lagi-…Kau sangat tampan direktur Oh."

Luhan tertawa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Matanya sendiri masih betah berlama-lama mengagumi sosok tampan Sehun sebelum

"Sehun!"

Dia memekik terkejut saat kedua pahanya dipaksa mengangkang lebar dibawah Sehun. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara _zipper_ celana Sehun dibuka menandakan bahwa kejadian panas malam tadi akan segera terulang.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah lagi sayang."

"Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Kau masih memiliki lima belas menit tersisa jadi diam dan hanya biarkan aku membuat kita nikmat— _ah!"_

Sehun merasa gila saat mencoba menerobos lubang sempit Luhan, rasanya terlalu sempit hingga dia berfikir untuk mengeluarkannya sejenak. Mencari cara agar lubang itu segera membuka untuknya sampai terlihat seringaian di wajah tampannya sebelum

 _SLEB!_

" _SEHUN—AKH—ngggaaah—aaah~"_

"Sebentar lagi akan nyaman. Terus menggeliat mencari posisimu sayang."

Luhan melakukannya dia menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya dia menerima keberadaan penis Sehun di lubangnya. Dia pun sedikit bergerak resah lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun menandakan dia sudah siap untuk " _ditusuk"_ secara brutal, kasar dan tentu saja menggairahkan.

"Bergerak."

Sehun tersenyum senang, dia kemudian melingkarkan satu-persatu dua kaki Luhan untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedikit melumat bibir Luhan sebelum menyeringai membalas perintah Luhan

" _as your wish baby."_

" _akh—haaah—Sehunmmmph."_

Dan setelahnya Sehun hanya terus menyatukan dalam tubuh mereka. Dia menghujam ke bagian terdalam tubuh Luhan, sangat dalam, terlalu dalam hingga suara _khas_ menyatunya dua tubuh manusia serta desahan Luhan yang begitu hebat terdengar sempurna untuk Sehun.

" _Lu—hhmmmh."_

Dia mengatakan Luhan memiliki lima belas menit waktu tersisa, namun rasanya mustahil mengingat seorang Oh Sehun sedang dalam kondisi prima dan begitu jantan akan berbaik hati membiarkan si mungil pergi begitu saja.

" _deepsehun—aahharder—deephhmmphh—sehun—aah."_

Dua pria yang baru menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain itu seolah tak peduli dengan apapun, yang mereka lakukan hanya menyatukan tubuh sebanyak yang mereka mau hingga rasanya lima belas menit adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mengakhiri pergumulan panas mereka saat ini-…. _lihat saja._

" _ngghhmmmphh—sehun."_

 _Ah-…sepertinya tidak mungkin lima belas menit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN! KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Dan benar saja tebakan Luhan, lima belas menit bukanlah waktu untuk mengakhiri pergumulan panasnya dengan sang direktur.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU?'

Yang memarahinya tentu saja Xiumin – _sahabatnya-_ lihat dua matanya yang sudah akan keluar karena marah, membuat nyali Luhan menciut mengingat Xiumin sudah bertolak pinggang – _tanda tak mau dibantah-_

"Aku sakit perut Xiu."

Kenyatannya dia baru selesai bercinta dengan Sehun selama satu jam. Dan omong kosong dengan sakit perut yang dijadikannya alasan karena bercinta di _bathtube_ super mewah yang disediakan hotel untuk kamar VVIP yang Sehun sewa.

"ALASAN! SANGAT MEMALUKAN KITA TERLAMBAT SATU JAM! APA KAU TAHU KALAU-…"

"Manager Kim."

Yang merasa dipanggil segera berhenti berteriak. Dia pun menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sebelum membungkuk secara _refleks_ mengetahui sang direktur yang kini memanggil namanya.

"Direktur Oh." Katanya menyapa lalu diabaikan Sehun yang kini beralih pada Luhan. Keduanya bertatapan dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dimana yang satu memperingatkan untuk tidak bersikap sesukanya dan satu tidak peduli-…. _terlihat dari caranya merangkul pinggang Luhan_ hingga terdengar pekikan tertahan dari Xiumin

" _astaga!"_

"Biarkan Manager Xi masuk. Dia sudah terlambat." Katanya menatap cinta wajah Luhan dibalas cibiran karena tangan Sehun terus merangkul pinggangnya " _y-_ ya tentu saja direktur." Katanya menatap mata Luhan penuh arti seolah meminta penjelasan setelah semua ini selesai "Silahkan kau masuk manageri Xi. Manager Kim sudah menunggu di dalam dan kita kehilangan lima peserta yang mungkin akan kau sesali karena tidak melihat bakat mereka." Katanya setengah mengancam Luhan dibalas kekehan oleh si pria mungil.

"Kau tenang saja, masih banyak mangsaku."

Luhan segera melepas paksa tangan Sehun yang mendekapnya, tidak membungkuk sopan tidak pula berpamitan pada Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya berlari kedalam Venue sementara Sehun mencibir

"Tidak sopan."

Xiumin merinding mendengar kalimat Sehun, membuatnya buru-buru membungkuk seraya mewakili Luhan untuk meminta maaf pada direktur mereka."Maafkan Luhan direktur. Terkadang dia suka berbuat gila jika sedang terlalu senang atau terlalu gugup. Maafkan temanku yang-…"

"Aku tahu. Cepat kita masuk, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana si mungil menaklukan mangsanya."

" _huh?"_

"Temani aku manager Kim. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sahabatmu."

Jangankan Luhan, Xiumin saja bisa merasakan bahwa setiap kali nama Luhan disebut dari bibir Sehun, maka akan terlihat kupu-kupu bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Membuat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding takut menyadari sesuatu jelas terjadi di antara mereka " _Luhan cepat ceritakan lebih banyak padaku."_ Katanya bergumam pelan dibalas suara Sehun yang kini berteriak

"MANAGER KIM!"

" _y-Ya_ direktur. Aku datang."

" _apa mereka memiliki hubungan?"_

Jika saat ini Minseok sedang mengikuti Sehun, maka tak jauh dari tempat mereka seorang Kim Jongin – _mantan kekasih Luhan-_ melihat seluruh interaksi dari Sehun dan Luhan yang sangat tidak biasa. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya namun tak memiliki hak apapun untuk mencari tahu.

Tangannya terkepal erat – _tanda sangat kesal-_ detik berikutnya dia ikut masuk ke dalam _venue_ seraya mengumpat " _brengsek!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Osh ent?_

Saat ditanya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia kemudian membuat tanda silang dengan kedua telunjuknya menyatakan dia tidak menerima kontestan asal Thailand untuk masuk ke dalam tim nya.

"Kau yakin? Aku sedang mengalah padamu."

Dia mengabaikan bisikan sahabatnya, hanya mendelik sebal pada Jin lalu dengan cepat mengatakan "Jika kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya."

" _ooh tidak._ Kau saja." Katanya terkekeh dibalas suara dari MC yang mengatakan

" _Kiet-17 tahun-TOP's ent accepted!"_

Terdengar suara riuh saat Choi Seunghyun – _pencari bakat sekaligus pemilik TOP ent'-_ mengumumkan bahwa dia menerima Kiet – _peserta audisi-_ yang Luhan tolak menjadi bagian timnya. Membuat beberapa cemas karena tak bisa memiliki si pemuda berbakat sementara Luhan tersenyum seraya mengangkat dua ibu jarinya pada Seunghyun "Pilihan bagus."

"Astaga kau bilang pilihan bagus tapi tidak memilih? Tau begitu aku yang mengambil bocah itu!"

"Berisik!"

" _ish!"_

"Manager Kim?"

"Ya direktur Oh."

Jika di bangku juri Jin dan Luhan terus bertengkar, maka di tribun penonton sang direktur terlihat bingung pada keputusan Luhan yang sudah mengabaikan enam peserta audisi yang secara kasat mata menurutnya sangat berbakat

"Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak mengambil peserta audisi ke tim kita?"

"Bukan tidak mengambil direktur Oh. Luhan belum menemukan _sense_ dari lima orang yang tampil di hadapannya."

" _huh?"_

Xiumin tersenyum di samping Sehun, memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya dari jauh sebelum menoleh seraya menjawab kebingungan Sehun dengan keyakinan miliknya pada Luhan – _sebagai sahabat dan sebagai sesama manager pencari bakat-_ "Tunggu dan lihatlah direktur. Kau akan terkejut dengan cara Luhan melihat sisi seseorang calon bintang."

Sehun mengankat dua bahunya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Xiumin namun sulit, dia pun kembali memperhatikan Luhan dan berniat untuk menegur Seokjin agar tidak terlalu sering melakukan kontak terlalu intim dengan Luhan, dia tidak suka dan rasanya kesal melihat pria cerewet itu terus saja merangkul pundak Luhan, _Luhannya._

 _Next, Moon Taeil-18 years old-Seoul_

" _whoa…_ Dia dari Seoul."

Jin berbisik heboh sementara Luhan mulai bersiap di tempatnya. Dan sebagai juri yang memiliki kesempatan bertanya maka disinilah Luhan berkesempatan untuk bertanya pada remaja asal Seoul yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Bali "Hey."

" _annyeonghaseyo."_

Saat Taeil membungkuk menyapa seluruh juri, semua terkesan. Luhan pun dibuat tersenyum lalu bertanya "Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan pada kami?"

" _dance."_

"Tunjukkan pada kami."

Tak perlu waktu lama terdengar suara musik mengiringi stadium. Pemuda bernama Taeil itu pun seolah tak ragu menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Di _intro_ pertama dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, terlihat sempurna dan membuat para juri kagum terkagum.

Ya-…Mungkin jika dia bisa sedikit lebih fokus dia akan masuk ke salah satu agensi pencari bakat yang berkumpul di ajang pencari bakat terbesar di Asia tenggara. Namun sayang-…saat memasuki klimaks, Taeil kehilangan arah. Dia pun bergerak tidak beraturan sampai akhirnya

 _Cut!_

Janson ackles – _pencari bakat Irlandia-_ menghentikan gerakan Taeil. Beberapa juri mengangguk setuju dan langsung memberi _No_ pada Taeil. Anak lelaki delapan belas tahun itu terlihat sangat terpukul, dia kemudian bergegas meninggalkan panggung sebelum suara Luhan menginterupsi

"Aku belum memberikan suara."

Sang _MC wanita_ tampak memberikan tanda pada Taeil. Dia seolah mengatakan bahwa Luhan belum selesai hingga remaja yang hatinya sedang menikmati kehancuran terpaksa kembali menoleh. Dia kemudian menatap Luhan sedikit ragu sebelum sang juri tersenyum seolah menguatkannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak buruk. Sungguh."

" _Luhanjangangila."_

Luhan mengabaikan cibiran Jin, dia hanya fokus pada remaja di depannya yang terlihat sangat terpukul dan mengatakan hal pantang yang tak seharusnya dikatakan calon _idol_

"Tapi aku gagal."

"Aku tahu."

"…"

"Tapi kau tahu Kim Jongin?"

Si pemilik nama dan sang direktur sama-sama menegang saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Kim Jongin. Untuk Jongin rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya sementara Sehun menggeram terlalu marah sangat tak menyukai Luhan menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

 _Direktur cemburu?_

Xiumin bahkan bisa melihat gelagat Sehun jelas sedang cemburu, membuatnya semakin penasaran namun lebih tertarik pada sahabatnya saat ini.

"Kau akan melihat _the real Manager Xi_ sesaat lagi Direktur Oh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Menatap direkturnya sangat yakin sebelum menunjuk ke arah Luhan "Lihat sebentar lagi."

"Aku tanya, apa kau mengenal Kim Jongin?"

" _y-_ ya tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu jangan mencoba menjadi dirinya. Aku tahu sedari awal kau berdiri di atas panggung, caramu berpakaian, dan caramu menari. Semua persis dengan yang dilakukan Maknae EXO tersebut. Apa kau penggemarnya?"

Tanpa ragu Taeil mengatakan "Aku sangat mengidolakannya. Tapi aku membuatnya kecewa." Katanya lirih dan tak sengaja melihat Kai – _idolanya-_ yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Dia merasa sempat puus asa sebelum lagi-lagi Luhan mengatakan

"Tidak juga. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan Kai. Aku tahu bagaimana Kai mengikuti audisi beberapa waktu lalu, dan sama sepertimu-….Dia gagal dalam bernyanyi tapi lolos saat _dance_ memukaunya dia tunjukkan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingin kau melakukan hal sebaliknya. Aku ingin kau bernyanyi."

" _huh?"_

"Didengar dari pita suaramu yang cenderung serak, aku yakin kau berbakat dalam menyanyi."

"Tidak…Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu kau mengecewakan idolamu, kau mengecewakan Kai."

Taeil berfikir sejenak sebelum menatap Luhan cukup lama, dia kemudian mencari dimana Kai duduk dan mendapatkan anggukan seolah diberi semangat oleh idolanya "Aku akan menyanyi."

" _bagus!_ Nyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau inginkan."

Taeil mengangkat _mikrofonnya,_ bersiap untuk menyanyi sebelum lagi-lagi suara jahil Jin terdengar di telinga Luhan "Kau akan menyesal Lu, buang-buang waktu."

"Lihat saja."

 _Please don't see_

 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

Awalnya suara Taeil terlihat ragu, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali melanjutkan lirik dari lagu kesukaannya.

 _Please see me_

 _Reaching out for someone I can't see_

" _astaga…"_

Luhan menyeringai saat Jin terpukau dengan suara Taeil. Membuatnya ikut tertawa bahagia sementara remaja seusia adiknya terus melanjutkan lagu yang terdengar begitu ia sukai

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_

 _I'll be damned-…._

"Cukup! Kau masuk ke tim ku."

" _huh?"_

"Selamat bergabung di OSH ent-.."

"Benarkah?"

" _yap!"_

"Astaga terimakasih Manager Xi. Terimakasih."

Bersamaan dengan membungkuknya tubuh Taeil – _tanda berterimakasih pada Luhan-_ maka akan terdengar umpatan sangat menyesal karena membiarkan Taeil lolos ke tangan Luhan.

" _oh shit / argh!"_

" _aaaah…Luhan kenapa kau hebat sekali."_

Beberapa juri terlihat menyesal. – _Jin adalah salah satunya-_ membuat dia begitu gemas dengan kemampuan Luhan hingga tanpa sadar merengek seraya memeluk Luhan erat. Membuat dua pria yang melihatnya senang namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa iri mereka karena Jin adalah satu-satunya pria yang selalu bisa memeluk Luhan di depan umum.

" _berani sekali kau manager Kim."_

Itu suara Kai yang menggeram disusul beberapa kursi dari tempatnya maka seorang Oh Sehun sedang mengutuk manager muda – _si tukang ambil kesempatan-_ versi Oh Sehun " _jelas aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada kalian."_

Dia memang bangga pada Luhan, tapi rasa cemburunya mengalahkan rasa bangganya. Membuat si direktur muda itu lekas berdiri dan berniat menunggu manager pencari bakatnya di luar Venue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Besok jangan sampai terlambat lagi."

"Aku tahu sayangku. Sudah cukup jangan marahi aku lagi."

Malam ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Itu artinya audisi hari pertama telah selesai dilakukan. Dari sekian banyak peserta audisi, Luhan hanya memasukkan enam nama peserta ke dalam timnya. Berbeda dengan pria tinggi yang sedang memeluknya sambil berjalan, dia mengambil sekitar lima belas peserta ke dalam timnya.

"Iya jangan marahi Luluku lagi Minnie- _ya._ Kami ingin pergi tidur, benar kan Lu?"

" _hmmh."_

Luhan hanya membiarkan Jin bergelayutan memeluknya. Dagunya bahkan sudah bersandar nyaman di pundak kanan tanda bahwa percuma meminta si anak bayi melepaskan pelukannya. "Semalam kau tidur dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu kembali ke kamar kita."

"Jangan mengatakan kamar kita dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu."

"Nada menjijikan bagaimana?"

"Lupakan. Semalam aku tidur di-…."

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, membuat Jin meringis karena dagunya membentur kencang pundak Luhan sebelum melihat alasan mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan adalah karena

"Direktur Oh?"

"Ya ini aku. Kenapa kau memeluk Luhan seperti itu?"

" _ah-…."_

Buru-buru Jin melepas pelukannya pada Luhan, membungkuk hormat pada Sehun namun diabaikan si pria tampan yang kini hanya fokus pada Luhan dan

 _Sret…!_

"Ikut aku."

"Sehun!"

Dua temannya yang lain terpaksa harus melipat tangan di dada.

Mereka sangat penasaran dengan interaksi tak wajar Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat Xiumin mendecak curiga sementara Jin merengek tak rela karena Luhan mungkin akan memiliki kekasih lagi dan itu bukan dirinya.

"oh tidaaaak…LUHAAAAAAN…"

" _ish!_ Berhenti merengek. Banyak yang melihatmu!"

"Luhanku diambil orang lagi Xiu. _Huwaaaaaaa…"_

" _ck!_ Ini sangat mencurigakan. Terlalu mencurigakan."

"IYA INI MENCURIGAKAN…HUWAAA LUHAAAAN!"

"Aku bahkan mendengar Luhan memanggil nama direktur Oh begitu saja."

"AKU JUGA DENGAR XIU…HUWAAAA… AKU PATAH HATI!"

" _ish lepas!_ Kau benar-benar memalukan Jin. Cepat kembali ke kamar dan bicara nanti dengan Luhan!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Xiumin terdiam sejenak sebelum menggoda Jin yang terlihat seperti pria gila saat ini – _menyeringai lalu mengerling-_ dan tak lama mengatakan

"Aku akan bermesraan dengan Jongdae. Di kamar kami."

" _ohtidak….HUWAAA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU MINNIE-YAA…HUWAAA!"_

" _sial!"_

Dan jika Jin sedang merengek gila di depan lobi hotel maka Kai kembali harus melihat janggal lagi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Bagaimana cara Sehun menarik tangan mungil mantan kekasihnya, cara Sehun membawa Luhan yang terlihat mendengarkannya. Semua sama-…Sama ketika dirinya menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Dan karena hal itu pula Kai merasa begitu marah menyadari bahwa benar telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Sehun menarik paksa Luhan ke dalam toilet khusus yang disediakan untuk VVIP. Terus membawanya masuk hingga

 _Klik…!_

Dia mengunci salah satu bilik toilet lalu mulai menyambar rakus bibir Luhan.

" _mhhmmpphh…Sehun."_

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Jujur dia tidak pernah merasakan cemburu saat Baekhyun atau kekasih terdahulunya berinteraksi secara berlebihan dengan teman mereka, _tapi Luhan?_

Luhan sepertinya mengambil perbedaan lagi dari hal yang biasa Sehun rasakan. Sang direktur sangat tidak menyukai interaksi Luhan dengan pria sejenisnya yang lapar akan tubuh Luhan, entah karena Luhan menyebut nama Kai atau Jin yang bisa sesuka hati memeluk Luhan di tempat umum.

Dia kesal-… _jelas_

Dia marah-…. _sangat_

Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah semua hanya terjadi pada Luhan, hal itu bahkan membuatnya sedikit kesal mengingat pria di yang bibirnya sedang dia lumat ini bahkan tak memiliki status apapun untuknya.

Tidak teman, tidak pula kekasih.

Hanya pegawai yang tak seharusnya dia perlakukan secara khusus seperti ini.

" _nnngghmphh—sehunjangaan…"_

Luhan terus memukul dada Sehun, mencari celah agar bibirnya tak lagi dilumat sampai akhirnya berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun sedikit menjauh darinya.

" _haah-….ada-_ …ADA APA DENGANMU?"

"Aku benci dibuat cemburu."

" _huh? TUNGGU!"_

Luhan berteriak saat Sehun kembali meraih tengkuknya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Sehun katakan dan bertanya pada pria kekar di depannya "Apa maksudmu? Cemburu?"

"YA AKU CEMBURU! KAU MENYEBUT NAMA MANTAN KEKASIHMU! KAU MEMBIARKAN SI BERUANG DARAT ITU MEMELUKMU DI DEPAN UMUM!"

"Beruang darat?"

"JIN—KIM SEOKJIN!"

" _ah-…."_

Luhan tertawa lucu melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun memerah karena cemburu.

 _Cemburu dia bilang?_

Membuat Luhan benar-benar terkekeh lalu tak lama mengalah menyadari wajah Sehun sepertinya memang marah karena dia terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang – _banyak pria lebih tepatnya-._

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun, mengusap dada bidangnya yang terlihat di balik kemeja putihnya lalu sengaja membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu "Lalu kau mau apa? Memperkosaku lagi?"

"Menghukummu lebih tepat."

"Lakukan kalau begitu."

" _huh?"_

"Hukum aku dan jangan marah lagi."

" _astaga…"_

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ada mahluk semenggemaskan dirimu?"

"Aku tidak menggemaskan."

"Kau iya!"

Dan saat ucapan mereka mulai terasa panas, maka adalah hal benar jika tangan Sehun melucuti pakaian dan sedikit menurunkan celana Luhan. Tangan panasnya mulai membelai secara sensual bagian _private_ Luhan, membuatnya siap untuk dimasuki lalu membawa Luhan untuk berdiri membelakanginya.

Dia memaksa Luhan untuk bertumpu pada bilik toilet sebelum berbisik seduktif "Menungging untukku."

Luhan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Dia berpegangan pada bilik toilet lalu menungging untuk membuat Sehun senang. Hal berikut yang dia rasakan ada benda tumpul yang terasa begitu keras mulai terasa di permukaan kulitnya.

"Sehun."

"Apa?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas, dia kemudian menarik lengan Sehun untuk mencari bibirnya. Meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya selagi bagian bawah mereka menyatu. "Cium aku."

Sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada Luhan, melumatnya sangat lembut berbeda dengan bagian bawahnya yang bermain kasar. Karena selagi dia mencium Luhan maka disaat yang sama dia melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan dan

" _Akh—mmphh.."_

Luhan menggigit kencang bibir Sehun, mereka juga bisa merasakan rasa anyir dari bibir Sehun karena ulahnya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah namun tak bisa mengungkiri jika dia sama sekali tak suka posisi berdiri seperti ini.

" _Maaf."_

"Tidak apa. nanti juga hilang."

Luhan mengangguk menngerti. Dia pun kembali pada posisinya menatap bilik toilet, membiarkan Sehun mengeluar-masukkan penisnya sementara tangannya dia bawa untuk mengocok sendiri penisnya.

" _ah-…aah.."_

"Biar aku."

Sehun mengambil alih tangan Luhan. Gerakannya stabil mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di dalam lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mendesah hebat namun dia tahan dengan membekap kencang mulutnya.

"Mendesah saja. Tidak akan ada yang masuk."

"Tapi sayang-…"

"Lakukan karena aku tidak bermain lembut." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan

 _SLEB!_

" _AKH—sehundeep—aah."_

Sehun semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Luhan, gerakan di dalam lubang Luhan dan kocokan di penis si mungil sama brutalnya. Membuat Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun lalu menengadah seraya mendesah nikmat " _aah—aaah."_ Dia sesekali mencium bibir Sehun, lalu disaat yang sama dia kembali menengadah dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap tusukan dan kocokan Sehun pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

" _ahh—sehunakuakandatang—ngghmpp—aah."_

"Kau bisa klimaks sayang."

Mendapat persetujuan Sehun, Luhan pasrah. Dia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya berkedut hingga akhirnya.

" _Sehun—aaaaahnikmat—nghaaah"_

Sehun berhenti sejenak di tusukannya. Jujur dia juga tidak tahan saat dinding rektum Luhan menjepit penisnya, tapi dia cukup berbaik hati untuk membantu Luhan klimaks dan mengusap habis cairan yang membasahi tangannya saat ini "Aku rasa cukup." Katanya mencium pipi Luhan sebelum kembali memposisikan Luhan _doggy style_ untuk mencapai klimaksnya sendiri saat ini.

" _aah—sehunsehun—ahhbabee-ngghhaahdeep—"_

Tiga tusukan terakhir rasanya Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan diri, dia pun semakin menghujam dalam dan kasar lubang Luhan hingga akhirnya.

" _Lu—akusampai—aaah."_

Geramannya terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Luhan, dan saat cairan sperma Sehun kembali memenuhi lubangnya, maka hanya ada senyum yang Luhan tunjukkan pada Sehun "Kau hebat sayang." Katanya memuji Sehun dan mencari bibirnya untuk dikecup.

Detik berikutnya Luhan berjalan sedikit menjauh untuk melepas dua tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Mengambil beberapa lembar tisue untuk menghapus sisa sperma Sehun di selangkanannya sebelum membantu Sehun membersihkan diri.

"Sudah tidak marah kan?"

Tangan mungilnya dengan lihai mengancingkan kemeja ketat yang dipakai pria perkasanya. Luhan bahkan sesekali menciumi dada Sehun sebelum benar-benar membantunya berpakaian.

"Jangan biarkan temanmu menyentuh secara berlebihan lagi."

"Jin memang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tak suka!"

 _Klik…!_

Setelah memastikan dua tubuh mereka berpakaian secara normal, Luhan membuka pintu bilik toilet. Berjalan untuk mencari _wastafel_ dengan Sehun yang terus memeluknya di belakang. "Aku juga ingin memelukmu seperti ini."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk dibersihkan sekilas, lalu dia mematikan _kran_ air dan menatap Sehun dari cermin "Kau sedang melakukannya."

"Aku ingin melakukannya di depan umum."

Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Sedikit mengecupnya sayang lalu menyesal harus mengatakan "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tidak kuat berpura-pura lagi, jadi jangan paksa aku. Diam dan biarkan aku memelukmu di keramaian ini. Jelas?" katanya menarik paksa tangan Luhan sebelum Luhan mencegahnya – _kembali memohon pada pria yang sudah begitu baik padanya-_

"Sehun aku mohon."

"Tidak lagi memohon Lu. Aku muak! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekyun? Kenapa sulit memulai hubungan denganmu? Apa salah?"

" _tidatidak-…_ tentu saja tidak salah, tapi pertimbangkan posisiku Sehun. Aku sahabat Baekhyun dan aku menyukai kekasih sahabatku sendiri? Aku mohon pertimbangkan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa jika Baekhyun membenciku, _jebal_ Oh Sehun."

Tangannya sudah menyatu untuk memohon, air matanya juga sudah mulai berjatuhan tanda bahwa dia sangat takut. Sehun melihatnya, melihat bagaiamana Luhan begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, _kekasihnya._

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya. Dia juga sangat menderita jika harus terus bersembunyi seperti ini, dia ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan di keramaian, menagatakan pada semua orang kalau pria mungil di depannya hanya untuknya, miliknya. _Kenapa sulit?_

"Dia melakukan hal sama dengan yang kita lakukan. Dia juga bermain dengan SAHABATKU!"

"AKU TAHU!-… _hanya-.._ Aku mohon jangan samakan kita dengan mereka. Aku menyayangimu tapi aku juga menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia segalanya untukku aku mohon mengertilah posisiku. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi _hmm…_ Aku mohon. Aku mohon."

Luhan mendekap tubuh kekar di depannya, mendekapnya erat berharap Sehun mau berbaik hati untuk bersabar. Dan saat dekapan Sehun tak kunjung dia rasakan maka hanya isakan pilu yang semakin terdengar.

"Nanti kau akan sakit jika melihatku dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

" _tidak apa._ Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bohong."

"Ya aku bohong, aku akan menangis jika kau lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun, tapi aku akan mati jika Baekhyun dan kau berakhir hanya karena diriku."

"Ini keputusanku."

"Aku tahu Sehun, tapi kumohon bersabarlah. Peluk aku dan katakan Ya."

"…"

"Sehun kumohon _hkss.."_

Tangan Luhan semakin mendekap erat Sehun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya. Dia masih berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan, sampai akhirnya tangisan Luhan mengacaukan pikiran dan membuatnya berakhir – _sekali lagi-_ mengalah pada pria cantik yang entah sejak kapan memiliki kendali atas dirinya.

"Baiklah."

" _huh?"_

Sehun membalas dekapan Luhan, memeluknya erat sebagai jawaban dibalas tangisan lega dari Luhan "Aku akan bersabar."

" _gomawo Sehunna._ Terimakasih Sehun."

Sesaat keduanya berpelukan erat, detik berikutnya Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, menciumnya agak kasar sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dan sesak yang menghimpit.

Luhan tentu saja menerima perlakuan Sehun, sekasar apapun sentuhan Sehun dia akan menerimanya. _Ya dia akan selalu menerimanya,_ hanya satu yang tidak bisa dia terima. Kemarahan Sehun dan kebencian Baekhyun seolah menjadi hal yang paling ditakutinya saat ini.

" _Luhaan sayangku."_

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sekali lagi menangkap hubungan tak wajar yang dimiliki Sehun dan mantan kekasihnya. Awalnya hanya rasa curiga, namun saat dua matanya melihat dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan maka hanya rasa marah dan menyesal yang dia rasakan.

Marah karena membiarkan Luhan terlihat seperti jalang yang memohon untuk dicintai tapi tidak untuk diakui

Dan menyesal karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Luhan, _seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih memenuhi hatinya._

Ini salahnya Luhan menjadi menyedihkan dan terlihat seperti pengemis cinta.

Ini salahnya membuat Luhan seperti tak memiliki hati untuk mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Ini salahnya dan Kai menyadari hal itu,

Membuat hatinya begitu sesak diikuti air mata tak tega melihat Luhan dan seluruh kisah cintanya sangat menyedihkan " _mianhae sayangku."_

Kai segera menghapus air matanya, berniat untuk mengutuk dirinya sepanjang malam dan hanya membiarkan Sehun serta Luhan jatuh semakin dalam pada dosa manis yang mereka buat, _seperti dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku lelah."

Yang mengeluh terlihat benar-benar sangat kelelahan, karena selain dirinya harus bekerja sebagai juri, dia juga harus menangis dan melayani pria tampan yang sedang menggenggamnya hampir seharian ini. Membuat tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis dan sangat tergoda untuk berbaring tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Kau akan tidur setelah melayaniku dua ronde."

" _ish!_ Tak hanya seperti selingkuhan, aku terlihat seperti pria penghibur saat ini!"

"Jangan menggerutu."

Sehun – _pria yang sesukanya minta dilayani Luhan-_ terlihat sangat puas menggoda Luhan, dia bahkan terkekeh lalu menciumi pucuk tangan si pria cantik sebagai tanda permintaan maaf "Aku bercanda. Kau boleh tidur dengan nyaman di pelukanku."

"Aku akan tidur bersama Jin."

" _Kau ini-..!"_

Tangannya secara _refleks_ menggenggam kencang tangan Luhan terlalu kencang. Membuat yang lebih cantik sedikit meringis karena sakit dan tak lama terkekeh " _he he he._ Bercanda. Aku hanya akan mengambil barangku di kamar Jin."

"Mengambil apa?"

" _earphone."_

"Tidak perlu diambil. Pakai milikku saja."

"Tapi-…"

"Kita langsung tidur setelah ini."

"Sehun.."

"Jangan bantah aku dan hanya-…."

"SEHUN / LUHAN !"

Dan saat suara familiar itu terdengar, maka baik Sehun maupun Luhan memberikan reaksi berbeda. Jujur Sehun merasa masih begitu kecewa pada si pemilik suara,

Sementara Luhan?

Dia secara _refleks_ melepas genggaman tangan Sehun untuk menoleh dan mendapati bahwa benar pemilik suara yang memanggil dirinya adalah..

"Baek?"

 _Grep…!_

"HEY! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Jin bilang kalian pergi bersama."

" _ah-…._ Ya kami baru selesai makan malam."

Luhan membalas takut-takut pelukan Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih enggan menoleh dan hanya membuat Baekhyun bertanya bingung "Sayang? Kau tidak memelukku?"

Tangan Sehun terkepal ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya sayang. Rasanya begitu mual hingga dia tak sudi untuk menoleh. Namun saat suara Luhan memanngilnya

" _direktur?"_

Maka hanya ada putaran janji yang terikat di antara mereka.

Sehun masih enggan, tapi membayangkan Luhan menangis-… _dia kalah._

Dia pun akhirnya membalikan tubuh untuk melihat pria cantik yang sebenarnya dia rindukan, tapi melihat ada pria lain yang menemaninya maka hanya seringaian halus yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Kalian datang bersama?" katanya sarkas saat melihat Chanyeol juga mendekat ke arah mereka. Membuat Luhan sengaja berdiri di tengah-tengah agar Sehun tak memiliki satupun kesempatan memukul Chanyeol

"Direktur Park." Katanya menyapa Chanyeol dibalas senyum ramah oleh sang direktur "Hay Manager Xi."

"Ya kami datang bersama sayang. Dia juga memiliki kepentingan disini."

"Dan kepentingan apa yang dimaksud?"

Nada suara Sehun jelas penuh kemarahan, dia pun nyaris mendekati dan memukul wajah sahabatnya jika tidak melihat mata Luhan yang mulai mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sama sepertimu-…Aku juga harus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Managerku mencari _trainee_ untuk debut, lagipula aku juga datang untuk melihat kekasihku, Kyungsoo ada disini."

"Kyungsoo?"

Luhan yang bertanya membuat perhatian Chanyeol sedikit teralihkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si manager cantik yang tampaknya memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoonya "Ya dia disini, dia mengatakan membawa satu peserta audisi untuk ditampilkan di hari terakhir."

" _siapa?"_

Luhan bergumam resah, bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol sampai suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar "Sayang aku lelah."

Suasana sempat tegang beberapa detik. Membuat Sehun – _satu-satunya pria dengan kemarahan-_ menyeringai kecil seolah menandakan bahwa dia yang paling berkuasa saat ini "Kau lelah? Baiklah kau akan tidur denganku." Katanya sengaja menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya erat seolah menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa pria yang pernah ia tiduri adalah kekasihnya, _masih kekasihnya._

" _rrrh…"_

Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat Sehun menariknya kencang. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar maju selangah diikuti Luhan yang menyamai gerakannya "Direktur Park, apa anda tahu dimana Kyungsoo? Biar aku membawamu kesana."

"Tidak tahu, aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Tapi manager Lee bilang dia berada di belakang hotel dengan kolam renang sebagai pemandangan malam."

"Aku tahu tempat itu, aku bisa membawamu pada Kyungsoo, _kekasihmu."_

Penekanan kekasih disini membuat Chanyeol sedikit melihat Luhan, dia juga bisa melihat mata Luhan seolah memperingatkan padanya – _entah karena apa-_ membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tergoda untuk menarik Baekhyun sementara kenyataan Kyungsoo juga ada disini membuatnya urung melakukan hal gila.

"Baiklah. Kita ke tempat Kyungsoo."

Buru-buru Luhan tersenyum lega. Dia pun segera berbalik melihat Baekhyun yang kini berada di dekapan kekasihnya lalu tak lama matanya dan mata sendu Sehun bertatapan saling menjerit tak rela berpisah.

"Saya permisi dulu direktur."

Mata Sehun terpejam erat saat Luhan yang lebih dulu mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Rasanya dia ingin menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tak menjauh, "Aku lelah Sehunna."

Tapi saat suara Baekhyun terus terdengar merengek lelah maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain memenuhi janjinya pada Luhan, _janji agar mereka tetap bisa bersama adalah berpura-pura tidak mengetahui penghianatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya._

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu tidur." Katanya hampa menyadari bahwa tak bisa lagi melihat sosok Luhan untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat yang dimaksud Manager Lee. Kita pasti menemukan Kyungsoo disini."

Sungguh-…Pikiran Luhan kosong saat ini, hatinya juga cenderung sakit karena tak bisa bersama Sehun. Jika boleh menangis dia akan melakukannya saat ini, tapi mengingat dengan siapa dia kini bersama maka hanya senyum penuh kepalsuan itu yang dia tunjukkan.

"Disana kekasihku."

Luhan ikut menoleh dan melihat kemana arah Chanyeol menunjuk.

Bibirnya juga secara _refleks_ tersenyum menyadari bahwa adik tirinya terlihat sangat baik, detik berikutnya dia fokus pada perut Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan dengan seksama dan luar biasa bahagia menyadari perut itu kian membesar tanpa perlu Kyungsoo tutupi secara berlebihan.

" _syukurlah kau menjaganya Soo."_

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

Perhatian Luhan kembali pada Chanyeol, dia pun tersenyum kecil sebelum membungkuk untuk pergi ke kamar "Bukan apa-apa direktur Park. Kalau begitu saya permisi pergi."

Luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Berniat untuk memejamkan mata walau harus tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa bukan Sehun yang akan mendekapnya tapi Jin yang akan menemani malamnya.

Membuat tanpa sadar dia berjalan tertunduk sampai

 _BRAK…!_

"Maaf."

Buru-buru dia meminta maaf pada pria yang bahunya tak sengaja dia tabrak. Membuatnya terus meminta maaf namun mengernyit tak mendapat balasan.

"HYUNG!"

Dan seketika mata Luhan membulat kembali mengenali suara familiar untuknya.

Suara yang berasal dari pria yang baru saja dia tabrak.

Pria yang tak membalas ucapan maafnya adalah remaja yang sama yang merupakan adiknya yang lain….

"Jaehyun?"

Dia kemudian mengikuti kemana pria itu berlari. Dan semakin Luhan memperhatikan maka benar pria yang baru saja berteriak HYUNG adalah Jaehyun.

 _Tapi_ _siapa HYUNG yang Jaehyun maksud_?

Sekelibat rasa penasaran itu membuat Luhan ingi mencari tahu, dia terus memperhatikan kemana Jaehyun pergi sampai

"Jaehyunna kau sudah datang?"

Sampai Kyungsoo lah hyung yang dimaksud oleh Jaehyun.

Luhan tersenyum sangat miris, terlalu miris hingga rasanya dia ingin menjerit marah.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Seoul, awalnya dia tidak memiliki jawaban. Tapi saat perkataan Chanyeol tentang _Kyungsoo yang membawa satu peserta audisi_ maka sudah bisa dipastikan Jaehyun adalah remaja yang dimaksud Chanyeol

" _apa lagi kali ini?"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang tertawa bersama.

Kadang dia berfikir hidupnya sangat unik.

Karena ada hari dimana dia akan sangat bahagia sampai kemudian datang hari dimana dia akan sangat menderita, membuatnya terkadang lelah menjalani hidup lalu akan ada seseorang atau sesuatu hal yang menariknya dan memaksa dirinya untuk bertahan hidup, _jaehyun salah satu alasan hal dia bertahan._

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?"

" _mmh!_ Tentu saja hyung, terimakasih karena sudah membantuku sampai disini."

" _aigoo…_ Tidak masalah adik kecil."

Luhan iri melihat bagaimana Jaehyun merespon Kyungsoo, sangat iri. Karena harusnya dia yang mengusak rambut si remaja yang terus beranjak menjadi dewasa-… _bukan Kyungsoo._

Membuatnya tak sadar begitu marah hingga

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menarik kencang lengan Jaehyun, membuat si remaja berlesung pipi sedikit bertanya siapa yang menariknya sampai tatapan tak suka dia berikan pada pria yang memiliki darah ibu yang sama dengan dirinya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarik tanganku?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya menggeram marah nyaris menggertak Jaehyun. Dia kemudian berniat membawa Jaehyun pergi sebelum Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Minggir."

"Jaehyun bersamaku, jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan tangan sialanmu!"

"Aku bilang minggir."

 _Sret,,,!_

Jaehyun yang bertindak, dia menghempas kasar tangan Luhan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Sebaiknya kau yang pergi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus melarangku mengikuti audisi. Mengapa kau terus-…..KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA UNTUKKU!"

" _Jae…"_

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEOLAH KAU PEDULI!" katanya kembali berteriak memaki Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit tercengang menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jaehyun jelas menunjukkan kepada siapa dia berpihak, dan saat tangan itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo maka satu hal yang Luhan tahu bahwa selama ini dia memang sendiri, _sedari awal hanya ada dirinya dan penderitaan yang menemani._ Dia tidak memiliki keluarga, tidak memiliki adik, tidak pula memiliki seseorang yang menganggapnya berarti.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar terus melangkah mundur mendekati kolam renang yang sangat dia benci. Air yang selalu menjadi trauma saat dia sekolah hingga dia beranjak dewasa. Semuanya terasa benar jika saat itu Baekhyun tidak datang menolong, harusnya dia sudah mati ketika air memenuhi paru-parunya hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas.

 _Salahkan Baekhyun untuk itu._

Karena sahabatnya dia bertahan. Dan karena itu pula dia harus melanjutkan hidup yang jelas terus mencekiknya perlahan.

 _Luhan gila_

 _Pikirannya kosong_

 _Mentalnya terganggu_

Semua bahkan bisa melihat itu hanya dari tatapan matanya yang selalu terlihat putus asa, selalu terlihat sendu dan selalu terlihat sedih

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo melihat tingkah gila Luhan yang mendekati air.

Bohong jika dia tidak tahu Luhan sangat takut dengan air, dia juga tahu jika Luhan tidak bisa berenang. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ mendekati Luhan namun dibalas racauan gila dari saudara tirinya

"Aku tidak mau hidup lagi. Aku lelah, lagipula Kyungsoo sudah menjagamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja Jae." Katanya berpesan gila membuat dua saudara tiri di depannya tercengang karena terlalu takut Luhan melakukan hal yang benar-benar diluar akal sehat.

" _harusnya aku sudah mati."_

Racauan terakhir Luhan terdengar sangat mengerikan. Dia kemudian terus mundur mendekati kolam renang dan tak lama

 _BYUR!_

" _LUHAN / LUHAN!"_

Kedua bersaudara itu melihat bagaimana Luhan menggeliat dalam air, dia tidak berusaha untuk kembali, yang dilakukan Luhan hanya terus menenggelamkan diri sampai

 _BYUR!_

Terdengar satu lagi lompatan di kolam renang, _entah siapa yang melompat kedalam sana_ , yang jelas orang itu sedang menarik Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari hal gila yang coba Luhan lakukan.

" _chanyeol?"_

Dan saat pria tinggi itu berhasil membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, maka rasanya perih melihat bahwa kekasihnya menyelamatkan pria yang paling ingin dia sakiti.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak memerlukan bantuan siapapun untuk membawa Luhan ke dasar kolam, membuat beberapa pengunjung berkerumunan melihat sementara Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun hanya diam membeku – _seolah tak percaya-_ dengan hal gila yang baru Luhan lakukan.

" _hey bangun!"_

Kyungsoo menyeruak kerumunan untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan, namun detik kemudian air matanya menetes saat melihat Chanyeol begitu khawatir dan terlihat memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan.

"Bangun!"

Beberapa kali dia terus memompa dada Luhan sesekali memberi nafas buatan pada Luhan. Dia terus memberikan udara di bibir Luhan sampai hatinya marah karena Luhan tak kunjung memberikan respon.

"LUHAN!"

 _Uhuk!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Chanyeol maka nafas Luhan seolah dikembalikan secara paksa, pria cantik itu terus terbatuk mengutuk siapapun yang kembali menyelamatkannya.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU TIDAK BISA BERENANG DAN SENGAJA TENGGELAM?"

Dan saat teriakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hilang maka Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih mengutuk pertolongan yang diberikan kekasih adik tirinya "Harusnya kau membiarkan aku mati." Lirihnya pilu sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _direktur Park?"_

" _yeol!"_

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol menggendong _bridal_ tubuhnya. Membuat sejenak ketakutan dia rasakan, namun dibalas tatapan sengit oleh Chanyeol "Kau ingin mati? Baiklah mati ditanganku." Katanya marah lalu berjalan membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Dia terus berjalan sampai tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, _kekasihnya._

Langkahnya sejenak berhenti tapi saat mengingat kata dan perilaku kasar yang diucapkan Kyungsoo untuk Luhan-… _dia marah._

"Aku akan membawa Luhan bersamaku." Katanya terdengar marah sebelum

 _Brak!_

Chanyeol sengaja menabrak pundak Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang memiliki mata besar indah itu kembali menitikkan air mata – _entah sedih atau marah-_ dia tidak mengerti. Yang jelas hatinya sakit melihat Chanyeol – _kekasihnya-_ lebih memilih bersama pria yang sangat ia benci daripada bersama dirinya.

" _hks…"_

" _hyung!"_

" _Lepas."_

Kyungsoo tidak ingin seseorang menyetuhnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya pergi sejauh mungkin dan melupakan bahwa malam ini, Luhan secara tidak langsung telah membalas sakit hatinya melalui Chanyeol, _kekasihnya._

Membuat pria cantik itu tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang terus jatuh tak mau berhenti " _aku ingin kau menderita. Tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya selalu berbalik padaku? KENAPA LUHAN!?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek!_

"Sayang kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ya."

Dilihat dari bagaimana keadaan kamar saat ini, jelas mereka baru selesai melakukan hal panas. Terlihat dari tubuh polos Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup selimut sementara kekasihnya baru selesai membersihkan tubuh.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan mereka, Sehun juga menepati janjinya pada Luhan. Dia bahkan bercinta dengan Baekhyun sementara hingga saat ini Luhan sama sekali belum membalas pesannya.

" _kemana dia?"_

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, yang terus dia lakukan hanya menghubungi Luhan namun nihil-… _tak ada jawaban sama sekali._

Membuat Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah Sehun lalu tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa sepertinya hanya raga Sehun yang berada bersamanya, _tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya_ yang entah sedang tertuju pada siapa.

"Sehun…"

"…."

Rasanya hambar berada berdua dengan Sehun saat ini, prianya terasa begitu asing. Membuat hati Baekhyun tertawa getir menyadari bahwa apapun yang dia coba katakan malam ini, Sehun hanya akan menjawabnya bisu.

"Jin-… _benar Jin!"_

Sementara Baekhyun sedang memperhatikannya maka Sehun terlihat sangat tak sabar kemudian mencari kontak manager Chanyeol. Sedikit terburu-buru mencarinya sebelum dia menekan tanda _call_ dan menunggu nada sambung.

"Cepat angkat." Katanya sengaja berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun, tak ingin kekasihnya mendengar sampai suara Jin terdengar menyapanya.

" _direktur ada hal gawat terjadi!"_

" _huh?_ Ada apa? Berikan ponselmu pada Luhan, Sekarang!"

" _Luhan-…."_

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Perasaan Sehun mendadak begitu buruk, dia bahkan berencana untuk tidak mendengarkan celotehan pria yang suka bergelayut manja pada Luhan sebelum suara teriakan Jin lebih dulu terdengar

"LUHAN MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI!"

"MWO? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

"Entahlah direktur. Aku hanya—entahlah apa yang terjadi. Aku sangat cemas, aku tidak-…."

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?"

"Sayang kenapa berteriak?"

Sehun memungungi Baekhyun, hatinya marah mendengar perbuatan gila Luhan. Membuatnya sangat murka sebelum kembali berteriak di ponselnya

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?"

"Direktur Park membawa Luhan bersamanya."

" _sial!"_

"Sehun ada apa?"

Buru-buru Sehun memakai pakaiannya. Mengabaikan segala pertanyaan Baekhyun untuk bergegas pergi dan

 _BLAM…!_

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun berteriak marah karena terus diabaikan, membuatnya sangat kesal dan mulai membanting seluruh barang Sehun

" _aargg—brengsek! ADA APA DENGANMU SEHUN? KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGABAIKAN AKU. APA SALAHKU?"_ Katanya terus membuang barang Sehun sampai

 _Sret…!_

Sebuah dompet terjatuh di sela selimut. Baekhyun diam sesaat, rasanya begitu familiar dengan dompet berwarna _silver_ dengan tulisan LH7 tertera disana.

Terlalu familiar hingga secara _refleks_ Baekhyun memungutnya. Dia seolah mengelak namun ingin memastikan satu hal. Memastikan bahwa itu bukan dompet yang dia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun Luhan, _sahabatnya._

Dia terus memastikan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukanlah dompet yang sama yang dia berikan untuk

" _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _hamdalah kelar *tet tot tet tot!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _btw njir! pada ngumpul semua di Bali wkwkwk...gue samperin juga lama2 nih!_

 _gue yang ngsitau yang ini selingkuh sama yg ono, lu dibegoin eh dibegoin lagi wkwkwkw *GUEGILAAA_

 _._

 _._

 _mohon agar kiranya Tabir surya (?) segera terkuak..wkwkw_

 _._

 _Siapa duluan yang ketawan? Luhan? Masa? Baek dulu kali ah LOL.._

 _Semuanya aja ketawan biar udahan cenat cenut kita ya :"""_

 _._

 _Btw, Itu ceye ngapain deh? ._._

 _*bukan kai bukan sehun tapi ceye yang nyebur* :v_

 _._

 _Dan sekali lagi yang risih adegan ah—mm-ah nya. Boleh di skip ya_

 _Gue udah minta sungkem kalo gue ga bisa ngilangin adegan yang sangat diperlukan di selingkuhan ini :p jadi yang mesyumers kaya yang nulis silakan dibaca, yang bilang "astagfirullah" terus boleh di skip :D_

 _*pokonya jangan ada ceramah diantara kita yaaa sodara2 :v_

 _._

 _Dan terakhir….._

 _Okey gue mengucapkan, selamat tikung menikung bagi yang menjalankan_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon:*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous_

" _SEHUN!"_

 _Baekhyun berteriak marah karena terus diabaikan, membuatnya sangat kesal dan mulai membanting seluruh barang Sehun_

" _aargg—brengsek! ADA APA DENGANMU SEHUN? KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGABAIKAN AKU. APA SALAHKU?" Katanya terus membuang barang Sehun sampai_

 _Sret…!_

 _Sebuah dompet terjatuh di sela selimut. Baekhyun diam sesaat, rasanya begitu familiar dengan dompet berwarna silver dengan tulisan LH7 tertera disana._

 _Terlalu familiar hingga secara refleks Baekhyun memungutnya. Dia seolah mengelak namun ingin memastikan satu hal. Memastikan bahwa itu bukan dompet yang dia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun Luhan, sahabatnya._

 _Dia terus memastikan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukanlah dompet dompet yang sama yang dia berikan untuk_

" _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

 _._

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

Buru-buru Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke kamar hotelnya, mendudukan si pria cantik di pinggiran _bathtub_ lalu bergegas mencari pakaian kering di kopernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak melawan saat kekasihku dan entah siapa remaja itu berkata sangat buruk padamu!"

Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok di depan Luhan, membantu Manager OSH'ent itu untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya namun terhenti karena tangan Luhan kini menahan tangannya "Ada apa? Kau kedinginan."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

" _huh?"_

Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Chanyeol. Menghentikan apa yang coba dilakukan oleh pria di depannya namun enggan untuk menatap.

Sejujurnya dia kesal,

Ya….Dia sangat kesal.

Dia memang gila mencoba untuk bunuh diri di keramaian.

Tapi Demi Tuhan, dia melakukan hal gila itu untuk menarik perhatian dua adiknya. Berharap salah satu dai Kyungsoo maupun Jaehyun akan datang menolongnya, membuktikan pada dunia bahwa setidaknya mereka peduli karena darah yang sama yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

Bukan seperti ini….

Entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu.

Mengapa kekasih adiknya yang juga merupakan kekasih gelap sahabatnya tiba-tiba terjun ke kolam untuk membantunya.

Chanyeol memberikan _CPR_ di depan kedua mata Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo jika dia mengira aku menggoda Chanyeol?_

Begitu pikiran yang terus membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dia bahkan tergoda untuk memukul pria asing di depannya jika tidak mengingat bahwa beberapa menit lalu pula, Kekasih adiknya baru saja menyelamatkan hidup pria menyedihkan seperti dirinya.

"Aku bisa mengganti sendiri pakaianku. Hanya pinjamkan pakaian anda padaku direktur Park. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kau terlihat-…."

"Aku baik. Sungguh! Aku mohon jangan membuat semuanya semakin sulit untukku, biar aku mengurus diriku sendiri."

Nadanya marah-…..Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Tapi saat Luhan menutupi kemarahannya dengan kalimat memohonnya, maka ada sedikit kemarahan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dihina dan dipermalukan di khalayak umum tenang seperti ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menemukan sedikit kemarahan pun dari raut wajah Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit bertanya namun berakhir menghela nafas, _mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkan Luhan saat ini._

Dia kemudian berdiri seraya memberikan pakaiannya pada Luhan lalu sedikit mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut "Aku tunggu diluar."

Luhan mengangguk, dan saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi, maka hanya ada isakan tertahan yang terdengar dari bibir Luhan.

 _Hks…_

Dia membekap dalam wajahnya, mengeluarkan seluruh ketakutannya seorang diri sementara diluar sana-…Chanyeol mendengar betapa Luhan ingin menangis namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan "Kau sama sekali tidak baik Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek….!_

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Yang ditanya sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Membuatnya hanya diam beberapa saat sampai langkah kaki yang bertanya mendekat.

Luhan – _pria yang ditanya-_ secara _refleks_ mundur saat yang bertanya padanya – _Chanyeol-_ berjalan mendekatinya. Sang direktur bahkan menggenggam tangannya – _lagi-_ untuk membawanya mendekat ke meja makan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Makanlah. Aku sudah memesan ini semua untukmu."

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak isi kepala pria berlesung pipi depannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol menolong dirinya?

 _Atau_

Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba peduli pada dirinya?

Membuat sekelebat geram kini Luhan rasakan dan tak bisa dia tahan lagi "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

Dan saat Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel, maka tangan Chanyeol ada untuk menahannya, membuat lagi-lagi Luhan mendesah frustasi namun diikuti suara yang terdengar memohon padanya.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau bisa pergi setelah menghabiskan makanan yang aku pesan."

"Aku harus-…"

"Aku mohon. Sebentar saja."

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Tatkala tanda tanya memenuhi isi kepalanya, Luhan akhirnya luluh pada permintaan Chanyeol. Dia pun segera melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol untuk kemudian duduk di meja makan yang disediakan Chanyeol "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tak lama dia mengikuti Luhan lalu menarik kursi di depan si pria cantik "Pelan-pelan saja."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah, jujur dia merasa risih dengan situasinya bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Hal itu pun membuatnya secara _refleks_ meletakkan sendok dan garpunya untuk bertanya pada direkturnya yang lain.

"Direktur Park."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang meletakkan peralatan makannya, dia kemudian melipat tangan di atas dada untuk menatap Luhan yang terlihat ingin sekali bertanya "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Tanpa mengulur waktu Luhan bertanya tentang hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. Bertanya apa alasan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada disana dan menolongnya. Luhan berharap dia mendapat jawaban tapi saat Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatapnya maka hanya rasa kesal yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini "Direktur Park!"

Sementara Luhan terus mendesak, maka Chanyeol terus menatapnya. Mencari jawaban yang diinginkan Luhan hingga hanya kedua bahu yang terangkat sebagai jawaban "Entahlah-….Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu."

" _astaga…."_

Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengerti namun berakhir putus asa menatap Chanyeol

"Demi Tuhan direktur Park. Apa yang-….Apa yang coba kau lakukan sebenarnya? Apa kau sadar disana ada kekasihmu? Kyungsoo melihat kau menolongku dan membawaku pergi. Pikirmu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah malam ini? Dia hanya akan semakin membenciku!"

"Jika dia membencimu balas rasa bencinya. Jangan hanya diam dan menerima teriakan yang tidak pantas kau dapatkan? Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertahan pada teriakan dan hinaan untuknya? Kau terlalu berlebihan menahan amarahmu!"

Luhan terkesiap.

Dia tercengang karena ucapan Chanyeol – _yang sangat menyinggungnya-_ merasa akan memukul wajah pria di depannya jika tidak kembali diingatkan bahwa pria yang baru saja menolongnya, pria yang baru saja mengatakan omong kosong padanya adalah pria yang sama yang pernah merekomendasikan dirinya sebagai manager pencari bakat terbaik tahun lalu.

Luhan menghormatinya, tapi saat Chanyeol melebihi batas seorang pimpinan pada bawahannya, maka rasanya Luhan tidak bisa memaklumi lebih jauh lagi.

"Anda tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku, tentang siapa mereka, jadi jangan pedulikan aku lain kali. Terimakasih."

Luhan menggeser kursinya, berniat untuk pergi sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali membuka suara – _terdengar lirih kali ini-_

"Nanti Kyungsoo akan menangis jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hyungnya."

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, jantungnya berdebar kencang kali ini. Bertanya-tanya tentang berapa banyak orang yang mengetahui statusnya dengan Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya apa kebencian diantara mereka justru membuat mereka terlihat seperti saudara.

Dia kemudian menoleh, menatap Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk bertanya – _terdengar sangat berharap-_

" _hyungnya?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia juga berdiri dari kursinya untuk berjalan mendekati Luhan, menatap langsung dua mata rusa yang jelas terlihat takut untuk mencoba menjadi penghibur " _hyungnya-….._ dirimu."

"Direktur Park bagaimana anda-…."

"Sejujurnya tidak ada rahasia diantara aku dan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia menceritakan segalanya padaku, tentang siapa dirinya, siapa dirimu, dan bagaiamana dia membencimu, aku tahu segalanya."

"…."

"Aku tahu dia membencimu tapi yang tidak kutahu bencinya sudah membuatnya sangat jahat pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Perlu kau ketahui Luhan-…..Setiap kali dia merindukan keluarganya dia akan menangis dalam tidur. Memanggil ayahnya, ibunya, juga hyungnya-…. _kau_ "

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi sejauh yang aku tahu, sebanyak yang aku mengerti-….Kyungsoo membencimu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu."

"Dia sangat membenciku."

"Ya aku melihatnya sendiri malam ini, tapi nanti jika kau terluka dia akan menangis, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri persis seperti dua bulan lalu saat penggemar Kai mengganggumu. Dia menangis seorang diri menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan pada keluarganya, dia menyayangimu Lu, _menyayangi kakaknya._ "

Kaki Luhan begitu lemas mendengar pernyataan yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Dia bahkan harus bertumpu pada kursi meja makan agar tidak jatuh.

Awalnya dia tidak berniat mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tapi menyadari siapa Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo, maka tak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol mengatakan omong kosong padanya "Soo…"

Seketika dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan adiknya. Bertanya langsung pada Kyungsoo apakah benar dia masih menganggap dirinya sebagai hyung, sebagai keluarganya.

Luhan bahkan merasakan perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu karena terlalu bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia sampai Chanyeol kembali menarik kursi dan memintanya untuk duduk "Jadi karena alasan itu pula mungkin aku _refleks_ menolongmu. Duduklah Luhan, habiskan makananmu dan kau bisa tidur setelah ini."

Luhan mengangguk, ucapan Chanyeol masih terputar sangat indah di telinganya.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo menganggapnya keluarga

Kyungsoo menyebut namanya dalam tidur

Serta saat dia menangis karena hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Luhan terlalu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Dia kemudian menatap Chanyeol untuk mengatakan

"Aku berhutang padamu direktur Park, terimakasih untuk segala penjelasanmu."

"Tidak perlu-….Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang perlu aku katakan. Lagipula keadaan memburuk saat remaja asing itu datang pada Kyungsoo, aku rasa dia penyebab Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri." Timpalnya asal diiringi senyum kecil dari Luhan.

" _dia adikku yang lain."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya berniat untuk tidak terjebak dalam _feromon_ kuat yang dimiliki pria cantik di depannya "Remaja yang kau katakan asing-….Dia adikku yang lain."

"MWO?"

" _mmhh…_ Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa hidupku sudah sangat tragis? Aku dibenci dua adikku sekaligus."

Luhan berusaha tertawa, namun semakin dia mencoba maka hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaannya yang begitu gundah.

" _t-tapi_ bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kali ini dia menghapus air mata dan memotong _steak_ lezat yang sengaja Chanyeol pesan untuknya. Tangannya cukup gemetar namun diabaikan karena tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan lagi saat ini.

"Dengan Kyungsoo aku memiliki darah ayah yang sama. Tapi dengan Jaehyun aku memiliki darah ibu yang sama. Jadi intinya-….Aku menderita karena orang tuaku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka."

" _Luhan…."_

"Tapi aku sangat senang mengetahui mereka saling menyayangi. Membuatku sangat iri hingga rasanya ingin mati." Katanya mencoba tertawa namun hanya terlihat menyedihkan di mata Chanyeol.

Dan saat naluri Chanyeol sebagai pria ingin menenangkan pria yang terlihat kelelahan maka suara ketukan pintu terdengar sangat bising hingga rasanya bisa menghancurkan pintu kamar hotelnya saat ini.

 _DOR…DOR.._

" _PARK CHANYEOL BUKA!"_

Sementara Luhan masih tertunduk di tempatnya, maka Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka pintu kamar yang sepertinya akan dihancurkan jika dia tidak membukanya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Buru-buru Chanyeol menghampiri pintu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat keributan di depan kamarnya sebelum

"CHANYEOL!"

 _Cklek!_

Sepertinya Chanyeol tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi siapa yang membuat keributan dikamarnya, karena saat dia menebak itu Kyungsoo maka sosok sahabatnya adalah jawaban atas keributan yang terjadi di depan kamarnya.

"Sehun?"

Dua mata penuh kemarah dan penuh tanya itu bertemu.

Untuk Sehun dia sangat tergoda ingin memukul sahabatnya, terlalu ingin karena dua hal.

Pertama bayangan saat dia bercinta dengan Baekhyun masih tersimpan jelas di ingatannya.

Kedua-….Pria yang sudah merebut hati kekasihnya kini melakukan hal gila dengan membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Dan entah apa yang telah dia lakukan bersama Luhan-….Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya membawa Luhan pergi untuk bicara dengannya setelah ini.

"Minggir!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol, kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam kamar hotel sampai dia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia peluk malam ini.

Matanya mempelajari keadaan Luhan-….Pria cantik yang belum lama sangat dia puja ini terlihat diam terisak di tempatnya. Entah karena Chanyeol atau alasan gila dirinya yang nekat untuk mengakhiri hidup-….Sehun tidak mengerti.

Yang jelas dia sangat marah dan mengutuk hal gila yang coba dilakukan pria yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Membuat Sehun segera berjalan mendekat untuk membawa Luhan pergi dari kamar Chanyeol "Bangun."

Yang diperintahkan merasa sangat familiar dengan suara pria di sampingnya. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ menoleh untuk mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dingin saat ini.

"Sehun?"

"Kita pergi."

Tak perlu waktu lama Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, berniat membawanya pergi sampai Chanyeol berdiri menghalanginya "Minggir!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawa Luhan pergi? Dia butuh istirahat."

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

" _sehun…"_

Luhan mencengkram kuat jemari Sehun, berusaha mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuat keduanya saling memukul malam ini " _jangan…"_

"Kau tidak berhak membawanya pergi!"

"Benarkah? Lalu pikirmu kau berhak membawanya bermalam di tempat sialan ini?"

"Sehun kau—….!"

Sehun sengaja menabrak kuat lengan Chanyeol, membawa paksa Luhan pergi hingga hanya rintihan sakit yang Luhan rasakan di jemari tangannya "Sehun lepas…."

"Nanti setelah kita dikamar aku akan melepas tanganmu."

" _mwo?_ Kamar? Apa kau gila? Baekhyun berada disini!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sehun!"

Dia tidak menghiraukan bagaimana Luhan terdengar cemas saat ini, yang dia lakukan hanya membawa Luhan pergi tanpa peduli dengan tatapan bertanya yang kini ditunjukkan Chanyeol untuk mereka berdua " _hubungan macam apa yang kalian miliki?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kunci kamar anda tuan. Silakan beristirahat dan menikmati layanan di hotel kami."

Sehun mengambil cepat kunci kamarnya yang baru, bergegas untuk segera membawa Luhan beristirahat sebelum suara yang sangat menjengkelkan terdengar memanggil si pria cantik.

"LUHAN!"

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menoleh ke asal suara, bertanya-tanya siapa yang memanggil Luhan hingga sosok Jin – _manager pencari bakat JYC'ent-_ terlihat luar biasa cemas menghampiri sahabatnya.

" _jin-a…"_

Tanpa berlama-lama Jin langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan. Membuat langkah Luhan sedikit mundur sementara tubuh besar Jin semakin erat memeluknya " _Jin-a….sesak."_

"Oh astaga Luhan! Aku baru ingin menjemputmu di kamar direktur Park. Bagaimana keadaanmu. Astaga-….Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku."

Sekali lagi Jin memeluk Luhan sangat erat, membuat pria tampan lainnya hanya bisa menggeram tertahan menyadari bahwa dari semua pria yang mencoba mendekati Luhan, hanya manager sialan di depannya yang bisa memeluk Luhan sesuka hati di depan umum.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit " _panas" –sebenarnya dia sangat panas-_ dia bahkan tanpa ragu sengaja menabrak punggung Jin. Membuat pria yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan itu sedikit meringis diikuti pekikan tertahan dari Luhan yang lengannya ditarik kencang oleh Sehun

" _ouch…"_

" _Sehun!"_

"Manager Kim sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Malam ini Luhan bersamaku."

" _huh?"_

Jin masih mengusap lengannya yang ditabrak kencang oleh Sehun, sedikit tidak mengerti ucapan Sehun tentang _kembali ke kamar_ dan _Luhan bersamaku_ hingga hanya tanggapan bingung darinya yang terdengar.

"Kita pergi."

"Sehun!"

Dan saat temannya meronta di pegangan Sehun, maka naluri Jin sebagai seorang sahabat mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi kali ini.

Buru-buru dia pun berlari mengejar Sehun, _memblock_ jalan direkturnya yang lain untuk menegaskan bahwa Luhan akan bersamanya malam ini "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku rasa anda tidak bisa membawa Luhan direktur."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa membawa Luhan?"

Jin berpikir keras, dia ingin jawaban yang tepat agar Sehun segera melepas Luhan, tapi saat Sehun menatapnya terlampau dingin maka disaat yang sama dia sedikit gentar dan ingin membiarkan Luhan bersama Sehun saja. _yang paling penting Luhan baik-baik saja._ Sesaat itu yang ada di pikiran Jin. Membuatnya mati kata tak bisa menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sehun.

" _mmhh…_ Itu karena-…."

"Lupakan! Cepat kembali beristirahat. Kau harus bekerja besok pagi."

" _tapi direktur-…Lu!"_

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan pergi, kali ini melewati manager yang secara tak langsung sudah ia tandai sebagai saingannya.

Dan saat Jin tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghalanginya lagi, maka hanya ada seringai tipis yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Dia merasa senang karena berhasil menjauhkan Luhan dari teman dekatnya. Berniat untuk menemani Luhan sampai langkah mereka terhenti karena – _sialnya-_ kali ini Luhan sendiri yang membuat keadaan sulit untuk mereka.

"Ada apa?"

" _baekhyun…"_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mencari dimana mata Sehun untuk bertanya "Jika aku tidur denganmu malam ini, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

" _Luhan…"_

"Apa jadinya jika dia tahu kekasihnya tidur bersama sahabatnya."

"Aku hanya menemanimu malam ini."

"Tetap saja-….Dia akan menaruh rasa curiga pada kita. Setelah kedua adikku, aku tidak ingin menambah jumlah orang yang membenciku. Terlebih itu Baekhyun, membayangkan dia menjauhiku saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit. Jadi mengertilah."

"Apa yang harus kumengerti?"

"Kita-….."

Luhan kembali tertunduk, dia sudah sulit memulai hari ini tapi lebih sulit lagi mengakhiri hari ini. Membuat kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit diiringi rasa bersalah pada semua orang terdekatnya.

Jika Sehun kekasihnya, _benar-benar kekasihnya._ Mungkin dia akan senang hati menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dia akan memeluk Sehun sepanjang malam tanpa takut memikirkan bahwa esok Baekhyun akan membencinya.

Tapi bagaimana kenyatannya?

Kenyataannya mereka hanya dua orang asing yang menjadi dekat karena memiliki banyak kesamaan, mereka adalah dua orang asing yang diam-diam ingin menjadi lebih dekat tapi dengan cara yang salah.

Jika waktunya tepat mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya, _persis seperti dua malam sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun._

Tapi ini berbeda-…Baekhyun berada di kamar Sehun saat ini, sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk melepas rindu. Dan jika Sehun tidak kembali itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun mencari tahu dan berakhir benci padanya.

"Luhan, apa yang harus aku mengerti?"

Sesaat Luhan hanya menggigit kencang bibirnya, membiarkan kegundahan dia rasakan sebelum melampiaskannya pada Sehun

"Kita hanya orang asing direktur Oh. Jadi abaikan aku selama kita berada disini, jangan menegurku apalagi menggenggam tanganku. Kau dengar?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku muak! Kau, Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun, adikku dan semua orang yang membuat kepalaku sakit! Aku muak melihat kalian!"

Ucapannya cukup keji untuk seseorang yang sedang terluka,

Dia juga dengan kasar melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun untuk beralih pada sahabatnya.

"Jin, bawa aku ke kamar. Kepalaku sakit."

Buru-buru Jin datang menghampiri Luhan, membantunya untuk berjalan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri "Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

Sesaat telinga Sehun mencuri dengar ucapan Luhan dan Jin. Berharap Luhan mengatakan _ya aku baik-baik saja,_ hingga rasa sakit ditolak malam ini tidak begitu terasa. Setidaknya jika Luhan baik-baik saja dia tidak perlu cemas dan menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaganya. Namun sayang, Luhan mengatakan

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuh dan hatiku-….Semuanya sakit."

Membuat mata Sehun terpejam erat seraya mengepalkan kuat tangannya.

Dia ingin sekali bersama Luhan, tapi Luhan terus membuatnya sulit, jadi ketika Luhan memohon untuk diabaikan, maka disinilah Sehun – _yang sedang terluka karena penolakan-_ mengabulkan dengan cepat apa yang menjadi keinginan Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah Luhan _,_ kau sendiri yang meminta untuk diabaikan, baiklah kau mendapatkannya."

Sehun tersenyum pahit, hatinya sakit karena tak bisa menjaga Luhan disaat pria itu sedang kesakitan. Rasa sakitnya bertambah menjadi dua kali tatkala Luhan memberikan penolakan padanya.

Membuat direktur muda itu sedikit terluka dan berakhir emosi untuk membalas permintaan Luhan dengan mengatakan

" _ya-…. Kita hanya orang asing."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi-….09.00 a.m_

 _._

 _._

"Audisi hari ini akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang, jadi setelah sarapan kita bisa kembali ke kamar agar kau bisa tidur lagi. Kau dengar?"

Yang memberi perintah _layaknya_ seorang ibu untuk si pria cantik – _cerewet dan begitu detail-_ begituklah kira-kira sosok Seokjin – _sahabatnya-_ untuk Luhan. Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki paras menawan itu pun terlihat sedang berada di dalam _lift._

"Luhan kau dengar aku kan?"

" _mmh…."_

"Jawab aku."

" _ne-…araseo eomma.."_

" _aigooo…_ Luhanku imut sekali."

Pemandangan kontras jelas terlihat di dalam _lift,_ dimana yang satu terus berbicara sementara yang satu terus diam hingga akhirnya

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka.

Buru-buru Jin menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk membawa ke _spot_ terbaik sarapan yang dengan pemandangan pantai di pagi hari yang disajikan hotel untuk mereka. " _whoa daebak!_ Harusnya kita kesini untuk bulan madu Lu, bukan untuk bekerja."

"Jin- _a…"_

" _huh? Wae?"_

" _umhh…._ Bicara tentang bekerja. Boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Saat nada suara Luhan terdengar lirih, kecewa namun memohon, maka yang dilakukan Jin – _seperti biasa-_ hanya mendengarkan, jika itu bukan permintaan gila maka dia akan melakukan hal yang Luhan inginkan. Tapi jika Luhan meminta hal gila-….Maka – _TIDAK-_ adalah jawaban yang juga sudah disiapkan oleh si pria cerewet di depan Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _mmhh…_ Nanti jika adikku benar-benar mengikuti audisi, maukah kau menerima dirinya di agensimu."

"Adikmu? Siapa? Ah-….Jaehyun?"

"Ya Jung Jaehyun."

"Kau benar-benar menyerahkannya padaku."

"Jika aku yang mendampinginya, dia hanya akan gagal karena terlalu benci padaku. Jadi bisakah kau menjaganya?"

"Jika bocah sialan itu masih terdaftar sebagai peserta audisi, maka aku dengan senang hati mengambilnya tanpa kau meminta. Aku juga berencana untuk mendatanginya secara _personal_ agar kau tidak sedih dan tidak perlu melihatnya di panggung audisi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Jinapa yang kau katakan? Kemana adikku? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Kenapa-…"

" _ssst…._ tenang sedikit sayangku."

Jin bahkan harus mendekap Luhan agar si pria cantik merasa lebih baik. Dia mengusap punggung Luhan bersusah payah membuat kecemasan Luhan hilang hingga berakhir dengan helaan nafas panjang untuk menjelaskan lebih _detail_ pada Luhan.

"Sudah lebih baik? Jika belum aku tidak akan bercerita."

"Sudah-…Aku sudah lebih baik Jin."

"Kenapa siang dan malam kau akan menangis? Apa hobi barumu menangis?" katanya mengusap air mata Luhan dibalas isakan kuat dari sahabatnya "Jin— _hkss—_ jangan membuatku panik."

" _araseo mian-…._ Tapi aku harus memberitahumu bahwa peserta audisi dengan nomor urut 520 atas nama Jung Jaehyun resmi mengundurkan diri."

"Mengundurkan diri? Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku cukup yakin karena aku sangat peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi dan menjauhkan kalian untuk sementara. Awalnya aku ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan adikmu, tapi saat panitia mengatakan dia mengundurkan diri, maka aku cukup berbaik hati untuk melepaskannya kali ini."

"…."

"Bagaimana? Aku keren kan?"

" _tsk!"_

"Jika kau sudah mengumpat itu artinya kau sudah sehat. Jadi ayo sarapan dan mari bekerja siang nanti."

"Tapi kau yakin adikku mengundurkan diri?"

"Sangat yakin Xi Luhan. Cepat nanti pemandangannya tidak bagus lagi."

Jin terus membawa Luhan ke kafe yang berada persis di pinggir lautan. Tak sabar untuk menghabiskan makanan lezatnya sampai lagi-lagi tangan Luhan menahan tangannya "Jin- _a…"_

"Apalagi Lu?"

"Aku tidak mau makan disini!"

"Ada apa? Pemandangan disini sangat bagus."

" _ani-…._ Pemandangan disini sangat buruk. Terlalu buruk hingga aku mual."

Definisi mual disini adalah karena dia melihat Sehun tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Dia melihat Sehun sedang tertawa setelah malam tadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi orang asing.

Harusnya dia senang karena Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat sudah memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Mereka tertawa

Saling menyuapi makanan

Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram terlalu kuat lengan sahabatnya.

"Harus sejauh mana aku menyalahkan Tuhan karena terus mencintaimu."

" _huh?"_

Jin mulai menanggapi hal gila yang Luhan katakan seorang diri, merasa sangat bingung kenapa Luhan terus mencengkram tangannya dengan racauan gila yang terus dia ucapkan

"Bukan mengeluh, hanya saat ini sulit melihatmu tertawa selain denganku. Kau selalu disana bersama sahabatku, tertawa bahagia melupakan aku. _Haah-….._ Jika sudah seperti ini aku harus kemana?"

" _Kau mulai meracau lagi, Lu."_

"…."

"Ayo kita makan. Disana ada tempat yang kosong."

" _Jin…"_

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan menikah. Kau boleh menikah saat aku menikah. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Dengar?"

" _ish!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba melarangku menikah. Ayo makan aku lapar."

" _jinaaaaa…"_

"Lu aku serius sangat lapar. Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Aku juga serius tidak ingin makan disini! Lagi pula tempat ini hanya ditujukan untuk pasangan, bukan _single_ seperti kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat mereka!"

Luhan menunjuk kesal ke dalam _kafe._ Membuat Jin segera menoleh untuk mendapatkan pemandangan takjub dari kafe yang mereka datangi. Dia bisa melihat di sisi sebelah kiri Sehun dan Baekyun sedang berbincang bahagia dengan tatapan penuh cinta mengiringi.

" _ah….."_

Lalu Jin beralih ke sisi sebelan kanan untuk menadapati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa dan bagaimana konsep _restaurant_ ini dibangun, yang dia pedulikan hanya makan, makan dan makan.

"Mereka memang sepasang kekasih Lu, lalu apa yang salah?"

Tapi saat tangan Luhan terus merangkul lengannya maka bisa dipastikan pula bahwa impiannya untuk makan sepuasnya pagi ini hanya akan menjadi wacana indah diiringi perutnya yang begitu kosong karena kelaparan.

"Tapi kita bisa mengambil sisi tengah Lu."

"Tidak mau! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Bahkan Chen dan Xiumin juga berada disini"

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Kita cari kafe lain Jin. Ayo pegi—Jin ayo kita pergi! Sekarang-…."

Dan saat dia merajuk, maka disaat yang sama tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan dmata Sehun. Kedua pria itu cukup lama saling memandang penuh luka dan rasa kecewa – _Sehun terutama-_ dia terlihat tak bisa melupakan hal gila yang Luhan katakan hingga berakhir memalingkan wajah lebih dulu, _tidak berniat menyapa Luhan tidak pula ingin membawa Luhan ke sampingnya._ Yang dia lakukan hanya tertawa bersama Baekhyun sementara diam-diam matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan.

Menyadari Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya membuat hati Luhan bergemuruh senang, dia tidak menampik bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya dia menangis, dia hanya ingin hidup tanpa rasa cemas dan Sehun memberikannya.

" _gomawo Sehun-….direktur Oh."_ Ujarnya bergumam bahagia diiringi suara Jin yang kembali bertanya "Jadi ingin pergi."

" _huh?"_

"Kau ingin makan disini atau di tempat lain?"

" _ah-…._ aku lupa. Ditempat lain tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan memesan tempat di restaurant lantai atas untuk dua orang."

" _mmhh…_ Aku menunggu." Timpalnya membiarkan Jin pergi sebelum

"SEOKJIN!"

"Apa?"

"Pesan meja untuk tiga orang."

"Tiga?"

"Tiga."

"Tapi untuk siapa?"

Luhan menoleh sahabatnya untuk menjawab "Kau mengenalnya, tunggu saja disana. Aku menyusul."

" _araseo…"_

Setelah kepergian Jin, maka bisa dipastikan pandangan Luhan terkunci pada satu orang saat ini. Menatap satu-satunya sosok yang tanpa pasangan di tempat penuh cinta seperti restaurant sialan ini.

Awalnya dia tidak ingin mempedulikan sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama lima tahun. Tapi saat _cup ramen_ berada di meja sarapannya bahkan di pagi hari ini seperti ini, maka rasanya Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan sang mantan kekasih berada seorang diri disana, _di tempat yang bisa membuatnya mati karena cemburu._

" _bagaimana bisa kau mengambil tiga kursi dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Apa kau bosan hidup?"_

Setelah menggeram, langkah kaki Luhan mulai memasuki area _restaurant,_ beberapa pengunjung bahkan ditabraknya karena terlalu kesal.

Hal itu cukup menyita perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan melihat kakaknya yang malam tadi berbuat hal gila, kini tengah berjalan lurus entah ke arah siapa. Dan saat matanya mengikuti kemana arah Luhan berjalan maka mata bulatnya semakin membesar menyadari bahwa Luhan menghampiri Kai yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

" _apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Sehunna ada apa?"

"….."

Baekhyun melihat tangan kekasihnya terkepal erat.

Penasaran, dia pun mengikuti kemana arah mata Sehun melihat.

Awalnya dia kesulitan karena terlalu banyak kerumunan orang, tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang berjalan lurus ke arah berlawanan, maka rasanya janggal menerima kenyataan bahwa alasan Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya karena Luhan mendekati Kai, _mantan kekasihnya._

" _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan?"_

Ingin rasanya dia bertanya, dia bahkan sudah nyaris mengeluarkan suara jika tak sengaja menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya.

Baekhyun bingung kenapa Chanyeol juga terlihat terluka, dia kemudian memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan ya-…..Sama seperti Sehun, mata Kyungsoo juga terkunci pada Kai-Luhan. Hal itu membuat tawa miris ditunjukkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan Sehun yang sepenuhnya untuk Luhan.

"Tuan ini kopi hitam anda. Selamat menikmati."

"Ya terimakasih."

Dan saat tangannya mengangkat secangkir kopi hitam,untuk di sesap maka disaat yang sama pula tangan seseorang mengambil paksa cangkir kopi hitamnya hingga tumpah mengenai meja dan sebagian kecil pakaiannya.

" _y-YAK!_ Apa yang-… _Luhan?"_

"Berdiri! Ikut denganku."

" _huh?"_

"Buang ramen dan kopi hitam milikmu. Apa kau ingin dirawat lagi? Terakhir kau dirawat karena Soju, apa kau ingin mengulangnya dengan ramen dan kopi hitam bahkan saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi?"

" _ah-…."_

Untuk sesaat rasanya Kai bisa melihat kekasihnya kembali.

Luhan yang sangat cerewet dengan apa yang dia makan

Luhan yang sangat peduli dengan kesehatannya.

Hingga rasanya tatapan itu memang tatapan Luhan – _kekasihnya-_ membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kai diam-diam berbunga sampai akhirnya Luhan mematahkan sendiri bunga-bunga yang sedang Kai rasakan saat ini.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bukan peduli padamu, aku hanya merasa iba melihatmu sangat menyedihkan disini."

" _huh?"_

"Yang perlu kau ingat, aku bukans kekasihmu lagi."

Rasanya benar-benar patah, Kai bahkan mendengar suara patahan dari hatinya. Membuat senyum idiot yang baru dia tunjukkan berubah menjadi sendu dengan senyum lirih _khas_ miliknya.

"Genggam tanganku. Aku akan menyelamatkan wajahmu kali ini."

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa pergi. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan-…"

"Berisik!"

Dengan paksa Luhan mengambil tangan Kai, menggenggamnya erat lalu membawa Kai pergi dari kerumunan menyedihkan untuknya.

Mungkin bagi Kai, Kyungsoo hanya seseorang yang dia cintai. Yang cintanya harus dia tahan mengingat kekasih Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya berada disana, tapi cerita akan berbeda jika Kai tahu bahwa pria yang dicintainya kini sedang mengandung anaknya, mungkin bukan hanya Kai yang menderita tapi juga Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Membuat Luhan sedikit berbaik hati menjadi penengah di antara cinta segitiga adiknya, direktur dan sang mantan kekasih agar ketiganya bisa kembali pada kenyataan disaat mereka siap nanti.

" _Luhan…."_

Bukan hanya panggilan Kai yang Luhan abaikan.

Tapi pria yang tingginya hanya sebahu sang mantan kekasih juga mengabaikan tatapan dua orang yang sama terpukul dengan keberanian Luhan menunjukkan siapa dia untuk Kai.

 _Ya-…._

Tanpa Luhan tahu, dua orang itu kini mengepalkan erat tangannya.

 _Dimana yang satu terlihat tak terima Kai dibawa pergi begitu saja –Kyungsoo-_

 _Dan yang satu terlihat sangat marah melihat pria yang malam tadi baru menjadikan status mereka sebagai orang asing kini menggenggam tangan mantan kekasihnya di depan umum –Oh Sehun-_

" _Sial / brengsek!"_

Keduanya ingin sekali memisahkan pujaan hati mereka masing-masing, tapi saat dua kekasih mereka yang sesungguhnya berada tepat di samping mereka, maka hanya diam dengan amarah yang mengantar kepergian Luhan bersama mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _An hour later, 10.00 a.m_

.

.

"Lain kali katakan jika kau ingin mengajak Kai makan dengan kita, aku mati gaya disandingkan dengan artis papan atas sepertinya."

" _eyy_ sudahlah. Untukku kau lebih tampan."

"Benarkah?"

Dua orang manager pencari bakat itu kini sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Luhan, maka dirinya harus menghabiskan lima belas menit _non stop_ protes dari sahabatnya.

Mereka juga menghabiskan sarapan dalam keadaan sangat canggung, membuat Luhan buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya untuk membawa Jin pergi darisana.

"Iya benar! Kau yang paling tampan."

"Melebihi Kai?"

"Melebihi Kai."

"Melebihi Jongdae?"

"Melebihi Jongdae."

"Melebihi Christian Ronaldo?"

"Melebihi-….MWO? kenapa kau harus lebih tampan dari CR7 ku?"

" _ha ha ha…._ Luluku sayang kenapa lucu sekali jika sudah menyangkut si Portugal?"

Jin kemudian merangkul pundak Luhan.

Keduanya tertawa sepanjang koridor dengan Luhan yang merangkul pinggang Jin.

Mungkin yang tidak tahu siapa mereka akan mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih.

 _Ah-…._

Jangankan yang tidak mengenal mereka.

Bagi satu pria yang sudah mengenal dua Manager itu dalam waktu enam bulan, rasanya hubungan mereka terlalu berlebihan untuk "sahabat" membuat lagi-lagi hatinya terbakar kobaran api sementara pria cantiknya kini dirangkul mesra oleh satu-satunya pria yang kini ia tandai sebagai saingannya.

"Kita mandi bersama ya? Sudah lama aku tidak menggosok punggungmu. Aku rindu mengusap tubuh seksimu Lu."

" _ish—_ jaga mulutmu. Orang lain bisa salah paham karena tingkah gilamu."

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Yang aku pedulikan hanya-…"

 _Tap!_

Langkah Jin tiba-tiba terhenti, rasanya dia seperti melihat _pirates_ saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari pria tampan di depannya.

Dia juga segera melepas rangkulan di pundak Luhan, membuat si pria cantik yang sedang bersandar nyaman tiba-tiba merasa terusik dan kesal karena tempat bersandarnya dilepas begitu saja

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Selamat pagi direktur Oh."

" _direktur Oh?"_

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Dan saat suara berat itu terasa menusuk hingga ke jantung Luhan, maka dia buru-buru menoleh untuk melihat pria yang malam tadi dia buat kecewa. Pria yang beberapa menit lalu bersedia menatapnya sebagai orang asing namun itu menyakiti hatinya.

Dan saat pria itu kini mengunci matanya maka langkah Luhan mematung hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya sebagai seorang direktur

" _Sehun?"_

"Lu….Dia direktur-…"

"Manager Kim."

"Ya direktur Oh."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Manager Xi di kamar kalian?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun tidak lagi mentolerir segala penolakan kali ini. Ditatapnya tajam sosok tampan yang selalu bisa memeluk Luhan di depan umum untuk memberikan ultimatumnya sebagai seorang atasan "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak direktur. Tapi kenapa harus di kamar kami?"

Sehun menyeringai, kembali ditatapnya Luhan sebelum berbicara sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun mengingat dirinya adalah seorang direktur.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa di dalam sana, _di kamar kalian-…._ Aku tidak melihat, mencium dan menemukan bekas intim dari dua orang pria yang tinggal dalam satu kamar."

"Mwo? / _yang benar saja!"_

Jika Jin menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya, maka Luhan mengerti kemana arah maksud Sehun. Terlalu mengerti hingga rasanya dia ingin menampar pria yang sudah beberapa kali menggagahinya karena berani menuduh dia dan Jin memiliki hubungan gila di dalam kamar mereka.

"Seingatku jadwal kalian menjadi juri pukul dua belas siang. Itu artinya aku memiliki dua jam tersisa untuk bicara dengan temanmu. Bisakah?"

" _y-ya-…_ Ya tentu saja bisa direktur Oh. Aku akan mengambil barangku lalu pergi meninggalkan kalian."

Buru-buru Jin mengambil kunci kamarnya dan Luhan, segera membuka pintu lalu bergegas masuk mengambil barang miliknya. Tak perlu lama dia pun kembali keluar kamar untuk berpamitan pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Saya permisi direktur Oh."

"Ya."

Dia pun berjalan ke arah Luhan, bergegas pergi untuk berbisik pada si pria cantik "Jangan bermain gila dengannya di kamar kita, aku akan sangat marah jika kau membuat kotor tempat tidurku."

" _ish!"_

Jin terkekeh, dia pun segera pergi hingga tersisa keheningan di antara dua pria yang diam-diam bermain gila di belakang semua orang.

"Kenapa harus di kamarku dan Jin?"

Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan, membuat hati Sehun luar biasa marah saat mendengar kalimat _kamarku dan Jin._ Semua itu terdengar bahwa kamar di depannya adalah kamar sepasang kekasih dengan gairah yang sedang menggebu untuk bercinta setiap waktu.

"Aku sudah bilang ingin memastikan bahwa tidak menemukan dan mencium bekas malam panasmu dengan Manager Kim."

" _brengsek!"_

"Kau tahu aku tipe yang sangat pencemburu. Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain."

"Dan sayangnya aku bukan milikmu. Aku bukan-…."

"TUNGGU!"

" _huh?"_

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai-….Sampai kau menjadi milikku, _hanya milikku."_

" _Sehun..."_

Yang membuat hati Luhan sakit bukan karena keegoisan Sehun dengan segala ucapan gilanya.

Jika boleh jujur dia justru senang saat Sehun mengatakan segala hal yang ingin dia ketahui secara _frontal._ Dia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk bertengkar hebat sampai Sehun terlihat menitikan air mata.

Pria tampan milik Baekhyun – _dan mungkin miliknya-_ jelas sedang menangis – _entah karena apa-_ membuat hati Luhan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit tak tega dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Masuklah-…Aku mohon."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Luhan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bergegas mengunci pintu untuk mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang terus mengusap kasar wajahnya.

" _arrhh—sial—sial!"_

" _Sehunna…_ Sehun! Hey-…Hey Sehun."

Buru-buru Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun, mengambil alih dua tangan yang terus mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk dilingkarkan di sekitar lehernya "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang lalu menangis seperti ini?"

" _Lu aku—hkss…"_

Luhan menangkup cepat wajah Sehun, memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya dan hanya memberikan tiga centimeter sebagai jarak antara mereka saat ini _"Hey..hey_ Lihat aku. Katakan apa yang menggganggumu?"

"Kepalaku sakit."

Pada dasarnya Luhan memang seseorang yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi, jadi saat Sehun terus bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang terus meracau tanpa memberikan penjelasan maka dia secara _refleks_ hanya menggunakan kelembutan menghadapi seluruh orang terdekatnya yang selalu bersikap manja seperti Sehun saat ini.

"Kau sakit?" katanya lembut dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sehun. Si pria tampan kini mengambil kesempatan untuk menangkup wajah Luhan lalu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir yang sangat ia rindukan.

Luhan sontak terkejut.

Demi Tuhan, beberapa detik yang lalu dia masih berjongkok di depan Sehun, masih menangkup wajahnya.

Tapi saat ini, posisi berubah tanpa Luhan sadari.

Karena selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun sudah mengangkat tubuhnya, Luhan bahkan sudah berada di pangkuan Sehun dalam kedipan mata sementara bibirnya masih dilumat lembut oleh Sehun.

Terlalu lembut hingga rasanya mengundang gairah untuk mereka berdua, keduanya sama-sama merasakan sensasi dua hari yang lalu. Sensasi dimana mereka bercinta dan menyatu tanpa kenal waktu, sensasi dimana kenikmatan itu mereka rasakan bersama.

Dan saat mereka dipaksa untuk melupakan sensasi itu, maka kedua tubuh mereka menolak keras dengan memberikan respon saling menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih.

" _aah—sehunmmph."_

Saat Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mencari nafas, maka disaat yang sama Sehun meraup kasar bibir Luhan, dililitnya kedua lidah mereka hingga terdengar bunyi _khas_ yang bisa membangkitkan gairah siapapun yang mendengar keintiman mereka.

Sehun kini merebahkan tubuh Luhan di sofa, menindihnya perlahan agar kedua tubuh mereka semakin merasakan keintiman yang dirindukan. Bibirnya terus mengecup lembut namun menuntut sementara tangan Luhan mulai bermain di area dada Sehun, _menyentuhnya, menekan serta merasakan_ betapa kekar dada pria jantan di atasnya yang begitu terlihat sempurna dengan apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Lu—aku-…. _Aku ingin_."

Harusnya Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun selama Baekhyun berada disini, tapi saat mata Sehun mengerjap lucu, saat bibirnya terbuka mencari nafas, saat matanya melihat lapar pada wajah dan tubuhnya, saat si pria besar mulai menekan daerah intim mereka.

Maka omong kosong dengan menjaga jarak atau menjadi orang asing. Yang dia inginkan hanya kembali menyatu dengan Sehun sebelum akal sehatnya kembali mengganggu.

Dia kemudian tersenyum, tangan nakalnya juga satu persatu melepas kancing kemeja Sehun, memberikan izin untuk hal gila yang akan mereka lakukan dengan mengatakan

"Lakukan sayang, setelah selesai kita akan bicara."

Sehun tersenyum, diraupnya rakus bibir Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang bekerja aktif.

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Sehun berhasil membuang kaos _V-neck_ yang digunakan Luhan, dengan bantuan kakinya dia tanpa kesulitan juga bisa menurunkan celana _jersey_ pendek yang dikenakan Luhan.

Membuat sensasi panas benar-benar dirasakan sampai kedua tubuh mereka benar-benar polos tanpa satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar indah Lu, Kau sangat-…."

Merasa tak sabar, Luhan membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Segera memberikan akses agar Sehun bisa memasuki dirinya dengan tangan yang menarik kencang tengkuk Sehun.

"Jangan terus bicara, hanya masukkan dan segera selesaikan percintaan kita."

Sehun menyeringai kecil, dia mengangguk, dikecupnya lama bibir Luhan dengan tangan yang memposisikan kejantanan miliknya.

Detik berikutnya dia mendorong masuk penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan.

Membuat tubuh Luhan melengkung sebagai _refleks,_ dan merintih kecil untuk membiasakan diri karena merasa terlalu penuh dibawah sana " _ah—deep…"_

"Sebentar lagi sayang….Aku akan memasukkan seluruhnya sebentar lagi— _ah…"_

" _AKH—rrhhhhh—sakithhhSehun."_

Saat Luhan terus meracau sakit, maka _instingnya_ sebagai pejantan bekerja, Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Menariknya perlahan lalu menghentaknya kuat.

Wajar jika dia merasakan jemari kuku Luhan menancap dalam di bahunya.

Karena saat ini otot dinding rektumnya sedang berkontraksi, Luhan berusaha _rileks_ tapi saat Sehun terus menghantamnya kuat, maka hanya ringisan kecil yang terdengar sangat membangkitkan gairah Sehun malam ini.

" _Sehun—aahnikmathh—nghmphh."_

Dan saat kata nikmat meluncur tanpa ragu dari bibir si mungil, maka senyum _evil_ terlihat di wajah si pejantan. Dia merasa puas bisa membuat si mungil merasakan nikmatnya. Dan karena itu pula maka tak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk segera mengakhiri percintaan panas mereka.

" _Ah-….Lu—Sehun—aaah.."_

 _Ini nikmat-…Terlalu nikmat hingga keduanya lupa diri dan terus menjemput kenikmatan dengan mendesahkan nama mereka masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Cobalah-…._

 _Pip!_

"Sebenarnya kemana Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

Jika kekasihnya sedang bermain panas dengan sahabatnya, maka seorang Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu resah di lobi hotel. Pikirannya dipenuhi kekesalan mengingat banyak hal yang sepertinya dia lewatkan tentang sang kekasih.

 _Sikap Sehun terutama, dia menjadi sangat dingin dan seolah tak peduli. Membuat Baekhyun terkadang merasa takut untuk sekedar menatap mata kekasihnya._

Entahlah….

Baekhyun merasa Sehun tak lagi seperti Sehunnya semenjak kepulangannya dari Paris.

Terkadang dia hanya bisa bertanya _kenapa?_

Tapi menyadari hal gila yang hingga saat ini masih dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol – _sahabat Sehun-_ maka ada sedikit ketakutan bahwa Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang penghianatan yang dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa takut dan mulai bertingkah sangat ketakutan

" _tidak tidak….Sehun belum tahu tentang hal itu. Sehun—ARGH!"_

Baekhyun memukul kencang meja di lobi hotel, segera berlari cepat mencari Sehun sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Seseorang menarik lengannya, mendekapnya erat hingga rasanya dia sesak. Jujur Baekhyun tidak merasa asing dengan lengan yang kini sedang memeluknya.

 _Aromanya_

 _Tubuh kekarnya_

 _Deru nafasnya_

Baekhyun sangat hafal dengan siapa sosok yang kini sedang memeluknya erat, _terlalu hafal melebihi dia menghafal aroma dan deru nafas Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri._

"Kenapa berlari sangat cepat? Kau bisa jatuh Bee."

Dan tiap kali pria berlesung pipi itu memanggil nama kecilnya, maka sensasi gila yang membakar gairahnya selalu Baekhyun rasakan, ketakutannya bahkan dibuat hilang hanya dengan suara Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat peduli padanya.

"Yeol…."

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia pun melepas pelukan pada Baekhyun untuk menatap mata pria cantik milik Sehun – _miliknya juga mungkin-_ mengusap lembut wajah tanpa cela di depannya untuk dikecup lembut bibirnya "Tentu saja. Kamarku kosong hari ini."

" _ish!_ Aku tidak bilang dikamar."

"Tapi tujuanmu kamar."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini." Katanya menyusuri dada bidang Chanyeol untuk mengusap gemas bibir yang baru saja mengecupnya.

Rasanya seperti candu saat bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut melumat bibirnya. Dan saat si pria tampan menyediakan waktu untuknya, maka hanya kecupan yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

" _gomawo Yeolieku."_

Dan tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. Meminta agar kedua bibir mereka dipertemukan hingga terdengar suara lumatan _khas_ seseorang yang sedang diburu nafsu.

Keduanya bahkan mengabaikan dimana mereka sedang melepas gairah saat ini, yang mereka pedulikan hanya saling memenuhi hasrat tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang kini terjatuh di lantai melihat betapa kejinya sang kekasih yang kini bercumbu dengan pria lain

" _haaah-…..sesak—aku—Chanyeolapayangkaulakukan—ARGH!"_

Pria itu – _Do Kyungsoo-_ seperti sedang menerima balasan karena penghianatan yang dilakukannya bersama Kai. Tamparan itu begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya, tidak menyangka bahwa semua hal jahat yang dilakukan seseorang memang akan menerima balasan pada akhirnya.

"Yeol, kita pergi."

Dan saat mereka menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, maka buru-buru Kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol merangkul mesra pinggang sahabat dari kakak tirinya.

Kyungsoo murka tapi bayi sialan di perutnya terus berkontraksi tiap dia merasakan sakit.

Ingin rasanya dia mencekik Baekhyun – _penggoda sialan yang merayu kekasihnya-_ tapi sayang tenaganya direnggut usai melihat hal gila di depannya.

Kyungsoo membekap erat mulutnya, bersumpah akan membalas Baekhyun dan menangis begitu murka dengan penghianatan yang baru saja ia terima.

" _argh—hatiku—rrghhh—BYUNBAEKHYUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cepat kita pergi, aku harus ke Venue sekarang."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05 p.m -….Itu artinya Luhan sudah terlambat untuk hadir di Venue tepat waktu.

Salahkan Sehun – _lagi-_ kali ini. Karena setelah semua sudut tempat mereka buat kotor dan lengket maka si tampan seolah belum puas dan terus meminta lebih darinya.

"Nanti saja Lu, lima menit lagi."

Jika Luhan sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya, maka Sehun, pria yang terus memeluknya erat dari belakang terus melepas kancing yang Luhan pasang. "Sehun…"

"Lima menit lagi."

"Aku sudah memberikan lima menit untukmu sebanyak enam kali. Jadi cepat lepas dan biarkan aku pergi."

Sehun mengabaikan peringatan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus melepas kancing yang dipasang Luhan sementara tangannya yang lain menurunkan kemeja Luhan hingga pundak seksinya terekspos dan dia bisa mengecup bebas pundak milik si pria cantik.

"Aku masih ingin."

" _ish!_ Tahan dirimu! Aku harus ke Venue, kita bisa kehilangan banyak _talent_ jika terus di kamar."

"Direkturmu mengijinkan untuk tidak datang hari ini, jadi sebagai gantinya lima menit lagi."

Lima menit lagi yang dimaksud Sehun adalah bergerak seirama saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

Saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing saat tiap hentakan memenuhi bagian _private_ mereka, hingga akhirnya nikmat menjemput dan membuat tubuh mereka kotor dan lengket karena cairang kental mereka.

"Lima menit lagi." katanya terus mengecup pundak Luhan hingga yang dikecupi menggeliat memberikan respon.

Bisa saja Luhan tetap pergi dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya. Tapi saat bisikan lembut Sehun, caranya menyentuh dan memanjakan tubuhnya serta keinginan kuatnya agar mereka tetap bersama maka rasanya mustahil Luhan menolak.

Dia menghentikan tangan Sehun yang terus melucuti kemejanya. Sedikit tersenyum untuk berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasih sahabatnya.

Anggap Luhan gila, tapi dia benar-benar nyaman berada di pelukan Sehun. Membuatnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun daripada harus pergi keluar dan menjadi orang asing untuk pria yang disukainya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku mendapatkan lima menit tambahan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, dikecupnya bibir Sehun untuk mengatakan "Kau mendapatkan satu hari penuh bersamaku."

Senyum puas kini ditujukan Sehun, dia semakin menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka "Lihat siapa yang kini menggoda dan menculikku?"

"Aku tidak." Timpal Luhan sedikit tertawa dan menggigit gemas bibir bawah Sehun "Kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu." Tambahnya dan tak lama dua bibir mereka saling melumat.

Sehun tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam bibir Luhan, menyesap kuat bibir bawah Luhan, membelit lidahnya dan lidah Luhan hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar membuat Luhan kembali terbuai permainannya.

" _rrrh—Sehunna."_

Dan saat dua tangan besar Sehun meremat bokongnya, maka saat itu pula Luhan merespon dengan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun. Sedikit memberi jarak hingga wajah atasannya terlihat kesal karena diganggu.

"Wae?"

"Beri aku waktu, ini masih sangat sakit."

"Jika aku memasukannya lagi kau akan baik-baik saja."

" _ish!_ Kau yang baik-baik saja bukan aku." Katanya menggerutu disusul suara kekehan dari Sehun. "Baiklah kita istirahat lima menit."

"Lima menit? Harunya lima jam."

"Aku lebih memilih memperkosamu daripada mengabaikan tubuh indahmu selama lima jam. Kau tahu? Kau sangat nikmat Lu, rasanya tubuhku akan meledak jika tidak segera memasukimu. Aku benar-benar-…."

"OH SEHUN BERHENTI BERBICARA MESUM!"

" _huh?"_

"Jika kau tidak berhenti meracau, aku tidak akan memberikan tubuhku padamu-….TIDAK AKAN!"

" _eyy…tidak lucu."_

"Kalau begitu diam!"

" _araseo…._ Aku diam."

Sehun membuat gerakan mengunci bibirnya, lalu detik berikutnya dia kembali merangkak kedalam selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Lu cepat berbaring di sampingku."

"Astaga kita belum istirahat!"

"Tenang saja aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Cepat naik." Katanya menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya agar Luhan segera merangkak naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

 _Sret…!_

" _omo!"_

Sehun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kejantanannya.

Membuat Luhan memekik terkejut sementara si pria jantan dengan bangga mengatakan "Selama adikku belum bangun, kau aman. Jadi cepat berbaring disampingku agar aku tidak berpikiran kotor."

" _kau benar-benar mesum Oh Sehun."_

"Cepat…"

"Tutupi dengan selimut!"

" _ah-…_ Aku lupa. Aku terlalu bangga dengan adik kecilku."

" _ck!"_

"Cepat atau nanti dia bangun."

" _araseo…"_

Luhan mengalah, nyatanya dia memang lelah, dan saat Sehun berjanji untuk tidak menerkamnya maka tempat kosong disamping Sehun seolah memanggil untuk segera ditiduri.

"Awas kalau kau bohong."

"Tidak akan-….Lu lepas pakaianmu. Aku sudah polos tak memakai apapun jadi agar mudah sebaiknya kau juga polos."

"Mudah apanya? Mudah menyentuhku."

" _nah…"_

"Benar-benar mesum."

Sedari tadi Luhan terus mencibir Sehun, mengatainya dengan beberapa umpatan, namun berakhir melakukan apa yang Sehun inginkan.

 _Jika Sehun mengatakan dia harus berbaring, Luhan melakukannya_

 _Jika Sehun mengatakan untuk tinggal, Luhan melakukannya_

 _Dan saat Sehun bilang untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri-….._ Maka disinilah Luhan sedang melepas kemeja dan _boxer_ nya hingga dia sama polosnya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Sini berbaring, _daddy_ ingin memelukmu."

"Jin bisa membunuhku jika kita membuat tempat tidur menjadi kotor dan lengket."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, mulai malam ini sampai tiga hari kedepan dia akan tidur di kamar VIP."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku sudah membuka kamar VIP untuknya, dan saat tahu dia berteriak mengatakan _AKU MEMUJA DIREKTUR OH!_ Bagaimana? Aku keren kan?"

" _bocah itu benar-benar penghianat!"_

"Jika dia tidak mau aku juga akan tidur disini bersama kalian."

" _ish!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, mendekapnya erat hingga tubuh polos mereka saling bergesekan memberikan sensasi. Tak ada yang berbicara saat deru nafas mereka bersahutan, mereka hanya menikmati siang hari dengan berpelukan sampai Sehun kembali menggodanya.

"Kau sangat seksi saat mengumpat."

"Terserahmu saja."

Lengan Sehun semakin melingkar di pinggang Luhan, mengecup sayang keningnya lalu mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dia katakan sejak kemarin malam.

"Tapi kau sangat kejam saat melukai dirimu sendiri."

Luhan diam, dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

Diam-diam dia mendongak untuk melihat Sehun hingga hanya tatapan kosong dan raut cemas yang terlihat di wajah pucat pujaan hatinya " _Sehunna."_

"Aku benar-benar marah saat mengetahui kau berusaha mengakhiri hidupmu. Kenapa kau tega sekali? Apa pikiranmu sangat pendek? Rasanya aku ingin menghabisi semua orang yang membuatmu putus asa. Aku benar-benar khawatir Lu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian mengecup dada Sehun untuk berbaring nyaman dengan penyesalan yang sama besar " _Mianhae…._ Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku hanya terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki siapapun di keluargaku, aku merindukan ayahku, ibuku, adikku, tapi mereka tidak-…."

"Kau memiliki Baekhyun, memiliki perkerjaan yang kau sukai, kau bahkan memiliki aku. Jadi bisakah kau tidak bertingkah gila lagi? Jika sulit kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku janji akan mengambil semua kesulitanmu. Kau dengar?"

"…"

"Lu…?"

Luhan mengangguk, ingin rasanya dia membalas tapi suaranya tercekat. Saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya barulah dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar peduli pada dirinya "Aku dengar." Lirihnya dengan tangan yang bermain di dada Sehun.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, keduanya menikmati panas terik yang mencuri masuk dari jendela kamar hotel, walau samar mereka juga bisa mendengar deru suara ombak yang begitu menyenangkan.

Membuat Luhan nyaris tertidur jika Sehun tidak melakukan hal gila dengan berteriak

"AH YA! AKU HAMPIR LUPA!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengabaikan peringatan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus berteriak sampai rasanya telinga Luhan akan rusak karena suara pekikan pria gila disampingnya "KENAPA PAGI TADI KAU MENGGENGGAM TANGAN KAI? APA KAU KEMBALI PADA MANTAN KEKASIHMU? DEMI TUHAN XI LUHAN JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK KEMBALI PADANYA ATAU-….. _nghhmmphh."_

Merasa gila, Luhan buru-buru merangkak di pelukan Sehun, mencari dimana pusat suara teriakan itu berada untuk melumatnya kasar.

Sehun dibuat terkejut pada awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Luhan akan bertindak sangat seksi – _menghentikan teriakan dengan ciuman-_ untuk membuatnya tenang.

Sehun juga bisa merasakan saat bokong menggemaskan Luhan duduk di atas perutnya. Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana merespon hingga dua tangan yang mengambil kesempatan untuk meremat bokong seksi yang sedang menggesek perutnya.

" _mmphh—Lu—Luhan—nnghmpu."_

Luhan masih sibuk mencium Sehun, mengabaikan dua jari nakal Sehun yang sudah masuk dan keluar di lubangnya hanya untuk membuat si tampan berhenti teriak.

" _aah—rrh.."_

Barulah saat jari tengah Sehun menemukan titik nikmatnya, Luhan menyerah.

Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sehun untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada Kai. Jadi berhenti berteriak dan hanya percaya padaku."

"Tapi aku benci melihatmu menggenggam tangannya."

Sehun merajuk, tapi tidak dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Karena disaat dia sedang merengek maka dua jari itu kini sudah bisa mempermainkan akal sehat Luhan yang sama sekali tak fokus saat ini. Dia membuka lebar dua belahan bokong Luhan sebelum

 _Sleb…!_

" _AKH—aku-…._ Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Janji?" katanya mengeluarkan jari telunjuk untuk menumbuk dengan jari tenganya lagi saat ini.

" _akh—mmphh—_ Janji."

Barulah saat Luhan berjanji, Sehun merubah posisi mereka.

Luhan bahkan dibuat takjub karena adik kecilnya sudah terlihat seperti monster mengerikan yang berdiri menantang seolah tak ingin dibantah.

Membuatnya harus menghela nafas tanda bahwa dia pasrah dengan hal gila memabukkan yang akan Sehun lakukan – _lagi-_ padanya.

"Aku ingin langsung."

"Lakukan, aku siap,"

Buru-buru Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan. Matanya bahkan berbinar melihat lubang kecil Luhan seolah mengundang padanya.

Dia kemudian mengarahkan si adik kecil untuk mencari mangsanya di dalam sana dan

 _Sleb…_

" _Arrhh—Sehun."_

"Baru dua jam yang lalu tapi dinding rektummu sudah menjepit kuat Lu— _aakh.."_

"Ya. Dan kau akan semakin gila karena aku melakukan ini."

" _AKH—LUHAN!—aaaah-."_

Luhan sengaja melingkarkan dua kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

Dan setelah memastikan adik kebanggan Sehun sudah bersarang sepenuhnya di lubangnya maka Luhan dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat gerak keluar-masuk Sehun begitu sulit namun sangat nikmat karena jepitan kecil yang diberikan dinding rektum Luhan.

"Hey sayang."

Sementara Sehun sibuk menggerakan pinggul, maka tak ada salahnya bertanya tentang hal gila yang sangat membuatnya bersemangat " _aah—mmphh—Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau bisa hamil?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?— _ah—maksudku…._ Jika kau bisa hamil, maka aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan seorang bayi untuk kita berdua— _AAAAAKHHLU…"_

" _sehun!—rrh—aaaaah…"_

Dan bersamaan dengan racauan gila Sehun, maka dua pria dewasa itu – _sekali lagi-_ menjeput nikmat bersama.

Rasanya Luhan tak pernah bosan menerima cairan _sperma_ Sehun tiap kali mereka bercinta – _rasanya penuh dan hangat-_ begitulah hal gila yang membuat Luhan ketagihan. Terlebih saat cairan si pria jantan terlalu banyak hingga menetes ke paha dalamnya-… _Luhan sangat menyukainya_

Dan saat berat tubuh Sehun terjatuh di atasnya, maka dua kaki Luhan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun seolah mengatakan bahwa dia telah berhasil memuaskan seorang pejantan yang sangat luar biasa di tempat tidur.

" _aaah—haaah—_ Lu."

" _mmhh…_ Ada apa?"

Sehun setengah mengangkat tubuhnya. Mencium lama bibir Luhan untuk kembali menanyakan hal gila saat dirinya berada di puncak nafsu "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa hamil?"

Luhan benar-benar akan berteriak gila karena pertanyaan Sehun, membayangkan dia bisa memiliki darah daging Sehun adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Dia kemudian membalas kecupan bibir Sehun.

Tidak memberikan jawaban dengan harapan, tidak pula mematahkan harapan.

Yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum sangat cantik seraya berkata

" _entahlah, mungkin bisa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, maka hanya terdengar suara isakan dari seorang pria yang kini berbadan dua.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjongkok di kamar hotel bernomor 8812 milik pujaan hatinya yang lain.

Dia sudah berada disana hampir lima jam, menunggu kedatangan ayah dari calon bayinya untuk sedikit mencari ketenangan " _hkss…."_

Bagaimana bisa seorang penyanyi solo dan aktor terkenal seperti dirinya menangis di depan kamar pria yang tak seharusnya dia ganggu lagi.

Dan mengingat dia tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, maka dia akan terlibat masalah jika sampai ada media atau penggemar yang mengenalinya sebagai seorang Do Kyungsoo.

" _hkss….Kai."_

Beruntung nama yang terus dipanggil Kyungsoo akhirnya mendekat, karena diluar dugaan acaranya sebagai _guest star_ di audisi ini begitu padat.

Dia tidak bisa menemui atau berbicara pada siapapun kecuali dengan Jongdae atau managernya. Membuatnya sedikit merindukan kebebasan _schedule_ agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo atau Luhan sekalipun sampai satu dari dua sosok yang begitu ia rindukan terlihat sedang menangis tepat di depan kamarnya.

" _hks…"_

"Kyungsoo?"

Yang dipangil mengangkat wajahnya.

Dia juga tidak mempedulikan bagaimana hancur wajahnya saat ini, yang dia pedulikan hanya bertemu dengan Kai dan ayah dari calon bayinya kini berada di depannya. _Sedang menatapnya lembut namun penuh kecemasan tersirat._

" _Kai—hks—Kai—KAITOLONGAKU!"_

Buru-buru Kai berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan pria yang dicintainya hingga hanya hati remuk redam merasa sakit menyadari bahwa sesuatu sedang melukai Kyungsoonya saat ini.

"Soo ada apa? Siapa yang membuatm menangis Soo? Siapa yang-….."

'KAAAAIIIII!"

Kyungsoo melompat ke pelukan Kai, dipeluknya erat satu-satunya pria yang peduli padanya hingga rasanya enggan untuk dia lepaskan.

Dan saat tangan hangat Kai mengusap punggungnya maka jeritan Kyungsoo terhenti, yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk erat Kai sesekali terisak sampai suara Kai kembali terdengar.

"Sayangku ada apa?"

Kai melepas pelukannya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut air mata pujaan hatinya yang lain. "Ada apa?"

"Kai— _hkss.."_

"Kau membuatku bingung."

"Aku ingin – _hks-_ aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Boleh-… _hks-…_ bolehkah?"

Kai menangkup wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo, mengecup lembut bibirnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo mabuk dan begitu tenang karena ciuman Kai.

Disaat Kai ingin melepas ciuman mereka, maka Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Kai agar tetap pada posisi mereka saat ini, dia butuh ketenangan dan Kai bisa memberikannya dengan ciuman hangat di bibirnya.

Jadi saat dia merasa jauh lebih baik, barulah Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan Kai yang terus mengecup lembut bibirnya "Kau akan bersamaku malam ini Soo, _sayangku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi, 10.00 a.m_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Whoa daebak!_ Jadi semalaman kau bersama dengan direktur O— _hhmmpphh…"_

"Jaga mulutmu! Kenapa tidak bisa pelan sedikit."

Yang terlihat lebih cantik sedang membekap mulut sahabatnya yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan ketika si mulut besar terus berteriak gila, maka Luhan tak segan membekap mulut besar sahabatnya.

" _araseo—akuthidakakanteriaklagi—lepas—ish!"_

Luhan melepas bekapan tangannya di bibir sahabatnya. Membuat Jin sedikit mencibir lalu mengungkapkan lagi rasa kagumnya " _whoa…_ Aku benar-benar tidak meragukanmu Xi Luhan."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Luhan sibuk memakan seluruh sarapan yang disediakan untuknya.

Jujur saja kemarin siang hingga malam dia hanya sibuk bergumul dengan Sehun. Keduanya baru merasakan lelah pukul satu pagi untuk kemudian merasa lapar di pagi hari. Dan tepat pukul lima pagi tadi, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk kembali ke kamarnya, berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun bertanya kemana dia pergi tanpa harus melibatkan dirinya yang juga tanpa kabar.

"Kau dengan kecantikan di wajahmu-….Aku memberi dua ibu jari untukmu." Katanya mengangkat dua ibu jarinya disambut kekehan oleh si pemenang penghargaan.

"Apa kalian melakukannya sepanjang malam?"

 _Uhuk. . !_

" _y-_ YAK KIM SEOKJIN!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Ini minum dulu."

Buru-buru Jin memberikan segelas air untuk Luhan, memperhatikan si pria cantik dengan seskama sampai senyum menggoda terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Hey Lu-….Aku rasa wajahmu bisa dijadikan bisnis?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan segala _feromon_ serta Visualmu yang diatas rata-rata. Aku rasa aku bisa menjadi saudagar kaya jika menjualmu. Aku bisa-…"

 _PLETAK!_

" _Arghh! SAKIT!"_

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong kalau begitu. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan antar aku ke klinik."

" _wae?_ Kau hamil?"

" _ish!"_

Sementara Jin melindungi kepalanya, maka Luhan sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi. Berniat untuk memukul otak kosong mantan rivalnya untuk tertawa karena wajah Jin saat ketakutan adalah juara.

"Dasar badut."

"MWO?"

"Jika tidak mau dikatakan badut berhenti bermulut besar!"

"Kenapa kau terus mengatakan aku mulut besar? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kau tiba-tiba minta diantar ke klinik setelah sepanjang hari bercinta, pikirmu aku percaya kau tidak hamil."

" _astaga_ Kim Seokjin mulutmu benar-benar mengerikan!-….OBATKU HABIS DAN AKU SAKIT KEPALA!"

" _ah-…._ Begitukah?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencekikmu kau tahu?"

Jin sedikit membusungkan tubuhnya ke depan Luhan, menarik hidung si pria cantik untuk memberitahu bahwa

"Aku adalah pilihan terakhir saat kau tak ada yang akan menikahimu, jadi bersikaplah lebih baik untuk calon suami cadangan terakhir di hidupmu."

" _ck!_ Aku tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk menikah denganmu idiot!"

"Wae? Aku tampan, kaya dan yang paling penting seksi. Jadi apa yang kurang?"

"Tidak ada-…Pangeran Jin sempurna-….Sangat sempurna hingga rasanya aku ingin membekapnya saat dia tidur dan meracuni seluruh makanannya jika kami menikah nanti."

" _whoa…_ Batal! Aku batal menjadi daftar calon suami cadanganmu! Aku lebih memilih menjadi _single_ seumur hidupku."

Luhan tertawa sementara Jin mencibir, dia pun kembali mengunyah sebelum dengan asal mengatakan "Aku selalu memiliki masalah dengan pria bermarga Kim, jadi lupakan. Kau tidak masuk daftar."

"Dengar ya _princess_ Lu yang paling cantik mengalahkan Elsa-…Aku KIM SEOKJIN juga bersumpah tidak akan pernah menikahi pria paling keras kepala, arogan dan suka memukul seperti XI LUHAN. Dengar?"

"Dengar!"

"Perbincangan selesai."

"Selesai!"

Dan saat dua sahabat itu tertawa konyol, maka wajah Luhan sedikit dibuat tegang melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Dia kemudian meminta Jin untuk bersikap biasa sementara Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Jinaa.."

" _hmmh?"_

"Aku harus apa? Baekhyun datang padaku? Bagaimana jika dia ingin bertanya tentang Sehun. Bagaimana jika dia-…."

" _ssst…_ Kau yang membuat keadaan tegang. Tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa, oke?"

"LUHAAAAN…"

Buru-buru Jin bangun dari kursinya. Sedikit menepuk Luhan untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka "Hey ByunBaek yang sangat menggemaskan-…"

" _ish!_ Tetap menjengkelkan seperti biasa." Katanya membalas cibiran untuk mendekap Luhan dari belakang.

" _aigooo_ cantikku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

" _huh?_ Aku?"

Baekhyun mengecup gemas pipi Luhan untuk mengambil alih kursi sahabat Luhan yang lain "Kau cari meja yang lain aku ingin kencan dengan Luluku."

" _araseo…araseo…_ Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian tuan putri."

"Tentu budak sahaya."

" _dasar nenek sihir!"_

Jin sedikit mengerling Luhan, meminta sahabatnya yang polos untuk tetap tenang disambut anggukan pelan dari si pria cantik yang untuk kali pertama sangat gugup harus berdua dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Hey sayangku. Sudah dua hari aku disini, tapi baru bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. _Aigoo.._ apa manager Xi benar-benar sibuk? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan mengerjap sekilas, dia hanya diam dan sama sekali tak bisa merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun adalah hal yang membuat kepala Luhan benar-benar sakit hingga rasanya seperti akan pecah karena terlalu sakit.

"Lu….LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa obatmu habis?"

" _y-ya._ Aku baik-baik saja dan ya-…Obatku habis."

"Kau ini! Setelah sarapan aku akan mengantar ke klinik. Kita belum bertemu lagi dengan dokter Park."

Baekhyun melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada Luhan, memastikan Luhan tidak kedinginan karena memilih _area restaurant_ yang dekat dengan pantai "Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak Baek-…. _hatiku yang sakit."_

Luhan bergumam sangat pelan di kalimat terakhir, merutuk kejahatan dan penghianatan yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun.

Sungguh-…Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk pria keji seperti dirinya, membuat Luhan terus tertunduk tak berani menatap Baekhyun sampai sahabatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat nafas Luhan tersengal karena sangat takut.

"Lu-…Aku menemukan dompetmu di kamar Sehun, ini ambillah. Kau pasti mencari dompetmu."

 _Deg!_

Rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja saat ini.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu alasan dompetnya tertinggal.

Bagaiamana jika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa alasan dompet itu berada di kamar Sehun adalah karena mereka terus bercinta layaknya tak ada hari esok.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu dan berbalik sangat membencinya.

Dan saat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, Luhan sempat menolak namun ditahan oleh jemari Baekhyun "Kau benar-benar pucat Xiao Lu. Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

" _aniya-…_ Aku baik-baik saja Bee. Sungguh."

"Katakan jika kepalamu sakit lagi _hmm._ Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

 _Kau akan sangat membenciku jika tahu hal gila apa yang aku lakukan bersama kekasihmu!_

Setidaknya itu jerit tertahan dari hati Luhan, membuat tangannya secara _refleks_ membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun seolah meminta maaf karena telah menjadi sahabat yang begitu buruk untuk malaikat pelindungnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Baek. _Maafkan aku."_

" _huh?_ Kenapa kau minta maaf sayang?"

"Hanya ingin, Aku hanya-…"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

Bertanya-tanya siapa yang berteriak begitu murka memanggil Baekhyun hingga sosok mungil Kyungsoo terlihat begitu marah dan seperti akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"MATI KAU SIALAN!"

Gerakan Kyungsoo sangat cepat, dan saat Luhan ingin mencegah maka dia kalah cepat dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah memegang gelas berisi air mineral miliknya yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk

 _BYUR!_

" _Soo!"_

Dia menyiram air itu ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat ketenangan seorang Byun Baekhyun diusik hingga rasanya dia bisa membunuh Kyungsoo kapan saja

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

" _Baek!"_

Kali ini Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk melerai pertengkaran Baekhyun-Kyungsoo namun sulit mengingat tatapan adik dan sahabatnya sudah sangat ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

"JALANG SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL JALANG!"

 _Grep!_

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk Baekhyun, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadikan dirinya tameng antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi-….Tapi mendengar kemarahan Kyungsoo maka rasanya Luhan bisa menebak dengan mudah bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi melakukan hal gila tanpa melihat situasi dan tempat.

"KAU JALANG SIALAN! KAU MENGGODA CHANYEOL DAN MENGAJAKNYA TIDUR!"

"MATI KAU DO KYUNGSOO!"

" _baek_ tenanglah sayang. Aku mohon hiraukan Kyungsoo."

Luhan sudah menangis saat memeluk Baekhyun, dia tahu percuma meminta Baekhyun untuk tenang saat amarahnya sudah sangat meluap. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun berhenti membuat gerakan memukul Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil.

"KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN!"

"Hey dengarkan aku-….BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Luhan berteriak dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan sama-sama terisak karena alasan berbeda.

Jika Baekhyun menangis karena marahnya pada Kyungsoo

Maka Luhan menangis karena takut baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri dan menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing "Kita pergi! Abaikan ucapan Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku?"

"LEPAS LU! AKU AKAN MEMBERI PELAJARAN PADA ADIK TIRIMU!"

"Baek aku mohon jangan, Kyungsoo-…..KEPALAKU SAKIT DAN AKU HARUS KE KLINIK! Jadi bisakah kita pergi darisini Baek. Aku mohon."

Tangannya yang terkepal seketika _rileks_ untuk sesaat. Dia masih tergoda untuk memukul Kyungsoo jika wajah pucat Luhan tidak mengganggunya. Dan saat teman kecilnya mengatakan sakit maka rasanya Baekhyun bisa mengubur dalam-dalam kemarahannya untuk dia lampiaskan di lain waktu.

"Baiklah kita pergi."

" _gomawo…_ Gomawo Baek, _sayangku._ "

Buru-buru Luhan merangkul lengan Baekhyun, membawanya melewati Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat sangat marah untuk segera pergi ke klinik.

"Soo aku mohon jangan diteruskan."

Begitulah permintaan Luhan pada adik tirinya.

Dia berharap Kyungsoo mendengarkan namun sial-….Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk menyerang Baekhyun, _sahabatnya._

"AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA DESIGNER TERNAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN MENGGODA KEKASIHKU UNTUK TIDUR BERSAMANYA! AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KARIRMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" _sial!"_

Baekhyun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan

 _PLAK….!_

 _Satu-satu_ kedudukan mereka.

Jika belum lama Kyungsoo menyiram air ke wajah Baekhyun

Maka kali ini Baekhyun memberi serangan balik dengan tamparan keras di wajah Kyungsoo.

Dia kemudian dua kali lebih keji menyerang balik ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau akan menghancurkan aku? Bagaimana jika aku yang menghancurkan karirmu lebih dulu. Bagaimana jika-…..BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MENGATAKAN SELAMA INI KAU BERMAIN BELAKANG DENGAN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA EXO DAN KINI MENGANDUNG DARAH DAGING DARI PRIA ITU-….DARI KIM JONGIN?"

 _Klik…_

" _Whoa daebak. dia hamil? Dan itu anak Kai? Astaga dia sudah gila!"_

Tak hanya Kyungsoo-…Luhan dibuat lemas ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dia simpan untuknya sendiri. Luhan tak sanggup berdiri dan hanya bertumpu pada salah satu meja.

Hatinya begitu sesak mendapati wajah pucat Kyungsoo saat ini, adik tirinya itu terjatuh di lantai sementara kamera dan bisikan pengunjung menggunjing serta mencela dirinya.

"KALIAN DENGAR? DIA ADALAH AKTOR DO KYUNGSOO! YA DIA AKTOR KESAYANGAN KALIAN YANG BEGITU KEJI! DIA MENGAMBIL KEKASIH KAKAK TIRINYA UNTUK DIJADIKAN PEMUAS NAFSU, DIA JUGA MENGGODA JONGIN DAN MENGHIANATI KEKASIHNYA HINGGA DINYATAKAN HAMIL DAN KINI MENGANDUNG ANAK SEORANG KIM JONGIN!"

" _tidak…cukup…"_

 _Klik…klik…_

Seluruh kamera memotret dan mereka pengakuan Baekhyun, membuat nafas Luhan begitu tercekat tak menyangka sahabatnya akan membeberkan semua hal gila yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo pada media amatir.

" _tidak…cukup…janganlagi! Aku takut…eomma!"_

Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis ketakutan disana, dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo kembali memukuli perutnya. Dan saat Baekhyun terus meracau pada media amatir, maka disinilah Luhan-….Berjalan gontai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berniat menghentikan omong kosong yang diucapkan Baekhyun, _sahabatnya._

"DIA MEREBUT KEKASIH KAKAKNYA SENDIRI, DIA BERCINTA DENGAN KEKASIH KAKAKNYA-…."

 _PLAK!_

Sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Kyungsoo, maka Luhan membalas tamparan itu pada Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan-….Untuk kali pertama dalam lima belas tahun-….Ini adalah kemarahan pertamanya pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan omong kosong Baekhyun.

Pikirannya kosong

Hatinya sakit melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan persis saat kematian ibunya beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia terlalu bingung namun terlalu marah untuk membiarkan hal gila ini terjadi, dia hanya ingin kekacauan ini berakhir dan tak memiliki cara selain menampar Baekhyun agar emosi temannya terkendali.

" _Luhan?"_

"Cukup Bee…Kau keterlaluan-…KAU-….AKU MENCERITAKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU BUKAN UNTUK KAU BERITAHU PADA MEDIA! DIA ADIKKU DAN KAU TAK BERHAK MENGHUKUMNYA SEPERTI INI!"

" _Lu?"_

 _Klik…!_

"BERHENTI MENGAMBIL GAMBAR!"

Luhan mendekati salah satu warga terdekat yang mengambil gambar dirinya, merebut paksa ponsel itu dari tangannya sebelum

 _BRAK!_

Luhan membantingnya, menginjaknya hingga hancur lalu berteriak pada siapapun yang merekam "JAUHI KYUNGSOO ATAU KALIAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU!"

Buru-buru Luhan melepas jaket yang diberikan Baekhyun. Segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sangat ketakutan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menutupi kepala adiknya dengan jaket milik Baekhyun. Melindunginya sementara tangan Kyungsoo sudah mendekapnya begitu erat " _aku takut—mereka akan membunuhku—mereka akan—hkss."_

"Tenanglah Soo. Aku sudah menjagamu."

Perlahan Luhan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, dia kemudian sengaja menabrak kencang bahu Baekhyun untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat mengerikannya saat ini.

" _aku takut—aku takut—eommahhha—arrh—eomma."_

Luhan hanya diam menikmati tangisan Kyungsoo. Yang dia lakukan hanya mendekap erat adik tirinya dan membawanya ke tempat aman.

Sungguh tak ada yang ingin dia lakukan selain membuat Kyungsoo tenang, membiarkan Kyungsoo terisak sampai dia mengatakan hal yang sempat membuat Luhan tercekat nafasnya sendiri.

" _aku takut—aku takut Lu—hks..Aku takut Luhan hyung."_

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggilnya hyung, sebelumnya dia hanya memanggil _bajingan, sialan dan seluruh umpatan_ untuknya.

Tapi saat untuk kali pertama keberadaannya diakui Kyungsoo, maka tak ada yang sia-sia dengan sabarnya selama ini, membuat mata Luhan terpejam erat. Berharap ada kesempatan lebih baik untuk mereka saling melengkapi tanpa ada air mata yang mengiringi.

" _hyung-…._ hyung menjagamu Soo. Aku menjaga adik kecilku yang malang."

Luhan mengecup sekilas kepala Kyungsoo, membawanya pergi dan hanya akan melindungi Kyungsoo tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

" _tidak-…tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengandung anakku." –Kai-_

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo tega sekali kau padaku sayang! Tega sekali kau mengandung anak dari pria lain. Kyungsoo—AAARRGHHHH!" –Chanyeol-_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Lu? Kau melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah baru." –Sehun-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _*tarik nafas…buang*_

 _Paling ngga semua udah ketawan busuknya pelan2._

 _._

 _Paling ngga semua tau sekarang klo dedek uco lagi hamidun._

 _ni gue curig bau2nya Kai ga mau tanggung jawab T_T_

 _._

 _Wislah, ditunggu nextnya yak._

 _Pengennya TaeOh cepet lahir biar segera nyusul yang lain *eyaaa_

 _._

 _seeyousoon...:*_

 _dan doain biar gue ketagihan fangirlingan biar apdet ga ngaret :""_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previous_

 _._

" _tidak-…tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengandung anakku." –Kai-_

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo tega sekali kau padaku sayang! Tega sekali kau mengandung anak dari pria lain. Kyungsoo—AAARRGHHHH!" –Chanyeol-_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Lu? Kau melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah baru." –Sehun-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

 _._

"SEOKJIN CEPAT BUKA PINTU"

 _DOR…DOR!_

"KIM SEOK-…"

"Astaga Luhan! Kenapa-….."

 _Cklek…._

" _Kyungsoo?"_

"BERI JALAN!"

"Luhan ada apa?"

"Hubungi Kwangsoo hyung."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"CEPAT!"

Sontak tubuh Jin terdorong pelan saat bahu Luhan menabrak lengannya. Sedikit bertanya mengapa wajah sahabatnya terlihat pucat dengan Kyungsoo berada di pelukannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Buru-buru sang manager menutup pintu kamarnya. Bergegas mendekati Luhan untuk bertanya pada sahabatnya "Lu."

"TENANGLAH SOO!"

Tap!

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tatkala suara teriakan Luhan memenuhi ruangan. Dan saat matanya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, maka Jin secara refleks membulatkan mata melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memegang pisau kecil untuk menekan kuat nadi tangannya.

"Astaga..."

"TENANG KAU BILANG? RASAKAN JADI AKU DAN KATAKAN TENANG SETELAH KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA HANCUR HIDUPMU SETELAH INI! AKU-...SEMUANYA HANCUR KARENA PRIA SIALAN ITU!"

"Baekhyun tidak sialan!"

"DIA SIALAN SAMA SEPERTI DIRIMU! DIA BAJINGAN SIALAN YANG MEREBUT KEKASIHKU! DIA-..."

"KAU JUGA MEREBUT KEKASIHKU!"

 _"huh?"_

Teriakan Kyungsoo terhenti.

 _Sesaat dia bahkan bisa merasakan kepedihan Luhan saat ini._

 _Bagaimana hancurnya saat kekasihmu direbut di depan kedua matamu sendiri._

 _Bagaimana kekasihmu tertawa karena orang lain_

 _Bagaimana kekasihmu lebih mencintai orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri._

Kyungsoo merasakan semuanya hanya dari tatapan sendu kakak tirinya. Tatapan yang menggambarkan bahwa kehancuranmu adalah nyata sebab hatimu dikoyak begitu hancur.

"Kau bahkan mengandung benihnya."

 _traang!_

Dan saat suara Luhan berubah semakin serak, saat matanya terpejam menahan sakit, saat tangannya mengarah pada benih yang berada di perutnya. Maka saat itu pula pula Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pisau yang berada tangannya.

Kakinya secara refleks mundur lalu tak lama tubuhnya lemas hingga terjatuh tak bisa menahan rasa bersalah karena mengandung benih dari pria yang paling dicintai Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Sejak-..._.Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Tanyanya lirih.

Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan _-entah karena alasan apa-_

Harusnya dia senang ketika dua mata rusa yang selalu tersenyum padanya kini menatap sendu ke arahnya _-tanda bahwa dia hancur-_

Tapi tidak kali ini, karena saat Luhan terus menatapnya lirih maka hanya ada perasaan sesak yang dia rasakan dan Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Dia pun berusaha mencari jawaban namun hanya diam yang diberikan Luhan untuknya "Jawab aku sialan!"

"..."

"LUHAN!"

"Alasan mengapa aku mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kai adalah karena bayi yang kau kandung. Alasan mengapa aku harus membenci Kai saat aku masih sangat mencintainya adalah karena malaikat kecil yang sengaja kau bawa di tengah hubunganku dan Kai. Aku-..."

"DEMI TUHAN AKU MURKA-...TAPI KEMUDIAN AKU SADAR DIA HANYA BAYI TAK BERDOSA YANG AKAN LAHIR DARI DOSA KEDUA ORANG TUANYA! DIA HANYA MALAIKAT KECIL YANG TIDAK MINTA DIHADIRKAN DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI INI!"

"Luhan..."

"JADI BERHENTI MENYAKITI CALON BAYIMU, DARAH DAGING PRIA YANG PERNAH SANGAT AKU CINTAI, JANGAN SAKITI KEPONAKANKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _Deg!_

Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun

Awalnya dia sudah mencoba berdamai dengan sang bayi. Menginjinkan benih itu tumbuh di dalam perutnya sementara dia berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dengan segala cara.

Dia juga berniat untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun, kecuali managernya -Lee Kwangsoo- dia hanya akan menyembunyikan bayi tak berdosa miliknya lalu kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo sang aktor.

Ya dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk hidup dengan bayinya seorang diri, untuk membesarkan darah dagingnya secara diam-diam.

 _Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini?_

Bukan hanya Luhan yang mengetahui hal gila yang coba dia sembunyikan. Tapi mungkin Kai, Chanyeol atau bahkan seluruh penggemarnya juga sudah mendegar apa yang terjadi di hidupnya.

 _Lalu apa yang harus dia lakuka_ n?

Menatap Luhan saja dia tidak sanggup apalagi harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya atau Kai sekalipun?

Membuat kepalanya benar-benar sakit hingga rasanya dia begitu marah pada bayi yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Tidak...Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan-..."

Diikuti langkah kali Luhan, Kyungsoo mulai meracau tak jelas. Kedua kakak-beradik itu jelas tenggelam dalam kesedihan masing-masing.

Dan saat kalimat

"Aku akan membunuh bayiku."

Keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo

Maka langkah kaki Luhan berhenti beriringan rasa murka yang nyaris mendidihkan seluruh isi kepalanya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo panik, dia berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Pikirannya kosong sesaat, tapi ketika sesuatu mulai menendang di dalam sana. Maka tanpa ragu dia menatap Luhan untuk mengatakan

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Kau tenang saja aku bisa mengembalikan Kai padamu. Aku akan membunuh bayi ini dan membiarkan kau bahagia dengan Kai. Aku hanya akan mengembalikan semua padamu, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu dan Kai. Aku-..."

 _tap_

 _tap_

Luhan berjalan sangat cepat mendekati Kyungsoo. Tangannya sudah terkepal begitu erat _-tanda dia sangat marah-_

" _Kau tenang saja aku akan segera membunuh bayi ini dan menjadikan semuanya kembali normal. Kau akan mendapatkan Kai dan aku akan bahagia dengan Chan-…"_

 _PLAK!_

Dan saat Kyungsoo masih terus meracau dan terus mengatakan akan membunuh bayinya. Maka disaat itu pula tangan Luhan terangkat dan telak menampar wajah adik tirinya.

 _Hening…._

Sesaat semua hening, Kyungsoo terdiam begitupula Luhan.

Dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu maka hanya kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo untuk Luhan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Aku sedang memberimu peringatan!"

"MWO?"

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku jika kau berani melukai bayi malang yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutmu."

"LUHAN"

"KAU AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU JIKA KAU MENYAKITI DARAH DAGING KAI, KEPONAKANKU!"

"XI LUHAN"

"SEUMUR HIDUPMU KAU AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU JIKA MENYAKITI BAYIMU!"

" _DIAAAAM!"_

" _Kyungsoo!"_

Saat tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk membalas Luhan, maka Kwangsoo – _sang manager artist-_ datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia kemudian mendekap erat Kyungsoo yang terus meronta ingin memukul Luhan "APA PEDULIMU JIKA AKU MEMBUNUH BAYI SIALAN INI!"

"Coba lakukan dan aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lebih keji."

"KYUNGSOO BERHENTI! KITA PERGI!"

"LEPAS HYUNG! BIAR AKU BICARA DENGAN LUHAN!"

"Aku akan menghubungimu Lu."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan saat Kwangsoo berbisik padanya, dia kemudian membiarkan sang manager membawa artisnya pergi dengan kemarahan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo padanya "LEPAS HYUNG!— _ARRGHH—LUHAAAN!"_

 _BLAM…._

" _Luhan…"_

Buru-buru Jin mendekati Luhan saat pintu kamar hotel mereka ditutup paksa, membantu sahabatnya untuk tetap berdiri sementara wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat.

" _Jin-aa.."_

" _hmmh_?"

"Tanganku sudah melakukan hal buruk."

" _huh?"_

Luhan hanya terus melihat tangan kanannya, _menatapnya penuh benci sementara bibirnya terus meracau._

"Dengan tangan ini aku sudah melukai dua orang terdekat di hidupku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu?"

"DENGAN TANGAN INI AKU MENAMPAR BAEKHYUN DAN KYUNGSOO, AKU MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK PADA MEREKA. AKU MELUKAI-…."

" _ssst….._ Tenang Lu. Kau hanya terkejut _hmm…"_

Jin mengambil tubuh Luhan, di dekapnya erat tubuh gemetar Luhan sementara si pria cantik terus menangis hebat " _tenanglah Lu."_

" _aku harus bagaimana Jin?"_

"Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa-…. _yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tenang Lu._ "

" _aaarrghhh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Breaking news._

 _._

 _Belum lama tersebar video dengan aktor terkenal yang diduga adalah Do Kyungsoo, dalam video tersebut seseorang mengungkapkan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo menggoda kekasih kakak tirinya? Sang aktor juga disebutkan tengah mengandung benih dari perselingkuhannya? Bagaimana bisa? Sampai berita ini tersebar kami masih mencari tahu kabar terbaru_

 _._

" _Sial!_ Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan."

Dan benar saja, berita tentang hal gila yang belum lama ia teriakkan di depan _publik_ kini menjadi _trend topic_ dunia. Membuat _designer_ muda itu sedikit merasa bersalah namun sama sekali tak menyesal mengingat sikap artis arogan seperti Kyungsoo.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya cemas adalah Luhan-….Jujur saja dia bahkan masih begitu marah karena Luhan menamparnya di depan publik. Tapi mengingat dia sudah sedikit keterlaluan maka wajar jika Luhan menghentikannya.

" _Tapi apa harus kau menamparku? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Lu!"_

Dia terus berjalan menuju kamar hotel miliknya. Bertanya-tanya dimana Sehun namun sial-….Justru Chanyeol yang terlihat di depan kamar hotelnya dan Sehun.

" _Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun panik,

Buru-buru dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di depan kamarnya. Memaksanya untuk berdiri namun sepertinya Chanyeol enggan dan tetap berada di depan kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol berdiri! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika Sehun datang?"

Sementara Baekhyun terus mengguncang bahunya, maka Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Mencari dimana mata Baekhyun dengan wajah luar biasa kesakitan saat ini "Apa benar yang kau katakan?"

" _astaga yeol!_ Ada apa denganmu?"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menangkup wajah pria lain yang dia cintai, menghapus air mata Chanyeol dan entah mengapa hatinya sakit melihat Chanyeol menangis. "Baek-….Apa benar yang kau katakan? Apa benar Kyungsoo dan Kai memiliki hubungan di belakangku? Apa benar jika saat ini ada benih Kai yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo? Apa benar-….. _hkss.."_

 _Grep…!_

Satu gerakan cepat Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, mendekapnya erat dan menikmati seluruh rasa bersalahnya tak hanya pada Luhan tapi juga pada Chanyeol. Dia baru menyadari bahwa seluruh emosinya berdampak untuk semua orang yang begitu disayanginya. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak tak menyangka bahwa akan ada banyak orang terluka karena hal gila yang dia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Harusnya aku memberitahumu dengan cara yang benar, maaf membuatmu mendengar apa yang harusnya tak kau ketahui Yeol, _mianhae."_

"Jadi benar Kyungsoo bermain di belakangku."

" _Yeol…."_

"Aku kesakitan."

"Ini semua salahku, aku membuatmu dan Luhan sedih. Maafkan aku membuat keadaan ini semakin rumit Yeol. Maafkan aku."

" _Kenapa kau tega sekali, Soo?"_

"Dan kenapa kalian tega padaku?"

Disana, tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mendekap erat, maka Sehun – _sekali lagi-_ melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa sesuatu yang kuat kini mengikat kekasih dan sahabatnya.

Dan mengingat kemarahan Kyungsoo beberapa jam lalu, maka bisa dipastikan jika keduanya memang bertemu dan Kyungsoo melihatnya.

Sehun marah,

Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Tapi kemudian dia kembali menahan diri, sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

Sejujurnya dia merasa iba menyadari fakta bahwa Kyungsoo mengandung anak dari pria lain – _mantan kekasih Luhan-_ membuat pikirannya bercabang dan fokus pada pria lain yang diam-diam sangat dia ingin lihat saat ini.

Memastikan bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja dengan mendatangi kamar hotelnya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan menuju kamar sang manager, maka ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Luhan tertera disana. Sehun membukanya cepat, berharap Luhan memintanya datang namun itu hanya harapannya.

Karena saat dia membuka ponsel, saat dia mengira Luhan akan memintanya datang. Maka saat itu pula Luhan mengatakan " _untuk sementara jangan temui aku, temanilah Baekhyun dan pastikan dia tidak sedih karena aku baru saja menamparnya. Hibur dia Sehunna. Aku mohon."_

Rasanya Sehun ingin menghibur Luhan saja, nyatanya sahabat Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan bisa memeluk pria lain setelah kekacauan yang dia buat. Tapi Sehun sadar dia bertindak egois jika terus memaksa apa yang diinginkannya.

Disana Luhan sedang mengatasi rasa bersalahnya dengan memintanya untuk tidak datang

Tapi disini, tepat di depan kedua matanya. Baekhyun sedang mengatasi rasa bersalahnya dengan memeluk sahabatnya sendiri. Membuatnya tertawa geram namun tetap bisa menguasai diri.

Dia pun segera memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Berniat untuk memberi waktu pada dua orang yang sedang menghianatinya sementara dia hanya menikmati dari jauh, menahan diri karena Luhan yang meminta dengan senyum pahit terlihat ketika menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang kuat benar telah mengikat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Setidaknya masing-masing dari kalian masih memiliki kekasih, tidak bisakah kalian bermain aman?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul, a week later**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Lu. Terimakasih sudah datang menjenguk."

" _mmh..._ Aku akan melakukannya _hyung."_

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh sang manager tersenyum canggung. Nyatanya dia tak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa dikala karir artis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kini diambang kehancuran.

Tak ada lagi sorotan baik untuk sang aktor.

Yang ada hanya kebencian, caci hina, dan semua hal yang membuat kontrak pekerjaanya dibatalkan oleh seluruh sponsor, jadwal kegiatannya bahkan terpaksa dibatalkan karena kemarahan penggemar.

"Jaga Kyungsoo dan beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi."

Kwangsoo – _sang manager artist-_ tersenyum. Dia pun menepuk bahu Luhan untuk menenangkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki artisnya "Aku akan segera menghubungimu."

"Gomawo."

Saat tangan hangat Kwangsoo menepuk pundaknya, maka entah darimana kenyamanan itu Luhan rasakan.

Jujur dia sangat lelah,

Bukan karena sakit yang dimilikinya.

Tapi karena semua hal gila yang coba dilakukan Kyungsoo semenjak kepulangan mereka dari Denpasar.

Terhitung sudah empat puluh jam Luhan berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani sang aktor yang karirnya benar-benar hancur akibat isu yang dialaminya satu minggu lalu.

Dan jangan katakan ini adalah empat puluh jam pertama Luhan menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

Nyatanya ini adalah kali ketiga dalam seminggu dia harus menemui Kyungsoo terbaring lemah dengan jarum _infus_ terpasang di tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan, tapi kalimat _aku akan membunuh bayi ini_ yang dia katakan satu minggu lalu tepat sebelum kepulangan mereka ke Seoul benar sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Dehidrasi adalah penyebab Kyungsoo harus terus dirawat, karena sepertinya dia sengaja tidak memberi asupan untuk tubuhnya, tidak makan tidak pula minum. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya terus menyakiti dirinya agar janin yang dikandungnya terluka dan akhirnya tidak bertahan.

"Aku mohon jaga Kyungsoo. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal mengerikan lagi."

"Aku akan mengawasinya. Tenang dan pergilah tidur Lu."

Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki Kwangsoo, karena saat pikirannya sudah sangat pendek untuk mengakhiri segalanya maka disana Kwangsoo selalu ada untuk menyadarkan sang aktor. Terkadang dia harus berteriak agar Kyungsoo sadar akan hal bodoh yang dilakukannya atau bahkan mencekik sang artis agar berhenti melakukan hal gila. Semua Kwangsoo lakukan untuk menjaga pria yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik.

Setidaknya Luhan bisa mempercayai manager adik tirinya. Dan saat Kwangsoo terus menenangkannya maka tanpa ragu dia berpamitan pada pria yang memiliki usia jauh diatasnya dan Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi."

"Kau berhati-hatilah."

" _okay."_

Setelahnya Luhan meyusuri lorong rumah sakit, segera menaiki _lift_ sampai

 _Ting_

 _Jadi apakah benar anak itu milik Kai EXO?_

 _Entahlah tidak ada klarifikasi dari dua artis tersebut._

 _Aku bahkan mendengar Kyungsoo akan membunuh bayinya_

 _Jahat sekali jika dia sampai melakukannya! Aku benar-benar akan membuat petisi agar wajahnya tak bisa lagi berada di layar kaca._

Ingin rasanya Luhan menampar dua mulut wanita yang terus menjelek-jelekkan Kyungsoo. Tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, maka wajar jika dua wanita yang sedang membicarakan artis mereka terus berbicara buruk tentang Kyungsoo.

" _Tahan dirimu Lu, jangan buat keributan lagi."_

Dia kembali membawa kakinya berjalan menuju _basement._ Tidak berniat untuk mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan _Breaking news media TV atau apapun yang terus membicarakan_ Kyungsoo dan mantan kekasihnya.

Yang Luhan lakukan hanya terus berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dan saat tangannya merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci mobil maka suara yang satu minggu ini begitu ia rindukan terdengar sedang berbicara padanya.

"Tidak perlu mencari kunci. Kau akan pulang bersamaku."

 _Deg…!_

Jantungnya dibuat berdegup kencang.

Wajahnya merona saat membayangkan akan bertatapan dengan kekasih sahabatnya

Dan saat suara berat itu memanggil namanya, maka Luhan merasa suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu adalah obat dari semua kecemasan yang dia rasakan satu minggu ini.

 _Berlebihan memang._

Tapi saat suara pria yang dia yakini adalah Sehun terdengar, maka tak ada hal lain yang Luhan lakukan selain mencari asal suara lalu tersenyum saat mendapati cintanya yang lain kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Sehun?"

Yang disapa sedang melipat tangan di atas dada. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat menatap pria mungil yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan membalas tatapan rindu kekasih sahabatnya.

Keduanya tersenyum dengan cara masing-masing. Menatap sama rindu sampai pria yang lebih besar lebih dulu merentangkan tangannya, meminta si pria cantik datang ke pelukannya hingga hanya senyum yang dilontarkan si mungil.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan aku."

"Butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya -tidak- aku rasa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kemari biar aku memelukmu."

Luhan mengangguk, dia bahkan setengah berlari untuk datang ke pelukan Sehun. Dan saat tubuh kecilnya melompat ke dekapan pria tampan di depannya maka Sehun dengan mudah menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya Luhan tidak memohon lagi untuk berhenti menemuinya. Setidaknya kalimat rindu itu keluar dari bibir mungil pria cantiknya.

Membuat sang direktur menyunggingkan senyum paling sempurna yang dia miliki untuk membalas ucapan rindu pria cantik yang sudah mengambil setengah dari hatinya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Baekhyun? Apa dia sudah lebih baik?"

Keduanya sudah berada di rumah Sehun saat ini. Dan dilihat dari pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, selimut yang setengah terjatuh dan peluh ditubuh polos mereka. Maka bisa dipastikan keduanya telah menghabiskan waktu panas berdua.

Nafas Luhan masih tersengal sementara Sehun tersenyum puas.

Dan dilihat dari perbedaan kontras mereka, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun merasa puas setelah menggagahi Luhan sementara Luhan harus tersengal karena melayani stamina Sehun yang begitu luar biasa.

Keduanya bahkan tidak memutus kontak fisik dibagian selatan tubuh mereka. Posisi mereka masih menyatu namun tidak mengurangi gairah mereka untuk saling berciuman sesekali mengotori lagi selimut Sehun yang berubah warna menjadi sedikit kuning.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Baekhyun saat ini?"

Nada suara Sehun terdengar lirih, dia lebih memilih untuk mencium lembut bibir Luhan agar perhatian si pria cantik teralihkan, tapi jangan sebut namanya Luhan jika rasa penasarannya selalu lebih mendominasi dari rasa nikmatnya.

"Wae— _hmmh_..."

"Karena aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saat mendesah bukan ketika bertanya."

 _"Ah-..."_

Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat tangan panas Sehun membelai kasar bagian privatenya. Tangan kasarnya juga sesekali mengusap paha dalam Luhan dan menekan kasar bagian private si mungil yang mulai memberikan respon

"Nah aku lebih suka mendengar suara seksimu saat aku sentuh. Itu sangat mennggairahkan."

"Sehun— _hhnnghh.._ "

Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya, berniat untuk tidak mendesah namun gagal-...Sehun dan sentuhan tangannya selalu berhasil membuatnya terbaring pasrah dibawah ketangguhannya sebagai pria jantan.

"Aku memujamu."

Dan ketika Sehun kembali mengukung tubuhnya, maka buru-buru Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun hingga kini posisinya adalah on top sementara Sehun terlihat seperti mangsanya saat ini.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Hanya beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu dan Baekhyun lebih dulu."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin membicarakan Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku ingin!"

Dan ketika Luhan bersikeras ingin membicarakan Baekhyun, maka Sehun hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya. "Apa benar-benar ingin membicarakan Baekhyun?"

" _mmh..._ Ingin membicarakan Baekhyun?"

"Haruskah?"

"Harus."

Sehun mengalah, dia pun sedikit bersandar di tempat tidur dengan Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Tangannya terus mengusap wajah Luhan sementara tatapannya kosong dengan mata sendu yang menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Baekhyun saat ini.

"Sehun ada apa?"

"..."

"Hey sayang."

Barulah saat tangan mungil Luhan menangkup wajahnya Sehun memberikan respon. Diangkatnya tubuh Luhan dari atas tubuhnya lalu dia bangun untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikiran.

"Sehun..."

Firasat Luhan buruk saat Sehun hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Yang dilakukan Sehun hanya terus menatap kosong sementara tangannya mulai memakai asal boxer yang tergeletak di lantai untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela kamar.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir."

 _"huh?"_

"Sebelum datang menemuimu aku dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir."

"Sehun..."

Buru-buru Luhan mencari kemeja Sehun, dipakainya asal kemeja kebesaran ditubuhnya sebelum berlari mendekati pria yang diam-diam sangat ia cintai. "Dia yang mengakhiri hubungan kami."

" _tidak mungkin."_

Sehun bahkan tersenyum miris mendengar suara di belakang punggungnya. Ketidakmungkinan yang Luhan suarakan adalah hal yang begitu ia inginkan. Tapi ketika hari itu datang-...Hari dimana Baekhyun berdiri di depan apartementnya adalah hari dimana hubungan mereka berakhir.

Dia menangis tersedu saat mengutarakan maksudnya, tapi ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa maka jawaban Baekhyun masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

 _Aku mencintai pria lain._

Sehun memejamkan mata mengingat bahwa lima hari yang lalu, Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengatakan mencintai pria lain. Kekasihnya bahkan memohon untuk tidak dibenci karena keputusannya.

 _Aku mohon maafkan aku Sehun. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku sadar aku lebih mencintainya_

Semua ucapan Baekhyun masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana Baekhyun menangis, bagaimana kedua tangannya terkepal memohon bahkan ketika dia mengatakan lebih mencintai pria lain daripada dirinya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untuk diingat Sehun.

"Dia memilih Chanyeol."

Walau Baekhyun enggan mengatakan siapa pria lain yang dia cintai, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Chanyeol, _sahabatnya._

"Dia bahkan menangis memohon agar aku tidak membencinya atau kekasihnya kelak."

" _Sehun..."_

"Harusnya aku marah dan mengatakan semuanya. Tapi aku benci terlihat menyedihkan. Aku benci Luhan."

"Sudah cukup Sehunna. _Maafkan aku."_

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk erat punggung Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap pria yang hatinya baru disakiti sementara tangannya terus mengusap lembut dada Sehun

"Maaf memaksamu sayang. Aku minta maaf."

Entah bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sehun saat ini.

Dia tahu semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun di belakangnya tapi hanya bisa diam tak mengatakan apapun.

Dia tahu Baekhyun mencintai sahabatnya sendiri tapi hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang ketika Baekhyun menyudahi hubungan mereka.

Membuat hati Luhan meringis pilu saat tangannya memeluk Sehun, namun hanya debaran jantung yang beredegup cepat – _tanda bahwa dia marah-_ tapi hanya bisa diam tak mengatakan apapun tentang kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan kami dengan cara yang dia inginkan. Aku hanya-..."

" _sst..._ Tenanglah Sehun, aku disini, aku menjagamu saat ini."

Luhan pernah berada di posisi Sehun,

Yang membedakan hanya bagaimana cara hubungan cinta mereka berakhir.

Jika dengan Kai, Luhan yang mengakhiri segalanya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, pria yang kini berada di pelukannya tengah menahan rasa sakit karena hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka Sehun sudah mengetahui hubungan yang dia jalin bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi apa Sehun mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?

Tidak-….Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Dia cenderung diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan hal gila dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku mengagumimu Sehunna."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika benar hubunganmu dan Baekhyun berakhir, itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau-kau benar seorang pria."

Sehun terkekeh, didekapnya dua tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu mengecup sayang pada jemari mungil yang berhasil meredakan sedikit kekosongan di hatinya "Memang selama ini aku wanita?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku-…. _mhh…._ Wajahmu saja yang terlihat dingin, tapi sikap dan hatimu benar-benar lembut dan sangat baik."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena jika benar hubunganmu dan Baekhyun berakhir, maka sesungguhnya kau adalah pria sejati yang tidak pernah menyakit kekasihmu walau dia menghianati dan menyakiti dirimu."

Pundak Sehun terangkat. Dikecupnya lagi jemari Luhan sebelum mendekapnya erat. Dia berfikir sejenak lalu memberikan jawaban yang dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dirinya seperti ini karena dia rela – _umhh-_ rasanya lebih menuju pada fakta bahwa perasannya benar-benar berkurang nyaris hambar untuk Baekhyun. Jadi wajar jika dia tidak membalas marah atau menunjukkan respon berlebihan saat Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Aku rasa itu tergantung bagaimana hatiku."

" _huh?"_

"Jika itu kau yang bersama pria lain, rasanya aku bisa berkali-kali lipat gelap mata dan marah. Aku rasa itu alasanku hanya diam."

" _eyy…_ Kau terlalu jujur direktur Oh. Setidaknya carilah jawaban yang lebih masuk akal."

"Memanganya aku sedang mengatakan apa?"

"Kau sedang membual menurutku. _tapi aku suka"_

"Kau sedang memuji atau menyindirku?"

"Keduanya! Tapi saat ini aku sedang memujimu sayang."

Luhan mengecupi punggung Sehun. Sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya disana untuk bergumam "Aku rasa aku semakin menyukaimu."

Sehun mendengarnya-….Dia pun memutar tubuh Luhan agar mata mereka bertatapan. Dan saat Luhan mengerjap lucu karena terkejut maka sepertinya pikiran Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada sosok cantik menggemaskan terkadang sangat keras kepala yang kini tersenyum cantik menatapnya.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Wajahmu merona."

Luhan cemas, dia kemudian berusaha menutup wajahnya namun terlambat, Sementara tangan kiri Sehun membawa dua tangan Luhan melingkar di tengkuknya maka tangan kananya yang bebas mulai mendekap pinggang Luhan.

Keduanya bertatapan sangat dekat sampai yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar menundukkan kepala. Dia mendekati bibir mungil yang menjadi targetnya lalu tak lama keduanya sudah menggeliat mesra tanda menikmati ciuman lembut mereka kali ini.

Sejujurnya Luhan sangat menikmati ciuman menggairahkan yang Sehun berikan untuknya, tubuhnya juga sudah merespon tanda bahwa dirinya pasrah jika harus berakhir di tempat tidur – _lagi-_

Namun saat Sehun melepas ciumannya, saat bibir seksinya justru tertawa nakal maka hanya kesal yang bisa Luhan rasakan karena dia masih ingin dikecup mesra oleh pria jantan di depannya. " _Wae?!"_

"Pakai bajumu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sementara Sehun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya maka Luhan sedang menghentakan kaki tanda dia begitu kesal karena mengira akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sehun "Kemana? Lagipula kau merobek kemejaku! Aku tidak memiliki pakaian saat ini."

"Tapi aku punya."

Dengan membawa _hoodie_ dan celana _training_ panjang miliknya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Biar aku bantu." Katanya melepas kemeja kebesaran miliknya lalu mengganti dengan _hoodie_ merah yang membuat tubuh mungil Luhan tenggelam karena terlalu besar.

"Sehun ini kebesaran. Lihat tanganku hilang!"

"Aku akan melipatnya. Angkat kakimu."

Beruntung celana _training_ Sehun terbuat dari karet. Karena jika tidak bisa dipastikan celananya hanya akan menimbulkan masalah jika dipakai "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau tahu." Katanya melipat _hoodie_ Luhan sampai pergelangan tangan lalu berjongkok untuk melipat ujung celana training yang menyapu lantai karena terlalu besar di kaki Luhan "Sebenarnya berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"Sekitar 178 cm. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin bukan 150 cm?"

" _Ish!_ Aku tidak sependek itu!"

"Tapi semua pakaianku tenggelam di tubuhmu."

"Itu wajar karena kau adalah raksasa."

Sehun tertawa gemas melihat bagaimana Luhan kesal karena tinggi tubuhnya disinnggung. Membuat si raksasa tampan – _versi Luhan-_ mengusap kepala Luhan lalu berjalan ke lemari baju untuk mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Nah selesai. Ayo ikut aku."

"Sehun kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau tahu sayang."

Tanpa ragu Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menautkan erat jemari mereka hingga jemari mungil Luhan tenggelam di genggaman Sehun. "Sudah kubilang kau seperti liliput." Katanya menunjukkan jemari Luhan yang tenggelam hingga terdengar desisan kesal dari si pemilik jemari.

" _terserahmu saja giant!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ckit….!_

"Kita sampai."

" _whoa…"_

Terang saja bibir mungil Luhan membuka takjub seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat kedua matanya.

Matanya juga terus memandang kagum melihat bagaiaman sederetan mobil mewah ditambah dengan tanaman rumah yang disusun sedemikian indahnya tertata di tempat yang Luhan sebut dengan-….. _istana._

"Sehun!"

" _hhmh?"_

"Kita dimana? Apa ini rumah perdana menteri Korea selatan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kita dimana?"

"Di rumahku."

"MWO?"

"Cepat kita turun. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ Luhan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _omo!_ Sehun tunggu sebentar!— _whoa…"_

Luhan benar-benar takjub melihat lampu taman yang dimiliki tempat ini, cahanya berpadu dengan cahaya bulan lalu diiringi suara gemericik dari kolam ikan yang disediakan di pekarangan rumah.

" _ini istana! Dia pasti salah alamat."_

"SEHUN!"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Dia juga sedikit malas menanggapi racauan Luhan namun terpaksa berhenti karena tak mau melihat pria cantiknya kecewa atau paling buruk kesal padanya. "Apa?"

Buru-buru Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun, digenggamnya jemari si pria tampan lalu dengan panik dia mengatakan "Ayo kita pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Pergi?"

" _mmhh…_ Pergi! Aku rasa kau salah alamat."

"Tapi ini memang rumahku."

"Ini bukan rumahmu, ayo kita pulang."

Dan bersamaan dengan tarikan tangan Luhan di jemarinya, maka terdengar pula suara seseorang yang menginterupsi hingga membuat Luhan mematung di tempatnya

"Tuan muda? Anda datang?"

" _tuan muda?—_ Ahjussi! Siapa yang kau panggil tuan muda?"

Luhan bertanya tanpa tahu malu diiringi tawa kecil Sehun dan raut bingung pelayan rumah berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun di depannya "Pria yang tangannya sedang kau genggam adalah tuan mudaku, _nona cantik."_

"Siapa yang kau bilang nona cantik-…MWO? Apa kau bilang? Tangan yang sedang kugenggam?— _astaga."_

Secara _refleks_ Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, dia kemudian bergerak salah tingkah dengan wajah bodohnya namun dihentikan Sehun yang sedang berbaik hati memeluknya agar si mungil tidak merasa malu.

"Halo paman. Senang melihatmu lagi."

"Sudah lama sekali tuan muda. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan besar?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah, silakan masuk dan saya akan menyampaikan perihal kedatangan anda di tengah malam seperti ini."

" _he he he…._ Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu paman."

"Bukan masalah tuan muda. Saya permisi."

"Sehun…"

" _hmmh?"_

Dan benar saja-…Saat Sehun mencari mata si mungil maka warna merah di wajah Luhan bahkan sangat terlihat di gelapnya malam. Membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas lalu mengecup dalam bibir Luhan yang terus membuka sejak awal kedatangan mereka ke rumah keduanya.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak rumah yang kau miliki?"

"Mau jujur atau hanya seingatku saja?"

"Jujur tentu saja."

"Aku memiliki enam rumah. Tiga di Jepang dan Tiga di Seoul. Dan tempat kakimu berpijak saat ini adalah rumah keduaku, rumah tempat aku dilahirkandan rumah tempat aku dibesarkan-….. _ini rumah orang tuaku."_

" _Ah-…_ rumah orang tuamu-….RUMAH SIAPA?"

Dan wajar jika Luhan kembali berteriak, karena jika ini rumah orang tua Sehun maka itu artinya, di dalam sana, tepatnya di dalam rumah _bak_ istana yang sedang dia kunjungi ada pria bermarga Oh lain yang dulunya adalah-….. _CEO di tempatnya bekerja._

"Rumah ayahku. Ayahku baru kembali dari Jepang, ayo masuk dan temui ayahku."

" _rasanyaakumaumati."_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Pulang-….Aku mengatakan ingin pulang."

"Tapi kita sudah dirumah."

"Sehun ini bukan rumah-…. _jangan bawa aku-…."_

"Ada apa ini? Aku menunggumu masuk tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Kenapa ribut di luar?"

Dan ketika suara yang dulu sering memarahinya terdengar maka secara _refleks_ pula Luhan bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun. Membuat pria paruh baya yang dulunya adalah pemilik OSH'ent sedikit mengernyit bingung dibalas kekehan oleh satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki.

"Kenapa tertawa? Dan siapa yang memelukmu?"

"Ayah pasti tahu kalau dia sangat menggemaskan."

"Siapa?"

"Kau sering memarahinya saat masih bekerja."

"Aku banyak memarahi pegawaiku."

" _benar..anda benar-benar hobi marah."_

Luhan menggerutu di pelukan Sehun, membuat si pria tampan lagi-lagi terkekeh lalu tak lama membalas pelukan Luhan "Kau tidak boleh memarahinya lagi, dia milikku."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong nak. Siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

" _Kau harus menyapa ayahku."_

" _Sehun jangan-…."_

 _Sret…!_

Dan ketika tangan Sehun memutar cepat dua bahunya, maka tak perlu waktu lama untuknya dan mantan direktur OSH'ent saling bertatapan. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk sesaat.

Karena jika Luhan sangat mengenali sosok yang begitu ia kagumi, maka pria paruh baya yang kini menggunakan tongkat sebagai alat bantu berjalan sedikit bertanya-tanya siapa pria cantik yang terus dipeluk oleh putra tunggalnya.

"Dan kau adalah-…..?"

" _annyeonghaseyo Presdir Oh. Saya adalah-…."_

"Manager Xi?"

" _huh?"_

"Tepat sekali aboji!"

" _ha ha ha…._ jadi benar kau si manager yang gemar menangis jika aku bentak? _Aigoo-…._ Lihat bagaimana dirimu tumbuh, dari awal kau sudah sangat menggemaskan dan semakin dewasa kau terlihat semakin…."

" _cantik!"_ timpal Sehun tertawa geli diiringi tawa ayahnya yang tak kalah bersemangat "Benar nak! Manager Xi semakin cantik!"

" _ayolah!"_

"Sudah…sudah…ayo kita masuk. Ayah kedinginan di luar."

"Ayo masuk."

Harusnya Luhan tetap menolak untuk dibawa masuk, tapi melihat bagaimana hangat hubungan Sehun dan ayahnya maka rasanya sayang melewatkan bagaimana dua anak-ayah itu memiliki hubungan sangat dekat layaknya teman dekat. Membuat rasa iri sedikit dia rasakan dan berakhir menggenggam jemari tangan Sehun yang begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar bangga padamu Manager Xi! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakan."

" _biasa saja Presdir Oh._ Aku memang hebat."

" _aigoo…_ Sudah berani memuji diri sendiri _huh?"_ timpal Sehun mengusap gemas kepala Luhan membuat satu-satunya pria cantik yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka terkekeh lalu dengan sombong mengatakan "Aku memang hebat kok."

" _ya ya…_ Manager Xi yang terbaik. Ya kan aboji?"

"Benar. Lagipula dia sudah bekerja untuk dua generasi, jadi rasanya dia bisa diberi penghargaan karena telah bekerja untuk kita nak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya rumah dan-….."

"Dan?"

"Cinta!"

" _ish!"_

" _ha ha ha…._ cinta macam apa yang bisa diberikan bocah ingusan sepertimu nak."

"Aboji!"

" _araseo—araseo…_ Kau dengar Manager Xi? Putraku akan memberikan cinta padamu."

Wajah Luhan sudah tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari saat ini, karena saat Sehun mengatakan omong kosong yang membuat jantungnya berdebar maka mantan direkturnya lebih mengejutkan karena terus mengiyakan apa yang diinginkan putranya.

"Aboji aku berencana akan membangun _sub unit_ perusahaan di Jepang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

" _aigoo_ Anakku, ayah sudah bilang perusahaan itu milikmu. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau inginkan karena ayah tak mau memikirkan hidup dunia lagi."

"Lalu apa yang ayah inginkan?"

" _mmhh…_ Menimang cucu darimu."

Buru-buru Sehun menatap Luhan dan menyenggol kencang lengan si pria cantik "Apa?"

"Kau dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Ayahku ingin cucu."

"Lalu?"

"Baiknya kita giat membuat cucu untuk ayahku."

" _y-YAK!"_

" _astaga telingaku!"_

Luhan kemudian membungkuk menyesal karena berteriak. Dia bahkan terus menggumamkan "Maaf Presdir Oh." Pada ayah Sehun dibalas tawa kecil dari mantan direkturnya "Aku bukan Presdir Oh lagi, dia Presdir Oh."

"Ya benar! Aku presdir Oh." Timpal Sehun memeluk Luhan disambut tatapan penuh arti oleh sang ayah "Bahagianya melihat Sehunnie tertawa."

"Sehunnie?"

" _eoh!_ Dulu aku dan mendiang ibunya hanya memanggil Sehunnie pada direkturmu!"

" _ppfftt…."_

"Jangan tertawa Lu!"

"Dan kau tahu kenapa kami memanggilnya Sehunnie?"

"Kenapa Presdir Oh?"

"Karena dia sangat manja pada mendiang ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak berani ke toilet seorang diri. _Ah-…._ Anak ayamku adalah yang terbaik pada masanya."

"Anak ayam?"

"Iya….Sehunnie itu ibarat anak ayam menggemaskan untukku."

" _ppffftttt…"_

"Manager Xi jangan tertawa!"

" _HA HA HA….._ Badanmu saja yang besar direktur, tapi pikiran dan kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti bocah _ha ha ha…"_

"Kau benar Manager Xi! Anak ini memang badannya saja yang besar _ha ha ha…."_

" _tertawa saja sepuas kalian!"_

Ketika Luhan dan ayahnya tertawa, maka Sehuna dalah satu-satunya pria yang menggerutu. Dia terimakasih kepada pengurus Kim karena dia datang tepat waktu untuk menanyakan

"Tuan muda apa anda bermalam disini?"

"Ya. Aku dan Luhan bermalam."

Luhan berhenti tertawa, dia sedikit panik karena Sehun benar-benar memintanya bermalam sementara sang ayah tersenyum menebak apapun hubungan yang dimiliki Sehun dan Luhan, pastilah Luhan sangat berharga untuk putranya.

"Apa anda yakin tuan muda?"

"Tentu saja."

Setidaknya kerutan di dahi Tuan Oh dan pengurus Kim sama-sama terlihat jelas saat ini, nyatanya Sehun tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan seseorang bermalam apalagi sampai menetap di rumah impian mendiang sang ibu. Dan jika Luhan adalah pengeculian, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pria cantik di depannya adalah orang asing pertama yang Sehun bawa untuk menetap di rumah impian mendiang ibunya.

"Baiklah tuan muda, saya akan menyiapkan dua kamar untuk anda bersistirahat."

"PAMAN!"

" _ya?"_

"Siapkan satu kamar saja. Aku tidur dengan Luhan."

" _huh?"_

Dan saat tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan, maka kerlingan diberikan Sehun untuk pengurus rumah tangga yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun di keluarga besarnya "Kau dengar paman, aku tidur dengan pria cantik ini!"

" _Sehun…."_

" _Wae? Kau memang cantik."_

" _Tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku sangat-…"_

" _EKHEM!_ Tuan Kim cepat sediakan SATU KAMAR untuk putraku dan cintanya. Aku rasa mereka ingin segera menghabiskan malam panas berdua."

"Kami tidak Presdir Oh / Ayah memang yang terbaik."

"MWO?"

" _eyy.._ Berhenti berteriak. Kau membuat telinga ayahku sakit."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, detik berikutnya dia hanya tertunduk sementara mantan direkturnya mulai berjalan mendekati dua pemuda penuh gairah di depannya "Ayah senang kau pulang nak. Cepat pergi tidur dan beristirahat."

"Aku juga senang ayah pulang. Selamat malam aboji."

Tanpa memikirkan berapa usia Sehun, Tuan Oh tetap mencium pucuk kepala putranya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu membalas ucapan selamat malam putranya "Selamat malam nak." Katanya menepuk pundak Sehun dan tersenyum melihat ke arah Luhan. "Dan selamat datang di rumah kami Manager Xi."

" _y-_ Ya terimakasih Presdir Oh."

Dan ketika sosok paruh baya itu berjalan menuju kamar, maka rasanya Luhan terhipnotis untuk terus menatap ayah Sehun.

Dia mengenal ayah Sehun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Terlalu lama hingga rasanya asing melihat sosok pemimpin tegas yang gemar berteriak dan menggertak kelalaian pegawainya ternyata adalah sosok yang begitu lembut dan sangat menyayangi putranya. Membuat rasa kagumnya pada ayah Sehun semakin bertambah seiring dengan kenyataan yang baru dia lihat sendiri malam ini.

"Anda benar-benar luar biasa Presdir Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa semua yang aku pakai kebesaran?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi di dinding super megah milik pemilik agensi terbesar di Seoul.

Dan jika yang terlihat tampan sedang asyik membaca surat kabar di tempat tidurnya, maka yang terlihat sangat cantik sibuk menggerutu tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _size_ mereka yang sangat berbeda.

"Aku sudah bilang tubuhmu itu seperti liliput."

"Tapi ini terlalu besar, maksudku tinggi kita tidak berbeda jauh!"

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat kepala Sehun sakit. Apalagi jika harus meladeni kalimat _tinggi mereka yang tidak berbeda jauh._ Membuat sang direktur hanya menghela nafas dengan tangan yang terus membuka halaman surat kabar.

"Terserah yang cantik saja." Katanya malas disambut delikan tajam dari mata Luhan " _dasar tuan muda."_ Luhan membalas cibiran Sehun. Berniat untuk mengganti piyama lain sebelum

 _Drrt…drrtt…_

Dua pria dewasa itu sama-sama melihat ke arah ponsel Sehun yang bergetar, membuat si pemilik ponsel bertanya-tanya sementara yang terus menggerutu diam-diam ingin mencuri dengar dengan siapa Sehun berbicara.

" _Manager Kang?"_

" _Bicara pelan-pelan."_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

Luhan menutup lemari pakaian Sehun, perlahan dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan Sehun yang tersenyum melihatnya _"Baiklah. Kau boleh melakukannya."_

" _Oke. Selamat malam."_

"Siapa?"

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dan setelahnya dia tersenyum dengan tangan yang memukul pelan sisi kanan tempat tidurnya yang kosong "Berbaring disini. Aku akan memberitahumu."

Buru-buru Luhan menarik selimut disamping Sehun, segera berbaring di sisi kanan tempat tidur Sehun yang kosong untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi "Kenapa Manager Kang menghubungimu? Bukankah dia petinggi dari Management EXO?"

"Ya."

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan. Diciumnya pucuk kepala sang manager dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Luhan "Kau harus bersiap besok malam."

"Ada apa?"

"Kai akan menggelar _konferensi pers_ terkait skandal yang melibatkan dia dan Kyungsoo."

"Sehun! Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru, maksudku keadaan masih sangat kacau di masing-masing kubu penggemar. Tidak bisakah Kai menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Itu sangat berbahaya untuk mereka."

Rasanya dia kehilangan akal sehat tiap kali nama Kai keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Ingin dia menghapus ingatan Luhan tentan Kai, agar tak lagi ada nama Kai yang keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Dia marah_

 _Dia tidak suka_

 _Dia benci mendengarnya._

Karena tiap kali nama Kai keluar dari bibir Luhan, maka rasanya pula Sehun ingin berteriak murka tak tahan membayangkan Luhan bersama pria lain. Membuatnya sedikit resah dan tak lama bertanya marah pada Luhan "Siapa yang kau khawatirkan? Mantan kekasihmu atau adik tirimu?"

" _Sehun…"_

"Jawab aku."

Luhan bergerak resah, dia mendongak untuk menatap Sehun namun hanya kemarahan yang bisa dilihatnya. "Hey dengarkan aku. Jangan salah paham Sehunna."

Buru-buru Luhan mengganti posisi, kali ini dia bersandar di ranjang tempat tidur lalu membawa Sehun ke dekapannya. Dia juga mengusap lembut punggung Sehun, Berharap pria posesif di dekapannya tenang agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin.

"Mau bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah artisku, _artis kita._ Sudah kewajiban kita sebagai Manager dan direktur melindungi mereka. Sungguh-….Tak ada perasaan pribadiku untuk mereka, tidak Kai tidak pula Kyungsoo. Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka karena mereka artisku. Hanya itu _."_

"…"

"Sehun…sehun…"

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, dikecupnya lembut bibir yang terus diam karena kesalahannya berbicara.

Luhan terus melumat lembut bibir Sehun, nyaris putus asa karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas ciumannya. " _Sehun…"_

Dan ketika Luhan memutuskan berhenti, maka disaat yang sama dia merasakan tangan kasar Sehun menahan tengkuknya. _Luhan tearsenyum_

Sementara Sehun kini mulai mengeksplor bibirnya. Dan sebagai permintaan maafnya maka Luhan dengan senang hati memberikan akses agar lidah mereka bertemu sampai akhirnya posisi Sehun sudah setengah menindihnya.

" _hhmm—aah."_

Tangan Sehun sudah menelusup kasar di piyama Luhan. Menarik kencang dua tonjolan tak berdosa miliknya hingga bagian paling selatan milik mereka berdua merespon dengan cara masing-masing.

" _Sehunaah…"_

Luhan sengaja meredakan marah Sehun dengan mendesah, dia memberikan lehernya agar bisa dinikmati Sehun sementara tangan kasarnya sudah bermain di balik celana kebesaran yang digunakannya malam ini.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut nama Kai."

Sehun memberi ultimatum dengan tangan yang mengocok kasar penis Luhan, membuat si pria cantik menggelinjang resah namun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tangan kasar Sehun adalah hal yang sangat dia inginkan saat ini. "Aku— _aku tidak—aah…_ Aku tidak akan menyebut nama Kai lagi— _aaah."_

" _anak pintar."_

Dan sebagai _reward,_ Sehun melepas paksa celana piyama milik Luhan. Tersenyum puas karena tangannya dipenuhi _precum_ Luhan sementara bibirnya mencium, menggigit dan memberi tanda di seluruh leher Luhan " _aah-…Sehunnn."_

Sehun tak tahan, suara desahan Luhan selalu membuatnya bergairah secara berlebihan.

Rasanya tiap kali Luhan mendesah dia ingin berbuat kasar dan membawa nikmat untuk mereka berdua "Lebarkan pahamu."

Luhan mengangguk, rasanya pecuma walau tubuh bagian atasnya masih menggunakan piyama, karena yang dibutuhkan hanya bagian bawah mereka yang polos agar bisa menjemput nikmat bersama.

Dan saat Sehun memintanya melebarkan paha, maka Luhan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia juga bisa merasakan benda tumpul besar berusaha menerobos masuk dinding pertahanannya.

Semakin ditekan,

Semakin ditekan,

 _Lalu_

 _Sleb!_

" _rrrgh!"_

Luhan merespon kuat saat setengah dari bagian Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Karena saat dirinya ingin mendesah maka Sehun masih terus mendorong hingga

 _Sleb!_

" _Sehuuunn—aargggh!"_

Dorongan kedua Sehun memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya di lubang Luhan. Rasanya penuh dan sempit. Karena saat dia mencoba untuk menggerakan pinggul maka Luhan sengaja mengetatkan dindingnya di awal permainan hingga mereka berdua sama gila karena sensasi gairah mereka.

"Jangan ketatkan."

"Kalau begitu gerakan perlahan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka lembut."

"Kau lembut saat pertama kali menggagahiku."

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap sengit sampai

 _Ha ha ha ha ha_

Bahkan disaat kritis dan bergairah mereka masih bisa tertawa. Membuat tanpa sadar Luhan kehilangan pertahanan dirinya hingga Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk

 _Sleb…_

" _Argh!"_

Tubuh Luhan membusung ke depan. Rasanya hentakan Sehun terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya gila. Terlalu gila namun dia terus meminta lebih " _lagi…Sehun—lagi—ARRGH—angghmmphh.."_

Sekejap tak ada lagi perdebatan

Tak ada lagi rasa sakit

Tak ada lagi teriakan

Yang ada hanya suara _khas_ saat dua tubuh menyatu yang diiringi desahan seksi Luhan serta geraman tertahan Sehun.

Dua insan itu terus memadu cinta hingga peluh mulai terlihat.

Dan saat tembakan pertama sudah Sehun lakukan, maka rasanya salah jika melewatkan bagian kedua. Ah ya-…Point utama _mereka melakukannya di tempat yang sangat nyaman._

Jadi mustahil Luhan membiarkan Sehun memasuki dirinya sekali karena dia sangat menyukai sensasi lubangnya di penuhi _sperma_ Sehun ketika mereka menjemput nikmat bersama

" _aahhh~/ Luhan—mmmpphhh."_

"Lelah?"

Sehun masih memastikan seluruh spermanya menembak langsung ke lubang Luhan, dan saat tak ada lagi yang keluar, maka dia mulai berujar lembut dan mengusap peluh si pria cantik "Sangat lelah."

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur. Kita lanjutkan besok malam."

" _baiklah."_

Sehun merubah posisi lagi, dia berbaring di samping Luhan lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh si mungil untuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya. "Selamat malam." Katanya menarik selimut dibalas ucapan lirih dari si pria cantik yang tenaganya benar-benar habis setelah melayani pria yang luar biasa dengan gairahnya.

"Selamat malam Sehunna."

"Jangan membuat kontak apapun dengan mantan kekasihmu esok hari. Kau dengar?"

"…."

"Luhan?"

"….."

Dan saat wajah malaikat itu tertidur, maka rasanya hati Sehun meleleh melihat bagaimana cantiknya Luhan bahkan saat matanya terpejam. Membuatnya sekali lagi jatuh ke dalam pesona Luhan hingga rasanya tak bisa melihat Luhan bersama pria atau wanita lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun.

Ya Sehun inginkan hanya bersama Luhan dan dia akan benar-benar mewujudkan keinginannya dalam waktu dekat "Aku benci ditinggalkan, Tetap tinggal bersamaku, _Lu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan malam, 20.00 KST_

.

.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Sehun, maka benar saja para wartawan hadir di gedung agensi mereka malam ini. Semua terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan _konferensi pers_ yang diadakan Management EXO dengan persetujuan sang CEO – _Sehun-._

Dan merasa ini adalah satu-satunya cara membuat benar keadaan, maka Luhan berharap setelah _konferensi pers_ ini berakhir maka sudut pandang yang memojokkan Kyungsoo akan berakhir pula.

Ya setidaknya dengan Konferensi hari ini semua akan jelas untuk hubungannya dan Kai, tak akan ada lagi harapan di hubungan mereka mengingat malam ini, Kai akan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dirinya dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman artist dan memngatakan pada dunia bahwa benar calon bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo adalah darah dagingnya.

" _haah-….."_

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Luhan menangis pilu, dia pasti sedih tapi saat tawa keponakan kecilnya terngiang di benaknya maka tak ada alasan untuknya merasa sedih. Karena sebaliknya-...Luhan berharap hubungannya dengan Kai maupun Kyungsoo sedikit menjadi lebih baik setelah kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sampai sosok Minseok yang menggemaskan tengah melambai dan berlari ke arahnya "Hay _cutie."_

" _ish!_ Jika kau yang memanggilku _cute_ terdengar sangat aneh!"

" _Wae?"_

Minseok terkekeh, ditariknya kencang pipi Luhan lalu berbisik sangat menyinggung _gender_ Luhan sebagai pria "Karena kau jauh lebih menggemaskan."

" _Minseok lepas..."_

"Tidak mau. Lulu sayang pasti malu karena para _trainee_ yang mengenalnya sebagai Luhan si Manly kini sedang tertawa menyadari bahwa Manager mereka sangat menggemaskan."

" _tidak lucu. Ce-pat le-pas."_

Minseok masih terus menarik kencang pipi Luhan, barulah saat sahabatnya mendesis dia tertawa kecil, mengira Luhan hanya menggertak namun tebakannya salah, Luhan mulai menghitung tanda bahwa setelah sampai pada hitungan ketiga dia akan sangat marah dan mulai pada aksi merajuknya

" _satu..."_

" _aigoo._ Menggemaskan sekali."

" _dua..."_

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"ti..."

"Sudah kulepas."

" _y-YAK!"_

Minseok tertawa kencang seraya mengangkat dua tangannya – _tanda dia menyerah-_ dan saat Luhan mulai mendelik kesal menatapnya maka tanpa ragu Minseok merangkul pundak Luhan untuk bersiap melihat _konferensi pers_ yang akan diadakan Management EXO.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

" _eyy.._ Berhenti merajuk kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Bailah _baiklah...tuan putri tidak merajuk."_

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan tuan putri."

"Kau salah dengar Lu. Berhentilah bersikap sensitif. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Hatimu."

" _huh?"_

"Kemungkinan besar Kai akan mengakui bahwa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa kau siap merelakannya."

Luhan tersenyum pahit, rasanya Minseok tak perlu bertanya bagaimana hatinya atau bagaiamana dia merelakan hubungan Kai-Kyungsoo. Karena nyatanya Luhan sudah mati rasa saat berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Tak ada lagi perasaan menggebu atau ingin memiliki seperti dulu kala.

Tak ada gairah atau debaran jantung saat matanya dan mata Kai saling menatap.

Semuanya terasa hambar hari itu-...Hari dimana dia mengetahui Kyungsoo mengandung darah daging dari mantan kekasihnya. Tak ada lagi rasa cinta, yang ada hanya sakit di hati karena nyatanya dikhianati oleh orang yang paling kau cintai adalah hal yang begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi.

"Kau tenang saja. Hatiku baik."

" _ITU KAI!"_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, maka beberapa wartawa berteriak heboh saat Kai memasuki ruang _konferensi._

Luhan memperhatikannya-...Dia melihat bagaimana Kai memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sang artis hanya mengikuti petunjuk kemana dia harus duduk dan saat dia mengangkat wajah, maka tak ada kebahagiaan terlihat dari raut wajah mantan kekasihnya. Hanya ada raut wajah yang terlihat lelah, dan sepertinya Luhan bisa melihat bekas lebas di sekitar matanya yang menandakan bahwa Kai benar-benar kelelahan dengan skandal yang tiba-tiba menyeret namanya dan Kyungsoo.

" _katakan semuanya dan kau akan merasa lebih baik Kai."_

Setidaknya itu yang Luhan katakan ketika matanya dan mata Kai bertemu secara tak sengaja. Membuat keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga terdengar suara dari salah satu _staff_ Management tertinggi EXO yang kini meminta Kai untuk berdiri untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kamera, _memberi pernyataan._

"Tentu kalian tahu alasan mengapa aku berdiri disini."

 _Klik.._

 _Klik.._

Sementara beberapa wartawan bertugas mengambil gambar dari sang artis, maka wartawan yang lain sibuk mereka atau menulis pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang artis.

 _Entahlah..._

Sepertinya mereka juga sangat tidak sabar mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Maknae _boyband_ ternama di Seoul dan Asia.

"Aku akan memberi klarifikasi bahwa semua yang kalian dengar dalam satu minggu ini, semua pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu aktor di agensi yang sama denganku, atau bahkan rumor yang mengatakan aku adalah ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandung salah satu teman artisku, itu semua-..."

Luhan bergerak resah di tempatnya, bukan satu atau dua tahun dia mengenal Jongin. Dia sudah mengenal Kai untuk waktu yang lama, jadi ketika mata Kai terlihat tidak fokus, tangannya terus bergerak di _mikrofon_ serta bibir yang terus menggigit kencang maka Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya jika dia sedang-... _berbohong._

"Tidak benar-...Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan aktor yang berada satu agensiku denganku. Jadi kabar apapun yang kalian dengar, aku bisa menjamin bahwa itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Terimakasih."

" _Jongin-ssi lalu bisa anda jelaskan tentang video viral yang beredar? Video yang mengatakan kau adalah ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandung aktor DO."_

"Beri jalan."

" _Jongin-ssi harap jawab pertanyaan kami. Jongin-…"_

"Beri jalan!"

Dan saat empat pria berbadan besar melindungi mantan kekasihnya, maka klarifikasi malam ini hanya menambah beban untuk semua yang terlibat.

Jongin tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, sebaliknya-…Dia kembali menjadi pengecut yang mulai merengek bersembunyi di semua tempat yang bisa melindunginya.

" _Luhan.."_

Dan saat mereka bertemu jalan, maka Kai memandangnya dengan sangat menyesal sementara Luhan membalasnya penuh benci. Membuat hubungan dua orang yang pernah saling mencintai itu kian renggang seolah tak ada lagi benang yang bisa menyatukan dua hati mereka.

" _Brengsek!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK…!_

" _KAAAI!"_

Seluruh yang berada di ruang _private_ EXO cukup terkejut mendengar suara jeritan. Ketiga personel EXO – _Kris, Jongdae, Jongin-_ yang kebetulan berada disana mencari suara siapa yang terdengar marah. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang berteriak sampai sosok Luhan terlihat dengan seluruh amarah yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Luhan?"

"MINGGIR! AKU PERLU BICARA DENGAN ADIK KALIAN!"

"Lu tenanglah. Kau tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, Kai sedang tertekan!"

"Tertekan kau bilang? Jika pengecut itu tertekan lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? KAI!"

"Lu beri Kai waktu, dia akan bicara denganmu secepatnya."

"LEPAS KRIS! AKU HARUS BICARA DENGAN SIALAN ITU! KAI LIHAT MATAKU! LIHAT AKU KIM JONGIN!"

Yang sedang menundukkan kepala perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, mencari dimana mata cantik yang dulu selalu menatap lembut kini menatap sangat marah melihatnya.

Kali ini Kai tidak mengelak, dinikmatinya tatapan benci Luhan yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan. Dia bahkan sedikit tersenyum sampai tak sengaja bibirnya mengeluarkan suara lirih seraya memohon

"Tinggalkan kami berdua hyung. Aku akan bicara dengan Luhan."

"Kai!"

"Kumohon hyung. Hanya tinggalkan aku dan Luhan."

Kris dan Jongdae saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Kai bersama Luhan sampai yang lebih tinggi akhirnya melepas tangan dari pundak Luhan tanda dia tidak akan lagi melarang dua pria yang pernah menjalin kasih untuk saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bicara dengannya."

" _Minggir!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menghempas tangan Kris, didekatinya Kai yang masih tertunduk sementara dua anggota EXO lainnya kini bergegas memberi ruang untuk Kai dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kai lihat aku!"

Luhan berjongkok tepat di depan mantan kekasihnya, meminta Kai untuk menjelaskan dan tak hanya diam seperti ini "KAI!"

" _Lu."_

Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Detik berikutnya Kai memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata Luhan. Melampiaskan segala rindu pada kekasih terindah yang pernah dia miliki namun dia sakiti dengan keji.

Air matanya bahkan menetes seiring tangan hangatnya menyusuri wajah Luhan. Menyadari bahwa selama enam bulan mereka berpisah-….Luhan tetap mempesona, _seperti biasa._

" _Mianhae…"_

"Simpan ucapana maafmu! Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasan kau mengelak di depan media? Pikirmu itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Kyungsoo dan calon bayi-…."

"CUKUP!"

" _Kai?"_

"Jangan bicarakan lagi tentang Kyungsoo atau tentang bayi yang entah milik siapa. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya Lu, kepalaku sakit. Aku benar-benar sakit."

" _Kai…_ hey hey…Kim Jongin lihat aku!"

Dalam satu gerakan Luhan menangkup wajah mantan kekasihnya, untuk beberapa detik dia seperti tersihir karena kerinduannya pada sang mantan kekasih. _Hanya sedetik_

Karena saat mata mereka bertemu, maka Luhan dibuat sadar bahwa pada akhirnya, sejauh apapun dia mempertahankan Kai di masa lalu, dia hanya akan terus kehilangan dan merasa sakit.

Membuat pria yang lebih cantik segera menguasai diri sebelum fokus pada hal yang dia tanyakan "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau mencintai Kyungsoo? Lalu apa alasanmu mengelak perihal buah hati kalian? Apa yang membuatmu-….."

"AKU MERASA BERSALAH PADAMU!"

" _huh?"_

Kai membalas menangkup wajah Luhan, sedikit memaksa agar mata mereka bertemu lalu memberi tatapan begitu menyesal pada pria yang pernah mengisi hidupnya selama lima tahun "Sekarang aku tahu alasannya Lu."

"Alasan?"

"Ya! Alasan kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, alasan kau menolak menatapku lagi, alasan mengapa kita berjauhan. Aku tahu semuanya sayang. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kebohongan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia tidak mengandung anakku, bisa saja itu anak pria lain atau anak direktur Park-…Entahlah aku akan membuktikan kalau itu bukan anakku. Kau dengar? Setelah aku membuktikannya aku janji akan kembali padamu. Kita bisa bahagia seperti dulu sayang – _tidak-_ aku akan segera menikahimu Lu."

Hal pertama yang Luhan tunjukkan sebagai respon adalah tertawa sengit, lalu tak lama tawanya berubah menjadi geraman hingga dari bibirnya terucap kata yang sangat mendeskripiskan Kai saat ini.

" _Gila."_

"Tidak sayang-….Aku benar-benar sadar mengatakan hal ini. Aku akan kembali padamu setelah membuktikan jika aku tidak terlibat, aku akan-…."

" _cukup."_

"Aku akan mengenalkan dirimu pada dunia, mengenalkan Xi Luhan adalah kekasih Kim Jongin. Aku akan-…."

" _cukup."_

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari pria mengerikan seperti adik tirimu, _Do Kyungsoo!"_

"KAI!"

Keduanya saling menatap saat ini, untuk Luhan rasanya dia tidak menyangka pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang begitu pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Kim Jongin.

Dia bahkan harus dibuat menelan pahitnya rasa kecewa karena sama seperti Kyungsoo, maka Kai juga tidak menginginkan calon buah hatinya. Hal ini kerap memicu kemarahan Luhan yang lain, digenggamnya kasar tangan Kai untuk menyadarkan pria pengecut di depannya bahwa janin yang berada di perut Kyungsoo adalah benar darah dagingnya.

"Dia anakmu."

Kai menggeleng sebagai respon, dia terus menangkup wajah Luhan tapi Luhan mengelak. Dan saat tangannya berhasil menahan tengkuk Luhan maka terpaksa Luhan harus mendengarkan omong kosong milik mantan kekasihnya.

"Dia bukan anakku, percayalah."

"Aku mengenal Kyungsoo lebih baik darimu, dia hanya menangis karena dua hal, pertama karena merindukan ibunya dan kedua karena dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Jadi ketika dia menangis saat mengatakan itu adalah anakmu, maka yang harus kau ketahui bahwa bayi kecil itu benar adalah darah dagingmu Kai."

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan mantan kekasihnya, menatap sengit pada pria tampan yang terus mengelak pada kenyataan pahit yang telah terjadi dan dia lakukan

"Belajarlah menjadi pria dewasa, berhenti bersembunyi karena aku muak melihatnya."

"Lu…"

"Dan satu lagi-….Kau juga harus belajar menerima Kyungsoo dan calon buah hati kalian, karena suka atau tidak-….Dia adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu, dosa yang kau hasilkan karena menghianati cinta kita Kai, jadi bersikaplah selayaknya ayah dan kekasih yang layak untuk Kyungsoo dan-…."

 _Sret…!_

Sesaat pikiran Luhan menjadi kosong

Pandangannya gelap

Dia juga menggeram lirih saat Kai menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya.

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan merasa bibirnya basah, sesekali dia merasa perih karena pergerakan di bibirnya hingga dia sadar bahwa saat ini Kai sedang

 _Menciumnya…_

" _Sial!"_

Luhan menggeram murka, dipukulnya dada Kai agar menjauh namun percuma. Dia juga sudah menggerakan kepalanya ke segala arah namun Kai menahan kuat tengkuknya.

Tak ada rasa apapun selain perih saat bibir Kai bergerak kasar di permukaan bibirnya. Luhan bahkan dibuat merintih kesakitan tatkala bibir Kai menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya hingga

 _Akh…_

Rasanya begitu perih hingga mulut Luhan terbuka, barulah saat bibir Luhan merintih sakit Kai semakin kasar bergerak di rongga mulut Luhan. Terlalu kasar hingga rasanya kepala Luhan sakit karena terlalu marah.

 _BLAM!_

Dalam ciumannya Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara seseorang membanting pintu, dia pun menoleh. Berusaha meminta tolong pada siapapun yang datang sampai

" _tidak…"_

Pikirannya kosong mengenali punggung tegap yang kini meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan panik. Terlalu panik

Kepalanya semakin sakit menyadari bahwa pria yang belum lama membanting pintu adalah pria yang sama yang diam-diam begitu ia puja dan selalu menjaganya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

" _Sehun…"_

" _argh—Kai—LEPAS!"_

Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat dilecehkan, dan ketika Kai berusaha membelit lidah mereka maka Luhan – _dengan seluruh tenaga-_ yang dimilikinya mencakar lengan mantan kekasihnya, gerakan berikut dia gunakan untuk mendorong kasar tubuh Jongin lalu tak lama

 _PLAK!_

" _BAJINGAN KAU KIM JONGIN!"_

Nafas Luhan tersengal, bibirnya masih begitu perih karena gerakan bibir Kai yang sangat kasar.

Luhan ketakutan, dia sangat bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakinya lemas dan pikirannya kosong. Dan ketika dia berusaha mengingat maka dalam satu kedipan mata dia menyadari bahwa belum lama tadi Sehun melihatnya berciuman dengan Kai.

" _Sehun!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya. Dia juga memberikan tatapan sengit pada Kai lalu berlari mengejar Sehun untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu.

" _dimana kau-…dimana-…._ Sehun!"

Sang CEO sedang berjalan lurus menuju lobi utama, membuat manager berparas cantik itu begitu panik lalu memutuskan untuk berlari menuruni tangga.

Dia terus berlari hingga tangannya berhasil menggapai lengan direktur tertinggi dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja

"SE— _hah—hah—_ Sehun dengarkan aku. Kau salah paham."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menaikkan satu alisnya – _tanda dia murka-_ namun menyembunyikan dengan sikap dingin khas seorang Oh Sehun, membuat keberanian Luhan untuk bicara tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan suara sinis dari direktur pemilik _OSH'ent_

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan Manager Xi?"

" _Manager Xi?"_

Jika Sehun sudah memanggil jabatannya di agensi, maka rasanya mustahil untuk bisa bicara secara baik dengan Sang direktur, membuat Luhan sedikit mengerti namun tak menghalangi niatnya untuk menegaskan pada Sehun bahwa dia hanya salah paham.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi denganku dan Kai direktur Oh. Aku bisa-….."

"Pikirmu aku peduli?"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan hal tidak pantas yang kalian lakukan dikantor padaku?"

"Aku hanya-…."

"Apa kita memiliki hubungan?"

 _Deg…!_

Jika seorang Oh Sehun sedang murka karena miliknya disentuh, maka ucapannya sama sekali tak bisa dia kendalikan-…. _Sehun sendiri mengetahuinya._

Jadi ketika hatinya panas melihat Luhan berciuman dengan bajingan yang merupakan penghasil terbanyak untuk agensinya maka rasanya Sehun ingin membunuh pria itu dengan cekikan tangannya. _Ingin sekali-….._ Sampai bajingan itu benar-benar kehabisan nafas lalu mati dan tak bisa menyentuh Luhan " _nya"_ lagi.

"Jika ingin memadu kasih dengan pria pujaan hatimu, lakukan di tempat tertutup manager Xi. Jangan sampai seseorang melihat lalu membuatnya geram hingga rasanya ingin membunuh pria yang menyentuh MILIKNYA! Aku pergi!"

Sehun sengaja menabrak bahu mungil Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung bahunya terasa sakit namun tidak sesakit hatinya.

 _Entahlah…_

Dibanding ciuman Kai-….Pertanyaan Sehun mengenai " _apakah kita memiliki hubungan"-…._ jauh lebih membuat Luhan sakit.

Dan daripada Kai pula-….Rasanya Luhan ingin menampar Sehun dan mulut sialan yang selalu berujar sesukanya.

Dia tahu Sehun marah karena Kai menciumnya, _tapi tidak bisakah mereka bicara baik-baik?_

 _Tidak bisakah kedudukan dikesampingkan jika dia benar-benar cinta?_

Beberapa pertanyaan itu bahkan terus mengganggu Luhan. Terlalu mengganggu sampai rasanya dia ingin menyerah dan tidak mempedulikan marahnya seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Tapi apa bisa Luhan tidak peduli?_

 _Jawabannya tidak._

Karena semakin dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, maka pria arogan dengan sifat cemburu yang luar biasa menjengkelkan itu akan semakin menjauh. Semakin menjauh dan Luhan-….. _dia tidak menyukai jika Sehun berada jauh darinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Akhirnya….**_

 _Pasti rata2 bilang gitu yak kwkwkwk *pede…_

 _,_

 _Hamdalah gue udah sehat, kemaren emg lagi atit. Kebanyakan saur kayanya :p_

 _._

 _Gue ga ilang apalagi hiatus tenang. Gue Cuma tidur sampe bosen dan akhirnya gatel pen up!_

 _Sehat2 ya kalian juga…._

 _._

 _Makasih yang udah mencoba mengerti, setengah mengerti dan yang ga ngerti juga ada wkkwwk._

 _,_

 _karena Sometimes. KalianlebihgemesindariLuhan *tapi boong :*_

 _._

 _Seeyounext :*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous_

 _._

 _Aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi denganku dan Kai direktur Oh. Aku bisa-….."_

" _Pikirmu aku peduli?"_

" _huh?"_

" _Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan hal tidak pantas yang kalian lakukan dikantor padaku?"_

" _Aku hanya-…."_

" _Apa kita memiliki hubungan?"_

 _Deg…!_

 _Jika seorang Oh Sehun sedang murka karena miliknya disentuh, maka ucapannya sama sekali tak bisa dia kendalikan-….Sehun sendiri mengetahuinya._

" _Jika ingin memadu kasih dengan pria pujaan hatimu, lakukan di tempat tertutup manager Xi. Jangan sampai seseorang melihat lalu membuatnya geram hingga rasanya ingin membunuh pria yang menyentuh MILIKNYA! Aku pergi!"_

 _Sehun sengaja menabrak bahu mungil Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung bahunya terasa sakit namun tidak sesakit hatinya._

 _Entahlah…_

 _Dibanding ciuman Kai-….Pertanyaan Sehun mengenai "apakah kita memiliki hubungan"-…. jauh lebih membuat Luhan sakit._

 _Dan daripada Kai pula-….Rasanya Luhan ingin menampar Sehun dan mulut sialan yang selalu berujar sesukanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

" _tapi kau salah paham."_

"Siapkan mobil!"

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, nyatanya pertanyaan Sehun cukup membuat hatinya terbakar sakit. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal, Luhan bahkan sudah menyerahkan sebagian besar hatinya pada Sehun. Lalu apakah pantas pertanyaan _memiliki hubungan_ ditanyakan dalam kesalahpahaman konyol ini?

 _Tidak-…._ Itu sangat tidak pantas.

Lagipula Luhan enggan disakiti atau dicampakan lagi hatinya. Dia enggan menangis seorang diri lagi, jikalaupun Sehun benar-benar marah dan tak mau mendengarkan, atau jika Sehun benar-benar menganggap mereka tidak memiliki hubungan maka rasanya dia tidak akan menyesal untuk melakukan " _pertahanan diri"_ yang tidak pernah dia lakukan pada Kai sebelumnya.

 _Cklek…_

 _BLAM…!_

Saat supirnya membukakan pintu belakang mobil, maka disaat yang sama pula seseorang kembali menutup kasar pintu mobilnya. Membuat suasana benar-benar menjadi tegang ditambah panas hati kedua pemeran utama yang semakin membakar suasana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yang lebih tampan mendesis, dan di setiap tatapan yang dia berikan hanya ada pandangan meremehkan tanpa mau mendengarkan, berbeda dengan yang terlihat lebih cantik. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan hingga rasanya muak selalu disakiti hanya karena diamnya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa? Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tidak peduli? Kita pergi Paman Kim."

 _Kriet…._

Luhan sangat marah, digenggamnya kuat _knop_ mobil Sehun hingga si pemilik mobil melihat warna merah di jemari pria yang sudah hampir enam bulan ini benar-benar mencuri hatinya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu bisa-…."

"KALAU BEGITU DENGARKAN AKU!"

Sehun cemas, kini tak hanya tangan Luhan namun wajahnya juga berwarna merah, dia bahkan terus berteriak menyakiti kerongkongannya hingga urat di sekitar lehernya begitu terlihat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini? Pagi tadi kau masih membuatku tertawa, lalu apa hakmu membuatku menangis di penghujung hari?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, tanganmu bisa terluka Manager Xi!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekalipun tanganku patah atau berdarah aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan hanya dirimu! Dengarkan aku sejenak sebelum menyesal!"

"Menyesal? Kenapa aku harus-..."

"KARENA KAU SALAH PAHAM! Sungguh-...Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Kai. Kau hanya salah mengerti dan aku lelah menjelaskan."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, pandangan meremehkan yang ditujukannya sedari tadi perlahan berganti menjadi tatapan sendu dan sangat menyesal.

Tangannya yang sedari terkepal karena cemburu mulai perlahan terbuka. Sehun juga sudah mengangkat tangannya tanda ingin memeluk pria mungil yang mencuri hatinya.

Kakinya sudah selangkah lebih dekat namun sial-...Tubuh Luhan ditarik kencang oleh seseorang.

Sehun terkesiap, detik berikutnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan mantan kekasih Luhan. Keduanya bertatapan sengit dengan cara masing-masing.

Jika tatapan Sehun seolah mengatakan _lepaskan Luhan_

Maka Kai membalas tatapan sang CEO dengan mengatakan _dia bukan milikmu._

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Presdir Oh. Tapi Luhan bersamaku."

 _Deg!_

Jika Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan sengit, maka yang paling mungil terlihat sangat gugup. Dia sangat mengetahui dan hafal akan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Aroma tubuh yang memaksa hidungnya untuk mencium secara berlebihan.

 _Kai-...Ini Kai!_

Sontak tubuh Luhan merespon dengan cepat. Dia menolak seluruh kontak fisik dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dia bahkan meronta dipelukan Kai namun apadaya semua keterkejutannya adalah awal bencana dari ketidakberdayannya akan kekuatan Kai.

 _"tidak-...Jangan lagi Kai!"_

Sesaat keadaan benar-benar kacau.

Kaki Sehun juga sudah melangkah murka ingin merebut si mungil dari pria sialan yang mendekap Luhan seolah Luhan miliknya.

"Anda bisa pergi direktur. Aku akan membawa Luhan bersamaku!"

" _Kailepasss_!"

" _Ssstt_ tenang Lu. Kau bersamaku! Aku disini sayang."

" _tsk!_ Kau memanggilnya sayang setelah menghamili adiknya? Dimana wajahmu HAH?"

 _"brengsek!_ "

"KAI CUKUP! Kumohon jangan-...KITA PERGI!"

Sehun atau Kai-…..Entah siapa yang terlihat sangat mengerikan jika marah. Tapi untuk Luhan, dia mengenal Kai lebih lama, dia juga tahu hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan mantan kekasihnya jika terlalu cemburu atau seseorang mengusik hidupnya.

Demi Tuhan jika bukan karena statusnya seorang idol, Luhan tidak akan pernah mempedulikannya lagi! Tapi kemudian apa? Kai hanya akan membuat keributan tanpa menghiraukan statusnya sebagai idol atau status Sehun sebagai atasannya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI APAPUN TENTANGKU WAHAI DIREKTUR OH YANG AGUNG!"

 _"Kai aku bilang cukup!"_

"PIKIRMU AKU SETEGA ITU PADA LUHAN? AKU MENCINTAINYA! KAU DENGAR? AKU MENCINTAI LUHAN DAN LUHAN HANYA MILIKKU!"

Sehun tergoda-...Sangat tergoda untuk membunuh artis sialan yang tumbuh besar dibawah naungan ayahnya. Hatinya sepanas neraka yang bisa mendidih dan membunuh siapapun yang mendekat.

Terlebih ketika keadaan berbalik untuk sepasang kekasih sialan di depannya, Luhan kini sibuk menenangkan mantan kekasihnya dan hanya memberinya punggung yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kami akan segera pergi Presdir Oh. Aku akan membawanya pergi!"

Buru-buru Luhan mencari mata Sehun, memohon agar pertengkaran mereka disudahi untuk berbicara di lain waktu.

Namun alih-alih mendengarkan, Sehun justru membuang muka. Dia juga mengatakan kalimat keji seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku muak melihat kalian!"

"Ya sebaiknya kau muak Presdir Oh. Baiknya kau muak dan jangan pernah dekati Luhan lagi, jangan pernah mencobanya walau hanya-..."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Setidaknya racauan gila yang terus Kai ucapkan seketika terhenti. Nyatanya pula Luhan tidak melihat harapan di tatapan Sehun, hanya ada kebencian di tatapan pria yang selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkan.

"Sehun bisakah kita bicara lain waktu. Bisakah-..."

"Jalan!"

Tanpa menatap Luhan, Sehun menutup kasar pintu mobilnya. Memberi perintah pada pelayannya untuk segera menjalankan mobil sementara Luhan masih terus berusaha.

"Sehun!"

 _Brrrmmmm..._

Berbanding terbalik dengan suara lirihnya, maka mobil Sehun melaju pesat bersamaan dengan air mata Luhan.

 _"Jangan pergi!"_

Tak ada lagi malam hangat bersama Sehun, karena setela ini pastilah hanya sepi yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Lu, sayangku. Aku akan-..."

 _PLAK!_

Maka disinilah Luhan, melepas amarahnya yang sedarin tertahan di ujung nafas, dia tidak pernah begitu sakit seperti malam ini. Biasanya dia hanya cenderung diam tanpa mau membagi perasaan gundahnya.

Berbeda dengan malam ini, dia merasa Kai mengambil keseluruhan harapannya untuk berbahagia. Kai merenggutnya – _lagi-_ dan itu cukup membuat Luhan murka dan tak bisa lagi berbaik hati.

"Kenapa kau terus mengganggu hidupku?"

" _Luhan…"_

"Apa salahku sampai kau setega ini padaku Kai! Kau mencampakan aku, lalu kini kau menghancurkan satu-satunya harapanku untuk bahagia!"

"Lu sadarlah! Dia kekasih Baekhyun, _sahabatmu._ Kau tidak bisa-….."

"AKU CUKUP SADAR MENYUKAI SEHUN! AKU CUKUP SADAR MENCINTAI KEKASIH SAHABATKU SENDIRI! AKU SADAR MERASAKAN CINTA YANG HARUSNYA TIDAK AKU RASAKAN, SAMA SEPERTI KAU DAN KYUNGSOO!"

" _Sayang.."_

"CUKUP KAI! JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN MUAK!"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Lu, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya-….. _kumohon…"_

"Lalu apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Setelah aku memberimu kesempatan lalu apa? Pikirmu aku akan membuat keponakanku lahir tanpa seorang ayah? Atau buruknya-….Saat dia dewasa nanti dia akan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah kekasih pamannya sendiri. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai? Sadarlah!"

"Dia bukan anakku. Sungguh-…."

"DIA DARAH DAGINGMU!"

 _Hening….._

Air mata Luhan

Kemarahannya

Kesedihannya

Kehancurannya

Semua mewakili ketegangan yang terjadi saat ini, Dia kelelahan karena dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki tempat di hatinya. Tapi ketika yang satu mengakhiri hubungan mereka sementara yang satu kembali menariknya ke jerat menyesakan, maka sungguh, _dia menyerah._

Mimpinya untuk berbahagia bersama dengan pria lain yang dia cintai sepertinya pupus. Tak ada lagi Sehun untuk hari esok, yang ada hanya kebencian dan entah bagaimana bertemu dengannya setelah malam ini.

"Setelah ini jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

" _Lu…."_

"Aku serius Kai. Dan satu lagi-…Kau bilang aku masih mencintaimu? Kau salah Kai, _terlalu salah._ Disini-….!" Luhan memukul kencang dadanya sementara matanya menatap Kai penuh rasa kecewa "Di hatiku, kau sudah tiada." Ujarnya sengit lalu tak lama pergi meninggalkan sang mantan kekasih yang direndung kesedihan.

Air mata Kai terus menetes mengingat tak hanya karir, namun kisah cintanya juga hancur bersamaan dengan pernyataan terlampau tegas dari pria yang hingga kini masih sangat ia cintai.

" _Luhan, sayangku…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi, 09.00 KST_

.

.

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

Tak ada yang paling menakutkan dari seorang manager selain kenyataan bahwa atasan mereka meminta data terbaru mengenai pemasukan, pengeluaran, serta profit yang dihasilkan para artis secara mendadak.

Tak ada persiapan.

Mereka juga bertanya-tanya mengapa CEO muda mereka yang biasa dikenal ramah dan selalu tersenyum dari awal kedatangannya menjadi sangat mengerikan pagi ini.

" _Kumpulkan seluruh pemegang saham, staff direksi, serta seluruh manager ke ruang rapat! Aku ingin melihat laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran dalam setahun!"_

Begitulah perintah sang CEO satu jam lalu.

Dan terhitung satu jam yang semakin menipis, maka beberapa manager yang berhubungan langsung dengan angka untung-rugi perusahaan adalah yang paling panik dan ketakutan saat ini.

" _Malam tadi moodnya masih sangat bagus. Tapi kenapa pagi ini dia sangat mengerikan."_

Luhan – _Manager sumber daya artis-_ mendengar gerutuan panik dari seniornya, Lee Hyunwoo – _Wakil manager keuangan-_ yang terlihat sangat kewalahan karena rapat dadakan seluruh anggota direksi pagi ini.

" _Sunbae,_ aku bisa membantumu."

Luhan menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Dia bahkan tersenyum pahit menyadari semua _Mad mood_ sang CEO adalah karena kesalahpahaman dengannya malam tadi.

"Tidak perlu Lu, aku rasa kau juga harus menyiapkan diri. Sepertinya dia akan menyerang seluruh manager pagi ini!"

" _ya aku rasa begitu."_

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke ruang rapat, jangan sampai dia lebih dulu berada disana. Aku pergi lebih dulu, sampai bertemu disana Lu."

Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas, membiarkan seniornya pergi sementara dia masih terlalu takut menebak apa yang akan dibahas dari rapat dadakan seniornya.

"Lu kau sudah mempersiapkan seluruh dokumen yang dibutuhkan?"

Kali ini giliran sahabatnya yang bertanya, Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku hanya perlu membawa diriku kesana, Xiu."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia kemudian merangkul pasrah pundak Xiumin untuk mengatakan "Didalam sana, dia hanya akan menyerang diriku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

"APA SEMUA SUDAH BERKUMPUL?"

Bersamaan dengan pintu ruang rapat yang dibanting.

Suara yang berteriak seperti memaki

Dan tatapan mengerikan sang CEO, maka seluruh peserta rapat berani menebak bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi pagi ini, adalah sebuah kesialan.

 _Luhan terutama…._

Ketika matanya mencoba menatap pria yang sudah dia rindukan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, maka hanya tatapan sengit yang didapatkan sebagai balasan ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang.

"Ya Presdir Oh."

"Bagus." Katanya menyeringai lalu menarik kursi singgasananya. Menatap marah pada satu orang namun melampiaskan pada seluruh manager dan dewan direksi hanya bisa bergerak resah menanti agenda rapat pagi ini.

"Wakil Manager keuangan Lee Hyunwoo!"

"Ya Presdir Oh!"

"Berapa kerugian pasar saham karena kasus yang sangat ramai di media?"

Yang ditanya terlihat gugup di depan laptop, mencari angka yang diminta Sehun untuk menjawab kerugian yang dialami OSH'ent "Saham kita menurun sampai ke angka 20% Presdir Oh."

"Laba bersih yang didapatkan?"

"Tidak sampai setengah dari pendapatan bulan lalu."

" _ha ha ha…."_

CEO muda itu tertawa – _namun seluruh tatapannya membunuh penuh kemurkaan-_ dia terkadang hanya fokus pada satu orang – _Luhan-_ namun terus mengalihkannya hingga

 _BRAK!_

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM!"

Sontak seluruh manager – _tak terkecuali Luhan-_ berjengit di tempat mereka masing-masing. tak ada yang berani menatap kemarahan sang pemilik agensi walau sejujurnya mereka menyimpan tanda tanya besar atas kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Sehun pagi ini.

 _Kenapa?"_

Terhitung sudah hampir delapan bulan Sehun memimpin agensi ayahnya. Dan selama delapan bulan itu sang CEO terkenal ramah serta tidak pernah memaksa para artisnya untuk mendapatkan _profit_ lebih dari kesanggupan mereka sebagai manusia.

Sehun juga terkenal tidak pernah membahas angka keuntungan dan kerugian yang dihasilkan, berbeda dengan pagi ini ketika dia memiliki alasan untuk menjatuhkan seseorang maka dia menggunakan kekuasaanya sebagai " _pemimpin."_

"Lalu bagaimana rencana kalian?"

"…."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?"

"Presdir Oh."

Sehun tersenyum mengerikan, dilihatnya Direktur sumber daya artis yang bekerja langsung membawahi Luhan dan seluruh _staff_ sumber daya artis "Ya Direktur Jang."

"Saya rasa ini kerugian yang ditimbulkan karena masalah dua artis papan atas kita yang baru saja terkuak."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saya rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk menarik perhatian dengan sesuatu yang baru."

"Apa idemu Direktur Jang."

"Kita bisa mendebutkan delapan artis yang ditemukan oleh Manager Xi. Saya rasa mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk dikenalkan pada publik."

Luhan secara _refleks_ merespon, dia menatap marah pada atasan sialannya untuk buru-buru mengangkat tangan, _menyuarakan protesnya_

" _tidak!_ SAYA KEBERATAN PRESDIR OH!"

Kini mereka tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak saling melihat, karena saat Luhan menyuarakan keberatannya maka rasanya ini adalah hal yang ditunggu Sehun untuk bisa melihat langsung dua mata rusa yang membuatnya terus gila malam tadi, _dia bahkan tak perlu mencuri lihat_ karena saat ini matanya dan mata Luhan sedang bertemu pandang.

"Keberatan? Apa alasanmu Manager Xi?"

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, dia jelas sangat benci pada pria tua yang selalu berusaha mencuri artisnya, jadi ketika si pria tua mencoba mengambil kesempatan maka Luhan bersumpah akan melindungi seluruh artisnya sesuai dengan kontrak yang mereka tanda tangani.

"Karena itu melanggar kontrak management dengan para artis. Mereka akan siap debut sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani. Lagipula mereka belum memiliki konsep untuk debut."

"Kita bisa memberikan konsep EXO dan Kyungsoo untuk para artis baru."

"KEBERATAN / ITU TIDAK BISA TERJADI PRESDIR OH!"

Kini manager EXO – _Lee Seunghwan-_ dan manager Kyungsoo – _Lee Kwangsoo-_ ikut menyuarakan protes mereka. Bagaimana bisa kesuksesan artis mereka ditukar dengan para _trainee_ baru yang bahkan belum diketahui publik?

Membuat dua manager artis papan atas OSH'ent menyuarakan keberatan mereka sebagai wakil dari Management masing-masing artis.

"Apa alasan kalian?"

"Comeback EXO sudah di depan mata. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan konsep dan sudah menetapkan tanggal. Jadi saya kira mustahil untuk memberikannya pada _trainee_ baru." Ujar Seunghwan ditimpali Kwangsoo dengan serentetan kalimat yang sama "Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo, Presdir Oh. _Comeback_ Solonya cukup dinanti mengingat kesuksesan film _hyung_ yang dia bintangi bersama _Jo Jungsuk_ sangat diminati penggemar."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menjaga artis kalian dengan baik? Kenapa mereka harus memiliki skandal yang sangat memalukan."

"Kami minta maaf atas kelalaian kami, tapi tidaklah bijak jika anda menukar konsep milik artis senior dengan _trainee_ baru yang belum dikenalkan pada publik."

"Kalian—!"

Hal ini cukup memicu kemarahan Sehun, tiga managernya sekaligus menyuarakan keberatan mereka tanpa memberi solusi. Membuat dua tangannya kembali terkepal dan tak lama

 _BRAK!_

"BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENYUARAKAN KEBERATAN SEMENTARA ARTIS KALIAN ADALAH PENYEBAB DARI SEMUA KERUGIAN OSH ENT!"

Kedua manager itu sama-sama terdiam di tempat mereka _, berbeda dengan Luhan-…._ Dia masih mengangkat wajah tanda bahwa semua keberatan yang disuarakan adalah benar sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan "Kami akan mencari jalan keluarnya Presdir Oh!"

Matanya kembali menatap manik Luhan. Mempelajari bahwa ada kesungguhan disana sampai dia merasa muak karena Luhan memang tidak pernah mendengarkannya dari awal " _Menarik._ Apa rencanamu untuk mengembalikan 20% saham yang terbuang?"

"Saya belum mengetahuinya. Tapi saya berjanji untuk melakukan segala cara untuk mengembalikan kerugian yang ditimbulkan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hanya beri aku sedikit waktu Presdir Oh!"

"Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan? "

Luhan diam-…..Jujur ini hanya emosinya semata.

Dia tidak memiliki rencana, tidak pula memiliki keyakinan.

Tapi ketika Sehun terus mendesaknya maka _berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan_ terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk Luhan "Manager Xi…."

"…."

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki rencana tapi berniat mengembalikan kerugian."

"….."

"Satu bulan."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, bertanya-tanya maksud dari Satu bulan yang diucapkan Sehun, sampai sang CEO berbaik hati menjelaskan – _walau sedikit keji-_

"Aku akan memberikan waktu satu bulan. Jika kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengembalikan bahkan satu persen dari kerugian yang kita dapatkan, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan membatalkan _comeback EXO_ dan Kyungsoo sebagai kompensasi atas pandangan buruk masyarakat."

" _Presdir Oh! / tidak mungkin."_

Berbeda dengan Kwangsoo dan Seunghwan terlihat cemas karena keputusan Sehun, maka diam-diam tangan Luhan terkepal erat. Matanya menatap tak gentar mata Sehun yang begitu picik menggunakan kekuasannya, dia terus melihat sang CEO dengan batin bergemuruh menyatakan bahwa

 _Inilah perang sesungguhnya._

 _Perang yang entah sejak kapan mereka mulai, tapi Sehun melakukannya._

Satu bulan seolah menjadi penentu apakah dia bisa menyelamatkan karir mantan kekasih dan adik tirinya atau justru sebaliknya, _dia akan menghancurkan karir dua orang yang sangat dicintainya._

 _Entahlah…._

Luhan tidak tahu bagaiamana satu bulan ini dia akan mengembalikan kerugian perusahaan sebesar OSH ent'. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pria yang dua hari lalu masih menghangatkan hati dan tubuhnya untuk berbalik memberikan seluruh rasa dingin padanya.

"Satu bulan-….Saya menerima waktu yang anda berikan."

Sehun tergelak, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Luhan akan menyanggupi tantagannya.

 _Ini gila…._

Profit 5% saja baru bisa memakan waktu sampai delapan bulan. Itu pun terjadi ketika dua _boyband/girlband_ yang cukup memiliki nama melakukan _comeback_ bersamaan. Lalu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan dengan 20% dan satu bulan yang dia berikan?

Membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa diremehkan namun tak bisa menutupi rasa cemas dengan seluruh rencana yang ada di kepala kecil pria mungilnya "Lalu apa harga yang akan kau bayar jika gagal mendapatkan _profit?"_

"Saya akan mengundurkan diri."

Suaranya berat,

Ini pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi ketika tak adalagi kenyamanan dan hanya tekakana yang diterimanya, maka rasanya keputusan berhenti adalah yang paling tepat saat ini.

"Baiklah. Selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar. Baiknya kau berhasil Manager Xi, karena jika kau gagal, maka tak hanya dirimu yang kehilangan pekerjaan, tapi Kyungsoo atau Kai atau mungkin seluruh _trainee_ yang kau rekrut akan kehilangan mimpi dan pekerjaan mereka! CAMKAN ITU!"

Bersamaan dengan caci maki Sehun, _Luhan memejamkan mata_

Setelah dua jam menyiksa barulah dia merasa lelah. Dan ketika Sehun berjalan angkuh meninggalkan ruangan, maka rasanya Luhan baru bisa bernafas karena sedari tadi dia hanya bernafas seperlunya.

" _haaah-…."_

"Lu! Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dia mengelak saat Xiumin menepuk pundaknya, yang dia lakukan hanya meletakkan kening dia atas meja sementara tangannya memukul dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Luhan terus memukul kencang kuat dadanya, sesekali air mata ikut terjatuh diiringi kalimat yang menyatakan dia sangat kesakitan.

"Rasanya hatiku ingin meledak, _ini terlalu sesak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"OH SEHUN!"

Berita rapat di OSH'ent pagi ini, sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga direktur kedua JYC'ent. Dan seperti disambar petir, keputusan Sehun yang akan membatalkan _comeback_ kekasihnya adalah yang paling fatal. Dia sangat marah, terlalu marah sampai rasanya dia bisa mencekik sang CEO, _sahabatnya,_ saat ini juga!

 _BRAK…!_

"OH SEHUN!"

Yang dimaki sedang asyik bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Dia kemudian bertemu pandang dengan sahabat – _yang sialnya-_ berstatus sebagai kekasih baru dari mantan kekasihnya – _Baekhyun."_

"Apa?"

" _bajingan—KAU BERTANYA APA SEMENTARA KARIR KYUNGSOO SEDANG KAU HANCURKAN?"_

Ponselnya terjatuh saat Chanyeol mencengkram kemeja kerjanya, deru nafas mereka juga menjadi satu dengan hembusan yang berbeda.

Jika Chanyeol terlihat sangat murka, maka Sehun hanya membalas dengan tatapan meremehkan "Kau marah?"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Lepas!"

Buru-buru Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dipungutnya ponsel keluaran _Apple_ terbaru yang terjatuh untuk kembali duduk dan memainkan game layaknya raja yang sedang bersantai.

"Kau tidak perlu marah. Tanpa campur tanganku mungkin karir kekasihmu akan hancur."

"KAU—!"

"Atau aku harus menyebutnya, _mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol terdiam, dia bertanya-tanya nada sialan yang dikeluarkan Sehun mengenai statusnya dengan Kyungsoo "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. _Ah-….._ Aku juga mendengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Oh Se-….."

"BAEKHYUN!"

" _huh?'_

"Adalah kekasihmu yang baru. Aku benar?"

Dia tak lagi fokus pada layar ponsel, kini sorot menghina dia tunjukkan pada sahabat kecilnya. Tak ada lagi tawa diantara mereka, yang ada hanya ketegangan mengingat ada pria yang sama yang mengisi hati mereka.

"Sehunna…"

Untuk Chanyeol, ini seperti kau menusukkan jarum ke permukaan kulitmu, tidak terasa sakit tapi ketika kau menariknya keluar maka rasanya perlahan akan membuatmu sadar bahwa sedari tadi kau melakukan kesalahan dnegan membiarkan jarum itu tertancap di kulitmu.

Begitulah yang Chanyeol rasakan, dia tahu dia salah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia membiarkannya, dia bahkan dibuat terkejut saat Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya untuk bersamanya.

 _Ini salah dari awal_

 _Tapi dia membiarkannya._

Jadi ketika Sehun menatapnya penuh benci, maka rasanya Sehun berhak melakukan lebih dari sekedar menatap benci dan marah.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan bahwa kau nyaman menikmati kekasihku?"

"Sehun!"

"Pilihlah satu untuk menyelamatkan satu, kau terlalu serakah jika menginginkan keduanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, baiknya kau tinggalkan Baekhyun. Tapi jika Baekhyun sudah membuatmu benar-benar menjadi gila dan mabuk akan cinta, maka jangan pedulikan Kyungsoo karena dia adalah bagian dari perusahaan."

"Sehun aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa bicara tentang- _…"_

"Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin mengambil pisau dan menyayat tubuhmu. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik sahabatku sendiri saat kali pertama melihatmu bercinta dengan kekasihku sendiri. Aku ingin membunuhmu— _sangat_. Tapi aku sadar Baekhyun juga mencintaimu. Jadi cepat pergi dan temui dia, jaga dia, bahagiakan dia karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Sehun…."

"PERGI!"

"Aku tahu kau emosi saat ini. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, jadi tenangkan dirimu _hmm?_ Aku pergi."

Perlahan langkah kaki Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang megah milik sahabatnya. Rasa bersalah kini bercampur dengan rasa cemasnya seiring kakinya melangkah menjauhi ruangan sahabatnya. Dan ketika tangannya memegang _knop_ pintu, maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun kembali berujar.

"Mulai saat ini kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Jadi jangan mencoba datang sebagai sahabatku."

Chanyeol memejamkan erat matanya, ingin rasanya dia membela diri, tapi saat Sehun terdengar serius dengan ucapannya maka dia lebih memilih untuk diam lalu beranjak pergi dengan beban serta rasa bersalah pada teman kecilnya " _Mianhae Sehunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari,…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek….!_

"Baek?"

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana Sehun?"

Entah status apa yang mengikat mereka saat ini,

Mereka teman – _tapi tindakan mereka lebih dari teman-_

Mereka kekasih – _tapi status mereka hanyalah seorang teman-_

Karena tepat lima hari yang lalu, hari dimana Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun, maka Chanyeol masih menggantungkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan karena alasan itu pula dua pria yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan keputusan mereka hanya terjebak pada hubungan tanpa status yang mereka jalani hampir satu minggu lamanya.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Bagaimana Sehun?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, didekapnya erat kekasih sahabatnya untuk sejenak mencari ketenangan. Tak ada yang berbicara saat Chanyeol terlihat lirih dan sedih, hanya ada sunyi sampai yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar mengakhiri dekapannya.

Kali ini dia menatap mata kecil pria lain yang dia cintai, untuk mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun, _cukup lama,_ lalu menatap si pria cantik untuk mengatakan kebenaran bahwa

"Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

" _huh?"_

Rasanya sesak mencekik hingga ke tulang rusuk Baekhyun, air matanya tiba-tiba menetes karena menafsirkan kalimat menyedihkan Sehun akibat perbuatannya satu minggu yang lalu "Baek."

Kali ini lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, rasanya sangat tidak tega melihat pujaan hatinya yang lain menangis. Karena diam-diam selain Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga menempati tempat penting dihatinya, tempat dimana dia tidak bisa melihat orang terkasihnya menangis untuk alasan apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Sehun –hks-_ Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya."

"Aku juga."

Kini Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun, mendekap si pria bertubuh kecil di pelukannya untuk mengakui bahwa dia juga merasa bersalah.

" _yeol…."_

"Dia bahkan mengetahui hubungan kita."

" _a-_ apa maksudmu?"

Masih enggan melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus meletakkan dagunya di kepala kekasih sahabatnya. Sedikit memejamkan mata untuk mengatakan bahwa "Sehun melihat kita bercinta hari itu."

" _tidak mungkin!"_

Buru-buru Chanyeol menyangga tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh, membantu pujaan hatinya untuk berdiri sementara dia menceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi "Dia mengetahuinya Baek. Dia bahkan ingin membunuhku tapi tidak dia lakukan karena kau mencitaiku."

" _Sehun….-hkss-_ SEHUNNAA— _AARGGH!"_

Baekhyun meraung, dia menangis sejadinya dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya.

Tak banyak bicara, hanya rasa bersalah yang kini menggerogoti keduanya. Baekhyun sangat menyesal, begitupula Chanyeol.

Keduanya menyadari bahwa hubungan terlarang mereka adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dipertahankan, terlalu banyak yang terluka dan mereka tidak sampai hati menghancurkan hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun.

"Baek…"

" _hmmh? Hkss-….sehunn.."_

"Aku rasa kau harus kembali pada Sehun."

" _AARGHHHH!"_

Baekhyun menjerit kuat, dia bahkan memukul kencang dada Chanyeol, Demi Tuhan mereka bahkan baru saja bersama, tapi kemudian Chanyeol memintanya kembali pada Sehun, memintanya memungut cinta yang sudah dia buang.

 _Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memintanya melakukan hal gila itu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa dia kembali pada Sehun sementara malam itu dia menghancurkan hati kekasihnya?_

"KAU JAHAT YEOL! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU— _hmpphh…"_

Baekhyun terus menjerit, menyampaikan rasa marahnya yang kemudian dipadamkan oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berhenti menjerit.

Dia mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan air mata yang membasahi.

Baekhyun menolak, dia terus memukul dada Chanyeol sampai akhirnya tangannya lemas, _dia menyerah untuk meronta,_ dan membiarkan ciuman lembut Chanyeol menenangkan hatinya.

 _Rasanya ini adalah ciuman perpisahan._

Begitulah batin Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka untuk memberi tatapan teramat menyesal padanya "Baek…"

" _akutidakmauyeol…aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu!"_

" _Hey!_ Dengarkan aku."

Tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun, sedetik terasa sengatan hangat karena pertemuan mata mereka. Keduanya juga menatap cukup lama sampai Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sehun?"

"…"

"Baek?"

Baekhyun terpejam, dia kemudian mengangguk membenarkan bahwa dia masih mencintai Sehun "Aku masih mencintainya, _tapi aku juga mencintaimu."_

"Aku tahu. Sama sepertiku-…..Aku mungkin masih mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi kau harus tahu rasanya hatiku dipenuhi olehmu sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

" _ck!_ Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong sayangku. Aku benar-benar – _hks.._ "

Chanyeol tertunduk sesaat lalu mengungkapkan rasa sesak dihatinya "Mencintaimu. _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._ Tapi kita egois jika bersama saat ini. Disana-…."

"Kyungsoo sedang mengalami hal yang sulit seorang diri, dan ditempat yang sama pula Sehun hancur karena hubungan kita. Jadi maukah kita menyudahi hubungan ini?"

" _yeol—hksss—akutidakmau."_

"Demi Tuhan sayang-…Jika waktunya tepat, jika sampai waktu itu kau masih mencintaiku, aku janji-….Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu, meletakannmu di hatiku yang paling dalam. Jadi bisakah kita mengakhiri kekejian kita? Sehun dan Kyungsoo membutuhkan kita. _Hhmmh?"_

"… _..-….hkss…"_

"Baek."

"…."

"Maafkan aku. Maaf membuat hatimu sakit."

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia juga menghapus air matanya, terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, memuja – _untuk terakhir kali-_ rupa yang membuatnya tergila-gila, menyusuri paras Chanyeol yang selalu ia sukai " _hksss…"_

Baekhyun akan merindukannya, tapi dia sadar jauh di dalam hatinya Sehun juga masih memiliki tempat yang besar di dalam sana, _di hatinya,_

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terluka, tidak pula membiarkan Chanyeol hidup dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Dia mengerti, detik berikutnya dia mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata untuk mengatakan

"Baiklah, _kita berpisah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A week later…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana di agensi pagi ini terbilang tidak pernah sesantai pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Tak ada lagi tawa dari pegawai

Tak ada lagi bisikan menggoda antara _trainee_ dan senior-…. _semua hilang._

Yang ada hanya ketegangan mengingat tempo waktu yang diberikan sang CEO untuk manager rendahan sekelas Luhan telah menghabiskan waktu tujuh hari.

Dan selama tujuh hari itu, Luhan bekerja layaknya tak memiliki waktu.

Dia melakukan segala cara seperti meminta senior-senior OSH'ent – _SJ, RV, TVXQ, bahkan BOA dan semua artist OSH'ent-_ untuk membantunya mengisi berbagai macam _variety show._

Tujuannya hanya satu, untuk mengalihkan berita Kai-Kyungsoo dan membuat mereka mempercayaia bahwa OSH'ent masih meruapakan salah satu agensi terbesar yang menghasilkan artis yang tak hanya memiliki rupa yang menawan namun juga bakat yang membanggakan.

 _Ya-…._ Luhan sudah melakukan semua itu.

Tapi nyatanya tak ada progress yang berarti. Angka persen keuntungan tidak naik bahkan untuk 0,01% hal itu pula yang membuat Luhan sangat tertekan. Ditambah berita bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo tidak semakin membaik karena kurang istirahat dan terlalu banyak menerima serta mendengar caci dan hina yang diberikan penggemarnya maupun penggemar Kai.

"Lu…"

Yang dipanggil sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja, jujur kepalanya sedari tadi berdenyut sakit. Dan saat dia merogoh ke dalam tasnya, maka hanya botol kosong tanda bahwa obat rutinnya habis karena dia belum kontrol untuk menebus obat rutinnya.

"Lu…"

" _hmmh?"_

Dia merespon, tapi wajahnya tetap disembunyikan di atas meja. Dan saat yang memanggil menyentuh bahunya maka sudah dipastikan itu adalah Jin – _sahabat sekaligus manager pencari bakat di JYC'ent-_ "Kau sakit?"

"Kepalaku sakit _Jinna."_

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Tubuhmu berkeringat."

Luhan menggeleng, dia kemudian mengangkat wajah untuk menatap memelas sahabat yang satu minggu ini juga memberikan berbagai ide untuk mengganti rugi persen kerugian di agensi tempatnya bekerja "Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

" _wae?_ Apa sangat sakit?"

" _hmmh…_ Tapi akan hilang jika aku minum obatku."

"Mau kuantar kesana?"

"Dokterku praktek di sore hari, aku hanya akan berada disini sampai sore nanti."

"Lebih baik berbaring di apartementku, ayo cepat! Kau harus tidur, wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku harus menyiapkan proposal pengajuan bisnis untuk _sub unit._ Jadi tidak mungkin untukku beristirahat."

"Lakukan besok pagi, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun. Cepat bangun!"

"Malam nanti aku akan terbang ke Beijing."

"MWO? _Sshh—_ apa kau gila? Berjalan saja tidak mampu apalagi harus naik pesawat?"

"Pikirmu aku suka? Aku juga kelelahan."

Bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan, maka tak sengaja matanya melihat Sehun sedang keluar dari ruangan, dan dilihat dari penampilannya-….Maka Luhan bisa menebak bahwa keadaan Sehun juga jauh dari kata baik.

Selain karena pertengkaran mereka, Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa disaat seperti ini, Sehun pasti sedang merindukan Baekhyun, _mantan kekasihnya._

" _Kau tidak terlihat baik Sehunna, jangan sampai sakit."_

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak-….Aku tidak berbicara apapun. Ayo pergi Jin, aku harus kembali ke apartementku sebentar."

"Apartementmu? Aku pikir kau sudah menjualnya."

"Aku keluar malam ini, unitku dibeli seorang pengusaha dua kali dari harga normal."

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

Luhan memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam tas, sedikit terburu-buru mengingat denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa tiap kali dia berdiri terlalu lama "Dimana saja. Aku tunggu di _basement."_ Katanya lebih dulu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan mejanya untuk melewati Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan dua direktur perencanaan di OSH'ent

"Selamat siang Presdir Oh, Direktur Lee-Direktur Han."

"Siang Manager Xi."

Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka membalas, membuat Luhan memiliki alasan untuk segera pergi mengingat kondisinya sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini. "Saya permisi pergi lebih dulu."

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Saya permisi."

Mengabaikan tatapan Sehun, Luhan segera membungkuk. Dia kemuidan bergegas segera pergi untuk menikmati rasa sakitnya dimanapun tapi tidak di tempat dimana Sehun berada disana.

"Siang Presdir Oh."

Kini giliran Jin yang menyapa, dirasa jalan Luhan sangat cepat membuatnya sedikit terburu-buru. Dia juga berniat pergi sampai suara Sehun terdengar bertanya "Apa yang kalian lakukan bersama?"

"Kami? _Ah-…._ Kami tidak melakukan apapun Presdir Oh. Aku hanya menemani Luhan karena priaku terlihat sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Priamu?"

"Ya priaku. Ada yang salah?"

Dilihat dari cara Jin bertanya, jelas dia sedang menantang Sehun, _Sehun juga mengetahuinya._ Tapi ketika alasan tak ia miliki untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia marah, maka Sehun mengalah-…Dia hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk mengatakan "Kau membuat Luhan terlihat sangat murahan."

"MWO?"

"Sehari dia akan bersamamu, lalu dia akan bersama pria lain, dan dimalam hari dia akan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Bagaiamana pikirmu?"

"Presdir Oh! Anda benar-benar—….."

"Manager Kim! Jaga sikapmu!"

Jika tak ada dua direktur lain yang mencegahnya, mungkin dia sudah memukul pria yang menjadi alasan Luhan begitu kelelahan, dan bagaimana bisa Luhan menghkwatirkan pria bajingan di depannya jika yang bisa dilakukan Tuan besar ini hanya menghinanya.

Jin bahkan muak mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya saat tidur, apa yang patut diperjuangkan dari pria sialan yang merendahkanmu. _Itu adalah serangkaian kalimat yang akan dia tanyakan pada Luhan nanti._

Untuk saat ini, dia hanya akan menghadapi bajingan keji yang bicaranya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang atasan "Setidaknya Luhan tidak mengemis cinta pada bajingan seperti anda!"

"KAU!"

" _ah ya-…_ Satu hal yang perlu anda tahu, aku mengenal Luhan untuk jangka waktu yang lama, dan selama aku mengenalnya-….Luhan akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyesal jika ditinggalkan, _anda tahu kenapa?_ Karena bukan Luhan yang akan menderita, tapi penderitaan itu akan berbalik pada kalian yang meninggalkan teman baikku! Saya permisi!"

Entah berapa banyak pria yang bisa membakar hatinya karena terlalu dekat Luhan, _Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memakluminya._

" _sial!"_

Dia hanya bisa mengumpat layaknya pengecut.

Tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya meletakkan gengsinya di tempat tertinggi kerajaannya.

Hatinya mengatakan _kejar Luhan,_ Tapi egonya mengatakan _diam di tempatmu._

Jadi ketika Luhan dirangkul oleh pria lain, dia hanya bisa menatap penuh kemarahan dan membakar dirinya dengan api cemburu karena terlalu rindu tapi enggan mengatakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong…._

 _Ting tong…_

Jam di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, itu artinya dia hanya memiliki satu jam untuk konsultasi ke dokter sementara tepat pukul sepuluh malam nanti dia harus berada di Bandara untuk keberangkatan ke Beijing.

Jujur saja kepalanya sudah sangat sakit.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara bising walau hanya itu adalah bel _apartementnya_. Membuatnya sesekali memegang kepala untuk berteriak "MASUK JIN! TIDAK PERLU MENEKAN BEL!"

"….."

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

Demi Tuhan Jin hanya keluar membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuknya, tapi kenapa dia kembali dengan menekan bel. Membuat sang manager benar-benar geram mengingat kepalanya dan nafasnya yang mulai sesak tak beraturan karena sudah tidak mengkonsumsi obat selama tiga hari.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

" _sial!"_

Buru-buru Luhan membuang pakaiannya, dia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartement dan bersumpah akan memaki Jin jika hal itu perlu di lakukan.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

 _Cklek…!_

"APA YANG KAU-….. _Bee?"_

Luhan luar biasa terkejut mendapati Baekhyun di depan apartementnya.

 _Dia merindukan Baekhyun, tentu saja._

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah kepulangan mereka dari Denpasar.

Baekhyun seolah menghilang hari itu.

Dia tak menghubunginya, tidak pula mencoba untuk datang ke agensi

Dan mengingat sebelumnya _Luhan_ menampar pria cantiknya, maka rasanya wajar jika Baekhyun berteriak benci bukan menangis tersedu dengan kepala tertunduk sementara bahunya berguncang karena menangis.

"Kenapa menekan bel? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Luhan berusaha terlihat tegas, namun yang terjadi Baekhyun sedikit mundur dan beringsut takut mengira Luhan masih marah karena dia menyebabkan Kyungsoo dalam masalah " _hksss…"_

"Jawab aku Baek!"

"Kaumenggantipasswordapartement!"

"Aku apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk _kode password_ di depan pintu Luhan, berusaha membela diri dengan mengatakan "Kau menggantinya."

" _ah-…._ Kau benar! Sejak apartementku disusupi _fans gila_ Kai. Aku mengganti passwordnya." Katanya sanksi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"…"

"Bee? Apa perlu aku bertanya berkali-kali?"

" _Lu...akumerindukanmuhksss.."_

" _huh?"_

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Luhan cukup lama sebelum terisak seperti bocah lima tahun "aku merindukanmu Lu, _hksss…huwaaaa—_ aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat kekacauan _. Aku-…."_

 _Grep…!_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya untuk segera didekap erat, _tanda dia juga merindukan sahabat kecilnya._

" _Lu…."_

"Kemana saja kau anak nakal? Kenapa baru menemui hyungmu, _hmmh?"_

" _hksss….akutakutkaumenamparkulagi!—hkss hyung.."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari itu dia kehilangan akal sehat dan menampar satu-satunya pria yang bisa dia sebut _keluarga._ Bahkan tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan selalu dilanda mimpi buruk, _takut jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun pergi dan sangat membencinya,_

" _Mianhae…._ Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi Bee, _Maafkan aku."_

" _Kau membuatku takut Lu."_

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat punggungnya, Luhan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa takutnya, karena ketika rasa sakitnya bertambah maka Luhan hanya mengusap punggung sahabatnya seraya meminta maaf atas kejadian yang membuat hubungan mereka sempat merenggang.

" _Maafkan aku Baek...Maaf."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menjual apartmentmu?"

Yang ditanya sedang berada di dapur, sedang membuat cokelat hangat untuk sahabatnya sementara bergumam adalah jawaban yang dia berikan " _hmmm…_ Lusa aku sudah tidak tinggal disini."

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku. Tapi kenapa kau menjualnya."

"Aku memiliki kebutuhan mendesak Baek."

"Apa aku bisa membantu?"

Selesai mengaduk cokelat panas untuk Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng. Dia kemudian mendekati sahabatnya untuk menyerahkan minuman favorit sang _designer._ "Ini minumlah."

"Tidak mau."

"Baek…"

Bukan kebiasaan Baekhyun menolak cokelat panas kesukannya. Karena serumit dan sesulit apapun keadaan yang dia hadapi, hanya secangkir cokelat panas yang membuatnya tenang.

Dan saat tangan Luhan terus menyodorkan kelemahannya, maka tak mungkin Baekhyun tahan dengan godaan yang begitu harum dari minuman favoritnya "Aku akan meminumnya."

Luhan tersenyum saat tegukan demi tegukan disesap oleh Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum sangat senang lalu mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Lagipula ini masalah kecil."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

" _ara…"_ katanya mengusak kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper kecilnya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

" _hmmh…_ Beijing, aku pergi malam ini."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Tidak mendadak, kau yang datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya satu hari."

"Tapi kenapa kau membawa banyak perlengkapan?"

"Besok setelah pulang dari Beijing, aku akan langsung terbang ke Tokyo."

" _y-YAK!_ kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang artis? Kau bahkan benci terbang tapi terus berpergian!"

 _Sret…!_

Satu tarikan terakhir, Luhan berhasil menyiapkan barangnya. Lalu dia tertawa gemas untuk kembali duduk disamping sahabatnya "Itu karena pekerjaan, bukan kemauanku."

"Tapi kau sakit."

"Dulu! Sekarang tidak!"

Setiap kali kondisinya dibahas, jujur Luhan tersinggung.

Dia benci dikasihani,

Dia benci terlihat lemah

Dan dia benci jika dia sakit.

Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin dan dan sebanyak mungkin dia akan selalu sehat. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tidak kembali ke dalam ruang operasi, _tidak lagi._

"Maaf."

Luhan tersenyum, salahnya terlalu sensitif. Baekhyun hanya mengkhawatirkannya tanpa berniat mengasihani. Membuat tangannya terangkat dan mulai mengusap sayang surai sahabatnya "Tidak apa. _ah ya-….._ Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"….."

Baekhyun diam.

Dan dilihat dari tingkahnya, Luhan bisa menebak jika ini akan berkaitan dengan Sehun, _segera._

" _Aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sehun."_

"…"

"Lu?"

"Pantas saja _mood_ kekasihmu terlihat sangat mengerikan."

Dia berpura-pura terkejut walau nyatanya senyum yang dia tunjukkan terlihat sangat pahit.

Dia tidak bisa menjadi teman curhat Baekhyun untuk masalah Sehun.

 _Tentu saja tidak,_ bagaimana bisa dia menjadi teman bicara Baekhyun jika permasalahan mereka ada pad pria yang sama?

 _Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin_

Lagipula sulit untuk bersikap baik sementara hatinya juga terbakar rasa cemburu tiap mendengar nama Sehun keluar dari bibir sahabatnya.

" _tapi aku menyesal."_

" _huh?"_

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, kini dia duduk bersila untuk menatap Luhan sementara rasanya Luhan sudah akan menangis tak tahan mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kembali pada Sehun."

 _DEG!_

Benar saja,

Kini tak hanya kepalanya yang sakit namun juga hatinya.

Karena saat Baekhyun mengatakan ingin kembali pada Sehun, maka Luhan sangat mengetahui siapa sahabat kecilnya, Baekhyunnya akan melakukan apapun untuk benar-benar kembali pada Sehun, _pria yang juga dicintainya._

"LU!"

" _huh?"_

Luhan sangat bingung, pandangannya mulai kabur.

Wajah Baekhyun tak fokus di matanya. Tapi ketika Baekhyun mengguncang kuat pundaknya, maka Luhan bisa sedikit kembali normal walau hatinya, _didalam sana,_ sedang memukul tak terima dengan rasa sakit.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu? Apa?"

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Sehun, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilanku, jadi bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkan alamat apartement atau alamat rumahnya?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin terus mengelak, dia tidak ingin memberikan semua alamat Sehun – _baik rumah atau apartement-_ pada Baekhyun, dia hanya ingin menyimpannya seorang diri.

Tapi ini Baekhyun yang meminta, _sahabatku._

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _Haruskah aku egois_

 _Atau haruskah aku membiarkan Sehun sedikit terhibur jika Baekhyun kembali?_

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku nantinya?_

 _Bagaimana dengan hatiku? Nanti dia hancur lagi,_

 _Cukup tubuhku yang sakit, aku tidak mau hatiku sakit pula._

"LU?"

" _y-_ Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mendapatkan alamat Sehun untukku? Gila memang, tapi Sehun tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat pribadinya. Aku selalu kesulitan tiap ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkannya?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya karena kau pegawai Sehun, kumohon Lu. Dapatkan alamat Sehun untukku."

"Lalu setelah itu apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Setelah kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau akan menyakiti Sehun lagi?"

"Tentu saka tidak! Aku tidak tahan menyakitinya lagi, aku akan meminta maaf, menjaganya setulus hati kali ini."

"….."

"Luhan…"

" _entahlah Baek."_

"Hey Lu, percayalah padaku! Aku berjanji tidak akan bermain lagi. Aku masih mencintai Sehun, aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamanya. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

 _Tidak-….Aku tidak bisa membantumu_

Harusnya Luhan menolak tegas seperti itu-…. _tapi dia tak sampai hati melakukannya._

Membuatnya – _sekali lagi-_ menyanggupi hal bodoh yang menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bilang dia masih mencintai Sehun, lalu jika memiliki kesempatan Luhan ingin berteriak AKU LEBIH MENCINTAI SEHUN

Tapi entah kapan kesempatan itu datang, sejauh hatinya bisa merasakan dia hanya bisa melihat kemungkinan kehilangan Sehun, _bukan mendapatkannya_.

Luhan sadar diri, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dan karena hal itu pula, maka rasanya tak salah jika menyatukan dua insan yang mungkin masih saling mencintai, yang berjanji akan saling menjaga, yang mengatakan untuk tak lagi saling menghianati hingga dia pun rela mengangguk, - _merelakan kebahagiannya pergi-_ untuk mengatakan

" _Baiklah,_ aku membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul hospital, 20.00 KST_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan mengijinkan ayah kembali ke Jepang setelah melakukan _check up._ Aku tidak mau kejadian pagi tadi terulang!"

" _aigoo-…_ Anak ini benar-benar cerewet seperti ibunya."

"Aku begini karena masih ingin melihat wajah jelekmu cukup lama!"

"Kau harus segera cepat menikah agar ayah tidak memiliki hutang pada ibumu nanti."

" _hutang?"_

" _Yeobo, pastikan kau melihat Sehun kita di pelaminan. Kau harus bertahan karena aku tidak bisa melihat putra kita bahagia._ Bagaimana menurutmu? Hutang ayah sangat berat pada ibumu, jadi cepatlah menikah! Ayah bahkan mersetui kau dengan Manager Xi!"

 _Sret…!_

Sehun berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya, telinganya sakit tiap nama Luhan entah secara sengaja atau tidak disebutkan.

Bukan karena dia tidak suka, tapi mengingat Luhan terlalu banyak dikelilingi pria membuatnya sangat jengah. Dia kemudian mendengus hebat, memberikan kursi roda pada asisten rumah tangganya untuk lebih dulu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Paman, jaga ayah."

"Baik tuan muda."

"Hey anak nakal! Kau mau kemana?"

"….."

" _y-YAK_ OH SEHUN!"

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _Ckit…!_

Di tempat yang sama, _Seoul hospital._ Terlihat mobil sedan hitam berhenti di lobi utama rumah sakit. Dilihat dari kondisi pengemudi yang berkeringat hebat maka bisa dipastikan bahwa keadaannya sangat gawat mengingat wajah pucatnya terus tersembunyi di balik kemudi mobil.

 _Aku masih mencintai Sehun,_

 _Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamanya._

 _Bisakah kau membantuku?"_

Sepanjang perjalanan, kalimat Baekhyunlah yang mendominasi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi saat Baekhyun terus mengatakan ingin kembali pada Sehun, maka semua keinginan Baekhyun seperti mempengaruhi kondisi dan kemauannya untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit.

 _Aku masih mencintai Sehun,_

"Aku juga mencintai Sehun, _Baek."_

 _Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamanya._

"Aku juga ingin bahagia bersama Sehun, _Baek."_

Luhan terus meracau dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kepalanya, tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil sementara kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri tanda dia begitu kesakitan.

 _Bisakah kau membantuku?_

" _Haruskah aku membantumu?"_

 _Drrtt…drrttt…_

Disaat matanya masih terpejam erat, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan hati yang terus memukul sakit – _terkadang sesak-_. Maka getaran ponsel di sakunya seolah mengalihkan sesaat pikiran Luhan.

Dia pun segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil cepat ponsel di saku untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

" _aboji,"_ katanya sarkas penuh kebencian.

Alasan mengapa Luhan menjual apartementnya adalah karena tua bangka yang baru saja bebas dari penjara.

 _Katakanlah Luhan bukan anak berbakti_

Karena daripada merasa senang, dia justru sangat benci saat ayahnya dan Kyungsoo di bebaskan. Dia bahkan bersumpah agar tua bangka itu tidak akan pernah berhasil menemui Kyungsoo dan merusak _image_ Kyungsoo tentang ayah yang begitu sempurna, _yang selama ini menjadi pujaan Kyungsoo kecil_

Kyungsoo selalu mengira ayahnya adalah seorang yang sukses yang sangat membanggakan, bukan seorang penjudi dan pemabuk berat seperti kenyataan yang harus diterimanya kelak.

Membuat Luhan bersumpah untuk menjauhkan sang ayah dari ibunya, dirinya maupun Kyungsoo sekalipun karena hanya akan ada kesulitan jika mereka bertemu.

 _Drrt…drttt…_

Kali ini pesan yang masuk,

Luhan pun menggeser pesan dari sang ayah, dengan seksama dia membaca untuk mendapatkan ancaman yang memicu kemarahannya.

 _Mana uang yang kau janjikan? Apakah aku harus menemui ibumu dan mengganggu dua adik sialanmu? Atau haruskah aku mengganggu hidupmu saja anakku?_

" _BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK—AARGHH!"_

Luhan membuang kesal ponselnya ke _dashboard_ mobil,

Detik berikutnya dia mencengkram kuat kepalanya, rasa sakitnya kian dirasakan, kali ini seperti akan memecahkan pembuluh darah di pelipis matanya.

" _tolong….tolong aku."_

Dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil, namun

 _DEG!_

Kali ini jantungnya enggan berdetak, membuatnya dalam sekejap kehilangan kesadaran dengan kepala terjatuh di atas kemudi mobil

 _TIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN….!_

Beberapa _security_ rumah sakit berlari menghampiri mobil Luhan, mencari tahu kenapa Luhan menekan _klakson_ yang memekakan telinga hingga

"ASTAGA! TUAN APA YANG TERJADI?"

Mereka cukup terkejut melihat darah keluar dari hidung Luhan sementara si pengemudi tak sadarkan diri di dalamnya. Membuat petugas keamanan segera memanggil tim gawat darurat untuk segera menangani Luhan yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"DISINI! TUAN INI TAK SADARKAN DIRI!"

Dan saat beberapa dokter jaga dan perawat datang dengan tempat tidur dorong, maka mereka bersama-sama mengeluarkan Luhan. Meletakkanya di tempat tidur sementara darah tak kunjung berhenti dari hidungnya.

Mereka membersihkan darah dari hidung Luhan seperlunya, menghapusnya cepat untuk memasangkan _slang oksigen_ mengingat wajah Luhan sudah mulai biru tanda bahwa dia kekurangan _suplai oksigen._ Dan sedetik setelah _slang oksigen_ terpasang maka dokter yang berjaga segera memerintahkan _timnya_ untuk segera membawa Luhan ke ruang _emergency_

"Bawa pasien ke ruang _emergency,_ SEKARANG!"

"Baik!"

Dua perawat yang bertugas segera membawa Luhan ke ruang gawat darurat, sementara yang satu menjaga agar tekanan darah Luhan stabil, maka yang satu segera memastikan bahwa _slang_ oksigen berhasil dihirup Luhan untuk sesaat.

.

.

"Apa dokter ayahku sudah datang?"

"Sudah Tuan Oh. Anda bisa membawa ayah anda ke bagian _internist!"_

Setelah menyelesaikan pendaftaran untuk sang ayah, Sehun tersenyum. Buru-buru dia menuju lobi untuk menjemput ayahnya sebelum

 _BRAK….!_

"HEY! PAKAI MATA JIKA-…."

Sesaat dia mengumpat, tapi kemudian dia diam menyadari bahwa sepertinya seluruh dokter dan perawat yang menabraknya harus segera menangani pasien.

Dan daripada mengumpat, Sehun menyingkir.

Berniat memberikan jalan untuk seluruh tim dokter sampai

 _DEG!_

Tak sengaja matanya melihat siapa yang terkulai lemas di tempat tidur.

Dia terus berkedip, _berharap salah melihat._

 _Itu bukan pria cantik yang dia kenal, tidak mungkin karena wajahnya terlalu pucat_

 _Biasanya dia hanya tertawa, bukan terbaring mengenaskan dengan darah yang mengotori wajah serta pakainnya._

" _tidak mungkin, itu bukan-…."_

Tapi semakin dia mengelak, maka semakin jelas pula bahwa pria yang sedang ditangani di ruang _emergency_ adalah pria yang sama yang hingga kini mengganggu pikirannya, yang begitu ia rindukan, yang kemarin malam hatinya baru dia sakiti, yang dia buat menangis karena tak mendengarkan. Pria mungil itu terlihat sangat kesakitan bahkan ketika dua matanya terpejam kaku.

Membuat sesuatu dari diri Sehun enggan mengakui, namun terpaksa menyebut nama

" _Luhan?"_

Dengan air mata yang membasahi.

Tubuhnya lemas,

Dia ketakutan.

Dia pernah melihat seseorang dibawa keruang gawat darurat, _ibunya._

Semenjak itu dia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun orang-orang yang dicintainya masuk ke dalam ruangan sialan yang bisa merenggut nyawa orang terkasih yang dia miliki kapan saja.

" _Luhan? Ada apa denganmu?"_

Sejenak pandangannya kosong.

 _Tawa Luhan bahkan menghantui untuk beberapa saat_

 _Kemudian digantikan dengan tangisan Luhan hingga rasanya Sehun sedang dikuliti seluruh hatinya-….Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah._

Tanpa sadar dia mendekati ruangan yang sangat dia benci di rumah sakit, jalannya terseok rasa bersalah lalu tak sengaja mendengar

" _KEJUT JANTUNG!"_

 _DEG!_

Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tubuh mungil Luhan terangkat ke udara dengan alat kejut di tangan sang dokter.

Wajah cemas mereka bahkan terlihat karena Luhan tak kunjung merespon.

" _terlalu lemah dok."_

" _SEKALI LAGI!"_

"Kau harus merespon, _sadarlah!_ LUHAN!"

 _DEG…!_

" _no response!"_

" _SEKALI LAGI!"_

" _Luhan jebal…."_

Sehun sama sekali tak bisa bernafas, Dia panik, sangat ketakutan. Tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar terus memukul pintu kaca yang memisahkannya dengan Luhan.

 _DEG….!_

 _Hening…._

Sekali lagi tubuh Luhan terangkat ke udara, _pasti sakit rasanya_

Tapi lebih sakit saat tanda di monitor tak kunjung menujukkan bahwa Luhan merespon.

"Kita kehilangan pasien."

" _tidak….siang tadi dia bahkan masih menatapku. Dia baik-baik saja! Dia-….LUHAAAN!"_

 _Tit…tit….tit…_

"Dokter!"

Buru-buru Sehun membuka mata, melihat apa yang terjadi sampai

 _BRAK…!_

Dia terduduk lemas karena terlalu takut. Takut jika monitor sialan itu tidak memberikan respon.

Tapi setidaknya Tuhan masih berbaik hati membuat Luhan bertahan, tidak seperti ibunya saat itu.

Setidaknya Luhan merespon, _sementara ibunya tidak_

" _eommaa. Eomma…eommaaa…"_

Melihat Luhan hari ini, seperti membuka memori buruknya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kenangan dimana sang ibu juga harus dinyatakan meninggal karena tak merespon pada alat kejut jantung.

Kala itu dia juga sedang bertengkar dengan sang ibu, _sama seperti hubungan buruknya dan Luhan saat ini._

Membuat Sehun benar-benar terluka dan sangat ketakutan jika kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali untuknya, terulang pada dua orang yang dicintainya.

" _syukurlah….kau membuatku takut Lu, Kau membuatku—argh!"_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Luhan malam ini, _Sehun bertanya_ - _tanya._

Pria yang sampai siang tadi masih memandangnya kini tengah meringkuk tak berdaya di ruang gawat darurat-….. _seorang diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jujur sepanjang gue updet cerita baru kali ini gue ngedumel muluk!_

 _Bikin konflik sendiri, geregetan sendiri, kan ogeb!_

 _._

 _Udah gitu aja,_

 _._

 _Keysel sendiri gatau napa wkwkwkw_

 _._

 _mudah2an yang namanya Luhan diudahin begonya ama triplet794 di AFB. amin :""""D_

.

.

 _._

 _Seeya!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous_

 _._

 _Entah apa yang terjadi pada Luhan malam ini, Sehun bertanya-tanya._

 _Pria yang sampai siang tadi masih memandangnya kini tengah meringkuk tak berdaya di ruang gawat darurat-_ ….. _seorang diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

"Dokter Park, apa kita harus memasang slang oksigen pada pasien?"

Dokter tampan berparas dingin itu terlihat membuka masker dan hands gloves yang dia gunakan. Sedikit melirik kondisi Luhan lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Tidak perlu, nafasnya berangsur normal tanpa alat bantu."

"Baiklah. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan. Tapi dokter Park, tidak ada keluarga yang menemani. Apa kami harus mencari tahu?"

Pria yang kini sedang mengenakan id card bertuliskan Park Haejin itu menggeleng sesekali menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat sangat pucat "Tidak perlu, dia pasienku dan aku tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi."

"Baik dokter Park. Terimakasih sudah menggantikan dokter yang bertugas dan selamat beristirahat."

"Oke."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Haejin, Luhan dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Membuat sang dokter yang jam prakteknya sudah berakhir dua jam lalu ikut meninggalkan ruangan dan berniat kembali ke rumah sebelum suara yang terdengar sangat berat memanggilnya dengan

 _"Hyung.."_

Langkah kaki Haejin terhenti, dia segera menoleh untuk mencari suara yang memanggilnya lalu mendapati sahabat adiknya sedang menatap sendu dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

 _"Sehun?"_

.

.

 _._

"Minumlah lebih dulu."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, dia memang membutuhkan minum, dan ketika kakak sahabatnya memberikan sekaleng bir yang sangat menggoda, maka tanpa ragu direktur muda pemilik OSH' _ent_ itu menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk.

" _sshh…."_

"Sehunna pelan-pelan sedikit."

" _hyung!"_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertingkah mengerikan seperti ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Terjadi pada siapa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun memejamkan sejenak matanya, mengingat seluruh kemungkinan dia akan kehilagan Luhan jika bukan karena pria di depannya selalu membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dia pun berusaha mengontrol dirinya sebelum menatap kakak kandung Chanyeol untuk mengatakan "Luhan."

"Luhan?"

"Luhan."

" _Luhan siapa?_ Apa kita membicarakan Luhan yang sama?"

"Pria mungil yang belum lama kau selamatkan hidupnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia sakit?"

" _ah-….._ Jadi kau mengenal Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, dia kembali menenggak birnya lalu menatap Haejin dengan seluruh rasa bersalah terlihat di matanya "Aku mengenalnya, _sangat mengenalnya."_ Ujarnya lirih namun berusaha fokus dan kembali bertanya pada sang dokter "Apa yang terjadi padanya hyung? Apa dia sakit?"

Haejin ikut tersenyum kecil, jika dipikir-pikir ini adalah tahun kelimanya mengenal Luhan. Kali pertama mereka bertemu adalah saat operasi pengangkatan tumor di sekitar batang otak kecil Luhan, saat itu kondisinya benar-benar nyaris tak tertolong. Luhan kritis, semua dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan tak ada harapan.

Tapi suatu malam saat Haejin melakukan _visit_ ke kamar Luhan, dia tak sengaja melihat Luhan membuka matanya. Interaksi pertama kali mereka sebagai dokter dan pasien adalah malam itu, malam dimana Luhan seolah meminta untuk diselamatkan. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk menggapai tangannya seraya berujar sangat lirih dan mengatakan " _aku akan bertahan, pasti bertahan."_

Serangkaian kalimat Luhan itu pula yang membuat Haejin mengambil alih kasusnya. Karena tiga hari setelah Luhan mengatakan akan bertahan, tim dokter dengan dia sebagai penanggung jawab melakukan operasi besar pada Luhan.

 _Hasilnya?_

Luhan bertekad untuk bertahan, jadi selama operasi berlangsung dia benar-benar bertahan hingga operasi dengan perkiraan 30% Luhan bisa bertahan bisa dilewatinya. Luhan benar-benar berjuang hingga akhirnya dia bisa melewati masa kritis dan menjalani hidup normalnya sampai saat ini.

" _hyung?"_

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa Luhan sakit?"

"Ya dia sakit."

Sehun bergerak cemas, dia melihat ke segala arah untuk kembali fokus walau nyatanya sama sekali tak bisa karena hatinya terlalu sakit "Sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Haejin menunjuk sekitar kepalanya, memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan lalu dengan sangat menyesal mengatakan "Tumor. Dia memiliki benjolan kecil di sekitar otaknya."

" _a-_ Apa kau bilang? Tumor?"

"Ya. Tapi kali terakhir benjolan di sekitar batang otaknya terlihat adalah lima tahun lalu. Kami sudah mengangkatnya dan Luhan bisa dinyatakan hampir sembuh total jika kondisinya terus baik dan dapat bertahan tanpa obat yang dikonsumsinya."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika kondisinya sudah lebih baik?"

"Terakhir kali dia datang menemuiku, kondisinya sangat baik. Tapi kau tahu Sehunna? Semua yang terjadi di pusat hidup manusia, disini, _di kepala_. Entah itu hanya benturan, cidera atau yang paling buruk terdapat benjolan, semuanya berbahaya. Jadi ketika kami pihak medis mengatakan semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, maka sebaiknya kalian tidak terlalu mempercayai apa yang kami katakan dan terus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin."

"Apa Luhan melakukannya?"

"Sampai enam bulan yang lalu dia selalu datang rutin untuk melakukan _check up._ Tapi sudah hampir tiga bulan terakhir dia sama sekali tidak datang dan hanya mengandalkan obatnya."

" _sial!_ Ini pasti karena dia terlalu sibuk di tempat kerja. Ini pasti karena aku terlalu membebaninya dengan seluruh artisku."

Mendengar racauan Sehun, Haejin bisa menangkap dengan cepat bahwa kemungkinan Sehun mengenal Luhan adalah karena Luhan merupakan pria yang bekerja untuknya

"Apa dia pegawaimu?"

Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya, terlalu marah lalu mengakan dengan penuh penyesalan "Ya. Dia bekerja untukku hyung."

"Kalau begitu rasanya aku tidak perlu khawatir mengenai kondisi Luhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dilihat dari caramu mengkhwatirkannya, kau pasti akan membiarkan dia melakukan pemeriksaan, perawatan dan pengobatan lebih lanjut kan?"

"Apa dengan melakukan serangkaian hal yang kau katakan akan membuat Luhan lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja. Kami akan melakukan serangkaian tes pada Luhan, dan setelah malam ini aku rasa mengkonsumsi obat rutin bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Pembuluh darah arterinya menyempit seiring penggunaan obat yang dilakukannya, itu semacam kontradiksi dan tubuh Luhan mulai menolak. Aku akan mencari cara lain agar pengobatan Luhan tidak berpengaruh buruk pada organ vital lain di dalam tubuhnya."

Rona wajah Sehun terlihat lebih baik saat mendengar penjelasan Haejin. Rasanya dia juga bertekad untuk melakukan apapun agar Luhan merasa lebih baik. Dia bahkan bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Luhan agar pria cantik yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya tak perlu lagi mengalami malam mengerikan seperti yang baru dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Aku akan mengikuti semua saran darimu hyung."

"Akan lebih baik untuk Luhan jika banyak yang memberinya semangat untuk kembali sehat."

"Tapi dia akan sembuh total kan hyung? Akan benar-benar sembuh?"

" _haah~—_ Masalah itu, semua tergantung pada kondisi dan kemauan Luhan untuk bertahan hidup. Jika dia mengabaikan dirinya lagi, maka hal seperti hari ini akan sering terjadi dan akibatnya akan sangat fatal jika dibiarkan."

" _tidak….dia akan baik-baik saja._ Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Luhan melakukan serangkaian tes dan pengobatan, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar keadaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. _Aku akan melakukannya."_

Nyatanya Haejin mengenal Sehun sama baiknya seperti dia mengenal adik kandungnya, _Chanyeol._ Jadi ketika Sehun terlihat akan melakukan segala hal untuk Luhan, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa sahabat adiknya ini memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar hubungan direktur dan pegawainya.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Luhan? Setahuku dia kekasih dari Kim Jong-…."

"MEREKA SUDAH BERPISAH!"

" _huh?"_

"Mereka sudah berpisah! Jadi jangan bawa nama sialan itu lagi didepan Luhan."

" _jadi benar…"_

Haejin terkekeh, dia kemudian menenggak bir miliknya untuk mengatakan "Tapi dia artismu."

"Dia hanya artisku, bukan seseorang yang bisa mengambil pria yang aku cintai, mereka hanya masa lalu. Dan seperti kata Luhan, tak ada lagi yang terjadi di antara mereka. "

" _ah-…_ Jadi kau mencintai Luhan?"

"Begitulah, Aku rasa aku mencintainya hyung. _"_

"Kalian anak muda sebaiknya cepat akhir masa lajang kalian dan menikah dengan siapapun yang kalian cintai."

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu hyung?"

"Karena tidak dirimu, tidak Chanyeol-….Kalian berdua sangat _plin plan_ dengan urusan hati."

"Adikmu yang membuat semua ini menjadi rumit."

"Salahkan Chanyeol lagi dan kupukul kepalamu!"

" _wae?_ Apa karena dia adikmu?"

"Karena kalian berdua idiot. _Jelas?"_

Seraya tersenyum mengejek, Haejin bangun dari kursinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk kemudian diikuti dan terus didesak menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya "Aku ingin Luhan dipindahakan ke ruang perawatan VIP hyung."

"Dia lebih suka berada di ruang perawatan kelas satu."

"TIDAK! Dia harus dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Terserahmu saja. Kau bisa mengurusnya di bagian administrasi."

"Baiklah. Lalu kemana kau akan pergi? Apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja jika kau pergi?"

"Jangan berlebihan Oh Sehun! Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik lagipula banyak yang menjaganya di rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu."

 _BLAM…!_

" _Hyung!"_

"Temui aku besok pagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok hyung."

Haejin mengangguk, ditutupnya jendela mobil untuk segera melaju pergi meninggalkan area kafe tempatnya dan Sehun membicarkan tentang Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Tak lama Sehun juga sudah kembali ke rumah sakit, langkahnya cepat menuju bagian administrasi untuk mengurus kepindahan Luhan ke ruang perawatan VIP segera mungkin "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu."

"Pasien Xi Luhan, aku ingin dia dipindahkan ke ruang VIP malam ini juga."

Petugas wanita itu cukup mengerti dengan keinginan Sehun, dicarinya nama yang dimaksud oleh Sehun untuk mengangguk dan mengatakan "Pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang VIP. Anda bisa mengisi _form_ nya lebih dulu."

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil _form_ yang dimaksud. Mengisi hubungannya dengan pasien adalah sebagai _suami_ sebelum menyerahkan kembali _form_ nya pada petugas "Anda suami pasien Xi?"

"Ada masalah?"

" _tidak tentu saja…._ Maaf terlalu banyak bertanya." Si pegawai salah tingkah sementara Sehun diam-diam menyeringai. Setidaknya satu orang tahu siapa Luhan untuknya jadi ketika pemindahan Luhan ke ruang VIP sudah dilakukan, dia akan segera pergi kesana dan menemani Luhan setelah ini.

"Pemindahan pasien akan dilakukan dalam sepuluh menit ke kamar VIP 2002. Silahkan menunggu Tuan Oh."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Katanya memasukkan dompet ke saku, bergegas untuk menemui Luhan sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sang ayah yang kini melipat dada tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal telah diabaikan oleh satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan pria tua yang akan segera mati?"

" _aboji…"_

Buru-buru Sehun berlari mendekati sang ayah, berjongkok di depan kursi roda lalu menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang terasa begitu rapuh di genggamannya. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi aku sedang melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa hingga kau melupakan orang tua yang tampan ini?"

" _ayolah!_ " Katanya tertawa mencibir lalu tak lama meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ayah "Aku sedang mengejar calon menantumu."

"Mengejar siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum di pangkuan sang ayah. Digenggamnya tangan ayahnya yang terasa hangat untuk mengulang ucapannya _"_ Calon menantumu aboji,dia sedang sakit."

Sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu, maka ini adalah kali pertama putranya terdengar sangat sedih dan begitu menyesal. Sehunnya tak pernah lagi menunjukkan betapa rapuh dan kesepian dirinya dengan cara apapun pada sang ayah, yang dia lakukan hanya terus tersenyum bodoh sesekali menggoda satu-satunya keluarga yang kebahagiannya selalu Sehun utamakan.

Berbeda dengan malam ini, putra kesayangannya terlihat sedih entah karena apa. Namun saat dia mengatakan _calon menantu_ pada dirinya, maka sang ayah memutuskan untuk tidak serta-merta percaya pada anak bodoh yang selalu menggodanya.

"Apa kau sedang membohongi ayah? Dua jam yang lalu kau bahkan menolak membicarakan pernikahan. Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mengatakan calon menantu ayah?"

"Aku serius aboji."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dia mengangguk penuh keyakinan dan mengatakan "Aku akan segera membawanya pada ayah. Jadi tunggu dirumah sebentar lagi. Mau kan?" katanya menggengam tangan rapuh ayahnya dengan penuh harapan.

Harapan bahwa esok atau secepat mungkin, dia benar-benar bisa membawa seseorang yang akan membuat rumahnya sepi menjadi ramai dan penuh cinta, Sehun sudah membuat keputusan bahwa Luhan akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan dia bawa dan dia kenalkan sebagai kekasih pada sang ayah.

Jadi ketika ayahnya tersenyum dan menatapnya sangat bahagia maka Sehun bersumpah akan memperbaiki sikapnya dan meminta Luhan agar benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya kali ini.

"Baiklah Lee, kita pulang. Kita harus menunggu Sehun dan calon istrinya di rumah. Ayo lekas pulang! _Minggir kau!"_

Sehun terkekeh saat ayahnya tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat. Dia kemudian segera berdiri untuk menatap pria tua lainnya yang selalu setia pada sang ayah "Jaga ayah untukku."

"Saya sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, jadi anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si tua bangka cerewet ini tuan muda. Yang perlu anda lakukan hanya membawa calon istri anda kerumah agar tugas saya bisa sedikit berkurang."

" _y-YAK!_ AKU MASIH MEMILIKI TELINGA DISINI!"

" _ha ha ha…araseo! Araseo!_ Aku akan segera membawanya pulang kerumah. Sampai nanti aboji."

"Saya permisi tuan muda."

"Hati-hati dijalan paman, _dah_ ayah~"

"Jangan lupa untuk segera membawa menantuku pulang."

" _araseo…_ " katanya melambaikan tangan pada sang ayah. Membiarkan sosok tua kesayangannya pulang kerumah dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba menghapus cepat air matanya "Hanya tunggu sebentar lagi aboji, aku benar-benar akan menikah dan membuatmu bahagia kali ini."

Nyatanya pula Sehun hanya seorang putra yang begitu mencintai ayahnya, yang begitu ingin membuat ayahnya hanya merasakan bahagia.

Dia berhutang banyak pada sosok yang selalu menjadi kuat di hidupnya, yang terus membesarkannya seorang diri tanpa mengeluh dan penuh cinta.

Jadi ketika ayahnya hanya ingin dibuat bahagia dengan pernikahan, maka Sehun sudah bertekad untuk tak lagi bermain-main dalam satu hubungan.

Sehun sudah memutuskan bahwa Luhan adalah jawaban atas rasa cinta dan keseriusannya sebagai seorang pria. Karena ketika mereka tak berbicara satu minggu ini, maka hanya ada rasa cemas dan rindu yang terus menohok jantungnya.

Luhan dan seluruh hal yang ada pada dirinya seolah menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa cinta itu nyata, bahwa seseorang yang ingin kau jaga seumur hidup benar adanya. Membuat seorang Oh Sehun memiliki keyakinan yang begitu kuat untuk memilih Luhan sebagai cinta terakhirnya, untuk mencintai lelaki terakhirnya yang dia jatuhkan pada Luhan, _hanya Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting!~_

Uang adalah segalana. Karena setelah sepuluh menit Sehun membayar pemindahan Luhan ke ruang perawatan VIP maka pihak rumah sakit melakukannya dengan segera.

"Permisi."

Luhan memang belum sadarkan diri, tapi pasien lain yang kini sedang berada di kursi roda merasa cukup terganggu dengan beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang membawa Luhan pergi ke kamar perawatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _mmh…_ Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian disaat seperti ini."

Adalah Do Kyungsoo – _sang aktor-_ yang kini sedang menjalani perawatan karena kondisinya yang tak kunjung dinyatakan pulih dari pihak dokter kandungan.

 _Akibatnya?_

Dia ditemani sang manager hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar area VIP mengingat dibawah sana masih banyak wartawan yang akan terus bertanya mengenai siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

 _Sial!_

Jika bukan karena Luhan, mungkin dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan darah dagingnya dan Kai. Jadi salahkan Luhan jika hingga detik ini dia tidak memiliki wajah untuk bertemu siapapun. Ditambah kabar bahwa _comeback_ nya akan terancam gagal membuat kondisinya berkali-kali menjadi lebih buruk saat ini.

"Permisi."

Lagi-lagi dia harus bertabrakan dengan kerumunan yang entah sedang membawa siapa. _Sepertinya orang penting._ Pikir Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit jengah dan memutuskan berjalan dengan kaki hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa menabrak kursi rodanya.

"Sudahlah hyung! Aku ingin berjalan!" katanya tiba-tiba berdiri dan tak lama

 _BRAK…!_

Bahunya tak sengaja menabrak salah satu perawat yang sedang mendorong tempat tidur pasien. Membuat kesabaran Kyungsoo berada pada batasnya untuk berteriak memaki siapapun yang berani menabraknya tanpa meminta maaf.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU TERUS MENABRAK—… _"_

 _DEG!_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup sakit, dia juga terus berkedip, berdoa agar matanya salah melihat dan tak pernah melihat sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya.

" _tidak mungkin itu kau…"_

Namun percuma, Karena semakin dia mengelak, maka sosok lemah yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu akan benar-benar terlihat seperti

" _Luhan?"_

Demi Tuhan seluruh teriakannya kini tercekat di kerongkongan. Karena disaat bibirnya sedang memaki petugas rumah sakit maka disaat yang sama pula sosok tak berdaya yang sedang dibawa ke ruang perawatan terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

Jujur saja dia lemas,

Bukan karena kondisinya, tapi karena untuk kali pertama dia melihat Luhan begitu tak berdaya dengan seluruh wajah terlihat pucat.

Ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Luhan yang biasa dia benci tak berdaya seolah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Dan alih-alih merasa bahagia, _Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan._

Pikirannya sudah terus mengganggu dengan hati yang entah mengapa terus berdenyut sakit tak tega melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya berada dalam kondisi yang sangat mencemaskan.

" _apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

 _Ting…!_

Tak lama pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka. Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali tertohok, matanya juga membulat lebar ketika harus berhadapan dengan atasan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik dari agensi tempatnya bekerja.

Kedua mata mereka menatap sama terkejut dan sama bertanya-tanya dengan keberadaan masing-masing

" _pre-_ Presdir Oh?"

"Semua yang kalian lihat malam ini, pastikan hanya kita yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang terdekat Luhan tahu akan kondisinya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya Presdir Oh."

Sementara Kyungsoo terus melihat Sehun dengan bertanya-tanya, maka Kwangsoo mewakili artisnya segera menjawab. Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan bergegas meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebelum sang artis berteriak

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA LUHAN?"

 _Tap!_

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti, jika ditelusuk lebih dalam maka pria di belakangnya adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang terus membuat Luhan menderita. Dia sangat mengingat bagaimana kejinya Kyungsoo ketika menyebarkan berita _dating_ Kai dan Luhan, membuat si pria mungil harus mengalami malam-malan mengerikan yang dipenuhi teror dari penggemar mantan kekasihnya.

Tangannya pun terkepal erat, berniat untuk mengabaikan namun rasanya sayang jika tidak membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo pada pria mungil yang sudah memiliki seluruh hatinya "Kenapa? Apa kau senang melihat Luhan dengan kondisinya saat ini?"

" _tidak…_ Aku peduli padanya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu temui wartawan dibawah sana dan katakan pada mereka siapa ayah dari bayimu, katakan pada mereka kalau Jongin yang bertanggung jawab. KATAKAN YANG SEBENANRNYA JIKA KAU PEDULI LUHAN!" katanya berteiak murka lalu tak lama benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini terdiam di tempatnya.

" _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

"Kyungsoo!"

Buru-buru Kwangsoo menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang nyaris terjatuh, membantu sang aktor untuk kembali duduk di kursi roda dengan Kyungsoo yang terus terisak "Hyung apa Luhan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana jika dia mati? Siapa yang akan aku benci? Siapa yang akan peduli padaku? Siapa yang akan-…."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Soo. Dia berjanji untuk menolongmu. Dan kita mengenal siapa Luhan, jika dia berjanji maka dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menepatinya. Jadi dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau juga harus istirahat. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Dan ketika Kwangsoo mendorongnya menuju kamar, maka sang aktor terus melihat kamar bertuliskan nomor 2002, berharap pasien yang sedang berbaring disana lekas membuka mata agar bisa menepati janji untuk menolongnya.

 _Tidak…._

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Kyungsoo agar Luhan bisa menolongnya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia hanya ingin melihat Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia ingin Luhan terlihat sangat baik agar dia bisa terus membencinya bukan terlihat menyedihkan karena terbaring lemah disana.

Dia pun segera menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk berguman " _kau harus baik-baik saja,….hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek.._

 _._

" _ish!_ Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan adikmu? Kenapa dia harus melihat kau dirawat disini?"

Yang dia lakukan sesampainya di kamar Luhan adalah menggerutu. Dia cemas jika Kyungsoo akan mengatakan pada Jin atau Xiumin atau siapapun teman Luhan mengenai keadaan Luhan, dia cemas jika salah satu dari pria yang tak begitu dia sukai datang dan melihat keadaan Luhan, membuatnya benar-benar kesal mengingat dia selalu kalah dari semua sahabat Luhan yang bebas memeluknya di depan umum.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja walau hanya denganku, jadi kau tidak membutuhkan teman-temanmu. Kau dengar?" katanya sarkas dan penuh kebencian.

Entah mengapa keposesifan Sehun pada Luhan bertambah menjadi berjuta-juta kali lebih parah. Kini tak hanya menyukai Luhan dipeluk oleh pria lain namun sangat tak menyukai jika Luhan berbicara intim dengan pria manapun selain dirinya.

" _haah-….."_

Sehun menghela nafasnya, tiba-tiba tatapannya sendu. Sedari tadi dia belum bisa melihat jelas wajah Luhan, tapi ketika kakinya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur maka wajah pucat Luhan kembali terlihat dengan _slang infus_ yang dipasang di tangan kirinya "Apa sudah lebih baik?" katanya mengusap lembut dahi dan wajah Luhan berharap pria cantiknya akan segera membuka mata "Cepat buka matamu, kita harus bicara. Ini serius." Ujarnya lirih lalu tak lama menunduk untuk mencium lama kening Luhan.

Rasanya dingin, _seluruh tubuh Luhan terasa dingin._

Jadi ketika dia mencoba menghangatkan tuubuh Luhan maka hanya ada penyesalan tersisa mengingat hal gila dan sikap dingin yang dia berikan pada pria cantiknya selama satu minggu ini "Maafkan aku. Cemburuku membuatmu sakit Lu, Maaf."

Sekali lagi penyesalan Sehun benar-benar terasa menyedihkan. Air matanya juga sedikit menetes jika ponsel Luhan tak bergetar dan membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Refleks Sehun mengambil benda mewah berwarna merah milik manager terbaiknya. Dia juga menarik kursi disamping Luhan sebelum tersentak kaget menyadari bahwa benda kecil digenggamannya menunjukkan _210 missed calls,_ dengan 300 _message_ tak terbaca. Membuatnya begitu penasaran hingga

 _Sret…!_

Sehun tersenyum pahit melihat nama Jongin yang memenuhi _missed calls_ di kontak ponsel Luhan, disusul nama _My ByunBee,_ lalu Seokjin, Xiumin dan sisanya nomor tak dikenal yang entah milik siapa. "Kau benar-benar terkenal Manager Xi." katanya entah bangga, entah tak suka. Menyadari banyak yang begitu menginginkan Luhan adalah hal yang membuat Sehun gusar, dan dia tidak menyukainya

 _Sret…!_

Kali ini Sehun dengan beraninya membuka serangkaian pesan di kotak masuk. Lagi-lagi nama Jongin yang tertera di awal pesan. Dia kemudia membacanya untuk mendapati pesan " _angkat panggilanku Lu. Aku minta maaf, dan kita harus bicara. Kumohon."_

" _tsk!_ Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kenapa kau masih bisa meminta Luhan menemuimu." Katanya marah dan tak lama mengambil tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya kuat, berjaga-jaga agar tidak melakukan hal gila dan mengingat bahwa keberadaannya disini untuk menjaga Luhan, bukan terbakar cemburu seperti satu minggu lalu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tenang _hmm.."_

Dia mengecup lembut tangan Luhan lalu tak lama membaca pesan berikutnya dari satu-satunya Manager gila yang berani menyebut Luhan sebagai _"priaku!"_

"Kenapa selalu harus Seokjin, Lu? Aku tidak suka." Katanya gusar dan tak lama

 _Klik._

Dia menekan pesan Seokjin lalu membaca hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang rencana Luhan selama ini.

" _Lu babyku. Tinggalah di tempatku untuk sementara. Mereka sudah mengosongkan apartementmu malam ini. Hubungi aku besok malam jika sudah kembali dari Beijing dan Tokyo. Aku akan menjemputmu di Bandara. Jaga kesehatanmu cantik. Jangan sedih karena aku menyayangimu."_

" _ck!_ Menyayangi kepalamu! Kau menyukainya sialan!"

Tangannya bahkan terkepal erat membaca pesan dari Jin, rasanya selain Kai dia bisa dibakar oleh semua pria yang menaruh perhatian pada Luhan. Berlebihan memang, dia juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia begitu posesif pada seseorang.

Demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, berbeda saat dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Rasanya dia hanya ingin memiliki Luhan seorang diri namun sulit. Dia pun hanya bisa menggeram lalu tak lama menangkap arti pesan Jin yang lain.

"Kau akan ke Beijing dan Tokyo hanya dalam satu malam? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" katanya bertanya namun berani menebak bahwa apapun yang coba Luhan lakukan disana semata-mata hanya untuk menjawab tantangannya mengenai kenaikan persen dari kerugian yang mereka dapatkan. " _Kau benar-benar menganggap serius tantanganku?"_

Sehun mencium lagi tangan Luhan, mengusapnya lembut lalu berkata tak terbantah pada dirinya sendiri "Kau akan tinggal denganku, tidak tinggal dengan Jin, Xiumin atau Baekhyun sekalipun, hanya denganku." Katanya tegas lalu melihat pesan selanjutnya yang dikirim sang mantan kekasih untuk Luhan.

 _Klik…_

Sehun menekannya lagi lalu membaca pesan Baekhyun yang mengatakan " _Bagaimana Lu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan alamat Sehun? aku harus menemuinya. Beritahu aku segera hmm."_

"Alamatku? Untuk apa?"

Sehun bertanya namun tak lagi peduli. Yang dia tahu hubungannya dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir. Jadi ketika Baekhyun mencoba bertemu dengannya atau entah akan mengatakan apa, _dia hanya akan menganggapnya seperti orang asing mulai saat ini_ "Apapun yang coba kau lakukan jangan pernah membantunya mendekatiku. Aku tidak suka Lu, itu menyakiti kita berdua." Ujarnya tegas lalu beralih pada pesan tanpa nama yang cukup banyak mengirim pesan pada Luhan.

Penasaran, Sehun kembali membaca pesan Luhan berikutnya. Segera menekan pesan tanpa nama tersebut untuk menemukan kalimat yang menurutnya sedikit mengancam

" _kau benar-benar menantangku? Kenapa belum kau kirim uangku sialan! Cepat kirim atau aku bersumpah akan berulah dan mengganggu hidupmu, hidup kalian semua."_

"Siapa bajingan ini?"

Sehun menggeram marah, dia berniat untuk menghubungi siapapun yang terdengar mengancam Luhan sebelum suara parau terdengar memanggil namanya.

" _Sehun?"_

Buru-buru Sehun mencari asal suara. Dia tak lagi fokus pada ponsel Luhan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik ponsel yang tangannya sedang dia genggam begitu kuat "Luhan? Astaga Lu, kau sudah membuka mata?"

Sementara Sehun terlihat menghubungi perawat maka Luhan menatap bingung pada keadaannya saat ini. Terakhir kali dia yakin ada di dalam mobilnya, sedang kesakitan dan membutuhkan obatnya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, kini justru Sehun yang terlihat. Pria yang sudah menghindarinya selama satu minggu ini juga menatapnya lembut tak lagi penuh kebencian seperti pagi tadi saat mereka bertatapan di agensi "Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Lagipula kamar ini terlalu bagus untuk disebut rumah sakit, _ah ya—_ mungkin aku bermimpi." Katanya lirih dan tak lama memejamkan mata, berharap setelah ini dia benar-benar bangun dan tak bermimpi indah lagi seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Sesaat setelah Luhan kembali membuka matanya, Sehun tertegun.

Separah inikah dia sudah menyakiti Luhan?

Setega inikah dia sudah membuat pria cantik di depannya bertingkah seperti dia sedang bermimpi?

Luhan bahkan berulang kali menutup dan membuka matanya. Dan tiap kali dia membuka mata lalu mendapati Sehun terus berada disana, maka hanya ada air matanya yang menetes tanda dia kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

"Kenapa kau terus terlihat? Kenapa tidak pergi seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa kau—"

Ketika dia merasakan bibir Sedang bergerak lembut di bibirnya, maka Luhan tahu ini bukanlah mimpi. Dan saat tangan Sehun menggenggam kuat jemarinya, maka Luhan mengerti bahwa sedari tadi yang berdiri di depan kedua matanya memang benar adalah Sehun, _pria yang selama satu minggu ini membuat Luhan enggan melanjutkan hidup karena dibenci olehnya._ Dia adalah Sehun " _se-_ Sehun?"

Saat bibirnya memiliki celah untuk berucap, maka sekali lagi Luhan memanggil nama Sehun membuat pria yang masih melumat bibirnya tersenyum – _Luhan bisa merasakan di bibirnya-_ Sehun menyudahi ciuman lembutnya dengan hisapan kecil untuk kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih tak berkedip saat ini.

"Ini aku, Sehun."

 _Hks…_

Tiba-tiba saja hati Luhan penuh sesak saat melihat Sehun tersenyum setelah satu minggu bersikap dingin padanya, sungguh rasanya seluruh kesulitan Luhan dibawa pergi dengan senyum lembut yang Sehun berikan untuknya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sedang membenciku?"

Nyatanya hati Sehun sama sesaknya dengan Luhan. Melihat bagaimana Luhan terisak hanya karena dia tersenyum membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jahat yang dengan tega mengambil kebahagiaan seseorang.

"Aku sedang menyesali perbuatanku karena membencimu – _tidak-_ aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku hanya seorang pria kekanakan yang cemburu melihatmu dicium pria lain. Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu saat kau bilang tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengannya, bukan menyiksamu dengan sikap dinginku. Maafkan aku Lu, aku hampir kehilanganmu dan aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, akhirnya hari yang dia tunggu datang padanya. Hari dimana dia mengira Sehun tidak akan pernah menyapanya lagi berbalik menjadi hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuknya.

Buru-buru dia menggenggam tangan Sehun, menciumnya penuh cinta untuk mengatakan "Jangan cemburu lagi, hatiku tidak ada untuk pria lain. Sudah untukmu Sehunna."

Jika malam ini dia tidak mengantar sang ayah untuk melakukan _check up_ maka kemungkinan Sehun dan seluruh pikiran bodohnya akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk bersikap dingin pada Luhan, pada pria yang benar-benar seperti malaikat, pada pria yang harusnya balik membenci tapi nyatanya masih meyakinkan bahwa hati Luhan hanya miliknya seorang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat baik padaku Lu? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membenciku walau hanya satu menit."

Tangan Sehun yang berada di jemarinya kembali Luhan kecup, jika ditanya apakah dia marah jawabnya dia pernah marah, jika ditanya apa dia kecewa, jawabnya dia pernah, tapi jika dia ditanya apakah dia membenci Sehun maka Luhan dengan tegas akan menjawab _tidak….._ Dia tidak bisa membenci Sehun, _entah karena apa._

Rasanya Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jadi tidaklah wajar jika dia membenci apa yang bisa membuat hatinya bahagia "Aku sudah membencimu juga selama satu minggu. Jadi malam ini aku tidak ingin membencimu lagi, hatiku sakit." Ujarnya terlalu polos hingga membuat air mata Sehun terjatuh dengan cepat.

"Jangan menangis, aku sudah bilang tidak akan membecimu Sehunna."

Sehun tertawa, dia mengusap cepat air matanya untuk kembali menunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan yang masih terasa dingin "Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya tidak habis pikir malaikat seperti apa yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Kenapa kau sangat manis sayang?"

"Kau juga manis jika tidak bersikap menyeramkan."

"Maafkan aku Lu."

Jelas Luhan menyindir, tapi ketika sindirannya diiringi tawa kecil maka bisa dipastikan itu hanya salah satu cara yang dilakukannya untuk meminta Sehun agar tak bersikap dingin lagi padanya "Sudahlah, setidaknya kau sudah disini bersamaku. Kau juga sudah-….. _tunggu!_ kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau sakit?"

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sakit bertanya sakit pada seseorang yang sehat? Aku baik-baik saja sayang."

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di rumah sakit?"

"Ayahku melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Aku sedang menemaninya dan tak sengaja melihatmu dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat, _aku takut melihatnya."_

Entah mengapa Luhan tak menyukai satu kalimat terakhir Sehun saat ini, karena saat dia mengatakan _takut melihatnya_ bukankah itu memiliki arti lain seperti mengasihani. Membuatnya tiba-tiba membuang wajah dan menolak untuk melihat pria tampan yang kini terlihat bingung karena sikap Luhan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Tidak…Aku hanya tidak suka dikasihani."

"Siapa yang mengasihani siapa?" tanyanya bingung dibalas jawaban ketus dari Luhan "Kau mengasihaniku!"

"Aku tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Sama seperti Baekhyun atau Kai sekalipun, kalian hanya terus memandangku iba. Pikirmu aku suka dikasihani."

"Lu kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak mengasihanimu."

"Terserahmu saja. Baiknya kau pergi sekarang, jangan temani aku jika kau tidak mengasihaniku."

"Tapi Lu…."

"Sungguh, aku sangat menghargai kedatanganmu. Tapi bisakah kita bicara setelah aku merasa lebih baik? Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk."

Luhan terdengar memohon, dia bahkan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan, memberi punggung pada Sehun dan benar-benar tidak ingin membahas apapun karena nyatanya sikap Sehun berubah lebih baik setelah mengetahui bahwa dia sakit.

"Luhan…"

"….."

"Apa kau akan terus memunggungiku?"

"….."

Diam-diam Sehun mendekati Luhan, memegang pundak yang kini menolak menatapnya untuk membujuk namun percuma karena Luhan benar-benar tak ingin menatapnya "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"….."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi suka atau tidak, aku akan datang lagi besok pagi. Aku harus mendengar sendiri keadaanmu dari Haejin hyung."

 _Sehun mengenal dokter Park?_

Ingin rasanya dia bertanya, tapi jika dia bertanya itu hanya akan mengulur waktu dan Sehun akan tetap menemaninya "Aku pergi _hmm…_ Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera memanggil perawat yang berjaga. Aku akan meminta mereka menjagamu. Dengar?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk, ya….Setidaknya dia merespon, karena sungguh diamnya Luhan adalah hal terburuk yang bisa membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya "Sampai besok."

Terakhir Sehun mencium pundak Luhan, menaikkan selimut yang Luhan gunakan lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan "Kau bisa kembali tidur sekarang, Selamat malam dan mimpi indah Lu."

 _Cklek..!_

Dan ketika suara pintu terdengar dibuka lalu ditutup perlahan, barulah Luhan membuka mata. Memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar pergi sebelum diam-diam tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Sehun "Kau juga Sehun, Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul hospital. 09.00 KST_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya dokter Park?"

Pagi ini Luhan sudah melakukan serangkaian kegiatan untuk memastikan ulang kondisi terbarunya. Sejak pagi buta dia melakukan _CT-Scan_ beserta MRI, lalu pengecekan denyut jantung hingga pengambilan darah untuk bertemu langsung dengan dokter yang menanganinya hampir lima tahun terhitung hari ini.

"Kita baru bisa mendapatkan hasilnya minggu depan Lu."

"Tidak bisa hari ini?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa datang minggu depan."

"Kau harus datang. Lagipula aku rasa percuma menolak, kau akan tetap datang mengingat Sehun terus menerorku dan bertanya tentangmu melalu ponsel." Katanya mengangkat ponsel dan menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa sedari awal dia melakukan pemeriksaan Sehun terus bertanya dan mengganggunya.

"Sehun?"

"Sehun"

"Dokter Park anda mengenal Sehun? Maksudku Presdir Oh."

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil hingga dia menjadi seorang pria."

" _huh?"_

"Dia sahabat Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Chanyeol. Jika kau mengenal Sehun, maka aku rasa kau juga mengenal adikku."

"Adik? Apa kita membicarakan Direktur Park Chanyeol pemilik JYC'ent."

"Jika kau memanggilnya Direktur Park, maka benar kita membicarakan adikku."

" _whoa…._ Dunia benar-benar sempit."

"Kau benar, aku dibuat terkejut karena malam tadi melihat Sehun begitu menghkhawatirkanmu. Dia juga banyak bertanya tentang kondisimu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit dan tak lama bergumam " _jadi benar dia mengasihaniku."_

"Dia tidak mengasihanmu Luhan, begitupula dengan semua yang mengetahui kondisimu. Tak ada satupun yang mengasihani kondisimu."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmhh…_ Tak ada alasan untuk mengasihani seseorang yang kau cintai, lagipula itu tidak mask akal. Sehun mencintaimu jadi wajar jika dia khawatir, lagipula aku melihat dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

"Dokter Park bagaimana anda bisa mengatakannya seperti itu?"

"Mengatakan apa? Mengatakan si idiot itu menyukaimu?"

" _Whoa…."_

" _ha ha ha…._ Santai saja Lu, _ah ya_ -….Sehun menitip pesan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang hari ini. Dia harus mengadakan rapat ulang dengan seluruh manager dan seluruh pemegang saham agensi, itu pesan yang harus aku sampaikan."

"Semoga tak ada lagi hasil rapat yang membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani membuat kepalamu sakit."

Luhan tertawa lagi namun terlihat kesal. Dia pun sengaja mencibir lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk beralih ke kursi roda yang membawanya pagi tadi "Kalau begitu apa aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini."

"Obatku?"

"Tak ada lagi obat untukmu. Kami akan memberikannya secara rutin melalui injeksi. Jadi kau harus datang agar kejadian malam tadi tak terulang."

" _ayolah dokter Park!_ Aku sibuk."

"Aku juga. Jadi untuk memastikan kondisimu, aku harus melihatmu paling tidak sebulan sekali."

Luhan putus asa, nyatanya setelah dia tahu dokter yang menanganinya memiliki hubungan darah dengan mantan kekasih Kyungsoo, di kalah dan mengetahui bahwa selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak yang sudah menjadi keputusan dua bersaudara yang memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku permisi kembali ke kamar."

"Perawat Kim, segera antar pasien ke ruangannya."

"Baik dokter Park."

Dan tak lama perawat wanita dengan _ID Card_ Kim Haneul itu mendorong kursi roda Luhan, membawanya segera pergi meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan intensif untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa anda ingin ke suatu tempat Tuan Xi?"

"Panggil Luhan saja perawat Kim."

"Baiklah Luhan, apa anda ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamar lalu pulang pada siang hari."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa anda kembali ke kamar."

"Terimakasih."

Perawat cantik itu mengangguk sebagai balasan, dia kemudian membawa Luhan menuju _lift_ terdekat dengan kerumunan yang entah mengapa berada di sekitar lobi dan _lift_ yang menuju ruang VIP.

" _huh?_ Kenapa banyak sekali wartawan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Perawat cantik yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya tersenyum kecil, dia pun segera menekan tombol _lift_ khusus pasien VIP lalu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Mereka menunggu aktor Do Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya."

Sontak Luhan terkejut, dia kemudian menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar "Menunggu siapa?"

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Luhan merasa tak mendapat jawaban sementara perawat yang sedang membantunya hanya tersenyum dan menekan lantai kamarnya "Menunggu Do Kyungsoo. Mereka semua berusaha dan terus menunggu jawaban langsung dari Tuan Do, namun sayang pihak agensi maupun sang aktor belum memberikan pernyataan terkait skandalnya dengan Kim Jongin."

" _tidak…._ "

Bukan jawaban sang perawat yang membuat tubuh Luhan tegang saat ini.

Nyatanya ada hal lain yang lebih gawat dari sekedar kumpulan wartawan yang berada dibawah menunggu adik tirinya.

Karena saat pintu _lift_ tertutup perlahan maka disaat yang sama Luhan melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa disana, tepat di depan kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat sosok yang kehadirannya begitu tidak ingin Luhan lihat.

Sosok yang membuat hubungannya dan Kyungsoo menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Sosok yang menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ayah untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo

" _tidaktidak…"_

Luhan panik, beberapa kali dia mencoba mengelak namun sial!-…Ketika matanya dan mata pria tua itu bertemu maka bisa dipastikan jika itu benar adalah ayahnya dan Kyungsoo _"A-_ Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Perutnya terasa sangat mual, detik berikutnya Luhan mencoba berfikir dan bertanya-tanya "Apa aku belum mengirimkan uang padanya?"

"Tuan Xi? Anda baik-baik saja?"

" _sial!_ Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia pasti mencari Kyungsoo."

"Tuan Xi?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan bergumam bingung, kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai tebakan tapi tidak mengerti harus mulai darimana. Dia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap sang perawat lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya merasa begitu mual untuk mendapati hal gila lainnya yang kali ini terjadi didalam _lift._

Saat ini dia tak berada sendiri di dalam lift, ada sekitar empat orang yang memakai _sneli_ layaknya seorang dokter. Awalnya Luhan mengira dia benar-benar dokter, tapi ketika _ID Card_ yang disembunyikan dokter disampingnya bertuliskan _KBS_ maka bisa dipastikan dokter yang berada satu _lift_ dengannya adalah wartawan sialan yang mengincar Kyungsoo dan kini menyamar menjadi dokter.

" _bajingan! Kalian terlalu licik."_ Katanya mengumpat marah sebelum

 _Ting!_

Suara pintu lift terbuka. Luhan dan perawat yang membawanya berjalan ke sisi sebelah kanan sementara wartawan sialan itu berjalan ke sisi sebelah kiri "Perawat Kim?"

"Ya."

"Dimana letak kamar aktor Do Kyungsoo?"

"Tepat di sebelah kamar anda Tuan Xi."

" _haah—syukurlah."_

Setidaknya Luhan bisa bernafas sedikit lega, dia masih memiliki waktu untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Jadi ketika perawat Kim sampai membawanya ke dalam kamar maka Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih perawat Kim. Aku ingin tidur saat ini."

"Baiklah saya permisi Tuan Xi. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong tekan tombol di atasmu, kami akan segera datang."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama terdengar bunyi _klik._ Itu artinya pintu sudah ditutup dan Luhan berada seorang diri dikamar. Buru-buru Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur, mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan pakaian miliknya untuk mengambil seluruh barangnya seperti tas, ponsel dan kunci mobil miliknya " _cepat cepat cepat…"_ katanya begitu ketakutan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Dia memastikan kondisi kamarnya sepi, segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan tak lama

 _BRAK…!_

" _Luhan?"_

Kwangsoo yang menyadari sosok familiar yang kini menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar artisnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan hingga terlihat begitu ketakutan "Hyung!"

Mata Kyungsoo yang baru saja terpejam kini terbuka. Buru-buru dia menoleh untuk mencari suara yang diam-diam sangat ingin ia dengar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang sangat ingin dia lihat saat ini " _Luhan?"_

"Ada apa? kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Kita harus membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Kita harus—SEKARANG!"

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"

"Luhan ada apa?"

Luhan menatap cemas adik tirinya, menyadari bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo masih terlihat lemah adalah hal yang membuat kecemasannya berkali-kali menjadi lebih banyak. Dia kemudian menghampiri lemari kosong di samping Kyungsoo untuk membawa semua barang yang diperlukan.

"Kita pergi." Katanya melirik Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih bekerja memasukkan beberapa pakaian adik tirinya "Pergi? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti— _Hyung!_ Ganti pakaian Kyungsoo, Sekarang!"

" _sial!_ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Katanya kesal diiringi suara geraman Kwangsoo yang tak kalah kesal. Manager yang telah bekerja untuk Kyungsoo selama lima tahun itu pun melipar kasar majalahnya untuk berjalan kesal mendekati Luhan.

 _Sret…!_

" _rrhhh…"_

Saat Kwangsoo mencengkramnya erat maka gerakan Luhan memilah pakaian Kyungsoo pun terhenti, dia juga meringis kesakitan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sang manager "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan memaksa Kyungsoo pergi? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan agar Kyungsoo tetap berada di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya pulih!"

"Lepas…"

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan."

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Kwangsoo. Sedikit mendelik marah untuk mengatakan "Wartawan akan segera menemukan Kyungsoo."

" _Wartawan?_ Bagaimana bisa? Lantai ini dijaga dengan ketat."

"Seseorang pasti mereka bayar dengan harga mahal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka menyamar menjadi dokter _visit_ ke ruang VIP!"

" _brengsek."_

Ketika Kwangsoo menggeram, maka wajah sang artis terlihat sangat pucat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sekerumunan wartawan itu mengganggunya dengan berbagai pernyataan.

Nyatanya hingga saat ini dia tidak mendengar kabar tentang Kai, Kyungsoo bertaruh Kai sangat kecewa hingga tak sudi menemuinya. Meskipun nyatanya ini adalah perbuatan mereka, tapi rasanya wajar jika Kai bersikap tak peduli seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

 _Lain Kai maka lain pula Chanyeol._

Mau bagaimanapun statusnya masih kekasih direktur muda yang hatinya pasti sudah dia hancurkan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol menghubunginya namun dia abaikan, yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya bersembunyi selama mungkin dia bisa untuk menghindari masalah yang lebih buruk untuk karir Kai dan tak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol lebih dalam.

"KYUNGSOO!"

" _huh?"_

Dia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Luhan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat wajah yang memiliki beberapa bagian serupa dengan wajahmu kini sedang menatap cemas namun penuh cinta ke arahmu.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya ini kali pertama Kyungsoo merasa begitu senang menatap seseorang begitu dekat. Tatapan Luhan begitu lembut dan jika dilihat lebih jauh rasanya mereka memiliki _tekstur rahang_ yang tak jauh berbeda, Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum lalu bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Kita pergi."

Dan ketika tangan Luhan menggenggam tangannya maka rasa hangatnya langsung menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, _rasanya hangat._

" _brengsek!_ Aku rasa itu mereka! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk dokter visit."

Luhan ikut memastikan, dia pun melihat dari celah jendela kamar Kyungsoo untuk membenarkan "Itu mereka."

"Kalau begitu cepat kalian pergi. Aku akan mengecoh mereka."

"Baiklah!"

"Aku titip Kyungsoo padamu."

Luhan mengangguk dan bersiap keluar dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Lu. Sampai nanti."

Kyungsoo menggeleng saat sang manager menitipkannya pada Luhan "Kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Luhan."

" _tapi hyung…"_

Ketidakberdayaannya saat inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lemah. Dia ingin menilak bantuan pria yang selalu ia sakiti, tapi ketika tangan Luhan benar-benar menggenggam kuat tangannya, _dia pasrah._

Sisanya dia hanya membiarkan Luhan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

 _BLAM!_

"Masuk ke dalam mobil."

Sesampainya di _basement_ Luhan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Matanya memastikan ke sekeliling _basement_ seolah memastikan tak ada satu orang pun yang akan mengenali Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Cepat masuk!"

Kyungsoo diam, dia ingin masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan masih terlihat pucat maka rasanya sulit untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu jika Luhan memang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Soo! Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekarang!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri malam tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Lagi-lagi dikasihani._ Pikir Luhan.

Dia benci tatapan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan lebih memilih Kyungsoo yang biasa menatapnya benci daripada harus menerima belas kasih seseorang yang jelas lebih muda darinya. Membuat entah mengapa hatinya menggeram kesal untuk berkata sangat dingin "Aku rasa kau memiliki mata untuk melihat. Aku baik-baik saja, jadi cepat masuk kedalam mobil!"

" _kau pucat."_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Sementara Kyungsoo tersentak maka Luhan tengah mengusak kasar wajahnya saat ini, dia benar-benar marah. Terlalu marah karena disaat terdesak seperti ini Kyungsoo bertingkah seolah peduli padanya "Bisakah kau masuk ke dalam mobil? Jika tidak cepat orang itu akan menemukan kita!"

" _Orang itu?"_

"CEPAT!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengalah, diapun segera mendekati mobil namun enggan masuk kedalam mobil sebelum memastikan satu hal "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena kau artisku! Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu!"

"Kau terlalu naif Lu, aku butuh alasan lain."

"Kau butuh alasan lain?"

"Ya."

Luhan tertawa pahit untuk membalas sangat tegas "Karena kau adikku." Katanya memaksa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Dia menutup kencang pintu mobil, berlari memutar arah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan

 _BRRMM!_

Tak ada yang berbicara selama dalam perjalanan.

Untuk Luhan dia hanya sedang melakukan segala cara menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari ayah mereka, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo bertemu pria tua yang kelak hanya akan menjadi benalu di hidup Kyungsoo.

Sementara untuk Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam. Sesekali matanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat tegang lalu mengalihkannya ke pemandangan pagi hari.

" _jadi begini rasanya."_

Dia tersenyum sangat kecil, namun dibalik senyumnya yang begitu enggan dibagikan terdapat hati yang berdebar karena bahagia. Terlalu bahagia karena untuk kali pertama setelah lima belas tahun setelah kepergian ibunya, Kyungsoo bisa berada di satu tempat dengan jarak sedekat ini bersama satu-satunya pria yang bisa dia sebut sebagai…., _keluarga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ckit…!_

Entah kemana Luhan membawanya pergi, yang jelas Kyungsoo mengetahui tempat mereka kini berada adalah di sekitar _Gwangjin._ Tempat yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk sampai ke Seoul ini terlihat semakin indah dengan pantai sebagai tawaran utama yang bisa memikat wisatawan asing.

"Kita dimana?"

Rasanya mual berada dalam mobil untuk waktu yang lama, jadi ketika Luhan berhenti di depan kedai sup iga yang kelihatannya ramai, maka yang sedang mengandung bayi di perutnya terlihat bahagia dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa berbohong dan seolah mengatakan _aku mau sup iga itu._

"Kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara."

"Tinggal dimana?"

Luhan menunjuk kedai makanan bertuliskan " _happy tummy"_ yang secara konyol di pasang disana. Sedikit tersenyum pahit untuk mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan tinggal disana "Disana, di dalam kedai _happy tummy."_

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin berdebat, _toh_ dia bisa menyalurkan bakat memasak yang dia miliki jika tinggal dirumah kerabat Luhan. Dia benar-benar hanya akan menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang sangat suka memakan segala macam makanan tanpa harus takut jika kamera tersembunyi sedang mengambil gambarnya.

"Tidak masalah. Apa ini kedai temanmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

Luhan diam sejenak. Diam-diam matanya juga mencuri pandang dan mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya didalam kedai. Berharap wanita paruh baya yang selama ini dia abaikan terus bahagia tanpa harus tahu mengingat bahwa dia memiliki putra yang tak pernah mengunjunginya untuk waktu yang lama. "Ibuku."

" _huh"_

Luhan menangkap perubahan di mata Kyungsoo, dia yakin Kyungsoo mendengar kalimat _ibuku._ Jadi seolah mengelak, adik tirinya hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan berharap bahwa Luhan tak akan mengulang kalimat "Ibuku—Kedai ini milik ibuku."

 _Deg!_

Menyadari ditempat siapa dia berada— _Kyungsoo mual._

Tubuhnya juga lemas tak menyangka Luhan akan begitu berani membawanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang begitu dia benci seumur hidupnya.

" _Berani sekali kau!"_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo melepas _seatbeltnya._ Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seribu caci dan kebencian untuk membanting pintu mobil

 _BLAM!_

Dia berjalan gontai dengan bayangan-bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya. Bayangan saat wanita sialan itu datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya dan merenggut seluruh kebahagiannya.

Tak hanya pesta ulang tahun tapi nyawa ibunya juga wanita itu renggut dalam satu hari. Hari dimana harusnya Kyungsoo bahagia menjadi hari yang paling dibencinya hingga saat ini.

" _brengsek! Berani sekali kau membawaku untuk bertemu dengan-…."_

 _Sret…!_

Seketika tangannya kaku saat Luhan mencengkram kuat lengannya. Ingin rasanya dia ingin menampar Luhan jika tidak melihat bahwa air mata juga sudah membasahi wajah cantik kakak sekaligus pria yang dia begitu benci.

"Lepas."

"Kau harus masuk dan memberi hormat pada ibuku."

" _cih!_ Kenapa aku harus memberi hormat pada pembunuh?"

"Jaga bicaramu sialan!"

"Jaga bicaraku? Jika tidak ingin disakiti kenapa kau membawaku pada pembunuh-….."

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan menangis penuh rasa sakit dihatinya. Dan untuk melampiaskan seluruhnya dia mencengkram kuat lengan Kyungsoo. Terlalu kuat hingga warna merah terlihat pada lengan mulus tanpa cela yang dimiliki aktor berbakat Do Kyungsoo. "Kau harus— _kau harus_ memberi hormat pada ibuku!"

Kyungsoo menghempas kasar tangan Luhan untuk kembali menyerang pria yang sudah beberapa kali menolongnya namun kini menjebaknya dalam situasi sulit "Apa kau gila? Pikirmu aku akan memberi hormat pada wanita yang telah membuatku ibuku meninggal? Pikirmu aku akan sudi bertatapan wajah dengan wanita yang membuat ibuku-…."

"IBUKU JUGA MATI!"

"Gila!"

Kyungsoo tak lagi ingin berdebat dengan Luhan, entah mengapa semua perbincangan gila ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Kenapa pula Luhan terus memaksanya memberi hormat pada wanita yang harusnya dia hina. Membuat bibirnya tersenyum kelu dengan kaki tertatih berusaha untuk pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Aku juga kehilangan ibuku di malam yang sama saat kau kehilangan ibumu, _Soo._ "

 _Tap!_

Kyungsoo tahu nada itu, dia pernah menggunakannya setahun setelah kepergian sang ibu – _hancur dan begitu rindu-_ nada dimana seseorang ketika sedang merindukan ibunya. Nada rendah dipenuhi luka dengan rasa rindu yang begitu hebat.

 _Tapi kenapa Luhan juga mengeluarkan nada yang sama?_ Katanya bertanya, Dan entah karena alasan apa dia kembali menatap Luhan untuk bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba tegar walau rasanya pedih untuk mengatakan "Ibuku tidak bisa melihat wajahku lagi setelah malam itu."

"…"

"Selama lima belas tahun aku seperti menatap orang asing, _bukan ibuku_."

"….."

"Dia merasa sangat bersalah padamu hingga tak bisa melihat wajahku lagi,"

" _kau tahu kenapa?"_ lirihnya bertanya disambut bungkam oleh Kyungsoo "Karena tiap kali dia melihat wajahku dia akan menangis mengingatmu. Dia ketakutan tak tahan membayangkan bahwa anak lelaki sepuluh tahun hidup seorang diri dengan kebencian yang begitu hebat. Ibuku begitu ketakutan hingga tak bisa melihat wajahku. _Dia bisa gila jika melihat wajahku."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Karena sepertimu, ibuku secara tak langsung juga menganggapku sebagai pembunuh. Dia juga berfikir akulah pembunuh ibumu!"

"….."

"Jika saja hari itu kondisiku tidak kritis mungkin kau akan tetap bahagia bersama ibumu, tapi cerita berbeda terjadi saat ibumu berfikir akan ditinggalkan. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat untuk kita, _jadi bisakah—_ Bisakah kau melupakan semuanya dan memberi hormat pada ibuku? Kumohon kurangi rasa bersalahnya. Kumohon Soo."

Harusnya dia mengatakan _**tidak**_ dengan tegas. Tapi ketika Luhan menceritakan bagaimana dia mengalami masa yang sulit sama dengannya, _Kyungsoo diam._

Kyungsoo juga sengaja membiarkan telinga lain mendengar percakapan mereka. Karena ketika Luhan mengatakan bagaiamana hubungan yang dia jalani selama lima belas tahun dengan sang ibu, maka wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu kandung Luhan sedang membekap erat mulutnya saat ini.

Bibirnya terisak dalam diam sementara hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar betapa keji dia telah menghancurkan hidup putranya selama lima belas tahun.

Sikap Luhan yang selalu dingin semata-mata hanya pertahanan dirinya agar dia tak lagi terluka.

Putra kecilnya memiliki fisik yang sempurna tanpa cacat, rupanya juga menawan tanpa satu helai goresan, _semua terlihat indah._

Tapi ketika kau melihat semakin dalam maka hanya akan ada banyak luka yang harus dirasakan tubuh mungil putranya, yang harus dipikulnya seorang diri.

 _Benjolan yang tak pernah benar-benar hilang dari kepalanya._

 _Hati yang tergores tanpa mau berhenti terluka_

 _Dengan perasaan yang hancur berkeping_

Luhannya begitu mungil namun harus menerima semua kesulitan ini seorang diri. Hatinya terkoyak menyadari bahwa untuk waktu yang lama dia telah menghancurkan hati putra kecilnya, hati yang nyatanya masih dipenuhi cinta untuknya.

" _Maafkan ibu nak._ Maaf— _hks.."_

Sontak Luhan terkejut, matanya terpejam cukup lama berharap itu bukan ibunya, berharap dia tidak mendengar suara sang ibu. Tapi ketika matanya dan mata Kyungsoo bertatapan maka tatapan Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan _itu ibumu._

Luhan lemas, perlahan dia menoleh, matanya enggan menatap sang ibu. Tapi ketika tak ada alasan lagi untuk menghindar maka rasanya begitu hancur melihat wanita yang begitu ia cintai menangis dengan tangan yang menyatu seolah memohon ampun padanya "Luhan, anakku, maafkan eomma nak."

" _eomma.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul, delapan jam kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrt..drrtt_

" _Lu, apa kau sudah kembali dari Tokyo? Aku menunggu janjimu sayang."_

 _Drrt…drrtt.._

" _SEBENARNYA KAU DIMANA?"_

Dua pesan berbeda itu terus bermunculan di ponselnya. Jika sahabatnya – _Baekhyun-_ terus menagih janji agar memberikan alamat mantan kekasihnya. Maka si mantan kekasih justru terlihat menjauh dan enggan membahas masa lalu bersama sahabatnya.

" _aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Drrtt…drrtt_

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali nama Oh Sehun tertera di ponselnya, pria tampan yang diam-diam begitu dia cintai terus menghubunginya tanpa henti. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengangkat panggilan Sehun.

 _Tapi setelah itu apa?_

Dia terlalu gugup hingga dengan sengaja membiarkan panggilan Sehun berakhir begitu saja.

" _Lu, aku menunggumu. Benar-benar menunggu kabar darimu."_

Bibirnya tersenyum pahit ketika membaca pesan dari Baekhyun yang sepertinya terus mendesak, seolah memaksa Luhan untuk menepati janjinya.

Janji yang dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menepatinya.

" _haaah…."_

Hari sudah berganti lagi menjadi malam

Dan sialnya….

 _Hujan…_

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Dan saat bis mengantarnya ke halte terdekat dengan apartement lama miliknya, maka Luhan hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu.

Menunggu bahwa sekiranya Tuhan akan berbaik hati membuat hujan reda dan membiarkannya segera pergi untuk tidur.

 _ya…Luhan sangat kelelahan._

" _haaah…."_

Terlalu lelah jika mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Hari dimana dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menemui ibunya.

 _Pelik pada awalnya namun hangat pada akhirnya_

Begitulah yang terjadi.

Karena ketika Luhan bertaruh seumur hidupnya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memaafkan sang ibu maka diluar dugaan dia benar-benar memberi hormat pada ibunya.

 _Canggung memang,_

Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tetap bersedia tinggal disana tanpa harus mengungkit apa yang terjadi lima belas tahun lalu.

Jika Kyungsoo bahagia maka hal yang sama juga dirasakan olehnya. Karena ketika hubungan Kyungsoo dan ibunya mengalami _progress_ yang luar biasa maka hubungannya dengan sang ibu juga berangsur lebih baik.

Belum terlalu dekat memang, tapi setidaknya Luhan mulai menikmati panggilan _anakku_ dari ibunya. Karena tiap kali dia mengingat bagaimana ibunya memanggil _anakku_ maka jantungnya akan berdebar hebat, bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum sementara seluruh wajahnya terasa terbakar namun menyenangkan.

" _rasanya seperti jatuh cinta."_

 _Ddrrt…drrttt_

Ketika bibir Luhan sedang tersenyum sangat cantik maka tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, dia meliriknya, sedikit takut jika itu Baekhyun atau Sehun namun mendesah " _akhirnya"_ saat nama _Jin_ yang tertera.

Dan tak seperti panggilan Baekhyun yang dia alihkan

 _Atau_ panggilan Sehun yang dia abaikan. Luhan tersenyum

Dia butuh tumpangan, dan pria bernama Kim Seokjin ini selalu tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya.

 _Sret…_

" _Jinna~"_

"Lu? _Haah—_ Akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku. Dimana kau?"

"Halte."

" _halte?"_

" _mmhh…"_

"Terserahmu saja! Katakan dimana posisimu aku akan segera kesana."

"Aku ada di sekitar-…."

 _Sret!_

Seseorang dengan sangat tidak sopan mengambil paksa ponsel Luhan, membuatnya secara _refleks_ mendongak dan bersumpah untuk mengumpat jika matanya tak langsung menangkap siapa pria yang baru saja merebut ponsel dari tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

 _Pip!_

Tak lama mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Jika yang satu menatap sangat ketakutan, maka yang satu terlihat sangat marah namun menahan sekuat jiwanya agar tidak berbuat gila.

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama sampai bibir mungil Luhan yang lebih dulu bersuara dan bergumam "Sehun?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Ingin rasanya dia membentak, tapi ketika wajah pucat Luhan begitu mendominasi, ketika bibir mungilnya bergetar kedinginan maka semua marahnya digantikan rasa cemas yang begitu hebat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Malam ini hujan, kenapa hanya duduk disini? Dimana mobilmu? Kenapa kau harus naik bis tengah malam? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan HAH?"

Gagal sudah dia menahan diri, pikirannya benar-benar kacau bersamaan dengan cemasnya sepanjang hari. Pagi tadi dia kehilangan Luhan, dia mencarinya seperti akan mati. Namun malam harinya dia harus dibuat murka saat menemukan si pria mungil duduk di halte seorang diri di tengah hujan dengan tubuh yang sudah setengah menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Sehunna."

"APA?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit, dia juga mengangkat tangan tanda bahwa dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa "Apa hakmu berteriak padaku?"

" _huh?"_

Kini Luhan bergerak resah di tempat duduknya, bertanya-tanya mengapa daripada senang dia merasa begitu marah.

Marah, karena semakin lama Sehun semakin menjajah hatinya tanpa dia tahu kapan akan ditinggalkan lagi "Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau terlihat marah? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Kau yang menggangguku!"

"Aku? Jika aku mengganggumu kenapa kau datang? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan kembali pada Baekhyun!"

" _Baekhyun?"_

"YA BAEKHYUN!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

"KARENA BAEKHYUN-…."Ucapannya terhenti tepat bersamaan ketika matanya dan mata Sehun bertemu. Detik berikutnya Luhan tertawa lirih untuk mengatakan "Sudahlah" katanya kini tertunduk dengan dua tangan yang mencengkram kuat pahanya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila."

Luhan tertawa, tapi Sehun bersumpah bisa melihat air matanya menetes dan membasahi dua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Refleks dia pun berjongkok di depan Luhan. Menebak apa yang sedang terjadi sampai matanya menyadari dua tangan Luhan yang terkepal erat dengan nafas memburu hebat tanda dia marah namun tak mengerti harus melampiaskan dengan cara apa "Lu.."

Luhan menolak saat tangan Sehun memegang bahunya, dia enggan bersentuhan dengan pria yang diam-diam sangat dia cintai untuk menghindari degupan jantungnya yang semakin liar tiap kali bertatapan dengan kekasih sahabatnya. "Sehun pergilah."

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun asal tidak didepanku."

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Luhan"

"….."

Dan ketika Sehun mengangkat dagunya,

Ketika tatapan mata mereka dipaksa bertemu,

Ketika lagi-lagi tangan Sehun menggenggam lembut jemarinya.

Maka untuk kesekian kali pula Luhan jatuh, _jatuh semakin dalam_ ke pelukan pria yang berada tepat di depan kedua matanya namun entah mengapa sulit dia genggam " _hks.."_

"Kenapa menangis?"

" _entahlah…_ aku hanya bingung."

"Apa karena Baekhyun?"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun, sungguh rasanya tidak sama lagi saat kali pertama Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan malam ini saat nama mantan kekasihnya dia sebut.

Dulu rasanya Luhan berniat menjadi _fanboy_ nomor satu Sehun-Baekhyun, berbeda dengan malam ini, karena saat Sehun menyebutkan nama Baekhyun maka rasanya pula Luhan bisa menjadi _haters_ nomor satu dari pasangan yang sedari awal selalu membuatnya iri.

"Kenapa karena Baekhyun? Apa kau akan kembali padanya? Apa kau akan-…."

"Hey Lu tenanglah."

" _tenang?"_

"Ya manis. Kau terlalu cemas."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bahkan menangis."

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dihapusnya air mata Luhan seraya menggenggam dua jemari Luhan yang kini berkerut tanda dia sangat kedinginan. "Baiklah kau tidak menangis, sekarang kita pulang." Katanya mengajak Luhan untuk beranjak namun tangan yang terasa mungil di genggamannya menolak dan enggan untuk beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya? Apa kau akan— _hks_ meninggalkan aku lagi?"

Bahu mungilnya bergetar hebat, semua katanya begitu menohok jantungnya sendiri, Luhan kelelahan karena hubungannya dan Sehun.

Terkadang dia ingin menyerah, tapi ketika Sehun datang menyambutnya, _dia kalah._ Yang dia inginkan hanya menjadi bagian dari hidup Sehun tanpa harus takut akan ditinggalkan lagi. _Ingin sekali,_ sampai rasanya dia rela membangunkan sisi jahat dalam dirinya hanya untuk merasakan sejumput bahagia di seluruh kelam hatinya.

" _tidak."_

" _huh?"_

Namun saat Sehun menjawab _tidak_ untuk pertanyaannya, maka disaat yang sama rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan letupan kecil yang begitu menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi pada Baekhyun. Apapun alasannya, apapun ceritanya, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya."

"Tapi Baekhyun mengingankanmu kembali padanya."

"Lalu aku rasa aku akan membawamu keluar kehadapannya."

Dahinya mengernyit bingung, _tanda dia bertanya,_ namun lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab terlalu tenang "Aku sudah mencintai pria lain, dan sialnya dia sahabat mantan kekasihku. Lalu apa yang akan mereka katakan tentangku? Aku tidak peduli selama pria yang aku cintai terus berada dipelukanku."

" _Sehun."_

Yang dipanggil lirih namanya sedikit tertawa, dia mengecup sayang dua tangan Luhan lalu mengusapnya sangat lembut "Entah apa yang kau janjikan pada Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli. Tapi satu yang akan aku katakan padamu. _Dengar baik-baik."_

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena mengatakan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun malam itu, sungguh aku hanya terlalu emosi hingga mengatakan hal gila yang hingga malam ini saat aku sesali." Katanya begitu menyesal lalu beralih untuk menatap Luhan, _sungguh-sungguh._

"Jadi untuk mencegah bibirku mengatakan hal gila lainnya, agar aku tidak perlu merasa cemburu pada semua pria yang mendekatimu, agar aku bisa bebas memeluk di depan umum, Xi Luhan, maukah kau…."

Sehun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Detik berikutnya dia mengecup jemari Luhan lalu dengan mantap mengatakan "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

" _Sehunna.."_

Bersamaan dengan permintaan Sehun, maka rasanya bahagia Luhan sudah berada di depan mata. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab YA dengan seluruh tenaga dan suara yang dimilikinya. Tapi ketika bayang-bayang Baekhyun masih membuatnya ragu maka permintaan Sehun hanya dibalas senyum teramat lirih olehnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Buru-buru Sehun mendekap Luhan, mengecup sayang keningnya lalu bertanya "Apa kau ingin aku kembali pada Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak mencitaiku?"

 _Refleks,_ Luhan menggeleng. Dia bahkan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun untuk mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku tidak ingin kau kembali pada Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 _Diam…._

Luhan tertunduk lagi, kalimat YA sudah berada di ujung bibirnya. Tapi ketika Sehun belum memberi kejelasan untuk Baekhyun maka kalimat YA itu seolah tertelan lagi di kerongkongannya "Baekhyun?"

"Aku yang akan berbicara padanya, mengatakan semuanya."

"Bagaimana jika dia membenci kita? Membenciku?"

"Pada awalnya aku juga membenci Chanyeol. Tapi seiring berlalunya hari, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Tapi ini -…."

"Begitupula dengan Baekhyun, wajar jika dia membenci kita, membencimu. Tapi nanti, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan menerima kita sama seperti aku menerima dia dan Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?"

"Hanya percaya padaku, _kekasihmu."_

" _tsk!_ Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Akan menjadi kekasihmu. Benar kan?"

" _ck…"_

Sebenarnya dia tertawa, tapi karena Sehun dan percaya dirinya mulai di atas rata-rata dia memalingkan wajah. Enggan menatap Sehun dengan seluruh wajahnya terasa terbakar saat ini

"Lu….Aku kekasihmu kan?"

"….."

"Baiklah jika tidak menjawab! Aku akan menemui Baekhyun dan-…."

"KAU KEKASIHKU? DENGAR? AKU KEKASIHMU DAN KAU KEKASIHKU!"

Sehun tertawa,

Ya tentu saja dia tertawa.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tertawa jika nyatanya Luhan sangat menggemaskan.

Karena ketika dia mencoba menakuti dan berdiri untuk beranjak pergi maka tangan mungil Luhan menarik kuat lengannya agar tetap berjongkok di hadapannya. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu maka Luhan dengan sengaja kembali memalingkan wajahnya namun jemari tangannya tetap mencengkram erat lengannya hingga kuku jarinya berwarna merah.

"KAU KEKASIHKU!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu jangan pergi!"

" _astaga…"_

"KENAPA? TIDAK MAU?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa?"s

" _hatiku meleleh seperti ice cream."_

"Kekanakan!"

"Tapi cinta?"

"…"

"Lu?"

"Iya cinta."

"Manisnya."

Sehun mengusap gemas kepala Luhan untuk sekali lagi bertanya, memastikan sendiri bahwa kini Luhan adalah benar-benar miliknya "Kau kekasihku kan? Benar-benar milikku?"

Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya, dia hanya tidak percaya status sebelumnya dia dan Sehun hanyalah direktur-pegawai, lalu berubah menjadi teman yang saling mengerti sampai akhirnya berubah lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungguh rasanya dia peru dibangunkan dari mimpi. _Ah tidak-…_ Luhan tidak ingin bangun jika ini mimpi. " _ouch!"_

Tapi ketika nyeri dia rasakan saat Sehun mencubit pipinya, maka Luhan sadar ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar dunianya. "Cepat jawab! Kau kekasihku kan?"

 _Dunia dengan roda yang terus berputar_.

Dia yakin kemarin masih menangisi satu pria – _mantan kekasihnya-_ tapi malam ini dia sudah bahagia karena pria lain, _kekasihnya._

Jadi ketika Sehun terus mendesaknya untuk mengakui status mereka, _Luhan tertawa._

Dia kemudian melompat ke pelukan pria – _terlalu-_ tampan yang diam-diam sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya, menangis bahagia dan mendekapnya begitu erat untuk berbisik " _aku kekasihmu."_ Pada Sehun, yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Nah gitu syihh!_

 _Yang resmi lebih gereget del :""_

 _finally RESMI *ingetbelomSahCumaresmiwwkw_

 _._

 _Bau2nya mau end?_

 _._

 _Dunnow akutuh._

 _._

 _Seeyousoonajadeh :*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Previous_

 _._

 _Sungguh rasanya dia peru dibangunkan dari mimpi. Ah tidak-…Luhan tidak ingin bangun jika ini mimpi. "ouch!"_

 _Tapi ketika nyeri dia rasakan saat Sehun mencubit pipinya, maka Luhan sadar ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar dunianya. "Cepat jawab! Kau kekasihku kan?"_

 _Dunia dengan roda yang terus berputar._

 _Dia yakin kemarin masih menangisi satu pria –mantan kekasihnya- tapi malam ini dia sudah bahagia karena pria lain, kekasihnya._

 _Jadi ketika Sehun terus mendesaknya untuk mengakui status mereka, Luhan tertawa._

 _Dia kemudian melompat ke pelukan pria –terlalu- tampan yang diam-diam sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya, menangis bahagia dan mendekapnya begitu erat untuk berbisik "aku kekasihmu." Pada Sehun, yang kini menjadi kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

 _10.00 KST, OSH'ent_

 _._

 _"Whoa daebak."_

Seruan itu terdengar dari Manager merangkap _coach vocal_ para trainee baru, _Kim Minseok._ Terlihat pria berparas cantik itu sedang terkagum-kagum dengan bibir kecilnya membuka lebar , dia bahkan terus mengatakan _daebak_ tanpa mempedulikan bahwa dirinya sedang mengganggu oang-orang berlalu lalang saat ini.

" _daebak…daebak."_

"Apa yang _daebak?"_

Kali ini pria berparas "lebih" cantik yang bertanya. Membuat Minseok memekik heboh tatkala melihat sahabat kesayangannya dengan julukan _all clean manager_ karena prestasinya dalam menemukan bakat seseorang dinilai terlalu _outstanding._

"LUHAN!"

" _astaga!_ Kenapa berteriak?"

 _Tap…tap…_

Minseok berlari cepat mendekati si manager pencari bakat. Menatapnya terlalu rindu sebelum memeluk paksa si mungil yang kecantikannya bisa disandingkan dengan _miss universe_ seluruh negara di dunia "Rinduuu…."

" _Minnie!"_

Luhan panik.

Ya, Jelas si manager pencari bakat panik.

Matanya bahkan terus menatap ke seluruh ruang agensi untuk berdoa segenap hati agar sang CEO yang sudah satu minggu ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya tidak melihat adegan dimana Minseok memeluknya terlalu erat mengingat kadar keposesifan seorang Presdir Oh sangatlah di atas rata-rata, _menurut Luhan_

 _"Wae?_ Kenapa kau tidak mau dipeluk?"

"Bukan tidak mau, hanya saja—.."

 _EKHEM!_

 _"y-_ YAK!"

Dua pria cantik itu terlonjak di tempatnya masing-masing. Minseok yang paling terkejut, "Berani sekali kau!" Dia bahkan berniat untuk memaki siapapun yang tiba-tiba mengganggu _moment_ nya bersama Luhan sebelum

 _Glup_

Dia menelan kasar air liurnya, langkah kakinya mundur sementara tangannya keringat dingin melihat siapa yang kini sedang menatap terlampau tajam ke arahnya " _Presdir Oh?"_

 _"huh?"_

Luhan juga menoleh secara _refleks,_ memastikan siapa yang disapa Minseok sampai tak sengaja dia terkekeh melihat si CEO tampan dengan kemeja hitam digulung sampai lengan dipadu kancing kemeja paling atas terbuka, entah sengaja atau tidak, _Luhan tidak menyukai dada seksi itu terlihat untuk umum._

" _Lu-_ Luhaaan…."

Minseok menggeram kecil, menarik cukup kencang lengan sahabatnya hingga membuat Luhan bertanya "Ada apa?"

Minseok menaikkan bola matanya, _seolah memberi isyarat_ agar Luhan ikut membungkuk dan menyapa atasan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik OSH'ent "Kau belum menyapa Presdir Oh."

" _ah…._ Kau benar." Katanya salah tingkah lalu buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya untuk menyapa sang CEO sekaligus pria yang sudah satu minggu ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya "Selamat pagi Presdir Oh."

Dan ketika dua manager terbaiknya sedang menyapa, maka pria "terlalu" tampan di depan Luhan dan Minseok hanya menatap tak berkedip pada satu orang, pada Luhan, _kekasihnya._ Membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah mengingat Minseok sedang menegaskan bahwa tatapan Sehun tak hanya untuk Luhan tapi untuknya juga " _Kenapa dia hanya menatapmu Lu?"_

 _"ha ha ha….tidakmungkin."_

 _"Tapi memang matanya hanya melihatmu saja."_

Sementara dua manager cantik itu berbisik heboh maka Sehun menyadari posisinya. Dia pun mengutuk _feromon_ Luhan yang menyerangnya bahkan di waktu sepagi ini untuk kemudian menahan diri walau rasanya sulit mengingat bibir Luhan terlalu seksi hingga mmebuatnya ingin mencium bibir si mungil yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat merah pagi ini dan mungkin akan terasa manis jika dihisap " _pikiranku kotor sekali."_ Ujarnya terkekeh sebelum fokus memberi perintah, _sebagai modusnya tentu saja._

 _"_ Manager Xi!"

Luhan tersentak, lagi-lagi nadanya tinggi. _Batin Luhan._

Dia pun segera menatap Sehun untuk menemukan seringaian aneh _sedikit_ licik saat dua mata mereka bertemu "Ya Presdir Oh."

"Ke ruanganku."

" _nde?"_

"Sekarang!"

Menggunakan kekuasannya, Sehun dengan santai memberi perintah. Setidaknya dia bisa mencuri sedikit waktu untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. _Ya,_ walau itu harus menggunakan kekuasaanya, _Sehun tidak peduli._ Yang dia pedulikan hanya menghisap sebanyak mungkin bibir ranum Luhan agar dirinya bersemangat menjalani hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Lu, apa kau membuat masalah lagi?"

Minseok terdengar cemas diiringi kekehan kecil dari Luhan "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa selama satu minggu ini Presdir Oh terus memanggilmu ke ruangannya?"

Panik, Luhan sedikit salah tingkah. Dia bahkan salah mengambil _bolpoint_ dengan _spidol merah_ yang akan dia gunakan untuk menandatangani dokumen penting "LUHAN!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa menggunakan spidol merah?"

" _huh?"_

Buru-buru Luhan melihat apa yang ada di tangannya, memejamkan mata karena malu untuk menukar spidol dengan bolpoint yang benar " _haah-…._ Aku masih mengantuk." Katanya mencari alibi untuk tersenyum melihat beberapa management tengah sibuk menyiapkan _comeback_ EXO yang akan dilakukan minggu depan.

Dia pun tersenyum lembut seraya bergumam sangat pelan " _gomawo Sehunna."_

Ucapan terimakasih Luhan bukan tanpa alasan saat ini. Karena rasanya baru kemarin sang Presdir mengultimatum akan membatalkan semua _comeback_ dua artis senior di OSH'ent – _EXO dan Kyungsoo-_ tapi kemudian, tepat satu bulan setelahnya Sehun mengubah keputusannya.

Dia bahkan tak lagi mendesak angka profit yang akan diterima – _entah mengalami kenaikan atau semakin turun-,_ Sehun tak peduli lagi. Dia hanya membiarkan EXO melakukan _comeback_ sesuai jadwal meskipun skandal Kai, _sang maknae,_ sampai hari ini belum diselesaikan.

"Tapi Lu, hingga hari ini aku masih bertanya-tanya. Aku masih penasaran akan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa _mood_ Presdir Oh tiba-tiba sangat baik? Selain terus tersenyum, aku dengar dia juga memberi instruksi agar _comeback_ EXO dan Kyungsoo tetap pada jadwal yang telah ditetapkan. Apa yang menurutmu terjadi?"

Luhan terkekeh, dia menyiapkan beberapa dokumen yang harus ditandatangani Sehun untuk mengatakan " _entahlah,_ mungkin Presdir Oh sedang bahagia."

"Kau benar! Dan aku akan berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuat _mood_ Presdir sangat baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan mencarinya dan memberikan sepuluh _cup americano_ ukuran besar selama sepuluh hari berturut-turut."

"Sepuluh _cup?"_

" _yap!"_

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu satu _cup_ di mejaku besok pagi."

" _huh?"_

Sementara Minseok bergumam bingung, maka Luhan hanya tertawa karena begitu lucu dengan reaksi satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki di agensi "Aku pergi dulu." Katanya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Minseok untuk bergegas pergi ke ruangan Sehun.

"Luhan apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus menyediakan satu _cup_ americano di meja— _tidaktidak…_ Jangan bilang kau dan Presdir….. _y-_ YAK XI LUHAN! CERITAKAN PADAKU SESUATU! Jangan bilang kau, _oh astaga….._ "

Rasanya kini semua masuk akal untuk Minseok.

Alasan satu minggu lalu Sehun mengumumkan EXO dan Kyungsoo akan tetap _comeback_ dengan jadwal yang telah ditetapkan adalah karena Luhan juga berada disana saat itu – _tidak-_ tepat satu minggu yang lalu Minseok memergoki Luhan dan Sehun berada di kantor di waktu yang bersamaan.

 _Ya…_ Bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang atasan dan pegawainya sampai di waktu bersamaan untuk tiba di kantor. Tapi bukankah aneh jika mereka sampai bersamaan dan kebetulan yang bertubuh mungil, _sahabatnya,_ memakai kemeja yang anehnya kebesaran hari itu?

 _Aku membeli ukuran yang salah._

Begitulah alibi Luhan saat itu, membuat Minseok dengan mudahnya percaya tanpa menyadari bahwa selama dia mengenal Luhan, sahabatnya tidak akan pernah memakai kemeja warna hitam, _tidak pernah sekali._

 _"Sial,_ aku dibodohi hari itu." katanya terkekeh, matanya yang terus memperhatikan si mungil, seraya berdoa penuh harap " _semoga memang terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian."_ Katanya begitu ingin melihat Luhannya kembali berbahagia. Dan jika memang Sehun yang bisa menghibur hati Luhan, maka sebagai sahabat Minseok akan mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Lagipula akan terdengar sangat keren jika dunia tahu kalau dirinya bersahabat dengan kekasih dari pemilik agensi hiburan raksasa di Korea " _yeah…akan sangat menguntungkan juga bagiku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tok tok…._

 _"_ Masuk."

Mendengar jawaban sang CEO, _Luhan tersenyum._ Dia pun perlahan membuka pintu dan tak lama

 _Sret…!_

 _"Astaga!"_

Pria yang terlihat sangat cantik memekik terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat namun mendesak sementara tangan lain direkturnya mengunci pintu dengan tak sabar.

"Presdir Oh apa yang anda-…. _mmhhpph~"_

Kini Luhan merasakan panas tangan Sehun ketika mencengkram kedua sisi wajahnya. Si lelaki jantan bahkan tanpa ragu menelusupkan lidahnya dan memaksa lidah Luhan untuk membuka dan menyambut ciumannya.

 _"aaah~"_

Bunyi debuman kecil pun terdengar, Luhan tak lagi peduli dengan dokumen sialan yang harus ditandatangani Sehun. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah membalas ciuman sang kekasih dengan sama panas, sama kasar dan sama bernafsu " _Sehunn—mmhh~"_

Sementara Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangan menuju meja kerjanya, maka Luhan diam-diam tersenyum di sela lidah panas Sehun yang sedang membelit lidahnya. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi di waktu sepagi ini hingga secara _refleks_ kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun sementara tangannya terus menekan tengkuk Sehun agar bibir mereka menyatu semakin dalam " _hhmppp~"_

Dan saat Sehun membuang asal beberapa dokumennya di meja kerja, saat tangan kekarnya membawa Luhan duduk di atas meja kerjanya maka disaat yang sama pula yang berparas cantik mendongakan wajahnya, sengaja memberi akses agar Sehun bisa mengecupi seluruh titik sensitifnya.

Sehun pun menyeringai penuh semangat, dikecupnya sensual leher mulus si mungil hingga membuat cengkraman di tengkuknya semakin terasa kuat, Sehun juga menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat leher Luhan dengan gerakan sensual dari atas turun ke bawah. Semakin ke bawah dan tanpa membuang waktu segera melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja _maroon_ Luhan tanpa kesulitan.

" _tunggu-…"_

Luhan terengah, dia menghentikan sang kekasih dengan menjambak sedikit terburu anak rambut Sehun. Menatapnya memburu namun terlihat sangat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal gila di tempat kerja "Kau mengganguku Lu."

"Sehun…"

Ketika si pejantan berusaha menerkam lagi mangsanya. Maka si mangsa kemudian mencari cara agar tidak ada _seks_ pagi hari dikantor _,_ itu semacam kesialan untuk sebuah tempat kerja jika melakukan hubungan intim disaat mereka harusnya mencari keuntungan.

"Apalagi?"

Dengan lembut si mungil tersenyum, Demi Tuhan bibirnya semakin terlihat merah dan menggoda saat sederetan gigi dia tunjukkan sebagai permintaan maaf, membuat geraman terdengar dari bibir si tampan namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangan kekasihnya sedang memberi tanda bahwa mereka tdak bisa bercinta di tempat kerja.

"Kau lupa? Kita memiliki perjanjian."

"Apa?"

Masih tersenyum, Luhan kini mengancingkan kemeja Sehun yang bagian dadanya terekspos "Jangan membuka kancing atas kemejamu, _terlalu seksi."_ Katanya kesal lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Janji apa?"

Luhan terkekeh, usahanya mengalihkan perhatian nyatanya gagal total. Dia menatap lama sang kekasih lalu sedikit menunduk, menggigit hidung Sehun untuk mengatakan " _no sex in office."_

" _yangbenarsaja!_ Ini kantorku."

" _well…promise is a promise."_

Bersamaan dengan usaha Luhan turun dari meja, maka terdengar geraman kesal dari Sehun. Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa dia mengakhiri permainan jika keadaan dirinya sudah setengah _on_ seperti ini.

"Lu."

Sehun menahan lagi tangan Luhan, membuat yang lebih cantik terkekeh namun tetap pada perjanjian mereka untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim di jam kerja " _tidak."_ Katanya tegas dan bergegas turun dari meja kerja Sehun.

" _haaah~"_

Terdengar sekali helaan nafas tak terima dari sang Presdir. Membuat diam-diam Luhan melirik lalu kembali terkekeh saat dua tangan kekasihnya dilipat di atas dada sedang matanya menatap kesal ke arah Luhan " _w-_ Wae?" katanya ingin menahan tawa tapi tak bisa karena Sehun benar-benar _bayi besar_ jika seperti ini.

" _ckckckc._ Baru kali ini aku ditolak, kau sungguh menyakiti harga diriku, Manager Xi."

Luhan sengaja membuat suara yang berlebihan dengan tumpukan kertas yang Sehun jatuhkan dari mejanya, merapikannya asal lalu meletakkannya kasar di meja Sang presdir, _terlihat sangat kesal_ "Aku tidak pernah menolak jika itu diluar jam kerja. Kau baru aku layani malam tadi. Jadi katakan aku menolak agar kupukul kepalamu!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menetap, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau tidur dimana setiap malam! Kau selalu pergi jika aku terlelap."

"Aku menyewa hotel setiap malam."

"Itu pemborosan!"

"Aku tahu."

"Jika tahu kenapa pergi?"

"Aku sudah menyewa hotel selama tujuh hari"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu malam tadi hari terakhirku, sayang jika tidak aku habiskan."

"Kau benar-benar sulit diatur."

"Tidak juga."

"Jika tidak kenapa terus menghindar? Malam nanti dengan siapa kau tidur? Dimana kau tidur? Kepalaku sakit jika kau terus pergi saat aku tertidur lelap."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah besar."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Kau kekasihku dan aku tidak suka jika kau berkeliaran tengah malam."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apalagi?"

"Mulai malam ini aku berencana meminta tempat tinggal padamu. _Mmh…_ semacam menggantungkan hidupku pada direkturku yang tampan."

Sehun terkesiap, matanya mengerjap lucu, _beberapa kali._ Matanya juga terus menatap mata cantik Luhan seolah memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi lelucon karena mata Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini "Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan tersenyum, diletakkannya semua berkas dokumen Sehun lalu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang kekasih, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik "Mulai malam ini bolehkah aku tinggal denganmu?"

" _ohsial."_

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dengan menghimpit sang kekasih ke jendela di ruang kantornya "Jangan menggodaku."

Luhan terkekeh, jemarinya menyusuri perlahan dada bidang Sehun, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang ada pada diri sang kekasih dan menelan bulat-bulat rasa irinya karena perbedaannya dan Sehun sebagai sesama pria sangat jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga rasanya Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa disamakan dengan manusia melainkan dengan dewa.

"Aku tidak menggoda, aku sedang bertanya."

"Dan kau tahu jawabannya."

"Apa?" katanya berpra-pura polos sementara Sehun sudah menggigiti gemas bibir Luhan sesekali menyesapnya kuat hingga lenguhan-lenguhan kecil dikeluarkan Luhan secara sukarela " _mmhh.._ Apa jawabanmu Presdir Oh?"

Sehun menatap – _terlalu-_ memuja sosok _bak_ dewi kecantikan di depannya. Menatapnya seolah tak ingin ditolak lagi untuk menempelkan bibir kasarnya ke bibir lembut yang diam-diam sudah menjadi candu untuknya "Mulai malam ini, kau hanya akan tinggal bersamaku – _tidak-_ dimanapun aku tinggal, maka disitu kau akan menemaniku, _ingat itu."_ katanya tegas disela ciuman mereka. Memberikan sengatan yang begitu mengairahkan untuk Luhan yang nyaris membirkan Sehun " _mengambilnya"_ jika suara ketukan pintu di ruangan Sehun tidak mengganggu.

 _Tok…tok…_

Luhan membuka mulutnya ingin memberitahu, tapi alih-alih bersuara, lidah Sehun sudah lebih dulu menelusup masuk kedalam rongga bibirnya, menyesap terlalu dalam hingga Luhan dibuat lemas karena lidah Sehun terlalu membuai gairahnya.

" _haah~"_

 _Tok…tok…._

" _mmphh~"_

 _Tok…tok…_

Menyadari ketukan pintu di ruangan Sehun semakin menuntut, membuat baik konsentrasi Luhan maupun Sehun sangat terganggu. Keduanya bahkan terus melirik ke arah pintu, berharap tak adalagi ketukan namun sial, suara ketukannya semakin terdengar.

"AKU SIBUK! DATANGLAH SIANG NANTI!"

Luhan mengambil kesempatan, saat Sehun berteriak maka disaat yang sama dia menghindar agar tak berada dalam kungkungan memabukkan sang kekasih "Lu…"

"Mungkin itu penting, sebaiknya kita bukakan pintu."

Luhan berlari menuju pintu, mengambil dokumen miliknya yang terjatuh untuk memperingatkan sang kekasih "Rapikan kemejamu."

Jujur dia masih sangat terengah dan kewalahan karena ciuman Sehun, tapi Demi Tuhan dia masih mencintai pekerjannya, dia hanya tidak ingin ada gosip buruk yang menyebar hingga membuatnya dan Sehun harus mengalami masalah baru di saat masalah-masalah yang akan segera mereka hadapi terus bermunculan.

"Jangan berani kau membuka pintunya."

"Maaf Presdir Oh, ini demi keselamatanku."

"Demi apa?"

 _Klik…_

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun, bertanya-tanya siapa yang terdengar sangat terburu-buru hingga teriakan Sehun dia abaikan.

"Kebetulan kau juga ada disini."

Luhan mengenali suara sialan yang selalu membentaknya hampir sepuluh tahun ini. Suara pria dengan _id card_ Jang Miro terpasang di bagian kiri bahunya. Mmembuat Luhan secara refleks tersenyum dan dengan lantang membalas tatapan sengit direkturnya langsung dari manager sumber daya artis untuk membalas "Kenapa? Ada masalah baru yang kau buat?"

" _ani,_ bukan aku. Tapi kau! Tamat riwayatmu kali ini!"

"Selamat pagi Presdir Oh, maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

"Sudah kubilang temui aku siang nanti. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"Saya mendengarnya Presdir Oh. Tapi masalah ini terlalu mendesak dan sangat merugikan perusahaan."

Sehun bisa melihat kekasihnya berdiri tepat di belakang Direktur yang selalu membawa masalah untuknya, dia juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhannya terlihat cemas lalu beralih bertanya tak suka pada direktur tua yang selalu mencari masalah dengan sang kekasih "Ada apa?"

Buru-buru Direktur Jang mendekati Sehun, menyerahkan dokumen yang berada di tangannya untuk menjelaskan bahwa "Ada seseorang yang dengan lancang menjual beberapa _trainee_ kita ke TOP'ent – _tidak-_ bukan beberapa, tapi lima belas _trainee_ berkualitas telah dijualnya sebagai cara untuk memenuhi tantangan anda mengenai kenaikan profit."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sehun juga membaca cepat laporang dari direktur sumber daya artisnya. Mencari nama yang bertanggung jawab hingga tanda tangan dengan nama sang kekasih tercantum di pojok kanan kertas sebagai perjanjian untuk menukar _trainee_ mereka dengan harga yang sangat rendah " _tidakmungkin."_ Sehun tertawa pahit, matanya kemudian mencari mata Luhan dan berharap kekasihnya memberi pengelakan "Apa benar kau melakukannya?"

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. Dia tahu tindakan yang dia lakukan adalah _ilegal_ menurut perjanjian hukum. Tapi ketika lima belas _trainee_ nya memohon agar mereka dipindahkan maka rasanya Luhan bisa melihat sedikit keuntungan dengan menerima bayaran kecil demi kesuksesan lima belas remaja yang dilepasnya. Luhan tidak berusaha menghindari kesalahan yang dilakukan, sebaliknya dia membalasa tatapan sang Presdir dan mengakui kesalahannya dengan mengatakan "Ya, saya melakukannya Presdir Oh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat keputusan gila seperti ini?"

"Saya rasa sudah saatnya mengeluarkan Manager Xi dari tim Presdir Oh."

Luhan terkejut, sementara Sehun lagi-lagi menangkap raut wajah cemas sang kekasih. Jujur, jika mengikuti aturan yang berlaku harusnya Luhan dikeluarkan saat ini juga, tapi mengingat bagaimana sang ayah selalu membicarakan si mungil di depannya maka rasanya salah jika Sehun mengikutsertakan emosi tanpa mengetahui alasan lebih dulu.

"Apa sekarang kau yang memimpin perusahaan?"

Direktur Jang salah tingkah saat Sehun menyindirnya, dia kemudian meminta maaf untuk mendengarkan apa hukuman yang akan dia berikan pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin mendengar alasan Manager Xi."

Luhan tertunduk cukup lama, tapi saat suara kekasihnya terdengar lebih lembut maka perlahan dia mengangkat wajah, mencari mata Sehun yang saat ini seolah mengatakan _kau akan baik-baik saja_ hingga membuatnya memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab "Lima belas _trainee_ yang saya jual ke TOP'ent tidak memiliki konsep yang sesuai dengan perusahaan kita. Mereka lebih menyukai _hard hip hop_ atau _akustik_ tanpa musik yang berlebihan seperti yang biasa kita berikan pada _trainee-trainee_ sebelumnya."

"Lantas itu alasanmu menjual mereka?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika mereka tidak memohon untuk dipindahkan."

"Memohon?"

"Di hari penandatanganan kontrak, mereka memohon padaku untuk dikembalikan ke tempat dimana mereka melakukan latihan untuk mengikuti audisi TOP'ent. Jadi rasanya salah jika kita memperbudak mereka dengan kontrak, memaksa debut dengan konsep yang tidak mereka sukai. Mereka bukan _trainee_ yang pada umumnya. Mereka memiliki mimpi dan terlalu muda untuk dihancurkan, _itu alasan saya."_

"Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya alasan jika keuntungan yang kau dapatkan sangat kecil! Ini sangat merugikan! Beberapa dari mereka sudah terlibat _cf_ atas nama OSH'ent. Kau membatalkannya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu! Ada penjelasan kali ini?"

Luhan tertunduk lagi, dia merasa ucapan direktur Jang benar kali ini. Harusnya dia tidak menjual beberapa _trainee_ yang sedang memiliki kegiatan, tapi apa dayadirinya hanya seorang manager biasa yang ingin melihat artisnya sukses tanpa penyesalan nantinya "Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab Manager Xi!" katanya membentak Luhan diiringi suara Sehun yang benar-benar jengah melihat kekasihnya diremehkan seperti ini "Sayangnya hanya aku yang bisa memutuskan seseorang bertanggung jawab atau tidak saat bekerja untukku. Jadi tutup mulut anda Direktur Jang dan kau Manager Xi-…" katanya beralih pada Luhan. Menggunakan nada sedikit tegas agar Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tak terus menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Y-ya Presdir Oh?"

"Rasanya kau harus segera bekerja."

" _nde?"_

"Carikan aku lima belas _trainee_ baru sebagai pengganti dari lima belas _trainee_ yang kau jual. Dan pastikan kali ini mereka memiliki selera musik yang sama dengan konsep kita. Mengerti?"

Wajah Luhan tersenyum lebar, jika tidak ada pria tua bangka di depannya mungkin dia akan berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Namun alih-alih melakukan hal gila dia hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya "Saya menegerti dan akan bekerja keras Presdir Oh, terimakasih." Katanya bersemangat lalu tak lama meninggalkan Sehun dan direktur langsungnya berdua di ruangan.

"Presdir Oh anda sama sekali tidak memberi sanksi untuk Manager Xi?"

"Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menjual lima belas _trainee_ tanpa persetujuan Management?"

"Karena jika kita mempertahankan mereka, kita hanya akan membuang-buang biaya pengeluaran tanpa memberikan hasil."

"Tapi Presdir Oh…."

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita selesai Direktur Jang. Kau boleh pergi." Katanya memberi perintah diiringi suara ponselnya yang bergetar dengan nama Yunho tertera.

"Ya hyung?"

" _Besok malam aku ingin kau dan Chanyeol makan bersama denganku."_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

" _Karena aku muak melihat kalian terus bertengkar. Mengerti?"_

Sehun terkekeh, dia kemudian mengangguk dan mengatakan "Tentu saja." Katanya menjawab lalu tak lama menutup ponselnya.

"Anda masih disini?"

Pria paruh baya itu jelas menatap marah pada Sehun, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum palsu dan membungkuk sangat terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan atasan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh dan arogan "Saya permisi Presdir Oh."

"Oke."

Sehun menjawab sekilas. Membiarkan pria tua itu pergi lalu memanggilnya lagi karena melupakan satu hal "Direktur Jang?!"

"Ya?"

Sehun menatap _intens_ pria paruh baya di depannya, menimbang apakah keputusannya benar kali ini atau hanya terus menahannya namun dia rasa dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengatakan "Aku rasa aku akan memindahkanmu kebagaian produksi. Kau akan mengawasi seluruh penghasilan album fisik maupun online."

" _a-_ Apa maksud anda Presdir Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Management sumber daya artis?"

Sehun diam sejenak, memikirkan masak-masak rencananya lalu tersenyum, _penuh keyakinan_ "Manager Xi yang akan mengambil alih posisimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai berdebat pelik dengan Direktur Kang dan Presiden direkturnya, Luhan berencana untuk segera menemukan pengganti dari beberapa traine yang diam-diam dia jual untuk menutupi pendapatan kotor OSH'ent.

Sejujurnya dia tidak merasa sedikitpun menyesal menjual beberapa trainee yang diincar oleh TOP'ent, sebaliknya dia sangat bahagia karena selain itu keinginan trainee yang merasa tidak nyaman disini dia juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang harusnya dia dapatkan untuk sedikit menaikkan profit perusahaan, ya, walau harus bertengkar seperti ini setidaknya dia dapat apa yang sudah menjadi tujuannya.

"MANAGER XI!"

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya refleks membuat si manager menoleh. Matanya kemudian mencari siapa yang memanggilnya hingga terlihat Yoseob, salah satu anggota tim pencari bakat yang terlihat kelelehan karena mengejar dirinya.

"Yoseob? Ada apa?"

 _"Haaah~_ syukurlah kau belum jauh Manager Xi."

"Luhan saja." Katanya memperingatkan diringi dua ibu jari Yoseob yag terangkat tanda mengerti "Baiklah Luhan...Luhan!"

"Iya ada apa? Kenapa kau terus berteriak?"

"Seseorang mencarimu!"

"Siapa?" Katanya berfikir lalu bertanya "Jin?"

"Bukan bukan. Jika manager Kim aku kenal, dia orang asing."

Mendengar kata orang asing tentu merujuk pada satu hal yang baru dan belum diketahui. Dan karena hal itu pula pikiran Luhan langsung tertuju pada satu orang, _ayahnya dan Kyungsoo_.

Pria paruh baya yang belum lama ini bebas dari penjara dan secara menggila melakukan segala seperti menggertak, mengancam untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa mabuk dan berjudi, _seperti biasa._

"Katakan padanya aku dan Kyungsoo tidak ada."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya! Siapapun yang mencari kami berdua, katakan kami tidak lagi bekerja disini!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan segera pergi. Sampai nanti."

Luhan sudah kembali berjalan cepat. Berniat untuk pergi sebelum suara Yoseob terdengar bingung dan berteriak "Tapi dia seorang remaja."

 _Tap!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Yoseob, maka langkah cepat Luhan terhenti, menebak siapa yang dimaksud anggota timnya untuk bertanya "Remaja?"

"Ya usianya mungkin sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia adikmu."

"Kau benar, dia adikku." Katanya membenarkan hingga begitu tak sabar bertemu dengan adiknya "Lalu dimana dia?"

Yoseob melihat arloji di tangannya. Menghitung waktu yang dia habiskan untuk mencari Luhan sebelum menatap ketua timnya sedikit tidak yakin "Entahlah Lu. Dia bilang hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam menunggumu. Dan aku rasa aku sudah menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk mencarimu."

"Dimana dia?"

"Kafetaria di lantai bawah. Tapi aku rasa dia sudah pergi."

 _"Ohtidak_..."

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menuruni tangga. Berdoa kuat-kuat agar Jaehyunnya masih berada di kafe mengingat kali terakhir mereka bertemu dia bertindak sangat bodoh dan sangat memalukan.

" _Janganpergijanganpergi, jangan_ -...JAEHYUN."

Dia membuka cepat pintu kafetaria, bibirnya berteriak memanggil nama Jaehyun sementara matanya mencari ke seluruh sudut kafetaria.

Berharap bisa melihat sosok adiknya dan _ya-_...Luhan tersenyum saat melihat punggung yang begitu familiar untuknya. Hatinya mencelos lega menyadari Jaehyun masih berada disana, di meja yang berada di pojok kafe sesekali menyesap minuman yang Luhan adalah milkshake strawberry, _favoritnya juga._

 _Slurrpp..._

"Jae-ah."

Yang dipanggil sedang menyesap sedotan terakhir _milkshake_ nya. Buru-buru membersihkan sudut mulut yang kotor untuk menatap canggung pria dewasa yang selama ini tidak dia hormati dan selalu dia bentak " _h-hay._ Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan tersenyum, ditariknya kursi di depan Jaehyun untuk segera bertatapan dengan si bungsu yang terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambutnya yang baru "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa kau ingin tambah _milkshake?_ Hyung akan-…."

"Tidak perlu."

Jaehyun memotong lagi ucapan Luhan, membuat dua kakak-adik itu saling menatap semakin canggung jika Jaehyun tidak merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dan menyerahkan sesuatu seperti kunci mobil pada Luhan "Aku hanya datang untuk mengembalikan mobilmu. Kyungsoo hyung yang memintanya padaku."

" _ah-….._ "

Seberapa sering Jaehyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _hyung._ Maka sesering itu pula Luhan merasa iri, dia bahkan terlalu iri hingga rasanya ingin berada di posisi Kyungsoo untuk memenangkan hati si remaja "Kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil?" katanya sedih namun seperti biasa ditutupi dengan senyum.

"Bukan hanya itu."

" _huh?"_

Dengan seragam sekolahnya Jaehyun terlihat sangat tampan. Dan tiap kali dia tersenyum, maka rasanya Luhan dibuat semakin menyayangi adiknya yang lain selain Kyungsoo. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, walau Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun tidak memiliki hubungan darah, rasanya Luhan seperti melihat banyak kemiripan dari wajah mereka, membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa iri karena sebenarnya dialah yang harusnya memiliki kemiripan dari salah satu Kyungsoo maupun Jaehyun.

"Ini."

Kali ini Jaehyun membuka tas, menyerahkan kotak makanan yang entah mengapa juga diberikan Jaehyun untuknya "Apa ini?"

"Pangsit basah kesukaanmu."

"Pangsit basah? _"_

"Ibu membuatnya dalam jumlah banyak."

" _ah…"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan tercengang, dia kemudian membuka kotak makan yang diberikan Jaehyun untuk menatap rindu pada sederetan makanan favorit yang sengaja dijadikan satu oleh ibunya. "Katakan terimakasih pada ibu, aku akan segera memakannya."

"Ibu dan Kyungsoo hyung bilang pulanglah jika kau merasa lelah."

" _huh?"_

"Mereka menunggu dirumah. Kyungsoo hyung sangat suka tinggal disana, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan atau merasa lelah, _pulanglah."_

"….."

"Aku juga menunggumu dirumah, _hyung."_

" _hyung?"_

Luhan mengangkat wajah, matanya mengikuti kemana Jaehyun bergerak untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar "Maaf bersikap kurang ajar padamu selama ini, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi _hyung._ Teruslah bahagia dan jangan menyimpan masalah seorang diri. Aku pergi."

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

" _hmmh?"_

Air matanya yang hampir menetes dia hapus dengan cepat. Dia juga menghentikan gerakan Jaehyun yang segera ingin pergi dengan mengatakan "Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin sekali menjadi seorang _idol,_ lakukanlah. Hyung tidak akan melarangmu lagi. Kau bisa berada dimanapun agensi yang kau mau, kau juga bisa mendapatkan posisi apapun yang kau inginkan, hanya lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan Jaehyunna, aku tidak akan melarang lagi."

Yang memiliki lesung di pipinya tersenyum sangat tampan, dia kemudian kembali duduk untuk menggenggam jemari sang kakak yang terasa sangat dingin genggamannya "Jika bukan kau, aku tidak mau."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang _idol,_ jika kakakku yang datang dan mengatakan _kau berbakat_ padaku. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan merekrutku sebagai seorang _idol._ Jika bukan kau, aku hanya akan menjalani pendidikan seperti yang kau inginkan." Katanya lagi-lagi membuka tas. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah hyung."

Buru-buru Luhan membaca kertas yang diberikan Jaehyun. Menyusuri apa yang ada di dalam surat tersebut sampai matanya menangkap kalimat _selamat, beasiswa dan…_ Yonghei University. "JAE!"

Refleks, dia memekik bangga. Luhan bahkan ingin sekali memeluk Jaehyun namun diurungkan mengingat hubungan mereka baru sedikit membaik bukan sudah menjadi lebih baik "Kau benar-benar mengagumkan." Katanya jujur diiringi senyum tampan oleh sang adik "Sejauh ini kau motivasi terbesarku, terimakasih juga untukmu."

" _ani,_ aku tidak melakukan apapun. Yang aku lakukan hanya melarang, melarang dan menghalangi apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak juga, karenamu aku jadi memiliki cita-cita lain selain menjadi seorang _idol."_

"Benarkah?"

" _mhh…_ Aku menjadi dokter. Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk menjadi idol, _aku tidak menolak."_ Katanya tertawa dibalas senyum cantik oleh kakaknya "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Apa?"

"Menjadikanmu _idol."_

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kau ingin debut melalui tanganku. Aku harus memastikan tidak akan ada yang menyakiti adikku. Setelah Kyungsoo, aku sedikit trauma membuat kalian dikenal banyak orang."

"Kalau begitu lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. Jika kau datang padaku sebagai seorang manager, aku akan sangat senang. Tapi jika kau datang kepadaku sebagai seorang kakak, aku sangat bahagia. Sungguh, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan hyung."

" _jae-ah~"_

"Aku pergi dulu hyung."

"Jaehyunna."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tertawa, dia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri sang adik "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Dengan senang hati Jaehyun merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan Luhan lalu tak lama merasakan tubuh mungil kakaknya berada dipelukannya, _untuk pertama kali_ "Terakhir aku memelukmu kau masih sangat kecil, kenapa sekarang sudah sangat besar."

"Itu karena hanya aku yang bertumbuh besar, hyung tidak." Katanya mengejek Luhan diiringi tawa pahit dari Luhan "Kalau begitu hyung rasa kau sudah cukup besar untuk memiliki kendaraan."

"Apa maksudnya? _."_

Luhan mengambil jemari Jaehyun, meletakkan kunci mobil miliknya lalu berkata "Ini hadiah dari hyung untuk adikku yang sangat berbakat. Tidak baru memang, tapi aku baru membelinya enam bulan lalu."

" _tidak mungkin._ Ini untukku?"

"Untukmu."

Bohong jika Jaehyun tidak senang, dia bahkan akan berteriak jika tidak ingat reaksi ibunya yang akan sangat berlebihan "Tidak perlu, nanti ibu marah."

"Katakan pada eomma, ini hadiah dariku untuk jagoan kecil yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan menjadi pelindung eomma serta Kyungsoo hyungnya, _bagaimana?"_

Tertarik, Jaehyun mengambil dengan senang hati kunci mobil Luhan. Dia berpamitan lalu menambahkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat hati Luhan sangat meleleh "Aku juga penjagamu hyung. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Jae."

Luhan terlalu bahagia, dia bahkan terus tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa saat ini Jaehyun sedang berpapasan dengan sahabatnya yang lain yang juga mengincar adiknya untuk debut di agensi tempatnya bekerja. "Kau melepaskannya lagi?"

Luhan membalas pelukan si pria besar berhati sangat lembut yang kini memeluknya erat. Tertawa karena terkadang Jin sangat menyebalkan namun nyatanya baru seminggu tidak bertemu dia sangat merindukan sahabat bermulut besarnya "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan adikku."

" _ara._ Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mangsa baru."

"Kau meminta bantuanku? Sudah putus asa?"

"Lu…." Katanya setengah merengek diiringi tawa jijik dari Luhan "Baiklah…baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang."

" _kajja."_

Jin memekik bersemangat, dia kemudian merangkul pundak kecil Luhan untuk membawanya berkeliling seharian "Malam nanti bermalam di tempatku ya? Aku rindu kita mandi bersama dan tidur— _ouch!_ Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Jaga bicaramu nanti jika dia dengar kau akan berada dalam masalah."

"Dia?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian melepas rangkulan Jin untuk mengerling sahabatnya "Kekasihku."

"Siapa?"

"Ayo Jin nanti kita terlambat."

"Kau tidak mengatakan kekasihku kan Lu? Siapa kekasih— _YAK XI LUHAN!_ AKU TIDAK MAU JADI SINGLE SEORANG DIRI! _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul, 20.00 KST_

 _._

"Jadi belum mau memberitahu aku siapa kekasihmu?"

"Ayolah Jin! Delapan jam kita bersama dan kau terus menanyakan siapa kekasihku?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan, sepanjang harinya bersama Jin dia hanya terus mendengar _siapa kekasihmu, siapa pria itu_ atau _apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?_ Demi Tuhan daripada teman, Luhan merasa Jin seperti _babysitter_ yang tidak akan membiarkan satupun pria atau wanita mendekatinya "Ayo keluar. Aku harus segera pulang." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ dan tak lama

 _BLAM…!_

"Lu jawab aku dulu."

 _BLAM…!_

Dua manager itu kini berada di lobi utama OSH'ent. Dan seperti yang terus Jin lakukan selama delapan jam maka tugasnya hari ini hanya mengekori Luhan dan membiarkan tak satupun calon _trainee_ yang mereka dapatkan karena rengekan serta suara Jin benar-benar membuat kepala Luhan sakit.

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku beritahu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan siapa yang-…"

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, dia buru-buru menghadap ke arah Jin hingga tubuh besar Jin menabrak Luhan karena terkejut "Rusa bodoh, kenapa tiba-tiba berbalik?"

"Kau bilang ingin tahu siapa kekasihku kan?"

"Iya!"

"Aku akan beritahu."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

" _mmhh…._ Dia sangat tampan dan juga… _seksi."_

"Jangan membuatku kesal, cepat katakan siapa kekasihmu."

"Christiano ronaldo."

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihku, _CR7!"_

" _yangbenarsaja!"_

Bukan Jin yang menjawab, suara itu berasal dari belakang Luhan, dan didengar dari nada kesalnya yang begitu familiar, maka seluruh tubuh Luhan meremang menyadari bahwa yang sedang menjawabnya adalah….

"Presdir Oh."

" _mati aku."_

Ketika Jin menyapa atasan tertinggi di OSH'ent, maka disaat yang sama pula Luhan berjengit takut untuk mendengar kekasihnya kembali bersuara

"Kau kenapa?" Jin bertanya sementara suara Sehun benar-benar terdengar bertanya "Manager Kim."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau tahu siapa kekasih rusa licik di depanmu?"

"Apa anda tahu?"

"Aku."

"Apa?"

Sementara langkah kesalnya mendekati dimana si mungil berada maka matanya tak berkedip menatap manager terlalu banyak tingkah yang selalu menempel pada kekasihnya. Detik berikutnya dia menggenggam jemari Luhan lalu dengan sombong mengatakan "Aku kekasihnya."

"Anda siapa?"

" _Sehun!"_

Belum sempat Jin mendapatkan jawaban yang tegas, Sehun sudah membawa Luhan pergi. Dan dari cara Sehun yang begitu intim menggenggam jemari Luhan maka bisa dipastikan jawaban _aku kekasihnya_ memang ditunjukkan untuk Sehun sendiri " _tidak mungkin kalian bersama kan?_ Oh astaga, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan." katanya terkekeh namun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan kebahagiannya yang lain " _sainganku berat kali ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun sakit."

Saat ini Sehun sedang membawa kekasihnya menuju _basement._ Dia berusaha tenang, _sungguh._ Tapi mengingat bagaimana Luhan terus menghindar dan tak pernah mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, Sehun sedikit kesal. Dia pun terus membawa Luhan pergi hingga tanpa sadar cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Luhan terlalu kuat "Sehunn…"

"Apa sulit untukmu mengatakan kekasihku OH Sehun? Apa sangat memalukan jika kekasihmu adalah aku dan bukan _idol_ seperti Kai atau seseorang yang tampan?"

"Tapi kau tampan."

 _"Mwo?_ Luhan kau sangat-…. _sudahlah!"_

Sehun kesal, dia melepas pegangannya di jemari Luhan untuk berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang, membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh lalu berlari mendului Sehun dan berdiri tepat di depannya "Apa? Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya sedih kau tidak pernah mengakuiku."

"Aku butuh waktu Sehunna."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, bersabar karena Luhan benar-benar tidak akan mengakui hubungan mereka dengan mudah dan hanya menahan rasa gundahnya karena untuk pertama kali sangat sulit menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang "Terserahmu saja. Oke?"

"Sehun!"

"Apalagi?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Sehun. Dia juga mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah meminta waktu agar tidak dimarahi "Aku takut jika mengatakan kau kekasihku mereka semua akan membenciku?"

"Mereka? Siapa lagi mereka? Aku kira hanya Baekhyun yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Luhan menggeleng cepat lalu mengatakan lagi maksudnya "Baekhyun juga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu teman-temanku, seluruh _trainee,_ serta semua _staff_ dan pemegang saham di agensimu. Aku takut ada yang membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu, _tidaktidak…_ Sebenarnya aku takut kehilangan pekerjaanku jika mereka tidak menyukai kau berhubungan denganku."

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama, mempelajari raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat benar-benar pucat saat membicarakan kemungkinan dia kehilangan pekerjaan karena menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Sehun bahkan harus dibuat jengah karena rasanya sulit sekali membuat Luhan percaya, bahwa selama dia kekasihnya, selama si mungil berada di jangkaunnya, maka tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan banyak orang atau apapun yang akan dilakukan semua orang, Sehun akan melindunginya "Kau mencintaiku atau pekerjaanmu?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mengerjap bingung, dia menatap Sehun lalu menemukan bahwa jauh didalam suara dan tatapan kekasihnya tersirat rasa kecewa karena dia begitu egois untuk segala hal "Aku atau pekerjaanmu?"

"Apa harus jujur?"

"Tentu saja harus jujur." Katanya tegas membuat Luhan bimbang sekali lagi "Nanti kau marah jika aku jujur."

"Aku akan lebih marah jika kau bohong. Jadi katakan, aku atau pekerjaanmu?"

Dengan lirih Luhan menjawab "Pekerjaanku."

Sehun tertawa pahit, sungguh ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan seseorang sepolos Luhan, bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memanfaatkan posisinya saat memiliki kekasih yang bisa memberikan segalanya bahkan satu planet jika dia meminta "Idiot! Jika kau memilihku aku bisa memberikan segalanya padaku. Lalu kenapa harus memilih pekerjaanmu?"

"…"

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kau jujur. Ayo pulang."

Jujur hatinya sakit, tapi rasanya Sehun hanya perlu membiasakan diri dengan sikap serta sifat Luhan. Selebihnya dia tidak akan marah lagi jika sudah terbiasa dengan Luhan dan semua pikiran bodohnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

Kali ini Luhan menahan lengannya, meminta Sehun untuk tidak pergi sebelum dia selesai berbicara "Apalagi?"

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tanda dia ketakutan. Tapi kemudian tangannya menggenggam jemari Sehun yang begitu besar dan kasar untuk mengatakan "Dulu saat Kai bertanya aku mencintainya atau pekerjaanku, aku menjawab mencintai Kai tanpa ragu."

" _sial!_ Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan mengabaikan geraman Sehun, dia juga menahan jemari Sehun yang ingin terlepas dari genggamannya sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud menyamakan Sehun dan Kai, tapi semua perumpamaan ini memang tidak pernah terlepas dari Kai mengingat dia satu-satunya kekasih yang mengencani Luhan selama lima tahun.

"Kenapa membicarakan bajingan itu didepanku?"

"Lalu jawaban berbeda aku berikan padamu malam ini, aku lebih memilih pekerjaanku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas aku sama sekali tidak berarti untukku. Sekarang lepas atau aku benar-benar akan marah."

Luhan menggeleng kuat, dia bahkan membawa jemari Sehun ke dalam saku mantelnya lalu menahannya kuat-kuat dengan dua tangan "Sebaliknya, aku memilih pekerjaanku karena terlalu menyukaimu Presdir Oh." Katanya putus asa namun bahagia karena Sehun akhirnya berhenti memberontak untuk melepas genggaman di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku kehilanganmu aku masih bisa bertahan karena pekerjaanku akan membuatku memiliki alasan untuk selalu melihat wajahmu."

"…"

"Tapi jika aku kehilangan pekerjaanku, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bisa melihatmu lagi Presdir Oh. Aku tidak bisa dan memikirkan tidak melihatmu sehari saja membuat hatiku sedih. Jadi jangan marah padaku."

Sehun tercengang,

Benar-benar tercengang….

Entah mahluk apa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Entah mahluk apa yang Tuhan ciptakan hingga bisa sepolos dan begitu menggemaskan seperti ini.

Dia tidak menangis, tapi kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi begitu sedih. Dan saat tangannya terus berusaha keluar dari saku yang begitu sempit di mantelnya. Maka dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki, Luhan menahan tangan Sehun agar kedua jemari mereka tetap bertautan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu memilih pekerjaanmu daripada aku?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu sementara dua tangannya tetap menahan tangan Sehun di saku mantelnya "Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku sekarang."

"Tidak mau nanti aku ditinggalkan. Aku tidak memiliki rumah, jangan lupakan itu."

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Ya sudah bagus, jangan minta aku lepas tanganmu kalau begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memelukmu klau kau terus menahan tanganku yang besar di saku mantelmu yang kecil."

"Peluk?"

"Iya aku ingin – _tidak-_ aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat ini."

"Bukan ingin meninggalkan aku?"

"Tak pernah terpikir untukku meninggalkanmu bodoh, sekarang lepas dan biarkan aku memelukmu!"

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu layaknya gadis remaja yang akan dicium kekasihnya. Dia juga segera melepas jemari Sehun dari jemarinya untuk merentangkan lebar-lebar kedua tangannya "Peluk aku."

"Tadi memilih pekerjaan dan sekarang minta dipeluk."

"Cepaat."

" _tsk!_ Rasanya aku akan menikahi bocah sepuluh tahun." Sehun menggerutu, tapi nyatanya dia tetap berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk sedikit menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh si mungil di pelukannya "Haruuum…" Luhan memuji saat tengkuk Sehun berada tepat di hidungnya. Dia menyesap kuat-kuat aroma Sehun sementara kekasihnya terus mendekap sesekali mencium lembut tengkuknya.

"Jikalaupun kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu, kau akan selalu melihatku sayang."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya karena kau akan melihatku dirumah, bersama anak-anak kita kelak."

"SEHUN!"

" _aww.._ Kenapa berteriak?"

"Jantungku hampir melompat keluar karena ucapanmu."

"Apa?"

Saat ini Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan, menghimpitnya di jendela mobil sementara kaki Luhan _refleks_ melingkar di pinggang Sehun "Saat kau bilang aku bisa melihatmu dirumah bersama anak-anak kita, bukankah itu berarti aku istrimu?"

Sehun menggeleng menggoda dengan bibir yang terus menghisap bibir Luhan di area _basement_ perusahannya "Bukan."

"Bukan? Lalu aku apa?"

Sehun terkekeh disela lumatannya di bibir Luhan, membiarkan sang kekasih menggerutu sementara dengan asal Sehun mengatakan "Kau pengasuhku anak-anakku."

"MWO?"

"….."

Sehun terus menyesap tengkuk Luhan, membuat Luhan yang sedang digoda habis-habisan berniat membalas dengan mengatakan "Kalau begitu untukku, selamanya, Christian Ronaldo akan menjadi yang paling tampan bahkan melebihi dirimu."

" _ha ha ha_ lucu!"

"Aku serius."

Jika sedari tadi Sehun mengatakan Luhan adalah bocah, maka kenyataan tak jauh berbeda juga ditunjukkan oleh pria terlalu matang sepertinya. Karena daripada mengabaikan celotehan gila Luhan, dia lebih memilih memakannya dan mengkonsumsi hingga kesal dan cemburu yang dirasakan saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Tak mau kalah Luhan menjawab "Kau juga."

Sementara Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan Luhan di bangku samping kemudi, maka si pria cantik terus terkikik merasa memenangkan situasi saat ini.

 _BLAM…!_

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Siapa si Christiano Ronaldo?"

Yang sedang dimarahi melunjak tidak tahu diri, dan alih-alih menjelaskan Luhan bahkan lebih memilih protes karena Sehun tidak mengenali siapa idolanya "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak! Apa dia sejenis kotoran kambing?"

" _eyy!_ Kau keterlaluan Presdir Oh! Dia tampan asal kau tahu." Saat Sehun mendelik buru-buru Luhan menambahkan "Tapi Sehunnie lebih tampan."

Merona, Sehun pun sedikit reda. Walau bibirnya terus mengerucut tapi tidak bisa dibohongi jika dia senang dipanggil tampan oleh Luhan "Terserahmu saja! Kita pulang!"

"Pulang?"

"Ya pulang!"

"Ke apartementmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kemana?"

Dengan santai Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan lalu dengan licik mengatakan "Ke rumahku."

"MWO?"

 _Brrrmmm!_

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar cemas, sungguh kali pertama Sehun membawa kerumahnya sudah sangat mendebarkan untuknya. Dan malam ini adalah kedua kalinya Sehun membawanya ke ruamah sang ayah maka lagi-lagi pula ini jauh lebih mendebarkan. Luhan panik, benar-benar panik tapi sang kekasih sama sekali tidak menolong dengan terus menyunggingkan senyum licik di bibirnya "Oh Sehun kau seribu kali lebih licik dariku!"

Menaikkan dua bahunya, Sehun dengan bangga membalas "Memang."

Entah apa yang terjadi jika dua orang dengan kejahilan tingkat tinggi layaknya bocah ini tetap bersama, terkadang yang satu terus menggoda lalu seolah tak mau kalah yang satu membalas menggoda lagi.

Terus seperti itu selama satu minggu, dan jika keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, maka tempat tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat otak jahil mereka berhenti menggoda digantikan gairah yang begitu menggebu hingga tak bisa mereka hindari.

Ya, seperti itulah Luhan dan kekasih barunya, _Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu kapan kau berencana menemui Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia saat ini, tapi segera setelah kau berbicara dengan Sehun, aku juga akan segera mencaritahu keberadaan Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah."

Kedua pria yang masih saling membutuhkan itu kembali bertemu. Dan dilihat dari tubuh putih Baekhyun yang dipenuhi tanda kemerahan di leher, pakaian yang berserakan serta bau khas _sperm_ yang menguar di seluruh sudut ruangan jelas menandakan bahwa keduanya baru menyelesaikan kegiatan – _yang lagi-lagi-_ bersifat _adiktif_ dan terus membuat mereka menghianati, menyakiti pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun lebih dulu bangun dari tempat tidur, memakai asal kemeja Chanyeol lalu mengambil bir dari lemari pendingin "Temani aku minum yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dengan cepat dia mengambil boxer yang tergeletak lalu menemani Baekhyun yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sedih "Ada apa?" katanya mengambil paksa kaleng bir Baekhyun lalu membaginya dari mulut ke mulut " _ah-~…"_

"Ada apa? katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menelan bir yang Chanyeol berikan dari bibirnya, merasa begitu tersiksa lalu tak lama memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan bergumam "Sehun, aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol tertawa pahit, dia kemudian melepas pelukan Baekhyun untuk bertanya "Apa Luhan belum menghubungimu juga?"

"Entahlah dia seperti menghindariku." Katanya tersenyum pahit, menenggak lagi bir nya dan menikmati perubahan Luhan yang seolah menghindarinya ditemani Chanyeol, pria yang juga dicintainya walau tak sebesar rasa cintanya untuk Sehun.

"Aku bisa memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Sehun padamu, seluruhnya aku tahu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hati kecilnya tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Luhan yang mengatakan dimana alamat tempat tinggal Sehun. Hati kecilnya juga sedang berdoa kuat-kuat agar Luhan, sahabat yang begitu dicintainya tidak sedang menusuknya diam-diam.

Baekhyun menyadari perubahan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, kenyataan bahwa Luhan menghindarinya adalah yang paling menohok yang pernah mereka lalui selama sepuluh tahun saling mengenal. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi saat Sehunnya terlihat bahagia dan seperti memiliki cinta yang lain, maka entah mengapa bayangan Luhan adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun tebak berhasil menggeser posisinya di hati Sehun.

"Baekhyunna?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku bisa memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Sehun padamu."

Baekhyun menarik simpul di bibirnya, tersenyum lirih seraya menenggak cepat kaleng birnya "Tidak perlu yeol, aku hanya akan menunggu seseorang untuk memberitahuku dimana alamat tempat tinggal Sehun."

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

 _Glup…_

Selesai menenggak kaleng birnya, Baekhyun berujar sangat berharap "Luhan."

"Luhan? Manager Xi?"

" _ya dia….. dia,_ Luhanku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Fix dibagi dua bagian._

 _Tadinya mau di skip aja, tapi semua yang ada di chap 13 berkaitan sama chap2 selanjutnya jadi gabisa main skap skip ajaaa terus kalo diterusin sampe teaser gue yg di IG, fix gabisa UP malam ini, terus takutnya banyak yg nungguin sampe bela2in ngalong kaya gue kkwkwkw *vedee_

 _._

 _Beteway, kemaren KS sempet gue bikin munapikun, sekarang CB, biar adil HH nyusul yaa munapikun najisunnya, :v *sesungguhnya ga ada yang dianakemaskan disini kecuali jomblo sejati cem Jin contohnya *eyaaa_

 _._

 _Enn… up laginya abis JTV ya, mdh2an bisa kekejar dua kali UP lagi, walau ga yakin soale words JTV juga membludak chap depan, Pegel nulisnya bukanapa2 wkwkwk:""_

 _._

 _Doakeun biar ketemu soon :*_

.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous_

" _Pulang?"_

" _Ya pulang!"_

" _Ke apartementmu?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu kemana?"_

 _Dengan santai Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan lalu dengan licik mengatakan "Ke rumahku."_

" _MWO?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menyadari perubahan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, kenyataan bahwa Luhan menghindarinya adalah yang paling menohok yang pernah mereka lalui selama sepuluh tahun saling mengenal. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi saat Sehunnya terlihat bahagia dan seperti memiliki cinta yang lain, maka entah mengapa bayangan Luhan adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun tebak berhasil menggeser posisinya di hati Sehun._

" _Baekhyunna?"_

" _huh?"_

" _Aku bisa memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Sehun padamu."_

 _Baekhyun menarik simpul di bibirnya, tersenyum lirih seraya menenggak cepat kaleng birnya "Tidak perlu yeol, aku hanya akan menunggu seseorang untuk memberitahuku dimana alamat tempat tinggal Sehun."_

" _Siapa yang kau tunggu?"_

 _Glup…_

 _Selesai menenggak kaleng birnya, Baekhyun berujar sangat berharap "Luhan."_

" _Luhan? Manager Xi?"_

" _ya dia….. dia, Luhanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

"…"

"Sehun?"

"….."

"SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

Akhirnya si pria tampan merespon, walau dia terlihat bingung setidaknya dia merespon panggilan kekasihnya kali ini. Membuat pria cantik disampingnya memutar malas bola mata untuk diberi pertanyaan konyol dari sang kekasih "Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Dan kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku? Mana mungkin aku melamun. _"_

Luhan, _kekasihnya._ Mulai merasa kesal. Lagi-lagi si cantik memutar malas bola matanya untuk sedikit beralih ke samping, memanjat tubuh kekasihnya dan membukakan _seatbelt_ yang masih dikenakan pria tampannya "Tiga menit kau tidak meresponku." Katanya sibuk mencari kunci otomatis _seatbelt_ kekasihnya. Membuat Sang CEO terpaksa menahan nafas karena saat ini lengan siku si pria cantik sedang menekan bagian paling sensitifnya sebagai seorang pria sejati.

" _rrhh…"_

Dia meringis pelan, diabaikan Luhan yang masih sibuk mencari kunci otomatis _seatbelt_ sampai terdengar bunyi

 _Klik!_

Barulah dia kembali pada posisi semula di tempat duduknya. Sedikit merapikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya "Ayo."

"Apa?"

"Kita turun. Mau sampai kapan kita berada di dalam mobil."

Sehun terkekeh gemas, detik berikutnya dia menarik lengan Luhan untuk melumat lembut bibir si pria cantik. Seperti biasa, Luhan menolak pada awalnya, tapi ketika nikmat sudah perlahan menjalar ke bagian-bagian sensitifnya maka Luhan dengan senang hati menyambut lidah kekasihnya untuk membagi cinta yang sama besar dirasakan.

 _Tok tok_

 _Tok tok_

Keduanya semakin panas memagut, melumat semakin dalam hingga hingga tak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu mobil mewah _mercedes benz_ berwarna hitam legam milik sang CEO.

 _Tok…tok_

 _Tok..tok_

Dan daripada menyadari kehadiran seseorang, keduanya lebih memilih untuk berjarak intim, meniadakan jarak yang mengganggu dengan lengan Luhan melingkar di leher kekasihnya sementara lengan kekar sang kekasih mendekap erat pinggang mungilnya.

Keduanya seolah sudah begitu familiar dengan rasa masing-masing, tak lagi merasa canggung dan justru merasa kehilangan jika tak saling mengecup untuk beberapa menit.

" _hmhh~."_

Barulah saat lidah panjang kekasihnya menyusuri leher, Luhan mendongak. Memberikan akses agar Sehunnya bisa semakin mengeksplor semakin jauh hingga nanti hanya nikmat yang bisa menguasai mereka.

"Sehun~ _hhmhh."_

 _Tok..tok_

Mata Luhan yang terpejam, perlahan membuka. Mencari asal suara ketukan sampai matanya membulat terkejut melihat wajah seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengintip seolah mencari tanda kehidupan di dalam mobil kekasihnya.

" _omo!"_

Refleks Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, membuat kepala sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk "menyusu" harus bebenturan dengan _dashboard_ mobil lalu meringis untuk menatap kesal pada si mungil yang kini sedang merapikan pakaiannya "Wae?" katanya tak terima dibalas lirikan mata oleh Luhan.

"Apa?"

 _Tok..tok…_

Sehun pun melihat ke arah samping untuk memekik terkejut saat melihat wajah jelek pengasuhnya sedang menempel di kaca mobil "Astaga!"

Buru-buru dia membuka jendela mobil sementara Luhan tetap merapikan pakaiannya " _ish!_ Mengganggu saja! Ada apa paman?"

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu memberi tatapan kesal pada Sehun, diliriknya Luhan yang sedang memalingkan wajah karena malu untuk menatap tak percaya pada tuan mudanya "Jika ingin mengambil seseorang, lakukan di tempat yang lebih layak tuan muda. Anda bukan pria sejati jika mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan _."_

"AKU APA?"

"Pengasuhnya tak lagi membungkuk, dia kembali berdiri tegap sempurna untuk merapikan pakaian dan menatap tak bisa dibantah pada pria yang dulunya hanya bocah dengan dua gigi kelinci yang kini menjadi pria tampan – _setengah mesum-_ yang hampir "mengambil" kekasihnya di dalam mobil.

"Segera masuk tuan muda. Tuan besar tidak sabar melihat dia."

Dia yang dimaksud tentu saja Luhan. Namun karena tak ada penjelasan apapun dari Sehun, Luhan hanya diam dan bingung, tak mengerti " _dia"_ yang dimaksud si pengasuh namun tetap diam karena terlalu gugup dan malu.

"Permisi Tuan Xi. Sampai bertemu di dalam."

Luhan memandang takut pada pengasuh Sehun untuk mengangguk dan menjawab sangat gugup " _y-ya_ Paman."

Barulah saat pengasuh kekasihnya pergi, Luhan berani untuk bergerak. Dia juga tak segan merengek pada Sehun sesekali menarik kencang lengan kekasihnya "Sehun pamanmu benar-benar menakutkan. Dia telihat ingin memakan diriku."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin paman memakan dirimu?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun menutup cepat jendela mobil, detik berikutnya dia lebih dulu keluar darisana, memutari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya "Karena yang bisa memakan Luhannie hanya Sehunnie." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan disambut desisan tak percaya dari si pria cantik.

"Apa seluruh kepalamu hanya berisi seks?"

Luhan menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya, setelahnya Sehun menutup pintu mobil untuk terkekeh dan melingkari lengannya di pinggang si mungil "Tergantung siapa kekasihku."

" _ish!"_

" _Arh!"_

Terlalu kesal, Luhan mencubit kencang perut kekasihnya. Membuat Sehun tertawa dan tak membiarkan Luhan melepas pelukannya "Aku hanya asal bicara."

"Tapi itu mewakili kenyataan yang ada."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau dan seluruh kekasihmu yang sudah berhubungan tanpa batas dan tak mengenal waktu."

" _eyy…_ Jangan diteruskan nanti kau cemburu."

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Tatapannya sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga jika Sehun tak buru-buru memeluk dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya "Baiklah baiklah. Jangan tertawa, aku jujur mengatakan ini."

"Apa?"

"Dari semua kekasihku, hanya kau yang benar-benar bisa mengusik pertahananku sebagai pria. Biasanya aku akan berlaku sopan pada kekasihku, aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka jika dirasa tidak perlu atau jika itu di tempat umum. Berbeda saat bersamamu, aku cenderung tidak bisa menahan diri saat kau disampingku, ingin terus menyentuhmu, dan yang paling parah biasanya aku selalu menggunakan pengaman, tapi aku benci pengaman dan ingin selalu mengeluarkan di "dalam" jika sudah bersamamu."

"Oh Sehun, pikiranmu benar-benar kotor!"

"Tapi itu yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku hanya terdengar seperti pemuas nafsu daripada seorang kekasih." Katanya kesal dibalas tatapan serius oleh Sehun. "Lu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang membedakan dirimu dan seluruh kekasihku yang lain? Kali ini aku benar-benar bertanya?"

"Selain ranjang dan urusan nafsu rasanya kami semua sama!"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?!"

"Ini tempat aku dan ibuku menghabiskan banyak waktu."

Menyadari nada kekasihnya terdengar sedih membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Mata Sehun menatap tak berkedip bangunan rumahnya, dan ya, walaupun dia tersenyum Luhan bisa melihat sepenuhnya rasa rindu dari tatapan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya satu minggu yang lalu "Sehunna."

"Aku menyimpan banyak kenangan indah di rumah ini. Terlalu banyak hingga setelah kepergian ibuku aku selalu merasa sesak karena tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku akan menangis jika berada di rumah ini seorang diri. Terlebih saat ayahku juga merasakan yang sama, dia cenderung bekerja, bekerja, bekerja untuk mengalihkan rasa rindunya pada ibu. Dan tidak perlu kau tanya siapa korban dari kesibukan ayahku." Katanya mengenang semua rasa pahit bersamaan dengan masa sulit yang harus dia lalui selama bertahun-tahun.

Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Luhan, tidak berharap banyak hanya ingin bersandar. Tapi diluar dugaan, bahkan hanya dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya Sehun bisa merasakan ketenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun saat bercerita tentang ibunya. "Dan karena alasan itu aku meninggalkan rumah. Menetap di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya ayah memintaku kembali."

"Kau terdengar keren untukku."

Luhan mencoba menguatkan, dibalas senyum tipis kekasihnya "Tapi aku masih takut pulang ke rumah ini. Terlalu banyak yang menganggu, sampai beberapa minggu lalu aku membawamu ke sini, barulah aku memiliki sedikit keberanian."

"Aku?"

Yang paling tampan menautkan erat jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan. Mengecupnya sekilas lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Rumah besar ini terlalu sepi jika hanya untuk dua orang. Jadi saat kau datang, aku rasa aku bisa menghidupkan lagi rumah kedua orang tuaku, bersamamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun mencium kening Luhan, mengerling kekasihnya setengah menggoda lalu tanpa ragu menjawab "Aku sedang bicara tentang masa depan bersamamu, disini, di rumahku."

"Sehun."

"Dan itu keistimewaan darimu yang tidak dimiliki oleh kekasihku sebelumnya, jadi jangan merasa sama dengan mereka. Kau berbeda dan hanya satu-satunya untukku, _milikku."_

" _tsk!"_

Terdengar seperti menggerutu, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Luhan sedang bersorak begitu bahagia. Baru Sehunlah yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti seseorang yang begitu istimewa, tidak menganggapnya pengganggu apalagi hanya sebagai penghangat di tempat tidur.

Kekasih yang sedang menautkan erat jemari mereka ini terlihat begitu tulus dan tak menyembuyikan apapun, membuat Luhan begitu bahagia hingga warna merah di pipinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia memang bahagia.

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Sehun terus membawanya berjalan masuk dan melewati beberapa pelayan yang sedang menyambut kedatangannya untuk bertanya dimana ayahnya berada dimana "Ayahku?"

"Sudah menunggu anda di meja makan tuan muda."

"Baiklah."

Wajahnya yang sedang merona karena ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba dibuat tegang menyadari akan segera bertemu dengan CEOnya sebelum Sehun, membuat lagi-lagi tangan si Manager berkeringat diiringi kekehan gemas sang kekasih "Jangan gugup. Itu hanya ayahku."

"Hanya ayahmu kau bilang? Mau bagaimanapun juga aku pernah bekerja untuknya jadi wajar aku gugup." Katanya menggerutu namun diabaikan Sehun. yang dilakukan si pria tampan hanya tertawa kecil sementara dia terus membawa Luhan ke meja makan hingga akhirnya sosok sang ayah terlihat menatap tak sabar dan begitu kesal karena dibuat menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ayahku yang tampan, jangan marah. Kau sudah tua."

"Bocah tengik. Cepat duduk."

"Ayo sayang."

Sementara Sehun berniat untuk segera bergabung maka Luhan tetap bersikeras bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekasihnya, enggan untuk bertatapan lagi dengan direktur sebelumnya mengingat mau bagaimanapun _track record_ hubungannya dengan Presdir Oh sebelum Sehun terbilang buruk dan banyak membuat masalah.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bergerak cemas di belakang Sehun, enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara sampai suara CEO pertamanya terdengar memberi perintah "Manager Xi!"

" _n-nde?"_

Luhan mengeluarkan lucu kepalanya dari belakang tubuh Sehun. Mencari dimana Presdir pertamanya untuk melihat senyum terlihat jelas dari wajah pria yang dulu sering memarahinya. "Cepat duduk, ini perintah."

Buru-buru dia melepas pegangan tangan Sehun, berjalan lurus menuju meja makan sementara pengasuh Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di kursi Luhan, _mempersilakannya duduk._

"Silakan Tuan Xi."

"Terimakasih paman."

" _tsk!"_

Kini giliran si pria tampan yang mendesis tak percaya, kesal melihat tingkah Luhan yang menuruti ucapan ayahnya sementara sedari tadi, sepanjang perjalanan, seluruh ucapan yang dia perintahkan mental tak tersisa dan tak pernah sama sekali dikerjakan " _Kekasihnya aku atau ayah?"_

"Tuan muda silakan duduk."

Saat paman Lee memintanya duduk, si tuan muda langsung bergegas bergabung. Bertanya-tanya mengapa paman tidak menarik kursi untuknya sementara dia melakukannya untuk Luhan "Kursiku?" kesalnya dibalas tatapan tajam dari si pengasuh.

"Tepat di sebelah ayah anda tuan muda."

"Maksudku kau tidak menarik kursi untukku?"

"Jika kiranya kau yang akan menyandang status nyonya rumah, aku bersedia melakukannya."

" _ish!_ Lupakan!"

Tak lama Sehun menarik kasar kursinya. Duduk persis didepan sang ayah lalu harus menemukan tawa tertahan dari kekasihnya yang sepertinya terhibur dengan pertengakarannya dan paman Lee. "Apa?"

" _pfftt…_ Dasar bayi."

"Bilang lagi dan kubalas di ranjang."

Sementara Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya maka si bayi sedang mengunci mangsanya saat ini, memberikan tatapan tak bisa dibantah sampai suara ayahnya terdengar bertanya "Sudah ayah duga Manager Xi orangnya."

"Aku orangnya?"

Luhan bertanya lebih dulu, lalu Sehun mengangguk dan tanpa ragu mengatakan "Ya. Si rusa ini orangnya."

" _eyy.._ Jangan bilang rusa di depan Presdir Oh. Itu tidak keren direktur Oh."

" _ayolah!_ Kenapa dia masih Presdir sementara aku hanya direktur? Lagipula harusnya kau memanggilku sayang."

Luhan membulatkan mata dan kali ini Sehun yang menjulurkan lidah, _skor satu-satu_ saat ini. Begitu pikir Sehun hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian sang ayah membantu Luhan dan membuat _skor_ menjad satu-dua untuk Luhan "Abaikan bayi di depanmu Manager Xi. Lee siapkan makanan."

" _ckck._ Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini nak." Tuan Oh memberitahu dibalas tatapan bingung dari Luhan "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung?"

Ayah Sehun yang bertanya, membuat Luhan benar-benar salah tingkah menyadari bahwa baru saja hatinya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu saat seorang ayah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nak._ Sungguh Luhan terlalu senang hingga terlihat bingung seperti saat ini.

" _tidak…_ Tidak apa Presdir Oh. Aku hanya…. _baiklah!_ Aku akan menghabiskan makanannya."

Baik Sehun maupun ayahnya merasa takjub dengan kehadiran Luhan. Sungguh, jumlah Luhan hanya satu, tapi rasanya rumah mereka hidup lagi. Tak ada lagi suasana tegang dimeja makan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya perasaan begitu bahagia karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang telah disediakan.

"Aku akan lebih giat memasak jika seperti ini."

Kini Paman Lee yang tersenyum, dia dan seluruh _maid_ yang bekerja tak pernah menemukan lagi sosok yang bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan di meja selain mendiang nyonya Oh. Jadi ketika Luhan melakukannya, menggantikan posisi mendiang nyonya rumahnya, maka si pengasuh sekaligus pengurus rumah tanggan Keluarga Oh selama bertahun-tahun akan dengan senang hati mencoba seluruh menu makanan terbaru untuk menyenangkan calon istri dari tuan mudanya.

"Jadi kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian?"

 _Uhuk!_

Luhan tersedak, diambilkan cepat minum oleh pengurus Lee untuk dia tenggak sebelum menatap pimpinannya terdahulu "Tanggal apa?"

Kini Tuan Oh melipat tangan di atas dadanya. Meminta penjelasan pada satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki menyadari bahwa calon pengantinnya benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rencana pernikahan mereka "Kau belum memberitahunya."

Dengan santai, dengan mulut yang penuh berisikan makanan, si tuan muda menjawab "Belum sempat, kami baru menjadi sepasang kekasih minggu lalu."

"Ayah tidak mau tahu! Janji tetap janji!" hardiknya kesal, lalu memanggil asisten pribadinya "Lee, bawakan tongkatku!"

"Presdir Oh ada apa?"

Ayah Sehun menatapnya penuh harap lalu memberitahu Luhan bahwa putrnya menjanjikan sesuatu yang sepertinya belum Luhan ketahui "Bocah tengik ini berjanji membawakan aku calon menantu bukan kekasih. Jadi saat dia membawamu ke rumahku, harusnya kau calon menantuku."

" _a-_ Aku apa?" Luhan gugup dibalas tatapan kecewa dari Presdir Oh "Lupakan. Lee antar aku kekamar."

"Baik tuan besar."

Menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai alat bantu jalan, maka Luhan bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya pria paruh baya yang dulu pernah menjadi atasannya yang tegas. Jalannya tertatih menggunakan tongkat sementara tangannya yang lain harus menggenggam lengan pengurus Lee agar bisa berjalan sempurna.

"Sehun ada apa ini? Ayahmu marah."

Sehun hanya diam dan menghabiskan makanannya, tak mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan sampai kekasihnya terdengar kesal dan juga marah "Oh Sehun!"

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu lalu menjawab "Sudah."

Kini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk tanda mengerti. Diletakannya sendok dan garpu di sisi piringnya lalu menggeser kursi untuk berjalan memutari meja makan, berjongkok tepat di samping kursi kekasihnya "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar. Aku butuh di- _charge."_

" _charge?_ Apa maksudnya-… _omo!"_

Tatkala Sehun menggendongnya _bridal,_ maka Luhan memekik karena terkejut. Dia juga tidak mengerti _charge_ apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya sampai terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka oleh Sehun lalu tak lama ditutup dan dikuncinya rapat "Maksudnya, aku butuh menyatu dengan tubuhmu." Katanya membaringkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur lalu berdiri tepat diatasnya "Boleh ya?"

"Apa?"

Sehun sengaja menekan penis mereka bersamaan, membuat Luhan terpaksa mendesah lalu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Luhan "Asal kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu, kau boleh mengambilku." Katanya kesusahan mengingat lidah Sehun sudah menjilati cuping dan menyesap pundaknya.

"Sehun!"

Tangannya sudah melucuti kemeja kekasihnya, membuangnya tak sabar lalu menatap sangat menggoda dua tonjolan merah yang akan segera menjadi sumber nikmatnya sesaat lagi "Kau sangat menggoda."

Susah payah Luhan menutupi dadanya, memaksa Sehun untuk menjawabnya sebelum keduanya melakukan hal lebih jauh, lebih memabukkan dan membuat rasa nikmat tak terhingga untuk tubuh keduanya "Jangan ganggu aku Lu!"

"Astaga! Jawab aku dulu!"

Sehun menyeringai, ditempelkannya dua dahi mereka lalu tak lama dia bergumam " _deal!_ Aku akan menceritakan segalanya setelah kita selesai bercinta."

Luhan membalas senyum mengerikan kekasihnya, dia kemudian mendorong tengkuk prianya lalu membalas sama bernafsunya " _then take me."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Usai melakukan kegiatan panas mereka, Luhan menagih janji kekasihnya. Janji Sehun untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya setelah dua jam penuh saling menghentak dan mendesahkan nama masing-masing "Baiklah."

Yang menjawab terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambut, berbeda dengan yang bertanya. Karena jika Sehun terlihat sedang membersihkan diri maka si pria mungil lebih memilih berbaring di tepat tidur. Enggan melakukan apapun apalagi membersihkan tubuh karena seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam mengingat percintaannya dengan Sehun akan selalu menguras tenaga dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit walau pada akhirnya nikmat akan mendominasi dari serangkaian percintaan mereka.

"Biar aku keringkan rambutmu."

Sehun mengangguk, didekatinya sang kekasih. Lalu tak lama dia duduk di tepi ranjang, membiarkan tangan lembut Luhan yang mengambil alih handuk kecilnya "Kau bisa sambil bercerita sayangku."

"Apa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

" _mmh.._ Tentu saja. Wajah ayahmu terlihat sangat kecewa pada kita."

"Baiklah."

Dengan satu tangan Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, memindahkan bokong seksi Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau tahu posisi ini bisa membuat adikmu kembali bangun."

Sehun menciumi lagi dua nipple Luhan, menghisapnya cukup lama lalu berpindah mengecup rakus pundak seksi kekasihnya "Kau hanya perlu menidurkannya lagi."

Luhan terkekeh, jika tidak ingat Sehun memiliki hutang cerita mungkin dia akan membiarkannya, tapi saat wajah kecewa Presdir Oh terus terngiang di ingatannya membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menangkup sayang wajah kekasihnya "Kita bahkan bisa melakukannya lagi sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi untuk saat ini ceritakan padaku. Ada apa? kenapa ayahmu terlihat kecewa?"

Sama seperti ayahnya, Sehun juga memasang wajah kecewa, membuat Luhan benar-benar penasaran sampai akhirnya suara Sehun menjawab semua rasa penasarannya "Itu karena aku berjanji akan segera menikah."

"Menikah?"

Yang paling tampan menatap sendu kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menjelaskan walau perasaan tak enak hati pada Luhan sangat terasa mengingat permintaannya untuk menikah sangat berlebihan dan mungkin egois "Ya. Denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Aku mingin menikah denganmu. Maukah?"

Wajah Luhan tampak mengeras, sungguh dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengajaknya menikah seperti ini. Tanpa persiapan dan terkesan buru-buru. "Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ayahku selalu mengatakan hal mengerikan tentang usianya. Dia bilang mungkin akan segera mati jika tidak melihatku segera menikah."

"Kau harus memberi pengertian pada ayahmu. Lagipula kau belum terlalu mengenalku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Aku memang belum mengenalmu. Tapi satu yang aku yakini, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal membuatmu menjadi pasangan hidup."

"Itu yang Kai katakan padaku sebelumnya. Tapi apa? Tak hanya menghianati dia bahkan mencintai adikku sendiri."

Keduanya diam untuk sesaat. Menikmati dua rasa yang berbeda, jika Sehun sedang menikmati rasa panas dihati karena nama Kai disebutkan maka kekasihnya begitu cemas dan berdoa kuat-kuat di dalam hati jika Sehun tak lagi marah karena kesalahan yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Kau mulai lagi."

Saat bibir Sehun kembali mengecupnya, Luhan semakin cemas, tidak seharusnya nama Kai disebut disaat seperti ini. Membuatnya buru-buru menangkup wajah Sehun memastikan jika kekasihnya tidak merasa marah atau tersinggung karena ucapannya "Apa?"

Sehun yang bertanya lebih dulu, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya sementara Luhan menatap cemas padanya "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyebut nama dia."

"Dia? Kai maksudmu?"

"Sehun." Lirihnya begitu cemas dibalas senyum kecil kekasihnya "Aku mulai terbiasa mendengar kau menyebut namanya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyebut namanya."

 _"ara..."_

Sehun kemudian menarik selimut disamping Luhan, membawa si mungil ke dekapannya lalu bergumam sangat pelan "Jangan samakan aku dengan mantan kekasihmu. Aku bukan dia dan kami tidak memiliki persamaan apapun."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Kita bicara besok, aku tahu kau lelah."

Tak banyak berucap lagi, Sehun memejamkan mata. Berusaha meredakan rasa panas dihatinya dengan tangan Luhan mengusap lembut dadanya. "Maafkan aku."

Tak menjawab, Sehun hanya diam. Perlahan rasa kantuk karena lelahnya pun menguasai. Detik berikutnya Luhan bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus kekasihnya. Tersenyum, lalu sedikit merangkak mengecup hidung Sehun dengan rasa bersalahnya "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang."

Menatap lama wajah kekasihnya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan, dia juga mengusap sayang wajah Sehun sampai rasa haus menggerogoti kerongkongannya. Dia pun segera memindahkan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya. Bergegas memakai asal hoodie kebesaran Sehun beserta celana pendek selutut milik kekasihnya.

"Aku segera kembali." Ujarnya pelan seraya bergegas keluar dari pintu kamar Sehun. Tidak melihat sekelilingnya sampai tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Astaga! Paman?"

Luhan tersentak melihat pengasuh kekasihnya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pengasuh Sehun sampai senyum yang dia dapatkan "Apa saya menganggu anda?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak paman, tapi apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"Tuan besar ingin bicara dengan anda."

"Presdir Oh?"

"Jika anda menyebutnya demikian, maka Presdir Oh ingin bicara dengan calon menantunya."

"Ah-...Soal itu..."

"Bisakah anda langsung berbicara dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum gugup "Ya, tentu saja."

Terlalu gugup, Luhan pun mengikuti pengasuh kekasihnya. Perlahan menuruni tangga lalu menyusuri lorong besar di rumah Sehun. Luhan hanya berjalan tertunduk. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibicarakan ayah kekasihnya sampai tak lama langkahnya terhenti untuk berhadapan dengan sosok paruh baya yang sedang menyesap secangkir teh seorang diri.

"Tuan besar."

Ayah Sehun melirik asistennya sekilas untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan disamping pengasuh putranya "Ah Luhan...Kau belum tidur? Maaf mengganggumu."

"Anda tidak menggangguku Presdir Oh. "

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk."

Buru-buru Luhan mengangguk, ditariknya kursi di depan ayah kekasihnya untuk bergerak cemas mengingat penampilannya sangat tidak layak untuk berbicara dengan orang tua kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya bocah tengik itu benar-benar manja ya?" Katanya menebak apa yang baru putranya lakukan di dalam kamar melihat penampilan Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan ditambah pakaian yang digunakan adalah pakaian putranya.

"Tidak, Sehun-...Maksudku Direktur Oh tidak manja."

"Kau kekasihnya jangan panggil dia direktur. Kau dengar?"

Mengangguk gugup Luhan menjawab "Y-ya Presdir Oh."

"Dan kau tak lagi bekerja padaku. Jangan panggil aku Presdir Oh. Panggil aku ayah."

 _"huh?"_

"Lagipula aku ayah kekasihmu. Akan terdengar janggal jika kau memanggilku Presdir."

Luhan mencengkram erat kedua pahanya. Sungguh, ucapan Presdir Oh mengenai siapa dirinya di keluarga ini membuat Luhan resah. Terkadang dia merasa asing namun terkadang rasanya hangat. Terlalu hangat sampai rasanya dia tak rela jika harus kehilangan keluarga kecil kekasihnya.

"Luhan? Kau dengar?"

" _Y-ya_ Presdir-...Aboji."

"Begitu lebih baik. _Ah ya-._.. Apa kau bisa mengemudi mobil?"

 _"Nde?"_

"Aku dengar kau bisa menyetir. Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk canggung seraya menjawab "Ya aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bersedia mengantarku ke swalayan terdekat?"

"Tuan besar ini sudah malam."

Tuan Oh mengabaikan peringatan dari asistennya. Sedikit mendelik kesal lalu kembali menatap Luhan penuh harap "Maukah kau mengantarku?"

Luhan bimbang awalnya, tapi saat tatapan mata ayah Sehun terlihat sangat memohon. Maka rasanya salah jika dia tidak menjawab "Ya tentu saja aboji."

.

.

.

 _Berlebihan memang..._

Tapi tak lama terlihat dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan silver terparkir di sebuah swalayan besar dekat rumah Sehun. Dan jika mobil berwarna hitam berisikan Luhan dan ayah kekasihnya. Maka di mobil berwarna silver terlihat supir pribadi Presdir Oh dan pengurus Lee yang mengikuti.

"Ini swalayan yang anda maksud?"

"Kau formal lagi Luhan."

Dikoreksi, Luhan kembali menampilkan senyum canggung untuk memperbaiki caranya bertanya "Ini swalayan yang ayah maksud?"

Tuan Oh begitu senang mendengar Luhan memanggilnya ayah. Membuatnya terlalu bersemangat dan menceritakan betapa menyenangkannya swalayan ini untuk Sehun.

" _Eoh!_ Sehun sangat menyukai tempat ini, ibunya juga. Mereka sering berkencan disini sewaktu Sehun kecil."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Sehun sangat menyukai Jelly. Tapi hanya Jelly yang dijual di swalayan ini yang dia sukai. Dia akan menangis jika Jelly nya tidak berasal dari swalayan ini."

"Kenapa terdengar sangat bocah untukku." Luhan terkekeh kecil, dibalas tawa renyah dari ayah kekasihnya "Dia memang bocah asal kau tahu. Bahkan hingga saat ini."

 _Cklek...!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Tuan Oh, pintu disisi sebelah kirinya terbuka. Menampilkan pengurus Lee beserta supir pribadi Tuan Oh yang sudah bersiap dengan kursi roda.

"Aku bisa menggunakan tongkatku saja."

"Naik kursi roda atau kembali pulang tanpa membeli apapun."

"Kau megancamku?"

"Dengan senang hati kujawab Ya."

Luhan selalu merasa lucu dengan interaksi Pengurus Lee dan ayah kekasihnya, karena daripada sebatas asisten-majikan, keduanya lebih terlihat seperti suami-istri yang akan selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil.

Seperti ini contohnya, Jika Tuan Oh bersikeras untuk menggunakan tongkat berjalan, si asisten jauh lebih keras kepala menggunakan ancaman dan memaksa majikannya untuk duduk manis di kursi roda "Aku tidak mau."

"Baik. Kita pulang."

" _y-_ YAK!"

"Aku akan mendorong kursi rodamu. Bagaimana?" bisik Luhan memberi tawaran. Dibalas tatapan gengsi oleh Tuan Oh namun tetap mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah. Hanya kau yang boleh menuntunku di dalam. Jauhkan parasit ini dari jangkauan mataku."

"Maaf tuan besar. Siapa yang kau sebut parasit?"

"Pria lima puluh tahun dengan kepala botak klimis yang sedang mengancam majikannya!"

"Aku?" Pengurus Lee menunjuk dirinya dibalas jawaban konyol dari sang majikan "Bukan, ubur-ubur."

"Mwo?"

"Aboji, biar aku bantu."

Buru-buru Luhan menengahi pertengkaran tak penting antara pengurus Lee dan ayah kekasihnya. Sedikit membungkuk untuk membantu Tuan Oh keluar dari mobil lalu menuntunnya duduk di kursi roda " _Kajja!_ Kita beli Jelly untuk Sehun." katanya bersemangat meninggalkan si asisten yang tampak jengah.

Ketiganya memasuki swalayan tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka, _ke arah Luhan lebih tepatnya._ Menyeringai dengan sepasang kartu sialan yang digunakan untuk berjudi sedang berada di tangannya.

" _aigoo…_ Mangsaku datang tepat waktu."

"HEY! CEPAT PASANG UANGMU!"

"Sebentar! Aku akan mengambil uang di putraku! Aku pasang lima ratu ribu won."

"Kau yakin tidak kalah lagi?"

"Tenang saja. Ada bank berjalanku."

Berbeda dengan penampilan ayah Sehun yang begitu elegan meskipun berada di kursi roda, maka penampilan pria yang sedang memasuki swalayan dan mencari bank "berjalan" nya terlihat sangat kumal. Jalannya gontai karena mabuk sementara tatapan matanya terus mencari sosok yang selama ini menghidupi kebutuhan judi dan minuman kerasnya secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Anakku, Luhannie. Kau dimana sayang."

Memalukan menyebutnya sebagai seorang ayah, tapi takdir tetaplah takdir, karena mau seberapa besar Luhan menolak keadaan, pria mabuk yang sedang mencarinya saat ini tetaplah ayahnya, pria yang sialnya harus menjadi parasit dalam hidupnya.

"Luhannie dimana-…. _binggo!_ Disana kau rupanya."

Ayah kandung Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu begitu berbinar melihat si putra sulung sedang sibuk memilah minuman ringan. Langkahnya tak lagi gontai, lebih bersemangat dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah sebentar lagi, dia akan mendapatkan uang dari si sulung. " _daddy comes to you baby."_ Katanya bersenandung menjijikan. Meyakini bahwa itu punggung putranya yang terlihat begitu familiar.

 _Tap!_

Dia memegang pundak kanan Luhan, membuat si pemilik punggung menoleh seraya berkata senang "Iya paman. Aku sudah sele-…."

 _DEG!_

"KAU?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat ini. Disaat dia mengira yang menepuk punggungnya adalah Paman Lee, maka kebahagiannya seolah direnggut paksa dengan kehadiran pria yang sedang dia doakan tak pernah lagi menampakan wajah di depannya atau Kyungsoo serta ibunya.

"KAU? APA KAU BILANG? KAU MEMANGGIL AYAHMU DENGAN KAU?"

Luhan panik, bukan karena pria mabuk yang sialnya adalah sang ayah berteriak. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak peduli jika harus bertengkar dengan ayahnya di depan umum. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ditakuti Luhan adalah Tuan Oh melihat ayahnya dan akan mulai berfikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Ikut aku!"

Buru-buru Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan sang ayah. Membawanya ke _section_ yang sepi akan pengunjung untuk bicara empat mata dengan sang ayah "Apa yang ayah lakukan disini?"

Yang ditanya menyeringai, nafasnya benar-benar bau alkohol dan itu sangat menjijikan untuk Luhan "Judi, apalagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Aku butuh uang. Berikan aku satu juta won."

"MWO? APA KAU GILA-… _Sial!_ Belum sepuluh hari aku mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu! Aku bahkan memberi lima juta won bulan ini."

"Habis."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak peduli! Urus hidupmu sendiri aboji— _arhhh!"_

Luhan meringis tatkala jemarinya dicengkram kuat oleh sang ayah. Tubuhnya bahkan dihimpit diantara etalase sementara dia mulai mati rasa karena ayahnya menekan terlalu kuat jemari tangannya "Apa yang ayah lakukan— _arh!"_

Kali ini dia mencekik Luhan, menatap marah pada si sulung lalu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia butuh uang "Berikan aku uang."

" _tidak—rrh—_ tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencekikmu sampai kau mati."

Disela cekikan tangan sang ayah, Luhan menyeringai. Meskipun wajahnya sudah berwarna merah karena kehabisan oksigen atau tangannya yang sudah _kram_ karena dicengkram sangat kuat, Luhan tidak peduli. Dia hanya terus menyeringai lalu menantang sang ayah "Bunuh aku dan kau akan kehilangan uang— _rhh!"_

"Berani sekali kau! _mati kau…mati kau…_ MATI KAU!"

 _Uhuk!_

Seperti dugaan Luhan, ayahnya tidak akan pernah sampai hati membunuh dirinya, bukan karena dia memiliki hati seorang ayah, tapi lebih karena pria tua bangka di depannya ini takut kehilangan uang untuk judi dan minuman keras.

Dan alih-alih mencekiknya sampai mati, ayah kandungnya dan Kyungsoo ini justru menghempas tubuhnya ke lantai swalayan hingga beberapa barang dari etalase berjatuhan karena benturan dengan tubuhnya. "Wae? Takut tidak bisa minum? Pengecut!"

" _brengsek!_ Kau benar-benar sialan Do Lu-….."

"ADA APA INI?"

Sementara posisi tangan ayah Luhan sudah akan memukul wajahnya maka Luhan sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dua tangan. Berharap ada yang menghentikan pria gila di depannya sampai suara asing namun begitu hangat di hatinya terdengar begitu murka.

" _tidaktidak…_ Jangan anda aboji."

"Tuan muda. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Betapa hancur hati Luhan saat ini, karena siapapun boleh menolongnya. Siapapun, kecuali ayah Sehun yang sialnya justru menjadi penolongnya malam ini "Paman."

Dengan bantuan Pengurus Lee, Luhan berdiri. Bertumpu pada satu etalase melihat bagaimana ayah Sehun menggunakan tongkatnya berjalan mendekati ayah kandungnya. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sengit dengan kondisi sama murka dan sama tak suka jika seseorang mengganggu apa yang menjadi milik mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

Ayah Luhan menyeringai untuk membalas tatapan sengit ayah Sehun "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Siapa kau!?"

"Aku ayahnya."

Yang sedang mabuk semakin menyeringai untuk tertawa begitu keji "Ayahnya? Hey nak. Anakku sayang, katakan padanya siapa ayahmu."

Pengurus Lee bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat lengannya. Dia juga melihat mata Luhan dipenuhi air namun tak sampai menetes karena dia menahannya kuat-kuat "Tuan muda."

Luhan menggeleng pasrah, matanya kemudian melihat mata ayah Sehun yang mencari tahu sebuah jawaban untuk mengatakan "Dia ayahku." Ujarnya begitu ketakutan hingga rasanya tuan Oh bisa melihat ada sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelipis mata kekasih putranya.

"Kau dengar? Aku ayahnya? Kau hanya orang tua cacat menyedihkan."

" _appa."_

Pengurus Lee menahan Luhan agar tetap di tempatnya, membiarkan tuan besarnya yang mengurus segala masalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini "Aku memang cacat, tapi aku tidak pernah menyakiti darah dagingku sendiri. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMUKUL DARAH DAGINGKU!"

"Wajar jika aku memukulnya, anak pembangkang itu tidak mau memberikan uang sepeser pun padaku!"

"Uang?"

"YA! AKU HANYA INGIN UANG DARINYA! SETELAHNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA HIDUPNYA!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang ayah?"

" _Persetan denganmu!_ LUHAN CEPAT BERIKAN AKU UANG!"

"Berapa yang Luhan berikan padamu?"

" _huh?"_

"Sebut nominalnya."

Tak tahu malu, Ayah Luhan menjawab "Lima juta won setiap bulannya."

Nada suara Tuan Oh sama persis seperti Sehun saat murka, _Luhan menyadarinya._ Keduanya juga cenderung akan melakukan apapun agar yang mereka cintai tidak disakiti oleh siapapun termasuk keluarganya sendiri, _Sehun juga melakukannya._

Jadi ketika ayah Sehun sedang berhadapan dengan ayahnya, maka Luhan merasa begitu aman dan merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Oh untuk melindunginya, _Luhan pasrah._ Dia butuh perlindungan dan ayah kekasihnya sedang berdiri disana untuk melindunginya, _dengan segala cara._

"Jika aku menaikkan harga menjadi sepuluh kali lipat – _tidak-_ aku akan menaikkan harga dua kali lipat. Apa kau bersedia untuk tidak pernah mengganggu Luhan lagi?"

"Sebut nominalnya."

"Seratus juta won."

Luhan jelas melihat keserkahan di mata ayahnya. Terlalu jelas hingga hatinya menciut sakit karena terlalu kecewa. Luhan sedang berdoa kuat-kuat agar ayahnya menolak, berharap ada sedikit belas kasih dari sang ayah agar tidak menjualnya dan tergoda dengan seratus juta won.

" _deal!"_

Namun sayang, ketika persetujuan diserukan, sebagai seorang anak, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan kuat-kuat akhirnya menetes. Luhan hanya tertunduk begitu kecewa karena pada akhirnya uang bisa membuat seorang ayah tega menjual darah dagingnya sendiri.

"LEE AMBILKAN SURAT PERJANJIAN DAN SELEMBAR CEK MILIKKU!"

Nada ayah kekasihnya masih terdengar murka, dibalas anggukan cepat oleh asistennya yang kini sedag mengeluarkan surat perjanjian hitam di atas putih serta selembar Cek seperti yang diperintahkan Tuan Oh.

"Tanda tangani ini!"

Dua orang ayah di depannya sama-sama sedang menandatangani sesuatu. Yang membedakan jika ayah Sehun sedang menandatangani selembar cek, maka ayahnya sedang menandatangani surat perjanjian kosong yang nantinya akan dijadikan barang bukti kuat agar sang ayah tak lagi mengannggunya.

"Ini milikmu! Dan ingat satu hal, kau bukan lagi ayahnya. Mulai malam ini aku adalah ayahnya!"

 _Sret,,,!_

Tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun, ayah Luhan mengambil paksa cek yang ada di tangan ayah Sehun. Menyeringai keji untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak membutuhkan anak sialan itu lagi! Selamat tinggal Luhannie." Katanya sengaja melewati Luhan untuk memberi ucapan perpisahan terlampau keji yang bisa dilakukan oleh ayah untuk anaknya.

"Luhan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng, kembali tertunduk lalu tak lama bahunya bergetar hebat. Hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit menyadari nasibnya begitu buruk karena memiliki pria tua sialan itu sebagai ayahnya, ayah Kyungsoo juga "Aku tidak… _aku tidak baik."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama mereka sampai lagi di kediaman Sehun. Dan tak seperti saat mereka berangkat ke swalayan, maka pulangnya mereka darisana dipenuhi diam dan kesedihan, _untuk Luhan terutama._

Dia hanya diam dan cenderung tertunduk tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Membuat ayah Sehun begitu cemas namun berusaha memberi waktu agar Luhan membiasakan diri karena hal yang pastilah mengejutkan untuknya.

"Silakan tuan besar."

Ayah Sehun lebih dulu keluar dari mobil, diikuti Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya masih terpukul dan begitu malu karena keadaan keluarganya. Tak ada yang berbicara, sesekali Tuan Oh hanya melirik ke belakang, memastikan kekasih putranya baik-baik saja sampai suara Sehun terdengar di pintu masuk.

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa membawa Luhan pergi di tengah malam….. _Ada apa?"_

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sehun menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena hanya dengan melihat tatapan sendu ayahnya maka tebakan selanjutnya pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. "Sayang?"

Buru-buru Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya. Berdiri tepat di depan Luhan untuk memegang pundak mungil yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyedihkan "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"….."

"Lu?"

Yang berparas cantik mengangkat wajahnya, mencari dimana mata Sehun untuk menggeleng tanda dia tak baik-baik saja " _hks…._ Sehun." selebihnya, dia menangis di pelukan sang kekasih. Membuat baik hati Sehun sebagai kekasih maupun hati ayahnya sebagai seorang ayah, sama-sama tergores melihat betapa menyedihkan seseorang hanya karena mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ada apa _hmm?_ Ada apa Lu?"

"Sehun."

Tangannya sedang mengusap punggung Luhan, bibirnya sedang mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Dan saat suara ayahnya memanggil, Sehun menoleh. Berharap mendapat jawaban namun sayang ayahnya hanya memberikan tatapan dingin entah karena apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Jaga Luhan dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku dan Sehun sedang makan siang bersama, datanglah agar kalian bisa bertemu._

Yang sedang membaca pesan terlihat bersemangat, dia pun buru-buru meletakkan pensil dan kertas yang sedang digunakan untuk _design_ terbarunya untuk bergegas pergi dan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Sehunna…." Katanya mengambil kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar dari butiknya "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

" _Kita akan melakukan fitting baju untukmu dan si bocah. Kalian harus segera menikah!"_

" _Tapi kami belum menentukan tanggal."_

" _huh_?"

Rasanya bohong jika Baekhyun tidak mengenali suara sahabatnya. Karena saat seorang pria paruh baya serta seorang melewati dirinya. Maka Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara ribut dari pria paruh baya yang terus mengatakan _fitting baju_ dan _pernikahan_ sementara yang mengatakan _belum menentukan tanggal_ adalah suara yang begitu familiar untuk Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menoleh, mencari asal suara dari pria yang baru melewatinya untuk menemukan punggung yang benar-benar terlihat seperti….

"Luhan?"

 _Tapi untuk apa dia pergi ke toko design sainganku?_

 _Lalu siapa orang tua yang berada di kursi roda? Ayahnya?_

" _tidak…tidak!_ Itu pasti bukan Luhan. Rasanya aku salah orang."

Tak mau ambil pusing Baekhyun segera mengangkat bahunya. Meyakinkan diri jika itu bukan sahabat kesayangannya hanya untuk bergegas menemui Sehun dan bicara pada pria yang hingga saat ini masih begitu dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, terlihat tiga pria tampan sedang melingkari kafe ternama di sekitar agensi mereka. Memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama setelah sebelumnya hubungan mereka menjadi renggang karena kesalahpahaman dua petinggi utama dari dua agensi yang berbeda.

 _Drrtt….drrtt…_

Yang usianya lebih muda dari dua rekannya segera mengambil ponsel. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengiriminya pesan hingga nama _Lu Baby_ terlihat di layar ponselnya, _terdengar marah._

" _Sehun! Kenapa ayah melarangku bekerja?"_

Dengan senyum bodoh tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Sehun – _si pria yang sedang membaca pesan-_ segera membalas pesan kekasihnya "Mengingat malam tadi ayahmu datang mengacau, jadi aku rasa wajar jika ayahku sedikit protektif padamu." Katanya tersenyum jahil lalu

 _Sent!_

 _Drrt…drrt._

Tak perlu waktu lama kekasihnya membalas pesan dan terdengar semakin marah, _tebakan Sehun._ Membuatnya terkikik geli sementara tatapan Chanyeol menyelidik mencari tahu penyebab tawa di wajah sahabatnya adalah karena Baekhyun atau karena pria lain.

" _Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Ayahmu membawaku ke butik milik teman dekatknya dan kau tahu apa yang lebih mengerikan? Ayahmu memaksaku melakukan fitting baju pernikahan!"_

Sehun benar-benar terkikik geli membaca pesan kekasihnya, buru-buru dia membalasnya untuk menggoda kekasihnya "Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah! Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik." Balasnya lalu tak lama menekan tombol _send_ yang dikirim langsung untuk Luhan

 _Ddrrtt…drrtt…_

Sepertinya Sehun harus memuji kecepatan tangan Luhan dalam membalas pesan, karena belum sepuluh detik berlalu, pria mungilnya sudah kembali membalas pesan dan sukses membuatnya terkikik terlalu senang " _ish!_ Tidak lucu Oh Sehun. Cepat datang dan selamatkan aku!" balas Luhan di pesannya. Membuat si pria tampan berniat untuk mengetik pesan balasan jika suara Yunho tidak terdengar menyindirnya.

"Makananmu bisa menangis jika didiamkan lebih lama."

Tak enak hati, Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Dia kemudian tertawa renyah lalu memakan _steak_ yang sudah dipesan Yunho untuknya " _he he he…_ Maaf hyung. Ini darurat."

"Sudahlah! Perasaanku saja atau kau memang terlihat bahagia satu minggu ini?"

"Benarkah? Kau melihatnya juga?"

"Ya! Terlihat di seluruh wajahmu jika kau sedang bahagia."

Tertawa malu, Sehun tak ragu mengatakan "Mungkin karena kekasihku."

"Baekhyun?"

"Bukan." Katanya menjawab tegas untuk menemukan tatapan bertanya dari Yunho sementara Chanyeol menatap dingin padanya "Lalu siapa?"

"Luhan."

 _Uhuk!_

Sementara Yunho tersedak minumannya, maka suara berat Chanyeol bertanya, _seolah memastikan_ "Luhan? Apa Luhan yang kita bicarakan adalah Manager Xi?"

Sontak batin Sehun menggeram marah menyadari nada tak suka dari cara Chanyeol menyebut nama Luhan. Luhan kekasihnya, dan Sehun bersumpah tak ada satupun yang bisa menyakiti Luhan atau berbicara kasar padanya, _siapapun._

Sehun mengambil dalam nafasnya, detik berikutnya dia melipat tangan di atas dada untuk mengatakan dengan tegas siapa Luhan untuknya "Hanya satu Luhan yang kita kenal, _kau tahu itu._ Dan Luhan yang kau panggil Manager Xi, _dia kekasihku."_

Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Terlalu tajam hingga keduanya tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang juga mendengarkan suara pertengkaran mereka tentang Luhan. Sosok pria cantik itu terlihat sedang menggenggam satu _vas_ kecil berisi permintaan maaf. Berniat untuk berdamai dengan kekasihnya sampai tak sengaja _vas_ kecil itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya.

 _PRANG!_

Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun tak terusik dengan bunyi pecahany yang terdengar, maka Yunho yang menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memecahkan benda pecah belah sampai sosok Baekhyun terlihat tak jauh dari mereka "Baekhyun?"

Refleks, Chanyeol menoleh.

Hatinya begitu sakit mendapati wajah pucat Baekhyun disana, menebak bahwa Baekhyun mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka hingga rasanya dia ingin memukul Sehun saat ini " _brengsek!"_

Tak tega, Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Mengambil jas hitam serta kunci mobil untuk berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang seluruh tatapannya kosong menatap Sehun saat ini "Baek— _!"_

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi, tapi saat tubuh mungilnya bergetar tak mau disentuh, maka bisa dipastikan hanya Sehun yang memiliki kuasa atas tubuh pria yang juga dicintainya selain Kyungsoo. " _ARGH!"_

"Hey Bee.."

Kini giliran Sehun yang harus menghadapi kenyataan, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Sungguh, bukan seperti ini cara yang dia inginkan. Luhan juga tidak akan suka jika Baekhyun tahu dengan cara ini, membuat satu-satunya ketakutan yang dimilikinya adalah karena Luhan. Dia takut Luhan marah dan pada akhirnya menghindar karena kesalahannya berbicara.

"Luhan? _Bohong kan?"_

Buru-buru Baekhyun mencari jawaban di mata Sehun. Berharap Sehun mengatakan _tidak_ namun sial! Seluruh wajah Sehun mengatakan sebaliknya "Baiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

" _jawab aku…._ JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN! KATAKAN BAHWA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN LUHANKU ADALAH KEKASIHMU!"

"….."

"OH SEHUN!"

" _dia kekasihku."_

" _huh?"_

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun sedikit menyesal namun tanpa ragu mengatakan "Luhan, Dia kekasihku saat ini."

 _PLAK!_

"TEGA SEKALI KAU!"

Tamparan keras menjalar panas di seluruh wajah Sehun, jika bukan karena keadaannya yang terdesak mungkin dia akan menyerang balik Baekhyun dengan mengatakan _Kau yang lebih dulu mengambil sahabatku!_ Tapi dia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Dan daripada menyerang dia lebih memilih untuk diam agar tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan lagi mulai hari ini. Agar setidaknya, mulai hari ini, Luhan dan dirinya akan bisa bersikap layaknya pasangan kekasih.

"Katakan padaku bahwa itu tidak benar, Katakan bahwa kekasihmu bukan Luhan? _Luhanku."_

Menyesal, Sehun mengatakan "Sayangnya itu Luhan, _Luhanmu."_

Hati Baekhyun tergores dalam, tangannya terkepal penuh kemarahan, sementara bibirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan isak tangis " _Kenapa harus Luhan?"_

"…"

"Sehun, hey Sehun! Dengarkan aku! Kau bisa memiliki kekasih lain, siapapun itu. Siapapun boleh menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi jangan Luhan ya? kumohon, _hmm? –hks-_ Jangan Lu-….JANGAN LUHAN! _KUMOHON—hkss…"_

"Sayangnya hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatku begitu mencintai dan merasa sangat dicintai, _hanya Luhan."_

" _ARRGGHHHHH!"_

"Baek bisakah kita bicara. Bisakah kita-…."

"Kenapa harus Luhan?"

" _Baek…"_

"Dari seluruh wanita dan pria yang ada dunia ini, kau bisa memilih siapapun. Tapi kenapa harus Luhan? Aku tidak mau membencinya- _aku tidak mau…_ JANGAN LUHAN KUMOHON!"

" _Hey dengarkan aku!"_

Buru-buru Sehun berjongkok, menangkup wajah mantan kekasihnya untuk meminta satu hal pada Baekhyun "Jangan membenci Luhan, kau tak perlu melakukannya Baek. Maafkan aku, tapi kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan."

"Aku kekasihmu Oh Sehun."

"ITU DULU!" Sehun menaikkan nadanya untuk kembali berbicara lembut pada Baekhyun "Maafkan aku Baek, tapi kita berdua tahu. Kita berdua tahu tak ada lagi rasa tersisa diantara kita. Jadi kumohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini _hmmh?_ Luhan tidak pantas dibenci. Dia akan sedih jika kau marah, dia akan mati jika aku pergi. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Bee."

" _hksss…brengsek kau Oh Sehun!_ kenapa harus Luhan."

Lelah, Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Sehun. Membiarkan lengan kekasihnya mendekap sementara hati pria yang sedang mendekapnya sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan. _Maaf Baekhyunna."_

Baekhyun terus memukul kencang dada Sehun, sesekali menggigit lengan Sehun hingga darah mengalir dari lengan yang dulu sering memeluknya erat "Aku masih mencintaimu Sehun."

" _ani!_ Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi! kau mencintai Chanyeol sayangku."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN! _"_

Suara teriakan Baekhyun, raut putus asa Sehun. Semua terlihat jelas di mata seorang pria cantik lainnya. Pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terus mencengkram erat lengan kiri, seolah memaksanya untuk melihat adegan yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

" _hks…"_

Isakan pertamanya disuarakan saat jerit hati pilu sahabatnya terdengar, membuat hanya rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan sementara hatinya tak rela jika harus berpisah dari Sehun, _kekasihnya._

"Kau lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat? Kau menghancurkan Sehun dan Baekhyun dalam genggamanmu. Tinggalkan Sehun dan biarkan mereka bahagia!"

Chanyeol sepenuhnya marah berbisik di telinganya, dia juga terus mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan hingga rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan _kram_ di lengan kirinya.

Ya, sakit di fisiknya masih bisa ditahan. Tapi saat Chanyeol memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkan Sehun, maka Luhan sepenuhnya sadar menggeleng, menyuarakan penolakannya untuk mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa sama seperti Baekhyun, dia juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun " _tidak…akutidak-..!"_ katanya menghempas tangan Chanyeol untuk berteriak menyuarakan apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN SEHUN! _"_

" _Luhan."_

Mengenali suara kekasihnya, Sehun _refleks_ mencari dimana prianya berada. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa berada disini, sampai matanya membulat hebat, tak sengaja melihat posisi kekasihnya tersudut dengan Chanyeol sedang melayangkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk memukul Luhan, _kekasihnya_

" _tidak."_

Sehun melepas cepat pelukan Baekhyun, berlari cepat ke arah Luhan sementara tangannya terkepal erat, _murka,_ dan tak membiarkan pria yang disebutnya sebagai sahabat memukul prianya, _kekasihnya, Luhan._

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _BUGH!_

Alih-alih memukul Luhan, kini Chanyeol yang tersungkur di lantai. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dengan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan Sehun untuknya " _apa yang kau-…_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAJINGAN!"

 _Grep!_

"SEHUN AKU BAIK! AKU TIDAK APA-APA SAYANG! AKU BAIK!"

Luhan berteriak ketakutan, setelah persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun dipastikan hancur hari ini, maka dia tak ingin menambah dosa lagi dengan menghancurkan persahabatan yang lain. Membuatnya benar-benar terisak pilu, memohon agar Sehun berhenti berkelahi dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang, ayo kita pulang."

" _brengsek!"_

Tatapan Sehun masih dipenuhi kemarahan. Berniat memukul Chanyeol, namun sayang tangisan Luhan lebih menyakiti hatinya "OH SEHUN!"

" _sstt…_ Baiklah, baiklah kita pulang."

Sehun membuka kepalan tangannya. Berusaha menekan marahnya sementara Luhan sudah mendekap erat tubuhnya saat ini "Jangan menangis lagi. kita pulang." Setelah mengecup bibir Luhan di depan mata Baekhyun, Sehun membawa Luhan pergi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menatap dua sosok yang pernah begitu dicintainya pergi bersama khianat yang telah mereka lakukan.

" _Bee.."_

Sekilas Luhan bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Namun tak seperti tatapan Baekhyun yang selalu dipenuhi cinta dan kasih untuknya, maka hanya ada rasa benci dan kecewa yang menyelimuti. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sementara Luhan lebih memilih dibawa pergi dari situasi ini.

Situasi dimana untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, _d_ ia berubah menjadi egois, tak lagi mengalah untuk Baekhyunnya. Dan yang paling buruk Luhan sudah berubah menjadi monster mengerikan dan tak mempedulikan perasaan Baekhyun, _sahabat_ yang begitu dicintai dalam hidupnya.

"Baekhyunna, _maaf."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sorry for latepost ")_

 _._

 _Seeyou_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous**_

"Baekhyunna, _maaf."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

 _Satu jam….._

"Satu jam sudah kau menangis, dan kini tertidur sangat menggemaskan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau membuatku khawatir, _sayang."_

Surai mungil itu tertidur dengan bibir terbuka, Sehun menebak hidung kekasihnya tersumbat karena terus menangis selama satu jam, _tanpa henti._ Terkadang dia akan memanggil nama sahabatnya, _Baekhyun._ Lalu kemudian akan menjerit memanggil namanya saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sungguh, kejadian siang ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Nyatanya bukan seperti ini pengakuan yang ingin dia beritahukan pada Baekhyun, Sehun ingin menjelaskannya di waktu yang tepat, secara perlahan tanpa harus membuat Baekhyun merasa dikhianati Luhan, _sahabatnya._

Tapi kemudian mimpi buruknya datang terlalu cepat, bukan Baekhyun yang dia khawatirkan, tapi Luhan. _Kekasihnya._ Sebab selama mereka berhubungan, Sehun mengetahui kekasihnya adalah sosok yang begitu mencintai dan rela melakukan apapun untuk hal dan semua orang yang telah lama menempati hatinya.

 _Pekerjaannya_

 _Adiknya_

 _Sahabatnya_

 _Bahkan_ mantan kekasih yang sudah menghianatinya.

Luhannya adalah sosok yang akan melakukan segala cara agar seluruh cintanya tidak pergi dan tetap bertahan di dalam hidupnya, salah satunya mengorbankan diri, Sehun tahu Luhan akan melakukannya tanpa ragu, mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk kebahagian orang lain,

Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun ragu pada awalnya. Tebakan awal, dia terlalu yakin jika Luhan akan meninggalkannya demi Baekhyun, tapi diluar dugaan, kekasihnya dengan tegas mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya dan terus mengatakan cinta untuknya, membuat dirinya sebagai pria benar-benar bahagia karena setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang memperjuangkan cinta, _Luhannya juga._

"Sayang, _terimakasih."_

Mata bulan sabitnya terlihat jelas, itu tandanya Sehun sedang tersenyum, tersenyum sangat bahagia walau hatinya masih menyimpan letupan takut.

Takut jika nanti, Luhan akan menyesal dan merubah keputusan untuk meninggalkannya.

" _sehun…"_

" _hmmh?"_

Sehun tertegun, bayangan akan kepergian Luhan seketika hilang saat namanya disebut dalam tidur sang kekasih. Dia kemudian menatap lama bibir yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan kendali lalu membungkuk, mengecup dalam bibir yang malam tadi mendesahkan namanya untuk berterimakasih.

" _Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ya?"_

Sehun berpesan pada mahluk mungil yang masih terlelap begitu lucunya, sekali lagi mengusap sayang surai yang entah mengapa sudah menempati seluruh hatinya untuk beranjak keluar dari mobil, menutup pintu perlahan lalu berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

" _sehun…"_

"Iya sayang. Aku disini," katanya membalas.

Yang terlihat sangat tampan tersenyum, membungkukan tubuhnya lalu melepas cekatan _seatbelt_ sang kekasih sampai teredengar bunyi _klik_ tanda tak ada lagi yang menahan tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Aku menggendongmu sayang." Bisiknya mencari posisi menggendong _bridal_ Luhannya sampai suara pengurus Lee terdengar dan menyapa dirinya.

"Tuan muda?"

Kesusahan, Sehun tetap fokus mengeluarkan tubuh kekasihnya, memastikan Luhan merasa nyaman di gendongannya tanpa harus membangunkan si putri tidur "Hay paman." Katanya menyapa paman Lee sementara gerakan menutup pintu mobil dilakukan begitu sempurna menggunakan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Dia sakit?"

Wajahnya menggambarkan kecemasan yang sama seperti seorang ayah, Sehun bisa melihat dari kerutan di dahi pengasuh kecilnya. Si tuan muda mau tak mau tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya penuh cinta untuk membuat pengakuan bahwa bukan hanya hati miliknya dan hati ayahnya yang berhasil Luhan rebut, _tapi paman Lee juga._

Karena dalam waktu singkat, seluruh hati pria kesepian di kediaman Oh sudah dicuri oleh pria berparas cantik, bertubuh mungil yang memiliki tekad sekuat baja namun mudah menangis karena hal kecil. _si mungil_ sudah merebutnya tanpa menyisakan sedikit harga diri untuk para pria kesepian di kediaman Oh.

"Luhan baik."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahnya pucat tuan muda. Apa perlu aku menghubungi dokter keluarga di Jepang atau, _apa_ yang harus kulakukan tuan muda? Aku…."

"Paman."

" _y-_ Ya?"

Sehun sedikit mengangkat lebih tinggi tubuh kekasihnya, melingkarkan sempurna tangannya di pinggang Luhan sementara tangan yang lain berada di antara tumit kekasihnya, _menyangga_ layaknya pengantin baru.

"Luhan tidak sakit. Jikalaupun sakit, hanya satu obatnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku obatnya."

Kedua pria berbeda generasi itu pun saling menatap, tak ada yang berbicara sampai yang lebih tua mendengus sangat kesal " _ayolah_ tuan muda! Aku serius!"

" _nghhh!"_

Luhan menggeliat nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya, tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Sehun sementara wajahnya dia buat bersandar di dada bidang yang kini menjadi tempat favoritnya di malam hari

"Sangat menggemaskan."

Paman Lee terpesona lalu wajah tak suka ditunjukkan si tuan muda "Jangan katakan itu lagi paman. Aku serius!"

" _wae?"_

"Kau terdengar sangat _vulgar_ saat mengatakan kalimat _menggemaskan_ pada kekasihku!"

"Mwo?"

"Lupakan. Hanya jangan masuk ke kamar kami. Aku dan Luhan ingin beristirahat."

"Tanpa makan malam?"

Pengurus Lee terdengar keberatan sementara Sehun mengulanginya dengan santai "Tanpa makan malam."

"Hey tuan muda! Aku tidak peduli padamu! Tapi Luhan, tubuhnya sangat kecil. Kenapa kau tega membiarkan dia kelaparan? Tak peduli apapun dia harus makan malam."

"Jangan bicara seolah dia kekasihmu paman! Aku kesal mendengarnya!"

"Luhan bukan kekasihku, tapi dia calon nyonya rumah keluarga Oh, jadi tugasku memastikan orang nomor dua di kediaman Oh mendapatkan gizi seimbang serta hidup mewah berkecukupan."

Sehun membenarkan lagi posisi Luhan di dekapannya, bertanya-tanya siapa orang nomor dua yang paman Lee maksud untuk sekali lagi memastikan "Jika Luhan orang nomor dua di rumah kita. Lalu siapa orang pertamanya?"

"Tuan besar tentu saja!"

"MWO? JADI AKU MASUK URUTAN NOMOR TIGA?"

"Tepat! Setelah tuan besar dan Luhan, anda orang nomor tiga."

" _ayolah!"_

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bukan aku orang pertamanya?"

"Karena ayah anda masih bernafas dan seingatku beliau masih begitu sehat."

"Paman kau benar-benar…. _terserah!_ aku ingin memeluk kekasihku sepanjang malam!"

Merajuk layaknya bocah sepuluh tahun, itu adalah keahlian si tuan muda. Jadi ketika Sehun dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal, paman Lee hanya bisa terkekeh menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa gemas. Dia pun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sehun akan menjadi kepala keluarga jika sifatnya masih begitu kekanakan.

"Tuan muda, aku akan membangunkan kalian saat jam makan malam!"

"Hanya datang ke kamarku jika Luhan merasa lapar. oke?"

"Dimengerti, selamat malam tuan muda. Selamat malam Luhan."

Bersamaan dengan _maid_ lain yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, maka sosok kekanakan tuan mudanya juga menghilang bersama sosok cantik yang masih tertidur nyaman di pelukannya, membuat si pengurus hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa kuat-kuat di dalam hati agar rencana pernikahan sang tuan muda bersama pilihan hatinya akan berjalan lancar sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Semilir angin sore yang menyapa membuat Pengurus dua generasi – _akan menjadi tiga generasi-_ itu tersenyum, mendongak sejenak menatap langit sore untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada majikannya yang telah tiada, _ibu Sehun._

"Semoga anda melihatnya, _Nyonya_. Putramu sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang suami."

.

.

.

Dan tepat pukul sembilan malam, persis seperti tebakan Pengurus Lee, maka si pria cantik yang sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam membuka mata, _mengerjapkan berulang matanya,_ untuk mempelajari beberapa hal.

Hal pertama yang dipelajarinya ketika membuka mata adalah aroma _khas_ yang begitu disukainya tiap kali dia bangun dari tidur, aroma Sehun tentu saja, _kekasihnya_

Wangi _mint_ bercampur _citrus segar_ yang jika dikombinasikan akan membuat kesan lembut bercampur dengan sensasi sensual yang diam-diam menjadi favorit Luhan. Belum lagi jika Sehun menggunakan parfumnya di pagi hari, kesan seksi dan menggodanya tak akan pernah lepas sepanjang hari.

" _Sehun."_

Tubuhnya yang begitu lemas perlahan menemukan kembali kekuatannya, si pria cantik memutuskan bersandar di tepi ranjang, lalu menarik lagi selimut milik kekasihnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam sesekali mengingat banyak kegiatan yang sudah mereka lakukan di tempat tidur milik kekasihnya.

Entah berbincang, berdebat kecil, tertawa atau bahkan berhubungan intim, semuanya sudah begitu dihafal oleh seluruh indera perasa Luhan, _mata, hidung dan rasa._ Semua dari Luhan begitu menyukai interaksi dengan si pemilik tempat tidur.

Tak hanya itu, rasanya dia dibuat semakin mencintai kekasihnya seiring dengan banyaknya waktu yang mereka lalui bersama.

" _Iya, aku mencintaimu, tapi….."_

Sekelibat kejadian sore ini kembali menemukan ingatannya. Ingatan dimana kali terakhir Luhan merasa begitu lelah adalah karena pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia mulai tertunduk, mencium dalam-dalam aroma di selimut Sehun untuk terisak seperti beberapa jam lalu.

"Jangan katakan kau menyesal, jangan katakan setelah ini kau akan mengembalikan aku pada Baekhyun."

Refleks Luhan menoleh ke asal suara, mencari dimana kekasihnya berada untuk menemukan bahwa si pria tampan yang kini hanya memakai piyama tidur bermodel _bathrobe_ sedang melipat dua tangannya di atas dada, menatapnya antara cemas dan penuh harap "Katakan jika aku salah dan kau tidak akan merubah pikiranmu Lu."

"Sehun,"

"Kumohon."

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, baru menyadari bahwa dia juga memakai piyama yang sama dengan Sehun namun diabaikan karena fokusnya hanya pada sang kekasih yang entah mengapa sangat tertekan. Langkahnya setengah berlari, tak sabar untuk memeluk si pria besar sampai akhirnya dua tangan miliknya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun sementara bibirnya sedang mengecupi leher hingga dada Sehun mengingat tingginya tak sampai jika harus mengecup wajah kekasihnya.

"Jangan memohon seperti itu, jangan sayang."

"….."

"Sehun?"

"…."

Takut, buru-buru Luhan berjinjit, menangkup wajah kekasihnya untuk mencium dua mata yang selalu menatpnya penuh cinta, hidung Sehun yang selalu menghirup aroma tubuhnya serta mengecup berulang bibir yang selalu membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia.

Ciuman terakhir Luhan sengaja menekan dalam dua bibir mereka, memaksa Sehun membuka mulutnya hingga kini dua lidah mereka bertautan, menyesap masing-masing rasa sampai akhirnya Luhan lemas, kakinya tak lagi berjinjit karena mulai terbawa suasana panas yang diciptakan dari bunyi ciuman mereka serta betapa panas lidah Sehun saat mengoyak rongga bibirnya

" _nggh…"_

Beruntung Sehun berbaik hati mengambil alih. Memutuskan mengangkat koala tubuh sang kekasih sementara Luhan juga memiliki insting untuk membuat jarak mereka semakin intim.

Kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggang Sehun, bibirnya yang terlepas tautan dari bibir Sehun menggigit cuping kekasihnya untuk kemudian mencari lagi bibir kekasihnya.

Penyatuan bibir mereka tak diragukan membangkitkan gairah, gairah yang sama panas dan sama mendebarkan seperti malam-malam panas yang telah dilewati keduanya.

"Aku ingin."

Nafas berat Sehun terdengar begitu "butuh", Luhan pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk memberi izin. Tapi sebelum tubuh mereka menyatu, dia kembali menangkup wajah Sehun, memperhatikan penuh cinta wajah tampan kekasihnya untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan egois pada perasaanku kali ini."

"Terus katakan lagi."

Bagai candu, semua kalimat egois Luhan membangunkan hasratnya sebagai pria yang begitu dicintai. Dia tak hentinya tersenyum sementara tubuh Luhan benar-benar di dekatkan sangat intim pada tubuhnya. "Aku bilang, aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku. Aku mencintaimu, _selalu."_

"…"

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jari telunjuk Luhan menyusuri wajah Sehun, mempelajari setiap bagian yang mulai direkam dan disimpan baik-baik dalam memorinya untuk mengecupnya penuh cinta. Kecupan lama di bibir seksi Sehun, tak lama dia kembali menatap si pria tampan untuk mengatakan "Karena selain hatimu, tubuhmu juga sudah mengusai seluruh kebutuhanku. Jadi jika benar aku meninggalkanmu kau harus mengetahui satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Aku mati bersamaan dengan perpisahan kita. Mungkin ragaku bernyawa, tapi hatiku? Dia akan mati jika berpisah darimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Setidaknya kali ini dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Tak lagi berpura-pura kuat dan hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan hatinya, dia pun mengecup lagi bibir Sehun lalu mengikat janji dengan kekasihnya "Kau juga, jangan tinggalkan aku."

" _tidak akan pernah!"_

Jawaban Sehun adalah semua yang dibutuhkan Luhan, begitupula jawaban Luhan, jadi ketika keduanya sudah memiliki kesepakatan untuk tetap bersama, maka tak ada lagi yang membuat cemas hati mereka. Yang ada hanya gairah menggebu dengan letupan cinta yang semakin kuat setiap detiknya.

"Lu."

" _hmmh?"_

Sehun membaringkan perlahan si mungil, ditariknya tali piyama tidur milik kekasihnya hingga terlihat beberapa titik _private_ milik Luhan yang selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanannya sebagai lelaki sejati "Kau tahu? Aku rasanya memiliki rencana agar Baekhyun menerima hubungan kita tanpa harus membencimu."

"Apa?— _ah."_

Tubuh Luhan mengejang tatkala lidah panas Sehun menyapu dua tonjolan kecilnya bergantian, tangan besar kekasihnya dengan cekatan membuang piyama yang entah sejak kapan dia gunakan untuk menjilati seluruh titik surgawi miliknya.

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil."

" _h-_ hamil— _mmhh."_

"Ya, jika kau hamil. Baekhyun tidak akan membencimu."

Yang membuat Luhan tak habis pikir adalah Sehun sedang menjilati bagian _private_ nya. Sekarang bibir panasnya sedang mengulum kuat "adik" kecilnya. Namun seolah tak memiliki kesulitan, Sehun terus meracau omong kosong dengan jari tengah yang sedang mencari pintu masuk mengoyak lubangnya. " _ngh~!"_

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan kubuat hamil?"

"Aku bukan Kyungsoo sayang— _sehun!"_

" _Well,_ tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Terus mencoba sampai nanti benihku benar-benar menjadi nyawa lain yang bertumbuh di dalam perutmu."

Bisikan Sehun terlalu sensual, tangannya membuat gerakan melebarkan dua paha Luhan sementara bibir seksinya terus meracau tentang membuatnya hamil, Luhan hanya tertawa meladeni ide jahil kekasihnya, dan daripada menolak dia lebih memilih pasrah berharap bahwa benar, Sehun bisa memberikannya benih yang kelak akan menjadi darah daging mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana _hmmh?"_

Si tampan mendongak, wajahnya berada diantara selangkangan Luhan untuk menjilat, mengulum dan menghisap daerah paling sensitif yang bisa membuat Luhannya terlihat sangat seksi, jarinya tak bosan "masuk-keluar" di dalam lubang Luhan, hingga si pria cantik dibuat mengejang karena nikmat yang tak pernah gagal diberikan kekasihnya.

" _baiklah."_

"Apa?"

"SEHUUN~!"

Satu hisapan kuat di penisnya berhasil membuat Luhan merasakan kupu-kupu di sekitar perutnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut yang selalu menjadi saksi percintaan panas mereka sementara bibirnya membuka, mendesah seolah meminta agar tidak dipermainkan lagi oleh si pria tampan di bawah sana " _Sehunna-aah~"_

Sehun terkekeh, rasanya sudah cukup dia memberi pemanasan untuk si mungil, dan alih-alih memberikan jeda untuk menetralkan nafas, dia sengaja membuat Luhan semakin sesak. Dibukanya piyama serupa namun dengan ukuran lebih besar dari milik Luhan hingga memperlihatkan penis kokoh, besar serta dipenuhi banyak guratan yang bisa membuat Luhan hamil kapan saja, _begitu teori konyol Oh Sehun._

Membuatnya tanpa malu mengocok asal penisnya di depan mata Luhan hingga semburat merah terlihat di wajah si mungil yang kini menggigit bibirnya, menantang seolah tak sabar ingin segera digagahi pejantan di depannya. "Sehun."

"Ya sayang?"

" _cepatlah."_

"Apa?"

"Satukan tubuh kita, aku tidak sabar."

Sehun menyeringai, dibungkukannya sedikit tubuh miliknya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan, kali ini lembut namun sedikit menuntut. Keduanya tetap saling berpandangan sampai Luhan bisa merasakan betapa panas tangan Sehun menuruni dan menyusuri tubuhnya. Terlalu panas sampai dia merasakan sesuatu sedang berusaha masuk melalui lubangnya.

" _nghh~"_

Dia menggeram, bukan karena kesakitan. Nyatanya ukuran penis Sehun selalu membuatnya takjub tiap kali mereka bercinta. Terkadang akan sangat mudah saat Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar, tapi kemudian sakitnya bisa menjadi dua kali lipat jika Sehun berhati-hati seperti saat ini "Langsung saja, jangan hanya menekan— _AKH~"_

Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Luhan, Sehun menyetujuinya. Tusukan terakhir sengaja dia hentak, hingga rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti bagian _private_ nya. Punggung Luhan masih terangkat karena penyatuan yang tiba-tiba.

Namun saat bibir Sehun mencium bibirnya, segera _relax_ dia rasakan. perlahan tangan mulusnya melingkari leher Sehun untuk kemudian memberi instruksi agar kekasihnya segera bergerak dan membuat penyatuan mereka sempurna kali ini " _move."_

Masih dengan bibir yang bertautan mesra, Sehun mengangguk. Perlahan dia mulai mengeluarkan setengah penis yang berada di lubang kekasihnya untuk kembali menghentak kasar dan terdengar lagi geraman mendamba nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

" _haah~…_ Lagi! Lakukan-… _ah ah."_

Sehun merubah posisi mereka saat ini, dia sengaja menarik tubuh Luhan agar berada di posisi _on top_ sementara cermin tepat di depan mereka dan menunjukkan wajah keduanya yang dipenuhi nafsu serta peluh yang membasahi "Sehun, apa yang— _hhmmh…_ kenapa posisi kita?"

"Lihatlah Lu, lihat bagaimana lubangmu memakan _little hun._ Belum sepenuhnya, tapi kau terlihat sangat menggoda mengangkang seperti ini."

Luhan enggan melihat refleksi tubuhnya di cermin, karena selain membelakangi Sehun dia juga bisa merasakan dua pahanya di buka terlalu lebar sampai-sampai dia bisa melihat bagaimana penis Sehun tenggelam di lubangnya " _Sehunn—aku,_ aku tidak suka posisi ini _—aaah~_

Masih sengaja menggoyangkan sensual tubuh Luhan, si pria tampan bertanya menggoda " _Wae?_ Kau malu?"

Diam-diam Luhan memberanikan diri menatap cermin, memperhatikan bagaimana penis Sehun keluar dan masuk di dalam lubangnya namun harus berakhir memejamkan mata. " _aku tidak bisa!"_

Ini semua hal baru untuknya, biasanya dia hanya akan pasrah saat Sehun mengambilnya, membiarkan sebanyak apapun _sperma_ yang dikeluarkan di dalam membasahi lubang dan dindingnya namun tak pernah melihat bagaimana prosesnya.

Jadi ketika Sehun memaksanya menggunakan posisi baru, maka bisa dipastikan pula dia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu, sampai terkadang membuat hatinya ingin meledak karena terlalu senang dan bersemangat "Sehun, aku tidak bisaaa." Luhan merengek kecil dibalas kekehan menggoda oleh sang kekasih.

Sekali lagi hentakan dalam, dan Sehun mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti biasa. Luhan dibawahnya dengan kaki melingkar di pinggangnya sementara Sehun terus menciumi bibir Luhan, _posisi favorit si mungil_ "Merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk bagai anak sepuluh tahun yang mendapatkan mainannya. Dia juga sengaja melingkarkan lagi lengannya di leher Sehun lalu menekan tengkuk si pria tampan agar memberikan ciuman panas yang bisa mengimbangi rasa panas di lubangnya "Sangat. Aku lebih menyukai posisi seperti ini."

"Tapi aku akan tetap memaksamu melakukan berbagai gaya dengan berbagai posisi Lu."

"Sehuuun…"

"Tidak merengek, itu demi kualitas bercinta kita yang lebih baik."

" _pfft.."_

Luhan kesal, sementara Sehun tertawa gemas. Dia pun kemudian membawa tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya untuk menatap ke dalam sepasang mata yang begitu cantik, yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat kali mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Sehun berdoa kuat-kuat pada Tuhan,

Berdoa agar pria cantik yang kini berada di pelukannya, akan menjadi miliknya, _seutuhnya,_ yang terus membuat hatinya berdebar gila sementara cinta mereka menjadi kuat satu sama lain "Siap menjadi seorang ibu?"

" _ayolah!_ Kau mulai lagi."

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, tertawa beberada detik lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya penuh keyakinan "Aku serius."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang terdengar begitu serius, Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat gerakan menghentak yang luar biasa nikmat sampai suara Luhan lebih dulu parau, tanda dia berhasil mendapatkan klimasknya lebih dulu

" _aakh~Sehunna…hnggh~"_

Sehun menyukai sensasi hangat tiap kali Luhan datang dan membasahi perutnya, menyukai bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat memejamkan mata karena klimasknya sampai nanti, selalu tersenyum ketika dua matanya kembali terbuka untuk mengatakan hal yang rasanya tak perlu dia ucapkan " _terimakasih, aku sangat menikmatinya."_

Selalu seperti ini jika Luhan tersenyum, nafsunya dibuat terbakar menjadi tiga kali lipat sementara penisnya masih berada di dalam lubang surga sang kekasih. Sehun sedang menikmati rematan-rematan kecil di penisnya tatkala Luhan menjemput nikmat, membiarkan diniding rektum kekasihnya melakukan apapun hingga akhirnya dia tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

" _akh~."_

Sehun kembali menghentak lubang Luhan, kali ini sangat dalam, hingga penisnya tak tersisa sedikit pun.

Luhan merasa begitu penuh, terlalu penuh. Tapi saat penis kekasihnya mulai berkedut, maka dia pun sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya agar pergerakan Sehun semakin terbatas hingga akhirnya

" _Lu, aaaaah~."_

Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, yang membedakan Sehun sedang menikmati klimaksnya sementara Luhan sedang merasakan panasnya cairan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya, tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, yang ada hanya suara deru nafas mereka yang bersahutan dengan senyum yang masing-masing terlihat di wajah sempurna keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat."

Luhan kembali menekan tengkuk si pria tampan, menyatukan beberapa saat bibir mereka untuk membalas ucapan cinta kekasihnya "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka berdua bertengkar? Aku bersumpah akan memukul kepala si idiot jika berani membuat Luhan menangis!"

Sementara dua pasangan yang berada di dalam kamar sedang melemparkan kalimat cinta, maka persis di depan kamar mereka terlihat dua pria paruh baya yang sedang mencuri dengar dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan dua pemuda di kamar super mewah milik si tuan muda.

Yang mengumpat tentu saja si tuan besar. Sifatnya tak berbeda jauh dengan si tuan muda, jadi ketika pengurus Lee mengatakan sesuatu terjadi dihubungan tuan muda dan kekasihnya, maka secara sigap, ayah kandung Oh Sehun itu menuntut untuk mencari tahu akar dari semua masalah yang bisa membuatnya gagal menjadi seorang mertua.

"LEE! Beritahu aku!"

" _ssshhh!"_

" _ssshh?_ Kau menyuruhku diam? _Whoa…_ berani sekali kau!"

Pengurus Lee hanya mendelik kesal, detik berikutnya dia berhenti menguping di pintu kamar Sehun untuk berjalan ke arah belakang dan mendorong kursi roda si tuan besar " _eh?_ Kenapa kita pergi? Bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar? Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak berniat menikahi si idiot itu. bagaimana…."

"Kau tenang saja tuan besar."

"Tenang?"

"Ya, mereka tidak bertengkar."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan membuat hamil agar bisa menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Pengurus Lee mengambil banyak nafasnya, sedikit mendelik untuk menjawab dengan malas "Maksudnya, mereka sedang membuatkan cucu untukmu. Jadi baiknya kita tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka."

" _cucu?_ Apa yang-….ASTAGA! CUCU? AKU AKAN MEMILIKI CUCU? YA TUHAN! OH SEHUN SEMANGAT NAK! AYAH INGIN DIPANGGIL KAKEK! SEMANGAAT NAK!"

" _tsk!_ Berlebihan!"

"AH—AKU TAK SABAR!"

" _Ayah."_

"Itu suara ayahmu?"

Sehun terkekeh, ditariknya tubuh polos Luhan ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Sepertinya kau sudah memiliki dua penggemar berat di rumahku."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Ayah dan Paman Lee. Keduanya terlihat tak segan memukul kepalaku jika aku membuatmu menangis."

Luhan tertawa di dalam pelukan Sehun, jujur, perasaan begitu dicintai di lingkungan keluarga hampir tak pernah dia rasakan, jadi ketika Sehun mengatakan kemungkinan Presdir Oh dan Pengurus Lee sangat mempedulikannya, maka wajar jika air mata haru dia keluarkan di sela tawanya.

"Kau menangis?"

Sehun menyadarinya, dadanya terasa basah karena air mata Luhan, dia panik, namun Luhan membalasnya dengan tawa kecil walau air mata masih membasahi matanya "Aku hanya bahagia, sungguh."

"Bahagia? Sampai menangis?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, mendekap erat tubuh Sehun lalu bergumam kecil "Keluargamu, dirimu. Kalian membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmhh…_ Seandainya Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kita, rasanya aku akan menjadi pria paling beruntung dan berbahagia karena cintamu."

Refleks, tangan Sehun melingkar erat di pinggang Luhan, entah mengapa dia selalu memiliki firasat buruk jika nama Baekhyun disebut diantara mereka. Selalu membuatnya bermimpi buruk dan takut jika suatu saat nanti, entah karena alasan apa Luhan akan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya "Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Untuk Baekhyun, rasanya dia akan baik-baik saja seiring berlalunya hari. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu, jadi lebih baik jangan menemuinya dulu, _hmmh?"_

"Tapi aku perlu bicara dengannya."

"Bicaralah saat hatinya tidak marah dan hatimu lebih siap."

"Tapi aku…."

"Aku mengenal Baekhyun." Katanya memberitahu Luhan untuk mengecup sekilas kening yang dibanjiri peluh karena panasnya percintaan mereka "Tapi aku lebih mengenalmu, jadi yakinlah, suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan merestui hubungan kita. Hanya beri waktu untuknya, ya?"

Syarat utama dalam menjalin hubungan adalah kau harus memiliki rasa percaya pada pasanganmu, jadi ketika Sehun mengatakan untuk memberi waktu pada Baekhyun dan bicara jika hatinya siap, rasanya Luhan tak memiliki alasan lain lagi untuk menolak. Dia pun mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya untuk memberi jawabannya sebagai seorang kekasih "Baiklah. Aku akan memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun selagi mempersiapkan hatiku."

Rasanya lega mendengar jawaban Luhan, hal itu terlihat dari senyum wajah Sehun serta kecupan bertubi yang diberikan untuk kekasihnya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu merasa takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi di hubungan mereka karena Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, si pria tampan tanpa segan mengatakan " _terimakasih."_ Lalu mendekap pria yang akan menjadi masa depannya kelak, _harapnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terhitung sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula Luhan tak mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya, _sama sekali_.

Cemas adalah hal yang selalu mengganggunya, _tentu saja_. Dia juga sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun namun nihil, tak ada apapun yang bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya benar-benar pergi entah kemana meninggalkan perasaan bersalah tanpa bisa menjelaskan lebih dulu.

" _Untuk Baekhyun, rasanya dia akan baik-baik saja seiring berlalunya hari. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu, jadi lebih baik jangan menemuinya dulu, hmmh?"_

" _Tapi aku perlu bicara dengannya."_

" _Bicaralah saat hatinya lebih tenang dan hatimu lebih siap."_

Sederet kalimat menguatkan dari Sehun adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ya, sejauh ini hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Bukan karena pria dengan rahang yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu kekasihnya, tapi karena Luhan memiliki keyakinan bahwa mau bagaimanapun juga Sehun pernah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, jadi wajar dia memiliki keyakinan Baekhyun akan segera kembali dan melupakan hal yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi orang asing seperti saat ini.

 _"Aku harap kita baik-baik saja Bee, kumohon."_

Harapannya adalah bisa bersama Sehun tanpa cap penghianat di sepanjang hidupnya kelak, berharap bahwa tak perlu ada penyesalan dan kehilangan yang dirasakan dirinya dan Baekhyun atau Sehun sekalipun terkait hubungan rumit yang mereka jalani saat ini.

"Luhan..."

"..."

"Lu..."

"..."

" _Xiao Lu,"_

Barulah ketika nama kecilnya dipanggil, Luhan menoleh. Satu-satunya pria yang selalu memanggilnya Xiao Lu adalah sang mantan kekasih. Jadi ketika nama kecil yang tak pernah dia dengar lagi kembali diucapkan, Luhan merasa sedikit takut.

Menolak kuat-kuat bahwa itu adalah suara Jongin, _mantan kekasihnya._ Walau ternyata memang wajah Jongin yang terlihat dan sedang memanggil lembut namanya.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, entah menatap rindu atau hanya saling membalas tatapan. Tapi yang jelas untuk Luhan, Jongin tak lagi menempati hatinya, satu-satunya yang membuat dia membalas tatapan sang idol adalah karena pria di depannya, mantan kekasihnya merupakan satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo dan calon keponakannya bahagia.

Jadi rasanya tersenyum adalah hal wajar mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya, Kai akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya

"Kai?"

"Hay Lu."

Jongin kembali memanggil nama kecilnya, menatapnya lembut, sama seperti tatapan saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Dinginnya Luhan jelas terlihat, tak ada lagi nada ramah layaknya dulu saat mereka melepas rindu, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong diiringi senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Lagi-lagi Kai harus mengakui bahwa perasaan Luhan untuknya benar-benar telah mati, semua yang pernah mereka lalui kini hanya sebatas kenangan yang tak patut dibicarakan mengingat status mereka adalah dua orang asing untuk saat ini.

Pria berkulit tan itu pun menatap sendu mantan kekasihnya. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Luhan menjauhinya lagi untuk tersenyum dan berujar penuh harap "Bisa kita bicara?"

.

.

.

.

Dulu, saat mereka ingin melepas rindu maka lantai teratas dengan balkon tertinggi di agensi adalah tempat favorit yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk saling berpelukan. Berbincang tentang banyak hal yang telah mereka lewati dalam satu hari.

Biasanya yang berparas cantik, _Luhan_. Akan merengek dan bercerita banyak hal pada kekasihnya, Jongin. Menceritakan tentang bagaimana seluruh bakat yang ditemukan akan memecahkan rekor dunia hiburan dan tentunya mengalahkan EXO, grup kekasihnya bernaung.

Ya, Luhan cenderung cerewet dan enggan berhenti berbicara sebelum Kai memeluknya erat. Karena saat tubuh kekasihnya memeluk erat maka rasanya Luhan rela menukarkan waktu hanya untuk bermanja di pelukan kekasihnya,

 _Dulu_

 _Sekarang tidak,_

Karena Luhan yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya, hanya Luhan sang manager trainee artist, bukan kekasihnya lagi. Kai menyadarinya, terlalu sadar hingga tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia begitu merindukan Luhan kekasihnya, namun sayang, semua yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo sudah membuat kata cinta menguap dari hati seorang Luhan, mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya, matanya juga mencari mata Jongin, menatapnya cukup lama lalu kembali menoleh ke depan, memperhatikan ketinggian walau enggan menatap ke bawah karena phobianya terhadap tempat tinggi.

"Kai?"

 _"Y-ya?"_

Tatkala sinar mentari menyinari wajah Luhan , Kai tersenyum. Memandangi sekali lagi wajah yang menjadikannya seorang Kim Jongin, sang idol, untuk kembali mengutarakan maksudnya "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Luhan."

"Apa?"

Kai kembali diam, menikmati bias cahaya yang memantul di matanya untuk bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan "Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo."

Bohong jika hati Luhan tidak merasa sakit tiap nama Kyungsoo disebut diantara mereka. Karena saat Kai menyebut nama adiknya, maka sekelibat ingatan tentang bagaimana dirinya dikhianati terus berulang _bak_ kaset rusak di benaknya.

Mungkin, jika Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Kai tak ada sedikit pun rasa sakit seperti saat ini. Tapi berbeda saat Kai yang mengatakannya, mau bagaimanapun juga Kai pernah menjadi kekasihnya, satu-satunya pria yang dia inginkan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi kemudian Kai merusak semua impiannya dalam satu kali penghianatan yang dilakukan, tak tanggung, dia melakukannya bersama sang adik. Membuat terkadang Luhan ingin berhenti menemui mantan kekasihnya namun berakhir menyerah mengingat selamanya Kai akan hadir dalam hidupnya, _sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo, adiknya._

"Kyungsoo? Untuk apa?"

Kai tersenyum lirih, Luhan bisa melihat bulir air mata berjatuhan cepat dari sepasang manik milik Kai, bertanya-tanya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan saat ini mengingat harusnya Kai berbahagia karena _comebcaknya_ bersama EXO sukses besar dan diterima oleh seluruh penggemar mereka.

"Kai?"

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi aku merindukan Kyungsoo. Aku, aku sangat menghkhawatirkan bayiku Luhan."

Kai terisak dengan dua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, bahunya bergetar hebat diiringi air mata Luhan yang juga jatuh tanpa sebab.

 _Ah…_

 _Bukan tanpa sebab,_

Luhan memiliki alasannya untuk menangis.

Pertama, dia sedang menangis bahagia merayaka hubungannya dengan Kai berakhir secara baik-baik.

Kedua, dia sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Kai mengatakan kalimat _bayiku_ dari bibirnya sendiri. Luhan menghargainya, _sangat._ Lalu haru adalah hal wajar mengingat sebentar lagi keponakannya akan lahir lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" _haah~"_

Luhan lebih dulu menghapus air matanya, untuk kali pertama berjalan mendekati Kai lalu merangkul pundak sang idola. Bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai calon kakak ipar yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan kebahagiaan mereka bersama "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu pada Kyungsoo."

Kai tertegun, diliriknya wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar " _b-_ Benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi berhentilah menangis. Seorang ayah tidak boleh menangis dihadapan istri dan anaknya kan?"

" _Luhan…"_

"Aku akan menentukan hari agar kalian bisa bertemu."

"Tidak hari ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadwal promosi album barumu baru dimulai, jadi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan absennya dirimu di kegiatan promosi grup."

Kai tersenyum pahit, sekilas dia melihat tangan Luhan yang melingkar di bahunya tanpa rasa canggung. Rasanya seperti Luhan, _Luhannya._ Yang membedakan hanya tak adalagi Luhan yang bersikap manja dan gemar merengek seperti dulu, Luhan yang kini sedang merangkul lengan dibahunya adalah benar-benar Luhan kakak dari kekasihnya, managernya, dan mungkin…. _temannya._

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pada promosi grup. Aku juga tidak peduli jika penggemar atau bahkan grup membenciku, yang aku inginkan hanya melihat Kyungsoo dan bayiku."

Rangkulan Luhan di bahu mantan kekasihnya semakin erat, dia kemudian tersenyum lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak padamu atau Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Kalian berdua adalah artisku, jadi sebagai manager sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi kalian, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kebencian tidak kalian rasakan. Hanya tunggu waktu yang tepat agar kalian bisa benar-benar bersama, mengerti?"

Kai tertawa kecil, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Luhan begitu bersemangat. Jadi ketika kakak dari pria yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh, maka dia tidak memiliki pilhan lain selain mengangguk lalu berujar sama bersemangatnya "Baiklah, Kim Jongin mengerti, _Manager Xi."_

Baik Kai maupun Luhan kini tertawa bersama, merasa takjub rasa canggung mereka hilang dalam hitungan detik untuk membagi rasa baru. Rasa dari dua orang mantan kekasih, menjadi teman. Mungkin kelak, jika Kai benar-benar menikahi Kyungsoo, hubungan keduanya akan kembali naik tingkat menjadi keluarga.

Selebihnya, mereka hanya perlu menunggu hari itu datang agar benar-benar bisa menjadi keluarga seutuhnya, bersama Kyungsoo dan calon buah hati keduanya.

" _whoaa…_ Apapun jenis hubungan yang mereka miliki, itu sangatlah manis. _Ya kan,_ Tuan muda?"

Yang dipanggil tuan muda tentu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan pengurusnya sejak kecil. karena jika Paman Lee mengatakan hubungan kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya "manis". Maka si pria yang statusnya adalah "Kekasih" dari si pria berparas cantik terlihat kesal dengan seluruh adegan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan antara Luhan dan mantan kekasihnya.

Harusnya mereka menghabiskan makan siang di restaurant super mewah yang sudah sengaja dipesan oleh pengurus Lee, bukan harus menyimpan rasa dongkol karena melihat Luhan sedang berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya beberapa menit lalu.

Dan alih-alih menolak untuk berbicara, Luhannya bahkan menyanggupi keinginan sang idol untuk bicara berdua di tempat sepi seperti atap di perusahaan, membuat kejengkelan seorang Oh Sehun bertambah menjadi berjuta-juta kali lipat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan tangan mulus Luhan dari bahu sialan saingannya, _Kai._

"Tidak, mereka seperti selingkuh di belakangku!"

"Selingkuh? _Eyy.._ Itu berlebihan tuan muda. Luhan tidak melakukan satu kesalahan apapun. Lagipula kita mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, baiknya kau-…."

 _BLAM!_

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli!"

Dia menutup kasar pintu yang menghubungkan antara atap dan _lift_ gawat darurat. Meninggalkan Luhan, Kai serta pamannya, hingga membuat kekehan antara sebal dan SANGAT SEBAL terdengar dari pria paruh baya yang mulai jengah dengan sifat kekanakan tuan mudanya " _tsk!_ Sikapmu seperti bocah dan masih bilang ingin menikah? Menikah saja dengan patung agar istrimu kelak tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain!"

Paman Lee mengumpat, itu jelas terdengar. Tapi tetap saja dia mengikuti kemana tuan mudanya pergi, berharap bisa sedikit membujuk si bocah agar rencana makan siang dengan tuan besar tidak berantakan dan menimbulkan masalah baru. " _ayolah!_ Reservasi restaurant sudah seharga satu mobil. Jangan main-main dengan uang-… _tuan mudaaaa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

Jika di Seoul, ayah dari calon bayinya sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk bertemu dengannya, maka disinilah Kyungsoo, sedang memeriksakan kehamilannya di rumah sakit kecil di sekitar rumahnya bersama dengan Jaehyun dan ibu Luhan, _ibunya._

Dan tebak?

Dia tidak perlu memeriksakan sendiri janin calon buah hatinya, karena si bungsu dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai aktor Do Kyungsoo.

"Jae."

" _mmh?"_

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, tidak ada yang mengenaliku."

Jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul dan masih menggunakan kaos formal kuliahnya, Jaehyun terlihat tegang. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo takjub adalah semua raut tegang di wajahnya tidak membuat sedikit pun ketampanan Jaehyun berkurang, sebaliknya si bungsu benar-benar terlihat tampan walau gerak-geriknya sangat mengundang perhatian orang sekitar.

"Apa kau yakin hyung? Kau ini aktor dan penyanyi terkenal!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil untuk bergumam "Dulu,"

" _huh?"_

"Sekarang aku hanya seorang kakak dan calon ibu dari keponakanmu."

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan…"

"Do Kyungsoo- _ssi?_ Silakan masuk."

Sedikit kesulitan, Kyungsoo dibantu Jaehyun berdiri dari tempat duduk, menutupi perut buncitnya dengan mantel panjang yang dia kenakan untuk tersenyum menatap adiknya "Tunggu disini, hyung akan menemui dokter."

"Tidak mau aku temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Hanya sebentar."

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban "Oke."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi menemui dokter seorang diri, berusaha untuk menjaga moment pertama seseorang yang menemaninya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk Kai, bukan dia tidak berterimakasih pada Jaehyun, hanya saja Kyungsoo memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa sebelum bayi ini lahir, ada waktu dimana Kai dan dirinya memeriksakan bersama calon bayi mereka, _semoga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak terasa usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan keenam, itu artinya hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi sebelum Kyungsoo bertemu dengan calon buah hatinya.

 _Kemungkinan besar anakmu lelaki. Dia sehat dan begitu lincah didalam sana_

Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar penuturan dokter beberapa saat lalu, wajahnya bersemu merah beriringan dengan langkahnya keluar dari ruang dokter. Tak sabar, dia ingin memberitahu Jaehyun, tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan si bungsu sampai akhirnya tersenyum mengingat bahwa Jaehyun menunggunya di dalam mobil.

" _baiklah,_ setelah mengambil vitamin, kau bisa beristirahat jagoan kecil." katanya bergumam riang sesekali mengusap sayang perutnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan obat, berniat untuk segera pulang sebelum seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, menghalangi jalan dengan tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

"Permisi, anda menghalangi jalan-…."

"Jadi dia jagoan kecil?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, awal pria besar itu berdiri di depannya dia mengenali aroma familiar yang dulu begitu ia sukai, namun dia membantahnya cepat untuk mengakui bahwa pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah pria yang sama yang hatinya selalu dia sakiti, pria yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih menjadi kekasihnya mengingat hubungan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar diakhiri secara baik.

Kyungsoo lemas, nyaris terjatuh jika tangan yang kini dia yakini kekasihnya tidak membantu berdiri, perlahan dia mengangkat wajah untuk bertatapan dengan pria berlesung pipi yang diam-diam dia rindukan namun tak sebesar rindunya pada ayah dari calon bayinya.

Keduanya bertemu pandang, saling melempar tatapan rindu sampai suara berat si pria berlesung pipi terdengar bertanya padanya "Bayimu? Dia lelaki?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, matanya panas karena hatinya sakit lalu tiba-tiba cairan bening membasahi wajahnya untuk dengan kelu memanggil nama pria yang mungkin masih mencintainya " _y-_ Yeol?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum, sangat tampan hingga lesung di pipinya terlihat. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekapnya erat, terlalu erat hingga rasanya Kyungsoo bisa mendengar patahan dari punggungnya "Ini aku, Chanyeol, Kekasihmu _Soo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar kehilangan jejakmu selama tiga bulan. Apa kau sehat? Bayimu?"

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Jaehyun untuk pulang lebih dulu, Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol ke kafe kecil di sekitar rumah sakit. Keduanya sudah berniat memesan makanan namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar fokus pada menu karena terlalu canggung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kami baik Yeol, terimakasih sudah bertanya."

Kyungsoo membalas seperlunya, dan setelah memesan makanan, Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh menu dari meja mereka. Meniadakan jarak diantaranya dan Kyungsoo untuk menggenggam tangan yang rasanya lebih besar seiring dengan besarnya kandungan Kyungsoo saat ini "Soo, pulanglah denganku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada bayimu, aku akan menjadi ayahnya."

Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan manik Chanyeol yang berujar begitu tulus untuk tersenyum kecil, dilepasnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu dia menepuk perlahan tangan pria yang daripada cinta, rasanya hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

" _Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol berujar gugup, mek asa begitu jahat tak hanya pada Sehun tapi juga pada si mungil di depannya. Dia kemudian tertunduk cukup lama untuk menenangkan diri, menikmati rasa bersalahnya sampai tangan hangat Kyungsoo membelai lembut wajahnya "Chanyeolku sayang, dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo memaksa dua mata mereka bertemu, berusaha untuk menjelaskan banyak hal untuk membahas siapa Do Kyungsoo dan siapa Park Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan.

"Kita berdua melakukan dosa yang sama, mencintai pria lain selagi hubungan kita berjalan. Aku yang memulainya, dan aku meminta maaf karena kau harus merasakan sakit. Aku bahkan memiliki bayi dari pria lain yang aku cintai." Air mata penyesalan Kyungsoo membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Rasanya sesak, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Jadi, untuk menebus dosaku padamu, pada Luhan, aku tidak akan meminta siapapun menjadi ayah dari anakku. Sebaliknya, aku hanya akan membesarkannya seorang diri, tidak membencinya dan hanya memberikan hidupku pada bayiku."

 _Tes!_

Air mata Chanyeol ikut menetes seiring ucapan Kyungsoo, sungguh dia tidak tahu rasa sakitnya masih sama walau sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, dia mengira dia sudah cukup kuat untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia salah, karena daripada dirnya, Kyungsoo jauh lebih terlihat kuat dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia hanya seperti menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar Chanyeol saat ini

"Jadi aku, Do Kyungsoo dan Kau, Park Chanyeol. Kita resmi tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, terhitung saat kau mengetahui hubungan gila yang aku jalani bersama Kai, dan saat Baekhyun mengatakan langsung padaku jika dia mencintaimu beberapa waktu lalu. Kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada yang mengikatmu lagi sayang."

"Soo, berikan aku kesempatan, _kumohon."_

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras bersamaan dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Mungkin jika tidak ada bayi yang dikandungnya dia kaan mengatakan _Ya,_ memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol, tapi keadaan berbeda, dia memiliki benih cintanya bersama Kai, jadi tidaklah mungkin dia menerima kembali cinta Chanyeol sementara benihnya bersama Kai akan segera lahir ke dunia.

Kyungsoo terisak hebat, dia menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol namun tetap menggeleng, memberikan jawabannya "Aku yang tidak pantas bersamamu Yeol, bahagialah bersama Baekhyun. Kau terlihat begitu hidup saat bersamanya."

"Aku mencintainya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Yeol sudahlah, cukup. Ucapanmu bukan hanya akan menyakiti berdua, tapi Kai, Baekhyun bahkan Luhan maupun Sehun. Mereka semua akan merasa sakit dengan kisah yang tak kunjung memiliki akhir."

"Soo."

Chanyeol tertunduk cukup lama, hatinya tertusuk perih saat ucapan Kyungsoo menyayat tajam hatinya. Mungkin benar dia mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo karena begitu putus asa tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun setelah kejadian di _restaurant._ Tapi sungguh, niatnya untuk kembali bersama Kyungsoo sudah begitu bulat, berharap Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya walau pahit harus kembali ditelan karena penolakan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga, kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo di wajahnya, sentuhan terakhir yang benar-benar membuatnya akan merasa rindu dan tak bisa lagi merasakan betapa lembut sentuhan Kyungsoo di wajahnya " _Soo,_ tidak bisakah aku….."

" _sst…_ Jangan diteruskan. Aku senang kau datang mencariku, tapi jujur aku lebih senang dengan status kita sekarang. Bahagialah dengan pilihanmu Yeol."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih, dia berhenti mengusap wajah pria tampan di depannya untuk menatapnya terakhir kali sebagai kekasih "Aku juga akan bahagia dengan hidupku." Katanya meyakinkan walau air mata harus membasahi wajah keduanya. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, _yeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana putraku?"

Yang bertanya adalah seorang pria paruh baya, senyum di wajahnya tak pernah terlihat sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya setelah kematian sang istri senyumnya seolah berhenti saat itu juga, tak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam hidupnya kecuali dua hal, _bisnis dan putra tunggalnya._

Jadi ketika dua hal yang yang menjadi alasannya bertahan hidup diusik, maka pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu terlihat begitu geram. Bersumpah akan memastikan siapapun yang membuat putranya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit untuk membalasnya dengan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakan putranya, _Baekhyunnya._

"Tuan muda mengalami dehidrasi berat selama tiga hari tanpa minum dan menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya tuan besar."

Matanya yang sipit menatap tajam pada pengurus rumah tanggan di kediaman Byun, menatap seolah ingin membunuh dan menyalahkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada putranya tak lepas dari kelalaian seluruh penjaga yang tidak bisa menjaga putranya dengan baik.

"Dan kau membiarkannya? APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?"

"Maaf tuan besar, semua makanan yang kami bawakan untuk tuan muda dibuangnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun."

Byun Hanseol, _ayah kandung Baekhyun,_ mulai menenangkan diri, mencoba berfikir dengan kepala dingin untuk menemukan akar dari masalah yang membuat putranya terlihat sangat menyedihkan "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dari yang kami selidiki, sepertinya tuan muda sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatnya. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi mengingat keduanya begitu dekat satu sama lain."

"Sahabat? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pengurus kediaman Byun itu terus menundukan kepala, mencoba memberitahu dengan cara yang benar tanpa harus menimbulkan keributan besar di keluarga yang sudah dilayaninya selama hampir tiga puluh tahun "KIM! Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pria paruh baya lainnya tersentak, menundukan wajah untuk beberapa waktu lalu lirih mengatakan "Luhan."

Tak percaya, ayah Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya, mencari tahu siapa Luhan yang sedang dibicarakan lalu bertanya untuk memastikan "Luhan? Xi Luhan?"

"Ya, tuan besar."

Tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi, Tuan Byun menggeram marah. Tangannya dikepalkan erat sementara matanya terkunci pada sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan alat infus berada di pergelangan tangannya, menatap iba pada putranya dengan kemarahan yang jelas terlihat di sorot mata dingin milik ayah kandung Baekhyun.

" _berani sekali kau, Xi Luhan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku membawanya, kau harus membawa tiga berkas pengajuan dan persetujuan dari wali murid._

 _Lu, aku bingung. Temani aku._

 _Baiklah, kita bertemu satu jam lagi Jin, tunggu aku di tempat biasa._

"Manager Xi, Presdir Oh memanggilmu ke ruangan."

Luhan sedang mengangkat panggilan sahabatnya, mengangkat ibu jari sebagai tanda dia mengerti lalu tersenyum menyanggah ponselnya di bahu "Oke."

Pria yang dikenalnya sebagai _office boy_ agensinya itu pun mengangguk, segera meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya " _araseo._ Aku akan ke tempatmu, tunggu disana."

" _jangan terlambat."_

"Baiklah. Aku tutup."

 _Pip!_

Setelah kontaknya terputus dengan Seokjin, _sahabatnya,_ Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Dengan cekatan dia mengumpulkan berkas yang akan mereka gunakan di audisi hari ini berniat untuk segera pergi sebelum mengingat bahwa belum lama tadi seseorang memberitahu bahwa Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya " _astaga_ Sehun! Aku hampir melupakannya."

Buru-buru Luhan meletakkan seluruh berkas audisinya siang ini, berjalan lurus menuju kantor sang CEO untuk mengetuknya beberapa kali sampai terdengar suara yang mengatakan

" _Masuk."_

Tanda memberi untuknya agar masuk ke ruangan.

Perlahan pintu ruangan terbesar di _OSH'ent_ dibuka perlahan oleh Luhan. Segera mencari soso sang CEO yang juga merupakan kekasihnya untuk menemukan pengurus Lee sedang tersenyum ke arahnya "Hay Luhan."

"Paman?" katanya menyapa pengurus Lee untuk beralih pada Sehun "Siang, Presdir Oh."

"….."

Bingung tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan menoleh pada pengurus Lee, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun bersikap dingin terlihat dari caranya menatap lalu kembali fokus pada seluruh kertas yang sedang dia tanda tangani saat ini.

"Darimana kau?"

Suara dingin Sehun memenuhi ruangan besar miliknya, sontak Luhan menoleh untuk menatap takut pada kekasihnya "Mempersiapkan berkas audisi untuk hari ini Presdir Oh."

" _tsk!"_

Sebenarnya Luhan bertanya-tanya dimana letak kesalahannya, mengapa sedari awal dia masuk ke dalam ruangan diberi tatapan tajam lalu tak lama diberi pertanyaan yang menyudutkan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pencuri. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

"Ya, kau berbohong!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku berbohong?"

"Karena kau tidak menyiapkan berkas!"

Tak habis pikir, Luhan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, berniat untuk bertanya dan mencari dimana kesalahannya tanpa harus dikatakan sebagai pembohong. "Lalu apa yang aku lakukan jika tidak menyiapkan berkas? Bisa kau beritahu pegawaimu yang bodoh ini Presdir Oh?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia tahu Luhan sedang menantangnya dengan nada suara yang penuh penekanan. Hal itu pula yang membuat emosinya terpancing, dia kemudian meletakkan _bolpoint_ yang sedari tadi dia gunakan secara asal, lalu melipat dua tangan di atas dada untuk menatap tajam kekasihnya "Yakin mau kuberitahu?"

"Aku menunggu kebaikan hati anda Presdir Oh."

" _well,_ bagaimana jika aku katakan. Manager Xi dan mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, baru saja menghabiskan waktu berdua di lantai tertinggi kantor agensi. Hanya berdua tanpa ada orang ketiga atau siapapun yang bisa mengganggu waktu K-E-N-C-A-N mereka!"

" _sehun…"_

Serangan Sehun terlalu telak, Luhan dibuat membeku karenanya. Dia tidak tahu niatnya yang hanya ingin menolong Kai dan Kyungsoo akan berujung berbalik menyerang untuk hubungannya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan." Sergahnya cepat namun diabalas jawaban dingin lagi dari si pria tampan "Apa?"

"Aku dan Kai, kami hanya…."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak dan mengumpat kebiasaan Sehun saat cemburu, dia cenderung tidak mau mendengarkan dan akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan sesuka hati. Ini pertama untuk Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki tingkat kecemburuan level tinggi, jadi saat Sehun benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan, dia hanya bisa menahan diri berharap keadaan tidak semakin buruk untuk mereka.

"Sayangnya kau harus peduli!"

Sehun sudah berdiri dari kursinya, namun Luhan tanpa segan mendorong lagi si bayi besar hingga dia kembali duduk di kursi kerajaannya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus pergi!"

"Nanti setelah aku menjelaskan kau boleh pergi!"

"Manager Xi! Aku serius!"

"Aku lebih serius, Oh Sehun!"

Mengabaikan status Sehun yang merupakan pemilik tertinggi di OSH'ent, Luhan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti Sehun benar marah atau paling buruk memecatnya, tapi setidaknya si kepala batu harus disadarkan, jadi Luhan akan melakukan segala cara agar pria berotak dangkal di depannya mendengarkan dengan jelas tanpa memberi tatapan menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku."

Luhan menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen milik kekasihnya, sengaja duduk di atas meja sementara dua kakinya mengunci pergerakan Sehun di sisi kanan dan kiri kursi singgasananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dan tuan muda! Sekali lagi aku katakan, jangan terlalu berlebihan!"

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama tinggalah Sehun bersama kekasihnya, keduanya masih melempar tatapan tajam dengan posisi intim yang Luhan lakukan untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya "Kau dengar? Jangan berlebihan!"

" _tsk!_ Rasakan saja berada di posisiku! Apa kau tidak akan marah jika aku dan Baekhyun bicara berdua di tempat yang sepi?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu menjawab "Tergantung apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Bagaimana jika kami membicarakan ingin kembali bersama?"

"Aku akan berteriak, paling buruk menangis dan mencakar wajahmu!"

"Kalau begitu sama denganku! Aku benci melihatmu bicara intim dengan mantan kekasih sialanmu itu!"

"Jongin tidak sialan!"

"Terus saja LU!"

Luhan terkekeh, dia benar-benar gemas karena sikap cemburu Sehun saat ini, karena selain menyebalkan rupanya Sehun bisa menangis karena terlalu cemburu, dilihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca maka bisa dipastikan kekasihnya sangat cemburu hingga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkaca-kaca "Kau menangis?"

" _sial!"_

Terlebih saat mengumpat dan menghapus cepat air matanya, Sehun terlihat berkali-kali lebih menggemaskan dan membuat Luhan gagal menahan diri untuk pindah dan duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Pada awalnya Sehun menolak berat tubuh Luhan di pangkuannya, tapi ketika si pria cantik bersikeras duduk di antara paha Sehun dengan kaki yang melingkar sempurna di kursi sang CEO, Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Dia hanya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun sampai mengejeknya karena menangis " _sssh…_ Bayi besarnya Lulu, jangan menangis lagi ya."

Lengan mungil Luhan kini mendekap erat tengkuk kekasihnya, memaksa Sehun bersandar di lehernya sementara bibirnya mengecup surai sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu sedih "Jangan marah lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Kai."

"Jangan terlalu yakin." Gumam si pria tampan di telinga kekasihnya lalu kembali bersandar manja di pelukan si mungil "Sayangnya aku yakin." Balas Luhan tak kalah percaya dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Sehun, mencoba berdamai untuk kali pertama setelah beberapa kali bertengkar karena masalah yang sama, dia pun terus mengusap punggung si bayi besar lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Karena kau ada disana, melihatku berbicara dengan Kai, aku yakin kau mendengarkan seluruh percakapan kami. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu diantara kami, pastilah kau tidak akan tinggal diam dan tidak merajuk seperti ini. Aku benar kan?"

"….."

Tebakan Luhan wajah Sehun sedang merona karena malu saat ini, dan daripada menjawab pernyataan Luhan, si pria besar lebih memilih menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis kekasihnya sementara tangannya mengambil kesempatan untuk mengusap langsung punggung mulus Luhan tanpa perantara.

"Sehun dengarkan aku."

Membiarkan tangan Sehun bermain di dalam kemejanya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan untuk menangkup wajah si pria tampan, memaksa dua mata mereka bertemu dengan bibir yang saling memberi kecupan tanda perdamaian sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Luhan terus mengecup sayang bibir Sehun, lalu dibalas lumatan kecil dari sang kekasih, sampai akhirnya keduanya tersenyum dengan suara Luhan yang terdengar memberi penjelasan pada si bayi besar "Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Kai."

" _aku tahu."_

"Kau tahu?"

Malu-malu Sehun menjawab "Ya, aku tahu."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, mencari tahu seberapa banyak Sehun tahu lalu kembali bertanya "Apalagi yang kau tahu?"

"Hanya sebatas dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dan kau akan membantu mereka bertemu."

" _astaga_ Oh Sehun!"

" _w-_ Wae? Aku salah lagi ya?"

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Demi Tuhan jika kekasihnya tidak terlihat sangat menggemaskan mungkin Luhan akan membentaknya dan berteriak JIKA SUDAH TAHU KENAPA MERAJUK, mengingat yang diucapkan Sehun adalah semua hal yang dia dan Kai bicarakan belum lama tadi.

"Kau benar-benar…."

Tapi sayang Sehun menggunakan tatapan _innocent_ mematikan miliknya hingga Luhan dibuat lemas dan gemas dalam waktu bersamaan dan tak sampai hati membentak kekasihnya " _aigoo…_ Tentu saja tidak, bayiku tidak pernah salah."

Sehun benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Matanya saja yang berkaca-kaca, berbeda dengan tangannya yang kini bermain di dua _nipple_ Luhan, menariknya sesuka hati terkadang mencubitnya kencang.

" _sssh…_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menyengir kuda, memberikan sederetan gigi putihnya pada Luhan untuk meminta sesuatu dengan tatapan super _innocent_ miliknya. " _gemas!_ Mau susu!"

" _ish!"_

Luhan kesal, dia berniat bangun dari pangkuan Sehun namu gerakan Sehun lebih cepat. Si pria tampan mendekap erat tubuh kecil miliknya, lalu membuat gerakan mengunci agar Luhan sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari dekapannya. "Lu."

"Apa?" Luhan membalasnya sabar, tangannya masih bermain di tengkuk Sehun sementara dua tangan Sehun mendekapnya sangat erat "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kali ini Sehun yang melepas pelukan Luhan, menyusuri wajah tanpa cacat milik kekasihnya untuk mengaguminya lagi dan lagi, untuk semakin jatuh hati berulang kali. "Kau cantik."

Luhan sendiri selalu menyukai sensasi panas dan kasar dari jemari Sehun di wajahnya, membuat letupan-letupan kecil menggebu di hatinya hingga senyum tampan Sehun yang selalu melelehkan hatinya lagi dan lagi, setiap saat. Rasanya Luhan bisa gila jika tidak melihatnya. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi tampan."

Sehun tertawa, dia menggigit gemas bibis Luhan untuk mengatakan harapan terbesarnya saat ini "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, Boleh ya?"

" _i-_ Ibuku? Untuk apa?"

Dengan senyum kecil yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, Sehun mengatakan "Aku ingin meminta izin agar bisa menikahi putra tertuanya."

" _Sehun."_

Jujur Luhan terkejut, terlalu terkejut sampai air mata haru menetes dari dua matanya yang sedang ditatap penuh cinta oleh Sehun. " _apa yang –hks-_ apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tangan kasar Sehun kini menghapus air matanya, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan untuk mengecup dua mata Luhan, turun mencium hidungnya, sampai akhirnya Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, hanya mengecup tanpa melumat.

Membiarkan Luhan merasakan tulus cintanya tanpa nafsu yang biasa menguasai mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil, menatap dua mata cantik kekasihya untuk bertanya "Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sih yes, del! kkkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _seeyousoon_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previous**_

" _Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

"Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Untuk beberapa detik Luhan terpana, mencerna masak-masak apa yang dikatakan Sehun sampai kalimat menikah membawanya pada kesadaran. Kesadaran bahwa hari ini, saat ini juga Sehun secara tak langsung menyampaikan lamaran untuk menikahinya.

Matanya kemudian berkedip lucu beberapa kali, bibirnya membuka begitu menggemaskan hingga akhirnya suara kekehan yang justru keluar dari bibir si mungil yang kini memukul kesal bahu kekasihnya "Bercandamu tidak lucu!" dia marah, tapi pandangannya jelas penuh harap. Jadi ketika Sehun semakin mendekap erat pinggangnya, maka tatapannya adalah tatapan paling serius yang bisa dia berikan kepada seseorang "Tatap mataku dan katakan jika aku bercanda!" katanya menantang dibalas raut gugup oleh si mungil.

"S-Sehun? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menikah?"

"Ya karena aku mencintaimu, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang, milikku yang tak bisa disentuh atau menyentuh siapapun tanpa izin dariku. Dengar?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa, digigitnya gemas bangir hidung sang kekasih untuk beranjak dari pangkuan yang menyiksa gairahnya bahkan diwaktu siang hari seperti saat ini "Sehun!" Dia mengeluh lagi tatkala tangan besar kekasihnya menarik lagi tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuan, menolak keras pembicaraan ini disudahi tanpa adanya kepastian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau mengelak lagi!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengelak?"

"Karena kau hanya tertawa tanpa memberi jawaban, seperti biasa."

Luhan bisa melihat bibir kecil kekasihnya digembungkan karena sedang merajuk, namun daripada mengerikan kesan imutnya jauh lebih terlihat bahkan mungkin mengalahkan dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan predikat menggemaskan dari teman terdekatnya "Tertawa bukan berarti tidak kan?"

Kali ini Sehun yang mengerjap lucu, jantungnya mulai berdebar cemas berharap Luhan memberikan jawaban. Namun alih-alih jawaban, wajah cantik kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi terlihat menahan tawa lalu bersembunyi di antara tengkuknya, bahunya bergetar bukan karena menangis tapi jelas dia sedang tertawa namun enggan menunjukkan wajahnya saat ini "tsk! Kau tertawa lagi."

"pffft… Oh Sehun wajahmu sungguh menggemaskan, aku tidak kuat kkk~."

"ya, ya, ya…Terserahmu saja. Sekarang bangun, kakiku sakit memangku bayi rusa."

Bentuk protesnya hanya sekedar tidak mau berkontak fisik, dan karena alasan itu pula dia mencoba menjauhkan tubuh kekasihnya, dibalas Luhan dengan memeluk erat tengkuk Sehun hingga posisi saling memangku dengan intim tetap terjadi dan sudah bertahan hampir tiga puluh menit "Aku tidak mau bangun."

"Kalau begitu beri jawaban."

Gemas, Luhan menjawab "Tidak mau juga."

"Sudahlah."

Sehun berniat bangun dari kursinya namun dicegah Luhan yang semakin menempel di pelukan kekasihnya seperti bayi koala, tertawa untuk kali terakhir lalu mengalah untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah, aku akan memberi jawaban."

"Benarkah?"

Susah payah dia menahan tawa, mencoba untuk bersikap serius sementara tatapan wajah Sehun menunjukkan dia bosan di permainkan "Sudahlah, cepat kembali bekerja."

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk, segera berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun untuk mengambil dokumen miliknya di atas meja "Aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Ya, terserahmu saja. Nanti malam kita pulang bersama."

"Oke."

Mengabaikan raut kecewa dari kekasihnya, Luhan melenggang pergi. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan untuk kemudian berbalik dan memanggil kekasihnya "Sayang."

Dengan malas Sehun menjawab "hmmh."

"Pastikan lusa kau tidak memiliki acara."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berencana membawa Kai menemui Kyungsoo lusa nanti, jadi aku rasa itu waktu yang tepat agar kau dan ibuku bisa bertemu. Aku pergi dulu."

"ya, ya. Terserahmu-….siapa? Aku akan bertemu dengan siapa?"

Matanya membuka lebar, rasanya dia jelas mendengar Luhan mengatakan tentang bertemu dengan ibuku, jadi ketika dia benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia salah tingkah. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapan kekasihnya namun terlambat karena Luhan sudah hampir menutup pintu "LUHAN!"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan siapa?"

Prianya tersenyum begitu cantik, mengerling dengan satu mata untuk mengatakan "Lusa, bertemu dengan ibuku." Jawabannya secara tak langsung adalah Ya atas lamaran yang diberikan Sehun, refleks, tangan sang CEO mencengkram kuat dadanya sendiri, mencegah agar tak berdegup terlalu kencang lalu berujar dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona bahagia "aku benar-benar akan menikah aboji." Katanya tersipu malu lalu tersenyum layaknya gadis yang baru saja dilamar kekasihnya "aaaakhhhh! Aku tak sabar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tunggu di mobil, kau bisa meninggalkan aku disini."

"Ayolah Lu, aku akan lama berada di dalam. Cepat masuk dan tunggu disana."

Dua manager pencari bakat itu kini berada di basement JYC's ent. Dan mengetahui kemungkinannya bertemu dengan Presdir Park tak bisa dielakan lagi, membuatnya rela menunggu di basement hingga sahabatnya selesai dengan urusannya di agensi untuk kembali mencari bakat baru di audisi.

"Lu?"

Luhan menghela ragu nafasnya, dia tetap menggeleng sebagai jawaban berharap temannya mengerti dan tidak memaksanya lagi "Aku tetap menunggu disini."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Jika dia bisa menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Presdir Park yang kian memburuk, mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya. Tapi sosok Seokjin yang dikenalnya adalah manager yang begitu menghormati baik Chanyeol maupun Yunho yang sudah mempercayakan seluruh bakat arti padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Jin mengatakan hal buruk atau mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya. Jadi rasanya percuma bercerita jika yang kau dapatkan hanya kalimat tidak mungkin dari sahabat yang dikenalnya semenjak bangku kuliah.

"Jika kau tidak masuk, aku juga tidak. Mana tega aku meninggalkanmu disini? Bagaimana kalau kau digoda security? Atau artis-artisku? Atau manager lain? Atau paling buruk jika kau digoda penggemar yang mengira kau artis? Bagaimana?"

"Mana mungkin? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti artis?"

"YA! bahkan lebih cantik dari Belle!"

"ayolah! Kenapa tidak katakan Romeo atau aladin atau siapapun yang tampan?"

"Jadinya aku berbohong Lu."

"sshhh!"

Jin kemudian tertawa kecil, lebih dulu keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobil sahabatnya yang cantik "Sudah selesai waktu mengeluhnya? Jadi silakan keluar nona Lu!"

Luhan menggerutu dikatakan nona, tapi tangannya tetap menyambut uluran tangan Jin, detik berikutnya mereka berjalan memasuki agensi dengan tangan yang bertautan. Dan bukan Seokjin namanya jika tidak berbuat jahil pada Luhan, disaat Luhan ingin melepas genggaman tangannya, disaat yang sama pula dia menahannya sampai beberapa trainee yang Luhan kenal sebagai anak emas Jin berbisik seperti menggosipkan mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Sampai ke pelaminan, boleh?"

Pletak!

Tangannya yang lain meluncur bebas memukul kepala udang temannya, lalu Jin meringis kesakitan hingga refleks melepas genggaman jemari Luhan di tangannya "KENAPA SUKA SEKALI MEMUKUL KAU ANGGOTA TIM GULAT?"

"Karena mulutmu besar seperti gua beracun. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

"ish! Tega!"

Pria berlesung pipi itu menyuarakan sikap kesalnya, kemudian dia merajuk lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja "Mau kemana? Meninggalkan aku begitu saja?"

"….."

"Seokjin!"

"….."

"JIKA MERAJUK AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTU SELEKSI ARTISMU HARI INI!"

Tap!

Ancaman Luhan selalu on point, Jin selalu dibuat kalah telak. Oleh karena itu dia terpaksa berhenti merajuk, segera berbalik untuk membungkuk sebungku-bungkuknya pelayan pada majikan "Aku akan segera kembali Tuan muda. Hanya tunggu sebentar dan berhenti mengancam."

Luhan terkekeh, membalas sindiran Jin dengan mengangkat dua ibu jarinya "Baiklah! Tuan muda akan menunggu di kafe. Satu jam, jangan membuatku menunggu lama!"

"ARASEO!"

Setelah menghentak kakinya, Jin pergi memasuki lift, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertawa sampai suara seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya "Manager Xi?"

Jelas punggungnya tersentak mengenali suara siapa yang sedang menyapanya. Suara yang paling dihindarinya beberapa hari ini karena insiden pertemuan mereka yang terakhir begitu membuat canggung status serta posisi mereka sebagai seorang atasan dan bawahan atau sebagai dua pria yang merusak hubungan dua sahabat masing-masing.

Matanya masih terpejam erat, berkali-kali menenangkan diri untuk berbalik arah dan bertatapan langsung dengan sahabat kekasih sekaligus pria yang pertama yang membuat Sehunnya merasa dikhianati sebagai seorang sahabat "Presdir Park."

Entah mengapa dibanding pertemuan awal mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum kali ini. Menampilkan sekilas lesung pipinya untuk menatapnya sendu entah mengapa "Bisa kita bicara?"

Ragu, namun tak bisa menolak Luhan menjawab "y-Ya tentu saja Presdir Park."

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kafe yang sengaja disediakan Yunho dan Chanyeol untuk para artis, trainee dan staff JYC'ent. Memesan dua cup americano yang sudah disajikan untuk keduanya. Untuk Luhan, jujur dia mengutuk posisi canggung antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Bertanya-tanya ucapan kasar apalagi yang akan dilontarkan sahabat kekasihnya hingga berharap Jin segera datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia bisa menyadari bahwa Luhan terlihat ketakutan karena posisi mereka saat ini, namun rasanya salah jika dia terus membiarkan Luhan ketakutan sementara dia bukanlah orang yang tepat yang bisa disalahkan atas semua kesalahapahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka semua.

"Manager Xi?"

"Luhan saja Presdir Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalas jawaban Luhan "Kalau begitu panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Tidak mungkin, mau bagaiamanapun anda adalah seorang atasan."

"Kau memanggil Sehun menggunakan namanya."

Luhan kembali tertunduk, ditautkan dua jemar miliknya di bawah meja sementara Chanyeol terus mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya begitu salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa "Baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa ragu sahabat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, menyesap sekilas americano yang dipesan untuk mengatakan "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku padamu satu minggu yang lalu."

"Presdir Park?"

"Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk meninggalkan Sehun, itu sangat kekanakan. Aku hanya-…." Dia terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, terdengar lirih kali ini "Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun."

Kali ini Luhan yang tersenyum pahit, mau bagaimanapun semua keadaan ini tak lepas dari hubungannya dengan Sehun, semua yang Chanyeol khawatirkan juga dirasakan olehnya. Yang membedakan hanya Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi egois sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha mengembalikan Baekhyun pada Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol lalu mengatakan hal yang begitu ingin ia katakan sejak mengetahui jenis hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Baekhyun adalah lebih dari dua orang yang saling mengenal "Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tapi daripada dengan Sehun, aku rasa Baekhyun lebih bahagia saat bersamamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Bahka disaat dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungannya denganmu, aku bisa melihatnya. Dia terlalu bahagia walau saat itu Sehun adalah kekasihnya."

"Jadi kau tahu hubungan kami?" Chanyeol terkejut dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Luhan "Saat kali pertama kalian berdua kembali dari Paris, di bandara, aku bisa melihat interaksi tak lazim dari kalian berdua. Kalian terlalu intim saat itu."

Wajah Chanyeol memucat seiring dengan jawaban Luhan, membiarkan Luhan mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya sampai rasanya ucapan terakhir berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdengar dan terlihat seperti seorang penghianat.

"Di apartement Baekhyun, itu adalah kali pertama Sehun mengetahui bahwa kau, sahabatnya, memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Dia menangis hebat saat itu, hatinya terluka bukan karena Baekhyun mencintai pria lain, tapi karena pria lain yang dicintai Baekhyun dan mencintai kekasihnya adalah sahabatnya, kau."

"tidak…Tidak mungkin! Jika Sehun mengetahui hubungan kami, kenapa dia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun padaku?"

"Itu karena aku memohon padanya, tak lama setelah kalian menghianati pasangan kalian masing-masing. Aku dan Sehun, kami berdua terjerat dosa yang sama."

"gila, Ini semua terlalu gila!"

"Jadi katakan padaku, apakah cinta bisa disalahkan saat dia mendatangi hati yang lain? Tidak Presdir Park, hati tidak bisa disalahkan. Tidak hatimu, hatiku, hati Sehun atau Baekhyun sekalipun. Kita hanya mencintai orang yang salah sebelum menemukan orang yang tepat. Ketahuilah tidak ada yang berkhianat di antara kita. Aku mencintai Sehun dan kau mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah seperti itu saja?"

Chanyeol tertunduk beberapa saat, menikmati semua ucapan Luhan untuk bergumam sangat lirih "Aku rasa tidak bisa."

"Ada apa Presdir Park?"

"Sejak pertemuan terakhir kita di restaurant siang itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan daripada mencari dimana Baekhyun, aku justru datang menemui Kyungsoo."

Sontak ketegangan sangat terlihat di wajah Luhan, bagaimana tidak dia menjadi tegang dan pucat, karena saat Kai sedang berusaha untuk kembali bersama Kyungsoo dan calon buah hati mereka, Chanyeol justru datang menemui adiknya, hal ini cukup memancing kemarahan Luhan mengingat dari semua hal yang sudah diperjuangkan Kyungsoo, rasanya tidak pantas jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan lagi hatinya.

Sebagai seorang kakak dia jelas menunjukkan kemarahannya, ditatapnya Chanyeol tak berkedip untuk memastikan bahwa hal gila yang dilakukannya tidak menyakiti adiknya sama sekali "Apa yang anda bicarakan? Menemui Kyungsoo? Adikku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Dua hari yang lalu, aku mengunjunginya di sekitar Gwangjin."

Mengetahui Gwangjin adalah rumah dan restaurant kecil tempat ibunya, Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun menetap membuat tangan Luhan terkepal erat, entah mengapa dia begitu kesal lalu tanpa sadar mendesis "Berani sekali kau menemui Kyungsoo di tempat ibuku."

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, aku merindukannya tapi dia menolak kedatanganku."

Kepalan tangan Luhan perlahan membuka untuk bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol "Apa maksudmu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Luhan bisa melihat ada sebulir air mata yang jatuh cepat membasahi mata orang nomor dua di JYC'ent. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi namun tak mengusik harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria yang menangis karena hatinya disakiti "Secara baik-baik, Kyungsoo mengakhiri hubungan kami."

"….."

"Dia juga mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandungnya, jika dia harus membesarkan bayinya seorang diri, dia akan melakukannya. Dia terlihat bahagia tinggal bersama ibunya."

Luhan memilih menatap ke arah jendela, melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik dengan tujuannya masing-masing, dia juga sengaja tidak melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan membiarkan sahabat kekasihnya itu tertunduk cukup lama, tidak berniat mengganggunya sampai suara paraunya terdengar bertanya "Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa mengejar cinta Baekhyun? Maksudku, dia terlihat sangat menginginkan Sehun kembali padanya."

Luhan bisa melihat Jin sedang berjalan mendekati kafe, itu artinya dia bisa terbebas dari segala percakapan menyiksa dengan Chanyeol sesaat lagi. Tapi ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar begitu lirih maka rasanya salah jika Luhan tak memberi jawaban untuk mengatakan "Lakukan apa yang diinginkan hatimu Presdir Park, kejarlah cinta selain milik Kyungsoo. Katakanlah aku jahat disini, bukankah itu artinya Baekhyun kita sedang menderita? Hatinya sedang terluka? Datang dan temuilah dia, tunjukkan jika kau benar-benar peduli pada sahabatku, tidak, mungkin aku bukan sahabatnya lagi. Hanya hibur dia disaat aku tidak bisa melakukannya, saya permisi."

Tak lama Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mendapati Jin yang kini menatapnya cemas "Luhan? Ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Alih-alih menjawab Luhan hanya berjalan lurus mendekati sahabatnya, memeluknya erat dan enggan menunjukkan wajahnya untuk berbisik "Bawa aku pergi darisini."

Situasinya benar-benar membuat Jin bingung, dia bisa melihat tak jauh dari mereka Presdir Park sedang tertunduk, lalu dipelukannya entah mengapa Luhan sedang menangis. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya, tapi kemudian cengkraman Luhan di punggungnya semakin kuat dan mengharuskannya mengangguk lalu memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya "Baiklah, kita pergi." Tak lama Jin membawa Luhan menjauh dari pimpinan agensinya, membiarkan benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan asal Luhan baik dan tidak terisak lagi seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"whoa…Kenapa kisah cintamu menjadi begitu rumit? Maksudku kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Presdir Oh?"

Slurrpp….

Yang sedang dibombardir seribu pertanyaan oleh sahabatnya lebih memilih menyesap habis bubble tea coklatnya. Tak menjawab apapun setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya fokus pada bubble nya yang masih tersisa di dasar cup yang berada di tangannya.

"Lu?"

Slurrp…

"Jika tidak menjawab, aku pergi." Jin mengancam, biasanya Luhan tidak peduli. Tapi hari ini dia tidak ingin sendiri jadi rasanya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya "Ya, aku kekasih Sehun."

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Hatiku seperti disengat listrik, sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cemburu idiot!"

Luhan berhenti menyeruput bubble di cup large miliknya untuk bertanya polos pada pria tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan bibir menggembung "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"ayolah! Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"hahah~ jadi selama ini aku ditolak?" katanya berujar pahit untuk mendapat pertanyaan "Apa?" dari si mahluk tak berpesaaan macam sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan percuma bicara dengan otak rusa sepertimu, bebal!"

"Yasudah."

Gemas, rasanya Jin ingin memukul kepala Luhan namun berakhir menepuk gemas surai si pria cantik yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di depannya "ish! Jika sudah menjadi kekasih Presdir Oh, setidaknya kau harus belajar peka pada situasi."

"Memangnya aku tidak peka?"

"Kepekaanmu lebih parah dari monster yang tidak memiliki hati."

Luhan membuat tanda o dengan bibir mungilnya, kembali menyesap bubble nya lalu bertanya pada Jin "Apa mood Presdir Park belakangan ini baik?"

Slurrp..

Kini giliran Jin yang menyesap bubble nya, mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu berujar menjawab "Aku rasa moodnya baik. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Dan ya, hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan lagi data baru dari trainee. Aku sibuk menenangkan bayi rusa sampai lupa memiliki pekerjaan."

Jin mengeluh dan meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja, membuat gerutuan terdengar dari Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah usb untuknya "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Kau bilang harus mendapatkan paling tidak enam trainee untuk debut baru, aku rasa kau bisa mempertimbangkan nama-nama yang berada di usb ini. Mereka berbakat, hanya sayang tidak berniat bergabung di OSH'ent."

"Kenapa? Ah, karena mereka tahu agensimu itu hanya mementingkan grup besar. Aku benar kan?"

"hahaha…Aku simpan lagi usb milikku."

Luhan sudah memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas, tapi saat tangan Jin menggenggam tangannya maka wajah konyolnya kembali terlihat "eyy, jangan keterlaluan. Aku hanya bercanda, berikan padaku Luhan cantik, bukan, Luhan tampan."

"Kau bermasalah dengan mulutmu."

"Dan kau bermasalah dengan sikapmu."

"Jinna!"

"araseo, mianhae. Aku kalah jadi berikan padaku, ya ya ya?"

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, mengerling Jin untuk mengatakan "Nanti setelah kau mengantarku kembali ke agensi, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"sssh…Dia tahu akan kutinggalkan setelah aku mendapataka data miliknya. Ha ha ha. Rusa licik!"

"Aku mendengarnya Jin."

Manager pencari bakat JYC'ent itu pun hanya bisa terkekeh, lalu mengikuti Luhan berjalan ke arah mobil tanda dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti "si nyonya" tukang ancam seperti sahabatnya "Baiklah, baiklah, kau selalu menang tidak peduli apa taruhan kita."

Sementara Luhan sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilnya, maka si pemilik mobil harus membayar beberapa makanan yang belum lama mereka pesan, menatap miris pada dompetnya untuk menyusul Luhan yang telah menunggu.

BLAM!

"Lain kali kau yang bayar, aku tidak-…..Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Terang saja wajah Jin ketakutan saat melihat Luhan meringis dengan memegang kuat kepalanya, si pria cantik disampingnya bahkan tiba-tiba berkeringat sementara dia bersumpah satu menit yang lalu Luhannya masih baik-baik saja.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Obatku. tas."

"Obat?"

"CEPAT!"

Jin panik, dia mencari dimana tas Luhan, merogoh ke dalamnya untuk menemukan sejenis pain killer yang dimiliki Luhan entah sejak kapan, dia buru-buru mengambil satu pil obat untuk diberikan cepat pada sahabatnya "Ini minumlah."

Luhan mengambil dengan tangan gemetar, mengambil sebotol air mineral milik Jin untuk menenggak cepat obat penghilang rasa sakitnya "haaah~"

"Luhan? Hey kau baik-….sial! Kita ke rumah sakit!"

Saat Jin memakaikan seatbelt, Luhan pasrah. Namun ketika kalimat rumah sakit disebutkan, sang manager panik. Dia kemudian menggenggam lengan Jin untuk menatap memohon pada sahabatnya "Aku baik, sungguh."

"Tapi kau kesakitan."

"Hanya kepalaku yang sakit Jin."

Jika dipikir-pikir semenjak hubungannya dan Baekhyun menjadi renggang, Luhan sudah tidak pernah datang untuk memeriksakan diri lagi terkait bekas pengangkatan tumor kecil di kepalanya, ya, biasanya Baekhyun yang menemani, tapi saat hubungan mereka menjauh, terkadang Luhan sangat tertekan dan seluruh kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit setiap kali mengingatnya.

Beruntung dia bersama Jin, bukan bersama Sehun, karena entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Sehun mengetahui kondisinya. Mungkin Sehun akan meninggalkanku, terkadang Luhan memiliki masalah dengan cara berpikirnya, dia selalu merasa akan ditinggalkan jika kondisinya menyedihkan, ya, karena alasan itu pula dia hanya ingin terlihat sehat tanpa harus membuat siapapun termasuk Sehun mengasihani dirinya, tidak akan pernah.

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Buru-buru Luhan memegang kuat lengan Jin, menatapnya memohon untuk mengatakan "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, sekarang kita kembali ke agensi. Ya?"

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Secepatnya."

"….."

"Jinna…"

"…."

Jin mengabaikan semua penuturan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya menyalakan mesin mobil lalu memasang kasar seatbelt miliknya "Jika aku melihatmu kesakitan lagi! aku bersumpah akan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit! Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, oke?"

BRRMMM…

Luhan tersenyum lega, dia melepas genggaman di lengan Jin untuk bersandar lelah di kursi samping kemudi "Oke."

"Sekarang tidurlah."

Perlahan rasa sakitnya menghilang, digantikan dengan rasa lemas namun tak Luhan tunjukkan, dia hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, selebihnya bergumam "Aku akan tidur." Sebelum benar-benar tidur karena rasa lelah di tubuhnya begitu terasa.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Sementara jika Luhan sedang kesakitan karena memikirkan Baekhyun, maka ditempat yang sama sahabatnya juga terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan kondisinya. Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya, tapi yang mengerikan dia masih enggan untuk memasukkan isi makanan ke dalam perutnya dan lebih memilih diam sesekali bertanya "Dimana Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Masih sama Tuan besar, Tuan muda menolak semua makanan dan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

"brengsek! Apa dia tidak mengerti jika kondisinya seperti ini disebabkan karena pria sialan itu?!"

"….."

"AKU MAU BERTEMU DENGAN LUHAN!"

Tangan tuan Byun terkepal saat jeritan putranya terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah. Dia sudah memikirkan segala cara untuk menyadarkan putranya, tapi sebanyak apapun dia berbicara tentang kejahatan Luhan maka sebanyak itu pula Baekhyunnya akan tetap berteriak ingin bertemu dengan pria rendahan seperti seorang Xi Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan ke-…"

BRAK!

"SIAPA KALIAN BERANI SEKALI MEMBAWAKU KESINI?"

Sementara pria tua berperawakan lusuh dan mabuk sedang berteriak marah, maka senyum puas terlihat di wajah Tuan Byun, dia mengerling anak buahnya yang berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk mengenali bahwa pria sampah yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya adalah ayah kandung dari pria yang sudah membuat Baekhyunnya begitu menderita.

"Do Hansung?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Karena aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu!"

"tsk! Berapa kau membayarku sampai anak buahmu harus menyeretku ke tempat sialan ini?"

"Seratus juta won untuk satu kali pekerjaan."

" _m-Mwo?_ Seratus juta won?"

"Ya, kau mau?"

"TENTU SAJA! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!"

Tuan Byun menyeringai untuk mengatakan "Mudah, hanya buat anakmu menderita sama seperti dia membuat anakku menderita."

"Anakku?"

"Ya, bajingan kecil itu, Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman?"

Setibanya kembali di agensi tempatnya bekerja, orang yang pertama ditemuinya adalah Paman Lee, jadi wajar jika Luhan terus tersenyum mengingat wajahnya yang pucat dan kondisinya yang begitu lemas hari ini masih begitu mendominasi.

"eoh, Luhan? Kebetulan sekali. Paman ingin bicara denganmu."

"Denganku? Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar lusa nanti tuan muda akan menemui ibumu. Apa benar?"

" _ah_ , Itu…"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali dan kau masih bertanya pada Luhan? Kau keterlaluan paman, sungguh. Hey sayang, sudah kembali."

Awalnya risih saat Sehun memeluknya dengan hanya satu tangan, terlebih saat tangannya yang lain mengangkat dagu lalu mengecup lama bibirnya, Luhan dibuat salah tingkah karena tatapan beberapa staff dan artis yang melihatnya seolah bertanya-tanya apa mereka memiliki hubungan? Dan jelas, itu adalah hal menganggu karena tidak ada satu pun dari staff agensi maupun artisnya yang mengetahui hubungan khusus yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Presdir Oh. Saya harus kembali bekerja?"

"Kenapa bicaramu formal?"

Luhan tertawa canggung, melepas pelukan di pinggangnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan sang CEO yang menampilkan wajah kesalnya saat ini "Ini masih jam kerja Presdir Oh."

"Lalu?"

Mata Luhan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mati-matian memberi kode pada kekasihnya walau hanya mendapatkan jawaban terlampau bodoh dari pria yang benar-benar kekanakan saat berada di sekitarnya "Banyak yang melihat kita."

"ah, Karena itu?"

"i-Iya."

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Apa?"

Selagi Luhan bertanya, maka pengurus Lee hanya bisa mengusap dahinya karena sangat mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan tuan mudanya setelah ini "PERHATIAN UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Sehun?"

Sang pengasuh hanya bisa terkekeh seraya berguman "Dia mulai lagi." membuat Luhan memiliki firasat buruk dan benar saja, Sehun kini menarik kencang lengannya lalu sengaja menciumnya di depan umum untuk kembali memberi pengumuman.

"AKU DAN MANAGER XI ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH, KAMI JUGA SUDAH MERENCANAKAN PERNIKAHAN DALAM WAKTU DEKAT, JADI JIKA KALIAN MELIHAT AKU BERMESRAAN DENGANNYA, HARAP TIDAK BERBISIK APALAGI MENCEMOH KEKASIHKU! KALIAN DENGAR?"

"oh Sehun kau benar-benar."

Berkali-kali Luhan memukuli dada Sehun, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena terlalu malu. Belum lagi dia tidak sengaja melihat kehadiran Kai yang sedang membawa dua cup kopi dari kafe agensi. Membuat suasana semakin canggung sementara Sehun terus berteriak seperti bocah tujuh belas tahun yang menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"CUKUP JELAS PEMBERITAHUAN DARIKU?"

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa merona, seperti iri, lalu detik berikutnya seluruh trainee yang mengenal Luhan bertepuk ria seraya mengatakan "Selamat presdir Oh, selamat manager Xi." pada dua kekasih yang baru saja mengumumkan hubungan mereka dan rencana pernikahan yang akan segera dilangsungkan.

Luhan jelas bersembunyi di dada Sehun, memeluknya erat sementara wajahnya disembunyikan di dada kekasihnya. Sungguh, jika dia bisa memaki, dia akan melakukannya saat ini, tapi kemudian ucapan selamat terdengar dari seluruh staff, trainee, dan artis yang melihatnya, maka bohong jika Luhan tidak bahagia.

Kesalnya hilang digantikan rasa bahagia. Dia juga bersyukur karena banyak yang memberi dukungan, terlebih saat suara yang dulu menjadi favoritnya di pagi dan malam hari terdengar mengucapkan "Selamat Luhan, Selamat Presdir Oh." Untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun, maka rasanya Luhan sudah memiliki seluruh keiginan yang selalu diam-diam dia doakan.

Perlahan dia melepas pelukan Sehun untuk melihat punggung Kai menjauh, rasanya ini seperti ucapan perpisahan sesungguhnya, perpisahan yang tak bisa dielak lagi olehnya atau Kai, Sehun memperjelas bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan Kai dengan menegaskan bahwa Luhan miliknya. Dan terimakasih untuk rasa cinta Sehun yang begitu besar karena untuk kali pertamanya, Luhan merasa begitu bahagia diakui sebagai seorang kekasih, ya, biasanya dia hanya diam dan membiarkan beberapa orang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, dia memperjelas semuanya, membuat keberadaan Luhan begitu diakui hingga tanpa sadar kini dia berjinjit mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk mengatakan "Gomawo Sehunna."

"Kau senang?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan kembali memeluk kekasihnya, namun tak dipenuhi ketakutan kali ini, dia pun mengangguk lalu dengan yakin mengatakan "Sangat, aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahagiaku disini, di dekatmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Haaah~ aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Apa?"

Dia menoleh ke samping kiri, melihat wajah kekasihnya untuk kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap mantan kekasihnya " _aku benar-benar tidak percaya situasi ini."_

Terang saja Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, karena diluar dugaan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga jam berada dalam satu mobil dengan kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya. Tak ada yang bicara selama tiga jam perjalanan menyiksa, beruntung Sehun bisa mengendalikan amarahnya sementara sang mantan kekasih sedang fokus menyiapkan kalimat untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Hingga sampailah mereka tepat di toko kecil milik ibunya, memperhatikan dari jauh sementara tak hentinya Luhan menghela nafas menebak hal gila apa yang bisa terjadi di rumahnya saat ini.

"Kalian berdua."

"Kami kenapa?"

Kai yang bertanya lalu dibalas tatapan tak suka dari Sehun. Keduanya bahkan sempat bertatapan sengit sampai Luhan lebih dulu memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak melakukan hal berlebihan hanya karena Kai bertanya padanya.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah membuatku canggung. Oke?"

"Memang kami melakukan apa?" Sehun bertanya diiringi anggukan setuju oleh Kai "Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Presdir Oh hanya diam tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun."

"Ya, tapi aura bersama kalian berdua sungguh menyebalkan."

" _Wae?_ Kau masih berdebar di sampingku?" Kai menggoda Luhan tepat di samping kekasihnya. Jadi wajar jika Luhan membulatkan matanya sementara Sehun langsung menarik si mungil ke pelukannya. Lagi-lagi mereka bertatapan sengit sementara wajah Luhan dibenamkan paksa oleh sang kekasih di dadanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Jongin!"

"Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Kau-...!"

Luhan kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya, menatap tak percaya pada dua pria yang selalu membuatnya berada pada posisi serba salah untuk memperingatkan baik kekasih maupun mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan tegas tak bisa dibantah "Sehun cukup dan Kai jangan berulah."

"Aku tidak menyukainya Lu!"

" _Oh_ percayalah Presdir Oh, aku jauh lebih tidak menyukaimu!"

"Teruskan saja keributan kalian, Aku akan lebih dulu masuk. Jadi terserah kalian ingin bertengkar atau bahkan saling memukul, aku tidak peduli!" katanya mengancam diiringi wajah cemas dari dua pria yang kini menempati tempat berbeda di hati Luhan.

Lagipula percuma bertengkar jika ancaman Luhan terdengar sangat mengerikan, mereka pun lebih memilih untuk menunggu dengan tenang daripada membangkitkan kemarahan si pria cantik yang kini berlari menghampiri keluarganya.

"Hey Kai!"

"Ada apa?"

Sehun tersenyum mengamati bagaimana interaksi Luhan dengan wanita berparas cantik yang ia tebak adalah ibunya. Menikmati surai cantik kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum untuk menoleh menatap maknae dari grup yang membesarkan agensinya "Itu ibunya?"

Walau sebenarnya kesal bertanya pada mantan kekasih Luhan, Sehun tetap melakukannya. Mencoba menjadi pria dewasa sebelum bertatapan langsung dan meminta izin pada ibu Luhan untuk meminangnya sebagai istri.

"Entahlah."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu bertanya "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan ibunya?"

"Lima tahun kami menjadi pasangan Luhan sangat tertutup mengenai keluarganya. Ditambah kesibukanku, _jadi ya,_ aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang latar belakang Luhanku."

"Tentang siapa?"

Malas berdebat, Kai mengoreksi ucapannya "Luhan."

"Aku terlalu sensitif mengenai status kepemilikan atas Luhan, jadi jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Daripada sensitif kau terlihat sangat bocah untukku, Presdir Oh."

Saat mulut Sehun siap membalas ucapan mantan kekasih Luhan, maka disaat yang sama Sehun menyadari perubahan wajah Kai yang terlihat tegang, matanya membulat untuk beberapa saat, tangannya terkepal gugup hingga artis disampingnya menelan kasar air liurnya berkali-kali, _tanpa alasan._

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun penasaran, dia menoleh ke arah yang sama untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kai begitu tegang sampai akhirnya wajah artisnya yang lain terlihat sama pucat, sama tegang dan sama gugup dengan si Maknae EXO.

" _Ah,_ Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?"

 _"huh?"_

Sehun menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan "Itu, masa depanmu disana. Lalu untuk apa kau hanya berdiri disini?"

Kai tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun, lalu hatinya tiba-tiba merasa hangat saat mendengar kalimat masa depan dan wajah Kyungsoo terlihat di depannya. Sejenak dia ragu, tapi kemudian pria berkulit tan itu menyunggingkan kecil senyumnya untuk berterimakasih pada pemilik serta pemimpin tertinggi di agensi tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau benar Presdir Oh, itu masa depanku. Doakan kami."

Tak lama kakinya melangkah, berjalan lurus mendekati Kyungsoo sementara Sehun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Ya, senyumnya hanya menunjukkan satu arti, arti yang menegaskan bahwa bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Kai yang berjalan lurus mendekati Kyungsoo, maka Luhan, sepenuhnya Luhan hanya akan menjadi miliknya, _seorang_.

"Ya, bahagialah. Doakan aku juga." Lirihnya tersenyum kecil lalu merentangkan tangan, menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya untuk mendekap si mungil dengan erat "Ada apa?" Katanya mengecupi lembut surai kekasihnya untuk mendapat pertanyaan singkat dari kekasihnya.

"Kau siap?"

"Untuk?"

"Ibuku, dia menunggumu."

Bohong jika jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang, nyatanya kalimat menunggu yang disampaikan Luhan jelas ditujukan untuknya, berbicara tentang masa depan dengan ibu kandung kekasihnya untuk memulai hidup baru bersama putra cantik yang telah dilahirkannya.

Ya, rasanya seperti mimpi. Tapi saat mata Luhan menatapnya penuh harap, maka segenggam keyakinan ada pada keputusannya hari ini. Keputusan dimana dia akan meminta secara resmi agar ibu kekasihnya merestui dan merelakan putra tercintanya untuk mengikat janji dengan ikatan pernikahan sebagai fondasinya.

"Tentu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan ibumu." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan untuk menenangkan sejenak hatinya, lalu saat hatinya memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengutarakan maksudnya, Kini tanpa ragu dia menggenggam jemari kekasihnya. "Ayo kita temui ibumu."

.

.

.

.

Baik Kai dan Sehun baru saja menginjakan kaki mereka di rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran tuan muda dan artis seperti keduanya. Namun entah mengapa rumah sekecil ini bisa memberikan kehangatan luar biasa yang membuat bibir mereka tak hentinya tersenyum.

"JAEHYUNNA TURUN NAK! KITA KEDATANGAN TAMU!"

"Mungkin Jaehyun tidur Ma."

Kyungsoo memberitahu dibalas anggukan setuju dari Luhan "Eomma, berhenti memanggil Jaehyun, dia lelah."

"Seharian dia hanya tidur Lu, lagipula dia belum bertemu denganmu."

Rasanya Sehun tidak perlu bertanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan sifat keras kepala dan kecantikan yang begitu mempesona, karena saat perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan kekasih dan ibunya terjadi, dia seperti melihat cermin dan bayangan yang sedang bertengkar. Refleks, dia tersenyum walau hatinya sedang berdebar kencang karena terlalu gugup.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau tunggu disana."

Luhan menunjuk tempat yang berada di depan kamar Kyungsoo, menatap Kai penuh arti sementara wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat menyadari kemana Luhan meminta Kai untuk menunggu "Aku akan bicara pada Kyungsoo, tunggulah disana." Katanya meyakinkan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh ayah dari calon keponakannya _._ Kai kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Luhan memintanya menunggu lalu menunggu Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Dan kau sayang, tunggu aku di ruang tamu. Kita akan bicara setelah adikku turun."

Sama seperti Kai mengikuti ucapan Luhan, mak Sehun tanpa ragu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Lagipula dia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara langsung dengan ibu Luhan, jadi wajar jika dia menghela lega nafasnya karena Luhan memberikan sedikit waktu tambahan untuknya mempersiapkan diri.

"Baiklah." Sehun sempat menatap lama sosok wanita cantik yang sedang memanggil putra bungsunya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia teringat mendiang ibunya. Setipis senyum lirih pun dia sunggingkan sementara dia menikmati teriakan calon ibu mertuanya yang sedang memanggil putra bungsu di keluarga kecil kekasihnya.

"J _ey!_ CEPAT TURUN!"

"Bertaruh padaku dia tidak akan turun."

Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, Kyungsoo berbisik sekilas di telinga Luhan, terdengar sangat yakin namun tak lama suara teriakan ibunya terlalu mengancam dengan mengatakan "TURUN ATAU TIDAK ADA GAME SELAMA DUA BULAN!"

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP!_

Suara tangga kayu di rumah sederhana itu tiba-tiba sedikit bergoncang, terdengar seseorang turun dengan terburu-buru seolah akhir dunianya telah tiba bersamaan dengan ancaman dari sang ibu.

"EOMMA! AKU SUDAH DATANG!"

Dan tak lama sosok remaja tampan yang tingginya sudah mengalahkan dua kakaknya terlihat, dia hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dipadu celana pendek selutut untuk menatap horor pada ibunya yang kini tersenyum santai mengerling dua putranya yang lain.

"Lihat kan? Sangat mudah memanggil adik kalian."

"Ma, kau luar biasa."

" _daebak!"_

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo terperangah maka si bungsu terlihat kesal, untuk sesaat dia menatap kesal lalu tak lama si pria berlesung pipi tersenyum melihat kakak tertuanya datang dan sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya "Hyung? Kau pulang?" katanya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil kakaknya.

" _eoh,_ Tidak senang melihatku?"

" _yang benar saja!_ Aku rela menukarkan apapun agar kau tinggal bersamaku!"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Termasuk mobilku yang sudah di modif menjadi mobil balap?"

Jaehyun panik, dilepasnya segera pelukan Luhan untuk menatap _innocent_ pada kakak tertuanya " _he he he."_

"Apa?"

" _ssst, eomma."_

"Aku harus memberitahu eomma?"

" _hyungjanganbicarakanbalapmobildisini!"_

"Tidak dengar."

" _hyuuuung…"_

Ekspresi kesukaan Luhan adalah saat melihat adiknya merajuk, jadi saat Jaehyun terlihat sangat putus asa karena ancaman yang dia lakukan, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengusap surai tampan milik adik bungsunya untuk memberi satu peringatan mutlak pada Jaehyun "Jika kau terluka, sekali saja terluka, aku benar-benar murka. Dengar?" katanya memberi peringatan pada Jaehyun untuk mengerling Kyungsoo yang masih enggan berdekatan dengan ayah dari calon bayinya.

"Dan kau, sudah waktunya kau bicara dengan Kai. Ikut aku!"

" _Luhan!"_

Mengabaikan ketakutan Kyungsoo, Luhan terus berjalan lurus membawa adik tirinya ke tempat Kai menunggu, sedikit mencengkram jemari Kyungsoo lalu membawanya masuk ke tempat Kai sedang menunggunya "Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai bertanya bingung sementara tatapan Luhan menjadi dingin karena situasi "Ini priamu, aku membawanya padamu. Jadi berhenti menyakitinya dan hanya jaga dia dengan hidupmu! Kau dengar?"

Luhan menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo lalu memaksa adiknya untuk duduk. Sesaat keadaan menjadi canggung, tak ada yang bicara sampai Luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo "Dia datang sebagai kekasihmu, calon ayah dari anakmu, jadi cobalah berdamai Soo, demi keponakanku."

"Aku belum siap untuk ini."

"Hanya bicara, jika kau tidak menyukai kehadirannya, Kai akan pergi darisini secepat mungkin."

Tawaran Luhan ternyata berhasil menarik minat dari Kyungsoo, karena saat matanya menatap wajah pria yang dengan jahatnya dia rebut dari Luhan, hati Kyungsoo bergetar haru, terkadang merasa bersalah namun rasa rindunya pada Kai jauh lebih besar.

Jadi wajar jika dia merasa sedikit lega karena Luhan tak mempermasalahkan masa lalu, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan _apa dia siap? Apa Kai siap? Atau apa Luhan sudah benar-benar merelakan mereka._ Beberapa pertanyaan itu terus menggema di pikiran Kyungsoo, membuatnya sesaat ragu namun tak menolak untuk mencoba berbicara dengan Kai, _pria yang dia cintai, ayah dari dari calon buah hati mereka._

"Baiklah Lu."

Luhan tersenyum senang seraya menatap Kai dalam-dalam, seolah memohon agar tak lagi menyakiti Kyungsoo dan hanya menjaga buah hati mereka dengan cinta dan ketulusan "Kau akan bahagia Soo, aku janji."

Setelah memberitahu Kyungsoo, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya, berharap baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama membuka hati lalu mencoba berdamai untuk kebahagiaan buah hati mereka. Luhan sekilas melirik ke belakang, memastikan keadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo seraya bergumam "Aku juga akan bahagia." Timpalnya dipenuhi kepercayaan diri untuk tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sehun dan ibunya.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara ibunya bertanya pada Sehun, sedikit menatap ke meja kecil yang biasa digunakan keluarganya untuk berkumpul dan melihat bagaimana wajah tegang Sehun saat memberikan kotak kecil berwarna _gold_ kepada ibunya.

Dia juga bisa melihat adik kecilnya menatap ingin tahu apa yang berada di dalam kotak kecil. Sesaat semua terasa menegangkan, tak ada yang berbicara sampai terlihat Sehun memberanikan diri mengangkat kotak kecil tersebut untuk mengatakan "Di dalam kotak ini terdapat sebuah cincin untuk putra tertuamu. Bisakah?"

 _DEG!_

Luhan bersumpah jantungnya akan melompat keluar saat mendengar apa yang berada di dalam kotak kecil tersebut, kakinya terasa _kram_ untuk berjalan sementara disana, suara kekasihnya terdengar sangat lirih ketika memohon pada ibunya.

"Cincin?"

Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat wajah ibunya berubah menjadi sangat tegang, sepertinya raut tegang sang ibu bukan karena dia marah atau tersinggung, sebaliknya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan entah mengapa tatapannya berharap pada Sehun. "Apa maksudmu nak?"

Sehun membalas tatapan lembut ibu kandung kekasihnya, dia membuka cincin berbalut kotak mewah yang berada di genggamannya untuk sekali lagi mengatakan "Aku ingin menikahi Luhan, putramu, bisakah Nyonya Xi _?"_

 _Tes!_

Baik air mata Luhan maupun sang ibu jatuh bersamaan. Luhan tahu pada akhirnya Sehun akan mengatakan tujuannya datang menemui ibunya, dia tahu pada akhirnya Sehun akan benar-benar melamarnya. _Tapi cara dia melamar?_ Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Jadi ketika kekasihnya yang selalu dia katakan _"bocah"_ terlihat begitu dewasa dan yakin saat melamarnya langsung dihadapan sang ibu, maka untuk kali pertamanya Luhan merasa begitu bersyukur karena bisa dicintai dengan begitu besar, seperti cinta yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Menikah? Dengan Luhanku?"

Tanpa ragu suara berat Sehun terdengar "Dengan Luhanmu, aku ingin menjadikannya Luhanku juga, Nyonya Xi."

Sesaat wajah ibunya tertunduk, lalu tak lama terdengar suara Jaehyun yang terlihat panik melihat bahu ibunya bergetar, _terisak_ "Eomma! Kenapa menangis?"

Wanita cantik yang memiliki mata Luhan itu menggeleng disela isakannya, dia menepuk tangan si bungsu yang berada di bahunya untuk kemudian menatap lembut pada pria yang akan segera menjadi bagian keluarga kecilnya, bagian hidup dari putra sulungnya, Luhannya, kecintaannya, segalanya. Ibu Luhan kemudian tersenyum haru, menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Jaga dia ya? Kumohon, anak itu hanya berpura-pura kuat diluar, tapi hatinya? Hatinya serapuh ranting pohon yang mudah dipatahkan."

Terlihat Sehun tertawa lalu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan ibu kekasihnya "Kau benar nyonya, kepalaku sakit melihat sikap keras kepalanya."

"Kalau begitu biasakan."

"Pasti, _mmh…_ Jadi? Apa lamaranku diterima?"

Ibu Luhan mendongak, menatap Jaehyun untuk meminta jawaban sebelum terlihat si bungsu juga mengangguk dengan air mata haru terlihat di sekitar matanya. Kedua ibu-anak itu saling tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan calon suami dari putra dan kakak mereka "Tentu saja, lagipula anak itu terlihat sangat tergila-gila padamu."

" _huh?"_

" _tsk!_ Dia yang tergila-gila padaku."

Awalnya Sehun bergumam bingung, lalu kemudian suara kekasihnya terdengar. Dia pun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan, entah sudah berapa banyak yang kekasihnya dengar, tapi rasanya dia begitu malu hingga rona merah terlihat diwajahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan si mungil ke pelukannya.

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu."

Sehun membenarkan ucapan Luhan, merentangkan tangannya, lalu tak lama Luhan berlari ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat "Sayang!" Luhan bergumam dengan suara bergetar, itu artinya dia mendengar semua percakapannya dengan sang ibu dan hal itu membuat wajah Sehun terasa seperti dibakar karena terlalu malu.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar?" katanya berbisik dibalas dengan jawaban dari pria cantik yang sedang mengendus bau tubuhnya "Semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

" _Yap!_ Aku menyadari kalau kau bukan bocah!"

"Bocah? Selama ini kau berfikir aku bocah?"

"Bocah menggemaskan untukku."

Niatnya mengejek Sehun, tapi kemudian si pria tampan membalas dengan membisikan kalimat tak senonoh di telinganya "Bagaimana bisa bocah membuat Xi Luhan mendesah tempat tidur? Meminta lebih untuk dijamah? Katakan padaku, bagaimana bi-…"

"SEHUN!"

Semerah kepiting rebus, itulah gambaran wajah Luhan saat ini. Jaehyun bahkan mencibir melihat kakaknya yang begitu agresif lalu mencibir "Kau yang seperti bocah, _noo-na!"_

"YAK!"

"Sudahlah, sudahlah. Sehun, sebaiknya kau bawa kekasihmu pergi. Dia sangat berisik jika bersama adiknya."

Sehun merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan untuk mengatakan "Baiklah Nyonya Xi, aku akan menikmati udara disini sebelum kembali ke Seoul, ya kan sayang?"

"Tidak perlu memanggilku nyonya, kau bisa memanggil eomma padaku."

" _eo-eomma_?"

Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat, kali ini benar-benar pucat seolah dirinya sedang mengalami hal buruk "Sayang?"

" _huh?"_

"Ada apa?"

Lidahnya kelu saat ibu kekasihnya mengatakan dia bisa memanggil _eomma_ padanya. Panggilan yang selama dua puluh tahun hanya dia tunjukkan untuk mendiang ibunya kini akan kembali dia ucapkan pada ibu kekasihnya. Sungguh, rasanya Sehun lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu, jadi ketika Luhan memberikan ibu untuknya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum haru seraya menatap mata cantik milik kekasihnya "Terimakasih sayang, untuk segalanya terimakasih?"

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan versi wanita dan berbeda generasi untuk berdiri langsung tepat di depan calon ibu mertuanya. Matanya menatap sendu lalu bibirnya memanggil " _eomoni."_

"Ya?"

" _eomma."_

Ibu Luhan terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap menjawab panggilan Sehun yang entah mengapa terus memanggilnya _eomma_ berkali-kali "Ya nak?"

" _eo-..eomma."_

"Sehunna."

Kini Luhan mengerti, alasan mengapa Sehunnya terlihat begitu tegang adalah karena ibunya, Ya, dia sepenuhnya mengerti alasan Sehunnya terus menerus memanggil _eomma_ tanpa henti. kekasihnya sedang merindukan mendiang ibunya, sangat rindu,

" _hyung?"_

Sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap punggung kekasihnya, Luhan membiarkan si bungsu merangkul pinggangnya. Kedua kakak beradik itu menikmati pemandangan dimana Sehun terlihat canggung memanggil _eomma,_ sementara ibunya hanya terus menjawab _Ya,_ saat Sehun memanggilnya eomma berkali-kali.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sehun bertanya kecil dibalas anggukan kecil dari ibu Luhan, wanita paruh baya itu bahkan lebih dulu merentangkan tangannya untuk kemudian membawa tubuh besar Sehun ke pelukannya "Biar eomma memelukmu nak."

Tubuh Sehun tersentak ketika tangan ibu Luhan melingkar di punggungnya, rasanya begitu hangat, terlalu nyaman, dia bahkan sengaja meletakkan dagunya di pundak ibu kekasihhnya dengan tangan melingkar erat membalas pelukan ibu kekasihnya " _eomma."_

"Ya nak?"

"Eomma."

" _hhmm?"_

" _eomma…eomma..eomma."_

"Jae."

Hati Luhan tak tega melihat kekasihnya terus meracau _eomma_ dengan suara lirihnya, dia pun menyerah untuk memperhatikan lebih lama dan hanya memeluk si bungsu lalu bersembunyi di tubuh tinggi adik kecilnya "Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat Sehunku, dia begitu merindukan ibunya."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan untuk mengatakan "Pada dasarnya ibu kita adalah ibu idaman untuk seluruh anak di dunia."

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu?"

"Karena Taeyongku, dia juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kekasihmu lakukan."

Lalu tatapan Luhan beralih pada wajah cantik ibunya, memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah yang terlihat kelelahan karena hidup mereka yang terlalu rumit, wajah yang setiap malam menangis namun akan tersenyum di pagi hari, terlebih saat dia berada di depan anak-anaknya, semua kesulitan yang ibunya lalui, Luhan mengetahuinya.

Jadi janji dalam hidupnya, apapun yang terjadi, tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk membuat ibunya bahagia, selamanya bahagia tanpa perlu ketakutan lagi, tanpa air mata lagi dan hanya ada wajah hangat seperti yang dia berikan untuk Sehunnya saat ini.

" _aigoo…_ Putra tampanku bertambah lagi."

"Eomma, aku masih lebih tampan-.. _aww!"_

Luhan menyikut perut adiknya saat menginterupis percakapan Sehun dan ibu mereka. Jaehyun kemudian mendengus kesal lalu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan "Mau marah? Mau berteriak? Hyung pastikan tidak ada uang jajan untuk mengencani Taeyong."

" _eyy,_ tidak lucu hyung, sungguh."

Sehun mendengar pertengkaran di belakang punggungnya untuk menoleh dan menatap langsung pada calon adik iparnya "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan memberikan uang jajan padamu."

" _yeah!"_

"Oh Se-hun."

Jaehyun memekik senang, lalu melompat memeluk calon kakak iparnya "HYUNG! CEPATLAH MENJADI KAKAK IPARKU! SEGERA!"

"Kurang dari satu minggu aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu!"

" _huh?"_

Raut bingung ditunjukkan oleh keluarga kecil Luhan, bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Sehun sampai suara Luhan terdengar bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

" _mmhh…_ Paman dan ayahku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Jadi, minggu depan kita akan menikah. Boleh ya _eomoni?"_

"MWO?"

Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan, Sehun memasang _aegyo_ supernya pada sang ibu. Berkedip lucu untuk mendapatkan jawaban langsung tanpa dipikirkan lagi oleh ibunya "Ya tentu saja, kau boleh menikahi Luhan secepatnya.

Sehun mengerling Luhan untuk mengatakan "Aku menang." Dibalas tatapan kesal dari Luhan yang secara tak sengaja memekik "OH SEHUN!"

Ya, sekiranya begitulah lamaran Sehun kepada Luhan, semua berjalan lancar, kedua pihak keluarga dengan senang hati memberi restu. Semua juga terlihat bahagia.

 _Semua,_

Tak terkecuali tatapan bahagia yang diberikan Kai pada Luhan, jujur saja melihat mantan kekasihnya akan segera menempuh hidup baru, membuatnya begitu iri, terlalu iri sampai dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga harus mengejar mimpinya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil lengkap dengan Kyungsoo dan calon buah hatinya yang akan sebentar lagi lahir kedunia.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan Luhan untuk menatap sosok pria cantiknya yang lain, yang terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk namun tak menghilangkan kesan menggemaskannya walau seluruh dari Kyungsoo, semuanya terlihat besar karena kehamilannya.

"Apa?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke arah Luhan, ikut tersenyum mendengar rencana pernikahan sang kakak untuk kemudian menatap pria yang statusnya adalah mantan kekasih dari kakaknya "Luhan, sepertinya kau benar-benar kehilangan dia kali ini."

Tersenyum pahit adalah hal yang dilakukan Kai, mau tak mau dia hanya bisa membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo walau rasanya sakit karena sepertinya Kyungsoo juga merelakannya dengan Luhan tanpa memberinya kesempatan bicara lebih dulu "Ya, seperti itulah." Katanya pasrah, lalu memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi Kai terus menahan tangannya, _terlihat memohon_. Kyungsoo pun mengerti, dia tidak merespon, tidak pula menolak, yang dia lakukan hanya diam sejenak, sampai suara berat Kai terdengar begitu tulus "Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan ibu dari anakku."

Kyungsoo merutuki hatinya yang berdegup kencang karena ucapan ayah dari calon bayinya, dia terus menenangkan diri untuk memastikan bahwa Kai tak lagi menolak kehadiran calon buah hati mereka "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai tersenyum, dikecupnya berulang tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan penyesalan terdalamnya sebagai pria dan sebagai seorang ayah "Aku mungkin kehilangan Luhan, tapi aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak kehilanganmu dan bayi kita. Bisakah?"

"Kai?"

"Hey, Do Kyungsoo, ibu dari anakku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal karena pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang anakku, buah hati kita. Aku menyesal berteriak padamu dan meminta kau menyakiti anak kita, sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Jadi kumohon, berikan aku satu lagi kesempatan. Aku ingin membahagikanmu dan anak kita."

" _hah~."_

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, dilepasnya paksa genggaman tangan Kai untuk melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada "Anak kita? Aku akan melahirkannya kurang dari tiga bulan lagi dan kau bilang anak kita? Kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkan, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara, bayi ini bukan anakmu, dia anakku Kai!"

"Soo."

"Pergilah! Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, lagipula aku yakin alasan kau datang kesini hanya karena kau tahu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Luhan lagi. Benar?"

Kai tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja, tapi dia tidak tahu jika kemarahan Kyungsoo akan selalu dikaitkan dengan Luhan, membuatnya benar-benar berada di posisi sulit sementara Kyungsoo terlihat begitu murka.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu Soo, Aku-…."

"BOHONG!"

"Sayangnya Kai tidak berbohong."

Kyungsoo diam saat suara Luhan terdengar, awalnya dia enggan menoleh tapi kemudian Luhan berhasil menarik perhatiannya dengan mengatakan "Jauh sebelum rencana Sehun melamarku hari ini. Kai sudah lebih dulu memohon agar aku membawanya bertemu denganmu, dengan buah hati kalian."

Kyungsoo sempat melirik Kai sekilas lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang masih setia tersenyum dengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang "Awalnya aku menolak, tapi saat dia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, aku tahu Kai bersungguh-sungguh, dia hanya ingin membahagikanmu dan buah hati kalian Soo, percayalah."

"Luhan benar, aku bahkan memergoki priamu menangis dan memohon agar dipertemukan denganmu Do Kyungsoo."

Adalah hal wajar jika Luhan terus membela Kai didepannya, tapi saat Sehun yang mengatakan bagaimana Kai sangat ingin bertemu dengan buah hati mereka, Kyungsoo sedikit luluh.

Alasannya sederhana, Sehun adalah calon suami Luhan, mantan kekasih Kai. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin Sehun berbohong hanya untuk membela pria yang pernah menyakiti calon istrinya, Kyungsoo yakin hal itu.

Matanya kemudian kembali menatap mata dari ayah calon bayinya, mencari kesungguhan disana untuk mendapatkan kerinduan yang sama yang selama ini Kyungsoo rasakan untuk Kai. Sesaat dia tertunduk, lalu tak lama suara lirihnya bertanya.

"Lalu apa setelah ini?"

" _huh?'_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengumumkan berita pernikahan kita secepatnya."

" _tsk!"_

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu Kai? Demi Tuhan kau seorang idola, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seolah kau tidak memiliki banyak penggemar?"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa seorang idola tidak bisa bahagia?" Kai bertanya polos diikuti dengusan kecil dari Kyungsoo "Tidak, jika itu denganku!"

"Tapi aku ingin-…"

"Sudahlah, aku mungkin mengerti tujuan baikmu, tapi pernikahan yang kau rencanakan? _Ayolah Kai,_ kita bukan Presdir Oh dan Luhan, tidak semudah itu membicarkan pernikahan!"

"Apa yang salah dengan pernikahan?"

"Salah karena kita terikat pada banyak orang! Hidup kita bukan hanya milik kita tapi milik seluruh penggemar yang mendukung karir kita. Pikirmu hati mereka tidak akan terluka dengan pernikahan? Pikirmu Presdir Oh tidak akan mengalami kerugian?"

"Untukku tidak masalah."

Rencana awalnya Sehun hanya akan menemani Luhan membujuk Kyungsoo agar memaafkan Kai, selebihnya dia hanya akan diam sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal diluar dugaannya sebagai seorang pimpinan tertinggi sebuah agensi.

Selama ini Kyungsoo dikenal sangat tertutup, mudah marah dan sedikit arogan, terkadang sikapnya juga sangat dingin saat _fanmeeting._ Tapi diluar dugaan, semua yang dia tampilkan di publik benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Sang aktor benar benar-benar memikirkan perasaan penggemarnya, bagaimana kemungkinan penggemar mereka terluka karena berita pernikahan idola yang begitu mereka puja.

Sehun tertegun sesaat, sampai namanya disebut barulah dia memberikan respon, nyatanya dia tidak keberatan jika harus mengalami kerugian. Karena seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya, _artismu juga manusia, mereka berhak merasakan cinta dan dicintai, jadi jangan sekalipun kau mengusik hubungan pribadi mereka._ Sehun kini mengerti, sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa dia dan seluruh artisnya berhak merasakan bahagia.

"Presdir Oh?" Kyungsoo bergumam bingung sementara Luhan menoleh lalu mencari mata kekasihnya " _sayang."_

"Ya, menurutku kau berhak bahagia. Sudah lima tahun kalian berdua memberikan dedikasi tertinggi untuk agensi, jadi aku rasa bahagia adalah harga setimpal untuk membayar kerja keras kalian. Menikahlah jika kalian ingin menikah, aku sebagai pimpinan memberikan izin untuk kalian."

Jujur Kai terkejut, dia bahkan menangis haru tak menyangka Sehun akan sama bijak dengan ayahnya. Dia tersenyum sangat berterimakasih, berdiri dari kursinya untuk membungkuk pada orang pertama yang memberikan restu untuk rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo "Terimakasih banyak Presdir Oh,…Soo?"

Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa, sungguh dia sangat bingung dengan keadaan, sedetik matanya mencari mata Luhan, mencari jawaban dari keraguannya untuk mendapatkan senyum lembut dari kakak berbeda ibu didepannya "Bahagialah Soo, demi anakmu."

Ucapan Luhan berhasil menampar kesadarannya. Kesadaran bahwa mau bagaimanapun juga anaknya harus mengenal siapa ayahnya, anaknya harus hidup di keluarga utuh dan bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya.

Oleh karena itu, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Kai, membawa jemari kasar itu ke arah perutnya yang membuncit untuk mengatakan "Hay nak, katakan halo pada Papa." Ujarnya mengenalkan secara langsung Kai pada buah hati mereka. Membawa tangan Kai dengan gerakan memutar sebagai respon dari tendangan yang dilakukan buah hati mereka. "Dia menyapamu."

Kai terdiam, selain takjub merasakan tendangan dari perut Kyungsoo, dia juga terpesona melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana aura seorang ibu benar-benar terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo diiringi dengan senyum yang tak hentinya ditunjukkan oleh sang aktor "Kau tidak menyapanya?" mata Kyungsoo bertanya penuh harap, dibalas tawa kecil oleh Kai yang entah mengapa justru terisak dan berlutut di depan Kyungsoo

"Anakku." Ujarnya lirih, tak lama Kai mengecupi perut buncit Kyungsoo sebelum beralih memeluk sayang kekasihnya "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu melewati semua ini sendiri lagi Soo, aku janji. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo luluh, dia ikut menangis di pelukan Kai seraya mengucapkan hal yang sudah ditahannya selama enam bulan, hal yang begitu ingin dia katakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai ayah dari calon buah hatinya "Aku mencintaimu Kai."

Adegan mengharukan milik Kai dan Kyungsoo tentu saja membuat beberapa air mata menetes, jadi rasanya wajar jika Luhan terisak haru ikut merasakan kebahagiaan adik dan mantan kekasihnya.

Tangannya terus memeluk lengan kekasihnya yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mengecupi jemari Sehun bergantian untuk menoleh dan mengecup dalam bibir kekasihnya "Terimakasih banyak sayang."

Sehun mengangguk, dagunya bersandar di pundak Luhan sesekali mengecupi tengkuk kekasihnya "Aku keren, kan?" katanya berbisik dibalas kekehan air mata oleh si pria cantik "Kau sangat keren Presdir Oh."

"Kalau begitu aku mau hadiah."

"Apa? katakan padaku."

Tanpa ragu Sehun menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengatakan keinginannya "Aku juga ingin dipanggil Papa."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita buat yang banyak, aku tidak mau kesepian lagi dirumah. Benci!"

"Baiklah, setelah menikah kita buat yang banyak. Bagaimana?"

Daripada menawarkan membuat anak, Luhan terdengar seperti menawarkan permen pada bocah sepuluh tahun, membuat lagi-lagi Sehun merajuk lalu dengan kesal mengatakan "Malam ini, aku ingin membuatnya malam ini."

" _ish!_ Kau pikir membuat anak seperti membuat adonan kue? Jangan kekanakan Oh Sehun! Kyungsoo dan Kai akan menjadi adik iparmu, jadi anak mereka kelak juga anakmu."

"Berbeda Lu, tidak sama! Aku mau membuatnya sendiri, dengan kegagahanku sebagai seorang pria, Ya?'

"Buat saja sendiri!"

"Luu…."

Luhan jengah, sebenarnya dia gemas karena tingkah Sehun benar-benar seperti bayi besar untuknya. _Ah,_ jangan lupakan _aegyo_ menggelikan yang Sehun berikan dengan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat kemarahan Luhan sekejap pergi digantikan tawa untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, malam ini."

" _OWYEAH!"_

Sontak persetujuan dari Luhan membuatnya memekik bahagia. Dan tak mau kalah dari Kai yang sedang mencium Kyungsoo, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mencium rakus bibir Luhan, tidak membiarkan jarak diantara mereka hingga bunyi _khas_ penyatuan bibir terdengar di rumah kecil yang dalam sekejap dipenuhi kebahagiaan dua penghuninya.

Semua bahagia, tapi nyatanya ibu Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun yang paling bahagia. Wanita paruh baya itu kini menangis haru di pelukan si bungsu, memeluknya erat seraya bergumam "Selama bertahun-tahun ini kali pertama ibu melihat Lu hyung terlihat sangat bahagia."

Jaehyun mengecup surai ibunya lalu menjawab penuh keyakinan "Mulai sekarang ibu hanya akan melihat Luhan tersenyum. Itu janjiku."

"Kenapa berjanji seperti itu nak?"

"Ya, karena dengan atau tanpa calon suaminya. Aku juga akan membuat Lu hyung bahagia."

Sang ibu menatap bangga pada si bungsu, yang dia tahu dulu Jaehyun sangat membenci Luhan, tak pernah mau menyebutnya hyung apalagi menyebut namanya. Jadi ketika Jaehyun mengatakan ingin membuat _Lu hyung bahagia_ maka rasanya dia bisa meninggalkan ketiga putranya dalam damai tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan hubungan ketiganya.

" _hkss.."_

Wanita cantik itu pun terisak pilu, antara bahagia dan menyayangkan bahwa waktunya untuk bahagia sudah ditentukan hanya akan bertahan selama enam bulan. Kebahagiaan singkatnya sudah direnggut oleh penyakit yang sama yang dimiliki Luhan, bedanya Luhan bertahan dan dinyatakan sembuh, sementara dirinya harus pasrah ketika dokter mengatakan _waktumu hanya enam bulan untuk bisa bertahan hidup._

Jadi terimakasih karena Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan membawa kabar bahagia, terimakasih karena Kai juga datang pada Kyungsoo dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk putra sahabatnya yang malang. Setidaknya semua kebahagiaan itu bisa dirasakan disaat dia sedang berjuang dengan sakitnya.

 _Tidak,_ melihat ketiga putranya bahagia adalah obat yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup sedikit lebih lama. "Kau juga harus segera menikah."

" _shirheo!_ Aku akan menikah saat usiaku berada di usia yang sama dengan Luhan hyung. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba ibu harus hidup dengan sehat. Oke?"

Wanita berparas cantik itu hanya tersenyum lirih, tak ingin berdebat dengan si bungsu dan tetap menyembunyikan apa yang harusnya dia sembunyikan dari ketiga putranya "Baiklah, ibu akan sehat sampai kau menikah, _semoga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous**_

" _Aku akan menikah saat usiaku berada di usia yang sama dengan Luhan hyung. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba ibu harus hidup dengan sehat. Oke?"_

 _Wanita berparas cantik itu hanya tersenyum lirih, tak ingin berdebat dengan si bungsu dan tetap menyembunyikan apa yang harusnya dia sembunyikan dari ketiga putranya "Baiklah, ibu akan sehat sampai kau menikah, semoga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

.

 _tok..tok.._

"Jae? Kau sudah tidur?"

Merasa nama dipanggilnya remaja delapan belas tahun itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, segera dia membuka pintu, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan di tengah malam seperti ini untuk mendapati kakak sulungnya tersenyum sangat dipaksakan "Ada apa hyung?"

" _mmh…_ Boleh aku meminjam pakaian tidurmu?"

"Pakaianku? Untuk apa?" dia bertanya namun dibalas rona merah di wajah Luhan yang tampak malu-malu mengatakan "Sehun, seluruh pakaianku tidak muat di tubuhnya." Jaehyun memasang wajah sedikit mual namun malas berdebat dengan kakaknya, dia segera menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya "Ambil saja."

" _yey!_ Maaf mengganggumu. Apa besok kau kuliah?" katanya melirik Jaehyun yang kini sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya "Ujian tiga bab."

Luhan mengangguk seraya membuat tanda _ouw_ di bibirnya, selebihnya dia membiarkan Jaehyun fokus belajar sementara mengacak-acak lemari pakaian Jaehyun adalah hal yang dia lakukan untuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya muat dikenakan Sehun malam ini.

 _Yang ini saja!-..tidak, pasti tidak muat._

Dia membuang asal pakaian Jaehyun tanpa dilipat lalu mengambil lagi lipatan pakaian yang baru "Ini saja, modelnya juga bagus."

" _haaah~."_

Si bungsu mulai jengah melihat lemari pakaian yang dibuat berantakan oleh kakaknya. Berusaha untuk sabar dan tidak kesal sebelum suara kakaknya yang lain juga berteriak "JAEEE! HYUNG PINJAM PAKAIAN TIDURMU YA?!"

" _oh tidak…"_

"Wae? Tidak boleh?"

Dibanding Luhan, kakak keduanya yang terlalu sensitif dengan penolakan lebih mengerikan, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk untuk mengijinkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan " _ya ya, feel free untuk menghancurkan lemari pakaianku."_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar senang, walau sedikit kesusahan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehyun dia tetap bersemangat dan tak lama bergabung dengan Luhan mencari pakaian untuk pria yang mulai hari ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya "Untuk Kai?" Luhan bertanya disambut anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo "Ya, pakaianku tidak ada yang muat ditubuhnya."

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk setuju "Sehun juga."

Keduanya kini sibuk mencari pakaian tidur yang cocok untuk kekasih masing-masing. Terlalu sibuk sampai lima belas menit berlalu tapi keduanya belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Dan daripada mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Sehun maupun Kai, rasanya Jaehyun malah mendengar perdebatan tak penting dari dua kakaknya yang memang tidak akan bisa akur satu sama lain.

 _Aku yang hitam saja_

 _Luhan! Aku lebih dulu memegangnya, berikan padaku!_

 _No! aku lebih dulu, cari yang lain!_

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai fokus mencari pakaian yang lain, berakhir merengek karena tak ada satupun pakaian Jaehyun yang menarik perhatiannya selain yang dipegang Luhan " _huhu, tidak ada! Berikan aku yang hitam!"_

" _Ini milikku Soo!"_

Dan saat ini, di dalam kamarnya, di depan kedua matanya, Jaehyun melihat acara tarik menarik kaos hitam kesukaannya, kaos yang dihadiahkan Taeyong padanya di hari ulang tahun kini harus menjadi korban tarik menarik dari dua kakaknya yang paling menggemaskan sejagat raya " _oh ayolah!"_

Buru-buru dia menghentikan keributan tidak penting di tengah malam seperti ini, berdiri di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil paksa kaos hitam yang sedari tadi digenggam Luhan sangat erat

"JAE!" Luhan protes dibalas tatapan kesal dari Jaehyun "Asal hyung tahu ya! Ini bukan pakaian tidur, ini pakaian _perform_ yang aku kenakan saat balapan." Katanya tak sabar lalu meletakkan kaos hitam favoritnya untuk mengambil pakaian tidur yang masing-masing bergambar _monokorobo_ dari lemari pakaian

"Ini untuk Sehun!" katanya mengambil monokorobo pink dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan lalu bergegas mengambil monokorobo kuning untuk diserahkan pada Kyungsoo "Dan ini untuk Kai!" katanya terlihat kesal lalu merangkul masing-masing pinggang pria cantiknya untuk mengusir halus dua pembuat onar di kamarnya.

"Jadi silakan pergi ke kamar masing-masing! Selamat malam!"

 _BLAM!_

" _Whoa!"_ Luhan berseru tak percaya dibalas gumaman " _apa baru saja kita diusir?"_ Katanya bertanya dengan mata membulat sama sekali tak percaya diusir Jaehyun dari kamarnya.

"Aku rasa begitu Soo." Timpal Luhan salah tingkah untuk kemudian mengalihkan keadaan yang sangat memalukan ini " _yang benar saja?_ Baju tidur Jaehyun bergambar babi kecil?"

Sama seperti Luhan yang sedang mengalihkan keadaan, Kyungsoo juga terkekeh untuk mengatakan "Lain kali kita harus membelikan banyak pakaian untuk Jaehyun." Katanya tertawa kecil dibalas jawaban tak ragu oleh pria yang memiliki usia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun "Setuju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik!_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Dan seperti biasa, CEO di tempatnya bekerja yang juga kekasihnya adalah tipe pria manja yang tidak bisa bersabar walau hanya satu menit. Karena selain bosan menunggu, Sehunnya cenderung tidak bisa diam hingga hanya wajah kesal yang terlihat saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf Presdir Oh. Aku mencari pakaian tidur untukmu."

Luhan memberikan pakaian tidur ke tangan kekasihnya lalu dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Sehun "Babi kecil?"

"Ya."

"Warna merah muda?"

" _pfft…_ Ya!"

Oh, dan tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain sesuatu berwarna merah muda dengan gambar babi lucu dibuat untuk tidur, belum lagi wajah Luhan yang terkikik geli hingga daripada memakai pakaian tidur feminim itu, Sehun lebih memilih menggoda kekasihya " _eyy!_ Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, lagipula kita akan berakhir tanpa pakaian malam ini." katanya mendekati Luhan dan mulai menjilati leher serta menyesap paksa tengkuk si pria cantik. "Sehun, sabar sedikit."

"Apalagi?"

"Ibuku mungkin belum tidur!"

Sehun menimbang sejenak untuk kemudian berbisik "Jika kau tidak mendesah terlalu keras, kita aman sayang."

" _Sehun!"_

Ya, Jangan panggil namanya Sehun jika dia bisa bersabar satu menit saja, karena daripada bersabar Sehun cenderung lebih suka mengambil satu keputusan baru tanpa harus menunggu lagi.

Lagipula dia terlalu bergairah bisa berada di dalam kamar pria cantik yang selama enam bulan ini sudah mencuri hatinya, jadi jangan salahkan ruangan kecil namun dipenuhi aroma Luhan jika gairah Sehun tiba-tiba membludak nyaris tak bisa dikendalikan.

" _mmh~"_

Bibirnya mengunci bibir Luhan, satu tangannya juga berhasil membawa Luhan terlentang pasrah dibawahnya. Yang perlu dia lakukan kali ini hanya mengukung Luhan di tempat tidurnya yang tidak cukup besar untuk kembali memainkan lidah di bibir, di cuping telinga, hingga menyesap kuat di bagian leher yang kini membuat Luhan bergerak cemas dibawahnya.

Pasrah, Luhan membiarkan tangan Sehun bekerja cekatan, karena jika bibirnya mengeksplor bagian sensitif tubuhnya, maka tangan Sehun dengan mudah melucuti pakaiannya, membuangnya asal ke lantai dan lagi-lagi membuat tubuh Luhan meremang karena sentuhan panas dari tangan kasar mantan kekasih sahabatnya.

" _ah~"_

Desahan Luhan dan decakan ciuman mereka berlomba memenuhi ruangan sempit yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ditempati oleh Luhan. Yang berparas cantik nyatanya putus asa karena tak bisa menahan sedikitpun erangan dari bibirnya, karena jika dia berniat melakukannya maka disaat yang sama Sehun memperlakukannya penuh gairah diatasnya. _Luhan terbuai,_ nyaris tak mempedulikan dimana mereka saat ini karena terlalu menyukai bibir panas Sehun yang kini menguasai tubuhnya.

" _hhhmm—ahh~"_

"Desahanmu sayang, kau bisa membangunkan ibu dan kedua adikmu, _ah,_ Mantan kekasihmu juga."

" _shit!"_

Luhan menggeram kesal, dijambaknya kasar rambut Sehun seolah meminta kekasihnya melanjutkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan tanpa harus mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti mantan kekasih atau semua bisa terbangun karena desahannya.

 _Hell,_ siapapun akan mendesah nikmat jika bibir seksi kekasihnya mulai menjamah bagian sensitif tubuhnya, _siapapun,_ dan hal itu adalah wajar untuk Luhan " _wae?"_ disela ciumannya, Sehun berbisik sesekali menggigit gemas cuping telinga Luhan "Aku boleh mengambilmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, _mengijinkan._ Dan sekali lagi mereka berada dalam satu ciuman panas yang sangat menggairahkan, Sehun kembali menyesap kuat lidah Luhan, si pria cantik tentu saja mengerang tertahan, dan jangan katakan Sehun tidak berpengalaman jika tak hanya mengerjai bibir Luhan tapi kini tangannya sudah sukses masuk kedalam _boxer_ mini Luhan yang kini tergeletak mengenaskan pula di lantai.

" _Sehun!mmhh~Sehun.."_

Luhan mengangkat setengah tubuhnya saat jari telunjuk Sehun masuk tanpa aba-aba ke dalam lubangnya, menyodoknya kasar lalu " _rrhhh~!"_ Sehun menambah jari tengahnya langsung dan mulai mengoyak bagian terdalam dan paling sensitif yang bisa dirasakan Luhan sebagai seorang _bottom_ "Tambah lagi?"

Menggeleng putus asa, Luhan berusaha menjawab " _Cukuph~AH!"_ namun Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah menambah jari manisnya di dalam sana, mengeluar-masukkan tiga jarinya bersamaan hingga rasa penuh dirasakan Luhan yang mulai tak kuasa menahan nikmatnya "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan-… _mmhhh~"_

"Lubangmu mengetat sayang, mau klimaks ya?"

 _Shit,_ Luhan ingin mengumpat kasar saat Sehum memberikan wajah _innocent_ dengan pertanyaan polosnya. Membuat si pria tampan terkekeh sementara pemandangan Luhan akan segera mendapatkan _klimaksnya_ adalah pandangan yang paling seksi mengalahkan seluruh wanita cantik tanpa busana yang pernah dilihatnya di berbagai situs dewasa

" _mmhh~_ CIUM AKU! _"_

Luhan setengah berteriak dan jujur Sehun terkejut, dia bahkan melihat ke arah pintu memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mendengar apalagi masuk ke dalam kamar jika tidak ingin berbagi tubuh polos Luhannya yang sedang dalam keadaan _hard on_ hanya dengan tiga jari yang kini bergantian menghentak kasar di dalam sana.

" _sstt,_ Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang sayang." Katanya tertawa gemas lalu menuruti keinginan Luhan, dikecupnya panas bibir yang sedari tadi membuka seksi untuk berbagi saliva yang sama panas dan menuntut.

Kali ini Sehun tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman panasnya di bibir Luhan sampai akhirnya si pria cantik mengangkat dada seraya menggelinjang nikmat tanda bahwa dia tengah mencapai _orgasme_ pertamanya malam ini " _haaah~"_

Sehun bisa merasakan kemejanya basah, berbaik hati dia sengaja mengocok lembut penis menggemaskan yang baru saja mencapai klimaksnya untuk menatap puas pada mangsa cantik dibawahnya "Nikmat?"

Membuang wajah, Luhan mengangguk seraya menggigit bibirnya "Jangan bertanya hal memalukan."

"Kau berkali-kali membuatku bergairah dengan wajah _tsundere_ favoritku, _sayang!"_

Kini Sehun sibuk melucuti kemejanya, lalu membuang asal untuk kembali mengukung tubuh mungil Luhan, melebarkan paha Luhan sementara miliknya yang sudah tegang dan sepenuhnya mengeras sengaja dia geseskan di lubang kekasihnya yang terasa masih berkedut "Merasakannya?" katanya sengaja menekan penis tegangnya hingga terlihat rona merah di wajah Luhan

"Lihat aku jika aku bertanya Manager Xi!"

Sehun memaksa Luhan menatap matanya, Luhan tidak menolak dan ya, dia begitu merona karena selalu berhasil membuat gairah pria perkasa seperti Sehun meletup tak bisa dikendalikan tiap kali mereka bercinya "Cepat buka." Katanya malu-malu seraya menarik tengkuk Sehun meminta lebih pada kekasihnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" dibalas jawaban menggoda si pria tampan untuk membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah karenanya "Ya, Rindu."

 _Sret!_

Masih dalam posisi menindih Luhan, Sehun kini membuka _zipper_ nya tanda percintaan sesungguhnya akan dimulai, wajah Luhan sendiri sedikit tak sabar lalu membantu Sehun menurunkan celana kerjanya hingga tersisa _boxer_ ketat dengan gundukan tegang yang masih terbalut di dalamnya.

"Kau mau?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menukar posisi mereka, _on top,_ adalah posisi kebanggan Luhan, karena hanya dengan posisi ini dia bisa " _berkuda"_ dengan bebas diatas tubuh kekasihnya seraya menikmati wajah Sehun yang tengah mendesah karena merasakan nikmat yang sama.

Kedua mata mereka terkunci, penuh nafsu dan cinta, detik berikutnya Luhan mengerling sang kekasih untuk mengecupi satu persatu titik sensitif kekasinya " _rrhh~"_ erangan pertama karena si pria cantik membuat tanda kecupan di lehernya, dia menggigitnya kuat lalu menjilatnya panas.

Sehun tak berniat menghentikan tak pula ingin mengganggu, yang dia lakukan hanya terlentang pasrah sementara si mungil sibuk menggunakan lidah dan tangannya untuk membuat kejantanannya semakin nikmat seiring sentuhannya.

" _Lu..rrhh~_ Luhan." Sehun menjambak kasar surai si mungil saat lidahnya dengan sengaja bermain di dua tonjolan kecil serta turun dan kini bermain menghisap serta menjilat pusarnya, _sungguh,_ harga dirinya akan jatuh jika Luhan terus melakukan hal gila tersebut dan membuatnya klimaks hanya karena hisapan di bagian pusar yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Sehun terkekeh, dia bisa melihat kalimat _harga diri_ di wajah kekasihnya, kemudian dia mengalah untuk semakin turun hingga wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan gundukan yang terlihat sangat penuh, sangat tegang, dan sangat menggairhkan.

" _whoa.."_

Dia terpana, mulutnya membuka takjub sementara kedua tangannya perlahan menurunkan _boxer_ Sehun hingga terlihat penis yang begitu sehat, menantang dan menggairahkan sedang menyapa dua matanya

 _Glup!_

Luhan menelan kasar ludahnya, dia selalu bisa merasakan jika ukuran penis Sehun memang luar biasa saat menghentaknya di dalam lubang, tapi untuk melihat langsung dan dari dekat seperti ini adalah hal baru baginya. Luhan bahkan refleks menutup kedua pahanya karena begitu malu dengan perbandingan ukuran mereka yang sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan satu sama lain.

"Cepat _Luu—ah~"_

Tak sabar Sehun mendorong tengkuk Luhan, memaksa agar miliknya segera dikulum hingga program membuat anak yang diinginkannya bisa segera berjalan. " _yeah, seperti itu."_ Bohong jika Sehun tidak merasakan nikmat saat lidah panas Luhan mengecup kejantanannya, rasanya terlalu nikmat hingga matanya terpejam dan hanya menikmati bagaimana Luhan mengulum miliknya.

Awalnya Luhan masih berbaik hati untuk mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat dengan cara yang lembut, tapi seiring dengan kuluman yang dia lakukan, kejantanan Sehun semakin tegang dan mengeras, jujur dia tak sabar merasakan kejantanan Sehun didalamnya sampai si pria cantik memiliki pikiran jahil untuk menghisapnya kuat hingga terdengar

" _rrrh~_ LU!"

Lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik kasar, posisinya sudah kembali berada dibawah Sehun untuk dihadiahi tatapan _khas_ seorang _beast_ jika tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tangan besar Sehun juga bergerak kebawah untuk mengocok pelan miliknya, lalu melebarkan kedua paha Luhan dan mulai menekan tepat di depan lubang kekasihnya.

" _mmhh~"_

Luhan bergerak cemas sementara Sehun menyeringai, si pria tampan sedikit membungkuk untuk bertanya terlalu sensual "Siap?" katanya sengaja menggesekan ujung penisnya di luar lubang Luhan hingga mengangguk adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan karena terlalu tak sabar "Ya, Ya! Lakukan!" suaranya dipenuhi nafsu dan ingin. Sehun pun berusaha mengimbangi keinginan Luhan dengan menggerakan perlahan tubuhnya.

Sangat perlahan hingga rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan ujung kejantanan Sehun berhasil masuk kedalamnya lagi, _entah sudah keberapa kali, "Sehun~"_ wajahnya terlihat meringis tanda kesakitan, itu artinya Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain

 _Sleb~_

" _AKH!~"_

Buru-buru Luhan menutup mulutnya, cemas jika suara desahannya terdengar hingga ke kamar sang ibu untuk menatap kesal pada Sehun "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya lagi!"

" _Wae?_ Jika perlahan kau kesakitan."

" _tapi—ah~!"_

Sehun membenarkan posisinya, memasukkannya semakin dalam hingga rona merah lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah Luhan "Enak?"

" _mmhh~"_ Luhan bergerak resah dibawah Sehun, terlalu malu untuk mengatakan Ya, hingga menarik tengkuk Sehun adalah hal yang dia lakukan agar bibirnya tak perlu mendesah secara berlebihan lagi.

"Aku bergerak." Disela ciumannya Luhan mengangguk, dan tanpa perlu melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sehun kini tengah bergerak menggagahi kekasihnya,pujaan hatinya, calon istrinya. Dan jangan tanya tentang kebahagiaan keduanya, mengingat "Sangat Bahagia" akan menjadi jawaban yang dilontarkan keduanya tanpa ragu.

" _Sehun—mmphh~ / Lu..rrrhh~"_

Karena malam ini Sehun baru saja membuktikan betapa terlalu berartinya Luhan untuk hidupnya, betapa dia ingin menjadi tua bersama dengan merubah status kekasih menjadi calon isteri, _ya,_ Sehun sudah melakukannya malam ini, melewati malam mendebarkan saat harus melamar Luhan langsung di depan ibunya, tak banyak mengucapkan bujuk rayu karena hanya sekedar kalimat _bolehkah aku menikahi putra tertuamu_ nyatanya sudah berhasil mencuri hati ibu Luhan, _ibunya juga._

"Aku ingin menjadi seperi Kai."

" _huh?"_

Luhan bergumam tidak mengerti walau Sehun tak henti menghentaknya, terus menyatukan tubuh mereka sampai si tampan kembali membungkuk lalu berbisik "Aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah."

Hati Luhan menghangat, dia tahu bunyi derit di tempat tidur miliknya, desahan yang bersahutan serta peluh di tubuh mereka tak semata-mata karena nafsu. Luhan tahu pria yang sedang menggagahinya ini serius dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Terlihat dari tatapan matanya, caranya berbisik, serta keinginannya menjadi seorang ayah seolah membuat Luhan jatuh semakin mencintai kekasihnya, prianya, calon suaminya. Dan karena hal itu pula walau dia sedang kesulitan mengatur nafas karena terlalu banyak menerima tusukan nikmat dibawah sana tersenyum, mengangguk tanpa ragu lalu membalas bisikan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memilikinya— _ahh~"_

Sehun melakukannya, ini kali keduanya dia membanjiri lubang Luhan dengan sperma miliknya. Dan setelah dua jam bergelut di tempat tidur kecil milik Luhan, dia masih ingin menggagahi kekasihnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. _"jika bisa memasukanmu kedalam perutku, aku ingin sekali memakanmu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki milikmu sayang."_

Begitulah bisikan yang Luhan dengar dari kekasihnya, bisikan yang terdengar sangat egois namun dipenuhi makna tidak ingin kehilangan walau hanya satu menit " _Wae?_ Sangat mencintaiku? _Hhmmh~?"_

"Sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan menatap lembut sosok yang baru dikenalnya selama enam bulan, sosok yang entah mengapa terus mencuri perhatiannya selama mereka bersama, sosok yang diam-diam dia berikan kuasa agar bisa mencuri hatinya dan membuat Luhan bergantung hanya padanya.

Kali pertama Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka, Luhan tahu kenikmatan itu baru awalnya, karena tepat setelahnya, Luhan mendapatkan banyak kenikmatan manis yang lebih dari sekedar penyatuan dua tubuh mereka, kenikmatan manis yang bisa diberikan Sehun, sosok yang Luhan tahu kini mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, _jiwa serta raganya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Baik tuan muda, sesuai perintah dari anda."_

" _Ya, selamat malam."_

 _Pip!_

"Lee? Bagaimana?"

Yang bertanya sedang duduk menggenggam tongkat kesayangannya, menatap asistennya selama puluhan tahun dengan tatapan berharap akan ada kabar baik tentang putranya kali ini "Maaf Tuan."

Menyadari suara pengasuhnya terdengar sedih, sang tuan besar juga menunjukkan raut cemas dan kecewa milknya "Ada apa?"

"…"

"Lee jawab aku!"

"….."

"LEE!"

Sang asisten tersentak karena teriakan majikannya, tubuhnya ragu untuk merespon tapi tetap menjawab dengan suara lirihnya "Maaf tuan, tapi….SEBENTAR LAGI ANDA AKAN MEMILIKI SEORANG MENANTU!?"

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Maksudku tuan muda akan menikah. LAMARANNYA DITERIMA DAN MINGGU DEPAN MEREKA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH! _OW YEAH!_ RUMAH INI TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI PEMAKAMAN LAGI!"

" _B -_ Benarkah?"

"YA TUAN! BENAR! ANDA AKAN SEGERA MEMILIKI SEORANG MENANTU!"

Ayah kandung sekaligus mantan petinggi dari agensi tempat seorang Oh Sehun bekerja itu terlihat lemas, terbukti dari caranya melepas tongkat kesayangannya hingga terjatuh dan lebih memilih bersandar di sofa, bernafas sebanyaknya.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" Pengurusnya bertanya, terdengar cemas dibalas jawaban lirih darinya "Aku sesak."

"Astaga Tuan, apa penyakit anda kambuh? _Obatnya,_ mana obat— _YAK! CEPAT AMBILKAN OBAT TUAN BESAR!"_

" _Lee!"_

"Y-ya Tuan! Sebentar, mereka sedang mengambil obatnya."

"Rasanya aku mau mati."

"Tidak! Anda jelas tidak boleh mati! Setidaknya sampai hari pernikahan tuan muda dan Lu-…"

 _PLETAK!_

" _Sssshh…_ KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL?"

"KARENA MULUTMU LICIK!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA MULUTKU-.. _eh?_ Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cekatan bahkan tanpa bantuan tongkatnya, Tuan Oh berdiri sempurna, menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang sudah dimakan usia untuk mengatakan " _Ow yeah!_ Aku sangat baik! _Haa~_ ISTRIKU KAU DENGAR? SEHUN KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH! _YEAH!"_

"TUAN OBAT ANDA!"

"OBAT? _Ishh!_ BUANG OBAT SIALAN ITU! AKU SEHAT!" Katanya bersenandung ria sebelum terdengar suara

 _BLAM!_

Dari pintu kamar yang sengaja ditutup menggunakan tenaga super, " _whoa,_ Sepertinya anda benar-benar sehat Tuan besar." Timpal pengasuh Sehun yang kini menjadi pengasuh ayahnya untuk tersenyum lega tak sabar menantikan keramaian rumah yang hampir dua puluh tahun ini terasa seperti pemakaman.

" _Cepat datang dan menjadi bagian keluarga ini, Luhan._ YEAH! PERNIKAHAN MINGGU DEPAN!"

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

.

Dan berbeda dengan keadaan di kediaman Sehun yang sedang merayakan berita pernikahan putra tunggalnya, maka di _mansion_ megah milik seorang pejabat tinggi pemerintah, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Byun, terlihat dua pria paruh baya yang masih diam dengan tatapan masing-masing.

Jika yang satu terlihat tak ingin dibantah, maka yang satu terlihat seperti anjing penjaga tatkala perintah mutlak dari salah satu pejabat pemerintah itu terasa mendesak dan memaksa dirinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menolak perintah yang diberikan orang asing didepannya, tapi kemudian tawarannya sangat menggiurkan hingga sifat tamaknya kembali terlihat hanya karena selembar _cek_ bertuliskan seratus juta won.

"Apa tugasku?"

"Mudah, buat putra sialanmu menyesali apapun yang telah dia lakukan pada Baekhyunku."

" _hmmh._ Aku rasa akan sulit."

"Apa yang menurutmu sulit?"

"Jika kau membicarakan Luhan disini, aku rasa dia sudah dilindungi oleh pengusaha sukses Seoul-Japan. Pria tua itu juga memberikan selembar _cek_ padaku agar menjauhi Luhan, aku takut dia bertindak jika aku melanggar janjiku."

"Lalu apa kau menolak perintah dariku?"

" _tsk!_ Aku ini memang pecundang tapi jangan berbicara seolah kau membiyai hidupku sialan! Aku tertarik pada uangmu dan lagipula….."

"Apa?"

Pria yang memiliki mata Kyungsoo dan rahang tajam Luhan itu tersenyum keji, dia kemudian berdiri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lalu berkata "Aku sangat membenci putra sulungku, kau tahu kenapa? Karena seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghormatiku sebagai ayah! Jadi kurasa aku menerima perintahmu untuk membuatnya menyesal."

"Bagus!"

Ayah kandung Baekhyun terlihat menandatangani selembar _cek_ lalu melemparkannya ke wajah ayah Luhan, menyeringai sangat puas untuk mengatakan "Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, aku sudah muak melihat putraku menderita."

"Baiklah, tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku!"

"Terserah!"

Setelahnya ayah kandung Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Baekhyun, Sang pemilik pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum liciknya sebelum suara putra tercintanya berteriak dan terdengar sangat marah.

" _AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN LUHAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

"Apa dia masih marah?"

"Ya Tuan, Tuan muda Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

" _sial!_ Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebaiknya anda mengizinkan Luhan datang tuan, jika tuan muda dihancurkan sendiri oleh sahabatnya, saya rasa itu akan lebih mudah untuk anda menyingkirkan pemuda itu."

Tertarik, Ayah Baekhyun menatap pada kaki tangannya untuk bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya dengar mereka akan menikah."

"Siapa?"

"Tuan muda Oh Sehun dan Luhan, dalam satu minggu mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan!"

" _brengsek,_ Xi Luhan! Berani sekali dia-….Darimana kau tahu?"

"Beritanya sudah tersebar karena ayah dari pihak keluarga Oh adalah orang terpandang dan cukup disegani di kalangan pengusaha dan pemilik tiga perusahaan besar di Tokyo dan Seoul."

"LUHAAAN! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN LUHAN ABOJI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

" _rrhh!"_ Tak tahan dengan teriakan satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya, Tuan Byun menggeram marah untuk memberi perintah "BAWA LUHAN KEHADAPANKU! SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A Few days later…_

.

.

Dan setelahnya waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak lamaran yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan, itu artinya hanya tersisa tiga hari sebelum pernikahan yang sudah 90% siap diselelenggkaran terjadi.

Baik dari pihak Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat sama-sama gugup menantikan pernikahan putra masing-masing, semua menyiapkan hal terbaik untuk hari pernikahan. Semua, tak terkecuali Sehun bahkan Luhan sendiri. Pertemuan keduanya terbilang _jarang_ mendekati hari pernikahan mereka. Seluruh pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan membuat keduanya benar-benar sibuk sementara urusan pernikahan diserahkan seluruhnya pada Pengurus Lee, _atas perintah Sehun tentu saja._

" _haah~_ Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan menikah."

"Aku juga."

" _sudahlah!"_

Luhan harus mengambil nafas lagi kali ini, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jin dan Minseok mengatakan hal yang sama tentang rencana pernikahan yang terbilang dadakan untuk mereka dengar. Kedua sahabatnya terus memasang wajah sendu dimana yang satu terlihat sedih sementara yang satu terlihat iri.

 _Ya,_ satu-satunya yang akan menampilkan wajah bahagia hanya Baekhyunnya tentu saja, tapi mengingat keberadaannya yang entah berada dimana, Luhan merasa begitu bersalah jika pernikahannya berlangsung tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Jinna,"

"Apa?"

"Presdir Park? Apa kau melihatnya bersama Baekhyun belakangan ini?"

"Tidak, aku rasa dia jarang ke agensi beberapa hari ini."

 _Sret…!_

"Lu, mau kemana?"

Luhan melihat arlojinya untuk mengatakan "Kyungsoo akan mengadakan konferensi pers dalam sepuluh menit kedepan, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

"Kyungsoo?"

" _hmmh."_

"Oh astaga! Apa dia akan mengumumkan jadwal _comeback_ miliknya?"

"Pihak Management yang melakukannya Xiu, jangan lupakan itu."

" _ah, kau benar._ Lalu untuk apa?"

"Dia akan mengumumkan alasan dirinya _hiatus_ untuk beberapa waktu."

"MWO?"

"LUHAN TUNGGU!"

Baik Jin maupun Minseok terkejut, pasalnya mereka sudah lama tidak melihat Kyungsoo, jadi ketika berita Kyungsoo _hiatus_ terdengar sama mengejutkannya dengan berita pernikahan Luhan, kedua manager berbeda agensi itu segera mengikuti kemanapun Luhan menuju saat ini.

" _Bisa beri kami alasan tentang keputusanmu mundur sementara?"_

Dan benar saja ucapan Luhan, tepat di ruang pertemuan _OSH'ent,_ Kyungsoo sedang memberikan _klarifikasi_ terkait keputusannya untuk mundur sementara dari dunia hiburan "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak, nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat, mungkin aku akan kembali, itupun jika penggemarku masih menginginkannya."

" _Oppa! / Kyungsoo andwae"_

Luhan tertawa melihat beberapa reaksi dari penggemar Kyungsoo yang diizinkan masuk, tak banyak memang, tapi sepertinya kedatangan mereka sukses membuat Kyungsoo memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sempat hilang semenjak kehamilannya.

"Baiklah, kumohon tunggu aku, _Ya?"_

Luhan bisa melihat disisi kanan Kai ditemani Kwangsoo sedang menunggu dengan setia Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acaranya, terlihat wajah Kai yang sangat bahagia diikuti tepukan bangga tiap kali Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimat.

Matanya sempat bertatapan dengan mata Luhan, keduanya tak lagi tersenyum canggung dan mulai membiasakan diri pada status _kakak-adik ipar_ yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjalin diantara mereka.

"Aku rasa cukup sekian pemberitahuan dariku, maaf membuat kalian semua cemas dan khawatir, tapi terimakasih telah menungguku."

Luhan juga sempat memberikan tepukan bangga untuk adiknya, dia mengangkat ibu jari lalu berniat pergi sebelum matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dan hidup Kyungsoo.

"MINGGIR KALIAN! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

" _tidak…"_

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terkejut, senyum di wajah Kyungsoo juga digantikan cepat dengan ketakutan saat melihat sosok ayah yang begitu menakutkan sedang menyeringai kearahnya "DO KYUNGSOO! ANAKKU SAYANG!"

" _hey,_ Bukankah ayah Do Kyungsoo sudah meninggal?

"Ya, dia mengatakan kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada semenjak pertama _debut._ Lalu siapa pria itu?"

Bisikan beberapa wartawan, kekacauan yang dibuat pria tua yang sialnya adalah ayahnya dan Kyungsoo serta wajah pucat Kyungsoo saat melihat ayahnya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu membuat keringat di wajah Luhan terlihat sangat jelas.

Entah apa yang coba direncanakan oleh ayahnya, tapi bukan dia targetnya kali ini melainkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat _syok_ dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat tak mengerti " _a-aboji."_ Katanya bergumam takut dibalas kemarahan oleh Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya ketakutan " _Hyung lepas!"_

Kwangsoo menahan Kai yang ingin menolong kekasihnya untuk berbisik tegas agar Kai tak membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan "Luhan, dia bilang kita harus tenang."

"Luhan?"

Lalu Kai melihat kemana Luhan berada untuk mendapati dua mata rusa yang pernah begitu dia kagumi itu memintanya untuk tenang, dia juga memberi isyarat _calm down_ dengan _gesture_ tangannya seperti memiliki rencana untuk menghentikan pria sialan yang mengacaukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" _Tuan? Siapa anda? Apa hubungan anda dengan aktor DO?"_

"AKU AYAHNYA! TAPI KYUNGSOOKU TERCINTA MENOLAK KEHADIRANKU! DIA SANGAT MEMBENCIKU!"

" _aboji / sial!"_

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan memberikan reaksi berbeda, untuk Kyungsoo dia hanya bisa mengingat sosok ayahnya saat usianya sepuluh tahun, selebihnya dia tidak pernah mengetahui apapun lagi tentang ayahnya kecuali dari Luhan.

 _Dia bukan seorang ayah, dia bajingan._

Itulah yang dikatakan Luhan padanya, awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi lihat bagaimana sang ayah sengaja datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya di depan media, membuat tubuh sang aktor bergetar takut, terlalu bingung karena apa yang Luhan katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"ANAAAKKU!"

Das saat pria bajingan itu memeluk Kyungsoo di depan media, Luhan geram. Dikepalnya erat kedua tangannya untuk berteriak "ABOJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA!"

Dia menyeruak kerumunan media dan _fans_ yang sedang mengambil gambar untuk kembali mendengar bisikan dari wartawan yang semakin dibuat bingung dengan kondisi saat ini "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Do Hansung, _ayah Luhan dan Kyungsoo,_ tersenyum licik saat melihat target pertamanya, dia kemudian memasang wajah memelas untuk bertanya sengaja dibuat terlihat bodoh "Siapa kau?"

Luhan tertawa sama liciknya untuk mengatakan "Aku? _Ah,_ AKU ANAKMU ABOJI! AKU SATU-SATUNYA PUTRA YANG KAU BUANG! BUKAN KYUNGSOO!"

Kedudukan mereka kini menjadi sama, Hansung sendiri tidak ingat mewariskan sifat liciknya pada Luhan, jadi ketika Luhan membalasnya begitu berani dia hanya tersenyum untuk menantang "Benarkah? Aku ayahmu?"

"Sialnya kau ayahku!" timpalnya mendesis lalu tak lama memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang gemetar ketakutan " _Luhan…"_

"Serahkan padaku." Ujarnya memberitahu Kyungsoo lalu tak lama menarik kasar lengan ayahnya "KITA PERGI!"

Setelahnya Luhan membawa ayahnya pergi ketempat yang tak bisa dimasuki wartawan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut melihat kedatangan ayahnya untuk kemudian menatap cemas pada Luhan " _Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"_ ujarnya lirih sebelum suara Kwangsoo terdengar dan membawa dirinya pergi menjauh dari kerumunan media.

" _hyung?_ Luhan…"

"Dia bisa mengatasinya."

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Dengan tenaga tersisa, Luhan membawa ayahnya ke ruang _basement_ karyawan, menghempasnya kasar untuk menatapnya begitu marah "APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN?"

" _Lihat..lihat,_ Siapa yang terus mengumpat sedari tadi? Lagi ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak mengganggumu sialan!"

"TAPI KAU MENGGANGGU KYUNGSOO!"

" _Wae?_ Kyungsooku juga putraku! Jika tidak bisa memeras putra pertamaku, tidak ada salahnya aku menggunakan si Kyungsoo untuk-….."

"DIAAAAAM— _AAAARH!"_

Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap memukul mulut besar yang selalu berbicara omong kosong namun tak sampai hati dia lakukan, mau bagaimanapun bajingan tua di depannya tetaplah ayahnya, tetap alasan mengapa dia dilahirkan ke dunia, jadi selain membenci, membenci dan membenci, rasanya Luhan tak bisa menyakitinya, _tidak dengan kedua tangannya sendiri!_

"Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, Jauhi Kyungsoo! Oke?"

"Lalu kepada siapa aku bisa meminta uang? Kau sudah dibeli oleh pengusaha tua itu! Aku harus mendapatkan jaminan bahwa kau bisa bertanggung jawab lagi pada hidupku!"

Tertawa sinis, Luhan mengatakan "Dalam mimpimu saja, _a-bo-ji!"_

Penuh percaya diri Luhan meninggalkan pria tak berguna di belakangnya, berniat untuk segera bertemu Kyungsoo untuk setidaknya menenangkan ketakutan yang sama yang pernah Luhan rasakan kali pertama melihat ayah mereka setelah bertahun-bertahun.

" _Ini hanya mimpi burukmu Soo, tidak akan terulang."_ Katanya tersenyum sebelum lagi-lagi pria yang berstatus ayahnya seolah tahu kemana dia harus menyerang tanpa harus mengotori tangannya.

"Aku dengar kau akan menikah? Benarkah?"

 _Tap!_

Langkah Luhan terhenti, tiba-tiba tangannya berkeringat karena cemas lalu ucapan sang ayah kembali terdengar seperti mimpi buruk untuknya "Apa kau tidak membutuhkan pendamping? _Ayolah!_ Aku masih hidup, kau bisa menjadikan aku pendamping di hari pernikahanmu!"

Perlahan, pria tua itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, langkahnya terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Luhan, terlalu mengerikan sampai lagi-lagi ayahnya berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya, tersenyum licik seolah mengetahui apa yang bisa membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan.

"Dan kudengar calon suamimu adalah pemilik agensi besar ini? _whoa!_ Aku tidak menyangka bisa memiliki anak pembawa keberuntungan sepertimu! Awalnya aku mengira kau hanyalah sampah yanggg akan membawa sial di hidupku, _Lu-Han!"_

"….."

Luhan tak membalas seperti di awal, karena setiap kali ayahnya menyerang langsung kelemahannya, kepalanya akan terus berdenyut sakit nyaris tak bisa dia kendalikan "Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu."

" _sial!"_

" _Wae?_ Tidak boleh lagi? Baiklah, _baiklah,_ Jangan melotot seperti itu! Tidak cocok dengan wajah cantikmu, Luhanku sayang."

Tangan Luhan semakin terkepal, tergoda untuk memberikan pukulan di wajah ayahnya sebelum dibuat lemas mendengar penuturan langsung bahwa ayahnya akan melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah dibayangkan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu, entah bagaimana caranya aku bersumpah akan datang ke pernikahanmu dan menghancurkannya. Kau dengar?"

 _Deg!_

Seluruh wajah Luhan berubah pucat, hatinya sesak menyadari bahwa sekalipun dia tidak bisa meremehkan ucapan ayahnya. Dia pernah melakukannya dan Jaehyun berakhir di rumah sakit, jadi ketika ayahnya mengatakan akan menghancurkan pernikahannya, maka selamat datang mimpi buruk karena pastilah dia akan melakukannya.

"W- _wae?"_ katanya lirih, bertanya dan menatap langsung mata ayahnya "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Apa salahku?"

Ayah dua anak itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadarkan diri bahwa Luhan adalah kesalahan dalam hidupnya "Karena kau bencana dalam hidupku, aku sudah mengatakan pada ibumu untuk membunuhmu saat masih dalam kandungan. Tapi kemudian dia bersikeras melahirkanmu dan tiba-tiba datang meminta uang saat kau sakit! KAU—KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU LEBIH DULU!"

Kenyataan yang baru diterimanya adalah dia anak yang tidak diinginkan, ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya yang dipaksa membunuhnya sewaktu di dalam kandungan, jadi kebencian ayahnya, keinginannya untuk menghabisi dirinya semua terasa masuk akal seiring dengan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak minta untuk dilahirkan. Kenapa kau tidak memaksa ibu saat itu? _kenapa-.._ KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SEGALA CARA UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU LAHIR ATAU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA AGAR TIDAK PERLU MENYAKITI AKU DAN IBU! KENAPA!"

" _BRENGSEK!"_

Hansung menghimpit putra sulungnya ke salah satu pembatas parkir, mencekiknya erat hingga warna muka Luhan berubah menjadi merah, tanda dia kesulitan bernafas "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah sudi memberikan nama margaku padamu?"

" _rrrhh!"_

"ITU KARENA AKU SUDAH BERNIAT MENGHABISIMU SEJAK AWAL!"

" _A-aboji!"_

Luhan menepuk tangan ayahnya, berusaha memohon agar cekikannya dilepaskan tapi sepertinya percuma, karena daripada melepaskan, ayahnya semakin mencekiknya kuat saat ini "Tapi kemudian aku tahu kau berguna untuk hidupku yang hancur, _kau_ -…KAU TERLALU BERGUNA UNTUK DIHABISI SAAT INI! AARRRRH!" katanya berteriak murka lalu menghempas kasar tubuh Luhan ke lantai _basement_

 _Uhuk!_

" _haaah~"_

Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi udara yang diambil paksa dari parunya, untuk kemudian meringis karena sang ayah menjambak kuat rambutnya saat ini

" _aarhh!"_

"Kau tidak pantas bahagia sialan! Kau dengar? Jika pernikahan itu tidak batal, aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya! KAU DENGAR?"

" _tsk!_ Aku tidak akan pernah membatalkannya, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Hansung nyaris memukul wajah Luhan jika tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di _basement._ Yang dia lakukan kini menyeret tubuh Luhan agar tidak terlalu terlihat mencurigakan untuk sekali lagi berbisik "Lakukan saja, kita akan lihat siapa pemenangnya di hari pernikahanmu! Aku atau kau atau mungkin Jaehyun dan ibumu?"

Mata Luhan membulat hebat, sedari tadi dia tidak peduli jika hanya namanya yang akan dihancurkan oleh pria tua sialan di depannya, sungguh dia tidak peduli, tapi ketika nama Jaehyun dan ibunya disebut oleh bajingan tua yang kini melangkah pergi, _refleks,_ Luhan ingin mengejar namun berakhir jatuh karena terlalu lemas " _y-Yak!_ Jangan-….AAAARGGH! JANGAN MEMBAWA JAEHYUN DAN IBU! JANGAN PERNAH MENYERET MEREKA KE DALAM MASALAH KITA! KAU DENGAR?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wae hyung?"_

"Kau dan ibu baik-baik saja kan?"

" _Ya, ada apa?"_

"Lalu kapan kalian datang ke Seoul?"

" _Tepat di hari pernikahanmu hyung, kau tahu kan? Ibu sedang tidak sehat."_

" _Araseo…_ Jaehyunna."

" _hhmmh?"_

"Kau harus baik-baik saja ya."

" _Tentu. Ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. hyung tutup panggilannya."

" _araseo, selamat malam hyung."_

 _Pip!_

Sudah tiga jam berlalu semenjak insiden mengerikan yang terjadi antara dia dan ayah kandungnya. Dan selama tiga jam itu pula Luhan hanya terus berjalan tak tentu arah, kemanapun asal tidak bertemu Sehun untuk saat ini.

Dia terlalu bingung dengan situasinya saat ini, situasi dimana seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan apapun menjelang pernikahan berbalik menjadi sangat mengerikan untuknya.

" _haah~"_

Luhan menendang kaleng _cola_ yang berada di penglihatannya. Jujur dia merasa lega setelah berbicara dengan Jaehyun, tapi kemudia wajahnya sendu merasa begitu takut dan hilang arah sementara sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar dengan nama _Sehun_ yang terus memenuhi layarnya "Nanti ya, sebentar lagi aku akan mengangkatnya." Katanya memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku sebelum dua mobil berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depannya

 _BLAM!_

 _BLAM!_

Luhan tidak bergerak di tempatnya, lagipula kemana dia bisa pergi jika dua mobil itu berhenti seperti melingkari dirinya "Selamat malam Manager Xi!"

"Ya? Siapa kalian?"

Keempat pria yang memakai jas hitam itu membungkuk pada Luhan sementara salah satunya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya "Silakan ikut kami, Tuan muda Baekhyun menunggu anda."

" _Ba-_ Baekhyun? Benarkah?"

"Ya tuan! Silakan masuk."

Tak berpikir dua kali Luhan segera masuk tanpa perlawanan, dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun, jadi wajar saat nama Baekhyun disebut dia terlihat sangat senang tanpa tahu setelah ini mungkin hatinya akan dibuat kembali ragu pada pernikahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Dan benar saja tak lama Luhan berhenti di rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga. Rumah yang selalu terbuka lebar untuknya saat dulu mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Silakan ikut kami."

Luhan pun mengangguk, mengikuti kemanapun dirinya dibawa pergi untuk menyadari bahwa rumah Baekhyun terlihat lebih sepi dan sangat mengerikan dari sebelumnya, dia juga tidak menemukan bibi Kwon yang selalu menyapa tiap kali datang untuk dibawa langsung tepat ke depan kamar Baekhyun.

"Setelah bertemu dengan Tuan muda kami akan mengantar anda pulang."

Jujur Luhan merasa begitu canggung dengan situasi ini. Situasi dimana seharusnya dia merasa senang bertemu Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuatnya cemas mengingat bukan Baekhyun yang menyapanya langsung dirumahnya melainkan seluruh penjaga yang diketahuinya sudah bersama Baekhyun sejak kecil

 _Mungkin Baekhyun masih marah padaku._

Begitu tebakan Luhan, dia pun menenangkan diri sejenak untuk perlahan membuka pintu dan begitu terkejut mendapati Baekhyun terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, jangan lupakan _slang infus_ yang berada di tangan kirinya hingga membuat air mata Luhan menetes begitu merasa bersalah atas keadaan sahabatnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

" _Baekhyunna."_

"Tuan muda tidak memakan apapun hampir satu minggu ini, jadi terpaksa tim medis memberikan _infus_ padanya. Masuklah Luhan, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Yang memberitahunya adalah Bibi Kwon, wanita yang kehadirannya Luhan cari di lantai bawah ternyata tengah merawat Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Dia pun mengangguk, perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya, mengusap surai yang sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan dengan wajah pucatnya terlihat "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh menyakitimu? Maaf Bee, _Maafkan aku, hkss."_

Hatinya sakit mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun dipenuhi kebencian, lalu setelahnya Baekhyun menghilang tak ada kabar dan hanya tergeletak lemah di tempat tidur " _Bee, buka matamu."_

Sesuai permintaan Luhan, kini dua mata Baekhyun terbuka, dan sama sepertinya yang terkejut, Baekhyun menampilkan wajah yang sama. Bedanya dia terlihat pucat sementara Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyum "Bee, ini aku."

Seperti mimpi melihat Luhan, Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Luhan "Luhan?"

" _eoh,_ Ini aku sayang. Ini aku— _hkss.."_

"Benar-benar Luhan?"

Baekhyun bertanya lagi, air matanya juga sudah terlihat tanda dia terlalu bahagia walau hatinya masih menjerit sakit menyadari bahwa setelah kejadian itu dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan sama seperti dulu, setidaknya untuk saat ini dia hanya bersyukur karena Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Aku Luhan, Aku si penghianat itu." katanya mengambil tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupi sayang penuh penyesalan, semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba untuk keduanya, sampai terdengar suara isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar jauh lebih baik saat bertemu dengan Luhan "Dasar penghianat cantik! Aku membencimu, tapi aku merindukanmu, Luhan, sayangku."

Keduanya kini berpelukan erat, Luhan membungkuk memeluk Baekhyunnya sementara Baekhyun mencengkram kuat punggung Luhan, entah sebenarnya apa yang mereka rasakan tapi setidaknya keduanya telah bertemu dan menjadi Luhan serta Baekhyun yang saling menyayangi jauh sebelum kehadiran Sehun di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu."

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu, dan selama dua puluh menit itu pula Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sehat dan sangat baik. _Luhan tentu saja_ alasannya untuk terlihat sehat " _aaa."_ Tanpa ragu dia membuka mulutnya, dan untuk Baekhyun, bubur buatan bibi Kwon akan terasa sangat nikmat melalui tangan Luhan, dia menyukainya hingga dua mangkuk langsung habis dalam hitungan detik.

" _aigoo…_ Bee ku seperti _babi_ kecil yang kelaparan."

"MWO?"

" _araseo,_ Bukan babi….tapi anak babi."

" _ishh!—rrh!"_

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk manja untuk menunjukkan warna biru di lengannya yang sudah diinfus lebih dari satu minggu "Mereka membuat tanganku seperti monster Lu, ini bahkan terlihat bengkak."

"Setelah ini aku akan mengompresnya dan _TARAA-._ Tangan _princess_ Byun akan kembali cantik seperti sediakala."

" _deal!"_

Keduanya kembali tertawa, terkadang Luhan akan mengusap keringat di wajah Baekhyun lalu setelahnya Baekhyun akan meminta banyak hal darinya, seperti menceritakan apapun selama mereka berpisah satu minggu dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jadi Kyungsoo akan _hiatus_ menjadi aktor?"

"Ya, lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan. Kai hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo kelelahan."

"Kai?"

Luhan tersenyum, meletakkan mangkuk buburnya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun "Mereka akan segera menikah setelah Kyungsoo melahirkan."

"…"

Baekhyun tidak merespon, sungguh sedari tadi yang dia hindari adalah kisah cinta mereka berdua, karena jika mereka sudah membicarakan tentang Kai, maka topik Sehun sepertinya salah untuk dihindari. Lagipula dia mencoba untuk menghindari bertanya tentang Sehun sementara hatinya begitu merindukan pria yang kini mencintai sahabatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" katanya sendu dibalas pertanyaan lagi oleh Luhan "Apa?"

Baekhyun ragu, digigitnya kencang bibir miliknya sebelum mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya penuh harap "Sehun? Apa kau masih bersama dengannya?"

"…"

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan juga menghindari pertanyaan tentang Sehun. lagipula nama Sehun masih terlalu sensitif untuk keduanya, jadi ketika Baekhyun bertanya hubungannya dengan Sehun dia diam, tak berani menceritakan apapun termasuk pernikahannya yang akan diselenggarkan lusa nanti.

"Lu?"

"Bee, kita bicarakan Sehun nanti saja setelah kau sehat. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak tawaran Luhan dan mengusap sayang wajah sahabatnya "Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun."

" _haah~_ Kuanggap itu jawaban Ya darimu, kalian masih bersama."

" _Bee.."_

Baekhyun menangis lagi, hatinya ternyata belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan benar-benar mengambil kekasihnya – _tidak-_ bukan Luhan yang mengambil kekasihnya, tapi Sehun yang mengambil sahabatnya. Dia sama sekali belum bisa menerima hingga berakhir terisak dan mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Luhan.

"Lu, _hey sayangku."_ Katanya menghapus air mata untuk menatap Luhan penuh harap "Bisakah kita tinggalkan hidup kita di Seoul? Bisakah kita berdua hanya pindah ke Beijing dan memulai bisnis seperti mimpimu? Kita berdua bisa melupakan Sehun dan mencari pria seksi di Beijing. Bagaimana? Mau ya? _ya?"_

" _Baekhyunna."_

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku jika kita pindah dari tempat mengerikan ini. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya pindah dan memulai hidup baru, bagaimana?"

"Baekhyunna kumohon jangan bicarakan hal ini lebih dulu, kau harus kembali sehat lebih dulu."

Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan, Baekhyun terus mengatakan hal yang sekiranya membuat dia bahagia tapi tidak dengan Luhan "Lagipula apa hebatnya Sehun? kita bisa melupakan dia Lu! Dia tidak berhak menghancurkan persahabatan kita, dia hanya pria brengsek yang mengambil keuntungan dari persahabatan kita. Harusnya kita tidak pernah mengenal Sehun dan siap lelaki sialan-….."

"Baekhyun cukup!"

" _huh?"_ Baekhyun tertegun bingung, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat bagaimana Luhan terlihat marah hanya karena dia berbicara buruk tentang Sehun " _w-_ wae? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Apa kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya untukku?"

Luhan tertunduk cukup lama, tangannya dikepal erat mencengkram dua pahanya untuk sejenak menenangkan diri. Entah apa ini akan menjadi perpisahannya dengan Baekhyun atau sebaliknya, karena jika Luhan diminta untuk memilih, Sehun adalah pilihan untuk hati egois miliknya.

"Tinggalkan Sehun, hiduplah bersamaku Lu! Kumohon, kita bisa-…"

" _aku tidak bisa."_ Katanya memotong ucapan Baekhyun lalu menatap menyesal pada pria yang juga pernah mengisi hati Sehun sebelumnya "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mengerti keadaan sudah tidak berpihak padanya, Luhan menyerah. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur Baekhyun untuk mencium surai pria yang terluka karena kisah cinta mereka, dan bergumam sangat menyesal "Maafkan aku Baekhyunna, tapi Sehun-….Aku mencintainya dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya _."_

Tak beberapa lama Luhan menghapus air matanya, menaikkan selimut Baekhyun tapi tak berani menatapnya " _Luhan…"_

"Selamat malam _bee._ Aku pergi."

" _andwae,_ Luhan jangan pergi, _Luhan—_ LUHAN!"

 _BLAM!_

Luhan menikmati teriakan Baekhyun dari luar kamar sahabatnya, memejamkan erat seolah meminta maaf karena keputusannya untuk tetap bersama Sehun sementara Baekhyun bersikeras mengingankan dirinya meninggalkan Sehun.

" _Mianhae Bee, maaf mencuri cintamu."_

"Apa kau sudah selesai menyakiti putraku?"

 _DEG!_

" _Suara ini."_

Luhan ketakutan mendengar suara dari pria paruh baya yang begitu _familiar_ untuknya, suara yang tak pernah menyukainya semenjak kali pertama mereka bertemu namun terus memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri.

"Jika sudah selesai menyakiti Baekhyun, ikut ke ruanganku!"

Dan saat dia membuka matanya, Luhan bisa melihat kemarahan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dari pria yang telah membiyai seluruh kuliahnya, tangannya berkeringat karena takut, tapi dia sudah memutuskan apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun, _apapun alasannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Duduk!"

Luhan mengikuti instruksi ayah Baekhyun, takut-taku dia segera menarik kuris untuk mengikuti dan mendengarkan apapun ancaman yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi "Jadi? Apa kau bersikeras akan tetap bersama kekasihnya?"

Kedua tangannya terkepal takut di atas kedua pahanya, tapi berbeda dengan kepalan di tangannya, Luhan mengangguk tenang dan menatap langsung pada dua mata yang dulu sempat menyukainya sebagai sahabat Baekhyun namun kini dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan "Ya."

" _tsk!_ Kau terlihat seperti anjing yang menggigit majikannya!"

" _Maaf."_

"JIKA KAU MENYESAL KEMBALIKAN KEKASIH PUTRAKU PADANYA!"

"…"

"LUHAN!"

"Baekhyun tidak mencintainya lagi, dia hanya tidak menyukai aku, _sahabatnya,_ mencuri kekasihnya! Dia mecintai sahabat kekasihnya, aku yakin itu. Dan kami-, _tak ada yang berbeda dari kami berdua._ Kami berdua adalah penghianat!"

 _BRAK!_

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BICARA BURUK TENTANG PUTRAKU!"

Luhan tertunduk, tidak menyesali satupun dari ucapannya mengingat kenyataan memang seperti itu. Kini yang dilakukannya hanya diam, tak berniat mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya ancaman itu terdengar dari ayah sahabatnya.

"Aku dengar lusa kalian akan menikah. Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Ya, kami akan menikah dua hari lagi."

"Batalkan."

" _nde?"_

"Aku bilang batalkan! Apa kau tahu bagaimana reaksi putraku jika dia mengetahui pernikahan sahabatnya yang berhianat? APA KAU TEGA MEMBUAT HIDUP PUTRAKU HANCUR HANYA KARENA PERNIKAHAN SAMPAH SEPERTIMU!"

Luhan sudah biasa dihina, tapi dikatakan sampah? _Selain ayahnya, ayah Baekhyun_ adalah orang pertama yang selalu mengatakan dirinya sampah, dan cukup sudah sabarnya, karena Luhan tak memiliki lagi sabar yang cukup untuk dihina "Apa sampah sepertiku tidak bisa bahagia? Tidak boleh memiliki hidup yang lebih baik? Apa hanya orang terpandang seperti kalian yang bisa bahagia HAH?!"

"Berani sekali kau!"

Buru-buru Luhan menggeser kursinya untuk membungkuk berpamitan "Maaf Presdir Byun, tapi sampah sepertiku sudah memutuskan untuk bahagia. Saya permisi." Katanya beranjak pergi untuk kembali mendengar ancaman yang sama dengan yang dikatakan ayahnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lalu bersiaplah untuk konsekuensi kehilanganmu yang lebih besar."

 _Tap!_

Luhan hanya mendengarkan, tidak menoleh dan tidak berani menatap wajah ayah Baekhyun yang pastilah sangat mengerikan saat ini, dia hanya terus mengatakan "Sampah sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika masih dikelilingi sampah yang tidak berkuasa."

"…"

"Pikirkanlah Luhan, jangan sampai kau bertindak egois dan membiarkan orang-orang terdekatmu terluka hanya karena dirimu."

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, tergoda untuk berteriak namun berakhir menjawabnya dengan sangat tenang "Saya tidak akan memikirkan apapun Presdir Byun, saya hanya ingin bahagia dan menikahi pria yang saya cintai. Selamat malam."

 _BLAM!_

" _hhhmpph….tidak mungkin…Luhan, kau—RRRHH!"_

Sementara Luhan berlari pergi, maka seseorang yang dari awal mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan ayahnya terlihat sangat terpukul. Dia membekap mulutnya, tak mengijinkan satu suara pun keluar dari kerongkonganya untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa dua hari lagi Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah sementara dirinya terpuruk karena penghianatan yang dilakukan sahabatnya, _Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DOR DOR!_

 _DOR DOR!_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan demi Tuhan, pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur kedua dari agensi artis terbesar baru memejamkan mata sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kepalanya sakit, tapi yang membuatnya semakin sakit adalah seseorang menggedor pintu apartementnya terlalu kuat.

 _DOR DOR!_

 _DOR DOR!_

"Yunho hyung! Mati kau jika itu dirimu!"

 _Sret…!_

Pria berlesung pipi itu segera menyingkap selimutnya, berjalan malas mendekati pintu sebelum

 _Klik!_

" _Siapa-…._ Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol, _si pemilik apartement,_ merasa sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, _pria yang sudah dicarinya selama tiga hari ini,_ dan entah mengapa rasanya begitu bahagia melihat Baekhyun walau pria cantiknya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tampilannya saat ini.

Dia hanya memakai piyama tanpa mantel di malam dingin seperti saat ini, kakinya bahkan berdarah menunjukkan entah darimanapun Baekhyun datang, dia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan satu kata pun untuk mendapati Baekhyun melipat tangannya, seolah memohon seraya terisak kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi, _maafkan aku yeol!_ Tapi kumohon jangan usir aku. _Jangan usir aku, aku takut—hkss."_

"Baekhyunna? Ada apa?"

"Kepalaku sakit, hatiku lebih sakit Yeol, aku— _AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MELAKUKAN APA!"_

 _Sret!_

Tak membiarkan Baekhyun ketakutan lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol menarik si mungil ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat seraya menciumi surai kepala Baekhyun untuk mengatakan " _sstt,_ Aku sudah memelukmu Baek, aku sudah memelukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas bahagia!_

" _Sampah?_ Kenapa mereka selalu mengatakan sampah? Apa aku terlihat seperti sampah?"

Sudah satu jam Luhan berjalan dari rumah Baekhyun menuju apartement Sehun, dan selama satu jam itu pula dia terus meracau tidak semua kebencian yang diterimanya hanya dalam waktu enam jam tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahannya.

 _Ddrtt..drrtt.._

Dia merogoh ponsel, lagi-lagi nama Sehun tertera disana, bohong jika Luhan tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan kekasihnya, tapi jika dia melakukannya dia hanya akan menangis dan semua itu hanya akan membuat Sehun menjadi cemas.

" _Sebentar lagi sayang, sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

"SEBENTAR LAGI KEPALAMU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGABAIKAN PANGGILAN DARIKU!"

 _TAP!_

Dan seperti biasa, jangan sebut namanya Sehun jika tidak bisa memberikan kejutan padanya, ya, _selalu seperti ini,_ jika dia kesulitan atau sedang mengalami hal buruk, rasanya Sehun akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya.

Terlepas dari dia memberitahu atau tidak, Sehun akan terus melakukannya sampai membuat Luhan terjatuh lagi dan lagi pada pria yang membuat hubungannya dan Baekhyun renggang hanya dalam hitungan hari.

" _sssh!_ KEPALAKU SAKIT MEMIKIRKANMU! APA KAU BERNIAT LARI DARI PERNIKAHAN KITA?!"

Calon suaminya hanya menggunakan piyama tidur dan menunggunya di sebrang jalan, terlihat marah namun tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan lega saat melihat dirinya, Luhan bisa merasakannya, karena semarah apapun Sehun padanya, matanya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dan selalu berakhir menatap lembut padanya.

"CEPAT PELUK AKU!"

" _tsk!"_

Luhan mencibir, hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan melihat bagaimana Sehun pada akhirnya meminta dipeluk, lagipula hanya wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan, hatinya? _Eyy,_ Sehun memiliki hati yang begitu lembut hingga jika terluka akan sulit untuknya pulih dengan cepat.

Alasan itu pula yang membuat Luhan tetap bertahan dan menjadi egois seperti yang dikatakan ayah Baekhyun, karena pada akhirnya selain Sehun dan Baekhyun, hatinya juga akan terluka jika dia merelakan Sehun dan meninggalkan pria yang hatinya begitu polos seperti malaikat kecil.

"Kau marah atau ingin memelukku?" Luhan bertanya, berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun dibalas raut kesal dari wajah kekasihnya "Calon istriku, aku ingin memeluknya."

" _aww! too cheessy Oh Sehun!"_ katanya menggoda Sehun lalu kemudian berlari, menyambut lengan posesif yang sudah menjadi miliknya selama enam bulan ini, _hanya miliknya_

 _Grep!_

"Tapi aku menyukainya, calon suamiku." Katanya bergumam senang lalu membiarkan Sehun mendekapnya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu."

Luhan hanya terus memeluk Sehun seraya membalas "Aku juga."

Tak lama Sehun menatap Luhan, menarik dagu si mungil lalu mengecupnya lembut. Terlalu lembut sampai Luhan dibuat meleleh dan tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata. Semuanya terlalu sempurna, kebahagiannya sudah berada di depan mata dan dia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Biarlah orang mengatakannya egois selama cinta Sehun hanya dia pemiliknya " _Sehunna-hmmp~"_ Luhan membuka mulutnya, Sehun menyambutnya bahagia, dililitnya dua lidah mereka sampai Sehun merasakan rasa asin disela ciumannya dan cukup terkejut melihat Luhan menangis.

Dengan berat hati Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, untuk menyatukan dahi keduanya, mengusap lembut bibir Luhan "Hey. Ada apa? Aku menggigit lidahmu lagi ya?" katanya menghapus air mata Luhan, memberi _peck_ singkat pada bibir mungil kekasihnya yang terisak.

"Kau tidak pernah menggigit lidahku sayang."

"Lalu apa?" Sehun bertanya kemudian kembali menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan "Ini bukan karena kedatangan ayahmu kan? Bukan karena dia mengacaukan _konferesi pers_ Kyungsoo?"

" _Sehunna._ Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tempat kalian bertengkar siang tadi adalah milikku, jadi mustahil aku tidak mengetahuinya. Lagipula beritanya sudah tersebar di media." Katanya mengigit gemas bibir Luhan lalu menarik pinggang si mungil tak memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

" _oh,"_

"Jadi benar karena ayahmu? Kau cemas?"

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan selain ayah Baekhyun, dia pun kemudian mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat "Dia bilang aku sampah, aku tidak bisa bahagia. Kenapa ayahku kejam sekali Sehunna, kenapa aku tidak memiliki ayah seperti ayahmu!"

Bohong jika hati Sehun tidak sakit mendengar cerita Luhan, bohong jika dia tidak menangis melihat prianya begitu ketakutan, jadi saat Luhan mengadukan apa yang membuatnya begitu sakit dan terpukul, Sehun diam-diam mengepalkan erat tangannya, bersumpah akan membalas sama keji yang dilakukan semua orang pada pria mungilnya, kekasihnya, calon istrinya, _Luhannya._

"Aku benci dia Sehunna, benar-benar benci."

" _sstt…._ Siapapun yang mengatakan dirimu sampah, aku berjanji akan memberi pelajaran padanya. Lagipula sayang…." Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan hatinya mendadak tersayat melihat betapa lelah wajah kekasihnya disaat hari pernikan mereka akan digelar kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam dari sekarang.

" _hey,_ berhenti menangis. Hatiku sakit."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menarik hidung Sehun karena prianya sudah hampir menangis saat ini "Lagipula apa?" katanya bertanya dibalas suara Sehun yang meringis karena hidungnya ditarik "Lagipula ayahku sudah mengurus ayahmu, dia bilang tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Luhanku! Jadi kau tenang saja, ayahmu yang sesungguhnya sudah melindungimu lebih cepat bahkan dari suamimu sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

" _hhmmm.._ Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama sampai tua. Ya?"

Tak mau mreagukan Sehun lagi, Luhan mengangguk, dia kemudian memeluk kembali tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang begitu nyaman untuk bergumam "Menikah dan bahagia bersama sampai tua." Katanya menyetujui dibalas dekapan erat dari calon suaminya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di hari pernikahan mereka, yang jelas mata Luhan sedang terpejam saat ini, berdoa kuat-kuat agar semua berjalan lancar dan Baekhyun, semoga kelak Baekhyun memaafkannya hingga tak ada yang terluka karena pernikahannya dan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunna, Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintamu Luhan, _hidupku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ssshh…"_

"Bagaimana bisa kau berlari kesini tanpa alas kaki?"

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengobati kaki Baekhyun, dan persis seperti dugannya Baekhyun memiliki banyak luka selain di telapak kakinya. Hal itu cukup membuatnya cemas mengingat yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menangis dan tak mau bicara.

" _hkss.."_

"Baekhyunna, ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku cemas?"

Selesai membersihkan luka Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk disamping pria yang begitu ia rindukan, menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya erat berharap Baekhyun merasa lebih baik "Darimana saja dirimu? Aku mencarimu, _aku merindukanmu Bee."_

" _hkss…_ Yeol."

" _hmmh?"_

" _apa-…_ Apa benar Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah lusa nanti?"

Dekapan Chanyeol terasa lebih erat memeluknya, itu seperti jawaban untuk Baekhyun sebelum suara berat pria yang dicintainya selain Sehun terdengar membenarkan pertanyaannya "Ya, mereka akan menikah lusa nanti."

" _hkss…_ Luhan, dia tega sekali padaku."

" _aniya!_ Luhan juga terluka, sama sepertimu."

" _huh?"_

"Dia juga sempat ragu akan pernikahannya, dia bahkan memintaku untuk terus menjagamu mengingat setelah pernikahannya kalian akan menjadi orang asing, _itu tebakannya._ Tapi Baekhyunna, tidakkah kita lebih egois dari mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Jujur saja aku sudah merelakan Kyungsoo pada Kai. Jadi tidak bisakah kau merelakan Sehun untuk Luhan?"

Baekhyun terisak pelan, didekapnya erat tubuh Chanyeol untuk mengatakan "Tidak semudah itu Yeol."

"Aku tahu, perlahan saja, _Ya?_ Aku berjanji akan menemanimu dimasa pemulihan hatimu, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, hatiku masih begitu sakit, _aku kesakitan yeol—hksss."_

" _sshh…_ Anggap saja kita juga membayar dosa kita pada mereka. Apa kau ingat? Kita lebih dulu menghianati mereka jauh sebelum mereka menghianati kita."

"…"

"Karma itu benar-benar nyata Baekhyunna, pada akhirnya kita ditinggalkan kekasih kita masing-masing. Aku bisa meraskaan sakit dan kehilanganmu karena aku juga merasakannya."

" _yeol…"_

"Jangan pergi lagi ya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Bee."

Tak perlu waktu lama Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, berniat untuk menghapus air mata kehilangan Baekhyun dan bersumpah untuk mengganti kehilangan Baekhyun dengan kehadirannya. Dosa ini terlalu manis untuk mereka berdua, jadi rasanya hanya perlu sedikit waktu agar Baekhyun benar-benar menerima kenyataan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun sampai nanti hatinya benar-benar berpaling dan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan menemanimu hadir di pernihakan Sehun dan Luhan, kau dengar?"

Baekhyun kembali membuka bibirnya, menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang mulai memberikan efek panas di seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Ya, aku akan datang ke pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dua lesung pipinya terlihat sangat jelas untuk mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun dan menatap ingin pada pria cantik didepannya. "Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku membutuhkanmu Baek, _sangat."_

Malam itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk melepas rindu yang mereka kubur jauh di dalam hati mereka. Rindu yang pada akhirnya memenangkan situasi mengingat saat ini Baekhyun sedang dipenuhi peluh namun seluruh bibirnya memanggil nama _Chanyeol_ sebagai pelampiasan birahinya.

Malam ini Baekhyun sudah memutuskan, dia akan merelakan Sehun untuk Luhan secara perlahan, walau sepertinya sulit tapi sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja karena pria yang sedang bergerak diatasnya menawarkan cinta yang sama yang dulu pernah diberikan Sehun untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The wedding, 09.00 KST**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Xiu bagaimana? Jaehyun sudah datang?"

Yang ditanya menatap menyesal pada sahabatnya, sudah tiga jam sejak pukul tujuh pagi mereka berusaha menghubungi adik Luhan namun hanya nada non aktif yang diterima keduanya "Belum Lu, kita akan mencarinya setelah pernikahanmu. Bagaimana?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, jujur Luhan sangat lemas membayangkan hal buruk pada adik dan ibunya, Sehun sudah berjanji akan menemukan Jaehyun tapi rasanya itu belum cukup karena Jaehyun sama sekali tak mengangkat ponselnya.

" _hkss.._ Aku sangat cemas Xiu."

"Hey dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo juga sedang menghubunginya, Kai melakukan hal yang sama begitu juga dengan Paman Lee. Kita akan mencarinya setelah janji pernikahanmu diucapkan _hmm?_ Jangan khawatir Lu."

Dia hanya mengangguk pasrah untuk mengatakan "Ya, aku akan melakukannya setelah pernikahan kami."

Semua sudah siap, Luhan sudah terlihat begitu mempesona dengan balutan _blazer_ putih senada dengan Sehun. yang membedakan miliknya sedikit panjang sementara milik Sehun seperti _blazer_ pada umumnya.

Wajahnya dipoles serupa dengan warna kulitnya, bibirnya yang merah terliha semakin merah _cherry_ dan begitu cantik karena memakai _lense_ berwarna hitam legam. Semua terlihat sempurna kecuali senyum diwajahnya. Luhan begitu takut untuk tersenyum mengingat ibu dan adiknya belum kunjung datang bahkan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.50, _itu artinya hanya_ sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum _janji suci_ dia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Aku akan turun kebawah dan memastikan keberadaan Jaehyun, Kau tunggu disini karena mereka akan memberitahu waktunya padamu."

"Tolong aku Xiu,"

"Tersenyumlah, ini hari pernikahanmu Lu."

Luhan tersenyum canggung untuk melihat punggung Xiumin menjauh, tangannya dikepal erat, berharap bahwa kabar baik bisa dia dapatkan sebelum acara pernikahannya dimulai.

 _Drrtt…drrrtt…._

Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya dan luar biasa lega mendapati nama Jaehyun berada disana " _astaga Jae."_

 _Sret!_

"JAEHYUNNA? KAU DIMANA?"

" _hyung…."_

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?"

" _hyung mian…_ Sepertinya kami tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu."

Luhan mengacak surai rambutnya yang sudah sempurna untuk menangis tak tahan mendengar penuturan Jaehyun "Ada apa? APA YANG TERJADI?"

" _eomma…"_

"Eomma? _Eomma kenapa?"_

" _Eomma…HYUNG AKU TAKUT—hkss…_ AKU RASA EOMMA TIDAK AKAN BERTAHAN!"

 _DEG!_

" _apa-_ Apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

" _JUNG JAEHYUN!"_

" _Ayahmu datang dan menghancuran kedai, dia juga memukul ibu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Aku-….aku kemudian membawa ibu kerumah sakit, tapi mereka semua menolak ibu. Mereka bilang kondisi ibu kritis. Aku bingung hyung. Aku takut!"_

Seiring dengan penjelasan Jaehyun, Luhan memejamkan erat matanya menyadari satu hal u yang tak pernah bisa dia abaikan lagi jika ayahnya, selamanya bajingan tua itu akan terus menjadi parasit mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Dia mengambil banyak nafasnya, kemungkinan kedua seluruh rumah sakit menolak ibunya adalah karena ayah Baekhyun, hati Luhan semakin disayat sakit, sekali lagi dia menyesali menyatakan perang pada orang yang salah, orang yang terlalu berkuasa yang mengalahkannya dengan satu kali pukulan.

" _Apa kau keluarganya? Ibumu harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit besar."_

" _Tapi dimana? Tak ada yang menerima ibuku."_

Luhan menangis pilu, dia merasa bersalah karena disaat seperti ini harus membiarkan Jaehyun ketakutan seorang diri, dia terus mengacak surainya yang sempurna untuk mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya "Jae? Jaehyunna tenanglah, hyung akan segera kesana. _katakan,_ Katakan kau ada dimana?"

" _Hanya lakukan sesuatu untuk ibuku, AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBAYARNYA!"_

"JAEHYUN!"

" _hyungg…cepat datang, aku—aku takut hyung!"_

" _araseo,_ hyung akan datang _._ Katakan kau dimana?"

" _Jeonju hyung._ aku di Klinik Jeounju."

"Kenapa sejauh itu?"

" _Aku tidak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana, paman Taeyong bekerja disini tapi tidak bisa membantu banyak"_

"Baiklah kau tenang, hyung akan segera datang."

" _Hyung!"_

" _y-_ Ya?"

" _Datanglah setelah pernikahanmu hyung, kumohon jangan sekarang! Ibu bisa bertahan lebih lama menunggumu. Ibu-…."_

 _Pip!_

Luhan mematikan ponselnya, _lima menit_ lagi adalah waktu untuknya dan Sehun mengucap janji, bisa saja dia tetap turun kebawah dan mengucap janji pernikahan dengan Sehun, _tapi setelah itu apa?_ Jaehyun dan ibunya hanya akan lebih menderita karena pernikahan ini.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Katanya bergumam putus asa lalu menyadari pintu tempatnya menunggu terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun disana, menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Bee?"

"Lu? Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sehun? _ah,_ Pertanyaanku bodoh, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu dan Sehun. Selamat untuk-…."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas _blazer_ pernikahannya. Dia segera mendekati Baekhyun lalu melepas _jas_ Baekhyun dan memaikan _blazer_ miliknya "Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia mengabaikan Baekhyun, saat ini yang Luhan lakukan hanya mempersiapkan Baekhyun untuk pernikahan miliknya, dengan cekatan Luhan memakaikan dua sarung tangan putih untuk Baekhyun lalu menangkup cemas wajah Baekhyun

"Bukan aku yang akan menikah dengan Sehun, tapi kau sayang. Kau Bee! Sehun milikmu dan aku salah bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya. _Jadi…"_

"Luhan apa yang kau katakan?"

" _Jadi k_ atakan pada ayahmu tidak ada pernikahan antara aku dan Sehun. Katakan pada ayahmu untuk memberi maaf padaku Baek! KATAKAN PADANYA!"

" _ayahku?_ Apa yang terjadi Lu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu. Selamat tinggal, berbahagialah dengan Sehun!" Luhan mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang wajahnya memucat menyadari satu hal, dua hari yang lalu Luhan bersikeras mengatakan mencintai Sehun, ingin tetap menikahinya.

Tapi tepat di hari pernikahannya, Luhan begitu ketakutan, wajahnya pucat dan yang paling buruk dia sama sekali tidak menatap mata Baekhyun saat mengatakan tentang ayahnya.

 _BRAK!_

Baekhyun terjatuh lemas, matanya memelas saat pengiring pengantin Luhan datang hendak menjemputnya, selebihnya dia menangis menyadari bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan hari ini, semuanya berkaitan dengan campur tangan ayahnya " _Aboji. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan? Apa yang kau—AAARGHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi Luhan pergi?"

"Tuan muda, kami masih mencarinya."

Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa kecewa, _sangat terlihat_

Senyumnya tak lagi bahagia, _namun memelas dipenuhi kesedihan_

Detik berikutnya dia melihat arloji dan menyadari bahwa lima belas menit dia menunggu di depan _altar,_ Luhan pastilah sudah pergi, _entah kemana._ Dia kemudian melihat pengasuhnya sejak kecil untuk tersenyum dipenuhi kesedihan "Tidak perlu mencarinya paman, aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

Malam tadi dia sudah bertengkar tepat enam jam sebelum pernikahan mereka. Luhan bersikeras mencari Jaehyun sementara Sehun memohon agar setidaknya mereka menikah lebih dulu untuk selanjutnya mencari Jaehyun dan ibunya bersama-sama.

"Tuan muda."

Sehun menoleh, memperhatikan para tamu dan undangan dengan permohonan maaf di matanya, matanya terus mencari Luhan namun rasanya hanya mimpi mendapati Luhan menemaninya di depan altar.

Dia kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian Luhan sedang menangis di pelukan Xiumin, detik berikutnya dia menatap wajah sendu sang ayah, lalu memandangnya seolah meminta maaf "Paman."

"Ya? Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Bawa ayah pergi, aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya saat menangis."

"Tuan muda."

"Kumohon, hatiku hancur saat ini."

Mencoba mengerti, paman Lee membungkuk, meninggalkan Sehun di depan altar lalu berbisik pada tuan besarnya "Kita pergi tuan."

"Pergi? Tapi Luhan? Pernikahannya bagaimana?"

Sehun bisa melihat ayahnya menangis karena kecewa, dan jujur hatinya hancur melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya begitu sedih, dia tertunduk sesaat untuk kemudian mengantar kepergian sang ayah yang terus meronta dan menangis di kursi rodanya "Anakku akan menikah Lee! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak ada pernikahan tuan muda."

Begitulah yang Sehun dengar dari pengasuhnya, namun paman Lee salah, pernikahan ini akan tetap berlangsung dengan atau tanpa Luhan menghadirinya. Dia tersenyum pilu, langkahnya mantap mendekati Baekhyun lalu berdiri tepat di depan mantan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyunna."

" _Sehun, mianhae."_

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, bukankah Luhan menginginkan ini? Pernikahanmu?"

" _Sehun apa yang kau-…."_

 _Sret!_

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun sempat menjerit saat tangan Sehun menggenggamnya kuat, entah kemana Sehun akan membawanya, tapi langkah mereka lurus menuju altar seolah mereka berdualah yang akan menikah "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

Baekhyun bisa melihat air mata membasahi wajah Sehun, jelas dia kecewa karena batalnya pernikahannya dengan Luhan? Tapi demi Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Sehun adalah kesalahan. Bagaimana bisa dia menggantikan posisi Luhan dengan Baekhyun sementara seluruh hatinya milik Luhan?

"Sehun kumohon. Apa yang kau-…."

 _Sret!_

Tepat sebelum sampai ke _altar,_ Sehun berhenti melangkah. Keduanya kini berada di kursi pendamping calon mempelai pria untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi air mata.

"Berdiri."

" _Sehun."_

"Yeol kumohon, berdiri."

Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan Sehun, dia kemudian bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun sementara Baekhyun masih terisak tepat dibelakang tubuh Sehun "Aku rasa ini hari pernikahanmu."

" _huh?"_

Sama yang seperti Luhan lakukan, Sehun memberikan seluruh pakainnya pada Chanyeol, memakaikan secara sempurna _blazer_ yang harusnya menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan Luhan untuk diberikan pada sahabatnya "Syukurlah tubuh kita memiliki ukuran yang sama." Katanya merapikan kemeja Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Bahagialah bersama pengantinmu. Aku merestui kalian."

" _Sehun."_

"Cepatlah, pendeta sudah menunggu kalian."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mengurangi rasa sakitku." Katanya terdengar sangat pilu untuk menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya menuju altar, menyerahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada pendeta untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan dengan tulus

"Kalian berdua, _Menikahlah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku merelakanmu dengan caraku,_

 _Memilih kehilangan dengan cara menyakitkan,_

 _Dan akhirnya, jika aku membencimu,_

 _Itu karena aku kehilangan cara melupakanmu,_

 _Maaf_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tiga bulan kemudian.._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRRRMM!_

 _Ckiiiit!_

"FINISH!"

"Berapa waktunya?"

"JUNG JAEHYUN, SATU MENIT DELAPAN DETIK!"

"LEE TAEYONG, SATU MENIT LIMA PULUH DETIK!"

" _WHOA DAEBAK!_ J! MENGALAHKAN REKORMU!"

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama yang sedang dipuji keluar dari mobil yang dipinjamkan untuknya, sebuah mobil dengan modifikasi balap sempurna yang bisa membuat si remaja delapan belas tahun itu meliuk tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana waktuku?"

Si remaja berlesung pipi bertanya pada pria berkulit agak gelap yang dikenalnya sebagai _leader tim._ Didampingi kekasihnya, Jaehyun terlihat memiliki rasa percaya diri dan mata yang begitu berharap agar bisa diterima dan bergabung dengan tim _unofficial_ balap yang sudah diakui sponsor besar.

" _not bad!"_

Yang menjawab adalah pria yang Jaehyun kenal dengan nama _Taecyon,_ statusnya _leader_ tapi dia terus mengelak bahwa dirinya adalah _leader_ mengingat _leader_ pertama dari timnya tengah mengambil cuti karena kelahiran anak ketiganya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi?"

"L! BAGAIMANA?"

Kali ini dia bertanya pada rekannya yang lain, Jaehyun sebenarnya bingung dengan formasi dari tim balap yang sedang dia ikuti seleksinya. Karena terkadang dia harus berhadapan dengan pria bernama Taecyeon, lalu kemudian seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan L akan menjadi penentu " _siapa leadernya?"_ itu adalah pertanyaan Jaehyun selama mengikuti seleksi ketat dari tim balap tempatnya ingin bergabung.

Rasanya terlalu banyak _leader_ dan anggota dalam satu tim namun tidak mengurangi rasa kekeluargaan mereka sekalipun.

" _Up to you Taec, you're the Leader!"_

" _sshh!_ JANGAN TERUS BERMAIN DENGAN PUTRIKU! KAU BISA JATUH CINTA PADANYA!"

" _Wae?_ AKU MEMANG INGIN MENIKAHINYA KELAK, _iya kan Baby Jul?_ Ingin menikah dengan paman kan?"

Jaehyun bisa melihat si pria berlesung pipi yang menggunakan topi merah dengan tulisan L erus menerus bermain dengan gadis kecil yang dia tebak usianya sekitar enam tahun. Entah mengapa ada gadis kecil di lapangan balap terlebih di tengah malam seperti ini, membuatnya tersenyum dan mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa dia sangat merindukan Taeoh, _keponakannya yang baru lahir tiga bulan lalu._

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Baby Jul itu tanpa ragu menjawab "NDEE!" hingga merespon kemarahan sang ayah yang langsung berteriak _"_ OK JULIA! TIDAK DENGAN UNCLE MYUNGSOO!"

"JULIE LOVE MYUNGSOO SAMCHOON!"

" _astaga putriku!"_

"Sayang jangan berlebihan! Calon anggota barumu menunggu jawaban."

Kali ini Jaehyun dan Taeyong bisa melihat seorang wanita canti berambut pirang _curly_ mendekati Taecyeon, dan dilihat dari caranya memanggil sayang bisa dipastikan jika wanita cantik di depan mereka adalah istri dari Taecyeon sekaligus ibu dari gadis kecil yang bernama Julia.

"Hay, aku melihat penampilan kalian. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Wanita cantik itu memberi tangan itu berjabatan dengan Jaehyun lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai "Ok Jiyeon." Katanya menggunakan marga yang sama dengan Julia untuk dibalas Jaehyun "Jung Jaehyun."

"Dan kau pasti kekasihnya?"

Taeyong tersenyum simpul untuk mengangkat tangannya memperkenalkan diri "Lee Taeyong."

"Jiyeon."

"Aku rasa mereka oke, dia akan suka."

Setelah berbisik di telinga suaminya, si wanita cantik kini fokus pada putri kecilnya yang masih bermesraan dengan paman tercintanya "L! BANTU SUAMIKU!"

"Aku sudah bilang itu keputusannya!"

"CEPAT! JULIE KITA BERSIAP PULANG!"

" _nde eomma."_

Setelahnya Jaehyun dan Taeyong bisa melihat seseorang bernama L yang sepertinya memiliki peran penting di dalam tim datang menghampiri, dijabatnya tangan sepasang kekasih remaja didepannya lalu bergumam "Melihat kalian mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Katanya tertawa kecil lalu menyebutkan siapa namanya "Kim Myungsoo, tapi kau dengar mereka memanggilku L kan?"

" _hmmh /_ Kami dengar."

"Kalau begitu panggi L!" katanya menghela nafas lalu menyenggol pundak Taecyeon, mengingatkan _leader_ pengganti untuk segera memberi keputusan "Aku menyukai mereka, Jaehyun terutama, dia cepat."

Taecyeon mengangguk setuju, dan setelah berdiskusi dengan _leadernya_ yang lain dia tersenyum, kembali mendekati Jaehyun untuk menjabat kali kedua tangan remaja yang sedang menunggu jawabannya "Baiklah Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Kalian berdua lolos." katanya tersenyum untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat pada pada dua remaja tangguh di depannya

"Selamat bergabung dengan _NFS."_

"Juga BTR." Timpal Myungsoo dibalas kekehan Taecyeon "juga BTR." Katanya mengerling _leader_ BTR lalu kembali fokus pada dua remaja di depannya "Pertandingan pertama kalian akan kami beritahu secepatnya."

Rasanya ini adalah mimpi indah untuk Jaehyun, karena setelah hampir tiga bulan menjadi pecundang di keluarganya, ini adalah kali pertama dia bisa memberikan uang dari hasil jerih payahnya.

Lupakan tentang menjadi dokter atau menjadi _artis s_ eperti mimpinya, karena semua itu hanya mimpi yang tidak bisa memberikan uang padanya, setidaknya Jaehyun bersyukur memoiliki hobi lain pada kecepatan. Karena pada akhirnya balapan ini yang akan memberikan memberikannya uang untuk bisa membuat ibu dan kedua kakak serta kekasihnya menjadi lebih baik mulai malam ini.

"Terimakasih _Leader-ssi!"_

"Jangan panggil seperti itu, kau belum bertemu dengan _leader_ dua tim ini. saat kau bertemu dengannya, baru kau bisa memanggil _leader_ padanya, bukan padaku."

" _huh?"_

Tak mengerti Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dibalas kekehan dari Myungsoo maupun Taecyeon "Kalian pasti bingung."

"Sebenarnya ada berapa _leader_ dalam tim ini." Taeyong yang bertanya dibalas Myungsoo dengan mantap "Hanya satu, tapi seperti yang Taecyeon katakan, dia sedang cuti melahirkan putra ketiga mereka mengingat suaminya adalah suami paling posesif dan menyebalkan yang merupakan sainganku seumur hidup!"

"L jangan curhat dan membuat mereka semakin bingung."

" _ah-….mian!_ Aku hanya kesal selalu kalah dari pria arogan itu."

"Jadi teknisnya seperti ini." Taecyeon kembali menyela untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jaehyun "Kami ini satu tim hanya jika diadakan _turnament_ besar, tapi kemudian kami menjadi dua tim saat pengumpulan _point._ Sampai sini kalian mengerti?"

"Ya / Ya." pasangan remaja itu menjawab kompak dibalas lagi penjelasan oleh Taecyon "Nama timku _Need For Speed,_ kalian mengenalnya sebagai NFS, dan tim Myungsoo _Beat The Road,_ kalian mengenalnya sebagai BTR. Dan masing-masing dari kami memiliki enam pembalap."

"Namun sayang tiga pembalap cantik _NFS_ sedang melahirkan di waktu bersamaan, jadi secara terknis pula _NFS_ kalah jumlah dengan BTR." Timpal Myungsoo terdengar menyindir dibalas pukulan kecil di kepalanya " _sshh…"_

"Tunggu sampai Luhan dengar dan kau mati karena pukulannya."

" _eyy!_ Aku hanya bercanda."

"Luhan?" Taeyong bertanya menarik perhatian Myungsoo yang selalu berdebar mendengar nama cinta matinya disebut "Kau mengenal Luhan? _Leader kami?"_

" _Aniya!_ kami tidak mengenalnya! Namanya seperti nama hyungku." Balas Jaehyun diiringi _o_ dari bibir Myungsoo lalu kembali mendengar penjelasan Taecyeon.

"Jadi intinya kalian akan mengumpulkan _point_ atas nama NFS. Dan kami akan memberitahukan pada kalian dalam waktu dekat. Oke?"

"Ya kami mengerti."

"Baiklah sampai bertemu-…."

 _BLAM!_

Kali ini sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti di tengah lapangan dan lihat dari caranya menutup pintu sudah dipastikan bahwa si pengemudi terlihat sangat murka entah karena apa.

"JUNG JAEHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DITEMPAT SAMPAH SEPERTI INI?"

" _Tempat apa dia bilang?"_ Myungsoo refleks kesal, dibalas gumaman Jiyeon yang sedang menggendong putrinya "Astaga siapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya seperti Luhan!"

" _JUNG JAEHYUN / LEE TAEYONG!"_

" _Sayang bagaimana ini?"_

Dua remaja itu terlihat ketakutan, sangat ketakutan saat melihat wajah murka Luhan yang entah darimana mengetahui keberadaan mereka, sama gemetarnya dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun membalas " _tidak tahu sayang."_

" _Y-YAK!_ SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DISINI!?"

Myungsoo memutar malas bola matanya, untuk menghadapi pria cantik yang terus berteriak seperti lapangan ini adalah hutan rimba "AKU YANG BERTANGGUNG— _astaga!"_

"Ada apa L?"

Taecyeon bingung, tidak biasanya Myungsoo mengalah jika seseorang mengajaknya bertengkar, jadi ketika sahabatnya diam seribu bahasa dia hanya mengikuti kemana arah Myungsoo memandang untuk sama terkejut melihat wajah yang begitu _familiar_ sedang berjalan ke arah mereka " _Luhan?"_

 _BUGH!_

Satu pukulan telak diterima Myungsoo, untuk ukuran pria cantik, Luhan memang terbilang kuat hingga raut kesal terlihat di wajah Myungsoo sementara Jaehyun dan Taeyong, masing-masing memeluk erat kakak mereka " _Y-YAK!"_

" _hyung tenanglah!"_

"TENANG KAU BILANG? KENAPA KAU DATANG KE TEMPAT SAMPAH SEPERTI INI?"

" _eyy!_ Kau keterlaluan mengatakan ini tempat sampah, _ini basecamp kami, leader-ssi!"_

"Siapa yang kau panggil _leader-ssi!"_

" _cih!_ Dia bukan Luhan!"

"Aku Luhan."

"Maksudku kau bukan Luhan, Oh Luhan, _leader NFS!"_

"SIAPA DIA? APA PERLU AKU MENGHAJARNYA JUGA!"

" _ayolah!"_

"Luluuuuuuu….!"

Luhan terkejut saat seorang anak perempuan memeluk kakinya, dia memandangnya bingung dan mengabaikan keinginan si anak perempuan yang sedang ribut minta di gendong "Jae."

" _hmmh?"_

"Siapa anak ini?"

" _Huwaaa LULU JAHAAT! MAMA!"_

" _aigoo, Julia._ Dia bukan Lulu kita. _Ssshh,_ Maaf ya, wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Lulunya putriku."

Kali ini seorang wanita cantik terlihat, menggendong si anak perempuan lalu mengenalkan siapa dirinya " _By the way,_ Jiyeon, Ok Jiyeon."

"Luhan."

"Bukan hanya wajah, namanya juga sama persis."

Myungsoo bergumam takjub dibalas tatapan benci dari Luhan "Siapa yang kalian maksud?"

"Luhan kami, bukan kau tenang saja. Dia arogan, tapi ketahuilah, kau tiga kali lebih arogan darinya."

"L cukup!"

" _omo!_ Kenapa dia mirip Lu oppa?"

"Siapa lagi ini!"

Luhan mendesah frustasi sementara Jaehyun dan Taeyong terkikik geli di belakangnya. Terang saja dia kesal, karena setelah semua orang asing mengenalnya sebagai Luhan si "leader" kali ini dua remaja kembar yang wajahnya tak bisa dibedakan bertanya pada ibu dari si anak perempuan "Eonnie? Dia bukan Luhan oppa kan?"

"Bukan."

" _daebak / whoa!"_

"Kecuali cara berpakaiannya yang sangat kuno, seluruh wajahmu mirip dengan Oppa kami."

"Si Luhan ini?"

" _Yap!"_

"Baiklah, besok namaku menjadi Luna saja."

" _eyy!_ Itu namaku." Yang berambut pirang tertawa dibalas oleh gadis remaja serupa yang tak kalah menyebalkan dari si pirang "Lana saja, kau akan terlihat bagus jika dipanggil Lana."

"Jadi nama kalian Lana dan Luna?"

" _yap!"_

"Kalian kembar?"

" _obviously."_

"Ya, semoga kelakuan kalian tidak sama buruknya dengan dua oppa dibelakang kalian?"

"MWO! / YAK!"

"DAN UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN MATI DI TANGANKU MALAM INI!"

" _hyungg…"_

Taeyong mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Luhan "CEPAT PULANG!"

 _BRRMMM!_

"Maaf hyung, aku akan pergi membujuknya. Selamat malam!"

 _BRRMM!_

Tak lama seluruh tim balap itu dibuat takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan yang mereka katakan mirip dengan Luhan mereka, nyatanya memang sangat mirip, _wajah dan sikapnya._

" _daebak!_ dia benar-benar seperti Luhan." Myungsoo bergumam gila dibalas kekehan Taecyon yang mengatakan "Kita harus mempertemukan Luhan dengan kembarannya."

Semua tertawa takjub untuk mengangguk dan mengatakan "Setuju!"

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Yang lebih tua masuk lebih dulu ke rumah mereka yang baru di sekitar Gangnam, diikuti dua remaja muda yang terlihat ketakutan masuk kedalam rumah mereka saat ini,

Rumah yang cukup besar untuk ditempati mereka semua saat ini adalah milik Kai saat masih aktif menjadi anggota EXO

 _Saat masih aktif?_

Ya, kenyatannya tak hanya Kyungsoo yang memutuskan _hiatus,_ Kai juga. Terlebih karena Sehun sepertinya enggan mengetahui keadaan Luhan hingga rasanya sulit bekerja dengan seseorang yang membenci mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK BALAP LIAR LAGI!"

" _hyung, mereka tim yang baik."_

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"Luhan? Kenapa berteriak?"

" _Mian soo._ Apa aku membangunkan Taeoh?"

" _tidak,_ Hanya saja suaramu terlalu kencang."

"Tentu saja! Ini karena dua sialan ini kembali— _HUWEK!"_

Mulai lagi kebiasaan Luhan, jika dia terlalu marah dan kesal dia akan merasa mual, kepalanya akan sakit dan seperti biasa dia akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Lihatkan? Kau sudah terlalu marah! Maafkanlah mereka, mereka sudah besar Lu." Ujar Kyungsoo memijat tengkuk Luhan yang masih setia mengeluarkan isi air dari perutnya.

"Tapi berbahaya Soo— _HUWEK!"_

"Akhir-akhir ini kau muntah terlalu sering Lu, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku akan marah jika kau berbohong lagi!"

"Tidak akan berbohong lagi, lagipula aku sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya!"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan-…."

 _Penghargaan terbanyak kembali jatuh untuk OSH'ent. Karena selain membuat gebrakan dengan mendebutkan lima Boy dan Girl band secara bersamaan, OSH'ent terbukti memiliki aris-artis dengan talenta sangat berbakat._

 _Berikut adalah tanggapan dari Presdir tertinggi OSH'ent, Oh Sehun._

" _Ya, kami berterimakasih atas dukungan yang diberikan pada penggemar untuk seluruh artis kami. Walau nyatanya OSH'ent kehilangan dua artis yang turut membesarkan nama agensi ini, nyatanya kami sudah bertahan selama tiga bulan untuk mengantisipasi hal terburuk. Terimakasih untuk perhatian dan dukungan kalian."_

Luhan tersenyum pahit, selalu seperti ini, jika Sehun muncur dilayar televisi dia akan menatap tak berkedip, seolah takut Sehun akan hilang dan sulit untuk menemuinya lagi "Sudah tiga bulan ya?"

 _Lalu tanggapan anda tentang issue yang melibatkan beberapa trainee dibawah umur? Bukankah OSH'ent terkenal menepati janji untuk mendebutkan artis mereka sesuai kontrak dan perjanjian._

" _Semenjak perombakan besar dalam tim kami, aku menghapuskan perjanjian itu. jika dirasa cukup siap, semua artis kami, suka atau tidak, mereka harus segera debut. Itu peraturan baru dan tidak terikat pada yang lama, terimakasih."_

 _Pip!_

Buru-buru Kai mematikan Televisinya. Menatap kesal baik pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan untuk meminta dua remaja itu segera pergi tidur "Cepat pergi."

Keduanya pun berterimakasih pada Kai, karena selain bisa menghindari kemarahan Luhan, mereka juga bisa segera pergi beristirahat "Selamat malam hyung."

"Besok kita bicara lagi Jae."

" _araseo!_ Saranghae hyung!"

" _tsk!"_

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan membersihkan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum canggung menatap pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Kyungsoo tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat di hari Luhan harusnya menikah "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi tidur, besok giliranku menjaga ibu di rumah sakit." Katanya memeluk Kyungsoo untuk mengerling Kai sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Luhan, periksakan dirimu ke dokter. Kau dengar?"

"Aku dengar Kim!" katanya tertawa menggoda Kyungsoo dan tak lama

 _BLAM!_

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang selalu merasa cemas pada kondisi Luhan, bukan fisiknya, tapi jiwanya, Luhan terlihat sangat berbeda semenjak hari itu, hari dimana dia meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Hey sayang."

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo memeluk sayang suaminya lalu bergumam sangat mencemaskan Luhan "Entahlah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

" _Tidak apa,_ Luhan akan baik-baik saja sayang. Dia Luhan yang kuat, _kau mengakuinya kan?"_

Hanya memeluk suaminya, Kyungsoo bergumam "Dia sangat kuat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi._

.

.

"Bagaimana dokter Park? Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi?"

Dokter yang memakai _id card_ Park Haejin itu adalah dokter yang Luhan ketahui sebagai kakak kandung mantan direkturnya di JYC'ent, _Park Chanyeol._ Sementara Haejin terlihat sibuk dengan hasil tesnya , Luhan hanya bisa menatap cemas pada sang dokter yang kini terlihat serius menganalisa hasil tes Luhan seraya mempelajari hasil test yang dilakukan Luhan untuk tersenyum dan bertanya "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku rasa mualku semakin sering dan lagi kepalaku selalu terasa sakit tiap aku kelelahan."

"Ada lagi yang lain? Apa kau merasa sekitar pinggangmu juga terasa sakit dan sering merasakan _kram?"_

" _huh?_ Darimana kau tahu dokter Park?"

"Karena tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalamu, tapi perutmu yang bermasalah."

Tak mengerti Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya lalu bertanya takut-takut "Apa tumornya berpindah ke perutku?"

" _aniya,_ Bukan tumor."

"Lalu?"

" _haah~_ Luhan apa kau tidak menyadari hal ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat semakin gemuk, apa kau menyadarinya?"

Dengan polos dia menjawab "Tidak."

Haejin tertawa lalu terlihat serius menuliskan sesuatu untuk Luhan "Baiklah tidak apa, aku akan merujukmu ke dokter kandungan."

"Kemana?"

"Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang akan mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi selamat Luhan, kau hamil dan sudah memasuki minggu keempat."

"Maaf?" Luhan memastikan sekali lagi, untuk mendapati Haejin mengatakan "Kau hamil Luhan."

 _DEG!_

 _Aku ingin seperti Kai_

 _Apa?_

 _Dipanggil papa_

 _Luhan, aku mau punya banyak anak, ya?_

 _Tes!_

Tak lama Luhan tertunduk, tiba-tiba ucapan Sehun yang menginginkan banyak anak masuk bertubi-tubi ke benaknya, dia terlalu bingung saat ini, sangat bingung sampai kepalanya terasa ingin pecah

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada Sehun lagi dihidupku._

"Luhan?"

Tangannya mencengkram kuat dua pahanya untuk terus menangis tersedu

 _Bagaimana bisa aku hamil? Kenapa harus saat ini? bagaimana aku memberitahu Sehun? apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Luhan?"

 _Kenapa bukan penyakitku yang kambuh, itu lebih baik daripada harus mengandung darah daging Sehun, tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?_

"LUHAN- _ssi!"_

" _huh?"_

Barulah saat Haejin memanggilnya tegas, Luhan merespon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan ditambah air mata yang entah mengapa terlihat di wajahnya "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _nde!_ Aku hanya terlalu bingung, aku-…."

"Reaksimu seperti Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?"

" _eoh!_ Baekhyun juga sedang mengandung anak pertamanya dan Chanyeol, tapi daripada senang dia terus menangis. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang menjengkelkan."

" _suami-istri?_ Ah benar, Sehun membuat mereka menikah di hari pernikahan kami."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tersenyum lirih, Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak ada, hanya berikan rujukan untukku dokter Park."

"Baiklah. Ini."

Luhan menerima surat rujukan untuknya dan calon darah daging Sehun, membungkuk berpamitan untuk memohon satu hal pada kakak kandung suami dari sahabatnya "Dokter Park? Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal pada anda?"

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Tentang kehamilanku, bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari Presdir Park dan adik iparmu?"

" _wae?"_

Luhan hanya tertunduk sedih dibalas senyum mengerti dari sang dokter "Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Terimakasih."

Setelahnya Luhan keluar dari ruangan Haejin, terlihat sangat bingung karena berita kehamilannya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dia terlalu bingung dan terus berjalan gontai.

Harusnya dia bahagia dan memberitahukan pada Sehun, pada dunia bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki keturunan, tapi keadaan berbeda, dia bahkan tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk menatap Sehun, _tidak lagi,_ semenjak keputusan kejinya untuk meninggalkan Sehun hari itu.

" _Sehun, aku harus bagaimana?"_

Bersamaan dengan dia menyebut nama Sehun, Luhan dibuat takjub karena sosok Sehun tiba-tiba terlihat di matanya. Sosok tampan yang pernah mencintainya itu terlihat baik-baik saja, dia bahkan terlalu baik untuk dikatakan marah setelah hari itu.

 _Refleks,_ Luhan mendekati kemana Sehun berada, berniat untuk meminta maaf atau perlu bersujud agar Sehun bisa memaafkannya, menerimanya lagi seperti dulu.

" _whoa,_ Presdir Oh senang bertemu denganmu! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit?"

"Ayahku, hari ini jadwalnya terapy."

"Kau sungguh anak berbakti Presdir Oh, Pasti istrimu bangga memiliki suami sepertimu."

"Istri?"

" _mmh._ Aku dengar kau sudah menikah?"

 _Tap!_

Luhan tertohok mendengar pertanyaan pria yang dia ketahui adalah pimpinan KBS, wajahnya pucat, sementara suaranya tercekat saat melihat Sehun hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban. Mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan terus tertawa sampai mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Luhan bisa melihat tatapan itu terkunci untuknya, tak ada lagi cinta ditatapan pria yang hingga saat ini dicintainya, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong sampai suara Sehun, entah mengapa menjadi keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang Luhan kenal sebagai pimpinan KBS

"Aku belum menikah Presdir Kim. Apa kau tahu? Aku dicampakan di hari pernikahanku? Jadi setelah itu aku bersumpah, akan menikah dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, bukan dengan seseorang yang keji seperti masa laluku!"

 _Tes!_

Luhan menangis, wajahnya melihat ke arah lain sementara jawaban Sehun terdengar sangat menyindirnya. Entah dia senang atau tidak mendengar Sehun belum menikah, yang jelas dia hanya ingin menangis. Menangis karena selain bingung, dia begitu merindukan Sehun saat ini.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu dengan _girlband_ barumu Presdir Oh. Selamat siang."

"Siang."

 _Ini kesempatanku._

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, memberanikan diri bicara dengan Sehun sementara yang dilakukan Sehun hanya berjalan ke arah yang sama tanpa mengelak namun sengaja menabrak pundak Luhan untuk melewatinya begitu saja.

" _Sehun."_

Luhan tahu ini akan terjadi, karena hal itu pula dia mencengkram lengan Sehun untuk mendapati perintah "Lepas."

"Sehun, bisakah kita bicara?"

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan lalu berujar kasar mengatakan "Kita sudah berakhir, jadi tak ada yang perlu dibicarkan? Kau dengar?" katanya memberitahu Luhan untuk berjalan meninggalkan pria yang hingga hari ini masih terus datang menghantui mimpi buruknya.

 _Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi, Sehun_

Luhan ketakutan, dia terus melihat punggung Sehun menjauh, bibirnya bergetar hebat, matanya terpejam lalu tanpa sadar dia berteriak "AKU HAMIL DAN INI ANAKMU OH SEHUN!"

 _TAP!_

Langkah Sehun terhenti, Luhan bisa melihat punggung yang hampir menjauh darinya kini berhenti, tak lama Sehun kembali menoleh untuk menatap Luhan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi, kini tak bisa dijelaskan tatapan Sehun untuknya.

Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang egois, kali ini dia meminta Sehun bertanggung jawab tanpa memikirkan bagaimana hancur hati seorang Oh Sehun dari hari saat dia meninggalkannya di depan altar hingga hari ini, saat dirinya berteriak mengatakan jika dia mengandung darah daging Sehun, _mantan kekasihnya._

Sehun masih tak berkedip menatap Luhan, menyadari bahwa mantan manager di agensinya itu terlihat kehilangan banyak berat badan namun memang sedikit gemuk di bagian perut, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, pakaiannya lusuh sementara seluruh matanya terlihat kelelahan.

Namun terlepas dari semua penampilannya yang menyedihkan, Luhan tetaplah Luhan keji yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di hari pernikahan mereka, dan tiap kali mengingat hal itu, Sehun sesak. Tangannya kemudian terkepal erat, enggan untuk mempercayai ucapan pembohong pria di depannya untuk bertanya dengan suara yang menunjukkan bahwa dia juga lelah, bahwa dia juga kesakitan.

"Jika kau hamil, jika benar itu darah dagingku. _Lalu apa?"_

"Sehun…"

Tak tahan melihat Luhan menangis di depan umum, Sehun mendekatinya, menarik kasar lengan Luhan seraya mendesis untuk mengatakan "Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk, kau terlalu mengerikan LU-HAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang kena jebakan betmen CUNG! :""" ***jangan percaya ama teaser gue btw :v**_

 _Yang mau gorok gue gara2 DUA KALI CADEL GAGAL NIKAH! CUNG! :v_

 _._

 _Yang engeh pas nama Taecyeon-L muncul dan bilang MFC nongol di AFB, CUNG! Kwkwkw._

 _Waktu nulis scene NFS and the geng, gue rindu beneran sama MFC :"_

 _Yang baca MFC pasti tau apa itu NFS, BTR dan tetek bengek anggotanya :p sabar ya! yang nulis juga belum moveon dari MFC :*_

 _lagi di chap ini kita jadi tau kalo Luhan punya tiga anak di MFC, **maruk, as always :"**_

 _._

 _Tapi tenang, mereka cameo doang, L ga bakal rusuh sama Luhan yang ini, Janji._

 _Lagi AFB will be **officialy END di chap 20** *kalo ga ada halangan ya wkwkwk._

 _._

 _Ampunin gue. kasian bapaknya sehun daripada Sehunnya hkss_

 _._

 _Dan gue gatau kenapa words mbludak gini :""""""_

 _._

 _._

 _udah ya, gue pegel,lelah, emosi waktu nulis per-scene chap ini, seeyou :"_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous**_

" _Jika kau hamil, jika benar itu darah dagingku. Lalu apa?"_

" _Sehun…"_

 _Tak tahan melihat Luhan menangis di depan umum, Sehun mendekatinya, menarik kasar lengan Luhan seraya mengatakan "Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk, kau terlalu mengerikan LU-HAN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Saat ini Sehun sedang membawa Luhan menemui dokter kandungan yang ditunjuk Haejin saat memberi rujukan, kasarnya dia ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak berbohong tentang kehamilannya. Tapi sejujurnya, Sehun tidak bisa mengelak ada sedikit rasa bahagia jika Luhan benar tengah mengandung darah dagingnya saat ini, ya, terlepas dari rasa kecewanya untuk Luhan, sepertinya Sehun masih memiliki sedikit hati nurani untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah, _hal yang harusnya membawa kebahagiaan, bukan kemarahan seperti ini._

" _mmhh…_ Sepertinya dokter Park salah mengira."

"Apa maksud anda dokter Kim?" Sehun bertanya cepat, _terdengar panik,_ namun segera disambut senyum dokter cantik dengan _id card_ Kim Hyesun di depannya, seolah menenangkan Sehun karena ucapannya bukan untuk menampik kenyataan Luhan memang sedang mengandung, tapi lebih karena usia kandungan Luhan yang sudah memasuki bulan keempat tapi terlihat kecil seolah mengikuti bentuk tubuh sang calon ibu.

"Dokter Park benar mengenai kehamilan Tuan Xi, tapi dia salah menebak usia kandungan calon bayi anda. Harusnya ini sudah memasuki minggu ke lima belas tepatnya awal bulan keempat mengingat hasil _usg_ menunjukkan pertumbuhan calon bayi yang begitu sempurna."

Terakhir mereka berhubungan tepat tiga bulan lalu, sebelum hari pernikahan, jadi jika usia kandungan Luhan menginjak awal bulan keempat rasanya tidak perlu bertanya anak siapa yang sedang dikandung Luhan, hal itu sdedikit banyak membuat hati Sehun hangat memikirkan bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, _anaknya._

"Jadi dia sehat? _Bayinya,_ jadi bayinya sehat?"

"Ya, pertumbuhannya sangat sempurna. Tapi Tuan Oh, rasanya anda harus meminta Tuan Xi untuk mengkonsumsi banyak vitamin dan sayuran. Tekanan darahnya rendah dan nutrisi yang dimiliki tuan Xi dimakan seluruhnya oleh calon bayi kalian. Jadi pastikan sang ibu juga mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup agar tidak mengalami _defisiensi_ zat besi dan dehidrasi."

Yang Luhan lakukan hanya diam sepanjang dokter cantik itu berbicara, dia juga tak banyak merespon atau terlihat antusias seperti Sehun, karena daripada memikirkan kondisi dirinya, Luhan sudah memikirkan hal terlalu jauh seperti _apakah bayinya akan sehat? Akan bahagia jika hidup bersamanya_ atau _apakah dia mampu bertahan seorang diri._

Pikiran-pikiran kecil seperti itu yang membuatnya termenung tak merespon, menyadarinya pun cukup membuat Sehun kesal hingga tak sengaja suaranya menjadi tinggi untuk mengatakan "UNTUKKU, SELAMA BAYINYA SEHAT AKU TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN HAL LAIN, TERMASUK KONDISI IBUNYA."

" _Tuan oh!"_

Sang dokter cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Sehun sementara tingginya nada suara Sehun cukup menyadarkan Luhan dari kegelisahannya, _dia tersenyum,_ bukan karena rasa benci Sehun untuknya, tapi cinta Sehun, _cinta Sehun_ untuk darah daging mereka sangat tulus, membuatnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir karena kelak bayinya akan tinggal bersama ayahnya, bahagia bersama Sehun dan keluarganya yang hangat.

"Saya permisi Dokter Kim!"

Luhan _refleks_ ikut berdiri saat Sehun menutup pintu ruangan dokter Kim, membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih lalu tersenyum tak sabar untuk mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya pada Sehun "Saya juga permisi dokter Kim."

"Pastikan anda minum vitamin dan makanan yang bergizi Tuan Xi!"

" _ya,_ Saya akan melakukannya. Terimakasih."

Setelahnya Luhan mengejar Sehun, langkahnya kalah cepat dari Sehun, tapi saat punggung dan bahu lebar mantan kekasihnya masih bisa terlihat dia memberanikan diri untuk berteriak "SEHUNNA!"

 _Tap!_

Sang pemilik nama berhenti, enggan menoleh hingga memerlukan usaha lebih untuk Luhan agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mantan kekasihnya, dia berlari kecil lalu tak lama berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun " _Se-_ Sehunna." Yang berparas cantik terengah untuk mendapati jawaban dingin dari pria yang tiga bulan dia tinggalkan di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Wajar jika Sehun merespon dingin, dia akan melakukan hal sama jika ditinggalkan di hari pernikahannya, _tidak,_ cara Sehun bersikap dingin masih jauh lebih baik dan lebih lembut dari pria-pria yang mungkin enggan berhubungan lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan tersenyum, _namun seluruh matanya sendu,_ Sehun bisa melihatnya tapi dia enggan untuk peduli, pikirannya juga menolak bahwa tiga bulan tak bertemu Luhan terlihat semakin mempesona walau hatinya menjerit sakit karena rindu, keduanya mungkin sama-sama terluka, tapi ketahuilah luka di hati Sehun jauh lebih besar dari milik Luhan.

"Jika tidak ingin berbicara kenapa kau memanggilku?" katanya sarkas dan berniat pergi sebelum tangan Luhan yang terasa hangat di lengannya menahan kepergiannya, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu lagi. Yang satu menatap penuh harap sementara yang satu terlihat muak dengan semua pertemuan setelah perpisahan menyakitkan yang harus dialaminya tiga bulan lalu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, _sebentar saja."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Saat ini Sehun membawa Luhan ke _kafetaria_ di sekitar rumah sakit, keduanya dalam posisi yang begitu canggung, sama ketika kali pertama Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Bedanya saat itu mereka benar-benar tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi saat ini, yang duduk di hadapan Sehun adalah pria yang meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan mereka, yang dia pikir akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hatinya, bukan seorang manager polos yang hanya tersenyum saat keduanya pertama bertemu.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda."

Setidaknya Luhan bisa diberi sedikit nafas saat _waiter_ dari kafe tersebut mengantarkan pesanan Sehun, menyiapkan diri sejenak untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan sebelum terdengar "Selamat menikmati pesanan anda."

Habis sudah waktunya untuk menenangkan diri, kini Sehun menatapnya tak sabar, bisa saja dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja sama seperti yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya, tapi sial! Sehun tidak memiliki hati untuk berbuat sekeji itu mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga kondisi fisik dan _psikis_ Luhan harus diutamakan karena calon bayi yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

"Masih belum mau berbicara?" katanya sabar, namun terdengar menekan. Buru-buru Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam dua mata Sehun untuk mengatakan "Terkait calon malaikat kecil kita, aku memiliki permintaan padamu."

Sehun tergoda, terhipnotis dengan dua mata cantik Luhan yang kini tersenyum hangat, matanya bahkan tak berkedip menatap sosok yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang ayah, tapi kemudian permintaan Luhan terdengar mengerikan hingga datar adalah jawaban yang bisa kembali dia berikan.

"Apa?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengatakan "Saat dia lahir nanti, bawa dia bersamamu, kumohon."

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya, warna mukanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja ketika melihatnya "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak ingin membesarkan anak kita?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya-…"

"Apa kau berpikir jika anak itu hidup denganku, _ayahnya._ Dia akan bahagia karena aku bisa membelikan apapun yang dia inginkan? Apa hanya uang dan materi yang ada di kepalamu? Bagaimana bisa kau melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang ibu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal ini begitu mudah Luhan!"

" _Sehun…"_

"Bagaimana jika dia bertanya dimana ibunya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan? _Brengsek!_ Ini bahkan lebih membuatku marah daripada hari dimana kau melarikan diri dari pernikahan kita!"

Tak tahan dengan segala penuturan Sehun, Luhan tertunduk tak berani menatap, tiba0tiba saja semua terasa berat untuknya, nafasnya sulit, kepalanya sakit dan yang paling tak bisa dihindari adalah kenyataan bahwa hatinya sedang menangis saat merelakan bayinya untuk Sehun.

Hal yang dia pikir bisa menyelesaikan masalah, yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia tanpa harus bertengkar menjadi berbalik menyerangnya. Sehun terlihat sangat marah, dan yang tidak pernah Luhan sadari selama tiga bulan ini ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perutnya, menendang kencang seolah mendukung ayahnya karena keputusan bodoh yang hampir dia buat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi dia tidak akan bahagia jika hidup bersamaku!"

"Kau benar, anakku akan menderita memiliki ibu egois sepertimu!"

"….."

Sehun bisa melihat air Luhan menetes, namun alih-alih menyesal dia justru tersenyum karena hatinya lega bisa mencegah Luhan dan pikiran bodohnya untuk meninggalkan anak mereka, mereka memang tidak akan bisa bersama sebagai pasangan, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa membesarkan bersama darah daging mereka sebagai orang tua. _itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun._ Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memiliki pikiran keji untuk meninggalkan anak mereka tanpa berfikir panjang, _seperti biasa._

"Kau tenang saja, anakku tidak akan kekurangan satu apapun. Materi dan kasih sayang dua orang tuanya, dia akan bisa merasakannya selama masa pertumbuhannya. Dia akan bahagia walau orang tuanya hidup terpisah, jadi kau tenang saja Luhan, aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab penuh atas darah dagingku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya merawatnya dan pastikan dia tidak terluka selama berada dalam kandunganmu. Mengerti?"

Luhan hanya diam sebagai jawaban, membiarkan Sehun membicarakan masa depan yang tak berani dia jalani hanya untuk mengira semua akan baik-baik saja "Aku akan menghubungimu setiap bulan."

" _huh?"_

" _ayolah!_ Jangan berikan wajah polos itu! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa anakku tumbuh dengan sehat. Kita akan pergi ke dokter bersama-sama!"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, hatinya tiba-tiba hangat melihat Sehun begitu peduli pada darah daging mereka, dan jika benar setiap bulan Sehun akan datang menemuinya, setidaknya dia memiliki alasan untuk melihat wajah ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandungnya, walau hanya satu bulan sekali, _sungguh,_ Luhan merasa bahagia karena masih memiliki alasan bertemu dengan Sehun, _ayah dari bayinya._

"Aku pergi!"

"Ayahmu? Bagaimana dengan terapinya?"

" _tsk!_ Jangan bertanya seolah kau peduli padanya!"

"Sehun…"

"Urusan kita hanya sebatas tentang calon anakku, bukan mengenai ayahku, hidupku atau apapun yang tidak seharusnya kau ketahui! Jadi jangan ikut campur!"

Kenyataannya Sehun memang tidak membenci Luhan, tiga bulan ini dia habiskan hanya untuk mengkonsumsi rasa kecewanya menjadi emosi. Tapi untuk membenci Luhan? Dia belum sampai pada tahap itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa membenci Luhan, melupakannya. Tapi kemudian calon malaikat kecilnya datang, membuat kemungkinan rasa benci itu tidak akan pernah ada digantikan dengan rasa peduli yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki lagi oleh Sehun untuk Luhan, _selamanya._

" _rrrhh…"_

Satu lagi tendangan kecil mulai terus dirasakan Luhan, beberapa minggu ini dia memang merasakan tendangan di perutnya, tapi karena tidak mengetahui ada darah daging Sehun yang sedang tumbuh dia mengabaikannya, hanya berfikir tendangan kecil itu sebagai respon tubuhnya karena lelah bukan karena kehadiran calon bayinya.

" _Maaf, tapi ayahmu sudah pergi."_

Luhan seolah mengerti tendangan yang dirasakannya saat ini, calon bayinya marah karena ayahnya terus menerus disakiti, membuat sang calon ibu tersenyum kecil menyadari jika nantinya bayinya dan Sehun lahir, pastilah anak mereka akan lebih dekat pada ayahnya daripada dengannya " _Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, anakku."_

Kali pertama Luhan menyebut _anakku_ hatinya hangat dipenuhi kebahagiaan, dia juga mulai belajar megusap lembut perutnya, masih canggung memang, tapi rasanya sebentar lagi Luhan akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran calon bayinya, terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka hingga hanya cinta yang bisa dia berikan untuk darah dagingnya dan Sehun.

"Cepat lahir dan hibur ayahmu, buat ayahmu bahagia nak." Katanya terus mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayinya, mengusapnya sayang hingga tanpa sadar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

Mata pria paruh baya itu terkunci pada Luhan, tatapannya tajam seolah berniat untuk tidak kehilangan Luhan walau hanya satu menit setelah kejadian mengerikan yang dia lakukan tiga bulan lalu, _tepat di hari pernikahan tuan mudanya._

"Tuan Xi?"

Luhan berhenti mengusap perutnya, kini wajah cemas jelas terlihat di warna mukanya, dia mengenali suara ini, terlalu mengenali hingga rasanya sulit untuk mendongak jika pria paruh baya yang sudah dianggap Sehun seperti pamannya sendiri duduk tepat di hadapannya, menggantikan posisi Sehun.

" _Pa-_ Paman Lee?"

Mau tak mau mata mereka bertemu, Luhan terlihat ketakutan tapi dibalas senyum lembut dari paman yang sudah membesarkan Sehun dan menjaga ayahnya selama puluhan tahun "Senang mengetahui kau baik-baik saja." Katanya tulus dibalas diam dipenuhi rasa bersalah oleh Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya, matanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap paman Lee dan menolak seluruh kelembutan yang tak pantas diterimanya saat ini "Kenapa paman bertemu denganku? Bersikap baik padaku seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi? Kenapa paman ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Bukan aku."

" _huh?"_

"Tapi tuan besar."

Luhan mengikuti kemana arah paman Lee melihat sampai sosok yang terlihat tua dan lelah kini sedang menatapnya lembut dari kursi rodanya, Luhan terkejut, _refleks,_ dia mendorong kursi untuk membungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya pada seorang ayah yang luar biasa seperti ayah Sehun, _calon kakek dari malaikat kecilnya._

"Presdir Oh."

Penuh rasa bersalah Luhan membungkuk terlalu dalam, dia enggan membusungkan dada jika hanya kesedihan yang dilihatnya dari mantan pemilik tertinggi agensi tempatnya bekerja. Dan disela dia menyapa, Luhan menitikkan air mata, terus membungkuk sampai lagi-lagi tangan Paman Lee memegang pundaknya, memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut menyapanya.

"Bisakah Tuan besar bicara denganmu dan calon cucunya?"

" _apa-_ Apa yang anda katakan _?"_

Respon Luhan lagi-lagi dibalas senyum lembut yang mengatakan "Kami mengetahuinya, kehamilanmu dan alasan kau pergi tiga bulan lalu, kami mengetahuinya. Jadi bisakah Tuan besar bicara denganmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Sehun yang dia sakiti, tapi paman Lee, _ayah Sehun terutama_ , mereka semua adalah yang paling menderita dari keputusannya hari itu.

Sungguh, Luhan tidak memiliki wajah untuk berbicara dengan ayah Sehun, tapi senyum lembut Tuan Oh, tatapannya yang hangat serta wajah yang begitu Luhan rindukan seolah menjadi alasan dirinya menyetujui untuk berbicara dengan ayah dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Jika Presdir Oh berkenan, aku akan meminta maaf dengan benar padanya."

"Kau bisa melakukannya saat kita bicara. Ayo kita pergi."

Luhan sempat diam di tempatnya beberapa saat, ragu kembali menguasai, tapi dua orang berbeda usia jauh dengannya terus menunjukkan arti menjadi orang dewasa adalah bukan membenci yang lebih muda, tapi menuntunnya lagi ke jalan yang benar tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan mereka.

"Luhan."

Dan yang lebih muda mengangguk, menerima senyum hangat dan tatapan lembut dari dua pria yang sangat berarti di hidup mantan kekasihnya untuk berbicara, entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya nanti, Luhan tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanya kenyataan bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, selama dia berada di sekitar keluarga Oh, dia akan merasa aman dan selalu dilindungi, _selalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit Luhan berada di restaurant mewah yang sengaja di pesan oleh ayah Sehun. Menikmati dalam gugup setiap makanan yang disajikan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata apapun. Pertama karena terlalu gugup, kedua karena instruksi dari ayah mantan kekasihnya adalah _habiskan makananmu lebih dulu,_ membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lagi selain memotong _steak daging_ yang begitu lembut dan mengunyahnya perlahan di dalam mulut.

"Apa kau suka makanannya?"

" _nde?"_

Luhan terkejut, diletakannya dua pisau dan garpu di masing-masing sisi meja untuk tersenyum canggung dan mengatakan "Terimakasih untuk makanannya Presdir Oh."

Pria paruh baya yang memiliki rahang tegas dan tatapan tajam seperti Sehun hanya membalas senyum seperlunya, tatapannya kini menjadi sendu seolah ingin mengatakan banyak hal tapi kemudian hanya satu ucapan yang berhasil lolos dari suara paraunya yang terdengar kelelahan.

"Lalu apa rencana yang kau miliki bersama Sehun?"

" _rencana?_ Rencana apa yang anda maksud Presdir Oh?"

Yang berusia lebih tua terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum pahit, tatapannya terluka karena pertanyaan Luhan namun dia sembunyikan serapih mungkin hingga Luhan tidak melihat cacat dalam dirinya "Kalian dan calon bayi kalian, _cucuku."_

Tak heran jika ucapan ayah Sehun membuat Luhan bergerak salah tingkah, dia tak mengerti harus menjawab apa sampai ayah mantan kekasihnya tersenyum seolah menguatkan "Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian, hanya saja untuk cucuku, bisakah kalian berbagi denganku?" katanya terdengar memohon dibalas raut putus asa dari Luhan

"Darimana anda mengetahui tentang kehamilanku Presdir Oh?"

"Mudah, aku melihat kalian berdua keluar dari ruang dokter. _Penasaran,_ aku meminta Lee mencari tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Awalnya aku ragu tapi diluar dugaan hal yang disampaikan Lee membuatku menjerit bahagia. _Terlalu bahagia,_ saat mendengar kau hamil dan itu anak dari putraku, darah dagingku. _darah daging Sehun!"_

"…"

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, jujur reaksi dari ayah Sehun membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia daripada reaksi Sehun sendiri, karena awalnya Sehun menolak bayi mereka, berbeda dengan ayah Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan begitu mendambakan calon cucunya.

"Yang artinya, bayi yang kau kandung memiliki darah keluarga Oh, generasi ketiga dalam keluarga kecilku Luhan!"

"….."

Sebersit raut bersalah ditunjukkan Luhan, terlebih saat ayah Sehun bertanya "Apa kalian memutuskan untuk kembali bersama?" semua terasa hitam untuk Luhan, dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya tertunduk sementara ayah mantan kekasihnya terus membicarakan hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun, seperti _kembali bersama, hidup bersama_ atau mungkin _saling mencintai lagi seperti dulu._ Semua rasa itu sirna dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, jadi rasanya sangat berlebihan jika Luhan mengharapkan cinta Sehun akan kembali lagi untuknya, _tidak mungkin tentu saja._

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Aku bertanya apa kalian memutuskan kembali untuk bersama?"

Diamnya Luhan mewakili semua jawaban yang ada, namun seperti mengelak Tuan Oh terus mendesak Luhan hingga mantan kekasih putranya terpaksa menjawab dengan nada lirih seraya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Maaf, tapi tidak ada keputusan seperti itu diantara kami."

Sama seperti Luhan yang menyesal, warna muka Tuan Oh juga berubah menjadi kecewa, dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya menunjukkan luka dan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara di penglihatan Luhan.

"Saya menyesal Presdir Oh, maafkan sayaatas semua kebencian Sehun, _maaf._ "

Tak ada percakapan berarti lagi untuk beberapa menit, dua pria berbeda generasi itu seolah larut dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, berfikir bagaimana cara menyudahi kecanggungan ini sampai yang berusia lebih tua tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam jemari pria cantik yang sedang mengandung calon cucunya.

"Luhan."

" _y-_ Ya Presdir oh."

"Apa kau benar menyesal? Apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Dengan seluruh hidupku, aku sangat menyesal Presdir Oh." Ujarnya lirih dibalas senyum puas dari ayah mantan kekasihnya "Kalau kau benar menyesal, maukah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan menjawab "Apapun."

"Benarkah?"

Secercah senyum bahagia sangat terlihat di wajah ayah Sehun, dan saat raut wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi kebahagiaan maka yang ingin dilakukan Luhan hanya menebus kesalahanya melalui permintaan yang akan diajukan mantan Presdir sekaligus ayah kandung dari pria yang masih begitu dicintai Luhan "Ya Presdir Oh, _apapun._ Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Mudah." Katanya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Tinggalah dirumahku, bersama kami, bersamaku, bersama Lee dan bersama Sehun."

Mata Luhan membulat hebat, tangannya berkeringat hebat seolah tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari ayah mantan kekasihnya " _a-_ Apa maksud anda Presdir Oh?"

Sejenak Tuan Oh bisa merasakan tangan Luhan menjadi dingin, wajahnya juga mulai berubah menjadi pucat namun secara egois dia mengatakan dengan gamblang apa yang diinginkannya sebelum kelahiran cucu pertamanya.

"Tinggalah bersama kami Luhan, dirumahku, _seperti dulu._ "

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Kenapa? Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

"Sehun pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya Presdir Oh." Ujarnya cemas lalu melepas genggaman tangan Tuan Oh di jemarinya. Luhan bahkan berniat pergi sebelum suara berat Tuan Oh kembali terdengar sangat memohon padanya.

"Kumohon."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengambil dalam nafasnya, memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari yang sudah terasa rapuh di pegangannya untuk memohon "Apapun, selain menetap bersama anda dan Sehun, _kumohon."_

"Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, setidaknya aku ingin menjadi kakek yang baik setelah gagal menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untuk putra dan mendiang istriku, Luhan. _Ya?"_

Luhan terlalu putus asa untuk kembali menjawab "Aku akan menyakiti Sehun jika kembali kerumahnya, kerumah ibunya."

"Itu rumahku, dan sejujurnya Sehun menetap dirumah hanya karena mengasihaniku, dia bisa pergi jika dia marah akan kehadiranmu."

" _Presdir Oh."_

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin dikasihani, dialah yang harusnya dikasihani! Semenjak pernikahan kalian batal dia cenderung menjadi arogan dan egois, seperti sifatnya dulu saat remaja, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya sebagai Sehunku tiga bulan yang lalu. Jadi biarkan perlahan aku mengenali putraku yang suka tertawa, _sama seperti tiga bulan lalu."_

"…"

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirku hidup di dunia, jadi bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan kakek dari calon bayimu Luhan?"

"Apa yang anda katakan Presdir Oh?"

"Kondisiku memburuk. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang _ICU,_ aku hanya tidak ingin menyesali apapun sebelum kematianku."

"Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu Presdir Oh."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

" _Presdir Oh."_

"Kumohon."

Beberapa detik Luhan terus menggigit kuat bibirnya, _sungguh,_ dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, harus melakukan apa atau harus menjawab apa, semuanya terlalu cepat terjadi, dia baru mengetahui tentang kehamilannya pagi ini, lalu di hari yang sama Sehun juga mengetahuinya dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, ayah Sehun adalah orang ketiga yang mengetahui tentang kehamilannya.

Jujur dia senang karena setidaknya, baik Sehun maupun ayahnya tidak menaruh benci berlebihan padanya, _tapi untuk tinggal di istana keluarga Oh?_ Luhan rasa itu adalah tindakan egois yang mencerminkan siapa dirinya.

Luhan bahagia, _tentu saja._ Tapi Sehun? _tidak,_ pasti dia akan sangat marah saat mereka bertemu nanti, _aku tidak bisa,_ harusnya dia mengatakan itu dengan tegas. Tapi saat ini, tatapan sendu ayah Sehun, genggaman dijemarinya yang begitu hangat, senyum tulus seorang ayah untuknya serta tatapan menguatkan dari paman Lee seolah menghilangkan akal sehat Luhan karena nyatanya daripada tidak, Luhan mengangguk untuk menjawab

" _Baiklah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Daebak!_ Jadi keponkanku akan segera menjadi dua? Benar hyung?"

"Jae…"

" _Whoa…_ Kehamilan Luhan _hyung_ seperti _de-ja-vu,_ Aku benar kan?"

"Jaehyun…"

" _tidak, tidak._ Aku sepertinya tahu ekspresi itu hyung! Itu adalah ekspresi Kyungsoo hyung saat ingin menyingkirkan Taeoh dan-….'

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Kali ini ibu kandung Taeoh yang bereaksi, _ya wajar saja,_ Jaehyun sudah keterlaluan saat mengingatkan siapa Kyungsoo untuk Taeoh, _putranya._ Karena hari ini, tepat sembilan bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo adalah aktor terkenal yang dinyatakan hamil tanpa status dengan calon ayah Taeoh saat itu, jadi wajar jika sang aktor nekat beberapa kali akan membunuh Taeoh karena terlalu putus asa.

Dan setiap kali dia mengingat hal itu, Kyungsoo akan selalu menangis, meminta maaf tersedu seraya menciumi wajah putranya tanda dia begitu menyesal karena berniat untuk menghabisi malaikat kecilnya bersama Kai.

"Jae kau dan mulut besarmu luar biasa busuk!"

Luhan kini harus repot-repot memeluk Kyungsoo, menenangkan si ibu Taeoh sementara si bungsu kini mendekati keponakannya dan menggendong Taeoh dengan satu tangan, _sangat mudah,_ seperti Kai yang selalu melakukannya saat dia berada dirumah.

" _Wae?_ Aku hanya sedang memberi peringatan padamu hyung! Awas jika kau berani berfikir untuk menghabisi calon bayimu! Aku tidak akan diam saja!"

" _y-_ YAK! Siapa yang akan menghabisi darah dagingku?"

"Kau tentu saja, wajahmu terlihat ingin melakukannya, _iya kan sayang?"_ dia bertanya pada Taeoh, dan yang menyebalkan bayi lima bulan itu tertawa geli seolah mengetahui yang dikatakan pamannya " _he he he.."_

" _aigooo._ Taeoya imut sekali." Jaehyun membanjiri wajah Taeoh dengan ciuman sebelum mendelik menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih memainkan drama di depannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan menangis! Aku juga tidak akan memberitahu Taeoh ibunya yang dulu!"

"DIAM!"

" _ssst…."_

Jaehyun terkekeh, dia kembali mencium bibir Taeoh lalu mengambil tempat di depan dua kakaknya, kali ini fokusnya berada pada Luhan untuk bertanya "Lalu apa rencanamu hyung? Apa kau akan menetap di rumah Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tertarik pada pertanyaan Jaehyun, dihapusnya air mata penyesalan karena niat jahatnya sembilan bulan yang lalu untuk fokus menatap Luhan dan mencari tahu jawaban dari kakaknya "Jaehyun benar, bagaimana?"

Berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan, saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di _apartement_ kecil Luhan di daerah Myeongdong, apartement yang sengaja dia tinggali semenjak tiga bulan dengan tiga alasan.

Pertama _jaraknya_ nya tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul hospital, ibunya dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit, jadi wajar jika Luhan memilih tinggal seorang diri daripada harus menetap bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kedua apartement kecilnya memiliki jarak yang begitu dekat dengan apartement Sehun, dia hanya berharap mereka bisa berpapas jalan hanya untuk saling menatap, Luhan tidak ingin percakapan, yang dia inginkan hanya melihat wajah Sehun disaat dia rindu.

"Kalau kau pindah ke tempat Sehun, apartement ini milikku, _akhirnya_!"

 _Dan ketiga?_ Alasan ketiga tentu saja Jaehyun, si bungsu cenderung lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan daripada Kyungsoo, karena selama Luhan tinggal di apartement kecilnya, Jaehyun sering datang ke tempatnya daripada tempat Kyungsoo.

 _Alasannya?_

 _Kamar di rumah Kyungsoo hyung terlalu besar, aku tidak betah._

Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Jaehyun, karena nyatanya Jaehyun sering mengunjunginya karena si bungsu cemas pada keadaan _psikis_ dirinya, Luhan akan cenderung diam seharian tidak melakukan apapun termasuk makan dan minum jika rasa bersalahnya sedang kembali menghantui.

Beberapa kali Jaehyun memergoki Luhan tidak mematikan _kran air_ hingga kamar mandi banjir sampai masuk kedalam kamar, atau dia memasak air untuk _ramen,_ tapi kemudian api berkobar hampir membakar apartement karena dibiarkan menyala untuk waktu lama dengan air yang sudah mengering di panci.

Selalu seperti itu, Jaehyun selalu mengkhawatirkan kakak sulungnya. Jadi ketika Luhan mengatakan akan pindah lagi ke rumah Sehun, rasanya dia memiliki firasat bagus tentang hal ini.

Fakta pertama Sehun bersedia bertanggung jawab,

Fakta kedua, ayah mantan kekasih kakaknya juga begitu mendambakan cucu,

Jadi kemungkinan fakta ketiga analisa dari bungsu tiga bersaudara itu adalah…. _Luhan akan lebih baik bersama Sehun daripada tinggal di apartementnya seorang diri!_

 _Yap!_

Jaehyun juga sudah membuat keputusan untuk mendesak kakaknya tinggal di rumah Sehun dengan catatan, mantan kekasih kakaknya itu tidak "bermain" tangan apalagi sampai menyakiti calon keponakannya.

Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, Jaehyun bersumpah akan membalas Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, _itu pasti._

"Hyung! Kau melamun lagi!"

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kedua adiknya selain _"Entahlah."_

" _Entahlah?"_

"Kenapa entahlah?"

" _Jungjae!"_

Saat Kyungsoo mengambil paksa Taeoh, Jaehyun mencibir lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan, _memastikan_ kakaknya telah membuat keputusan yang tepat "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut balap liar lagi!"

" _omong kosong!"_

Lesung di pipi Jaehyun terlihat, itu artinya dia sedang tertawa dan _ya,_ dia memang sedang tertawa untuk menghibur Luhan, dia tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran kakaknya jadi wajar jika sebagai satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kecilnya Jaehyun menenangkan Luhan, menghapus seluruh hal yang menjadi beban pikiran kakaknya.

"Jika ini tentang ibu, jika kau mengkhawatirkan ibu, maka jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu masih bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini dan selama kita mempertahankan kondisi ibu dengan alat bantu kita masih memiliki harapan, ibu akan kembali sadar, _ibu harus sadar."_

"Jae…"

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Luhan cemas adalah kenyataan hidup ibunya yang bergantung pada alat bantu selama tiga bulan ini. _kasarnya,_ dokter sudah menyerah akan kondisi ibunya, mereka selalu mengatakan _ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu._ Dan ya, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun, adik bungsunya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang kondisi ibunya. Dan satu-satunya alasan mereka masih mempertahankan kondisi ibu mereka adalah karena Jaehyun memiliki keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti, _entah kapan,_ Ibunya akan kembali membuka mata dan kembali di tengah-tengah mereka, _seperti dulu._

"Serahkan ibu padaku, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kami juga akan menjaga ibu."

"Aku tahu." Katanya tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu tangannya yang lain juga meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo, kini si bungsu benar-benar terlihat seperti kepala keluarga yang sedang menenangkan kedua anaknya "Maksudku apapun yang mengganggu pikiran kalian berdua, _lupakanlah."_

" _yang benar saja! / Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kami melupakannya?"_

Seperti dugaan, kedua kakaknya akan tersinggung jika tidak segera diberi alasan yang tepat, dan Jaehyun bukan hanya seorang remaja, lingkungan dimana dia tumbuh membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pria dewasa lebih cepat, berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang selalu terlihat ingin dilindungi tanpa bisa mengubah _image childish_ dari wajah mereka yang kini sudah memiliki satu anak dan akan segera memiliki satu anak.

"Kalian berdua, ibu selalu mencemaskan kalian. Ibu hanya ingin kalian bahagia, jadi saat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo hyung sudah lengkap, maka rasanya salah jika Luhan hyung terus menderita, _bahagialah._ Kejar cintamu, _hyung."_ katanya menatap Luhan penuh arti dibalas tatapan sendu dari si sulung yang memiliki darah ayah dan ibu berbeda dari kedua adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku memiliki Taeyong, aku memiliki ibu, aku memiliki Taeoh dan yang paling penting, aku memiliki kalian. Kalian adalah dua kakak dengan dua karakter yang sangat berbeda, yang sangat menyebalkan namun begitu aku cintai. Lagipula hyung! aku masih delapan belas tahun, aku masih terlalu bahagia untuk merasa sedih. _Mengerti?"_

Air mata Luhan menetes haru, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. Jaehyun memang mengatakan usianya masih delapan belas tahun, tapi demi Tuhan, Jaehyun dan seluruh kasih sayangnya adalah yang terbaik yang pernah bisa diberikan keluarga ini pada anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Luhan menyayangi sewajarnya,

Kyungsoo menyayangi seadanya,

Tapi Jaehyun?

 _Jaehyun memberikan segalanya tanpa batas untuk keluarga kecil mereka._

Jadi wajar jika rasa bangga tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kini memeluk erat si bungsu. Terlalu erat sampai akhirnya Jaehyun menyerah karena nafasnya nyaris berhenti berhembus.

" _oke hentikan."_

" _ish! Berhenti mengusak rambutku!"_

Belum ada sepuluh menit Jaehyun memberi pengakuan tentang keluarganya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai berulah dengan mencubit gemas dan mengusak kasar rambutnya, _hal yang begitu dibenci Jaehyun karena sangat kekanakan._

Ketiganya pun masih berbagi kehangatan yang sama sampai Jaehyun bertanya serius lagi pada kakak sulungnya "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menetap di rumah Sehun? _iya kan?"_

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan aku pergi?"

" _eyy!_ Bukan seperti itu _hyung!_ akan lebih baik jika kalian mengawasi _baby_ bersama."

"Kau benar?"

"Jadi?"

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya untuk mengatakan "Ya, aku akan menetap di rumah Sehun."

"Mulai kapan?"

"Malam ini, sebentar lagi paman Lee datang menjemputku!"

" _whoa daebak!_ Aku tidak menyangka akan memilki apartement sendiri di usia delapan belas tahun. _Daebak!"_

"Tapi jika Sehun mengusirku malam ini aku akan segera kembali ke apartementku. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap kau bisa memiliki tempatku Jae!"

"Jika dia mengusirmu aku akan memukulnya hingga babak belur? Bagaimana?"

"Tidak lucu!"

"Dia yang tidak lucu! Bagaimana bisa seorang calon ayah mengusir ibu dari calon bayinya?"

"Bisa, jika ibu dari si calon bayi berbuat jahat dan meninggalkannya tepat di hari pernikahan mereka."

" _hyuung…_ Berapa kali harus aku katakan? Itu bukan salahmu!"

" _Itu salahku."_

" _ish!_ Jika kau sedih bayimu akan sedih! Tersenyumlah."

"Benarkah?"

"Jaehyun benar Lu! Tiga bulan pertama kehamilan sangat rentan, dulu aku juga mengalaminya!"

Wajah Luhan menjadi kaku untuk tersenyum canggung "Seperti ini?"

"Ya seperti itu lebih baik, walau sangat terpaksa." Jaehyun mengusap perut Luhan dan sedikit takjub karena memang perut Luhan begitu keras seperti memiliki kehidupan disana "Bagaimana bisa _baby_ memiliki _baby?"_ katanya terkekeh dibalas raut wajah tak percaya dari Luhan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Baby memiliki Baby?"

" _ah-….."_

"Jungjae…."

"MIAN HYUNG! JANGAN PUKUL AKU-…."

 _Tok..tok…_

"Itu pasti paman yang menjemputmu, _hyung_!—SEBENTAR!"

Menghindari pukulan Luhan, Jaehyun bergegas membuka pintu diikuti Luhan yang sudah bersiap dengan satu tas kecilnya yang akan dibawa menginap dirumah Sehun.

 _Klik…_

"Selamat malam."

Dan benar saja tak lama sosok paman Lee terlihat dan menyapa lebih dulu pada Jaehyun, si bungsu pun _refleks_ membungkuk sekilas untuk membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "Apa kau yang akan membawa Lu hyungku ke rumah Sehun?"

"Ya, saya akan membawa Luhan ke kediaman keluarga Oh."

" _baiklah…."_ Si remaja delapan belas tahun terlihat berpikir untuk merangkul Luhan semakin ke dekapannya "Jadi biar aku beritahu satu hal, _Paman?_ Paman Lee ya?"

"Ya, Luhan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Jaehyun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun mengabaikan cengkraman Luhan di punggungnya untuk meneruskan petuah yang ingin dia katakan pada pria paruh baya di depannya "Namaku Jung Jaehyun, aku adik si cantik Luhan."

" _Jae…"_

"Si Manly Luhan." Katanya mengoreksi dengan wajah meringis karena Luhan mencengkram kencang punggungnya "Aku sensitif jika _hyungku_ menangis. Jadi bisa kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Sedikit menahan tawa dan tanpa keraguan di wajahnya, Paman Lee menjawab "Apapun."

"Jaga Luhan untukku, pastikan dia dan bayinya bahagia tinggal bersama keluarga ayahnya! Anda mengerti paman?"

Mengangguk penuh wibawa, Paman Lee kembali menjawab "Tentu saja, keluarga ayah dari si calon bayi akan sangat menyayangi Luhan dan calon bayinya."

"Pastikan itu terjadi!"

"Selalu."

Barulah saat paman Lee menjawab mantap semua pertanyaan Jaehyun, si bungsu melepas pelukan Luhan, mencium cukup lama kening kakaknya lalu berbisik "Bahagia disana, janji padaku."

"Aku usahakan."

Tak lama Luhan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo, memeluk ibu Taeoh dengan erat seolah meminta kekuatan karena mau bagaimanapun kondisi kehamilan mereka begitu mirip, di awal kehamilan tanpa ayah dari si calon bayi tapi berakhir manis saat bayi mereka lahir, itu yang sedang begitu diharapkan Luhan saat ini.

"Kau pasti kuat Luhan, aku mengenalmu lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri!"

" _gomawo Soo,_ aku akan datang menjenguk Taeoh."

" _mmhh…"_

Dan tak lama Luhan menggendong Taeoh sejenak, mengecup sayang wajah keponakannya untuk berbisik "Doakan adik sepupumu bisa tumbuh sehat sepertimu sayang." Katanya mencium bibir Taeoh lalu menyerahkannya lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kai."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Taeyong juga."

Jaehyun memberi ibu jari sebagai tanda mengerti "Taeyong pasti sedih."

"Bertaruh denganku, kau yang akan menangis."

" _sshh!"_

Paman Lee memegang tas kecil yang dibawa Luhan, sejumput pertanyaan terlihat di wajahnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Luhan "Hanya ini?"

"Aku tidak berniat tinggal selamanya kan?"

"Firasatku berkata sebaliknya."

Luhan hanya tertawa, membiarkan paman Lee membukakan pintu mobil dengan dua adiknya yang mengantar sampai di luar apartement "Sampai nanti hyung."

"Aku akan sering berkunjung melihatmu."

"Oke!"

"Kau siap Luhan?"

" _entahlah paman."_

Paman Lee melihat keraguan Luhan dari kaca _spion,_ sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali membuka pintu mobil "Paman?"

"Sebentar aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada adikmu."

Luhan bisa melihat paman Lee menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Jaehyun dengan mengatakan "Ini alamat rumah kami, datanglah berkunjung dan hibur kakak kalian jika sempat."

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jaehyun tersenyum puas lalu melambai memberikan semangat pada Luhan "Kami menyanyangimu Luhan."

"Dah hyung!"

Sejenak Luhan membuka kaca jendela mobil lalu melambai tak rela berpisah pada dua adiknya "Sampaikan salamku untuk ibu."

"Jika ibu membuka mata aku akan mengatakan kau hamil dan ibu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyerah dari penyakitnya!"

"Dan jika dokter menganjurkan untuk melepas alat bantu dari tubuh ibu-…."

"Aku pastikan akan mengacau disana, _bye hyung._ Jangan menangis!"

" _tsk!_ Siapa yang menangis!"

Dan bersamaan dengan gerutuan kecilnya, paman Lee menjalankan mobil, tertawa kecil kaena Luhan menggerutu tidak akan menangis, tapi yang dilihat paman Lee air mata tak hentinya turun dari mata Luhan, dia pun bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan untuk membuat hidup calon bayinya lebih baik.

Tapi jauh dari semua itu, pria paruh baya itu memiliki keyakinan bahwa setelah malam ini, baik hidup Luhan, hidup Sehun maupun hidup tuan besarnya, mereka bertiga akan memiliki hidup yang bahagia tanpa air mata karena kecewa dan kehilangan lagi.

"Adikmu posesif ya?"

Luhan tertegun, dihapusnya cepat air mata yang membasahi wajah untuk tertawa meremehkan "Sangat, aku merasa seperti memiliki kekasih yang protektif!"

"Tapi tuan mudaku jauh lebih protektif, benar?"

" _huh?"_

"Lupakan. Kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan Luhan. Aku tahu kau lelah, semua terlalu cepat untuk dilewati dalam satu hari."

" _mmhh…_ Kau benar paman."

Luhan menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya, mencoba memejamkan mata walau rasa takut tak kunjung hilang dia rasakan " _Paman."_

"Ya?"

"Apa Sehun sudah berada di rumah?"

"Kau tenang saja Luhan, sudah tiga bulan ini jam pulang tuan muda tidak menentu. Terkadang aku tidak tahu kapan dia pulang, tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di ruang kerjanya lalu berangkat sebelum fajar menyapa. _Selalu seperti itu."_

"Benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Paman Lee tersenyum lirih, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata untuk mengatakan "Tuan mudaku sangat menderita dengan hidupnya."

Luhan kembali menitikkan air mata disela matanya yang terpejam, merasa kalimat _sangat menderita_ yang dirasakan Sehun juga mewakili penderitaan yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan. Sebuah lubang besar dihati keduanya seolah terkoneksi melalui penderitaan, jadi saat paman Lee menggambarkan betapa menderitanya Sehun, maka Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sehun benar-benar menderita, sama sepertinya, _begitu menderita._

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat Luhan hanya diam, tersenyum dalam tangisnya untuk bergumam " _aku juga menderita paman."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

 _._

Terhitung sudah delapan jam Luhan menetap di kediaman keluarga Oh, dan selama delapan jam itu pula dia belum menemukan tanda kepulangan Sehun dari _agensi._ Saat ini dia berada di meja makan, menikmati sarapan bersama Tuan Oh sementara matanya diam-diam mencari berharap bisa melihat sosok ayah dari calon bayinya.

"Monster kecil itu belum pulang."

" _huh?_ Monster?"

"Iya Monster, kau mencari Sehun kan? Sepertinya dia tidak pulang ke rumah malam tadi."

" _ah-…._ Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

" _wae?_ Apa kamar yang kami siapkan tidak senyaman kamar Sehun? apa perlu aku memaksa bocah itu untuk berbagi kamar denganmu?"

" _tidaktidak…._ Bukan seperti itu Presdir Oh, _aku hanya,_ Bagaimana mengatakannya, aku sangat gugup."

"Gugup? Karena apa?"

"Karena kamarku berada tepat di samping kamarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

"Kau benar, selama ini kau tidur dikamar Sehun, _maaf Luhan."_

"Bukan seperti itu Direktur Oh, _sungguh,_ aku hanya takut jika Sehun marah mengetahui kamar kami berdampingan, lagipula firasatku buruk mengenai hal ini."

"Luhan."

" _Ya?_ "

Tuan Oh tersenyum kecil, digenggamnya jemari Luhan yang begitu gugup untuk menepuknya perlahan seraya menenangkan "Tenanglah, jika kau cemas bayimu juga akan cemas, lagipula Sehun tidak memiliki hak untuk marah, _ini rumahku."_

"Tapi Presdir Oh…"

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Presdir Oh?"

" _nde?"_

"Aku bukan atasanmu lagi, kau juga bukan karyawan di OSH'ent. Jadi kita tidak memiliki hubungan sebagai Presdir dan pegawai. _Oke?"_

"Tapi…."

"Luhan, tolong, _ya?"_

Cara Tuan Oh saat memaksa terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sehun, jadi ketika nadanya sudah tinggi, nafasnya sudah tersengal, itu artinya Luhan harus mengalah jika tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran tidak penting di hari pertamanya menetap di rumah mantan kekasihnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa pada anda?"

"Ayah! Apalagi?"

" _a-_ Ayah?"

"Ya, apa kau mau memanggilku Presdir Oh seumur hidupmu? Sampai cucuku lahir?"

" _tidak,_ terimakasih."

"Bagus, kalau begitu panggil ayah padaku, _seperti dulu."_

Luhan ragu, roti yang sedang berada di mulutnya bahkan enggan tertelan saat ayah Sehun memaksa memanggil ayah padanya, matanya mencuri pandang pada ayah mantan kekasihnya, terlalu gugup sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa membuka suara.

"Baiklah, jika sulit lakukan nanti saat kau siap, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memanggilku Presdir Oh. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, _aboji."_

"Bagus… _eh?_ Kau bilang apa?"

"….."

Luhan tertunduk, tak mau menatap wajah ayah Sehun karena jantungnya terlalu berdebar saat ini

"Luhan?"

"…"

"Tuan."

"Ya?"

"Luhan memanggilmu _aboji._ "

" _Whoa._ Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Jadi jangan berlebihan dan habiskan makanan anda. _Segera!_ "

Mencibir adalah hal yang dilakukan Tuan Oh saat pengurusnya benar-benar cerewet, dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang begitu tenang, Tuan Oh buru-buru mengambil tangan Luhan, menepuknya lembut untuk berbisik " _gomawo,_ Luhan- _ah."_

Luhan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, diam-diam tersenyum lalu membalas ucapan terimakasih ayah dari mantan kekasihnya "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, _aboji."_

Dua pria berbeda generasi itu terlihat sangat bahagia, keduanya bahkan mulai menghilangkan rasa canggung dan berniat membangun hubungan yang sempat kandas beberapa bulan lalu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

 _Ya,_ dari awal. Sampai tak lama tawa mereka terhenti saat pintu kerja yang Luhan ketahui milik Sehun terbuka, matanya kemudian mencuri lihat untuk terpaku dan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dua mata tajam Sehun sedang memperhatikannya, seolah menyimpan kemarahan yang begitu banyak untuknya.

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

Luhan tergelak, begitupula Tuan Oh, pandangan mereka semua terkunci pada Sehun sementara Sehun hanya memandang satu orang, satu pria, _Luhan._

" _apa-…._ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Ayah Sehun bisa melihat tubuh Luhan gemetar karena takut, dua tangannya juga terkepal cemas sementara kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap putranya yang entah kapan sudah berada diruang kerjanya.

"Sehun, jaga bicaramu!"

Mengabaikan teguran sang ayah, dua mata elang Sehun memangsa Luhan secara utuh, dia bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun untuk berjalan mendekati Luhan, _nyaris menyakitinya_ jika Paman Lee tidak berdiri tepat di depan sang tuan muda, _menghalangi._

"Minggir."

"Satu-satunya yang bisa anda salahkan adalah Presdir Oh, bukan Luhan."

" _Minggir."_

"Tuan muda sadarlah, Luhan sedang mengandung-….."

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

Sehun menabrak paksa tubuh Paman Lee, membuat pria paruh baya yang dianggapnya paman sedikit terhuyung untuk mendekati Luhan yang kini dilindungi oleh ayahnya.

" _aboji."_

Rautnya putus asa, Sehun tahu ayahnya kelelahan dan kesulitan berdiri, tapi entah mengapa hanya untuk melindungi Luhan sang ayah justru rela menyiksa diri dengan berdiri di atas dua kakinya yang sudah lemah tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Bicara denganku!"

"Tapi dia, _apa yang-…._ APA YANG DILAKUKAN SIALAN INI DIRUMAHKU?"

"SEHUN!"

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM? LIHAT AKU!"

Bahu Luhan bergetar hebat, dia ketakutan, _sangat._ Terlebih perutnya _kram_ karena terlalu tegang, apapun bisa terjadi saat ini, entah Sehun akan memukulnya, mengusirnya atau paling buruk menyeretnya keluar, _Luhan tidak peduli._ Yang diinginkan hanya suara teriakan Sehun segera berhenti karena bayinya, _bayi mereka_ merespon dengan cara yang berbeda.

" _rrhh…"_

"LUHAN! LIHAT AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? DIMANA WAJAHMU SETELAH HAL BURUK YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? MENJIJIKAN!"

Luhan meringis kecil, tak ada yang menyadari sampai suara ayah Sehun mengusai keadaan dengan berteriak "OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar kecewa dan terluka, dia juga harus mencermati setiap teriakan yang dikeluarkan ayahnya hanya untuk menyadari satu hal bahwa saat ini, _ayahnya_ sedang membela pria yang menyakitinya tepat di hari bahagia mereka, pria yang berlari pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri tepat di hari pernikahannya _, yang menghianatinya_

" _aboji."_

"Ke ruanganku— _SEKARANG!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Luar biasa kesal, Sehun sengaja membanting ruang kerja ayahnya, beberapa kali mengusap kasar wajahnya sementara ayahnya terlihat begitu tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun saat ini

"Jelaskan padaku, _se-ka-rang!"_

"Tenang lebih dulu atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan _pen-jela-san"_

"APPA!"

"Tenang."

Seberapa keras Sehun, seberapa parah emosinya, dia akan selalu mengalah pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, lagipula cintanya terlalu besar untuk sang ayah jadi rasanya mustahil jika Sehun terus membentaknya tanpa memikirkan hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

" _ARGGHH!"_

Setelah berteriak, satu-satunya putra di keluarga Oh itu mulai mengambil kursi di sofa kerja ayahnya, duduk gelisah sementara matanya cemas menatap ke segala arah untuk menenangkan diri, beberapa kali dia membuang kasar nafasnya untuk memberi pernyataan "Aku sudah tenang."

"Benarkah?"

" _aboji,_ kumohon cukup."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" _tsk!_ Kau masih bertanya padaku?"

"Tuan muda, jaga bicara anda."

Sesaat mata Sehun dan mata paman Lee bertemu, Sehun menatapnya sengit karena bukan hanya ayahnya, tapi paman Lee juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan membantu Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya, _seperti dulu._

" _RRHHHH!"_

Dan jika Sehun tidak memandang ayah dan pamannya, mungkin dia dan kemarahannya sudah tidak terkendali sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi Sehun masih menghormati dua orang yang selalu bersamanya disaat sulit, membuatnya hanya bisa berakhir menggeram sementara ayahnya sama sekali bungkam tak memberikan penjelasan.

" _Katakan sesuatu padaku!"_

"Baiklah, sebelum ayah mengatakan sesuatu padamu, boleh ayah bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Jika hatimu terus dipenuhi rasa marah dan benci, jika kau terus menjauhi Luhan, kapan kau akan memberitahuku tentang kehamilan Luhan? Tentang kehadiran calon cucuku? Kapan?"

" _aboji."_

Seluruh wajah Sehun menjelaskan semua rasa terkejutnya, dia bertanya-tanya darimana sang ayah tahu tentang kehamilan Luhan sampai senyum liciknya kembali terlihat, Sehun kini menatap marah ke arah pintu menebak Luhan pastilah mengemis dan mengatakan semua tentang kehamilannya agar bisa kembali diakui oleh ayahnya.

"Dia licik sekali, _sungguh."_

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"LUHAN! Dia pasti datang mengemis padamu! Menceritakan tentang kehamilannya agar bisa merawat bayinya di rumah mewah kita! Dia pasti-…."

 _PLAK!_

Sehun terdiam saat tangan panas ayahnya mendarat sempurna di wajahnya yang pucat, warna mera karena tamparan sang ayah bahkan sangat terlihat karena rasanya begitu sakit, baik wajah maupun hatinya.

" _aboji, kau-…"_

Wajah Sehun dipenuhi rasa kecewa sementara raut menyesal sangat terlihat di warna muka ayahnya, keduanya masih bertatapan cukup lama sampai Tuan Oh mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Sehun tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk menghina seseorang, ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk menyakiti seseorang yang kau cintai! _jadi berhenti…._ Berhenti mengatakan hal buruk tentang pria yang sedang mengandung calon bayimu, Luhan sama menderitanya denganmu nak!"

" _terserah!"_

Sehun berdiri dari sofa, berjalan gontai meninggalkan sofa sementara Tuan Oh panik melihat kemarahan di wajah putranya.

"Sehun?"

"….."

"SEHUN! MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, sekali lagi dia menatap ayahnya, memaksa sang pemilik rumah memilih darah dagingnya atau pria asing yang kini menetap bersama mereka "Jika dia tinggal disini, aku pergi. _Ini,_ Ini menyakitiku, kehadirannya menyiksaku, _hatiku sakit aboji."_

"Nak."

Kecemasan terlihat di wajah Tuan Oh, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah terluka Sehun sebelumnya, _setidaknya_ sampai tiga bulan yang lalu, ini adalah kedua kalinya dia melihat wajah Sehunnya begitu menderita, putranya bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lebih menderita daripada tiga bulan lalu, hari dimana pernikahannya digantikan dengan duka karena keputusan Luhan untuk pergi saat itu.

"Jadi aku atau dia?"

" _Sehun."_

"Jika Luhan disini aku akan pergi secepat mungkin."

"Luhan akan pergi setelah bayimu lahir nak, kami sudah memiliki perjanjian tentang-…."

"AKU JUGA MEMILIKI PERJANJIAN DENGANNYA! AKU TIDAK MELARIKAN DIRI DARI TANGGUNG JAWABKU SEBAGAI SEORANG AYAH! AKU HANYA LELAH MERASA SAKIT SAAT MELIHATNYA! HANYA ITU ABOJI! JADI KATAKAN SIAPA YANG KAU PILIH? AKU ATAU PRIA ASING ITU?!"

Suasana kembali menjadi begitu tegang saat ini, tak ada satupun yang bersuara lagi saat Sehun mengungkapkan rasa sakit hatinya yang terdalam, semua diam, bahkan diluar sana, Luhan bisa mendengar betapa keji dirinya karena membuat Sehun begitu menderita, harusnya dia tidak pernah mengambil Sehun dari Baekhyun, harusnya dia tidak pernah menjadi penghianat diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun jika akhirnya seperti ini, _Sehun begitu terluka._

" _m-maaf,maafSehunna…mmmh…"_

Luhan menggigit kuat lengannya, mencegah satu suara pun keluar dari bibirnya hanya untuk berdoa di sela tangisannya. Berdoa agar ayah Sehun mengatakan " _Tentu saja ayah memilihmu nak."_ Agar hubungan ayah dan anak itu tidak hancur hanya karena pria asing seperti dirinya.

" _Kumohon pilih Sehun Presdir Oh, KU_ - _rrhh-MOHON!"_

"Maaf, tapi ayah tetap memilih Luhan."

" _tidaktidak…janganaku,,hksss…"_

Luhan terduduk lemas di depan pintu, tangannya membekap kuat bibirnya sementara rasa sakit di hati Sehun kini juga menyakitinya, Luhan terisak diluar ruang kerja Tuan Oh, sementara perdebatan sengit Sehun dan ayahnya masih terus berlanjut, _terdengar saling menyakiti mengingat keduanya memiliki emosi yang sama._

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah memilih orang asing?"

Luhan bisa mendengar nada putus asa Sehun yang dibalas tanpa ragu oleh ayahnya "Luhan bukan orang asing, dan ayah-…Ayah tidak akan membiarkan cucu ayah merasa dibuang oleh kakek dan ayahnya!"

"Tapi aku juga memiliki perjanjian dengannya. Aku juga akan merawat bayiku!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Dengan mengunjunginya setiap bulan? Lalu bagaimana jika hari ini atau malam ini atau detik ini juga Luhan kesakitan? Bagaimana jika dia dan bayinya membutuhkan sesuatu? Siapa yang akan memenuhinya? Siapa yang akan merawatnya?! Siapa yang akan-…."

"CUKUP! _Oke?,_ Ayah kumohon, _cukup!_ "

Sehun menampik tegas lalu memasang wajah dinginnya untuk mengatakan hal yang telah menjadi keputusannya "Baiklah. Jika kau memilih orang asing itu, aku angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

" _Sehun."_

"Jaga diri ayah, selamat pagi."

Sehun melangkah penuh kepastian, tekadnya bulat untuk tidak bertemu dengan Luhan apapun alasannya, hingga saat ini lubang hitam di hatinya semakin besar seiring berlalunya hari sejak tiga bulan lalu. Jadi rasanya dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama jika harus melihat Luhan di setiap sudut rumah yang memberikan kenangan bersama kedua orang tuanya, _ibunya._

"PERGILAH! PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya, hatinya sudah cukup sakit pagi ini, belum lagi masalah di agensi, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya menggila karena masalah yang tak memiliki akhir di hidupnya.

"JIKA KAU PERGI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJALANI PENGOBATAN ATAU TERAPI ATAU OBAT SIALAN YANG BEGITU AKU BENCI! JADI HANYA PERGI DAN TUNGGU KABAR KEMATIANKU OH SEHUN!"

 _Tap!_

Jadi jangankan untuk menanggapi teriakan ayahnya, Sehun bahkan tidak berniat menoleh sedikitpun sampai teriakan berikutnya terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya. Dia dibuat semakin marah tatkala ayahnya mengancam dengan kematian.

Tangannya terkepal, bahunya terlihat sangat lelah karena masalah yang datang tanpa henti, lalu saat ayahnya mengancam tidak akan menjalani pengobatan jika dia angkat kaki dari rumah, _nafas Sehun tersengal hebat._

" _rrhh—_ AAAARGGHHH!"

 _BLAM!_

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berteriak marah tanpa memberi jawaban pergi atau tidak, Sehun kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu, membantingnya kasar untuk menemukan Luhan sedang menatapnya, _terlihat sangat memohon_

" _Se—_ Sehun, _maaf._ Aku-…. _akuakanpergi."_

Jika tidak menyadari perut Luhan yang terlihat membuncit, mungkin Sehun akan menarik kasar tangan Luhan, menyeretnya keluar dari rumah dan hanya hidup bahagia dengan ayahnya, _seperti biasa._

Namun sial, beberapa kali Luhan terlihat kesakitan, bisa dilihat dari caranya memegang pinggul dan mengusap perut seolah sedang menenangkan bayi mereka yang sedang ketakutan di dalam sana.

 _Baiklah, Sehun kalah._

Dia tidak akan bisa mengusir Luhan, tidak pula bisa angkat kaki dari rumah. Jadi satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memberi peringatan pada pria yang hingga saat ini masih mengacaukan hatinya, masih memenuhi pikirannya.

" _Se-_ Sehun— _rrhh!"_

Luhan meringis tatkala tangan kasar Sehun mencengkram kuat lengannya, ayah dari calon bayinya itu juga meniadakan jarak diantara mereka untuk mendesis penuh kebencian disertai raut lelah dan terluka yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Pastikan aku tidak melihat wajahmu saat berada di rumah, _pastikan-…_ PASTIKAN KAU LENYAP DARI PANDANGANKU SAAT AKU BERADA DIRUMAH! KAU DENGAR?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Seeyou soon!_

 _._


	19. Chapter 19

_Previous_

" _Se-_ Sehun— _rrhh!"_

Luhan meringis tatkala tangan kasar Sehun mencengkram kuat lengannya, ayah dari calon bayinya itu juga meniadakan jarak diantara mereka untuk mendesis penuh kebencian disertai raut lelah dan terluka yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Pastikan aku tidak melihat wajahmu saat berada di rumah, _pastikan-…_ PASTIKAN KAU LENYAP DARI PANDANGANKU SAAT AKU BERADA DIRUMAH! KAU DENGAR?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

Dan tak terasa dua bulan berikutnya sudah berhasil dilewati Luhan dengan segala syarat dan perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama Sehun. _Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya disaat Sehun berada di rumah._ Ya, terlebih saat akhir pekan, yang dilakukan Luhan hanya berdiam seharian di kamar seorang diri, terkadang hanya tidur, terkadang meminta izin pergi menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit atau hanya menonton televisi sampai matanya berubah seperti zombie.

Tapi berbeda dari akhir pekan sebelumnya, pagi ini Luhan dibuat sedikit cemas karena panggilan dari Kyungsoo, dan apapun yang dia katakan tentang _cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit,_ pastilah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada ibunya.

Lagipula nada suara Kyungsoo terlalu serak hanya untuk mengabarkan kondisi ibunya, membuat Luhan sedikit terburu-buru dan bergegas pergi mengenakan mantel panjang selutut yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi perutnya yang terlihat membuncit.

"Luhan?"

Salahnya adalah dia terlalu terburu-buru, jadi dia tidak sempat berpamitan pada paman Lee atau ayah Sehun, lagipula dia terlalu takut bertemu dengan Sehun mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, kemungkinan terbesarnya Sehun berada di taman dan sedang bermain dengan Vivi, _anjing kesayangannya,_ seharian penuh.

" _ah,_ Paman?"

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat cemas? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

" _tidak,_ aku baik-baik saja paman. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit? Atau…."

"Aku dan bayiku baik-baik saja paman, _ibuku."_

"Ibumu?"

" _mmmhh.._ Adikku bilang sesuatu terjadi, aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampaikan pada Presdir Oh-…."

"Ada apa?"

Belum selesai menjelaskan pada paman Lee, kini Presdir Oh terlihat keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dan sama seperti eskpresi paman Lee, wajah cemas juga sangat terlihat di wajah ayah mantan kekasihnya.

"Aboji."

Luhan membungkuk, menyapa ayah Sehun untuk tersenyum seraya mengatakan "Anda datang?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke rumah sakit."

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, paman Lee lebih dulu bersuara, membuat raut cemas terlihat dari ayah Sehun sampai Luhan menggeleng menyatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja "Bukan aku atau bayiku, _tapi…."_

"Ibunya."

Luhan mendengus kesal seraya tertawa kecil, rasanya jika seperti ini terus dia seperti memiliki juru bicara dan tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan ketika Paman Lee terus mengatakan yang ingin dikatakan.

"Paman." Katanya menegur dibalas dengan dua pundak paman Lee yang terangkat sebagai jawabannya "Kau tahu kan? Tugasku memastikan semua tentangmu baik-baik saja."

"Iya, tapi ini berlebihan."

Paman Lee kemudian mendekati Luhan, membungkukan badannya untuk berbisik "Salahkan dia, jangan aku."

Dan rasanya Luhan selalu kehabisan kata-kata jika sudah seperti ini, dia kalah, dan akan selalu seperti itu selama _otoritas_ Presider Oh masih begitu berkuasa di rumahnya " _Baiklah."_

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersama Lee."

"Tidak perlu _aboji._ Aku bisa sendiri."

"Maaf, tapi Lee akan tetap ikut denganmu." Katanya tegas pada Luhan untuk beralih pada satu-satunya pengurus yang bertahan di kediamannya "Pastikan dia baik-baik saja atau…."

" _atau aku akan mendapatkan potongan gaji sepuluh bulan!_ Baiklah, mengerti!"

"Bagus! Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Paman…."

Luhan menatap tak enak hati sampai tangan hangat paman Lee melingkar di pundaknya "Kau tenang saja, aku lebih menyukai bersamamu daripada bersama dengan dua arogan paling menyebalkan di rumah ini, _gomawo_ Luhan- _ah."_

Dan tak perlu ditanya siapa dua arogan yang dimaksud Paman Lee, karena pasti jawabannya adalah Sehun dan ayahnya, jadi ketika paman Lee sudah mengatakan terlalu _jelas_ maka Luhan hanya bisa tertawa seraya membungkuk berpamitan pada ayah Sehun "Aku pergi dulu _aboji."_

"Sampai nanti Luhan, _cepat kembali!"_

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil seraya membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan "Aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya terlihat pucat dan tak menyadari jika ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan.

Si pemilik mata elang kini tak berkedip memperhatikan saat mangsanya keluar dari rumah. Karena jujur saja, selama satu bulan ini tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Luhan berkeliaran di rumahnya.

Mantan kekasih dan calon ibu dari anaknya itu cenderung mengurung diri di kamar atau berlari saat mereka berpapasan di sekitar rumah. Jadi rasanya Sehun – _si pemilik rumah-_ hampir tidak menyadari jika Luhan juga menetap di atap yang sama dengannya jika hari ini dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jika ingin tahu baiknya kau bertanya."

" _huh?"_

Si putra tunggal sekaligus tuan muda di keluarga Oh itu tampak terkejut. Dan sialnya, _sang_ ayah memergoki telak dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan kepergian Luhan "Apa yang ayah bicarakan?"

"Luhan."

Sehun salah tingkah, makanan Vivi – _anjing kecilnya-_ tak sengaja terjatuh lalu dia berteriak "BODOH!" serta membentak Vivi tanpa alasan. Si anjing kecil terlihat kesal untuk tanpa ragu menggigit jari telunjuk majikannya.

 _Guk~_

" _rrrhh~_ Anjing bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Aboji jangan mulai."

Sehun mulai menuju wastafel terdekat di halaman belakang, mencuci jari telunjuk yang baru saja digigit Vivi untuk menghapusnya cepat lalu mengambil segelas air mineral dari lemari es

 _Haah~_

"Luhan ke rumah sakit."

Sehun hampir tersedak minumannya, ingin dia bertanya _apa yang terjadi,_ tapi lagi-lagi gengsinya bermain hingga hanya diam dan terlihat dingin yang dia tunjukkan "Lalu."

"Hanya memberitahu."

 _Oh sial!_

Pikirnya sang ayah akan melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai alasan Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit , tapi yang terjadi pria tua menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah ayahnya yang tercinta justru terlihat pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja hingga terpaksa Sehun mengumpat sebelum tanpa sadar bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang ayah diam-diam tersenyum licik, dia berpura-pura tidak mengerti lalu menoleh dan memasang wajah _innocent_ hanya untuk menggoda satu-satunya putra menyebalkan yang dia miliki dalam hidupnya "Apa?"

" _ayolah_ Aboji! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud!"

"Tidak tahu, memangnya apa?"

"Lupakan."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa besok kau dan Luhan harus pergi menemui dokter, sudah waktunya melakukan cek rutin pada pertumbuhan bayi kalian."

"Ya, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak lari dari tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang ayah."

"Baguslah, ayah pergi."

Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak pada sang ayah, tapi kemudian dia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi pria tua yang gemar menggoda kesabarannya lalu dengan berat hati terpaksa bertanya "Luhan!"

"Luhan?"

"YA LUHAN! Kenapa dia pergi kerumah sakit? Apa dia sakit?"

" _aigoo,_ Putraku peduli pada mantan kekasihnya?"

" _tsk!_ Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan pria tua!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun benar-benar kesal, awalnya dia ingin peduli, tapi jika ayahnya terus berbicara omong kosong itu artinya Luhan baik-baik saja dan dia menyesal harus bertanya pada pria tua yang sialnya begitu dia cintai di hidupnya.

"Lupakan! Aku ingin kembali ke kamar!" katanya meletakkan asal gelas yang baru dia gunakan untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Langkahnya lurus menuju kamar sampai mau tak mau dia berhenti saat ayahnya mengatakan "Ibunya."

"Apa?"

Tuan Oh tersenyum sendu, didekatinya sang putra tunggal untuk mengatakan langsung dan menatap dua mata tajam milik Sehun yang terkadang membuatnya rindu pada mendiang sang istri "Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit karena ibunya."

"Ibunya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi."

"Apa?"

" _entahlah nak._ Ayah hanya tahu jika sudah tiga bulan ini ibu Luhan bertahan hidup dengan alat bantu. Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan secara _detail,_ dia hanya mengatakan kondisi ibunya bukan bagian dari perjanjian kita, jadi kita tidak perlu cemas selama dirinya dan calon anakmu dalam keadaan sehat."

"Dia mengatakan itu?"

"Ya, Luhan selalu membatasi hubungan kita demi menghormatimu."

" _omong kosong!"_

"Mungkin untukmu omong kosong, tapi untuk Luhan? Keberadaannya dirumah ini hanya sebatas karena dia mengandung calon cucuku, calon anakmu. Setelahnya, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi orang asing lagi di keluarga kita."

Sehun diam, ucapan terakhir sang ayah cukup memancing kemarahan baru di hatinya. Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan pada Luhan untuk menghilangkan jarak seperti orang asing jika sudah berkaitan dengan calon anak mereka. Tapi apa yang terus dilakukan Luhan? Rasanya dia benar-benar akan melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai ibu dan hanya pergi meninggalkan malaikat kecil mereka saat darah dagingnya lahir ke dunia.

"Dia begitu keras kepala."

"Dan hatimu begitu keras nak."

Sehun tersinggung, tatapannya tajam pada sang ayah untuk bertanya "Aku lagi yang disalahkan?"

"Tidak, ayah tidak pernah menyalahkan putra ayah. Ayah hanya ingin mengatakan hanya kau yang bisa merubah sikap dan keputusan Luhan _, hanya kau nak."_

"Apa maksud ayah?"

Dengan singkat, Tuan Oh menjawab "Kau tahu maksud ayah." Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri, membiarkan putranya berfikir dengan hati yang tidak dipenuhi kemarahan dan pikiran yang tidak mengulang kenangan buruk.

Diam-diam pria paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakek itu menatap lembut pada putranya, berharap setidaknya Sehun membuat keputusan tepat untuknya, untuk Luhan, _untuk malaikat kecil mereka._

" _Ayah tahu apa yang kau inginkan nak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan! Jalanmu terlalu cepat!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Paman Lee memperingatkannya, _Luhan tidak mengindahkan,_ hatinya sedang dipenuhi rasa takut karena Kyungsoo terus menangis dan menghubunginya. Dan jujur, keadaannya juga sedang tidak baik karena sakit di kepalanya mulai terasa begitu sering beberapa hari ini.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh, dia tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangguk "Aku baik-baik saja paman."

Dia mengatakan panik tapi wajahnya begitu pucat, entah karena dia cemas atau karena kondisinya memang sedang tidak baik, _paman Lee tidak mengerti._ Dia hanya terus mengikuti Luhan, _memastikan_ tidak ada yang terjadi pada satu-satunya pria yang akan membawa kebahagiaan di keluarga Oh bersama bayi kecilnya.

 _Ting!_

Mereka masuk kedalam _lift,_ Luhan segera menekan lantai dua puluh tiga sementara keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Luhan tidak banyak berbicara, yang dia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir sesekali mengepalkan erat tangannya, _berkeringat._

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _hmm.."_

Luhan bergumam kecil dan tak lama pintu _lift_ terbuka. Keduanya bergegas keluar dari _lift_ sampai Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan ruangan ibu mereka, _berjongkok,_ terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Soo?"

Yang memiliki mata bulat sempurna itu menoleh, wajahnya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis sementara suaminya, _mantan kekasih Luhan,_ terlihat setia memeluk istrinya yang masih terisak entah karena apa.

"Ada apa?"

Kini matanya menatap Kai, mencoba mencari tahu karena yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya menangis tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Lu."

" _sial!_ ADA APA?"

Kedua orang tua Taeoh tak ada yang menjawab, jujur hal itu membuat emosi Luhan tersulut, dia kemudian memilih untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan ibunya untuk menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang berlutut seraya menangis terisak memegang tangan ibunya.

"Jaehyunna."

Jaehyun menoleh, matanya melihat sendu mata Luhan untuk menyatukan dua tangannya, _seolah memohon_

" _h-_ Hyung…"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan lepas alat bantu ibu, _kumohon."_

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" _jangan…._ JANGAN LEPAS ALAT BANTU IBU UNTUK TETAP BERTAHAN HIDUP! JANGAN HYUNG!"

Luhan kalut, tak satupun dari saudaranya bisa menjawab, beruntung ada dokter ibunya yang sedang berkunjung untuk setidaknya memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

"Dokter Han?"

Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun dengan _name tag_ Han Jaebum itu sedari tadi memang menatap Luhan, tapi sekiranya dia tidak bisa memberikan satu kata apapun mengingat kondisi dua keluarga sudah jauh dari baik dan dipenuhi emosi.

Barulah saat Luhan mencoba tenang sang dokter merespon. Mencoba untuk memberitahu Luhan mengingat semua prosedur pengobatan dan penanganan Nyonya Xi adalah tanggung jawab dari putra sulungnya, _Luhan._

"Maaf mengatakan hal ini Tuan Xi. Tapi akan lebih bijaksana jika anda menyetujui surat pencabutan alat bantu dari tubuh ibu anda."

" _ANDWAE!"_

Jaehyun berteriak sementara lutut kaki Luhan dibuat lemas dengan ucapan sang dokter, dan jika bukan karena paman Lee sigap menopang tubuhnya mungkin Luhan sudah terjatuh dan menyakiti drinya sendiri " _m-_ Mwo? Apa maksud anda dokter Han?"

"Sebaiknya anda ikut ke ruangan saya. Saya akan menjelaskan segalanya disana."

Tak lama dokter Han dan sang perawat meninggalkan ruang ibu Luhan, membuat si putra sulung merasa sangat kesulitan mengingat posisinya seperti tersudut. Di satu sisi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kesakitan ibunya karena dipaksa bertahan dengan seluruh alat bantu menyakitkan yang dipasang di tubuhnya, tapi di sisi lain, Luhan tahu kepribadian Jaehyun akan sangat berbeda jika dia menyetujui surat pencabutan alat bantu yang sudah disarankan dokter satu bulan yang lalu.

Matanya terus memandang bergantian antara Jaehyun dan ibunya, dia tak mengerti harus melakukan apa sampai suara Paman Lee terdengar "Sebaiknya kita berbicara dengan dokter Lu." bisiknya lembut dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh Luhan "Paman."

" _hmmh?"_

"Temani aku, aku takut."

Paman Lee memegang pundak Luhan yang bergetar, dan secara ajaib ketakutan Luhan dibawa pergi karena tangan hangat paman Lee yang memegang pundaknya. Diam-diam dia mengagumi sosok paman Lee yang belum lama dia ketahui hingga detik ini paman Lee tidak pernah menikah, tidak pula pernah memiliki anak, tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah sangat bekerja mengingat seumur hidupnya dia sudah membesarkan Sehun seperti darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Pasti, aku akan menemanimu."

" _hyung jebal…"_

Jaehyun masih memohon, kali ini Luhan tidak menatap mata sendu adiknya dan hanya mengikuti kemana paman Lee membawanya pergi "Tenangkan dirimu Lu."

Di luar ruangan Luhan kembali berpapasan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, tak ada yang berbicara dan menyapa saat mata mereka bertemu. Karena sama seperti dia menatap Jaehyun, Luhan benar-benar tidak siap untuk membuat keputusan mendadak seperti pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit percakapan pelik yang dia lakukan dengan dokter Han akhirnya berakhir. Dan pagi ini, Luhan kembali memenangkan situasi walau rasanya ini adalah " _kemurahan hati"_ terakhir yang bisa diberikan rumah sakit kepada ibunya.

 _Biarkan ibu saya bertahan dokter Han_

 _Tapi anda tahu kondisinya kritis dan sangat memprihatinkan, kita hanya menyiksa pasien dengan alat bantu yang terpasang._

 _Anda bilang ibu saya masih memiliki peluang untuk hidup_

 _Ya, tapi jika ibu anda tidak ingin bertahan, rasanya itu sulit_

 _Apa maksud anda?_

 _Respon kerja dari tubuh dan sistem motorik ibu anda berlawanan, beberapa kali nyonya Xi membuka mata hanya untuk mengatakan beliau kesakitan, setelahnya dia membiarkan dirinya tertidur karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang selalu dirasakan pasien setiap kali pasien membuka mata._

 _Tidak mungkin ibuku seperti itu_

 _Kenyataannya seperti itu Tuan Xi, ibu anda tidak ingin bertahan dengan sakit yang dideritanya selama enam tahun ini, saran saya relakan ibu anda, biarkan ibu anda beristirahat._

 _Tap!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti melangkah, kakinya _kram,_ bibirnya kelu dan hatinya pedih mendapati kenyataan bahwa sejauh dirinya, Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo bertahan selama empat bulan ini ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan ibunya yang memohon untuk direlakan.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk paman Lee, rasanya dia mengalami _dejavu_ saat menemani Luhan berbicara dengan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena hari ini, tepat dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Tuan Oh juga pernah membuat keputusan besar yang disesalinya hingga saat ini.

Keputusan dimana dia harus merelakan Nyonya Oh, _istrinya,_ karena ibu kandung Sehun tak tahan dengan penyakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya saat itu.

Paman Lee bisa merasakan sakit yang sama yang dirasakan Luhan dengan Tuannya hari itu, keduanya sangat terpukul terlebih saat sang dokter mengatakan tak lagi ada harapan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata.

Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa daripada Tuannya, Luhan terlihat lebih tegar dengan meminta setidaknya tambahan waktu agar kebersamaan adik bungsunya dan sang ibu tidak berakhir hari ini

 _Setidaknya berikan kami tambahan waktu, berikan kami waktu agar bisa bersama dengan ibu kami untuk terakhir kali._

 _Semua ini hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Nyonya Xi,_

 _Aku akan mengambil resikonya, hanya jangan lepas alat bantu ibuku hari ini, adikku akan sangat terluka jika pihak rumah sakit melakukannya, kumohon._

Tatkala wajah pucat Luhan dipenuhi air mata, paman Lee bisa merasakan kesedihannya dalam membuat keputusan, terlebih saat sang dokter mengatakan _mengingat tak ada respon yang diberikan ibu anda, kemungkinannya untuk bertahan hidup kurang dari satu minggu, apa anda siap?_

Dengan berat hati paman Lee sedikit tidak tega saat mendengar Luhan mengatakan _Aku siap, aku tahu ini semua yang terbaik untuk ibuku._

 _Baiklah, kami hanya akan memantau terus kondisi ibu anda, berdoalah agar keajaiban terjadi untuk ibumu._

"Paman."

"Ya?"

Luhan tersenyum pedih untuk melepas pegangan tangan Paman Lee di pundaknya lalu mengatakan "Aku tidak percaya keajaiban." Dengan nada yang begitu terluka untuk kembali melangkah memasuki ruangan yang begitu menyiksa untuknya saat ini.

" _hyung / Luhan?"_

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jaehyun bergegas menghampiri Luhan saat kakak tertua mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, terlihat bahwa keduanya sangat cemas hingga Luhan tak sampai hati memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Dan sebagai kakak tertua dari kedua adiknya, Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk berbohong dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit yang diberitahukan dokter padanya.

"Kalian tenang saja, ibu akan terus bertahan, _sampai nanti saatnya tiba."_

" _HYUNG!"_

Buru-buru Jaehyun memeluk Luhan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lega. Jujur, Kyungsoo mengira semua sudah baik-baik saja, tapi saat Luhan terlihat sangat kesakitan maka disaat yang sama Kyungsoo menebak bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kondisi ibunya.

" _Ada apa?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya, _berbisik._ Dibalas Luhan dengan isakan tanpa suara mengingat Jaehyun sedang memeluknya erat saat ini " _Ibu baik-baik saja?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, berharap Luhan mengangguk namun nyatanya Luhan menggeleng seraya terisak pilu " _Mianhae. Ibu tidak akan bertahan."_ Katanya berbisik dibalas reaksi Kyungsoo yang kini membekap erat mulutnya.

" _Soo!"_

Kai yang melihat istrinya nyaris terjatuh segera bergegas menopang tubuh si mungil, mendekapnya erat dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam di pelukannya sementara Luhan juga terisak tanpa suara dan terlihat begitu terpukul dengan seluruh beban yang dipikulnya seorang diri " _Luhan…Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, itu artinya sudah delapan jam Luhan dan Paman Lee pergi meninggalkan kediaman Oh untuk berada di rumah sakit. Tak ada satupun dari Luhan maupun paman Lee yang memberikan kabar, jadi wajar jika sang pemilik rumah yang tahun ini akan berusia enam puluh terlihat cemas, sama sekali tak menyentuh makan siangnya dan hanya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada Luhan dan calon cucunya.

"Kau masih belum menyentuh makananmu?"

Suara berat satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki terdengar menyindir, sang tuan besar pun menoleh untuk mengatakan dengan tegas "Setidaknya aku sudah meminum obatku."

"Lalu kapan ayah akan makan?"

"Nanti jika ibu dari calon cucuku sudah berada di rumah."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak berniat kembali? Bagaimana jika dia hanya mencari alasan agar bisa keluar rumah?"

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar-….."

 _Klik!_

Terdengar suara pintu utama di kediaman Oh terbuka, sang tuan besar berharap cemas sampai suara asisten setianya terdengar sampai ke ruang kerjanya "Kami pulang."

" _akhirnya!"_

Dengan menggunakan tongkatnya, Tuan Oh bersusah payah berjalan keluar ruang kerja, tak sabar untuk melihat Luhan sementara Sehun hanya mengekori malas sang ayah dan berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Luhan."

Sayangnya tebakan _Luhan akan baik-baik saja,_ melesat jauh dari bayangan Tuan Oh, karena daripada terlihat baik, calon ibu dari cucunya itu terlihat sangat pucat, matanya sembab dan yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan menunjukkan tatapan yang begitu lelah namun tetap dia tutupi dengan senyum yang begitu dia paksakan.

"Selamat malam aboji….. _Sehun."_

Suaranya samar saat menyapa Sehun, lagipula dia tidak berani membuat kontak mata dengan calon ayah dari anaknya dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk, _berjaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh membasahi._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggangguk asal, pikirannya tidak fokus dan dia kelelahan. Jadi setelah dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, segera dia memohon izin agar bisa langsung beristirahat "Aku hanya sedikit lelah, bisakah aku kembali ke kamarku saat ini?"

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja Luhan, kau bisa beristirahat. Lee antar Luhan ke kamar-…."

"Aku bisa sendiri _aboji."_ Katanya menolak untuk menatap sejenak paman Lee yang setia menemaninya hari ini " _Gomawo paman,_ Kau juga harus segera beristirahat." Katanya membungkuk untuk berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Dia sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun, namun alih-alih menatap dirinya, Sehun juga membuang wajahnya, keduanya hanya menikmati perasaan asing di hati mereka sampai mau tak mau Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang kesulitan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _Ya,_ Sejak hari dimana dia tahu Luhan menetap di rumahnya, Sehun sengaja meminta Luhan untuk pindah ke kamar atas, bukan disamping kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, dia tidak ingin terluka dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat Luhan " _tidak terlihat"_ selama mantan kekasihnya menetap di rumah sang ayah, _bersamanya._

"Lee ada apa?"

Sehun bisa mendengar ayahnya bertanya, tapi daripada menjawab paman Lee juga terlihat sendu menatap Luhan, dia hanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang menaiki tangga berpegangan erat dengan kayu pinggiran tangga agar tidak terjatuh. Selebihnya dia menitikkan air mata untuk mengatakan "Ibunya sekarat tuan besar."

Sehun tertohok, raut pucat di wajahnya seketika terlihat bersamaan dengan ucapan paman Lee. _Refleks,_ matanya menatap sang paman lalu menyadari bahwa apapun yang telah keduanya alami di rumah sakit, pastilah itu sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan begitu melelahkan untuk Luhan.

"Apa maksud paman?"

Sang paman tersenyum lirih, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu menepuk sekilas pundak dari pria yang sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri "Dokter mengatakan hidup ibunya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu minggu. Itu yang perlu kau ketahui tuan muda, selebihnya biarkan Luhan beristirahat, _dia lelah."_

Sungguh, untuk Sehun dan ayahnya, Paman Lee tidak terlihat seperti paman Lee seperti biasa, paman yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya sekalipun bahkan ketika mendiang nyonya Oh dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Paman Lee cenderung tenang dan menjadi penenang baik untuk Sehun maupun ayahnya, berbeda dengan saat ini, saat dimana Sehun untuk kali pertama melihat air mata pamannya menetes hanya karena membicarakan tentang Luhan.

Dan entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada pamannya, pastilah saat ini paman Lee sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan sudah menyayangi Luhan sama seperti dia menyayangi Sehun dan ayahnya, _tulus dan sepenuh jiwa._

" _Paman…"_

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya mengelak lalu tak lama berjalan meninggalkan ayah-anak yang masing-masing merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menghibur dua hatinya yang sepertinya sedang terluka malam ini.

"Sehunna."

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Menatap sendu sang ayah adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan untuk mengangkat bahu tanda dia juga tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa untuk Luhan dan paman Lee " _entahlah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _rrhh…silau."_

Kali pertama dia membuka mata adalah bias cahaya menusuk penglihatannya terlalu dalam, Luhan bahkan harus menarik selimut agar matanya terlindung dari sinar matahari yang entah mengapa begitu mengganggu pagi ini,

" _Paman?"_

Tebakannya adalah paman Lee yang masuk dan membuka jendela kamarnya, tapi kemudian Luhan bertanya-tanya di sela matanya yang masih setengah terpejam _sejak kapan paman Lee begitu diam saat membangunkan dirinya?_ Dan tak lama terdengar suara berat yang mematahkan tebakan Luhan bahwa memang bukan paman Lee yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Cepat bangun, aku sibuk dan kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

Buru-buru dua mata Luhan yang terpejam membulat sempurna, hatinya berdebar cemas menyadari bukan suara lembut paman Lee yang membangunkannya melainkan suara berat _khas_ milik ayah dari calon bayinya.

Perlahan dia menurunkan selimut, berharap tebakannya salah namun disanalah Sehun, sedang menatapnya, berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tampilan _khas CEO_ dari agensi terkenal yang begitu tampan, berwibawa namun begitu dingin di waktu bersamaan " _Se-_ Sehun?"

Dengan tangan terlipat, si pria tampan nan angkuh itu menjawab "Ya ini aku, jadi cepat turun, waktumu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap karena aku sangat sibuk."

"Bersiap? Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, dan Luhan, apa aku harus terus mengingatkanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Jika perhitunganku tidak salah, usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki usia enam bulan, itu artinya kita harus memeriksakan rutin calon bayi kita. Ingat?"

" _ah…"_

"Sudah ingat?"

" _y-_ Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu dibawah."

"Baiklah."

Sehun bergegas meninggalkan kamar Luhan, lalu tak sengaja matanya melihat banyak tisue berserakan lalu menyadari bahwa mata Luhan masih begitu sembab diiringi suara seraknya yang masih sangat terdengar "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan sedikit bingung saat Sehun berhenti melangkah, dua mata mereka kembali bertemu dan sesaat Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menatapnya lembut, _seperti dulu._ Tapi kemudian si pria tampan kembali membuang wajah lalu dalam sekejap sikap dinginnya kembali terlihat

"Lupakan, waktumu sepuluh menit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya diam yang menemani Sehun dan Luhan di dalam mobil, tak ada satupun yang berniat mengeluarkan suara mengingat kondisi yang tidak begitu baik sedang dirasakan keduanya.

Untuk Sehun, dia memang hanya bicara dengan Luhan seperlunya, tapi untuk Luhan, jujur dia ingin membuka percakapan, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa membuka percakapan dengan Sehun tidak akan semudah seperti sebelumnya, pertama karena status mereka yang begitu canggung, kedua dia enggan menangis jikalau bersuara dan Sehun kembali bertanya _apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Ingin rasanya dia meminta izin pada Sehun untuk menemani sang ibu setelah memeriksakan bayi mereka, tapi urung dia lakukan melihat wajah Sehun benar-benar sangat mengerikan, _terlalu diam dan terlalu dingin,_ itulah yang menggambarkan Sehun saat ini, dia berniat kembali melihat ke arah jendela sebelum tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuket bunga yang diletakkan Sehun di kursi belakang.

 _Mungkinkah Sehun?_

Semakin dia bertanya-tanya, sakit di kepalanya akan semakin terasa, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli daripada harus mengakui bahwa Sehun sedang berkencan dengan seseorang saat ini.

 _Klik_

Tak lama Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan cepat membuka _seatbelt_ miliknya untuk memberitahu Luhan "Cepat keluar."

Luhan mengangguk dalam diam, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya dengan siapa Sehun berkencan, tapi kemudian hanya tersenyum lirih yang bisa dia lakukan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Sehun memasuki lobi rumah sakit.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sampai tak sengaja Luhan melihat Kai sedang terburu-buru berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit "Kai?"

Yang dipanggil segera berhenti melangkah, dia menoleh, mencari asal suara untuk mendapati kakak tiri dari istrinya sedang memanggil namanya "Luhan."

Buru-buru Kai menghampiri Luhan sampai sosok lain yang merupakan atasan tertingginya di agensi juga terlihat dan berdiri persis di samping Luhan "Presdir Oh." Dia menyapa canggung pria yang masih menjadi atasannya namun hanya dibalas senyum sarkas dari sang Presdir.

"Kai ada apa? Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Perhatian Kai yang sedang kesal karena respon Sehun teralihkan dengan suara cemas Luhan, keduanya kembali bertatapan lalu Kai tanpa ragu menepuk lembut pundak Luhan "Kau tenang saja, ibu baik. Aku hanya terburu-buru karena ibuku akan pergi dan belum ada yang menjemput Taeoh di rumahku."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang pergi keluar, Jaehyun pergi ke sekolah. Aku hanya meninggalkan ibu sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menjaga ibu setelah memeriksakan bayiku."

"Tapi Lu…"

"Bawa Taeoh kerumah, tidak baik untuknya berada di rumah sakit."

Kai sedikit cemas namun tetap mengusap lembut pundak Luhan "Kau yakin?"

" _hmmh…_ Sampai Jaehyun kembali aku akan tetap disini. Sekarang pergilah dan jemput Taeoh." Katanya tersenyum lalu mendorong Kai pergi menjauh "Baiklah, _gomawo Lu."_

"Sampai nanti Kai." Katanya melambaikan tangan pada Kai, terus tersenyum sampai sosok Kai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya " _haah~…"_

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya karena Sehun terdengar menghela nafas. Namun alih-alih menjawab, ayah dari calon anaknya itu justru menyindir dengan mengatakan "Untuk hubungan sepasang mantan kekasih, kau terlalu dekat dengan adik iparmu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat, lagipula jelas terlihat di matamu, kau masih mencintai pria itu _."_

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun dipenuhi penekanan, sejujurnya Luhan tidak peduli jika Sehun merasa terusik entah karena interaksinya dengan Kai, atau apapun yang mengganggunya. Tapi saat Sehun mengatakan dirinya masih mencintai Kai? _Oh ayolah,_ itu sama sekali tidak benar dan Luhan tidak menyukai cara Sehun menyindirnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan memegang tangan Sehun saat pria itu begitu saja akan meninggalkannya, kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi, namun kali ini Luhan tidak menolaknya, dia membalas tatapan mata Sehun sama dinginnya untuk mengatakan

"Kau tahu Sehunna, aku ingin bicara banyak hal padamu, tapi akan kuberitahu beberapa hal. Pertama aku tidak lagi mencintai Kai, dia memang mantan kekasihku tapi kini dia suami dari adikku dan ayah dari keponakanku, jadi jangan berfikir aku masih mencintainya, itu kekanakan, _sungguh."_ katanya tegas sementara tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun.

"Kedua, aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau berkencan, hanya lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa perlu mengusik pada siapa hatiku masih mencintai karena kau tahu jawabannya!"

" _huh?"_

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau!"

Bagian Luhan mengatakan kalimat _berkencan_ adalah hal yang mengganggu untuk Sehun, lalu Luhan mengatakan cinta padanya disaat bersamaan. Sungguh, rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak karena tidak tahan dengan jenis permainan yang sedang dimainkan Luhan pada hatinya,

Namun sialnya dia harus menahan diri saat ini, entah karena alasan apa, Luhan terlihat lebih terluka daripada dirinya, dia terus berbicara lalu membuat kesimpulannya tanpa memikirkan benar atau salah kalimat yang dia ucapkan saat ini.

"Singkatnya seperti ini, kau harus bahagia meskipun bukan denganku. Namun kau harus tahu aku benci kalimat itu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Luhan terus berbicara sementara Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan, memberikan tatapan dingin _khas_ miliknya untuk mendengar Luhan mengatakan "Karena untukku, sekuat apapun aku berusaha yang pergi akan pergi. Dan untuk-…" ujarnya terlihat menitikkan air mata tanda dia begitu kesal namun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya.

"Dan untukmu, sekuat apapun kau menolak, yang datang akan tetap datang! Lucu bukan? _Ha ha ha,_ tertawalah. Karena itu cara semesta menertawakan kita Sehunna!"

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Sehun masih menatapnya dingin, _ah,_ dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak sekuat dan setegar yang terlihat, dia hanya seorang pria yang memiliki keyakinan pada pria yang dia cintai, _pada Sehun._ Tapi Sehun terus menampiknya dan itu adalah harga yang harus dibayar Luhan karena meninggalkan kekasihnya, _pria yang pernah begitu mencintainya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seperti biasa, saat mereka memeriksakan bayi mereka Luhan hanya diam, Sehunlah yang lebih banyak berbicara dan bertanya, bahkan saat alat _usg_ sedang digerakkan di perut buncitnya, Luhan hanya diam seraya menatap tak berkedip layar monitor yang menunjukkan banyak gerak, _entah gerak siapa,_ Luhan tidak mengerti namun kuat-kuat dia berdoa agar bayinya selalu sehat dan dilindungi oleh Tuhan.

"Didalam perut ibunya, mereka sehat."

"Mereka?"

Dokter cantik bernama Kim Hyesun itu meletakkan alat _usg_ di samping Luhan, memberi instruksi pada perawat untuk membantu Luhan berdiri agar Luhan bisa kembali bergabung ke mejanya lalu mendengarkan beberapa hal mengenai dirinya dan calon buah hatinya.

"Silakan duduk Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, setelah membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dia menarik kursi disamping Sehun siap mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter yang menangani calon malaikat kecilnya.

"Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan selamat, aku ingin mengatakan _progress_ kehamilan Luhan sungguh mengejutkan. Masih teringat di benakku, kehamilanmu begitu mungil dua bulan lalu, berbeda dengan sekarang, perutmu sangat terlihat besar tapi kau tetap terlihat mungil, _menakjubkan."_

"Apa itu sebuah kelainan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Dan daripada kelainan aku justru ingi mengucapkan selamat pada kalian."

"Selamat untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya dibalas senyum tulus dari sang dokter "Jenis kelamin bayi kalian adalah lelaki dan mereka kembar."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya, keduanya diam beberapa saat sampai suara berat Sehun lebih dulu terdengar " _ke-_ Kembar? Anda yakin dokter Kim?"

Sang dokter tersenyum, dia menunjukkan hasil foto _usg_ Luhan dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun "Anda lihat ini Tuan Oh?"

Sedikit gugup, Sehun menjawab " _y-_ Ya."

"Ini adalah wajah jagoan kecil anda, awalnya kupikir hanya satu, tapi kemudian terlihat wajah lain yang bersembunyi tepat di belakang sang kakak. Kau lihat ini?" tangan dokter Kim menunjuk lagi ke bagian lain, hingga tatapan takjub benar-benar ditunjukkan Sehun karena bisa melihat dua wajah dalam satu _foto usg_ yang baru saja dilakukan Luhan "Apa itu adiknya?" katanya bertanya dibalas senyum bahagia dari sang dokter "Tepat, itu adiknya. Jenis kelamin mereka juga terlihat, keduanya lelaki dan mereka sehat."

" _syukurlah."_

Diam-diam Luhan mengucapkan syukur karena dua bayinya dinyatakan sehat, Luhan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang harus dia pikul selama masa kehamilannya, untuknya, asal kedua bayinya sehat, maka nyawanya bukanlah hal penting yang bisa membuatnya cemas.

" _gomawo, nak."_

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan menitikkan air mata harunya, bagaimana dia mengucapkan terimakasih tulus pada dua jagoan mereka serta bagaimana Luhan harus menahan rasa sakit selama masa kehamilannya.

Ya, Sehun memperhatikan segalanya, bisa saja dia memeluk Luhan sebagai ucapan terimakasih, tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin berakhir saling menyakiti lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Jadi dokter Kim? Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

" _mmhh…_ Mengingat usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan keenam, aku rasa kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan _seks_ secara rutin."

" _huh? / nde?"_

Kedua wajah itu terlihat risih dengan ucapan sang dokter, untuk Sehun rasanya tidak masuk akal berhubungan dengan Luhan sementara hatinya terus mengatakan benci sementara Luhan, dia tidak memiliki wajah untuk kembali berhubungan intim dengan pria yang dia tinggalkan di hari pernikahan mereka.

" _Wae?_ Bukankah wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukan hubungan intim? Lagipula tujuannya bukan untuk memuaskan nafsu, hubungan seks di masa kehamilan, dilakukan semata-mata untuk membantu sang ibu dalam mempersiapkan kelahiran, hanya itu."

"Tapi adakah cara lain selain berhubungan intim? Maksudku-…."

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin berhubungan intim."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Sehun, dan seperti biasa dia lebih memilih menunduk sementara Sehun membereskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di ruangan dokter Kim " _ah,_ begitukah?"

"Ya, anak ini ada jauh sebelum hubungan kami berubah menjadi mengerikan. Jadi aku rasa kami tidak akan berhubungan."

Kini dokter Kim yang terlihat canggung menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan, dia pun berusaha mengerti lalu menyampaikan rasa maafnya pada Sehun maupun Luhan "Maafkan aku bertanya terlalu jauh."

"Tidak apa dokter Kim, jadi selain berhubungan apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

" _Well,"_ sang dokter mengeluarkan selembar resep obat lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa vitamin untuk Luhan "Kalau begitu Luhan harus rutin meminun vitamin dan melakukan aktifitas seperti berenang dan lari kecil di pagi hari, itu sangat membantu. Kau bisa melakukannya Luhan?"

" _y-_ Ya, tentu saja dokter Kim."

"Baguslah, aku akan menuliskan vitamin yang biasa kau minum. Sebelumnya kau memiliki keluhan?"

Luhan ragu karena Sehun berada disampingnya, tapi jika dia tidak berbicara, entah kapan dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan dokter Kim " _mmh…_ Sebenarnya aku memiliki satu keluhan dokter Kim."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Diam-diam Sehun menoleh, bertanya-tanya keluhan apa yang dimiliki Luhan sementara selama dua bulan ini dia meyakini paman Lee sudah merawatnya dengan baik "Kepalaku."

"Kepala?"

" _hmmh…_ Dua minggu terakhir kepalaku sangat sakit. Kadang terjadi setiap malam secara rutin, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa itu reaksi wajar?"

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat, jelas dirinya dan paman Lee tidak mengetahui keluhan Luhan. Karena rasa sakit Luhan sepertinya terjadi di malam hari, disaat semua tertidur dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menjaganya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau meminum penghilang rasa sakit?"

"Tidak, aku takut itu mempengaruhi pertumbuhan bayiku."

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil untuk menuliskan obat penghilang rasa sakit dalam dosis aman dalam masa kehamilan "Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya kau bisa meminum penghilang rasa sakit Tuan Xi."

"Apa itu aman?"

"Ya tentu saja. Lagipula menurut catatan kesehatan milikmu yang aku terima dari dokter Park, sebelumnya kau memang mengkonsumsi _pain killer_ karena riwayat tumor di kepalamu."

"Apa itu membahayakan dirinya?"

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi kemudian Sehun membuka mulut dan mengambil alih seluruh pertanyaannya "Tidak tuan Oh, justru yang berbahaya adalah saat Luhan merasakan sakit dan dia hanya menahannya sepanjang malam. Luhan bisa mengalami kejang otak dan yang paling parah kontraksi otot perutmu akan mengganggu calon bayimu. Jadi sebaiknya anda lebih memperhatikan ibu dari calon bayimu Tuan Oh."

Sehun tersenyum _sarkas_ untuk mengatakan " _yeah,_ tentu saja." Katanya kesal dibalas senyum pahit Luhan yang kini terlihat diam mendengarkan "Baiklah, ini obatmu Luhan, untuk penghilang rasa sakitnya minumlah disaat kau merasa sakit, dosisnya aman untukmu dan calon bayimu."

Luhan segera menerima lembar resep dari dokter untuk membungkuk berterimakasih "Terimakasih dokter Kim."

"Tidak perlu, semoga semuanya lancar sampai proses kelahiran bayimu nanti, Luhan." Katanya menjabat tangan Sehun dan Luhan seraya tersenyum berharap dua pasangan unik di depannya benar-benar bisa bersikap layaknya pasangan yang akan memiliki buah hati bersama.

"Sampai bertemu bulan depan."

"Sampai bertemu dokter Kim."

Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, tak lama keduanya keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim dengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Paman, kami sudah selesai, jemput Luhan sekitar pukul lima sore, aku rasa dia ingin menemani ibunya sebentar."

" _eoh,_ aku pergi bekerja setelah ini."

" _Oke."_

 _Pip!_

Tak lama Sehun mematikan ponselnya lalu menatap mantan kekasihnya "Paman akan menjemputmu pukul lima sore. Kau bisa menemani ibumu setelah mengambil obat."

Luhan tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk tanpa ragu "Gomawo Sehunna."

"Tidak perlu, tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengambil obat. Aku akan memberikan _credit card_ agar kau bisa-…"

"Tidak perlu Sehunna, ayah sudah memberikan satu untukku, aku rasa ini lebih dari cukup hanya untuk sekedar menebus obat."

Sehun sedikit menatap kecewa karena ayahnya selalu lebih dulu memenuhi kebutuhan Luhan dan bayinya, namun karena tak ingin berlama-lama bersama mantan kekasih yang terlihat semakin cantik seiring kehamilannya, Sehun lebih memilih memasukkan dompet ke dalam sakunya untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, aku pergi."

" _mmh.._ Hati-hati Sehunna."

Tak menjawab, Sehun pergi begitu saja. Langkahnya pasti meninggalkan rumah sakit sementara Luhan terus melambai seperti orang bodoh diiringi wajah sendu yang begitu terlihat, hatinya sakit membayangkan bahwa setelah pergi mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, Sehun akan pergi berkencan mengingat sebuket bunga yang berada di dalam mobilnya " _haah~_ Ayah kalian mungkin akan memberikan ibu baru pada kalian." Luhan mengusap sayang perutnya, berharap Sehun tidak memberikan ibu baru pada dua putra mereka secepat ini sebelum menarik dalam nafasnya lalu memutuskan untuk menebus obat dan segera pergi menemani ibunya di ruang perawatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Luhan bergegas menuju lantai di mana ibunya dirawat setelah selesai menebus obat miliknya. Wajahnya cerah mengingat hari ini dia mengetahui akan memiliki dua jagoan kecil dan dokter mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan kondisinya.

"Halo Luhan."

"Halo perawat Kim."

Dan jangan katakan dia tidak terkenal di lantai dua puluh tiga karena nyatanya seluruh perawat jaga sudah mengenalnya dan memberi julukan _flower man_ pada dirinya dalam waktu kurang tiga bulan.

 _Ya,_ setidaknya _flower man_ adalah julukan yang diberikan seluruh perawat lantai dua puluh tiga padanya dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kai dan Jaehyun? Tentu mereka mendapatkan julukan _handsome and sexy guy,_ mengingat ketampanan dua kakak dan adik ipar itu berada di atas rata-rata pengunjung lainnya.

Luhan tidak mau repot-repot mengelak karena tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit ini adalah merawat sang ibu, bukan menjadi terkenal di kalangan perawat lantai dua puluh tiga Seoul Hospital.

 _Klik!_

"Ah, Luhan? Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas untuk membungkuk berterimakasih pada perawat Yoon yang selalu menjaga ibunya jika tak ada satupun dari dirinya, Kai, Jaehyun maupun Kyungsoo yang datang menjaga "Gomawo sudah menjaga ibuku Perawat Yoon."

" _aigoo,_ tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula merawat ibumu sama dengan mencuci mata."

Luhan terkekeh, berpura-pura tidak tahu lalu bertanya "Mencuci mata untuk apa?"

"Ya, kalian sekeluarga terutama adik bungsumu, dia sangat tampan dan aku sangat menyukai suaranya."

"Benarkah? Suara Kai dan Kyungsoo jauh lebih sexy dan merdu."

"Kai dan Kyungsoo mereka penyanyi sungguhan, jadi tidak perlu diragukan lagi! Tapi Jaehyun? Setiap malam Jaehyun akan bernyanyi untuk ibu kalian dan Oh Tuhan, suaranya begitu merdu."

Luhan tertawa lagi, rasanya jika dia kembali mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai Manager pencari bakat, orang pertama yang akan dia rekomendasikan adalah Jaehyun, terlepas dari rasa takutnya karena tak ingin Jaehyun menderita menjadi seorang _Idol,_ Luhan akan tetap menjadikan adiknya sebagai seorang _idol_ daripada menjadi seorang pembalap liar.

"Baiklah, lain waktu aku akan membuat adikku melakukan debut sebagai penyanyi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Katanya tertawa lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Luhan meletakkan tasnya di meja yang tersedia untuk menyadari bahwa ada sebuket bunga yang terletak tepat di meja yang diletakkan di samping ibunya.

" _huh?_ Bunga dari siapa ini?"

" _ah benar!_ Aku lupa bertanya padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih? Tampan dan _rrhh…_ Sexy?"

"Kekasih? Siapa? Aku?"

"Iya, Kau!"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Lagipula siapa yang…. _bunga ini?"_

Rasanya Luhan begitu familiar melihat sebuket bunga yang diletakkan di dekat tempat tidur ibunya, dia pernah melihatnya, _tapi dimana?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya sampai perawat Yoon mengatakan "Aneh sekali, pria tampan itu datang menyapa ibumu. Begitu aku bertanya dia keluarga atau bukan, dia hanya menjawab, _aku ayah dari calon bayi yang Luhan kandung._ Begitu yang pria tampan itu katakan. _"_

 _Deg!_

Buru-buru Luhan membenarkan posisinya berdiri, menatap canggung pada perawat Yoon seraya memastikan " _a-_ Ayah dari calon bayiku?"

" _mmhh…_ Itu yang dikatakan si pria tampan. Yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, jika dia ayah dari calon bayimu, bukankah harusnya dia kekasihmu? _Omo!_ Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah menikah? Apa dia suamimu?"

"Bukan, _dia hidupku."_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, hatinya begitu hangat saat menyadari bahwa bunga yang diletakkan di samping ibunya adalah bunga yang sama yang dia lihat pagi ini di mobil Sehun. Dia bahkan mendekati bunga tersebut, mencium aromanya sekilas lalu menyadari bahwa bukan hanya indah, bunga ini juga merupakan bunga kesukaan ibunya.

" _Gomawo Sehunna."_

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, dia kemudian mengangguk lalu meminta waktu berdua dengan sang ibu "Aku baik perawat Yoon, sekarang pergilah, banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ibuku."

"Baiklah, panggil aku jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Pasti, terimakasih perawat Yoon."

"Tidak perlu." Katanya mengerling Luhan lalu menutup pintu ruang perawatan nyonya Xi, meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan sang ibu yang masih memilih untuk tidak sadarkan diri.

" _eomma…"_

Suara berat Luhan terdengar lirih, antara haru dan cemas menjadi satu saat menatap wajah pucat ibunya yang tak lagi tersenyum setelah enam bulan berlalu. Luhan menggenggam kuat jemari ibunya, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata walau nyatanya dua jemari mereka sedikit basah karena tetesan air mata Luhan.

" _Mianhae eomma._ Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika hanya berdua denganmu." Katanya tertawa seraya menghapus cepat air matanya "Jadi bagaimana? Apa eomma sudah mengetahuinya? Apa Sehun memberitahu kabar baiknya? _Cucumu?"_

Luhan tertunduk lagi, hatinya penuh sesak berharap setidaknya sang ibu bisa melihat tiga cucunya kelak tumbuh besar, Taeoh dan si kembar, mereka pasti akan membuat nenek mereka memiliki alasan untuk bertahan hidup, tapi sayang, sejauh apapun Luhan berusaha memberitahu, Luhan memohon, Luhan mengiba pada Tuhan, ibunya terus memilih bertahan dalam tidurnya tanpa sedikitpun ingin membuka dua matanya yang begitu indah.

"Eomma, _Jebal…_ Buka matamu."

" _eomma…"_

Luhan terbawa emosi, harapannya untuk memberi kabar baik kembali menyerang dirinya sendiri, karena daripada bahagia Luhan merasa hatinya sesak nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat merasakan tangan ibunya begitu dingin. Tangan yang dulu selalu mengusap air matanya dan menggenggam erat jemarinya kini berbalik tak melakukan apapun, terasa begitu lemah dan dingin di genggaman Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar baik untukmu." Katanya membawa tangan lemah sang ibu untuk mengusap perut buncitnya dengan gerakan memutar "Disini, ada anakku yang akan segera lahir ke dunia, sepupu Taeoh, cucumu."

Luhan lagi-lagi menghapus air matanya, berniat untuk tidak mendramatisir keadaan walau gagal karena tiap kali melihat wajah ibunya yang tak berdaya, Luhan hanya ingin menjerit, memohon pada Tuhan agar memberikan kekuatan pada ibunya sama seperti ketika dia berjuang melawan penyakit yang kini menggerogoti tubuh sang ibu.

"Jadi kumohon, buka mata eomma, katakan kau menyayangi ketiga cucumu, aku mohon…."

Luhan tertegun, dilihatnya air mata menetes dari mata sang ibu tanda bahwa wanita cantik di depannya mendengarkan seluruh ucapannya. Hatinya bergemuruh rindu, sangat bersyukur namun tak ingin membuat ibunya merasa tersiksa lebih lama "Eomma." Katanya memanggil, sedikit membungkuk untuk mencium sayang kening ibunya tercinta "Jangan menangis." Ujarnya berbisik seraya menghapus air mata ibunya.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan ibunya untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak akan bicara lagi, jadi tidak perlu menangis, kau terlihat buruk saat menangis." Dia tertawa, tapi tak ada rasa bahagia, air matanya juga terus menetes seiring dengan suara tawa yang begitu dipaksakan "Eomma, apa kau tahu? _–tidak-,_ aku rasa kau pasti tahu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu. Dan terlepas dari kondisimu dan keinginanmu untuk pergi, aku tidak akan memaksa selama kau bahagia, jadi bahagialah eomma, _hmhh?_ Aku akan menjaga Jaehyun untukmu, aku janji."

Bersamaan dengan janji yang diucapkan Luhan, tubuh ibunya bereaksi, namun bukanlah reaksi yang wajar mengingat tubuh ibunya mengalami kejang hebat " _eomma…"_ dan tak lama terdengar

 _tiiiiittttt…._

Monitor detak jantung ibunya tiba-tiba menjadi lurus, Luhan panik, dia terus menggenggam tangan ibunya sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tombol agar tim medis segera menghampiri ibunya.

" _eo-_ Eomma? Eomoni, _tolong, SIAPAPUN TOLONG IBUKU!"_

 _tiitttt~_

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tangan ibunya dingin, sepenuhnya dingin. Dia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini lima bulan lalu, jadi saat tak ada respon kehidupan lagi yang diberikan ibunya, Luhan hanya berdoa agar ibunya bertahan, _seperti dulu_

" _rrhhh…."_

Kejang kedua dirasakan ibunya bersamaan dengan beberapa tim medis yang datang dan terlihat mengambil alih tubuh ibunya.

"Tuan Xi tunggu diluar!"

" _tidaktidak_ , _tidak lagi,_ EOMMA! _"_

Tak lama Luhan hanya berdiri tepat di depan kamar ibunya, kakinya lemas, air matanya terus turun tanpa mau berhenti "TEKANAN DARAH?"

"80/40, oksigen menurun hingga 40, denyut nadi 40."

" _eomma…"_

Luhan bisa mendengar seluruh teriakan baik dari dokter maupun perawat yang berada di kamar ibunya. Semua wajah menunjukkan keputusasaan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberikan kekuatan agar setidaknya Luhan bisa mempercayai ibunya bisa bertahan, _seperti dulu._

 _tiiiitt…_

"PASIEN KEMBALI! DETAK JANTUNG?"

"TERLALU LEMAH DOKTER HAN! SAMAR, HILANG DAN KEMBALI!"

"SIAPKAN DEFIBRILATOR!"

Setiap kali alat kejut jantung dikeluarkan, Luhan selalu mengalami trauma yang hebat. Dia pernah berada di posisi ibunya, dia tahu bagaimana menyiksa alat mengejutkan yang selalu berusaha menarik kesadarannya. Dan ketika dokter mengatakan "Pasang, seratus joule." Kaki Luhan begitu lemas hanya untuk bergumam " _tidak lagi."_

 _DEG!_

Tubuh ibunya terangkat, memberikan respon denyut jantung lemah namun kemudian samar sampai dokter memberi perintah "LAGI!"

Luhan membekap erat mulutnya, sungguh dia tak sampai hati melihat alat pengejut jantung itu menyakiti ibunya, ditambah dengan serangkaian jarum suntik yang terus disuntikkan entah untuk apa, Luhan benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya.

 _DEG!_

"SAMAR!"

"Naikkan, dua ratus Joule!"

" _eomma…"_

"HYUNG! ADA APA?"

Luhan menoleh, dia mendapati senyum Jaehyun samar digantikan dengan raut wajah pucatnya, dan ketika dua mata kakak beradik itu bertemu, Luhan hanya tersenyum sendu seraya mengatakan " _Jaehyunna, Mianhae."_

Dan setelahnya Luhan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan ibunya, mencegah alat kejut jantung dengan kekuatan dua ratus joule mengoyak tubuh ibunya dengan memegang lengan dokter yang sudah menangani ibunya dengan baik selama enam bulan terakhir "Dokter Han."

Sang dokter yang tengah bersiap menempelkan alat kejut jantung itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan, awalnya dia ingin menginstruksikan pada perawat agar membawa Luhan keluar namun dibuat terkejut saat tangan Luhan mencengkram lengannya kuat seraya mengatakan.

" _Cukup."_

"Tuan Xi?"

"Jangan sakiti ibuku lagi, _cukup,_ aku merelakannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, mengangguk sebagai persetujuan sementara Jaehyun berteriak "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG!" Luhan kini harus berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, adik kecilnya itu berlari mendekati sang ibu namun segera dicegah Luhan yang memeluk Jaehyun begitu erat "Jaehyun kumohon, eomma kesakitan."

"ANDWAE! LEPAS HYUNG! DOKTER HAN LAKUKAN SESUATU, KUMOHON! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA, HANYA LAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK IBUKU!"

Kini dokter spesialis penyakit dalam itu berurusan dengan dua suara, dimana kakak tertua mengatakan _cukup,_ sementara si bungsu terus mengatakan _lanjutkan._ Namun kembali pada siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Nyonya Xi, dokter Han cenderung mendengarkan Luhan yang terus mengatakan "Hentikan."

 _tiiiiit…._

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya bersamaan dengan keputusan yang dia buat, menikmati suara mengerikan dari monitor detak jantung ibunya yang menandakan tak ada lagi kehidupan yang sedang diperjuangkan " _eomma!"_

Dia bisa merasakan nafas Jaehyun bersahutan dengan isakannya, detak jantung adiknya juga bergemuruh cepat sementara cengkraman tangan Jaehyun dengan lengannya seolah bisa mematahkan tangannya kapan saja "Jaehyun, _mianhae."_ Dia menggumamkan maaf karena merelakan ibu mereka. Lalu terdengar suara dokter yang kemudian mengumumkan

"Waktu kematian Nyonya Xi…"

" _tidak, eomma…"_

Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan tubuh Jaehyun, adiknya setengah menghempas kasar dirinya hingga dia terjatuh sementara dokter Han terus mengumumkan kematian ibunya "Selasa, pukul empat sore waktu setempat."

" _hksss…"_

" _EOMMA IREONA!"_

Luhan terisak kuat, sementara suara teriakan Jaehyun seolah mengingatkan Luhan bahwa sore ini, hubungannya dan Jaehyun akan kembali seperti Jaehyun dan Luhan seperti semula, Jaehyun yang begitu membencinya sementara Luhan hanya terus melindungi dari jauh, _seperti dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari, 22.00 KST_

 _._

 _Secara mengejutkan, NFS dikenakan pengurangan point hingga 10 angka mengingat salah satu pembalapnya melanggar aturan bermain dengan melakukan pelanggaran hampir di setiap putaran._

 _Tak ada konfirmasi sebelumnya NFS akan turun pada malam ini namun ternyata salah satu pembalap barunya mendaftarkan diri dan langsung bermain sepuluh putaran tanpa melakukan kualifikasi lebih dulu._

 _BLAM!_

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG BERANI TURUN TANPA PERSETUJUANKU DAN TAECYEON?"

 _BLAM!_

" _Sial!_ POINTNYA TERUS BERKURANG!"

Adalah Ok Taecyeon dan Kim Myungsoo, dua leader NFS yang terlihat begitu murka karena kabar pelanggaran yang dilakukan NFS. Keduanya bahkan tidak berniat menurunkan satu pembalap pada malam ini karena point mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk masuk ke putaran selanjutnya.

"MARK! BERITAHU IDENTITAS BAJINGAN KECIL INI!"

Yang diteriaki mendengus kesal, dia focus pada komputernya untuk mengatakan "Jung Jaehyun."

"Jung siapa?"

"Jaehyun, kau ingat? Remaja seusiaku yang mengikuti kualifikasi sekitar tiga minggu lalu."

" _What the…."_

Myungsoo menggeram marah diikuti Taecyeon yang masih fokus melihat dari layar besar lalu mengambil kesimpulan "Bocah itu tidak berniat melakukan putaran, dia terlalu cepat dan tidak terkendali." Katanya memberitahu Myungsoo yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Taecyeon "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat, gerakannya stabil pada kecepatan 120 km/h. Dia tidak menurunkan sedikitpun kecepatannya bahkan di tikungan." Katanya menganalisa ditimpali geraman Myungsoo yang tanpa sengaja melihat remaja lain yang dia yakini sebagai kekasih Jaehyun tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

" _brengsek…"_ katanya menggeram marah, lalu berteriak " _y-YAK!"_ dia mencengkram kuat lengan remaja yang dia ketahui bernama Taeyong, berniat untuk memaki namun berakhir menatap bingung saat remaja seusia Mark itu menangis tersedu dengan tubuh yang terus gemetar tanpa henti.

"Ada apa?"

" _tolong,_ Tolong Jaehyun. Dia— _hks—_ Tolong kekasihku, _Kumohon."_

"Ada apa? APA YANG TERJADI?"

Taeyong menunjuk arah mobil Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang gemetar hebat, dia terus terisak lalu berguman "Dia ingin mati, Jaehyun berniat mati malam ini."

" _Mwo?"_

"Ibunya baru saja meninggal sore ini, dia kehilangan akal sehat dan berniat menyusul ibunya, _aku mohon,_ Tolong selamatkan Jaehyun."

" _brengsek! TAEC!"_

Myungsoo berteriak memanggil Taecyeon direspon cepat oleh _leader_ ketiga setelah dirinya "Ada apa?"

"BOCAH ITU BERNIAT MATI! CEPAT!"

"Dia berniat apa?"

"HENTIKAN DIA! SEKARANG!"

" _sial!"_

 _BRRRMM…._

"Mark! Beritahu posisinya pada kami!"

"Oke."

Tak lama Taecyeon menyusul dan suara mobilnya bersahutan dengan mobil Myungsoo yang mengganggu jalannya perlombaan malam ini

 _Whoa…whoa…dua leader NFS kini memasuki arena balap. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jika terus seperti ini, NFS akan mengalami pengurangan point hingga minus nol dan itu artinya mustahil mereka bisa mengikuti event track on road minggu depan!_

"Persetan dengan _event_ itu, L! tunjukkan pada bocah itu siapa NFS!"

" _got it!_ Mark Posisi?"

"Dia di berada di tikungan delapan."

"Jarak kami?"

"Sekitar enam ratus meter darinya, menjadi delapan ratus karena dia sengaja menabrakan mobil ke tikungan tajam."

"Apa bocah itu sudah gila?"

"Kekasihnya bilang dia ingin mati karena ibunya baru meninggal sore ini."

" _oh ayolah!_ MATILAH DI TEMPAT LAIN JANGAN MEMBAWA NAMA NFS!"

" _wae hyung?"_

Baik Taecyeon maupun Myungsoo terkekeh bersamaan, keduanya fokus mengejar Jaehyun namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari anggota termuda _NFS "Karena Luhan akan membunuh kita."_

" _Ah, Lu hyung."_

Setelahnya, dua mobil _leader_ NFS itu melaju sama cepat dengan pembalap lain, yang membedakan mereka tidak mengikuti aturan hingga secara otomatis point _NFS_ terus berkurang, semakin berkurang dan itu membuat Myungsoo begitu geram.

" _Baiklah bocah!_ Kita sudahi permainan gilamu."

Myungsoo menyeringai melihat mobil Jaehyun di depannya, namun alih-alih menghentikan dia lebih memilih mendului mobil Jaehyun sementara Taecyeon berada persis tepat di belakang mobil Jaehyun.

"Bocah ini hanya tahu kecepatan tapi tidak memiliki strategi apapun, _baiklah,_ Jika dia ingin mati. Kita akan membuatnya mati."

"Terserahmu saja L!" timpal Taecyeon dibalas kekehan oleh teman satu tim nya "Kau siap Taec?"

"Jangan buat aku terluka. Julie menungguku di rumah."

"Kau tenang saja, suka atau tidak aku yang akan menikahi putrimu."

" _y-YAK!"_

" _Hyungdeul, seriously?_ Kalian bertengkar sekarang?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akhiri ini sekarang. Taec! Hitungan ketiga."

"Baiklah."

"Satu….TIGA!"

" _Kim Myungsoo kau benar-benar…!"_

 _Ckit….!_

Tak lama Myungsoo terlihat men- _drift_ mobilnya, berputar Sembilan puluh derajat lalu berhenti tepat di depan mobil Jaehyun, posisi mereka siap bertabrakan, Jaehyun sendiri terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya sementara Taecyeon sudah setia menunggu tepat di belakangnya.

"Mark? Dia berhenti?"

"Sepertinya begitu, _ah…_ Sepertinya tidak."

"Mwo?"

"Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya."

" _whoa, bocah sialan!_ Dia begitu keras kepala!"

 _BRRRMM!_

Dan benar saja, Jaehyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, _refleks,_ Myungsoo ikut menekan kuat gas mobilnya diikuti Taecyeon dengan _full gass_ yang membuat kecepatan mereka berdekatan namun di atas rata-rata

"L!"

Mobil Jaehyun dan Myungsoo siap bertabrakan sementara mobil Taecyeon siap menabrak dari belakang. Anggap ini satu-satunya cara menghentikan Jaehyun, karena jika dia berniat mati maka menyadarkannya dengan cara yang sedikit bengis adalah hal yang paling benar saat ini.

"SEKARANG!"

 _BRAAAK!_

Terdengar suara tabrakan kencang dari arah depan, ditambah milik Taecyeon, maka hancur sudah mobil Jaehyun yang dihimpit di tengah dua mobil _leader NFS._ Ketiganya tampak tidak sadarkan diri sampai Myungsoo lebih dulu sadar dan mulai membuka pintu mobilnya

 _Uhuk!_

" _TAEC!"_

"Aku baik."

Myungsoo mendesah lega, kini fokusnya berada pada Jaehyun dan ya, dia benar-benar ingin membunuh remaja sialan yang hampir membuatnya meregang nyawa malam ini.

 _Klik!_

Myungsoo membuka kasar pintu mobil lalu tak lama berteriak "KELUAR!"

Dahi dan hidung Jaehyun mengeluarkan darah namun daripada iba, baik Myungsoo maupun Taecyeon lebih memilih memberi pelajaran pada remaja yang mulai malam ini dikeluarkan dari NFS "Bawa dia keluar."

Myungsoo mengangguk, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jaehyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan , dia melepas _seatbelt_ yang dikenakan Jaehyun. Mencengkram kuat kemeja yang digunakan Jaehyun lalu memberikan satu pukulan telak tepat di wajah anggota barunya.

 _BUGH!_

Jaehyun terhuyung, dia tak berniat membalas lalu tak lama dia berpindah tangan, kini Taecyeon yang mencengkram kemejanya seraya bergumam mengerikan "Kau ingin mati? Biar kami ajarkan apa itu mati!"

 _BUGH!_

Tubuhnya terhuyung lagi ke arah Myungsoo, dan sama seperti sebelumnya dia mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Myungsoo lalu Taecyeon, lalu Myungsoo lagi, kembali lagi ke Taecyeon. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia tergeletak tak berdaya di arena balap.

Tubuhnya lebam, wajahnya memar dan hatinya sakit. Semua sudah terlihat begitu samar sampai kali ini Myungsoo dan Taecyeon mengulurkan masing-masing tangannya, menawarkan bantuan.

" _huh?"_ Samar, Jaehyun melihat dan bertanya-tanya. Dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran jika Taecyeon tidak mengingatkan kenyataan pahit padanya "Untuk kali terakhir, kau harus mengantar kepergian ibumu."

" _eomma.."_

"Cepat bangun, kami akan mengantarmu!"

Kini dia menatap Myungsoo untuk terisak menyembunyikan betapa hancur hatinya " _hkss. eomma,_ jangan pergi." Baik Taecyeon dan Myungsoo mencoba mengerti kesedihan Jaehyun, masing-masing dari mereka berbaring persis disamping Jaehyun, membiarkan si remaja menangis pilu dan menunjukkan betapa hancur seorang pria jika ditinggalkan oleh ibu mereka, _selamanya._

" _EOMMA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"EOMMA!"

Dan seperti inilah keadaan pemakaman Nyonya Xi pagi ini, dipenuhi teriakan histeris Jaehyun, isakan memilukan Kyungsoo serta kesedihan yang begitu menyiksa namun tak bisa diungkapkan oleh putra tertua Nyonya Xi, _Luhan._

Luhan cenderung diam tak berekspresi, matanya tak berkedip saat tubuh ibunya dimasukkan ke dalam peti dan segera menyatu dengan tanah. Dia memang tidak terisak, tapi air matanya terus menetes sementara tangannya terus memegang perutnya yang membuncit seolah memberitahu dua putranya bahwa saat ini, mereka sedang menghadiri pemakaman satu-satunya nenek yang mereka miliki.

" _eomma…"_

Sehun juga berada disana, tepat dibelakang kursi roda ayahnya sementara paman Lee berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan, tatapan mereka tak pernah sekalipun berkedip seolah takut bahwa Luhan akan menunjukkan reaksi yang wajar untuk seorang putra saat ditinggalkan ibunya, _seperti menjerit atau terisak sekalipun._

 _Ya,_ mereka lebih memilih Luhan memberikan reaksi seperti itu daripada diam seperti ini, Luhan berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan air mata, namun sial semakin dia menahan sesak di dadanya, perutnya akan mengalami sedikit kontraksi dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut sakit.

"Paman."

"Ya?"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan berbisik pada paman Lee, tak lama dia mengatakan "Aku ingin pulang." Seraya mengerling Kai yang kini sedang menenangkan Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo namun tetap mengangguk mengizinkan Luhan pergi.

"Baiklah Luhan, kita pulang."

Paman Lee segera memegang pundak Luhan, membantunya berjalan dengan Sehun dan Tuan Oh yang mengikuti di belakang. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara terlebih saat suara Jaehyun berteriak "AKU MEMBENCIMU HYUNG!" hingga membuat langkah Luhan sedikit berhenti sementara tubuhnya gemetar di pelukan paman Lee.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

Luhan terus memejamkan erat matanya, air matanya semakin banyak seiring dengan teriakan Jaehyun dan kenyataan bahwa saat ini, tubuh ibunya sudah menyatu sempurna dengan tanah "Rasanya seperti akan mati." Lirihnya tertawa namun tetap melangkah gontai mencari tempat persembunyian yang bisa melindunginya dari kebencian Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan yang dipenuhi duka, keluarga Oh dan seluruh _staff_ di rumahnya juga ikut merasakan kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan. Mereka tidak membuat suara berlebihan untuk menghormati duka yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Luhan sudah makan?"

Tuan Oh bertanya, saat ini dia dan Sehun sedang menyantap makan malam sementara paman Lee menjawab lirih seraya menunjukkan makanan yang utuh yang sama sekali tidak disentuh Luhan "Dia hanya meminum vitamin dari dokter."

Dan berbeda dengan dua pria paruh baya di meja makan, ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandung Luhan hanya diam menikmati makan malamnya, seolah tuli dan tak berniat mengatakan apapun terkait kondisi Luhan yang sedang diliputi duka.

 _BRAK!_

Tuan Oh geram, ini memancing perhatian Sehun yang bertanya mengapa ayahnya memukul meja makan dan menatap marah padanya "Ada apa?"

"ADA APA KAU BILANG? APA KAU TULI? LUHAN TIDAK MENYENTUH MAKANANNYA!"

Sehun mengangkat malas dua pundaknya untuk memberikan pembelaan atas dirinya "Itu hal wajar, ibunya baru meninggal, jadi tidak ada satupun seorang anak yang memiliki nafsu makan saat ibunya meninggal!"

"OH SEHUN KAU-…..!"

"Aku selesai, selamat malam."

Tak mau berdebat dengan ayahnya, Sehun lebih memilih berjalan menuju kamar, diam-diam mendongak ke lantai atas berharap pintu kamar Luhan terbuka agar setidaknya Luhan tidak membuat dua orang keluarganya menatap kesal padanya dan berhenti mencemaskan dirinya.

" _Ayolah!_ Berhenti membuatku terlihat buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

Setelah memastikan seluruh keluarga Oh sudah tertidur, perlahan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengenakan mantel tebal lengkap dengan topinya, dan jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang terlihat rapi, sepertinya Luhan akan pergi ke suatu tempat sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dia terlihat bersusah payah menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat sisi kayu di tangga yang tersedia. Menapaki satu persatu anak tangga hingga tak lama Luhan berhasil sampai ke anak tangga terakhir, _lantai dasar._

 _Guk…Guk~_

Namun sial, suara gonggongan Vivi terdengar seperti memaki dirinya, membuat Luhan terkekeh lalu dengan susah payah berjongkok seraya menahan perutnya yang terasa semakin membuncit setiap hari.

" _Wae?_ Kau belum tidur?" katanya mengusak kepala Vivi dibalas gonggonngan kecil si anjing peliharaan "Tidak bisa tidur? _Mmhh…aku juga."_ Lirihnya kecil seraya menghapus air matanya lagi.

Selama delapan jam Luhan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan menyedihkan tentang kematian ibunya, dia terus berpikiran positif, menyangkalnya, namun setiap kali dia menyangkal, hatinya akan bergemuruh marah karena ingin menangis namun tak diizinkan Luhan sebagai pemilik hati.

 _Guk..Guk…_

" _Ssstt…_ Aku baik-baik saja Vivi sayang." Katanya mengecup kepala Vivi lalu mengerling si anjing kecil "Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

 _Guk…_

Luhan menimbang sekilas, melirik ke arah kamar Sehun untuk mencium gemas anjing kesayangan mantan kekasihnya "Baiklah, kita akan keluar menghirup udara malam, kepalaku bisa pecah jika terus berada dalam kamar. Temani aku ya."

Tak lama Luhan bertumpu di kaki kursi yang tersedia, terlihat kesulitan berdiri namun akhirnya berhasil dengan Vivi yang mengekorinya di belakang "Setelah adik bayi merasa lebih baik, kita harus segera pulang. _Oke?"_

 _Guk…!_

"Anak pintar." Katanya tersenyum gemas lalu tak lama membuka pintu utama, sedikit membenarkan mantelnya lalu tak lama menggendong Vivi di pelukannya "Begini lebih baik, kita sama-sama merasa hangat."

 _Guk…!_

"Vivi mau yoghurt? Adik bayi juga."

Dan terimakasih pada Vivi karena setidaknya Luhan memiliki teman untuk berbagi rasa sepi, dia tak tahan berada di kamarnya lebih lama. Karena selain tidak bisa menghubungi Jaehyun, dia selalu teringat wajah terakhir ibunya sebelum meninggal.

Terkadang air matanya akan terus menetes, lalu dia tertawa lirih, tak lama dia hanya diam dengan pikiran kosong, terus berulang selama delapan jam hingga sepertinya Luhan akan benar-benar mati jika membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan.

"Totalnya dua ribu won."

Luhan mengeluarkan selembar uang lalu membayar empat _yoghurt_ untuknya dan Vivi "Ini." Ujarnya memberikan uang sementara nona penjaga swalayan memberikan empat _yoghurt_ miliknya,

" _jja._ Vivi ayo kita pergi."

Setelah menggonggon kecil, Vivi mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi. Dan alih-alih memilih tempat duduk yang disediakan, Luhan lebih memilih duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan seraya menikmati pemandangan malam yang terasa semakin sepi dan dingin,

 _Slurrrp_

" _aaah~_ Kalian pasti senang" katanya berbicara pada dua putranya sebelum beralih pada Vivi "Kau juga terlihat senang." Timpalnya mengusap kepala Vivi lalu membiarkan si anjing kecil menyesap _yoghurt_ yang sengaja Luhan letakkan di mangkuk kecil.

" _Sepertinya semua orang bahagia."_

Luhan menatap iri pada sepasang suami istri yang sedang bercengkrama di jalan, keduanya tertawa begitu bahagia dengan calon bayi yang sedang dikandung wanita tersebut. Suaminya juga terlihat beberapa kali mencium perut buncit istrinya, hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Sehun bahkan saat usia kandungannya hampir menginjak bulan ketujuh.

 _Haah~_ Jangankan mencium, Sehun juga tidak pernah mengusap dua putranya yang sedang berada di dalam perutnya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi Sehun benar-benar menghindari kontak fisik sekecil apapun dengan dirinya " _Mianhae, nak._ Ayah kalian sangat mencintai kalian, hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu." Ujarnya mengingatkan dibalas gonggongan kecil dari Vivi

" _ya, ya,_ Sehun juga menyayangimu anjing kecil. Jangan iri pada dua adikmu nanti," katanya terkekeh lalu tak lama Luhan melihat lagi adegan yang menyayat hatinya saat ini.

Adegan dimana seorang ibu sedang membagikan _yoghurt_ pada ketiga putranya. Yang satu terlihat tidak peduli sementara dua yang lain terus memperebutkan satu jatah _yoghurt_ yang tersisa.

"HYUNG ITU MILIKKU!"

" _ANIYA!_ Ini milikku! _Bweekk.."_

"EOMMA!"

" _aigoo,_ Putra sulung dan bungsuku kenapa begitu kekanakan? Sini berikan pada eomma!"

" _EOMMA / EOMMA!"_

Dan sepertinya si sulung serta si bungsu harus merelakan Yoghurt terakhir mereka karena sang ibu lebih memilih memberikan pada si anak nomor dua. " _Kenapa terasa familiar."_

Luhan tertawa dengan air mata menetes, dia membiarkannya menetes kali ini. Namun saat sang ibu memeluk ketiga putranya penuh cinta, saat ini pertahanan Luhan sebagai seorang anak, sebagai seorang kakak, hilang bersama rasa iri yang begitu ingin dirasakannya juga sama seperti ketiga anak kecil di depannya. "Eomma mencintai kalian semua, tumbuhlah dengan baik, _hmm?"_

" _NDE EOMMAA…"_

" _eomma."_

Luhan ikut memanggil ibunya, yang membedakan tak ada lagi yang akan menjawab " _Apa Lulu sayang?"_ karena semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuk Luhan " _hkss…"_

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sepuluh jam berlalu, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan membiarkan dirinya terisak. Di pinggir trotoar dengan kepala tersembunyi di antara dua lutut dan Vivi yang menatapnya bingung Luhan sedang menangis tersedu.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang pertengkarannya dengan sang ibu adalah yang paling menyiksa, lalu kemudian ibunya bertemu Jaehyun dan mulai banyak tersenyum seperti yang Luhan kenal. Semua itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah sekaligus menyayat hatinya.

Kenyataan bahwa terkadang ibunya hanya mencintai Jaehyun membuat Luhan marah, namun kemudian ibunya datang dan mengatakan " _cinta ibu untuk kalian sama besar, jadi jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan pikiran ibu membuangmu nak, ibu tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, tanpa kalian."_

" _rrrhhh…"_

Luhan meremat kencang dadanya, masih dengan wajah tersembunyi dia menangis bebas. Rasanya sesak sekaligus melelahkan, terlalu lelah hingga rasanya dia tidak bernafas.

" _eommarrrhh.."_

"Aku juga hancur sepertimu saat ibuku meninggal. Jadi menangislah, itu adalah hal wajar."

Namun saat suara berat yang selalu membuatnya tenang terdengar, Luhan bisa bernafas dengan baik untuk sesaat.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya buram untuk sesaat, sampai sosok ayah dari dua putranya terlihat sedang berjongkok di depannya, tidak tersenyum, tapi menatapnya cukup hangat dan Luhan menyukainya.

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

" _eoh."_

" _kenapa…._ Kenapa kau disini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

" _ani,_ Hanya saja…."

"Aku mencari Vivi."

" _ah…."_ Luhan terlihat kecewa sampai Sehun kembali mengatakan "Dengan mengikutimu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku disana saat kau menyusup keluar secara diam-diam."

"Lalu kau membiarkan Vivi mendekatiku?"

Sehun terkekeh sementara Luhan menghapus air matanya. Yang terlihat sangat tampan hanya mengusap gemas anjung kecilnya untuk mengatakan "Vivi itu keras kepala. Jadi saat dia ingin pergi, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya."

"…"

Daripada mendeskripsikan Vivi, Sehun lebih terdengar menyindirnya hingga membuat Luhan diam tak mau mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang bisa memancing kemarahan Sehun. Keduanya kini hanya berjongkok saling berhadapan sampai akhirnya Sehun berdiri dengan Vivi yang berada di pelukannya.

"Jadi sudah selesai?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun lalu bertanya "Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai menangis?"

" _entahlah._ Setiap aku sendiri aku pasti akan menangis walau tidak ingin."

" _well,_ Aku sudah bilang itu hal wajar."

Luhan tertawa kecil sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk pengertian Sehun " _Gomawo."_

"Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mendongak lagi, kali ini dia mendapati tangan Sehun terulur, seolah memberikan bantuan untuknya. Dan Luhan…..Luhan sangat tergoda untuk menyambut uluran tangan dari ayah calon bayinya yang terasa begitu hangat dan bisa melindunginya dari segala hal yang membuatnya takut.

"Waktumu menangis tidak tepat. Ini sudah sangat malam dan kau berada di pinggir jalan. Jadi rasanya aku harus segera membawamu pulang."

" _Wae?"_

"Karena dua putraku, anjing kecilku. Mereka kedinginan jika kau terus menangis disini."

" _ah…."_

Luhan tersenyum pahit, selamanya dia tidak akan pernah menjadi alasan Sehun untuk merasa cemas, jadi saat namanya tidak menjadi alasan Sehun, dia hanya tersenyum kecil namun tetap membalas uluran tangan ayah dari calon bayinya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang."

Tak lama jari mereka bertautan erat, dan seperti saat mereka bersama, Sehun memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan luar biasa walau hanya dengan jemarinya.

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana jari-jari mereka saling bertautan erat seolah tak ingin dipisahkan. Membuat hatinya yang sedari tadi resah tiba-tiba menjadi tenang hanya karena Sehun menuntunnya kembali kerumah, ke tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

" _Gomawo."_

Sehun tertawa kecil, lebih seperti tawa _sarkas_ untuk Luhan, tapi kemudian perbedaan jemari mereka membuat Sehun harus repot-repot menautkan lebih erat jika tak ingin jemari mereka terlepas.

"Tidak perlu, aku melakukannya untuk kedua putraku, _bukan untukmu."_

Luhan menatap ke arah berlawanan, diam-diam mengusap air mata penolakan yang diberikan Sehun untuk mengangguk seraya mengatakan "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

Dan setelah Sehun membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, disaat yang sama pula Luhan harus merelakan jemari yang membuatnya merasa aman terlepas dari tangannya.

Dia tersenyum kecil sementara Sehun sibuk meletakkan Vivi ke dalam kandangnya, tak ada yang berbicara sampai Luhan lebih dulu memecah kecanggungan "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

" _mmhh…_ Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Sehun."

Setelahnya dia berjalan menuju anak tangga, berniat melangkah sampai lagi-lagi tangan Sehun terasa memegang kuat lengannya, tidak mencengkram, hanya seperti mencegah agar dirinya tidak berjalan pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Sehun?"

"…"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan, terlalu dalam sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan hal yang tidak semestinya dia katakan pada Luhan, _mantan kekasihnya._

"Malam ini tidurlah di kamarku."

" _huh?"_

"Aku harus memastikan kau tidak berkeliaran lagi di tengah malam."

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, bisa saja kau pergi tanpa persetujuanku lagi, bisa saja kau pergi meninggalkan aku sama seperti kau meninggalkan aku di hari pernikahan kita."

"Sehun…."

"Jangan buat aku membentakmu! Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini." Katanya menggengam tangan Luhan, membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya lalu tak lama memberi perintah "Kau bisa berbaring disana."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Luhan tertawa kesal lalu mengatakan dengan tegas "Ini kamarmu, kenapa bukan aku yang tidur di sofa?"

"Itu karena kau mengandung anakku!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di kamarku sendiri! Jadi kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu dengan-…."

"FINE! Aku juga akan tidur di tempat tidur ini, jadi cepat berbaring agar kita bisa mengakhiri malam mengerikan ini!"

Luhan ragu, awalnya dia tidak ingin berbaring, tapi saat Sehun lebih dulu berbaring maka dia tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak diberi perlindungan dan kenyamanan dengan berbaring disamping pria yang begitu dicintainya mala mini.

"Maaf mengganggumu."

Sehun berbaring dengan memberikan punggung pada Luhan, dia hanya melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum puas saat Luhan mulai menarik selimut. Tak ada yang berbicara, kecanggungan dan rasa panas juga mulai menyelimuti kamar yang dilengkapi dengan dua alat pendingin yang tersedia.

"Sehunna."

Dan untuk melepas rasa canggungnya, Luhan mencoba berbicara dengan Sehun. Menatap punggung sempurna yang kini disajikan secara gratis untuknya seraya membuat gerakan mengusap berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun akan menatapnya bukan memberikan punggungnya yang terasa dingin.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu."

" _ara,_ Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Terserahmu saja. Selamat malam."

Luhan tersenyum, mencoba memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Sehun "Selamat malam Sehun."

Setelahnya dia benar-benar mencoba tertidur, melupakan hari yang begitu berat untuk dilalui namun terimakasih pada Sehun, karena membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah di beberapa jam terakhir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Luhan?"

Sehun bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, tentu saja Luhan tidak menjawab karena saat ini ibu dari dua anaknya sudah tertidur setelah mengalami hari yang begitu berat.

Diam-diam Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tak berkedip wajah sempurna Luhan bahkan saat dia memejamkan mata hanya untuk membuat gerakan mengusap tanpa menyentuh wajah mantan kekasihnya.

"Seandainya kau tidak pergi di hari pernikahan kita….." katanya parau diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya "Mungkin aku sedang memelukmu erat saat ini." Katanya tersenyum pahit sebelum ikut memejamkan matan untuk mengatakan "Aku turut berduka untukmu Luhan." Katanya memejamkan mata dan dengan berat hati mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untuk ibu Luhan.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, _eomoni._ Entah aku bisa menjaga putramu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku akan menjaga cucumu dengan baik, _aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Much love, Inget, no galau2 berlebihan, jaga hati biar ga nyir2 mulu kkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _maap yang nunggu sampe malem2 gini, yunowlah gue kalong, inspirasi numpuk diatas jam 8 :"" gue juga gatau kenapa begitu terus ..pfft/  
_

 _._

 _yowish,..._

 _See you, di From Idol to Lover Part II yosh!_

 _._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous**_

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Luhan?"_

 _Sehun bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, tentu saja Luhan tidak menjawab karena saat ini ibu dari dua anaknya sudah tertidur setelah mengalami hari yang begitu berat._

 _Diam-diam Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tak berkedip wajah sempurna Luhan bahkan saat dia memejamkan mata hanya untuk membuat gerakan mengusap tanpa menyentuh wajah mantan kekasihnya._

 _"Seandainya kau tidak pergi di hari pernikahan kita….." katanya parau diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya "Mungkin aku sedang memelukmu erat saat ini." Katanya tersenyum pahit sebelum ikut memejamkan matan untuk mengatakan "Aku turut berduka untukmu Luhan." Katanya memejamkan mata dan dengan berat hati mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untuk ibu Luhan._

 _"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,_ _eomoni._ _Entah aku bisa menjaga putramu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku akan menjaga cucumu dengan baik,_ _aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

 _Be patient and though,_

 _Someday this pain will be useful to you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…!_

"Luhan, sarapan sudah menunggu. Cepat bangun dan bersiap-….. _"_

Yang berbicara memiliki warna kulit sedikit _tan_ namun tak terlalu gelap. Tingginya hampir menyamai satu-satunya putra di keluarga Oh namun dengan taraf ketampanan yang jauh dibawah si tuan muda, _tentu saja._

Dia selalu memakai kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang dipadu sempurna menggunakan jas hitam, _terlihat sangat elegan,_ setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Luhan saat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

" _oh tidak…._ Luhan? Kau dimana?"

Hampir seumur hidupnya dia bekerja untuk melayani dua generasi berbeda dari keluarga Oh. Si tuan besar dan si tuan muda. Namun sesuatu terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu hingga tugasnya berubah dari melindungi dua bayi besar menjadi melindungi bayi sesungguhnya dengan ibu seperti malaikat yang merupakan mantan kekasih si tuan muda, _begitulah._

"Luhan?"

Tugasnya sederhana, _penuhi kebutuhan Luhan dan si calon bayi selama berada di kandungan, pastikan Luhan memakan makanan bergizi, melakukan aktifitas yang bisa membantu persalinan serta jadwal kontrol kunjungan bayi yang tersusun rapi dan sempurna_. Begitulah perintah mutlak yang diberikan si tuan besar padanya.

Semua sudah di lakukan pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun yang kerap di panggil Lee, _ya,_ selama tiga bulan ini tugasnya menjadi mudah. Dia akan pergi membangunkan Luhan, mengajaknya sarapan sebelum si tuan muda berhati monster keluar dari kamar untuk mendapatkan sarapannya, _buru-buru_ dia akan membawa Luhan lagi kekamar, karena pastilah si monster akan berteriak marah jika melihat ibu dari calon bayinya berada di meja makan yang sama dengannya.

 _Gila memang,_ tapi semua itu sudah berjalan dengan baik selama tiga bulan. Kecuali pagi ini, _sesuatu jelas terjadi._ Biasanya Luhan akan menunggunya di tempat tidur, entah itu membaca, membuat rajutan atau bermain ponsel, _Luhan hanya akan menunggunya dengan tenang._

Berbeda dengan pagi ini, dia menemukan tempat tidur Luhan sangat rapi, _tidak,_ ini terlalu rapi seperti menunjukkan bahwa malam tadi Luhan tidak tidur di kamarnya.

" _Tunggu,_ Luhan tidak tidur dikamarnya? _Lalu dimana dia-…."_

Buru-buru si kepala pengurus rumah tangga mendekati kamar mandi, _mengetuk pada awalnya,_ lalu tak lama membuka kasar untuk dibuat lemas karena kamar mandi juga terlalu rapih seperti tidak berpenghuni.

" _astaga…_ Luhan kau dimana? _Luhan….._ TUAN BESAR LUHAN MENGHILANG!"

Dia pun berteriak heboh, berlari menuruni tangga untuk segera menghadap kepada pimpinan tertinggi di rumah tempatnya tinggal selama puluhan tahuN "TUAN!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus berteriak? Dimana Luhan?"

" _anu,_ Luhan dia-…. _dia…"_

"Bicara yang jelas."

Sang pengurus segera mengambil banyak nafasnya, sesaat dia memejamkan mata lalu berteriak terlalu kencang, _mengatakan bahwa_ "LUHAN MENGHILANG ENTAH KEMANA!"

" _ah,_ Jadi Luhan….. _"_ sekejap setelah dia menyesap teh hangat favoritnya sang pemilik rumah tertohok, menyadari ada kalimat janggal yang tak pernah didengarnya selama tiga bulan untuk membulat dan menatap marah pada sang pengurus rumah tangga " _MWO?_ APA KAU BILANG?"

"Akumasukedalamkamar-…."

"BICARA YANG JELAS!"

" _haah~"_

Rasanya inilah akhir dirinya mengabdi pada keluarga besar Oh. Rasanya pula, untuk kali pertama setelah hampir tiga puluh tahun berlalu. Ini adalah pertama kali sang tuan besar menggeram dan berteriak sangat murka padanya.

 _Apapun,_ Apapun masalah sebelumnya yang terjadi di kediaman Oh, tak pernah sekalipun dia dibentak. Berbeda dengan pagi ini, _saat dimana_ dia mengatakan Luhan menghilang, maka rasanya akhir dari pekerjaan yang sudah digelutinya selama puluhan tahun sedang menyapa dan melambaikan tangan untuk disambut.

" _Luhan menghilang….HUWAAA LUHAN KAU DIMANA?"_

Tatkala tongkat sang tuan besar sudah mengayun siap memukul, dia harus dibuat terkejut karena reaksi berlebihan dari asistennya, _ya,_ terang saja dia terkejut. Karena saat ini, didepan kedua mata Tuan Oh, Pengurus Lee sedang duduk di lantai dan meraung layaknya bayi yang ditinggalkan sang ibu.

Sontak pemadangan itu memancing rasa sedih di sudut hati si tuan rumah. Dia pun turut duduk disamping sang asisten lalu ikut meraung, merengek bahkan saling memeluk erat, seraya berteriak " _LUHAAANN DIMANA KAU…"_ selama beberapa menit, dengan air mata yang tak kunjung menetes karena mereka memang tidak ingin menangis, _hanya ingin merengek seperti bocah._

"BAGAIAMANA JIKA AKU KEHILANGAN CUCUKU DAN IBUNYA, LEE? _HUWAAA…._ LUHAN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN DIRIKU JIKA SAMPAI HAL BURUK TERJADI PADA LUHAN!"

"KAU BENAR! AKU AKAN MEMAKSAMU MENENGGAK SIANIDA."

"Ya, aku akan menenggak— _MWO?"_

 _Klik_

Beruntung salah satu kamar utama di kediaman Oh terbuka, _menampilkan si tuan muda_ yang terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja hitam tengah mengancingkan lengan kemejanya dengan santai.

 _Ya,_ beruntung Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, jika tidak mungkin perdebatan nyaris terjadi lagi diantara majikan dan sang asisten yang sudah siap bertengkar seharian penuh.

"SEHUNNAAA."

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Entah apa yang dilakukan paman dan ayahnya di lantai, keduanya saling berpelukan erat dengan berbagai wajah yang bisa ditangkap kedua matanya, jika sang paman terlihat ketakutan namun sedih, ayahnya akan terlihat sedih walau wajahnya terlihat marah.

"LUHAAAN— _HUWAAA…!"_

"Luhan?"

"LUHAN MENGHILANG DAN SI TUA BODOH LEE BARU MENYADARINYA PAGI INI."

"Aku tidak tua, kau yang tua tuan besar!"

" _ISH! DIAM KAU!"_ katanya mendelik pada Lee, lalu beralih lagi pada Sehun "SEHUN BAGAIMANA INI? LUHAN MENGHILANG DAN TIDAK BERADA DI KAMARNYA."

Sehun diam untuk sesaat, matanya menatap mata sang ayah sampai respon " _Oh."_ Keluar dari bibir tajamnya, memancing kemarahan dua pria paruh baya yang masing-masing kini berdiri dari lantai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _Oh?"_

"Apa? aku hanya memberikan respon."

"APA KAU IDIOT? BAYIMU DAN IBUNYA MENGHILANG? APA TIDAK ADA RASA KHAWATIR SEDIKITPUN YANG KAU RASAKAN?"

Sehun mengancingkan lengan kemeja yang lain, mengangkat asal bahunya lalu menjawab lagi terlampau santai "Apa yang harus aku khawatirkan? Dia baik-…"

"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN!"

Biasanya Sehun akan terbiasa dengan teriakan murka ayahnya, namun pagi ini berbeda, bukan ayahnya yang berteriak, melainkan paman Lee. Dan tak hanya berteriak, sang paman bahkan berjalan menghampirinya, mencengkram kemeja hitamnya dengan posisi tangan terkepal siap menghantam wajahnya.

" _Lee."_

" _Wae?_ Paman ingin memukulku? Lakukan!"

" _Kau….!"_

Cengkraman paman Lee menguat di kemeja Sehun, sesaat dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap si tuan besar seolah meminta izin untuk memberi pelajaran pada satu-satunya darah daging yang dimilikinya di dunia ini.

"Apa? Aku kenapa? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"AYAHMU DAN MENDIANG IBUMU TIDAK PERNAH BEGITU JAHAT PADA HIDUP SESEORANG! _Tapi kenapa kau-….._ KENAPA KAU SANGAT MENGERIKAN?"

"YA! AKU SANGAT MENGERIKAN DAN AKU MENYUKAINYA! PAMAN PUAS?"

"OH SEHUN-…."

Tatkala pukulan tangan paman Lee nyaris mengenai wajah Sehun, disaat yang sama pula pintu kamar Sehun kembali terbuka. Dua pasang mata milik paman Lee dan Tuan Oh _refleks_ melihat ke arah kamar Sehun, bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuka kamar Sehun sampai sosok yang satu jam ini berhasil membuat tiga penghuninya bertengkar hebat tengah berdiri menatap ketiganya seolah memohon untuk tidak bertengkar dan terlihat pucat karena dia pasti sangat ketakutan.

" _Lu-_ Luhan?"

Buru-buru Luhan mendekati paman Lee dan Sehun, memberi jarak pada keduanya lalu membungkuk menyapa dua pria tertua di kediaman Oh "Selamat pagi paman, selamat pagi _aboji._ Maaf membuat kalian cemas, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Kini ayah Sehun yang berjalan tertatih menggunakan tongkatnya, mendekati Luhan lalu menarik kasar lengan ibu dari calon cucunya "Syukurlah nak! Syukurlah kau masih berada di rumah. Ayah cemas sekali."

" _Maaf,_ membuat ayah khawatir."

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau ada di rumah. Ayo kita sarapan. Kau harus makan sesuatu Luhan."

" _n-nde…"_

"Lee, siapkan makanan untuk Luhan. Dan Sehun! Baiknya kau minta maaf pada pamanmu. Bicaramu terlalu kasar!"

Setelahnya Tuan Oh meninggalkan Paman Lee berdua dengan putranya, dan selama hampir tiga puluh tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun dan paman Lee benar-benar pada situasi bertengkar karena emosi, keduanya bahkan terlihat canggung sampai paman Lee lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Tuan muda, _ummh…"_

"Wae? Menyesal membentakku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika Luhan berada di kamarmu?"

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah, kembalikan milkku."

"Apa?"

Paman Lee bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun meminta sesuatu darinya, berfikir keras apa yang telah Sehun berikan padanya sampai tak lama dua mata si pria paruh baya membulat menyadari apa yang baru saja dipinjamkan sang tuan muda padanya " _eyy…_ Kau baru memberikan _credit cardmu_ kemarin sore, aku bahkan belum memakainya."

"Cepat kembalikan, aku tidak memberikan _credit card_ pada seseorang yang hampir memukul wajah tampanku."

"Tuan muda, maafkan aku ya? _ya?_ Ya?"

"Cepaaat….."

Dengan berat hati, sang paman mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengembalikan _credit card_ milik sang tuan muda untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri karena nyaris melakukan hal gila "Maafkan aku _ya…"_ katanya masih mempertahankan _credit card_ Sehun sampai si tuan muda tak sabar dan merebut paksa kartu miliknya.

" _astaga!"_

Paman Lee terkejut sementara Sehun memasukkan tanpa rasa bersalah kartu yang telah diberikan pada paman Lee sebagai hadiah karena telah menjaga bayinya dengan baik. Seelahnya, dia menatap kesal pada sang paman untuk mengatakan "Aku lapar, cepat siapkan sarapan." Ujarnya ketus lalu menyusul ayahnya dan Luhan yang kini sudah berada di meja makan.

" _Ish monster gila!_ Aku dengan senang hati mencekikmu jika ada kesempatan."

"AKU DENGAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PAMAN! CEPAT SARAPAN KAMI!"

Tubuh paman Lee berdiri tegap setengah gugup untuk menjawab dengan lantang "YA TUAN MUDA! SEGERA DATANG!"

Setidaknya paman Lee tidak merasa bersalah, itu tujuan Sehun mengambil _credit card_ nya. Dia hanya tidak ingin hubungannya dengan sang paman berakhir buruk hanya karena orang asing yang sialnya sedang mengandung calon darah dagingnya dan tengah dibombardir seribu pertanyaan " _Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir tidur di kamar Sehun?"_ oleh ayahnya.

" _mmhh…._ Malam tadi aku merasa lapar dan mencari _yoghurt,_ tak lama Sehun menyusul dan menjemputku pulang. Aku sudah akan kembali ke kamar sampai Sehun memintaku tidur di kamarnya."

"Kau yakin bocah itu memintamu dengan baik? Apa dia tidak memaksamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Sehun tidak menyakitiku. Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut."

Tuan Oh mulai berfikir keras, rasanya tidak akan semudah ini putranya berubah sikap. Tapi mengingat Luhan sedang dalam keadaan berduka rasanya masuk akal jika putranya berniat untuk menghibur "Mungkinkah Sehun sudah mulai membuka hatinya lagi padamu?"

" _huh?"_

"Anak itu tidak mudah memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti hatinya. Jadi, ayah berfikir mungkin Sehun-….."

"Pikiran ayah tidak masuk akal dan sangat berlebihan. Hanya itu!"

Percakapan Luhan dan Tuan Oh terhenti tepat setelah suara Sehun terdengar menyela. Di dengar dari suaranya dia jelas kesal, lalu sikap dinginnya kembali terlihat maka bisa dipastikan dia benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa pikiran ayah tidak masuk akal?"

"Ya, untuk apa aku membuka hatiku pada seseorang yang telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam? Apa aku terlihat sudah gila? Atau mungkin ayah ingin melihatku mati."

" _Sehun…."_

Luhan bergerak resah sementara mata Sehun dan ayahnya bertatapan tajam, keduanya tak ada yang mengalah sampai paman Lee datang menginterupsi dengan meletakkan piring di masing-masing meja tempat ketiganya duduk

"Bisakah kalian bertengkar di lain waktu? Luhan pasti sedih melihat kalian bertengkar!"

"Paman bahkan nyaris memukul wajahku sepuluh menit yang lalu. Lalu kenapa kami harus bertengkar karena nyatanya kehadiran Luhan memang membuat hubungan kita menjadi sangat buruk!"

" _Whoa daebak…._ Mulut anda benar-benar jahat tuan muda!"

"Ya terserah kalian ingin mengatakan apa padaku."

" _Anak sialan!_ Apa ayah pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar dan menyakiti hati seseorang? Kau memang mengerikan nak."

"Ya, katakan apa yang ingin ayah katakan aku tidak peduli!"

"KAU-….."

"Ayah, sudahlah. Kita sarapan ya? Jangan bertengkar lagi, kumohon."

Perlahan tangan yang sudah terlihat rapuh itu berhenti mengepal. Luhan mengusapnya lembut, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja walau seluruh hatinya hancur mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar keji dan kasar untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _ya,_ YA! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan makan lebih dulu."

Luhan sengaja memotong _steak_ dalam potongan besar, melahapnya rakus hingga memenuhi mulutnya agar Tuan Oh percaya jika dia baik-baik saja " _mmhh…_ Ini enak sekali, aku menyukainya."

"Pelan-pelan nak, kau bisa tersedak."

Luhan menghiraukan nasihat ayah Sehun untuk terus melahap daging dalam potongan besar "Ini sangat enak _aboji,_ Paman kau yang ter- _mmhh-_ baik." Katanya dengan mulut penuh daging dibalas sindiran oleh Sehun " _tsk!_ kau benar-benar menyedihkan Luhan!"

Luhan mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya menghabiskan makanan lalu bersembunyi di kamarnya, _seperti biasa._

"Paman Lee."

Malas menanggapi sang tuan muda, paman Lee hanya menjawab "Ada apa?"

"Bereskan barang-barang Luhan."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah, kini dia mengambil segelas air di sisi kanan mejanya seolah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk Sehun memintanya pergi dari rumah.

"Apa yang anda katakan tuan muda? Kenapa aku harus membereskan barang-barang Luhan."

Seraya mengunyah daging miliknya, Sehun menjawab terlalu santai "Mulai hari ini Luhan akan tidur dikamarku, _bersamaku."_

 _Uhuk…!_

" _Sehun.."_

Luhan tersedak, wajah Tuan Oh dan paman Lee bertanya-tanya sementara si tuan muda hanya fokus pada daging lezatnya saat ini "Apa yang kau katakan nak?"

"Ayah mendengarnya, mulai hari ini Luhan tidur di kamarku?"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bilang-…."

" _ayolah!_ Jangan salah paham padaku."

"Apa?"

"Alasan mengapa aku memintanya tidur denganku malam tadi adalah karena aku ingin memastikan Luhan tidak melarikan diri."

"Sehun…" Tuan Oh memperingatkan namun Sehun terus mengatakan hal gila bahkan disaat Luhan dalam keadaan berduka atas kematian ibunya

" _Well,_ ayah pasti tahu keahliannya adalah melarikan diri disaat dia terdesak atau merasa sedih."

"OH SEHUN!"

" _sial!_ Kenapa ayah terus berteriak?"

Sehun kesal, diletakkanya kasar pisau dan garpu secara bersamaan untuk mengambil tas dan jas kerjanya di ruang santai "Aku hanya memastikan dia tidak melarikan diri dan membawa cucumu pergi selamanya, _hanya itu!"_

"OH SEHUN JAGA BICARAMU ATAU-…."

 _BLAM!_

Suara pintu dibanting adalah hal yang terakhir Luhan lihat sebelum tersenyum lirih menikmati kemarahan Sehun. " _haah~"_ Tak lama dia juga mendorong kursi meja makannya lalu bergegas mengambil mantel dan tas kecilnya "Aku juga ingin pergi melihat adikku aboji, paman Lee."

"Biar aku antar Lu-…"

"TIDAK-…. _maksudku,_ aku ingin sendiri. Aku butuh waktuku sendiri."

Ragu, Paman Lee menatap meminta izin pada majikannya. Setelah Tuan Oh mengangguk dia pun memegang pundak Luhan seolah menguatkan ibu dari calon bayi yang akan dia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri "Sehun memang keji, maafkan dia ya?"

"Tidak paman, Sehun terus berbicara kasar hanya untuk melindungi hatinya yang terluka. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti jadi aku rasa aku akan menetap di _flat_ rumahku malam ini. Aku ingin menemani adikku. Bolehkah? Aboji?"

Awalnya Tuan Oh merasa ragu, tapi saat mata Luhan menatapnya sangat berharap, sang tuan rumah tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak mengingat hati Luhan dalam keadaan berduka dan ditambah luka dari ucapan putranya "Baiklah, hanya malam ini kau bisa menetap di _flat_ mu."

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya juga tersenyum senang seraya membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih "Gomawo aboji, aku akan kembali besok. Selamat malam." Katanya berpamitan dan tak lama menghilang dari pandangan dua pria paruh baya yang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tuan, Luhan akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Baru tiga detik Luhan meninggalkan rumah, rasanya si pemilik sudah kesepian. Terlebih saat pengurusnya bertanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja sontak hatinya memberontak, ingin mengatakan tidak tapi kemudian tangan Tuan Oh terkepal, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "Tentu, Luhan akan baik-baik saja, _dia harus baik-baik saja._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Jaehyun? Apa kau mendapatkan kabar darinya?"

" _eoh! Jaehyun bersama dengan keluarga pembalapnya Lu, Taeyong bilang dia sudah lebih baik walau masih sangat terpukul."_

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa datang menemuinya?"

" _Jangan hari ini, beri dia sedikit waktu, hmmh?"_

Saat ini Luhan berada di kafe yang biasa dia datangi disaat dirinya penat dengan segala tugasnya sebagai seorang Manager pencari bakat. Menyesap _strawberry milkshake_ yang sengaja dia pesan sementara ponselnya sedang terhubung dengan mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi adik iparnya "Baiklah Kai, tapi apa kau yakin Jaehyun baik-baik saja?"

" _Tentu Lu, kita semua hanya butuh waktu."_

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

" _Istriku juga masih terpukul, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."_

"Baiklah."

" _Kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

"Apa?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Seandainya dia memiliki Sehun disampingnya, Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Namun sayang, Sehun mengasihaninya selama tiga jam malam tadi, selebihnya dia kembali bersikap dingin bahkan bertambah dingin beberapa jam yang lalu "Tentu Kai, aku baik." Ujarnya menghapus air mata namun tetap memberikan nada yang menyatakan dia memang baik-baik saja.

" _Kalau begitu segera beristirahat. Aku rasa kau kelelahan Lu."_

" _mmhh…_ Malam nanti aku akan bermalam di _flat_ ku."

" _Wae? Apa Sehun-…."_

"Aku hanya ingin waktuku sendiri Kai. Besok malam aku kembali ke rumah Sehun."

" _Benarkah?"_

"Ya, benar."

" _Baiklah, Jika Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih baik kami akan datang ke flat rumahmu."_

"Oke, sampai nanti Kai. Aku tutup ponselnya."

" _Baiklah, sampai nanti Luhan."_

 _Pip!_

" _haaah~"_

Luhan menghela lagi nafasnya, berusaha tenang sementara tangannya tak berhenti mengusap perut buncit yang sudah menemaninya hampir tujuh bulan ini. Terkadang dia berdebar tak sabar bertemu dengan dua malaikatnya, lalu tak lama dia akan menangis karena akan merindukan masa-masa kehamilannya seperti ini.

 _Tidak,_

Sebenarnya Luhan menangis karena dia menyadari bahwa nanti, setelah kedua putranya lahir dia juga harus segera meninggalkan kediaman Oh. Itu artinya, dia tidak akan bertemu Sehun lagi, dia akan merindukan Sehun lagi, dan Luhan tidak menyukainya "Hey nak, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan bertanya, menghapus lagi air matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Mama tidak ingin membuat kalian cemas. Tenang saja, kita akan tetap sering bertemu." Ujarnya senang seraya mengusap sayang perutnya "Sekarang biar Mama tunjukkan sesuatu, kalian lihat gedung besar yang ada disana."

Luhan mengerling perut buncitnya lalu dengan bangga mengatakan "Dulu mama bekerja disana, bersama Papa kalian. Kami bertemu disana, jatuh cinta disana. _Aah,_ indah sekali bukan— _rrhh~"_

Luhan mengerang kecil saat dua bayinya menendang bersamaan, ucapannya terhenti dalam satu tendangan lalu dia tertawa menyadari bahwa dua bayinya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ mendengarkan cerita cinta miliknya " _awh,_ Kalian benar-benar seperti ayah kalian— _rrhh."_

Dia mengerang lagi, lalu mengalah mengetahui yang diinginkan bayinya saat ini hanya berbaring di tempat tidur seraya mengusap mereka di dalam perut " _araseo araseo…_ Kita pulang nak, Mama juga lelah." katanya menyesap _strawberry milkshake_ untuk kali terakhir sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kafe.

 _Tring~_

Tak lama Luhan membuka pintu seseorang juga mendorong pintu kafe. Keduanya bertemu mata untuk sama-sama menampilkan eskpresi terkejut seolah sudah tak bertemu untuk seratus tahun lamanya.

" _Lu-_ Luhan?"

Luhan tergelak, terakhir kali dia melihat pria berlesung pipi yang sikapnya sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan adalah tujuh bulan lalu saat pernikahannya dan Sehun batal dilaksanakan. Setelahnya Luhan tak pernah datang lagi.

Jadi hari ini, Saat mereka bertemu lagi, rasanya wajar jika Luhan menitikkan air mata rindu mengingat mereka sudah mengenal untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Keduanya selalu bersaing dalam mencari bakat untuk agensi masing-masing.

Terkadang mereka juga bertengkar tentang banyak hal, _dan ya,_ terimakasih untuk sahabatnya karena saat ini Luhan benar-benar merindukan pekerjannya.

"Ya, Kau melihat Luhan bukan melihat hantu, Manager Kim _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SIAL!_ APA MEREKA AKAN TERUS BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI? AKU MEMBUAT MEREKA TERKENAL TAPI MEREKA TERUS MELAWAN PADAKU!"

"Rasanya wajar mengingat kita menyalahi kontrak kerja dengan beberapa artis pendatang baru Presdir Oh. Mereka hanya ingin debut diwaktu tepat sesuai dengan perjanjian bersama Manager Xi."

 _BRAK!_

"Berhenti menyebut Manager Xi! Hanya pastikan berita ini tidak keluar ke publik dan membuat agensi dalam masalah! KAU DENGAR?"

Jika Luhan sedang merindukan pekerjaannya sebagai Manager pencari bakat, Sang Presdir justru sedang berada di titik jenuhnya bekerja di dunia hiburan. Karena daripada mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari artisnya, dia mendapat kabar menjijikan bahwa sepuluh artis yang menandantangani kontrak bersama Luhan memutuskan untuk menggugatnya perihal kontrak dan jam kerja yang tidak sesuai.

Sontak hal ini membuat amarahnya meluap, dan jangan ditanya siapa yang menjadi imbas kemarahannya jika bukan para _staff_ dan pimpinan tertinggi dari masing-masing divisi.

"Baik Presdir Oh, kami akan memanggil Manager Kim selaku pengganti dari Manager Xi. kiranya dia bisa membujuk para _trainee_ yang menandatangani kontrak bersama Manager Xi."

"Terserah! Lakukan apa yang-…."

 _BRAK!_

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun siang ini. Dia sudah mencoba bersabar untuk waktu yang lama, pagi hari dia sudah bertengkar dengan paman dan ayahnya, siang hari dia mendapat kabar akan tuntutan yang diterima agensi lalu saat ini seseorang menabrak pundaknya hingga dokumen yang sedang dipelajarinya terjatuh begitu saja.

" _Ah_ Maaf, aku terburu-buru dan tidak melihat jalan dengan benar."

Tapi saat mendengar suara yang sedang meminta maaf padanya, bibir Sehun kelu. Semua umpatan kasar yang sudah berada di ujung bibirnya tertelan begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa pria mungil yang menabraknya adalah pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya satu tahun lalu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ini milik anda _"_

" _Baekhyun?"_

Sama seperti reaksi yang diberikan Sehun, pria cantik yang kesulitan bergerak karena sedang hamil besar itu terlihat pucat namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya bisa bertemu dengan pria yang dulu pernah sangat mencintainya namun dia sakiti dengan penghianatan _._

Pria cantik yang kini memakai marga Park di depan namanya pun tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa mantan kekasihnya _"Sehunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau dan Chanyeol kembali? Apa kalian memutuskan untuk kembali menetap di Seoul?"

" _hmmh,_ Begitulah. Aku tidak menyukai Paris, aku merindukan Seoul."

Saat ini Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk beristirahat sejenak di kafe yang disediakan agensi untuk artis dan _staff_ mereka. Dan sama seperti kebiasaan mereka saat menjadi sepasang kekasih, maka balkon di luar kafe akan menjadi pilihan utama mereka untuk berbincang dan berbicara banyak hal.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya anak kalian akan lahir disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk seraya mengusap lembut perutnya "Kau benar, anakku akan lahir disini."

"Minumlah Bee, _Baekhyun_ maksudku."

Sehun merubah caranya memanggil nama kecil Baekhyun seperti saat mereka menjadi kekasih beberapa waktu lalu. Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, Sehun menyerahkan segelas _milkshake_ pada Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia ada di agensi miliknya."

"Begitukah? Aku akan menemuinya setelah ini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun ragu pada awalnya. Tapi jujur, sudah tiga hari semenjak dia kembali ke Seoul, namun selama tiga hari itu pula dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan dan itu membuatnya cemas. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi takut itu akan menyinggung perasaan Sehun mengingat kali terakhir mereka bertemu Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _hmmh,_ Sehun, sebenarnya aku mencari Luhan."

" _ah,"_

Dan saat nama Luhan disebut, terkadang hati Sehun begitu benci namun disaat yang sama dia akan menjerit rindu. Beruntung dia memiliki wajah yang begitu datar hingga tak satupun orang termasuk Baekhyun bisa membaca isi hatinya "Kau mencari dia?"

"Ya, aku mencari Luhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku dengar dia sedang mengandung anakmu? Apa kalian sudah kembali bersama?"

"Aku tidak kembali pada seseorang yang meninggalkan aku Baek, _tidak pernah._ Kau contohnya."

" _Sehun…."_

Sehun tersenyum, menyadari ucapannya keterlaluan untuk menggenggam dua tangan Baekhyun "Maafkan aku, terkadang jika menyangkut Luhan aku tidak bisa menahan diri. _Entahlah,_ aku merasa sangat marah padanya."

"Sehun apa kau masih begitu marah pada Luhan?"

"Ya, terkadang. Tapi saat dia mengandung anakku, aku rasa aku tidak peduli pada apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu. Aku hanya fokus pada bayiku, bukan dia."

Baekhyun resah, dia membalas genggaman tangan Sehun untuk meyakinkan mantan kekasihnya "Sehun, tidak bisakah kau memaafkan Luhan. Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa Luhan pergi dari pernikahan kalian? Apa kau tahu alasan-….."

"Aku tahu."

" _huh?"_

"Ayahmu dan ayahnya. Mereka mengancam akan menyakiti Jaehyun dan ibu Luhan. Aku benar?"

"Sehun, aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang dilakukan ayahku, maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah Baek, itu semua sudah terjadi."

"Tapi jika kau tahu itu perbuatan ayahku dan ayah Luhan mengapa kau masih sangat marah pada Luhan?"

Sehun sangat tertekan, matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca namun ditutupinya lagi dengan nada marah yang terdengar begitu kecewa pada Luhan "Alasan mengapa sikapku begitu jahat pada Luhan bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi aku kecewa padanya, _terlalu kecewa."_

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak marah karena dia pergi tepat di hari pernikahan kami, tapi aku kecewa karena dia tidak bisa mempercayaiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari itu aku berjanji akan membantu Luhan menemukan ibu dan adiknya tepat setelah kami mengikat janji. Aku sudah memohon padanya dan dia setuju untuk mempercayakan ibunya padaku. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dia lebih memilih melepas tanganku dan menangani masalahnya seorang diri."

"Sehun…"

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya, tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka sama seperti di hari pernikahannya saat itu "Dan jujur aku tidak bisa hidup dengan pria seperti Luhan, itu membuat kepala dan hatiku sakit karena aku mencemaskannya, aku mengkhawatirkannya tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia tidak mempercayaiku sebagai kekasihnya, _pelindungnya._ "

"Tapi Luhan membutuhkanmu. Aku dengar ibunya baru saja-…."

" _Well,_ aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Karena seperti kataku, dia bukan pria yang ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun, termasuk aku. Jadi aku rasa aku bukan seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Aku seperti adiknya, seperti mantan kekasihnya, seperti kau Baek."

"Tidak benar, Luhan akan menunjukkan sisi terpuruknya jika kau lebih-…."

"Baek sudahlah, kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, jadi bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Luhan?"

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia tinggal bersamaku, _ayahku yang memintanya._ Jadi aku rasa aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak hari ini."

" _Wae?"_

"Dia masih berduka dan aku rasa dia hanya akan menangis saat melihatmu."

Baekhyun tertunduk sedih lalu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sehun "Kau benar, aku akan menemuinya minggu depan."

" _mmh…_ Temuilah dia minggu depan." Katanya menyetujui lalu mengganti cepat topik pembicaraan mereka sebelum nama Luhan kembali disebut "Omong-omong sudah berapa minggu usia kandunganmu? Terlihat sama besar dengan Luhan."

"Ini sudah minggu ke tiga puluh, aku akan melahirkan kurang dari satu bulan."

" _daebak._ Apa jenis kelamin bayimu?"

"Lelaki Sehunna, bagaimana dengan calon bayimu?"

Tersenyum bangga, Sehun mengatakan "Aku akan memiliki dua jagoan kecil sekaligus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU! AAAAKKKHH SENANG SEKALI!"

" _Jinna…._ Sesak— _bayiku…"_

" _ah,_ adik bayi! ASTAGA PERUTMU SUDAH SANGAT BESAR LUHAN!"

Sekiranya sudah lima menit pria lesung pipi yang kerap dipanggil Manager Kim itu berteriak layaknya perempuan gila. Dan selama lima menit itu pula Luhan harus banyak mengatur nafas jika tidak ingin dua bayinya lahir di kafe dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka saat ini.

"AKU MERINDUKANMU SAYANGKU! KAU MENYELAMATKAN AKU!"

" _Jinna…"_

" _AAAKKHH_ SENANG SEKALI BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!"

" _Jin—arh!"_

Barulah saat Luhan mengerang pria bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu berhenti memeluk Luhan dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik hingga Luhan dibuat tertawa melihatnya "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau kesakitan."

"Itu karena kau terus memelukku idiot!"

" _ah,_ masih mengumpat berarti kau baik-baik saja. Ikut aku!" Katanya terkekeh lalu sengaja menarik lengan Luhan dan memaksa Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kafe "Hey, aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, sekarang duduk lebih dulu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan."

Melihat raut wajah konyol Jin berubah menjadi serius adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, biasanya wajah serius itu terlihat jika dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak atau jika beberapa artisnya melakukan kesalahan. Selebihnya, Jin adalah seorang yang selalu ceria nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah mendengar rumornya?"

"Apa?"

Jin memukulkan beberapa kali kepalanya ke meja, terlihat putus asa lalu melihat Luhan penuh harap "Aku butuh bantuanmu Lu."

"Jin kau membuatku bingung."

"Baiklah, jadi begini. Semenjak kau pergi, aku mengambil alih pekerjaanmu sampai OSH'ent menemukan manager baru."

"Jadi kau bekerja untuk dua perusahaan?"

Jin tertawa sarkas seraya menyerahkan tangannya pada Luhan, _memperkenalkan diri "nde, anyeonghaseyo, Kim Seokijin Imnida. Manager and resource artis for OSH ent and JYC'ent. END"_

" _pffftt…hahaha~_ nde! Manager Kim, Xi Luhan _imnida._ Pengangguran."

Mata Jin memicing tajam lalu membuang tangan Luhan yang membalas jabatannya " _tsk!_ Lupakan! Kau ingat Jisoo, Taeil, dan beberapa _trainee_ yang menandatangani kontrak dibawah kuasamu?"

Masih sibuk tertawa, Luhan perlahan menenangkan diri, dia mencoba fokus karena sepertinya Jin sedang fokus dan tak ingin bermain "Ya, tentu saja aku mengingat mereka, ada apa? bukankah mereka sudah debut menjadi girl dan boy band?"

"Ya. Dan sukses."

"Lalu kenapa?"

" _HUWAAAAA…RASANYA AKU MAU GILA LUHAN!"_

Lagi-lagi Jin meraung gila seperti bayi besar, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dokumen yang dibawanya sejak awal "Ini, bacalah."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan Jin, membacanya seksama, mempelajari isi dari selembar kertas tersebut sampai matanya membulat menyadari ada sepuluh tanda tangan penggugat dengan masing-masing nama yang begitu familiar untuk Luhan "Bukankah mereka…."

"Ya, semua _trainee_ yang menandatangani kontrak perjanjian denganmu resmi menggugat OSH'ent. Mereka merasa dibohongi dan parahnya mereka menolak melakukan serangkaian promosi sementara debut pertama mereka dikatakan sukses besar."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka menggugat agensi?"

"Karena di perjanjian kontrak, tertulis tahun debut mereka sekitar tahun depan setelah mereka lulus dan menyelesaikan sekolah. Kau tahu kan? Seluruh artismu bukan dari kalangan biasa, mereka termasuk siswa dan siswi berprestasi yang tidak ingin mengorbankan pendidikan mereka. Itu resiko _street audition_ Lu, kau tahu itu."

"Lalu langkah apa yang sudah diambil Presdir Oh?"

" _tsk!_ Presdir kebangganmu itu terus bertindak gegabah, egois dan tak berfikir! Dia selalu melimpahkan semuanya pada kami tanpa tahu bahwa semua kekacauan ini berasal darinya yang memaksakan melanggar kontrak perjanjian dengan _trainee street audition._ Aku sudah memohon padanya untuk berfikir ulang dan dia menolak. Lalu saat surat gugatan ini sampai di tangannya, dia hanya berteriak dan memintaku untuk membereskannya… _ARGH!_ KEPALAKU MAU PECAH RASANYA!"

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil tangan sahabatnya, menggenggamnya erat seraya mengusap kecil sebagai tanda penyesalan. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun tidak dalam keadaan marah, dan jangan tanya apa penyebab kemarahan Sehun, karena pastilah dia penyebabnya.

"Jinna, _Mianhae._ Aku akan membantumu. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau benar-benar akan membantuku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Membalas genggaman tangan Luhan, Jin mengatakan "Bicaralah pada artismu, mereka pasti akan mendengarkan Manager Xi."

Wajah Luhan memucat, tangannya berkeringat di genggaman Jin untuk bergumam " _tidak mungkin."_

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Lu? Aku mohon bantu aku."

"Selain bicara dengan mereka aku bisa membantumu Jin."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sangat dekat dengan mereka! Berbeda denganku yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mereka."

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya, bohong jika dia tidak merindukan calon artisnya, bohong jika dia tidak ingin berbicara sebagai Manager Xi. Tapi semua tidak seperti dulu, semua berbeda dan rasanya salah jika dia yang berbicara sementara dirinya tak lagi menjabar sebagai seorang Manager pencari bakat

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja sebagai Manager lagi Jin, aku bukan Manager Xi."

" _oh ayolah!_ Sampai detik ini aku bahkan tidak menerima surat pengunduran diri atau surat pemecatan dirimu sebagai Manager OSH'ent! Dan selagi semua surat sialan itu tidak ada di arsip pegawai, kau tetaplah Manager OSH'ent."

"Tapi Jin…."

" _Jebal Luhan, Jebal."_

"…"

"Lu, aku mohon bicara dengan mereka, jika surat ini sampai ke pengadilan tinggi, OSH'ent akan mendapat masalah besar, artis seperti EXO dan yang lainnya tidak akan diperbolehkan mengeluarkan album atau melakukan promosi atas nama perusahaan. _Ya?"_

" _entahlah_ Jin, aku takut."

"Lu, hanya bicara dengan mereka, aku yakin mereka akan mendengarkanmu."

Luhan cemas lagi, matanya mulai melihat ke segala arah dengan bibir yang menggigit rapat "Bagaimana jika Sehun tersinggung?"

"Aku tahu itu yang mengganggumu. Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bicara di tempat tertutup tanpa satu orang pun tahu. Hanya kau, aku dan sepuluh artismu, bagaimana?"

Barulah wajah Luhan terlihat cerah dan lebih baik, yang dia butuhkan agar Sehun tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dia lakukan pada sepuluh artisnya. Jadi ketika Jin mengatakan akan melakukannya di tempat tertutup dia pun tersenyum lega seraya mengatakan "Janji padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun?"

Jin membuat tanda _swear_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tersenyum begitu lebar lalu bersumpah dengan mengatakan "Hanya aku, kau dan sepuluh artis keras kepalamu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, _deal!"_

" _YAS!"_

Sementara Jin bersorak senang, Luhan lebih memilih menikmati _milkshake_ keduanya hari ini, menyesapnya senang sementara matanya menatap rindu gedung yang dulu pernah membawa banyak cerita untuknya.

Disana dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang memiliki berbagai macam bakat dan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Dari mulai menari, menyanyi, akting atau menjadi produser lagu, composer sampai menjadi pelatih terjadi di satu agensi tempat dia bekerja.

Semuanya terlalu menghipnotis Luhan, dia tak mau berkedip sementara pria di depannya terus bertanya banyak hal.

"Jadi kapan bayimu lahir?"

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi." ujarnya menjawab tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gedung tempat ayah dari dua putranya bekerja.

"Baiklah adik bayi Samchoon akan memberikan satu hadiah spesial untukmu." Katanya mengusap perut Luhan dibalas kekehan dari sang ibu "Kau harus memberikan dua hadiah spesial Jin."

" _Wae?_ Kenapa harus dua? Kenapa-… _astaga,_ Jangan katakan jika anakmu kembar?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengusap bayinya sayang lalu membenarkan lagi tebakan sahabatnya "Mereka kembar, _lelaki_ "

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN _!_ SATU SAJA SUDAH PASTI MENGGEMASKAN BAGAIMANA JIKA DUA? _OMO OMO!_ PASTI DOUBLE MENGGEMASKAN."

Dan seperti biasa, Jin akan menjerit heboh, memaksa memeluk Luhan erat sementara calon ibu dari putra kembarnya kembali sesak karena pelukan sahabatnya "Jin, sesak…"

"Iya sebentar lagi, aku merindukan ibunya anak-anakku."

" _tsk!_ Jika Sehun mendengarmu kau akan mati di tangannya."

"Siapa peduli pada monster mengerikan itu! Demi Tuhan jika dia tidak menjagamu aku akan mengambil alih dua putramu."

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Jin kali ini membuat Luhan merasa tenang. Setidaknya selain Tuan Oh, Kai serta Kyungsoo, dia masih memiliki sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, yang bisa membantunya menjaga dua putranya jika nanti Sehun memutuskan akan memiliki hidup baru entah dengan siapa.

 _Refleks,_ kedua tangan Luhan terangkat, melingkar membalas pelukan Jin untuk mengatakan " _Gomawo Jinna."_ Sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih terdalam yang bisa dia berikan pada sahabatnya.

" _Aigoo…_ Sepertinya Luhanku benar-benar menderita."

Kali ini Luhan terkekeh, sedikit mencibir sebelum mendorong paksa tubuh si pria yang gemar sekali makan dalam jumlah banyak "Lepas!" katanya kesal dibalas kekehan pula oleh Jin " _araseo…._ Duduklah, habiskan _milkshake_ milikmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jin menarik kursi untuk Luhan, membuat Luhan tergoda untuk kembali duduk dan mengabiskan _milkshake_ sampai

 _DEG!_

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa familiar namun sangat mengganggu dirinya " _Luhan,_ cepat duduk."

" _ah, nde."_

Dia gugup. Matanya tak lepas pada sosok seperti suami istri yang memang sedari tadi terlihat di kafe sebrang, awalnya dia hanya menatap iri, berharap suatu saat nanti bisa berbicara santai dengan Sehun, di tempat umum seraya mengusap perut buncitnya, persis seperti yang dilakukan pasangan yang ada di kafe sebrang milik OSH'ent.

Namun semakin Luhan melihat, rasanya dua sosok untuk sangat familiar untuknya. Dan benar saja, ketika mereka berdua tertawa maka dua sosok yang pernah saling mencintai sebelum kehadirannya memang berada disana, _terlihat sangat bahagia._

" _Bee…Sehunna"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, dia bisa melihat terlalu jelas bagaimana Sehun dan mantan kekasihnya tertawa bersama, bagaimana Sehun tersenyum saat mereka berbicara.

 _Tes!_

Dan yang paling menyakiti hatinya, adalah saat tangan Sehun mengusap sayang perut Baekhyun yang terlihat membuncit, _hatinya sesak,_ dia marah.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun memiliki darah dagingnya sendiri, tapi selama tujuh bulan Luhan membawa kedua bayi mereka dalam tubuhnya, tak pernah sekalipun Sehun mengusap perutnya, berbicara pada dua putra mereka, tidak pernah sekalipun dan Luhan membencinya.

" _Sehun aku marah"_

Luhan menjerit dalam hati, semua kemarahannya tertelan kembali dalam kerongkongannya. Ingin rasanya dia mendatangi meja dimana Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang membagi _moment_ mereka bersama, mengatakan betapa sakit hatinya melihat pemandangan dimana keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, sementara disini hatinya nyaris meledak karena sesak namun harus tersenyum seperti seorang idiot.

" _Jinna…"_

Jin sedang fokus pada ponselnya menjawab " _hmhh?"_ lalu menatap Luhan sekilas "Ada apa?"

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia tersenyum."

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Jin meletakkan ponselnya, sedikit terkejut melihat pipi Luhan basah karena air mata namun tetap mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya "Disana, Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis."

" _huh?"_

Buru-buru Manager pencari bakat itu pun mengikuti kemana seniornya di dunia keartisan melihat, mencari dua sosok yang begitu dikenalnya sampai terlihat Sehun sedang membantu Baekhyun berdiri siap meninggalkan kafe dengan wajah keduanya terlihat bahagia.

" _Luhan,"_

Jin cemas, dia kembali memegang tangan Luhan namun kali ini ditampik sahabatnya "Jangan!" Luhan memperingatkan, tangannya entah mengapa terkepal melihat bagaimana Sehun membantu Baekhyun meninggalkan kafe "Haruskah aku mengembalikan Baekhyun pada Sehun."

"Luhan jangan dilihat."

Air matanya menetes lagi, namun kali ini Luhan menutupinya dengan dua tangan seraya bergumam " _ah,_ Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Sehun pada Baekhyun, aku menginginkan Sehun, _Seperti dulu."_

"Sehun milikmu Luhan, sudahlah jangan banyak berfikir. Kau bisa menyakiti bayimu."

"Kau benar, bayiku terluka melihat ayahnya lebih peduli pada orang lain dibanding dengan mereka, _putranya."_

"Luhan….."

"DIA TIDAK MENYAYANGI DARAH DAGINGNYA SENDIRI!"

Luhan kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia berteriak marah, detik berikutnya dia menggebrak meja lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kafe

"LUHAN!"

Jin mengejarnya, namun yang membuat sang manager cemas adalah kemampuan Luhan berlari masih sangat menakjubkan bahkan disaat perutnya membuncit besar, jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh tapi Luhan terus berlari, terkadang berjalan cepat untuk memanggil taksi

"TAKSI!"

Jeritan Luhan sontak membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Semua melihat, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun yang juga sedang menunggu taksi untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Luhan?'

Luhan menoleh, tatapannya hancur melihat bagaimana tangan Sehun masih melingkar sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun. Air matanya terus menetes tak mau berhenti dengan tangan yang terkepal begitu erat " _rrrhh…."_

Refleks dia memegang perut saat dua bayinya menendang kuat di dalam sana, selalu seperti itu ketika dia marah hingga terkadang Luhan muak karena harus terus menahan perasaannya sementara hatinya terus dibuat hancur berkeping.

Sehun sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan bisa berada di sekitar agensinya, kenapa wajahnya sembab, kenapa tangannya terkepal dan yang paling membuat hatinya gusar adalah tatapan benci yang ditujukan Luhan padanya. Ingin rasanya dia berjalan ke arah Luhan dan dua putranya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memegang lengannya erat seolah meminta bantuan untuk berdiri karena pertemuan tak terduga dengan sahabatnya.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menghapus air matanya, menatap marah pada Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam taksi "Jangan hiraukan aku, _Baekhyun-ssi!"_

 _BLAM!_

Dia membantingnya kuat, tak lama taksi yang dinaiki Luhan pergi entah kemana diiringi teriakan Jin yang terdengar sangat cemas

"LUHAN!— _SIAL!"_

Jin mengumpat, matanya menatap marah pada atasan tertinggi di OSH'ent sementara dia terus mencoba menghubungi Luhan "Kau kemana Lu, _sshh!"_

"Sehun, kita harus mengejar Luhan. Kita harus-….."

"Tidak perlu."

"Sehun dia pasti salah paham."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kau harus pulang Baek." Katanya membukakan pintu taksi untuk Baekhyun lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi "Antarkan temanku sampai ke rumahnya."

"Baik tuan."

"Terimakasih." Katanya berbicara dengan supir taksi lalu beralih pada Baekhyun "Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Luhan, kau tenang saja."

"Tapi dia terlihat marah padaku. Aku-… _hkss…"_

"Baekhyunna."

" _hmmh?"_

"Luhan menyayangimu, _selalu._ Hanya berikan dia sedikit waktu, karena seperti yang aku katakan dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu jika dia sedang marah, sedih, atau terluka. Dia selalu seperti itu, jadi berikan dia waktu, _hmmh?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, dihapusnya cepat air mata yang menetes untuk menatap mantan kekasihnya berharap "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

" _Gomawo Sehunna."_

" _mhhh…_ Sekarang pergilah."

Setelahnya, Sehun berdiri tegap. Melambai pada taksi Baekhyun untuk menatap tempat dimana Luhan berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu " _haah~_ Terkadang aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk bicara padamu Lu."

Entah mengapa kini perasaannya diliputi rasa bersalah yang begitu kuat, tidak seharusnya dia hanya diam disaat Luhan menangis karena melihatnya dan Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya dia diam saat Luhan memegang perutnya tanda bahwa dua putranya sedang berontak di dalam sana. Dan bodohnya, semua ketidakharusan itu dilakukan Sehun hingga tanpa sadar membuat Luhan terluka, lagi dan lagi.

Kini dua tangan Sehun terkepal erat, dia terus mengambil banyak nafasnya. Ragu, ingin menghubungi Luhan atau hanya berbicara padanya nanti dirumah. Berkali-kali dia melihat ponsel namun berakhir kembali memasukkan ke dalam saku seraya bergumam menyesal telah membuat dua putranya marah padanya dan pada Luhan.

"Maafkan papa nak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, 21.00 KST_

 _._

 _Klik!_

Pintu rumah yang terlihat seperti istana itu dibukakan khusus oleh dua maid untuk menyambut kedatangan si pemilik kedua setelah Tuan Oh. Keduanya juga membungkuk untuk menyapa Sehun sampai sosok paruh baya yang memiliki peran penting di rumah ini juga terlihat menyapa kedatangan sang tuan muda.

"Tuan muda kau sudah pulang?"

Yang disapa menyeringai, menyerahkan tasnya pada sang paman untuk menyindiri "Tidak biasanya paman datang menyapaku, _Wae?_ Merasa bersalah padaku?"

" _eyy._ Aku tidak tahu kau begitu pendendam tuan muda."

" _ha ha…_ Lucu!" katanya sarkas seraya melonggarkan dasi dan berjalan ke ruang utama "Kenapa rumah sepi? Dimana ayah?"

"Tuan besar sudah tidur."

"Tidak biasanya,"

Kebiasaan baru ayahnya adalah selalu menikmati teh dan berbincang dengan Luhan di ruang utama. Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah melewatkan waktu santai mereka selagi dia bekerja. Jadi ketika ayahnya sudah tidur bahkan disaat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Sehun sedikit bertanya-tanya hingga tanpa sadar matanya menatap ke seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari Luhan namun tidak menemukannya.

"Paman sudah memindahkan seluruh barang Luhan ke kamarku?"

"Sudah, mulai besok malam Luhan akan tidur bersama anda."

 _Tap!_

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti, dia segera menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan tak mengerti pada pamannya "Besok? Kenapa besok? Malam ini dia harus tidur denganku!"

"Jika Luhan ada di rumah pastilah dia tidur di kamar anda. Sayangnya malam ini Luhan tidak berada di rumah tuan muda."

"Apa maksud paman?" katanya kesal, dan tanpa sadar tangan Sehun berkeringat bersamaan dengan kalimat _Luhan tidak berada di rumah_ membuat hatinya gusar dan cemas di waktu bersamaan.

"Karena kemarahan anda pagi tadi, Luhan meminta izin agar diberi waktu sendiri. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu semakin kesal dan meminta waktu sendiri, _hanya malam ini."_

"Dimana dia mengatakan akan menetap? Di rumah adik iparnya?"

"Bukan, di _flat_ rumah miliknya tuan muda."

" _Mwo?_ Sendiri? Dia akan disana sendiri?"

"Luhan mengatakan adik bungsunya juga berada disana dan-…."

"DIA BOHONG!— _rrhhh!"_

Sehun kesal, dia melempar asal mantel dan jaket kerjanya hingga hanya menyisakan kemeja hitam yang sudah di lipat sampai siku lengannya "Paman siapkan mobil!"

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Tatapannya kesal, matanya begitu cemas seraya mengatakan "Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang!"

"Tapi Luhan meminta waktu untuk-…."

"SEKARANG! _"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

"Ayolah anak-anak! Berhenti menendang, Mama sudah tidak lagi marah— _rrhh!"_

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan duduk di lantai di kelilingi tiga _cup_ ice cream super besar yang semuanya nyaris tak tersisa. Entah sudah berapa lama pula dia terus memukul pelan perutnya yang terus menendang seolah kesal karena terus menerus diberikan es krim hingga tubuh Luhan dingin tanda dia juga sudah tidak kuat menghabiskan ice cream namun tetap dia paksakan karena hatinya panas.

"Sekali lagi ya, _mmpphh~"_ katanya meminta izin pada kedua putranya dibalas tendangan kuat lagi di dalam sana " _rrh~_ AYOLAH BERHENTI MENENDANG!"

Luhan kesal, dia melempar kasar seluruh _cup ice cream_ miliknya lalu menangis karena hati dan perutnya benar-benar tidak sejalan dengan akal sehatnya " _hkss—_ Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah? Kenapa kalian terus menendang marah? Apa aku tidak boleh menangis? Apa aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja? Mama bukan malaikat nak, mama kesal melihat ayah kalian begitu mempedulikan mantan kekasihnya— _hks…"_

Luhan menangis kecil dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut perutnya, dia sadar, semarah apapun dia pada kedua putranya yang terus menendang, dia hanya berakhir semakin mencintai dan semakin bergantung pada kehadiran malaikat kecilnya " _Maaf,_ maaf. Sekarang tidurlah, mama juga ingin tidur, hari ini sangat melelahkan." Katanya memejamkan mata seraya bersandar di dinding lantai.

Luhan terus mengusap matanya sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang begitu kencang dan cukup membuat Luhan terkejut.

" _Astaga!_ Siapa yang-…. _Jaehyun?"_ Mata Luhan berbinar menebak itu adik bungsunya. Dengan susah payang dia mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu flat yang ketukannya terdengar semakin menuntut.

"Siapa?"

 _TOK! TOK!_

"Jaehyun? Sebentar hyung akan segera-….."

 _Klik!_

Luhan membeku, kakinya lemas dan dia ketakutan melihat siapa yang datang dan sedang menyeringai menatapnya. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai gerakan _refleks_ Luhan menutup pintu dibalas dorongan kuat hingga Luhan tersungkur terjatuh ke lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Luhan berteriak ketakutan, matanya mencari apapun benda yang bisa dibuat untuk melindungi diri. Tangannya gemetar, nafasnya sesak melihat bukan Jaehyun, atau Kai atau Kyungsoo yang datang melainkan pria keji yang menjadi alasan hidupnya hancur tak bersisa, pria keji yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dan sialnya harus dia panggil " _ayah"_ selama bertahun-tahun.

" _ckckc!_ Beruntung sekali kau yang ada disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan meminta uangku padanya."

" _Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan berusaha tenang, perlahan dia berdiri lalu menatap benci pada pria sialan yang entah mengapa terus berada di hidupnya "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehyun?"

"Adik bungsumu tidak pernah bercerita? Dia memberikanku uang setiap bulan dan sebagai gantinya aku tidak perlu mengganggumu! Hanya itu!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN!"

" _Ya, ya_ terserahmu saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli padamu!"

"KALAU BEGITU PERGI!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan, ayah kandung Kyungsoo dan Luhan itu lebih tertarik pada kenyataan bahwa perut Luhan terlihat besar dan berat badan putranya naik cukup drastis "Kau hamil?"

Luhan panik, buru-buru dia mengambil mantel miliknya lalu segera dipakai untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan dua putranya " _tsk!_ menjijikan! Tapi rasanya aku senang karena kau dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadikan aku seorang kakek!"

"DIAAAM!"

" _sst…._ Jika kau terus berteriak kau akan membuatku kesal Luhan." katanya berjalan mendekati pintu lalu menutup pintu _flat_ rumahnya. "Dan kau tahu jika aku kesal aku bisa menyakitimu dan mungkin— _bayimu."_

Luhan ketakutan, matanya terus mencari benda yang bisa melindunginya sementara sang ayah terus meracau gila dan mengerikan "Haah~ Awalnya aku mengira Jaehyun yang berada dirumah, tapi beruntung kau yang ada disini! Polisi sedang mengejarku karena aku baru saja mencuri! Jadi diam dan biarkan aku bersembunyi disini, _oke?"_

" _Polisi?"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan tergoda untuk berlari ke luar rumah, berteriak sekuatnya untuk meminta tolong pada siapapun. Dia masih memperhatikan gelagat ayahnya. Dan saat si tua bangka itu membuka lemari es, mata Luhan berbinar menyadari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berteriak meminta tolong.

"Kau tidak memiliki bir atau-….. _SIAL!"_

Bersamaan dengan langkah Luhan yang berjalan menuju pintu, pria bernama Do Hansung itu segera berlari menyamai langkah Luhan

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! TOLONG-…."

Dan sedetik setelah Luhan berhasil keluar rumah, dia menarik kasar lengan Luhan dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _BLAM!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhan berjalan mundur, dia ketakutan, _sangat ketakutan._ Nyatanya dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan memancing kemarahan sang ayah. Dan semakin dia berjalan mundur maka pria yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya semakin datang menghampiri.

 _Sret!_

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Sang ayah menyeringai melihat putra sulungnya mengancam menggunakan pisau. Dan alih-alih merasa takut justru dia semakin bersemangat menyadari setidaknya Luhan memiliki sifat bengis yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Cepat bunuh ayah nak, cepat bunuh ayah—CEPAT ATAU AKU YANG MEMBUNUHMU!"

 _Trang…~_

Luhan terdesak, dia tak bisa lagi mundur sementara tangannya terlalu gugup memegang pisau, dia bahkan menjatuhkannya membuat tatapan ayahnya semakin gila sementara Luhan melempar gelas kaca tepat ke wajahnya.

"MATI KAU!"

" _ssh…_ Brengsek."

Luhan mengambil kesempatan saat wajah ayahnya lebam terkena gelas kaca. Dia pun berteriak, berusaha berlari ke arah pintu sebelum

"KAU YANG MATI DO LUHAN!"

Habis sudah kesempatan Luhan untuk melarikan diri, _tidak,_ jangankan melarikan diri. Saat ini untuk menggerakan dua tangannya saja Luhan tidak mampu, tubuhnya kejang saat ayahnya mencekik kuat lehernya.

Sekuat tenaga Luhan terus memukul, berusaha mengatur nafas agar perbuatan keji ayahnya tidak mengganggu kedua anaknya didalam sana " _Lepas—_ Lepas… _sshh.."_ Luhan mencakar wajah ayahnya, melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan diri namun sia-sia karena saat ini tubuhnya mulai lemas tanda dia kehilangan banyak oksigen untuk dihirup.

"Lepas _…."_

"Entah mengapa dibanding Kyungsoo aku sangat membencimu dan ibumu Luhan, _ah-…_ Aku dengar ibumu sudah mati Luhan. Tidakkah kau ingin menemani ibumu?"

" _Lepas…"_

Sang ayah terus menyeringai lalu berbisik mengerikan tepat di telinga Luhan "Baiklah, ayah akan membuatmu bertemu dengan ibu. Kau senang?"

" _Jangan bunuh anakku, je-bal…"_

Tangan Luhan sudah terkulai lemas, dia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Kini yang dilakukannya hanya memeluk dua putranya hingga tanpa sadar terus menyebut nama Sehun dalam hatinya " _Sehun, tolong aku."_ Ujarnya berharap namun rasanya dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan lebih lama karena nafasnya sudah begitu berat dan sesak " _Siapapun, tolong aku."_

" _bajingan…._ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Samar, Luhan bisa mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Detik berikutnya di dihempas ke lantai hingga beberapa udara mulai masuk memenuhi kerongkongan dan seluruh organ tubuhnya.

 _Uhuk!_

" _haaah~"_

Penglihatan Luhan masih buram, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan siapa yang berteriak, yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengatur nafas seraya mengusap kedua bayinya yang terlihat tegang karena dia terlalu panik.

" _haah~"_

" _hyungkaubaikbaiksaja?"_

" _huh?"_

"HYUNG!"

Luhan berusaha membuka mata, samar dia bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun lalu bergumam lega karena adiknya datang tepat waktu untuknya " _Jaehyun."_

" _Brengsek!"_

Jaehyun mengumpat marah, dia kembali menghampiri bajingan yang terus mengganggu ibu dan kakaknya untuk memukul tanpa henti "MATI KAU! MATIII KAAAU!"

Baku hantam itu tak terelakan, kadang Jaehyun memukul namun dibalas oleh ayahnya, semua terasa menakutkan untuk Luhan. Dia ingin menghentikan Jaehyun, _dia harus menghentikan adiknya._ Oleh karena itu, saat nafasnya berangsur normal, perlahan Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan gontai mendekati adiknya, _memeluknya erat_ sementara dia terus memukuli ayahnya.

"JAE CUKUP KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA HYUNG!"

"Jae, _jebal….hksss.."_

Pukulan Jaehyun terhenti, mau bagaimanapun Luhan pastilah masih merasa bersalah karena kematian ibu mereka, keduanya belum berbicara bahkan setelah ibu mereka dimakamkan. Jadi ketika Luhan menangis di punggungnya, Jaehyun tidak sampai hati kembali mengabaikan Luhan dan hanya berbalik untuk memeluk kakaknya.

" _Mianhae hyung…._ Maaf aku tidak ada dirumah saat kau pulang, _maaf."_ Katanya memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang gemetar karena takut. Kedua bersaudara itu kini membagi rasa duka mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa diam-diam ayah Luhan mengambil pisau yang dijatuhkan Luhan untuk menikam Jaehyun yang lengah.

"MATI KAU SIALAN!"

Luhan terkejut, dipelukan Jaehyun dia bisa melihat ayahnya berlari dengan pisau yang siap menikam. _Refleks,_ dia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun dan

 _Sret!_

Pisau tajam itu menggores wajah Luhan cukup dalam. Darah Luhan bercucuran deras sementara tubuhnya semakin gemetar karena takut

"LUHAAAN!"

Kini suara berbeda terdengar, Luhan masih memegang wajahnya yang tergores pisau, dia kesakitan tapi entah mengapa melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai datang seolah membuatnya tenang karena keluarganya sudah disini, mereka semua berkumpul datang menolongnya.

"LUHAN!"

" _Soo.."_

Luhan bersandar di pelukan Kyungsoo sementara Kai dan Jaehyun memukuli ayah mereka bergantian, terkadang Kai akan berteriak dan menyudutkan ayahnya lalu Jaehyun datang menimpali dan mencekik pria sialan yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi parasit dalam hidupnya dan Kyungsoo.

" _hkss…"_

"Soo, kau baik-baik saja."

" _ani-…_ Kau terluka Luhan, _hkss…_ Luhan."

Sementara Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia lelah terlihat baik dan hanya ingin bergantung pada keluarganya, setidaknya hari ini dia ingin dilindungi "Aku sakit _Soo."_

"Aku tahu…Kita akan kerumah sakit setelah pria sialan itu dihentikan, _hmh?"_ katanya mencium surai Luhan lalu mendekapnya erat, _melindungi kakaknya "_ Kau akan baik-baik saja Luhan."

 _BUGH!_

Pukulan terakhir yang diberikan Kai dan Jaehyun berhasil membuat ayahnya tersungkur sampai ke depan pintu, keduanya berniat untuk melempar bajingan itu keluar rumah sampai langkah terlihat dua pria yang kini berdiri tepat di depan _flat_ rumah Luhan.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, lalu tak lama terdengar "ASTAGA LUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU" suara pria paruh baya yang selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari terdengar, Luhan kemudian mengangkat wajah, seolah memastikan lalu tak lama wajah paman Lee terlihat tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Paman?"

"Luhan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Siapa yang melukai-…."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Paman Lee kalah dengan suara berat yang terdengar dingin mengintimidasi, getarannya bahkan terdengar ingin membunuh sampai tak sengaja mata Luhan dan mata ayah dari dua putranya bertemu. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai rasanya Luhan bisa melihat tangan Sehun terkepal tanda dia begitu murka.

"APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA DIA TERLUKA!"

" _sial!"_ Buru-buru Kai menghampiri Sehun, melewati tubuh tak berdaya pria yang nyaris membunuh Luhan untuk mencengkram kemeja sialan yang berstatus sebagai atasannya di agensi _"_ APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA LUHAN? KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA! KAU OH SEHUN!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"PRIA INI NYARIS MEMBUNUH LUHAN! DIA MENCEKIK DAN HAMPIR MENIKAM PISAU PADA LUHAN! SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI JIKA KAU MENJAGANYA DENGAN BAIK!"

Sehun terkejut, awalnya dia hanya fokus pada goresan di wajah Luhan, lalu saat artisnya mengatakan pria sialan ini mencekik Luhan dia fokus pada leher mantan kekasihnya untuk menemukan ruam biru tanda bahwa benar Luhan dicekik hingga seluruh kulitnya lebam dan terluka.

"Lepas."

Dia memperingatkan Kai, mendorong kasar mantan kekasih Luhan untuk berjalan seperti malaikat pembunuh mendekati pria sialan yang menjadi alasan Luhan meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Kau tahu siapa yang baru saja kau sakiti?" katanya terdengar tenang namun setiap penekanan di katanya bisa membunuh lawan bicaranya "JAWAB AKU!"

Sehun menarik kasar wajah ayah Luhan, memaksanya menatap Luhan lalu berbisik sangat mengerikan "Kau baru saja menyakiti anakmu yang sedang mengandung anakku."

" _rrhhh…"_

Hansung mengerang saat jambakan Sehun di rambutnya begitu kuat, dia bahkan memukulkan wajahnya ke lantai lalu memaksanya lagi menatap Luhan "Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat membenci anakmu, tapi jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku mencintai anakku, sangat mencintai darah dagingku. Jadi jika kau menyakiti mereka walau hanya satu helai rambut, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan keji! _KAU DENGAR?"_

" _Sehun…"_

Luhan terperangah, nyatanya dia salah besar menduga Sehun tidak mencintai darah daging mereka. Sehun mencintai kedua putra mereka, _sangat mencintainya._ Dan Luhan bisa melihat dari seluruh kemarahan Sehun pada ayahnya.

Caranya memperingatkan, caranya melindungi sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang ayah yang akan melakukan apapun agar kedua buah hatinya tidak disakiti.

Luhan terlalu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar dia mengusap perutnya dan berbisik "Kalian dengar? Papa mencintai kalian, _sangat."_

"Paman."

"Ya, Tuan muda!"

"Pastikan bajingan ini membusuk di dalam penjara!"

Sama geramnya dengan Sehun, Paman Lee menjawab tanpa ragu "Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dia membusuk dalam penjara."

"Bagus."

Sehun menyeringai, dia merapikan sedikit kemejanya lalu menginjak wajah ayahnya, suara injakan kakinya terdengar memilukan hingga Luhan bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dipenuhi darah karena Sehun menginjaknya terlalu kuat.

Selebihnya, mata Sehun terkunci pada mata Luhan. Dibagian tertentu, hatinya terkoyak melihat tubuh Luhan memar sementara tangannya terus mengusap kedua putra mereka, _seolah menenangkan malaikat kecil mereka._

Dan untuk Sehun, pemandangan dimana Luhan terus mengusap bayi mereka jauh lebih menyakiti Sehun karena nyatanya, hingga malam ini, Sehun terus menolak untuk menyentuh bayi mereka karena tak ingin bersentuhan dengan Luhan.

Dia kemudian berjongkok di depan Luhan, memperhatikan darah yang terus mengalir di wajah Luhan lalu menyentuhnya lembut "Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya parau nyaris menangis tak tega melihat Luhan terluka di depan pengawasannya.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku."

Luhan terisak, dia sudah bilang dia lelah berpura-pura baik. Jadi ini kesempatannya agar Sehun datang memeluknya, dia menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menangis menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Tolong aku Sehunna, _aku takut."_

Mau tak mau air mata Sehun menetes dengan cepat lalu dihapusnya cepat. Bahkan selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan begitu menyedihkan dan tak berdaya seperti malam ini, jadi ketika Luhan seperti menyerahkan diri padanya, Sehun dengan senang hati membuka dua lengannya untuk datang mendekap Luhan, _seperti dulu._

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, _aku janji."_

Setelahnya, Sehun mengambil tubuh Luhan dari Kyungsoo. Menggendongnya _bridal_ sementara Luhan melingkarkan dua tangannya erat di leher Sehun "Aku akan membawa Luhan pergi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sementara Jaehyun dan Kai hanya mengantar kepergian Luhan dalam diam. Keduanya tidak rela menyerahkan Luhan pada Sehun, tapi kemudian tangan Luhan memeluk Sehun erat seolah memberitahu mereka bahwa hanya pada Sehunlah dia akan menyerahkan hidupnya, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

Saat ini Sehun sengaja memanggil dokter ke rumahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana sang dokter mengobati luka Luhan sementara ibu dari dua putranya tertidur karena efek obat bius yang diberikan "Luhan baik-baik saja."

"Anakku?"

"Keduanya sehat Tuan Oh. Mungkin Luhan akan merasakan nyeri dibagian wajahnya, jadi sebaiknya dia beristirahat dan tidak memakan makanan berat seperti daging dan makanan yang sulit dikunyah, aku merekomedasikan bubur selama lima hari."

"Bubur? Hanya bubur? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku takut lukanya kembali membuka jika Luhan memakan makanan berat."

Dengan berat hati Sehun mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan dokter "Baiklah." Katanya asal dengan mata tak berkedip menatap sosok mungil Luhan yang kini berbaring tak berdaya.

Dia menghela dalam nafasnya, mengasihani bahwa setiap hari Luhan sudah memakan banyak daging tidak menambah banyak berat badannya lalu sekarang dia hanya diperbolehkan memakan bubur selama lima harii.

Entahlah, rasanya mulai besok paman dan Luhan akan banyak bertengkar karena pastilah Luhan protes karena hanya bubur yang diberikan padanya selama lima hari.

"Ini obat pereda nyeri, berikan pada Luhan jika dia merasakan sakit."

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter Kim."

"Tidak perlu Tuan Oh, saya permisi."

Setelahnya, Sehun mengantar dokter Kim ke depan pintu kamarnya, setelah berpamitan, Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya lalu perlahan mendekati Luhan.

Dia duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring, menaikkan selimut lalu menatap Luhan agak lama. Bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dia tidak memuja kecantikan ibu dari bayinya lalu terkekeh menyadari bahwa selama ini hatinya sibuk menolak kehadiran Luhan, bahkan hingga malam ini.

" _haah~_ Cepat sembuh dan berhenti membuatku terlihat buruk, _hmm?"_ katanya mengusap surai Luhan lalu buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya.

Sehun tidak ingin Luhan membuka mata hanya karena sentuhan di dahinya, dia pun bergegas berbaring disamping Luhan lalu menaikkan lagi selimutnya "Selamat malam." Katanya mematikan lampu, bersiap untuk tidur lalu menyalakan lagi lampu tidurnya.

"Aku tidak yakin melakukan ini, tapi kau terus mengusap perutmu, apa kau merasakan bayi kita?" katanya bertanya ragu seraya menyingkap selimut Luhan perlahan.

Sehun bahkan mengangkat piyama tidur Luhan sampai matanya dibuat takjub melihat sebesar apapun perut Luhan membuncit, dia tetap terlihat cantik dan bahkan berkali-kali sangat cantik dengan kehamilannya " _apa yang aku pikirkan."_ Katanya terkekeh lalu memberanikan diri memegang perut buncit Luhan.

Awalnya dia tidak merasakan apapun, tapi saat tendangan kecil dirasakan kedua tangannya, Sehun gugup. Dia terlalu gugup hingga tanpa sadar menekankan telinganya di perut buncit Luhan "Hey jagoan kecil, ini papa."

Sehun merasakan lagi tendangan dua bayinya sebagai respon. Keduanya bahkan menendang bergantian seolah bertanya dari pada Sehun " _Kemana saja Papa selama ini?"_ Sehun pun tertawa, menyalahkan pikiran gilanya namun tetap menjawab "Maaf baru menyapa kalian. Mama dan Papa sibuk bertengkar, _Maaf ya?"_

Sehun tak lagi merasakan tendangan dan itu membuatnya kecewa "Apa kalian marah?" katanya takut lalu melihat lagi perut buncit Luhan "Atau kalian sudah tidur?"

Tak ada gerakan lagi, Sehun menekuk sedih wajahnya lalu memberanikan diri mengusap perut buncit Luhan, perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Luhan "Maafkan papa, papa bersalah pada kalian. Tidak seharusnya papa meninggalkan kalian dan membiarkan kalian terluka. Maafkan papa, _hmhh?"_ Sehun masih membujuk, mengusap perut Luhan dengan gerakan memutar lalu berbisik "Papa sangat mencintai kalian, jadi jangan pernah berfikir papa mencintai orang lain selain kalian, _oke?"_

Dan rasanya penjelasan terakhir ditunjukkan untuk siang ini, keadaan dimana Luhan melihat dia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun seolah membuat Sehun memiliki kewajiban untuk menjelaskan pada dua putranya agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut "Jadi jangan marah lagi pada Papa. Papa mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian jagoan kecil. Selamat malam sayang."

Dan kali ini tak hanya mengusap, Sehun menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium sayang perut Luhan. Menghujami sejuta ciuman disertakan kalimat cinta untuk kedua putranya hingga dirasa cukup karena gerakannya terlalu berlebihan dan khawatir Luhan akan bangun "Terakhir, Papa memiliki permohonan untuk kalian. Kalian mau mendengarnya?"

Sehun menekankan lagi telinganya di perut Luhan, menciumnya lembut lalu bergumam "Selama Papa tidak bisa menjaga Mama kalian. Kalian harus menjaga Mama untuk Papa, _hmh?"_

Sehun mengecup lagi perut buncit Luhan, menurunkan piyama Luhan lalu menarik selimut keduanya untuk berbaring memunggungi Luhan.

Deru nafasnya perlahan menjadi berat tanda dia sudah terlelap. Dan tanpa sadar, semua hal manis yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan membuat air mata Luhan meniti di sela matanya yang terpejam.

Perlahan dua mata cantik itu terbuka untuk menatap punggung kokoh kekasihnya. Dia juga membekap mulut agar isakannya tidak terdengar mengingat setiap ucapan yang dikatakan Sehun, setiap hal manis yang dilakukan Sehun pada bayinya adalah hal terindah yang dirasakan Luhan selama tujuh bulan dirinya mengandung si kecil.

Diam-diam dia berbalik ke samping, memperhatikan punggung Sehun dan membuat gerakan mengusap di udara. Matanya terus menitikkan air mata haru sementara bibirnya, _bibirnya_ kelu untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih sudah sangat mencintai putra kita, _Sehunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Kkk~ Gue bilangnya End ya di Chap 20?_

 _Namanya juga triplet, kalo ditargetin pasti ambyar, yaudalaya let it flow aja, perkiraan si 2 chap lagi, tapi takut meleset egen ;v_

 _._

 _Enjoyed! maap ngalong, kebiasaan ;p_

 _._

 _C.U_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previous**_

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Luhan?"_

 _Sehun bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, tentu saja Luhan tidak menjawab karena saat ini ibu dari dua anaknya sudah tertidur setelah mengalami hari yang begitu berat._

 _Diam-diam Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tak berkedip wajah sempurna Luhan bahkan saat dia memejamkan mata hanya untuk membuat gerakan mengusap tanpa menyentuh wajah mantan kekasihnya._

 _"Seandainya kau tidak pergi di hari pernikahan kita….." katanya parau diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya "Mungkin aku sedang memelukmu erat saat ini." Katanya tersenyum pahit sebelum ikut memejamkan matan untuk mengatakan "Aku turut berduka untukmu Luhan." Katanya memejamkan mata dan dengan berat hati mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untuk ibu Luhan._

 _"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,_ _eomoni._ _Entah aku bisa menjaga putramu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku akan menjaga cucumu dengan baik,_ _aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Paman..."

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Siapa?"

Mata Sehun melihat ke dalam kamarnya, mencari sosok yang sudah tiga hari ini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya untuk bertanya dengan lirih "Luhan."

"Ah, Luhan masih demam Tuan muda. Rasanya wajar karena dia masih dalam kondisi _syok_ hebat karena ayahnya."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Umhh, bayiku maksudku."

Paman Lee perlahan menutup pintu kamar Sehun lalu menghela dalam nafasnya "Jika kau cemas kau bisa melihatnya, bukan justru meninggalkannya dan tidur di kamar tamu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Wae?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mencuri pandang pintu kamarnya, berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang selalu menyapanya lembut setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang.

"Aku tidak tega."

"huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sakit paman. Aku merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun!"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum untuk menepuk pria yang sudah diasuhnya sejak bayi. Sang paman bahkan tersenyum lembut untuk mengatakan "Anda tidak perlu melakukan apapun tuan muda. Hanya temani Luhan dan dia akan merasa lebih baik."

"Begitukah?"

" _Hmmh_ , itu seperti saat kau kecil dan mengalami demam tinggi, siapa orang pertama yang ingin sekali kau lihat saat kau membuka mata?"

Tanpa ragu Sehun menjawab "Eomma."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku mencintai eomma!"

"Tepat! Seperti itulah keinginan Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Rasanya akan jauh lebih baik jika kau adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata."

" _Wae?"_

Paman Lee tersenyum lagi untuk memberitahu Sehun "Karena Luhan mencintaimu."

Sehun tertegun lagi, sudah hampir satu tahun telinganya tidak pernah mendengar kata cinta atau bibirnya mengatakan cinta, jadi saat paman Lee mengatakan Luhan mencintainya, rasanya semua itu hanya lelucon untuknya.

"Cinta? Kenapa paman sangat yakin Luhan mencintaiku?"

Tak ingin berdebat lagi sang paman hanya membalas "Tanya hatimu, paman bertaruh jika hatimu juga bisa merasakan jika Luhan mencintaimu." Katanya singkat, namun berhasil membuat tangan Sehun terkepal. Antara marah dan ragu menjadi satu hingga suara pamannya kembali terdengar "Satu jam lagi adalah jam makan siang Luhan, jika kau ingin membantu masuklah ke kamar dan bantu Luhan meminum obatnya, bukan hanya vitamin untuk bayi kalian."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali tertegun, diam-diam matanya melihat ke pintu kamar, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan sampai tak sengaja bibirnya mengatakan " _Aku akan melakukannya."_ sebagai jawaban dari tawaran yang dilontarkan paman Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

Rasanya dalam satu jam ini sudah beberapa kali Luhan mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan rasanya pula, selama satu jam ini hanya satu suara yang akan dia dengar, milik Paman Lee yang terus membujuknya untuk makan sesuatu walau nantinya akan tetap dia keluarkan karena rasa mual hebat yang tak kunjung hilang dia rasakan selama tiga hari ini,

" _Paman,_ berikan vitaminku saja, selebihnya aku tidak bisa makan apapun."

Dan untuk mencegah raut kecewa Paman Lee, Luhan segera meminta vitamin dan menjelaskan kondisinya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau makan tapi karena rasa mualnya memang semakin terasa ditambah demam tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya lemas nyaris mati rasa.

"Apa kau masih mual?"

" _mmhh.._ Aku mual." Katanya meracau dengan mata terpejam "Kepalaku sakit."

Jujur rasanya berat untuk membuka mata, tapi kemudian sedikit kesadarannya membuat Luhan menyadari satu hal, sesuatu yang membuat deru nafasnya berlomba semakin panas dengan suhu tubuhnya saat menyadari bukan suara paman Lee yang baru saja bertanya padanya tapi suara ayah dari dua bayinya.

Perlahan walau rasanya menyakitkan Luhan membuka mata, dan benar saja dia melihat Sehun sedang mengaduk makanan yang dia tebak bubur lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur mereka dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

" _hmmh,_ Ini aku." Katanya membalas asal lalu meletakkan bubur Luhan di atas meja. Matanya kini memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat lesu lengkap dengan warna merah hampir di seluruh wajahnya tanda demamnya masih tinggi dan belum kunjung reda.

"Kau benar-benar demam ya?"

Luhan ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi menggeleng saja dia tidak bisa, jadilah si pria cantik hanya tersenyum lesu dan berat hati mengatakan "Seluruh tubuhku sakit."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tertawa kecil lalu tak lama suara bertanya mengatakan "Tidak heran jika wajahmu memerah."

Buru-buru Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan untuk berkedip lucu dengan mata yang masih terasa berat membuka sempurna " _yeah,_ begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sesuatu."

"Aku mual."

"Aku tahu, tapi jika kau terus membiarkan perutmu kosong itu akan berbahaya dan menjadi lebih buruk."

Untuk sesaat Luhan terdiam, dia bahkan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam seraya menikmati perdebatan kecilnya dengan Sehun, dia bahkan tidak sengaja tertawa hingga membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi lalu mengatakan "Aku hanya senang bisa berbicara seperti dulu denganmu."

Salah tingkah, Sehun buru-buru mengambil mangkuk bubur Luhan lalu bertanya canggung " _ah,_ Begitukah?"

" _hmhh…"_

"Baiklah, kita akan bicara lebih banyak setelah kondisimu membaik, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" katanya parau dibalas anggukan Sehun tanpa ragu "Ya tentu saja, jadi bisakah kau bersandar sebentar? Aku akan menyuapi bubur untukmu."

Hal yang membuat Luhan tergoda untuk menjadi lebih kuat adalah karena Sehun berjanji akan berbicara lebih banyak padanya setelah kondisinya pulih. Jadi rasanya Luhan akan melakukan apa saja termasuk bersandar di tempat tidur walau tubuhnya luar biasa lemas dan tak bisa bergerak jika Sehun tidak memegang pinggangnya dan membantu dirinya bersandar.

" _aaa…."_

Tak membuang waktu Luhan langsung membuka mulut, meminta satu suap bubur ke mulutnya hingga lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tawa kecilnya "Sebentar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan seraya meniup kecil bubur panas yang sengaja dibuatkan Paman Lee untuk Luhan "Ini, kunyah perlahan"

Luhan membuka selebar mungkin mulutnya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan rasa bubur di mulutnya sampai akhirnya dia menyerah karena hanya mual yang dirasakan

 _Huweek~_

Dia menutup mulut, mencegah bubur yang sudah susah payah ditelannya agar tidak keluar walau rasa mualnya kini berkali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya "Sehun maaf, aku tidak tahan lagi."

Sehun membantu memijat tengkuk Luhan lalu membujuk lagi mantan kekasihnya "Mencobalah, setidaknya lima suap." Katanya masih memijat tengkuk Luhan dengan wajah cemas karena kondisi Luhan nyatanya lebih serius dari dugaannya "Ya?"

"Tidak bisa, aku bisa memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku jika dipaksa."

"Setidaknya mencobalah untuk bayi kita."

Barulah saat Sehun mengatakan bayi kita untuk kali pertama dengan suara lembutnya, Luhan tertegun. Hatinya sedikit menghangat dan perlahan rasa mualnya berangsur hilang bersamaan dengan ucapan dan tatapan lembut Sehun untuknya "Mereka pasti kelaparan karena ibunya tidak memakan apapun selama tiga hari, _hmh?_ "

"…"

Sehun sedikit frustasi karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab, dia juga memikirkan cara lain sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap beberapa perlengkapan bayi yang mulai dibeli Luhan satu-persatu untuk kedua putranya kelak.

"Jika kau sembuh aku akan menemanimu mencari perlengkapan yang kurang untuk bayi kita. Bagaimana?"

" _huh?"_

"Paman bilang kau belum menemukan tempat tidur yang cocok untuk si kembar. Aku akan membantumu mencari dan memilih warna untuk mereka."

Diam-diam Luhan melihat ke sisi lemari kecil yang sudah dipenuhi dua pasang baju kembar yang masing-masing memiliki dua warna, _biru dan merah._ Semua sudah hampir lengkap kecuali tempat tidur bayi yang tak kunjung ditemukan Luhan karena menurutnya semua tidak aman dan bisa membuat celaka kedua putranya.

"Aku tahu toko yang menjual lengkap perlengkapan bayi, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Lima suap dan aku akan membawamu kesana."

Luhan terbujuk, dia juga mengangguk bersemangat lalu memaksakan diri kembali membuka mulutnya " _aaa…"_

"Perlahan saja, oke?"

" _hmmh…"_

Dan setelahnya Sehun benar-benar menyuapi Luhan dengan sabar. Terkadang Luhan akan memuntahkan buburnya, dia juga mengunyah sangat lama lalu meminum air sampai tiga gelas tanpa menyentuh buburnya " _Sekali lagi."_ ujarnya membujuk Luhan dibalas tatapan lelah dari mantan kekasihnya "Sudah lima suap."

"Aku tahu, sekali lagi dan kau bisa tidur."

Tak seperti suapan kedua, Luhan benar-benar terlihat malas membuka mulut, dia pun hanya mengangguk perlahan lalu membuka mulutnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia benar-benar memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya " _aaaa…"_

"Selesai."

Sehun meletakkan mangkuknya, kini dia mengambil gelas terakhir yang bisa diminum Luhan lalu membantunya meminum obat "Minum ini."

"Tidak, jangan obat. Berikan aku vitamin untuk bayi kita saja."

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya lalu mulai jengah karena sedari tadi yang Luhan pikirkan hanya bayi mereka lalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri "Luhan…."

Luhan tahu nada dingin itu, Sehun sedang menahan kesal karena mungkin tingkahnya menyebalkan. Tapi demi Tuhan dia sudah terlalu banyak meminum obat termasuk obat rutinnya, jadi rasanya dia tidak tega jika harus berbagi zat kimia itu lebih banyak dengan kedua bayinya.

"Tapi bayiku terlalu banyak terkena zat kimia pagi ini."

"Mereka bayiku juga, itu artinya mereka kuat dan berhenti menahan diri, kau membutuhkan obat untuk sembuh."

"…"

"Berhentilah keras kepala."

Tak mau Sehun kembali marah padanya, buru-buru Luhan mengambil obat dari tangan Sehun dan meminumnya perlahan. Dia benar-benar meminumnya lalu menyerahkan gelasnya pada Sehun "Sudah." Katanya memberitahu dibalas senyum lega dari ayah dua bayinya yang kini mengusap lembut surai kepala miliknya "Bagus. Kau bisa tidur setelah ini."

Sehun beranjak pergi namun buru-buru Luhan menahan lengan mantan kekasihnya hingga membuat Sehun bertanya "Ada apa?" dibalas gerakan _refleks_ Luhan yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Bisa temani aku sebentar? Sampai aku benar-benar tidur."

Mata Sehun memicing tajam, memperhatikan bagaimana raut pucat wajah Luhan mendominasi hingga tanpa sadar menyeretnya kedalam tatapan sendu itu dan mulai kembali duduk tepat di samping pria cantik yang sampai saat ini selalu berhasil membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau.

"Tidurlah, aku menemanimu."

"Sehun."

" _hmh?"_

 _"_ Ayahku, apa dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"

Sehun menyadari ketakutan Luhan selalu berasal dari bajingan tua itu, dia kemudian menepuk lembut pundak Luhan lalu bersumpah dengan hidupnya tidak akan pernah membiarkan bajingan tua itu menyentuh Luhan lagi, _tidak selama dirinya masih hidup dan menjaga Luhan seperti saat ini._

 _"_ Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."

Semua ketakutan dan kecemasan yang Luhan rasakan seolah dibawa pergi bersamaan dengan suara lembut dari sosok yang begitu dicintainya hingga saat ini. Sehun bahkan mengusap lembut pundaknya seolah meninakbobokan dirinya yang benar-benar sedang jatuh sakit.

"Gomawo Sehunna."

"Tidak perlu, tidurlah." Katanya kini mengusap lembut tengkuk Luhan lalu tanpa sadar mengatakan "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, jika saja aku langsung mengejarmu dan tidak membiarkanmu pergi, bajingan itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhmu."

" _huh?_ Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak dengar."

Luhan bertanya dengan mata terpejam, rasa kantuknya luar biasa karena efek obat yang dia minum. Setelahnya, dia benar-benar tidur meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok cantik yang hampir celaka karena keegoisan hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi, setidaknya sampai bayi kita lahir. Kau aman dipelukanku." Katanya menyingkap selimut Luhan lalu mengusap lagi perut buncit mantan kekasihnya "Maafkan Papa." Katanya menunduk lalu tanpa suara mencium lama perut Luhan sebagai rasa penyesalan terdalamnya yang tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dan kedua buah hatinya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pilih yang merah."

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan piyama tidurnya? Apa anda akan mengambil warna merah juga?"

" _mmhh…._ Merah saja!"

"Baik tuan."

"Tapi yang biru juga lucu."

" _huh?_ Jadi merah atau biru?"

Saat ini Luhan sedang dalam masalah besar, karena sudah hampir dua jam dia berada di toko perlengkapan bayi yang dijanjikan Sehun, belum ada satupun barang atau pakaian yang benar-benar dipilihnya untuk dibawa pulang.

" _Entahlah,_ Semuanya bagus." Katanya meringis dibalas kekehan dari si pegawai toko yang kini mengerling Sehun untuk Luhan "Kenapa anda tidak bertanya pada suami anda?"

" _Suami?"_

Si pegawai melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk santai dan membaca surat kabar sementara Luhan sedang kebingungan memilih perlengkapan bayi mereka "Tampaknya suami anda akan membantu pilihan anda."

" _ah,_ Kau benar, _suamiku."_ Katanya tersipu malu lalu dengan susah payah berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih fokus dengan surat kabarnya, bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum walau hatinya sedikit ragu untuk meminta pendapat ayah dari dua bayinya " _mmhh.._ Sehun."

Yang dipanggil segera meletakkan surat kabarnya, dia terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya "Ada apa? Sudah selesai?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu menunjuk piyama tidur bergambar _iron man_ yang sedang dipegang oleh karyawan yang menemaninya "Aku bingung."

"Apa?"

"Merah atau biru?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, melihat sekeliling lalu tertohok menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Luhan belum memilih satupun barang atau pakaian yang memiliki dua warna, _merah dan biru._

"Apapun yang kau suka."

" _mmhh…_ Tapi aku bingung."

Sehun kini tertunduk lalu tertawa kecil dan menyuarakan pilhannya "Keduanya."

" _huh?"_

"Putra kita kembar, jadi kau bisa memakaikan masing-masing merah dan biru pada mereka."

"Kau benar! Keduanya!"

Saat ucapan Sehun terdengar masuk akal, barulah Luhan bereaksi nyaris menjerit, dia bahkan tergesa-gesa mencari Pegawai toko untuk mengatakan "Aku ambil keduanya, merah dan— _rrh!"_

Sehun melihat kejanggalan dari cara Luhan meringis, buru-buru dia berdiri di belakang Luhan, tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan lalu bertanya "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" katanya cemas dibalas senyum menahan sakit dari Luhan "Belakangan ini kontraksinya menjadi sering, aku tidak bisa menduganya."

"Apa itu normal?"

"Normal, kau tenang saja, aku akan baik lagi setelah sepuluh menit."

Sehun cemas, persetan dengan kontraksi atau apapun yang tidak dia mengerti, yang jelas Luhan sangat kesakitan dan saat tangannya menyentuh perut buncit Luhan hanya tegang dan kencang yang dia rasakan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita pulang! Kau harus segera berbaring."

"Tapi aku belum selesai memilih."

"Kita lakukan nanti."

"Dua bulan lagi aku melahirkan, semakin kita menunda, kontraksi yang aku alami akan semakin sering."

Beginilah Sehun, selalu menyerah pada keras kepala mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan saat status mereka hanya mantan kekasih untuk dua orang putra Sehun tetap tidak mengatasi Luhan dan sifat keras kepalanya.

Kini dia berfikir seraya mengambil berat nafasnya, mencari apa yang bisa dia lakukan sampai seluruh tumpukan barang dan pakaian berwarna merah dan biru terlihat di kedua matanya "Nona." Katanya memanggil si pegawai dibalas bungkukan hormat dari pegawai toko "Ya tuan."

"Aku ambil seluruh barang yang dipilih istriku, merah dan biru, _semuanya."_

Setelah memberi perintah, Sehun tanpa ragu membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkan toko. Berniat membawa Luhan untuk berbaring dan hanya memastikan bahwa Luhan dan dua bayinya baik-baik saja.

" _Sehun…"_

Sehun bahkan tak sadar menyebut Luhan _istriku_ hingga si pemilik nama benar-benar dibuat berdebar gila seolah melihat Sehun yang dulu, yang masih menjadi kekasihnya dan terus menggenggam erat tangannya terlampau erat dan hangat " _Bagaimana ini? Rasanya aku semakin mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…_

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, terlihat wajah lelah sang pemilik kamar yang kini menyalakan lampu ruang kamarnya, dia meletakkan asal tas dan kemejanya seraya tersenyum lega karena setidaknya Luhan tidak menunggu dirinya dan hanya tidur bersama kedua bayi mereka.

" _haah~"_

Sehun benar-benar kelelahan, dia sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dan kini hanya ingin beristirahat di tempat tidurnya bersama Luhan yang kehadirannya sudah membuatnya mulai terbiasa.

Dia pun perlahan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur untuk mendapati entah apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di depan cermin " _What the…."_

Keinginannya sederhana, dia ingin melihat Luhan tidur disaat dirinya selesai bekerja, bukan melihat Luhan sedang berdiri menatap cermin dan sedang mengusap perutnya seolah membuat percakapan serius dengan kedua putra mereka

"Sehun."

Dan kemarahan Sehun sepertinya kalah cepat dengan sapaan lembut Luhan yang kini menatapnya dari cermin. Dia lagi-lagi mengalah dan berakhir membuka kancing kemeja untuk mendekati Luhan di depan cermin "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan bayi kita. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengingat dua bulan lagi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, harusnya kau sudah tidur."

Luhan kini berbalik menghadap Sehun, membantu ayah dari dua putranya untuk melepas kancing kemeja lalu bergumam "Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum kau datang."

"Lalu jika aku lembur sampai pagi kau tidak akan tidur?"

" _Entahlah,_ Kau belum pernah lembur sampai pagi." Katanya polos lalu sedikit merona melihat bagaimana sempurna dan tegap dada bidang mantan kekasihnya "Tapi rasanya aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang."

" _haah~_ Terserahlah."

Sehun kini _topless,_ memaksa Luhan untuk kembali menghadap cermin sementara dirinya memeluk Luhan tepat dibelakangnya "Beritahu aku apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Perlahan jemari Sehun melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Luhan yang sengaja dia pesan khusus menyesuaikan bentuk tubuh mantan kekasihnya. Dan terimakasih pada si pemilik toko karena sudah membuat _design_ yang _simple_ namun terlihat seksi mengingat piyama Luhan berada di atas lutut hingga membuat tubuh sempurna mantan kekasihnya terlihat jelas di kedua matanya setiap malam.

"Banyak hal."

"Beritahu aku seluruhnya."

Setelah berhasil melucuti kancing piyama yang mengganggu, tangan kasarnya kini bergesekan dengan perut buncit Luhan, mengusapnya dengan gerakan melingkar sementara matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Luhan terpejam tanda dia menikmati sentuhan yang sedang dia lakukan di perutnya yang terlihat besar.

"Luhan."

" _hmmh."_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Luhan merona seraya menatap Sehun dari balik cermin, tangannya ikut bertumpu di atas tangan Sehun lalu keduanya sama-sama mengusap perut mereka hingga tendangan-tendangan kecil dirasakan keduanya sebagai respon dari bayi mereka.

"Mereka belum tidur?" Sehun bertanya dibalas senyum kecil dari Luhan "Mereka selalu menendang jika aku tidur, seperti ingin mengajak bermain."

"Jika tahu mereka akan bermain denganku."

Kepala Luhan kini bersandar nyaman di tengkuk Sehun, beruntung Sehun tidak mengelak dan justru menghujaninya dengan beberapa kecupan singkat di surai kepalanya "Putra kita pasti beruntung memiliki ayah sepertimu."

Sehun tersenyum seolah berterimakasih, dia juga terus menciumi surai Luhan sementara tangannya tak henti mengusap dua malaikat kecilnya di dalam perut pria cantik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya " _Well,_ Jadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka?"

"Kau masih ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

Luhan membawa tangan Sehun yang lain ke wajahnya, menciumnya lembut lalu menggenggamnya erat "Aku bertanya pada mereka apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuk bayi kita?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun seperti tidak terima karena tidak dilibatkan dalam pemberian nama "Sudah? Kapan? Lalu siapa nama mereka?"

Sehun tertawa gemas, lalu membawa Luhan menatap cermin lagi untuk berbisik "Rahasia, kau akan tahu setelah mereka lahir."

"Tapi aku ibunya."

"Dan aku ayahnya."

Luhan kesal pada awalnya, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun terlihat bahagia menggodanya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tertawa "Baiklah, aku akan bersabar sampai mereka lahir."

"Bagus, lalu apalagi yang kalian bicarakan?"

Wajah Luhan sendu pada pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berkata jujur "Aku meminta mereka untuk menjagamu, mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan dan tidak pernah membuatmu marah atau sedih."

Sehun menyadari semua ucapan Luhan seolah tertuju pada hal menyedihkan yang sudah mereka lalui, tapi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya semua yang dikatakan Luhan pada bayi mereka hanya tertuju untuknya.

"Hanya aku?"

" _mmh…"_

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan sering bersama mereka."

Baiklah, Sehun sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, gerakan di perut Luhan terhenti dan matanya kini fokus menatap wajah bodoh Luhan yang terus tersenyum tapi terlihat air mata disudut dua mata cantiknya "Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Aku ingin tinggal."

Sehun memutar perlahan kepala Luhan, memaksa kedua mata mereka bertatapan untuk mengatakan permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah untuk Luhan "Kalau begitu tinggal!"

Setelahnya Sehun mendorong perlahan tengkuknya, menempelkan bibir keduanya sesaat hingga membuat Luhan secara refleks membuka bibir, mengundang pria yang masih begitu ia cintai untuk mengambilnya lebih jauh dari sekedar menggenggam tangan dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

" _hmmh~"_

Luhan bahkan sengaja mendesah, menempelkan dua tubuh mereka agar setidaknya Sehun bisa melakukan hal lebih yang begitu dia dambakan. Dan ya, katakan Luhan berhasil karena saat ini, perlahan namun penuh gairah yang besar.

Sehun mulai memeluk erat pinggangnya sementara bibirnya tengah membelit lidah Luhan. Mengecap, menyesap dan mengigit lidah mantan kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan decakan _khas_ yang kemudian membangkitkan gairah keduanya.

" _haah~_ Aku rasa cukup Luhan."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu bertanya "Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Sehun bisa melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Luhan, mempelajari betapa inginnya Luhan disentuh sampai melupakan fakta bahwa kini dia sedang mengandung dan segera melahirkan kurang dari dua bulan. Sontak pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menggigit gemas bibir mantan kekasihnya "Bodoh, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau akan mengalami kontraksi hebat jika aku menghentak kuat tubuhmu!"

Dan katakanlah Luhan sangat rindu disentuh Sehun, dia tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan sehebat apa kontraksi yang akan dia rasakan nanti. Yang dia inginkan hanya disentuh Sehun, menyatu dengan Sehun, jadi saat ini dia akan melakukan segala cara agar Sehun terbujuk godaan gairahnya yang begitu besar dan sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja." Katanya melingkarkan tangan di tengkuk Sehun lalu mendorong tengkuk ayah dua putranya. Bibir mereka bertemu lagi, tapi kali ini Luhan harus bersusah payah karena Sehun tampaknya benar-benar tidak ingin " _bermain"_ dengan tubuhnya.

"Sehun, kumohon."

Luhan berjinjit, ciumannya semakin dalam walau Sehun tak merespon. Dia tidak berniat menyerah dan memperdalam ciumannya, semakin dalam, terlalu dalam sampai akhirnya Sehun merespon dengan mengangkat _bridal_ tubuhnya.

" _heunggh~"_

Luhan menyuarakan lagi protesnya, jujur kakinya keram karena terlalu lama berjinjit dengan beban dua bayi yang harus dia bawa di dalam perut. Tapi saat Sehun tersenyum menatap dua matanya, Luhan memiliki firasat bahwa hal yang begitu dia dambakan selama beberapa bulan akan terjadi malam ini.

"Baiklah, katakan padaku jika kau merasa sakit."

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengangguk, dia memeluk erat leher Sehun sementara ayah dua bayinya kini perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Keduanya saling bertatapan lagi, kali ini Sehun berniat membuang piyama tidur Luhan sampai tangan Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan terlihat sangat gemuk, bisakah kita melakukannya tanpa harus membuka pakaian."

Sehun terkekeh lagi, dia mencium Luhan membawa kecemasan Luhan pergi dan hanya membuatnya fokus pada ciuman. Dan setelah berhasil membuat Luhan terkecoh dengan satu gerakan cepat Sehun membuang piyama Luhan hingga terlihat tubuh polos sempurna Luhan tanpa cacat seperti saat pertama kali dia mengambil tubuh mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau cantik."

Refleks, paha Luhan tertekuk, menutupi bagian _private_ nya dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan "Serius Lu? Kau ingin bercinta tapi kau menutupi bagian yang akan kubuat nikmat? Lalu bagaimana cara kita bercinta jika kau terus bersikap malu seperti itu?"

"Beri aku waktu, aku belum terbiasa."

Sehun tak sabar, tangannya merentangkan kaki Luhan, perlahan melebarkan pahanya sampai terlihat satu lubang kecil yang membuatnya berhasil menjadi seorang ayah dari pria cantik yang pernah begitu dipujanya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidak terjamah?"

Sudah pasti "dia" disini yang ditanyakan Sehun adalah _hole_ sempit miliknya. Luhan dibuat semakin salah tingkah hingga berniat menekuk lagi dua pahanya sampai satu tangan Sehun berhasil menahan dirinya sementara tangannya yang lain kini berada tepat di bibir Luhan

"Kulum jariku."

Luhan tahu akan dibuat apa jemari Sehun yang basah, tapi seolah tak peduli dia mulai membuka mulut, menyambut jari telunjuk Sehun lalu mengulumnya tak sabar. Sehun juga tak sabar, dia menambahkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya di bibir Luhan, membuat bibir pria cantik itu penuh lalu dia lepas begitu saja.

"Tahan sedikit, ini akan sakit." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan diiringi erangan luar biasa menyakitkan dari bibir Luhan yang kini mencakar pundak Sehun " _Sehun—AAKH!"_

Jari Sehun belum sepenuhnya masuk, dia pun berhenti, membiarkan Luhan terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya sampai dua mata cantik itu terbuka seolah memberinya izin untuk bergerak lagi "Lakukan."

Sehun menusuk semakin dalam dengan jari telunjuknya, perlahan, hingga suara " _hmmh~"_ lolos dari bibir Luhan seolah memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah mulai nyaman dan terbiasa "Aku bergerak."

Luhan mengangguk, dan setelahnya Sehun setengah menindih Luhan sementara jarinya bermain cantik di lubang yang akan segera dimasukinya. Niatnya membuat Luhan terbiasa, tapi salahkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar bermain sedikit kasar dan melampiaskannya dengan ciuman menuntut yang kini sedang dia lakukan dibibir mungil mantan kekasihnya.

" _hmmhh~"_

Luhan sedikit kewalahan, Sehun menciumnya ganas, tempo keluar-masuk jarinya juga bertambah cepat dan kini tak hanya satu, Sehun sudah memasukkan dua jarinya, menusuknya bergantian sampai Luhan bisa merasakan jari ketiga ikut bergabung dan mengoyak tubuhnya didalam sana.

"Sehun, _per-lahan—aah."_

Tubuhnya membusung keatas, tak lama Sehun menyeringai saat perutnya dipenuhi dengan cairan Luhan yang baru saja mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya "Kau bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan tiga jari." Katanya berbisik menggoda, masih belum mengeluarkan jari tengahnya ciuman Sehun sengaja turun semakin ke bawah.

Mengecup leher Luhan, turun menggigit dua tonjolan kecil Luhan yang begitu sensitif seiring kehamilannya, dia bahkan sengaja menyesapnya kuat sebelum turun ke pusar Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya dan bermain disana cukup lama sampai bibirnya menyeringai menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah kembali tegang terlihat dari penis mungilnya yang kini mengenai wajah Sehun yang sedang bermain di pusarnya.

" _Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?—rrhhh!"_

Tatkala rasa hangat melingkupi bagian _private_ dan seluruh tubuhnya, _refleks,_ tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat _sprai_ tempat tidurnya dan Sehun. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan mengulum penisnya, dia nyaris gila ditambah tempo kuluman Sehun di penisnya sama kuat dengan hentakan jari Sehun di dalam lubangnya.

" _akh, akhh…Sehun, aku tidak tahan..Sehuunnaaahhh~"_

Dan katakanlah Luhan sedang berada di pusat sensitifnya. Bukan karena kehamilannya, tapi sentuhan Sehun sangatlah berbeda dari beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sehun yang akan menjadi ayah sesungguhnya kurang dari dua bulan ini, lebih terlihat tak bisa mengontrol nafsunya, dia cenderung kehilangan kendali entah karena alasan apa. Dan lihat bagaimana hasilnya? Karena kurang dari sepuluh menit saat dia mencapai klimask pertamanya, Luhan sudah merasakan _klimaks_ kedua hasil dari kuluman Sehun yang begitu panas dan tusukan ketiga jarinya yang secara terus menerus menekan _sweet spot_ miliknya.

" _haaah~"_

Setidaknya bibir Sehun berhenti mengulumnya, Luhan bisa bernafas lega sesaat sebelum tubuh Sehun merangkak menindihnya dan tersenyum seperti dewa karena demi Tuhan, ayah dari kedua putranya benar-benar terlihat begitu tampan dengan seluruh aura mematikan namun begitu menggairahkan miliknya "Aku akan mengambilmu."

Ucapannya singkat, tapi efeknya untuk Luhan benar-benar membuat tubuhnya merinding dibuat gugup. Kurang dari sepuluh menit dia sudah dua kali mencapai nikmat sementara Sehun? Mantan kekasihnya itu kini sibuk melepas celana kerja dan boxer miliknya lalu terlihat kejantanan Sehun yang berhasil membuatnya hamil delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Bangun sebentar."

Saat mata Luhan masih terhipnotis dengan kegagahan penis Sehun, tangan besar mantan kekasihnya itu justru menarik lengannya, meminta dirinya untuk bangun sementara Sehun bersandar di tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau ingin mengulumnya?"

Sehun menawarkan dibalas rona merah di wajah Luhan, membuat si pria tampan terkekeh untuk membantu Luhan duduk di atas perutnya "Nanti saja, aku rasa kita harus melakukannya perlahan kan. Aku ingin langsung masuk sebelum kau mengalami kontraksinya." Katanya membantu Luhan memposisikan diri hingga tanpa sengaja Luhan bisa merasaskan tusukan-tusukan yang begitu keras dari penis mantan kekasihnya.

"Kita melakukan _on top?"_

Sehun masih sibuk memegang pinggangnya, dia kemudian mengangguk lalu sekilas mencium bibir Luhan "Ini posisi paling aman untukmu." Katanya tertawa lalu mulai mendekatkan penisnya mencari dimana lubang Luhan berada "Kau bisa melebarkan sedikit pahamu?"

Luhan mengangguk, walau rasanya perih dia sedikit berjongkok di atas perut Sehun dan mulai melebarkan pahanya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sehun bisa menemukan dimana lubang yang sudah melakukan _foreplay_ dengan tiga jarinya.

"Luhan tatap aku."

" _huh?"_

"Aku akan langsung mengentaknya, jadi jika kau sakit kau harus-…."

Sepertinya ucapan Sehun hanya pengalihan, karena disaat dia berbicara, disaat yang sama pula dia menurunkan pinggang Luhan lalu memajukan tubuhnya hingga

 _Sleb_

" _AKHHHH~"_

Luhan berteriak histeris, tubuhnya mengalami kontraksi ringan yang diredakan Sehun dengan mengecupi bibir dan mengocok penisnya perlahan. Air mata tak terhindar, dia mencakar, menggigit dan menangis di pundak Sehun sementara si calon ayah mulai merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi peringatan dengan benar.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

" _ngghh~"_

Luhan mengangguk, dia masih menggigit pundak Sehun hingga rasa anyir dirasakannya, sekilas dia bisa melihat pundak Sehun berdarah dan itu karena ulahnya yang begitu kesakitan "Penuh, sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

" _ssh…_ Tenanglah Lu, setelah kita bergerak kau akan baik-baik saja, _hmmh?"_

Luhan masih menangis, dibawah sana dia seperti dirobek menjadi berkeping tak tersisa, rasanya begitu menyakitkan tapi menyadari bahwa ini yang dia inginkan, Luhan pun mengangguk tanda dia mempercayai Sehun.

"Aku bisa bergerak?"

"Jangan bergerak sepihak, lakukan bersama." Katanya menggerutu dibalas kekehan dari Sehun "Baiklah, dalam hitunganku."

Luhan setuju, dia mulai berhenti mencakar pundak Sehun dan hanya melingkarkan lehernya, dia juga setengah berdiri walau lagi-lagi kakinya _kram_ mengingat beban perutnya begitu besar "Satu…"

Sehun mulai menghitung, dia mengecup dua nipple Luhan dengan tangan kanan mengocok penis Luhan sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan, menjaga ibu dari anak-anaknya agar tidak terjatuh dan tetap fokus pada permainan mereka.

"Dua…"

Luhan cemas, dia lebih memilih menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun karena jujur, dia terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk merasakan hentakan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tiga…"

Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga, Sehun menurunkan pinggang Luhan dibalas dengan pinggulnya yang maju mendekat. Tubuh mereka berhasil menyatu sempurna dan kali ini masing-masing desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya

" _aah~ / Luhanngggh~"_

Luhan menggigit lagi pundak Sehun, dia belum berani bergerak sendiri karena masih begitu perih. Sehun mengerti, dan dia masih melakukannya seorang diri sementara yang dilakukan Luhan hanya pasrah saat pinggangnya dinaikturunkan oleh Sehun yang mulai menyerang titik sensitifnya lagi.

" _Ah~_ Sehun, disana— _hhmh.."_

"Benarkah? Kau mau mencoba bergerak sendiri?"

Luhan berhenti menggigit pundak Sehun dan mengangguk, dua tangannya tetap bertumpu pada leher Sehun sementara perlahan pinggulnya mengangkat dan

" _ngghhhAAKH~"_

Luhan merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat dia bergerak sendiri, ditambah penis Sehun terus menerus tepat menekan _prostatnya_ hingga tanpa sadar dia terus bergerak sendiri dengan lihai.

Luhan seolah menari di pangkuan Sehun, wajahnya mendongak ke atas menikmati setiap tusukan di lubangnya sementara Sehun tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengecup leher Luhan, menggigit dua nipplenya bergantian hingga tempo kocokan tangan Sehun di penis Luhan semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan Luhan di pangkuannya.

" _haah~ / More…MoreeSehun…"_

Luhan kehilangan kendalinya, dia terus bergerak tanpa henti sampai Sehun merasakan pergerakan Luhan melambat, jepitan dinding rektum Luhan di penisnya menguat tanda bahwa Luhan sudah dalam batasnya untuk bergerak mengingat dia akan mencapai klimaks ketiganya malam ini.

"Biar aku-…"

Sehun mengambil alih permainan, Luhan kemudian jatuh lemas di pelukan Sehun walau pinggulnya terus digerakkan. Dia membantu Sehun dengan sengaja menjepit penis Sehun tiap kali menekan _prostatnya._ Terus dia lakukan seperti itu hingga tanpa sadar dia menggigit cuping telinga Sehun dan berbisik "Sehun, aku datang— _rrhhh-AAAAHH~"_

Luhan mencapai klimaksnya, _lagi._ Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat kewalahan karena jepitan dinding rektum Luhan di penisnya begitu kuat, dia seperti disedot kuat hingga matanya terpejam dan menikmati sensasi bagaimana Luhan mengeluarkan semua cairan nikmat yang membasahi perut Sehun " _haah~_ Sehun aku begitu… _ini begitu nikmat."_

Luhan mengoreksi ucapannya dibalas senyum kecil dari Sehun, si pria tampan yang belum merasakan _klimaksnya_ sekalipun kini mulai mengangkat dua bongkahan bokong Luhan lalu membuatnya bergerak lagi.

Dia menusukkan tepat di daerah sensitif Luhan sampai rasanya dia bisa merasakan _klimaks_ susulan Luhan mengingat jepitan di penisnya semakin kuat sementara perutnya terus basah karena cairan mantan kekasihnya.

Tak peduli, Sehun hanya terus bergerak stabil, mencium bibir Luhan dan tak lama dia merasakan jepitan lagi hingga kali ini dia menyerah bersamaan dengan erangan Luhan yang mendesahkan " _Aku klimaks, lagi—haah~"_

Luhan mencapai klimaksnya lagi bersamaan dengan Sehun yang kini sudah memenuhi Luhan dengan cairan sperma miliknya. Penis keduanya masih berkedut seolah ingin mengeluarkan seluruhnya sampai Sehun lebih dulu bergerak mengangkat Luhan dan memisahkan tubuh mereka yang dikotori sperma masing-masing.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu membuatku puas." Katanya berbisik di telinga Luhan dibalas senyum kecil yang begitu membuat Luhan terlihat sangat cantik "Apa sakit?" Sehun bertanya lagi dibalas erangan nafas Luhan yang masih belum teratur.

"Punggungku sakit."

Sehun tertawa, setelahnya dia menyelimuti tubuh Luhan sementara dia memakai _boxer_. Jujur dia masih bermain sekitar empat jam lagi, tapi mengingat Luhan begitu lemas dan kelelahan, Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memakai pakaian untuk mencegah kejantanan miliknya kembali mengoyak tubuh Luhan.

"Tidurlah, cukup untuk malam ini."

Luhan mengangguk, dia memindahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun, mencari posisi nyaman dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun lalu bergumam "Terimakasih Sehun, ini seperti mimpi."

Setelahnya dia tertidur pulas bersamaan dengan tepukan lembut tangan Sehun di punggungnya, Sehun mencium lagi surai kepala Luhan lalu membalas ucapan terimakasih mantan kekasihnya "Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, _kita benar-benar bercinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

Luhan sengaja bangun lebih dulu dari Sehun, dia juga sempat membersihkan beberapa noda dan pakaian kotor Sehun yang terkena cairannya malam tadi. Selebihnya, dia bergabung dengan ayah Sehun dan paman Lee untuk mendapatkan sarapan nikmatnya mengingat malam tadi dia mengeluarkan tenaga yang begitu besar untuk melayani Sehun.

"Nak, perlahan."

Luhan mengangguk, dia terus melahap nasi goreng dan ayam bakar buatan koki terbaik mereka secara rakus, tak lupa dua gelas susu sudah habis ditenggaknya sementara roti keju bakar sudah menunggu tepat disamping kanannya.

"Lee!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak memberi Luhan makan malam tadi?"

"Aku masih ingin hidup asal anda tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa anakku terlihat sangat kelaparan?"

Si pengurus rumah tangga menaikkan dua bahunya, kini dia sibuk menyiapkan _puding_ cokelat sebagai _dessert_ untuk Luhan lalu berdiri tepat di samping si pria cantik yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang memasukkan seluruh makanan ke mulutnya.

"Mungkin dia memang lapar." Katanya menjawab diiringi suara pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka dan menampilkan si tuan muda yang tampan seperti biasa dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam lengkap dengan jas kerja yang berada di lengannya.

"Pagi tuan muda,"

"Pagi."

Seperti biasa, Paman Lee menyapa Sehun di pagi hari, seperti biasa pula dia akan mengambil alih tas dan jas kerja si tuan muda sementara Sehun akan berjalan menuju meja makan "Ini, letakkan di meja."

Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah fakta bahwa bibir Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama bengkak dan terdapat luka di kecil di sudutnya, terlebih saat tuan mudanya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, Paman Lee bisa melihat tanda merah di leher persis seperti milik Luhan yang terlihat begitu jelas.

" _ah,_ Sepertinya anda memiliki malam yang panas tuan muda." katanya bergumam pelan dibalas pertanyaan oleh Sehun "Paman berbicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Malas menanggapi pamannya, Sehun hanya mendengus kecil lalu menarik kursi tepat disamping Luhan yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya "Kau sudah bangun?"

" _hhmmm~"_

"Makanlah nak, jangan ganggu Luhan, sepertinya dia sangat kelaparan."

Sehun terkekeh, nyatanya baru dua jam mereka bercinta efeknya sudah membuat Luhan kehilangan kontrol atas makanan, dia pun setuju membiarkan Luhan untuk makan sementara diam-diam pamannya berbisik pada ayahnya "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Luhan kelaparan."

"Apa?"

"Malam tadi dia baru saja dimakan oleh tuan muda."

 _Uhuk~_

Luhan mendengarnya, dia tersedak air yang sedang diminum hingga tatapan kesal diberikan Sehun dan Tuan Oh pada satu-satunya pengurus di rumah mereka "Pelan-pelan." Katanya menepuk punggung Luhan dibalas senyum canggung dari mantan kekasihnya "Aku baik."

"Jaga bicaramu sialan! Lagipula kenapa Sehun memakan Luhan? Apa artinya itu?"

" _ish!_ Bodoh sekali, itu artinya-….."

"Apa punggungmu masih sakit?"

Tuan Oh fokus pada pertanyaan Sehun lalu melihat Luhan dengan _intens_ "Punggungmu sakit? Kenapa?"

"Ayah sudahlah."

"Apa? jika Luhan sakit itu sudah tanggung jawab ayah memastikan Luhan dan cucu ayah baik-baik saja."

"Mereka baik tuan besar."

"Darimana kau tahu?" katanya marah pada pengurus Lee sementara wajah Luhan benar-benar merah padam karena percakapan pagi ini bertema _malam tadi, saat dia dan Sehun bercinta._

Sehun menyadari kecanggungan dari sikap Luhan, buru-buru dia menarik lengan Luhan lalu membawanya pergi dari meja makan "Kau membawa Luhan kemana?"

"Dia akan mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu!" katanya asal lalu tak lama bertanya lagi pada paman Lee "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Anda benar-benar menyedihkan tuan besar!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dua pemuda itu bercinta malam tadi dan kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Mereka apa-….. _"_ katanya masih tak mengerti lalu berbinar menatap pengurusnya "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin itu."

"Apa artinya mereka kembali bersama?"

Paman Lee bisa melihat dua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang kembali merasakan cinta tengah berbisik, tangannya pun memegang pundak sang tuan besar lalu bergumam "Semoga mereka sudah kembali bersama."

.

.

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Jangan dengarkan dua pria tua itu, setelah aku pergi bermainlah dengan Vivi atau tidur dikamar."

Luhan masih tertunduk, jujur dia sangat malu dan tak memiliki wajah untuk menatap Sehun, tapi saat tangan Sehun mengangkat dagunya, mau tak mau mata mereka bertemu diiringi suara berat mantan kekasihnya yang mengatakan "Tenanglah, ini hanya aku." Katanya mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan ayah dan pamannya.

"Sehun!"

Dan sebelum pintu tertutup Luhan setengah berlari untuk mendekati Sehun dan meminta izin "Siang ini apa aku boleh pergi menemui adikku?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu bertanya "Jaehyun?"

" _hmmh,_ Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku merindukannya."

Seperti tak memiliki pilihan, Sehun mengangguk sebagai persetujuan "Paman akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi hari ini jadwal ayah melakukan terapi di rumah sakit. Aku bisa sendiri, _bolehkah?"_

"Aku khawatir,"

"Aku akan segera pulang setelah bertemu dengan Jaehyun, _Ya?"_

Sial adalah saat mata Luhan berkedip lucu ketika memohon, karena jika dia sudah melakukannya maka Sehun tidak memiliki ucapan selain "Baiklah, jaga dirimu." Untuk setidaknya membuat Luhan memekik senang.

"Ya! Aku akan menjaga diriku dan bayi kita! Terimakasih Sehunna."

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Pasti."

Setelahnya, pintu rumah Sehun tertutup, membuat sosok yang malam tadi memeluknya erat menghilang hingga rasanya Luhan sudah merindukan Sehun begitu banyak " _tsk!_ Papa kalian benar-benar sempurna." Katanya terkekeh dan bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk segera menemui Jaehyun.

"Ayo pergi dan temui paman kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit Luhan berdiri di depan universitas Jaehyun. Dan selama dua puluh menit itu pula harusnya dia sudah melihat Jaehyun keluar dari kampusnya mengingat jadwal yang diberikan Taeyong dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa setelah jam sepuluh, Jaehyun tidak memiliki jadwal pelajaran.

" _hmmh,_ Apa dia tidak masuk? Atau dia tahu aku datang?"

Luhan cemas, dia mulai berjalan mondar mandir di depan kampus adiknya, membiarkan seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang keluar menabraknya sampai suara ponselnya bergertar dan menarik perhatiannya.

 _Ddrrtt…drrtt…_

"Siapa disaat seperti ini?" katanya merogoh ponsel miliknya lalu mendapati naman _Seokjin,_ terlihat di layar ponselnya.

Buru-buru Luhan menggeser _slide_ nya lalu menjawab panggilan sang manager dua perusahaan yang menggantikan posisinya di OSH'ent "Jinna?"

" _Lu, mereka berkumpul di kafe agensi siang ini. Bisakah kau membujuk mereka?"_

"Mereka?"

" _Kesepuluh artis yang aku katakan akan menuntut. Mereka tertarik untuk bertemu denganmu."_

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Sehun?"

" _Kau tenang saja, Presdir Oh memiliki janji makan siang dengan Presdir Park dan istrinya."_

"Istri Presdir Park? _Baekhyun_ maksudmu?"

" _Ya, Baekhyun, dia istri Presdir Park jika kau tidak lupa. Lagipula mustahil kau lupa jika yang membuat mereka menikah adalah dirimu."_

Luhan tertawa pilu, entah mengapa setiap mendengar Sehun bertemu Baekhyun ada perasaan gusar yang menganggunya. Dia kemudian bersandar di pagar universitas Jaehyun lalu bergumam "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan mereka."

" _Katakan dimana posisimu, aku akan segera menjemputmu."_

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa kesana sendiri. Posisiku sudah dekat."

" _Baiklah, sampai nanti Lu."_

" _hmmh."_

Tak lama Luhan mematikan ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel yang dia gunakan lalu menatap kosong ke depan. Entah sampai kapan dia akan menghindari Baekhyun, tapi untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasih dari pria yang kini membuatnya hamil, itu masih begitu sulit dan terus membuat hatinya kacau.

"Hyung?"

Barulah saat dia mendengar suara si bungsu memanggil perlahan rasa cemas dan kacaunya hilang entah kemana. Ditambah saat si remaja berlesung pipi menatapnya cemas lalu berlari ke arahnya, Luhan merasa daripada membencinya, Jaehyun terlihat sangat menyayanginya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berdiri disini? Sudah berapa lama?"

Buru-buru Luhan berjalan mendekat, merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk si bungsu yang terlihat canggung dengan pelukan Luhan " _hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja? Bajingan tua itu tidak mengganggumu lagi kan?"

"Syukurlah."

" _huh?"_

"Syukurlah kau tidak membenciku, aku mau mati setiap kali mengingat kau berteriak akan membenciku lagi."

Jaehyun tersenyum pahit, kini dia tahu alasan mengapa Luhan berdiri menunggunya adalah untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak membencinya seperti apa yang dia teriakan tepat di hari kematian ibu mereka " _sssh,_ Maafkan aku berteriak mengerikan seperti itu. Aku tidak membencimu hyung." katanya memeluk Luhan dibalas pertanyaan "Benarkah?" dari pria yang lahir dari ibu yang sama dengannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil lalu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan "Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu, jadi aku tidak bisa membenci apa yang aku suka, apa yang ingin aku lindungi."

" _Jae…"_

" _aigoo…_ Jangan menangis hyung, aku terlihat seperti mencapakanmu. Ini tidak baik untuk _image_ ku."

" _tsk!"_

Kedua kakak adik itu kembali berpelukan, tertawa bersama seolah sudah merelakan kematian ibu mereka yang masih begitu membuat sesak masing-masing dari mereka "Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dibalas anggukan dari Jaehyun yang sedang memeluknya "Tidak terlalu, tapi aku bisa bertahan karena Taeyong, Kau, Kyungsoo dan ketiga keponakanku."

" _gomawo,_ anak nakal!"

" _jja!_ Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang?"

"Aku hanya memastikan anak nakal ini tidak membenciku!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir makan siang untukmu, bagaimana?"

Luhan tertawa lalu tiba-tiba memasang wajah masam "Aku ingin, tapi aku memiliki janji lain."

" _eyy,_ Itu menyakiti hatiku."

"Maaf, tapi lain kali. Bagaiamana?"

"Sebelum dua jagoanku lahir kita harus kencan. _Deal?"_

Luhan tersenyum senang lalu menerima _tos_ ringan milik Jaehyun _"deal!"_

Setelahnya Jaehyun memberhentikan taksi untuk Luhan, membukakan pintu lalu berbicara pada supirnya "Bawa perlahan mobilmu, istriku sedang hamil besar."

" _sshh, bocah gila_."

Jaehyun tertawa lalu mengusap surai kakaknya "Hubungi aku saat dirumah."

"Oke."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya menutup pintu Luhan dan memperhatikan taksi yang membawa kakaknya pergi dan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Entah mengapa air mata Jaehyun menetes, dia kemudian mendongak menikmati semilir angin dan awan cantik yang sedang menyapa dirinya.

Tak lama Jaehyun menghapus air matanya lalu berujar lirih " _haah,_ Eomma. Aku tidak membenci hyung, _seperti keinginanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Benarkah? Mereka membatalkan tuntutan?"

"Ya, sepertinya mereka batal untuk menghianati agensi yang sudah membuat mereka terkenal dan dicintai banyak orang Presdir Oh."

Yang sedang mendapat laporan menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dia kemudian mengembalikan dokumen yang sedari awal menurutnya sampah untuk mengatakan "Mereka hanya remaja menyedihkan yang terus bergantung hidup pada kita, lupakan dan segera buat cara agar setidaknya EXO kembali mendapatkan _daesang_ tahun ini." katanya terus berjalan memasuki agensi sampai tak sengaja melihat hal yang entah mengapa sangat membakar hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?"

Asisten yang sedang menemani Sehun terpaksa berhenti melangkah, mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud sang presdir sampai matanya juga melihat ke arah kafe agensi untuk mendapati mantan manager paling tangguh yang pernah dimiliki OSH'ent sedang berbicara santai sesekali tertawa dengan Manager Kim dan salah satu Leader EXO, _Wu Yifan._

" _Ah,_ Saya dengar salah satu alasan mengapa kesepuluh artis kita membatalkan tuntutannya adalah karena campur tangan Manager Xi-… _maksudku_ Luhan."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa Mantan Manager OSH'ent membantu masalahku? Ini sangat memalukan!"

Sebenarnya bukan kenyataan Luhan membantunya yang membuat Sehun marah, _tidak,_ justru harusnya dia berterimakasih karena Luhan menyelamatkannya. Tapi seperti yang sudah dirasakan sejak awal, _dia terbakar,_ hatinya membara penuh amarah melihat bagaimana salah satu artisnya kini sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan seraya mengusap perut buncit Luhan yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya, _kedua putranya._

Dan sialnya, dia mengetahui rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Leader EXO-M itu memang menyukai Luhan sejak dulu, keduanya pernah dikabarkan dekat dan hilang dari peredaran saat Luhan menjadi kekasihnya.

" _sial…."_

Berbeda dengan saat ini, dia dan Luhan tidak memiliki status selain dua pria yang akan segera memiliki malaikat kecil hasil percintaan mereka, selebihnya Luhan berhak memiliki pendamping lain dan Sehun-….. _dia hanya bisa membakar dirinya dengan kecemburuan._

"Maaf Presdir Oh, tapi sepertinya Manager Kim lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia terpaksa melibatkan Manager Xi agar-….."

"ALASAN! PANGGIL MANAGER KIM KERUANGANKU! SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya bohong saat kembali kerumah Luhan tidak terkejut mendengar cerita Jin yang mengatakan Sehun memecatnya, dia terkejut, _sungguh._ Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dan mengapa Sehun sampai hati memecat sosok yang sudah menggantikan posisinya sukarela.

Jin tidak mengatakan _detail_ dan alasan mengapa Sehun memecatnya. Oleh karena itu, saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, Luhan hanya bisa menunggu Sehun dengan cemas berharap pintu kamarnya segera terbuka

 _Klik…_

Dan betapa leganya Luhan saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Sehun untuk mendapati tatapan dingin yang rasanya sudah tak pernah ditunjukkan Sehun selama dua bulan terakhir untuknya.

"Sehun…."

"JANGAN!" Luhan berhenti di langkahnya, sekilas dia bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat dan menebak bahwa Sehun baru selesai pergi minum dan kembali dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk "Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak berbicara dengan pria murah sepertimu!"

"Sehun apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau mabuk, duduklah sebentar. Aku akan menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku membantu Manager Kim, aku akan-…."

"DIAM SIALAN! HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBUKA HATIKU LAGI PADAMU! HARUSNYA AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUANGMU SEPERTI SAMPAH! AKU MEMBENCIMU! DARI LUBUK HATIKU YANG TERDALAM AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Luhan lemas, dia perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari pagi tadi, dia bahkan perlu bersandari di tempat tidur agar tidak terjatuh dan tidak menyakiti bayi mereka,

" _apa salahku?"_

Luhan bertanya-tanya diiringi air mata, kemudian Sehun melempar semua jas dan tas miliknya untuk berjongkok di depan Luhan "Pergilah."

" _huh?"_

"Setelah bayiku lahir, segera pergi dari rumahku. Kau dengar?"

 _BLAM!_

Dan malam itu, entah Sehun berada dalam kondisi sadar atau setengah mabuk, merubah lagi keseluruhan hubungan mereka. Tak ada lagi senyum seperti malam tadi saat dia mengambilnya, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin sesekali kalimat benci yang terus Sehun bisikan di telinga Luhan sebanyak yang dia bisa, _untuk menyakitinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada kedaaan dimana aku boleh bersikap tidak baik-baik saja,_

 _Karena memang aku tidak baik-baik saja_

 _Ah,_

 _._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika kenyataannya,_

 _waktu terus berlalu seolah berlari, meninggalkan aku_

 _._

 _Membuatku bertanya,_

 _Apakah sejak awal, memang bukan aku orangnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Five years later…**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"MAMAMAMAMAAMA!"

 _Dor Dor!_

"MAMAAMAMAMAMA!"

Sekilas waktu di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, itu artinya hari sudah berganti walau malam masih panjang untuk dilalui.

Harusnya dia masih tertidur, mungkin menjemput mimpi jika suara gedoran di pintu flat kecilnya tidak digedor keras oleh beberapa orang di luar sana.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAA!"

 _Sret!_

"Iya sebentar." Katanya menyingkap selimut, berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu flat kecilnya lalu bertanya "Siapa?"

"MAAMAMAMAMAMA!"

Barulah saat dia keluar dari kamar, saat kesadarannya mulai sepenuhnya kembali Luhan – _si pemlik flat-_ menyadari bahwa dua suara yang sedari berteriak bergantian adalah suara dua putra kembarnya

"Sehan...Hanse..."

Yang dalam sekejap membuatnya berlari ke depan pintu lalu membukanya cepat untuk menemukan dua putranya sedang menangis sementara pengasuh mantan kekasihnya tetap berdiri tepat di belakang si kembar

"Paman?" Katanya menyapa paman Lee lalu terkejut saat dua putra kembarnya melompat dan memeluk kakinya erat.

"MAMAMAMAAA!"

"Astaga nak, kenapa kalian terus menjerit?"

Luhan berjongkok, menyambut dua putranya ke pelukan sementara Paman Lee hanya menatap tak enak hati pada Luhan "Ada apa? Beritahu Mama apa yang membuat kalian marah?"

Yang memiliki wajah Sehun sekaligus si bungsu dari si kembar, _Oh Sehan_ , kini menghentak kesal kakinya, bicaranya memang belum lancar tapi dia sudah paham dan bisa menyalahkan

"PAPA JAHAT!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu bertanya "Dan kenapa papa jahat?"

" _hksss…."_

"Astaga nak, ada apa, _hmmh?"_

Luhan cemas tiap kali si sulung, _Oh Hanse,_ menangis tanpa suara. Biasanya putra pertamanya yang lahir akan selalu menjerit tiap kali tidak menyukai hal yang mengganggunya, bukan menangis terisak hingga seperti terlihat drama untuknya.

"Ayo sayang masuk."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan pada si bungsu sementara Hanse berada di pelukannya "Paman masuklah."

Dan tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Luhan dalam sekejap bisa menidurkan dua putranya bersamaan. Dan setelah memastikan keduanya tidak lagi menangis dia mencium masing-masing kening Hanse dan Sehan lalu menarik selimut keduanya "Ada apa _hmmh?_ Kalian membuat Mama cemas." Katanya meninggalkan si kembar lalu berjalan menemui paman Lee.

"Paman maaf menunggu lama."

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tiap kali si kembar marah dia hanya ingin bersama ibunya."

Luhan terkekeh, dia membuatkan coklat hangat untuk paman Lee lalu duduk tepat di depan sang paman "Jadi kenapa lagi kali ini?"

Tak enak hati paman Lee menyesap coklat hangat buatan Luhan lalu mengatakan "Seperti biasa, mereka marah pada ayah mereka."

"Kenapa? _Ah,_ apa Sehun membawa wanita baru lagi yang dikenalkan pada si kembar."

Paman Lee mengangguk pasrah lalu mengatakan "Ya,"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, pikirannya tidak fokus tiap kali mengetahui Sehun membawa wanita ke rumahnya untuk dikenalkan sebagai ibu baru bagi si kembar. Kadang dia ingin menangis, bertanya mengapa Sehun sangat keji padanya bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu.

Tapi kemudian dia mulai terbiasa, karena setelah menetap bersama setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya, Luhan memutuskan angkat kaki di tahun keempat mengingat Sehun tak hentinya mengenalkan beberapa wanita cantik yang akan menggantikan posisinya dirumah.

"Namanya Min Chaerin, _aku benar?"_

Lagi, sang paman tersenyum kecil lalu membenarkan "Min Chaerin. Darimana kau tahu nak?"

"Dia _singer coach_ untuk Red Velvet. Aku melihat kemesraan mereka di agensi."

Berita mengejutkannya Luhan kembali mendapatkan posisinya sebagai Manager Xi di tahun ketiga saat putranya berulang tahun, _aku rasa ayahku benar, selamanya hanya Manager Xi yang bisa memberikan artis terbaik untuk OSH'ent,_ begitu alasan Sehun hingga tanpa sadar sudah hampir dua tahun Luhan kembali bertugas menjadi Manager pencari bakat dan bernaung di atap agensi yang sama dengan Sehun, _ayah dua putranya._

"Aku tidak tahu jika pria itu benar-benar keji padamu!"

Luhan tertawa lalu ikut menyesap coklat manis hangat yang terasa pahit untuknya "Dia tidak keji, aku pernah menjadi buruk untuknya dan aku menyesalinya hingga saat ini. Sehun hanya ingin mencari bahagia di hidupnya, paman."

"Sampai kapan kau akan membela idiot itu?"

Kali ini Luhan mengaduk cokelat panasnya lagi lalu bergumam "Sampai nanti akhirnya aku mati karena sesak."

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya "Jadi kapan Sehun akan datang menjemput si kembar?"

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi, dia sedang mengantar kekasihnya."

" _hah~_ Baiklah, aku akan menunggu beberapa jam lagi."

"Aku bisa memberitahu si idiot itu agar datang besok pagi."

"Aku bertaruh Sehun akan tetap datang walau kau larang. Lagipula ini bukan jadwal si kembar menetap denganku, aku masih harus menunggu selama dua minggu."

"Aku tidak tahu terbuat dari apa hati dan pikiranmu Luhan." katanya mengusap sayang surai Luhan lalu menggeser kursi, _berpamitan "_ kalau begitu paman permisi, kau tahu Sehun tidak akan lolos dari kemarahan ayahnya, aku hanya tidak ingin dia mati konyol karena tongkat ayahnya."

Luhan tertawa dan mengantar kepergian sang paman "Paman harus menyelamatkan Sehun, aku tidak mau kedua anakku kehilangan ayah mereka hanya karena tongkat ajaib kakek." Katanya dibalas kekehan dari Paman Lee "Tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkan si idiot."

Luhan setelah lima tahun berlalu terlihat sangat dewasa dan elegan, dia jarang menangis karena terus disembunyikan oleh senyumnya yang cantik dan menawan. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu jika hatinya hancur berkeping mengingat sang Manager adalah _si piawai_ yang selalu berhasil memisahkan mana urusan pribadi dan mana urusan yang bisa kau bagi.

Paman Lee saksinya, entah sudah berapa kali Sehun terus berkata kasar padanya, terkadang bersikap lembut lalu berkata kasar lagi tapi Luhan tetap disini, berharap Sehun membuka hatinya dan hanya hidup sebagai keluarga kecil yang lengkap dengan dua putra mereka.

 _Aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu._

Itu adalah penolakan keseribu yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan, dan selama seribu penolakan itu pula Luhan tetap enggan membuka hatinya walau banyak pria bahkan wanita yang mencoba mengetuk dasar dari hatinya, _tentu itu tidak berguna,_ karena untuk Luhan, cintanya hanya Sehun, selebihnya dia bersedia terlihat menyedihkan hidup tanpa cinta yang lain.

"Omong-omong Luhan, _comeback_ NCT 127 kali ini terbilang sukses, selamat untuk adikmu."

Luhan tersenyum bangga, matanya melihat foto kecil saat Jaehyun dan Taeyong pada akhirnya debut menjadi seorang _publik figur_ lewat tangannya. Walau kenyataannya rumah menjadi sepi karena Jaehyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Luhan tetap tersenyum untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih paman."

" _I'm the biggest hit on this stage…ye ye ye…."_

Sontak Luhan tertawa saat sang paman menarikan bagian _Cherry bomb_ yang merupakan bagian Jaehyun. Dan terimakasih pada Paman Lee, karena rasanya Luhan benar-benar bahagia karena bisa dihibur dengan cara konyol andalannya, _seperti biasa._

"Aku akan mendebutkan paman menjadi _boyband._ Bagaimana?"

" _eyy,_ Itu menyakitiku. Kau tahu aku akan memiliki seribu wanita yang memujaku kan?"

"Lebih dari seribu, _seribu satu mungkin?"_

Keduanya tertawa sampai paman Lee kembali berkata serius "Datanglah ke rumah, Tuan besar merindukanmu."

" _mhh…_ Aku akan segera mengunjungi ayah. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Luhan."

"Dah paman, sampai nanti."

Setelahnya Luhan menutup pintu, bersandar di pintunya sejenak untuk menenangkan hati "Rasanya aku tidak pernah terbiasa." Luhan tertawa pilu sampai suara ketukan lain terdengar.

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang akan repot-repot datang tengah malam seperti ini jika bukan Sehun jawabannya. Sebelumnya Luhan menarik nafas lalu berbalik membukakan pintu untuk pria yang dia tebak adalah ayah dari dua putranya

 _Klik…_

"Dimana anak-anak?"

Suara dingin Sehun langsung menyeruak, tak berbasa-basi, pria yang menjelma semakin tampan seiring berlalunya hari kini memiliki aura ayah yang kuat jika itu menyangkut tentang kedua anaknya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil untuk mengatakan "Masuklah lebih dulu, aku tidak menculik anak-anakmu."

Seperti disindir, Sehun tertawa sarkas, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam _flat_ yang beberapa tahun ini juga menjadi rumah dua putranya untuk duduk di meja makan setelah melepas mantel dan meletakkan kunci mobilnya _._

"Ada yang datang selain aku?" katanya melihat dua gelas coklat panas yang masih mengepul panas tanda seseorang baru datang mengunjungi Luhan "Paman Lee. Sepuluh menit sebelum kau datang, paman mengantar anak-anak." Katanya menyediakan secangkir coklat panas baru untuk Sehun dan duduk di tempat yang sama saat berbicara dengan Paman Lee.

"Minumlah, kau kedinginan."

" _tsk!_ Sampai kapan kau akan peduli padaku."

"Sampai nanti kau benar-benar akan menikah dan ada yang memperhatikanmu selain aku."

"Terserahmu saja."

Sebanyak apapun Luhan disakiti, dia akan tersenyum lega jika Sehun tetap melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, seperti menyesap coklat panas ini contohnya. Dia tetap menyesapnya, walau harus menyindir lebih dulu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Min Chaerin?"

Sehun menyesap coklat panasnya seraya mengatakan "Berantakan, seperti biasa."

"Anak-anak akan menerima wanitamu jika kau mengenalkan mereka tanpa mengancam bahwa mereka akan kehilangan aku."

"Aku tidak pernah mengancam."

Luhan tertawa lalu memperagakan bagaimana Sehan mencontohkan kalimat konyol yang digunakan Sehun untuk mengenalkan wanitanya "Bagaimana kalimat _mulai sekarang dia mama kalian, bukan Mama Luhan,_ tidak terdengar mengancam jika kau terus mengatakannya seperti itu?"

" _Entahlah,_ Aku kira itu kalimat paling benar."

"Kau terdengar ingin menyingkirkan aku."

Sehun tak terima lalu menatap Luhan sedikit kesal "Aku tidak pernah menyingkirkanmu."

"Aku tahu, maaf asal bicara. Apa kau mau ramen?"

Sehun tergoda, jujur saja setelah acara makan malamnya berantakan dan si kembar menangis hebat dia tidak bisa memakan apapun. Jadi saat Luhan menawarkan ramen dia hanya _refleks_ mengangguk seraya mengatakan "Dua telur."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Aku akan melihat anak-anak."

"Jangan membuat mereka menangis."

Sementara Luhan menyalakan kompor untuk memasak ramen, Sehun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan, menyalakan lampu dan menatap menyesal karena sudah membuat anak-anaknya marah dan kecewa. Dia pun kemudian mendekati sosok malaikat kecilnya berada lalu menatapnya bersyukur karena Sehan dan Hanse, keduanya tumbuh dengan baik walau dia dan Luhan tak bisa selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Maafkan papa nak, tidurlah sayang." ujarnya mengecup paksa bibir Sehan lalu beralih pada Hanse yang sedikit merengek " _Mama…"_ membuatnya tertawa gemas lalu memaksa mencium lagi bibir si sulung "Mama kalian ada diluar, berhenti menangis jagoan."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali menaikkan selimut kedua putranya, berjalan meninggalkan kamar untuk mendapati Luhan sedang menerima panggilan dan berbicara serius dengan seseorang disana.

 _Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu besok, sampai nanti._

 _Pip!_

Setelahnya dia kembali memasak disertai kehadiran Sehun yang tanpa basa-basi bertanya "Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil "Bukan siapa-siapa." Katanya menjawab dibalas ucapan sarkas dari Sehun "Bukan siapa-siapa yang kau maksud adalah Kris?"

Luhan mengambil berat nafasnya, selamanya Sehun akan salah paham padanya, salahnya juga membiarkan Leader EXO-M itu mengetuk dasar hatinya hingga tanpa sadar dia membuat perang baru dengan Sehun "Ya, Kris."

"Kenapa? Dia menyatakan cintanya lagi? Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Jika kau terus menekanku, aku rasa suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakan Ya padanya."

"Lakukan, dan kau kehilangan anak kita."

"Tidak lucu Sehunna."

"Apa?"

Tangan Luhan mengepal erat di bungkusan ramen yang sedang digenggamnya. Sehun selalu seperti ini, mengancam akan menjauhkannya dari si kembar jika dia berani membuka hati untuk pria lain sementara dia dengan bebas mencari ibu lain untuk si kembar.

Rasanya Luhan terlalu marah hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes namun dia hapus dengan cepat "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Katanya menyajikan ramen _favorit_ Sehun lalu duduk menemani mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu aku benci dengan fakta jika putraku akan memiliki ayah lain selain diriku."

"Pikirmu aku tidak?"

Luhan bersuara membuat gerakan Sehun mengunyah ramen terganggu "Apa?"

"Aku juga benci dengan fakta jika putraku akan memanggil wanita lain Mama sementara aku adalah satu-satunya Mama mereka."

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memintaku untuk membuka hati bagi orang lain."

"Baiklah aku mengakuinya dan aku menyesal!"

 _Slurrpp…_

Sehun menghabiskan ramennya tiga sumpit besar yang hanya memakan waktu satu menit "Sayangnya aku mulai membuka hatiku pada orang lain."

"Ya terserahmu saja."

Luhan kesal, dia kemudian berjalan ke _wastafel_ lalu mencuci panci kecil dan sumpit yang baru digunakan Sehun "Lalu bagaimana setelah Min Chaerin? Kau akan membuka hatimu lagi?"

"Entahlah, setiap kali aku membuka hati hanya berakhir seperti ini, berantakan dan kacau."

"Carilah wanita yang sedikit lebih baik, mungkin anak-anak menyukainya."

Inilah yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kalimat _Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memintaku untuk membuka hati bagi orang lain._ Karena tiap kali dia gagal menjalin hubungan, Luhan akan mendukungnya dan memintanya mencari yang lain.

Fakta ini membuat Sehun kesal, _sangat._ Tangannya terkepal lalu memilih cara lain untuk menyerang Luhan "Mungkin aku akan mencari pria cantik sepertimu, aku yakin anak-anak tidak keberatan."

Dan persis seperti dugaan Sehun, Luhan mulai bereaksi. Dia bisa melihat tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat sumpit yang dia gunakan hingga warna merah terlihat di jemari tangannya.

"Salahku adalah fokus mencari wanita lain, aku melupakan fakta jika ibu dari anak-anakku adalah seorang pria, jadi rasanya aku akan mengencani pria dan menikahinya saja. Bagaimana?"

" _Jangan…."_

Sehun tertarik, dia semakin menikmati ekspresi Luhan lalu bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan selama itu wanita, tapi jika pria-…. _jika itu pria,"_

Gilanya, Luhan tidak pernah fokus jika sedang ketakutan, dia bahkan tidak sadar akan menyiram air panas yang baru mendidih ke tangannya jika Sehun tidak buru-buru berlari dan menarik lengannya

"APA KAU GILA? AIRNYA PANAS!"

Luhan tidak fokus, yang dia lakukan hanya mencengkram kemeja Sehun lalu berujar sangat lirih " _Jika itu pria,_ anak-anak akan melupakan aku, aku tidak bisa. Setelah dirimu, aku tidak bisa dilupakan lagi Sehunna, jangan cari pria sebagai penggantiku. _Jangan….hksss."_

" _Sial!_ Aku hanya menggodamu, berhenti memikirkan hal gila."

" _tidak lucu….._ TIDAK LUCU SEHUNNA! BUNUH AKUJIKA KAU MENCARI PRIA LAIN! BUNUH AKU JIKA-…."

 _Grep!_

Satu gerakan cepat Sehun memeluk Luhan, _ya,_ Luhan benar ini tidak lucu karena nyatanya seluruh tubuh mantan kekasihnya bergetar hebat. Dia pun segera memeluk Luhan untuk meminta maaf karena ucapannya.

" _Ssshh…._ Anak-anak akan semakin marah padaku jika membuat ibunya menangis, tenanglah."

" _Jangan pria….jangan cintai pria selain aku."_

" _araseo….araseo…_ Kau pria terakhir di hidupku, aku tidak akan mencari pria lain. Jika aku tidak bisa menemukan wanita yang baik untuk anak-anak kita aku akan hidup sendiri, sama sepertimu. Jadi tenanglah, jangan menangis."

Luhan semakin mencengkram kuat dada Sehun, ucapan yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongannya akhirnya terlepas begitu saja untuk menanyakan "Kenapa bukan aku? Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi?"

Sehun tertegun, ini sudah terlalu jauh dari perkiraannya. Dia sudah memberi banyak harapan pada Luhan lalu terpaksa harus menjatuhkannya lagi. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mencintai Luhan, tapi entah mengapa, bersama Luhan bukanlah hal paling baik untuknya dan Luhan sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bertanya? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa?" Luhan memelas, dia terisak pilu seraya memohon agar Sehun, setidaknya setelah lima tahun berlalu bisa membuka lagi hati yang tertutup rapat itu untuknya "Kumohon."

Sehun menatapnya ragu, jika berada di dekat Luhan terlalu lama hanya bisa membuat pertahanannya goyah, Sehun pun mundur, melepas pelukan Luhan lalu tersenyum memberi jarak pada keduanya "Kau lihat? Selalu ada jarak diantara kita. Entah kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi atau aku akan menyakitimu lagi. Jawabannya-…..Aku tidak bisa denganmu, _Maaf."_

Setelahnya Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan, menggendong si kembar di masing-masing lengannya untuk berpamitan pada Luhan "Aku akan membawa anak-anak pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidur dan dinginkan kepalamu." Katanya berjalan lalu berhenti lagi untuk mengatakan "Dan Luhan, kita hanya cocok membesarkan anak bersama, bukan menjadi pasangan. Jadi berhentilah meminta karena jawabannya akan selalu sama, kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

 _Blam…!_

Selalu seperti ini, Sehun akan selalu menghindar dari pertanyaan apakah mereka bisa bersama. Sehun akan meninggalkannya dalam tangis seorang diri, Sehun hanya akan memberikan punggung dingin dan tak pernah berjalan kembali padanya.

" _tsk!_ Bodoh, sampai kapan kau mengemis cinta padanya? Sampai kau mati? Kau hanya membuatnya semakin membencimu Xi Luhan….Kau hanya akan terlihat menyedihkan, _HA HA HAA….AAARGHH!"_

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dia atas meja, matanya berlinang dengan air mata rindu sementara hatinya memukul sakit karena cintanya untuk Sehun, entah mengapa tak pernah padam dan lucunya semakin bertambah untuk pria yang tak pernah menoleh lagi padanya.

Luhan tenggelam dalam sedihnya, jujur sedari tadi dia sangat lelah, kepalanya sakit dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena sudah menambah rasa sakit di hatinya, dia hanya tergeletak pasrah menikmati rasa sakit di kepala dan hatinya yang terus memukul bergantian untuk berujar sangat lirih, _bertanya entah pada siapa_

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _Drtt,,,drttt.._

" _Apa aku harus mati agar kau melihatku?"_

 _Drrt…..drrttt_

Nama Kris kembali terlihat di layar ponselnya, Luhan tergoda untuk mengabaikan namun berakhir menggeser slide ponselnya, matanya setengah terpejam antara sadar atau tidak lalu tanpa sengaja mengatakan

" _Kris, tolong aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pedih tjoy, ndak tega aku juga :"_

 _._

Nah, yang ngikutin AFB dari awal, yang nanya Kris kemana, nah tuh fungsinya Kris emang di _Injury time._ Kkkk~

.

 _Last, Don't kata-katain Sehun, ini serius, ntar klo chap depan yang gue siksa dia kan ga lucu jadi ngatain Luhan, katain gue aja, rela gue, wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Happy readings!_

 _._

 _._

 _Next up, karena udah banyak yang nagih, From Idol To Lover last chap will UP soon_

 _._

 _Doakan_

 _._

 _C.U_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous**_

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _Drtt,,,drttt.._

" _Apa aku harus mati agar kau melihatku?"_

 _Drrt…..drrttt_

Nama Kris kembali terlihat di layar ponselnya, Luhan tergoda untuk mengabaikan namun berakhir menggeser slide ponselnya, matanya setengah terpajam antara sadar atau tidak lalu tanpa sengaja mengatakan

" _Kris, tolong aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M / NC!/**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semenjak Luhan memutuskan angkat kaki dari rumah Sehun, biasanya dia akan mengunjungi kediaman Oh setiap satu bulan sekali, tapi karena satu dan lain hal intensitas berkunjungnya menjadi semakin berkurang menjadi tiga bulan sekali dan terakhir hampir enam bulan Luhan belum mengunjungi Tuan Oh dan Paman Lee di kediaman Sehun secara langsung.

Sontak hal ini membuat sang tuan besar menjadi geram, tersangka utamanya pastilah Sehun, _putra tunggalnya,_ keparat sialan yang sering membawa wanita baru kerumah dan sialnya tak ada satupun yang benar-benar dia inginkan karena tujuannya memang hanya membuat Luhan, _ibu dari kedua cucunya,_ merasa cemburu dan menarik perhatian si pria cantik yang kehadirannya begitu dia inginkan di rumah mewah miliknya.

 _Hubungi Luhan sekarang! Katakan padanya jika dia tidak datang aku tidak akan melakukan therapy atau bahkan meminum obat rutin milikku!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah kronologi yang terjadi, ancaman kakek dari dua putra kembarnya sukses membuat Luhan datang kerumahnya dalam hitungan menit.

Setidaknya dia sampai pukul lima pagi dan lihatlah si pria cantik kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan cekatan dan terlihat memilih makanan untuk dua putranya sementara kakek dari si kembar hanya tersenyum _bak_ pria yang sedang mengagumi malaikat cantik kiriman Tuhan di rumahnya.

" _aboji,_ jika kau terus menatapku makananmu nanti bisa hilang!"

"Biar saja, bukan makanannya yang penting, tapi kau."

" _tsk!_ Ingat usia anda tuan besar! Kau tidak bisa menggoda ibu dari dua cucumu!"

"Kau benar, jika Luhan seusiaku pastilah aku sudah akan menikahinya."

" _gila!"_

Paman Lee mencibir sementara Luhan terkekeh untuk menggoda kakek dari dua putranya "Benarkah? Setahuku sifat ayah dan Sehun tidak jauh berbeda. Jadi bagaimana bisa ayah menikahi aku jika yang dilakukan Sehun justru mencari ibu baru untuk anak-anakku!"

" _ssshh…_ Bocah itu memang idiot! Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan malaikat sepertimu? Maksudku, kau sangat sempurna bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk putraku."

" _a hundred percent agree with you, Mr Oh, Your son is just a piece of trash."_ Timpal paman Lee menggunakan _aksen_ inggris dibalas cibiran dari ayah kandung Oh Sehun "Diam Lee!"

Satu hal yang pasti, alasan yang membuat Luhan bertahan dari sifat dan sikap dingin Sehun mungkin bukan kedua putranya, tapi karena dua pria paruh baya di depannya yang selalu bersikap konyol, terkadang kekonyolan mereka hanya untuk menghiburnya, keduanya bahkan selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan terkadang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar disaat Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan dengan sikapnya.

"Luhan!"

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa kau setuju dengan ucapan si tua bangka di depanmu?"

Luhan melirik paman Lee lalu menahan tawa saat matanya kembali menatap sang ayah "Mengenai apa?"

"Putraku adalah sampah?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya Sehun! Siapa lagi!"

" _kkk~"_ Luhan terkikik kecil seraya bergegas menyajikan hidangan berbeda untuk tiga piring berikutnya, dua diantaranya berisi _sandwich_ lezat dengan piring _ironman_ yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan biru, sementara piring yang besar pastilah untuk ayah dari kedua putranya yang hanya berisikan sepotong sosis lengkap dengan keju dan secangkir kopi.

"Bukan tentu saja."

" _huh?"_

"Bagaimana mungkin ayah dari putraku adalah seorang sampah? Dia bahkan terlalu seksi untuk dikatakan sampah." Katanya percaya diri dibalas desahan kesal dari paman Lee

" _oh ayolah Luhan!"_ katanya kesal sementara sang kakek bersorak senang " _yeah!_ Menantuku memang yang terbaik!"

Luhan terkekeh lagi lalu membenarkan ucapan sang ayah seraya melepas _apron_ yang digunakannya sejak satu jam yang lalu "Sayangnya aku bukan menantu ayah." Katanya sendu lalu meletakkan asal _apron_ yang dia gunakan untukberseru penuh semangat "Baiklah! Aku akan membangunkan Sehun dan anak-anak." Katanya menolak untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati kamar Sehun dan kedua putranya.

 _Klik….!_

Hal pertama yang tak berubah dari kamar Sehun hanya satu, _selalu gelap dan terasa dingin._ Setidaknya rasa dingin itu bertahan hanya sampai lima tahun yang lalu.

 _Mengapa?_

Karena lima tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat kedua putra mereka lahir, Sehun sedikit merubah suasana kamarnya menjadi lebih hidup. Warna hitam memang masih mendominasi, tapi saat kaki melangkah mendekati tempat tidur maka sederet mainan yang sengaja diletakkan di dalam kamar seperti mobilan, seluncur dan ayunan terlihat di sisi dekat tempat tidur yang tujuannya hanya untuk membuat buah hati mereka merasa senang dan segera tidur jika merasa lelah.

 _Kriet…._

Dan suara decit tempat tidur menandakan sang ibu sedang merangkak ke tempat tidur utama. Tempat dimana tiga tahun lalu dirinya masih bergabung bersama ketiga prianya menjadi tempat yang begitu dia rindukan hampir dua tahun ini.

Setidaknya Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil sampai si kembar berusia tiga tahun. Setelahnya, dia memutuskan angkat kaki dirumah karena dirasa dua putranya sudah tumbuh besar dan mengenal siapa ibu mereka.

 _Ya, terlepas Luhan tinggal atau tidak tinggal bersama dua buah hatinya, Sehan dan Hanse hanya akan mempunyai satu ibu dan hanya Luhan yang akan dikenal si kembar sebagai ibu mereka.._

"Jagoan mama…."

Si bungsu adalah buah cintanya yang dicium pertama pagi ini, Luhan mencari bibir Sehan, menciumnya gemas sampai terlihat Sehan menggeliat tanda dia terganggu dengan ciuman yang diberikan Luhan.

Mata tajam _khas_ seperti milik Sehun terbuka, mungkin dia akan berteriak pada awalnya, tapi saat melihat siapa yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, si bungsu langsung melompat ke pelukan Luhan dan berteriak " _MAMA!"_

Sontak hal itu membuat dua prianya yang lain merasa terganggu, adalah Hanse, putra sulungnya yang kemudian membuka mata, mungkin dia bertanya-tanya mengapa adiknya berteriak. _Penasaran,_ dia melepas pelukan _posesif_ sang ayah lalu mencari tahu apa yang membuat adiknya memekik bahagia.

" _Mama?"_

"Halo sayang, selamat pagi."

Buru-buru Hanse merangkak dikasur, mendekati ibunya. Dan seperti tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya, Hanse juga melompat dan membuat Luhan _refleks_ menangkap si sulung hingga posisinya berpindah tempat dan membelakangi Sehun yang masih tertidur saat ini.

" _sstt…._ Ayahmu bisa bangun nak."

Luhan mengisyaratkan agar dua putranya tidak terlalu berisik mengingat ayah mereka selalu marah jika tidurnya terganggu.

"Mama disini?"

Sehan ikut berbisik, bertanya pada ibunya sementara Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada _copy cat_ dari pria yang paling dicintainya saat ini " _Waeyo? Sehan tidak suka?"_ balasnya berbisik diiringi gelengan mantap dari si bungsu.

"Sehan suka."

"Hanse bagaimana?" katanya beralih mencium Hanse dibalas lonjakan dari putra sulungnya "Hanse suka, _suka sekali."_ Katanya memeluk leher Luhan membuat gerakan di tempat tidur sang ayah semakin terasa sampai Luhan merasakan tangannya yang lebih besar dan hangat kini melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Papa juga suka."

" _huh?"_

Luhan menoleh, yang membuatnya terkekeh adalah terkadang Sehun bersikap seperti suaminya, lalu berubah menjadi kekanakan dan yang paling buruk dia akan bersikap seperti musuh.

Apapun itu, terlepas dari bagaimana sikapnya, sikap manja Sehun yang paling disukai Luhan, karena jika Sehun sudah bersikap manja padanya dia bisa sedikit lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dari si kembar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" katanya bertanya dibalas gerakan Sehun yang kini berbaring di paha Luhan. Si bayi besar juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan membuat posisi Hanse tergantikan dengan badan besar ayahnya.

"PAPA!"

Tentu saja Hanse protes, selalu seperti ini jika mamanya masuk ke dalam kamar, selalu seperti ini jika mamanya sedang berada di tempat tidur mereka. tebakan si kecil papanya akan mengatakan "Nak, cepat keluar. Mama dan papa ingin membuat adik untuk kalian." Dan ya, Sehun benar-benar mengatakannya dibalas protes keras oleh si kembar.

"No! Hanse tidak mau punya adik lagi!"

Tidak menyerah, ayah dari si kembar kini membujuk si bungsu "Sehan bagaiamana?" katanya menatap si bungsu sementara tangannya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja Luhan, mengusap dua tonjolan kecil favoritnya tanpa protes berarti dari si pemilik.

"Sehun tanganmu! Anak-anak melihat!"

Diabaikan, Luhan hanya bisa mendengus dan membiarkan perkara tentang membuat adik ditangani langsung oleh ayah si kembar, menikmati bagaimana tangan kasar Sehun mengusap perut hingga dua _nipple_ yang sialnya selalu membuat Luhan begitu terangsang hingga berakhir membiarkan Sehun " _mengambilnya"_ selama lima tahun tanpa mau mengikat status mereka lebih serius

Alasannya?

 _Aku tidak mau sakit dan kau tinggalkan lagi_

Tentu saja Sehun terus mengatakan omong kosong yang pastilah tidak akan dilakukan Luhan lagi dalam hidupnya. Dan sisanya Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal yang diinginkannya terlepas itu menyakitkan atau bahkan merugikan untuknya.

" _rrhhSehun…"_

Luhan membekap erat bibirnya, mencegah satu desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya mengingat dua putranya sedang menatap _intens_ ke wajahnya saat ini.

"Mama kenapa?"

Sehan bertanya dibalas oleh Sehun yang kini mengerling si bungsu "Mama ingin membuat adik untuk kalian. Sehan mau membantu papa kan?"

"Apa?"

"Bawa hyung keluar, hyung sangat cerewet."

" _ANDWAE….! MAMA!"_

Hanse _refleks_ melompat ke pelukan Luhan setiap kali papanya mengusir mereka dari kamar, membuat Luhan terkejut dan mau tak mau menahan dua beban tubuh yang kini bersandar sesuka mereka di tubuhnya "Hanse sayang, kenapa berteriak?"

"PAPA JAHAT!"

" _Sehun_ jangan buat anakmu menangis." _Luhan memperingatkan, tapi yang sudah menjadi ayah selama lima tahun terkadang masih memiliki sifat kekanakan yang sialnya melebihi si kembar atau bayi manja manapun di dunia ini._

"MAMA!"

Hanse terus berteriak marah, terlebih saat Sehun menjauhkan paksa tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya di lengan sementara tangannya menggendong si bungsu yang selalu pengertian akan kebutuhan " _urgent"_ kedua orang tuanya.

"Hannie jangan menangis, nanti Sehan belikan _esklim."_

Dan rasanya tiap kali Sehan memanggil _Hannie_ pada hyungnya, hanya mengingatkan Luhan akan panggilan Sehun setiap kali satu-satunya pria yang menggagahinya mencapai _klimaks_ tiap kali mengambilnya.

" _sshh….pikiranku kotor sekali."_ Katanya terkekeh dan tak lama suara pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan si pria yang begitu kekar dan seksi tengah berjalan seraya membuka _singlet_ hingga _abs_ sempurna _nan_ seksi itu tersaji gratis di depan Luhan namun masih bisa dikuasai si pria cantik.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" katanya mengalihkan perhatian dibalas jawaban simngkat dari Sehun "Hanse menangis seperti biasa, tapi paman Lee sudah mengurus mereka"

Pria dua anak itu kini terlihat melepas celana tidurnya dan sengaja hanya menyisakan _boxer_ ketat yang selalu dipakainya setiap malam.

 _Krieet…_

" _Se-Sehun!"_

Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun sudah di depannya dan Luhan kehilangan konsentrasi bahkan terlalu gugup untuk berfikir "Kenapa terkejut? Kau sudah tahu aku akan mengambilmu lagi kan?"

Rasanya Luhan terdengar seperti pria murahan yang selalu menghangatkan Sehun di tempat tidurnya. Karena tiap kali Sehun berniat mengambilnya maka yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya pasrah dan membuka lebar-lebar pahanya agar bisa memuaskan pria dari kedua putranya.

" _tsk!_ Malam tadi kau menolakku dan pagi ini kau ingin aku melayanimu?"

Namun pagi ini Luhan sengaja bermaian _play get hard_ mengingat malam tadi Sehun sudah menolaknya entah untuk ke berapa kali. Dia sengaja tidak mencium bibir menggoda si pria tampan dan berusaha mengingatkan sikap kasar Sehun padanya malam tadi.

" _ayolah Lu!_ Kau yakin ingin membahasnya? Membuat _moodku_ hilang?"

Dan sialnya lagi, setiap kali Sehun ingin bercinta, Luhan seperti anak anjing yang takut jika dibuang majikannya, dia bahkan lebih rela dikatakan pria murahan daripada harus membuat _mood_ Sehun hilang dan membiarkan kesempatan bercinta mereka hilang begitu saja.

" _tidak,_ Aku tidak akan membiarkan _moodmu_ hilang begitu saja."

Jadilah Luhan melingkarkan dua lengannya di leher Sehun, menatap _intens_ pada pria yang begitu dia cintai sementara kepalanya perlahan dimiringkan hingga sengatan panas menggairahkan dia rasakan ketika bibir mereka menyatu sempurna.

" _haah~"_

Desahan pertama dikeluarkan Luhan saat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia juga sengaja mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan hingga hanya pelukan erat yang Luhan berikan.

" _Sehun…."_

Sementara tangan Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, Luhan pasrah dengan ciuman panas yang kini membakar tubuhnya, sesekali Sehun membelitkan lidah mereka, menyesapnya kuat lalu sengaja dia menurunkan tempo ciuman dengan hanya menjilat permukaan bibir Luhan.

Itu membuat Luhan gila dan kehilangan akal sehat.

Tak sabar, kali ini Luhan sedikit menjambak rambut Sehun, gilirannya menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan mulai mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sehun " _rrhh…"_ Keduanya saling mengerang sebagai tanda membutuhkan sentuhan yang lebih jauh.

Dan saat Sehun membaringkan tubuh polos Luhan, saat dua tangannya melebarkan paha Luhan, saat jarinya melakukan _foreplay_ di _hole_ Luhan yang berkedut, maka disaat itu pula dua mata mereka saling memberikan isyarat yang terkesan penuh cinta namun nyatanya itu hanya rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan setelah usai bercinta.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku mengambilmu?"

Mata Luhan kadang terpejam kadang terbuka, _bagaimana_ bisa dia menahan serangan Sehun dibagian _private_ miliknya hanya dengan tiga jari yang kini bergantian membuatnya terbuai. Tapi saat suara berat Sehun bertanya dia secara _refleks_ menjawab seraya memejamkan mata

"Minggu lalu…. _ssshh"_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Luhan merasa kosong lalu menindih Luhan sementara kedua pahanya melebarkan paha Luhan agar membuka lebar untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku rasa kau sudah siap."

Sehun berbisik, bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sementara dibawah sana, kejantanan miliknya sedang menerobos masuk hingga nanti tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan menyatu seperti biasa.

" _rrrhhhh!"_

Luhan mengerang, jemari kukunya menancap sempurna di punggung Luhan, dia tak bisa lagi fokus pada ciuman Sehun dan hanya mendongak sementara tubuh bagian bawah Sehun terus menerobos masuk dan bibir panas ayah dari kedua putranya mengecupi leher dan seluruh bagian sensitifnya.

" _SEHUN—ssshhh~"_

Jeritan Luhan yang disertai erangan kecil menandakan bahwa kali ini tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun sudah menyatu sempurna. Terlebih saat Sehun menatap _intens_ matanya lalu perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya hingga erangan demi erangan tak bisa lagi dikuasai pria dibawahnya " _hmmh~"_ membuat Luhan bisa merasakan betapa besar dan penuh tiap kali penis Sehun mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya. Terlalu _intens,_ terlalu dalam dan terlalu nikmat untuk dia rasakan

" _ah~"_

Tak lama gerakan Sehun semakin _intens,_ Luhan dibuat gila karenanya, karena setiap Sehun bergerak maka semakin dalam pula ayah dia bisa merasakan penis Sehun mencapai titik sensitifnya.

" _Sehunna….rrhh~"_

Setelahnya bunyi decit tempat tidur bersaing dengan suara _khas_ tiap kali Sehun mengeluar-masukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan. Ditambah dengan desahan serta erangan yang dikeluarkan Sehun dan Luhan, maka lengkap sudah pagi yang disulap menjadi panas oleh dua pria dewasa tanpa status yang selalu rutin bercinta dan memuaskan nafsu mereka masing-masing.

" _haaah—Sehun—ah~"_

Luhan pertama kali _klimaks,_ cairannya dalam sekejap mengotori perut Sehun disusul si pria tampan yang terdengar mengerang " _Luhan—sssh~"_ dan tak lama Luhan juga merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi saling menindih, nafas mereka juga bersahutan sampai Sehun lebih dulu membuat gerakan dan mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dari lubang mantan kekasihnya.

" _sssh~"_

Luhan mengerang kehilangan sementara Sehun buru-buru merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin "Bersihkan dirimu selagi aku mandi." Katanya singkat hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh dan terkadang ingin memukul wajah tampan yang selalu bersikap dingin usai mereka bercinta.

" _Jika terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar seperti pria murahan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, keduanya kini bersamaan keluar dari kamar, Sehun lebih dulu diikuti Luhan yang juga sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya untuk bekerja.

" _Oh akhirnya!"_

Terdengar paman Lee bergumam lega dibalas kerutan tak mengerti di dahi si pemilik rumah yang kini menarik kursi meja makan sementara si pria cantik dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dari anak-anaknya.

"Ada apa? Paman terdengar seperti menggerutu! Dimana anak-anak?"

" _Kau benar!_ Aku bahkan ingi memakimu jika diizinkan."

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyadari satu hal, rumah mereka sudah sangat sepi dan itu artinya si kembar sudah berangkat ke sekolah "Anak-anakku sudah pergi ke sekolah?"

" _oh yeah!_ Setelah drama karena Papa dan Mamanya sibuk bercinta mereka akhirnya mau mengasihaniku dan pergi dengan tenang ke sekolah."

Luhan salah tingkah, dia juga nyaris mengenai tangannya dengan pisau selai roti jika Sehun tidak buru-buru mengambil pisaunya dan menjauhkan dari jangkauannya "Hati-hati!" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan dibalas anggukan canggung dari si pria cantik.

" _ya,_ tentu saja! Ini makanlah!"

Kini Luhan duduk di samping Sehun, berniat menghabiskan sarapannya seraya menatap menyesal pada sang paman "Paman maaf, harusnya ini giliranku mengantar mereka ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkanmu, tapi pria disampingmu! Sepertinya dia benar-benar menjengkelkan."

" _Memang."_ Timpalnya setuju dibalas delikan mematikan dari Sehun "Siang nanti biar aku yang menjemput anak-anak."

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Jadi paman bisa berada di rumah siang ini."

"Syukurlah! Ayah kalian benar-benar cerewet akhir-akhir ini!"

" _ah ya,_ Dimana ayah?"

Paman Lee terlihat membawa beberapa obat di atas nampan, berniat untuk memberikannya pada sang tuan besar seraya memberitahu Luhan "Tuan dikamarnya, setelah sarapan dia cenderung ingin tidur di pagi hari."

"Apa itu wajar?"

Paman Lee mengerling Luhan lalu mengatakan "Serahkan si tua bangka padaku, kau urus saja idiot di sampingmu."

" _Paman…."_

Luhan merasa risih, dia kemudian merasakan pergerakan Sehun dan berakhir diberi tatapan dingin lagi oleh mantan kekasihnya "Aku pergi lebih dulu. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat menjemput anak-anak!"

Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan seperti orang bodoh yang berharap mendapat tumpangan dari sang Presdir " _ya, ya…._ Lalukan sesukamu Presdir Oh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Osh'ent—12.00 KST_

.

.

"Suka atau tidak kau akan ikut ke Hongkong denganku! Kita memiliki banyak mangsa disana."

"No, _rejected._ Aku tidak akan berangkat!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bahkan terlihat bersemangat sebelumnya!"

Saat ini terdengar perdebatan kecil nyaris tidak penting dari dua manager pencari bakat yang masing-masing bekerja dibawah dua agensi terbesar di Korea.

Jika Luhan, _sang manager OSH'ent,_ terlihat bersikeras berangkat menuju Hongkong maka berbeda dengan Seokjin, _Manager JYC'ent_ yang terlihat enggan berangkat menuju Hongkong setelah mengetahui itu adalah tugas yang diperintahkan langsung oleh pimpinan tertinggi dari OSH'ent, _Oh Sehun._

"Demi Tuhan! Kau pasti tahu alasan mengapa aku enggan berangkat!"

Luhan terkekeh, nyatanya Jin baik-baik saja saat mendapatkan surat tugas menuju Hongkong untuk menghadiri audisi, setidaknya dua jam yang lalu dia masih baik-baik saja sampai dia tahu bahwa surat tugas itu dikeluarkan langsung oleh Sehun, pimpinan yang dengan keji memecatnya dan membuatnya kehilangan wajah tiap kali memasuki gedung OSH'ent.

"Karena Presdir Oh yang memberi perintah."

Tak mengelak, Jin membalas "Karena dia."

" _Oh ayolah!_ Dia tidak berangkat ke Hongkong, hanya ada beberapa _staff_ dari agensi kita dan artis-artis besar yang datang ke acara penghargaan."

"…."

"Jika kau tidak ikut aku tidak akan mengembalikan majalah porno yang kau pesan langsung dari Jepang!"

" _eyy…._ Itu kejam."

"….."

Kini giliran Luhan yang diam, membuat Jin salah tingkah sampai akhirnya menghela dalam nafas tanda dia kalah dari perdebatan tak penting ini " _Baiklah…baiklah…_ Aku berangkat!"

" _Yeah!_ Kau memang Jin kesayanganku!"

Luhan merespon terlalu senang, dia juga _refleks_ memeluk lengan Jin sampai tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya " _perasaan apa ini."_ Luhan bertanya-tanya, merasa seseorang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan membunuh sampai Jin menyenggol lengannya.

"Lu, dia datang."

 _Dia?_

Refleks, Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu _dia_ siapa yang dimaksud sahabatnya sampai tak sengaja matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Sehun yang sedang menatap mengerikan ke arahnya.

" _Sehun…"_

Dia berniat menyapa, namun suara yang lebih kencang terdengar berteriak memanggil "SEHUN!" hingga terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggunakan _dress_ merah tengah melompat ke pelukan Sehun.

Tak tanggung-tanggung dan tanpa tahu malu, wanita itu bahkan mencium bibir Sehun yang sialnya dibalas lumatan tak kalah panas dari Sehun.

" _brengsek!"_ Luhan menggeram marah, _tidak,_ dia tidak marah karena ciuman murahan itu.

Yang membuatnya kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun diam-diam menyeringai ke arahnya sementara wanita jalang yang dia kenal sebagai _coach vocal_ dari Red Velvet tengah melumat rakus bibir yang pagi tadi baru saja membuai gairahnya.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi."

Setelah mengumbar kemesraan murahan yang membuat Luhan muak, Sehun dan wanita sialan itu pergi meniggalkan kafe. Sekali lagi, Luhan bersumpah melihat Sehun tersenyum licik ke arahnya sementara tangannya merangkul mesra pinggang si gadis berambut pirang.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

Buru-buru Jin bertanya dibalas tatapan sengit dari Luhan, sahabatnya bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun hanya untuk menggenggam _cup bubble tea_ nya hingga tumpah mengotori meja.

" _Luhan…"_

" _cih!_ Aku kira aku sudah baik-baik saja melihatnya bersama wanita lain, _aku salah,_ hatiku masih terasa sakit tiap kali melihatnya bersama wanita manapun… _sial!"_

" _Lu,_ tenanglah!"

" _kenapa?..._ Kenapa duniaku terus berputar pada poros yang sama Jin? _Kenapa—_ Kenapa harus Sehun….Sehun….dan Sehun! _AAARHHH!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Hatinya sudah lebih tenang setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk tidak menenangkan diri, setidaknya Luhan sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya mengingat hari ini dia harus menjemput dua buah hatinya di sekolah.

"MAMA!"

Dan disinilah dia, sedang berjongkok menyambut teriakan si sulung sementara si bungsu mengikuti kakaknya dengan setia di belakang. _Oh ayolah!_ Pastilah Sehan sangat menyayangi kakaknya mengingat botol minum dan tas Hanse dengan setia dibawa olehnya karena sang kakak terus mengeluh berat.

" _aigoo…_ anak mama sudah pulang?"

Tak ragu, Hanse melompat ke pelukan Luhan dan berteriak "YA! HANNIE SUDAH PULANG DAN MAU MAIN SAMA MAMA!"

" _hannie?"_

Seingat Luhan, Hanse sangat benci jika dipanggil Hannie, terlebih jika ayahnya sudah menggoda, tapi lihat si sulung, bahkan tanpa dipaksa dirinya sudah mengatakan namanya Hannie dan Luhan dibuat terkekeh karenanya.

"Bukannya hyung benci dipanggil Hannie?"

"Itu karena Sehan bilang Hannie adalah panggilan _cute_ untuknya, jadilah Hanse terima dan mulai saat ini dia tidak akan marah jika dipanggil Hannie."

Yang berusia dua tahun di atas si kembar terlihat menjelaskan. Dan ayolah, siapapun akan tahu siapa bocah tertua diantara mereka mengingat wajah _khas_ nya benar-benar perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya.

 _Matanya bulat, seperti Kyungsoo_

 _Wajahnya tampan, seperti Kai_

Jadilah seorang Kim Taeoh, sepupu dari si kembar tengah bertolak pinggan dan menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Lulunya.

" _aigoo,_ Taeoh Hyung juga sudah pulang?"

Buru-buru Luhan menggendong Hanse, mengecup si bungsu lalu mendekati Taeoh yang sepertinya mulai jengah karena menunggu seseorang menjemputnya "Harusnya Jae Samchoon. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa!"

"Jae _samchoon?_ Jaehyun?"

"Iya! Siapa lagi."

" _Jungjae kau benar-benar pembual!"_

Lihatlah kini, Luhan tahu benar jadwal _NCT 127_ yang begitu padat, lalu sang paman berjanji pada keponakannya untuk menjemput sekolah sementara adik bungsunya itu sedang berada d Tokyo untuk acara _fansign_ album terbaru NCT.

" _mhh…_ Taeoya, pulang dengan Lulu saja ya?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Samchon tidak akan datang?"

" _Waeee?"_

" _mmhh…._ Jadi sepertinya pamanmu— _dia…"_

"Jika pulang dengan Lulu kau juga akan pulang bersama Jiwon? Bagaimana Taeoya?"

Siapapun yang sedang menolongnya, Luhan akan berterimakasih, _ya,_ pastilah dia akan berterimakasih karena seketika wajah kesal keponakannya berubah menjadi sangat berseri, terlebih saat seseorang memannggilnya "Taeoh hyung!"

Lalu terlihat seorang anak lelaki berparas cantik tengah berlari dan memeluk keponakannya " _astaga!_ Jangan bilang kau menyukainya Kim Taeoh!"

Luhan terkekeh dibalas tatapan sengit dari Taeoh, jadilah dia mengangkat tangan, _tanda tidak akan mengganggu,_ lalu berbalik menyapa pada suara yang entah mengapa terdengar _familiar_ untuk berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat keponakanku sedikit mengerti dan-….."

Baru saja Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, berniat mencari tahu siapa orang tua dari anak menggemaskan seusia putranya untuk berterimakasih. Tapi lihat, siapa yang dibuat diam tak bisa berucap tatkala wajah yang begitu dia rindukan terlihat sedang tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Hay Lu, sudah lama sekali rasanya."

Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, air matanya juga menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan saat melihat pria yang selalu menjadi penolongnya di masa sulit, pria yang pernah menjadi segalanya untuknya dan pria yang entah mengapa dia hindari tanpa alasan.

Luhan tersenyum, menghapus cepat air matanya lalu menyapa sosok yang begitu dia rindukan senyum serta tingkah konyolnya.

" _Baekhyunna…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bohong jika keadaan tidak menjadi canggung untuk sahabat yang pernah begitu saling menjaga dan mencintainya, bohong jika mereka tidak muak dengan rasa canggung ini dan hanya berharap bisa memutar waktu agar tidak saling menghindari.

Beruntung mereka memiliki anak-anak yang bisa dijadikan alasan, karena tanpa kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka rasanya pula Luhan tidak akan bertahan dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk bicara lebih banyak dengan Baekhyunnya.

"Kau bisa lihat, aku masih seperti aku."

Luhan yang menjawab, keduanya kini duduk di sebuah kursi di taman bermain sementara anak-anak mereka sedang tertawa bahagia dan entah mengapa menjadi dekat seperti dulu mereka bersama.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah darimu Lu, kau masih terlihat sangat mengagumkan untukmu."

Luhan tertawa, membuat kontak mata pertama dengan Baekhyun lalu menyadari bahwa perut sahabatnya sedikit besar hingga tanpa sadar dia bertanya "Kau hamil?"

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya, mengusapnya lembut lalu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan " _mmhh…_ Anak keduaku dengan Chanyeol." Katanya bahagia dibalas senyum sangat cantik dari Luhan.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia hidup bersama dengan Presdir Park."

"Sangat bahagia Luhan." timpalnya yakin lalu membuat suasana hening diantara mereka, keduanya bahkan harus menikmati semilir angin sampai Baekhyun terdengar bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Sehun?"

" _ah-….._ Selain menjadi kedua orang tua untuk si kembar, kami nyaris tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

" _Luhan…."_

"Aku rasa kecil kemungkinan untukku bersama dengan Sehun."

Setelahnya, tak ada yang berbicara, mereka seolah sibuk memperhatikan buah hati mereka bermain, mengabaikan perasaan gundah di hati mereka sampai kalimat " _Maafkan aku."_ Terdengar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sontak Luhan menoleh, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus meracau sementara dirinya diam mendengarkan "Jika bukan karena aku, jika bukan karena ayahku, Sehan dan Hanse pasti memiliki orang tua utuh, maafkan aku Luhan, _maafkan aku—_ aku bersalah padamu dan tidak berani meminta maaf secara langsung, aku-….."

Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun, memeluknya erat lalu mengusap sayang punggung sahabatnya. Jujur Baekhyun sangat merindukan pelukan Luhan, jadi saat Luhan memeluknya erat maka daripada tenang, dia justru semakin terisak dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

" _Maaf Luhan,_ MAAFKAN AKU!— _hkss…"_

" _Ssstt…._ Bee tenanglah, anak-anak memperhatikan kita." Katanya berbisik dibalas isakan tersedu dari Baekhyun " _Maafkan aku."_

Luhan hanya memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, terlalu erat sementara diam-diam air mata rindunya juga menetes, dia bahkan bertindak sebagai " _Luhan_ _si kekasih Baekhyun"_ persis seperti dulu mereka berada di bangku kuliah untuk menenangkan kekasih hatinya agar berhenti menangis.

" _aigoo…kekasihku terlihat sangat jelek."_

Luhan melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat melihat air mata Luhan yang kemudian dialihkan Luhan dengan kembali memeluknya erat.

" _astaga Bee!_ Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu _, Baekhyunna."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Three days later…_

 _._

 _._

"Presdir Oh?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh sejenak, bertanya-tanya mengapa sekertarisnya terus menggangu dan terus memberikan dokumen yang membuat kepalanya sakit tanpa henti. Sebenarnya dia malas menanggapi, tapi mengingat _event_ akhir tahun yang begitu padat untuk seluruh _staff_ dan artis, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merespon apapun yang diberikan sekertaris untuknya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini nama artis dan beberapa _staff_ yang akan berangkat ke ajang penghargaan di Hongkong."

"Lalu untuk apa aku melihatnya? Artis yang namanya terdaftar dalam nominasi dipastikan berangkat bukan?"

"Anda benar Presdir Oh. Tapi acara penghargaan tersebut bersamaan dengan acara amal yang diselenggarakan ayah anda di Gangnam, saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa nama-nama artis yang berangkat sudah disetujui dan mendapatkan izin dari anda."

"Baiklah, berikan padaku."

Sehun menerima dokumen yang dimaksud, mempelajari nama-nama yang akan berangkat ke Hongkon dan tak menemukan hal yang membuatnya keberatan.

Sebaliknya, daripada keberatan Sehun lebih senang jika EXO segera pergi mengingat kemungkinan leader EXO-M yang belakangan digosipkan dekat dengan ibu dari dua putranya tidak akan terlihat dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia

"Baiklah, tidak ada masalah." Katanya mengembalikan dokumen tersebut dengan wajah yang begitu senang.

Tak ada hal yang mengusiknya, semua bahkan berjalan sesuai rencana sampai nafasnya tercekat saat matanya tak sengaja melihat _list staff_ yang berangkat dan menemukan nama Luhan disana.

"Baik Presdir Oh, saya permisi-…"

"Tunggu!"

" _nde?"_

"Berikan lagi dokumennya!"

Sekertaris bernama Jung Hyemi itu memberikan dokumennya lagi pada Sehun. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sang Presdir terburu-buru, terlihat cemas dan membuka kasar halaman per halaman sampai tangannya berhenti di _list staff_ dan melingkari nama Manager Xi disana.

"Panggil Manager Xi ke ruanganku."

" _huh?"_

"SEKARANG!"

Tergagap, sang sekertaris mengangguk lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi horor dan mengerikan "Baik Presdir Oh!" katanya segera memanggil Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat kesal tanpa alasan.

.

.

 _Klik…_

Dan tak lama pria yang begitu ingin ditemui Sehun terlihat membuka pintu, awalnya Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa sekertaris Sehun terlihat ketakutan, mengatakan bahwa Sehun ingin segera bertemu dengannya hingga terpaksa dia membatalkan rapat dengan beberapa _staff_ pencari bakat yang akan ikut terbang dengannya ke Hongkong.

"Presider Oh? Anda memanggil saya?"

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa pria dingin yang enggan menjawab sapaan darinya adalah ayah dari dua putranya, Luhan tetap menyapa sopan pada Sehun. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi bahan perbincangan dari seluruh _staff_ dan artis jika hanya memanggil nama kecil dari ayah dua putranya.

Lagipula Luhan cukup menyadari perbedaan status mereka di agensi walau nyatanya, tubuh Luhan selalu merespon tegang saat bayangan-bayangan panas teringat di setiap sudut ruangan Sehun megingat keduanya juga sering bercinta di ruangan besar milik mantan kekasihnya.

" _Presdir Oh?"_

Jadilah dia tetap memanggil Sehun sebagai pimpinan tertinggi OSH'ent walau hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan sang Presdir.

" _haah…"_

Tetap tak menjawab, Luhan hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya, detik kemudian dia menutup pintu ruangan terbesar yang berada di agensi hingga saat ini dia benar-benar hanya berdua bersama ayah dari kedua putranya.

"Baiklah, saya sudah didepan anda. Ada apa memanggilku?"

Merasa puas, Sehun tetap tidak merespon, yang dia lakukan hanya menggesekan pena mahal miliknya ke berbagai kertas sementara matanya mengerling sebuah dokumen yang dibawa sekertarisnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku mencoret namamu dari daftar _staff_ yang berangkat ke Hongkong."

" _nde?"_

Sehun tersenyum licik lagi, dia mengambil dokumen sah yang baru saja dibuat ulang lalu melemparnya ke depan Luhan "Namamu, aku mencoretnya dari _list!"_

Luhan terkejut, buru-buru dia membaca dokumen yang diberikan Sehun hingga tak sadara merematnya terlalu kencang saat namanya dicoret menggunakan tinta merah oleh sang presdir.

"Kenapa anda mencoret namaku?"

Sehun masih fokus menandatangani dokumen, tidak berniat meladeni kemarahan Luhan dan hanya menjawab dengan santai, _seperti biasa._

"Aku tidak perlu memiliki alasan untuk mencoret nama pegawaiku! Intinya kau akan tetap berada di Seoul dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun termasuk Hongkong sekalipun."

Merasa tersinggung Luhan meninggikan nadanya dan sedikit berteriak "Tapi kenapa?" katanya kesal hingga membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti dan tergoda untuk menatap langsung dua mata cantik yang sedang menatapnya kecewa saat ini.

"Karena aku tahu tujuanmu ke Hongkong bukan untuk mencari bakat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang Sehun mengambil dokumen miliknya dari tangan Luhan, membuka halaman pertama lalu menggunakan tinta merah dia juga melingkari nama Yifan "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau akan memberikan ayah baru untuk kedua putraku!"

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan tertawa sengit, _sungguh,_ dia tidak menyangka bahwa pikiran Sehun akan sedangkal ini, beberapa detik dia kehabisan kata, lalu detik berikutnya dia menggaruk tengkuk lalu memijat kasar kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit " _Astaga Oh Sehun!_ Kau benar-benar sangat licik!"

"Jaga bicaramu Manager Xi!"

"Kau bahkan terus menuduhku tanpa melihat dan menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? _Whoa…._ Kau benar, _ya!_ Tebakanmu benar sepenuhnya!"

"Mengenai apa?"

Tak sabar Luhan kembali merebut dokumen yang digenggam Sehun, mencari nama Yifan lalu menunjuk nama tersebut penuh rasa percaya diri "Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap berangkat ke Hongkong! _aku—_ Aku bahkan berencana untuk menjadikan Yifan ayah kedua dari Sehan dan Hanse! _Kau dengar?_ Aku muak berbicara denganmu! Selamat siang Presdir Oh!"

Luhan melempar kasar dokumen sialan ke meja Sehun, dia tahu ucapannya sudah sangat keterlaluan, _tapi demi Tuhan,_ pikiran Sehun lebih keterlaluan dan Luhan sangat membencinya.

" _aku benar-benar muak!"_ katanya membuka pintu, berniat meninggalkan ruangan Sehun sampai tangan yang lebih besar lebih dulu bergerak cepat dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan tahu aroma _mint_ yang begitu kuat yang selalu digunakan ayah dari si kembar sebagai _parfume_ favoritnya " _Se-_ Sehun?"

"Apa kau yakin Lu?"

Tatkala deru nafas Sehun berhembus berat di tengkuknya, tubuh Luhan merespon tegang. Tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam kuat gagang pintu terpaksa harus terlepas mengingat bahwa tak hanya deru nafas Sehun yang membuatnya lemas tapi juga tangannya yang kekar dan begitu hangat tengah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" katanya gugup dibalas jilatan kecil di tengkuknya sementara tangan ayah dari Hanse dan Sehan ini mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja berwarna _pink_ yang digunakan Luhan pagi ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau benar-benar muak padaku!"

"Sehun, jika kau melakukan ini aku akan-…. _akh~"_

Sehun sedikit menjambak rambut Luhan, memaksa tubuhnya berbalik lalu menangkup kasar wajah ibu dari putranya untuk segera menyatukan bibir mereka, melumatnya kasar dibalas pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya.

" _Sehunlepas—hmmh~"_

Jelas Luhan kesulitan berbicara, saat ini lidah Sehun tengah membelit dalam lidahnya, bibirnya semakin melumat kasar hingga suara-suara _khas_ bibir saat melumat terdengar di dalam ruangan yang bisa memantulkan jenis suara apapun termasuk desahan.

"Apa kau yakin kau muak denganku?"

Dengan cekatan Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, beberapa diantaranya dilepas paksa, sementara tangan kasarnya mulai menjamah bagian sensitif Luhan sampai bibirnya menyeringai puas melihat tanda keunguan di sekitar leher Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang dari percintaan panas mereka dua hari yang lalu.

" _Katakan padaku. Apa kau benar-benar muak padaku Xi Lu-…"_

" _SEHUN CUKUP!"_

Sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong Sehun, tangannya juga secara _refleks_ menutupi dadanya agar tidak memancing nafsu Sehun semakin jauh "APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Aku?"

 _Terlambat,_ seluruh tatapan Sehun sudah dipenuhi nafsu, tapi berbeda dengan tatapan saat mereka bercinta tiga hari yang lalu maka kali ini yang diberikan Sehun hanya seringai kecil sementara mata elangnya mulai melihat seluruh tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah.

" _Sehun!_ Kumohonjangan berbuat gila. Kita bisa bicara dan aku janji akan-….."

 _Grep!_

Ya, selalu seperti ini jika nafsu Sehun bercampur dengan rasa marah atau cemburu. Ayah dari anak-anaknya cenderung berbuat kasar dan Luhan sangat benci jika Sehun " _mengambilnya"_ dalam keadaan emosi atau tidak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Sehun jangan! Kau tahu aku paling benci jika-…."

Ayah dari dua orang putra itu sepenuhnya dipenuhi nafsu dan rasa cemburu. Dia membalikan kasar tubuh Luhan ke arah dinding, mengunci tangan Luhan dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya tanpa kesulitan membuka _zipper_ celana Luhan, menurunkannya selutut, lalu membuka paksa _boxer_ Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menungging agar dia bisa segera " _mengambil"_ Luhan tanpa melakukan _foreplay_ lebih dulu.

" _Ssshh…Sehun!"_

Tubuh Luhan lemas, bukan hanya karena cengkraman Sehun di tangan dan pinggangnya yang begitu kuat, tapi juga karena sentuhan kasar yang dilakukan Sehun di bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya terlebih saat ayah dari Sehan dan Hanse sedang menggesek-gesekan penis ke bokong miliknya dengan dua jari yang sudah keluar-masuk secara kasar melakukan _penetrasi_ untuknya.

"Jika kau masukkan aku akan sangat membencimu! Kau dengar? Aku akan— _AAARKH!"_

Pinggangnya sengaja diturunkan kasar oleh Sehun dan tak lama sang presdir dengan kasar menggantikan dua jarinya dengan penis besar yang sialnya sudah berhasil masuk tanpa pemanasan yang cukup.

" _Sehunsakit—hentikan!"_

Mengabaikan rintihan Luhan, yang dilakukan sang Presdir hanya bergerak menunggangi ibu dari dua putranya, gerakannya kasar dan tidak stabil hingga membuat Luhan terus meringis dan terpaksa membuat dua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding yang mungkin sedang menertawakannya saat ini.

" _ssshh~"_

Setelah membuat Luhan nyaris mati rasa karena rasa perih, Sehun mencapai _klimaksnya,_ dia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di lubang Luhan lalu mencabutnya kasar dan melepas lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

Jadilah Luhan terjatuh sementara pakaiannya berantakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja terlepas karena perbuatan kasar Sehun.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi meninggalkan anak-anak."

Dan setelah menaikkan _zipper_ celananya, setelah mengancingkan dua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, sang Presdir memberi peringatan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat kotor mengingat cairan _sperm_ Sehun terus mengalir keluar dari lubangnya yang terasa dikoyak hancur sementara punggungnya begitu sakit karena gerakan Sehun sangatlah kasar.

" _brengsek…."_

Luhan mencoba berdiri namun gagal, kakinya lemas, pinggulnya dipenuhi rasa sakit sementara hatinya merasa begitu dilecehkan " _Oh Sehun kau-…."_

Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya terisak pilu, tubuhnya sakit terlebih hatinya, lalu tak lama tangannya mengepal erat seolah mewakili rasa sakit atas pelecehan yang dilakukan Sehun padanya, _dia marah,_ namun salahnya tak pernah benar-benar bisa marah.

" _kau sialan, benar-benar sialan, aku—_ OH SEHUN _AAARRRRHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

 _._

" _Sial!_ Jadi Manager Xi tetap berangkat menuju Hongkong?"

"Ya Presdir Oh, malam tadi Manager Xi dan seluruh rombongan artis beserta _staff_ berangkat menuju Hongkong."

Jelas saja wajahnya tegang dan terlihat sangat mengerikan, tebakannya meleset mengira bisa membuat Luhan tinggal dengan caranya yang kasar tidak berbuah hasil. Semuanya gagal dan Luhan lebih memilih berangkat ke tempat yang dia larang hingga membuat suasana terasa mengerikan di agensi meskipun waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Mereka sudah sampai di Hongkong?"

"Menurut kabar semua sudah tiba di Hongkong dan sedang beristirahat untuk acara malam nanti."

" _oh ayolah!_ Mereka pasti sedang bersama saat ini."

Pikiran dimana Kris bisa mendekati Luhan secara bebas di Hongkong begitu menyiksanya, sedari tadi yang dilakukan sang Presdir adalah menggeram marah, sesekali dia menghubungi seseorang namun berakhir membanting ponsel tatkala orang yang dihubungi tidak menjawab panggilannya.

" _brengsek…._ Aku benar-benar kesal." Katanya marah dan tak lama menatap sang asisten yang masih betah berdiri di depannya "Carikan aku tiket Hongkong."

" _nde?"_

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan. Carikan aku tiket ke Hongkong, _Sekarang!"_

"Tapi Presdir Oh banyak undangan yang harus anda hadiri, anda tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja dan-…."

"SEKARANG!"

Tak memiliki pilihan lain sang asisten terlihat gugup, dia kemudian mengangguk pasrah lalu membungkuk berpamitan "Baiklah, saya akan mencarikan tiket untuk anda Presdir Oh."

"Bagus! Secepatnya."

Yang diperintah mengangguk mengerti, meninggalkan pimpinan tertinggi di agensi untuk segera mencarikan tiket walau nantinya seluruh _schedule_ sang Presdir akan berantakan dan menimbulkan masalah.

" _haah~_ Angkat ponselmu Xi Luhan— _angkat!"_

 _Klik!_

Bersamaan dengan geraman marahnya, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang hampir seumur hidupnya bekerja untuk sang ayah hingga membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa Paman Lee sampai datang ke agensi miliknya.

"Paman?"

Yang disapa terlihat pucat, dia juga menutup pintu perlahan sementara Sehun terlihat sibuk mengemasi barangnya untuk berangkat menuju Hongkong.

"Kebetulan paman datang, aku dan Luhan ada urusan bisnis di Hongkong. Jadi selama kami pergi, aku ingin menitipkan anak-anak pada paman dan-…."

" _tuan muda…."_

Rasanya jarang sekali mendengar suara pengasuhnya sejak kecil terdengar lirih, _tidak,_ paman Lee bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara lirihnya lagi terhitung dua puluh tahun lalu saat kali terakhir dia memberitahukan tentang kematian mendiang ibunya.

Jadi jujur saja, saat paman memanggilnya lirih, gerakan Sehun terhenti dan entah mengapa dia gemetar seolah mengalami _dejavu_ menakutkan yang pernah dialaminya sebelum ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya anda segera ke rumah sakit."

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

"Tuan besar, _ayah anda,_ beliau…."

Sehun berusaha fokus, kemarahannya karena Luhan kini berada di Hongkong bersama Yifan digantikan dengan kecemasan yang entah mengapa menohoknya dalam tatkala air mata pamannya jatuh menetes. Terlebih saat pamannya tidak bisa berkata dan hanya mengatakan sepotong demi sepotong kalimat mengerikan tentang kenapa dia harus ke rumah sakit dan kemungkinan hal buruk telah terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Paman ada apa? Ayah kenapa?"

" _tuan muda, anda harus segera ke rumah sakit."_

Sehun geram, dibantingnya seluruh perlengkapan yang akan dia bawa ke Hongkong lalu berjalan mendekati paman Lee yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Paman tenanglah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tangannya mengguncang kasar pundak Paman Lee, membuat sang pengasuh sedikit menerima kesadarannya sebelum menatap lirih wajah dari pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti darah dagingnya sendiri

" _andaharussegerapergi—_ tuan muda kumohon." Katanya memohon dibalas tatapan putus asa Sehun yang kini mengguncang kasar tubuh paman Lee seraya berteriak

"PAMAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

"Menyenangkan sekali kau bisa bergabung dengan kami, aku mendengar kabar bahwa keberangkatanmu tidak disetujui Presdir Oh."

Berpindah tempat, kini terlihat dua pria yang memiliki paras berbeda tengah menikmati sarapan bersama di sebuah Hotel mewah tak jauh dari tempat acara akan diselenggarakan.

Yang sedang bertanya merupakan seorang _idol_ yang ketenarannya sudah hampir dikenal seluruh dunia sementara yang ditanya adalah seorang manager sekaligus ibu dari dua putra kembarnya yang kini berusia lima tahun.

" _yeah,_ begitulah Kris. Tidak mudah untukku bisa sampai disini."

Luhan, _sang manager,_ terlihat enggan menikmati sarapannya. Jujur saja pikirannya terbagi antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadinya di Seoul, dia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan si kembar atau bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat mengetahui kepergiannya. Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya mual dan entah mengapa perasaannya buruk tentang kepergiannya kali ini.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja perjalananmu kali ini. Lagipula, kehadiranmu disini merupakan keuntungan tersendiri untukku."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tanpa kehadiran Sehun di sekelilingmu, entah mengapa itu membuatku sangat bahagia."

" _Kris…"_

"Hey sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengaduk asal teh hangat miliknya, matanya tak berani menatap sang _leader_ dari EXO-M hanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya "Harusnya aku tidak memanggilmu malam itu."

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat berharap kau bisa bergantung padaku."

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya menatap sekilas pria yang entah sejak kapan terlihat sangat mempedulikannya "Kau tahu itu sebuah kesalahan, aku mencintai Sehun dan maaf terus mencarimu disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Luhan, sudahlah. Kau bahkan memintaku untuk tidak datang disaat kau menangis sendirian malam itu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau meminta tolong padaku, tapi lima detik kemudian kau membatalkannya dan aku sangat sedih tidak bisa datang menolongmu."

" _Tidak apa,_ itu salahku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

" _hey…."_

Tangan besar Kris kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Luhan bahkan sempat terhipnotis dengan tatapan sang idola terlebih saat Kris memohon "Pertimbangkan aku untuk hidupmu, aku juga ingin menjadi pria yang begitu dicintai oleh orang sepertimu, _kumohon."_

" _Kris…."_

 _Drrtt…drtt.._

Demi Tuhan jika ponselnya tidak bergetar mungkin Luhan akan segera mengangguk dan menyetujui untuk mempertimbangkan Kris dalam hidupnya, tapi Tuhan seolah mempunyai cara lain untuk menunda kebahagiaan Luhan terlebih saat si pemilik ponsel menyadari bukan lagi Sehun yang menghubunginya tapi Paman Lee, _pengasuh Sehun sewaktu kecil yang kini juga mengasuh dua putranya._

"Maaf Kris aku harus mengangkat panggilan dari pamanku."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Kris di tangannya, bergegas mengambil ponsel lalu beranjak pergi mencari jarak dari pria lain yang nyaris mengambil akal sehatnya untuk mengatakan Ya dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

 _Sret…_

" _Luhan?"_

"Ya paman? Ada apa?"

Luhan sedikit melirik Kris di belakangnya, tersenyum sekilas lalu fokus pada suara paman Lee yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat cemas

"Paman?"

" _Luhan, bisakah kau pulang?"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Sehun membutuhkanmu."_

"Sehun? Ada apa?"

" _Luhan…"_

"Paman demi Tuhan! Ada apa?"

Kris bisa melihat raut perubahan wajah Luhan yang begitu tegang, pria yang sudah dikenalnya selama hampir lima tahun itu bahkan terlihat pucat. Entah siapa dan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya melalui ponsel tapi yang jelas Luhan bereaksi terlalu cepat saat menutup ponsel lalu menatap cemas padanya.

" _Aku harus kembali ke Seoul!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, setidaknya pula sudah hampir sepuluh jam Luhan menempuh perjalanan hanya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dan terimakasih pada Kris karena bantuannya Luhan bisa menemukan penerbangan tercepat untuk sampai kembali ke Seoul.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Tujuan pertamanya bukan rumah, bukan pula anak-anak. Jujur dia begitu cemas sementara kakinya terus berlari memasuki gedung yang selalu memiliki bau _khas_ yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Dan jangan katakan tempat itu sebagai rumah sakit jika kita tidak melihat tangisan keluarga, darah dari pasien atau bahkan raut menyesal dari dokter yang telah gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya.

 _Huweek~_

Luhan mual, membayangkannya saja dia begitu mual. Terlebih saat ucapan paman Lee yang terus terngiang hingga tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali

 _Tuan besar tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dan kini berada di ICU, Sehun sudah berada disana tapi dia terlihat sangat kacau._

" _Sehunna…"_

Dan jujur, sepanjang perjalanan hanya Sehun yang dia pikirkan, tujuannya segera kembali ke Seoul juga hanya karena Sehun. Karena saat paman Lee memberikan kabar yang begitu mengejutkan, Luhan seolah dipaksa merasakan sakitnya Sehun hingga seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan terkadang mual karena terlalu cemas.

Dia terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang menjadi tempat dimana ayah Sehun berada, terlihat sangat cemas namun tak ada yang lebih membuatnya cemas selain membayangkan wajah terpukul Sehun yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya.

" _Sehun!"_

Dan benar saja, saat ini Luhan berhenti berlari, nafasnya tersengal sementara matanya terkunci pada sosok yang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu. Sosok yang dia tebak akan sangat menderita benar adanya.

Karena saat ini Sehun, _ayah dari dua putranya,_ selalu terlihat menyedihkan setiap kali Tuan Oh berada pada kondisinya yang _drop._ Dia cenderung menyalahkan diri sendiri dan enggan untuk membagi perasaan lukanya pada siapapun, termasuk Luhan.

"Sehun."

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama pria yang selalu dicintainya, hidupnya, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat melihatnya dan hanya berjalan mendekat sementara sosok yang begitu angkuh, arogan dan terkadang sangat keji kini sedang menatapnya _bak_ anak lima tahun yang ditinggalkan ayahnya seorang diri.

Luhan bahkan bisa melihat tatapan kosong dan ketakutan yang dipancarkan mata Sehun, itu seperti milik Hanse saat dirinya atau Sehun memarahi si sulung, kini ayah si kembar melakukan hal yang sama dan itu menggores hati Luhan, _sangat._

" _Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Buru-buru Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun, mengambil erat dua tangan yang biasa memperlakukannya kasar dan entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin dan terus gemetar begitu hebat "Sehun?"

Seolah tak menyangka Luhan datang ke hadapannya, Sehun menitikkan air mata seraya mengusap lembut wajah ibu dari kedua putranya "Lu? Kau datang?"

Luhan mengangguk, membawa tangan Sehun ke genggamannya dan mengusap lembut tangan besar dari pria yang begitu dicintainya " _eoh!_ Aku pulang, maafkan aku tidak tinggal, _maaf."_

Sehun mengerjap berulang kali, detik berikutnya pandangannya cemas dan si pria tampan mulai meracau terlihat sangat ketakutan "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _huh?"_

" _Mereka bilang kemungkinannya besar ayah-…._ ayah tidak akan membuka matanya lagi Lu. bagaimana ini Luhan? Bagaimana? Aku belum siap kehilangan ayah— _aku-…_ "

Kini Luhan berdiri, membawa wajah Sehun bersandar di perutnya sementara mantan kekasihnya mulai melingkarkan erat tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memeluknya sangat erat " _sshh….._ Tenanglah Sehun, ayah akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku belum siap kehilangan ayah, _aku sama sekali tidak siap,_ Luhan— _ayahku…"_

Sehun yang menangis tapi hati Luhan yang tergores, selalu seperti ini jika keadaan ayah Sehun sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk, selalu seperti ini jika Sehun menangis, Luhan bisa saja kehilangan akal sehatnya dan ikut menangis.

Tapi bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Sehun, _Sehun butuh ditenangkan._ Dan tujuannya datang malam ini adalah untuk menenangkan prianya, pujaan hatinya, bukan untuk membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Dan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Luhan bertekad untuk menukar apapun dalam hidupnya hanya untuk membuat ayah dari kedua putranya terlihat bahagia dan tidak menitikkan air mata lagi dalam hidupnya.

" _Sehun kumohon tenanglah, hmmh?"_

Luhan mengecupi pucuk kepala Sehun, mengusap punggungnya dan membiarkan Sehun menangis di pelukannya, bergantung padanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehunna, percayalah padaku."

Dan setelahnya, di ruang sunyi tepat di depan _ICU,_ hanya terdengar isakan Sehun dengan ibu dari anak-anaknya yang mendekap erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan terimakasih pada Tuhan karena setelah dua belas hari lamanya, sang ayah akhirnya membuka mata, keadaannya masih lemah tapi yang Sehun tahu, selama dia masih bisa meracau marah dan kesal, _ayahnya baik,_ terlalu baik bahkan saat bermain dengan kedua putranya.

"Kakek mau _esklim."_

"Nanti kakek belikan untuk Hannie, bagaimana?"

" _yey!_ Papa! _Esklim_ ya? Boleh?"

Yang ditanya sedang melihat ke arah pintu, matanya sedang berharap pintu ruang perawatan sang ayah terbuka lalu melihat sosok yang entah kemana sudah menghilang selama tiga hari tanpa kabar dan tanpa memberitahunya.

"PA!"

" _Ya?_ Ya sayangnya Papa ada apa?"

"Esklim dari kakek, boleh?"

Mata Sehun sempat bertatapan dengan mata ayahnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa ayahnya menatap iba sementara dirinya harus terus tersenyum jika tidak ingin si kembar melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat bingung "Ya tentu saja sayang, Hannie boleh makan eskrim." Katanya mengijinkan lalu mengerling si bungsu "Sehan juga boleh."

" _yey!"_ Hanse berteriak, berbeda dengan Sehan yang daripada senang mendapat es krim dia lebih memilih berjalan mendekati ayahnya untuk bertanya "Papa…"

" _hmhh?_ Ada apa nak?"

Buru-buru Sehun menggendong Sehan ke pangkuannya, mengecupi wajah si bungsu sampai pertanyaan putranya entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk " _Mama dimana?_ Sehan rindu, _hksss…"_

Dan tanpa alasan, melihat putra bungsunya menangis adalah hal yang nyaris tak pernah terjadi. Jadi ketika Sehan menangis, pastilah membuat hatinya hancur terlebih saat dia mengatakan rindu pada Luhan yang selama tiga hari ini entah berada dimana.

" _sssh…._ Jagoannya papa jangan menangis _hmh,_ Papa akan mencari Mama, _bagaimana?"_

"Mama kemana Pa? Apa Mama sakit?"

 _Sakit?_

Pertanyaan Sehan membuat dirinya berfikir, kemungkinan terburuk memang Luhan jatuh sakit. _Ya,_ terang saja Luhan bisa saja sakit mengingat selama dua belas hari penuh dia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan mengurus buah hati mereka secara bersamaan.

"Tidak nak, Mamamu baik baik-baik saja sayang. Mama-…."

 _Klik!_

Dan disaat yang sama pintu ruang perawatan ayahnya terbuka, Sehun berharap itu Luhan walau nyatanya sosok paman Lee yang terlihat "Paman?"

"Selamat siang tuan muda."

Dan setelah diingat lebih jelas, paman Lee juga sudah tidak datang selama tiga hari. Sehun juga melihat wajah lesu dan lelah sang paman hingga membuatnya bertanya "Darimana saja Paman? Dimana Luhan?"

Yang ditanya terlihat gugup, Sehun bisa melihat tangan paman Lee gemetar dan itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Nak, main dengan kakek sebentar."

Sehun menurunkan Sehan dari pangkuannya, fokusnya terus berada pada si kembar sebelum akhirnya seluruh wajah lelah Paman Lee seolah menyita perhatiannya dan menebak bahwa pamannya mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luhan.

"Paman.."

"Ya?"

Mata Paman Lee berkedip secara berlebihan, detik berikutnya Sehun bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terlihat lelah hingga membuat Sehun merasa mual entah karena alasan apa.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan?"

"…"

Tangan paman bergetar lagi, jelas sesuatu terjadi dan Sehun tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu lebih lama. Dia pun memegang pundak sang pengasuh lalu berteriak "PAMAN! APA YANG TERJADI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TAP.._

 _TAP.._

 _TAP.._

Dua belas hari yang lalu adalah langkah Luhan yang terdengar berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kini keadaan berbalik, giliran Sehun yang berlari menuruni tangga hanya untuk mencapai lantai dasar mengingat _lift_ terlalu lama.

" _Lu—haah~_ LUHAN!"

Dia terus berteriak, terlebih saat penjelasan paman Lee tanpa sadar mengoyak hatinya ketika mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

 _Alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa melihat Luhan selama tiga hari ini karena kondisi Luhan menurun secara drastis dan terpaksa harus menjalani perawatan_

 _huh? Menjalani perawatan? Apa maksud paman?_

 _Awalnya aku mengira Luhan kelelahan mengurus dirimu, Tuan besar dan anak-anak. Tapi aku salah,_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Langkah kaki Sehun terus berlari menuruni tangga. Lantai ayah dirawatnya adalah lantai tiga puluh lima. Lalu saat ini dia masih berada di lantai sepuluh dan artinya masih ada sekitar sepuluh tangga lagi yang memisahkannya dengan Luhan.

 _Dokter mengatakan benjolan di kepalanya terlihat lagi, Luhan sendiri mengetahuinya dan menyebut benjolan itu sebagai siklus lima tahun._

 _Mwo?_

 _Mereka bisa saja melakukan operasi lagi untuk pengangkatan tumor di kepalanya, tapi kali ini kemungkinannya kecil untuk Luhan membuka mata mengingat daya tahan tubuhnya semakin memburuk seiring dengan usianya yang terus bertambah._

" _ARGH!"_

Sehun terjatuh, kakinya mungkin terkilir hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dia tangani, dia menangis, lalu menyadari bahwa air matanya bukan untuk kaki sialannya yang hanya terkilir kecil, dia menangis menyadari kondisi Luhan jauh dari kata baik dan dia masih begitu jahat pada pria yang sejujurnya selalu memenuhi hatinya.

"Luhan… _."_

 _Dan Luhan menolak untuk melakukan operasi, dia mengatakan tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mati dan kehilangan kesempatannya untuk melihat si kembar tumbuh._

" _Bodoh,_ kau tidak akan mati…. _kau tidak akan mati XI LUHAN!_ KAU DENGAR! _RRHHH!"_

Sehun kembali berlari, kali ini lebih cepat walau terlihat memar di sekitar pergelangan kakinya

 _Dimana—DIMANA LUHAN SAAT INI?_

 _Dia juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ayahmu, hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter Park. Tapi kemungkinan Luhan menunjukkan wajahnya adalah dua hari setelah dia beristirahat total dirumah, dia kesakitan tuan muda. Luhan-…._

 _BRAK!_

"LUHAN!"

Beruntung Sehun tepat waktu, beruntung pula dokter yang menangani Luhan adalah kakak dari sahabatnya, beruntung dia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pucat hari ini.

Kedua pasien dan dokter yang sedang berbicara itu tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun, _Luhan terutama,_ dia sangat terkejut sampai senyumnya hilang digantikan raut cemas yang ditujukannya untuk Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, mengabaikan panggilan kakak kandung Chanyeol dan hanya menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

 _Sial! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tubuhnya kehilangan banyak berat badan hanya dalam tiga hari?_

" _Se-_ Sehun."

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terus memeluk Luhan sampai pelukannya terlepas dan kini matanya mengunci mata Luhan untuk mengatakan "Tunggulah diluar, aku harus bicara dengan Haejin hyung."

Luhan cemas, buru-buru dia menggeleng lalu berusaha membujuk Sehun "Kenapa kau harus bicara dengan dokter Park? Kita harus segera ke ruangan ayah, anak-anak menunggu kita."

Kini Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, fokusnya hanya pada dokter spesialis bedah yang lima tahun lalu dia ketahui bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Luhan. Matanya terlalu mengerikan untuk ditatap sementara Luhan terus memohon.

"Sehun, kumohon, kita harus pulang. Kita-….."

"DIAM DAN TUNGGU AKU DILUAR!"

Luhan tersentak, tangannya yang memegang lengan Sehun terlepas digantikan isakan kecil yang entah mengapa membuatnya sangat takut.

Sehun menyadarinya, sedikit mengutuk _temperamen_ nya yang begitu kasar untuk menatap lembut pada Luhan "Kumohon, tunggu aku diluar."

Luhan pasrah, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Salahnya menutupi kondisi dirinya pada Sehun, jadi jangan salahkan Sehun jika dia tidak bertanya padanya melainkan pada Dokter Park yang sudah menganggap Sehun seperti dia menganggap Presdir Park yang merupakan adik kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit Sehun berbicara dengan dokter Park. Dan selama sepuluh menit itu pula Luhan terus menunggu diluar dengan cemas. Terkadang dia merasakan mual lalu kepalanya kembali sakit tapi yang lebih menyiksa adalah bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat mengetahui hal yang sedang mati-matian dia perjuangkan untuk mereka.

 _Klik…._

Ada perasaan lega saat pintu terbuka, Luhan ingin berdiri tapi perutnya terasa _kram_ hingga berakhir tetap duduk dan menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang entah mengapa menatap sendu padanya.

"Sehun? Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Dokter Park?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, antara bahagia dan terluka melebur menjadi satu. Luhan tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum itu di raut wajah ayah si kembar, membuatnya semakin gugup terlebih saat Sehun berjongkok di depannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Sehun aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu. Aku hanya sudah terbiasa dengan penyakit ini dan akan baik-baik saja selama aku menjaga keehatan dan-…."

"Bukan itu…."

" _huh?"_

Luhan gugup, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya namun dibalas air mata yang entah mengapa menetes di mata paling dingin yang pernah Luhan kenal seumur hidupnya " _Sehun…"_

"Alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin melakukan operasi, _aku sudah mengetahuinya."_

Luhan lemas, seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Tangannya menjadi sangat dingin di genggaman Sehun sementara tangan kanan Sehun mulai beralih ke perutnya, mengusapnya lembut seolah membenarkan bahwa dia memang mengetahui apa yang sedang diperjuangkan Luhan saat ini.

"Hay nak, ini papa."

Luhan menangis, entah mengapa pemandangan Sehun yang selalu memperlakukan buah hati mereka begitu lembut selalu membuatnya iri. Ini anak ketiga mereka dan Sehun sama sekali tidak merubah caranya berkomunikasi dengan calon adik dari si kembar.

Tangannya terus mengusap lembut kehamilan yang sudah berjalan selama lima belas minggu namun seperti biasa tidak terlihat karena mengikuti kondisi tubuh Luhan yang kecil

"Tega sekali kau menyembunyikan calon anak ketigaku Luhan."

Luhan tak tahan, dipeluknya Sehun begitu erat lalu berbagi tangis yang entah mengapa terasa menikam hati mereka masing-masing. Kenyataannya Sehun selalu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehamilan Luhan dan kehadiran calon buah hatinya, jadi saat lagi-lagi Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kehamilan keduanya, Sehun merasa begitu dibodohi namun tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia bahagia akan menjadi ayah dari tiga orang anak.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku ingin memberitahu saat kondisiku jauh lebih kuat. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan baik, aku sakit dan dokter Park mengatakan— _hks…._ Dia mengatakan aku tidak bisa memiliki bayiku karena kondisiku. Aku tidak mau membunuh anakku Sehun, _kumohon."_

Keadaan berbalik, Luhan kini menyuarakan rasa takutnya sementara Sehun menenangkan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Jujur dia bahagia akan berita kehamilan Luhan, _sangat bahagia._ Tapi disisi lain dia harus merelakan bayinya kali ini mengingat kondisi Luhan adalah hal terpenting untuknya saat ini.

Sehun terus menciumi kepala Luhan, memeluknya erat lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang menjatuhkan Luhan hingga ke dasar jurang "Tapi maaf Luhan, kita harus merelakan bayi kita kali ini."

 _DEG!_

Tebakannya Sehun akan memperjuangkan bayi mereka, tidak mengikuti saran lima dokter yang mengatakan Luhan harus menggugurkan kandungannya agar bisa menjalani pengobatan dan semua _therapy_ berbahaya yang bisa membuat bayinya cacat.

Tebakannya, Sehun akan lebih memilih bayi mereka daripada dirinya, mencintai ketiga buah hati mereka tanpa membedakan.

 _Namun sial,_ Luhan salah mengira.

Sehun bukanlah ayah yang mencintai buah hatinya, Sehun bukanlah ayah yang rela melakukan apapun untuk bayi mereka, Sehun egois sialan dan akan selalu seperti itu, pikiran bahwa mereka bisa bersama suatu saat nanti tiba-tiba hilang digantikan keinginan yang kuat untuk melindungi buah hati ketiganya, _bagaimanapun caranya._

" _tidak….._ Aku tidak akan membunuh bayiku."

Luhan menjawab tegas, mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dibalas tatapan lirih dari Sehun "Tapi kau harus Lu…. _kita harus."_

" _TIDAK!_ JIKA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUH BAYIKU LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH AKU LEBIH DULU! DEMI TUHAN SEHUN! DIA SUDAH MENENDANG DIDALAM PERUTKU! _Jadi katakan—_ JADI KATAKAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TEGA MEMBUNUH BAYIKU? ANAK KITA!"

Luhan berteriak membabi buta, menyerang Sehun dan terus memukul dada serta wajah ayah dari anak-anaknya. Hatinya sakit menyadari tatapan Sehun tegas tak tergoyah, dia menyadari bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan paling mengerikan yang bisa diberikan seseorang untuk membunuh sekalipun.

"Sehun, _hey Sehun!_ Dengarkan aku! Kau bilang akan membesarkan si kembar, jadi rawatlah mereka dengan baik, aku mempercayaimu. Kau mendapatkan dua putra kita dan aku mendapatkan calon bayi kita. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu cukup adil? Aku akan pergi bersama bayiku, _ya?_ Aku akan-….."

"Hentikan Luhan! Cukup!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dan kau-…kau akan bahagia dengan dua putra kita. Kau akan-…"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!"

 _hksss…_

Luhan lemas, dia terisak sangat ketakutan, tangannya terus memegang perutnya sementara Sehun lagi-lagi berjongkok di depannya " _Aku tidak mau membunuh bayiku, demi Tuhan ini anak kita!"_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Luhan. Tapi Sehan dan Hanse membutuhkan ibu mereka, _kumohon,_ relakan bayi kita kali ini."

" _tidak….."_

Sehun tidak menyerah juga, digenggamnya kuat jemari Luhan lalu dia membuat pengakuan "Baiklah, aku yang membutuhkanmu."

Luhan sedikit bereaksi, dia mengangkat wajahnya seolah mencari kebenaran di mata Sehun " _Apa yang kau katakan?"_

"Luhan, _Oh Luhan,_ Ibu dari anak-anakku, separuh jiwaku. Maaf selalu membuatmu bingung sayang, tapi aku-….Aku Oh Sehun sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon hiduplah denganku dan dua buah hati kita, relakan anak ketiga kita demi kondisimu sayang, _ya?_ kumohon Luhan, _kumohon."_

Sehun menangis seraya meletakkan dahinya bertumpu di tumit Luhan, berharap Luhan akan mengatakan _ya_ untuk merelakan bayi mereka walau harus jawaban " _Tidak…."_ Yang lagi-lagi dia dengar.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh bayiku." Katanya tegas dibalas diam yang cukup lama dari Sehun. Yang Sehun lakukan hanya bersandar di tumit Luhan seraya menikmati dan mengakui bahwa selamanya, _mantan kekasihnya, ibu dari anak-anaknya,_ memiliki sifat keras kepala tak tersentuh yang membuatnya terkadang kehabisan cara untuk menghadapinya.

" _Baiklah…."_

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu dua mata Luhan lalu berujar sangat lirih "Kau bisa memiliki bayi ketiga kita kali ini."

" _syukurlah….Gomawo Sehunna. Astaga, aku sangat bahagia—aku…."_

Yang tidak Luhan mengerti tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi dingin, detik berikutnya dia bisa melihat Sehun berdiri menjaga jarak namun matanya tegas mengunci dua mata Luhan.

"Hanya tunggu kabar kematianku dan anak-anak. Kami bersumpah akan pergi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu sebelum kau meninggalkan kami!" katanya terpaksa keji lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Memberikan waktu agar Luhan bisa berfikir jernih walau nyatanya dia terus bertindak emosi hingga seluruh kepalanya sakit dan terasa akan pecah karena ancaman Sehun

"OH SEHUUUUN!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, dia juga bisa mendengar langkah kaki Luhan mendekat dan tak lama

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan Luhan mutlak mengenai wajah Sehun, tatapan marahnya bahkan sangat terlihat lal kembali berteriak "JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL MENGERIKAN ITU PADAKU! SIAPA KAU DENGAN TEGANYA MENINGGALKAN AKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU— _aku membencimu….AAARHHG!"_

Sehun kembali menarik lengan Luhan, membawa tubuh gemetar Luhan ke pelukannya. Dia tidak menyangka ucapan kejinya bisa memberi efek seburuk ini pada Luhan, wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya dingin karena terlalu marah.

" _Luhan maafkan aku,_ astaga— _kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali,_ Luhan apa kau baik-…."

" _Sehun…"_

"Ya, _ya ada apa Lu?"_

Luhan enggan melihat mata Sehun, yang dia inginkan hanya bersandar di pelukan paling nyaman yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidup. Yang dia inginkan hanya bersandar di pelukan Sehun selama mungkin yang dia bisa sementara hatinya menjerit sakit lalu mengatakan ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak operasi dalam hidupku, ini aka menjadi operasi kelima yang aku jalani jika kau terus memaksa. Tapi apa kau tahu yang dikatakan dokter?"

Sehun tidak tega menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan hanya memeluknya tubuh mungil Luhan yang terasa semakin dingin "Mereka bilang kemungkinan aku membuka mata sangat kecil di operasiku kali ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli pada hidupku, tapi kali ini berbeda Sehunna, _walau kau membenciku_ aku masih bisa merasakan cinta darimu, aku memiliki anak-anak dan aku tidak ingin mati secepat itu. _aku takut."_

" _ssshhh…._ Luhan, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji kau akan-…." Sehun menghapus air matanya, menciumi tengkuk Luhan seraya menikmati hasil dari semua kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya pada Luhan selama lima tahun " _Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, memeluknya erat lalu tersenyum membenarkan " _Aku tahu._ Tapi apa kau tahu hal yang membuatku sangat takut?"

Dengan berat hati Sehun mencoba merespon Luhan dengan mengatakan "Kau takut tidak bisa melihat anak-anak tumbuh besar."

"Kau salah."

" _huh?"_

Kini Luhan yang melepas pelukan Sehun, menatap wajah tampan yang sudah begitu dia cintai lalu mengusapnya lembut, dia mengusap perlahan dua mata Sehun, turun ke hidung dan terakhir berlama-lama mengusap bibir Sehun untuk mengatakan

"Bukan anak-anak yang membuatku takut, _tapi kau."_

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan kembali menangis, dia tertunduk cukup lama lalu berjinjit mengecup bibir Sehun " Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi jika tidak berhasil membuka mata kali ini, _aku takut—_ AKU TAKUT MERINDUKANMU SEHUN! _aku takut-…..Sehunna, aku takut tidak membuka mataku, aku masih ingin melihatmu lebih lama, sungguh."_

Luhan lemas, tiba-tiba wajah Sehun samar terlihat, hal terakhir yang dia tangkap adalah tatapan lembut Sehun sebelum warna hitam mengusai pandangannya, perlahan titik hitam itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan teriakan Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang di dengar sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri

" _LUHAAAAAN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _tobecontinued.._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalo gasalah dulu Last hope juga bgini ya mau deket2 end nya? Kkk~ #cumananya :v_

 _._

 _Gue ini tipikal yang suka ngerubah end di menit terakhir, gue udah punya END buat AFB, semoga tetep sesuai jalur, fyi, ini rate ending aman kok, doain biar guenya ga tengil yak :""_

 _._

 _Terakhir, jangan baper sama wordsnya, udah gue ingetin ga ada pilih kasih di JTV-AFB._

 _._

 _Dua-duanya gue cinta, tapi karena satu dan lain hal dan sesuai kebutuhan juga, belakangan ini AFB selalu lebih banyak wordsnya._

 _._

 _Lagi jujur, nulis JTV tuh beda sama yang lain, gue kudu pelan-pelan jabarin apa yang mau gue sampein sama kalian, gimana cintanya Sehun sama Luhan, gimana obsesinya Doojoon, gimana kompleksnya itu masa lalu dan lain-lainya._

 _._

 _Jadi daripada terkesan maksa gue lebih hati-hati aja._

 _._

 _Udahlah ya, sama2 ngertiin yaa :*_

 _._

 _See you di JTV_

 _._

 _Much love :***_

 _._

 _maap ngalong, udah biasa yekaan :*_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previous**_

" _Bukan anak-anak yang membuatku takut, tapi kau."_

" _Luhan…"_

 _Luhan kembali menangis, dia tertunduk cukup lama lalu berjinjit mengecup bibir Sehun " Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi jika tidak berhasil membuka mata kali ini, aku takut—AKU TAKUT MERINDUKANMU SEHUN! aku takut-…..Sehunna, aku takut tidak membuka mataku, aku masih ingin melihatmu lebih lama, sungguh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Last chap**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Manager Xi?"_

Yang dipanggil sedang terlihat sibuk mencari dokumen penting setelah tiga hari absen dan tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di agensi tempat dirinya dan ayah dari anak-anaknya bekerja.

 _Ya,_ selama tiga hari itu pula dengan alasan kesehatannya yang begitu lemah, Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan kembali tinggal di kediaman orang tuanya. Terlepas dari bagaimana cara Sehun mencari alasan dan membujuknya untuk tetap melakukan operasi, Luhan tetap tinggal disana karena Sehun menggunakan putra mereka sebagai alasan.

Terlebih saat dia mengatakan _Sehan dan Hanse akan terpukul melihat ibu mereka sakit._ Jadilah Luhan terpaksa tinggal dengan ayah dari si kembar dan meladeni pria yang terkadang bersikap seperti membutuhkannya walau nyatanya Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dibalas senyum asisten dari Sehun yang terlihat kikuk memberitahu "Presdir Oh memanggilmu."

"Lagi?"

Si wanita cantik yang hari ini menggunakan pakaian bernuansa _gold_ hanya mengangguk pasrah untuk mengatakan pada Luhan "Lagi."

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya aku sudah minum obat dan vitaminku."

Luhan jengah, ini hari pertamanya bekerja setelah tiga hari absen, namun lucunya terhitung sudah enam kali Sehun terus memanggilnya untuk terus bertanya _apa kau baik-baik saja?_ atau _apa kau merasa sakit?, bagaimana dengan obatmu?_ Selalu seperti itu hingga akhirnya Luhan memohon pada si asisten untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku rasa kali ini berbeda."

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Presdir tidak sendiri di ruangannya. Dia bersama beberapa artis, _pekerjaan mungkin."_

Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya, beberapa kertas dia tumpuk rapi di meja lalu menatap pasrah si asisten "Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

" _Terimakasih Manager Xi!_ Segeralah datang temui Presdir!"

Rasanya wajar jika asisten Sehun memekik senang, karena jika Luhan sampai menolak untuk menemui Sehun maka wanita seusia Luhan itu yang akan jadi target kemarahan sang presdir.

Sebenarnya Luhan enggan bertemu, tapi dia juga tidak sampai hati membiarkan asisten Sehun dimarahi dan diteriaki hanya karena dia tidak datang ke ruangan, dia seperti mengalah walau rasanya enggan karena setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sehun terus mendesaknya untuk melakukan operasi dan dia membencinya. _Demi Tuhan dia baik-baik saja,_ bahkan terlalu baik untuk dikatakan sakit.

" _rrhh!"_

Baru saja Luhan dikhianati rasa percaya dirinya. Karena saat dia mengatakan _terlalu baik untuk dikatakan sakit,_ maka perutnya _kram_ lagi. Ini _kram_ kesepuluhnya pagi ini, biasanya Luhan selalu berdamai dengan calon bayi ketiganya, tapi sepertinya si bayi sedang tidak berada pada _mood_ yang baik karena bayi ketiganya terus menendang kuat tanpa jeda hingga _kram_ benar-benar dia rasakan.

" _Baiklah, relax."_ Dia menghela banyak nafas, berulang kali, _tiga nafas panjang, tiga nafas pendek,_ sementara tangannya mengusap perut memutar, dia ingin berkomunikasi dengan si bayi, tapi menyadari terlalu banyak mata yang akan bertanya padanya Luhan mengurungkan niat dan hanya berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan Sehun.

" _Sebaiknya ayahmu benar-benar memanggil untuk hal yang penting nak."_ Katanya sarkas namun tetap tersenyum menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun Sehun bertingkah menyebalkan, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

 _._

Setelah mendapat izin memasuki ruangan, Luhan membuka pintu, bertanya-tanya apalagi yang ingin dibicarakan Sehun sampai dua mata cantiknya tak berkedip menyadari bahwa kini tak hanya Sehun yang berada di ruangannya.

Dia benar-benar bersama beberapa para artist, namun lucunya semua artis yang sedang berkumpul memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan, _sangat dekat._

"Masuklah Lu."

Dulu si pemilik suara bariton adalah mantan kekasihnya, tapi karena banyak alasan pria dengan warna kulit _tan_ yang tengah menatapnya kini menjadi ayah dari keponakan sekaligus suami dari adik tirinya. Lucu memang, tapi itu yang terjadi dan Luhan sudah mulai berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

" _hyung / masuklah Luhan!"_

Kini dua suara berbeda disuarakan oleh kedua adiknya yang kebetulan merupakan artis dari agensi _OSH'ent._ Satunya merupakan istri dari seorang Kai EXO, sementara yang lain adalah remaja yang baru saja mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang _Idol_ setelah resmi bergabung dengan _grup_ NCT sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Jae? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jaehyun menarik lengan Luhan, menutup pintu ruangan sang presdir lalu memeluk erat kakaknya "Aku sudah pulang dan aku merindukanmu."

Luhan terkekeh, dia membalas pelukan Jaehyun sementara matanya terus melihat ke seluruh ruangan Sehun lalu menyadari bahwa ketiga artis yang sedang berkumpul di ruangannya adalah benar tiga orang terdekat di hidupnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang ini seperti pertemuan keluarga?" tanyanya asal, namun yang mengejutkan Jaehyun terlihat salah tingkah lalu tiba-tiba Sehun dengan suara berat _khas_ miliknya mengatakan "Mereka keluargamu, jadi ini pertemuan keluarga."

Tepat seperti tebakannya, Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sedang dikasihani, dia juga sudah menebak kemana arah pembicaraan mereka setelah ini menyadari tatapan Sehun dan seluruh keluarganya seperti memohon setiap kali mata mereka bertemu.

"Jangan katakan kau mengumpulkan mereka hanya untuk mendesakku?"

"Kami tidak mendesak Lu, kami memaksa."

" _ayolah!_ Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa? Kapan kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu bahkan terlihat pucat."

Luhan kesal, dia sengaja membuang wajah sementara Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Jadilah Jaehyun mundur ke arah samping sementara tangan Sehun sedang mengangkat dagu ibu dari kedua, _tidak,_ ketiga anaknya, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap lalu berujar sedikit memaksa "Jadwal operasimu sudah ditentukan, kita akan melakukan operasi sebelum natal dan akan kembali-…."

"CUKUP! _Oke?_ CUKUP SUDAH! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku! _Omong-omong,_ Kemana Oh Sehun yang begitu membenciku? Aku muak melihatmu bertingkah peduli padaku dan aku-…."

" _Kumohon."_

Sehun menyerangnya lagi saat ini, menggunakan tatapan memohon seperti mata memelas kedua putra mereka lengkap dengan suara yang terdengar sangat putus asa. Luhan merasa lemah setiap kali Sehun menatapnya seperti ini, dan untuk menghindarinya dia segera membuang muka berharap Sehun benar-benar kembali menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu, yang tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku!" katanya mempertahankan diri dibalas tatapan sendu ayah dari ketiga anaknya "Dan aku tahu harus melakukan ini!" Sehun membalas setengah menyesal namun ada nada menantang di dalam suaranya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Keluargamu, mereka yang akan membujukmu, bukan aku."

" _Kau!..."_

"Luhan…."

Kai bersuara lagi, membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan untuk menatap bertanya pada ayah dari keponakannya "Ada apa?"

"Saat kita bersama apa kau juga menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Secara tidak langsung Kai sedang mengungkit masa lalu mereka, kenyataan bahwa mereka pernah bersama dan Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan tentang kondisinya membuat raut wajah kecewa terlihat di wajah pria yang dulu mengisi hatinya.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Luhan cemas, tepat di depannya saat ini Sehun terlihat sangat tegang, wajahnya menampilkan raut tak suka setiap kali Kai selalu berbicara tentang jenis hubungan yang dimiliki mereka di masa lalu.

"Kau selalu menampilkan wajah terbaikmu saat kita bertemu. Lalu Presdir Oh mengatakan bahwa ini adalah siklus lima tahun yang selalu terjadi pada dirimu. Jika seseorang mengatakan _siklus,_ bukankah itu artinya lima tahun yang lalu kau juga mengalami hal yang sama? Saat bersamaku?"

" _Kai sudahlah…"_

"Kai benar Lu!" kini Kyungsoo yang berbicara, sorot mata Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa terganggu saat suaminya mengungkit jenis hubungan yang pernah dimiliki Kai dan Luhan. Sebaliknya, daripada merasa terganggu Kyungsoo justru terlihat sangat menyesal dengan seluruh hal yang pernah dilakukannya pada Luhan "Saat aku menyakitimu apa kau sedang berjuang untuk hidupmu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa sikap kalian berubah mengasihaniku? _Ayolah,_ aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terlalu sering melewati masa sulitku seorang diri, jadi jangan pedulikan aku karena aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

" _hyung…."_

"Jaehyun jangan memulainya juga, aku tidak tahan."

"Kumohon."

"Jae aku bilang-…."

"Demi _eomma…"_

 _DEG!_

Sosok wanita itu, sosok yang melahirkannya, sosok yang pada awalnya begitu Luhan benci karena terus berlaku tak adil padanya tiba-tiba dia rindukan. Harusnya dia tidak terpengaruh, tapi Luhan tetaplah seorang anak yang memiliki banyak penyesalan dalam hidupnya, jadi ketika Jaehyun mengatakan demi _eomma_ membuat Luhan sesak hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan super megah milik Presdir Oh.

"Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini padaku? Ini sangat tidak adil untukku." Lirihnya, dibalas raut menyesal oleh empat orang yang sangat berarti di hidup Luhan "Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja dan akan bertahan."

"Aku tahu Lu."

Suara berat Sehun membalas racauan Luhan, dia juga sengaja berjongkok di depan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan bahwa saat ini, ketiga artisnya sedang menatap seolah tak percaya bisa melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang sedang merendahkan diri serendah-rendahnya hanya untuk membujuk salah satu orang yang dikabarkan begitu dia benci di Agensi ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku akan bertahan."

"Dulu mungkin kau akan bertahan, bersedia menjalani segala terapi dan pengobatan, tapi kali ini berbeda kau akan merasa berat menyiksa dirimu dengan pengobatan karena ada calon bayi kita didalam perutmu. Aku benar?"

"Bayi? / Apa yang dikatakan Presdir Oh?"

" _Jadi ini alasan…."_

Sementara Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, maka Kai adalah satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa ternyata inilah alasan mengapa sang presdir yang begitu dingin tiba-tiba datang keruang latihan mereka hanya untuk memohon dan meminta ketiga dari mereka membujuk Luhan.

Luhan sedang mengandung bayinya, _lagi._

Namun yang membuatnya miris adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Presdir tetap bertahan dengan keegoisannya sementara Luhan tetap bertahan dengan rasa bersalahnya dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun termasuk membuatnya hamil kedua kali tanpa hubungan mereka yang mengikat dengan pasti.

Sebagai mantan kekasihnya jelas ini membuat Kai sedikit jengah, terlebih saat Luhan membenarkan " _Ya,"_ bahwa dia keberatan melakukan serangkaian pengobatan hanya karena ada calon bayinya yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sana.

Ingin rasanya Kai berteriak marah, memaki keduanya dan kebodohan mereka sampai kemudian Sehun menunjukkan sikapnya sebagai seorang ayah juga sebagai pria untuk Luhan.

"Percayalah padaku, kau dan bayi kita akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tertarik, segera dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap kedua mata Sehun, mencari-cari kebohongan didalam sana walau hanya kesungguhan yang dia terima dari mata pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari ketiga orang anaknya.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku?"

"Apa aku terlihat memaksamu lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah lalu menyuarakan jawabannya "Tidak, matamu tidak seperti hari itu saat di rumah sakit."

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan menyerah atas anakku juga. Pikirmu aku tega memintamu merelakan adik dari si kembar? Aku tidak sejahat itu Luhan!"

Luhan terkesiap, dia melihat lagi mata Sehun yang berkobar setiap kali membicarakan buah hati mereka, jadi rasanya Luhan tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Sehun terlebih jika itu menyangkut janjinya mengenai bagaimana dia dan ketiga anak mereka kelak di mas depan.

"Katakan aku percaya padamu, tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak membuka mata lagi? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihat anak-anak lagi? Melihatmu? Bagaimana-…."

Satu tarikan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, sedikit terkejut menyadari degup jantung Luhan benar-benar cepat ditambah suhu tubuhnya yang begitu dingin. _Entah apa_ yang dipikirkan Luhan, tapi rasanya sangat berlebihan jika Luhan memikirkan bahwa dia tidak akan membuka mata sementara dirinya dan kedua putranya masih membutuhkan sosok Luhan di hidup mereka

"Kenapa isi kepalamu selalu berfikiran sempit? Kenapa kau selalu mengira aku dan anak-anak akan meninggalkanmu sementara nyatanya kau yang terus berkata hal-hal mengerikan."

" _Sehun…."_

"Tidak peduli apapun kau akan baik-baik saja. Hanya percaya padaku, kali ini saja."

Dan ketika dua mata mereka bertemu lagi, _Luhan terhipnotis._ Seluruh kepercayaan dan harapan tersisa di dirinya dia berikan pada Sehun seluruhnya, berharap entah bagaimana akhirnya dia berjuang melawan penyakitnya kali ini, dia hanya akan mempercayai Sehun dan berterimakasih pada ayah dari ketiga anaknya terlepas baik atau buruk hasil yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Lakukanlah lagi kali ini, aku menemanimu." Katanya menggenggam jemari Luhan yang terasa begitu dingin, bermaksud memberi rasa hangat namun nyatanya dia sangat gugup sampai tak terasa tangannya juga berkeringat terlalu berharap pada Luhan " _Kumohon…"_

"Tapi kenapa harus di Tokyo? Kenapa bukan dokter Park yang menanganiku?"

Sehun bergerak cepat menciumi jemari Luhan, berharap Luhan mengerti walau kemungkinannya kecil mengingat lagi-lagi Luhan merasa semua yang dilakukan Sehun semata hanya karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan dokter Park dan dokter yang menangani ayah di Tokyo. Keduanya sepakat bahwa setidaknya Tokyo memiliki peralatan yang jauh lebih lengkap dengan tenaga medis berpengalaman melebihi Seoul. Itulah mengapa aku berniat membawamu kesana."

"Bukankah sama saja?"

"Tentu berbeda, dan alasan utama mengapa aku membawamu kesana adalah karena dokter Park tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan bayi kita sementara dokter Fujihara yang sudah mempelajari kasusmu mengatakan dia bisa melakukan operasi pengangkatan benjolan di kepalamu tanpa menganggu dan membahayakan bayi yang ada di kandunganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan semua ini jika hanya sebuah kebohongan."

Lagi-lagi Luhan menemukan kesungguhan dari cara Sehun menjelaskan, membuatnya terlihat sangat bingung namun tak bisa menyangkal jika dia sangat bahagia membayangkan tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

Buru-buru dia mengangguk, memberi persetujuan tapi kemudian dia kembali ragu mengingat kedua buah hatinya akan ditinggalkan sendiri tanpa sosok ayah dan ibunya "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

" _Well,_ terimakasih padamu karena memiliki banyak saudara yang bisa kita andalkan."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Si kembar akan baik-baik saja denganku. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki adwal hingga akhir tahun, jadi rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan Taeoh dan dua adik sepupunya." Saat Kyungsoo menimpali barulah Luhan mengerti maksud terimakasih Sehun ditujukan untuk kedua adik tirinya, Luhan segera menatap Kyungsoo, tersenyum kecil seraya memanggil nama pria yang memiliki ibu berbeda dengannya " _Soo…"_

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja denganku, lagipula Jaehyun dan Kai akan ada disana membantuku, _benar?"_

"Tentu saja / tidak perlu khawatir Lu." Kai dan Jaehyun menimpali bersamaan, membuat Sehun tersenyum lega sementara lagi-lagi Luhan menitikkan air mata harunya sebagai ucapan terimakasih " _Gomawo."_ Lirihnya singkat, menghapus segera air matanya lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang masih setia berjongkok di depannya "Kau menang, kita akan berangkat ke Tokyo."

Sehun tertunduk lega, tangannya yang dingin perlahan berubah menjadi hangat karena terlalu lega, dia pun tanpa sadar mengecupi dua tangan Luhan sebagai rasa terimakasih karena akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan setuju menjalani pengobatan "Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Jikalaupun sesuatu terjadi disana, pada operasiku, pastikan kau membesarkan Sehan dan Hanse tanpa harus membuat mereka kehilangan sosok ibunya."

"Luhan berhenti berpikir mengerikan, ini bukan operasimu yang pertama, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk pilu, air matanya terus meniti nyaris tak berhenti saat mengingat bagaimana sakitnya semua hal yang harus dia lalui dan rasakan setiap lima tahun, terlebih ucapan Dokter Park yang terus terngiang di benaknya

 _Kondisimu tidak sekuat lima tahun yang lalu atau lima tahun sebelumnya, kau sudah pernah mengalami operasi saat melahirkan dan intensitas rasa sakitmu berkali-kali lebih kuat, setidaknya operasi kali ini harus kita lakukan sampai pencabutan akar dari benjolan yang tak pernah-pernah bersih dari bagian cerebrum otakmu Luhan, selagi kondisimu sehat sebaiknya kita lakukan dengan cepat._

 _Bagaimana resikonya? Apa kemungkinannya besar operasi akan berjalan lancar?_

… _.._

 _Dokter Park?_

 _Luhan, jangan tanyakan kemungkinan keberhasilan operasimu, selagi kau berjuang dan berdoa, maka semua akan baik-baik saja seperti lima tahun lalu dan lima tahun sebelumnya, kau termasuk kuat dengan seluruh terapi yang diberikan, jadi percaya pada dirimu dan kau akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kemungkinannya? Aku tanya bagaimana kemungkinannya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa lagi membuka mata? Aku memiliki dua putra dan setidaknya mereka harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya_

… _.._

 _DOKTER PARK!_

Luhan terisak kencang, setiap kali percakapannya terulang maka sebanyak itu pula dia merasa takut, terlebih saat dokter yang sudah menanganinya selama sepuluh tahun mengatakan

 _Keberhasilan dan kegagalannya, aku minta maaf, tapi kali ini sama besar Luhan, berjuanglah._

Disitulah tangis Luhan pecah, semua yang berada di ruangan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan terlihat sangat ketakutan, terlebih Sehun, saat dia memeluk lagi pria yang keberadaannya masih sangat dia butuhkan, maka percayalah ketakutan Luhan tidak pernah sebesar miliknya jika itu menyangkut rasa sakit dan kehilangan "Ada apa?"

"Sehun, pastikan aku membuka mataku disana, pastikan aku bisa melihat anak-anak lagi, keluargaku, melihatmu, pastikan aku membuka mataku Sehun, aku tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, _entahlah,_ aku merasa sangat takut. Berjanjilah padaku Sehun, pastikan aku membuka mataku lagi, _kumohon."_

Yang tidak Luhan ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang berjuang menahan isakannya sendiri, _ya,_ Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia sangat ketakutan, berbeda dengan ketiga keluarganya yang bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut terluka Sehun saat ini.

Tangan kirinya terus mengusap punggung Luhan sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap cepat air mata dari wajahnya, sesekali Sehun terlihat menggigit kuat bibirnya, mencegah satu isakan kecil sekalipun agar tidak terdengar sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, menyetujui untuk memastikan Luhan membuka mata seraya menjawab dengan nada serak dari bibirnya "Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau membuka mata, _tidak,_ kau memang harus membuka matamu Luhan, aku tidak akan bisa menjaga anak-anak tanpamu, _tidak akan pernah bisa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bandara, 13.00 KST_

.

"Jadi selama Papa dan Mama pergi kalian akan bersama Jae dan Kai Samchoon. Papa, Kakek dan Kakek Lee akan menemani Mama untuk memeriksa adik kalian di Jepang. Jangan menangis dan hanya ikuti apa yang dikatakan Kyungie serta Samchoon kalian, _mengerti?"_

Terlihat seorang pria tampan tengah berjongkok dan memberi pesan sepanjang rel kereta untuk kedua buah hatinya. Tampilannya casual hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dipadu mantel tebal, begitupula dengan kedua buah hatinya yang masing-masing sedang meronta marah di pelukan Jaehyun dan Kai saat mengetahui tentang kepergian ayah dan ibunya ke Jepang.

" _Mamaa..."_

Yang dipanggil tentu tak sampai hati berpisah jauh dengan kedua buah hatinya. Karena selama lima tahun statusnya berubah menjadi seorang ibu maka ini adalah kali pertama Luhan harus meninggalkan Sehan dan Hanse untuk waktu yang dia sendiri belum ketahui.

"Sehan, berhenti menangis! Mama dan Papa akan segera pulang." Ayahnya terlalu tegas memperingatkan, jadilah si bungsu menangis hebat di pelukan Jaehyun hingga masker yang digunakan salah satu _visual_ NCT itu harus beberapa kali lepas jika tangannya yang lain tidak sigap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Presdir Oh! Jangan membentak keponakanku seperti itu!" Ujarnya kesal seraya merapikan masker wajah yang ditarik kesal oleh Sehan.

" _Hanseyaa jebal_...Jangan mencakar wajah paman."

Hal serupa juga dialami Kai yang masker wajahnya ditarik kuat oleh si sulung. Dan tak berbeda dari Jaehyun, Lead dancer EXO itu menatap jengah pada Presdir sekaligus ayah dari si kembar yang sedang menyuarakan protes dan rasa tak sukanya.

"MAMA!"

Sontak Luhan bereaksi ketika Hanse memekik kencang, buru-buru dia melangkah, melewati Sehun untuk mengambil Hanse dari pelukan Kai dan memeluknya begitu erat.

" _Ssshh._..Mama disini nak, jangan berteriak lagi ya?"

" _Hksss_...jangan pelgi ma."

"Siapa yang pergi? Mama masih menggendong Hanse kan?" Katanya membujuk dibalas pelukan super erat dari Hanse yang tidak berniat melepaskan Luhan.

"Anak mama sayang."

Dan seolah menjadi kewajiban seorang ibu untuk menenangkan buah hatinya maka Luhan sedang melakukannya, dia menciumi sayang tengkuk Hanse seraya menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah meninakbobokan putra sulungnya.

"Jangan pelgi maa..."

Hanse masih terisak sedih, begitupula dengan Sehan yang meronta minta di turunkan dari pelukan Jaehyun lalu memeluk kaki Luhan dengan erat.

Jadilah Luhan terlihat ragu hingga Sehun refleks mendekati kedua buah hatinya namun diberi tatapan tajam oleh Luhan yang mengatakan _"Biar aku saja!_ " dengan tegas membuat ayah si kembar hanya bisa terkekeh seraya berdoa agar pesawat mereka setidaknya mau berbaik hati menunggu.

" _Baiklah…._ Tapi jangan terlalu lama."

Mengabaikan peringatan Sehun, Luhan fokus mencari cara untuk membujuk si kembar untuk mengatakan "Hey sayang, bagaimana jika kita main perang salju setelah Mama dan Papa pulang nanti!"

" _Huh?_ Pelang salju?"

 _Dan ya,_ Tepat seperti dugaan Luhan, Hanse bereaksi begitupula dengan Sehan. Keduanya menatap berbinar seolah mengingat Luhan adalah sosok ibu yang terlalu tegas yang tidak pernah mengijinkan dua putranya bermain perang salju disaat suhu mencapai minus terendahnya.

"Iya! Perang salju!" Katanya menurunkan Hanse lalu membenarkan masing-masing _syal_ si kembar dan mencium sayang bibir keduanya "Bagaimana?" Tawarnya dibalas pertanyaan polos dari Sehan "Boleh? Pelang salju dengan Mama?"

Luhan menyadari betapa mengerikan sikapnya setiap tahun di malam natal atau saat salju mulai turun, karena tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang bebas di biarkan bermain saat cuaca dingin, maka si kembar dengan seluruh alergi mereka dengan cuaca dingin membuat Luhan harus bersikap tegas dan menjadi musuh kedua anaknya di setiap musim dingin terlebih malam natal.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya berat hati memberikan pengecualian untuk tahun ini "Tapi kalian tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di cuaca dingin, hanya dua lemparan bola salju dan kita kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. _Oke?"_

"Tiga ya?" Hanse membujuk lalu Sehan ikut menaikkan tiga jarinya "Tiga ma..."

Dan rasanya bohong jika Luhan tidak terbujuk rayuan mematikan si kembar. Karena seperti ayahnya ketika membujuknya melakukan operasi, mata si kembar berkali-kali lebih menggemaskan jika itu sudah menyangkut permainan. Katakan Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut mengangkat ketiga jarinya _"Deal!_ Tiga lemparan bola salju!"

"YEY! SAMA PAPA JUGA YA?"

"Ya tentu saja, Papa akan memberikan bola salju paling besar untuk kalian."

"YEYYYYY! AKHILNYA MAIN SALJU! YEY!"

Entahlah dimana dua putranya yang merengek tidak mau ditinggalkan beberapa menit lalu, Luhan tidak melihatnya lagi, kemudian si kembar hanya terus berteriak salju hingga membuat ibunya merasa begitu cemburu karena daripada dirinya, salju lebih penting untuk si kembar.

Jadilah air matanya menetes, bukan karena iri atau cemburu pada salju, tapi tawa Sehan dan Hanse, pekikan kemenangan mereka atas izin bermain salju, Luhan takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi jika dia pergi. Diam-diam Luhan tertunduk lalu isakannya lolos begitu saja _"Hkss..."_

Beruntung Sehun melihatnya dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dia bergegas mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan, segera memeluknya erat mengingat mata Hanse sudah melihat bulir air mata jatuh dari mata ibunya.

"Mama menangis?"

Yang ditanya sedang bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun, menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan kedua putranya mengingat gejolak dihatinya sedang begitu kacau dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Tidak nak, mama kalian tidak menangis. Jadi kita sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kalian tidak akan menangis dan selalu mendengarkan Jaehyun dan Kai Samchoon serta Kyungie selama mama papa pergi?"

"Pelang salju?" Sehan mengingatkan dibalas kekehan dari kedua orang tuanya "Setelah mama papa pulang kita bermain perang salju."

" _Deal!"_

Si bungsu memberi persetujuan lebih dulu, Sehun bisa merasakan hela nafas Luhan yang begitu lega walau dirinya masih enggan berpamitan dengan si kembar "Hyung bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dibalas anggukan tak yakin dari Hanse. Jujur mata si sulung masih menatap cemas pada mamanya, namun saat sang papa meyakinkan maka seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain Hanse mengangguk dan menjawab "Oke."

"Jagoan papa yang terbaik."

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, mencium masing-masing surai Sehan dan Hanse dengan Luhan yang masih berada di pelukannya "Papa pergi ya nak?" Katanya meminta izin pada kedua putranya. Dan sebagai jawaban agar tidak menangis, masing-masing dari si kembar berjalan ke pelukan Jaehyun dan Kai, merentangkan tangan dibalas kekehan gemas oleh kedua artis paling berpengaruh di _OSH'ent_

"Aigoo, hyung jangan menangis!"

Kai menunduk, mengambil yang paling tua sementara hal sama dilakukan Jaehyun yang kini menggendong Sehan di pelukannya "Samchoon..." lirihnya dibalas tepukan lembut di punggung si kecil "Tidak apa sayang, Mama hanya pergi sebentar."

Dan tak berbeda dari rengekan si kembar, Luhan juga masih enggan berpamitan, wajahnya masih tersembunyi di pelukan Sehun, terisak pelan sampai akhirnya suara berat Sehun kembali membujuknya "Lu sudah waktunya, kau mau berpamitan? Atau kita langsung masuk kedalam?"

"..."

"Luhan, anak-anak menunggu."

Barulah Luhan mengerti, dia mencoba tenang dan tak berulah, dihapusnya cepat air mata yang mengganggu lalu bertanya pada Sehun "Sudah terlihat lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, tangannya ikut mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Luhan lalu mengerling ibu dari ketiga anaknya "Sempurna."

"Oke." Katanya berterimakasih seraya mengambil banyak nafasnya " _haah~_ , sekarang mama pergi dulu. Baik-baik dengan paman dan ikuti apa yang Kyungie katakan ya sayang?"

Luhan menghampiri si bungsu lebih dulu, membujuk Sehan yang memeluk erat Jaehyun lalu menggunakan kartunya untuk membujuk "Main salju? Tiga lemparan bagaimana?"

Dan benar saja Sehan menoleh, antara rela dan tidak dia kembali memastikan "Dengan Mama?"

"Tentu saja nak, mama pergi ya?"

"Jangan lama."

"Araseo, cium mama"

Sehan memajukan tubuhnya, mencari bibir Luhan dan mengecup singkat bibir mamanya "Bye ma," Luhan tersenyum mengangguk, mengusap surai si bungsu lalu beralih pada Jaehyun "Jaga anak-anakku."

Jaehyun menarik lengan Luhan memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin di pelukannya "Cepat pulih, aku menjaga anak-anakmu." Katanya sendu dibalas anggukan kecil dari Luhan "Gomawo _Jae-ah_."

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan mendekati Hanse, si sulung yang terlalu sensitif sama seperti dirinya, yang selalu menangis jika melihat mamanya menangis dan akan selalu menjerit marah jika papanya sedang membentak sang mama

"Hanseya..."

"Ma..."

Dan tak seperti si bungsu, Hanse segera memajukan tubuhnya di pelukan Kai, meminta Luhan memeluknya dibalas pelukan kuat dari Luhan "Jadi anak baik selama mama pergi _hmm?_ Jaga adikmu, dengarkan paman dan Kyungie ya?"

Hanse mengangguk pasrah lalu menangkup seluruh wajah Luhan, menciumi wajah ibunya lalu berujar sangat memelas "Cepat pulang ma."

Rasanya selama membesarkan Hanse, tidak pernah sekalipun putra sulungnya bersikap dewasa, karena selama masa pertumbuhan Hanse, dirinya dan Sehun cenderung memanjakan si sulung daripada si bungsu. Jadilah Hanse memiliki kepribadian sedikit lebih manja daripada adiknya, dia juga cenderung keras kepala seperti Luhan dan tidak mau mengalah seperti Sehun, tapi kemudian lihatlah si sulung hari ini.

Selain menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, putranya juga terlihat sangat dewasa, dia tidak lagi menangis dan hanya menatap Luhan seperti mendoakan ibunya, hal ini sontak membuat Luhan terharu, air matanya menetes cepat namun dia alihkan dengan memeluk putranya

"Kenapa anak mama sangat pintar." Katanya berujar bangga seraya menghapus cepat air matanya, Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir Hanse lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo dan Kai "Titip jaga anak-anakku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya memeluk Luhan sementara Kai berbisik "Hyung dan Sehan akan senang bermain dengan Taeoh hyung kan?"

Hanse mengangguk, Kyungsoo berbisik "Cepat pulih dan cepat kembali. Kami menunggu." Katanya berpesan, tak lama Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun menarik lembut lengannya lalu mendekapnya lagi "Kami pergi, dah sayang."

Untuk kali terakhir Sehun mencium kedua putranya, membawa Luhan dari jangkauan kedua putranya dan melambai untuk kali terakhir pada seluruh keluarga Luhan " _Bye hyung, Bye Sehan."_

Dengan kompak si kembar membalas " _Bye Pa_."

Setelahnya Luhan membiarkan Sehun membawanya pergi, diam-diam kembali terisak sampai tangan Sehun lagi-lagi mendekapnya erat, berbisik lembut dan menghibur Luhan dengan banyak janji "Kita akan segera pulang dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan anak-anak." Janjinya, dan Luhan mengangguk pasrah, yang dia lakukan hanya meminjam dada Sehun, mendekapnya erat, tanpa berniat menoleh dan merespon si kembar yang terus berteriak,

"MAMA CEPAT PULANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, Tokyo Hospital…_

 _._

 _Klik…_

Udara dingin yang dirasakan Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan udara dingin di Seoul, _tepatnya_ di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo yang dalam waktu tiga jam akan menangani dirinya.

 _Semua sama, dingin dan dipenuhi salju._

Yang membedakan hanya kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak menghabiskan malam ini bersama kedua putranya dan sedang menebak apa yang tengah dilakukan si kembar saat ini.

"Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Aku rasa kau harus segera berbaring, mereka akan segera memberimu obat penenang."

"Nanti, sebentar lagi." katanya lirih, membuat sosok pria tampan yang tak kalah pucat dan cemas sedikit bertanya-tanya untuk berjalan mendekati ibu dari ketiga anaknya yang sedang menatap kosong dan berdiri di balkon kamar rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?"

Merasa sedikit lebih hangat, Luhan menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang memakaikan mantel tebal padanya, dia pun tersenyum untuk mengatakan _"Gomawo."_ Lalu kembali fokus pada hal yang sedang membuatnya iri saat ini.

"Untuk sekelas rumah sakit kau memberikan kamar terlalu besar dan nyaman untukku Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum, dia ikut berdiri di samping Luhan dan bersandar di balkon rumah sakit yang untuk ruangan tertentu dibuat seperti hotel lengkap dengan pemandangan indah yang bertujuan agar _speed recovery_ dari beberapa pasien tertentu menjadi lebih cepat dan bersemangat untuk mendapatkan kesembuhan.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman."

"Disitu letak masalahnya."

Tak mengerti, Sehun menoleh untuk mendapati wajah Luhan semakin pucat seiring hari yang telah mereka habiskan di Tokyo "Apa?"

"Tempat ini terlalu banyak memberikan pemandangan, termasuk pemandangan yang membuatku sangat iri."

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuat seorang manager tangguh sepertimu merasa iri?"

Terkekeh, Luhan menjawab "Banyak hal, tapi saat ini melihat keluarga kecil itu bermain di tengah salju hanya membuatku semakin rindu pada anak-anak."

Sehun kini menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kedua mata Luhan terkunci pada aktifitas keluarga yang sedang bermain bola salju dibawah sana, matanya ikut terhipnotis sampai sosok yang sedang di kursi roda dia yakini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga yang sedang dihibur dan sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

"Kau ingin menghubungi anak-anak."

Luhan membenarkan mantel yang diberikan Sehun, memakainya asal lalu menyembunyikan dua tangannya di saku yang membuatnya hangat dalam seketika "Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak ingin menangis malam ini."

"Mungkin kau akan semakin kuat jika berbicara dengan anak-anak."

"Memang, tapi nanti saat suara mereka tidak terdengar aku hanya akan dipenuhi rasa takut, kau tahu Sehunna? Aku sedang mati-matian menenangkan diri saat ini."

"Kau takut?"

Luhan mendongak, menikmati langit malam yang entah mengapa begitu indah karena terus membuat salju turun serempak, tangannya terulur menangkap beberapa butir salju yang sedang turun, menggenggamnya erat lalu tertawa lirih "Sangat, dan parahnya rasa takut ini semakin tidak bisa kuatasi."

Sehun hanya membisu menatap Luhan, berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri menarik lengan Luhan, keduanya kini bertatapan, yang satu menatap sendu sementara yang satu dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya langkah Sehun maju mendekat hingga membuat nafas Luhan terkecat karena begitu gugup " _Se-_ Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini!"

" _huh?"_

"Keegoisanku, keras kepalamu, semua kebodohan kita, mari kita akhiri semuanya."

Tanpa alasan air mata Sehun menetes begitu cepat, dia tidak berusaha menghapus atau menyembunyikan, sebaliknya, seiring semua ucapan yang sedang dia katakan maka air mata itu terus menetes hingga membuat nafas Luhan berkali-kali menjadi sangat tercekat "Lalu apa?" tanyanya lirih dibalas gerakan dari Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, _menawarkan._

"Kembalilah padaku, kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku, kau dan anak-anak, hidup kita."

" _Sehun…."_

"Aku tahu aku sangat menyedihkan, aku adalah pria paling arogan dan brengsek di hidupmu, aku mengira berkencan dengan banyak wanita akan membuatku lupa padamu, berhenti mencintaimu, tapi kemudian malam ini hanya membuktikan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak berdaya tanpa kehadiran Xi Luhan, ibu dari ketiga anakku."

" _Sehunhentikan…"_

Kini Luhan yang bereaksi, dia membekap kencang bibirnya, _sungguh,_ ucapan Sehun dan seluruh pengakuannya tidak membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik, _sebaliknya,_ ketakutan Luhan menjadi sangat berlebihan karena Sehun tanpa sadar sudah membuat Luhan tidak ingin menjalani operasi dan hanya kembali ke Seoul bersama Sehun untuk hidup bahagia bersama kedua anak mereka.

"Luhan, maukah kembali padaku? Aku janji akan memperbaiki diriku, _hanya,_ hanya beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, _kumohon, KUMOHONLUHANRRRHH~"_

Malam dingin, salju, Sehun, pengakuannya dan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan Luhan sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Penggambarannya bahkan terlalu _klise_ untuk mengatakan bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang memintanya kembali dan terlihat sangat menderita.

Luhan termenung beberapa saat, memperhatikan betapa Sehun terlihat putus asa hanya karena memintanya kembali, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Jadi Sehun masih mencintainya juga?_ Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyeringai kecil sementara kakinya ikut melangkah maju, meniadakan jarak, mencium aroma _khas_ ayah dari ketiga anaknya, lalu memberanikan diri menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya yang gemetar tanpa alasan dan terasa begitu dingin.

"Aku harus menunggu lima tahun sampai akhirnya kau memintaku kembali? _Tsk!_ Hatimu kemana Presdir Oh?" Luhan mencibir, tapi tidak terlihat marah, sebaliknya dia terisak dipenuhi air mata yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat bahagia, terlalu bahagia sampai tak sadar kedua tangannya kini mengusap lembut seluruh wajah Sehun.

"Asal kau tahu aku masih menunggumu, terus menunggumu, selalu menunggumu. Jadi ketika kau memintaku kembali, menurutmu apa jawabanku?"

Dengan suara seraknya Sehun menjawab " _entahlah,_ aku masih terlalu takut kau berjalan pergi lagi seperti saat itu."

"Saat pernikahan kita?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, memejamkan mata seolah tak tahan menahan rasa sakit, setiap kali bayangan Luhan berjalan pergi di hari pernikahan mereka, seluruh hati Sehun runtuh dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kecewa. Jadilah dia melampiaskan dengan cara yang salah hingga berujung lima tahun tanpa hubungan yang jelas dengan pria yang masih sangat dia butuhkan di hidupnya.

" _mmhh…._ Kau meninggalkanku saat itu, kau ingat?"

"Terlalu ingat sampai rasa bersalahnya terus menghujam sampai ke tulang rusukku."

Sunyi, tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya menikmati rasa bersalah masing-masing akhirnya Luhan mengatakan "Maaf."

"Luhan, harusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf."

"Tidak Sehun, kau tidak bersalah, aku yang memilih tidak mempercayaimu, aku yang meninggalkanmu, sedari awal ini salahku dan aku sangat menyesal, aku minta maaf. _Maafkan aku._ Aku bersalah padamu dan pada anak-anak, aku bersalah pada kalian, _sungguh aku-…."_

" _sssh….._ Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau tidak bersalah, kau sudah berusaha keras Luhan, kau sudah mencoba membuktikan diri selama bertahun-tahun dan aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri, _ssshh…_ tenanglah Lu."

Dan untuk Luhan tidak ada malam yang paling membahagiakan selain malam ini, malam dimana akhirnya Sehun bersikap lembut padanya tanpa tatapan yang mengatakan dia sangat membenci dirinya setelah lima tahun berlalu.

Dekapan erat Sehun, bisikan hangatnya, tepukan tangan Sehun di punggungnya seolah menjadi hadiah natal terindah untuk Luhan malam ini, keduanya saling mendekap erat, berdoa kuat-kuat agar semua berjalan lancar sampai Sehun melepas pelukannya.

Matanya yang sembab kembali mengunci mata Luhan, mengusap wajah terlampau pucat didepannyau untuk sekali lagi bertanya "Jadi apa kau bersedia kembali padaku?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia bahkan menarik tengkuk Sehun sampai akhirnya memberi kecupan singkat penuh arti "Setelah kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan _Coach_ Min Chaerin, aku bersedia kembali padamu."

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya, tidak memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dan kau menciumnya di depanku! _Idiot!"_

Sehun tertawa getir, nyatanya hingga malam ini dia sangat menyesal memberi pelajaran pada Luhan dengan tingkat yang sangat keterlaluan, saat dimana dia mencium salah satu pelatih berbakat di agensinya adalah saat dimana dia mengutuk diri sendiri dan bersumpah akan menyalahkan dirinya jika pada akhirnya Luhan lelah dan berhenti datang padanya.

" _Maaf."_

"Sudahlah, aku tahu itu hanya caramu membuatku kesal, _keterlaluan memang,_ aku akan membalasnya lain kali."

Jadilah Sehun merengek "Luhaaan…tidak boleh!" hingga membuat Luhan tertawa namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Sehun "Jangan lakukan lagi, aku bisa terus mengumpat seumur hidup."

"Tidak akan lagi, aku janii. Kembali padaku ya?"

Luhan memasang wajah tidak ingin lalu tertawa melihat raut cemas di wajah Sehun "Baiklah, aku kembali padamu."

" _YEAH!"_

Ayah tiga anak itu memekik bahagia, dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang begitu ringan lalu menciumi wajah ibu dari anak-anaknya "Gomawo Luhan, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, aku mencintaimu Luhan."

" _huh?"_

Luhan bergumam bingung, hatinya berdebar kencang seolah ingin memastikan hal gila yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun beberapa saat lalu "Ada apa?"

" _aku rasa hanya perasaanku saja."_

"Apa?"

Luhan tertawa lalu meminta Sehun untuk menurunkannya sejenak "Aku mendengar kau mengatakan cinta, tapi sudahlah, kita berdua masih membutuhkan waktu bukan?"

"Tapi aku memang mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

Terlalu polos Sehun mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu."

" _whoa…."_

Luhan mengipas wajahnya yang terasa panas, dia juga bertolak pinggang seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sehun namun meminta Sehun mengulanginya lagi "Katakan lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Kau dengar nak? Kau dengar apa yang papa katakan?"

Luhan berbicara dengan perutnya yang hanya sedikit terlihat membuncit jika dia melepas pakaian, mengusap sayang si anak ketiga lalu menatap sekali lagi pada Sehun "Sekali lagi, katakan."

Kini Sehun bersandar di balkon rumah sakit, menarik lengan Luhan lalu berteriak "AKU MENCINTAIMU XI LUHAN! AKU MENCINTAI IBU DARI KETIGA ANAKKU!" Sontak hal itu membuat beberapa orang mendongak mencari asal suara lalu dibalas tarikan cepat dari Luhan

"Sehun! Tidak perlu seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku memang mencintaimu! Memangnya kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Luhan tersinggung, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun, mengalungkan lagi dua lengannya di leher sang kekasih lalu berbisik "Bodoh, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Perlahan Luhan berjinjit, mencoba untuk mencium bibir Sehun namun terlambat, Sehun lebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya, menciumnya lembut namun terkesan tidak sabar, kedua lidah mereka saling mendorong, kedua bibir mereka saling menyesap hingga hanya kehangatan yang dirasakan keduanya.

Luhan membuka bibirnya untuk Sehun, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan lidah Sehun sampai lagi-lagi, tanpa alasan air matanya menetes dan Sehun bisa merasakan rasa asing yang berbeda dari sekedar air liur mereka.

Jadilah dia menghentikan ciumannya pada Luhan, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sampai Luhan lebih dulu mengatakan "Pastikan aku membuka mata, aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Seperti menghujam jantungnya, ucapan Luhan berhasil mengoyak hati Sehun, tak heran jika Sehun menitikkan air mata, ingin rasanya dia menangis keras-keras, namun dia tahu itu hanya memperburuk keadaaan.

Sehun mengalihkannya dengan menunduk lalu berbicara pada calon bayinya "Berjuanglah bersama Mama nak, pastikan mama membuka mata agar kita bisa bertemu." katanya tercekat lalu kembali menatap Luhan, mengusap air mata ketakutan dari prianya seraya mengatakan

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu, kau dan bayi kita, kalian akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, tubuhku mati rasa."_

Tiga jam setelahnya pasangan yang baru saja memperbaiki hubungan mereka harus kembali melalui ujian lain untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai dan harus saling menguatkan di kondisi paling sulit yang harus dihadapi pasangan.

Dan disinilah Luhan, terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan Sehun yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pihak medis sudah menyuntikkan obat bius ke tubuhnya, efek normalnya tubuh Luhan akan mati rasa dan tak lama dia tertidur.

"Itu efek obat biusmu sayang, tidak apa."

Sehun yang menjelaskan, dia mencoba tegar dan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk menemani Luhan sebelum kekasihnya dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, mencoba tersenyum walau rasa takutnya masih menguasai tubuhnya yang mulai mati rasa "Dimana ayah?"

"Ayah juga sedang menjalani pemeriksaan bersama Paman Lee, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang menemanimu." Katanya menciumi tangan Luhan walau tak bisa menutupi rasa cemas menyadari tangan Luhan benar-benar tak merespon sentuhannya.

"Sehun…."

" _hmmh?"_

"Pandanganku gelap."

Sehun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, mengusap lembut wajah Luhan walau hatinya meronta sakit tak tega melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil yang sudah memberinya tiga anak kini sedang terbaring lemah dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Itu juga normal sayang, nanti saat kau membuka mata kau akan melihatku lagi."

Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar suara Sehun, tapi untuk alasan tertentu suara Sehun semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh, hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Lalu perlahan Luhan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan tak lama, secara perlahan pula matanya terpejam sebagai reaksi terhadap obat bius yang diberikan padanya.

"Sudah saatnya Tuan Oh."

Sehun mengerti, dengan berat hati dia melepas genggaman tangan Luhan, berdiri menjauh namun sebelumnya dia mengecup sayang kening Luhan "Kau kuat dan akan segera membuka mata, kau dengar aku?" katanya lirih dibalas gerakan cepat tim medis yang kini mendorong tempat tidur Luhan menuju ruang operasi.

" _Luhan….Kumohon kuatlah disana."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan untuk Sehun, tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa selain tiga jam yang sudah dia lewati di koridor tunggu ruang operasi. Semuanya terasa menyiksa, terlebih saat beberapa kali asisten perawat berlari mengambil beberapa kantong darah seperti ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa keadaan didalam sana tidak berjalan dengan baik.

" _Sial!"_

Jadilah dia tertunduk di tempatnya saat ini, tangannya terkepal sangat erat, wajahnya pucat sementara hatinya memukul terlalu sakit berkali-kali. Dia sedang berdoa, berharap Tuhan tidak mengambil Luhan dengan cara yang sama dengan Tuhan mengambil ibunya.

Kepalanya bahkan terlalu sakit memikirkan banyak hal, dadanya sesak nyaris tak bisa bernafas sampai dia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya, _refleks,_ Sehun mendongak untuk melihat ayahnya dan paman Lee sedang tersenyum memberi kekuatan padanya. Keduanya juga kompak duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Sehun, _menemani dirinya._

" _Aboji…. Paman…"_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama nak."

Sehun tersenyum lirih seraya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak apa, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan ayah?"

"Untuk sementara semuanya bagus."

"Untuk sementara?"

"Sudahlah nak, jangan menambah pikiranmu dengan kondisi pria tua sepertiku, hanya fokus pada Luhan, ayah baik-baik saja."

"Paman…."

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat pundak, membenarkan "Kau tahu ayahmu kan? Dia sangat kuat." Katanya berbisik dibalas tawa renyah dari Sehun "Jangan sakit, jangan membuat kepalaku sakit _aboji."_

"Ayah baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tertunduk lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi sementara tangannya terkepal erat " _entahlah,_ Ini sudah terlalu lama. Tapi mereka belum juga keluar darisana."

"Nak."

" _hmh?"_

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayahmu benar Sehunna, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Masing-masing dari Ayah dan pamannya kini dengan kompak menepuk pundak dan mengusap punggungnya, _sungguh,_ tak ada hal yang membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik selain kehadiran dua orang yang selalu menenangkan di kondisi terpuruknya.

Mungkin ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun turut membawa ayah dan pamannya, dia tahu menunggu seseorang yang sedang berjuang di ruang operasi begitu berat, pikiran buruk, perasaan gundah dan kesedihan yang tertahan menjadi satu seiring lampu hijau di depan ruang tunggu operasi masih menyala.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tak ada yang tahu pula bagaimana semua berakhir pada akhirnya, semua seperti judi, yang membedakan Luhan dan seluruh dokter sedang berjuang di dalam sana sementara dirinya hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu, hingga rasanya terlalu sesak untuk dijelaskan.

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"Kau benar nak, semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang menangislah jika dirasa perlu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau menahan kesedihanmu saat ibumu berjuang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu di ruang operasi. Jadi ayah rasa cukup untukmu, kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi, menangislah jika itu orang yang kau cintai yang sedang berjuang didalam sana."

" _Aboji…."_

"Ayah menangis sampai suara ayah habis tak tersisa, _tanya pamanmu."_

Sehun menoleh ke arah kanan, mencari mata sang paman lalu dibenarkan oleh pria paruh baya yang sejak lama sudah bekerja untuk keluarganya "Aku pun menangis, hanya kau yang tidak."

Sehun tertawa, hanya bibirnya yang mencoba tertawa, tapi paman dan ayahnya tahu disela tawa itu ada isakan tangis tertahan yang diam-diam dilepaskan Sehun.

Setelahnya, Sehun mencoba berdamai dengan perasaannya, dia masih tertunduk, membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah, suara isakannya sudah menggema di ruang tunggu operasi, dia tidak menyembunyikannya lagi, hanya menjadi lemah disaat dia benar-benar tak mampu lagi berpura-pura tenang, hanya ketakutan disaat dia tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, hanya menangis sebanyaknya disaat hatinya tak mampu lagi menahan

"Menangislah nak, keluarkan perasaanmu, semua akan baik-baik saja, _Luhan akan baik-baik saja."_

Selama beberapa menit ayahnya dan Paman Lee hanya duduk menemani Sehun, membiarkan putra dan sang tuan muda mengeluarkan semua yang mengganggunya untuk menyadari bahwa lampur ruang operasi berubah menjadi merah dan tak lama pintunya terbuka.

"Keluarga Tuan Xi?"

Buru-buru Sehun mendongak, menghampiri sang dokter untuk bertanya dengan suara serak "Bagaimana? Semua berjalan dengan lancar?"

Dokter yang sebelumnya juga menangani ayahnya secara langsung terlihat diam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil untuk mengatakan "Semuanya berjalan lancar, Tuan Xi sedang dalam masa pemulihan dan akan baik-baik saja dalam waktu singkat."

" _haaah~_ Tuhan, _syukurlah._ "

Sehun setengah berjongkok, mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat lalu berterimakasih menatap sang dokter "Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak dokter Shin."

Dokter bernama lengkap Shin Fujirama itu hanya tersenyum singkat, namun rautnya menjadi serius untuk mengatakan langsung pada Sehun "Tapi saya rasa ini adalah hal terakhir tubuh tuan Xi bisa menerima operasi besar di bagian kepalanya, kondisinya sudah terlalu lemah dan jika benjolan itu terjadi lagi, kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi melainkan terapi."

"Tapi anda bilang bisa mengatasi akar yang selalu tumbuh di benjolan kepala istriku, apa kemungkinannya tumbuh masih ada?"

"Kami tidak mencabut akarnya, itu terlalu bahaya. Yang kami lakukan hanya mematikan sel kanker tanpa mencabutnya, semua akan baik-baik saja jika Tuan Xi menjalani pemeriksaan rutin dan mengkonsumsi obat yang diperlukan, dan satu hal lagi, Tuan Xi tidak boleh mengalami depresi hebat dan mengkonsumsi obat yang tidak dianjurkan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan jika dia mengalami depresi atau mengkonsumsi minuman keras dan beberapa obat itu hanya akan memicu sel-sel lain untuk berpotensi menjadi sel kanker yang baru."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan terus mengawasi istriku. Terimakasih dokter Shin."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, istri anda tidak akan sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam sebagai reaksi obat bius dan masa pemulihannya. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tentu dokter Shin terimakasih."

Tuan Oh dan Paman Lee juga mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, keduanya berjabat tangan dengan dokter yang sudah mengenal keluarga Oh dengan baik sampai suara Sehun kembali terdengar dan bertanya "Dokter Shin?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan bayiku?"

Sang dokter terdiam lagi, menatap lama ke mata Sehun lalu tersenyum seolah memberikan selamat untuk Sehun "Ibu dan bayinya, mereka benar-benar berjuang didalam sana dan _ya-…._ Bayimu baik-baik saja Tuan Oh."

Tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana lega dan bersyukurnya dia atas kekuatan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa menitikkan air mata, sekali lagi dia membungkukan badan sebagai rasa terimakasihnya yang begitu besar pada dokter yang telah menangani ibunya, ayahnya, kemudian kini Luhan dan bayinya "Terimakasih dokter Shin, aku berhutang banyak padamu, _terimakasih."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan….Luhan….._

Yang tidak diketahui si pemilik suara adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedang menikmati waktu santainya dibawah alam sadar, tapi kemudian terdengar suara berat yang terus memanggilnya, awalnya suara itu terdengar jauh, tapi seiring waktu berlalu suaranya terus mendekat, semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya terlalu dekat seolah menariknya ke suatu tempat yang jauh lebih indah yang sedang menantinya.

 _LUHAN!_

" _Sehun bersabarlah! Luhan masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius."_

Kemudian samar-samar dia bisa mendengar perdebatan dua suara yang terasa familiar untuknya, membuatnya secara perlahan membuka mata untuk mendapati Sehun dan ayahnya sedang bertengkar sementara wajah Paman Lee tersenyum menyapa padanya.

"Hay Luhan."

" _Paman…"_

Akhirnya Sehun menangkap suara yang begitu ingin dia dengar, _sungguh,_ melihat dua mata cantik Luhan terbuka setelah berjam-jam menunggu membuatnya begitu bahagia, Sehun terlalu bahagia sampai lagi-lagi air matanya menetes seraya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

" _Sehunna…"_

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun sedang menatapnya lembut saat ini, bagaimana pria yang biasa bersikap dingin padanya sedang terisak tak bersuara, dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, tapi kemudian menyerah karena seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan belum bisa bergerak bebas "Kau masih dalam pengaruh obat bius Lu, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, kadang terpejam kadang dipaksa membuka, terus seperti itu seperti membiasakan diri dari rasa sakit di kepalanya yang membuat perutnya begitu mual "Jangan menangis." Pintanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku sedang menatap malaikat." Katanya sedikit membungkuk lalu mencium sayang kening Luhan " _Syukurlah kau sudah membuka mata."_ Katanya berbisik dibalas senyum cantik dari Luhan "Kau menepati janjimu untuk memastikan aku membuka mata."

"Kau benar-benar tangguh Luhan, _terimakasih sayang."_

Menikmati seluruh ucapan lembut dan kalimat sayang dari Sehun, tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu dan memegang perutnya seolah memastikan "Bayiku?" lirihnya ditimpali paman Lee yang bisa melihat raut cemas dari gerakan Luhan di perutnya "Kau tenang saja Luhan, cucu ketigaku sehat karena dia sekuat ibunya."

"Benarkah?" dia bertanya pada Sehun dibalas anggukan singkat oleh ayah dari bayinya "Tentu saja, bayi kita baik-baik saja."

Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas merespon tapi tidak dengan air mata bahagia yang begitu saja membasahi wajahnya, Luhan menyuarakan rasa syukurnya dalam isakan, kemudian Sehun membungkuk lagi, menatap wajah Luhan lalu menyatukan dua kening mereka seraya berbisik "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Mata Luhan terpejam sebagai respon, menikmati bagaimana Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya seolah membenarkan Luhan bahwa beberapa jam sebelumnya itu bukan mimpi, adalah benar Sehun memang mengatakan cinta dan telah meminta dirinya untuk kembali padanya "Sehun, aku mencintaimu juga, _aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku tahu, _sssh…._ tenanglah, berhenti menangis Luhan."

"Aku rindu anak-anak, aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah sayang." Sehun mengecup lagi kening Luhan, lalu menyetujui keinginan Luhan untuk segera bertemu dengan anak-anak mereka "Kita pulang, kita akan pulang, aku juga merindukan anak-anak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incehon airport, a few days later…._

 _._

Setidaknya sudah sepuluh menit mereka di bandara, menunggu kedatangan buah hati mereka sampai akhirnya Jaehyun menghubungi Sehun dan memberitahu bahwa mereka akan sedikit terlambat mengingat beberapa penggemar mengenali dirinya, Kai dan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka sampai di bandara.

"Luhan, kau terlihat lelah sayang, kita tunggu anak-anak dirumah saja ya?"

Luhan mendongak, melihat Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang kursi rodanya untuk menggeleng sebagai penolakan "Aku akan tetap menunggu anak-anak." Tegasnya dibalas kekehan Tuan Oh yang juga duduk di kursi roda dengan Paman Lee yang setia berada di belakangnya.

"Ayah juga mau tetap disini, menunggu cucu kesayanganku."

" _aboji, high five."_

Keduanya melakukan _tos_ ringan sementara Sehun dan Paman Lee hanya bisa mendesah kecil, mengalah pada dua orang terkasihnya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan "Haah~ baiklah."

Baik Sehun dan Paman Lee mendesah pasrah lalu memutuskan untuk mendorong masing-masing kursi roda Luhan dan ayahnya ke tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan "Aku akan menghubungi mereka." katanya mengeluarkan ponsel namun tetap sama, tak ada jawaban dari Kai, Kyungsoo bahkan Jaehyun sekalipun.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya lagi dan terpaksa Sehun mengatakan "Aku rasa mereka masih bersembunyi, sebentar lagi mungkin."

"Terus hubungi mereka, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak-anak."

"Nanti aku coba menghubungi mereka lagi."

"Sehun sekarang! Hubungi salah satu dari mereka atau-….."

"MAMAAAAA! / MAMAA HANSE RINDU!"

Sungguh, untuk alasan sederhana jantung Luhan berdebar sangat cepat, bukan karena ungkapan cinta Sehun bukan pula karena Sehun yang terus menggenggam tangannya sejak keluar dari rumah sakit hingga saat mereka di bandara.

"MAMAMAAA!"

Dan alasan sederhana itu adalah suara dua buah hatinya yang kini bersahutan memanggil dirinya, suara dua malaikat dalam hidupnya yang kini sedang berlari melewati kerumunan dan terlihat sangat ingin memeluk dirinya.

"Sayang..."

Luhan tertegun melihat bagaimana Sehan dan Hanse menjadikan dirinya sebagai ajang perlombaan lari, karena lihatlah si kembar, selain berteriak memanggilnya, keduanya bahkan sempat bertengkar hanya karena tali sepatu Hanse terlepas sementara Sehan sedikit lebih bebas berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan kau tidak perlu-….!"

Terlambat, Sehun juga terlalu bahagia melihat kedua putranya sampai tak menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang mencoba berdiri dari kursi roda dan kini sedang berjalan gontai menyambut kedatangan buah hati mereka.

"MAMA!"

Tiga langkah kakinya Luhan kemudian berjongkok, merentangkan tangan dan si bungsu adalah yang pertama berada di pelukannya "Sehan, anak mama." Disusul Hanse yang juga berteriak "MAMAAAA!" Dan tak lama lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Luhan karena dua putranya sudah berada di pelukannya "Sayangnya mama."

Luhan memeluk keduanya terlampau erat, menciumi masing-masing surai dari Sehan dan Hanse sampai si bungsu sedikit sesak dan mulai memprotes ibunya " _Ma…sesak."_ Sehan memberitahu Luhan dibalas kekehan Luhan yang kini menghapus cepat air matanya " _Maafkan mama nak,_ mama hanya terlalu rindu pada kalian." Katanya menciumi masing-masing bibir kedua putranya sampai perban yang melilit di kepala Luhan menarik perhatian si kembar.

"Mama _sakit?"_

" _huh?"_

Sehan menunjuk kepala Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut siap menangis "Mama sakit? _HUEEEEK MAMA…"_

" _Astaga_ nak….Mama baik-baik saja, mama tidak sakit sayang."

" _tapi—hks…tapi_ kepala mama?"

Kini Hanse yang mengerucutkan bibir, matanya dipenuhi air membuat Luhan tertawa namun tak bisa menahan tangisnya sejenak karena tingkah menggemaskan dari Sehan dan Hanse "Ini hanya perban sayang, papa yang memasangnya, _ya kan_ Pa?"

Sehun salah tingkah, tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa dan apa yang coba dikatakan Luhan hingga membuat raut marah terlihat di wajah si kembar.

Luhan kemudian memberi tanda khusus, Sehun masih tak mengerti sampai satu suara terdengar menolong Luhan disaat terdesak "Baekie juga pakai perban seperti mama, _lihat?_ Tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

Sebenarnya Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun ada di bandara, sahabatnya juga tanpa ragu melilitkan kain berwarna putih di kepalanya hingga membuat Sehan dan Hanse percaya dan mulai tenang di pelukan Luhan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hay Lu, maaf terlambat. Ketiga artis Sehun yang membuatnya begitu lama."

Mata Luhan mencari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Baekhyun,tak lama dia bisa melihat Jaehyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan mengendap di belakang Chanyeol hingga membuat Luhan tertawa dan sedikit mengerti keadaan tiga artis Sehun yang kini dibantu oleh Presdir Park dan Baekhyunnya untuk membawa si kembar ke bandara.

"Kau datang?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum meminta si kembar untuk mengerti "Jadi jangan menangis di bandara, itu sangat tidak keren sayang!"

Yang membuat Luhan takjub si kembar _refleks_ menghapus air mata mereka bersamaan, terburu-buru lalu dengan kompak bertanya "Sudah keren Ma?"

" _y-_ Ya sayang! tentu saja keren!"

"Cucunya kakek….Peluk kakek Jagoan!"

" _HARABOJI! / LEE HARABOJI!"_

Keduanya kini berlari menghampiri ayah dan Paman Lee, membuat Luhan terkekeh lagi dan berusaha diri dengan bantuan Baekhyun yang kini mengulurkan tangannya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Bee, lihat aku berdiri dengan benar."

"Bukan itu maksudku, operasimu?" katanya lirih dibalas senyum kecil dari Luhan, sedikit banyak Luhan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Karena setidaknya selama sepuluh tahun, satu-satunya pria yang selalu menemani Luhan menjalani operasi pertama dan kedua dalam hidupnya adalah Baekhyun, _hanya Baekhyun._

Jadi wajar jika Baekhyun terlihat kecewa dan begitu sedih karena tidak bisa menemani Luhan di operasi ketiganya "Aku tahu apa maksudmu Bee, tapi aku baik-baik saja, _sungguh."_

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu Lu."

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk erat sahabat yang selamanya akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk mengadu dan mengatakan semua hal yang tak pernah bisa dia katakan pada orang lain termasuk Sehun sekalipun, merasakan rindu yang sama seraya berbisik "Kau menjaga putraku dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hal itu."

"Mereka anakku juga kan?" katanya protes dibalas kekehan kecil dari Luhan "Kau benar, mereka anakmu juga."

Setelahnya Baekhyun melepas pelukan Luhan, menatapnya lagi dalam-dalam lalu melihat ke arah perut Luhan "Lalu bayimu?"

"Kau tahu aku hamil?"

"Saat kita bertemu di sekolah anak-anak kita, saat kau mengucapkan selamat untukku, aku tahu kau sedang mengandung anak ketigamu Luhan, sangat terlihat dari bentuk tubuh dan aura cantik yang menguar dari wajahmu!"

"Benarkah? Semudah itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi Kyungsoo memberitahuku juga."

Luhan kini mengerling kedua adiknya, tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun "Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu memeluk Luhan, diikuti Jaehyun yang kini memeluk kedua kakaknya hingga pemandangan tiga orang pria yang dulunya saling membenci tapi saling membutuhkan di hari berikutnya tersaji secara gratis untuk beberapa orang yang menyaksikan.

Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol terdiam, begitupula dengan tuan Oh dan Paman Lee yang masing-masing sedang bermain dengan si kembar, mereka juga terdiam.

Lalu ditempat yang sama Sehun bisa melihat senyum penuh arti dari Kai dan Baekhyun, dua orang terdekat Luhan di masa lalu yang paling mengerti bagaimana sulitnya hidup Luhan di masa lalu, terlebih saat dia harus menghadapi kebencian Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo yang begitu disayanginya sejak Luhan mengetahui dia memiliki saudara tiri.

Semuanya terbayar untuk Luhan, air matanya, kebencian dua adiknya, kesabarannya, rasa sakitnya, semua terbayar dengan kebahagiaan.

Kini dia memiliki keluarga, _Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun_

Dia memiliki dua orang anak, _Hanse dan Sehan_

Dan yang paling tidak terduga adalah kini Luhan memiliki cintanya sendiri, pria yang belum lama memintanya kembali dan mencintainya lagi, yang akan menjaganya, menjaga anak-anaknya, menjaga bahagianya, _dia memiliki Sehun._

Dan Sehun pula yang menjadi pelengkap atas bahagia yang dirasakan Luhan dalam hidupnya, _hanya Sehun._

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba Sehun berjalan meninggalkannya, langkahnya pasti mendekati Luhan, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa kini dirinya memeluk Luhan dan menggendong pria yang begitu dia benci kembali duduk di atas kursi roda "Aku rasa cukup, Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menangis, dia kelelahan." Katanya tegas pada Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo yang masing-masing terkekeh seraya menghapus air mata mereka

"Baiklah Presdir Oh."

"Sehun, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berkeringat Luhan, kita bisa bicara dirumah setelah ini, tapi aku rasa kalian harus kembali bekerja, Benar bukan?"

Awalnya Jaehyun ingin mengatakan _hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal,_ tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merangkul lengannya lalu mengatakan "Baiklah Presdir Oh, kami akan datang besok dan berbicara dengan Luhan. Hari ini kau beristirahat Lu. _ya kan Jae_

" _huh?_ Tapi aku tidak memiliki-….."

" _JungjaekatakanYA!"_

Jika Kyungsoo sudah mendesis artinya bencana buruk, jadilah dia menjawab " _Ya hyung!_ kami akan mengunjungimu besok, beristirahatlah." Sebagai jawaban walau nyatanya dia sangat ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan Luhan.

"Baguslah, sekarang kita pulang. Paman!"

"Ya?"

"Bawa anak-anak kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi….."

"Sekarang paman!"

" _ish!_ Arogan seperti biasa."

Paman Lee mencibir dibalas lagi teriakan Sehun "Aku mendengarnya, cepat bawa ayah dan anak-anak sebelum urusan menjadi panjang."

Paman Lee menatap seluruh artis dan kerabat Sehun sedikit malu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya asal lalu menggendong Hanse sementara Sehan berada di pangkuan kakeknya "Baiklah tuan-tuan, kami permisi pulang lebih dulu."

"Hati-hati paman, _dah_ Sehan, _dah_ Hanse."

" _bye Samchoon…"_

Si kembar melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya sementara tak jauh, Kai dan Baekhyun masih menatap sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang masing-masing pernah memiliki tempat di hati mereka.

"Lucunya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling membenci, sebaliknya jika salah satu merasa kesepian dan menderita maka yang lain akan datang menawarkan lengan, _menenangkan."_

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Baekhyun terkekeh untuk menimpali "Dan bodohnya jika salah satu dari merek kesakitaan, maka yang lain akan merasakan sakit yang lebih banyak."

Keduanya kini tertawa, saling menatap dan mengakui bahwa di masa lalu mereka juga pernah saling membenci karena dua hal, _pertama Kai selalu menyakiti Luhan, kedua karena Baekhyun terlalu protektif pada Luhan._

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki masa lalu dengan Luhan, tapi penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan, karena terlepas dari status mereka yang merupakan orang terdekat Luhan, maka keduanya pula yang menjadi alasan Luhan menitikkan air mata dan menderita cukup banyak.

" _haah~_ Aku harap Luhan benar-benar bahagia kali ini."

"Aku juga sangat berharap Luhan bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Jadi biarkan mereka mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri, tugas kita hanya mengawasi jika salah satu dari mereka sudah bertindak terlalu jauh."

"Kau benar, aku akan terus memperhatikan Sehun, memastikan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan kita." Timpal Baekhyun dibalas raut pucat dari wajah _Main Dancer_ EXO yang kini sedang menatap sendu sosok mantan kekasihnya.

"Untukku, Luhan akan selalu menempati tempat khusus di hatiku, bukan dalam artian aku mencintainya, tapi seperti aku sangat bersyukur telah mengenal Luhan di dalam hidupku." Katanya pilu, lalu tak lama merangkul Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kyungsoo bergumam bingung, lalu Baekhyun menjahili Kai dengan mengatakan "Dia sedang merindukan mantan kekasihnya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya— _Yak!_ PRESDIR PARK! SEBAIKNYA AWASI ISTRIMU KARENA DIA SEDANG MENGINCAR MANTAN KEKASIHNYA JUGA!"

"Sehun maksudmu?"

" _Yeol…."_

Baik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memandang kesal pada suami dan istri mereka sampai entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengubah matanya menjadi seimut panda lalu melepas pelukan Kai dan beralih pada Chanyeol

" _Yeoliee…._ Aku juga merindukanmu." katanya menggoda Chanyeol dibalas geraman kesal Kai dan pelukan posesif Baekhyun pada suaminya "Kyungieku sayang-….aku juga sangat merindukanmu mantan kekasihku." katanya melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu beralih memeluk Kyungsoo, keduanya sengaja beradegan mesra di depan pasangan mereka lalu dengan satu gerakan sigap Chanyeol merangkul mesra pinggang Kyungsoo, membawanya pergi dari bandara sementara raut mengerikan terlihat di wajah Kai dan Baekhyun yang masing-masing tengah mengepalkan erat tangannya saat ini.

"Kim Kyungsoo…"

" _Yeol,_ kembali padaku."

"Soo, apa kau mau makan di tempat dulu kita berkencan?"

" _aww…_ TENTU SAJA YEOLIE SAYANG!"

"Berhenti memanggilnya sayang Kim Kyung-…."

" _y-_ YAK! ANAKMU SUDAH DUA DAN KAU BERFIKIR UNTUK SELINGKUH DARIKU! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP PARK DOBBY?! CEPAT KEMBALI— _y-YAK!"_

Dan tentu saja pemenang hari ini jatuh pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Karena disaat Kai dan Baekhyun sedang mengenang mantan kekasih masing-masing, maka tak perlu mengenang, baik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lebih memilih _flashback_ dan kembali berkencan satu sama lain.

" _astaga KIM KYUNGSOO!"_

Jadilah Kai mengejar istrinya, begitupula Baekhyun yang sedang menarik kencang telinga suaminya di depan umum. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan kerumunan orang dan hanya berteriak sesuka mereka.

" _haah~_ Sungguh pelik hidup berumah tangga sementara mantan kekasihmu masih berkeliaran di sekitar hidupmu."

Yang sedang memberikan _syair_ adalah Jung Jaehyun, satu-satunya remaja yang berada di antara mereka dan tengah menikmati _film pendek_ yang dia beri judul dengan " _A friend's Betrayal"_ yang mengusut tema penghianatan. Dimana teman yang satu menghianati teman yang lain, lalu kemudian yang saling menghianati kini berusaha kembali mendapatkan hati mantan kekasihnya.

Dia pun membenarkan posisi masker di wajahnya, dan _bak paparazzi,_ Jaehyun mengambil ponsel dan merekam kejadian langka yang akan dia tunjukkan pada Taeoh dan putra Presdir Park seraya bergumam.

" _ckckckc…._ Benar-benar rumit, _sangat memalukan._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Final chap in Next UP_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Niatnya langsung end tapi banjir words ntar malah pusing sendiri, kkk~_

 _._

 _One more chap or enough? *polingaja_

 _._

 _Happy reading gengs :*_

 _._

 _Seeyou, JTV_

 _._

 _oh ya ada yang tanya jadwal UP jadi mundur atau tetep hari minggu?_

 _tetep hari minggu, ini telat karena gue pikir bisa langsung end tapi tetep aja panjang :"_

 _._

 _so JTV di minggu ya :*_

 _._

 _terimakasih banyak yang udah sabar menunggu, masih ikutin Updetan gue, dan buat gue kalian readers smart kesayangan, love :"_


	24. Chapter 24

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A' Friends Betrayal**

 **Main Cast : Sehun-Luhan** **feat** **ChanBaek & KaiSoo**

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Last chap 2/2**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Paman, nanti jika anak-anak pergi ke rumah Taeoh pastikan mereka mengenakan mantel tebal, syal yang baru ayah belikan dari Jepang."

"Baiklah."

" _ah,_ ya jangan lupa pakaikan sarung tangan khusus yang aku pesan dan buat untuk mereka."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu-…."

"Jangan biarkan mereka bermain diluar terlalu lama karena nanti alergi mereka kambuh dan paling parah Sehan akan kesulitan bernafas karena alerginya lebih berpotensi kambuh di cuaca dingin, _aku benar?"_

Yang sedang member pesan sepanjang rel kereta dibuat terdiam, kesal rasanya jika ucapannya dipotong tapi kemudian berakhir terkekeh saat semua yang dikatakan paman Lee adalah persis seperti yang ingin dia sampaikan "Paman tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari empat kali Luhan!"

" _empat kali?"_

"Ya, empat kali."

Baik Luhan maupun Paman Lee, _keduanya,_ sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jika Luhan dan kondisinya yang baru saja pulih memaksa untuk tetap menyediakan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun dan kedua anaknya, maka paman Lee hanya bisa membantu seperlunya seperti menyediakan perlengkapan Tuan Oh dan kemudian beradu debat dengan Luhan yang entah mengapa semenjak selesai melakukan operasi dan kembali menetap di kediaman Oh benar-benar cerewet nyaris mengalahkan sang tuan besar.

"Aku tidak tahu aku bisa begitu cerewet." Ujarnya polos dibalas kekehan paman Lee "Tenang saja, mungkin itu karena bayimu, bukan karena kau cerewet, atau mungkin sebenarnya kau memang banyak bicara?" yang lebih tua menuduh asal lalu Luhan hanya bisa memelas menatap sang paman " _entahlah paman,_ sepertinya iya."

Kemudian tangan paman Lee berhenti menyediakan sendok dan garpu di masing-masing piring, tangannya gemetar dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat tegang "Iya? Kau pada dasarnya memang banyak bicara?" ujarnya memastikan lalu Luhan menyiapkan lagi telur untuk si kembar dan menjawab tanpa ragu "Aku memang banyak bicara." Katanya membenarkan "Dan sedikit cerewet." Dia menambahkan, lalu tak lama mengatakan "Tapi Jaehyun bilang aku benar-benar cerewet."

 _DEG!_

Jantung paman Lee berdebar hebat, semuanya seperti mimpi buruk menjadi nyata, pada dasarnya dia berharap jika Luhan kembali menetap dirumah dia akan berhenti mendengar celotehan, gerutuan atau teriakan dari si tuan besar.

Tapi kemudian Luhan mengatakan pada dasarnya dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat cerewet dan banyak bicara maka berakhirlah sudah harapan untuk hidup tenang mengingat Luhan masih begitu muda, memiliki tiga anak dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan dinikahi sang tuan muda dan jadilah dia " _Queen of Oh Mansion."_ Yang tingkat cerewetnya akan mengalahkan Tuan besar dan mendiang Nyonya Oh.

" _gawat!"_

"Apa yang gawat?"

" _tidak,_ Bukan apa-apa Luhan, _sungguh."_

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar paman mengeluh gawat!"

"Iya, aku hanya-… _seseorang tolong aku."_ Jerit paman Lee dalam hati sementara Luhan sedang menunjukkan jati diri yang sesungguhnya dengan bertanya tanpa henti dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia merasa puas "Jika paman mengatakan gawat bukankah itu artinya-….."

 _Klik…._

Suara pintu terbuka, lalu tak lama terlihat seorang pria tampan yang sedang menggendong kedua buah hatinya di masing-masing lengan kanan dan kiri. Dilihat dari tampilannya sang CEO masih menggunakan _singlet_ putih dan celana boxer hitam ketat dengan wajah kurang tidur yang menandakan bahwa malam tadi dia baru " _mengambil"_ kekasihnya lagi dan pastilah tidurnya belum cukup tapi terpaksa bangun karena kedua buah hatinya merengek.

" _Tuan muda syukurlah!"_ Paman Lee menjerit senang di dalam hati, lalu ayah tiga anak itu bertanya "Ada apa? Jarang melihat kalian bertengkar." Seraya menurunkan dua buah hatinya yang kini berjalan gontai mendekati induk kesayangan mereka " _Mama…."_

Si bungsu berjalan lunglai dengan mata setengah terpejam, merengek meminta digendong ibunya namun dibalas suara tegas dari ayahnya "Sehan ingat perjanjian kita, selama adik bayi didalam perut mama tidak boleh menggendong Sehan atau hyung."

" _hks…."_

Jadilah si bungsu menangis, diikuti Hanse yang kini menatap kesal pada ayahnya, keduanya tampak kesal karena selain harus menjaga jarak dengan Luhan, ibunya juga seperti lupa dengan janji bermain salju dan itu sungguh membuat keduanya marah.

" _aigoo…._ Sehan mau mama gendong?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lucu lalu ibunya bertanya pada si sulung "Hyung juga?"

"Tidak pellu, Hannie mau makan, _lapal."_

"Good boy." Luhan memuji, dia kemudian menggendong Sehan di pelukannya lalu menggandeng Hanse untuk duduk di meja makan "Paman bantu Hanse."

Buru-buru Paman Lee menghampiri Hanse lalu mencium gemas cucu kesayangannya "Sini kakek gendong sayang." Hanse mengangguk dan tak lama dia di hadapkan dengan makanan lezat buatan ibunya " _sosis!_ Hanse mau sosis!" katanya menunjuk hingga kekehan terdengar dari Luhan "Kenapa anakku tumbuh dengan cepat." Ujarnya miris dan tak rela karena setiap kali pagi datang, dia menyadari anak-anaknya sudah semakin besar. Hal ini terbukti dari cara Hanse yang sudah bisa memilih makanan mengingat dua bulan yang lalu putra sulungnya adalah tipikal " _picky eater"_ menyamai ayahnya.

"Sehan, biar papa yang gendong nak."

" _Shillheo! MA-MA!"_

Lalu jika kakaknya semakin dewasa, sepertinya Sehan lebih memilih untuk menjadi si bungsu yang sangat manja, belakangan ini dia sangat suka menangis, entah karena Hanse menolak bermain mobil atau Sehun yang lupa memberikannya susu di malam hari, Sehan menjadi lebih sensitif dan cenderung akan merengek dan meminta Luhan memeluknya.

Mungkin juga karena Luhan yang tidak tinggal dirumah beberapa waktu lalu, jadilah Sehan tidak membuang kesempatan untuk bermanja dengan ibunya walau hal itu sedikit membuat Sehun gemas nyaris kesal jika tidak dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku saja, kau duduk dan segera makan." Luhan masih setia memanjakan Sehan, meminta ayah dari tiga anaknya untuk segera duduk namun rupanya meminta Sehun untuk sarapan tidak akan pernah semudah yang dia bayangkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa sarapan jika bukan tanganmu yang menyuapi."

"Astaga, cepat duduk dan makan, temani Hannie."

"Hannie baik-baik saja, _ya kan nak?"_

Yang ditanya tidak mempedulikan celotehan kedua orang tuanya, dia sibuk memakan sosis super lezat yang disediakan Luhan lalu bersorak "SOSIS!" dengan aura berbinar dan garpu mengangkat udara " _oh astaga, menggemaskan sekali anak papa."_ Sehun mendongakan paksa wajah Hanse, mencium gemas bibir putranya lalu berbisik "Habiskan sarapanmu sayang." katanya bangga dan kembali menatap _childish_ pada Luhan "Aku juga lapar."

" _ha ha ha…._ " Sarkasnya tertawa, berusaha tidak peduli pada tingkah manja Sehun dan hanya mengurus si bungsu yang tiba-tiba terpana melihat bagaimana cara kakaknya melahap habis sosis lezat kesukaan si kembar.

"Maa…."

"Ada apa sayang? Sehan lapar?"

"Sosis, sepelti hyung." katanya menunjuk sosis yang tersisa hingga membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bangga pada dua putranya "Baiklah, Sehan akan makan sosis seperti Hannie hyung."

Luhan mendudukan Sehan dimeja makan, memakaikan _apron_ kecil di sekitar leher Sehan sebelum menyerahkan garpu dan berniat memotong sosis menjadi bagian kecil "Ma jangan dipotong, sosisnya sepelti hyung."

Luhan salah tingkah, dia meletakkan canggung pisau yang akan dia gunakan untuk memotong sosis sebelum tertawa lagi dan menyerahkan satu potongan sosis besar untuk Sehan "Baiklah. Tapi Sehan harus mengunyah dengan benar, jangan sampai tersedak."

"Oke…" riangnya tertawa, lalu meng- _copy_ segala hal yang dilakukan Hanse termasuk bagaimana cara hyungnya memakan makanan "Mereka itu dua tapi seperti satu." Celotehan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun gemas.

Pria yang terlihat begitu seksi saat bangun tidur itu pun memilih untuk melingkarkan tangan di pinggang kekasihnya lalu bersandar manja di pundak ibu dari ketiga anaknya seraya berbisik "Aku lapar."

" _ish!_ Aku sudah bilang kau bisa memakan sarapan yang aku buat."

"Suapi."

"Sehun! Lihat anak-anakmu, mereka bahkan makan dengan kedua tangan sendiri!"

"Suapi."

" _astaga…"_

"Ya?"

Dan lihat bagaimana _bbuing-bbuing_ Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan lemah, kemudian Sehun mendapat satu ciuman gemas sebelum Luhan tertawa "Duduklah. Biar anak-anak lihat siapa bayi sebenarnya di meja makan."

"Tidak peduli juga." Ujarnya acuh, bersiap menerima suapan pertama dari Luhan sebelum suara menyebalkan terdengar dari sisi kanan di ruang meja makan

" _aaaa…."_

"Aku kira hanya ada dua bayi di meja makan, sejak kapan menjadi tiga Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum menyapa kedatangan ayahnya, dia juga menarik kursi untuk ayah Sehun sementara paman Lee masih setia memapah sang kakek yang sedikit lama dan memakan waktu jika berjalan "Sejak pagi ini _aboji."_

" _tsk!_ Memalukan! Cucu kakek yang paling hebat." Katanya menyindir Sehun sebelum mengecupi masing-masing surai cucunya dan duduk tepat di kursi kepala keluarga.

Melihat Luhan sibuk menyuapi Sehun, diam-diam kakek dari si kembar berniat mengambil satu sosis tersisa di piring sebelum suara Luhan lagi-lagi terdengar seperti mendiang istrinya "Ayah! Tidak sosis!" Ibu dari ketiga cucunya memperingatkan, terlihat sangat memperingatkan dibalas raut kecewa dari sang ayah.

"Tidak hari ini setidaknya, ini hari bebas protein, ayah ingat kan?"

" _ya…ya…_ Mana sarapanku."

"Ini dia! Sayur mayur bergizi dan rebusan sehat untuk tuan besar."

"Sayur lagi?"

"Maaf, tapi ayah belum bisa memakan makanan selain bubur dan sayur mayur."

"Bagaimana dengan sosis?"

"Hari kesepuluh setelah terapi pertama akan kuberikan."

"Tapi Lu…."

"Tidak tetap tidak aboji, silakan makan yang aku sajikan."

" _ssshh…._ Kenapa rasanya mirip seseorang." Tuan Oh memijat pening kepalanya, melihat Luhan yang begitu tegas sangatlah jarang. Lalu Sehun mengatakan beberapa hari lalu kemungkinan terbesarnya Luhan yang akan mengatur semua keperluan rumah tangga termasuk makanan dan pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan.

Jadilah ibu dari tiga anak sekaligus Manager OSH'ent itu memakai seluruh kekuasaannya untuk mengatur dengan lihai serta me- _recycle_ ulang kehidupan di kediaman Oh tepat setelah hampir tiga puluh tahun tak ada yang pernah memberi ultimatum mengerikan lagi selain mendiang Nyonya Oh.

"Kau harus bersiap tuan besar."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupmu hanya untuk menuruti segala keinginan paduka ratu."

"Paduka ratu? Siapa?"

"Luhan."

Paman Lee mengerling Luhan sekilas, membuat Tuan Oh entah mengapa merasa takut hanya karena melihat Luhan sedang menceramahi Sehun sepanjang sungai nil dan itu artinya, selain Sehun, seluruh penghuni rumah ini juga akan terkena sindrom kuping tebal mengingat sepertinya Luhan bukan tipe yang akan berbaik hati jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi

" _Kau benar,_ Paduka ratu." Katanya terkekeh lalu samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya

" _ayah…._ AYAH!"

Membuat Tuan Oh sedikit berkedip sebelum mendapati Luhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya " _y-_ Ya? Kau memanggilku Lu?"

"Ya! sudah tiga kali dan ayah hanya menatapku tanpa menjawab. Ayah sakit?"

" _tidak…tidak…_ Ayah baik-baik saja."

Bersikeras, Luhan tetap mengambil minuman gingseng berwarna hitam pekat dengan bau menyengat yang sengaja dia buat khusus untuk ayahnya "Aku rasa ayah mulai berkeringat, minum gingseng ini setelah ayah selesai sarapan."

" _oh tidak…."_ Tuan menatap horor lalu mencoba peruntungannya bernego dengan Luhan "Tapi Lu, ayah baik-baik saja." ujarnya merayu namun diberikan tatapan terlampau tegas dari Luhan yang kini melepas apron pink miliknya.

" _Nope!_ Tidak ada negoisasi hari ini, ayah akan meminum setengah botol gingseng yang aku buat atau tidak ada madu sebagai pemanisnya."

"Lu…."

"Ayah dengarkan aku, _Ya?"_

Nadanya setengah mengancam, jadilah Sehun terkikik geli melihat ayahnya tak berkutik setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu saat Luhan memaksanya meminum "racun" mengerikan yang menyehatkan tubuh.

Sebelumnya hanya mendiang ibunya yang bisa membuat ayahnya tak berkutik, kemudian Luhan melakukannya dan Sehun seperti merasakan kehadiran mendiang ibunya di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

"Paman! Jika paman tidak memaksa ayah meminum gingsengnya aku terpaksa harus meminta paman untuk meminumnya juga. Katakan ini hukuman karena aku bisa membaca raut wajah ayah dan paman seperti membuat kesepakatan untuk membuang gingsengnya saat aku pergi nanti."

Paman Lee menenggak kasar air liurnya, dia bergerak sedikit salah tingkah sebelum berakhir meyakinkan Luhan dan menghianati majikannya " _eyy…._ Paman tidak mungkin melakukannya, pasti paman akan memaksa ayahmu meminum gingseng super lezat buatanmu Luhan."

"Baguslah."

Luhan berjalan mengambil mantelnya, memakainya terburu dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Sehun "Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya tentu saja Presdir Oh! Hari ini pemilihan dua puluh _trainee_ yang akan debut sesuai perintahmu jika kau tidak lupa." Ujarnya jengah lalu mendekati Sehun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya "Aku akan pulang telat malam ini."

"Dimana acaranya berlangsung."

"Di gymnastic center daerah Pyeongchang."

"Itu terlalu jauh."

"Sehun, kita sudah membicarakannya malam tadi."

"Tapi kau sedang hamil besar."

"Nak, habiskan buahnya jangan hanya sosis." Luhan memberikan beberapa strawberry ke mangkuk kecil si kembar sebelum menatap lagi kekasihnya "Aku merasa baik-baik saja jadi bayiku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ma, kapan kita main-…."

"Mama pergi dulu nak, sampai nanti malam, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakek Lee dan jangan menganggu Kakek Oh jika kakek sedang tidur, Ya?" katanya memotong pertanyaan Sehan lalu mengecup masing-masing bibir kedua putranya " _bye sayang."_

Sehun tidak mau kalah, dia mengekori Luhan sampai ke pintu depan lalu menarik lengan kekasihnya, menghimpit si mungil berperut buncit yang entah mengapa setiap masa kehamilannya akan terlihat sangat _gorgeus_ hingga membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

"Nah, apa lagi kali ini?"

"Jangan pergi sendiri, aku cemas."

"Sehun aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat baik-baik saja yang dilontarkan Luhan, memeluk manja ibu ketiga anaknya lalu bergumam memelas "Aku cemas."

Luhan terkekeh, untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya dia pun sedikit bersikap lembut, tangannya ikut mendekap erat pria bertubuh kekar yang sedang merengek di depannya, mengusap sayang punggung Sehun lalu berbisik "Aku akan pulang sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi acara pemilihan akan memakan banyak waktu."

"Tim A yang akan mengurus semua pemilihan dan tanda tangan kontrak dari beberapa artis yang kami rasa siap untuk debut, aku hanya mengawasi sampai pukul lima sore lalu bergegas pulang."

"…"

"Sehun…."

Sehun hanya diam, dia semakin bergerak memeluk erat kekasihnya lalu bertanya sedikit serak "Apa Manager Kim bersamamu?"

"Manager Kim? Seokjin maksdumu?"

"Ya, dia. Aku tidak tahu namanya."

" _sshh…_ Biasanya dia akan datang menemaniku dan membantu mengawasi, tapi terimakasih kepada kekasih tampanku dan seksi yang telah memecat Jin saat mengganti posisiku dan itu membuatnya enggan untuk ikut campur kedalam urusan selain di JYC' _ent."_

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sehun, ada tim yang kau bentuk disana. Mereka juga mengawasiku."

"Tapi aku tidak mempercayai mereka. Biar aku yang menemani dirimu, lagipula mereka artisku juga kan?"

"Jangan bertingkah, hari ini kau rapat dengan seluruh pemegang saham di agensi. Lagipula kalian harus membahas profit akhir tahun bukan?"

" _entahlah, tidak peduli."_

" _ssshh…."_

Sehun masih berulah dan itu membuat Luhan jengah. Dia juga beberapa kali melihat arlojinya lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat tapi sang Presdir masih bersikeras menahan serta merengek melebihi kedua putranya.

"ASTAGAA!"

Luhan sengaja berteriak, membuat Sehun _refleks_ menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang membuat kekasihnya menjerit " _ada apa? tidak ada yang terjadi!"_ kemudian dia bergumam bingung, berniat memeluk Luhan lagi sampai kedua matana membelum karena menemukan Luhan yang tengah membawa bayi didalam perutnya berlari sangat gesit menuju mobil miliknya.

" _sial!_ Aku ditipu— _astaga….._ LUHAN!"

"Sampai nanti sayang, aku akan hati-hati dijalan, _bye."_

"AKU TIDAK BILANG KAU BOLEH MENYETIR SEORANG-….."

 _BRRMMM…._

" _diri…."_

Sehun memelas, entah mengapa kehamilan kedua Luhan membuatnya seperti sudah terbiasa dan tidak mengalami kendala, kekasihnya juga terlihat sangat gesit hingga kepalanya begitu sakit mengingat tidak kurang dari tiga minggu yang lalu kekasihnya baru saja menjalani operasi besar di kepala.

" _astaga Luhan, Kau benar-benar…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Masuk."_

Mendengar suara ketukan di pintu utama ruang kerjanya, Presdir berparas tampan yang memiliki lesung di kedua pipinya segera memberi izin agar pegawai yang dia panggil segera masuk ke ruangan.

Lalu terdengar pintu terbuka dan tak lama Manager handal miliki JYC'ent terlihat sedang mengancingkan jas hitamnya seraya berjalan mendekati meja dimana dia berada "Anda memanggil saya Presdir Park?"

"Yap! Silakan duduk Manager Kim."

Kim Seokiin, _sang manager pencari bakat,_ segera menarik kursi, bertanya-tanya mengapa Presdir Park yang nyaris tidak pernah memanggilnya kini tiba-tiba memerintahkan asisten pribadinya hanya untuk sekedar menjemput dan datang ke ruangannya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini OSH'ent mengadakan pemilihan untuk beberapa _trainee_ yang akan debut, aku benar?"

" _entahlah._ Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui jadwal OSH'ent."

"Lalu siapa yang mengawasi?"

"Luhan tentu sa-…."

Jin seketika terdiam dibalas tawa renyah dari sang presdir yang juga memiliki lesung namun lebih dalam dari miliknya "Nah, aku rasa kau tahu jadwalnya."

" _haah~_ Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Luhan selalu memberikan kabarnya padaku, jadi ya, _aku tahu."_

"Lantas kenapa kau masih disini? Biasanya kau akan meminta izin untuk menemani belahan hatimu!"

"Siapa? Luhan?"

"Ya! Manager Xi tentu saja."

Wajahnya merona seperti orang idiot, rasanya dia akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Presdir Park sampai suara yang lebih berat terdengar dan entah darimana muncul tepat di samping Presdirnya "Belahan hati kepalamu! Luhan milikku idiot."

Yang sedang memaki berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan sekaligus mantan atasannya. Dan jujur semenjak kejadian pemecatan dirinya di OSH'ent, Jin paling enggan bertatapan atau paling buruk harus berada satu ruangan dengan Sehun.

Jadilah dia mendengus kesal namun rasanya harus dia tahan saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyapanya "Manager Kim? Kim Seokjin? Aku benar?"

"Ya, mau berapa kali anda menanyakan namaku?"

" _entahlah,_ Sampai kepalaku yang terlampau cerdas ini mengingat namamu mungkin."

" _cerdas dia bilang? Yang benar saja!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh sementara Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak kesal mendengar gerutuan si manager centil yang selalu mengekori kekasihnya dimanapun Luhan berada. Dia juga harus mati-matian menahan tatapan kejinya mengingat dia membutuhkan sosok si Manager untuk menemani kekasihnya karena dirinya terlalu sibuk hari ini.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku meminta maaf."

" _nde?"_

"Aku tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi." jengahnya, dibalas tatapan masih terlalu bingun dari Jin "Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Dia meminta maaf Manager Kim."

"Iya, tapi karena apa?" Jin masih bersikeras lalu terpaksa Sehun mengatakan "Karena memecatmu dari OSH'ent."

Suasana hening, hal yang sensitif kembali diungkit dan itu cukup membuat Jin kesal, dia kemudian berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dan membalas ucapan maaf terlewat arogan dari bosnya yang lain "Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku tidak pernah bekerja untuk OSH'ent dan Presdir Oh yang agung tidak pernah memecatku."

" _pfftt…"_ Chanyeol terkikik, Sehun terlihat dikalahkan telak sementara Jin masih memasang wajah terlampau bahagia karena berhasil membalas Sehun dan seluruh sikap kasarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" _sshh…._ Baiklah! Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemani Luhan di Pyeongchang? Aku tidak mau dia sendiri tanpa pengawasan!"

Jin terlihat berfikir lalu menyuarakan lagi jawabannya "Tergantung!"

"Apa?"

"Seberapa banyak aku bisa berkencan dengan Luhan setelah pekerjaan kami selesai!"

" _y-YAK!"_

Buru-buru Jin mengaitkan lagi jas hitamnya, bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dan berharap Sehun tidak memukulnya di wajah kali ini

"BERANI KAU MENGGODA LUHAN AKAN KUBAKAR WAJAHMU!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Dia berteriak kesal tapi sahabatnya sibuk tertawa sampai suara tawanya benar-benar membuat Sehun murka dan kesal

"BERHENTI TERTAWA YEOL!"

" _haha—araseo—HAHAHA~_ Sebentar—aku…"

Chanyeol menetralkan nafasnya, mencoba berhenti tertawa tapi gagal karena tingkah konyol Jin yang berhasil membuat Sehun begitu marah, keduanya pun beradu tatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan mulai menatap pasrah pada Sehun "Sudah, aku sudah selesai tertawa." Katanya mengelap air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa sebelum menatap serius pada sahabatnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Jin pasti langsung datang menemani Luhan."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau rencanaku gagal?"

Chanyeol kemudian bersikap benar-benar serius, didekatinya Sehun yang terlihat cemas lalu perlahan dia menepuk pundak mantan kekasih dari istrinya "Percaya padaku, kali ini rencanamu tidak akan gagal."

Percaya atau tidak, semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol berusaha dipercayai Sehun, karena tak hanya Chanyeol, Kai , Kyungsoo bahkan mantan kekasihnya, _Baekhyun,_ juga terlibat dalam rencana yang akan mengubah hidupnya keseluruhan.

Jadilah Sehun sedikit cemas dan berharap jika Jin benar-benar menemani Luhan mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya manager yang mengetahui apa rencana Sehun untuk Luhan, _kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya, _penat, lelah_ dan mual adalah tiga hal yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini, terlebih karena dia sedang hamil besar saat ini, jadilah tingkat sensitifnya menjadi begitu tinggi mengingat terlalu banyak yang dia kerjakan hari ini ditambah beberapa _trainee_ menyuarakan protesnya dengan kalimat umpatan yang membuat Luhan terpancing emosinya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Kau bisa istirahat setelah ini."

"Aku kira kau akan mengantarku langsung kerumah."

Beruntung Jin benar-benar datang menemani Luhan, karena jika tidak ada sahabatnya hari ini bisa dipastikan Luhan akan melahirkan di tempat audisi karena beberapa kali mengalami kontraksi hebat di perutnya

"Instruksinya aku hanya harus menemanimu dia audisi pemilihan, selebihnya kembalikan dirimu ke agensi karena kau dan si monster berwajah dingin itu akan pulang bersama."

"Siapa monster berwajah dingin?"

Lalu lagi-lagi, persis seperti pagi tadi, pemilik suara berat yang terdengar sangat mengerikan kembali terdengar, _entah darimana asalnya,_ yang jelas sosok Sang CEO OSH'ent sepertinya memiliki ilmu hitam karena selalu datang saat Jin berkata buruk tentangnya.

" _dia pasti cenayang."_ Pikir Jin tertutup suara Luhan yang menyapa kekasihnya "Presdir?" gumamnya menggunakan kata _presdir_ yang sepertinya tidak terlalu disukai Sehun sebelum beralih lagi pada sahabatnya "Jinna, Gomawo untuk hari ini."

"Tidak masalah untukku, lusa aku akan menemanimu lagi."

"Baiklah." Katanya singkat lalu sepasang tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, kekasihnya juga langsung mengecupi tengkuk serta mengusap sayang bayi mereka sebagai tanda rindu yang dia tahan seharian ini "Kau baik-baik saja."

" _hmm…_ Begitulah."

"Bayi kita?"

"Dia yang paling aktif hari ini, aku beberapa kali kontraksi karena terlalu banyak bergerak."

Sehun sudah siap memarahi Luhan sebelum lebih dulu Luhan berbalik dan memeluk manja kekasihnya "Jangan marahi aku, sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Jin."

Sehun kalah, semua sikap manja Luhan adalah favoritnya jadi ketika kekasihnya bersandar di dada dan memeluknya erat, maka mustahil dia bisa memarahi Luhan mengingat wajahnya sudah begitu kelelahan ditambah karena dirinyalah Luhan harus bersusah payah tanpa mengeluh membawa anak ketiga mereka di dalam perut.

"Manager Kim."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah menemani Luhan."

Jin hanya mengangkat dua bahunya lalu bersiap masuk kedalam mobil "Tidak perlu Presdir Oh, aku melakukan ini untuk Luhan. Sampai nanti Lu."

" _bye Jin."_

"Manager Kim!"

Sehun memanggilnya lagi, membuat pergerakan Jin sedikit terhenti sebelum kembali menoleh menatap kekasih Luhan "Ya?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu serius, Sehun juga menatapnya penuh arti dibalas anggukan mantap dari Jin yang entah mengapa tersenyum meyakinkan "Tenang saja, itu bagianku Presdir Oh." Ujarnya menatap Luhan sekilas dibalas senyum terimakasih dari Sehun "Gomawo"

Dan tak lama terdengar suara mobil dinyalakan, Jin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan sementara Luhan sudah setengah sadar hanya untuk sekedar bertanya "Kau dan Jin memiliki urusan?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa urusan kalian?"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dekapannya, mengajak ibu dari tiga anaknya masuk kedalam mobil untuk membalas "Kau akan tahu nanti sayang."

Terlalu lelah Luhan hanya diam, seketika dia langsung bersandar di kursi mobil dengan Sehun yang kesulitan memakaikan _seatbelt_ mengingat perut Luhan mulai begitu besar. Dia harus susah payah menyatukan dua tali tersebut sampai akhirnya sempurna melingkari tubuh kekasihnya "Sesak?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah, kau akan segera tidur setelah ini." katanya mencium kening Luhan dan tak lama memutari mobil untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi "Omong-omong Dokter Kwon bilang anak kita lelaki lagi?"

Sehun memulai percakapan dibalas tawa kecil dari Luhan "Aku baru akan memberitahumu nanti di tempat tidur." Luhan membalas dengan mata setengah terpejam, membuat Sehun begitu gemas dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium dan mengganggu kekasihnya

 _Hmmphh~_

Ciuman Sehun terlalu kuat, Luhan bahkan harus membulatkan mata karena saat ini tak hanya mengecup Sehun juga menghisap sekitar bibirnya, membuatnya berkali-kali harus mengatur nafas jika tidak ingin merasakan kontraksi kesepuluhnya hari ini

" _Se—arh~,_ Sehun cukup!"

Setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun, Luhan memberikan super _death glare_ pada ayah dari anak-anaknya, tapi bukan merasa bersalah atau menyesal, Sehun terlihat terkekeh dan mencium lagi bibirnya.

Kali ini tidak seganas yang pertama, hanya saja terlalu dalam lalu kemudian dia beralih kearah telinga untuk berbisik "Terimakasih karena kau dan putra ketiga selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja." ujarnya tulus dibalas kecupan lembut dari Luhan di pipi kekasihnya "Itu karena kami memiliki pria hebat yang menjaga kami, _gomawo_ Sehunna _."_ Luhan sedikit menarik hidung Sehun lalu tak lama bersandar lagi di kursi mobil.

Jujur dia benar-benar kelelahan, terlebih hari ini, jadi dia hanya ingin segera berbaring atau setidaknya memejamkan matanya yang kelelahan. Luhan bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Sehun sedang menatapnya penuh arti. Kemudian pria yang kurang dari tiga bulan lagi akan segera menjadi ayah dari tiga orang putra itu menitikkan air mata, mengusapnya cepat lalu mencium kening pria yang sudah memberikan banyak warna di hidupnya, _entah itu menjadi seorang ayah_ atau _menjadi seorang pria yang begitu dicintai seseorang,_ Luhan sudah memberikan semua itu pada dirinya dan Sehun berterimakasih pada kekasihnya "Bodoh, _harusnya aku yang berterimakasih."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

Beruntung hari ini hari minggu, Luhan memiliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, terlebih salju turun lagi di sekitar Seoul, memenuhi halaman rumahnya dengan segunung tumpukan salju yang membuatnya semakin malas hanya untuk sekedar membuat tubuhnya beraktifitas.

 _Klik…_

Pintu terbuka, lalu Sehun datang membawa nampan yang menggelitik nafsu makannya, buru-buru Luhan bersandar sementara kekasihnya tengah meletakkan makanan yang sengaja dibuatkan untuknya "Kau sudah bangun?"

" _mmhh…."_

"Kalau begitu segera sarapan, kau sudah tertidur lebih dari lima belas jam hari ini."

Luhan terkekeh diiringi suara bunyi dari perutnya, dia kemudian mengambil segelas susu di tangan Sehun dan menenggaknya perlahan "Dimana anak-anak?" tanyanya mencari namun tidak menemukan sosok si kembar yang tidak mungkin menjadi pendiam jika dirinya berada di rumah.

"Sedang melakukan aksi mogok tidak akan memeluk Mama."

 _Uhuk!_

 _Biasanya Sehun, bukan dirinya._

Jadi ketika Sehun mengatakan ana-anak sedang melakukan aksi mogok dengan Mamanya, itu artinya si kembar sedang kesal padanya

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Sekeras dia mencoba berfikir maka hanya mual yang dia rasakan. Akhirnya dia memilih bertanya pada ayah dari anak-anaknya "Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat memiliki janji pada mereka kan?"

"Janji?"

Sehun tertawa gemas, diciumnya paksa bibir Luhan yang sedang mengunyah _sandwich_ lalu menyatukan dahi mereka, tujuannya agar Luhan tenang, tebakan Sehun saat dia memberitahukan alasan mengapa anak mereka sedang merajuk pastilah Luhan akan berteriak, jadilah dia memegang pinggang kekasihnya lalu berbisik "Perang bola salju, kau ingat?"

"Perang apa-….. _oh tidak…"_

Luhan menyadari kesalahannya, matanya seketika membulat dan tanpa sadar dia mencakar pundak Sehun. Detik berikutnya Sehun bisa melihat keringat menetes dari dahi kekasihnya dan benar saja, Luhan seketika berteriak

"ASTAGA BAGAIMANA INI? AKU MELUPAKAN JANJIKU DENGAN ANAK-ANAK! MEREKA PASTI-…."

Dan tepat seperti tebakan Sehun, Luhan akan menjerit panik, paling buruk dia tidak akan mempedulikan bayi mereka dan hanya terus berteriak serta menjerit sekuat tenaga "Luhan, _sstt…._ Tenanglah."

"Sehunna dimana anak-anak? Aku harus-…. _rrhhh_ "

Perutnya kontraksi lagi, Sehun bisa juga bisa merasakan tendangan kuat di perut Luhan, membuatnya sedikit panik sebelum memeluk Luhan seraya berbisik "Tarik nafas, _tenang sayang."_

" _huh?"_

"Tenanglah, anak-anak tidak sepenuhnya marah padamu. Mereka sedang menunggumu diluar."

"Menungguku untuk apa?"

Buru-buru Sehun berjalan menuju lemari, mencari _syal_ dan mantel tebal milik Luhan lalu memakaikan dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher Luhan "Perang salju tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tak lama Luhan dibantu Sehun dengan segala perlengkapannya keluar dari kamar, mencari dua sosok malaikatnya sampai sosok si sulung lebih dulu terlihat dan berteriak memanggilnya "YEY! MAMA SUDAH BANGUN!"

Sedikit gugup, Luhan berjongkok lalu memeluk kakak dari si kembar "Hey sayang, _y-_ Ya tentu saja mama sudah bangun." Katanya kikuk lalu berusaha mencari Sehan walau hanya tatapan sedingin milik Sehun yang diberikan si bungsu "Sehanna, kenapa menatap mama seperti itu?"

"Mama tidak lupa kan?"

"Apa nak?"

"Salju! Diluar penuh salju Ma! Ayo main!"

Lihatlah si bungsu sedang menghentak kesal kakinya sementara Hanse memasang wajah super _innocent_ ajaran pamannya. Jadilah keduanya melemahkan hati Luhan hingga hanya desahan tak rela yang dikeluarkan sebagai bentuk untuk menepati janjinya.

"Baiklah, tiga puluh-….."

"YEEEEY! HANNIE AYO!"

Keduanya tentu saja mengabaikan peringatan dari ibunya, Sehan yang membuka pintu halaman belakang diikuti Hanse yang berlari mengekori adiknya sementara Sehun, paman Lee serta kakek si kembar hanya terkekeh menyadari wajah tak rela Luhan melihat anak-anaknya bermain di saat suhu sedang mencapai minus terendahnya.

"Tenang saja Luhan! Mereka sudah kupaikan jaket paling hangat yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuk mereka."

Tak rela Luhan hanya berguman "Ya, biarkan saja mereka bermain kali ini." katanya bersandar di pelukan Sehun lalu dihadiahi bisikan "Kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

Tertawa kecil, Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan mengatakan "Baiklah, kita akan benar-benar perang salju."

"HANSE TERIMA INI!"

 _Pluk…!_

Salju kecil mendarat telak di wajah si sulung, jadilah dia terkejut dengan bibir mengerucut, Sehun melihatnya. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Hanse untuk memberitahu _rules_ dari perang salju adalah tidak menangis atau kau kalah dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Begitukah pa?"

"Ya nak! Jika Sehan menyerangmu kau harus membalasnya, bukan menangis."

"Tapi sakit…"

"Baiklah papa buatkan satu yang besar."

Buru-buru Sehun mengumpulkan salju, membuatnya menjadi bola lingkarang lalu memberikannya pada Hanse "Lempar yang kencang!" serunya berbisik dihadiahi tawa senang dari Hanse yang membuat wajah Sehan panik seketika

" _oh tidak…..Hannie culang."_ Gumamnya mencari perlindungan lalu menarik Luhan sebagai tameng dan tak lama

 _Pluk….!_

Luhan terkena imbas lemparan super kencang dari Hanse, suasana menjadi tegang untuk beberapa saat. Sehun juga terpaksa menenggak kasar air liurnya sampai akhirnya Luhan berteriak " _y-_ YAK! MAMA BELUM SIAP! TERIMA INI HYUNG!— _Sehan buat salju yang banyak!"_

"Siap paduka latu!"

Sehan memberi hormat, membiarkan ibunya memberikan serangan balasan dan langsung berhadapan dengan ayahnya sementara pekerjaannya dan Hanse adalah membuat bola salju sebagai senjata

"SAYANG TERIMA INI!"

Satu bola besar tepat mengenai perut Luhan, membuat Luhan memicing kesal lalu meminta buatan bola salju yang lebih besar "Nak, berikan pada mama." Dia juga mengombinasikan buatan salju milik Sehan dan tak lama

"TERIMA INI JUGA OH SEHUN!"

Sayangnya Sehun menghindar, dia lalu tertawa puas sementara Luhan terlihat benar-benar kesal "JANGAN MENGHINDAR!" Pekiknya seraya mengerucutkan bibir dihadiahi kekehan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lempari wajahku sayang."

Luhan menyeringai, dia bahkan berjongkok untuk membuat bola salju dan berteriak "BERSIAPLAH!"

Dan sepertinya yang mendominasi perang salju bukanlah Sehan ataupun Hanse, tapi kedua orang tua mereka yang asyik membuat dunia perang mereka sendiri. Hal ini tentu saja disadari Paman Lee dan Tuan Oh yang masing-masing tersenyum penuh arti untuk bergumam "Sudah lama rumah ini tidak dipenuhi teriakan bahagia."

Paman Lee mengangguk setuju lalu menimpali "Jika saja Nyonya besar masih ada, semua akan benar-benar lengkap."

"Kau benar." balas Tuan Oh sendu, kemudian tak lama dia memerintahkan "Bawa aku masuk." Karena tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang rusuknya "Baiklah, kalian beruntung bisa bersenang-senang."

Kemudian paman Lee mendorong kursi roda Tuan Oh, tersenyum sangat bahagia melihat keluarga kecil tuan mudanya bermain seraya bergumam dipenuhi doa "Bahagialah kalian, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nak? Sempurna kan?"

"Bagus Pa! / _whoa…."_

Setidaknya sudah dua puluh menit sejak perang salju berakhir. Luhan sedang berada di dalam membuatkan cokelat hangat sementara kedua putranya dan Sehun sedang membuat boneka salju.

Sehun yang membimbing anak-anaknya, setelah dirasa cukup puas dia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu diantara lima boneka salju dengan dua ukuran besar yang melambangkan dirinya dan Luhan sementara dua lainnya berukuran kecil dan satu adalah yang paling kecil karena memang belum lahir.

"Pa, adik bayinya tidak menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak, adik bayi juga jagoan seperti kalian!"

"Benalkah?"

"Yap! Nanti papa berikan nama Haowen, kalian suka?"

"Haowen?"

"Bagaimana?"

" _mmhh…._ Sehan suka."

Sehan kemudian menepuk sayang boneka salju terkecil yang dibuat ayahnya, dia bahkan berjongkok untuk mengatakan "Adiknya Sehan cepat lahir ya, nanti hyung buatkan mainan?"

" _aigoo…._ Sehan juga sudah menjadi hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Sehan hyung." katanya bangga sementara Hanse sibuk meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya "Dan yang ini ingin menjadi adik lagi?" dia menggigit gemas hidung Hanse dibalas rengekan si sulung "Paaa!"

" _araseo…_ Papa bercanda."

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu halaman dibuka lagi, menampilkan Luhan yang membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat dan seketika berteriak "Hannie, Sehan, cepat minum coklat panas nak."

Sehan berlari cepat menghampiri ibunya, kemudian Sehun membawa si sulung mendekat ke halaman belakang dan membawanya duduk tepat di pintu masuk halaman belakang "Pelan-pelan jagoan."

Keduanya kompak menenggak habis coklat buatan ibu mereka, nyaris tak tersisa sampai Sehan memekik "HYUNG! HAOWEN KEDINGINAN!"

"Haowen?" Luhan bergumam bingung dan tak lama ditimpali semangat dari Hanse "Kau benal! Ayo kita belikan coklat panas!"

"Astaga nak cukup bermainnya! Kalian sudah kedinginan!"

"Biarkan saja, mereka ingin berbagi dengan Haowen."

Buru-buru Sehun mendekap kekasihnya, memaksa Luhan untuk tidak mengganggu si kembar sementara Luhan masih tak mengerti siapa Haowen yang sedang dibicarakan kedua putranya "Sayang, Haowen itu siapa?"

Sehun terkekeh, dikecupnya sayang kening Luhan lalu memberikan jawaban yang ingin didengarkan Luhan "Adik mereka."

"Adik?" katanya berfikir sejenak lalu tak lama melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya penasaran "Kau sudah memiliki nama untuk adik mereka?"

"Sudah, Haowen namanya, Oh Haowen."

" _tsk!_ lagi-lagi tidak mendikusikannya denganku."

"Aku tahu kau akan menyerahkan juga padaku, aku benar?"

Luhan tertawa, dia kembali memeluk Sehun lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Kau ayah mereka, jadi aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya padamu."

"Terimakasih sayang." katanya mencium surai Luhan lalu tak lama berbisik "Hey Lu."

" _hmmh?"_

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan dipanggil Manager Xi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Disana yang sedang bermain adalah Oh Sehan dan Oh Hanse, kemudian yang sedang memelukmu adalah Oh Sehun, jadi kapan kau akan mengganti nama margamu menjadi namaku."

" _Sehunna…"_

"Lu…."

" _y-_ Ya?"

"Jika aku melamarmu apa kau akan menolak lagi?"

" _Sehun…"_

"Aku hanya perlu diyakinkan bahwa kali ini pernikahan benar-benar terjadi."

Luhan semakin tak nyaman di pelukan Sehun, berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun maka ayah dari anak-anaknya semakin mendekapnya erat, membuat hati keduanya begitu sesak sampai lagi-lagi Sehun mengucapkan kalimat meminta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Luhan, maukah menikah denganku?"

" _Sehun…."_

"Menjaga ketiga anak kita bersama denganku, sampai tua nanti."

Air mata Luhan tak tertahankan, dia terisak kencang seraya mencengkram mantel kekasihnya, kepalanya terlalu sakit karena permintaan Sehun. Lalu tak lama suara tawa si kembar, tendangan kecil diperutnya seolah meminta pada Luhan untuk tidak lagi menghindar dan menjadi orang tua seutuhnya bagi ketiga anaknya kelak.

Dia kemudian mengangguk, mendekap erat kekasihnya lalu menjawab lamaran tak terduga tanpa persiapan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya.

" _y-_ Ya! Aku mau Sehun, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Jawaban Luhan hanya membuat segumpal kesedihan Sehun hilang begitu saja, tanpa sadar air mata Sehun juga menetes hingga suaranya serak hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan " _Gomawo Lu, aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A week later_

 _._

 _BLAM!_

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika tempat audisinya pindah ke agensiku."

"Hey berhenti marah padaku, ini audisi agensimu bukan agensiku."

Kedua Manager pencari bakat itu sama-sama berjalan tergesa memasuki gedung. Wajah mereka terlihat kesal karena dibuat menunggu hampir selama empat jam di _gymnastic center_ Seoul, tapi kemudian harus mendapat kabar bahwa audisi dan pemilihan _trainee OSH'ent_ diadakan di agensi mereka sendiri.

Harunya Jin yang kesal, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, lebih tepatnya karena Luhan sedang hamil dan begitu sensitif, jadilah dia harus rela menebalkan kuping dan hati karena sedari tadi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju OSH'ent, Luhan tidak berhenti menggerutu dan menyalahkan semua hal yang dilihatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? _Maksudku,_ Aku penanggung jawabnya."

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, Jin memberi isyarat agar Luhan segera masuk kedala _lift,_ dibalas tatapan sengit dari sahabatnya "Luhan jebal, aku sudah sangat lelah. Masuklah."

Jadilah Luhan dengan segera rasa kesalnya memasuki lift, tak lupa dia menghentakan kaki sebelum menyadari bahwa agensi terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya "Perasaanku saja atau tidak banyak aktifitas hari ini."

"Entahlah! Aku tidak peduli."

Lalu Jin menekan tombol menuju _rooftop,_ sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya lagi tapi menyadari Jin sudah begitu kesal padanya, Luhan memilih diam dan menunggu hingga tak lama pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka

"Ayo cepat!"

"Jinna, mereka mengatakan ruang serbaguna bukan _rooftop."_

"Ayolah cepat!"

" _ISH!_ Apa kau buta? Aku sedang hamil!"

Karena nyatanya untuk mencapai _rooftop_ agensi, Luhan harus menaiki setidaknya sepuluh anak tangga dan itu membuatnya kesal. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Jin, terus membawanya pergi ke tempat-tempat terpencil disekitar lantai teratas agensi tempatnya bekerja.

" _Jinna…"_

" _hmmh?"_

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhku kan?"

"Aku apa?"

" _tidak…tidak…_ Aku hanya berfikir kau akan melemparku dari _rooftop!"_

" _AYOLAH XI LUHAN!"_

Bagaiamana mungkin Jin tega melempar Luhan dari atas _rooftop_ jika hanya menaiki lima anak tangga saja Luhan sudah seperti akan mati. Dan jika tidak ingat Luhan mengalami perubahan berat badan karena kehamilannya, mungkin Jin tergoda menggendong sahabatnya agar tugasnya selesai sampai disini.

"Jin sebenarnya untuk apa kita naik sampai ke atas _rooftop!"_

"Untuk menikah."

" _nde?"_

"Sudahlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai! Pegang tanganku erat-erat."

Luhan mendengus lagi, jika dipikir-pikir, Jin ternyata begitu cerewet melebihi dirinya, sahabatnya itu bahkan terus memasang wajah masam hingga membuat Luhan tak berani berdebat dengan pria yang memiliki sifat sama persis dengan mendiang ibunya.

"Baiklah." Katanya berusaha menjadi anak baik sebelum akhirnya sampai pada anak tangga terakhir lalu harus dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terdengar memekik hebat "LUHAN! AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGA!"

" _Soo?_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Manager Kim terimakasih banyak."

"Tugasku selesai?"

"Selesai."

" _Akhirnya…._ Puji Tuhan aku ingin sekali makan!"

Lalu Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, membawanya entah kemana hingga tanpa sadar Luhan terhipnotis dengan dekorasi di sekitar _rooftop_ yang entah mengapa dipenuhi bunga cantik hari ini.

"Soo- _ya…"_

" _Hmh?"_

"Apa ada acara perpisahan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi entah mengapa tempat ini menjadi sangat nyaman dan-…"

Luhan terdiam. Demi Tuhan dia baru saja melewati sebingkai _bucket_ bunga besar bertuliskan _Happy Wedding_ entah untuk siapa, lalu tak lama dia melihat foto yang dipajang begitu besar dan menampilkan dua wajah yang begitu familiar untuknya disana.

" _sepertinya wajah dua orang itu tidak asing, tapi siapa?"_

"Soo…"

"Apalagi?"

"Seseorang akan menikah disini?"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, aku melihat ucapan dan foto yang tertera disana, tulisannya happy wedding dan-….."

"MAMA!"

Seperti berhalusinasi, Luhan kemudian seperti mendengar suara Hanse, dia menggelengkan sesaat kepalanya lalu terkekeh seraya berguma " _tidak mungkin."_ Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang Luhan tahu sebagai gudang di agensi hingga membuatnya kembali bertanya "Kenapa kita disini?"

"MAAAMAAAA!"

Dan tak lama dari arah depan saat pintu gudang dibuka serta dari arah belakang dua sosok mungil yang begitu dicintainya berhamburan lari memeluk erat kakinya hingga Luhan nyaris terjungkal.

Keduanya seperti berebut meminta digendong sementara Luhan masih bertanya-tanya antara sadar dan tidak sadar. _Kenapa anak-anak ada disini?_ Atau seperti _Sejak kapan gudang ini disulap menjadi sebuah ruang tunggu?"_

"MAMA!"

" _huh?"_

Barulah teriakan marah dari Sehan menyadarkan Luhan sepenuhnya, dia menunduk, mencari kebenaran atas praduganya dan benar saja, itu memang anak-anaknya yang entah mengapa ada ditempat kerjanya dan Sehun.

"Sayang? Kenapa kalian disini nak?"

Buru-buru Luhan berjongkok, menciumi satu persatu anaknya untuk menemukan kejanggalan lain saat melihat baik Sehan maupun Hanse, keduanya menggunakan kemeja dan jas berwarna putih lengkap dengan _tuxedo_ merah yang membuat keduanya begitu tampan dan menggemaskan

" _aigoo…._ Apa yang dipakai anaknya Mama? Kenapa tampan sekali?"

" _Wedding dless…"_

" _SEHAN ssstt…"_

Hanse memarahi adiknya, lalu Sehan seperti memasang wajah " _Ou ou"_ dan segera membuat gerakan mengunci mulut "No mama, it's okay."

"Baiklah ini sudah tidak beres. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Luhan mulai mencari tahu, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang juga menggunakan jas serta kemeja senada dengan si kembar lalu lagi-lagi dia harus dibuat takjub saat melihat Jaehyun dan Kai juga berada disana.

Sedang bermain _game_ namun menggunakan kemeja dan jas senada pula dengan si kembar dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini acara keluarga?"

"Hai hyung." Jaehyun menyapa lalu Kai juga menoleh melihat mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi keluarganya "Hay Lu."

"Hai!"

Luhan membalas getir dan tak lama menatap lagi ke arah Kyungsoo "Soo! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kalian memakai pakaian yang sama? Apa ada acara disini?"

"Yap!"

"Acara apa?"

"Pernikahanmu."

Satu….

Dua….

Tiga…

Selama tiga detik Luhan tidak merespon, dia juga tidak berkedip. Kemudian dua putranya berlarian di ruangan dengan bahagia hingga tanpa sengaja Luhan bergumam

" _Gila!"_

Dia kemudian berniat pergi, mencari tahu seorang diri sampai suara Kyungsoo terdengar "Sayang! Jaehyun!"

Kedua pria yang sedang bermain _game_ itu sontak berdiri, mengejar kemanapun Luhan berniat pergi sementara yang sedang terkejut terus bergumam setengah mengumpat

"Siapa yang akan menikah? Apa mereka gila?"

Luhan berjalan lurus ke arah pintu, lalu di waktu yang sama baik Jaehyun maupun Kai memblock jalannya hingga membuat Luhan harus menahan geramannya "Minggir."

Keduanya saling melirik lalu dengan kompak bertanya "Siapa?

"Astaga! Tentu saja kalian!"

"Maaf tapi tugas kami adalah mempersiapkan pengantin pria yang berparas cantik untuk disandingkan dengan Monster berwajah dingin!"

"Oh ayolah! SIAPA YANG AKAN MENIKAH?"

Lagi, Kai dan Jaehyun menjawab dengan kompak "KAU!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Yang dipanggil sedang sibuk membenarkan tuxedo si kembar. Membuat Luhan terpaksa melirik padanya untuk menjawab "Ada apa?"

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Kau melihat bingkai foto besar saat masuk Keruangan ini?"

"Ya!"

"Itu gambar dirimu dan Sehun, belum sadar?"

" _Mwo?"_

"Dan Kau lihat tulisan happy wedding di pintu keluar _rooftop_?"

" _Y-ya!"_

"Ada Sehun yang sedang menunggumu disana! Dengan seluruh tamu, seluruh artis dan trainee dan-... _ah!_ Tentu saja pendeta."

" _Mwo?"_

Wajah Luhan memucat, tiba-tiba saja pasokan oksigen ke otaknya berkurang drastis, dia juga sudah mulai merasakan sesak nafas dan yang paling buruk dia sedang merasakan mulas seolah bayinya akan keluar kapan saja.

" _Wow...wow..._ Luhan _relax_ , tenang! Tarik nafas!"

Bersamaan, Kai dan Jaehyun memberikan instruksi kepada Luhan yang mulai merasakan panik. Keduanya panik juga, beruntung ada Kyungsoo yang juga pernah melahirkan hingga tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Luhan...tenang, _ya?_ Tarik nafas."

" _Huuuhh-haaaah"_

Luhan mulai mengontrol nafasnya, sedetik menarik nafas lalu dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dia membuang nafasnya, kegiatan itu terus diulangi bahkan diikuti oleh Kai dan Jaehyun yang ikut membuang nafas seperti Luhan

" _Huuh-haaah~"_

Merasa sedikit lebih baik Luhan pun mulai mengipasi wajah, berusaha untuk tenang sampai suara putra semata wayang Kyungsoo dan Kai membuatnya berkeringat lagi

"Woaaah Lulu sudah datang! Pendetanya sudah menunggu!"

" _Omo...omo."_

Luhan lemas lagi, lalu Taeoh diberi _death glare_ oleh ibunya dibalas kikikan tak berdosa dari sang keponakan "Luhan relax!" Perintahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku relax? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah? _Tidak...tidak_...Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya!"

"Dia bilang kau bersedia menikah dengannya!"

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi tidak mendadak seperti ini! Lagipula tidak akan ada pakaian yang cukup untuk aku saat ini, kalian tidak lihat? Perutku sangat besar dan aku akan terlihat sangat mengerikan!"

"Sayangnya kau tidak akan terlihat mengerikan Lu, tenang saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Luhan, maka terlihat satu lagi pria yang perutnya juga tak kalah besar sedang terengah, jujur untuk usia kandungan yang cukup besar menaiki sepuluh anak tangga adalah bencana.

"Karena kita memiliki sang _designer_ yang sudah menyiapkan pakaian pernikahan untukmu."

"Baekhyunna?"

" _haah~_ Apa kau terlambat?"

Adalah Baekhyun yang bertanya, terlihat sangat kelelahan lalu dibantu berjalan oleh Taeyong yang menemani " _relax hyung."_

"Hey Jae." Kai berbisik lalu Jaehyun menjawab "Apa?"

"Aku rasa akan ada dua kelahiran saat ini."

" _pfftt….._ Mereka kelelahan hanya karena sepuluh anak tangga."

"Sebaiknya kalian diam atau aku lempar dari atas sini."

" _eyy…_ Dyo hyung, itu tidak lucu." Jaehyun keringat dingin ditimpali Kai yang sepertinya tahu tatapan kesal sang istri "Aku diam sayang, aku tidak berbicara apapun." Katanya membela diri dibalas tatapan jengah Kyungsoo yang kini meminta keduanya untuk keluar dari ruangan "Cepat keluar!"

"Kami sudah tidak diperlukan lagi?"

"Tidak! Jadi cepat keluar!"

" _araseo…araseo…"_

Tak lama hanya tinggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan dan si kembar yang berada di ruangan. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas khusus yang digunakan seorang _designer_ lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Indah bukan."

" _Bee…."_

"Kau tahu Lu? Rasanya impianku terwujud."

"Impian?"

Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Luhan menghadap cermin, dia juga sengaja memasangkan sekilas pakaian yang hanya dalam satu minggu dia selesaikan untuk menatap sendu sahabatnya "Aku membuatkan pakaian pengantin untukmu, _kau ingat?_ Itu cita-citaku."

Keduanya menatap kedalam cermin, menatap masing-masing penuh rasa harus sampai kedatangan Taeyong seolah mengingatkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada waktunya

"Aku rasa Lu hyung harus segera bersiap."

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, keduanya dengan cekatan menyiapkan Luhan untuk upacara pernikahannya tak lupa dengan sedikit _hair style_ rambut hitam legam dibentuk berponi yang menunjukkan betapa manis dan anggun sang pengantin pria berparas cantik saat ini.

"Luhan? Apa kau sudah-….."

Adalah paman Lee yang kali ini datang ke ruang ganti Luhan, awalnya dia berniat untuk memastikan kesiapan Luhan. namun yang terjadi adalah dirinya dibuat takjub saat melihat Luhan begitu mempesona hanya dengan balutan _blazer_ putih _khas_ yang sedikit diberikan ukiran bunga oleh Baekhyun.

Warna _blazer_ Luhan senada dengan jas putih Sehun dan kedua putranya, yang membedakan milik Luhan benar-benar diberi sentuhan khusus oleh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna dan nyaris bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Paman…"

" _aku tidak percaya kau begitu sempurna Luhan."_

"Paman."

" _Sehun sangat beruntung dicintai olehmu."_

"PAMAN!"

" _huh?"_

Saat Taeyong berteriak, barulah Paman Lee tersadar, dia juga terlihat salah tingkah lalu membenarkan jas serta tuxedo hanya untuk menilai "Kau sudah sangat siap Luhan." katanya pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Bagaimana? Kehamilanmu tidak membuatmu terlihat buruk kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kehebatan tangan Baekhyun saat menyulap kain menjadi sebuah pakaian yang begitu sempurna, karena disaat dirinya sedang hamil besar, maka Baekhyun memastikan bahwa bukan kehamilannya yang mencuri perhatian melainkan betapa mempesona Luhan malam ini.

 _Klik…._

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini Tuan Oh yang diikuti Paman Lee masuk kedalam ruang tunggu Luhan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat sampai tanpa sadar Tuan Oh menitikkan air mata dan itu membuat Luhan begitu sesak.

" _aboji…"_

" _ah,_ Mianhae Lu, ayah hanya terlalu bahagia. Seperti mimpi masih bisa melihat pernikahan putra tunggalku."

Sedikit tertatih, Luhan berjalan mendekati ayahnya, menggenggam erat kedua tangan ayah Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan "Ayah sudah menjadi ayah yang begitu hebat untuk Sehun, kau adalah ayah yang diimpikan semua orang, termasuk aku. Jadi terimakasih untuk semuanya aboji."

Yang lebih tua menghapus dulu air matanya, lalu dia mengusap sekilas wajah pria yang akan segera dia panggil dengan sebutan menantu untuk mengecup sayang kening Luhan. Keduanya seolah membagi kebahagiaan bersama dengan cara yang berbeda, menikmati waktu yang akan segera membuat mereka menjadi satu keluarga seutuhnya hingga tak sabar Tuan Oh mengulurkan lengannya pada Luhan.

"Rangkul lengan ayah, kau pasti gugup."

"Ayah bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi Sehun?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, tapi dia tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpamu."

" _aboji…."_

"Aku yakin kau juga memiliki trauma untuk pernikahan, dan daripada milik Sehun, ayah berani bertaruh rasa takutmu jauh lebih besar nak, kau akan baik-baik saja selama ayah menggenggam tanganmu."

Luhan tertunduk sekilas, menahan kuat-kuat agar air matanya tidak menetes untuk mengatakan terimakasi dengan suara seraknya " _Gomawo aboji."_

Diiringi isakan haru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan ayah Sehun, keduanya seolah siap untuk berjalan lurus menuju tempat suci yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat mengikat janji.

"Ma…. _yeppo."_

Sehan sedang bermain di kaki Luhan, dia bersama kakaknya membawa tempat bunga yang secara khusus akan ditebar di sepanjang perjalanan menuju altar dengan Paman Lee yang mengawasi mereka.

"Kalian juga tampan nak."

Tak lama mereka semua bersiap membuka pintu yang menghalangi _rooftop_ dengan ruang tunggu, posisi si kembar berada di depan Luhan sementara paman Lee berjalan tepat di belakang Tuan Oh dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang bertugas menjadi pendamping Luhan saat ini.

"Kau siap nak?"

" _entahlah,_ aku sangat gugup."

"Luhan, _relax."_

Luhan tertawa saat Kyungsoo mengatakan _relax,_ tapi raut wajahnya begitu pucat, dia juga bisa melihat ketegangan di wajah Baekhyun sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tenang agar tidak merusak pernikahannya lagi " _haaah~_ Aku siap."

Setelahnya Tuan Oh menggunakan tongkat sedang berjalan mengantar Luhan, keduanya berjalan beriringan seirama hingga akhirnya kaki Luhan menapak pada karpet merah lalu terdengar suara tepukan hangat dari seluruh artis dan petinggi agensi yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya oleh Luhan.

 _ **Not sure if you know this…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But when we first met…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got so nervous…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I couldn't speak…..**_

Adalah suara halus Jonghyun yang terdengar, mengiringi perjalanan Luhan dengan sebait lagu yang disulapnya menjadi indah. Dan seiring dengan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan, tiba-tiba Luhan teringat bagaimana gugupnya saat kali pertama bertemu Sehun di agensi, bagaiaman atasannya itu terlihat sangat tegas namun tak lama, entah karena alasan apa Sehun mulai menunjukkan sifatnya yang lain, _yang begitu lembut._

 _ **In that very moment….**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found the one and…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My life had found its…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Missing piece…**_

Lalu tepat di depan sana, di tempat dirinya dan Luhan akan mengikat janji, Sehun tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari cintanya, bagaimana mata cantik Luhan menatapnya gugup, senyum Luhan yang terlihat membuatnya sangat cantik, hingga kenyataan bahwa Luhan tengah berjalan diiringi ketiga buah hati mereka serta ayahnya membuat hati Sehun begitu hangat, begitu tenang, begitu berharap bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

 _ **So as long as I live I love you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will have and hold you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You look so beautiful in white…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And from now 'til my very last breath…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This day I'll cherish…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You look so beautiful in white….**_

Lalu perpaduan tiga suara milik Jonghyun, Jongdae dan Changmin seolah menambah emosi yang kuat untuk kedua mempelai. Saat dimana Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan dan saat dimana Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, semua menjadi pelengkap untuk upacara pernikahan di tempat terbuka seperti atap gedung yang disulap menjadi begitu hangat di musim dingin awal tahun.

"Sehunna, kau membuatku gugup dengan semua ini."

"Dan aku senang kau gugup, terlihat semakin cantik untukku."

Sehun memeluk ayahnya sekilas, lalu tak lama tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Luhan, membawa kekasih hatinya berhadapan dengan pendeta dan bersumpah akan menjalin kehidupan yang dipenuhi kasih dan cinta selama nafas mereka berhembus, sampai maut memisahkan.

"Kalian siap?"

Pendeta bertanya, Sehun melirik Luhan penuh keyakinan, begitupula Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum seolah mempercayakan semua kehidupannya pada Sehun "Ya, kami siap." Sehun menjawab serta mewakili Luhan.

Membuat keduanya dihadapkan pada janji yang sedang dibacakan pendeta sampai akhirnya Sehun lebih dulu mengatakan _**aku bersedia,**_ diikuti Luhan yang untuk pernikahan keduanya bersama Sehun tidak memiliki keraguan untuk ikut mengikat janji dan mengatakan _**aku bersedia**_

 _ **So as long as I live I love you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will have and hold you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You look so beautiful in white…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And from now 'til my very last breath…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This day I'll cherish…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You look so beautiful in white….**_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban _aku bersedia_ yang diucapkan Sehun dan Luhan, _backsound_ kembali dimainkan dan suara indah Jonghyun, Jongdae, Changmin bersahutan indah mengalunkan melodi yang sempurna.

 _ **What we have is timeless…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My love is endless…..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And with this ring, I….**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say to the world….**_

Sehun sedang memakaikan cincin untuk Luhan, begitupula sebaliknya, setelahnya cincin kecil yang melingkar di jari manis mereka seolah menjadi bukti yang mengawali perjalanan keduanya sebagai pasangan hidup, sebagai suami dan istri serta sebagai orang tua untuk ketiga putra mereka kelak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun bergumam dibalas isakan haru dari Luhan yang juga mengatakan "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Keduanya kini berciuman lembut diriingi tepuk haru dari seluruh keluarga dan kerabat serta teman terdekat dan juga seluruh _trainee dan artis_ yang akan mengganti panggilan Manager Xi menjadi Manager Oh mulai hari ini.

" _wuhuuu…"_

Seluruhnya berteriak, sementara suara Jonghyun mengakhiri lagu yang terdengar sangat manis baik untuk mempelai atau seluruh tamu yang menghadiri _the rooftop wedding_ yang di- _design_ sendiri dan ditangani secara langsung oleh sang CEO, _Oh Sehun._

" _Mamaa….Papa…."_

Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan, pernikahan mereka, kehadiran dua buah hati mereka seolah menjadi tanda bahwa Tuhan masih begitu menyayangi mereka, memberkati mereka dengan memberikan tiga malaikat kecil yang akan mendampingi mereka hingga maut memisahkan.

" _BALON PA! LIHAT!"_

Sehan berteriak, membuat beberapa tamu serta kedua mempelai memperhatikan bagaimana balon-balon yang tertulis ucapan selamat dari seluruh artis bertebangan di langit.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah _trainee_ serta artis yang ditemukan Luhan, dan kebanyakan dari mereka juga menulis pesan menggoda yang mengatakan " _Selamat Manager Oh, kau harus lebih giat bekerja."_ Atau " _Hanya karena kau menjadi istri si monster, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengencanimu!"_

Luhan membaca pesan di balon berwarna hitam yang diberi tulisan mencolok, tebakannya pastilah Jin, tapi saat dia menoleh sahabatnya terlihat sedang memberi _gesture_ selamat dan melambai kearahnya.

Luhan kemudian menatap kedua adiknya, baik Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo juga sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, bibirnya tanpa ragu mengatakan " _aku menyayangi kalian."_ Dibalas " _Kami lebih menyayangimu hyung / Luhan."_ dari Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun.

Matanya kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dekapan Chanyeol, lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun sedang terisak dan menatapnya pilu, seolah mengingatkan pada Luhan alasan pernikahan pertamanya batal adalah karena ayah dari sahabatnya terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka.

Luhan kemudian menggeleng, meminta Baekhyun untuk tenang lalu mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu Bee."

Alih-alih merasa tenang, Baekhyun semakin terisak di pelukan Chanyeol, jadilah Chanyeol yang membalas Luhan dengan mengatakan "Baekhyun juga mencintaimu, selamat Luhan." gumamnya berbisik hingga membuat Luhan menitikkan haru air mata.

"Sayang?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun berbisik dengan dua buah hati mereka di dalam pelukannya, kemudian masing-masing dari Sehan dan Hanse ikut membungkuk mencium bibir Luhan seraya berteriak "SAYANG MAMA!"

Jadilah Luhan menangis haru, ikut memeluk keluarga kecilnya seraya menikmati pemandangan dimana langit dipenuhi warna karena balon-balon yang sengaja diterbangkan "Mama juga menyayangi kalian." Ujarnya tulus lalu tak lama mendongak.

Sehun sendiri membawa Luhan kedalam dekapan, menatap lama langit biru yang walaupun dipenuhi kabut tapi entah mengapa terlihat sangat cerah.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menggapai salah satu awan yang berbentuk hati lalu tersenyum seraya mengatakan "Eomma, _aku sudah menikah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You don't choose your family,_

 _They are God's gift to you, as you are to them_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Today, three years later…**_

 _ **.**_

"Haowen, _say bye,_ pada hyung."

Yang sedang duduk di _baby seat_ hanya bisa melambai pasrah saat kedua hyungnya masuk kedalam sekolah. Ingin rasanya dia ikut masuk kedalam dan berlarian seperti yang lain. Tapi apa daya jika dia memiliki seorang ibu _overprotektif_ seperti Luhan yang melihatnya jatuh saat bermain saja sudah membuat mamanya begitu trauma dan tak mengijinkan.

" _bye hyung…"_

"Haowenna nanti kita main robocar poli."

Usia Sehan dan Hanse sudah menginjak delapan tahun saat ini, dan jangan ditanya betapa mereka menyayangi Haowen karena jawabannya di dunia ini, setelah sang mama, Haowen adalah orang kedua yang begitu disayangi si kembar

"Oke hyung."

"Cium mama nak."

Bergantian, keduanya mencium bibir Luhan sebagai tanda mereka berpamitan, tak ada yang berani menolak mencium Luhan mengingat tahun lalu mamanya membuat ulah dengan menangis dan merengek di sekitar halaman sekolah,

Mulai saat itu Hanse dan Sehan bersumpah akan terus mencium sang mama jika itu memang yang diinginkan oleh mama mereka agar tidak berulah.

"Sampai nanti nak, belajar yang tekun."

"Okey ma, _bye Haowen."_

Si balita hanya menjawab lesu, dia juga terlihat sangat sedih ketika kedua hyungnya berjalan masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang terkekeh menggodanya serta menciumi seluruh wajahnya "Hey sayang, bagaimana jika kita ke tempat papa?"

"Papa?"

"Yap! Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tak lama Luhan memasuki pintu mengemudi, bersiap untuk menuju agensi yang selama tiga tahun ini berkembang pesat dimana dirinya tetap menjadi Manager pencari bakat dengan sang suami yang menjadi pimpinannya.

"Hibur papa ya nak?"

"Okey Ma."

Haowen menjawab sedikit kesulitan, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa sebelum menginjak perlahan gas mobilnya, membawa si bungsu untuk menemui ayahnya yang entah mengapa sedang menyibukan diri terhitung enam bulan dari hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Buru-buru Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ di tubuh Haowen, menggendongnya satu tangan lalu menutup kesulitan pintu mobilnya, Beruntung dia adalah istri Sehun, karena menggunakan status istri sang CEO, pastilah membuat Luhan banyak dibantu dan dihormati

"Selamat pagi Manager Oh, biar aku bantu."

"Pagi."

Omong-omong dia sudah menjadi manager Oh selama tiga tahun. Tapi selama tiga tahun itupula terkadang Luhan masih merasa canggung mengingat nama marga suaminya terlalu _strict_ dan sangat menakutkan untuk beberapa artis dan _staff._

"Apa Presdir Oh di ruangannya?"

"Ya suami anda di ruangannya Manager Oh."

"Luhan saja, _ya?"_

 _Office boy_ yang sedang membantunya hanya menggeleng tak menyetujui, bukan karena menolak permintaan Luhan, tapi mengingat siapa suami Luhan membuatnya tidak siap kehilangan pekerjaan terlalu dini dengan cara mengerikan.

"Terserahmu saja, ayo nak."

Tak lama Luhan menggandeng Haowen, menekan tombol _lift_ menuju ruangan suaminya hingga tiba dirinya dan Haowen di ruangan yang enam bulan belakangan ini menjadi begitu sunyi seperti tak ada kehidupan.

 _Klik…_

Luhan membuka pintunya lebih dulu, lalu tak lama Haowen berteriak "PAPA!" membuat pria terlewat tampan yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen menoleh untuk tersenyum dan menyambut putra ketiganya.

"Hay sayang!"

Buru-buru Sehun menggendong Haowen, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Haowen sepagi ini sebelum beralih pada sang istri dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibir "Kau melewatkan sarapanmu lagi dirumah." Katanya kesal dibalas tatapan menyesal dari Sehun " _Mianhae_ sayang, aku belum terbiasa."

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

Sehun menurunkan Haowen, membiarkan putranya bermain di ruang kantor sebelum menarik Luhan dan mendudukan sang istri di meja kerjanya, awalnya dia hanya menatap, lalu tak tahan melihat bagaiamana cantik istrinya, Sehun mulai melumat lembut, mengabaikan kehadiran Haowen yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kemesraan ibu serta ayahnya.

Bibir keduanya berpagut mesra, Luhan bahkan sengaja memberi akses sebanyak mungkin untuk suaminya yang dia tebak masih memiliki kesedihan di hatinya, dia ingin Sehun membagi apapun yang dia rasakan walau selalu berakhir percuma karena suaminya akan terus menyelesaikannya seorang diri.

 _Hmmh~_

Luhan mengerang kecewa ketika Sehun melepas pagutan mereka, tangan suaminya kini mengusap lembut bibirnya yang bengkak lalu berbisik "Beri aku sedikit waktu, _ya?"_

"Tapi kau sudah siap? Besok kita akan tetap pergi kesana."

Tersenyum pilu, Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk mengecup lagi bibir istrinya "Pegang tanganku dan jangan dilepaskan." Katanya memohon dibalas rangkulan tangan Luhan di lehernya yang ikut berbisik meyakinkan "Selalu sayang, _selalu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

"SEHAN HANSE! CEPAT TURUN NAK! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

"….."

"SEHAN HAN-….."

"Luhan…."

Ketika suaranya sudah mencapai sembilan oktaf dan membuat bising seluruh rumah, Luhan harus dibuat terdiam saat suara paman Lee memanggilnya. Sedikit tak enak hati, dia pun menoleh untuk tersenyum kikuk dan bertanya "Ada apa paman?"

"Anak-anakmu sudah di mobil, hanya tinggal kau dan Sehun."

" _ah-…._ Baiklah."

"Aku tunggu di mobil."

"Paman! Kau sudah membawanya kan?"

Seolah mengerti paman Lee mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tentu saja."

 _Klik….!_

Setelahnya pintu kamar utama terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang sudah berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam di tangannya "Hey sayang."

Sehun hanya diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya sudah menunjukkan jika dia tidak siap namun harus dipaksa siap jika tidak ingin membuat kecewa istri dan anak-anaknya "Anak-anak?" Sehun bertanya lalu Luhan datang memberikan pelukan hangat "Mereka sudah di mobil, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" _entahlah._ Aku hanya ingin memelukmu erat."

Luhan mencoba mengerti, dia pun mengecupi tengkuk leher Sehun lalu berbisik "Setelah ini aku akan memelukmu erat."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji." Balas Luhan seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk digenggam Sehun "Kau pasti bisa sayang." katanya meyakinkan, dibalas senyum kecil Sehun yang meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Paman Lee berhenti di sebuah taman lapang berwarna hijau. Seluruh keluarga Oh turun satu-persatu, namun seolah tahu kemana harus berada si kembar berlari lebih dulu dengan menggandeng adik mereka.

"Luhan…."

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Sehun, ayah pasti merindukanmu juga."

 _Tes!_

Setiap kali nama ayahnya disebut, Sehun selalu merasa sesuatu menghujam hatinya, begitu perih dan kosong. Kenyataan bahwa hingga saat ini dia belum bisa menerima kepergian ayahnya adalah yang paling buruk dan menyakitkan untuk diterimanya secara lapang.

 _Ya, enam bulan lalu_ Tuan Oh menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, pria kuat itu akhirnya menyerah pada penyakit yang sudah menggerogotinya hampir sepuluh tahun. Beruntung saat itu sudah melewati natal, karena tepat di malam tahun baru, hari dimana seharusnya kehidupan baru dimulai, Sehun justru kehilangan seseorang yang paling dijaganya dalam hidup.

Dia terpukul dan sempat mengalami _syok_ berat, hanya Luhan tempatnya bersandar dan beristirahat, tapi kemudian dia harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa suara ayahnya, sosok yang begitu dia hormati tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya.

"Tuan muda, datanglah, ini sudah enam bulan berlalu."

Dan ketika suara berat Paman Lee terdengar, Sehun seolah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menghindar, perlahan kakinya melangkah, berjalan menyusuri beberapa pemakaman lain yang terlihat begitu hijau sampai samar terdengar suara ketiga anaknya bergantian memanggil dan menyapa kakek mereka

"HARABOJI, HALMONI SEHAN DATANG!"

"HANSE JUGA!"

"HAOWENNA JUGA DATANG HALABOJI, HALAMONI!"

Membuat entah mengapa air mata Sehun menetes merasa begitu malu karena ketiga putranya jauh lebih kuat dan lebih lapang menerima kepergian ayahnya " _ayah…."_

Sehun bergumam pelan, langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan seolah tak bisa menyanggupi tatkala dua matanya membaca nama _Oh Sang Hoon,_ tertera di batu nisan persis milik ibunya.

Lihatlah kini makan ayah dan ibunya berdampingan, seolah mengejek Sehun yang ditinggalkan, rasanya dia tidak akan pernah siap kehilangan siappun yang dicintainya sampai lagi-lagi tangan Luhan menyelamatkannya dari kekosongan tergelap di hatinya

"Aku memegangmu sayang."

Sehun tertawa, dia membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih dirinya yang lemah sementara dirinya tak berniat untuk menjadi kuat, keduanya kini beriringan menuju makam kedua orang tua Sehun hingga untuk kali pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu Sehun datang menyapa ayahnya.

" _aboji,_ aku datang."

"Kakek, papa datang." Sehan mengulangi dibalas tawa kecil dari Sehun yang kin berjongkok, mengusap sayang tempat istirahat sang ayah lalu bergumam "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

" _Papa…."_

Kini Haowen menyeruak di pangkuan Sehun, memeluk erat papanya yang terlihat sedih dengan Luhan dan Paman Lee yang juga menitikkan sendu air mata mereka "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang _aboji,_ katakan pada _eomoni_ kalian memiliki tiga cucu yang begitu tampan." Katanya mencium masing-masing surai Sehan, Hanse lalu berakhir di Haowen yang sedang memeluknya manja.

"Aku merelakanmu pergi _aboji."_ Katanya terisak dalam diam sampai Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan memegang pundaknya seraya berbisik "Sudah cukup sayang, ayo pulang."

Paman Lee mengambil Haowen dari pangkuan Sehun, menggandeng masing-masing dari si kembar yang sedang membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan sebelum menyerahkan sesuatu pada Luhan "Aku tunggu di mobil."

" _hmmh…."_

Setelahnya Luhan ikut berjongkok di samping Sehun, menyerahkan selembar foto ke tangan suaminya dibalas tatapan bingung dari Sehun "Kau ingat? Ayah memintamu untuk meletakkan foto natal terakhir kita tahun ini."

Sehun mengangguk tanda dia mengingat, kemudian dia mengambil foto itu perlahan, memperhatikannya seksama, hingga gambar dimana ayahnya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit dengan alat-alat menyakitkan membuatnya kembali mengingat hal-hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Tangannya gemetar saat meletakkan bingkai foto yang diminta ayahnya di saat terakhir, lalu tiba-tiba tangan Luhan bertumpu di atas tangannya seolah menguatkan agar tak ada hal lain yang membuatnya takut.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara "Ayah tenang saja, Sehun tidak akan pernah kesepian, aku menjaganya, anak-anak juga. Lagipula Sehun tidak akan pernah kesepian dengan empat orang anak, _ya kan sayang?"_

" _huh?"_

Matanya yang sembab mengerjap bingung namun terlihat berharap, lalu Luhan terkekeh seraya membawa tangan besar yang selalu menggenggamnya erat tepat di atas perut lalu bergumam "Hari ini kau resmi menjadi ayah dari empat orang anak."

Sehun tertawa bahagia, antara percaya dan tidak, tapi Luhan selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar. Detik berikutnya, dia menarik lengan Luhan, mendekapnya erat, lalu didepan makam kedua orang tuanya Sehun mencium bibir Luhan seolah meyakinkan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Luhan adalah hal terbaik yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Luhan disampingku, _selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thankyou soooomuccch buat 24 chapter paling banyak tingkah di AFB**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You guys made me finish this story, kissssss :***_

 _ **,**_

 _ **I'm out of words egeen…**_

 _ **Selalu seperti ini di penutup chapter kkkk~**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Haah~, okelah**_

 _ **Gue pamit dari AFB, seeu di JTV dan mudah2an new story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **W/ Love :***_

 _ **,**_

 _ **THANKS TOO MUCH GUYS ****_

 _ **.**_

 _ **p.s : Cintai Hun-Han seperti cinta pacar kalian yak, yang punya aja :p**_


End file.
